A New Beginning
by xtr75
Summary: 15 months after Joey left Summer Bay a broken woman, she returns. Is the Bay ready for the events that unfold with her return? New beginnings, surprises, secrets, murder, lies, enemies, corruption, betrayal and tragedy.
1. Chapter 1

A NEW BEGINNING

_This was my first attempt at a FanFic and was first posted on the H&A Message Boards a few months ago. I have made a few alterations (mostly to the start), but it's basically the same story as originally posted. _

* * *

The setting: 15 months after Joey left

Angelo has just opened his restaurant, working hard to prove himself, believing that everything is running smoothly in both his life and work, while remaining completely oblivious to the rising tension between Charlie and him since their brief falling out over Indi providing the booze for Ruby from Angelo's.

So what will happen when Charlie discovers that Joey is back?

* * *

Responding to a call at the docks, Charlie stops in her tracks when she catches a glimpse of a familiar figure.

- Charlie, you coming?

- Just a minute, Watson.

Looking around, Charlie can't see anyone about

- Must have imagined it

- Imagined what?

- Oh nothing. Come on, let's go and sort out this complaint.

* * *

Having managed to successfully avoid Charlie and her friends since returning over a month ago, Joey decides that she can no longer continue to hide. While not yet ready to make direct contact with Charlie, Joey starts to visit the new restaurant, a place she noticed Charlie visited a lot.

Eating alone for the third day in row, Joey looks up as the man who runs the place, Angelo she assumes, comes over to her table.

- You're new in town, aren't you?

- Not really. I grew up here, but I left for a while and only just came back last month

- Well, I'm Angelo

- Joey.

- So this is your place?

- My pride and joy.

As they talk, neither notice when Charlie walks into the restaurant. Seeing Angelo talking to a woman whose back was to her, Charlie heads straight over.

- Excuse me, I don't mean to interrupt, but Angelo, could I talk to you for a moment?

At the sound of the voice behind her, Joey stiffens, before she slowly turns around to look into the face that had haunted her dreams for over a year.

- Hello Charlie

- Joey, what are you doing here!

- I missed you

- You two know each other?

A bewildered Angelo asks, before suddenly remembering where he had heard the name Joey before.

- This is your Joey?

He demands to know, blood running down his arm from the glass he had just crushed in his hand. Charlie, looking like a roo in headlights, is still unable to believe that Joey is sitting there right in front of her. All of the guilt she had felt for the pain she caused Joey come flooding back, as do her feelings for her. Overwhelmed by the emotions, Charlie panics.

- Angelo, we'll have to talk later, I just remembered I have a meeting at work.

- Charlie

Joey calls out to her as Charlie bolts from the restaurant. Turning her attention back to Angelo, Joey notices the blood on Angelo.

- You're bleeding

- Huh?

Angelo looks down, finally feeling the pain in his hand from where the glass has cut him. Completely unaware of Angelo's relationship with Charlie, Joey offers to take him to the hospital. Sensing a chance to find out Joey's intentions toward Charlie, Angelo accepts.

* * *

Sitting in her car, with a rising panic that starts to build within her, Charlie is finding it difficult to breathe, and in her state of shock, fails to notice as Joey and Angelo leave together.

* * *

As Joey drives Angelo to the hospital, they continue to talk, Joey still unaware of who Angelo is.

- So, how did you cut your hand?

- I guess I wasn't paying attention when I picked up the glass and squeezed too hard. You said you had been gone for a while.

- Yeah. Things got really bad last year for me, and with one thing after another, I just had to get away. But I couldn't stay away any longer and so I came back.

- You have family here?

- A brother, but we didn't part on the best of terms.

- He the reason you came back, to make things right with him?

- He's one of the reasons I came back.

- What's the other?

- There's someone else I came back for. You know, you sound like a cop, with all these questions

- I used to be a cop

- Is that how you know Charlie?

- We used to work together

- So you went from being a cop to owning a restaurant, that's one hell of a change.

- I got sick of being a cop, so I quit and followed my dream to open a restaurant

- I take you know Charlie quite well then?

- You could say that. You and Charlie were close, I take it?

- Charlie was there for me at a real bad time in my life. We weren't together for very long, but I've never been able to forget her, no matter how hard I tried. The Bay's my home, and I missed it and Brett, but I had to come back to see if there was any chance that Charlie and I could make it work.

- Even after all this time? What if she's found someone else?

- I don't know. If she's truly happy, then I'll probably have to accept that I missed my chance. But if there's even the slightest chance that she still loves me, then I'll do whatever I can to get her back.

- You can drop me off here; I can make my way up to the hospital.

- Sure. Good luck, it was nice meeting.

- You too Joey.

Joey, unaware of how her words have affected Angelo, drives away as he watches her drive away, his anger and jealously having grown with every word, no longer feeling the pain in his hand.

* * *

Later that day, Joey is walking along the beach, no longer worried about being seen, when she sees a disconsolate looking Ruby sitting alone.

- Hey Ruby, you ok?

- Joey, when did you get back? Come here, you

Ruby jumps up, giving Joey a hug.

- It's good to see you again Ruby

- Are you back for good?

- Yeah, I got a job at the docks again. You don't look so good, what's up?

- My life sucks

- It can't be that bad

- Don't count on it. I've made a complete fool of myself with a guy I really like

- I know what that feels like. Ruby, everyone makes a fool of themselves at some time and if this guy makes you feel stupid about it, he's not worth knowing.

- He was actually quite nice about, which only made it worse.

- What does Charlie think about all this?

- She doesn't know

- Why not, I thought you guys talked about everything

- Yeah, well things have changed a lot since you've been gone.

- They can't have changed that much

- Want to bet, for one thing, Charlie's not my sister

- What!

- She's my mother.

- You're kidding!

- Yeah, I just found out last year.

- How?

- It's a long, sordid story, one I don't like talking about

- Look Ruby, I know that despite these massive changes in your relationship, Charlie loves you and you should talk to her about this.

- It's not the same talking to her now as when she was my sister and she's so wrapped up with Angelo, I don't think she even cares what I do anymore

- Angelo? The guy from the restaurant?

- Yeah, her boyfriend, the wonderful Angelo

- Boyfriend? Funny how he forgot to mention that before.

- You've met him?

- I was talking to him at his restaurant when Charlie walked in. Neither of them said anything about being a couple.

- You probably caught them off guard.

- have they been together long?

- That depends on whether you count all the times they've broken up

- So they've had a lot of problems?

- You know Charlie, she sucks at relationships, I mean, you experienced that for yourself

- Ruby, I've got to get back home, but if you ever need someone to talk to, you know where to find me.

- thanks Joey. I'm glad you're back, I missed.

- I missed you too Ruby. I'll see you later

* * *

Later that evening, Angelo returns home with his hand in a bandage to find Charlie and a romantic dinner waiting for him.

- What's the occasion?

He asks a nervous looking Charlie

- do we need an occasion to have a romantic dinner?

- Just curious. I thought maybe it had something to do with your ex-girlfriend coming back to town

- Of course it doesn't. Joey and I are well and truly over. I just thought I would prepare a nice romantic dinner, but I guess it was a bad idea

- So seeing Joey again didn't bring back any of your old feelings for her?

- Absolutely not.

- You sure seemed in a hurry to get away from her

- I had to get back to work, I told you that. Angelo, Joey is in the past, I'm with you now, aren't I? What happened to your hand?

- Surprised you noticed. I cut it at work. Charlie, sometimes I wonder if you love me at all.

- I've told you that I love you, what else do you want from me?

- Move in here with me

- I'm not ready for that, especially with the way my relationship with Ruby is at the moment.

- You always have an excuse. First it's your commitment issues and now you're using your own daughter to avoid moving in with me.

- It's not an excuse. Ruby and I have always been close, and this past year has really put a strain on our relationship. We need to sort things out between us and I'm worried that if I move in with you that she will feel as if I'm abandoning her completely.

- Who are you trying to convince Charlie, me or yourself? I'm going for a walk

- Angelo!

Charlie is left alone, her romantic intentions in ruins, her doubts once again returning. If she truly loved him, why can't she take the next step, why does she feel as if she has spent the last year just trying to convince herself that she loves Angelo, because despite what she told him, seeing Joey again did bring back all her old feelings, as strong as ever.

* * *

Despite what happened the day before, and now knowing who Angelo is, Joey once again have lunch at Angelo's.

- How's your hand?

- It's fine. Thanks for taking me to the hospital, you didn't have to do that.

- Why didn't you tell me who you were?

- I didn't know who you were at first and when I finally realised, I admit that I was curious about you, so I didn't tell you who I was because I thought you might be more open about you and Charlie

- Charlie and I are old news. Angelo, you can relax, now that I know my chance with Charlie is gone, you have nothing to worry from me; I have no interest in coming between a couple, that's not my style.

- Ouch, I take it there are still some hurt feelings about Charlie screwing Hugo behind your back. I'd hate it if someone cheated on me, but Charlie and I are so in love and meant for each other that I know that I never have to worry about her ever cheating on me. In fact, we're even moving in together.

- Make sure she picks up her clothes off the floor, I was forever tripping over them when we lived together.

Joey says, feeling some satisfaction when Angelo loses his smug smile as the reminder that she was Charlie's live-in lover.

- Charlie's a wonderful woman, she's going to make a fantastic mother when we start a family together

- Isn't she already a mother?

- Who Ruby, she doesn't count.

- Charlie might see that a bit differently

- I didn't mean it like that, I just meant that Ruby's a teenager, she hardly needs a mother.

- Right. Can I get my lunch to go?

- Sure. It was nice talking to you again Joey, and lunch is on me, as a thank you for taking me to the hospital.

- Thanks.

Taking her lunch parcel, Joey walks away muttering to herself

- What an arrogant jerk.

* * *

Two days after seeing Ruby on the beach, Joey opens her door to find her standing on the doorstep.

- You said I could come to you if I needed to talk to someone.

- Of course, Ruby. Come in. So what's the problem?

- Everything

- It can't be that bad

- Charlie's pissed at me for getting drunk, Indi's mad at me for lying to her about the booze so there's no one I can talk to, except you.

- Charlie's always been there when you needed to talk to her before

- She could care less about anyone who's name isn't Angelo

- I find that hard to believe, Ruby, you two were always so close

- Things are different now, especially with our relationship, so it's not that easy to talk to her about things. Joey, Charlie's changed a lot since you've been gone.

- In what way?

- She was so hurt when you left. No Joey, I'm not blaming you for that. What Charlie did to you sucked, but now it's like she's scared about losing anyone else and so she won't let herself get close to anyone.

- She is with Angelo, though, isn't she?

- I don't know if she even really loves him, I mean it took her over a year to even tell him she did and now it's like she's trying to make up for it by saying it all the time and focussing her whole attention on him, even though he pretty much ignores her opinions, treats her like a doormat or is too busy to give her the time of day unless he wants her attention.

- You don't like Angelo?

- He's ok, but if your name isn't Angelo or Charlie, he's really not that interested in you.

- You want a drink Ruby, it sounds like we have a lot to talk about.

Joey listens attentively as Ruby pours out all her troubles, worrying the whole time how Ruby could have reached such a state without someone noticing

- So that's my life since you've been gone

- Wow. My first 16 years seem dull in comparison

- Joey, why did you come back?

- Ruby, this is my home and despite what happened last year, I missed it; I even missed Brett

- What about Charlie?

- I'd be lying if I said I never thought about her, but that's over Ruby

- I wish you had come back when you said you would

- So do I Ruby.

* * *

Charlie is about to walk across the road when a car screeches to a halt in front of her.

- What do you want Brett?

- stay away from my sister, she doesn't need you to stuff up her life again

- I never meant to hurt her, Brett, and anyway, I'm with someone else now.

- Just stay away from her.

As Brett moves closer to Charlie, Joey comes upon them.

- What's going on? Brett? Charlie?

- Nothing Joey. Sgt Buckton and I were just discussing pedestrian safety. Remember what I said, Sgt. I'll see you back at home Joey.

- Charlie, what was that really about? Did he threaten you?

- It was nothing; he's just worried about you.

- Yeah, right. Have you seen Ruby lately?

- No, why?

- I think you should go see her; she really needs to talk to you.

- Is she alright?

- Just go and talk to her Charlie.

As Joey walks away, Angelo watches from his vantage point (up a tree), his jealousy and paranoia growing, convinced that Charlie and Joey are going to get back together.

Walking home, Joey stops when she feels as if she is being watched. Turning in a slow circle, she can't see anyone

- Hello, is anyone there?

Shrugging her shoulders, annoyed with herself for jumping at shadows, Joey starts to walk again. As she nears home, she still can't shake the feeling she is being watched. Turning again, she catches sight of a red car, idling nearby. Unable to see who is driving through the tinted windows, Joey's nerves get the better of her as she turns and runs the rest of the way home, closing and locking the door behind her. With her back against the door, she lets out the breath she was holding.

- Brett! Brett, are you home?

With her nerves fraying, being scared to be alone, Joey reaches for the phone, only to jump in fright when the phone goes.

- Hello.

The sound of heavy breathing comes through the phone

- Hello, is anyone there?

- Did you miss me?

- Who is this?

- I told you if I wanted you I could have you, and having you once was just not enough.

Realising who it is, Joey hangs up in panic. Trembling, Joey fumbles with the phone when a hand grabs her shoulder


	2. Chapter 2

- Joey

Joey screams terror, not having heard Brett's return

- Joey, what is it, what's wrong?

- Robbo!

- What about Robbo?

- He just called me

- Are you sure it was him?

- It was him and I'm pretty sure someone was following me before

- Joey, Robbo's in jail

- It was him, Brett, I know it was. He must have gotten out somehow.

- Ok, calm down. Look, why don't we go to the cops and they can tell you that it couldn't have been Robbo.

* * *

Arriving at the police station, Brett leads his sister inside.

- Const. Watson, is Charlie here?

- No, she's out. It's Joey, isn't it?

- Yeah.

- What's wrong, you look like you've seen a ghost?

- It's Robbo, he's out of jail isn't he?

- Joey, he's serving 15 yrs for your rape and attempted murder and for the murder of Tanya _(who died as a result of the injuries sustained in the hit and run)_

- Constable, are you sure? I feel as if I'm being watched all the time and I just got a call that I'm sure was Robbo, so I thought he must have gotten out.

- Look, why don't you wait here, and I'll check for you, if it'd make you feel better.

Deciding that she doesn't want to wait, Joey asks Brett to take her home.

- Can you call me at home as soon as you find out about Robbo, Const Watson?

- Of course.

* * *

Heeding Joey's words, Charlie had gone to find Ruby

- Ruby, Joey said that you needed to talk to me?

- There's no need, after talking with Joey, I feel a lot better.

- I wasn't aware you two had been spending time together.

- yeah, well, you don't notice a whole lot these days. Joey was there for me when I needed to talk to someone; more than I can say about you.

- Ruby, that's not fair. You know I'm busy at work and with Angelo getting his restaurant going

- Funny how you always find time for him but not your own daughter

- That's not true, Ruby

- I've got to go

- Ruby, don't leave things like this

- Why not, you haven't bothered before, but as soon as Joey shows an interest in me, you suddenly decide to take notice.

- Ruby!

Ruby doesn't look back as she walks away from her mother.

* * *

Feeling drained by the time they get home, Joey lies down on the couch while Brett prepares tea. Unaware of how long she'd been sleeping for, Joey is awakened by the sound of the smoke detector blaring and the smell of something burning. Rushing towards the kitchen, she pulls the burnt remains of the lamb from the oven.

- Brett, you've burnt the tea again. Brett! Brett!

Getting worried when she receives no reply, too scared to go looking for Brett, Joey reaches for the phone. As she dials Brett's mobile, she hears something behind her, but before she can turn, she is knocked down to the ground, the phone clattering out of reach. Screaming and struggling against the figure sitting on her, Joey's screams are cut short by a gloved hand over her mouth. With the hooded figure bent over her, Joey is absolutely terrified.

- you shouldn't have come back.

Joey is paralysed with fear as she recognises the voice.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the station, Charlie is busy at her desk when Watson barges in.

- Charlie

- What is it Watson, I'm busy

- Joey Collins was in earlier, claiming that she got a call from Robert Cruze and that she's being followed

- That's impossible, he's in jail.

- That's what I told her, but I just checked with the prison; Charlie, Robert Cruze has escaped custody

- What, how did that happen?

- He escaped while he was being transferred to an appeals hearing. Apparently his lawyer was made aware of your relationship with Joey Collins, and lodged an appeal on the grounds of unprofessional conduct by the investigating officer.

- How did he find out? He was already in jail before we even got together, all he ever had was his sick little thoughts about us.

- His lawyer received a tip from an anonymous source and given this new evidence, the court granted an appeal hearing, but the transport to the court was in an accident and Robbo escaped in the confusion.

- When did this happen?

- A week ago

- Why weren't we informed earlier?

- There was a breakdown in communication. Charlie, I just tried to call the Collins house; no one answered.

- Get backup and meet me at the car.

Charlie is frantic as she tries to call Joey from the car.

- Joey, pick up, please pick up.

Watson gets in just as Charlie hangs up

- She's still not answering her phone.

With sirens blaring, Charlie speeds towards Joey's house, terrified that she may already be too late.

* * *

Before the car has even stopped, Charlie is jumping from the car and running up the path. She comes to a sudden halt as she notices the front door open. Fearing Robbo may already be inside, Charlie refuses to wait any longer for the backup to arrive, as she signals to Watson to follow her. With their weapons at the ready, they step into the house. Hearing a scream they rush forward, only to discover the screams emanating from the TV. Charlie's panic has become almost unbearable as she notices the signs of a struggle.

- Joey, are you here? Joey!

A loud scraping sound draws their attention towards the closed door at the end of the hall.

- Joey? Brett? Is anyone there?

Still hearing nothing but the scraping sound, Charlie opens the door, and breathes a sigh of relief as she notices the blind blowing over the open window.

- Charlie, look!

Charlie looks to where Watson is pointing, her breath catching as she sees a pool of blood dripping from the closet. Unable to make herself walk towards what will surely be her worst nightmare, Charlie watches as Watson opens the door, jumping back in shock as a body tumbles out.

- OMG, Joey!


	3. Chapter 3

- It's not Joey, Charlie open your eyes, it's not Joey. It's Brett. Looks like he's got a very nasty head wound, but he's alive.

While Watson calls for an ambulance, Charlie tries desperately to wake Brett up.

- Come on Brett, wake up. Brett, where's Joey?

- Charlie, she's not here. She might not have even been here when Brett was attacked

- No, we're too late, he's got her

- We don't know that

- She would've answered her phone if she was able to

* * *

Joey drifts slowly towards consciousness, finding her legs and arms tied tightly, a gag over her mouth, feeling battered and bruised as she is thrown from side to side. Before she loses consciousness again, Joey realises, with horror, where she is - the boot of a car.

* * *

With Joey now missing for over 12 hours and Brett still unconscious, Charlie is barely functioning. Only her fear for Joey is keeping her going.

- Charlie! Charlie! Mum!

- What?

- You need to eat something and get some sleep

- I can't Ruby, not until we find Joey.

- You won't be any help to her if you can't think clearly from lack of food and sleep

- I can't sleep. Every time I close my eyes I see the hurt on Joey's face when she found out I had betrayed her.

- She's forgiven you for that Charlie, otherwise she wouldn't have come back. What does Angelo say about you running yourself into the ground?

- I don't know, I haven't seen him much lately, he's been busy with the restaurant.

- Go home and get some sleep Charlie.

With a hug goodbye, Ruby leaves Charlie, hoping that she will take her advice.

* * *

Sitting at her desk, resting her head in her hands, Charlie feels her sense of helplessness growing.

- Charlie? Charlie?

- What!

- We've just received a report of a body found in the water at the base of the point.

- No! Joey?

- We don't know yet, the body's too far away to make out

Arriving at the scene just as the body is brought up the cliff face, Charlie and Watson are shocked by what they see.

* * *

With the discovery of the body, Charlie realises that the chances of finding Joey alive are becoming more remote. She just hopes that the autopsy will reveal some clue as to what happened.

- Watson, is the autopsy report ready yet?

- It just came through. The body's pretty banged up, but they've positively identified it as Robert Cruze. It looks like he's been dead for at least 4 days. The doc says that there was no water in his lungs, so he was dead before he hit the water, but with the damage caused by the rocks, it's difficult to determine how he died.

- Wait a minute! Are they absolutely certain he's been dead for 4 days?

- They double-checked their results to make sure

- But if he's been dead for 4 days, then who attacked Brett and took Joey? And who called Joey? It had to be someone familiar with the case to say what he did.

Thinking over what they knew, Charlie starts to suspect that there's more going on than just Robbo coming after Joey.

- Watson, is there any evidence as to who tipped off Robbo's lawyer?

- No. Apparently it was an email sent from a public café in the city. Why?

- Get the local police to check with the café and see if they can identify who sent the email. It seems too much of a coincidence that the accident that allowed Robbo to escape happened as it did

- You think whoever sent the email, planned Robbo's escape?

- Robbo's a thug, he couldn't even run over Tanya without leaving plenty of evidence behind so there's no way he came up with this on his own. He had to have had help

- I'll get right on it

* * *

Joey has now been missing for 48 hours, when Watson finally has some good news for Charlie

- Charlie, I just got a call from the hospital to say Brett's conscious

- Has he said who attacked him?

- Not yet. The doctor said we can interview him in an hour after they've run some tests

- Any word back from the city?

- There was no security camera at the cafe, so they've sent an officer to interview the staff. Hopefully they can identify anyone who was acting strangely that day. As soon as they find out anything, they'll let us know, but Charlie, you have to realise that the chances of any id are fairly remote.

- We just need something to go on.

- I'll get back on to it. Oh, and Charlie, did you know that your car's not in the car park?

- What?

- Actually, I don't think I've seen it since you came in the day Joey went missing.

- I've been in no fit state to drive, so I haven't even been back to the car since then.

- Hmm, so it's been gone all this time.

- I don't care about the car, I'm going to the hospital to interview Brett.

* * *

- Wakey, wakey.

With water thrown in her face, Joey is startled back into consciousness, and comes face to face once again with the masked figure, who removes the gag from her mouth.

- why are you doing this?

- you really should have stayed away. I'm not going to let you ruin my life again. This old mine is condemned; no one comes anywhere near here. By the time they find you, if they ever do, you'll have been long dead.

Seeing the hate-filled eyes, knowing there was no escape, Joey screams and screams, as everything goes black. Having closed the boot, stifling Joey's screams, the car is then driven deeper into the mine. Without a second thought, the figure removes the mask and walks away, whistling softly, smiling about how sweet the future was going to be.

* * *

While Joey is screaming futilely, Charlie is interviewing Brett at the hospital

- Brett, do you remember anything from when you were attacked?

- You took your time getting here, the doctor said you were supposed to be here over an hour ago. What's going on, they won't tell me anything?

- Brett, I really need you to try to remember what happened?

- where's Joey? Why isn't she here?

- Joey's missing

- what do you mean, missing?

- we think who ever attacked you, took Joey

- it was Robbo, wasn't it. You let him out and he came after Joey.

- it wasn't Robbo.

- it was Robbo who called Joey, she was positive it was him.

- it couldn't have been Robbo, because Robbo's dead. He was dead at least 3 days before Joey got the call

- Dead? But if it wasn't Robbo, then who took Joey?

- We don't know

- she never should have come back. This is all your fault, she came back for you.

- I'm sorry Brett. I never wanted to hurt Joey

- Get out.

- Brett, do you remember anything at all.

- I went to make tea, thought I heard something, turned around and then everything went blank. I can't tell you anything more, so just get the hell out there and find my sister.

- we've got search parties looking everywhere for her. We'll find her.

- You had better, because if anything happens to my sister, I'll hold you responsible.

- I did love her Brett.

- Do you always rip out the heart of the person you love and stomp all over it? Why don't you just do your job and find my sister and the animal who took her, because I'm not interested in anything you have to say, not that I'd ever believe any of it.

Charlie stands there for a moment longer, realising she could do no more here, she walks away. Turning back towards Brett's room, Charlie says softly to herself,

- I do love her Brett, I always will.

* * *

It is now 56hrs since Joey's been missing.

Feeling an increasing state of claustrophobia closing in on her, growing more and more disorientated through lack of food and water, Joey is finding it harder and harder to remain conscious. As she begins to drift into unconsciousness, Joey hears a beautiful sound.

- Flamin' bloody mozzies are eating me alive.

- Here Alf, have some of my insect spray.

- Waste of time, the flamin' mongrels love the stuff.

- Where are we?

- Near the old mine.

- We're wasting our time. I don't think whoever took Joey would've come this way

- There's been no sign of her, we have to look everywhere. There's plenty of places out here to hide someone.

- to hide a body you mean.

- we don't know she's dead, we have to keep looking.

Drawing the last of her strength, Joey bangs her bound hands against the boot and screams as loudly as she can.

- Alf, what is it, why have you stopped?

- do you hear that?

- what?

- I'm not sure. It sounded like someone screaming.

- I don't hear anything. Come on, it's getting dark, if we don't head back now, they'll have to send out a search party for us.

Hoarse from screaming, realising she can't scream any longer, Joey cries in despair, until she has no tears left, feeling the blackness claim her once again.

- Come on Alf, there is nothing here.

No longer able to hear anything, Alf shrugs

- guess I imagined it after all.

With a lingering glance towards the mine, Alf's companion smiles, before turning to follow him away from mine.


	4. Chapter 4

Having spent a restless night going over what he thought he heard, Alf heads to Charlie's at first light.

- I think I know where to find Joey

- where, Alf, where?

- When I was searching near the old mine yesterday, I thought I heard something

- what did you hear Alf?

- It sounded like someone yelling, but it was so faint I thought I imagined it, and no one else heard anything. But now, I'm not so sure, I think we should check it out.

- Come on, let's go

- wait, we'll need a torch and water in case we find her

As Alf goes to get the supplies, Charlie calls Watson to tell her they may have a lead on where to find Joey.

* * *

Two hours later, Alf and Charlie reach the area around the mine.

- It was just around here. It sounded like a scream, but stifled in some way.

- Let's check in the mine

- it's not safe

- we don't have a choice. If she's been without food and water all this time, we may already be too late.

- ok, but we need to take care

Turning on the torch, Alf and Charlie head into the mine.

- Charlie, wait.

- What is it Alf?

- Shine the torch back over there, I thought I saw something.

Shining the torch to where Alf was pointing, they both see the rear of a car

- OMG Charlie, that's your car.

- Not now Alf, we need to search the car and mine for any sign of Joey

Rushing over, Charlie shines a light in the car

- Nothing. Let's try the boot.

Charlie frantically tries to open the boot

- I can't open it

- use your key

- I left my keys back at the house

- We need something to lever it open

Unwilling to wait any longer, Charlie grabs a large rock and begins smashing down on the lock. After 3 blows, the lock breaks, and the boot flies open, revealing a lifeless body tied up.

- OMG, we're too late

Alf moves closer and feels for a pulse.

- Charlie, she has a pulse. It's weak, but it's there. We need to get a chopper in here and get her to hospital as quickly as possible.

Charlie pulls Joey out of the trunk, cradling her close as Alf goes to call in the chopper.

- Joey, wake up, honey, wake up.

* * *

Charlie is pacing anxiously outside Joey's hospital room, waiting for the doctor to finish examining Joey, when Watson walks up to her.

- What is it Watson?

- Charlie, we need to talk about why Joey was found in your car

- Can't it wait until after I see Joey?

- The quicker you answer my questions, the quicker you get to see Joey

- is that a formal request Const. Watson?

- If it needs to be, Sgt Buckton.

- I don't know why my car was used. It was at the station when I saw it last.

- I know Charlie, but look at it from my point of view; you have a history with both Robbo and Joey, and your car was used in the abduction of your ex-girlfriend.

- I was with you at the station when Joey was taken and with Ruby when Robbo was killed. Ask her, she'll tell you.

- I've already spoken with Ruby, she confirms you were with her the day Robbo died.

- You really thought I was involved, didn't you?

- For a moment, when I saw your car missing and then you were late to interview Brett.

- I freaked out; I wasn't ready to face him. He already blamed me for hurting Joey before, and I needed to prepare myself.

- I know. I found a witness who saw you walking around outside the hospital not long after you left the station.

- You checked up on me?

- I never would have believed a cop would kill another cop and then lie to us all about it, so I don't take anything for granted; I had to check out every lead. You just seemed so shaken up by Joey's return, I thought that you might've panicked about Joey disrupting your life and arranged for someone to take your car and Joey. But then I realised that you would never deliberately hurt Joey; Robbo maybe, but not Joey.

- Any news about Robbo?

- We've located the site where Robbo was thrown into the sea. There are signs of a struggle and a bloodied rock was found at the cliff tops. The blood matches Robbo. Brett confirms that he and Joey were together at Robbo's time of death and there's nothing to place either of them at the scene, and Ruby alibis you.

- Do you think it's possible that whoever helped Robbo escape, killed him?

- Who else knew he was here, but it doesn't make sense to break him out only to kill him.

- Unless it was to throw us off. If his body hadn't been found so soon, we would have continued to believe Robbo had Joey; wasting our time chasing a ghost and not the real culprit

- Who would want to hurt Joey?

- Joey was gone for over a year, maybe something happened while she was gone. I'll ask her when I talk to her.

* * *

With the doctor finally finished with his examination, Charlie is anxious for news on Joey's condition.

- Is she ok?

- She's conscious, but I don't think she will be of much help to you Sgt.; she has no memory of what happened.

- Why can't she remember?

- She's been through a traumatic experience and she nearly died. This is her way of her body protecting her.

- will she remember?

- In time, she probably will.

- was she raped?

- There's no evidence of sexual assault. Aside from bumps and bruises from being in the boot of a moving vehicle, bloody hands from banging against the boot, a sprained wrist from having her hands tied and severe dehydration, there's no evidence of any other physical assault. Sergeant, she's a very lucky woman, if you hadn't found her when you did, she wouldn't have made it another day.

- Can I see her?

- She's in no condition to be interviewed.

- I want to be there for her as a friend.

- Well she's sleeping at the moment, but you can sit with her; she may feel safer if she has a friend there when she wakes again.

* * *

Charlie has fallen asleep by Joey's bedside when she is woken by a gentle squeezing of her hand.  
- Where am I?

- You're in hospital. What do you remember?

- I'm not sure. The last thing I remember is talking to Const Watson at the police station. Charlie, what is it? What aren't you telling me? What happened to me Charlie?

- you've been missing for 3 days

- What did Robbo do to me?

- It wasn't Robbo who took you

- Are you sure?

- Yes. We found Robbo's body at the bottom of the cliffs. He had been dead a few days before you were taken.

- Then who took me?

- We don't know. Did anything happen while you were living away from the Bay? An ex-girlfriend or someone who has been hassling you?

- No

- Then until we find out who's after you, there will be a police presence around you at all times. I have to go back to the station.

- Charlie! Please don't go.

- I have to, he's still out there Joey.

- Stay. Please! At least until I go to sleep.

- ok, I can stay for a while.

Charlie sits on the chair next to the bed, grabbing hold of Joey's hand. As Joey drifts off to sleep, Charlie gives her cheek a fond caress

- I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you again.

She whispers, before giving her a gentle kiss on her forehead and turning to leave, running into Brett as she does

- I don't have time for this Brett. Whoever took Joey is still out there

- I just wanted to say thank you for saving my sister. She's all I have.

- She's sleeping now, but I'm sure she would want you there when she wakes up.

- Thank you.

* * *

Still shaken by everything that has happened in the last few days, back at the station, Charlie is unprepared for what Watson is about to reveal.

- Charlie, can we talk privately.

- What is it Watson?

- The city cops were able to identify who sent the email to Robbo's lawyer

- Who was it?

- Charlie, it was Angelo

- What! That's ridiculous. Why would Angelo tip off Robbo's lawyer? How did he even know the details of the case?

- He had access to the police reports of Joey's rape and attempted murder when he was a cop. Charlie, I checked the records; his password was used to access all of Joey's files not long after Brett hit you with the car.

- I had to tell him about Joey. He never told me he had checked up on her.

- Joey was an important person in your life at the time, he must have hated that.

- Joey was gone.

- But you still loved her; you still love her.

- Joey's in the past.

- Charlie, I've seen the state you've been in since you found out Joey was back in town, and the way you've been since her abduction; that's not the reaction of a woman who's let go. If I can see that, then no doubt Angelo did too. He may have been an incompetent cop, but he's not blind. Charlie, you're still in love with her.

- I thought I was over her.

Taking a deep breath, still not wanting to believe that her lover was responsible for Joey's abduction, Charlie asks a question she doesn't want the answer to.

- Are they absolutely sure it was Angelo at the café?

- The cop interviewing the café staff used to work with Angelo and thought the description sounded like him. Apparently she never liked Angelo, thought he was a chauvinistic pig after he made some comment about female cops, so she took a photo back to the café and one of the staff recognised Angelo from the day the email was sent. He remembered Angelo because he seemed agitated and was rude to the staff. A witness at the scene of Robbo's getaway has also come forward - their description of the man who rammed the transport and helped Robbo escape also matches Angelo.

- when would he have had time to do this? He would have needed to go to the city at least twice. He's been so busy at the restaurant; he doesn't even have time for me.

- On the days the email was sent and Robbo escaped, Angelo was in the city getting supplies for his restaurant.

- What about when Joey was taken?

- You arrived not long after Joey left the station, and we know she was taken at least 2 hours after that. During that time, Angelo wasn't at the restaurant, he had arranged for someone to cover for him. He was gone long enough to steal your car from the station, and then attack Brett and kidnap Joey. He probably left Joey in the boot and hid the car until he could move it to the mine. Joey does remember feeling as if the car had stopped for a while before being moved again; but she has no idea for how long.

- I think someone would've noticed a man hotwiring my car in a police station car park

- not if he had a copy of your key

- but why my car?

- Maybe he thought it would be too suspicious if his car went missing. He had access to your car, and by taking it while you were at work, gave you an alibi; it just became a normal car theft, well maybe not so normal, people usually don't steal cars from cop car parks.

- It just doesn't make any sense.

- You know how jealous Angelo can get. We both know he accessed Belle's private phone records, he pretended to be someone else so he could spy on you; he even climbed a tree to watch you for god's sake. Who knows how far someone capable of those things could go. Charlie, open your eyes for a change, Angelo is not a good person, especially with regard to his obsession with his girlfriends.

- Angelo is a good person.

- Tell that to Jack and then to his family after Angelo lied to their faces, or when he terrified Belle in her own home. Angelo was paranoid after you broke up with him, who knows how Joey's return effected him; maybe he thought you and Joey were going to get back together again, I don't know.

- That's preposterous.

- Is it? You never talked about Joey after she left, it was as if you were trying to forget she was ever in your life and you still love her

- After she left me, there was nothing to talk about.

- You never acted that way when Roman dumped you or whenever you broke up with Angelo, but with Joey, it just seemed different. Charlie, is it really that hard to believe that just maybe, you may have wanted to get back with her?

- How I acted means nothing and I'm with Angelo now

- Perhaps you should ask yourself why it was different with Joey and why it took you so long to tell Angelo you loved him, and why after all this time, you're still not living with him.

Watson leaves Charlie alone to ponder her words, as Charlie starts to put the pieces together, realising with a growing horror, that perhaps Angelo, with all his past lies and jealous behaviour, could be capable of such a crime.

- Please don't let it be true.

Charlie whispers to herself as she reaches for the phone.

* * *

- Angelo, it's Charlie, I really need to talk to you. Can you meet me at my place?

Angelo plays the voice-mail over and over again, wondering what was so important as he sits in Charlie's lounge room, waiting for her to return.

- Angelo are you here?

- I'm right here. What's up?

- Joey's been found. She's at the hospital, the doctors think she's going to be ok.

- That's great. Has she said anything about what happened?

- She can't remember anything. The doctors think the amnesia's the result of the trauma.

- Well, I'm glad she's ok. Do you want a drink?

- Sure.

Angelo pours Charlie a drink and hands it to her. Twirling the glass around in her hand, too nervous to drink, Charlie tries to lay her trap, still hoping that she's wrong about Angelo.

- you were in the city last week getting supplies for the restaurant weren't you?

- yeah, why?

- apparently a prisoner escaped while he was being transported to the courthouse.

- he make a run for it, did he?

- a car rammed into the side of the police vehicle, knocking it onto its side. The driver from the other car smashed a window and helped the prisoner escape.

- Did anyone see who did it?

- no, there weren't any witnesses and the officers in the car were too dazed. Funny thing though: the guy who escaped, his body was found in Summer Bay. Looks like whoever helped him escape, killed him and tried to frame him for Joey's kidnapping and attempted murder. We were just lucky we saved Joey in time.

- Right, lucky. So she's going to be ok, then?

- Once she gets over the trauma, she'll be fine. She's a remarkable woman.

- Are you saying that as a cop or as an ex-lover?

- Angelo, there is nothing going on between Joey and I, that's all in the past.

- Prove it, move in with me.

- What will that prove?

- That you love me, that you want to be with me and only me.

- I do.

- Tell me you love me and want to spend the rest of your life with me.

- Angelo

- You can't, can you.

- I do love you

- You lived with her, why can't you live with me?

- Joey was staying with us before we even got involved.

- But you kept her around, moved her into your room. Charlie, all I want is what you gave her, is that really so much to ask for?

- Things were differernt then; Ruby didn't know I was her mother and Joey needed me.

- What about me? I need you too Charlie and now that the silly bitch has gone and gotten herself kidnapped again, are you going to move her into your bed to protect her this time?

- Don't talk about Joey like that. Nobody deserves to go through what she did.

- I'm sorry, you're right. Charlie, can't you see what she's doing to us? I never want you to see her again.

- Joey needs me and I'll be there for her, as a friend, nothing more. Angelo, I love you and I'm with you, but I can't move in with you until I can sort my relationship out with Ruby, it wouldn't feel right, I'm sorry.

- I guess I can understand that. Will you at least consider moving in with me once you and Ruby are sorted; there's this great one-bedroom apartment I've been thinking of renting.

- Where would Ruby sleep?

- I thought she'd be staying here

- She's my daughter, of course I want her living with us.

- I'll look for two-bedroom places then. I didn't mean anything by it Charlie, I just assumed she wouldn't want to move in with us.

- Did you ask her?

- No.

- Angelo, if we moved into together, that'd pretty much make you Ruby's step-father; are you ready for that?

- Of course I am. I'd do anything to be with you, you know that.

Taking a sip of her drink to calm her nerves, Charlie presses on.

- Anything?

- Anything. You're the love of my life Charlie, nothing can stop us from being together. You do feel the same way, don't you? Charlie, are you alright, you look a little woozy.

- I'm, I'm not sure. I feel…what did you...

* * *

Charlie wakens, handcuffed in the back seat of Angelo's car. With her vision still a little blurry, Charlie can't see anything that could help her, so keeping as quiet as possible, Charlie reaches over, fumbles around for the seat belt, finding it, she grabs hold of his seat belt from behind and pressing her feet against the back of his seat, she pulls the belt tight. He struggles against the belt, losing control of the car as the car ploughs through the safety barrier and plunges 20 meters down into the water. With the water rushing in, Charlie kicks out the back window, and escapes through. Floating to the surface, unable to swim with her hands handcuffed, Charlie is caught in the strong rip and dragged further out to sea.


	5. Chapter 5

- Have they recovered the body?

Charlie asks Watson

- No. The rip was too strong, the body was swept out to sea and is most likely shark bait. You were lucky the same thing didn't happen to you, Charlie. If you hadn't been able to grab onto that buoy, you'd be dead now.

- I know. Are they sure that he couldn't have survived?

- Judging by the blood on the air bag, he was most likely knocked unconscious when it deployed. There's been no sign of him, Charlie; he's most likely dead.

- Good. I still can't believe he did what he did.

- He was obsessed with you Charlie. When Joey came back into your life, he snapped. You're just lucky that both you and Joey are ok.

- do we know why he killed Robbo?

- I think Robbo was just a diversion, someone to take the blame. Angelo was probably hoping that his body would never been found; we would've spent a long time chasing a ghost, while Angelo remained free to be with you.

- I don't know how he thought he would ever get away with it.

- You know what he's done in the past and how he's escaped justice, he probably thought he'd get away with it again, or because it was him, you'd be willing to look the other way; if we hadn't found Robbo and if Angelo hadn't left a trail, he may well have gotten away with it. Luckily for us he has a habit of making mistakes and even if he hadn't died, this time he wouldn't have be able to deal his way out of it. Take a break Charlie, I can handle things at work.

- thanks Watson

- If you're up to it, you have a couple of anxious people waiting to see you. I'll see you later

As Watson leaves, Ruby and Joey enter, Ruby rushing in tears into Charlie's arms.

- it's ok Ruby, I'm fine.

- I thought I had lost you.

- you can't get rid of me that easily.

- I want to move back in with you at Leah's.

- I think it's about time we got our own place

- I love you, mum

- I love you too, more than you know.

- You sure you're ok Charlie

- I'm fine Joey. Do you remember anything more?

- Most of it, but he always wore a mask, so I never saw his face. I'm just sorry he's dead, I would've liked to have locked him in a car boot and forgotten about him.

- Joey, it's over now, that's all that matters. What are you going to do now? Are you staying in the Bay? I mean the Bay hasn't exactly been kind to you.

- No kidding, but I'm not running away again. Since I've been back, Brett's been great, we're as close as we've ever been. Plus, there's another reason to stay.

- what's that?

- It's not a what, it's a who

- Oh?

- Yes, oh. You're going to make me say it, aren't you?

- will you 2 just get it over with, you've wasted enough time. Joey, you still love Charlie, mum, you still love Joey, now, kiss and make up, while I go and get you a change of clothes so we can all get out of here.

* * *

One month later.

Joey, Charlie and Ruby are moving into their new place, when Charlie gets a call from Watson

- Charlie, we have a problem

- What sort of problem?

- The officer who helped to identify Angelo as the one who sent the email has gone missing.

- Missing?

- She took a month off work and hasn't been heard from since. Charlie, her house is empty, everything is gone, it's as if she was never there. They've been looking into her background and found out its all fake; turns out her real name is Bindi Moore and she was convicted as a minor for identity theft, but her record was expunged when she kept herself out of trouble.

- If she's taken off, there must be a reason.

- Besides the fact she should never have been allowed to become a cop, it looks like she did it to get back at Angelo.

- Why?

- Angelo had arrested her brother for armed robbery, but he claimed that Angelo planted the evidence. She doubted her brother at first, but then she read about Angelo confessing to evidence tampering and killing another officer. When Angelo avoided jail and got his job back, she cracked. 6 months ago she went off the grid and became Const Becky Monroe, a transfer to the city. She's been using her position at the station to access Angelo's records. When she heard that he had escaped jail a second time, the cops at her station said she wasn't very happy, going on-and-on about how crooked cops make them all look bad. That's not the worst of it though, Charlie. The cops have been retracing her steps for the past 6 months; the man at the cafe Moore said identified Angelo had never spoken to any cops, but when they showed him a picture of Moore, he recognised her from the day the email was sent; thought she was a looker, but she didn't give him the time of day. The witness who identified Angelo at Robbo's escape gave a false name and address, so they're thinking he was a plant by Moore.

- So Moore was the one who planned Robbo's escape?

- Looks like it. Two months ago, her brother was killed in prison.

- That was just before Robbo escaped.

- It seems that Moore knew Robbo; he was her brother's cellmate. She visited him after her brother's death, and must've hatched the plan with him then.

- So how did Robbo end up dead?

- Moore had been tailing Angelo since her brother died. She kept a complete record of everything in case something happened to her, so that people would know what Angelo had done, she even had a tape recording of one of her conversations with Angelo.

- But what does that have to do with Robbo's death?

- I'm getting to that. Moore blamed Robbo for not looking out for her brother, so it looks as though she broke him out so that she could set them both up. She warned Robbo that the cops knew he was in the Bay and to meet her at the cliff top because she had fake ids for him. She then lured Angelo there by telling him she had seen this gorgeous cop with an attractive young woman kissing in a car overlooking the sea

_(Audio recording of a woman identified as Moore and Angelo._

_- She's a stunner isn't she. Too bad she's gay_

_- What! She's not gay_

_- Sure she is. I've seen her with her girlfriend up at the point._

_- You must be thinking of someone else_

_- How many gorgeous women in police uniform are in town? No, it was definitely her; I've seen them there the same time the last few nights, getting all hot and heavy with each other, it's actually kind of hot if you like that kind of thing. Hey, thanks for lunch, it was great._

_- Right)_

Of course Angelo assumed it was you and Joey, and went to investigate, but instead found a man and woman struggling on the cliff top. He went to her rescue and got into a fight with Robbo. Moore whacked Robbo over the head with a rock, killing him. Seems Angelo wanted to call the cops, but then Moore told him who the man was, and then asked Angelo how he would explain being there. Knowing you hated the jealous/mistrustful side of him, and worried no one would believe him about another dead body, he helped her toss Robbo's body over the side.

- but why would she implicate herself in it all?

- as long as Angelo suffered, I don't think she cared if she spent the rest of her life in prison or died. She also got her revenge on Robbo.

- So if Moore was setting Angelo up, she was the one who attacked Brett and Joey?

- She wouldn't have been strong enough to get an unconscious Brett from the kitchen to the closet, plus she had videos implicating Angelo in Robbo's death and the attacks on Joey and Brett.

- Videos?

- Before Robbo and Angelo got to the cliff top, she must've set up a camera; she recorded the whole thing. It showed the fights, her killing Robbo and then Angelo tossing him over the cliff. Did you notice if he was acting strange leading up to Joey's kidnapping?

- We barely saw each other, he was always working, and when he wasn't, I was.

- It seems Moore was feeding his paranoia about being discovered, telling him that the cops were questioning her about Robbo and she was about to crack and tell them everything. Even though she killed Robbo, he helped get rid of the body; he was in as much trouble as she was. She also said the investigating officer was the woman she saw kissing the other woman. She really knew how to play him; she has a video of Angelo completely losing it, smashing up his place.

- The last few times we saw each other, it was always at my place

- It's any wonder; he really trashed his place. We also found a video of a hooded figure coming out of the Collins place and putting what looks like a body in the car boot.

- If the figure was hooded, how do you know it was Angelo?

- He pulls the mask and hood off once he's in the car, it's not clear, but it definitely looks like him. Charlie, I know you really don't want to believe Angelo was involved, but we have video evidence of him helping get rid of Robbo's body, and I'm sure the tech guys would be able to enhance the video of him in the car at the Collins place; Charlie, I've no doubt he was the one who took Joey.

- But you can't be sure?

- I wouldn't be able to swear with 100% certainly in courts that it was him, but I know it is him Charlie. After he put the body in the car, Moore wrote that she followed him, watched him hiding the car at an abandoned house and then going back 2 days later and driving it to the mine.

- So all this time she knew Joey was in the boot and she did nothing?

- Charlie, from what we've read in her notes, she expected Angelo to go after you, not Joey; all she saw was him put something in the car; she either didn't know who he had attacked or she assumed it was you. I don't think she cared either way; she just wanted Angelo to pay for his crimes. A dead kidnap victim means more jail time than just a kidnap victim.

- So is there any clue to where she's hiding?

- There's something else you need to know. Charlie, are you absolutely certain that it was Angelo driving the car when you were taken?

- I was still disorientated from waking up and my vision wasn't very clear, but I was sure it was him

- Did you actually see his face?

- No. I couldn't really see much of anything, I just assumed it was him because the last thing I remember was talking to him, and then I woke up in his car. Are you saying it was someone else?

- The blood from the air bag was never tested because you said it was Angelo.

- So they tested it?

- Yes. It couldn't have been Angelo driving the car; the blood was from a woman.

- Moore?

- Most likely. She was trying to ruin Angelo's life and make him suffer; taking you from him would do that, especially if he ended up being held responsible for your disappearance and murder.

- Hey, Charlie, you're supposed to be off-duty

Joey says as she comes up behind Charlie, circling her arms around her waist.

- Just a moment Watson. Joey, why don't you get some wine so we can celebrate our new place, I'll be with you in a moment

- ok, but don't be long

With a quick kiss, Joey leaves Charlie to her work

- Listen Watson, don't tell anyone about this just yet. Until we know what's going on, I don't want to worry Joey, she's been through enough.

- You have to tell her soon, Charlie. We don't know what happened to Angelo, there's been no sign of him since you were taken. He may have panicked when you collapsed and is on the run, or Moore drugged him and did something with him. It's also possible Moore is still alive; her body hasn't been recovered. Just be careful Charlie. Until we know what happened to Angelo and Moore, all of you are in danger.

- I won't let anyone hurt my family.

Charlie hangs up the phone, unaware of the figure watching the happy family from the shadows across the road.

* * *

_What secret is Joey hiding that could destroy her new life with Charlie?_

_Can Charlie protect her family from those out to destroy them?_

_Is Moore really dead?_

_Where is Angelo?_

_And what tragedy threatens to split Joey and Charlie up - forever?_


	6. Chapter 6

The morning after Watson's call to Charlie, having spent their first night in their new house, Joey is sitting at the brekkie table, so intent on reading the newspaper that she doesn't hear Charlie come up behind her

- Morning

Jumping in fright, Joey quickly turns the paper over so that Charlie couldn't see what held her interest.

- Geez, Charlie, you scared me.

- Sorry, you were miles away. What's wrong, you look like you've seen a ghost.

- What? Oh, nothing. Just tired I guess. Yesterday was a busy day, with the move and all.

- Is Ruby up?

- She left early for a music lesson.

- Look, I'm running late; why don't we meet at the beach for lunch

- Sure

With a kiss goodbye, Charlie yells out as she leaves

- Don't forget lunch

- I won't

Checking to make sure Charlie is gone, Joey turns the paper over.

- Why did she have to come here?

* * *

"_MISSING POLICE OFFICER A FAKE! By Paula Gill_

_(Photo of Const Monroe/Bindi Moore)_

_Police looking into the disappearance of Const Becky Monroe, who has not been heard from since taking leave a month ago, have uncovered the shocking truth; that Monroe was not a police officer, but a woman by the name of Bindi Moore. Subsequent investigation has linked Moore to aiding in the escape of convicted murderer Robert Cruze and to Cruze's eventual murder._

_Also being investigated, is the disappearance of former police officer, Angelo Rosetta. Rosetta is no stranger to the other side of the law, having confessed to evidence tampering and causing the death of another police officer, Jack Holden. Despite his confession, Rosetta's case didn't make it to court. Sources claim there is video footage implicating Rosetta as an accomplice in the murder of Cruze and also the abduction of a local woman.  
_

_Questions are now being asked how a corrupt officer was not only allowed to remain in the police force, but was sent back to the scene of the crime, where he was then promoted and given charge of the station. The original arresting police officer, Sgt (then Snr Const) Charlie Buckton has since entered into a relationship with Rosetta, who was just recently forced to resign from the police force after he aided alleged murderer and people smuggler Hugo Austin in his escape. Sources refuse to confirm the rumour that Sgt Buckton was previously in a relationship with the young woman Rosetta is accused of abducting. Rosetta was last seen at the home of his girlfriend, Sgt Buckton. As at this time, Sgt Buckton is not under investigation.  
_

_But the questions must be asked: how was Moore allowed to pose as a police officer for so long and how far does the corruption go?_

_Is anyone safe in the community when the criminals are the police? I, Paula Gill, would think twice before calling the police for help."_

* * *

Putting the paper down, Joey sits staring at the picture in the article.

- If Charlie ever finds out, everything will be ruined. She'll never forgive me.

* * *

A week after Watson's call, Charlie has been avoiding Joey, not able to face her while keeping her in the dark about the danger they could still be in.

- Charlie, are you going to be home for tea tonight?

- I don't think so, Joey. I'm pretty swamped at work at the moment.

- You haven't been home for tea since we moved in

- I'll try to make it home, but I can't promise anything. I have to go, I love you, bye

After she hangs up, Charlie is interrupted by Watson, who overheard part of her conversation.

- You should go home and be with your family Charlie

- Every time I'm with her, I think of the danger she still could be in.

- Then tell her. You're not being fair to her or yourself keeping this from her. If you're not careful, you'll push her away again.

- There's something I have to do first.

Feeling guilty for keeping secrets from Joey, Charlie reaches a decision.

- Watson, where's the evidence and video footage from Angelo's case?

- In the evidence locker, why?

- I want to go through them.

- Why? I mean, all the evidence has been viewed, why put yourself through that?

- I have to see for myself that it's Angelo and hopefully get some clue as to why he did it and what might have happened to him. It too hard not knowing and I don't want to have to keep lying to Joey. I also need to be sure that with the evidence, he won't escape justice again, just in case he is still alive.

Gathering the evidence for Charlie, Watson returns to Charlie's office, handing the evidence over.

- Aside from a notebook, Moore stored everything on Flash drives.

- This is all there is, 2 drives?

- All her notes on Angelo, her suspicions about him, his whereabouts and video footage from Robbo's murder and Joey's abduction. I'll leave you alone to go over it.

- You've viewed the evidence Watson; is there any chance it was all a set-up, that it's not Angelo, I mean, you said yourself that you weren't 100% sure it was him

- The quality of the video's not great, the lightings poor, but it looks like Angelo. Charlie, watch for yourself, and you'll see it is him.

- Thanks Watson.

Watson leaves as Charlie puts in the first drive.

- What! No, no, no, this can't be happening.

Removing the flash drive, Charlie tries the other one, getting the same result.

- No, dammit. How can this be happening? He can't do this, not again, he can't get away with it again.

Yanking the door open, Charlie calls for Watson to come to her office.

- Watson, who was the last person to access the evidence locker?

Grabbing the record book, Watson flicks through it

- According to this, the last person was Det. Sean Cross from the ODPP _(Office of the Director of Public Prosecutions)_ who viewed the evidence last week; just after I called you. Why?

- Because the Flash drives have been erased.

- What!

- Why did the ODPP want to view the evidence when no charges have been laid?

- It's an open case involving a former police officer; they wanted the evidence reviewed so that if Angelo was found alive, they could start legal proceedings straight away and prevent interference, as happened last time with Jack's death.

- Oh no.

Rushing to the room where all the evidence was kept, Charlie unlocks another shelf, and slams the door in frustration.

- It's gone. All the evidence against Moore is gone too, the blood sample from the air bag, the files on her. Watson, check with the ODPP that they have a Det. Cross. We have nothing on Moore now except impersonating a police officer and without that evidence, we have nothing on Angelo.

- We have Joey's testimony

- She never saw his face and she suffered temporary memory loss due to the trauma. It doesn't matter that she got her memory back, a lawyer could argue that she only identified Angelo after we told her it was him. We needed that evidence, because without it, he's going to walk

- Charlie, we don't even know if either of them are alive, we could be worrying over nothing.

- Well someone knows something, why else would they risk coming after the evidence.

* * *

2 hours later, Watson reports back to Charlie

- Charlie, the ODPP do have a Det. Sean Cross working for them

- So they did request to review the evidence?

- No. Det. Sean Cross is on maternity leave; she has been for the last 2 weeks.

- She!

- I checked his ID Charlie, it was legit.

- That's why he chose her name; Sean can be male or female.

- I'm sorry Charlie, I should've stayed with him as he viewed the files, but he ordered me out. I really thought he was a cop, he certainly acted like one.

- Maybe he is a cop, or was one. There's more going on here than we know Watson; someone was worried that there was something in the evidence that might lead to them.

- Charlie, what's going on?

- I don't know. But I intend to find out.

- You should tell Joey, she needs to know of the danger.

- I'll tell her about the evidence being destroyed, but I can't tell her about Moore, not yet. I don't want to worry her unnecessarily.

* * *

Not wanting to reveal too much to Joey, Charlie questions her about when she was abducted.

- Joey, I need you to tell me everything you can remember from when you were taken.

- Why? I've already made my statement and Angelo's dead, so what does it matter?

- I just want to go over it again.

- What aren't you telling me Charlie? Charlie?

- The evidence against Angelo is gone

- Gone, how can it be gone?

- It was erased by someone who posed as a cop.

- Why would anyone do that?

- We don't know yet, but it means we have no evidence against Angelo, so I need to know; are you absolutely certain it was him?

- I never saw his face, but it sounded like him.

- Sounded like him, but you're not sure?

- The mask muffled his voice, but... no. Charlie, I only ever spoke to Angelo a few times, so I guess I can't be certain that it was him, .

- What about the man who called you; you thought that he was Robbo, but it couldn't have been because he was already dead.

- When he said those things to me, it scared me because of what he had done to me.

- Exactly, you're mind convinced you that the caller was Robbo. For all we know, it was Angelo disguising his voice, trying to scare you.

- And because I didn't remember anything from when I was taken until later, there's going to be doubt because they could argue that I might have been influenced into saying it was Angelo. I'm just glad that he's dead, because he would have gotten away with this, wouldn't have he?

- Probably.

Charlie admits, but not wanting to worry Joey any further, says nothing about her other doubts or about Moore.

* * *

A few mornings later, Charlie walks into the bedroom, finding a frazzled looking Joey

- Charlie, have you seen my bracelet?

- It was on the dresser

- It's not there now.

- Maybe Ruby borrowed it

- She wouldn't take it without asking. I must've put it somewhere else.

- What's wrong Joey? There's more going on here than just a misplaced bracelet.

- I'm not sure, it's probably nothing. It's just the last few days when I've come home, I've felt as if there was something not quite right

- What do you mean?

- Things are not where I thought I left them. I don't know, maybe it's the stress making me imagine it all, especially knowing that there's someone out there who had a reason to protect Angelo. I hate him Charlie, even dead he's causing trouble.

- We don't know if they're protecting Angelo or someone else, but no one's going to come after you. Joey, I'll never let anyone hurt you again.

Putting her arms around Joey, Charlie tries to reassure her

- It's not always going to be like this. Things will get easier.

* * *

Later that day, Joey is woken from her light sleep by a sound coming from the window behind the couch she was sleeping on. 

_Tap, tap, tap._

- Who's there? Hello?

Grabbing the cricket bat she's been leaving nearby, Joey walks towards the window. Reaching one hand out towards the blind, grabbing the cord, with the bat at the ready, Joey takes a breath and pulls the blind up.

- ahhhh

Jumping back in startlement at the face framed in the window, Joey lowers the bat as she recognises who it is.

- What the hell are you doing here? Charlie or Ruby could've been here and seen you.

- I saw Ruby leave as I arrived and Charlie hasn't been home this early since you moved in. I needed to talk to you and you didn't answer the door.

- I fell asleep in front of the TV.

- This early?

- Yeah, well Home and Away not's like it used to be.

- What were you planning to do with the bat; knock out the window?

- I keep it handy for when people turn up uninvited. Go round the back before the neighbours call the cops.

Waiting for her visitor to come to the door, Joey worries about what could be so important to risk being seen together.

- We can't keep meeting in secret like this; Charlie might get suspicious, and I don't want to keep lying to her.

- We're so close now, we can't risk anyone finding out what we're doing, especially Charlie.

- It wasn't supposed to be like this. She's going to hate me when it all comes out

- Just stay strong. Now, what does Charlie know?

- All she's told me is that the evidence against Angelo has been destroyed. I've avoided asking too many questions, because I don't want to make her suspicious.

- Keep an eye on her, if it looks as if she's getting too close, we may have to stop her

- I know. I wish I had never gotten involved with this.

- It's too late to walk away now, you're in too deep. I have to get back to work; keep me informed about Charlie.

* * *

A week after finding the evidence missing, Charlie continues to avoid spending time at home, her frustration becoming more evident to those around her.

- Charlie

- Make it quick Watson, I'm busy.

- That's what I wanted to talk to you about.

- Excuse me!

- You're always working. Charlie, you can't keep avoiding going home

- I'm not avoiding it

- Yes you are; you're practically living here. It can't be good for your relationship with Joey or Ruby when you hardly ever see them.

- My relationships are none of your business, Const.

- They are when they're affecting your work. You're barely civil to anyone here; morale's already low after what Angelo did and you biting everyone's head off isn't helping. You need to tell Joey about Moore and that she could still be in danger from Angelo. If you keep avoiding her, you could lose her; and then who will protect her?

- You're right.

- Go Charlie, be with your family. I can hold the fort.

- I'm going now. If anything comes in about Angelo, Moore or Cross...

- You're only a phone call away. Go home, Charlie.

- Thanks Watson.

* * *

Joey is surprised when she sees Charlie walk through the door earlier than usual.

- Charlie, I wasn't expecting you home this early.

- We need to talk.

- What is it Charlie?

- There's a reason why I've been so distant lately, why I've been avoiding coming home

- You haven't changed your mind about us, have you?

- Of course not. I love you Joey and I don't for one second regret us moving in together

- Then what is it?

- Sit down. It's time I told you everything.

Joey is silent as Charlie tells her of the details of Watson's call, trying not to react when Moore's name is mentioned.

- So it wasn't Angelo who took you, it was this Moore.

- Most likely, and we have no idea if she survived the crash or not; her body's never been found.

- How did Moore even become a cop?

- She had to have had help from someone on the inside; someone who altered her records and faked the transfer papers. Joey, if Angelo wasn't in the car, then it's possible he is still alive too.

- How far does this go, Charlie?

- I'm almost afraid to find out.

- Why didn't you tell me this before, Charlie?

- I wanted to protect you; after everything you'd been through, I didn't want to worry you.

- You went through it too Charlie. You can't keep things like this from me; we're in this together

- I know and I'm sorry. I guess I just can't help but feel protective of you

- I'm stronger than I look Charlie and I'd like to be able to protect you too. So we have Moore who wants you dead, and Angelo who wants me dead; and we have no idea if either of them are dead or alive. Now might be a good time to take an around the world cruise.

- Funny. So what's for tea?

* * *

A day after believing things were getting back on track with their relationship, a simple phone call throws Joey's life into turmoil

- Hello? Hello?

- Hello Joey

- Who is this?

- You don't recognise me? I'm hurt; you once told me you loved the sound of my voice

- Moore

- I knew you'd remember me

- What do you want?

- I'm not allowed to call my girlfriend?

- The police are looking for you.

- So you saw the paper. Tell me Joey, have you told your cop friend about us?

- There is no us

- Now, now Joey, no need to get upset, wouldn't want anyone to find out that you've been lying to them all, especially now that we're going to be working with each other again.

- What do you want?

- There's a deal going down soon and I need a boat

- What do you need me to do?

- Just make sure you can get access to a boat every night until I call with a when and where. Until then, my sweet little Joey, I'll be thinking about you. Oh, and just in case you have other ideas, remember the photos; your cop friend would just love them.

- It was you, wasn't it; you've been in my house, you took my bracelet?

- Just letting you know how easy it could be to get to you or someone you care about. That kid's cute, wouldn't want anything to happen to her, especially after what happened to her mother.

With her hand trembling, Joey puts the phone down, knowing that everything was unravelling; she was going to lose Charlie, after everything they'd been through, it was all going to be lost, unless she found a way out. Realising that she must do something before it was too late, Joey makes a call

- We have a problem. Moore just called; she's threatened to expose me to Charlie.

- She's bluffing, she can't risk contacting Charlie and Charlie wouldn't believe her anyway.

- She will if Moore shows her the photos of when we were together

- Stay calm, act normally and just hope that it's all a bluff. Moore has nothing to gain by going to Charlie, and everything to lose

- Act normally? I'm going to have to be at the docks every night until Moore calls so that I can have a boat ready at a moments notice. There are only so many excuses I can make before Charlie starts to wonder.

- Look, I'll keep an eye on Charlie; if it looks like she's getting suspicious, I'll do what's necessary to keep her from ruining everything. Stay strong Joey or we could all lose out.

Putting the phone down, Joey sits there, looking around their new place, wondering how long it would still be her home.


	7. Chapter 7

4 days after Moore's call, Joey's absences are becoming a concern

- Joey, you home?

- She's not here. She hasn't been here all day.

- Ruby, have you noticed anything strange with Joey?

- Other than her taste in women, no. Why?

- She just seems distant.

- She's still dealing with a lot, and she's been working a lot of hours; she's probably just tired, especially with the late night shifts. You're not exactly all sunshine and roses on little sleep.

* * *

Joey returns home after yet another late night and tries to climb into bed without waking Charlie.

- I'm awake. Where have you been? I tried to call, but you didn't answer

- Yeah, my phone needs recharging. I got caught up at work and then went and had a few drinks with the guys after.

- I was worried something had happened to you

- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you, I just lost track of time.

- You've been doing that a lot lately.

- Look Charlie, it's late, can we talk about this in the morning

- Fine

Charlie rolls onto her side, her back to Joey, not wanting Joey to see how upset she was, while Joey gazes at the ceiling, hating having to lie to Charlie.

* * *

Waking the next morning, keen to sort things out with Charlie, Joey is disappointed to find she has already left.

- Geez, Joey, you look like crap

- Thanks Ruby, I didn't get much sleep last night.

- Whoa, it's too early in the day to hear about your sex life

- That's not why I'm tired

- Are you guys ok?

- I don't know. We're both just so busy we haven't had time to adjust to living together and when we are together, all we seem to do is fight.

- I don't want you guys to break up again. You're good for her Joey, I've never seen her so comfortable with someone, at least until recently. Why don't you plan a romantic evening and I'll make sure that Charlie's there. You can enjoy a meal, relax and talk things over.

- I don't know if that'll be enough

- You have to at least try. If you make that fishy soupy thing, Charlie will love it.

After giving Joey a hug, Ruby leaves, muttering under her breath

- Some times I think I'm the only adult in this family

Despite Ruby's attempts, Charlie misses her romantic meal with Joey.

* * *

Finding it increasingly hard to keep lying to Charlie about her late nights for the past 2 weeks, Joey makes a drastic decision, one which leaves Charlie devastated when she returns home to find Joey packing a bag.

- What are you doing Joey?

- I can't handle this at the moment Charlie. I think I need a break

- Break! Break from what?

- Us. In the month we've lived together, we hardly ever see each other anymore and when we do, all we do is fight. It's affecting us and Ruby's noticing too.

- We've both been through a lot of stress in the last couple of months and we haven't really had time to sort through it all.

- How can we, when we both keep avoiding it? I can't sleep properly, I'm jumping at shadows; it's too much.

- I'll take some time off; we'll go away for a week or so.

- And it'll all still be here when we get back.

- You can't just run away again, Joey.

- I'm not running. Brett's sick at the moment, so I'm going to stay with him until he's better; it'll give me a chance to sort things out in my head.

- I can't protect you at Brett's. I love you Joey, don't go.

- I love you too, more than I've ever loved anyone. But if we keep going on the way we are, we may say or do something we'll both regret.

Placing her hands to Charlie's face, she pulls her into a kiss full of longing and whispers

- I love you

before grabbing her bag and walking out of the house, leaving Charlie sitting on the bed, watching disconsolately.

* * *

Two hours later, Ruby comes home and finds Charlie still sitting alone on the bed.

- What's up, where's Joey?

- She's gone; she's gone to stay with Brett

- What! This is just a temporary thing isn't it, you and Joey aren't over?

- No, we're just having some problems and Joey decided she needed some space. Brett's sick at the moment, so Joey's going to look after him and get her space at the same time. We'll sort it out.

- I hope so. After all the hassles with Angelo, I thought you'd finally found the one with Joey.

- So did I; so did I. Look, that's enough about me and Joey. How are you Ruby?

* * *

2 days later, Joey is around at Charlie's picking up some of her things, while Charlie watches from the doorway.

- How's it like being back at Brett's?

- It's ok. At least he's accepted me being gay

- Has he asked why you're back there?

- I told him I didn't want him on his own until he's better; he never copes well with the flu.

- How long do you intend to stay there?

- What's with all the questions Charlie?

Before she can answer, a scream shatters the night.

- Ruby!

Rushing towards where the scream came from, they come to a halt at the grisly sight before them. Seeing her mother, Ruby rushes into her arms as they look at what is hanging from the front door.

- OMG, that's gross. Charlie, what is it?

- It's a dead rat; looks like it's been skinned.

- Who would do something so sick?

- There's a note attached.

- What does it say?

- "this is what happens to rats".

- What's that supposed to mean?

- I think it's a warning about looking into the missing evidence; I think a cop or ex-cop was involved. I need to get to the station. Ruby, I don't want you staying here alone, so I'll drop you off at Irene's on the way

- I'll take her

- Joey, are you sure?

- I'm heading home that way anyway.

- Thanks

Joey steps away to make a call while Charlie gives Ruby a comforting hug, before hopping into her car and driving away. Once around the corner, she turns the car around, and follows Joey, watching as she drops Ruby off at Irene's, and then drives away in the opposite direction to Brett's.

_(Joey's call: _

_- We need to talk_

_- Meet me at my place, I'll be there as soon as I can.)_

* * *

Joey is trying to keep it together as she walks towards the house

- Come in before someone sees you.

- I can't; I have to get down to the docks. There was a dead rat hanging over the front door, Ruby saw it.

- Do you think it was meant for you?

- I don't know. I'd already moved out; Charlie thinks it's because she's looking into who destroyed the evidence. I can't keep doing this, things are getting too complicated.

- Just hold it together, we're nearly there.

- That's easy for you to say, you're not the one whose life is falling apart. The rat was skinned; if it was aimed at me and Charlie finds out that we've put Ruby in danger, I don't even want to think about it. Charlie and I are a mess, everything's falling apart.

- You have to get yourself under control, before Charlie gets suspicious

- I think she already is. I was around picking some of my things up and she was acting funny, asking questions.

Placing hands on Joey's shoulders, trying to ease the agitation making Joey's body vibrate

- We're nearly there, Joey

- But it's already too late for me and Charlie.

- She loves you. After it's all over, she need never know anything, unless you tell her.

Giving Joey a brief, comforting hug,

- Now, get yourself together, and just keep doing what you've been doing. Joey, you can do this; I'll do what I can to keep Charlie away from it.

As Joey leaves, she doesn't see the figure watching from the car across the road. Hands tightening on the steering wheel, an invisible fist squeezing her heart as she watched the intimate moment, Charlie can't believe how she's been betrayed.

* * *

Still shaken from what she saw the previous night, Charlie takes it out on Watson at work.

- Const. Watson, in my office, NOW!

- What is it Charlie?

- That's Sgt Buckton. Did you go over this report?

- Yes

- Really. I was just wondering, because if this was filed with the ODPP, the case would be thrown out of court. You put down the wrong name.

- What? Let me see. I'm sorry Char... Sgt Buckton, I...

- No excuses, just redo it and get it right. We wouldn't want a serial offender to get off on a technicality

- No of course not

- You've been getting sloppy lately Watson. Crucial evidence was destroyed on your watch and now this. Get your head on straight because if there's anymore mistakes, I'll have to put a reprimand in your file, is that understood?

- Yes, Sgt.

- Now get out and do it properly.

Once Watson leaves, Charlie pulls out the envelope she received the previous day, just before Joey came around for her things. Opening it, Charlie is still shocked by its contents.

- She told me that there hadn't been anyone else.

It wasn't just the photos of Joey with another woman, with their arms around each other as they kiss that hurt Charlie; it was who the other woman in the photos was.

- All this time she knew who Moore was, and she never said a thing.

An unwelcome thought struck Charlie

- was Joey involved with Moore when she abducted me?

Deciding it was time to finally get some answers, Charlie grabs the photos and rushes out, not noticing that her quick exit was observed by another.


	8. Chapter 8

Charlie arrives at Brett's just in time to notice a healthy looking Brett step out of the house.

- Hi Brett, is Joey home?

- Ah, no, why would she be here?

- I thought she was here?

- No, I haven't seen her for a few days, but then I've only just gotten back into town today.

- Sorry, must have got my wires crossed.

- Is everything ok between you guys?

- Yeah, fine.

- Look, Charlie, I'm running late for work, but why don't you and Joey come around for tea later in the week? I mean, since you're a part of my sister's life, we probably should take the time to get to know each other.

- Sounds good, I'll let Joey know. Bye.

Sitting in her car, frustrated by yet another lie from Joey, Charlie realises that there is another place she could be. Pulling up to the house 15 minutes later, she pauses briefly as she remembers the intimate moment she witnessed only last night, before she strides up the path, stopping to glance through the window, shocked again by what she sees. Banging loudly on the door, she waits impatiently for the door to open.

- Charlie, what are you doing here?

- Wondering the same about you; aren't you supposed to be at work?

- I only just got home; there was an emergency

- An emergency involving my girlfriend?

- Sorry?

- How long have you been seeing Joey behind my back?

- What!

- I followed Joey here last night; she lied to me about where she was going, just as she lied to me about staying with Brett; he had no idea she had moved out.

- Charlie, I'm not having an affair with Joey

- That's not what it looked like last night when you had your hands all over her. Since when do you even know her like that?

- It wasn't like that, I was just comforting her

- Like you are now?

Shocked silence follows as Watson realises that Charlie has seen Joey

- Sgt, you'd better come in.

Charlie walks in and stops short when she notices a man sitting in the corner.

- Charlie, this is Det. Ryan Bolton, head of a major drug smuggling investigation in the Bay. And you already know his undercover operative...Const Collins

- What! You're a cop!

- I wanted to tell you...

- All this time you've been lying...

- Can you put aside your personnel dramas till later, Sgt, since you've so rudely interrupted our meeting. Watson, perhaps it's time you explained things to the Sgt here.

- Of course, sir.

With reluctance, feeling more confused and hurt than she ever has, Charlie sits and listens in growing disbelief as Watson explains that she's actually a Const. with the Police Integrity Commission sent to the Yabbie Creek Police Station to investigate allegations of corruption. She was due to be reassigned when Jack was killed, but around that time there was word of a major drug ring operating in the area, so when the investigation was started, she was assigned as the local contact for Joey who had already been undercover in the Bay for some time; when Joey was reassigned to the drug investigation on her return to the Bay, she was once again assigned as Joey's contact.

- Wait a minute. Are you saying that Joey was undercover all that time?

- Joey was placed on Lou de Bono's boat to keep an eye on Robert Cruze and Don Gibson.

- What! Why wasn't anything said after Joey was raped by one of your suspects?

- Look Charlie, that's for you and Joey to talk about between yourselves.

- One of many things it seems. So who else is involved?

- We've only managed to identify a couple more so far. Here's a surveillance photo.

- Colleen, you're not serious!

- Of course not. Beside the fact she wouldn't be able to keep her mouth shut, look at the figures behind her.

- He seems familiar, but I can't place him

- He's the one who I thought was Det. Cross. If Det. Bolton had seen fit to show me photos of the suspects when they were first taken, we would have been able to id him a lot sooner and been able to stop him from destroying the evidence

- I've already explained why you weren't shown the photos earlier, Const. Watson.

- Do we know who he is?

- Bolton?

- He's a cop, or at least he was until he was kicked out 4 months ago for excessive force; his name's Jake Knox. There were also rumours that he was dirty, but nothing could ever be proven.

- Charlie, look at the other figure.

- OMG, that's Moore. When was this photo taken?

- The day before she took you.

- So it's all about the drugs

- The drugs are only part of it. Moore and Knox seem to have had their own scores to settle with people here. We know now that Moore had it in for Robbo and Angelo; it was also one of the reasons she went after you, to get at Angelo

- What about Knox?

- He seems to have been in on Moore's plans from the start. Before he was kicked out, Knox was the one who altered Moore's record so that she could become a cop, allowing her to watch Angelo from the inside; he also faked her transfer papers. But there's more, Charlie. Joey, why don't you tell her?

- Moore's alive.

- How can you be sure?

- Because 2 weeks ago, she called me

- Any reason why she would call you?

- When I left last year, I followed the drug operation up the coast. Moore was involved in the distribution side of the operation up there.

- Is that what the photos are about?

- What photos?

- These

Seeing the compromising situations depicted in the photos, Joey wonders what Charlie must have thought when she saw them.

- How long have you had these?

- Since just before you came around yesterday

- You never said anything.

- I thought the photos said everything. I just didn't understand why you never told me you knew her; even after I told you she was behind my abduction, you said nothing. That's why I followed you last night.

- You thought I was going to see Moore?

- Can you blame me?

- I guess not.

Joey tries to explain.

- There were only a couple of other women involved in the drug ring, Moore showed an interest in me, so I used her to get closer to the operation.

- Looks to me like you got very close indeed

- Can we keep our minds on the situation at hand.

- Fine, Det. Bolton. So what happened to Moore?

- A few months after we hooked up, she got a call and disappeared. Next time I saw her was in a police uniform in the paper the morning after we moved in together.

- So someone called her, most likely Knox, to come back and pose as Monroe. Was there ever a Becky Monroe?

- There was a Rebecca Monroe, a 22 year old who washed out of the academy 2 years ago. She was of a similar age and build to Moore; her records were altered to make it look as if she graduated.

- What happened to her?

- She moved overseas.

- Why didn't either of you tell me Moore was alive?

- We couldn't do it without breaking cover.

- You should've informed me of any investigation going on within my station, especially one that has been going on for so long, Const. Watson.

- If you got too close or started asking to many questions, we would've told you, but we couldn't risk too many people knowing; we're pretty sure another officer is involved

- Who?

- We don't know

- We don't know? Isn't that why you're here, to find out?

- It goes much higher than we ever thought it did Charlie; they've covered their tracks, destroyed evidence, and falsified records. We may never know the extent of the corruption.

- Was Angelo involved in any of this?

- Someone pulled strings to get him off the hook for what he did to Jack. We have no idea how closely involved with the operation he was, or if he was even involved at all.

- Is he alive?

- There's been no trace whatsoever of him; for all we know he's been dead all this time.

- Isn't it risky for Joey to be working undercover here where Moore can identify her?

- She never found out I was a cop, no one knows. As far as she's concerned, I'm just an ex-girlfriend who she once worked with.

- Then why did she send the photos?

- She threatened to expose me as a drug runner to you, unless I made myself available.

Seeing how Charlie took that, Joey quickly clarifies

- I had to be on call and have a boat handy at a moments notice.

- I still don't understand why she would trust you; you're living with a cop?

- Who would ever suspect the girlfriend of a cop being involved in the drug trade; she thinks it's a great laugh, pulling the wool over your eyes like that. That's why she's taken great pleasure in black-mailing me; just a little game she likes to play. Sending you the photos was just another part of the game.

- Except you're the one who's been playing the game on her. Was that the plan, sit back and wait for her to contact you?

- Until she called, we honestly believed she had died when the car went into the water; she hadn't been in any of the surveillance footage since that night. I'd made it known that I was running short of cash and interested in getting back into the business, but I had no idea it would be Moore who contacted me.

- Is that why you were late home those nights? You've were with her?

- Some of them. She didn't really give me a choice; it was too late to bring in another operative to replace me and I couldn't risk her exposing me to you, so I had to play along. But nothing happened between us Charlie, it's been purely business; she wanted to make sure I was doing what she asked.

- But she wanted more, right?

Knowing the answer to that already, Charlie continues on

- So, what now?

- We wait until Moore contacts me with a when and where. It shouldn't be too long.

- I want in on it.

- We can't stress how important it is to keep a lid on this. We're nearing the end of the operation and until we know how many are involved, it's a need to know basis. And before you interrupted Sgt, you didn't need to know.

- I know my job, Det. Bolton.

- See that you do.

- Charlie, I...

- You were just doing your job, right Watson. We're on duty, so we should get back to the station.

- This is going to be a fun day

Watson mutters as she follows Charlie out.

- Charlie, we need to talk

Turning to Joey, Charlie stops what she was about to say out of anger, instead

- Not now Joey. I'm, I... I'll call you later.

Joey watches as Charlie walks away from her, wondering if she was also walking out of her life.

* * *

Not having heard from Charlie in 2 days, desperate to sort things out with her, Joey takes a risk by going to see her at the station

- What are you doing here?

- I need to see her Georgina.

- You could blow everything if the wrong person sees you here

- It's no secret I'm dating a cop; I'm just coming to see my girlfriend.

- Just be careful. And don't call me Georgina at work.

- Yes mum

- Don't be smart; I'm just looking out for you

- I know.

Knocking, Joey walks into Charlie's office, closing the door behind her.

- Charlie, we can't leave things like this.

- Is your name even Joey?

- Of course it is. I used my real name because I grew up here and people on the docks knew me.

- I can't deal with this just now Joey.

- I never wanted to lie to you Charlie. Can you ever forgive me?

- We'll talk later.

- When?

- Later

Realising that was all she was going to get from Charlie, Joey turns to leave.

- I love you, Charlie. I'm sorry.

- I love you too.

Charlie says, too softly for Joey to hear.

- Watson, I need to see you in my office

- What is it Charlie?

- I want access to Joey's file

- I can't do that Charlie; it's been sealed to protect her status.

- You're her contact, which means you have access to it; I want it. I trusted Angelo, Watson; I need to know that I can trust her

- You can trust her

- Forgive me if I'm not willing to take your word for it.

- Come to my place after work. No one else can know about this

* * *

Later, Watson leaves Charlie alone with Joey's police personnel file.

PERSONNEL FILE: CONST. JOEY COLLINS

_Name: Joey Collins_

_Age: 25 (born 2nd Oct 1984)_

_Graduated from the Police Academy, 2006_

_Current Rank: Constable_

_Current Assignment: undercover operative, Drug Squad._

_Contact/Handler: Constable Georgina Watson, assigned by the Police Integrity Commission to investigate police corruption within the Yabbie Creek Police Station._

_Youthful appearance makes Const. Collins an ideal candidate to be recruited by dealers for distribution of drugs within the youth scene. Past assignments have shown that her perceived naivety and innocence helps to deflect police attention from her; making her very attractive to dealers looking for people to transport their drugs without attracting attention._

_Previous assignment: Summer Bay._

_Placed aboard Lou de Bono's boat to investigate Robert Cruze (Robbo) and Don Gibson (Gibbsy), suspected of being involved with a local drug distribution and smuggling ring. Doubts were raised about her emotional state after she was raped by Robert Cruze and became emotionally and romantically involved with the investigating officer, Snr Const Charlotte Buckton (now Sgt). Transferred and temporarily removed from active duty._

_Cleared for active duty after completing mandatory counselling sessions with the police psychologist._

_Currently reassigned to Summer Bay Drug Investigation Task Force._

_Note: Continual concerns about Collins' relationship with another police officer compromising this and future investigations - recommend reassignment on completion of current case._

- Reassignment? She's going to have to leave again?

With the investigation reaching a critical point, Charlie knew she needed to resolve her feelings for Joey. Needing answers, Charlie calls Joey to ask her to meet her at home.

- I'm going to be another hour or so, but Ruby's home.

- I'll head over now; it'll give Ruby and I a chance to catch up.

- She's missed you.

- I've missed her too. Does she know about me?

- No. After the investigation, you should be the one to tell her.

- I am sorry about all this Charlie. I'll see you shortly.

* * *

Joey arrives at the house soon after. Getting no reply when she rings the door bell, Joey uses her key to enter.

- Ruby, it's just me.

Flicking the light switch, Joey is annoyed when no lights come on

- Great, power's out again. Ruby? Ruby, are you here?

Joey's concerned when she still doesn't get a reply, and heads further into the house, tripping over something as she enters the kitchen.

- Ruby! OMG, Ruby.

Not able to wake her, but feeling a pulse, Joey calls for an ambulance and then makes another call.

- Charlie, you need to get to the hospital; it's Ruby


	9. Chapter 9

A frantic Charlie rushes to the hospital.

- Joey, what happened?

- I don't know. I arrived at the house and found Ruby on the floor unconscious, I couldn't wake her so I called the ambulance. The doctor's in there with her now.

- What's taking him so long?

Charlie cries out, implatient for news on her daughter.

- He hasn't been in there that long. Charlie, Ruby will be ok.

- You don't know that.

- No, but I do know her; she's as stubborn as her mother, she will be ok, Charlie, you have to believe that.

- I'm scared.

Walking over to Charlie, Joey puts her arms around her, hugging her tight.

- I'm here for you Charlie, you and Ruby.

- Thank you Joey.

Charlie says as she holds onto Joey, trying to draw strength from her, until the sound of a voice clearing makes Charlie turn. Recognising the doctor, Charlie keeps her arm around Joey, feeling the comforting presence of Joey's arm on her own waist.

- Doctor, is my daughter ok?

- Your daughter was in a diabetic coma when she was found. We're raising her blood glucose and she's responding well.

- But she's going to be ok?

- Yes Sergeant, Ruby's going to be fine. She's sleeping now; you can go in and sit with her if you'd like.

- Thank you doctor.

Hugging Joey one more time, Charlie goes and sits by Ruby's bedside holding her hand, while Joey sits by her side, Charlie feeling her love and support, even though no words have been spoken. Seeing the tears in Charlie's eyes, Joey moves closer, putting her arm across her shoulders.

- You heard the doctor, Charlie; she's going to be fine.

- I don't know what I would do if I lost her

- Ruby's not going anywhere...And neither am I.

Gazing through her tears at Joey, Charlie nods, unable to talk, she leans against Joey as she turns her attention back to Ruby.

* * *

Some time later, with Ruby looking more peaceful as she sleeps, Charlie moves away from Joey, finally breaking the silence of their vigil.

- I read your police file.

- And?

- When we met, you were a cop, undercover; that means you've been lying to me the entire time we've known each other.

- It's not like that Charlie...

- Did you sleep with her?

- What?

- Moore, did you sleep with her?

Seeing Joey's hesitation, Charlie asks again, this time more forcefully

- Did...you...sleep...with...her?

- No Charlie, I did not sleep with Moore, even though she did want to take it further.

- All that time together and what...you felt nothing for her?

- No! With Moore it was just a job, she was a suspect I was investigating. Charlie, I've only ever loved one person.

- How can I know if you're ever telling me the truth; you're obviously very good at your job if you can fool someone like Moore. How am I ever supposed to trust you again, when everything between us has been a lie?

Taking Charlie's hand in both of hers, Joey kneels in front of Charlie, putting all the love she feels for her in her eyes as she looks deeply into her eyes.

- Charlie, you can trust me by believing that my feelings for you were real; I never lied about what I felt for you.

Joey reaches up with one hand, resting her palm against her cheek

- The only thing I had to gain by being involved with you Charlie, was your love, nothing else. There were no alterior motives; I just fell in love with you, so very deeply in love with you.

- I want to believe you Joey, but...

- Charlie, I love you, more than I have ever loved anyone, if you believe nothing else I say, please believe that.

- You should have told me who you were.

Moving her hand from Charlie's face, Joey sits back onto her chair, keeping her eyes focussed on their hands still clasped together.

- I wanted to tell you, when we first got involved, but I couldn't deal with it then, not with everything else that was going on; I was terrified you wouldn't want to become involved with another cop and I needed you so much.

- You doubted me, you didn't trust me to stick by you once I found out.

- I was scared Charlie, scared of losing you and scared of what you were making me feel; feelings I had never dreamed of experiencing. I guess it was selfish of me not to tell you, but I couldn't bear the thought of losing you.

- What about this time, you still didn't trust me enough to tell me.

- I wanted to tell you that first day we saw each other again and every day since, but they threatened to reassign me or ruin my career if I told you...

Joey pauses, finally bringing her eyes up to Charlie's

- And they also threatened you.

- What!

- I was warned that not only would my career suffer, but so would yours. We should never have become involved that first time, I was a victim and you were the investigating officer; we both know you broke the rules and so did I. Charlie, I really did want to tell you who I was, but I couldn't risk your career, not when I've already damaged it.

- I don't regret breaking the rules Joey, not then and not now. And I certainly don't regret loving you and I do believe that you never lied about your feelings for me.

- I've never stopped loving you Charlie, even when I was away. I moved out because it was killing me lying to you, and it was distracting me too much; I couldn't focus on what I had to do. You don't know how many times I wanted to tell you, even back then, after I told you what Robbo did to me...but I couldn't.

- What I don't understand, is why as a police officer, you didn't report Robbo straight away, or even tell Watson. Was your investigation more important than reporting your own rape?

- Of course it wasn't!

Joey says, somewhat angrily at Charlie for even thinking that

- Charlie, I was ashamed. We're trained to deal with difficult situations, but I... I froze, Charlie, I couldn't stop it happening. There was no one to call out to; I was trapped alone with him and he was just too strong for me, I couldn't stop him. He raped me because I was too powerless to stop him. After, I couldn't tell Georgina; I couldn't talk about it to anyone, because he made me feel so ashamed at my weakness, so powerless...

Seeing how upset Joey was getting, reliving the horror of her rape, Charlie wraps her arms around her, drawing her onto her lap

- I'm so sorry Joey, I never should have said that.

Trying to soothe the shakes in Joey's body, Charlie holds her tightly

- It's not your fault Joey and there is nothing to feel ashamed about. He may have overpowered you physically, but that doesn't make you weak and you certainly weren't powerless, Joey, you stood up to him, you made a statement; that took a lot of courage. In the end Joey, he was the one who was powerless, because he couldn't stop you from standing up to him; that makes you stronger than him.

- I thought I was over this.

- It's always with you, you just learn to deal with it, to move through it and not let it hold you in the past.

- Charlie, let me up before I squish you.

- It's ok.

- These seats are hard enough Charlie.

With some reluctance, Charlie lets Joey move off her lap. Dragging her chair closer to Charlie's side, Joey rests her head on her shoulder.

- Charlie.

- You want to know about Grant, don't you?

- You've told me what he did to you, I just don't know why you didn't tell me last year when Robbo had raped me.

- I'm sorry Joey.

- Charlie, if there's anyone who knows how hard it is to talk about, it's me.

- I'd kept the secret for so long that I just couldn't talk about it with anyone, not even with you, at least not then. Once we were together, I guess I didn't want you, or anyone, thinking that the only reason I was with you, was out of some sympathetic pity because we were both victims of rape.

- Is Grant the reason you pressured me to press charges against Robbo?

- I don't know, maybe at some subconscious level that was a part of it. Or maybe because I saw something of my own pain in your eyes, I'm not sure. But I do know that it was more than that, so much more. From the moment we met, I've felt a connection with you, one I've never felt before with anyone else.

- If you felt such a connection, why did you sleep with Hugo?

- I was confused, scared of the feelings I was having. What I felt for you was just so strong, and being out of control like that was terrifying. Joey, you're a cop, you know that for all of its advancements, the Police Force is still a boys club; they proved that when they promoted Angelo above me, despite his disciplinary record. I wasn't strong enough Joey and the thought of being an out-lesbian within the Force was too much, even with the support of those at the station, there would've been those who didn't like it. I panicked and like I always do, I sabotaged the good things in my life.

- I do know how hard it is to be a female cop and I wasn't exactly screaming out "I'm a dyke" to everyone, but if you were having doubts, I just wish you had come to me, instead of trying to prove you weren't gay by sleeping with a bloke.

- Believe me, if I could have that day back again, I would do a lot of things differently, but I can't, so I have to live with my regret and the hurt I know I caused you.

- It hurt so much what you did to me Charlie, but I forgave you for Hugo the moment I saw you running towards the boat, it was just too late by then; I already had my new orders and so I was forced to leave. You know, hindsight is a wonderful thing, I'd only agreed to the transfer because I had felt so betrayed by you at the time, then when I forgave you, it was the transfer that kept me from you.

- Joey, your file said you had to be removed from active duty, can you tell me what happened?

- At the time, everything was happening so quickly and I guess I never really had a chance to deal with all the emotions and feelings after the rape. I mean, I had you, I was happy; it was so easy to convince myself that I was fine. Only when I didn't have you anymore, when I was out there on the boat, it all came back. I tried throwing myself into my work to deal with losing you and coping with what Robbo did to me, but I failed miserably. When I nearly compromised the operation, I was removed from active duty and ordered to see the police psychologist. Once she cleared me for active duty, I rejoined the operation up the coast.

- And now you're back here

- Yeah, and now I'm back here...where I want to be.

- And when this case is completed, you're probably going to be reassigned; where does that leave us?

- I don't know.

- I don't want to lose you again Joey.

- Charlie, I don't want to leave again, but I may not have a choice.

- I hate this, having you back, only to lose you again.

- We don't know that I'm going anywhere yet Charlie.

- You're right, why worry about something that may not happen.

Sitting with Joey's head resting on her shoulder, holding Ruby's hand, knowing she was going to be alright and despite her fears of losing Joey again, Charlie allows her self to relax for the first time in a long while.

- Joey?

- mmmm?

- What was with the rat?

- I have no idea

- So it could've been meant for either of us.

- It was damn inconsiderate of them not to address it properly; bad guys are just so unreliable these days

- Don't be cheeky.

Giving her a playful tap on the nose, Charlie realises just how much she truly loves Joey.

- Joey, I...

- Shhhh, don't speak

Leaning towards each other, they start to kiss, their kiss deepening as they allow their feelings take over.

- That's just great, perfect timing. Please knock me out again; I'm too impressionable to wake up and see my mum making out with her girlfriend by my bedside.

- Ruby, you're awake! We've been worried about you; you've been unconscious for the last few hours.

- What happened?

- Joey found you unconscious on the floor. You'd slipped into a diabetic coma.

- I've missed a few meals lately.

- Ruby! You know you can't afford to miss meals.

- I know that Charlie. Thanks Joey.

- No problem, just don't do that to us again ok?

- Don't worry, I won't, it's just that with everything going on, I've just been distracted. So, does that kiss mean you two are back together?

- It means that we still have things to talk about.

Charlie tells her daughter

- Most people find it easier to talk when their lips aren't stuck to each other.

- Quiet, you. Now go back to sleep and we'll see you in the morning.

- We? As in, you and Joey?

- Ruby, enough already! Go...to...sleep.

- Yes mum

- Smartarse.

As they leave, Charlie and Joey are still a little hesitant with each other.

- She never gives up with her nagging

- Gee Charlie, I wonder where she get's that from

- Don't you start. Thank you Joey, for being there for Ruby; and for me

- I'll always be there for you and Ruby.

- Where are you staying tonight?

- At home

- Right. I'll drop you off.

- Charlie, sometimes you can be incredibly dense. I know we still have problems to work out, but home is with you; you and Ruby. That is if you want it to be

- I want it; more than anything, I want this to work out between us. Besides, Ruby's crazy about you, she'd never forgive me if I let you go again.

- What about her mum, is she crazy about me?

- If we weren't in public, I'd show just how crazy.

- You know, a squad car with sirens can come in handy when you're in a hurry.

- I'll drive.


	10. Chapter 10

A few days later, there has still been no call from Moore and Joey is pacing, worried that her cover may have been blown.

- Charlie, something's not right. Last time we spoke, Moore indicated it was going down in a couple of days; that was a week ago. If she suspects me...

- Maybe there's been a delay somewhere. Joey, Moore doesn't seem the type to take betrayal too well; if she knew about you, I think we would've received some sort of indication from her by now.

- For all we know she was behind the rat and it was meant for me

- Joey, she drugged me, handcuffed me and dumped me in the back of a car to do god knows what to, all because I was Angelo's girlfriend; I don't think she would've just left it at a rat. Joey, you need to relax so that you're on your game when Moore eventually calls

- I just want it over so everything can go back to normal.

- I know, so do I; or at least as normal as it can be in Summer Bay. If I'd know that Summer Bay was the crime capital of Australia, I wouldn't have come here.

- Yes you would have; that's why you're a cop. Besides, if you hadn't come here, we never would've met.

Moving into each others arms, they hold each other, just enjoying being close, until the phone shatters the moment.

- Charlie, its Watson. Bolton called; he just got a tip and wants us to meet him at a warehouse near the docks.

- I'll let Joey know. Did he say what it's about?

- Only that it's to do with the investigation. Charlie, he doesn't want Joey there, just in case her cover is blown. It's probably best if you don't tell her, because if I know Joey, she's not going to want to stay behind if she knows where you're going.

- Then I'll just have to pull rank.

- I'd like to see you try.

- What was that Watson?

- Oh, I just said I'll swing by to pick you up shortly

- That's what I thought you said

Hanging up, Charlie turns back to Joey.

- Charlie, what did Georgina want?

Charlie hesitates for a moment, thinking over Watson's advice, before deciding that there had already been too many secrets between them.

- Bolton got a tip on a warehouse and he wants Watson and I to meet him there.

- What about me?

- He doesn't want you to risk blowing your cover

- Charlie, I can't just stay behind why you walk into who knows what sort of danger.

- Joey, you're a cop; you know there are times when we may face danger, its part of the job.

- I know, but I hate the idea of just sitting here while you're out there. I don't want to lose you Charlie.

- I'm not going anywhere. I'll be home for tea; I promise.

- I'm holding you to that promise Buckton.

- Is that an order?

- Yes. And just remember that I work on a boat; you have no idea what I can do with a rope.

- A rope?

- Stand me up and I'll be happy to demonstrate my techniques with you. Georgina's just driven up, you'd better go. What?

- It's weird to hear you call her Georgina

- We've been working together for a while now and we're good friends; it also happens to be her name. You should try it sometime.

- I suppose I'm still not used to you being that friendly with Watson, when I've only ever seen you talk to her in relation to Robbo or when you came to see me at the station.

- I'm sorry we kept you in the dark about everything.

- You were just doing your job, I understand that; at least I do now.

- Well I guess you'd better go and do your job now. Charlie, be careful.

- I will.

Giving Joey a goodbye kiss, Charlie races down to the waiting car. As Joey watches them drive away, with her doubts gnawing at her, she grabs her keys and follows.

* * *

Arriving at the address Bolton gave them, they find him waiting some distance away.

- Bolton, what is this all about, why are we here?

- I got a tip that this is the manufacturing and distribution centre of the whole drug operation.

- How good is the tip?

- It's from a reliable informant; he's never let me down before. He told me that they're preparing to move the drugs later tonight.

- Where's the backup?

- On the way. While we wait, we should do a recon of the area, before we go barging in

- Fine.

Careful to keep out of sight, they make their way towards the building. Peering in through a window, Charlie can make out what appears to be a major drug making operation

- I can't see anyone.

- What is it Charlie?

- I don't know Watson, there's all this equipment, but there's no sign of anyone. This just feels wrong.

- We need to get a closer look. Buckton, Watson, you take the main room, I'll check the other room. Keep alert just in case there is someone about.

Entering the building, Charlie and Watson start their search. It doesn't take them long to realise Charlie was right.

- Charlie, there's no one here and there's no sign of the drugs, just the equipment to make them.

- They must have been tipped off; they've already moved the drugs. I think we should get out of here and wait for the crime scene tech's to go through this.

- Charlie?

- I'll go and get Bolton, you start to head out.

As Charlie walks into the other room, Joey rushes into the building

- Where's Charlie?

- She's gone to get Bolton. Joey, you shouldn't be here.

- I had to come; something hasn't felt right about this whole thing.

- We know, it looks as if they knew we were coming. There's definitely something not right about all this.

- What are you thinking?

- The drugs were supposed to be moved tonight and the tip only just came in before I called Charlie and we came straight here, but looking at this equipment, it doesn't look as if anyone's been here for days.

- If they've been gone that long, then...

- This is a trap. OMG Joey, we have to get out of here.

Running towards the exit with Watson, Joey yells as loudly as she could as they pass the other room

- Charlie, Bolton, it's a trap, get out.

Once at a safe distance, Joey turns around, a wave of horror rolling over her as she sees no sign of Charlie and Bolton. Starting back towards the building, Joey finds herself held back by Watson's tight grip.

- Georgina, she's still in there; we have to get her out.

- It's too dangerous, Joey.

- Let me go...

At that moment, Joey and Watson are knocked off their feet from the force of the explosion which tears the warehouse apart, and with it; Joey's heart.

- Charlieeeeeeeeeeee

* * *

Night has fallen by the time the fire has been contained, thick smoke blanketing those watching; many too stunned to even care. After speaking with the fireman, Watson makes her way over to Joey, who hasn't moved in a long time, too shocked to even cry or notice the blood in her eyes; just sitting there and staring at the smouldering remnants of her world.

- Have they found her?

- They've found 2 bodies in the other room. Joey, we'll get whoever did this. We were set up; the entire place was rigged to blow around the time of the raid. Joey? Joey?

- I have to tell Ruby.

- I'll do that, you need to go to the hospital and get that head wound looked at

- I'm fine. Ruby needs to hear it from me.

- Let the ambos take a look at your head, and then I'll take you home to Ruby.

* * *

Driving Joey home in silence, Watson has no idea how to comfort her friend, too numb herself to offer anything more than a comforting squeeze of her arm. She watches as Joey walks up the path, looks on as Ruby comes to the front door, takes one look at Joey's dishevelled state, the blood, her torn clothes and sees the moment when Ruby realises that something awful has happened.

- Noooooooooooo

- I'm so sorry Ruby.

- No, she can't be dead. She wouldn't leave me.

Joey goes to Ruby, wrapping her in her arms as Ruby's grief overwhelms them both. Leaving them to their grief, Watson drives away, tears in her own eyes.

* * *

Having finally gotten Ruby to go to bed, Joey unable to contemplate her own empty bed, sits on the couch wrapped in the blanket she and Charlie used to share as they watched TV, trying to stay strong for Ruby, not letting herself grieve properly for fear she wouldn't be able to stop; just sitting there, staring at the blank TV, not even noticing when Brett arrives.

- Joey, you left the door unlocked.

- What are you doing here?

- Watson called; she told me what happened. I'm so sorry Joey.

- She's gone, Brett. I can't believe she's gone; after everything we've been through.

All the emotion she had held in when comforting Ruby come pouring out, the tears flow as Brett wraps her in his arms, gently rocking her as choking sobs rack her body; holding her until she drifts into a restless, exhausted sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Early the next morning, Watson arrives to see Joey.

- Brett, is Joey up?

- She never went to bed.

- How is she?

- How do you expect her to be; she told me she was there when Charlie died. You're going to get the bastards that did this to my sister aren't you?

- That's why I'm here.

Joey is still huddled on the couch, her eyes red and puffy from the tears.

- I'm not coming into work today, Georgina, I don't know if I ever will.

- The firemen found this; I thought you should have it.

Passing Joey a twisted, melted, blackened object, Joey rubs her finger over the surface, just able to make out Charlie's name on what was once her police name tag.

- Where did they find it?

- On one of the bodies

- She really is dead then

- The autopsy report hasn't come in yet, but it looks like Charlie and Bolton were caught in the room; the back door was dead-bolted, they didn't have time to get out. Joey, I need your help

- I can't

- Joey, if Moore or Knox were watching when the warehouse went up, then they saw you coming to warn us. What if they come after you next; or worse, Ruby?

- That's not fair Constable

- I know it's not Brett, but I can't do this without Joey. Joey knows the people involved; who to talk to so we can find Moore and Knox. Don't you want to get them?

- I think you should go Constable, Joey's not up to this.

- It's ok Brett. She's right; with Charlie gone, I have to protect Ruby. Just give me time to get ready.

Joey goes to the bathroom, splashes water on her face and looks into the mirror, not recognising the woman staring back at her

- You can do this. Do it for Ruby. Do it for Charlie.

Splashing her face again to wash away fresh tears, Joey rejoins Watson and her brother.

- I called Irene, she's coming straight over. She'll be here for Ruby when she wakes up.

- Thanks Georgina. Brett can you stay and keep an eye on them?

- Of course I will Joey. I won't let anything happen to Ruby.

Giving his sister a hug

- You get them Joey.

- We will, whatever it takes, they'll pay for this.

As Joey and Watson drive away, Brett waits as another car drives up and a stunning red-head climbs out, walking up the path towards him.

- Hello, is this where Joey Collins lives? I heard what happened and drove down from the city to see if she's ok.

- She's just left.

- I'll come back later then. Can you let her know that Maddi came to see her?

- Sure.

Brett watches as she drives away, wondering why Joey had never mentioned a woman called Maddi before, especially one as attractive as her.

* * *

Joey sits staring out the window as Watson drives them to the station

- You sure you're up to this Joey?

- No, but I don't have a choice

- We'll get them Joey.

- Wait Georgina. Take us to the docks; I want to speak to Bolton's informant

- You know who it is?

- Yes

Arriving at the docks, Joey heads straight for one of the boats.

- Frankie

- What are you doing here?

- Looking for Moore and Knox, you seen them

- No. Now go away and take that cop with you before someone sees us.

- What about Bolton?

- I don't know a Bolton.

- Sure you do; you're his informant

- Keep your voice down.

Jumping aboard, Joey advances on him.

- Why did you set him up?

- I have no idea what you're talking about

Short of patience and high on emotion, Joey grabs him and slams him hard against the wall of his cabin.

- Unless you want to spend a long time away as an accessory to murder, you'd better start talking.

- Get this crazy bitch off me

Terrified by the look in her eyes, Frankie was close to wetting himself

- If I were you, I'd start answering Const. Collins questions before she really gets mad.

Watson says, her words surprising Frankie.

- You're a cop!

Joey slams him against the wall again

- ok, ok. I don't know anything about setting anyone up; I haven't spoken to Bolton in weeks. I swear.

- If I find out you're lying...

- I'm not, I swear.

Letting him go, Joey takes a calming breath before turning and heading back towards the car, leaving a shocked Watson in her wake

- Remind me to never piss you off.

- Georgina, Bolton lied about the tip.

- Joey, it could have been someone else who gave him the tip.

- No. Bolton tried to keep a low profile, so he only had a couple of contacts on the docks; and Frankie's the only one around at the moment. We need to check Bolton's place.

- Joey, where are you going with this?

- We know that there's at least one more cop involved; what if it was Bolton? He may have something at his place that can lead us to Moore and Knox.

- If he was involved, why was he set up?

- Maybe it went off earlier than he planned or maybe Moore and Knox decided to get rid of him; I don't know, but we need to check him out.

* * *

Breaking into Bolton's apartment, Watson and Joey search for anything that could point to Bolton being involved.

- Hey Joey, take a look at this. It's a bank statement; honest cops don't have $2 000 000 in off-shore accounts. The dates of the deposits go back to before the investigation even started last year.

- No wonder we always felt as if we were never getting anywhere; all the false leads, missing evidence. We never had a chance with him working both sides.

Joey slams the desk drawer shut in frustration

- if he wasn't dead already

- Calm down Joey. Look, I have to call this into the station.

Joey continues searching through Bolton's desk, catching part of Watson's conversation.

- Are they sure? Call me back as soon as you get confirmation.

Flipping her phone shut, Watson is silent for a moment

- Georgina, what is it?

- That was Hogan. Prelims are in on the bodies; there were sedatives found in both blood samples and judging from the amount that was absorbed, the drugs had to have been in their systems for at least a couple of hours before they died.

- But Charlie wasn't gone long enough...OMG, it's not her.

- We don't know that yet Joey; don't get your hopes up until we confirm it. Let's just say you are right and it's not Charlie and Bolton, then who's dead?

- Moore and Knox

- That's a big leap Joey.

- Not really. Moore never contacted me when she said she would and there's been no sighting of them for days. If Bolton had kept them drugged at the warehouse and then waited until you and Charlie arrived, he could get rid of everyone we know is involved.

- Except he told you not to come to the warehouse

- We both know I was never going to stay behind once I knew where Charlie was going, Bolton was probably counting on that.

- If you're right, then where are they?

Joey rushes back to the desk, scattering papers in her desperate search

- I saw it before...Here it is _(Holding up a photo of a yacht)_. Bolton was always going on about buying a yacht when he retires. I know this place in the photo; it's just out of town a little way.

- I'll get someone down there to check.

- We need to get back down to the docks and ask a few more questions about Bolton.

* * *

Just as they arrive back at the docks, Watson's phone rings and Joey waits impatiently for her to finish.

- Is it Charlie or not?

Joey asks as soon as Watson hangs up.

- They rushed the dental records. You were right; it wasn't Charlie or Bolton, it was Moore and Knox.

- She's still alive, Georgina; for whatever reason, he didn't kill her at the warehouse. If he's hurt her...

Seeing Watson's look of reproach, Joey takes a deep breath

- I know, relax, stay positive; but if he's hurt her Georgina...

- If he's hurt her in anyway, I'll hold him down for you.

- Const. Watson _(Hogan's voice comes in over Watson radio)_. The yacht you're looking for was gone from the moorings when the officers arrived; it was taken out just before you went to the warehouse

- It couldn't have been Bolton then.

- No, but a man fitting Bolton's description was seen down at the docks getting aboard a fishing boat shortly after the explosion.

- Was there any sign of Charlie?

- The witness thought he saw a woman in his car, but he was too busy rushing towards the commotion at the warehouse to pay much attention. He only noticed the man because he bumped into him as he was getting out of his car.

- Is the boat still moored?

- No, it set out just after dawn.

- Hogan, we need to get the police launch ready as soon as possible...

- Georgina, wait. If Bolton's making the exchange out at sea and sees the police launch he may kill Charlie if he has her with him; I'll get us another boat to take out.

- Ok Hogan, can you get back-up to the police launch and have them follow us at a distance; Joey and I will take another boat out after them

- Good luck.

- Come on Joey; lets go and get them


	12. Chapter 12

_(Flashback to the previous day)_

_Having carried an unconscious Charlie away from the warehouse, Bolton turns to watch, waiting for the fireworks to start. Seeing the two figures running to safety, Bolton curses._

_- God dammit, those fucking bitches have nine lives._

_Tossing Charlie into the car, Bolton looks around, making sure no one has seen him before driving away, still hoping that he would be able to make the deal and his getaway before anything else went wrong._

* * *

(Current day; around the same time Watson was visiting Joey at her house)

Charlie wakes to a slow rocking motion, realising with alarm that she must be on a boat.

- Oh god, I think I'm going to throw up.

- Ah, finally you've decided to grace us with your presence.

- What the hell did you do to me, Bolton?

- Just a little sedative that I like to keep handy. I may have given you a little too much; you've been out of it since yesterday.

- Why?

- I warned you about sticking your nose in where you shouldn't have.

- Where's Watson?

- Don't expect a rescue any time soon; everyone thinks you died in the explosion.

- Explosion? What explosion?

- I rigged the warehouse to blow up to get rid of a few loose ends, including Watson and your little girlfriend.

- Joey wasn't even there.

- Oh yes she was, but unfortunately she and Watson made it out just before it blew.

- If you wanted us all dead, why didn't you want Joey there to begin with?

- I had to make it look convincing; if it was to be legit, I had to act as if I was trying to protect Collins cover, but at the same time, I also knew that she wouldn't be able to stay away. If by some chance I had misread her and she didn't follow you, she'd be too busy grieving to be of much use to anyone. I would've been happier if Watson and Collins had died in the explosion, but no matter, by the time they realise that we're not dead, it'll be too late

- Joey would never believe I was dead without proof.

- Your name tag on the charred remains of a female was all the proof she needed. I can assure you Buckton, that everyone thinks we're dead

- I don't understand why you'd fake my death, I mean, why not leave me at the warehouse?

- Misdirection. I've been studying all of you, how you think, how you act. Just as I knew Collins would follow you, I knew it wouldn't take long for you to work out the warehouse was a bust and come looking for me. I needed a way to rid myself of Moore and Knox and use their deaths to my advantage. They were of a similar height and build to us, so on a quick examination, their charred remains would be mistaken for us, especially once they found a certain name tag on one of the bodies. As long as the cops believed Moore and Knox were responsible for our deaths, they'd waste their time chasing ghosts. By the time anyone figures out what's happened, I will have finished the deal and be in international waters, sailing towards a country with no extradition.

- That still doesn't explain why I'm still alive.

- Too many questions would've been raised if they found an extra female corpse at the warehouse and I couldn't afford to have your body found too soon; the longer they think we're both dead and Moore and Knox are alive, the better. Besides, you're my insurance until I have a lot more water between me and your friends.

- If you were in this with Moore and Knox, why did you kill them?

- All they were supposed to do was keep an eye on you and your little girlfriend, but they were too wrapped up in their vendetta against Rosetta and playing their little games with you; leaving that rat was downright stupid and led you to the investigation.

- So the rat was meant for me.

- Who cares who it was meant for. Watson and Collins were all but convinced that Moore was dead, until she had to go and blow it by calling Collins. I'd spent a lot of effort keeping Collins from learning any details of the exchange, but Moore had some misguided belief that she could win her back by bringing her in on it. With the deal so close, I couldn't risk her contacting Collins again, so I had to keep them quiet. Moore and Knox aren't the sort of people who take kindly to being drugged and bound, so I needed a more permanent solution.

- You could have just told her that Joey was a cop

- Are you kidding! There was no way I was going to have her risk exposing us by losing it with Collins. You realise that the only reason Moore never tried to kill you again, was because she bought that pathetic excuse Collins spun about why a drug runner was sleeping with a cop. The idea she could use Collins' past to blackmail her into doing what she wanted appealed to Moore a lot more than killing you did.

- If Moore still wanted Joey, why didn't she stop Angelo from taking her?

- Believe me, Moore wanted your girlfriend back, she was obsessed with her, which is why I neglected to tell her who your girlfriend was when she first came to the Bay and she never got a good look at who Angelo dumped in the car boot. I gave her the means to get Angelo jealous and all that time she had no idea it was Collins that he was going to go after. Of course she was furious when she found out later. I'm just glad she never found out that Cruze was the one who had raped Collins; I doubt anyone would have ever found all of his bits and pieces by the time she got through with him.

Wanting to know more about Bolton's involvement, Charlie takes the opportunity to quiz him.

- Did Robbo know Joey was a cop?

- He wouldn't have left her alive after he was finished with her if he had; even I didn't know she was a cop until she was reassigned back here under my command.

- Did you help break Robbo out of jail?

- He was threatening to talk, so we offered him a deal; we get him out, he disappears. Of course we didn't trust him, but we didn't have much of a choice. Moore knew him, so she arranged it all, but he wanted his revenge on you, so he came straight back here, instead of disappearing.

- So you had him killed.

- His being here brought too much attention to the Bay, and until we had everything in place, I couldn't risk him doing something stupid like getting caught again. Moore blamed him for not keeping her brother alive in jail, so she was only too happy to take care of him, with the help of your boyfriend, of course; as far as she was concerned, she got two birds with one stone.

- So Angelo was there that night

- You never saw the video, did you? Personally, I thought I captured it quite well.

- You took the video?

- I saw the whole thing. The idiot actually wanted to call the police, but I made sure beforehand that Moore knew how to play him. A gentle reminder of his past crimes, how you might react and he played right into our hands. From there it was easy to push him over and make himself useful one last time by getting rid of Collins; plus, we had the added bonus of Collins disappearance distracting you. You see Buckton, you were one of the reasons we brought that idiot Rosetta back in the first place. His history showed he was prone to mistakes and it would be easy to discredit him if he actually managed to get too close to us. So we got him his promotion, however undeserved, put him in charge and continued on with our business under his very nose; too bad he then had to go and blow it by letting Austin go. With so many black marks already against his name, we had no more strings to pull to keep him in the job. You, on the other hand, were a different proposition; you're more by-the-book, level-headed and don't rush off half-cocked, which makes you dangerous.

Listening to Bolton, Charlie was grateful that he didn't know about the times she had stepped outside the law and lost it; she shuddered to think of how he may have used what she had done to Grant against her as she continued to listen to Bolton's reasoning.

- That's why we wanted you busy looking for Collins and away from us, especially while we were finalising the operation. It was safer to distract you than to kill you; a dead cop brought a whole lot of trouble, which we didn't want, but a cop distracted by the disappearance of someone she cared about, well, she was more likely to miss things.

- But Joey was a cop too.

- An undercover cop killed by her ex-girlfriend's boyfriend; open and shut case of jealousy, nothing more. Plus, any mention of her being a cop would've been suppressed until after the drug investigation was finished. I thought all my problems would be solved; but then you found Collins alive. If I'd known how much trouble you and Collins were going to cause me, I would've taken a chance and left Robbo alive to take care of you.

- You're only a detective, you wouldn't have had any say in who was promoted here, so who arranged the deal to keep Angelo out of jail and for his promotion?

- Even if I knew that, I wouldn't tell you.

- But why go to all the trouble of setting Angelo up only to destroy the evidence that implicated him?

- I didn't know that Moore had been keeping other records on Angelo for her own personal vendetta. I wasn't sure what else was on the flash drives and I couldn't afford for them to look into Moore too deeply. I arranged the ODPP id for Knox, but he wasn't quick enough to get to the evidence before his sister was identified.

- His sister?

- Knox and Moore were half-siblings. They've been involved in the business from the start, but they were obsessed with getting back at Angelo for what happened to their brother. Angelo was crooked even before he came to the Bay. He planted the evidence that got Chris arrested; he was just a kid, he never had a chance in prison.

- You knew their brother?

- No, they kept him out of the business. He was just an innocent kid in the wrong place, set up by a corrupt cop.

Their conversation is interrupted by the arrival of man Charlie had never seen before

- Bolton, your yacht has just moored with the boat

- Transfer my possessions over there; I want to leave as soon as the exchange is over.

With a quick glance in Charlie's direction, the man leaves to do Bolton's bidding.

- What are you going to do to me?

- Well I'm certainly not letting you go, not after I just spilled the beans on everything. But don't feel too upset for asking questions; I always intended to throw you overboard once I was further out to sea.

- Bolton?

- You just don't give up, do you?

- What happened to Angelo?

- Moore and Knox took him at the same time they took you; while Moore drove you away, Knox was taking care of Angelo.

- So he's dead?

- Why don't you can ask him yourself; he's in the next room.

- He's still alive!

- I'm not in the habit of keeping stiffs aboard. Moore kept him at the same mine he stashed Collins in, a bit of poetic justice; she brought him aboard the boat a few nights ago. We'd decided to keep him alive, as insurance. If you got too close, Angelo rises from the ashes, kills Collins, kills you and then kills himself; a nice, simple, murder-suicide, and he gets the blame for everything. Murder-suicides tend to work better when the suicide is a fresh corpse. Now that I have no use for him, both of your bodies will be lost to the deep sea, never to be found. I guess he's the last person you want to spend your final moments with, but it's kind of ironic actually, seeing as how jealousy brought you both undone. If you hadn't suspected your girlfriend of infidelity and ended up sticking your nose in where it wasn't wanted, you wouldn't have known anything until it was all over; you'd be alive to see your daughter grow up.

As soon as Bolton leaves, Charlie begins working on freeing her hands from the ropes

* * *

Bolton waits up on deck for the other boat to arrive, counting down the minutes so that he could finish what was supposed to have been a simple exchange

- Bolton, they're here.

- Get the gear and let's get this done as quickly as possible; I'm looking forward to sailing away from here.

Bolton heads over to the rail as another boat draws alongside

- You got the money?

Bolton yells to the man on the other boat.

- You got the gear?

- It's all right here

- Good, that's just what we wanted to hear.

Bolton is shocked when the other figures come up to the deck

- You have got to be fucking kidding me. How the fuck did you bitches find me?

- It's a small town, people tend to notice when a man in a suit gets onto a fishing boat.

- I'm really starting to hate this place.

- Give it up Bolton

- Not a chance Collins. I still have another card to play. Bring her up.

As his companion goes to get Charlie, Bolton taunts Joey

- It'd be a shame if something happens to your girlfriend.

- You'd better not have hurt her

- What are you going to do about it?

- You hear that Bolton, that's the police launch with back-up coming this way. You're not getting away.

The sounds of a struggle going on below draws Bolton's attention behind him; taking a chance, Joey makes her move.

* * *

Charlie arrives up on deck just in time to see Bolton and Joey fall over board

- Joeyyyyy.

Running to the rail she looks over

- Watson, do you see her?

- No... Wait, over there.

Having been carried some distance from the boat, Charlie sees Joey and Bolton struggling with each other

- Charlie, look!

Looking towards where Watson was pointing

- OMG. Joey, forget him, swim towards the boat. Joey, there's a shark, swim.

Not sure if Joey can here her, Charlie jumps aboard the police launch which has just pulled up alongside

- Get us over there, quickly... Move it

Pulling up alongside the struggling figures, Charlie reaches down to pull Joey to safety just as Bolton is ripped from Joey's grip and disappears under the water.

- What the hell!

Joey sees nothing but bloody, churning water.

- Joey don't look; just give me your hand, quick

As she reaches up towards Charlie's hand, Joey feels something brush against her leg,

- Shit. Charlie, get me out of here.

Grabbing hold of Joey's hand, Charlie starts to pull her up, only to lose her grip, causing Joey to fall back under the surface

- Joey! Joeyyyy


	13. Chapter 13

After a few nervous moments, a spluttering Joey breaks the surface and reaches up towards Charlie, who this time, is able to drag her to safety.

- Wow, that was close.

- No kidding, I thought I had lost you there for a moment

Lying on her back on the deck, breathless, grinning up at Charlie sitting beside her

- We really do have to stop meeting like this

- If you were more careful, I wouldn't have to keep coming to your rescue.

- Excuse me! Who had to rescue who here?

- I was doing perfectly fine on my own, before I had to drag you out of the water.

- You 2 do realise that you're not alone, right?

- Watson, why don't you make yourself useful; there's some trash that needs clearing out down below. Then you can supervise while the evidence is gathered and bring the boat in; Joey and I will take the police launch back.

- Wonderful, why do I always get the shit jobs. I'd better get a promotion after all this.

Watson mumbles to herself as she jumps onto the other boat and heads below deck, searching the compartments.

- Oh my.

Watson's amused by what she has found.

- Bill, can you come over here and take some photos of the crime scene.

- Sure Watson...whoa, is that Rosetta?

- What's the matter Bill? You've never seen a naked man tied to a loo before?

- mmnmn nnmmn mnmnn mmnnn

- Sorry, what did you say? I didn't quite get that.

Watson asks, taking great pleasure in yanking the tape from Angelo's mouth

- I said, could you please untie me. I've been stuck here for I don't know how long.

* * *

Despite her repeated assurances that she was fine, Charlie is unable to talk Joey out of taking her to the hospital.

- I don't need a doctor, I'm fine

- You were unconscious for hours Charlie, you need to be checked out; besides, it's standard procedure.

- You're not going to start quoting regulations at me are you Constable?

- If I have to. Look Charlie; the quicker you let the doctor look you over, the quicker we can finish this and get home to Ruby. Besides, I need to have the doctor check my stiches after that little swim I took.

- I take it those stiches are from the explosion?

- Yeah, I copped a glance from a bit of flying debris. It's fine though, a few stiches and it won't even scar. Now, are we going to the hospital or not?

- Ok, let's just go and get this over with.

* * *

Having just been cleared by the doctor, Charlie and Joey turn their attention to a certain problem

- Angelo's just a few rooms down being checked by the doctor.

- I know

- Charlie, what's going to happen with Angelo?

- Without the evidence and with the other witnesses and suspects dead, it looks like he's going to walk; again. If we have to, we'll take out an A.V.O. (___Apprehended Violence Order) _against him. Look, let's just forget about him, at least for tonight.

- Sounds like a good idea.

Just then, Charlie is almost bowled over as Ruby flies into the hospital room and into her arms.

- I thought I'd lost you

- It's ok Ruby, I'm fine

- Mum, don't ever do that to me again. When Joey came home last night, I...

- Shhh, Ruby; everything's ok.

Seeing Brett standing at the door, Joey walks over to him.

- Thanks for staying with Ruby and bringing her to the hospital Brett.

- I'm just glad everything's worked out. Joey, can I talk to you for a minute.

Glancing over towards Charlie, seeing her occupied with Ruby, Joey steps out of the room with Brett

- A woman came looking for you earlier today. Said her name was Maddi.

Brett's curious and a little concerned when he notices his sister's shocked expression.

- Who is she?

- Just someone I went through the academy with. Thanks again Brett; for being there for Ruby today and for me last night.

- You're my sister, I'll always have your back. Look, I have to go, but look after yourself Jo; and try to stay out of trouble for a while.

- I'll try.

Taking a deep breath to regather her composure, Joey walks back into Charlie's room

* * *

Holding her daughter tightly as Ruby lets out the emotions that had overwhelmed her since believing her mother was dead, Charlie glances over towards Joey.

- Charlie, why don't you take Ruby home; you can make your statement tomorrow. Georgina and I can oversee things for tonight.

- I can't

- Yes you can. It's not your investigation anyway and I'd like to see it through.

- Mum, listen to Joey and come home

- Ok. But I want to be kept up-to-date on everything, is that clear Constable?

Smiling back at Charlie

- Very clear, Sgt. Buckton

- Oh god, I hope you two aren't always going to be like this

Ruby says as she walks over to Joey and gives her a hug full of gratitude

- Thank you Joey; for bringing my mum back and for last night. I don't know what I would've done if you weren't there with me.

- Well, I did have my own reasons for getting your mother back, but I'll always be there for you Ruby. Now take your mother home and make sure she gets some rest.

- I will. Thank you Joey.

Giving her another hug, Ruby leaves to give Charlie and Joey a few moments alone.

- Are you sure Joey?

- I want to see this through to the end.

- Come here

Walking into Charlie's arms, they stand there for what seems like an eternity, their arms around each other, gazing into each others eyes.

- I should be going, Georgina will be wondering what's happened to me.

- I'm not ready to let you go

Giving Charlie a long, lingering kiss, Joey whispers

- I'm not going anywhere

Before stepping back, feeling slightly breathless

- This is going to be a long, long night.

- Then hurry back

As Joey leaves, she hears Ruby interrogating her mother. Shaking her head, thinking she and Watson were going to have an easier time of things than Charlie was.


	14. Chapter 14

It took some time for Watson and Joey to gather and lock away the evidence, round up and arrest those involved in the drug ring; even longer to take their statements, but leaving the last of the interviews in Watson's more than capable hands, Joey finally makes it home, exhausted but relieved it was finally over.

- You look wasted.

- I feel wasted. Charlie, I thought you'd be in bed ages ago.

- I tried, but I couldn't sleep, not while you were still out there; plus, the bed just seemed too empty.

- Maybe I can change that

Quickly undressing and tossing her clothes to the floor, Joey climbs under the covers, snuggling up close to Charlie.

- Charlie?

- Yeah?

- I need a vacation

- How about that world cruise you mentioned the other week.

- No offence Charlie, but I don't want to be anywhere near a boat for a long time.

- I thought you loved boats

- Joey the trawler-girl loved boats; Joey the cop hates them. I can't stand the smell and the constant rocking always made me feel queasy.

- You certainly acted like you loved them

- That's because I'm good at my job

- Joey, did Brett know that you were a cop?

- He knew that I went to the academy, but he thought I'd quit because I couldn't hack it.

Seeing the question in Charlie's eyes, Joey explains how she became an undercover cop.

- I'd always wanted to be a cop and while at the academy, a cop in the Drug Squad came to see me. He told me that there was a concern about the disproportionate level of crime around Summer Bay and suggested that when I graduated, I return to the Bay as an undercover cop and keep an eye on things.

- But why you?

- A lot of the concern was around the docks, especially the possible connection between the fishing boats and smuggling. They had tried to put in other operatives in the past, but the people who work on the boats and docks are suspicious of strangers, so they never had much success.

- You did.

- Only because my father and Brett used to work on the docks and I used to go down there everyday to see them. Of course there were problems with me being a woman, but at least I wasn't a stranger; it's why I kept my real name.

- No one ever suspected that you were up to something?

- Other than Brett, no one knew that I ever went to the academy and as soon as I went undercover, my police record and anything identifying me as a cop was sealed. When I returned to the Bay, I told Brett I'd quit and then started to look for work on the boats. If I was needed elsewhere for another investigation and I needed to leave town, I just told him that I was chasing fishing work up coast.

- Joey, is there any reason why Brett hated me so much?

- He never hated you Charlie, in fact he's grateful for you saving my life and he even wants to have us over for tea one night.

- Yeah, he said something to me the other day, but what was his problem with me before?

- Brett didn't know that I was working undercover, investigating Robbo when I was raped and so he just thought I was still his naive little sister who went too far with Robbo and made up the rape allegations because I regretted sleeping with him. Then when I told him I was gay, he wanted to blame you, because he thought you made me think I was gay and you were also supporting my allegations against his friend. He regrets his actions now and he's been great since I came back to the Bay.

- How'd he take you lying to him about your job all this time?

- He came to see me after we thought you'd died and I told him everything. He was hurt that I'd been lying for so long, but he was more concerned about how I wasn't coping with losing you.

- What happens now; the drug investigation has been busted wide open, some of those you arrested are singing like canaries and your cover's been blown.

- I don't know. I've got to go to Sydney next week to get my new orders.

- Joey, did you know there's a recommendation in your file to have you transferred out of the Bay after the investigation was over?

Charlie starts to get worried when Joey says nothing for awhile and then moves out of her arms.

- Joey!

Moving so she could straddle Charlie's waist, Joey leans forward, her face close to Charlie's.

- Charlie, if they try to send me away from you, I'll quit the Force.

- And then what would you do?

- Open a restaurant

Joey says, grinning down at Charlie

- Very funny, smartarse. Joey, I don't want you to throw away your career, not for me

- I'd do anything for you Charlie

- Not this Joey.

- It may not come to that Charlie, but I don't ever want to be apart from you again.

- I don't want to lose you either Joey, but please, think about it before you make any rash decisions.

- Is that an order?

- Consider it a request from a more senior officer.

- You missed tea and broke your promise, Charlie.

- I did?

- Yes, so you know what that means?

- I seem to recall something about you demonstrating your skills with a rope if I broke my promise and missed tea.

- I don't have any rope handy, but I did bring my cuffs home.

- Joey, you wouldn't...Joey, don't you dare, Ruby could come in.

- Damn. Maybe we should get a lock for the door.

- Oh sure, let's lock the door and let Ruby know exactly what we're doing in here.

- Charlie, we're lovers who share the same bed; I think she already knows what we do in here.

- Locking the door implies something more.

- Yeah, that we'd like some privacy.

- We are not putting a lock on the door.

- So that's a no to the cuffs and lock

- A definite no, at least for now. Joey, you look like you can barely keep your eyes open.

- I think I've had maybe two hours sleep in the last two days.

- Then get some sleep

- I thought you were dead Charlie; I need to feel you.

- Joey, we have a lifetime together to make love. You're exhausted and so am I; let's just hold each other for tonight.

Smiling, Joey leans towards Charlie, kissing her passionately, leaving Charlie breathless when she pulls away, snuggling down by Charlie's side, resting her head on her chest.

- I love you Charlie.

- I love you too Joey, get some sleep.

Charlie smiles when she feels Joey's warm breath against her naked skin, the soft breathing letting her know that Joey was already asleep. Putting her arm tighter around Joey, Charlie ducks her head, kissing Joey on the top of her head, before resting back against the pillow, allowing sleep to claim her, content once more to have Joey in her arms.


	15. Chapter 15

Two days after his humiliating rescue and despite the coldness from his former colleagues as they questioned him at length, Angelo was in good spirits. Having finally been released from hospital and with no charges being laid against him, Angelo, unconcerned about Charlie's new living arrangements with Joey, heads over to Charlie's with big plans in mind. Opening the small box and admiring the contents, he smiles.

- Charlie's going to be so surprised.

Confident that now he was back, Joey was going to be history in Charlie's life, he closes the box as he sits and waits for his opportunity. He doesn't have to wait long before he sees Joey leaving the house, ducking down so she doesn't see him as she passes his car. Once she is out of sight, he takes a deep breath and strides up to the front door, knocking loudly. Holding the box in his hand, he waits in nervous anticipation for Charlie to come to him.

- Joey, did you forget your key again?

Charlie is shocked when she answers the door and Angelo envelopes her in a big hug, twirling her around as he kisses her.

- Oh, Charlie, I missed you so much. Thinking about you was the only thing that kept me going. I don't ever want to lose you again. Marry me, Charlie.

Charlie is too shaken by finding Angelo on her front door step to even respond as Angelo moves further into the house, closing the door behind him. Having been led by Angelo over to the couch, Charlie finally finds her voice.

- What are you doing here Angelo?

- Charlie, don't be silly, I'm here to see my girlfriend of course. You have no idea how hard it's been for me; not being able to see you, to kiss you, to hold you.

- You can't be here. I'm with Joey now.

- I understand you needed someone to help you get over losing me, but now that I'm back Charlie, you don't need her anymore, I'm here for you.

- I'm with Joey because I love her, I always have.

- Don't be ridiculous, you only think that you love her. Charlie, you need to remember that grief can make you do things you normally wouldn't do and you also had that traumatic experience with Moore; Joey was there for you when you were at your weakest, when you needed someone to care for you. That's not love Charlie, that's emotional need. What you and I share, that's a love that will last forever.

Charlie is becoming increasing anxious at Angelo's erratic behaviour, scared by what he may do. Knowing that Joey was due home any minute, Charlie decides to play along, responding to Angelo when he starts to kiss her, feeling nothing but revulsion when Angelo rips her shirt open, his hands cupping her breasts, squeezing painfully in his need.

- Angelo!

- God I love you Charlie.

Angelo groans, moving his hands to Charlie's waist, undoing her belt, kissing her passionately, moving one hand back to her breast as the other works it's way into the top of her pants.

- Angelo, we can't do this.

Charlie pushing him back from her, sitting up and clutching her shirt closed to cover herself up.

- Charlie, it's been so long, we need each other.

- Not like this. I should tell Joey about us first; after everything she's done for me, it wouldn't be fair to cheat on her, not again.

- Fair on Joey? What the fuck do I care about her; what about me Charlie, I'm the one that was kept prisoner? It's bad enough that little bitch has taken my place in your bed, there is no way...

- Angelo!

Seeing the scared look on Charlie's face, Angelo takes a deep breath, smiling apologetically

- I'm sorry Charlie. I've waited so long to be with you again, I forgot myself for a moment there. You're right, we should wait for Joey.

As they wait for Joey's return, Charlie wonders what toll Angelo's captivity has taken on him; scared by what he may do to Joey in his erratic state. At the sound of a key in the door, Angelo pushes Charlie onto her back, kissing her passionately, his hands roaming over her body

- What the hell is going on here?

Joey cries out angrily when she sees her lover with her bra exposed and Angelo smiling smugly at her, his arm snaking around Charlie as she struggles to sit up.

- What do you think is going on, my fiancé and I were about to make love when you barged in, so why don't you fuck off and let us get back to celebrating our engagement.

- Charlie, why is he here and why are you half naked?

Joey demands of the flustered Charlie.

- I, I...

Looking at Charlie more closely, taking note of the possessive way Angelo was holding her and seeing a look she had never seen on Charlie's face before, Joey suddenly realises that things were not how they appeared to be. Moderating her tone to a more conciliatory one, Joey takes a step towards them.

- Charlie, can I talk to you?

- Didn't you hear me Collins, I told you to fuck off.

Angelo spits out at her angrily, his arm tightening on Charlie. The face-off is broken by the loud shrill of Charlie's phone, causing them all to jump in startlement. Charlie takes the moment of distraction to move out of Angelo's hold, backing up to the other side of the room, making sure to keep both of them in view as she answers the phone. As she does, she sees Angelo lean towards Joey, a smug smile on his face as he says something to Joey, too softly for Charlie to hear.

- Charlie's mine and you're not going to ruin this for me.

- You're deluded if you think Charlie would even give you the time of day

- And you have a terrible habit of finding yourself in danger. Maybe next time I'll have a little fun with you first, find out for myself what Charlie finds so interesting.

- You're sick.

- Yeah, and you're a dirty little whore. You fucked Robbo, enjoyed every second of him thrusting into you, didn't you, having him pounding away over and over, crying out his name when you came, asking for it harder and harder as he fucked you senseless. Admit it Joey, you loved the feel of him inside you and that's something you can't get with Charlie. You know what, why don't we meet up later, Charlie doesn't have to know, unless you want her to join in. Come on Joey, I'll treat you to a night of hard, hot sex, the same I give to Charlie every night we're together.

- You're pathetic Angelo. Now get the hell out of our home.

- Listen you stupid little dyke, there is nothing you can do to keep me from making Charlie mine and if you stand in my way again, what Robbo did to you will be a picnic by the time I'm through with you.

Charlie hangs up her phone just in time to see Joey flatten Angelo with a right hook to the face. With blood streaming from his broken nose, Angelo pleads with Charlie

- Did you see that! She attacked me for no reason; I want her arrested for assault.

With her confidence returning along with Joey's presence, Charlie has had enough of playing this charade with Angelo

- What assault; all I saw was a woman protecting herself from an intruder. That was Watson on the phone and I just asked her to send a car around; you need to leave Angelo, NOW!

- No. You're my fiance Charlie, that dyke bitch should be the one to leave.

- Should I punch him again Charlie, he doesn't seem to have taken the hint.

- You, you keep your fucking mouth shut, I'm not talking to you. Charlie, are you going to throw everything we had away for that whore.

- Joey's not a whore and whatever I felt for you wasn't love; I know that now. I cared for you a great deal, but I love Joey, with all my heart, I always have. I'm sorry if that hurts you, but Joey is my one and only true love.

- Stop lying! I'm your true love, I always have been. Please Charlie, you can't seriously expect me to believe that you love her, because I know you don't. We're in love Charlie, we're good together, marry me and I'll make you the happiest woman in the world.

- I already am; with Joey.

- What does she have on you that you're willing to throw everything we have together away?

- She has my heart and there's nothing to throw away. Angelo, you did that all by yourself the moment you tossed Robbo's body over the cliff and took Joey.

- That wasn't me!

- You just can't stop lying, can you? You can't take responsibility for your actions, it's always someone else's fault; you're never to blame, poor little Angelo, always the victim. You may think you've gotten away with it, but everyone knows what you did to Joey. Alf told me you were the one who convinced him that he was imagining things when you were searching near the mine; if he hadn't changed his mind, we never would've found Joey in time.

- I'm innocent Charlie, there's nothing that says any differently. I love you Charlie

- Shut up, just stop saying that. Haven't you caused enough heartache for the people of this town; I don't think you even know the meaning of love or friendship.

- That's not true. Do you think it was easy coming back after Jack died; I only came back to the Bay because of you!

- You came back because you weren't given a choice. You tried to kill an innocent young woman because of your insecurities, jealousies and your pathetic need to try to control my life. Keep denying it as long as you want, but I know you're guilty, everyone does.

- There's nothing to tie me to any crime; even your little friend there couldn't positively id who took her. The law says I'm innocent

- You make me sick, hiding behind the presumption of innocence. How many more people are you going to hurt before you realise that the world doesn't revolve around Angelo Rosetta. I don't love you, I love Joey; she's the love of my life. This house is mine and Joey's and you're not welcome in it, so get out now, before I arrest you for trespassing.

- I'm not giving up on you Charlie, I know you still love me and this thing with her is just a phase. If you want, I can wait a few weeks for you to scratch this itch, but you love me Charlie, you love having sex with me because I can give you more pleasure than she ever could; I have what you need, what you craved over and over again. Charlie, you need what I have, what she could never give you.

- What's happened to you Angelo, this isn't like you?

- How am I supposed to be Charlie? I was kept prisoner, you have no idea what I went through and when I'm finally free, I come home to finding you fucking your ex.

- Even if you had never been taken, we were finished Angelo.

- We will never be finished Charlie, we belong together. Hell, if it means you'll marry me and be in my bed every night, you keep the little whore on the side, have your fun with her until you tire of her. If you'd like, I'll even watch you fuck her or I'll fuck her while you watch if that's what will get you off; Charlie, I'll do anything to be with you.

- That's it Charlie; I've had enough of this guy

- Joey, don't...

* * *

A week after the arrest of many of those involved, Charlie's at home, still waiting to hear from Joey about her meeting with her superiors, while she listens to Watson review the case.

- Knox was Bolton's ex-partner

- Why was Bolton assigned to the case, surely there would have been a conflict of interest?

- It was arranged from someone higher up; we don't know who. During this whole investigation, both Joey and I have felt as if there is someone pulling strings; but they're careful to cover their tracks, so we have no idea who it is or how many there are.

- Well at least you got a promotion, Snr Constable. Where are you off to now?

- Joey's cover is blown, but with Bolton, Knox and Moore dead, my cover is still in place; as far as we know, only you and Joey are aware of who I am.

- So you're staying?

- Yes. Until we know for certain who else is involved.

Glancing over Charlie's shoulder at the figure standing in the doorway, Watson reveals another surprise

- And the station is also being assigned a new uniformed Constable

- I wasn't informed of any new transfers

- Hello Sergeant

Hearing the voice behind her, Charlie is shocked as she turns to face her.

- Joey!

- That's Const Collins, Sergeant; I'm your new Constable, reporting for duty.

Shaking her head with amusement at the looks passing between the 2 of them and feeling completely invisible all of a sudden, Watson takes her leave

- And on that note, I'll see you guys at work.

Not even noticing Watson's exit, too stunned, when for the first time, Charlie sees Joey in her police uniform.

- Wow. There's something to be said about a woman in uniform

Walking over to Joey, she takes her in her arms, kissing each other as if Joey had been away for weeks instead of just days. After some time, Joey reluctantly pulls away.

- We should get going, I don't want to be late on my first day at work. I hear the boss is a bit of an ogre

- Mmm,

Charlie murmurs between kisses

- I'll talk to her, tell her to be lenient.

- Charlie, you're making it very difficult to be interested in work, and if you look at me that way while we're at work, we could get into serious trouble

- Right. Well Const Collins, shall we go get the bad guys

- Sgt Buckton, I'd like nothing better

- That's not the impression you were giving only moments ago when your tongue was down my throat.

- Charlie!

A stunned Joey says, as Charlie makes a quick getaway.

- You coming or not, Contable or have you already?

Shaking her head in exasperation at this new flirtatious side to Charlie, Joey follows, hoping that she was going to be able to keep her mind on the job and off her lover long enough to get through the day.

- This is going to be torture.

* * *

Two weeks later, Charlie and Joey are listening to the radio over brekkie.

"_The body of an unidentified male was discovered earlier this morning in a shallow grave in bushland on the outskirts of Yabbie Creek. Police have refused to confirm if it is the body of Angelo Rosetta, a disgraced former police officer suspected of the murder of an escaped prisoner and in the abduction of a local woman. Rosetta escaped charges when evidence implicating him was destroyed. Rosetta has not been seen for some time and formal identification of the body..."_

Turning the radio off, Charlie and Joey sit looking at each other, when a knock at the door draws their attention. Walking side by side to the door, Charlie opens it, revealing Watson standing there.

- Charlie, Joey, you need to come with me down to the station...


	16. Chapter 16

Following Watson down to the squad car, Charlie and Joey grow anxious at Watson's silence

- What's this about Watson? Is it about the body that was mentioned on the radio this morning?

- I'm sorry Charlie, I'm not allowed to say anything.

- Why wasn't I informed when the body was found? Are we under arrest?

- No. Inspector Buchanan would like to talk to you.

- Who's Insp Buchanan?

- I'm sorry Charlie, you're just going to have to wait until we reach the Station.

Forced to sit in the back seat of the squad car, Charlie and Joey look at each other in growing apprehension, the silence deafening in the car as they are driven towards the uncertainty that awaits them at the Station. Thankful they're not wearing handcuffs, they're nevertheless in no doubt that they are in serious trouble as they are led into the Station and met by a man they've never seen before.

- Sgt Buckton, Const. Collins, I'm Inspector Simon Buchanan; I'll be conducting the interviews along with Constable Samuels here.

- Can I ask what this is about sir?

- You'll find out soon enough, Sgt. Put them in separate rooms if you please, Snr Const. Watson. I'll speak to Const. Collins first.

With one last glance at each other, Charlie and Joey are led away, the eyes of everyone in the Station on them.

* * *

Recognising the interview room she is led to as the one where she'd made her statement to Charlie about Robbo, Joey wished she had Charlie there by her side now as she did then. Looking up when she hears the door open, Joey scowls when Samuels enters and leans casually against the wall, a smirk on his face.

- You're in trouble now, Collins.

- Shut up Samuels.

Hoping the Inspector would hurry up so that she wouldn't be left alone too long with Samuels, wishing it was anyone but him in the room with her. He'd done nothing but hassle her since her first day in uniform at the station, and the thought of putting up with more of his harassment and crass innuendos was putting her on edge; and she needed to be alert for when the Inspector came in.

* * *

After 10 minutes of sitting there in silence with Samuels smirking at her, Joey was growing more and more agitated when the Inspector finally enters the room.

- Sorry for the wait Constable. Shall we get this interview started?

Taking the seat opposite her, placing his files onto the table, looking directly at her while Samuels continues to smirk from his position near the door, the Inspector begins the interview.

- When was the last time you saw Angelo Rosetta?

Thrown off a little by the question, Joey takes a moment to gather herself, hoping her hesitation is not seen as evasiveness, before answering

- A couple of weeks ago

- Where?

- At my place

- You live with Sergeant Charlotte Buckton and are involved in a relationship with her, are you not, Constable?

- Yes. I've lived with Charlie and her daughter for the last few months

- And Sgt Buckton is the ex-girlfriend of Rosetta?

- Yes

- Rosetta was also behind you're abduction, was he not?

- No charges were ever filed against him.

- That's not what I asked, Constable. You believed it was Rosetta, did you not?

- Yes

- How did it make you feel when he wasn't charged?

- Upset that he was going to get away with it again.

- Again?

- I'm sure you've read his file, Inspector and know of his past indiscretions.

- Indeed, I have read it. He certainly had a colourful career as a police officer, much like where your own is heading.

Not really expecting an answer, keen to press his advantage at the uncertainty his comment provoked, Buchanan forges ahead.

- What happened when Rosetta came to your home that day when you last saw him?

- I came home and found him talking with Charlie

- What about?

- I don't know, I only just got home

- So you have no idea why he was there?

After lengthy pause

- Please answer the question, Const. Collins.

- Charlie and Angelo were still together when Moore took him; he assumed he could just pick things up with Charlie where they'd left it.

- And how did that make you feel? Constable?

- I didn't like him being in our house.

- It made you angry that he was in your house, talking to your lover as if she was still his, didn't it?

- A little.

- A little? Really, Constable, do you expect me to believe that when you came home to find the man you believed abducted you, sitting in your house, acting as if your lover were still his, only made you a little angry?

Growing increasingly uneasy at the repeated line of questioning, along with the constant presence of Samuels, Joey was fast losing her patience and her calm, leaning forward in her chair, looking right at Buchanan

- Look, the guy was a smug bastard who thought he could just waltz right back into Charlie's life, as if nothing had happened.

- And that made you angry didn't it, Constable; angry enough to kill him

- No! I only decked him

- You assaulted him?

- He threatened me.

- He threatened you? The man who had abducted you, nearly killed you, came into your house and threatened you; yet you didn't arrest him and have him charged. Why was that Constable?

- There wasn't any point. The guy killed a cop and got away with it, we had the evidence against him for my abduction and Robbo's murder and he still got away with that; we didn't have any evidence this time, it was going to be my word against his, so why would I bother wasting my time.

- Why bother indeed, when a more permanent solution could be found.

Realising the trouble her words just put her in, Joey sits back and tries to regain her composure as she listens to Buchanan

- We have statements from your neighbours saying they heard raised voices. Snr Const. Watson said when she spoke to Sgt Buckton over the phone at the time, that the Sergeant sounded upset and stressed; going so far as to request a squad car be sent to your house. Your lover was scared, you were angry at him for being there, and now you say that he threatened you and you want me to believe that all you did was punch him. What really happened that day Constable?

Joey sits there silently, glaring across the table at him.

- Constable, don't make me ask again

- Nothing happened!

- Constable you are on very thin ground here; if I find out you've been lying...

- I'm not lying!

- You hated it, didn't you, having this man in your house, telling your lover that he loved her and wanted her back.

Hating Angelo even more for putting them through this, Joey is practically out of her seat as her emotions get the better of her

- Of course I hated it! The guy had a screw loose; he was erratic, irrational, going on about how he was innocent, how he still loved Charlie and that her relationship with me was just a phase. We had no idea what he was going to do

- So you took action, you grabbed a knife and you stabbed him to death

- No! Angelo was alive when he left.

- No one saw him leave and when the squad car Sgt Buckton requested arrived, you told them that everything was fine and to leave. The truth Constable, now

- I don't know where he went. I grabbed him and threw him out the door; after that, I have no idea what he did or where he went

- You expect us to believe that you were able to physically restrain a dangerous and erratic man, throw him out of your house, when you couldn't even prevent your own rape?

Shocked silence fills the room, as Joey slumps back into her chair, seething at Buchanan's words

- You bastard, you had no right to say that. That was a completely different situation; I was alone, there was no one to call for help...

Drawing a deep breath, pushing down the anger and emotions she was feeling, Joey is unable to continue

- Perhaps that was uncalled for, but I'm only looking at this from an objective view point. You had a man with a history of violence acting irrationally in your house, yet you were able to get him out of the house. Wouldn't you have doubts about that if you were sitting where I am? Constable?

Refusing to look up at him, Buchanan shakes his head

- Let's just say it happened as you say it did. From Rosetta's perspective, you not only stole his lover, you also humiliated him by tossing him out on his arse, so-to-speak. I find it hard to believe that a man who went to the extremes he did to keep his girlfriend, would have stood by and let the woman he blamed for his present situation get away with that; nor does it seem likely that he would just up and leave, without creating a further scene. You're lying Constable.

Joey continues to sit in silence

- Constable?...Constable?

- I've already told you what happened.

- Well I don't believe you; but until the body is positively identified, I can't charge you

- What! You haven't even identified the body and you're questioning me?

- No one has seen Rosetta since that day; you are a suspect in his disappearance and possible murder

Sitting back in her chair, glowering at him

- He hasn't even officially been reported as missing; even by his parents. Have you asked them about him?

- We've been unable to get in contact with them; they're overseas at the moment. However, Constable, until this investigation is completed, you are to stay away from Sgt Buckton.

Jumping to her feet in outrage

- What! You can't be serious. How am I supposed to do that when we live and work together; you can't expect me to move out of my own home. You have no right!

- Sit down, Constable.

Waiting for her to sit once again

- I'm deadly serious, Constable. You are both suspects in the disappearance and suspected murder of Rosetta and frankly Constable; you haven't done yourself any favours today. You have a temper and you have been less than forthcoming with your answers. I have no doubt that when Rosetta's body is identified, you will be charged with his murder. As such, we cannot have suspects conspiring or influencing each other.

- Charlie and I would never try to influence each other or an investigation.

Ignoring Joey's response

- I suggest you move out and for the time being, you are reassigned to separate shifts; you'll be partnering Constable Samuels here. Do we have an understanding, Constable?

Noticing Joey's recalcitrant manner, Buchanan makes his threat clear

- Let me put it another way Constable. If I find you consorting with Sgt Buckton in any way not related to work, you'll find yourself transferred to a station at the arse-end of the state, am I understood? Constable?

Gritting her teeth, Joey forces herself to answer

- Understood.

- You are relieved of duty for the rest of the day; I expect you back here tonight for duty along with assurances that you have found alternative accommodation. Have Snr Const. Watson see you home.

Joey gets up to leave

- Oh, and Constable?

Turning back around to face him

- I'll be keeping an eye on you; one step out of line and you are out of here. Now get out of my sight.

With a look that could darken a sunny day, Joey storms out of the room, furious with herself for losing her cool, wishing she could warn Charlie what to expect.

* * *

- Joey, what happened? Joey

- Sorry Georgina, I've got to go.

- You're not going to wait for Charlie?

- I've been told to stay away from Charlie and reassigned to the night shift. You're supposed to escort me home to make sure I pack and find alternative accommodation.

- What! He can't do that.

- Apparently he can; he's even threatened to have me transferred if I try to see Charlie outside of work. He thinks I murdered Angelo.

- That's absolutely ridiculous and I'll tell him that to his face

- No, Georgina, you can't risk it. He's convinced I did it and anything you say will only draw attention to you; you can't afford for him to look at you too hard

- Screw that. I'm not going to let him shaft you over this, not after the force has already let you down with Robbo and Angelo.

- Please Georgina, don't; it'll only make things worse. Look, I have to get out of here before I do something I'll really regret.

- Give me a minute to finish up here and I'll take you home.

* * *

Leaning against the car waiting for Watson, the enormity of the situation catches up with Joey, bending over with her hands on her knees as a wave of nausea threatens to overwhelm her, finding it hard to catch her breath.

- OMG, what have I done?

Standing at the window watching as Joey struggles to keep it together, Buchanan smiles and then turns to face Samuels.

- That went well Inspector. Do you think she actually did it?

- She had motive and opportunity. Her file suggests an unhealthy emotional attachment to Buckton and doubts about her emotional state; I think she came home, found her lover in a compromising situation, a fight broke out and she stabbed Rosetta. What's your impression of Collins?

- Don't know her that well, but she did ok with the undercover work; she sure fooled everyone here. Even I thought she was just some naive kid.

- That's what I'm worried about.

Looking back out the window towards Joey, watching as Watson walks over to her, putting a comforting arm across her shoulders.

- We trained her to be adept at lies and deception for her work; how do we know who the real Collins is? I doubt even Buckton knows who she really is or what she's capable of. You saw how she reacted in there; she puts out this air of vulnerability, yet she has a temper and tries to hide it.

- You did accuse her of murder

Facing Samuels again

- I know, but there's something else about her, I just can't put my finger on it. I mean, how do we know she's not playing us now? I know she did it, I just can't do anything about it yet.

- We just have to follow the evidence.

- We don't have any evidence; we don't even have confirmation that it is Rosetta.

- Can I ask then, sir; why are you questioning them?

- If it is Rosetta, then I want to get to them before they have a chance to get their stories straight, if they haven't already

- You don't suspect the Sergeant was the one who killed him?

- No, Collins was the one who did the actual deed; she had the greater motive and the emotional instability, but I do think Buckton helped Collins to cover it up. What can you tell me about the Sergeant?

Sensing Samuels' hesitation

- Off the record, Constable.

- She's no good for this place. She let's her personal life interfere, first with Rosetta and now with Collins.

- What did you think of Rosetta?

- He was ok. He didn't deserve to get the run-around by the Sergeant; it's no wonder he snapped after she played him like she did.

- Do you think he was behind the abduction?

- There's no evidence that says he did it and Watson was the only one here who viewed the so-called video evidence and she's firmly in Collins corner; but I believe her when she says it was Angelo or at least, someone who looks like Angelo.

- You don't think that there's something going on between Collins and Watson?

- No way. Watson keeps her personal life out of the station.

- Unlike Collins and Buckton, you mean. Your problem with the Sergeant wouldn't be because of her sexual preference, would it Constable?

- No sir.

- Ok, I think we've let the Sergeant stew long enough, bring her in; let's see how her story matches Collins.


	17. Chapter 17

Charlie, unaware what had happened with Joey's interview, has no idea of what she is about to walk into

- Come in Sergeant

- I'm curious Inspector as to why someone of your rank is conducting this inquiry and why I wasn't informed immediately after the body was found as I should have been?

- I'm here because there are serious problems at this station. Please, sit Sergeant.

Sitting down, Charlie wonders what problems he could be referring to

- As to why you weren't informed, I thought that would be obvious. Constable Samuels was first on the scene, and when he realised the body may be that of Angelo Rosetta, he thought that a more senior officer should be informed first, knowing that you and Collins would be considered suspects. Your superiors agreed with him, which is why you were not informed.

- It is Angelo then?

- Considering the state the body was found in, we have to wait for fingerprint confirmation for identification

- So why am I here if you're not even sure it's Angelo?

- Because even if it is not Angelo Rosetta's body, he is still missing. Now, when was the last time you saw Angelo Rosetta, Sergeant?

- It was a couple of weeks ago

- Where?

- At my place

- You share a house with Constable Joey Collins, is that right?

- Yes

- What was your relationship with Angelo Rosetta?

- We dated

- You dated? It was a bit more serious than that wasn't it Sergeant? You were together for more than a year.

- I suppose so; I think Angelo saw it as more than I did

- Are you saying you didn't love him?

- I didn't say that.

- You didn't deny it either.

Getting no reply, Buchanan continues

- Rosetta was also behind Const. Collins abduction, was he not?

- Yes.

- You had previously dated Const. Collins before Rosetta, did you not?

- Briefly

- Were you seeing each other at the time of her abduction?

- No, I was with Angelo

- But he must have thought you were; what other reason would he have to abduct Const. Collins?

- I can't speak for what Angelo thought at the time, but Joey and I weren't seeing each other; we'd barely even spoken to each other since she'd returned.

- How did it make you feel, knowing that your boyfriend took your ex-lover because you?

- I was shocked

- When Snr Const. Watson informed you that it was Rosetta behind the abduction, what did you do?

- I called him and asked him to meet me.

- You went alone?

- Yes

- Weren't you afraid that he may hurt you?

- No. I never believed that Angelo would ever hurt me.

- So when he turned up at your place recently, you weren't afraid?

- I was shaken, because I hadn't expected him to just turn up like that, not after everything that had happened.

- Really? As far as he knew, you two were still together. What did he want?

- He asked me to marry him

- He proposed? And how did you react to that?

- I didn't

- You didn't what, Sergeant?

- React; I was still in a state of shock him being there and I wasn't sure I'd really heard him right.

- Were you afraid?

- I was concerned. He was acting strangely and he had already tried to hurt Joey.

- Where was Const. Collins at this time?

- She had just left to go to the Milk Bar down the road

- So you were alone with Rosetta, who was acting strangely. What happened next?

- I told Angelo that I was with Joey and that he shouldn't be there, then he said something about me only being with Joey to get over losing him.

- Did he do anything to you?

- He kissed me

- And how did that make you feel?

- Uncomfortable.

- Just uncomfortable?

- He didn't seem to hear what I was saying and I was starting to worry about what he may do when Joey came home.

- There's something more you're not telling me Sergeant

Charlie hesitates for a moment

- He got angry when I mentioned Joey's name

- In what way?

- He just lost it; called her a bitch, but then he apologised

- Did you believe he was sorry?

- No. He hated the fact that I was with Joey.

- Tell me what happened when Const. Collins returned home

- When Angelo heard the key in the door, he kissed me so that Joey would catch us

- And that made her angry, didn't it?

- Joey was hurt and confused at first, but then she realised that something was wrong; that's when the phone went.

- That would be Snr Const. Watson call, is that right?

- Yes. While I was on the phone, I saw Angelo lean towards Joey, they said some things to each other and then she punched him. I told Angelo a car was coming and that he should leave.

- Did you hear his threat to Const. Collins?

- No, I was too far away

- So we only have her word that he threatened her

- Joey's not in the habit of hitting people for the fun of it; if she said he threatened her, he threatened her.

- What happened next?

- I asked him to leave again

- And he left?

- No, he said he was innocent and wanted me back; I told him I was with Joey and that I loved her. He wasn't listening to anything I was saying, so Joey grabbed him and threw him out

Buchanan sits there for a moment, studying Charlie, trying to gauge her responses.

- You previously stated that you went alone to confront Rosetta about abducting Const. Collins because you didn't believe he would hurt you; yet you claimed to be afraid of what he would do when he turned up at your house this time

- He was different; I don't know what happened to him while he was abducted, but he was not the same person I knew.

Shuffling through the papers in front of him, Buchanan starts reading from a piece of paper

- Ah, yes, here we are. According to Collins, Rosetta "was erratic, irrational, going on about how he was innocent, how he still loved Charlie and that her relationship with me was just a phase.". What happened Sergeant, when Const. Collins came home and was confronted by the man she believed abducted her, who was kissing her lover, acting erratically and then allegedly threatened her?

- Joey was angry, so was I, but nothing happened.

- You said she punched him

- And nothing more

- Really! A man you both claim was acting irrational comes into your house, makes sexual advances towards you, threatens your lover, and refuses to leave and nothing happened. Const. Collins admits to physically assaulting Rosetta and removing him from your house, she also admits to being angry about him being there and what he said. What really happened next?

Receiving no answer, he asks more forcefully.

- Please answer the question, Sergeant

- I've already answered your question

- Sergeant, do you really expect me to believe that, when Const. Collins came home, found her lover in a compromising position with the man who abducted her, who then threatened her, did nothing more than punch him and then throw him out?

- How many times are we going to go over the same thing?

- Until I get a straight answer

- I've told you everything that happened

- When did Const. Collins grab the knife?

- Knife? There wasn't a knife

- The body we found was killed around the time Rosetta was last seen; he had been stabbed to death. I put it to you Sergeant, Const. Collins was angry when she came home and found you and Rosetta together; she confronted the both of you, a fight broke out and she stabbed him to death.

- You can't really believe that Joey killed Angelo?

- After her less than forthcoming answers, I have serious doubts about her ability to be truthful in this matter. I also believe that Collins has formed an unhealthy attachment to you, that she has a temper and is emotionally suspect when confronted by aggressive men; perhaps due to her rape.

- You have absolutely no idea what Joey is like; she would never hurt anyone, even Angelo. He was alive when he left.

- No one saw him leave; we have only your word and Const. Collins that he was alive when she physically removed him from your house.

Shaking her head in frustration, her worry for Joey growing by the minute.

- He was alive when he left.

- And he just walked away without making any further threats or trouble?

- I didn't see him after Joey closed the door behind him. But his car was gone later, I assumed he left.

- From all accounts, Rosetta was obsessed with you; weren't you suspicious when he didn't come back that day, or the next day?

- I thought he may have finally realised he wasn't welcome in town and left.

- Convenient.

Sighing, Buchanan looks down at the files in front of him, before looking directly at Charlie.

- Ok Sergeant, at this time, you won't be charged; but as you and Const. Collins are both suspects in the disappearance and suspected murder of Rosetta, you are to have no contact with Const. Collins outside of work. Collins has already been reassigned to a different shift for the duration of the investigation to limit contact.

- That's ridiculous. How long will that be?

- As long as it takes. Collins has already been informed that if she disobeys she will be transferred to another station; she has been relieved of duty for the rest of the day shift and told to find alternative accommodation.

Charlie sits back, too stunned to even respond

- You can go now, Sergeant. Did you hear me Sgt Buckton?

- You don't even know if it is Angelo and you expect me to stay away from my lover

- I not only expect it Sergeant, I demand it. This station has been compromised too often; we have to be seen to be doing our jobs, which means we can't have two of our officers who are in a relationship, living together while they are suspects in the murder of an ex-boyfriend. You are dismissed, Sergeant. And Sergeant, stay away from Collins.

Charlie walks away in a state of disbelief, not believing at all that this was happening, that she was not even allowed to be with Joey. Watching her walk away, Buchanan smiles again, anticipating a quick resolution to this problem

- Keep an eye on her Samuels. I want to know when she tries to see Collins

- You think she will disobey you?

- I'm counting on it.


	18. Chapter 18

Even though her shift is not yet over, Charlie rushes home, hoping to catch Joey before she leaves. When she arrives, she finds Watson waiting out the front

- Charlie, you can't be here

- They think Joey killed Angelo; I need to talk to her.

- Charlie, you can't. If Buchanan finds out you've disobeyed him...

- I don't care what Buchanan ordered, I need to speak to her Watson.

- Charlie!

- I just need a few minutes with her; Buchanan need not know

- Ok, five minutes; that's how long it will take me to take a walk to the Milkbar and back.

- Thanks

- Charlie, I'm sorry I didn't warn you. I wasn't told about Angelo; Buchanan just ordered me to bring you in and not say anything.

- It's ok Watson, I don't blame you.

Heading into the house, Charlie finds Joey in the bedroom putting some of her things into a bag. Going over to her, Charlie takes the bag from her hands

- Joey, stop.

- I can't Charlie. Georgina is waiting for me.

Pulling Joey into a hug, Charlie can feel her body shaking

- I hate this Charlie. Buchanan thinks I killed Angelo

- I know. Look, we're going to fight this. There's no evidence against us; just hang in there and it'll all be cleared up.

- I wish I had killed him

- Don't say that; don't you ever say that Joey.

- I can't stand that even dead he's in our lives.

- Where are you going to go?

- Back to Brett's; he's out of town at the moment, but he won't mind. I can't believe they expect us to stay away from each other.

- It won't be for long. I'm going to check to see if Buchanan can even do this.

- He seemed pretty confident that he could

Charlie holds her tighter, trying to convince herself as much as Joey that everything was going to be alright. Stepping back, lifting Joey's chin up, staring into her eyes

- I promise you Joey, when this is all over, we're going away for awhile. Until then, know that I love you.

Kissing her to let her know how much she was going to miss her, hating to say goodbye as she watches her leave with Watson. Wiping away the tears before she has to go back to work, Charlie's frustration boils over as she kicks the coffee table, sending the lamp on top, shattering to the floor.

- Wonderful, just wonderful

* * *

Having cleared up the mess made by the shattered lamp, a less than enthusiastic Charlie returns to the station and immediately walks into trouble.

- Sergeant, in my office, NOW.

- What does he want now?

Charlie mutters to herself as she enters Buchanan's office.

- Close the door; I don't think we need the other officers to hear what I have to say.

Closing the door behind her, Charlie takes the seat opposite Buchanan, wishing she was anywhere but here at the moment.

- You disobeyed my orders by going to see Collins and you did it while you were supposed to be on duty.

- Who told you that...Samuels?

- It doesn't matter who.

- I wanted to see her before she left, so I took a late lunch break seeing as how I missed lunch while I was talking to you.

- I don't like being disobeyed Sergeant, but I'm sorry to say that it's about what I expected.

- What do you mean by that?

- Sergeant, this station has been sadly lacking in leadership and discipline for too long, which is why I'm ordering a review into the running of this station and the fitness of those within it

- You can't do that!

- I can. In my entire career I have never seen such a disgrace as this station, especially among its more senior officers; Jack Holden, Angelo Rosetta had corruption charges hanging over them, Rosetta eventually forced to resign because of his appalling record. Let's not forget Constable Collins and yourself being suspects in an open investigation.

- Joey and I haven't done anything wrong.

- That is still to be determined. Sergeant, if I have to replace you to restore law and order within this station, I won't hesitate to do so. Now, I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about the review for the time being. Good day, Sergeant.

For the second time that day Charlie feels as if she's been kicked in the gut, finding it almost impossible to concentrate on the rest of her shift. With Ruby having dinner with friends, Charlie's in no hurry to return to an empty house; the thought of an empty bed reminding her of what she may lose if Buchanan has his way.

* * *

The next couple of days prove very difficult for Charlie and Joey as they are kept in the dark about the investigation and have no chance to talk or even see each other. It is particularly difficult for Joey who has not had an easy time of it in the short time since transferring to the station. Already mistrustful of Joey because of her relationship with Charlie and the way her undercover work deceived them, and now being a suspect in the murder of an ex-copper, has left Joey on the outer with many of the other officers. With the change in shift meaning that she no longer has Charlie or Watson for support, her feeling of isolation since she transferred is growing each day she is apart from Charlie.

Not wanting to put Charlie in a difficult situation, especially so soon after she transferred, Joey has kept quiet about the series of pranks and other incidences she has been subjected to; not even mentioning to Watson how when she walked into a room, all conversation stopped and everyone ignored her. With the pressures of the investigation weighing her down and her forced separation from Charlie, the last thing she needed was to find her locker broken into and a rubber rat left in there. Banging her head in frustration against the locker

- Bastard

Knowing exactly who was behind this, having put up with his remarks the past few nights, she waits until he is alone before she confronts Samuels

- What is your problem; you've had it in for me since I started here?

- You and your girlfriend are the problem; carrying on your little affair, bringing all these troubles. Angelo was a decent copper, he didn't deserve what you did to him

- I didn't do anything to Angelo; and if anyone's to blame for any of this, it's Angelo. He's the one that's given us all a bad reputation.

- You tried to steal his girlfriend, I don't blame him for trying to get rid of you. Dykes like you two give female coppers a bad name. The sooner you and your girlfriend are out on your arses the better.

- Back off Samuels. If Charlie hears you talking like that.

- So it's Charlie is it? Must be nice to be screwing the boss; oops, sorry, you're not even allowed to do that now, are you?

- Charlie and I were together before I was even transferred here

- You should never have been sent here; but I guess you have your girlfriend to thank for that

- Charlie had nothing to do with it!

- Nah, of course she didn't. Look Collins, just admit what we all know; the only reason you're here is because your girlfriend pulled strings.

After he walks out, Joey lets out a despairing sigh, wondering what she was going to have to do to win over the other officers, or if she was even going to have a chance to.

* * *

The day after her confrontation with Samuels, Joey is feeling more down than usual and hating every second she is apart from Charlie; believing things couldn't possibly get any worse, when an unexpected visitor arrives, throwing her life into further turmoil.

- Hello Joey

- Maddi!

- I'm sorry I didn't catch up with you the last time I was here

- Brett told me you came to see me

- I'd heard what happened with Sgt Buckton; I knew what she meant to you and thought that you might need me. I was glad to hear she was ok.

- Maddi, why are you here?

* * *

Pulling up at Brett's with news for Joey, hoping that her loser of a brother wasn't home, Watson get's an even bigger surprise when the door is answered by a red-haired woman she'd never seen before.

- Yes officer, can I help you?

Thrown off balance by the confidence of the woman, Watson is less than courteous to her.

- Who are you?

- I'm a friend of Joey's. I just came down from Sydney and thought I'd catch up with her. _(Looking at Watson's name tag)_ Oh, you must be George.

- Georgina

- Right. For some reason I always imagined you were a man when Joey spoke about you, Constable...it is Constable isn't it?

Through clenched teeth, Watson manages to get the words out.

- Snr Constable. Who did you say you were?

- A friend of Joey's. Now if you'll excuse me.

- Is Joey here?

- She's just stepped out for a moment; I'll let her know you came by

Slamming the door in Watson's face

- Bitch

Banging on the door again

- Didn't I make myself clear before, George? Joey's not here.

- Look, I don't care who the hell you say you are, I have some news for Joey that she's going to want to hear.

- Georgina, what are you doing here?

Joey says, coming up the path behind her.

- I need to talk to you

- It's ok Joey, I was just letting the Constable inside to wait for you

Smiling sweetly at Watson, she steps back, allowing Watson past

- Bitch

Watson mutters as she passes her. Going into the kitchen, Watson glares at Maddi as she makes herself comfortable at the table.

- Joey, could I talk to you in private?

- Oh, don't mind me, George.

Sensing the tension between the two women, Joey shakes her head in annoyance, really not in the mood for this.

- Maddi, could you give us a bit of privacy?

- Of course Joey. I really should be going anyway. It was great seeing you again Joey, I'll keep in touch. And George, it was nice to meet you.

- Likewise. Watch that door on the way out; it seems to slam shut for no reason

Waiting until Maddi was out of earshot, Watson turns to Joey

- Who was that?

- Just a friend. Why are you here?

- There's been a development in the case

- Oh?

- You and Charlie are in the clear about Angelo.

- The body wasn't his, was it?

- No. His parents just got back into the country and saw the news reports. They contacted their local police station to say that it couldn't be Angelo because he had just called them the day before. I kind of felt sorry for them, they were completely in the dark about Angelo; he hadn't told them anything about what had happened in the last few months

Noticing the look of unease still on Joey's face, Watson tries to reassure her

- Joey, it's over; you're in the clear

- Except he's still out there. You didn't see him Georgina; he was crazed. He had Charlie scared, he threatened me and then he just leaves us alone? He's up to something.

- Joey, he wouldn't be game to show his face in town again

- Maybe. What about the body, do they know who it is?

- No, his face was smashed in, making it hard to identify him and his prints aren't in the system, so we may never know who he is. There hasn't been anyone reported missing who matches his general build

- Buchannan said he was stabbed to death?

- Multiple stab wounds to the heart

- Any defensive wounds?

- None; whoever killed him must have surprised him. The first strike almost certainly killed him; the rest was just overkill

- Do they have a time of death?

- Within a day or two of when Angelo was last seen at your place; which is why they assumed it was him. What is it Joey?

- Nothing. I'm just tired; only had a few hours sleep since I finished my shift.

Shaking her head as if to clear it, she smiles at Watson

- I'm just glad it's all over and hopefully now everything will get back to normal.

- Lucky for you then, that Buchanan said to tell you that you're back on your normal shift; he expects you at work within the hour. Oh, he also said that all restrictions on you and Charlie are lifted; you're free to move back home.

- That's the best news I've had in days. I really need to see Charlie; this forced separation has been hell.

- Oh, before I go, Charlie asked me to give this to you

Watson hands Joey an envelope before leaving. Joey looks at the envelope, curious as to what Charlie had to say that couldn't wait until they were face to face. Opening the envelope, reading its contents, the elation that Joey felt only moments ago evaporating with each word.

* * *

Once she gets back to the station, Watson heads straight to Charlie's office

- Joey will be in soon; she wants to see you

- Did you give her the letter?

- Yes. What was in it that couldn't wait?

- Just something I wanted her to know. Did you tell her about Angelo?

- Yeah, once I got past the attack dog

Seeing Charlie's blank expression, Watson explains

- Joey's friend; the red-head from Sydney, she's a real piece of...and you know absolutely nothing about it do you...I'm just going to shut up now and get back to work

Bemused by Watson's discomfort, Charlie sits there wondering who the woman could be.

* * *

Joey arrives at the station an hour later, heading straight to Charlie's office, waving the letter at her.

- What the hell is this, Charlie?

- Keep your voice down and close the door.

Closing the door forcibly behind her, still furious, Joey glares at Charlie.

- Well?

- Joey, Buchanan has it in for me and it's become obvious how our relationship is viewed by others here.

- I don't care what other people think.

- I do. I'm your senior officer and the senior officer of this station. We need to be seen to be able to keep our personal and professional life separate.

- What's that even mean?

- From now on, when you're addressing me at work, you refer to me as Sergeant and you don't come barging into my office airing our personal life

Shaking her head at the unfairness of it all, Joey refuses to even look at Charlie

- Joey, we need to keep all personal discussion for when we're at home

Finally looking at Charlie, Joey is visibly upset

- Shouldn't that be Constable, if we're to be professional. _(taking a deep breath)_ Why didn't you talk to me about this before making this decision, and to put it in a letter, using Georgina as your messenger; how could you do it like that Charlie? And to not even tell me yourself that we're in the clear over Angelo.

- I'm sorry Joey, but Buchanan's been watching me like a hawk; waiting for me to slip up or give him another reason why I don't deserve to be here. Look Joey, can we talk about this tonight at home.

- Perhaps it would be better if I stayed at Brett's, you know, to make it less obvious about our relationship.

- Please Joey, come home tonight and we'll talk about this.

- Is that all Sergeant?

- That's all.

Sighing in frustration, that instead of celebrating being cleared of any wrongdoing over Angelo, Charlie was now wondering if Joey was even coming home tonight

* * *

Coming out of Charlie's office, Joey ignores Watson's raised eye-brow inquiry, needing to get a hold on her emotions first, when Buchanan calls all the officers together to address them

- In the short time I have been here, it has become apparent that this is a station in crisis. The past couple of months have seen many distressing and unsettling events happen to the officers of this station and too often this station has been compromised due to the actions of some of its officers; as a result, I have ordered a review into the efficiency of this station and the fitness of the officers here.

The sound of high heels clicking on the floor draws the attention of everybody towards the door.


	19. Chapter 19

Buchanan turns to indicate the woman who just entered the station.

- This is Madison Albright. She'll be conducting interviews with every officer here; she's an expert in human behaviour so be truthful and it'll be painless, but try to pull the wool over her eyes at your own risk. Anyone who is found to have been less than honest during the review will face disciplinary action.

Stepping forward, seeing the shocked expressions on every officer there, she smiles

- Please, call me Maddi. I know this has come as a bit of shock, but as police officers, you are often subjected to distressing situations and debriefings such as this are necessary to access the morale and health of officers as well as maintain the efficient running of the station. Now, I intend to contact each of you to arrange a time for your interview.

- And I expect all of you to make yourself available for these interviews and to be courteous to Madison at all times. That is all. Back to work

Buchanan orders, as they start to disperse, shock still echoing through them all. Waiting for the other officers to leave, Maddi makes her way over to Joey and Watson, smiling at them

- Hello Joey.

- Maddi

- George, it's good to see you again

- Excuse me, I have work to do

Watson makes a quick exit, biting her tongue against the words that wanted to come out

- You didn't tell me you came down here for official business

- I'm sorry about that; I wasn't really in a position to tell you. Look, why don't we meet for a drink tonight?

- I don't think that's a good idea.

Sensing Joey's reluctance, Maddi seeks to reassure

- You don't have to feel uncomfortable with me Joey. Last year you came to see me in a professional capacity after a traumatic experience, but you're not my client now; I'm just a friend from the old days

- Somehow I don't think the others would see it that way, seeing as how you're going to be judging the fitness of everyone here. I already have enough problems with them.

- Come on Joey, we didn't really get a chance to talk this morning. For old times sake?

Feeling eyes on her, Joey glances over towards Charlie's office, seeing her standing there watching them

- Look Maddi, I have to talk to Charlie and I need time to move back home.

- Fine. Maybe another time then; but remember Joey, I'm here for you if you ever need to talk to someone.

Leaving Joey, Maddi walks over to Charlie

- Sergeant, I'd like to see you first; I'll expect you in the interview room shortly

* * *

Knocking on the door, Charlie waits as she hears footsteps and the door opening

- Please, come in Sgt Buckton. Have a seat

- Am I supposed to talk about my feelings or something?

- If you'd like, but this isn't a typical counselling session. I have a series of questions for each officer based on their personnel files and fitness reports, so I can access how recent events have affected them and make recommendations based on that.

- Such as?

- I'm not really in a position to say at this time. Shall we get started?

Not giving Charlie any time to relax, Maddi goes straight for the jugular.

- Tell me Sergeant, do you think it's appropriate for a senior officer to be having an affair with a junior officer?

- I'm sorry?

- You are the senior officer of this station and you're involved in a sexual relationship with the most junior officer here

- Joey and I were together before she was transferred here; before I even knew she was cop

- How did that make you feel, finding out that she had been lying to you the whole time you had known her?

- I was hurt at first, but then I realised why she had to keep it a secret. I also knew I loved her and didn't want to lose her

- Love conquers all, is that it?

- What has this got to do with anything?

- I'm merely trying to get a clearer picture here Sergeant. When Const. Collins returned to Summer Bay, how did it make you feel?

- When Joey came back I realised that I still had a lot of unresolved feelings for her.

- And?

- And what?

- You said you had unresolved feelings for her

- We never really sorted things out before she left.

- Was that because your infidelity was the reason your relationship failed?

- I was confused at the time, I had never had feelings for a woman before.

- So she was an experiment?

- Of course not, I loved her

- But you slept with a man; someone who then turns out to be a major criminal.

Maddi presses her advantage, not giving Charlie time to respond

- Your previous relationship before Const. Collins was with Roman Harris, who is now in jail for murder. You also became involved with Angelo Rosetta, a police officer who confessed to corruption and killed a fellow officer. Do you see a pattern here, Sergeant? You seem to be attracted to dangerous men, so I'm curious as to why you took an interest in a young, female rape victim. Was it out of pity or possibly because you could relate to her on some personal level?

- I don't know why I felt an attraction to Joey. From the moment we met, I've felt this connection to her, something I've never felt before with anyone else.

- Is that why you restarted your relationship, even though you were still involved with your boyfriend?

- We thought Angelo was dead.

- Infidelity seems to be a habit of yours where she's involved.

Maddi mutters under her breath, her words still reaching Charlie's ears, making her furious. Making a few notes in her files, Maddi looks back up at Charlie.

- When Const. Collins was abducted, was the fact you were sleeping with Angelo the reason you never suspected him?

- Of course not!

- Considering his past behaviour, I find it surprising that you never suspected him.

- We thought the man who raped her was behind it

- Yet even when his body was found, you still never suspected your boyfriend. I've read Rosetta's file; you were either oblivious to his questionable behaviour or you turned a blind eye to it because of your relationship.

- That's not true!

- Then explain to me how you, as a police officer who regularly deals with criminals, could have overlooked someone with Rosetta's past as a suspect, especially as you had once had a sexual relationship with the woman who was abducted?

Having no answer, Charlie remains silent.

- Do you also deny letting your feelings for the victim distract you from performing your duty?

- Why are you doing this?

- It's my job to access the fitness of the officers at this station. As the Head of this Station, Sergeant, I have to confess to being worried about your inability to keep your professional and personal life separate. I also find it extremely concerning that you have continually failed to notice when something is wrong with the officers in your station. You've also shown a remarkable lack of judgement in your choice of the sexual partners, seemingly unable to perceive anything suspicious about their behaviour. Doesn't it concern you Sergeant, that three men you have slept with have been responsible for the deaths of others and that you had absolutely no idea at all that your current lover was not who she said she was?

Not getting a reply, Maddi sits back in her seat.

- Ok, I think that's enough for the moment, Sergeant. You can go, but I may like to talk to you again.

Before Charlie leaves, Maddi has one last question.

- I'm curious Sgt Buckton. What would you have done if Rosetta had not abducted Const. Collins; would you have stayed with him or chosen to return to your ex-girlfriend?

Shaking her head, Charlie walks out of the room, refusing to dignify that with an answer, as Maddi makes notes in her file. Charlie walks past the front desk, past Watson and into her office, not quite slamming the door behind her. Watson looks at her, then back at the interview room.

- Guess the bitch has that effect on everyone.

- What was that George?

Cursing under her breath, Watson turns to Maddi.

- Nothing, just talking to myself

- Talking to yourself can often be a cry for help, George; perhaps we should talk about that.

- My name is Georgina and I'm going on patrol, so we'll have to talk some other time.

- The Inspector made it clear everyone was to arrange a time to talk to me, but you're right, we'll have to make it another time.

As Watson walks away, she pauses as she hears Maddi say

- Good luck on patrol, George.

Refusing to respond, Watson get's out of the building, glad for the fresh air.

- Oh, I am so not going to survive this without decking that bitch

Looking around, Watson checks to make sure no one heard her, before heading to the car

* * *

Getting home, Charlie tosses her bag onto the floor in disgust, leaning with her hands on the kitchen counter as she tries to calm herself, she's grateful when she feels a warm presence press against her back and the comforting arms slide around her.

- You ok, Charlie?

Leaning back into the comforting embrace, Charlie takes a moment to enjoy the feel of Joey's presence

- I am now that you're home with me again.

- I'm sorry about before; I know you're in a tough spot with Buchanan here and you're right, we should be more careful at work. And I'm sorry about earlier; it's just that we hadn't been together for a few days and then with the letter, I guess I took out my frustration on you. I'm so sorry I acted like that.

- So am I. I should have talked to you instead of putting it in a letter, it's just, I don't know, with everything that's happened, I feel like everything I do or have done is being questioned.

- Charlie, what's wrong?

- I just had a very unpleasant encounter with Madison Albright.

Charlie says as she turns in Joey's arms, linking her own arms around Joey's waist.

- She's the psychologist you were sent to see last year, wasn't she?

- Yes.

- Did you know she was coming here?

- I had no idea till she turned up.

Noticing the pensive look on Charlie's face

- Charlie, what is it?

- I get the feeling she's got it in for me too.

- You sure it's not just your problems with Buchanan that's got you spooked?

- Maybe.

- Charlie, let's not talk about this now; we haven't seen each other for the last few days

- I know, I guess...

Joey silences her with a kiss

- Enough talking Charlie. I've missed you so much.

- I've missed you too; I hate sleeping alone.

Giving Joey a kiss, a smile forming

- You know, I don't think it's a good idea for you to be back on the same shift as me

- What!

- Buchanan might have had the right idea; do you know how much easier it is to concentrate on my work when I'm not looking at you and having inappropriate, very non-work thoughts.

- Is Ruby home?

- No, she's at Indi's for the night. Why?

- I'm having very inappropriate, non-talking type thoughts at the moment; let's skip dinner.

* * *

Far from impressed with Collins and Buckton after witnessing part of their argument earlier in the day, Buchanan pays a visit to Maddi, seeking her advice

- Sorry to barge in on at you at home, Madison, but could I have a word with you?

- Of course Inspector, come in

Following Maddi into the apartment, he fidgets a little, uncomfortable being alone with her

- It's good news Inspector, about Collins and Buckton being cleared of any wrong doing.

- It's always good news when police officers are exonerated, but they should never have allowed themselves to get into this mess in the first place.

- Please sit down; can I offer you a drink?

Buchanan takes the seat offered.

- No thank you, I don't drink.

- Inspector, do you have a problem with Collins and Buckton?

- I have a problem with their relationship. This whole situation comes down to their relationship, and the regulations are clear about that; there is to be no fraternisation of a sexual nature between officers of different ranks in the same line of command

- You could enforce the regulations.

- Normally I would, but the fact that they were together before Collins was transferred here makes it more difficult. You counselled Const. Collins last year, didn't you?

- Yes I did, but I can't discuss those sessions

- I'm not asking you to, but you must have formed an opinion about Collins state of mind then and now. I have my doubts about her, especially her temper; sometimes it seems as if she is two people, one minute vulnerable and the next aggressive.

- She was raped; that was bound to affect the way she reacts in situations involving men, especially if they are aggressive in anyway. As for her temper, she uses that as a shield, to stop people seeing the vulnerable side of her.

- You don't exactly inspire me with confidence about Collins.

- The fact that she didn't kill Rosetta when she had the opportunity, suggests to me that she is in control of those emotions.

- I sense a but

- Const Collins has the potential to be a fine officer, but her career so far has been tarnished by her relationship with the Sergeant.

- How so?

- Twice she accepted transfers based on the state of her relationship with the Sergeant; and their relationship is also affecting the way some of the other officers have treated Const Collins. In the short time I've been here, I have witnessed several incidents of crude innuendo aimed at the Constable because of her relationship with the most senior officer of the station.

- Why haven't these incidences been reported?

- The Constable is in a difficult situation. If she files a complaint, people will wonder; is she running to her girlfriend for protection or is she merely a junior officer reporting a problem to her senior officer? It can't be easy for her when there is no clear distinction between their personal and professional lives. Inspector, I can't go into details about my sessions with Const Collins, but I will say that Sgt Buckton featured too prominently for my liking.

- Did you report your observations?

- I noted my concerns in her personnel file regarding her relationship with another police officer compromising current and future investigations. I also recommended that she be reassigned once her current assignment was completed

- That assignment is over, so why was Collins transferred here permanantly?

- I have no idea, but it was only a recommendation, so I can only assume that whoever approved her transfer had their reasons for ignoring it.

- Thank you Madison, I think I have what I need.

* * *

Waking up to the feel of warm breath against her neck, Charlie turns in Joey's arms, lying there quiety for a moment, watching her sleep, before kissing the tip of her nose.

- Joey, you awake?

- Why do people ask that; if you answer, it's obvious you're awake

- Good morning Miss Grouchy; nice to see some things haven't changed

Opening sleepy eyes, Joey glares through tousled hair at the grinning woman lying beside her.

- And you are entirely too cheerful this morning.

- You know _(with a tap to her nose)_, you're cute when you're grouchy

- And you're a pain in the butt; nobody should be this cheerful this early

- It's not early

Climbing out of bed, Charlie turns toward Joey

- Come on sleepyhead, it's time to get up; we don't want to make a bad impression

- I don't care; I'm not moving from here.

Joey sulks, ducking further under the covers. Reaching under the covers, Charlie lets her hands wander, getting the desired effect when Joey shrieks with laughter

- Stop it, you know I'm ticklish.

- Come on, Joey. We really can't be late for work.

- Fine.

Taking the hand offered by Charlie, Joey pulls her back down onto the bed and rolls on top of her. Moving as if to kiss her, Joey rolls off the bed and runs to the door.

- Dibs on the shower.

Shaking her head in amusement, Charlie looks towards the door as Joey pops her head back in the room.

- You know, if we share, we'll have a little more time.

- Good idea. And we'll save water too

- Charlie, the environment is the last thing on my mind at this minute, so get in here.

* * *

Feeling refreshed and happy to have Joey back home with her, Charlie is unprepared for what Buchanan has in store for her when she walks into the station that morning

- Sgt Buckton, in my office.

Charlie looks towards Watson who shrugs

- I told you when I came here Sergeant that there were serious problems at this station, and I'm sorry to say that my time spent here has only confirmed that.

- Sir?

- The stability of this station was compromised because two of it's officers were suspects in a murder while they were involved in a sexual relationship. It has also become obvious that your relationship is a cause for concern among the other officers, some of whom are already mistrustful of Collins; it's affecting the morale and efficient running of this station.

- I don't see why it's a problem now, when we were already together before she became an officer here

- Unfortunately your relationship with the Constable was the reason you became suspects in the disappearance and suspected murder of your boyfriend and it has only highlighted the problem further; then there was the argument you had at the station.

- I'm sorry Inspector, that...

- I don't care to hear your reasons Sergeant; there is no excuse for airing your personal problems in the workplace. It was bad enough when you behaved so unprofessionally when you were sleeping with your superior officer in Rosetta, but the fact of the matter is Sergeant, you are now Const. Collins superior officer and it is against regulations for you to conduct a sexual relationship with a junior officer. Sergeant, these regulations were put in place to ensure that these situations didn't arise

- Now that we've been cleared of all charges, things will settle down.

- But the problem still remains, Sergeant; your relationship with Collins. I warned you I would do whatever was necessary to restore law and order, and while I am not willing to have you replaced as senior officer at this time, I am going to make changes. As of this moment there will be no more disregarding departmental regulations; I'm enforcing the regulations pertaining to the fraternisation between officers in the direct line of command

- You can't do that!

- Check the regs Sergeant. You are to end your relationship with Const. Collins or face disciplinary action for the both of you. I'll want your decision by end of shift in two days.

- And if I refuse?

- You will be removed as Senior Officer, Collins will be transferred to another station and a black mark goes in both your files for inappropriate behaviour. Doubts about Collins emotional state have already been raised in regards to your relationship; a black mark like this would most likely end her career. It's up to you Sergeant; your lover or your job. That's all Sergeant; dismissed.

A shocked Charlie leaves his office, walking past a curious Watson to her office. Sitting there with her head resting on her hands, elbows on her desk, wondering how she was going to deal with this.

* * *

Nearing the end of her shift, Joey's day hasn't been much better, spending most of the time trying to ignore Samuels and two other officers, who have been looking in her direction and sniggering all day. Now sitting in the empty locker room, she looks up when Samuels comes in and closes the door, his two friends standing guard as he walks over to Joey, who stands up to face him

- So Collins, what's she like in the sack?

- Shut up Samuels

- Or what; you'll run and tell your girlfriend, she's already gone for the day

- I can take care of myself

- That's not what I heard.

More sniggering from his friends encourages Samuels, as he keeps walking towards Joey, making her back up until she was against the wall. Putting a hand on the wall near her head, leaning in so close Joey could feel his breath on her face

- You know what your problem is Collins

Brushing his other hand against her face

- Buckton can't satisfy you

Letting his hand slide slowly down her body

- You need it rough and you need a man to give it to you

Leaning in even closer, he licks her cheek, getting turned on when she flinches from his touch.

- If you give me a chance

His hand cupping her breast through her shirt

- I'll have you begging for more

Joey grabs his wrist and twists hard, making him cry out in pain

- Nobody touches me like that, not ever again.

Joey twists a little harder, causing him to fall to his knees in pain

- If you ever put your hand on me or say anything like that again, I will make sure that you're not man enough for anyone ever again.

With another painful twist, Joey lets go and walks away from him in disgust, staring down his friends who move out of her way, too intent on leaving she doesn't hear the threat

- I'll get you for that bitch; and there'll be nothing your girlfriend can do.

On the other side of the door, Joey collapses against the wall, shaking uncontrollably, trying to get her breathing level before going to find Watson to report what happened, knowing this time he had gone to far.


	20. Chapter 20

Unable to reach a decision or find a solution to Buchanan's ultimatum, a dejected Charlie returns to an empty house. Grabbing a drink from the fridge, not bothering to even turn a light on, she slumps onto the couch, wondering how she was going to tell Joey. She is on her fourth drink when she hears someone come in the door, but she's too upset to even bother turning around.

- Charlie, can we talk?

- Not tonight Joey, I'm beat.

- Charlie, I really need to talk to you?

- I'm going to have an early night

- Charlie...

Too wrapped up in her own problems to hear the fragile plea in Joey's voice, Charlie gets up, not even giving Joey a kiss goodnight, as she walks out of the room, leaving Joey looking at the empty drinks on the table. Slumping onto the couch, Joey draws the blanket over her shoulders, shaking with the memory of her encounter with Samuels, desperately needing Charlie as the tears start to fall.

- Joey, what's wrong?

Quickly wiping away her tears, Joey faces Ruby

- Nothing's wrong Ruby

- Yeah right, I cry all the time when there's nothing wrong.

Sitting down beside her, Ruby notices that Joey is shaking.

- Joey, did something happen to Charlie, where is she?

- Charlie went to bed early.

- Then what's wrong Joey?

Shaking her head, not wanting to burden Ruby with her problems, Joey can't stop the tears from coming again. Wanting to comfort Joey as she has done for her, Ruby puts her arms around her.

- It's ok Joey.

Ruby glances over to the closed door of their bedroom, wondering what Charlie had done to Joey as she holds Joey in her arms.

* * *

The next morning, Joey has left early, needing to go for a run to clear her head. Finding Charlie in the kitchen, Ruby decides to confront her about hurting Joey, not realising Joey was upset for a completely different reason

- What did you do to Joey?

- Excuse me?

- Last night, I came home and found her sitting on the couch crying.

- Crying?

- Yes crying. What did you do to her?

- I didn't do anything to Joey

- Then why was she sitting there all alone and upset while you were in bed?

Charlie suddenly realises that Joey must have found out about the ultimatum Buchanan gave her

- Ruby, you don't understand

- Then tell me!

- I can't, not until I talk to Joey.

- I don't get you Charlie; why do you keep hurting her?

- Ruby

- I've got to go to school. Sort yourself out Charlie, before you lose her again.

Ruby rushes away, leaving a shocked and hurt Charlie in her wake. Charlie sits there alone, wondering how she was ever going to explain to Ruby about the decision she was being forced to make; wondering what she was going to say to Joey.

* * *

Still upset by her encounter with Ruby, Charlie decides to head to work early, hoping to distract herself from her impending decision, but not having much luck when Watson knocks on her open door.

- Charlie, can we talk?

- Sure.

Closing the door behind her, Watson sits down

- How's Joey feeling today?

- She'd already left for an early run by the time I got up, so I haven't seen her since last night.

- Is she coming in today?

- Why wouldn't she?

Seeing the surprise on Watson's face at her question, and remembering Ruby's words, Charlie's starting to worry.

- Watson, what's going on?

- She didn't tell you?

- Tell me what?

- I thought she would have told you.

- Watson, what the hell is going on?

- I'm only telling you this because Joey made an official complaint and you'll find out anyway.

- Watson, would you just get to the point; what's wrong with Joey?

- After you left yesterday, Samuels cornered Joey in the locker room.

- Cornered her? OMG, you don't mean that he

- He had her up against the wall, touching her and I'd hate to think of how far he was willing to take it if Joey hadn't stopped him.

- Where is he?

- He's been suspended without pay for a week pending further sanctions.

- That's all!

Charlie cries out, incredulous at the leniency

- He assualted a fellow officer in this police station, he should never be allowed back in uniform.

Charlie stands up and walks to the window, thinking back to last night when Joey came home.

- She wanted to talk to me last night, but I was too preoccupied with my own problems.

Turning back to face Watson

- Dammit, I should have been there for her.

- Charlie, what's going on; it's not like you and Joey not to talk about something this important.

- There's going to be some changes at the station, but I can't say anymore than that, at least not yet

* * *

Charlie steps out of her office when she hears Joey talking to Watson, but before she is able to call her over, Joey is called into Buchanan's office

- I heard what happened with Samuels, are you ok Constable?

- I'm fine.

- That's good to know, but don't hesitate to seek help if you need it Constable.

- I will. Inspector, what's going to happen to Samuels?

- He's suspended for a week and he'll be severely reprimanded. I'm also recommending his dismissal from the force, but as this is his first infraction, it's likely that he will be given counselling and put on probation; but be assured, he won't be doing it again.

- Thank you sir. What about Bevis and Butthead?

- I'm sorry?

- Mitchell and Heely?

- They claim they didn't know what Samuels intended to do, that they thought he was only going to talk to you, but they've agreed to make statements against Samuels and they will have an official reprimand in their files.

Buchanan studies Joey for a moment, wondering what she was thinking

- You know Constable; you are a very hard person to read.

- Sir?

- One minute you seem very calm and capable, yet other times I sense something more under the surface. The way you handled Samuels was commendable; you had every reason to hurt him, but you stayed calm, and reported it.

Pausing to consider his words, he looks at Joey

- You could have a promising future in the Police Force, Constable

- That's not the impression you gave when you tried to pin Angelo's murder on me; and he's not even dead.

- That wasn't personal; I was just doing my job by weighing up the suspects and evidence, and at the time, there was a good chance that the body was Rosetta, making you the number one suspect.

- I'm surprised I'm not still a suspect.

- Until we identify the body, finding a motive and finding suspects is extremely difficult.

Buchanan shuffles through the files in front of him

- Now, I've been going through your file; you've done well undercover, had great reports from your academy supervisors, but there is a concern about your relationship with Sgt Buckton

Putting his hand up to stop Joey's reply

- You developed an emotional dependence on Buckton after you were raped; that was understandable, but you let it interfere with your work, which was why you transferred out. Then you nearly compromised a major drug investigation by letting it become common knowledge that you were romantically involved with a cop while posing as a drug runner. Then there was also the whole Rosetta saga; your abduction because of your past relationship with Buckton.

- That wasn't Charlie's fault

- Not directly; but it seems many of your problems can be traced back to your relationship with the Sergeant, don't you agree?

- I don't.

- You don't agree? I'm surprised, considering that last year, you accepted a transfer out of Summer Bay after your relationship with Sgt Buckton ended, didn't you?

- Yes

- Was she also the reason you came back to the Bay?

- One of the reasons

- Tell me Constable, do you intend to make all decisions about your career based on your relationship with the Sergeant?

- Of course not!

- And what if your relationship fails again, how will you feel working at the same station as your ex or would you apply for another transfer?

Unable to answer, Joey stays silent, confirming Buchanan's suspicions

- If you intend to have a career in the police force, you can not continue on this way Constable; this dependence you have developed with Sgt Buckton is unhealthy, not to mention unprofessional on both of your parts. Your relationship is a serious breach of departmental regulations, which is why Sgt Buckton has been asked to make a difficult decision; one she has until end of shift tomorrow to make

- What decision is that sir?

- I'm sorry, I thought she would have told you. Sgt Buckton has been given a choice, her career or her relationship with you; she can't have both

- You can't do that!

- She's your superior officer. By rights you should never have been assigned to this station; I'm already looking into how this oversight was allowed to happened.

- You can't expect her to make that decision

- I can and I have.

- Why wasn't I offered the same choice?

- You are only a junior officer, as the senior officer at this Station, the onus is on her to ensure that her officers, including herself, conduct themselves in a completely professional manner at all times. If she chooses to keep both her career and her relationship with you, then I'm sorry Constable, but I will be forced to take disciplinary against the both of you for breaching regulations. If I'm forced to take this action, the most likely outcome for you Constable, will be a black mark in your record and a transfer away from Yabbie Creek, that is, if you still have a job

Buchanan tries to hide his smile as he notices Joey's shocked expression

- I must say, I am surprised that she didn't warn you about this possibility.

- You can't do this to us.

- The rules are there for a reason Constable and I'm not going to sit by and have them broken because a couple of officers can't control themselves, now this conversation is over, you are dismissed Constable

A bewildered Joey gets up and leaves, wondering about the direction her career and relationship was suddenly taking. Waiting until she has closed the door behind her, Buchanan starts to make a call, when a knock at the door stops him

- Ah, Madison, how is the review going?

* * *

Unable to find the time to see Charlie before going out on a call, Joey is upset when she returns to the station to find that Charlie has already left for the day. Already furious with Charlie for not being there for her yesterday and since learning of the ultimatum, her anger has steadily grown during the day. Though she now understood why Charlie was so distant last night, it still hurt her that Charlie had kept it from her. Letting the door slam shut behind her, Joey searches for Charlie, finding her sitting out on the back veranda. Putting her drink down when she sees Joey, Charlie jumps up and goes to her, wrapping her arms around her

- I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you last night

Holding Joey's face in her hands, looking into her eyes, Charlie can see the hurt there

- You should never have had to deal with that on your own.

Joey steps back, moving away from Charlie

- You didn't wait for me after your shift; I needed to talk to you today.

Dropping her arms to her side, Charlie shoves her hands in her pockets, knowing this was not going to be easy

- I'm sorry. I just had to get out of there; having Buchanan looking over my shoulder all day was getting on my nerves

- Had an interesting chat with him today

Silently cursing Buchanan as she realises where the conversation was heading, Charlie tries to explain why

- I know I should've spoken to you about it when you got home yesterday.

- Why didn't you?

- I wanted to check some things out, make some calls to see if he could do what he said

- And?

- And he can. Joey, I'm sorry. I didn't want to worry you until I was sure.

- You still should've told me Charlie; that's what couples do, they talk to each other. It was bad enough with the letter, and then you keep something like this from me. I felt like a real idiot when Buchanan was talking about taking my career away from me, based on your decision; it was humiliating Charlie, having no clue what he was talking about, knowing you were keeping this massive secret from me.

- I just wanted to protect you from this for as long as possible.

- I didn't need your protection in the locker room, what makes you think I need you to protect my career.

Charlie flinches in shame at the words.

- I don't need you to protect me Charlie; I need you to treat me as an equal, not some naïve, charity case.

- That's not why I did it!

- Isn't it? You keep things from me because you want to protect me, as if I need protecting. I get the impression lately that you don't think I'm capable of making the tough decisions; that I need you to make them for me

- That's not true!

- Do you respect me Charlie, as an equal in this relationship, as a cop?

- Of course I do!

- Then don't keep secrets from me. Charlie, after everything we've been through, I have a right to know when there is something that affects us both. It's not just your decision, it's ours; we're supposed to be in this together.

- You're right, I'm sorry

- Have you reached a decision?

- I'm quitting

- Just like that, you make this massive decision, without even talking to me. Do I even get a say in this or are you the only one able to make the big decisions in this relationship?

- Joey, don't be like this. If I stay, you have to go; at least this way, we can stay together. I thought that's what you'd want

- What I want is for my lover to talk to me before she decides to throw away her career for me. You told me once that you didn't want me to quit, even if it was going to be the only way for us to be together; so why is it ok for you to quit, but not me? Charlie, we're supposed to be partners, but when you start making these decisions without even having the courtesy of talking to me, I feel as if you have no respect for me.

Charlie is desperate as Joey starts to turn away from her

- Joey, if I don't quit then you could lose your job or they will transfer you away as far as possible; then there will be no us.

- So I'll be the one to quit. Charlie, the police force is your life, all the years you've devoted to it.

- No. Joey, you are my life

- I don't want you to quit because of me; not if it means you'll end up resenting me

- I would never do that!

- Really. There hasn't been one moment that you wished I had never come back; especially when you were still with Angelo?

Caught off guard by the question, Charlie is unable to answer.

- I'll take your silence as your answer

Spinning on her heels, Joey steps off the veranda, walking down the path at a brisk pace, keen to get away from Charlie.

- Joey, where are you going?

- For a walk, or do you think I need protecting from that too.

- Joey!

Slumping back in her chair, Charlie contemplates going after her, but decides that with the way they were both feeling, it would be best to have some time alone

* * *

Upset after her argument with Charlie and still troubled by her encounter with Samuels, Joey is feeling more alone than ever as she walks, barely even noticing when evening falls, only stopping when she realises where her wandering had taken her. Pausing for a moment outside the apartment, desperately needing to talk to someone, she walks up to the door and knocks.

- Joey, this is a surprise. Joey, are you ok?

- I really need to talk to someone.

- Of course, come in.

Maddi leads Joey into the lounge room.

- I heard what happened yesterday; you must have been terrified.

- I was more angry than anything; there was no way I was going to be a victim again. For a moment there, I really wanted to hurt him.

- That's completely understandable Joey, especially after what he did. In fact, I think you showed remarkable restraint, considering what you have been through in the past. Now, why don't you take a seat Joey and tell me what you want to talk about.

- Huh?

- You're pacing makes it hard to talk to you.

- Oh, sorry.

Taking a seat beside Maddi, Joey fidgets nervously, not sure she had made the right decision in coming here.

- It's not just about what happened yesterday that has you upset, is it?

- I just had this huge fight with Charlie.

- I thought things would be much better, now that you are free to see each other.

- They should be, but... I really needed her last night, but she wasn't there for me and then tonight...

- Joey?

- Buchanan's enforcing the regulations about fraternisation between officers; he's told Charlie that she has to choose either her career or me.

- And you're upset because she chose her career over you

- No! She chose me

- Then what's wrong?

- What's wrong is she never told me our careers were on the line. What's wrong is she never even talked this over with me; she just made this life changing decision all on her own.

Joey is back up and pacing.

- We're a couple, but lately I feel like I'm not an equal and she's kept this massive secret from me, even though it affected the both of us. It's all coming apart. She never even told me and then she just went and made the decision on her own, like she always does.

- Sounds like she was in a tough position and was just trying to protect you and your career.

- I don't need protecting!

Realising she was taking her anger out on the wrong person, Joey takes a deep breath to calm herself

- Sorry, didn't mean to take it out on you.

Sitting back down next to Maddi

- Sometimes I think she sees me as someone incapable of looking after myself.

Joey sighs in frustration at the direction everything has suddenly taken

- Charlie loves her job, she shouldn't have to quit just for us to be together

- But she also loves you

Maddi tells her, as she moves closer to Joey

- Perhaps it's better for everyone if you let Charlie quit.

- Why?

- Joey, I'm not to supposed to tell you this, but...

- But what? Maddi, what do you know?

- They want Charlie gone

- Who does?

- The Inspector and others. Joey, the station is a shambles, questions are being asked about how it was allowed to get like it is.

- That's not Charlie's fault! It was others who interfered with the running of the station, who put Angelo in charge

- And Charlie was sleeping with Angelo, her superior officer. There's a suggestion that she either covered up his behaviour, or she let her relationship with him cloud her judgement; either way, she dropped the ball. And now she's involved with a junior officer.

- This isn't fair; Charlie and I were already together and she had no idea about Angelo

- Joey, I've seen his file. The guy was corrupt and incompetent, others saw that, but Charlie didn't. Even George, sorry Snr Const Watson saw through him and noted her suspicions about him

- What?

- I know who Watson really is Joey and I've seen the reports she's filed about Angelo during her investigation. You needn't worry, no one else knows that she's with the Police Integrity Commission

- How did you find out?

- That's not important. Joey, Charlie's going to bring you down, you need to realise that.

Seeing the doubt in Joey's eyes, Maddi presses her advantage

- It's only a matter of time before Charlie's incompetence and poor leadership gets too much to ignore. Joey, she's slept with one criminal after another, all the time turning a blind eye to their questionable behaviour. The discipline at the station is poor, which is why the situation with Samuels was allowed to develop so far; that wouldn't have happened in a well-disciplined station. Joey, you don't want to be associated too closely with her when she has to fall on her sword. Let her quit, if that's what she wants and I'll help to protect you from the fall-out.

- I can't do that to her; I love her.

- Then why are you here, with me, instead of talking to Charlie about this?

Joey rests her head on her hands as Maddi tries a different tact.

- Who instigated your relationship this time?

- We both wanted it.

- But it was Charlie who wanted you to move in with her and her daughter; wasn't it?

No answer from Joey

- Joey, do you realise that every time you've been with Charlie, its been after some traumatic event and that each time she was there to support you through it, so it's only natural for you to have developed a dependence on her.

- No, it's not like that

- How can you be sure? Joey, you were in a vulnerable state last year; she was there for you and again this year after you were abducted. Can you really be sure that you love her and that your feelings aren't just because you've come to rely on her to be there for you. Joey, if you loved her as much as you think you do, you would've left by now and been back home talking to her.

Sensing her advantage and Joey's growing doubt, Maddi moves closer, putting a comforting arm around her shoulders

- Charlie's finished.

Grabbing her chin, she turns Joey's head to face her.

- Your career is just getting started.

Leaning forward, she brushes her lips over Joey's

- Don't let her take you down with her

Maddi kisses her again, before resting her forehead against Joey's.

- I've missed being with you like this Joey.

- This is wrong, we shouldn't be doing this

Brushing the hair from Joey's face, Maddi touches her lips to Joey's again, deepening the kiss as she feels Joey responding, her tongue demanding entry, sighing when Joey grants her access. Drawing away, breathless

- You can leave anytime you want to

Maddi reminds her, before pushing Joey hard against the arm of the couch, her lips claiming hers again as her hand moves under Joey's top, cupping her breast, her thumb circling the nipple through her bra, eliciting a moan from Joey that made her want Joey even more.


	21. Chapter 21

It is some time later when Joey finally gets up from the couch, straightening her top. Not wanting her to go, Maddi puts her arms around her waist from behind, resting her hands against her belly as she whispers in her ear

- Why don't you stay?

Kissing Joey's neck, tightening her hold as Joey leans back against her, lost in the moment, not feeling so alone anymore

- We can do more than just kiss.

Maddi suggests, mooving her hands higher

- Stay with me Joey, just like old times.

Joey starts to turn in Maddi's arms, before pulling away, suddenly remembering who she has waiting for her at home

- I can't. I have to get home.

She says as she backs away from Maddi

- This was a mistake, I shouldn't have come here tonight.

- You came to me because you needed to talk to someone and Charlie wasn't there for you.

- We can't do this Maddi. I have to go

- Fine. You'd better go running back to her.

- Maddi, please!

- She doesn't appreciate you Joey, not like I do.

- Maddi enough!

- Hadn't you better be running along home Joey, your girlfriend will be waiting

With a last look at Maddi, Joey turns and leaves, wishing she could start this day all over again.

* * *

It is nearly midnight before Joey returns home, having wandered around, trying to clear her head, wondering what she was going to do about Maddi and Charlie. Walking into the house, she finds Charlie waiting up for her in the lounge room

- Joey, we need to talk

- Can't it wait until morning?

- No it can't. Joey, you were right, I shouldn't have made a decision which affected the both of us without discussing it with you first.

- Why do you think you need to protect me all the time; do you really think I'm that weak?

- What! What are you talking about Joey?

- Your constant need to protect me, as if I'm some fragile thing that'll break at the slightest pressure

- No Joey, that's not true

- It's not the first time you've done this Charlie; you never told me about Moore or Angelo because you said you didn't want to worry me.

- Joey, where is this coming from?

Joey flops down onto the seat next to Charlie

- I'm sick and tired of having to justify our relationship

- It's not always going to be like this Joey.

- Don't quit Charlie, not for me.

- I told you I would do anything for you.

- I'm not worth it

- Of course you're worth it Joey.

With the guilt over what she'd done growing, Joey can't look at Charlie

- Joey. Joey, please tell me what's wrong; you're scaring me.

Joey finally looks up at Charlie, tears in her eyes

- Something happened between Maddi and I

- Did she say something that upset you?

- Charlie, we kissed.

Charlie sits back, stunned, not sure she had heard right

- I'm sorry Charlie. It wasn't planned. After our fight, I just kept walking and found myself at Maddi's

- I'm sure she was only too pleased to listen to you bad mouth me

- It wasn't like that Charlie

- No! Then what was it like Joey?

- I needed to talk to someone; other than you, Brett, Georgina and Ruby I have no one. I've felt so cut off from everyone else at work, and then after Samuels and then finding out about you quitting; I'm sorry Charlie, but Maddi was there for me last year, so I knew I could talk to her

- You didn't have to leave last year Joey, I would have been there for you

- At the time I did.

Suddenly needing some distance between them, Charlie stands up.

- I'm going to stay in the spare room

- Charlie, I'm so sorry

Charlie refuses to turn around, once again leaving Joey alone and in tears on the couch.

* * *

The next morning, Ruby walks into the kitchen and immediately feels the tension between Charlie and Joey

- What's going on?

- It's nothing Ruby; I'm going to work

Ruby looks after her mother as she leaves, then towards Joey

- I'm heading off too

- Great! What the hell is going on in this place?

Ruby is left standing there in the now empty room. Racing after Charlie, Joey tries to catch her before she leaves

- Charlie, please stop. Charlie, I never meant for anything to happen.

Charlie spins around to face her

- Did you sleep with her?

- No!

- But you have before, haven't you?

Joey hesitates, knowing that her answer was going to make Charlie angrier.

- It was four years ago; when we were at the academy together. She was a few years older, from the city, I was from the country; she kind of took me under her wing.

- Under her wing? Is that what they call it these days? You lied to me Joey. When I asked you about Maddi, you never said anything about having slept with her or that you knew her before last year.

- It was never that serious between us; we were more friends than anything.

- You always sleep with your friends? Joey, you should have told me

- I know ok, I'm sorry.

- She doesn't act like a cop.

- That's because she's not; she quit to go back to uni and then later she became a police psychologist.

Charlie shakes her head at the mess their lives had become

- I need to get to work.

- What about Buchanan's ultimatum? Charlie?

After some hesitation, still with her back to Joey

- I don't know, not anymore

Charlie gets into the car and drives away, looking in the mirror to see Joey watching

- Joey, please tell me what's going on.

Joey brushes the tears from her eyes before turning to face Ruby

- Joey, please!

- It's just a disagreement about a work decision; nothing to worry about

- It looked serious

- Ruby... It's nothing. I'll see you later

* * *

Charlie is trying to concentrate on her work, knowing the decision she had to make was going to be one of the hardest she ever had to make, when Buchanan comes into her office,

- I thought I had until end of shift today

- You do.

- You know, being a cop is all I've ever known. You have no right, regs or not, to make me choose; but you haven't given me a choice

- So?

- I can't quit

- I'll make a start on Collins' transfer papers

- No. You don't need to do that.

- Oh?

- My relationship with Const. Collins will not be a problem anymore

Taking a deep breath, not sure she was making the right decision, but not willing to risk everything she had worked so hard for when she could no longer trust Joey.

- Because as far as I'm concerned, we no longer have one.

- Sergeant, I hope you're not just saying that for my sake

- I need time to talk to Joey, but I've made my decision

- I must say, you have certainly surprised me Sergeant. From all accounts, I thought you and Collins were extremely close

- So did I _(Charlie mutters softly)_

- I'll need assurances that your relationship is over

- Sorry?

- I'm assuming one of you will be moving out of your residence.

- We haven't discussed that

- Perhaps you and Collins should take some time off to discuss things; neither of you is going to be much use until you sort this out. But Sergeant, if I find out you've lied to me about this, you'll regret it; is that clear?

- Yes sir.

- You've made the right decision Sergeant; no one is worth throwing away your career for

- I thought she was

* * *

Keeping an eye out for Joey's arrival, as soon as she sees Joey's car pull up, Charlie heads out to intercept her before she can come inside

- Joey, can you come with me?

- Where are we going? Charlie?

- Somewhere private.

Getting into Charlie's car, driving to the point, they sit in silence, staring out at the sea, neither willing to be the first to say anything. Unable to stand it anymore, Joey breaks the silence

- You've decided, haven't you?

Receiving no answer, Joey sits back in the seat, sighing.

- Where am I being transferred to?

- You're not being transferred

- What! Charlie, no, please tell me you didn't quit?

- I didn't

- Then what...

Realisation dawns on Joey at the only other outcome

- Just like that, you decide to end it

- I didn't make this decision Joey, you did; when you went to Maddi's and kissed her

- It was a mistake, it didn't mean anything

- The mistake was you running away from me and into the arms of another woman.

With tears flowing freely from both women, Charlie can barely say the next words

- I want you to move out

- Charlie, please don't do this

- The quicker the better; I don't want any more fighting to upset Ruby

- Do I even get a say in this or are you the only one ever allowed to make decisions in this relationship?

- There is no relationship Joey, not anymore

- I don't accept that Charlie. After everything we've been through together, I can't believe you'd want to just throw it all away because I made one mistake.

- You kissed another woman, who just happened to be an ex-lover

- And you fucked Hugo.

- I was wondering when you were going to throw that in my face again. I thought you said you forgave me for Hugo or do you intend to hold that against me for the rest of my life

- I didn't mean it like that

- Yes you did.

- You're right I did mean it. It hurt so much Charlie, knowing you were screwing a guy while I was all alone, wondering what was going to happen between us, but I did forgive you, so why can't you do the same. Charlie, it was nothing more than a kiss between Maddi and I, can't you just forgive me.

- It's not the same.

- Not the same! How can you say that?

- Joey, I was still new to things back then, I was scared and confused.

- So was I. I needed you the other night, then again last night, but you haven't been there for me; at least Maddi was

- Hugo meant nothing to me; can you say the same about Maddi? You must have loved her at one time, how do I know you still don't have feelings for her?

- I don't. Charlie, Maddi's the past, you're my future.

- Joey, this isn't working. Things have been strained for weeks, ever since we were under investigation for Angelo and even before then

- What are you talking about?

- Joey, it's a small station; I know some of the other officers have been giving you a hard time since you transferred and you never said a word to me

- I could handle it on my own; I didn't need my girlfriend's help.

- No, but you should have come to me as your Sergeant when other officers were subjecting you to pranks and malicious gossip. How do you think it looked when everyone could see what was going on and you didn't come to me? That I allowed this to happen in my station, that another officer sexually assaulted another, because I didn't act earlier.

Joey turns to stare out the side window, hating this conversation

- I'm your superior officer and you felt you couldn't come to me. If I acted before you made an official complaint it would look as if I was stepping in to defend my girlfriend, but when you didn't come to me it looked as though we couldn't separate our personal and professional lives; and you know what, they're right.

- I did try to talk to you about it, but you weren't interested in listening. I needed to talk to you about what Samuels did, but you were too wrapped up in your own problems

- And I'll feel guilty about that for a long time.

Charlie pauses for a moment, finding this more difficult than she could've imagined.

- Joey, this isn't just about Maddi, it's all the lies. The more I get to know you, the more I realise that I don't know you at all; I don't think I ever have. Everything about you has been one lie after another; and not all of it was because of your undercover work. I'm sorry Joey, but I can't risk losing my career for someone I can't trust.

- So it's all my fault?

- No Joey, I'm just as guilty. I let my personal life interfere in how I treated you at work, I...

- You know what Charlie; you can go to hell

- Please don't be like that. Joey, we can't go on like this

- And as usual I get no say in the matter. You really are unbelievable Charlie, you're a control freak

- Joey!

- We're still on duty, so that's Collins or Const. Collins, Sgt Buckton; wouldn't want people to get the wrong idea, would we

Getting out of the car, slamming the door, Joey leans in

- Do I have your permission Sergeant, to take the afternoon off so that I can move house

Joey stalks away, not even bothering to wait for Charlie's reply as Charlie sits there, wondering how it all went so wrong.


	22. Chapter 22

With Joey pointedly ignoring Charlie, Watson caught in the middle, Maddi and Buchanan still looking over their shoulders, tensions are running high at the station the next day, when news of the breakup becomes common knowledge. Desperate to find out what happened, Watson is unable to question Joey until she tracks her down on the beach during their lunch break

- Joey, what the hell happened with you and Charlie?

- Buchanan gave Charlie a choice; she made it

- What choice?

- Me or her career; she chose her career

- I don't believe that.

Seeing the evasiveness on Joey's face, Watson has a bad feeling

- Joey, what else happened?

- I stuffed up Georgina.

- Maddi, right?

- It wasn't planned. Charlie and I got into this big fight, so I went for a walk and ended up at Maddi's. We talked for a while, then she kissed me

- Please tell me you didn't sleep with her

- No, but we nearly did.

- Geez, Joey, how could you?

- I didn't mean for it to happen.

- Joey, what exactly is your past with Maddi?

- We were lovers once

- Bloody hell Joey, you might have mentioned that little bit of information before. No wonder Charlie was pissed.

- You don't think I already regret what happened Georgina, because I do

Joey kicks at the sand in frustration

- Everything has just been building up the last couple of weeks, the investigation, the thing with Samuels and then Charlie doesn't even tell me about her decision, she just made it. Maddi was there for me

- I bet she was. Joey, you have to stay away from her. That woman is a viper

Hating the despondant expression on Joey's face, Watson drapes a supportive arm across Joey's shoulders

- What a mess. You realise how hard it's going to be at the station now?

Already feeling completely miserable, Joey can only nod in agreement

* * *

Two days later, with the sound of sirens blaring behind her, Maddi reluctantly pulls over, watching as Watson gets out of the car and walks towards her.

- I'm sorry George, was I speeding?

- You went through a stop sign

- What stop sign?

- The one you just went through.

- Oh, sorry.

Handing her the ticket, Watson starts to walk away, before turning back towards Maddi.

- Are you happy with yourself?

- Excuse me?

- Making a move on Joey when she already had a girlfriend. What sort of psychologist are you to take advantage of a patient.

- Former client; Joey's a grown woman, able to make her own decisions, despite what some people think.

- Joey would never have hurt Charlie like that, unless you took advantage of her when she wasn't in the right frame of mind to stop you.

- Well you see George, Joey and I were lovers before

Maddi's annoyed when her words don't have the desired effect, realising that she must have already known.

- George, this is really none of your business anyway. Joey and Charlie are finished, so deal with it.

- Careful Maddi, your mask is slipping; wouldn't want people to see the real you.

Smiling at Watson, unconcerned by her words

- You know something, Snr Constable; you haven't been in for your interview with me yet.

- Interview this

Watson gives her the finger before stalking away from the car as Maddi chuckles, screwing up the ticket and tossing it out the window, right in front of Watson's car as she drives past.

* * *

A little later, back at the station, Maddi is walking towards Buchanan's office when Watson intercepts her.

- Maddi.

- Yes George

- I have something for you

- What's that?

- You appeared to have misplaced your ticket for driving through the stop sign, so I thought I'd give you another one; and this one is your ticket for littering. Have a nice day.

Watson looks over Maddi's shoulder, just as Maddi is about to say something

- Inspector

- Snr Constable, is everything all right here?

- Yes Inspector, I was just delivering some papers to Maddi that she forgot.

- Good work Watson. I'm sure Madison appreciates your assistance

- I'm sure I do.

Maddi mutters to herself

- If you would join me in my office Madison, I'm sure the Snr Constable has some work of her own to do.

With the Inspector's back to her, Watson gloats at the scowling Maddi, before turning and leaving, whistling softly

- Well played, George

Maddi smiles at the departing Watson with grudging respect, starting to enjoy their little encounters.

* * *

A week after Charlie and Joey's shock split, Maddi finally has the results for Buchanan. Knocking on Buchanan's door, Maddi pokes her head in

- Inspector, can I speak to you in private?

- Of course. Please, sit down

- I have completed my review of the officers

- And?

- There are a few bad apples like Const. Samuels, but my main concern is about Sgt Buckton and her ability to do her duties as senior officer of this station.

- In what way?

- Twice now she has been involved with officers at this station, which has then clouded her judgement where they were concerned. The way in which her personal life intrudes on her professional life has created tension and conflict between other officers, leading to a severe decline in discipline, which culminated in an officer sexually assaulting a fellow officer in the station.

Buchanan sits back in his seat, watching Madison as she continues

- I also believe that Sgt Buckton has abused her position as senior officer to take advantage of a junior officer.

- That's a very serious accusation. Are you sure you're not biased toward the Sergeant; I've heard some rumours about you and the Constable.

- I've never let my personal feelings influence my professional opinion. I've known Joey for a few years now, but that didn't prevent me from placing those recommendations in her file, even knowing it could damage her career.

- Fair enough. Continue.

- Sgt Buckton's previous choice of sexual partners makes me question her reasons for entering into a relationship with a woman, when she had only previously dated men.

- It's not unusual to come to a realisation later in life about your sexual preference.

- That's not what I'm concerned about; it's the fact that at least three of the men she dated were dangerous criminals, yet she then took an interest in a vulnerable young, female rape victim. I believe that after her previous relationship disasters, she saw Joey as someone who could be controlled. Even Joey expressed doubts to me when they were still together, about the way the Sergeant viewed her in their relationship. She felt as if there was a lack of equality and that the Sergeant was prone to making decisions concerning both their futures without consultation.

- I'm inclined to believe you about the inequality of their relationship; Collins had no idea about the ultimatum I gave Buckton, even though it directly affected her career. But as they've since ended their relationship, this is no longer a problem

- For how long? Sgt Buckton has a strong personality; I believe that if she wanted to pursue Joey again, with her emotional dependence on the Sergeant, I don't think Joey would be able to refuse.

- You think that's a real possibility?

- Yes, Inspector, I do. Did you know that it was Inspector Michaels who arranged to have Joey transferred to Yabbie Creek, against my recommendations?

- How did you find that out!

- It doesn't matter; what matters is that Insp Michaels is a very good friend of Sgt Buckton's father.

- So you're saying that Sgt Buckton arranged to have Collins transferred here, has abused her position with a junior officer and would do so again to instigate a relationship?

- Yes. Joey has undergone some horrific ordeals, and in my opinion, while she was in a very vulnerable state, Sgt Buckton took advantage of her. The Sergeant offered support to an emotionally fragile and vulnerable woman, which led to Joey developing an unhealthy dependence on her; to the extent that Joey even jeopardised her career to be with the Sergeant.

- This sounds as if you have doubts about Collins ability as well.

- Only where the Sergeant is concerned. I have every faith in Joey's ability to turn her life around and have a long and distinguished career; provided we break this hold Buckton has on her.

- What do you recommend?

- That Sgt Buckton be replaced as Head of the Station and suspended from duty pending a full review into her fitness as a police officer and her actions towards a junior officer. I would also recommend that if she is found guilty of the charges, that she be dismissed from the force or at least prevented from ever holding a position of authority again

Sitting back, considering Maddi's words carefully, Buchanan sighs at the mess placed before him.

- I have to admit that I have my own reservations about the Sergeant and the state of this station. Thank you Madison, I'll take what you've told me under advisement.

As Maddi gets up to leave, Buchanan asks her if she's going to be staying now that her job has finished.

- I hadn't actually decided; I have some time owing, so I was thinking of staying in town for a little longer.

- Then I'd like you to continue on at the station, to keep an eye on the morale of the officers when I start to implement some changes.

- I'd be happy too. Well, I'll leave you to it, Inspector.

Maddi smiles as she leaves Buchanan's office, glancing towards Charlie's office as she heads over to Joey and Watson at the front desk.

- Oh, oh, bitch alert.

- Shhh, she'll hear you

- Sorry Joey, but the woman is a complete bitch. I'm out of here; if I stay I may say something she'll regret.

- I hope George didn't leave because of me.

- No, she had work to do elsewhere.

- Joey, how about that drink we never got around to having together?

- I really don't think we should

- We need to talk about what happened between us and here is not the best place. Please Joey, you can't keep avoiding me.

- Ok, I'll meet you at the end of my shift.

* * *

Later that night, Maddi and Joey are eating a meal at the newly renamed The Sunset Restaurant (formerly Angelo's).

- I agreed to have a drink with you Maddi, not dinner.

- We have a bit to talk about and we do have to eat. Joey, about what happened that night...

- There's nothing to talk about; it should never have happened

- But it did happen.

Reaching across to take hold of Joey's hand

- Joey, I've never stopped caring for you

- Maddi...

- It's ok Joey, I'm not expecting you to jump into my bed straight away; I'm willing to wait a day or two.

Joey smiles at Maddi in mild amusement

- You always were over-confident.

- Only when there's something I really want.

Raising Joey's hand to her lips.

- And I always get what I want

* * *

Charlie and Ruby enter the restaurant just in time to see the intimate moment between Joey and Maddi. Charlie starts to walk straight back out of the restaurant, when Ruby grabs her arm.

- No Charlie. The town's not big enough for you to try to avoid her.

Charlie spends the rest of their night watching Joey and Maddi, who haven't noticed her, too busy having what looks to be a good time

- I can't believe Joey did that to you Charlie

- It's not entirely Joey's fault

- She's the one who cheated on you

- Ruby, don't blame her; we were both at fault near the end

- I still don't like it. How can she rub your nose in it by bringing her here? I feel like going over there and telling her exactly what I think of her.

- Please Ruby, just leave Joey alone

- Why are you sticking up for her?

- Leave it be Ruby, please, for my sake, just let it go.

- Ok, I will for the moment.

As Maddi and Joey are leaving, Joey finally notices Charlie watching her

- Come on Joey, the nights still young

Putting her arm around Joey's waist, leading her away, Maddi gives a quick glance in the direction of Charlie, a hint of a smile on her face.

- What a bitch, did you see that! She steals your girlfriend and then she has the nerve to gloat about it right in front of you.

- Let's just forget about them; this night is supposed to be our time together.

* * *

Walking hand-in-hand along the beach, Maddi can't ignore Joey's pensive expression any longer

- It bothered you, didn't it; seeing Charlie?

- Maddi, I don't really want to talk to you about Charlie

- Ok, ok

Maddi steps in front of Joey so she can put her arms around Joey's waist, happy when she feels Joey do the same

- We don't need to talk about anything at all, there are much more enjoyable things we could be doing

Sensing Joey's hesitation, Maddi leans back in Joey's arms, her foot slipping in the sand, she falls backwards, dragging Joey on top of her as they tumble to the ground. Lying in a tangled heap, their laughter breaks the awkward moment.

- I feel like a teenager groping in the back seat of a car.

- Maddi...

- Hey, no talking, remember

- We should get up

Sliding her hands behind Joey's head, Maddi pulls her down until their lips are almost touching

- I don't think so; I like you right where you are

Smiling as she kisses her, enjoying the feel of having Joey's weight pressing against her. Pausing, breathless, to gaze into Joey's eyes.

- Joey, let's go somewhere more private

Maddi curses silently when Joey pulls away from her.

- I'm sorry Maddi, I don't think that's a good idea; not yet.

With a heavy sigh, Maddi realises the moment is lost

- Joey Collins, you are going to be the death of me. At least walk me home

Standing up, Joey leans down to give Maddi a hand

- Come on

They walk in silence to Maddi's place

- Well, here we are. Are you sure you won't come in?

Maddi is hopeful when she sees that Joey is tempted to follow her in

- Even for a coffee?

- I'm pretty wasted; I need an early night

- Do I at least get a goodnight kiss?

Smiling in exasperation, Joey gives her a kiss, Maddi deepening the kiss, still trying to persuade Joey to stay.

- Will I see you again tomorrow?

Joey brushes a strand of hair from Maddi's face as she thinks for a moment

- Of course

Joey leans in to give her another kiss, before walking away, leaving Maddi standing there watching, until she was out of sight. Neither are aware of the other figure watching them from the shadows.

* * *

After his discussion with Maddi the previous day, Buchanan has reached a decision; one that is not going to sit well with anyone.

- Sgt Buckton, I never find what I am about to do easy, but in this instance, I believe it is the right thing to do for this station.

Looking across his desk at Charlie

- Madison has completed her review and provided me with a list of recommendations. After carefully reviewing her findings, along with my own observations about you Sergeant, I have reached the conclusion that you are not fit to be in charge of this station. Pending a full inquiry into your actions, you are hereby suspended as Head of the Station; I'd like to suspend you from duty completely, but I'm not able to do that at this moment

- You can't do that without a legitimate reason.

- I have my reasons Sergeant; there is a distinct lack of discipline and leadership in this station, as well as your inappropriate behaviour towards a junior officer

- What!

- As you were already in a relationship with Const. Collins before she was transferred here, I was willing to accept that both of you were equally guilty of breaching the regulations, but then I discovered that it was a friend of your father's who arranged the transfer, overriding the concerns in the Constable's file about your relationship.

- I didn't even know who was behind the transfer.

- Really? Didn't you find it odd when your girlfriend was placed under your authority, despite it being against regulations? You used your contacts to have her transfered here, where you have since used your position and relationship to place undue pressure on a junior officer, influencing her career in a detrimental way.

- That's not true

- She's already transferred away once because your relationship failed, and if I'm not mistaken, it was because of your infidelity. She has also admitted that you're the reason she came back; that makes me wonder what sort of hold you have over her.

- Joey makes her own decisions.

- She is incapable of making rational decisions where you are concerned, due to the emotional dependence you cultivated when you took advantage of her vulnerable state after her rape

- You're wrong.

- She admitted she had doubts about the equality of your relationship, that you didn't respect her ability to make decisions for herself, and she was also worried that you would have resented her if you chose to quit to save your relationship

- Resented her?

- Perhaps she was too scared to voice her doubts to you directly, but I've spoken with her, as has Madison

- She's hardly objective where Joey is concerned

- She is a professional; she'd previously noted her concerns about Const. Collins unhealthy dependence on you when she counselled her last year. You are back on full-time patrol duty as of this moment. Snr Sergeant Marion MacKenzie will be arriving at the end of the week to take command of the station.

- I've already ended my relationship with Joey; you can't do this to me.

- Your relationship with Collins was only part of the problem, albeit a large one, considering the lack of judgement you demonstrated by maintaining a relationship with a junior officer in direct breach of regulations. Sergeant, there has been questionable actions committed by members of this station, regulations have been breached, discipline is almost non-existent. In the short time I've been here I watched as you did nothing while other officers subjected a junior Constable to pranks and innuendo.

- She never came to me about what was going on

- It's a small station Sergeant, you had to have known or at least suspected that there was a problem, yet you did nothing. Would you have stood silently by if it was any another officer being subjected to the same? No, you wouldn't have. Instead of standing up for your officer, you chose to stand aside to avoid showing favouritism; which only encouraged these officers to continue to the level of her being assaulted in your station by one of them, while two others looked on.

Still shocked by what had happened to Joey, unable to believe that she had not been there for her, Charlie can not look at Buchanan, knowing that in some ways he was right.

- Your inability to separate your personal and professional life, your poor judgement as a superior officer towards Collins, especially in regards to the harassment she has suffered at this station, reflects poorly on your leadership ability. If you don't stand up for your officers, how are they supposed to trust you, or even respect you; and when there is no trust or respect, ill-discipline prospers.

Pausing for a moment, waiting to see if she would look at him

- I don't like you Buckton; you represent everything that is wrong with the Police Force. Yabbie Creek is a hotbed of corruption and incompetence and I won't stand for it any longer.

Charlie finally looks at Buchanan as realisation hits her.

- You bastard, this is what you were after all along wasn't it? It was never about ending my relationship with Joey; that was just an excuse. Replacing me was always going to happen, no matter what I did.

- Careful where you go with this Sergeant. Any more instances of insubordination and I will be able to suspend you from full duty. You were warned that this could happen, Sergeant, if I thought it was the only way to restore law and order. Now, you are to stay away from Collins and maintain a strictly professional relationship with her and every other officer at all times; and I also expect that there will be no reprisals against Collins for her part in this.

- I would never hurt Joey.

- Really? You've already done serious harm to her career, but hopefully she is strong enough to rise above this. You're just damn lucky that she hasn't filed a sexual harassment charge against you, because frankly, Sergeant, with the evidence against you, you'd be finished with the police force.

Sitting back in his seat, he watches her with a self-satisfied smirk on his face

- Was it worth it Sergeant; risking both your careers, the reputation of this station and that of the force, for a bit of time in the sack?

Charlie sits there, glaring at Buchanan.

- She must have been good, for you to risk it all; or maybe you just like them weak, easy to control.

Knowing that he was deliberately trying to goad her into making a rash decision, Charlie refuses to respond, her anger growing with each second

- And now she's with someone else, that's got to really piss you off, knowing she went from your bed straight to someone elses.

Annoyed at her lack of response, Buchanan waves a dismissive hand at her.

- My decision has been made and I have already filed the relevant paperwork to start proceedings against you. Now get out of my sight, Sergeant

Leaving Buchanan's office, shattered by the turn events, furious with Buchanan's attitude and no longer caring if she got into more trouble, Charlie ignores the curious looks of the other officers and keeps walking right out the front door. Getting in her car, the reality of her situation sets in, banging her hands on the steering wheel in frustration and anger, before leaning on the steering wheel, allowing the tears to come. Sitting up straight once again, wiping the tears away in anger, Charlie gives one last glance towards the station, before driving away.

Buchanan smiles as he watches Buckton's meltdown in the car, before reaching for the phone.


	23. Chapter 23

Ruby comes home later that evening and finds Charlie sitting in the dark, empty wine bottle on the table. Moving the unopened bottle from the couch, she sits down beside her mother

- Charlie, are you ok?

- I've lost everything Ruby. A few weeks ago Joey and I were happy, finally able to be together, all our problems behind us, looking forward to a future together, and now, in the space of a few weeks it's all gone; Joey, my position and soon, probably my career.

- I'm still here, and I'm not going anywhere.

- I'm glad you're here.

Telling her daughter what had happened at work, Ruby feels her anger growing at how unfairly her mother is being treated.

- Is there anything you can do?

- The charges are ridiculous, but there's nothing I can do until the hearing is set and the new Snr Sergeant arrives in a couple of days

- I can't believe Joey would stab you in the back like this.

- It's not her fault; at least I don't think it is. Buchanan and Maddi have twisted everything around to get rid of me

- But she still cheated on you. I hate what she's done; I never thought she would have been capable of this

- Ruby, don't hate her; it won't make you feel any better, believe me, I know.

Resting her head on her daughter's shoulder, Charlie whispers quietly

- Everyone always seems to underestimate her, including me.

* * *

Still furious with what was happening to her mother, Ruby decides to confront Joey when she sees her sitting alone on the beach the next morning

- I hope you're satisfied?

Not having spoken to Ruby since she moved out, Joey expected her to be upset, but is unprepared for the look of fury on Ruby's face when she looks up at her.

- She lost her position as Head of the Station because of that bitch girlfriend of yours

- What are you talking about?

- I don't know what sort of bullshit you've been spreading, but your girlfriend went and bad-mouthed mum to that idiot Inspector and he believed it; he replaced her as the Head of the Station.

- What!

- It's was bad enough when you cheated on her, even worse when you rubbed her nose in it by parading that red-haired dragon in front of everyone; but did you have to take that from her as well. She's worked hard to get where she is and now she could lose her job, all because of you and that bitch.

- Ruby, I have no idea what you're talking about

- I thought you were good for my mother; that we were friends. I can't believe how wrong I was about both.

Ruby's upset now, tears streaming down her face.

- I hate you Joey, I wish you had never come back.

Ruby runs away, leaving behind a devastated Joey

* * *

Distressed after her encounter with Ruby, Joey confronts Charlie at the station when she finally manages to get her alone

- Why didn't you tell me you've been replaced?

- My life is none of your business these days, and anyway, I thought you would've known; since you seem to have played a part in it

- What?

- Whether you intended to or not, whatever you said to your girlfriend and Buchanan makes it sounds like I'm some predator who preyed on an impressionable and fragile rape victim

- That's bullshit, I never said anything like that

- Really, because that's the impression they got

- Charlie, I would never say anything like that, how could you even think that!

- I never thought you'd cheat on me either, but that just goes to show how little I really knew you. Oh, and in future Constable, it would be best if you remember that, though I'm not the Head of the Station, I am still a Sergeant and therefore your superior officer.

Walking towards Joey, leaving no doubt to her feelings

- Don't you ever come into work and talk to me like that ever again, not unless you want to be up on report for insubordination. Now if you'll excuse me, Constable, I have to go on patrol.

Brushing past Joey, furious with herself and Joey for once again airing their personal problems at work

* * *

Having witnessed the encounter between Charlie and Joey, a concerned Maddi goes to Joey, closing the door behind her

- Are you ok Joey?

- What did you say to Buchanan about me and Charlie?

- I'm sorry Joey, but I told him how upset you were when you came to my place that night. I was worried about you, and he knew what I had previously written in your file about your relationship; I guess he must have interpreted some of the things I've said to how he wanted and used it against Charlie.

- Why did you put that in my file? It's going to follow me for the rest of my career.

- Joey, that's not fair. When you came to me last year you had nearly compromised a major investigation. It's my responsibility to mention anything that could jeopardise your work and place you in danger. And I don't regret it for one moment. Joey, your relationship with Charlie could have gotten you killed during your last undercover assignment if that woman hadn't brought your reason for being with Charlie.

Walking over to Joey, taking her hands in her own.

- I cleared you for active duty because I believed you were ready to return, but I would hate for anything to have happen to you Joey, because I had let my personal feelings for you cloud my judgement and kept my concerns to myself

- So it had nothing to do with you being jealous of Charlie?

- I wrote those words in your file before we became lovers again

Moving closer to Joey, not caring that anyone could walk in, she links her arms around her waist.

- I know I was wrong to have slept with you so soon after you were a client; but everything I did, was because I wanted to keep you safe.

Maddi gazes into Joey's eyes for a moment.

- Do you regret being with me last year?

- No, of course not. I don't think I would have made it through that time without you.

- Joey, why did you leave me? I thought we were happy together?

Stepping away from Joey when she sees the look of regret on her face

- You don't need to answer; I already know.

- I'm sorry Maddi, I just couldn't get her out of my mind; it wasn't fair to be with you when I couldn't give you all of me.

- Well you're with me now; you are with me, aren't you Joey?

- Maddi, it's only been a little over a week since I split with Charlie; she was a big part of my life

Maddi moves further away from Joey, upset by her words

- I can't promise you anything more than what I've already given; not yet.

Joey steps toward her, taking her into her arms and kissing her

- But I am here with you now.

- I'm sorry for pushing; I just don't want to lose you again.

Hugging Joey close to her, shocked by how deep her feelings for Joey have become.

- You never told Charlie about us, did you?

- Not about last year, no.

- Why?

- I don't know, but Maddi, I don't want her to find out. It'll just create more tension between us and I can't really handle anymore. Please Maddi, don't say anything.

- Ok, but not for Charlie's sake, for ours; I wasn't your counsellor when we got together, but someone could still accuse me of taking advantage of you. I feel like such a hypocrite, criticising Charlie when I'm guilty of the same.

- Maddi, you didn't take advantage of me, just as Charlie never did.

Holding her hand up to stop Maddi's reply.

- I'm more than capable of making my own decisions, despite what you and Charlie seem to think. I knew what I was getting into when we started seeing each other again; you did nothing wrong, ok.

- Ok, Joey. So how about dinner tonight, my place?

- You're not cooking are you?

- Hey, I can cook.

Hearing voices nearing the room, Joey gives Maddi another kiss, before moving towards the door.

- I'll see you tonight.

Joey heads back to work, unaware of Charlie, who had come back to apologise, only to overhear the last part of their conversation.

* * *

Three days after Charlie's removal as senior officer, tensions are still running high after the recent upheaval, as discussion in the tearoom turns to the new Snr Sergeant, due later that day.

- Anyone know anything about the new Snr Sergeant?

- Only that her name is Marion MacKenzie

- Wonderful, another sheila in charge

- Shut up Samuels

- You've already done Buckton and Albright, you gonna do the new boss too, Collins?

- How's your wrist?

- Fuck you bitch!

- Samuels, that's enough. One more word out of you and you'll be on report; and you don't want that while you're already on probation

- Sorry Snr Constable, didn't mean anything by it

- Get back to work

- Yes ma'am

Once he is gone, the others quickly follow him out as Watson turns to Joey

- You need to watch your back with him Joey

- You don't need to tell me that, especially after last time. He's such a bigoted jerk, he just rubs me up the wrong way.

- What's going on with you Joey? You've changed; I never in a million years would have believed you'd do that to Charlie

- Maybe you don't know me as well as you thought you did

- What's that supposed to mean?

- Everyone keeps going on about how they never thought I would do this or that, that I need protecting or people looking out for me; well I don't, I can look after myself.

- Joey!

Joey takes a deep breath, regretting taking it out on Watson

- I'm sorry Georgina, I didn't mean to snap. I'm just sick of having to justify myself to people

Watson is just standing up when Maddi enters the room, a smile on her face as she strides over towards them

- George

- What are you still doing here? I thought you'd already done what you'd set out to do, or are you after more good officers to burn at the stake.

- The Inspector asked me to stay a little longer; he feels there may be a little trouble coming. You would know all about trouble, wouldn't you George?

Maddi sidles up closer to Watson, looks her up and down

- You know, you're not really my type

With a twinkle in her eye

- But I do like my women feisty, and you my dear George are feisty, so I'm more than willing to make an exception in your case

- Yes, well, I'm not. I'd rather not sleep with someone who'd just as likely eat me afterwards

- Your loss. Joey can you wait for me for a minute, I just have something to do first

Turning back to Watson

- You know where to find me it you change your mind, George.

Joey watches the byplay in amusement as Maddi heads out of the room

- How the hell can you stand her Joey; she's a grade-A bitch

- Maddi's alright, once you get to kow her

- If she calls me George one more time, I'll...

- She only does it because she knows it psses you off. Georgina, I know Maddi's a bit full on, but for my sake, could you just ease off a bit

- Ease off! I haven't shot her yet, have I? And believe me, restraining myself hasn't been easy. You know Joey, you're my best friend, so I'm going to give you a friendly piece of advice; ditch the bitch, she's trouble.

- You have no idea

Joey murmurs as Watson leaves the room, just as Maddi comes back in.

- Maddi, do you think you could stop calling her George

- But it's so much fun; that look she gets, as if she wants to really hit me

- That's because she does. She's my friend, so leave her alone.

- For you my darling, anything.

Leaning forward to kiss her, Joey backs away

- Not here Maddi, someone could see us

- Someone like Charlie, you mean

- Anyone. Look Maddi, it was hard enough when I was seeing Charlie, but considering why you're here...

- Ok, I'll keep my hands off you at work; provided I can see you after work

- Fine. I really have to get back to work; I'll see you later

Joey glances around, seeing no one, on impulse, she pulls Maddi towards her in a kiss before rushing out of the room, leaving behind a slightly frustrated Maddi

- Collins, you are a tease

* * *

Later that day, feeling eyes on her, Joey looks up to see Charlie watching her from across the room, before she turns away. Sighing, Joey goes back to work, wishing for once in her life, things weren't so complicated.

- It will get easier Joey

- I hope it's sometime soon Georgina

Watson is distracted by something she sees out the window

- She's coming

- Who?

- The new Head; her car's just pulled up

- Is that...

- OMG


	24. Chapter 24

Both Watson and Joey are shocked by the appearance of the new Head. Looking at each other, they burst into laughter.

- Boy, did we get that wrong.

- She's a bloke. I forgot Marion could be either male or female

- I bet Samuels is now wishing he hadn't put what he did on Charlie's, I mean MacKenzie's desk.

- Serves himself right for being such a sexist creep. I hope MacKenzie doesn't think they're Charlie's. Oh, god, that could be an interesting conversation.

- Something you find amusing ladies?

- No Inspector.

- Watson, get the troops together; I'm sure the new Snr Sergeant would like to address everyone

- Yes sir.

* * *

After the Snr Sergeant has put his things in Charlie's old office, he comes out, looking around at the officers assembled there.

- I'm Snr Sergeant Marion MacKenzie. You can call me Senior, Boss or Mac, but never Marion; not even my mother calls me that.

A snicker catches his attention; Mac looks towards where the snickering came from

- Name?

- Constable Leigh Samuels, Senior

- Ah yes, the prankster I've heard so much about. Do I have you to thank for the gift on my desk

Going bright red, Samuels mutters an apology

- Yeah, sorry Senior, I thought you were, ah...

- A woman?

- Yes Senior

- Lucky for you then Samuels that I wasn't a woman; that prank was sexist, degrading and not what I expect from my officers. You could have brought a huge sexual harassment suit down upon this station.

- I'm sorry sir, it won't happen again

- You're damn right it won't. I've read all of your files and have been informed of the situation at this station. From now on there will be a complete obeisance of the regulations; anyone found to have made comments of an abusive or sexual nature will be immediately placed on report, practical jokes of any manner are inappropriate for a police station and I will not tolerate any untoward relationship between members of this station.

Pausing briefly, everyone carefully avoids looking at either Joey and Charlie, before Mac continues on

- Breaches of the regulations will not be tolerated in any way and punishment will be swift; now I suggest you all brush up on the regs to avoid that happening. I'm sure with your co-operation and acceptance, we can get this station back on track. I'll be speaking to each of you individually during the course of the day. Now, back to work. Sgt Buckton, could I see you in my office

- of course sir.

* * *

With the desk between them, Charlie and Mac sit there studying each other for a long moment.

- Sergeant, are you and I going to have a problem?

- No, Senior

- Good. No one likes to be replaced, but I hope that we can work together without any bad feelings between us.

Watching Charlie to see her reaction to his next question.

- Until there's an outcome into the proceedings against you, do I have your assurances that you will be able to continue to work with Const. Collins without causing conflict and division amongst yourselves and others?

- I'm not happy about the situation, but I'll do my job, Senior.

- Now, I've read the recommendations from both Madison Albright and Inspector Buchanan; they appear concerned that you may intend to again pursue a relationship with Const. Collins.

- That's never going to happen Senior; I have no intention of ever being involved with Const. Collins again.

- You sound bitter Sergeant; are you sure you can work effectively and without distraction with Const. Collins?

- I'm sorry Senior. The breakup is only recent, and I'm still a little angry about how it came about, but you have my word that the only relationship between me and the Constable will be purely professional; there will be no conflict or distractions

- I'll just have to take your word for that; but I will be watching you closely Sergeant. Now, where are we with the identification of the body?

- Nothing has come back on fingerprints or DNA, and without a face it's almost impossible to identify him. No one matching his height and build has been reported missing in this state or any other.

- So the only way we may find out who he is, is to catch his murderer; which is difficult without a motive or evidence. Ok, Sergeant, I intend to make some changes, starting with the roster.

After talking about other general items in the running of the station, their meeting draws to an end, much to the relief of Charlie.

- I think that's all for now, Sergeant. If you could send in Const. Collins on your way out.

* * *

Mac studies Joey, wondering how someone such as her could have caused such a disruption to the station.

- Constable, in a short time here you've managed to make quite a colourful impression. I'm aware that you are not entirely to blame for these problems, but you have a lot to prove to me Constable. Now, I asked the Sergeant this, so I think it only fair to ask you; can you maintain a professional working relationship with the Sergeant?

- Yes sir.

- Good. I've heard some good things about you from your previous supervisors and from those at the academy; I'm hoping now that you have no distractions, we will finally get to see the best of you

- I hope so Senior; I won't let anything stand in the way of my career, not again.

- That's what I like to hear. I have a good feeling about you Collins; that you are going to be a great help to me here. Now get back to work and prove to me you are as capable as others suggest.

* * *

The next day, Watson prepares herself for another round with Maddi, when she sees her heading in her direction.

- Georgina, how are you today?

- Oh god, what do you want?

- Look Georgina, it's ok to call you Georgina, isn't it? You're Joey's best friend, so how about we call a truce, for her sake

- Fine by me

- Then why don't you come over to Joey's for dinner tonight? I'm cooking

- Ah, sure

- And don't worry, I won't poison the food. So I'll see you at 7.

Maddi swans off, leaving a bewildered Watson in her wake.

* * *

That night, Watson turns up at the Collins house, to find Maddi and Brett waiting for her.

- Joey's not here at the moment Georgina, but why don't you and Brett make yourselves comfortable, I'll check on dinner

- Brett, I didn't know you were back

- Just got back today. Is she for real? _(with a nod towards the kitchen)_

- I think the only thing real about her is her hair colour

- She makes me feel like a guest in my own house. What does Joey even see in her?

- God only knows

- I never thought I'd say this; but I wish she and Charlie were still together. Do you know what happened? I haven't really had a chance to speak to Joey properly, I just came home, found she had moved back in and then her new girlfriend turns up at the door.

- I'm not really sure, Joey hasn't said much about it. I do know that they were having some problems keeping their private and work life separate.

- When Maddi turned up last time, Joey only ever said she was a friend from the academy, but obviously there was a lot more to it

- Are you two talking about me? Sorry, I heard my name mentioned.

- Hey sis; nice of you to warn me about what happened with you and Charlie.

- Yeah, sorry about that; it all happened so quickly, I didn't really have time.

Just then Maddi comes in, interrupting the awkward moment

- Good we're all here. Dinner is ready.

After a surprisingly pleasant evening, Joey walks Watson to the door.

- If I had known Maddi was matchmaking, I wouldn't have come

- Sorry about that. If I'd known Brett was going to be home, I would've warned you

- Actually it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I'll see you tomorrow Joey.

- Bye.

Smiling as she closes the door, she turns and nearly runs into Brett

- Hey Joey, is Watson gay or straight?

- What!

- Is she gay or straight?

- Why don't you ask her?

- I can't just go up to her and ask her that; she'd probably deck me. Can you suss her out?

- Oh for gods sake Brett! If you're interested in her, just ask her out like any normal guy would.

Exasperated, Joey leaves Brett to rejoin Maddi

- I think that went well.

- I don't think Georgina was happy with your matchmaking

- She's your best friend, he's your brother; I thought they might hit it off

- Hit being the operative word. Look Maddi, Georgina doesn't have a very good opinion of Brett since the way he reacted when I told him I was gay.

- They both seemed to get along all right tonight

- Yeah, and if they got together and it didn't work out, I'd be stuck in the middle

- Don't pout

- I'm not pouting

- Yes you are

- I...do...not...pout.

- Yes you do dear

Giving her a pat on the cheek

- But it's very cute

Leaving her hand caressing Joey's face

- I guess I should be going

- I guess so

- Unless you'd like me to stay?

- Maddi...

- You still love her, don't you?

- I told you before, Maddi, I can't just turn off my feelings like that.

- I know, and I do understand. You give your whole heart to someone, part of its bound to stay with them; I just hope that maybe one day, you'll give me a piece of your heart too.

Giving Joey a tender kiss

- Till that time, I'm willing to have whatever you can give me

Maddi kisses Joey again, before reluctantly leaving

- Joey, what's going on?

- What are you talking about Brett?

- You're still in love with Charlie, that's obvious to everyone, including me

- Charlie made her decision; I'm just trying to get on with my life

- By throwing yourself at a woman you don't love

- Brett, just leave it, ok?

- Joey, I want you to be happy and the only time I've ever seen you truly happy is with Charlie.

- Brett, please, can you just leave it alone?

- Ok, but I think you made a big mistake letting Charlie go. Night Jo

- Night Brett

Leaving Joey alone to ponder the events of the night.

* * *

Feeling frustrated after leaving Joey, Maddi makes a call, arranging a rendezvous a little later in the evening at her place

- Madison, you can't just call me at home like that

- Why, because your wife might get upset?

- Don't be like that; I just don't want her to get suspicious or upset her with calls from strange women at night

- But it's ok to upset me.

- I don't mean to upset you.

- You still intend to leave her though, don't you?

- Of course I do

- I did this for you; don't make me regret it.

- Please Madison. You know that I love you.

- Show me

Sometime later, lying in each others arms

- Now that we've replaced Buckton, you can ditch the kid now.

- What! As long as you have a wife, I'm keeping Joey

- Keeping? She's not a toy. You don't honestly expect me to believe that you actually care for her.

- I've always cared for Joey and I could easily fall in love with her again.

- Madison, how do you think she's going to feel when she realises that you did everything you could to ruin her relationship with her lover, not to mention helped her ex-lover lose her position at the station? That you manipulated her and twisted what she said in confidence to your own advantage.

- She's never going to find out; you can't tell her without risking your own career.

Lying there, looking at Maddi, he starts to laugh as he realises what has happened.

- I don't believe this; you've already fallen for her, haven't you? You're actually in love with her!

Getting out of bed, pulling her robe on, Maddi looks down at him

- You'd better get back to your wife.

* * *

Two days later, Joey is sorting through the stock room, when she feels someone come up behind her, arms sliding around her waist

- Maddi, I'm trying to keep my personal life out of work, but you're not making it easy.

Kissing the side of Joey's neck

- Sorry, I can't help myself

- What the hell is going on in here?

Both Maddi and Joey jump, not having heard anyone else come into the room

- Well, Constable?

- I'm sorry Charlie, I mean Sergeant, it won't happen again.

- Sergeant, it was my fault; I distracted Joey.

- This behaviour is completely unacceptable and unprofessional.

- Really Sergeant, I'm sure you and Joey got up to a whole lot more in your office

- Maddi, please!

- Constable, don't you have some work you can be doing elsewhere?

- Yes, Sergeant.

Joey heads to the door, with one last quick look behind her at the stand-off between Charlie and Maddi, before closing the door behind her.

- You have a nerve Sergeant, accusing us of being unprofessional when you just let your jealousy affect the way you treated Joey

- Constable Collins is an officer in this station who I just caught acting inappropriately while on duty; I would have every right to put her on report for what she just did.

- Are you?

- I'm willing to accept that you were at fault this time

- How big of you Sergeant.

- This is a police station; you are a guest, I won't have you coming in here distracting my officers

- She's not your officer anymore, Sergeant.

- I may not be the Head of the station anymore, but I am still a senior officer here

- For how much longer?

Refusing to rise to the bait, Charlie walks closer to Maddi, feeling a flicker of enjoyment when Maddi takes a step back

- The review is over, why aren't you gone?

- I have a very good reason to stay; I'm actually thinking of moving to the Bay and commuting to the city for work.

- If you care about Joey, you will stay away from her.

- Why don't you just admit it Sergeant; you don't like me because Joey left you for me, twice.

The satisfaction she felt at the hurt on Charlie's face is short-lived

- You are poison Maddi and soon Joey will see that; I just hope it's before you ruin her life. Now, while you are in this station, you will behave as is appropriate for a police station and you will treat every officer with respect, am I understood?

Maddi has backed up even further, suddenly very unsure of herself with Charlie

- Am I understood, Maddi?

- Yes Sergeant.

- Good. If I find out you have been anything less than completely respectful while you are here, I will file an official complaint with your bosses as well as mine. Sleeping with someone so soon after you counselled them would not look good, now would it; someone might even accuse you of having taken advantage of her.

Charlie glares at Maddi a few moments longer, before walking out of the room, leaving a white-faced Maddi wondering how the tables had been turned on her.

* * *

A week has passed since the arrival of Mac, things are settling down at the station, Joey and Charlie have been able to avoid each other; but all that is about to change one night on a quiet country road. With storm clouds bringing darkness early, the last thing Joey wanted was for her car to break down on her way home from Yabbie Creek.

- dammit

After several unsuccessful attempts to get the car started, a frustrated Joey reaches for her phone

- You have got to be kidding

Tossing the phone aside, annoyed for forgetting to recharge it, Joey gets out of the car. Looking around her, Joey sees nothing but darkness and bushes, rubbing her arms against the sudden chill that runs through her. Realising it was probably going to be a long wait before another car comes along, Joey grabs her jacket and bag and sets off down the road, grateful at least that it wasn't completely dark. A short distance down the road, the sound of twigs breaking in the bushes near her startles Joey. Stopping to look towards where the sound came from, Joey can see nothing. Continuing on, the sound stops her again.

- Hello. Hello, is anyone there?

Getting no reply except the sound of more twigs breaking, Joey quickens her pace.

- It's just a roo or something

A cold drop of water hits her face, as the rain starts to fall

- Wonderful; this night just keeps getting better and better

Pulling her jacket tighter around her, jumping again as more twigs break. Not entirely convinced that it is just an animal, Joey quickens her pace, only slowing down further down the road. Listening for the sound again, no longer hearing anything, Joey lets out the breath she didn't know she was holding, as she continues walking, her thoughts drifting to the recent changes in her life. So intent on her thoughts she doesn't see or hear the car come around the corner until it is too late; the sound of tyres sliding on gravel as the car slams into Joey, tossing her aside like a rag doll, to lie motionless on the road.

* * *

Driving back to Yabbie Creek after a long shift, Charlie and Watson are discussing their last call out

- What a day. I can't believe that idiot thought it would be a good idea to...

- Charlie, look out!

Too late, Charlie sees a shadow move in front of her squad car. Slamming the brakes on, tyres skidding on the gravel, she listens in horror to the sound of a body impacting against the car.

- OMG, I just hit someone


	25. Chapter 25

- Charlie! Charlie! You didn't hit anyone. Charlie, it was a roo

Slumping forward, head on the steering wheel, Charlie takes some time to slow down the racing of her heart. Letting out a deep breath, Charlie sits up and looks out the windscreen and can just make out in the headlights, the dark shape of a roo on the side of the road

- Watson, we should check the damage to the car.

Getting out of the car, they survey the damage done by the impact with the roo.

- Car's not going anywhere tonight. Better call for a tow-truck

As Watson reports the accident, Charlie grabs a torch and heads over to check on the roo.

- Poor bugger; never stood a chance.

- Charlie, is it dead?

- Yes.

Standing up again, Charlie's light catches something shiny through the bushes. Walking closer, she notices a car parked on the side of the road, just around the corner of the intersection.

- Watson, there's a car here, I'm just going to see if they're ok.

- Ok. The tow-truck's on the way.

Drawing closer to the car, Charlie thinks she recognises it as Watson joins her.

- Charlie, that looks like Joey's car.

Walking over to the car, Charlie is growing worried that there doesn't seem to be a sign of anyone.

- JOEY, JOEY

- There's no one here Charlie.

Charlie puts her hand on the bonnet of the car

- It's cold; the car's been here for a while.

- And the rain stopped over two hours ago; the car's dry, but judging from the dusty marks on the windscreen, the car was here when it rained.

Noticing the door was unlocked, Watson hops into the driver's seat and tries to start the car.

- Looks like she must have broken down.

- Then where is she?

- She's left her phone. _(flipping it open)_ Battery's flat.

- She must have headed on foot towards town.

Charlie shines the torch down the road in the direction of Summer Bay, hoping to see some sign of Joey.

- JOEY

Hearing nothing but the sound of the breeze through the bush, Charlie's anxiety is growing. Flipping open her phone, she dials a number

- Come on, pick up.

With no one answering at the Collins house, Charlie closes the phone in frustration, and taking a chance that Joey would head towards Summer Bay, she starts to walk.

- Charlie, where are you going?

- I'm just going to check down the road a bit

- For all we know, Joey's been picked up and is probably home by now.

- No one answered the phone ... I don't know Watson, it's just a feeling I have.

Not able to really express why she feels that she must search further down the road, Charlie turns back to Watson.

- Besides, with our car totalled, we're not going anywhere until help arrives

After 10 minutes of walking, Charlie is about to give up when she notices that a road sign has been bent over at the next intersection. Walking over to inspect the sign, her light picks up on the sparkle of broken glass scattered around the base of the sign

- Looks like we weren't the only ones who had an accident.

- Charlie!

Charlie is shocked to hear the panic in Watson's voice as she turns to look at her. Seeing the look of dread on her face, Charlie spins towards where Watson is staring, her light illuminating the body lying only metres from where she was standing. Charlie calls out for Watson to call an ambulance as she rushes towards the body. Falling to her knees beside the figure, Charlie falls back in shock as she recognises the bloodied face of her ex-lover.

- no, no, no, no, no, it can't be

Charlie leans over her, her hand tenderly brushing the bloodied hair from Joey's face.

- Please baby, be ok.

- Charlie, please don't tell me it's...oh god, Joey.

* * *

With the night filled with flashing lights, Charlie can do nothing but watch as the paramedics work on Joey

- Charlie, Joey's going to be ok, you have to believe that.

Watson tries to reassure her. Charlie just shakes her head, too shocked to do anymore.

- Joey's a fighter, she'll be up and on her feet in no time, Charlie.

- What happened here? Sergeant?

Charlie continues to watch the paramedics, unable to answer Mac as Watson takes over

- We don't know sir. Charlie and I were driving back to the station when we hit a roo. When Charlie went to check on it she noticed a car. It's looks like Joey's car had broken down and when she wasn't able to call anyone for help, she headed off down the road.

- Why didn't she just stay with the car?

- These roads usually aren't very busy at night; she could've waited for hours before another car came by. We're still waiting for the road accident guys to turn up, but judging from the slide marks in the gravel, it looks as if someone took the corner too quickly, hit Joey and then drove off.

- So it's just a tragic accident

- I don't know about that, Senior.

- You're thinking it wasn't an accident?

- I'm not sure, something just doesn't add up and as far as I know, Joey's car didn't have any problems.

- Have someone check her car over.

- I've already arranged it senior.

- Well done Watson.

Mac glances over at Charlie, seeing her just standing there with her arms wrapped around herself, staring as Joey is loaded into the back of the ambulance.

- How's the sergeant doing?

- She's still in shock. She was driving the car when we hit the roo, and thought she'd hit someone; and then when she saw Joey lying there...

- I want both of you to get checked out at the hospital

- We're ok

- You were in a car accident Snr Constable; you get yourself checked out. I assume you'll both want to go to the hospital to wait for news on Collins anyway.

- Yes senior

- Ok, keep me informed. Snr Constable, everyone at the station is behind Collins; you let her know that.

- I will.

* * *

Charlie is a mess by the time she and Watson arrive at the hospital and refuses to be seen by a doctor until she hears some news on Joey

- Charlie, you have to be checked out; it looks like you have a bump on the head. Charlie!

Sitting there with her head in hands, Charlie hears and sees nothing except the image of Joey lying there, motionless, blood all over her face. Only Ruby's voice evertually breaks through

- Charlie, what happened to Joey?

Shaking her head, Charlie's still unable to find the words

- Charlie, Mum, you're scaring me

- Ruby, can I talk to you for a minute; your mum just needs a moment

Her heart breaking at the shattered look on Charlie's face, Ruby reluctantantly follows Watson a short distance away

- Ruby, there was an accident. It looks like Joey was struck by a car and left by the side of the road

- OMG, is she ok?

- We're still waiting for the doctor to come back

- You BITCH!

Watson and Ruby turn towards the shout, just in time to see Brett slam Charlie up against the wall

- You weren't happy with just dumping her, you had to try and kill her too.

Charlie is too lost in her grief to offer any resistance as Watson rushes over to them

- Brett, let her go. It wasn't Charlie's fault.

Getting no reply, Watson plays to Brett's concern for his sister

- Think of Joey; you're not going to be any help to her if you're in jail for assaulting a police officer.

With some reluctance, Brett lets go of Charlie

- They said on the radio a police car was in an accident and that a woman had been taken to hospital; then I got a call to say Joey was in an accident.

- Charlie didn't hit Joey, she hit a roo. We located Joey's car nearby and found her lying further down the road; it looks like she was struck and left by the side of the road.

- Who did it?

- There was no sign of the other car.

- What sort of mongrel would hit someone and then drive off?

- We'll find who did this to her, Brett, you have my word on that.

- I know you will, but get her out of here; Joey wouldn't want her here.

- Brett, I'm...

- If you know what's good for you, you'll stay the hell away from my sister. She's been hurt enough

- Charlie. Charlie...mum, let's go

- I'm so sorry, Brett

- Charlie, you'd better do as Brett asks and go.

Watson advises her. Even with Brett glaring at her, Charlie still doesn't want to leave.

- Charlie, as soon as I find anything out about Joey, I'll let you know.

Charlie nods her head at Watson.

- Ruby, make sure she sees a doctor first.

- I will. Come on mum, lets go see the doctor and go home.

Charlie finally allows Ruby to drag her away, her heart breaking when she hears Maddi arrive to be with Joey.

* * *

Two hours after leaving the hospital, Charlie still has not heard any news about Joey. Sitting there with her daughter, she's numb to everything as she waits desperately for the phone to ring.

- The last time I saw Joey I told her I hated her

- What?

- The other week, after you told me what happened at work, I had a go at Joey. I was so upset, I told her that I hated her and wished she'd never come back. Oh god mum, what if she dies thinking that I hated her?

- Don't say that Ruby; she's not going to die, she wouldn't do that to us.

Taking her daughter in her arms, they try to comfort each other.

- Joey knows you could never hate her, Ruby. You know, the last time I spoke to Joey, I pulled rank on her and reprimanded her

- You did?

- Yeah, and we've been so busy trying to avoid each other since, that I never had the chance to talk to her again, to tell her I was sorry for being so harsh on her.

Too upset to say anything more, they sit there in each others arms, waiting. With the night wearing on, there has still been no word from Watson

- You're still in love her, aren't you Charlie?

Not wanting to answer, knowing it would hurt too much to admit the truth, Charlie can't stop the words coming out

- I've never stopped

- Then why aren't you fighting for her

- She's with Maddi now

- So what! Joey was with you, but that didn't stop that bitch from moving in on Joey

- Don't call her a bitch

- Why not, she is one

- Yes she is, but I don't want you talking about anyone like that.

- What are you going to do about Joey?

- I don't know. I think a part of me will always be in love with Joey, but we're finished.

- Mum?

- What?

- Fight for her

- Ruby!

- You still love her mum; and I know that deep down, Joey still loves you. I saw the way she was when you were together; she hated being apart from you for even just a moment. You don't just stop loving someone when you loved them the way I know Joey loves you.

- Ruby, not now. I can't think of anything else until I know that Joey is going to be alright

Ruby actually manages to sit in silence for five minutes this time, before she starts in again

- I'm right though, aren't I; you know Joey still loves you.

- Geez, you don't give up do you?

- I just want you to be happy, mum and Joey is the only person I've ever seen you truly happy with.

- It doesn't matter Ruby, we can't be together.

- You can if one of you quits.

- She doesn't want me to quit, and I can't ask her to sacrifice her career for me.

- This is so not fair.

Charlie kisses her daughter's forehead in agreement

- I know it's not fair, but sometime that's just a part of life.

- Well it sucks.

* * *

Not being able to join Ruby in sleep, Charlie sits up with her daughter resting by her side, staring at the phone in her hands, willing it to ring. Sometime later, a ringing sound drags Charlie out of her exhausted slumber; cursing herself for falling asleep, she flips her phone open

- Watson, is she ok?

- She's just regained consciousness.

- Oh, thank god.

- She's pretty banged up, but the doctor said that she was an extremely lucky young woman; it could've been much worse.

- So she's going to be alright? There was so much blood?

- It looks as if the car caught her on her left side; she has bruised ribs, a bruised hip and her arm and shoulder are badly bruised. She also has bruising and abrasions from when she hit the road; she has some cuts to her forehead from the gravel, which was why there looked like there was lot of blood. She also took a heavy knock to the head and has a severe concussion; the doc's a little worried she was unconscious for so long, but so far the tests he's run have come back clear.

- Thank you Watson.

- Charlie, get some rest; Joey's going to be fine.

- Thanks again, Watson

Leaning back in the couch, relief flowing over her that Joey was going to be ok. Ruby stirs by her side, mumbling

- Was that Watson?

- Yes, she just called to say that Joey's going to be ok.

- Can we go and see her?

- She's only just woken up. We'll go see her in the morning

- Mum, it's already morning

- Later in the morning then. I need to get some sleep.

Opening sleepy eyes, giving her mother the once over.

- Yeah you do. You also need to shower and change; you turn up to hospital looking like that, they'll think you're a patient.

Looking down at herself, Charlie suddenly realises that she is still in her uniform; Joey's blood on her shirt and on her knees, from where she knelt in her blood.

* * *

Feeling somewhat refreshed after a shower and a change of clothes, Charlie starts to get nervous as she and Ruby drive to the hospital, wondering what she was going to say to Joey. After arriving at the hospital and asking which room Joey was in, the nerves get the better of Charlie, who can go no further and has to sit down.

- Charlie, what's wrong?

Taking a deep breath, Charlie tries to calm her nerves, with little success

- Nothing. Just need a second to get myself together.

- You're worried about seeing her, aren't you?

- Considering we haven't exactly been on the best of terms for weeks now, I'm a little worried she'll be upset at seeing me

- Don't be stupid, I'm sure she'll be glad to see you.

- I hope you're right. Come on, let's go see her

As they walk down the corridor towards Joey's room, a problem arises in the form of a certain somebody

- Oh hell, I forgot she'd probably be here

Coming from Joey's room, Maddi steps in front of Charlie, preventing her from going any further

- What are you doing here?

- I've come to see Joey

- You're not welcome here Sergeant.

- I think that's up to her

- She doesn't want to see you

- Has she said that?

- I'm pretty sure Sergeant, that you were told to maintain only a professional relationship with Joey

- I'm a fellow officer checking on the well-being of another officer

- Really Sergeant, is that the best you can come up with?

- Why don't you just get out of the way and let Charlie see Joey?

Noticing Ruby for the first time, Maddi can't quite keep the smile off her face

- My, aren't you a cute little thing.

- Cute little, my...

- Ruby!

- Sorry, Charlie

- Always nice to see when the little ones are well trained; better yet when they are seen and not heard.

- Don't talk to my daughter like that!

- What the hell is going on here? We can hear you from the room.

Charlie's furious with herself for being baited by Maddi, once again putting her at odds with Brett

- Brett I just want to see her

- I'm sorry Charlie, but I don't think it's a good idea

- Brett, please

- Charlie, she's not up to seeing you at the moment.

Visibly deflated, Charlie shakes her head.

- I don't believe you

- Please, Charlie; she doesn't need the agro right now.

Hesitating briefly as he sees how much Charlie still obviously cared for his sister, Brett has a change of heart

- Why don't you come back in a couple of days, when she's feeling stronger.

- No Brett, she's not supposed to have anything to do with Joey outside of work

- Maddi, I'm Jo's brother, I think I know what she wants more than you do. She will want to see Charlie, if for no other reason than to thank her for finding her and probably saving her life.

Maddi stands there simmering with anger at the rebuke from Brett, hating Charlie even more

- What about me, can I see her today?

- Sure Ruby, just make it quick though; she's still weak and needs her rest.

- Brett, you're making a mistake letting Charlie back into Joey's life.

- I don't really care what you think Maddi; Jo's my sister and I'll decide what's best for her, not you. Why don't you take a walk and give Ruby some alone time with her

- Fine. I'll be back later.

- What a bitch

Brett mutters as Maddi storms away

- Thank you Brett.

- Charlie, I'm sorry about last night; Jo's all I have and when I heard that she was hurt

- It's ok Brett; I'd probably do the same if it was Ruby in there. Is she really ok?

- The doc's said she's going to be fine; she'll be back causing trouble soon enough

- Thank god. You're right you know

- About what

- Maddi being a bitch

They stand there in an awkward silence, waiting for Ruby to finish visiting with Joey

* * *

Ruby pokes her head around the doorframe, peering in, unsure if she would be welcome after their last encounter.

- Hey Ruby

- Can I come in?

- Of course you can

Ruby takes a seat by the bed, wincing at the sight of Joey's arm in a sling, the abrasions and cuts on her face, the bruises that were starting to form

- You're sure you're ok?

- Head's killing me and it hurts a little to breath, but the doc says I'm going to be alright, just sore for awhile.

- You know Charlie wants to see you

- I'm not ready to see her just yet.

- Brett said it would be all right if she comes and sees you in a couple of days.

- We'll see.

Ruby sits there, silent for a few minutes

- I wasn't sure you'd want to see me, after what I said to you; I'm so sorry Joey, I didn't mean any of it.

- It's all right Ruby; I don't blame you for being upset with me.

- I don't hate you.

- That's good to know. Ruby, even though your mother and I aren't together, I still hope that we're friends; that if you need someone to talk to, you know I'm there for you.

- I know that Joey. I just hate that you broke up; I thought you two were perfect for each other.

- Yeah, well, things happen

- Things like Maddi, you mean. I don't get it Joey, you and Charlie loved each other so much, so why did you do it?

Looking away from Ruby, Joey tries to find a way to answer, but can't

- Ruby, it's complicated

- It always is with you two

- Can we talk about this later?

- I'm sorry Joey; I didn't mean to upset you

- You didn't, I'm just exhausted.

- You still love her, don't you? Joey?

Noticing that Joey has closed her eyes, Ruby sighs, before standing up and leaving

- I'll always love your mother Ruby.

Joey says, too softly for anyone to hear.

* * *

After her unsuccessful attempt to see Joey, Charlie drops Ruby off at home and heads to the station, needing to find out how the investigation into her accident was going.

- Watson, have the accident investigation team finished with the scene?

- Yeah, they sent their report over earlier

- What does it say?

- We were right about the slide marks; someone took the corner too quickly and slid in the gravel. The investigation team believe the rear of the car then spun out towards the sign, slamming into the sign and Joey almost simultaneously, with the sign taking most of the impact. I spoke to Joey's doctor after I read the report; he agrees that Joey didn't seem to have gotten the full force of impact with the car. The bruises on her side were sustained from being hit by the car, but the rest of her injuries, including her head injury were from when she hit the ground.

- Do they think it could have been deliberate?

- Based on the evidence, it's possible that it was just an accident and that whoever was driving may not even have realised that they had hit someone

- How could they not have known!

- It was the rear passenger side that hit Joey, it was dark, it was raining; they may not have seen anything, only heard the impact with the sign.

- Accident or not, they still failed to stop or report damaging the sign; I want them found. Have you spoken to Joey about what happened?

- She doesn't remember anything about the accident; the last thing she does remember was leaving work.

- That was at least an hour before the accident.

- Unfortunately, the doctor doesn't think she will remember anything from that night because of her head injury.

Charlie notices that Watson looks distracted about something

- You're still not convinced it was an accident though, are you?

- It looks like an accident, but the report on her car showed that she ran out of petrol.

- That's happened to her a few times; the petrol gage doesn't work any more

- I know, that's what she told me. Except that I know that Joey filled the car up yesterday; there's no way she should have run out of petrol, which is why I had someone look more closely at her car. There were marks on the fuel cap; it looks like someone picked the lock and siphoned out the petrol. They left enough petrol in the car so that she would get so far before running out

- With the gage broken, Joey started to fill up on the same day every week, so she wouldn't get caught out again. If someone knew she did that, then all they had to do was wait for the opportunity to sabotage her car, follow her and then run her over. We need to find that car Watson; there was no way that this was an accident

- Don't worry Charlie, we'll find who ever did this.

* * *

Four days after the accident, Brett calls Charlie to let her know that Joey wants to see her later that day. Unable to wait until later, Charlie heads to the hospital early and as soon as she sees Maddi leave the room, Charlie silently thanks Watson for arranging Maddi to be called away, while she goes in and sits by Joey's bedside, watching her as she sleeps, hating to see the pain etched on her face, even in sleep. Joey wakens to the soft caress of a hand brushing her hair off her forehead. Opening her eyes, finding herself staring into the eyes she always lost herself in. Smiling, forgetting about her pain

- Charlie

- Shhh, don't talk. I can't stay long, I just had to see you. If you had died, I don't know how I ...

- Don't Charlie. I'm alive, thanks to you

- I didn't do anything

- Georgina told me that something made you walk down the road; if you hadn't, who knows when I would have been found.

- Joey, I need to tell you something

- Maddi will be here soon, you'd better go.

- We have a few minutes.

- How do you know?

- Because that's how long it will take Watson to fill her in on the investigation.

- Tell Georgina thanks.

- It was actually Ruby's idea.

- You have a great kid there Charlie.

- I know I do. I'm sorry for the underhanded way, but I couldn't wait any longer to see you.

- I'm glad Charlie.

- I've missed you Joey

- I've missed you too. Charlie, I'm sorry for the way things have turned out.

- Not now Joey. Look, I'd better be going, Maddi'll be back and I'm not really in the mood to deal with her.

Bending over to kiss her goodbye, Charlie catches herself and gives Joey a kiss on the forehead instead

- I'll come and see you again, if that's ok?

- I'd like that.

Joey watches as Charlie walks away

- This is killing her as much as it is me.

- What was that sweetheart?

Too wrapped up in her thoughts of Charlie, Joey had failed to notice Maddi's entrance.

- Just muttering to myself

Walking over to Joey, she leans over and gives her a gentle kiss

- Talking to yourself; about what?

- Regrets, the past; I don't know, everything

- You want to talk about it?

- Not really; maybe later.

- You sure you're ok?

Grabbing Maddi's hand, smiling at her

- I am now that you're here.

- That's just what I like to hear. Was that Charlie I saw leaving your room?

- Yeah.

- What did she want Joey?

- She just wanted to check up on me.

- I don't want her upsetting you.

- She didn't. Maddi, you don't have to be jealous of Charlie, she and I are finished.

- I'm glad to hear that Joey, because I don't like sharing.

Being careful to avoid her bruises and cuts, Maddi leans over, kissing Joey more passionately. Standing outside the door watching their tender moment, Charlie turns away, swallowing the lump in her throat, hating every moment she is away from Joey, but knowing there was little she could do about it.


	26. Chapter 26

Two days after finally being released from hospital, Joey gets an unexpected surprise when she opens her door, to find Ruby holding up both hands

- Titanic or New Moon?

- Ooo, tough choice; doomed romance on a sinking tub or moody girl torn between pasty-faced corpse and beastie boy

- Or the third choice?

- Much better

While Ruby makes the popcorn, Joey sets up the movie, wincing slightly when she sits down

- You ok Joey; you're not looking too flash?

- Haven't been getting much sleep since the accident

- You still in pain?

- Only when I breath...I'm joking Ruby. It's just a bit of discomfort from the bruises.

As the movie is about to start, Ruby's curiosity gets the better of her

- Are things better between you and Charlie now?

- I haven't seen her since that day she came to the hospital

- Please tell me you're not serious!

- Ruby, she's probably busy and it's not as if she had to come; we weren't exactly on the best of terms before the accident

- That's bull Joey. She could barely even sleep or concentrate on anything until she knew you were ok.

- Yeah, but I'm ok now. Ruby, Charlie and I aren't together anymore, so I don't expect her to keep track of me. Besides, she's really not supposed to be around me except at work.

- That's ridiculous; you can hardly walk five feet in this town without running into each other.

- How about we just watch the movie.

Halfway through the movie, Ruby is unwilling to let the matter rest

- Is there a chance you and Charlie are going to get back together?

- I don't think so

- Why not? Maddi's not exactly your type; I'm not even sure what type she is.

- Ruby, you hardly even know Maddi

- She's the woman who came between you and Charlie; that's all I need to know

- Ruby!

- You sound like Charlie when you say that. Ok, fine, I'll drop it.

Turning her attention back to the movie, Joey can do nothing but smile at Ruby's determination when she hears her muttering to herself

- I still think you should get back together.

* * *

Still upset with Charlie for not having seen Joey again, Ruby sits staring at Charlie over brekky the next morning

- What is it Ruby; you've been staring at me since you came in.

- I saw Joey last night

- How is she?

- If you had gone to see her at the hospital again, you'd already know.

- Ruby

- She's been home for two days now.

- Ruby, please; how is she?

- She says she's fine, but she just seems so sad.

- Sad? In what way?

- I don't know, she just wasn't her usual self

- Joey could have died; I'd be surprise if it didn't affect her in some way

- It's not that. When I asked her if there was a chance that you two would get back together, I got the impression she wanted to say yes.

- Ruby, I don't want you putting pressure on Joey like that

- I don't get you Charlie. You still love Joey and I know she loves you

- Joey's with Maddi now

- Only because you gave up on her

- Ruby, please, just leave it be.

- I know she hurt you when she kissed Maddi and then hooked up with her, but you're not exactly blameless Charlie. You've made a lot of bad choices, but letting Joey go was the worst.

Standing up, Ruby pauses for a moment, before turning back towards Charlie

- You're my mother and I love you, but I care about Joey too. I just want to see you both happy; and the only time I've ever seen both of you happy was when you were together

Ruby walks out of the room, leaving Charlie to think over what she had just said

* * *

Early that evening he sits in his car watching as he had the past several days, imagining what he could do to her. His thoughts are interrupted by the arrival of another. Ducking down in his seat until she is out of sight, curious as to why she was here.

- How are you feeling Joey?

- Besides going stir-crazy, I'm fine; and at least I got to ditch the sling

- Are you sure you're ok Joey, you look tired?

- I was just about to take a nap actually

- I won't stay long then.

Letting Charlie in, they head into the lounge room

- You never came back to see me at the hospital.

- Yeah, sorry, but Maddi was always there and I didn't think you'd appreciate us getting in to it. Is she here?

- You can relax Charlie; Maddi's not going to be back for another hour or so. So why are you here?

Charlie is acting more like a nervous teenager, than the confident cop she usually is

- I'd like to say I'm just here to ask you more questions about the accident, because it certainly sounds a lot better than saying I'm here because I got an earful from my daughter this morning

- Join the club. She certainly is tenacious.

- That she is. Joey, Maddi wasn't the only reason why I've been avoiding you

Charlie is clearly struggling with something

- Charlie, what's wrong?

- Every time I think of the accident, I see you lying there, motionless. Joey, I thought you were dead, and that terrified me

- Well as you can see, I'm not dead. Charlie, don't keep doing this to yourself, you saved my life, that's all that matters.

Charlie goes to Joey, sitting beside her, not able to stop herself from raising her hand up to the side of her face, lightly caressing the outline of the bruise still visible.

- Charlie, we shouldn't be...

Putting a finger to her lips

- Shhh, don't say anything.

Leaning forward, brushing her lips lightly across Joey's, meeting no resistance, she kisses her again, this time more urgently. Resting her forehead against Joey's, Charlie sighs

- God, I've missed you.

Drawing Joey into her arms, careful not to hurt her as she feels Joey snuggle up to her on the couch.

- When I thought I may lose you forever, I nearly died inside.

Holding Joey tighter to fight off her fears

- It's been torture not being there for you. Joey?

Charlie smiles as she notices the soft breathing that always tells her when Joey has nodded off.

* * *

Waking an hour later, amazed that she had nodded off herself, Charlie gazes at the woman curled in her arms. Feeling content, she allows Joey to sleep a little longer until she's no longer able to resist the temptation as she starts to nuzzle Joey's neck. Rousing from her short nap to the warm breath at her neck, Joey turns in Charlie's embrace until they are facing each other. Forgetting their surroundings and thoughts of anything but each other, Charlie leans forward, kissing Joey with passion and longing, intent on reminding Joey how much she truly loves her and how she has missed her. Breathless, they pull apart

- Wow.

- Just reminding you how much I love you

- I think I'm still a little fuzzy on that; you may need to remind me some more

- Gladly.

Lost in the moment, it is the sound of a car pulling into the driveway that makes Joey remember where she is, making her pull away from Charlie.

- OMG, what are we doing?

- I still love you Joey, it was a mistake to let you go.

- This isn't fair Charlie.

Feeling Joey draw away from her both emotionally and physically, Charlie looks at her, regretting putting her heart on the line

- You made the decision to end it Charlie, and now I'm with someone else, you say it was a mistake.

- I was hurt and confused ok, about you and Maddi and with Buchanan's threat hanging over my head; I reacted, but I was wrong Joey

- Now you know why I did what I did when I found out about Hugo. It's too late Charlie, you made your choice and I'm with Maddi now.

- Your body was telling me something different

- You should go

- Do you love her?

The sound of the front door opening saves Joey from answering. Getting up, Charlie looks down at Joey

- You know, you're right, this was a mistake; one I won't be making again.

Turning around, almost knocking Maddi over as she rushes to the front door.

Careful to remain unseen, he watches as Charlie stops halfway down the path, turning to stare back towards the house with longing.

- keep looking Charlie; you may not have much more time with her.

Back in the house, Maddi is furious

- What just happened here? Why was she here?

- She just came to see if I was all right.

- It looks a lot more than that, the way she ran out of here. Joey, please don't lie to me

Joey hangs her head, not able to look Maddi in the eye.

- She kissed me

- She what!

- Maddi, it was nothing

- Nothing! You're ex-girlfriend kisses you and it's nothing.

Finally looking up at Maddi, seeing the guilt in her eyes, Maddi relents a little

- Why Joey?

- I'm sorry; everything is just so confusing since the accident

Walking over to her, she brushes the tears out of Joey's eyes

- Joey, sweetie, I don't blame you. I blame her; she should never have come here while you are still so weak from the accident. As soon as I talk to Snr Sergeant MacKenzie, she won't be allowed anywhere near you.

- Maddi, no. It's not her fault; she was just as upset by everything as I was. And she won't be doing it again.

- You shouldn't make excuses for her.

- I want you to promise me that you won't say anything about this to anyone; please Maddi

- Ok Joey, I'll do this for you; but she's still under investigation, if she does this again, then I won't have any choice but to report her.

- I just want to forget this ever happened.

Maddi kisses her, trying to reassure her.

- I can help you forget her.

Maddi takes Joey's hand, pulling her up

- Starting now.

* * *

Waking up the next morning, Joey lies there staring at the bedroom ceiling, as Maddi stirs beside her, wondering at how her life had changed so much recently, when the light touch of soft kisses moving across her bare stomach, interrupts her thoughts. Looking down, seeing green eyes staring back at her as Maddi rests her head on her stomach, twirling her fingers across bare skin

- I've missed waking up with you Joey

- Maddi

- I know, you weren't ready back then to commit to me; that when you were with me, it was her you were thinking about.

- I'm sorry about last night

- It's ok, you're here with me now.

Maddi kisses her way up Joey's body, being careful of the bruises and abrasions that still mar Joey's body, cursing when Brett knocks on the door

- Joey, Watson's here

- Ok, I'll be out in a minute

- Damn. I bet she did that on purpose.

- Don't be silly; she doesn't even know you're here.

A gleam comes into Maddi's eyes as she watches Joey dress. Getting out of bed, she waits until she can hear Joey and Watson talking, before strolling out of the bedroom, wearing only Joey's shirt, enjoying the shocked look on Watson's face as she walks up behind Joey and puts her arms around her, peering over her shoulder at Watson

- Georgina, you're here early

- So are you.

- I never left

- Maddi, it's too early for this

- It's ok Joey, I'm just on my way to the shower. Bye George.

- Well I guess if I still had any doubts about you two, I don't anymore

- Georgina, is there a reason you're here this early?

- I just came to check up on you on my way to work; I can see you're feeling better

- You want a coffee; Maddi'll be ages in the shower.

- Yeah, it must take forever to get those scales clean; especially with those claws

Laughing in spite of herself, Joey goes to make the coffee.

* * *

Home for a week now, desperate for some fresh air, Joey decides to take a walk with Maddi along the beach. Enjoying their walk, Maddi is annoyed when she sees two figures heading towards them and tries to steer Joey away from them.

- Come on Joey, it's time I got you home; you're not supposed to over-extend yourself

- Wait a minute Joey

Turning at the sound of her name, Joey is less than overjoyed when she sees Charlie is with Watson

- Hey Georgina

Pointedly ignoring Charlie who lets Watson take the lead

- Can we talk to you about the night of the accident?

- What about it?

- Do you remember anything more from that night?

- No, it's all still a blank.

- I didn't want to tell you before Joey, but someone had siphoned the petrol from your car.

- What!

- Did you see anyone near your car at all that day?

- No, no one

- Can you think of anyone who would want to do that?

- You mean besides Angelo? I don't know, unless it was one of the guys at work playing a joke.

- Seems a malicious sort of thing to do

- You know what some of them have been like, Georgina.

- Look Snr Constable, Joey's tired; if you haven't got any more questions, I'd like to take her home

- We may have some more questions tomorrow

- Fine; but perhaps you should call first?

And with that, Maddi drags Joey away

- What was that all about?

- Just shut it Watson.

Charlie heads back to the car, a muttering Watson following

- Great, just what I need; just once, I wish Charlie would keep her personal crap out of the office for one bloody day.

* * *

A week later, Watson gets a breakthrough on the case when she attends a call out to an abandoned car. Returning to the station, Watson runs a check on the car and makes a few calls. Three hours later, armed with new information, Watson reports her findings to Mac

- Senior, a car's been found abandoned just outside of Yabbie Creek. The rear passenger side shows evidence that it was involved in an accident, and the colour matches the paint scrapings on the stop sign

- It's the car that hit Const. Collins?

- Look's like it.

- Who owns the car?

- It was a rental. It was rented by a man three days before the accident; he reported it stolen the afternoon of the accident. So far he checks out and he has an alibi for that day.

- Fingerprints?

- We just got a match

- Who?

Watson takes a moment to answer, before practically spitting out the name

- Angelo Rosetta

- I was afraid his name would turn up again. I want regular updates on this Snr Constable and I think it would be best if we kept the Sergeant out of this for the time being.

- Senior, it's a small station in a small country area; it's impossible to keep this quiet

- Until it does become public knowledge, you are to say nothing to her; I don't want the Sergeant involved in this investigation in any way. We cannot afford for there to be even the slightest hint of a conflict of interest when we apprehend Rosetta; so that means keeping both Buckton and Collins well away from the investigation.

- Yes Senior

- And Watson, I am aware that I still have a lot to learn about policing in a smaller community, but many of the recent problems have come about because of Rosetta's relationship with Buckton; we don't want to risk him weaselling out of jail again. You are to keep Buckton out of it; is that clear?

- Yes Senior.

- Is there something else Watson?

- Yes, it's about Joey's car

* * *

One hour after her warning from Mac, Watson pulls up to Charlie's house. Now sitting there with Charlie in the kitchen, Watson hopes she has made the right decision

- Mac asked me to keep you out of this, but I thought you should know that we found the car that hit Joey

- Where?

- It was abandoned just outside of Yabbie Creek

- What else is there Watson?

Taking a deep breath, worried a little at how Charlie will react when she tells her.

- I could get into a lot of trouble for telling you this, but you have a right to know; we found Angelo's prints on the steering wheel

- I don't believe this. When are we ever going to get him out of our lives

- Charlie, it's ok. We have his fingerprints in a stolen car used in a hit-and-run. There's no way he's getting away with it this time; but you have to stay out of it.

- You're kidding right?

- No Charlie, I'm not. I think Mac was wrong to keep this from you, but he is right about one thing; you can't be involved Charlie, not now that we know it was Angelo

Charlie sighs in frustration, knowing Watson is right

- You're right. I know that, but... he tried to kill my girlfriend, Watson, I just want him out of our lives.

- Ex

- Sorry?

- Joey's your ex-girlfriend

- Oh, right. I guess with everything that's happened

- It's ok to still care about her Charlie.

Seeing the look sent her way, Watson turns back to the investigation

- There is another problem; it wasn't Angelo who sabotaged her car

- Then who was it?

- I found a witness who placed Samuels near Joey's car that day. He's admitted that he siphoned out the petrol after she filled up, but he insists it was just as a prank. He overheard you two talking about the busted fuel gage a while back, so he thought it would be a good prank to have her run out of petrol; you know, the useless woman who forgot to fill up.

- He's had it in for Joey since she started at the station; are you sure he wasn't involved with Angelo in the actual hit and run.

- He has an alibi for the hit-and-run. And despite what he's said recently, he really couldn't stand Angelo; there was no way he'd be helping him.

- I'm going to ring Samuel's bloody neck for this; his idiotic prank is what gave Angelo the opportunity to go after Joey.

- You'll have to stand in line and Mac's already suspended him. Charlie, there's no way he won't be dismissed from the Force, not when he's still on probation for attacking Joey; he's finished.

- Joey needs to know

- I'm just going to tell her now.

- No, I want to tell her.

- Charlie, I don't think that's a good idea.

- Joey and I have both been put through hell because of Angelo, so I think I should be the one to tell her.

- Ok, but Charlie, be careful; he's already gone after Joey, you both need to watch your back.

- Don't worry, he's not going to hurt us again. Watson, thanks for this; I just hope you don't get into trouble with Mac for telling me

- I'd rather put up with a chewing out by Mac than say nothing and see you or Joey hurt because you weren't warned

* * *

Charlie immediately heads over to see Joey, but can't get past the screen door as Joey refuses to let her get any closer, preferring to keep the screen door between them as a barrier

- I don't want to see you Charlie, please, just leave me alone

- It's about Angelo

- What about him?

- His fingerprints were found in the car that hit you.

- Why am I not surprised.

- Joey, you have to be careful, he's already tried to kill you.

- You don't have to tell me that Charlie, I still feel like I got hit by a car

- Joey, we need to talk about what happened between us the other day.

Despite her plea, Joey's not interested in listening to Charlie any longer

- What happened is what always happens; I let you in and you play with my head. Go away Charlie; and please, don't come back

Closing the door on Charlie, ignoring the knocking, Joey turns back to Maddi.

- Joey, what did she want?

- Just to tell me that her lunatic ex tried to kill me; again

Charlie leans with her head against the door for a moment, before giving up and walking away

* * *

Having walked away from Joey yet again, Charlie sits on the beach, growing more frustrated everyday with the direction her life was taking, when a shadow falls across her

- You ok Charlie?

- Yeah Ruby, just thinking about things.

Waving her hand by her side

- Pull up some sand and keep me company.

Taking a seat next to Charlie, mother and daughter sit, staring out to sea.


	27. Chapter 27

Late one night, Charlie is woken by the sound of the window sliding open and a loud oof as something hits the floor

- You ok?

- Just another bruise to add to my collection

- What are you doing here? Somebody could see you.

- I don't care. I just needed to be with you tonight.

- Why didn't you use the front door?

- Lost my key

Stripping out of her clothes, she moves over to the bed.

- Now scoot over.

- Wow, your feet are really cold

- Then warm me up

Lying snuggled against Charlie, feeling her fingers lightly caressing her shoulder, she sighs in contentment as she feels the cold leave her

- What's wrong Charlie, you seem distracted?

- Just thinking back to the morning after your accident; I was all ready to barge into your room and call the whole thing off

- Why didn't you?

- Because you never quit, even after everything last year, you stayed strong; I wanted to give you that chance again. I just hate that she's with you and I'm not

- You know why I'm with her Charlie.

- I know, but I can't stand the thought of her being in your bed

- She may share my bed occasionally, but nothing has happened between us.

Feeling Charlie's fingers stop their caress, Joey seeks to reassure her

- Charlie, I haven't had sex with Maddi; you do believe me, don't you?

- Yes. I trust you Joey, it's her I don't trust; how do you keep her off you?

Happy now that Charlie has resumed her caress, Joey fills her in.

- The doctor said no strenuous activity for at least a month; I told Maddi that included no sex. It wasn't that hard to convince her as I really wasn't up to doing much of anything and Maddi seemed to be tying so hard not to scare me off, she was willing to accept it. And before that I just said I wasn't ready; it was too soon after you.

- You don't know how happy it makes me to know that Maddi has been left frustrated because you haven't given in to her advances.

- And I never will. Charlie, you own me heart and soul and I hate being with Maddi when it means I can't be with you.

- Well, you're here with me now.

- Charlie, just say what's on your mind.

- Sometimes I hate how you can read me so well. Joey, you shouldn't be coming back to work tomorrow, because despite what you said, I know you're still in pain

- I'm a little sore Charlie, but I'm ok. Besides, I'm only going to be sitting at a desk for the next week or so.

Sitting up onto her side, wincing only slightly at the position, Joey looks down at Charlie

- But there is something you can do to make me feel better

- Oh?

Leaning over, ignoring the slight twinge in her side, Joey kisses Charlie, leaving them both breathless

- You can show me how much you missed me

- I thought the doctor said no strenuous activity

- Loving you is far from strenous Charlie.

Kissing Charlie again

- Joey

- No more talking Charlie

* * *

Joey lies in sated bliss, her head on Charlie's shoulder.

- God I missed this with you Charlie. You have no idea how frustrating it's been being separated from you.

- I think you just demonstrated that, over and over, if I'm not mistaken. I didn't hurt you, did I?

- Believe me Charlie, you made me forget every ache and pain I might have had. Charlie

- Yeah?

- Pretending that I no longer loved the love of my life is one of the hardest things I've ever had to do and I hate lying to everyone, especially Ruby

- We agreed if people were to believe we had split, Ruby had to believe it too.

- I know. I'm just not looking forward to them finding out; especially with what we've put them through

- Watson lied to me for ages about herself and you; it's only fair I get one back on her

- At least one good thing has come out of this.

- Oh, yeah, what's that?

- Since he met Maddi, Brett's no longer in any doubt that you're definitely the best woman for me

- Never took him to be such a good judge of character

- He did warn me about you, so he can't be too bad a judge

- Funny.

- I suppose I should be getting back to Brett's

- Can't you just stay with me a little longer?

- For you my love, anything.

* * *

Charlie wakes a few hours later to the wonderful feeling of a warm body pressed up against her breasts. Kissing the back of Joey's shoulder, Charlie nuzzles her neck, letting her mouth wake Joey.

- mmmm

- Hey sleepyhead, I thought you had to go

- Guess I fell asleep. Do you want me to go?

- Never.

- Good. I'm too comfortable where I am

- Isn't Maddi waiting for you though?

- She's in Sydney for the night and I really don't want to talk about Maddi anymore, especially when I'm in our bed. Charlie?

- yeah?

- Did you just give me a hickey?

- Just a little one. You should be able to hide it.

Kissing the mark lovingly as Joey chuckles at her behaviour.

- I love you Charlie

- I love you too.

It's not long before Charlie falls into a contented sleep, curled up against Joey, not bothered in the least that the only time she has a restful sleep these days is with Joey in her arms.

* * *

So wrapped up in spending their first night together in weeks, Charlie forgot one little thing, which she was reminded of first thing in the morning, when Ruby barges in, and stands, staring in shock when she sees that her mother isn't alone

- Whoa, what the hell!

- Go away Ruby

Mumbles a still half-asleep Joey.

- Hello, excuse me, over here

Charlie and Joey rouse enough to look at Ruby

- Thank you, now what the hell is going on? Why is Joey in your bed?

- You explain it to her Charlie, I'm sleeping

- Right, um, ah, oh hell...It's like this Ruby...

- Well? Does this mean you're back together? That Joey's ditched the dragon?

- Yeah, um...Ruby, Joey and I were never actually apart.

- I don't get it

- I can't go into details Ruby, not just yet

- OMG, you were faking it the whole time!

- Ah, well, you see, ah...some help here Joey.

- She's your daughter

Realising she wasn't going to get any more peace and quiet, Joey sits up and looks at Ruby, who's impatiently tapping her foot.

- I'm waiting

- We've been lying to everyone; you, Brett, Georgina, everyone

- That's it, that's all you have to say.

- Yep.

- Why?

- Can't say

- You can't say. What about Maddi, where's she fit in all this?

- Yeah, Joey, what about Maddi?

- Charlie!

- Sorry, continue on, you're doing a great job explaining so far.

- Look Ruby, we really can't say anything; you shouldn't even know this much

- If you didn't want me to find out, you shouldn't have been in my mother's bed in the morning

- She's got you there, Joey.

- You're really not helping Charlie.

- This is some undercover thing isn't it? Please tell me you're arresting Maddi and throwing away the key?

Ruby asks hopefully

- Ruby, please.

- I knew it, I just knew you could never be interested in her. OMG, what's she done?

- Ruby

- After everything you put me through when I thought you broke up, I think I deserve to know.

- Ruby

- If you're faking it all, does that mean you're not actually sleeping with her; please tell me you're not, undercover or not I don't think I could handle that image

- Charlie, does she have an off switch?

- I mean the woman is an absolute bitch; cracking onto Joey when you were together, or was that all an act too, trying to get rid of mum, being a bitch to just about everyone.

- RUBY!

Charlie finally manages to get her daughter's attention

- What!

- Slow down. When this is all over, we'll explain everything to you

- You're seriously not going to make me wait, are you?

- We need for you to act as if Joey and I are still apart and that she is with Maddi.

- I don't have to be nice to her or anything

- Of course not; just act like you have already been around her.

- So I get to call her a bitch

- No you don't. Ruby, I don't want to hear you call anyone a bitch, even if they are one.

- So you're really not going to tell me anything; that is so unfair. You expect me to keep this big secret but won't tell me why.

Standing there at the foot of their bed, glaring at them, Ruby finally gives up when she realises they're not going to tell her anymore.

- I'm going to get ready for school; this is so unfair

Joey suddenly starts to chuckle as soon as Ruby is out of earshot

- What's so funny?

- Nothing; I just had this image of Ruby going after Maddi

- Oh god, Maddi wouldn't stand a chance

- Do you think she can keep quiet?

- I hope so. I'll talk to her again later; you'd better get home

- I'm already home Charlie

- You know what I mean

- Yeah. I hope Brett doesn't ask where I was.

Getting out of bed and dressing, Joey leans over, kissing Charlie, who pulls her back down onto the bed

- Charlie

- I don't know when we'll get another chance.

- With any luck, this will be over soon.

- I hope so.

Kissing Charlie again

- I'd better get going.

- Yeah

- Charlie

- What

- I can't get up unless you let me go

- Sorry.

With one last kiss, Joey leaves Charlie, wondering how she was going to make it through her first day back at work

* * *

An hour later, Joey walks into the station for her first day back at work, four weeks after her accident.

- You're in a good mood

Georgina says as soon as she walks in

- Am I?

- The grinning from ear to ear is a dead give away. Joey, you know I can't stand Maddi, but it's good to see you happy again.

- I'm just glad to be back at work; I was going nuts at home

Sharing a conspiratorial smile with Charlie as she walks past on her way out of the station, Joey shakes her head to clear the images from the night before, not wanting their secret to get out because she couldn't stop grinning like an idiot at Charlie

- You sure you're up to it? You still look like you've gone a few rounds with someone.

- I wouldn't be here if I didn't think i was ready; besides, the only thing I have to worry about sitting here at a desk all day, is paper cuts.

- Hey, don't make light of paper cuts; they can really sting like a bitch. I'm glad you're here Joey, because that pile of files is not getting any smaller

- Yes Boss.

Their banter is interrupted by the arrival of a woman

- Excuse me, I'm looking for my husband, Marion MacKenzie?

- Mac? He's not in yet.

- But he left the same time as usual and I haven't been able to get him on the phone

- He changed his shift; he's not due to start for another hour. Look, why don't you go home, I'll get him to call you as soon as we can get a hold of him.

- Thank you Snr Constable. I'm probably worried over nothing; he's always going off on his own.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Mac has still not shown up for work, so Watson tries to call him, without any success

- You're really worried about him, aren't you?

- There's any number of reasons for a man to lie to his wife, but there's no reason for him not to answer a call from the station. I've got to go on patrol now; I'll keep an eye out for him, but I want you to call me if you hear from him before I'm back.

- I'll come with you

- No, Joey. You're on light duties only, which means desk duty and nothing more.

- I've been stuck inside for weeks; I'm going crazy. Look, I'll stay in the car; Georgina, until we're sure that nothing has happened to Mac, you shouldn't go out alone

- Fine; but you don't get out of the car

After filling in Hogan and leaving him to look after the desk, Watson and Joey head out.

* * *

Much like Joey, Charlie has been struggling to keep her mind off last night, so she is disappointed when she returns to the station and finds Hogan instead of Joey

- Hogan, where's Joey; she's supposed to be on the desk

- She went on patrol with Watson

- She did what? Who approved that?

- Watson did.

- Where's Mac?

- He hasn't turned up for work yet

- What do you mean he hasn't turned up?

- No one's seen or heard from since he left his house this morning, not even his wife. Watson's going to keep an eye out for him while she's on patrol

- What is Joey doing out there with Watson?

- I don't know, Watson didn't say.

- Let me know as soon as Mac or Watson call in

Charlie walks away, muttering to herself, furious with Joey for leaving the station

- Why Joey, why couldn't you just do what you're supposed to for once. How hard is it to sit at a desk all day?

* * *

While driving around, keeping an eye out for Mac, Joey and Watson get a call about an intruder seen outside a farmhouse. Arriving at their destination, both are confused by what they find

- Are you sure this is the right place? It looks like there hasn't been anyone living here for years.

- Stay in the car; I'm going to have a quick look around.

Joey sits in the car, keeping an eye on Watson, a growing feeling that something was not right gnawing at her. Watson starts walking back towards the car, shrugging her shoulders, indicating a false call, when a sharp, sound shatters the silence, sending Watson flying forward, followed seconds later by another, the windscreen exploding in a hail of glass, showering Joey. Ducking down, Joey's reaches for the radio.

- Shots fired, shots fired; officer down

Joey yells into the radio as another gun shot rings out, hitting the seat where Joey's head had just been

- Georgina? Georgina?

Unable to see Watson from where she was, Joey can't tell if Watson is alive or dead when she receives no reply. Opening the door, Joey waits for a moment, before dropping to the ground, careful to keep behind the door. Peering under the car, Joey sees her partner lying face down, a red stain spreading rapidly across her back

- OMG

* * *

- Charlie, we just got an officer down call

- Joey!

- She's the one who called it in

- Watson. Is she ok?

- I don't know, Joey just said shots have been fired and an officer was down. I haven't been able to get in contact with her again.

- Get an ambulance out there and any squad car in the area; I'm heading out there now. And try Mac again

Rushing out to the car, Charlie refuses to panic, knowing she needed to keep her head clear for Joey and Watson's sake. Starting the car, Charlie speeds off, hoping that she was not going to be too late

* * *

Joey pokes her head around the door, grateful when she doesn't get it shot off. Noticing the broken remains of an old stone wall near Watson, Joey judges her chances of reaching Watson and having enough cover. Making up her mind, careful to keep low, Joey makes her way over to Watson, pulling her a little closer to the wall, wincing at the sudden pain in her side from the strain. Finding a pulse, though weak, Joey places her hands to the wound on Watson's back, panicking when she sees the blood flowing freely between her fingers.

- Come on Georgina. Don't you dare die on me

Another two shots sound out; Joey falls to the ground, blood coming from her head.

The voice over the radio is the only sound that can be heard

- Const. Collins, are you still there? Joey? Watson?


	28. Chapter 28

Charlie rushes to the scene, expecting the worst when she sees two other squad cars and the ambulance already there. Her heart catches in her throat as she sees Joey standing by the ambulance while Watson is stretchered inside. Running over to her, not caring what anyone thinks, she wraps Joey in her arms

- OMG, when you didn't answer the radio, I thought I'd lost you again.

Standing back from her so she could look more closely at her, noticing the blood matting her hair and on the collar of her uniform.

- Are you hurt?

- I'm ok Charlie. The bullet just grazed my neck and I hit my head on a rock when I fell. I'm fine; but Georgina, Charlie, I don't know if she's going to make it. She was shot in the back; I tried to stop the bleeding, but there was so much blood.

Charlie wipes away Joey's tears

- What were you even doing out here, you were supposed to be on light duties, not gallivanting around the countryside dodging bullets.

- I didn't want Georgina to go alone and I was only going to be staying in the car

- When I think that I might have lost you again so soon after your accident

- Charlie, I'm ok, really, I am.

- I want you out of this Joey. This was a set up; who ever called in about the intruder tried to kill you.

- Charlie, I wasn't even supposed to be in the car with Georgina.

- You think Watson was the target?

- Yes. Charlie, it's too late for me to walk away now; not while there's someone out there shooting cops

* * *

An hour later, having had her wounds tended, Joey sits in the hospital waiting room, waiting for word on Watson, as she goes over the events with Charlie

- What happened out there, Joey?

- We responded to the call. When we got there, the place looked deserted, so Georgina went for a quick look around. Then I heard a gunshot and Georgina just seemed to fall forward, then there was another shot and the windscreen blew out, a third shot hit my seat.

Joey pauses for a moment when the memories start to get too vivid

- When I saw her lying there, motionless, all that blood. I put my hands on the wound, then I heard another two shots. I must have lost consciousness for a second or two when I hit my head on the rock, I came to and found my self lying on the ground.

Putting her head in her hands, as the realisation of how close to her own death suddenly hit, Charlie holds her as the tears come.

- Oh, god Charlie, a fraction to the left and I'd probably be dead

- Shhh, it's ok Joey.

Rubbing a comforting hand over her shoulders

- How's your head?

- It's just a bump.

- Joey, you had a concussion only a month ago and you lost consciousness again

- The doctor says I'm fine, just a little sore

- I'm worried about you Joey; you've been in the firing line too often lately. This is your first day back at work from being hit by a car.

- Charlie, it's just a few bumps and a scratch or two. I should call Brett; I don't want him coming here and slamming you against the wall again, because he thinks you shot me

* * *

Still waiting for news on Watson, Joey sits there with her head resting on Charlie's shoulder, unaware of how comfortable she looks being that close to Charlie as Maddi stands watching from around the corner, seething at the scene before her.

- I'm worried about her Charlie

- Watson's going to be fine; she's too stubborn to die. Your quick thinking probably saved her life you know.

- Charlie, isn't it about time you learnt more about Georgina than her first name

- Her name's Georgina? Kidding.

- She's my best friend Charlie, and I know you don't like socialising with the other officers, but when she's better, I'm inviting her over for tea.

- That sounds like a good idea.

At that moment, Brett comes running in, followed by Ruby, who runs straight over to Joey, giving her a big hug

- OMG, thank god, are you ok?

- Jo, what happened? Are you alright; is Georgina?

- Ruby, Brett, I'm fine; it's just a graze. Georgina's still in surgery; she was shot in the back

- Who did it?

- Brett, we don't know. Whoever it was, fired at us from long range

Maddi chooses that moment to come running around the corner, appearing frantic, as she notices with satisfaction the shocked look on Charlie's face as she rushes up to Joey, practically pushing Ruby out of the way, before kissing Joey and hugging her tightly.

- Hey, watch it

Ruby fumes at her.

- Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. You're such a little thing, aren't you?

Ignoring Ruby's look of outrage, Maddi lets go of Joey, brushing the hair away from her neck, seeing the angry red graze and the dressing on the back of her head.

- Are you ok?

- I'm fine.

Joey glances towards Charlie, who shrugs, as Maddi turns to look at the others, keeping her arm around Joey's waist

- I see the whole family's here, or at least Brett is family.

- We are...

Ruby catches herself just in time

- We would still be a family if it wasn't for you.

- It's Trudy isn't it?

- It's Ruby!

- Ruby, right. I had a poodle called Ruby once; poor thing had to be put down

- I'd like to have you put down; why can't you just rack-off. Haven't you caused enough trouble?

- You really should learn to respect your elders, young lady.

- I do respect my elders; I just don't respect you!

- You really should put her on a leash Sergeant

- Maddi, lay off her

- I'm sorry Joey, but I just can't stand ill-mannered brats

- My daughter is not a brat

- I can see why the station is such an ill-disciplined rabble when you can't even control your own daughter.

- Don't you talk to my mother like that!

With a full head of steam up now, Ruby walks right up to Maddi, despite the difference in height, stands toe-to-toe with her as she glares up at her

- You're not going to hit me are you? Would you like a box to stand on to help you reach?

- Nobody wants you here. Watson doesn't even like you, so why don't you go and

- Ruby!

For the sake of her mother, Ruby bites off what she was about to say, standing there glaring at her for a moment longer, before turning away from her

- owww, you did that deliberately you ungrateful brat

- Maddi, that's enough.

- She just stood on my foot. I know you still like her Joey, god only knows why, but I won't be spoken to or treated like that.

Glowing with pride for her daughter standing up to Maddi, Charlie is quick to wipe the smile off her face when Maddi looks her way, not wanting to inflame an already volatile scene

- Are you going to discipline her, Sergeant?

- For what?

- She just assaulted me

- I didn't see anything; did you Brett?

- No.

- You saw it didn't you Joey?

- Actually, I didn't; sorry.

- Look Maddi, perhaps you should go home; Ruby's right, I don't think Georgina would want you here

- I came to be with you

- I'm fine. Please Maddi, I can't deal with all this agro; do this for me?

Sending a look of pure venom at Ruby and Charlie, Maddi reluctantly agrees

- Ok, for you, I will. I'll see you at home later.

With another venomous look at Charlie, Maddi takes great pleasure in the jealousy she sees on Charlie's face as she gives Joey a tender kiss goodbye, but her pleasure disappears when Ruby smiles at her and then pokes her tongue out at her. Brett waits until she was well away from them, before turning on his sister

- Geez Jo, why did you have to get involved with her?

- She's only faking it

- Ruby!

- Oh, sorry, I forgot he didn't know.

- You're just lucky there's no one around, Ruby

- Know what? Jo, what the hell is going on?

- I'll tell you later, I promise. We're supposed to be here for Georgina

* * *

Some hours later, news on Watson finally arrives

- Excuse me, officers

- Doctor is she ok

- She's in a critical condition but she's stable for now. The bullet shattered her shoulder, then ricocheted and punctured her lung; now we've repaired the damage, but she's lost a lot of blood. If she makes it through the next 24 hours, she's in with a chance.

- Can we see her?

- Not at the moment. Has her family been contacted?

- There's only a sister; she's overseas at the moment. Now that I know how Georgina is, I'd better go call her sister.

Returning from calling Watson's sister, Joey is waylaid by Samuels' two cohorts. Dreading what they may say, she is surprised when both of them give her a pat on the back

- Good job Collins. Maybe we were wrong about you. Sorry we let Samuels get out of hand

Joey is grateful for their support, but only wished it didn't take Watson getting shot to earn their respect, as she goes to join the other officers who had come to check on Watson's condition.

- Const. Collins, can I see you in private for a moment; I have some questions about the shooting

- Sure Sergeant

Joey's curious as she follows Charlie to an empty room. Closing the door behind them, Charlie grabs Joey, moving her hands to her face as she stares into her eyes for a moment

- I love you

Kissing her to let her know just how much

- I love you too.

- Joey, I want to get back to the station and see how things are with the investigation. I'll probably be all night, so can you take Ruby home?

- She can come home with me and stay in the spare room

- What about Maddi?

- I'll call her and tell her not to come over because Ruby's upset

- I don't know how much more I can take of her having her hands all over you

- Charlie, just remember that she doesn't have her hand on the most important part; my heart

- How did I ever get so lucky to have you back in my life?

- Careful planning and manipulation on my part. We'd better get out of here; any longer they may send in a tactical team thinking it's a hostage situation. Go on Charlie, I'll take care of Ruby.

- It won't be long before we're back together again; I promise you that.

Charlie's reluctant to leave, but knowing she needed to get the shooter, she kisses Joey goodbye

* * *

Night is falling as Charlie returns to the station

- Hogan, has there been any word on Mac?

- Nothing

- Try his mobile again, if he doesn't answer, access his GPS; hopefully he still has his phone.

Having been distracted by the shooting, Charlie is now concerned something may have happened to the Snr Sergeant and is shocked when she sees Buchanan walk into the station, not having seen much of him since Mac had taken over.

- Inspector

- I came as soon as I heard about the shooting; how is Watson?

- She's hanging in there sir.

- Any word on the weapon used?

- A high powered rifle. I'd say he's not an expert marksman, but good enough to shoot from a distance.

- Why do you think he's not an expert?

- Because Joey and Watson are still alive.

- Where's the Snr Sergeant, I expected him to be here?

- Snr Sergeant MacKenzie hasn't turned up for his shift today; there's been no contact with him at all today

- None at all?

- No sir; his wife hasn't seen him since he left for work and he hasn't responded to any calls; Hogan's locating his position with GPS now. I was just about to take a car out.

- I'm coming with you. What was the delay in reporting his disappearance?

- I'm sorry sir, but with the shooting, everyone has been tied up with that investigation or at the hospital supporting Watson.

- Of course, I should have realised. You don't suspect foul play do you?

- After the shooting, I'm not discounting anything.

* * *

Driving in an uncomfortable silence with the Inspector, the sound of Hogan's voice on the radio is the only sound in the car

- Sergeant, we've located his phone; the locations just outside of town.

Charlie is shocked when she hears the exact location

- Are you sure?

- Yes.

- Ok, thanks Hogan.

- What is it Sergeant?

- The location is near the site of Joey's accident

Silence once again descends in the car as they near the location. Stopping near the co-ordinates given by Hogan, there is no sign of any other vehicles. Grabbing a torch, they start to search the bushland near the side of the road. It doesn't take them long to find the shallow grave. Hearing the sharp intake of breath from behind her, Charlie turns back to him

- It's ok Inspector, I don't think it's Mac; this grave's at least a couple of weeks old. We do have another victim though.

Training her light around the area, hoping to find some tracks or evidence, Charlie is staggered when she spots the second grave; only this one is not completely covered. Clearly highlighted within the beam of Charlie's torch is the face of Snr Sergeant Marion MacKenzie, sightless eyes staring at nothing,

- Hogan, send a crime scene unit to my location; we've just found MacKenzie and another body.

Kneeling beside the body, checking for a pulse, just in case, Charlie shakes her head when she finds none. A heart-wrenching cry breaks through Charlie's shock as she turns to see Buchanan clutching his chest.

- OMG, Inspector!

Watching as he falls to his knees

- He's dead; my son is dead

- Your son! Mac is your son. Sir?

Rushing over to him, her phone in her hand.

- Hogan, I need an ambulance, now.

Kneeling beside Buchanan's prostrate body

- Oh, shit he's not breathing.

Charlie starts CPR, hoping that the ambulance gets there in time.


	29. Chapter 29

Early the next morning, Joey arrives at the station looking for Charlie, finding her in Mac's office.

- Have you had any sleep at all Charlie?

- I was at the crime scene all night. I just got word from the hospital that Buchanan suffered a massive heart attack; he didn't make it

- I can't believe he was Mac's father. Why did they keep it a secret?

- Probably because Buchanan used his position to get rid of me and put his son in my place. I also spoke to Mac's last senior officer; apparently Mac wanted to make it on his own and used his mother's maiden name so no one would know who his father was. I don't know if Mac was in on his father's bid to get rid of me, with both of them dead, we may never know.

- Was it Maddi who killed Mac?

- It's the same M.O. as the others, though his face wasn't smashed in like the others; either she was in a hurry, or she wasn't as angry with him as she was the others. At least this time we got a lucky break. We found this under Mac's body; it must have fallen off when he was put into the grave.

- I've seen that necklace before; it's Maddi's. She told me that her mother had given it to her before she died.

- This is the proof we needed that she's behind the murders; you were right about her

- I wish I hadn't been. Maddi was good to me in the past; I can't believe she's become this person.

- When you first told me about your suspicions, I didn't want to believe it either, especially knowing that you had to get close to her to keep an eye on her.

- If I had been quicker, Mac may still be alive.

- Joey, it's not your fault. Between your accident and Watson's shooting, none of us have had the chance to really devote the time we needed to this case. Maddi was good and until now we had no proof she was even involved; all we had were your suspicions.

- Do we know who the second body was?

- I'm still waiting for the report. So we now have two unidentified bodies and a dead cop.

- You know, when Maddi's ex-boyfriend was found murdered while we were still at the academy, she was never a suspect as the guy had a way of pissing people off, but when Georgina told me the details of the first body, I got this feeling so I had to have a look at the autopsy report and photos. I saw straight away that the M.O. was just too similar and his time of death matched the time she first came to the Bay to see me; it was too much of a coincidence.

- I found out why the M.O. wasn't picked up when we ran the details. It was a cold case and the photos and autopsy report were damaged during a flood at the station where they were stored and hadn't yet been entered into the computer database. Maybe if the details had been in the database we may have stopped Mac's murder, maybe even the second unidentified body, but that's a lot of what if's. We did what we could with the information we had available.

- Charlie, you asked me to play along with whatever was going on here and I hated being apart from you, but I hated lying to Maddi too. She helped me get back on my feet last year.

- I thought it was more off your feet and into her bed

- Charlie

- I know, I know; I just hate that what I did with Hugo sent you back into her bed. I am glad that you told me about her before she came to work here and it was a good idea to pretend to have lied to me about what had happened between you two.

- She liked the idea that I hadn't been completely honest with you; it gave her something to hold over me or to use against you.

Charlie picks up the necklace again

- This necklace is enough to get a warrant.

- I'll do that; you need to take a break Charlie, you've been up since yesterday.

- I'd argue with you, but I'm too tired. Joey, please be careful, Maddi's dangerous, she smashed their faces in so that they were unrecognisable; it takes a lot of hate and anger to be able to do that to another human being

- I'll be fine; Maddi only seems to have it in for guys

- Hopefully she doesn't make an exception. Joey, were you ever tempted by Maddi?

- God no. Charlie, I would never do anything to hurt you. And you're forgetting a very important detail.

- Oh?

- That Maddi carried a large knife and I didn't want to even think about where she might keep it.

Charlie laughs, feeling the stress and tension of the last day easing

- Come here

- Charlie!

Joey cries out as Charlie pulls her on to her lap

- Anybody could walk in

- Let them. I don't care if anyone thinks I'm unprofessional, I just need to be close to you Joey

With Joey in her arms, Charlie takes a moment to be thankful that she has a woman like Joey in her life.

- Joey

- Yeah

- I love you

- That's a relief; I'd hate to think you just pulled any officer on to your lap.

Leaning closer, Joey demonstrates her own feelings, leaving Charlie breathless

- I love you too. Now go home and try to get some rest. I'll call you later

With one last kiss, Joey stands up, a wave of dizziness overcoming her, causing her to stumble against the desk

- Joey, are you ok?

- Yeah, just stood up too quickly, I'll be fine.

Joey leaves to arrange a warrant for Maddi, while Charlie looks on, thinking back to a conversation she had with Joey only months before:

FLASHBACK

_- Joey, what did Brett want the other day when he brought Ruby to the hospital; you looked upset after he left_

_- It was to tell me that an old friend from the academy had turned up at the house._

_- Friend?_

_- Girlfriend_

_- What did she want?_

_- She told Brett she had heard about you and wanted to offer her support to me_

_- Seems a strange thing for an ex to do. What aren't you telling me?_

_- Maddi was the police psychologist I saw last year  
_

_- The one you slept with? Hang on, if you were former lovers, shouldn't she have referred you to another counsellor?_

_- She said she'd requested it, but was turned down as she was the only female available at the time. They thought it would be better for me to talk to a woman, and they were probably right._

_- Joey, I still think you should have reported her; she was your counsellor and she took advantage of you  
_

_- Charlie, I was strong enough to walk away from you, what makes you think any one could take advantage of me. Besides, she wasn't my counsellor when we slept together. Charlie, I needed to forget you; Maddi offered, no strings attached._

_- Did you ever love her?_

_- I told you once that I had only ever loved one person; I meant it. I cared for Maddi, even thought I loved her when we first got together at the academy, but that was only because I didn't know what love was until I met you_

_- I feel the same way about you. I'm glad you told me about her. Her turning up here spooked you, didn't it?_

_- Last year, there was something different about her; she seemed so disconnected and though we were sleeping together, it was never really serious between us, so...I don't know, it doesn't make sense for her to come rushing here to see me._

_- Maybe she just wanted to see you._

_Charlie asks a questions she's not sure she wants an answer to_

_- Did she make you forget me?_

_- Charlie, she was my first serious lover; but you are the only one who has ever truly held my heart. I could never forget you, not even for a second._

End FLASHBACK_  
_

* * *

Three hours later, with warrant in hand, Joey and Mitchell arrive at Maddi's place, only to find she wasn't home

- Dammit.

Leaving Mitchell behind in case Maddi comes back, Joey heads back to the station.

* * *

Finishing up some paperwork, Joey is getting ready to leave when she receives some disturbing news.

- Const. Collins, the fingerprints are back on the second victim.

Joey is taken aback when she looks at the report

- Are they sure?

- They're positive

- Do we have a time of death?

- They haven't finished the autopsy, but Constable, you should look at the crime scene report

Flicking through it, the colour drains from Joey's face as she realises the importance of what is written. Without stopping to explain to Hogan, Joey runs out of the station.

* * *

At the same time Joey is reading the report, Charlie is at home in the bedroom when she hears the door behind her close

- You're back early

- You don't deserve her

Charlie spins around at the sound of Maddi's voice

- Maddi, please put the knife down.

- I need to protect her from you.


	30. Chapter 30

Charlie tries to calm her nerves, worried by what Maddi may do if she says the wrong thing.

- Maddi, I would never hurt Joey, you know that.

- Just by being with her places her in danger

- What are you talking about?

- He wanted her dead, but when the body turned up, he thought he could put Joey away for murder; then Angelo had the poor taste to turn up alive

- But you killed that man Maddi; you were going to let Joey go to jail

- No I wasn't; it was just a matter of time before they found out it wasn't Angelo. I would never let anything happen to Joey.

- I don't understand, why would Buchanan want Joey dead?

- It wasn't Buchanan; he was just one cog in the wheel, following orders. After her interference prevented the exchange and led to Bolton's death, he wanted her out of the way.

- Who is he Maddi?

Maddi continues on as if she hadn't heard Charlie

- He was always after good officers to recruit, so I convinced him she'd be a great asset to the organisation. I knew her weaknesses, how to manipulate her and the situation to our advantage; I told him that I could turn her.

- Who?

- He was doubtful at first, but when Joey's words helped Buchanan get rid of you, he started to believe that she could be turned.

- Is that why you were helping Buchanan to split us up?

- It was my idea. Everyone was always going on about how close you two were; I thought if I could break you up, make you turn on each other it would show that I could control Joey, and once away from you, she could be manipulated into joining us. I'd get her to do things, little things at first so she wouldn't even realise she was helping us until she was in too deep for her to turn back.

- Why would Buchanan help you?

- Buchanan wanted you gone so his son could become Head of the station, but I was doing it to protect her. Every time you were with her, I had to convince him that I still had her under control, but you wouldn't stay away from her. If I kill you, she'll be safe as long as I'm with her.

- If you were protecting Joey, why was she shot at?

- She wasn't supposed to be there

- So Watson was the intended target?

- Yes.

- Who did you tell about Watson?

- I didn't tell anyone about her, it was Bolton who told us, but we didn't want anyone to realise that we knew. We thought we could mislead her; keep her from getting too close

- Are you saying she was shot because she was getting too close to something?

- I don't know the details; we're only told what we need to know and I didn't need to know that

- We? Who are you working with Maddi?

Shaking her head, Maddi refuses to answer, pointing the knife at Charlie.

- Maddi, you don't want to do this.

- I'm doing this for Joey.

- You hurt me and Joey will hate you

- In time she'll understand why I had to do it.

- No she won't Maddi, and deep down you know that.

Maddi waves the knife threateningly towards Charlie's face, forcing her to take a step back.

- Maddi, please, don't do this. You don't have to hurt any more people. Joey told me what happened to your ex-boyfriend while you were at the academy; the man you killed.

- He attacked me; I had to kill him.

- Maddi, Joey was with you because she didn't want you to hurt any more people; you need to stop Maddi.

- I know why she was with me; I saw you at the hospital with her after her accident and then again when she was shot at. I always knew I never stood a chance, that you both still loved each other.

- If you care about Joey, then don't do this

- I love her! She is the only person I've ever truly cared for.

Maddi takes a step back, lowering the knife slightly as she starts to pace.

- I never suspected at first why Joey was really with me; she's so good at deception that I really believed she was falling for me again, but she didn't know I was just trying to protect her

- Like you did at the academy?

- She was so different to anyone I'd met before. She was a sweet kid from the country who didn't suck up to anyone, she just wanted to succeed on her own. I was so used to others helping me and calling in favours to get ahead that I admired that independence about her. There was something that I sensed in Joey and when Insp Michaels came and spoke to her, I knew he saw the same thing. I didn't want her to be pulled into all that, so I kept an eye on her, but I was too late, she had signed up with him to go undercover, making her a target.

Maddi pauses for a moment, a wistful expression on her face

- It's quite funny; they say that communication is the key to a successful relationship. If that's true, Joey and I were doomed from the beginning. I hated what you and Joey had, I wanted that, I even tried to convince myself that I was breaking your hold on her, but it was too strong. Last year, I knew it was you she was thinking of the entire time she was with me, but I didn't care, she was back in my arms. This time though, she was happy to lie in my arms, but nothing more. It didn't matter what I said or how hard I tried, she always had an excuse for not making love to me. Do you know what it's like to be with someone, needing more, but knowing they can't give it to you?

With Maddi lost in her thoughts, Charlie tries to edge further away, but seeing the movement, Maddi raises the knife again.

- Not so fast Sergeant. If you had just stayed away from her, I wouldn't have to do this.

- Maddi, why didn't you just tell Joey and I what you were doing?

- I suppose I could have, but would you have believed me? Besides the danger of the others finding out, it was so much more fun playing with you like that and I got to be with Joey

- Fun! You've played with people's lives, mine and Joey's; Mac had a wife and kids, did you even think of them when you killed him?

- He didn't think of them when he jumped into bed with me.

- I thought you loved Joey, yet you were sleeping with a married man?

- Marion gave me what Joey couldn't and you're hardly one to criticise Sergeant; I was the one who had to pick up the pieces with Joey after you had ripped her heart out with your infidelity.

Maddi's accusation hits Charlie hard, still hating herself for hurting Joey like that

- He was the one with the wife and kids at home, not me; he could have said no to me, but he didn't. He even expected me to dump Joey after he got the job.

- So he was in on it with his father?

- Despite his faults as a husband, Marion was an honest cop. He wanted to prove he could do it on his own, but his father wanted him in command of this station, and he was so desperate to please his father that he went along with it. If it makes you feel any better, Marion felt guilty about the way he got the job and he did intend to do the best job he could

- Why did you kill him?

- He suspected me; I don't know how, maybe I let something slip. I was tired of him anyway and he never would have left his wife.

- How did you get Mac out to where you killed him?

- I asked him to meet me; he was so paranoid someone would see us together, he never even wondered why I wanted to meet him out there. He stood there and lied to me again; he said he loved me and that he wanted to help me. He actually had the nerve to be surprised when I put the knife into his heart. I didn't have time to bury him properly because I got a call about the shooting and I needed to have a shower before going to Joey

- Who was the first man?

- He was a problem that needed taking care of. I can't tell you his name; he had so many.

- And the second man?

- As much as she tried to hide it, I knew Joey was terrified he'd come back again. So I made sure he wouldn't.

- Who?

- Angelo of course.

Charlie steps back in stunned disbelief, not quite believing what she had heard.

- I found him by chance really. I saw him in Yabbie Creek and recognised him, so I followed him, saw where he was staying. I got an acquaintance to hire a car for me and followed Angelo for a few days; he watched you during the day and then each night he went to drown his sorrows in a pub, so I 'accidentally' bumped into him. He went on and on about his girlfriend and how she'd ran off with another woman. I pretended to be drunk and he very kindly offered to drive me home. When we were far enough out of town, I pulled the knife on him, told him where to drive to. He was practically wetting himself when I threw the spade at him and told him to start digging; begging for his life. I was tempted to kill him then and there just to shut him up. When he was done, he tried to rush me, but I'm stronger than I look. The knife went in like it was butter and then I picked up the spade; do you know what a face sounds like when you hit it with a spade?

Charlie desperately hoped that Maddi would not tell her, already feeling sickened by the pleasure on Maddi's face as she described how she took the life of a man; even someone like Angelo.

- It looked like it was going to rain, so I had to hurry. I'd just finished burying the body when I heard a car; and then I heard her call out.

A shocking realisation dawned on Charlie as she listened to Maddi

- Joey was right there, on the other side of the bushes. I panicked and ran back to the car.

- It was you!

Charlie accuses her, still in shock

- You were the one driving the car that nearly killed Joey, not Angelo; he was already dead.

- I would never hurt Joey!

With the emotion growing in her voice, Maddi continues on

- I didn't even know I'd hit anyone. It was dark, I didn't have the headlights on, I came around the corner too quickly, I lost control and I clipped the sign post. She must have been right there near the sign. I didn't know I'd hit someone; not until I heard about Joey.

Letting the knife drop to the ground, Maddi collapses to her knees, tears falling down her face

- If I'd realised what I had done, I never would have left her there

Charlie goes over to her, kicking the knife out of reach. Kneeling next to her

- I believe you Maddi, I do.

- All I ever wanted was for him to love me

- Who? Mac?

- It didn't matter what I did, it was never good enough. All he was interested in was protecting his reputation

- Maddi, who are you talking about?

Maddi was rambling now, but Charlie needed answers

- Maddi, please tell me, who is behind this

- It's...

A loud, sharp noise, the sound of shattering glass, and Maddi is silenced forever as the bullet smashes through the bedroom window, into her forehead. Charlie feels something warm splash her face, too stunned to move or even wipe it off.

* * *

As the shot rings out, he looks through the scope, keeping an eye on Charlie as he makes a call

- Is it done?

- It's done. Your daughter is dead

- She stopped being my daughter when she put her own needs above the groups. She went too far when she killed MacKenzie, especially after we went through all the trouble to put him there.

- What about Buckton and Collins?

- Leave them for now, but keep an eye on them.

Sighing at the restrictions and missed opportunity, he pulls the rifle apart, hiding it in his bag, climbing down the tree and moving away, being careful that no one sees him.

* * *

Joey arrives home to find a gathering crowd of onlookers outside as she rushes inside,

- Charlie! Charlie!

Hearing Joey's voice breaks through Charlie's shock

- I'm in here

- OMG,

Joey stops at the door when she sees Charlie covered in blood and gore

- Charlie are you hurt?

Joey rushes over to her, pulling her into her arms

- It's not my mine Joey, it's Maddi's.

Joey looks at Maddi, her sightless eyes staring back at her; sad that it had come to this.

- What happened here?

- She came at me with a knife. I thought she was going to kill me, but then she dropped the knife. She was about to tell me who was behind everything when she was shot

Joey can feel Charlie shaking in her arms

- She killed Angelo, she nearly killed you.

- I know Charlie, I know. I read the report; there were tyre tracks near the body that had to have been made while it was wet; and the night of my accident was the only rain we've had in the last two months

Holding Charlie tightly, kissing the top of her head as she looked towards the shattered window, shivering at how close she had come to losing Charlie.

- Come on Charlie, we should get out of here.

- I have to change

- You can't; not until the crime scene guys have processed your clothes. Charlie it's ok; it's over

- For the moment.


	31. Chapter 31

With the scene processed and finally showered and in clean clothes, Charlie joins Joey out on the back veranda

- Feeling better?

- Much, thanks. I just wish I could stop shivering

- Come here.

Charlie sits down next to Joey on the swing-seat as Joey wraps a blanket around her shoulders, resting her head against Joey, feeling her nerves relax as she lays there in Joey's arms

- I don't know if I can sleep in that room ever again

- Maybe we can switch rooms, turn that one into a study or something.

- I keep seeing it over and over in my head.

- It's ok Charlie. It's over; you're safe, and we're together again.

- I thought I may never see you again

Tilting Charlie's head up so she could look into her eyes

- Nothing is ever going to keep us apart again.

Giving her a tender kiss

- I promise you that

Charlie moves closer into Joey's comforting embrace

- She thought she was protecting you

- Strange way of going about it.

- In her own way, I think she really loved you; she was just too messed up and took things too far. Did she ever say anything to you about her ex-boyfriend, she said he had attacked her and that's why she killed him

- No. We broke up not long after his body was found, but I always thought something had happened to her because she started to change. I started to hear rumours that she started to sleep her way through the academy, male and female, then started mixing with the wrong people. Then about three months after we broke up, Maddi quit the academy.

- I didn't know it was Uncle Mike who recruited you for undercover work.

- Who?

- Uncle Mike, Insp Bryan Michaels

- He's your uncle!

- Not by blood, he's just a close friend of dad's; I've known him since I was a kid

- Wonder why he never told me that when he arranged my transfer

- You knew who arranged it?

- Yeah, I thought you did too?

- No. Did he tell you why he ignored the recommendations in your file?

- He told me that he felt he owed me, because of what happened with Robbo and everything else.

- I'm going to have to have a word with Uncle Mike; he was the one who called me and warned me that something was going to happen at the station, just before Buchanan arrived. I just wished I knew how Buchanan found out who transferred you.

- That's probably my fault; I said something to Maddi and she must have told him.

- I get the feeling she knew more than she let on; I wish she wasn't dead, she could have told us so much

- I'd say that's why they had to shut her up. If we look into Maddi and Buchanan's background for the past few years, we may find who else they were connected to.

Charlie snuggles closer against Joey, feeling herself start to relax for the first time since Watson's shooting.

- Charlie, can we get rid of the bugs now; it really creeps me out knowing that they're there

- I'll get someone around to gather them up and have them fingerprinted.

- I still can't believe someone bugged us. Do you think it was Buchanan?

- Maybe. He seemed to know things that he shouldn't have, like you being worried I'd resent you if I was forced to choose between you or my job; you never told anyone that did you?

- Only you.

- Which means he had to have been listening in or someone else told him. Until we get them tested and dusted for prints, we won't know for sure. I'm just glad I knocked over that lamp, or we never would have known. At least they only bugged the kitchen and lounge

- As far as we know they only bugged those areas.

- I looked in the other obvious spots in the other rooms; I didn't find anymore.

- How long do you think they've been there?

- I don't know; but sometime after we moved in together, otherwise we probably would have found them when we were packing and unpacking. I'm glad you reacted to the note the way I thought you would; though you caught me a bit by surprise when you came barging into my office like that.

* * *

The contents of the note Charlie gave Watson to give to Joey the day she was cleared of Angelo's murder.

_'Joey, it's best I put this in a note as I can't risk what I have to say being overheard. After you left, I knocked over the lamp in the lounge room. When I was cleaning it up, I found what looks to be a listening device. I found another one in the kitchen. Until we know who is behind this and if there are any more, we need to be careful what we say to each other. I placed the device in another spot nearby so whoever is behind this does not know that we suspect._

_Buchanan's ordered a review of the station; I think he wants a reason to get rid of me. I don't know if he is responsible for the bug, but I'm not willing to take the chance. I think for the time being we should keep a little distance between us, if they believe we're no longer close, they may only go after me and leave you alone and in a position to keep an eye on them. When you come into the station, I need you to act as if you know nothing about this; something you are more than capable of. Until we know what's going on or who's involved, just play along with whatever is going to happen, and no matter what happens, never doubt how much I love you._

_Love always_

_Charlie.'_

* * *

- The look on your face was priceless.

- You were very convincing

- It really pisses me off, just the thought that some creep was listening to everything we said and did.

- Joey, what is it, you've gone beet-red?

- I just had a horrible thought; remember that night Ruby was away and we had the place to ourselves for the first time.

- When you and I... in the...and in...oh god, why did you have to remind me

Charlie buries her head against Joey, suddenly embarrassed.

- If someone was listening in then...oh, I really hope it was only Buchanan, because the thought that there is someone else out there who heard us.

- Charlie, we still have a problem

- You mean besides not knowing who is behind it all, who shot Watson and Maddi, who else is involved and why this is all happening

- Yeah, besides that; we still have to tell Brett, Ruby and Georgina why we've been lying to them.

- Oh god, can you tell Brett on your own; he's likely to put me all the way through the wall this time

- Charlie, isn't it about time you and Brett had a good talk?

- I suppose so. Joey?

- Yeah

- Can we stay out here all night?

- We can stay as long as you want to.

They sit there in each other's arms, watching as the sun settles.

* * *

The following day at the station, with news that Watson was out of danger and a major investigation was being conducted into Maddi and Buchanan, more pieces of the puzzle start to fall into place.

- Charlie, you look happy

- I just got word that all allegations of misconduct against me have been dropped and I've been reinstated as Head of the Station, which means this is once again my office.

- That's great.

- Yeah it is. They dismissed the charges based on unreliable information; for some reason they don't think Buchanan and Maddi were entirely unbiased or honest in their reports

- Geez, funny that. I sense a but though

- They're not entirely pleased that we did our own little undercover operation without informing anyone.

- Who were we supposed to tell? We didn't know who else was involved and we still don't know if there's more officers involved.

- That's what I said and Uncle Mike told them that he was the one who suggested it.

- That's not entirely true.

- It's not exactly a lie. He must have known what we would do once he warned us though.

- Ok Charlie, what else is there, you suddenly look like the cat that just ate the cream

- After everything that's happened, while they don't approve of our relationship, as long as it doesn't interfere with work, they're willing to look the other way.

- Does that mean I'm staying?

- Yes, but we have to be careful how we behave with each other at work

- So locking the door and ravishing you on the desk is a no-no?

Spitting the water she had just sipped all over her desk, Charlie tries to glare at the grinning Joey; failing miserably when she can't help but laugh at Joey's expression.

- Please don't say that Joey; it makes it very hard to keep my mind on the job.

- Sorry.

- What have you been working on?

- I've been checking into Buchanan's phone records; he and Samuels were in contact outside of work.

- Somehow it doesn't surprise me that Samuels was involved. Has someone spoken to him yet?

- No one's seen him since he was suspended. I was just about to head over to his place when I got this.

Handing Charlie a piece of paper, Charlie reads through it, only mildly surprised by the results

- The report on the bugs; fingerprints found on one of the devices belong to Leigh Samuels. Now we know how Buchanan knew some of the things we said; Samuels told him

- Buchanan was the one who arranged Samuels transfer to the station over a year ago; and he also arranged for Bolton to take over the drug investigation.

- Joey, what the hell is going on here?

- No idea. One thing is clear though; it's a lot bigger than any of us thought it was.

- Maddi said that she was only told what she needed to know, which means catching everyone involved is going to be extremely difficult; especially if they themselves don't even know everyone involved.

- Charlie, we'll get to the bottom of this.

- I know we will; but Joey, you're never going undercover again

- Why?

- Aside from the fact I hate being away from you, it's far too dangerous. Until we can find out how many other officers are involved, we can't be sure that any cover we gave you would be safe

- I suppose you're right. I should go arrange the warrant for Samuels place.

- I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you after Samuels.

- It's ok, Charlie

- No it's not. Don't ever let me ignore you like that Joey, even if you have to hit me over the head with something.

- You had just been told to choose between me or your job

- I don't care. Ruby told me how upset you were; there's no excuse for me not to have noticed.

- Charlie

- What?

- I think you kneeling at my feet and having your hands to my face is not quite what the bosses had in mind.

- I didn't even realise I had moved. This might be harder than I...

Joey silences her with a kiss

- Sorry Sarge, couldn't resist; I think I may have even locked the door when I came in

- Joey, we can't

- I'm kidding Charlie. Don't worry, we'll find a way to work this out.

- Let me know as soon as the warrant comes through; I want to go with you to Samuels' place

- Sure boss.

- Don't call me that

- Ok honey

- Joey!

Tossing a foam ball at Joey, just missing her head as she closes the door. Charlie sits staring at the door, thinking about the woman she had let into her life and into her heart; grateful for having Joey back in her life

* * *

With warrant in hand, Charlie and Joey stand at Samuels door, while two other officers watch the back.

- Samuels, it's Sgt Buckton, we have a warrant for your arrest and to search your house.

Banging on the door again

- Samuels!

- I don't see anyone moving in there, Charlie

- Ok, lets get in there; but keep your weapon at the ready.

Picking the lock, Joey opens the door.

- I don't even want to know where you learnt to do that. Hang on, how come you climbed in through our window if you can pick locks?

- I thought it might be more romantic sneaking in through your window; at least it would have been if I hadn't fallen in.

Charlie shakes her head at her as they walk carefully into the house. Quickly checking each room, it's clear that he's gone.

- Looks like he's done a runner; he's grabbed some clothes and gone

- Dammit. Did he know we were coming?

- I hope not, because that would mean someone warned him. I'll go let the guys out back know.

A photo on the mantelpiece catches Charlie's eye. Picking it up to have a closer look, she holds it out to Joey as she comes back in

- Joey, look at this.

- That looks like a high powered rifle he's holding

- The type that was used to shoot you and Watson and kill Maddi.

- Now I really wish I had broken his wrist when I had the chance

- I don't see the rifle here; he must have taken it with him

- Great, so Samuels is out there somewhere and he's armed

- Joey, he wouldn't risk coming back here

- That's little comfort. Kelly just spoke to the neighbour before; he saw Samuels leave yesterday with a couple of bags

- He knew he wasn't coming back after he killed Maddi. At least that means nobody at the station warned him.

- Sgt Buckton, I think you should come and see this

Charlie and Joey follow Const. Kelly as he leads them into the other room and over to the desk.

- We found these, as well as a pile of surveillance equipment in the box under the desk.

- OMG.

Charlie looks at the array of photos and discs spread before her. Picking up one disc, reading the label, her hand shaking

- Charlie?

- It's a copy of your abduction Joey, he must have got it off Moore or copied it at the station

- What!

- There's also one of Robbo's murder. And then there's these.

There were dozens of photos, many of them of prominent people in compromising situations

- There's a lot of other discs here too

- That maybe how they get their information and always stay ahead of us; they get the dirt on people in key positions and then blackmail them.

- Why would he leave all this here?

- Maybe he did intend to come back and get them, but wasn't able to.

- There's a couple of Mac and Maddi together

- If this ever got out while he was still alive, he would have been ruined.

- Maddi said that Mac was an honest cop, so they may have needed insurance that he would do what they wanted. With their own man in control of the station, they could get away with a lot of things

Joey picks up one of the photos to show Charlie

- Is that who I think it is?

- Yep.

- That's a lot of leather. Is he doing what I think he is?

Tilting the photo on an angle

- Yep.

- I didn't even know that was possible.

- Why is it always the ones you least suspect are the ones with the big secrets?

- I can't believe I actually voted for him.

* * *

With all the evidence gathered and recorded, Charlie and Joey are finally home.

- Maybe we should set up the spare room for tonight

- I can't be bothered moving from the couch. Come on Charlie, there's plenty of room here.

- Joey, Ruby's home.

- I'm too tired to do anything but sleep.

- Are you ok Joey, you seemed a little quiet on the drive home.

- Maddi's father came to see me while you were reviewing the evidence

- She has a father; I thought she hatched fully grown

- He's a Federal Court Judge. I met him once when he visited Maddi at the academy

- How did it go?

- Awkward. He thought we were actually together and apologised to me; said if he'd known how unstable she was, he would have gotten her some help.

- I'm sorry she's dead Joey, but she made everybody's life hell.

- I know. I just wish I could have helped her.

- Joey, she was a counsellor; she must have known she needed help, but she chose not to get any.

- (sighing) I know that. The doctor says we can see Watson the day after tomorrow.

- I told you she was too stubborn to die.

- What's going to happen to her now that her cover's blown?

- I don't know, I'll make some calls when we get back to the station tomorrow. Now, no more work talk. Shove over

Joey rolls on to her side, making room for Charlie to lie in front of her, putting her arm around her and drawing her closer

- I love you Charlie

- I love you too.

Charlie smiles as she hears the soft breathing, marvelling at how easily Joey always fell asleep

* * *

Two days later, Charlie and Joey visit Watson in hospital. After filling her in on everything, Watson is left in a state of shock

- So everything you told me about your feelings for Maddi were lies?

- Yes. You know Charlie's the only one for me

- I don't know if I can ever forgive you for this Joey

- Georgina!

- You asked me to be nice to her and you made me have dinner with her. Geez Joey, you expected a lot of me. I was really starting to think that you had lost the plot

- In her own weird way, Maddi was actually trying to protect Joey from the others; she just went about it wrong.

- No shit. So where do things stand now, Charlie?

- Well, Buchanan and Maddi are dead, Samuels is in the wind, we have no idea how many other officers are involved, who the head honcho is, what else is going on

- In other words, it's just the usual everyday problems of living in Summer Bay

- I'm sure it's more than just drugs. Samuels had a major extortion racket going. He had incriminating photos, recordings and videos on politicians, lawyers, police officers and other business people; anyone who could be in a position to help their organisation.

- Organisation?

- I don't know what else to call it. We know about the drug ring, and now the extortion racket; I wouldn't be surprised if they're into running prostitutes as well, judging from the number of them in the photos.

- You think I may have gotten too close to finding out something about the organisation, that's why I was shot?

- Maddi didn't know, but it's the only thing that makes sense; I mean why shoot you now, when they've known for months who you are. Are you working on anything at the moment?

- No, unless it was about the request I sent in?

- What request?

- I pulled over a speeding driver the day before I was shot; he was acting weird, so after I gave him his ticket, I ran his name. It came back as a guy who had died six months ago.

- Did you tell anyone?

- I told Mac, who said he would look into it.

- Except Maddi killed him the next morning. Do you remember the guys name

- No, but it would be in my note book.

- We didn't find your book at the shooting

- I had it with me.

- There were a lot of people at the scene that day, anyone could have taken it.

Watson slumps back against her pillows

- You feeling alright Georgina?

- I'm fine Joey; you've just laid a lot on me. I take it Brett and Ruby know about your little ruse

- Not from the start. Ruby kind of found out by accident when she found me in bed with Charlie, but we didn't tell her the rest until yesterday.

- How'd they take it?

- I was glad there wasn't a wall around when we told Brett

- Charlie

- I'm kidding, Joey. They hated that we lied, but they realised why we did it.

- Hang on, did you say that Ruby found you in bed together?

Joey blushes with embarrassment, wishing she hadn't mentioned that.

- I was desperate to see Charlie, so I climbed in the bedroom window

- You climbed in through the window?

- I think fell through is a more apt description

- That's why you were grinning from ear to ear your first day back; you got lucky the night before.

Realising that she was talking about Charlie as well, Watson quickly wipes the grin off her face.

- So what happened to the proceedings Buchanan started against you Charlie?

- Considering where the allegations came from, I've been cleared of all charges and reinstated as Head of the Station

- What about me, with my cover blown, what happens to me?

- If you want to stay, you can. The doctor says you're going to be away from work for a few months, so you don't have to decide just now.

- No, I want to stay.

- You'll need to officially apply to transfer from the Police Integrity Commission, but that's just a formality.

Joey is distracted by someone walking towards the room

- Looks like your boyfriend is here

- He's not my boyfriend

- Really; you don't normally look that shade of red

- It's the medication. He really is just a friend, Joey.

- Hey, can I come in?

- We were just talking about you Brett. You'd better treat her nice, or you will have me to answer to.

- What are you on about Jo?

- Just ignore her.

Watson says, shooting a glare in Joey's direction

- Come on Charlie, let's give these two "_friends" _some privacy

- I'm going to get you later Joey

As Charlie and Joey leave them to it, Joey notices that Charlie appears pensive

- What's wrong Charlie?

Charlie takes a deep breath

- There were times when I almost believed it was real

- Charlie, do you doubt me?

- No, not you, I doubt myself. You're very good at your undercover work and with my track record of sleeping with the wrong person

Stopping in front of Charlie, Joey grabs hold of her hands, holding them close to her

- You never have to doubt me Charlie. I'm not Angelo or any of the others, I'm me. I love you Charlie; I'd never hurt you

Charlie steps closer to Joey, caressing her face, not caring that anyone could see them

- The more I'm with you Joey, the more I realise you are so much more. And I love you, but some times it scares me how much. I'm so scared of losing you Joey

- Charlie, I have no intension of ever leaving your side, so get used to it, because you're stuck with me

Sighing heavily in disappointment, Charlie looks at Joey

- oh, ok, if I must, I'll keep you around

- You rat!

Giving her a playful punch on her arm, Joey leans in for a quick kiss.

- Charlie, let's go home

* * *

A week after all the troubles, Charlie and Joey are snuggled under a blanket on the couch, watching a dvd

- So Charlie, where are you taking me?

- Huh?

- You promised me that when this was all over, you'd take me away for awhile.

- I did, didn't I. Where would you like to go?

- Anywhere, as long as it's with you.

Charlie plants a kiss on Joey's temple as she pulls her closer

- Charlie, I've been thinking that Buchanan and Maddi may have had a point

- About what?

- The influence you have over me. Ever since I met you, I've based my career decisions around us; and you know what, I don't regret it for a second

- I want you to promise me Joey, that you won't sacrifice your own career just for the sake of us

Joey moves away from Charlie so she can look at her

- Charlie!

- No wait. We're both cops, there may come a time when the only way to move up the ranks is to take a promotion at another station. If that happens, I don't want you to just dismiss it; I want you to consider it

- That goes both ways Charlie

- I know. So how about we discuss these things, weight up the pros and cons and then decide?

- Sounds like a plan; but I don't like the chances of being offered a promotion anytime soon. The charges were bogus, but Charlie, we've pissed off a few people going alone like we did, and we've made others look bad; that's not going to sit too well with some

- Wow, this just got depressing all of a sudden

Snuggling up closer to Charlie once again

- I certainly don't think anyone will ever underestimate you again Joey, including me

- You?

- Yeah. I thought I had everything planned out, knew which direction my life was taking; but then you came into my life. Joey, you captivate me, you influence my thoughts day and night. It is you, Const. Collins, who has undue influence over me.

- Sounds like we're a perfect match. What would you have done if the situation had been real and you were forced to choose?

- I can't imagine my life without you in it

- You really would have quit?

- In heartbeat.

- So everything you just said a moment ago, was what

- I meant what I said; we'd talk about it, discuss the pros and cons, then I would quit

- Charlie!

- Joey, no matter what the pros may be, it would never outweigh the cons; my career is nothing if there's no one to come home to.

- Charlie

- Yeah

- Bedroom, now

- We haven't finished watching the movie

- Charlie, it's Titanic, the boat sinks, now come on

* * *

_Thanks for the reviews and Happy New Year._

_What will happen when new arrivals come to the Bay with secrets of their own?  
_


	32. Chapter 32

POLICE FORCE THE TARGET OF INVESTIGATION

_The Hon. Wilberforce Albright, a Federal Court Judge and outspoken critic of police corruption, has welcomed the formation of a taskforce to investigate the disturbing rise in police corruption. Judge Albright's daughter, Madison Albright, a psychologist for the police force, was shot dead a fortnight ago. The alleged shooter, Const. Leigh Samuels, had been suspended from the force pending dismissal because of poor behaviour; his whereabouts remains unknown.  
_

_At the time of her death, Ms Albright was a suspect in several murders, including those of Snr Sergeant Marion MacKenzie and disgraced former police officer Angelo Rosetta. Her father described her as a disturbed young woman who had never recovered from a traumatic experience. He offered his condolences to the families of her victims, one of whom remains unidentified. Shortly after his tragic murder, tragedy again struck the MacKenzie family, when his father, Insp. Simon Buchanan, died from a fatal heart attack upon finding his son's body.  
_

_With rumours of extortion, bribery and murder within the force, head of the taskforce, Insp. __Bryan Michaels, formerly of the Drug Squad, says the taskforce will look into the actions of all officers suspected of corruption. Insp. Michaels refused to confirm that incriminating photos, recordings and videos of prominent people, including police officers and members of parliament were found in the home of Const. Samuels._

_One can only hope that the corruption can be stamped out and the reputation of the Police Force restored._

_

* * *

_

After a well-deserved three days away from Summer Bay, Joey and Charlie arrive home. "Ah, home at last," Joey says as she flops down onto the couch.

"Still not feeling well?"

"It's just a headache now. I still can't believe that I got car sick on the way home."

"You still look a little green, are you sure you're ok?"

"If I don't have to move, I'll be fine."

"I'll get you an aspirin."

Charlie returns and hands the glass of water and aspirin to Joey as she sits down beside her.

"Looks like I'm not the only one with something on her mind," Joey notes.

"Were you serious Joey, about what we talked about while we were away?"

"Very. I mean not right now, but somewhere down the line I'd like to," Joey says. "You're not entirely sure about it though, are you?"

"It was never an issue during my previous relationships, because I always sensed that they wouldn't last."

"Then it's got nothing to do with your commitment issues?"

"In the past, maybe, but not now." Charlie takes Joey's hand in hers, "Joey, you are the only lover I've ever loved enough to live with, and apart from that awful period last year where I suffered from..."

"Spinelessness," Joey suggests helpfully.

"I wouldn't call it that."

"How about cowardice?"

"Ok, ok, I was a coward alright! I wimped out, lost my backbone and took the coward's way out by running from you and into the arms of straightsville."

"More than once."

"Are you going to let me finish?"

"Sorry, I just find you so adorable when you're trying to be all serious with your feelings."

Charlie pushes Joey onto her back, straddling her waist and pinning her shoulders to the couch. "You're really not going to make this easy for me, are you?"

"Nope," grinning cheekily up at Charlie.

"I thought you were feeling sick."

"It's only a headache and I want to finish this talk."

Looking down at Joey, feeling all her love for her, Charlie smiles as her final doubts disappear. "Joey, you are the only person in the world I would ever consider doing this with and I want to share this with you, I really do."

"Oh god, could you not do that where I can see you!" Charlie reels back in shock at her daughter's sudden arrival, her movements so abrupt that she falls off Joey and lands with a thud on the floor, sending Joey into a fit of laughter.

"Ouch," Charlie groans from the floor.

"Geez guys, get a room next time."

"Ruby, your mother and I were just talking."

"Does she always sit on you when you're talking?"

"Really, we were just talking; I mean, look, we're still fully dressed," Joey tugs at her clothes to prove her point.

"Somehow I doubt it would have stayed that way if I hadn't come home," Ruby accuses them. "You two really are impossible."

Having recovered from her somewhat embarrassing fall, Charlie picks herself up off the floor. "Ruby, what are you doing home from school?"

"I forgot an assignment I had to hand in today. Are you two going to be here for lunch, because if you are, I might stay at school."

"I'm too exhausted to think about food," Joey says innocently.

"Whoa, Joey! I really don't want to hear about your sex life with my mother. That's just gross."

"What!" Joey sits up straighter, "Ruby, that's not why I'm tired. I'm just not feeling very well, ok."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Contrary to popular belief Ruby, there's more to my relationship with your mother than just sex."

"So Joey, how much of the scenery did you see while you were away?"

"You walked right into that one, Joey."

"I think my headache's getting worse."

"Any excuse," Charlie teases her.

"Actually, I think I am going to be sick again." Stumbling when she stands up too quickly, Charlie catches her before she falls and helps her to sit down again.

"I'm taking you to the doctor Joey."

"Charlie, I'm fine. I just need to lie down for a while and maybe have something to eat."

Not entirely convinced by Joey's assurances, Charlie reluctantly relents, "Ok, but if you're not feeling any better later, I'm taking you to the doctor."

"I'll make you a sandwich."

"Thanks Ruby."

"Come on Joey, let's get you into bed while Ruby does that."

* * *

Waking up a little while later and finding Charlie curled up asleep beside her, Joey lies there, watching her for a moment. Running her hand lightly along Charlie's face, she leans over to kiss her, her lips barely touching Charlie's when she finds two blue orbs staring back at her.

"I see someone is feeling better."

"Much better. It must be the company."

"You realise that you are about to prove Ruby's opinion about us right," Charlie points out.

"I'm not really caring about that just now," Joey says as she moves over Charlie, "I have something else on my mind; unless you have an objection?"

"No, no objection," pulling Joey down on top of her, their lips finding each other as they set out to prove most enthusiastically Ruby's opinion of their relationship.

* * *

Feeling Charlie move in her arms sometime later, Joey reluctantly opens her eyes. "Where are you going?" she asks as Charlie untangles herself from her and sits up, moving to the edge of the bed.

"Joey, we really should be getting up."

"Why, we're not due back at work until tomorrow."

"Didn't you get enough of being in bed while we were away?"

"I can never get enough of you Charlie," her words earning a long, slow kiss from Charlie. "Especially when you kiss me like that."

"Joey, you really are incorrigible."

"And you never answered my question."

Noticing Joey's suddenly pensive expression, Charlie moves closer to her side, "Which one was that?"

"If there was ever a moment that you wished I'd never come back."

"Joey, what's brought this up all of a sudden?"

"I don't know. It's just that we said a lot of things to each other when we went undercover, but that was the one question you never really answered and I always got the feeling that there was something about it that unsettled you. I guess I really need to know, especially after what we've been talking about lately."

Charlie hesitates for a moment, trying to find the right words. "When I saw you that day in Angelo's, all my feelings for you came flooding back, including all the guilt I had for hurting you so badly. It was painful and confusing at the time because I was with Angelo yet I had all these feelings for you and I couldn't stand that, so yeah, I think there may have been a moment, a brief second when I wished you hadn't come back." Charlie caresses Joey's cheek before kissing her tenderly. "But I have no regrets whatsoever about being here with you. Joey, here is where I want to spend the rest of my life."

"Charlie, don't you think people might talk if we spend the rest of our lives in bed together."

Shaking her head in amusement at Joey's deliberate misunderstanding, Charlie pulls her into her arms. "We still have a bit of time before Ruby's back from school."

"And what do you intend to do in that time?"

"Convince you that I have no regrets."

"That may take a bit of an effort."

"I think I'm up to it, but are you?"

"Oh, I'm definitely feeling much better."

"That's just what I wanted to hear," pushing Joey onto her back and convincing her that she had no regrets.

* * *

"HELLO, I'M HOME

"There's no need to yell Ruby, we're in the kitchen."

"I was just being careful. You're looking much better Joey."

"Amazing what a good sleep can do for you."

"Oh, you have got to be kidding," Ruby cries out in exasperation.

"What?" Joey asks confused.

"I saw that look."

"Huh?"

"The 'we just spent the afternoon having hot sex, but don't let Ruby know' look. Geez, you two are like the energizer bunnies."

"Ruby, that's enough!" Joey explodes. "Charlie and I are two adults who happen to be in love and we don't need to justify our showing affection for each other to you. Our sex life is nobody's business, especially yours and I won't have you talking to us like we're doing something wrong."

"Joey!" Charlie exclaims in shock.

"I'm sorry Charlie, but Ruby has been way out of line. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going for a walk; I suddenly need some fresh air."

Ruby turns to her mother who was still sitting there in shock at Joey's outburst. "Charlie, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset her."

"It's ok Ruby, Joey's just been a little under the weather lately, I'm sure she didn't mean to snap like that," hugging her daughter in comfort.

* * *

Returning from her walk, Joey finds Ruby waiting for her in the lounge room. "I'm sorry Joey, I didn't mean to go on about it."

"I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

"I really don't have a problem with you and mum being together. It was just a bit of fun and I wouldn't have teased you like that if I'd known it would upset you."

"This whole family thing is still kind of new to me and I guess I'm just not used to having these things talked about openly. For a long time it was just Brett and I and we certainly never talked about sex, we barely talked about anything important. You know Ruby, Charlie and I haven't really had time to just be together without something coming up, which is probably why I didn't appreciate you having a go at us; even in jest."

"From now on, I won't comment on your sex life. The kissing's fine, but I really don't want to have to witness anything more than that; no one should see their parents having sex, that's just so wrong."

"Then, as you put it, Charlie and I will remember to get a room if you're around."

"I just had a thought; you guys never did the new couples thing by going around and christening all the rooms when we moved in did you?"

"Well that lasted all of 5 seconds," Joey throws her hands up in mock surrender.

"Sorry. You're right and I really don't want to know anyway. Oh god, now I'm going to feel creeped out every time I sit somewhere," Ruby says as she jumps up from the couch. Laughing at Ruby's antics, Joey drapes her arm across her shoulders. "It's probably best if you just forgot you even mentioned that."

"I am glad you're back Joey, I missed you guys while you were away."

Joey gives Ruby an affectionate hug, "Yeah, I'm sure you missed us a lot while you were having your friends over for the party."

"Party, what party?"

"Ruby, this place hasn't been this tidy in ages."

"Are you going to tell Charlie?"

"If she hasn't noticed herself, then I don't think she needs to know; as long as it doesn't happen again."

"Deal. Thanks Joey."

"What's this about a party?"

"Oh, oh, busted. Sorry Rubes, you're on your own."

"Coward," Ruby mutters as Joey makes a quick exit, pausing briefly in front of Charlie.

"Are you feeling better Joey?"

"Definitely and sorry about before, but my head's all clear now. I'll go and make tea while you two talk. Go easy on her," Joey brushes her lips across Charlie's before leaving them alone.

"Sorry mum."

"Just don't do it again Ruby."

"I won't."

"The least you can do then is help Joey with tea."

"Ok," Ruby gives her mother a hug, "I missed you mum."

"I missed you too Rubes, now go and help Joey." Charlie watches her daughter walk away, feeling herself relax for the first time since Joey's outburst.


	33. Chapter 33

On their first day back at work, Charlie and Joey can't quite maintain their professional decorum.

"Morning Sergeant."

"I think we can dispense with the Sergeant part Joey," Charlie smiles warmly at her.

"Just trying to keep everything professional, Sergeant," trying to keep a straight face.

"As long as we keep our hands off each other and don't bring our personal life to work, I think we can get away with sticking with Charlie and Joey."

"Thank god for that; it's weird calling you Sergeant, especially considering what I call you in bed," breaking out into a cheeky grin at Charlie's shocked expression. "Sorry, I couldn't resist."

"You're impossible sometimes Joey."

"But you love me anyway."

"Yes I do, but if you keep this up, I'm going to have to change you to another shift or we're never going to get any work done."

"You would never do that," Joey says as she leans on Charlie's desk, "We'd never see each other."

"Try me, Constable," Charlie warns her sternly, her lips twitching at the look Joey was giving her.

"Oooo, can you talk to me like that later tonight."

"Joey, please! I'm trying to be serious here."

"I know, but it's hard having to keep this distance between us."

"I hate it too, but we can't risk doing anything that could be deemed unacceptable. If you get transferred, it will be more than just an office door between us."

"Is there still a chance that I could be transferred?" Joey asks, a little worried about the possibility.

"Only if we're not careful. Joey, if we don't give them anything to complain about, then I'm afraid that I'm well and truly stuck with you."

"Then I'll be on my best behaviour from now on."

"Why do I feel worried all of a sudden."

Joey tries unsuccessfully to keep the grin off her face. "No idea, honey. Lunch at home?"

"I'll see you then."

* * *

An hour later, after glancing at the clock yet again, Charlie realises that she was counting down the minutes until she would be joining Joey for lunch. "Oh god, I've really got it bad," hanging her head in her hands. A knock on the door brings a much needed distraction.

"Charlie, Detective Carter and Inspector Michaels are here to see you."

"Ok, send them in Hogan."

"Sgt Buckton, I'm Det. Peta Carter and I believe you know Insp. Michaels?"

Charlie nods her head in acknowledgement. "What can I do for you?"

"I assume that you're aware of the taskforce that was formed to investigate corruption within the Police Force?" Carter asks.

"Yes."

"Well, we'd like to talk to you about the problems that have plagued this station. Now, we're aware that the information in the review conducted by Madison Albright and Insp. Buchanan was less than honest, but it doesn't alter the fact that there have been some serious infractions committed by officers at this station." Carter holds her hand up to forestall Charlie's reply. "Before you say anything Sergeant, we're not holding you responsible. These problems started before your arrival and it's obvious that since you took charge of the station, others have played a part in preventing you from doing your job effectively, putting roadblocks in your path and doing whatever they could to discredit you."

"It certainly has been challenging since I've been here."

"I can imagine. Ok, to start with, how is the investigation into Const. Leigh Samuels going; has there been any sign of him?"

"None. He was last seen leaving his house with a couple of bags a few hours before Madison Albright was shot dead."

"Has it been confirmed that Samuels was the shooter in both Snr Const. Watson and Madison Albright's shootings?"

"The ammunition we recovered at Samuels' place was the same calibre used in both shootings. There was also a photo of Samuels holding a high powered rifle, like the one used in the shootings."

"That's hardly proof. This is a country area, with a lot of bushland and farming; I'm sure there are quite a number of firearms about."

"All firearms have to be registered and Samuels had never registered any private firearms, and it's also illegal to own this particular rifle. When we find this weapon, we'll be able to confirm that the bullets we recovered at the scenes were fired from it."

"Ok, let's just say Samuels is the shooter, what can you tell us about him?"

"He was adequate at his job, but very disruptive, liked the odd practical joke and had a very low opinion of female officers, especially those in charge."

"He attacked a Constable at this station, didn't he?"

"Const. Collins. He was reprimanded and ordered into counselling, but after he tampered with her car, he was suspended immediately, pending dismissal."

"I suppose we should be grateful that he was already suspended from the force when he allegedly shot Madison Albright and that proceedings for his dismissal had already started; makes it look a little better in the public eye when we demonstrate that we don't tolerate behaviour like his. Do you think he will go after Const. Collins or yourself?"

"As I said, there's been no sign of him, but I am worried that he has unfinished business here, especially with Joey. He had it in for her from the moment she transferred here, and he didn't like it when she stood up to him."

"Unless there is evidence of a direct threat, we can't offer any protection to you or Const. Collins."

"Joey and I can look after ourselves," Charlie assures them, "And everyone is on the alert for any sign of him; if he shows his face here, we'll find him."

"I hope you're right Sergeant. I see in your report that you suspect that Samuels and Insp. Buchanan may have been involved in other illegal activities together."

"Buchanan arranged for Samuels transfer to the station and they were in contact with each other outside of work, when they had no need to be. Samuels' fingerprint was also found on one of the listening devices found at my place and we suspect he informed Buchanan on what he overheard."

"You have proof of that?"

"Only that some of the things Buchanan said could only have been known by someone who overheard a private conversation between Joey and myself which we had in our home. It's obvious Samuels' had other extracurricular activities; we found dozens of incriminating photos, recordings and videos of prominent people at his house."

"I've seen them; disturbing to say the least. I can't believe I actually voted for that guy."

"I said pretty much the same thing. What's happened with the evidence?"

"We've interviewed the individuals depicted; some have denied any knowledge of the photos and videos, while others have admitted to being blackmailed and have since resigned from their positions. Two senior police officers have been charged with supplying classified information on witnesses, who were later killed and at least one prominent lawyer has been disbarred for unethical practices; I'm sure there will be more to come the further we dig."

"Did these people give any indication that Samuels' acted alone in the extortion?"

"We believe there were at least three others involved in contacting them with their instructions. We've also gone over Buchanan's phone records that Const. Collins supplied. Most of the numbers were legitimate business phone calls, aside from the one's to Samuels, but there was an unknown number which he made quite a few calls to. Unfortunately, the number was to a pre-paid mobile, so we've been unable to trace it. Nor were we able to trace the anonymous call which was made to lure Snr Const Watson and Const. Collins to the farm house on the day of the shooting."

"Actually, Joey wasn't supposed to be there. Before she died, Maddi confirmed that Watson was the intended target, but she couldn't tell me why she was shot, only that her cover had been blown by Bolton months before."

"Couldn't tell you or wouldn't?"

"I'm inclined to believe she didn't know."

"From your report of that day, Madison provided you with a lot of information, except who was behind it all."

"I think she was just about to tell me when she was murdered. Whoever he is, he tries to recruit good police officers into his organisation; we already know of Buchanan, Samuels, Knox and Bolton, but who knows how many more there are. I get the feeling that there is a lot more going on besides drugs and extortion."

Insp. Michaels takes this opportunity to finally speak. "You're not the only one to think that Charlie, which was one of the reasons why this taskforce was set up. With Buchanan's death, we've been having a closer look into all of his official dealings. We've since discovered that he was the man responsible for the deal that got Angelo Rosetta off for killing Const. Holden, and he was also behind having Rosetta promoted above you. Seems he really wanted you out of the way."

"Buchanan made that pretty clear to me when he was here," Charlie says, still annoyed at the treatment she received from Buchanan.

"The current theory is that if they were so determined to get you out of the way and have their own men in charge, there must be something big due to go down."

"I'd rather not be a target; they've already shown their willingness to kill people, even those within their own organisation. Bolton killed Knox and Moore because their vendetta against Angelo was interfering in their business, and Maddi was murdered to keep her quiet."

"It sounds like we might be getting close to something, for them to be taking risks as they have been; shooting cops is a good way to bring a whole lot of attention to themselves."

"But to who and to what?"

"That's what this taskforce intends to find out. I think that's enough for now. Det. Carter, I'll meet you back at the office, I'd like to catch up with Charlie while I'm here."

"Certainly sir. Thank you for your time Sergeant."

Once Det. Carter has left, Michaels turns his attention back to Charlie. "How are you doing Charlie, you and Joey still good?"

"We're great. Uncle Mike, why didn't you tell me that you were behind Joey's transfer?"

"Does it matter?"

"With everything that has happened, I just want to be sure there's not something that you're still keeping from us."

"There's not. Charlie, I promised your dad I'd look out for you once he got sick and I felt that I owed Joey after what happened to her. Anyway, your effectiveness together has more than justified my decision. You two have caused quite a ruckus; together you've busted a major drug ring, have identified corrupt officers, solved a few murders and generally been a pain in the arse to all involved. All-in-all, you've rattled enough chains to force the formation of this taskforce."

"You're about the only senior officer who doesn't think I've made a mistake being involved with a junior officer."

"Regulations regarding fraternisation between officers are there for a reason, but they're also almost impossible to enforce, especially in smaller stations well away from higher ranks. Let's face it Charlie, with the hours we work and the shit we have to deal with, who else but another cop would put up with us?" Michaels watches Charlie for a second. "Charlie, you and Joey have proved to be an effective team and the Force wouldn't want to lose either of you, which I have a feeling would happen if we tried to separate you again. We need good officers at a time like this."

"Thanks Uncle Mike, it's nice to hear something positive for a change. Can you stay for tea, Ruby would love to see you?"

"Sorry, Charlie, I really should be heading back." Michaels pauses at the door, "I'll do what I can to protect you and Joey from those out to get you, but you need to be careful Charlie; you've made some enemies, both in and out of the force."

* * *

Running late for lunch, Charlie and Joey decide to have lunch in her office instead. "Something wrong with your lunch Joey?"

"I'm not really hungry at the moment, I'll eat it later. So what did Insp. Michaels want?"

"He and Det. Carter just needed to go over a few things for the taskforce."

"You're worried about something though, aren't you?"

"It's just something that Uncle Mike said. He seems to think that something big is going to be happening soon."

"We've suspected that for a while Charlie."

"I know, but having someone else say it kind of makes it more real. That's not our only problem though; he warned me that we've got enemies inside the force because of what we've done."

"Charlie, there's always someone who seems to have their nose out of joint, that's just the way it is."

"You don't seem to be taking this very seriously."

"Charlie, look what's happened to us in the past few months; I've had just about all I can handle, and I don't really want to add to that by worrying about something that may or may not be happening. Besides, if this taskforce does it's job, then hopefully it shouldn't be a problem for much longer. And as to the work problems, like you said, if we do nothing wrong, they can't touch us; especially after what Buchanan did, it would look like a deliberate vendetta by whoever was behind it."

"What about Samuels, he's still out there," Charlie reminds her.

"Ok, him I'll worry about."

"Joey, we should be out there looking for him, instead of waiting for him to come to us."

"We have been; he's not here Charlie. Everyone in the area knows him; if he was here, someone would have seen him. There's no trace of him. Stop worrying Charlie; we've survived everything that's been thrown at us, we'll survive this."

"I suppose you're right. What are you grinning at?"

"I have a cure for that frowny face."

"Joey!"

"I'm kidding Charlie," Joey says as she stands up, grinning down at her. "But at least you're not frowning anymore."

Charlie smiles in amusement as Joey leaves the office, before the feeling that something bad was going to happen wipes the smile off her face.


	34. Chapter 34

Four days after returning from their short break, things are getting busy at the station for Joey and Charlie, with a series of burglaries sweeping the Bay. Joey pokes her head in the door, "Hey Charlie, we just got a report of another burglary."

"That's the third this week. Ok, take Kelly with you."

"Are you ok Charlie?" Joey asks, walking into the office.

"I just have all this paperwork that's been piling up."

"Charlie, you're the boss; assign yourself out on patrol every now and again. You'll drive yourself nuts keeping yourself shut in like this."

"Maybe you're right."

Glancing quickly around to make sure no one is watching, Joey ducks her head, giving a surprised Charlie a kiss.

"Joey, we can't."

"I know that Charlie, but you looked like you needed a distraction."

"Thanks Joey. Now get out of here before you become too much of a distraction."

Joey leaves Charlie to her paper forest, as she grabs the keys to the squad car. "Come on Ned, we've got another burglary."

"I wish you guys wouldn't call me that."

"What?"

"Ned. My name is John."

"Yeah, but your last name is Kelly."

"That makes no sense; I'm a cop, he was a criminal."

"It makes as much sense as calling someone with red hair, Bluey," Joey points out to him.

"Right, so I guess I'm stuck with Ned then. Does the Sarge have a nickname?"

"None that you could call her to her face and survive."

* * *

Still relatively new to the station, Kelly is keen to know more about his new surroundings. "Is it always this busy here?" he asks.

"Actually, this is a relatively quiet time."

"You're kidding!"

"Yeah, I am. It's usually not this bad, we've just had a busy few months." Joey notices that he's still not convinced. "Really, it's usually not like this; you just happened to transfer at a bad time."

"I came to the Bay to give my daughter a safer environment, but since I got here I've already raided a fellow copper's house who is now a suspect in shooting another cop and now I'm attending the third burglary in two days."

"Things will settle back down soon," Joey assures him, muttering softly to herself, "I hope."

"I hope it's soon because I've barely had time to unpack." Ned sits in silence for a few minutes, studying her as she drives. "So, you and the Sarge been together long?"

"Nearly 6 months."

"That's nice."

"Yeah it is. You said you had a daughter, how old is she?"

"Jessie, she's 5."

"What's your wife do?"

"Who knows, she walked out when Jessie was a few months old."

"Sorry. Must be hard on Jessie not to have her around."

"We do alright. I have five sisters, so there's no shortage of females in her life."

"Five sisters! How did you survive growing up?"

"Who said I survived?"

Joey laughs at Kelly's expression, as she pulls the car over at their destination.

* * *

Walking around the outside of the house, they come to stop when Joey points to a window. "This is looking like the same guy; he enters through an unlocked window, one which is hard to see from the neighbours or road. Now, all the other windows are locked, except this one, and the Mr Phipps is positive that this window was locked too."

"Joey, the guy's elderly, maybe he forgot he opened it."

"No he's certain this window was locked."

"There's no way to open it from the outside without breaking the glass."

"No there's not; it has to be opened from the inside. Let's go back inside, I want to ask him a few more questions."

"You've thought of something, haven't you?"

"I may be off base, but I'm starting to think that the guy gets access to the house at an earlier time and unlocks the window from the inside."

"If he already has access, why wouldn't he just rob the place then; why come back?"

"Because the owner is still in the house when he unlocks the window."

"You're not making any sense Joey."

"Let's just wait and see what Mr Phipps has to say."

* * *

"Mr Phipps, has there been anyone around lately that you've never seen before?"

"Only that power company guy the other day. He's about the fourth one this month; they're worse than those damn phone calls," he complains.

"Did he come inside at anytime?"

"He asked to use the bathroom, and then for a glass of water."

"These people are required to show their id, did you check his?"

"Now that I think about it, he flashed it pretty quickly; it may not have been him. Do you think he was the one who robbed me?"

"It's too early to speculate. Ok Mr Phipps, if you think of anything else, give us a call."

Walking back to the car, Joey pauses to look back at the house, "Ned, we need to check with the first two victims, see if they had a similar visit."

* * *

Having reinterviewed the previous two burglary victims, Joey and Ned are on their way back to the station. "Hey, Joey, can we stop at the milk bar, I'm starving."

"Sure. Can you grab me a salad roll while you're in there?"

Joey watches from the car as a woman approaches Ned while he waits for his order.

"Excuse me, can you help me; my car broke down and I was wondering if you could recommend a place where I could stay for the night that's cheap."

"There's the caravan park. If you want to wait, we can give you a lift," Ned offers.

"That'd be wonderful. My name is Ana."

"Nice to meet you Ana. I'm Const. Kelly, and my friend sitting in the car being antisocial is Const. Collins."

Picking up his order, Ned leads Ana back to the car. "Hey Joey, we need to make a detour to the caravan park on the way back to the station. Oh and this is Ana."

"Hello," Joey waves a hand in welcome while shooting Ned a look, who shrugs in reply.

"Thank you so much for this," Ana says from the back seat.

"So you been in the country long?" asks Ned, I noticed your accent."

"I arrived only a few days ago. I was just on my way to visit with friends when my car broke down and now I'm stuck here."

"Hey, if there's ever a good place to be stuck in, it's Summer Bay," Ned grins at her.

"It is a very beautiful place and the people I've met so far have been very nice."

Peering in the rear view mirror, Joey notices the woman staring at her, smiling when she sees Joey watching.

* * *

Having dropped Ana off, Joey and Ned make their way back to the station. "Don't you think she's a bit old for you Ned?"

"Are you kidding? Did you see her? She's gorgeous, besides she's not that old. You're just jealous because she's into me and not you."

"Have you seen my girlfriend?"

"Oh, right. I don't really like thinking of my boss in that way though, as a woman...sorry, you know what I mean."

"Yeah, just remember that, because if I ever see you drooling like you did over Ana at Charlie, we would have a problem."

"What would you do?"

"I'm sure I can think up something rather unpleasant."

"Hey, I got you your lunch; how about we call a truce?"

"In the interest of peace and harmony, I'm willing to overlook the fact that I paid for my lunch and agree to a truce."

* * *

"How's he going?" Charlie is talking to Joey who doesn't seem to have heard her. "Joey! Joey!"

"Huh? What? Oh, sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked you how Ned was going. Joey, have you heard a word I've said?"

"Of course I have. I just zoned out for moment. Ned's doing great, he's a nice guy, gets on well with the other officers and he's good with the public."

"That's good, because I'm assigning him as your partner until Watson gets back. How is the investigation going?"

"It looks like all three burgs were done by the same man. The victims all say the same thing; a guy posing from a power company comes around, does his spiel and then asks to use the bathroom while the owner gets him a glass of water. All are later burgled when someone gains access through a window the owners are all sure had been locked."

"Fingerprints?"

"Only the owners'. He must put on gloves or something over his fingers when he unlocks the windows."

"Description?"

"Pretty vague. In his mid-to-late 20's, 5`10``, blonde hair, blue eyes."

"Sounds like half the guys in town. Ok, we need to remind people not to let strangers into their house and just hope that this is enough to stop this guy."

* * *

Two days later, having taken Joey's advice, Charlie is out on patrol when a convertible goes flying past her.

"Come on Ty, faster," she urges her boyfriend on. With the wind blowing through their hair, laughing as the car swerves from side to side, both are completely oblivious to the fact that they just flew past a cop car until the sound of sirens and lights break through.

"Oh shit, it's the cops."

"Just speed up, they're not allowed to chase for too long."

Slamming his foot down on the accelerator, the car puts more distance between them and the car behind.

"Shit," he grips the wheel tightly as the car hits a pot hole, losing control as he slams on the breaks, the car swerving violently, before coming to rest in the ditch beside the road.

"Whoa, what a ride," he hears his girlfriend say. The fall of a shadow over him brings his attention back to the trouble he's in as he looks up at Charlie.

"Hello officer, was I speeding?" he asks while trying to keep a straight face as his girlfriend giggles beside him.

"Licence please." Charlie glances at his licence. "So Mr Byrnes, have you been drinking?"

"No officer."

More giggling causes Charlie to look at the passenger. "Do you find something amusing?"

"No officer, nothing amusing here," she grins at her.

"Blow into this please," handing him the breathalyser, Charlie's not at all surprised when he fails. "Ok, out of the car."

The man opens the door and practically falls at Charlie's feet. "Sorry officer, I seem to be having a little trouble here."

"Hey Ty, toss me the keys, I'll follow you."

"I don't think so; you're in no condition to drive."

"Says who?"

"And you are?"

"Catriona."

"Tell you what Catriona, if you can pass the breathalyser, I'll let your friend here give you the keys." Charlie offers her the breathalyser, but the woman refuses to take it. "No? Then you can pick your boyfriend up at the station once you've sobered up. There's a bus stop just down the road."

"Sober up this," flipping Charlie the finger, Catriona grabs her bag, and sets off down the road.

Peering at the occupant passed-out in the backseat of the squad car, Charlie's regretting taking Joey's advice about getting out of the office, especially now as the smell of vomit coming from the back of the squad car threatens to make her sick. "Paperwork is looking a whole lot better right now."

* * *

Bored out of her mind not being able to work, Watson's going stir crazy, wishing for the day she can get back to work. Throwing down the crappy romance novel in disgust, she curses when the movement tugs on her wound. "Dammit, dammit, dammit, that hurts," wincing at the pain. Sitting back, trying to stop the pain in her shoulder only to have someone banging loudly on the front door. In no mood for visitors, Watson sits there for a moment, hoping whoever it was would leave.

"GEORGIE! Come on, open up."

"Oh no," groaning, she forces herself to stand up and open the door.

"Geez sis, you look like crap."

"I just got out of hospital a couple of days ago."

"Maybe you should have stayed a little longer."

"Cat, what are you doing here?"

"Some cop chick called to say you'd been shot; thought I'd come and see how you were doing."

"That was 3 weeks ago."

"Yeah well, it took a while to get the cash together for the plane ticket back. So how are you doing Georgie?"

"Don't call me that. Are you drunk?"

"See you're still in a bad mood after all these years. Lighten up Georgie." Cat steps forward, "You going to invite me in or not?"

"Just don't throw up anywhere."

"Aye Aye, Capitan." Giving her a mock salute, Watson watches with disappointment as her little sister staggers past her. "I need a favour Georgie."

"What a surprise."

"Some ice-queen bitch arrested my boyfriend."

"What exactly do you expect me to do?"

"Call your friend and have her drop the charges."

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"For starters, I don't even know this guy; and secondly, I wouldn't even if I could."

"Typical. Always your job before me."

"That's not true Cat. I've always been there for you, but you always threw it back in my face."

"So it's my fault? I don't know why I even bothered coming here."

"One guess; you're out of money." Watson feels disappointed once again when she sees the confirmation on her sister's face. "What is it this time; drugs, gambling?"

"Screw you Georgie, I'm outa here."

"Cat wait!"

Cat turns back towards her sister, "What!"

"Please don't leave like this."

"Geez Georgie, I just asked for your help. I'll see you later, ok."

As she watches her sister walk away, Watson sighs, wincing slightly as she closes the door and returns to the couch. "Great, she's been here for one day and nothing's bloody changed."

* * *

"Joey, wake up."

"What! Oh."

"What are you doing out here on the couch?"

"I woke up early and couldn't get back to sleep," Joey tells Charlie, stretching to try and get out the kinks. "I didn't want to wake you so I went for an early morning run; I must have fallen asleep when I got back."

"You sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, I've just got a lot on my mind."

"I'm not surprised; you've been through a lot since you came back to the Bay. Maybe you need to talk to someone about it."

"Maybe."

"Why don't you have a shower; I'll get you some breakfast."

"Thanks Charlie."

* * *

Having put Ty in the cell to sleep off his hangover overnight, Charlie now sits opposite him, imagining she can still smell the alcohol fumes coming off him as she reads his rap sheet.

"Tyler Byrnes, 2 previous DUI's, arrests for drunk and disorderly and public disturbances." Looking back up at him, "You blew over .06, so with your previous DUI's, that's an automatic 12 month disqualification of your licence and a $2200 fine."

"You're kidding, where am I supposed to get that sort of money."

"Perhaps you should have thought of that before you drove while drunk."

"I was drunk; I was incapable of thinking."

"This isn't funny; the way you were driving you could have killed yourself and your girlfriend, not to mention anyone else on the road."

"I'm sorry. I'm still sobering up."

"Just be glad I'm not fining you for having to have the squad car cleaned. You can fight the fine in court; maybe show the magistrate that you're remorseful and seeking help, it may get you a reduced fine."

"Are you kidding? It'll be cheaper to just pay the fine than go to court."

"That's your choice. You're free to go."

As he leaves the room, Charlie calls him back. "Tyler, while you are in this town, keep your nose out of trouble."

"Yes Sergeant."

While Charlie was interviewing Ty, Cat was keeping herself busy, leaning with her elbows on the counter as she talks to Joey. "So you're the one that called me about Georgie? If I'd known the voice on the phone belonged to you, I might have made it back even sooner."

"Don't you have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, so? I don't discriminate."

"Catriona, if you lean over any further, I'm going to have to cite you for indecent exposure."

"Not enjoying the view?" Cat leans over further, "And it's Cat by the way, Joey."

"That's Const. Collins."

"Whatever you say, Joey." Movement at the corner of her eye drags her attention away from Joey. "Hey babe." Cat says, as she throws herself into her boyfriend's arms, kissing him passionately, not caring that they were standing in the middle of a police station. Pulling back from Ty, Cat gives Charlie a furious look, before flashing a seductive look in Joey's direction, enjoying the frown on Charlie's face as she does so. "Come on babe, let's get out of here before they lock you up for something else."

"Was she flirting with you?" Charlie asks the moment Cat and her boyfriend were out the door.

"Charlie, I think she flirts with everyone."

"She didn't with me."

"That's because she wouldn't dare; Charlie, you're kind of scary to the unsuspecting person."

"Scary! I'm not scary; am I?"

"Perhaps scary is the wrong word; how about, intimidating."

"Did I come across like that with you?"

"No. You were a teddy bear with me; that's why I fell for you. I'd heard you were this tough, no-nonsense cop, yet with me, you were nothing but gentle," Joey assures her, resting her hand briefly on Charlie's arm.

"Would you ever be interested in someone like Cat?"

"No way; she's too high maintenance. I don't envy her boyfriend, always wondering where she went off to or with who."


	35. Chapter 35

At lunchtime that day, Joey decides to visit Watson.

"Hey Joey, haven't seen you around much lately."

"Yeah sorry about that; been a bit busy."

"Too busy to keep your invalid best friend company."

"You're hardly an invalid Georgina."

"Joey, I moved in with your brother because I couldn't manage on my own. My wing's still clipped, I can't work, I'm stuck here going out of my mind."

"Ok, ok, I get the point; I'm a bad friend."

"I was joking Joey."

"Sorry." Joey rubs her hands over her face. "I'm just tired."

"I would have thought you would have gotten plenty of rest on your holiday."

"Charlie and I didn't exactly get a lot of sleep on our holiday." Realising what she had just said, Joey puts her head down in embarrassment. "Oh god, I can't believe I just said that."

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone that you and Charlie barely saw the outdoors," grinning at her friend's embarrassment.

"Stop it! Charlie will kill me if she finds out I said anything."

"Your secret is safe with me," unable to wipe the grin off her face.

Joey finally lifts her head, choosing to ignore her friend's pleasure at her embarrassment, "I heard your transfer has come through."

"Yeah, it came through two days ago; it's just too bad I can't actually work yet."

"You'll be back at work causing hell in no time," Joey assures her. "So how are you enjoying living with Brett?"

"I really was wrong about him; he's been very helpful since I've been here."

"Too bad his girlfriend wasn't so welcoming."

"I suppose I can't blame her, having another woman living with your boyfriend. I feel kind of guilty that they broke up because of it."

"They were only together for two weeks and believe me, he's better off without her," Joey says, having never been a fan of Brett's girlfriend. "You seem a little down Georgina, is everything ok?"

"It's just my sister," Watson sighs. "Did you have to tell her about the shooting?"

"She's the only family you have and I thought she should know what happened."

"Yeah, well, now I have to deal with her dead beat boyfriend being arrested."

"He was released as soon as he sobered up this morning."

"Well that's one good thing I suppose."

"Cat picked him up. She seems like...um," Joey hesitates.

"Like trouble? Believe me, she is."

"I was going to say a handful, but trouble works. Did you two have a falling out?"

"You could say that," Watson says. "I arrested her."

"You arrested your own sister!" Joey blurts out in surprise.

"When she was 16, she was at a rave when we raided it. She was drunk and I found ecstasy on her, so I arrested her," that night still painful to Watson. "I didn't think I had a choice, Joey. Cat had been off the rails since our parents died when she was 12; stealing, causing fights, constantly in trouble, she even got kicked out of school. It didn't matter what I said or did, she was determined to rebel and do the opposite. I tried to bring her into line, but she just resented me even more. A week before I arrested her, I found out that some of my colleagues thought they were doing me a favour by letting her skate on previous drug offences; that was one of the reasons I applied for a transfer to the Police Integrity Commission. Anyway, this had been going on for a while and it certainly didn't do me any favours, because it only encouraged her more. Cat was getting worse, so when I caught her red-handed, I thought if I arrested her, gave her a good scare, she'd see that she was throwing her life away."

"I take it that it didn't quite work out like that."

"No. Because she had been allowed to skate the other times, she had a clean record, so the magistrate gave her a slap on the wrist and told her not to do it again. He'd barely said she was free to go when she packed her stuff and moved out. She left the country as soon as she turned 18, and other than the odd postcard or birthday card, I haven't heard from her, unless she needed money. I just wish I knew why she came back."

"You nearly died Georgina, maybe that made her realise she had to sort things out between you."

"It's never that simple with Cat. She hadn't been in town that long when Charlie arrested her boyfriend and Cat turns up on my doorstep drunk, wanting me to get him out. 10 years and I'm still expected to bail her and her loser friends out," her frustration obvious to Joey.

"Georgina, she came all this way to see you, just give her a chance and maybe she will surprise you."

"I wish I shared your optimism Joey."

"Look, I've got to go and meet someone, are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah, I'll just finish this crappy novel and sit here twiddling my thumbs."

"And I thought I was a lousy patient. I'll see you later."

"Bye. Oh and Joey?"

"Yeah."

"Be careful of Cat; people tend to get hurt when she's around."

"Don't worry, I kind of already guessed that."

* * *

Frankie O'Grady, still nervous around Joey after she slammed him against the wall on his boat, sits fidgeting in his chair as he waits for her to turn up.

"You heard anything about these burgs Frankie?"

Not having heard her approach, Frankie lets out a squeak as he launches to his feet in fright, "Jesus Collins, don't do that to me."

"Sorry, I'll be sure to wear bells the next time."

"No need to be snarky."

"Frankie, get to the point, you called and said you had something for me."

"It's not about the burgs, it's about that unknown stiff you dug up; I think I know who he is."

"Who?"

* * *

Returning to the station some time later, Joey fills Charlie in on what she has been able to discover about the body. "According to Frankie, Wazza, otherwise known as Warren Hunt, was an informant for Bolton. He got into a bit of trouble and in exchange for his help, Bolton had his record expunged, which is why his fingerprints weren't in the system."

"Why does Frankie think it's him?"

"Apparently Wazza had been disappearing for weeks at a time for the past year, but he's never been gone this long. There's also been whispers that the reason he hasn't come back was because something had happened to him."

"Yeah, but Frankie's not exactly reliable."

"I got a little heavy with him the last time and I think he's too scared to lie to me."

"Does this Wazza have any distinguishing marks that we can use to identify him?"

"Frankie said that he had a tattoo on the back of his right hand."

"The body that was found didn't have a tattoo."

"Actually it did, we just couldn't see it. The tattoo was done with a special ink that is largely invisible, but glows when you put it under a UV/black-light, which is why the ME missed it the first time. Luckily for us, as the body was unidentified, it was still at the morgue, so the ME was able to go back and have a look; she found a tattoo which matches the one Frankie described."

"Maddi said she killed him because he was a problem that needed taken care of, but she never told me his name because he had so many. I guess now we know."

"Not quite," Joey says, enjoying Charlie's confusion. "Warren Hunt doesn't exist."

"He doesn't?"

"No, so I ran the details of the tattoo and turned up this." Handing Charlie the print out, Joey continues, "His name is Dallas Craven. He has arrests for fraud and specialised in fake passports and identities. It looks like Bolton destroyed his fingerprints, but forgot about his distinctive tattoo, either that or he didn't know about it. All prisoner tattoos or marks are recorded, so once the ME had a name to go with the body, she was able to track down his prison medical records. Blood type matches, so does a scar he has on his left shoulder. She's still to run a DNA test, but she's almost certain that it's him."

"Bolton went to an awful lot of trouble to try to hide his identity, only for Maddi to kill him."

"Maybe he'd outlived his usefulness or knew too much, I mean, we know they don't like loose ends."

"Good work Joey, I'll pass this onto the taskforce; they'll almost certainly want to look into his connection with Bolton and Maddi."

"Well I'm off home," Joey stands.

"Lucky you."

"Hey, you're the one who chose to do an extra half shift."

"Don't remind me. What?" Charlie asks.

"Nothing. Um, I'd better go, I'll see you at home," she says, rushing out the door. Charlie grins, looking forward to getting home as soon as she could, knowing full well what Joey had been thinking just moments ago.

* * *

Three days later, while jogging along the beach, Joey tries to ignore the unease she feels when she spies Ana approaching her, wondering what it was about her that unnerved her.

"Good morning Const. Collins."

"Morning," Joey says, coming to a stop. "I thought you would have been long gone by now."

"My friends had to leave for a family emergency, so I thought I would stay here for a bit longer. It's so beautiful and relaxing here."

"Yeah, it is."

"I wanted to thank you again for the lift the other day; it was very kind of you."

"It was Ned's idea and it's all part of the service."

"Are you ok Constable, you seem tense?"

"Not at all. It was nice seeing you again, but I really have to finish my run before work."

Without waiting for a reply, Joey jogs away from Ana, feeling the tension in her body lessening with each metre she puts between them.

* * *

Arriving back home, still unnerved from her encounter with Ana, Joey ducks into the shower. Feeling better after her shower, Joey finds Charlie preparing coffee in the kitchen. Walking up behind her, she puts her arms around her waist, before resting her chin on Charlie's shoulder.

"How about dinner tomorrow night at the Sunset," she suggests.

"Last time I was there I got stuck watching you with Maddi."

"Unless you plan on taking me out of town when we want to eat at a restaurant, you're going to have to get over that. Maybe we could invite Brett and Georgina."

"I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Charlie, you and Brett need to get through all this."

"Joey, he ran me over and then he shoved me against a wall."

"He didn't mean to run you over."

"But he did mean to slam me against the wall."

"He apologised."

"Look Joey, I don't think Brett and I will ever see eye-to-eye."

"Aside from the odd awkward meal together, neither of you have even really tried. Please Charlie, for me," Joey pleads. Turning in Joey's arms, Charlie links her arms around Joey's waist. "Don't Joey, you know I can't say no when you give me the puppy dog eyes."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Smiling at the look of innocence on Joey's face, Charlie leans forward, intending to give her a quick kiss, only to find the kiss deepening. Pulling away reluctantly, Charlie rests her forehead against Joey's. "If we keep this up, I'm going to be late for work."

"It's ok, I know the boss."

"Unfortunately, your boss likes to set a good example." Not daring to tempt fate again, Charlie moves completely out of Joey's arms. "I think I'd better go."

"Charlie, haven't you forgotten something?"

"Huh?"

"Your coffee," holding up her cup.

"Oh, right, I'll grab something on the way. Oh, um, tea tomorrow night sounds good, and um, I'll see you at work later."

Joey smirks after her flustered partner, loving the effect she has on her.

* * *

Finally making it to the office, Charlie is just sitting at her desk when Watson walks in.

"Watson, you're supposed to be on sick leave."

"I'm going nuts sitting around doing nothing; can't I do some filing or something?"

"You know the rules Watson; until you're cleared by a doctor, you can't work."

"This is so unfair," she complains as she slumps into the chair. "My shoulder's not even sore anymore." Charlie gives Watson an incredulous look. "Ok, so it's not hurting as much. Come on, there must be something I can do?"

"You can go home, rest and get better."

"Been there, done that." Realising she wasn't going to get anywhere, Watson changes the subject. "Has there been any developments on Samuels?"

"No, he's gone to ground. Go home Watson."

Sighing in frustration, Watson reluctantly gets to her feet.

"Watson, are you doing anything tomorrow night?"

"Besides sitting on my butt going nuts? Not a thing."

"Good, because Joey wants you and Brett to come out with us to the Sunset."

"If I say yes, can I come back to work?"

"No. But if you don't say yes, you'll have to explain it to Joey."

"I'd better say yes then," Watson says, before muttering on her way out, "I can't stand it when Joey does that puppy dog look."

* * *

Shortly after lunch, Joey brings news for Charlie. "Charlie, we just got word that the body was definitely Dallas Craven. Members of the taskforce also managed to track down where he used to stay when he disappeared; looks like he was up to his old habits. There were blueprints and equipment for producing multiple identities, including passports, birth certificates and licences for at least 5 different countries. There was plenty of evidence to suggest that he had already supplied at least a dozen people with new documents just before he died; unfortunately though, they have no idea who received the documents."

"It could be anyone; criminals, people who wanted to disappear, new arrivals. You know what though, Joey, we're getting closer, I can feel it."

"Let's just hope we're allowed to finish the job. Georgina was shot because she got too close to someone."

"Hopefully with the taskforce breathing down their neck, they'll be too scared to act."

* * *

The next evening, Joey has to drag a still reluctant Charlie to the restaurant.

"Come on Charlie, we're going to be late."

"I don't know about this Joey."

"Brett doesn't bite."

"I'm not so sure about that. He's the only family you have; I don't want to be the one who comes between you again."

"Charlie, Brett's accepted that I'm gay and that I'm with you. Relax ok."

"I am relaxed."

"Really, so that's why I've had to practically drag you here. You don't want Brett to think you're scared of him, do you?"

"Nice try Collins. It's not just Brett, it's Watson. You know I don't socialise with other officers outside of work."

"Yeah, right. Charlie, have you forgotten that we live together and sleep together; I don't think you can socialise any closer than that."

"I can't get out of this can I?"

"Nope."

"You owe me big time for this."

"I'll give you your reward when we get home, now come on, before they think we've bailed on them." Joey grabs her hand, dragging her the rest of the way.

* * *

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Joey asks Charlie a few hours later when they arrive home.

"I didn't get hit by a car or a wall," Charlie says, before admitting that she actually had an enjoyable night.

"You and Brett seemed to get along all right."

"Yeah, he's actually not such a bad guy."

"Even I will admit that he's changed a lot in the past year. I think it really knocked him about when I left like I did."

"I know the feeling." Charlie still feels the pain of losing Joey like she did. Placing her hands on Joey's waist, Charlie looks around the lounge room. "So where's this reward you promised me?"

In reply, Joey pushes Charlie until she falls onto the couch, before straddling her waist.

"Joey, what about Ruby," Charlie asks a little worriedly.

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" Joey says as she takes her top off, "Ruby's staying with Nicole," her hands now working on Charlie's clothes, "so we have the place to ourselves."

"Yeah, but with her timing, you never know."

"Good point," Joey accedes, pretending to start to move off Charlie.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Charlie grabs the front of Joey's bra and tugs her down on top of her.

* * *

Feeling blissfully content lying in a tangle of limbs with Joey resting half on top of her, Charlie looks over at the clock. "Joey."

"Mmm," snuggling closer into Charlie without opening her eyes.

"I think it's time we moved to the bedroom."

"Don't want to," kissing the bare skin closest to her lips, "I'm comfortable right where I am."

"It's just that I think I hear Ruby coming."

"What!" Joey sits up, suddenly alert, "Why didn't you say something earlier?" Jumping off the couch in a panic, Joey looks frantically at their clothing scattered around the room. "Oh god, we've got clothes...you rat!" Joey slaps Charlie playfully on the arm as she realises she's been had.

"The look on your face," Charlie chuckles at her.

"That wasn't funny Charlie."

"I'll make it up to you."

"Not here you won't," she says, pulling Charlie to her feet and toward their bedroom. "I keep thinking Ruby's going to walk in any minute now."

"What about our clothes?" asks Charlie, a little worried that Ruby might see the evidence of what they had been up to.

"Charlie, we'll clean up later." Charlie spares a backward glance at their clothing strewn over the lounge room and then back at the naked form of her girlfriend, their clothes suddenly forgotten as she closes the door behind them.

* * *

Ruby arrives home while Charlie and Joey are enjoying a quiet brekkie. "Morning guys, did you have a nice evening last night?"

"Yes, it was a very pleasant evening," Charlie tells her, sharing a grin with Joey.

"So what have you guys got planned for today?"

"We haven't really thought that far ahead, but you can start by picking up the bag you just dumped in middle of the lounge room floor."

"Ok, if you insist." As Ruby leaves the room, she turns, smiling sweetly at them. "Oh, and Charlie, you might want to check under the couch; I think you missed something last night."

"Oh god," Charlie covers her face in embarrassment as Joey laughs at her horrified expression.

"She's joking Charlie; there's nothing there, I made sure of that first thing this morning."

Pushing her chair back, she stands behind Charlie, draping her arms around her neck, kissing her cheek. "But one look at your face pretty much told her what you thought might be under there. You got played sweetheart," giving Charlie's cheek another kiss, "like mother like daughter. I'm going to have a shower." Laughing again as she leaves Charlie to her humiliation.

Once she is alone, her face still flushed from her embarrassment, Charlie pulls out the box she had in her pocket, holding it open as she admires the contents. Hearing someone coming, she tries unsuccessfully to hide it from view. "Wow. Is that what I think it is?" Pulling the box out again, Charlie lets Ruby have a closer look. "Charlie, these are gorgeous," Ruby says, watching the way they sparkled in the light. "When are you going to give it to her?"

"On our 6 month anniversary."

* * *

Ruby and Charlie sit there admiring the contents of the box, unaware of the danger 100 meters away as he lines the sight up, his finger tightening on the trigger, while he waits for the phone call that will allow him to finish it this time. Looking at his watch, he sighs as he lowers the rifle, winding the car window back up as he sits back in the seat.

"Would you just relax Sam; you're getting on my nerves."

"I've been cooped up in that tiny place for ages and now I'm stuck in a car with you playing the waiting game again."

"Do this, and you'll be set up with a new identity, free to go anywhere you want and never having to look over your shoulder."

"If I was able to finish this the last time, I wouldn't have had to keep looking over my shoulder; I could've been on the other side of the world."

"Buckton's getting too close, so this time you will be allowed to finish her off."

"What about Collins? It's her I really want." Still furious with Joey for embarrassing him in front of his co-workers in the locker room, he wants his revenge.

"No one is to lay a finger on her."

"What! Why not?"

"Those are our orders."

"I don't get this; one minute he wants her dead, the next she's untouchable."

"That's because they're not his orders; this comes from higher up."

"Since when?"

"That's really none of your business."

"Yeah, well, accidents happen."

"Unless you want to end up in bits and pieces scattered throughout the Bay, you stay the hell away from her. Other plans have been made for her."

Fuming, Samuels turns away from him, staring back towards the house, watching what looks like a happy moment.

* * *

"Mum, do you want me to make myself scarce that night?"

"We both have the day off the next day, so I was thinking of taking her away for the night."

"You might want to put that away before she gets out of the shower."

* * *

Samuels' finger twitches as his companion's phone vibrates.

"Well?"

"Take her out, Sam."

"My pleasure."

"And Samuels, Buckton only."

"I know that Ivan." Smiling a predatory smile as he once again lines up the sight.

* * *

"Before you put it away, can I have another look mum?"

"Sure. Just leave them in the box."

* * *

Samuels takes his time, waiting for the right moment, tightening his finger on the trigger, he starts to squeeze.

* * *

"Ruby!" Charlie cries out.

"I'm sorry!" Charlie watches as the box which Ruby had dropped, goes bouncing across the floor just as the their quiet morning is shattered by the loud crack of a gunshot, the echo merging with the sound of shattering glass and screams of terror.


	36. Chapter 36

"Shit, I missed. Get us the hell out of here." The screech of tyres reaching Charlie as she holds her frightened daughter under the table.

"It's ok Ruby, I think he's gone," Charlie assures her as they climb out from under the table, Ruby's arms wrapped tightly around her waist for comfort.

"Charlie, Ruby!" Joey comes charging into the kitchen, her arms going straight around both Charlie and Ruby. "Oh god, are you guys ok?"

"We're fine," the three of them remaining huddled together.

"How did he miss?"

"We were lucky. Ruby dropped something and I had just started to bend down to pick it up, when I heard the shot. I grabbed Ruby and pulled her under the table," Charlie shivers at how close the bullet had come as it whizzed just centimetres over her head, grateful she was still alive to be able to hold her family to her.

"I'm just going to check things outside."

"Joey, hadn't you better put something on first." Joey steps back and looks down, completely forgetting that she had nothing on but a towel, having just gotten out of the shower when she heard the commotion.

* * *

A few hours later, having said goodbye to Ruby before Irene took her to stay with Morag, Charlie finds Joey at the station going over the evidence gathered that morning. Joey picks up the bag holding the bullet pulled from the wall in their kitchen, showing it to Charlie, "Looks like Samuels is back."

"I want him Joey, he could have killed my daughter."

"We'll get him Charlie." Joey puts her arms around her, feeling how tense her body still was. "How's Ruby?"

"She's scared but at least she should be out of danger at Morag's. She could've been killed Joey."

"It's ok Charlie, she's fine, you both are."

Stepping away from Joey, Charlie starts to pace. "This is too much of a coincidence Joey, as soon as we started getting somewhere with Craven, this happens."

"Someone's definitely worried about what we may find out. If we can catch Samuels, he may be able to answer a lot of questions."

"Once I'm through with him, then you can ask him questions."

Joey moves up behind her, "Charlie, I want him as much as you do, but we have to do this right."

Charlie sighs as she leans back against Joey, "I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here with me."

"That's not something you ever have to worry about," Joey says, as she tightens her hold on Charlie, both of them just taking the moment to regather their thoughts. A knock at the door forces them to move reluctantly away from each other.

"Come in."

"Hey Sarge, I've got the evidence box you asked for."

"Thanks Ned."

"Oh, um, I thought you might not have had a chance to eat, so I got you a couple of sandwiches and coffees."

"Thank you Ned, I haven't eaten since this morning."

"Righto, I'll just get back to work."

"You're right Joey, he's a great guy." Turning her attention back to Joey, Charlie's concerned when she notices her rubbing her temples. "You ok Joey?"

"The day's just catching up with me I think. I'm fine. What's in the box?"

"Some of the items taken from Samuels' place. I keep thinking that there's something I've missed." Sorting through the box, Charlie finds what she's looking for and holds it up for Joey to see.

"Yeah, so? It's a photo of Samuels holding a rifle; we've already seen that."

Charlie hands her the photo, "Look again; in the background."

Taking a closer look at the photo, Joey thinks she realises what caught Charlie's attention. "It's an old hunting shack. If he was familiar with the area, he could hide out there and not be seen." Joey hands the photo back, "Charlie, do you think he could really be hiding out there?"

"It's the only place we haven't looked, so if we can find the place, we should at least check it out."

"I think I recognise that bushland; my dad used to take Brett and me fishing nearby. It's a few hours from a camping ground just out of town."

"Any roads or tracks to the shack?"

"There's tracks around the camping and fishing area, but as far as I know, the only way up to the shack is by foot."

"I was afraid you were going to say that."

"We'll need good footwear, supplies for at least a day and a half and rain is forecast, so we'll need wet weather gear too."

"We?"

"I'm going with you Charlie."

"No Joey, I need you to stay here, out of danger."

"Charlie, there is no way in hell I'm letting you go without me. Besides, I know the area, you don't."

"Joey."

"Don't even try to stop me Charlie; I'm going with you, even if I have to follow after you."

Smiling at Joey's determination, Charlie finally relents. "Maybe we should take another officer with us."

"I think Mitchell knows the area."

"Is that wise? He was one of Samuels' friends."

"I wouldn't say that they were friends and he did apologise for not stopping Samuels in the locker room."

"Let him know that we'll be leaving at first light tomorrow."

* * *

Early the next morning, Charlie, Joey and Mitchell set out from the camping ground. They walk in silence for the first hour, before Joey stops them for a rest break.

"We've barely covered any distance, Joey."

"Charlie, there's no point arriving at the shack if we're exhausted," Joey says, as she dumps her backpack to the ground.

"I'm going to call Ruby." Flipping open her mobile, Charlie curses.

"You won't get a signal Sergeant, there's no mobile coverage in this area, which is why I brought the radio, so we can keep in touch with the station."

"Now I am glad we brought you along Mitchell."

"I used to camp out here all the time and I've spent quite a few weekends at the shack, so I know the area pretty well."

"How long do you think it will take to reach the shack?"

"At this pace, at least another three hours."

"Three hours!"

"The bushland gets much thicker the closer we get to the shack, and the terrain is also more difficult."

"I guess we better not stop for too long then."

* * *

A little under three hours later, the trio comes to a halt, the shack visible in the clearing just ahead of them. Charlie gets her binoculars out to get a better look. "I can see movement in the window." Lowering the binoculars, she turns to Mitchell, "You know this area; what's the best way to approach the shack?"

"If we circle around a little and come in from the side, we might be able to get right on top of him without being seen."

"Ok, we know that Samuels' has at least one rifle, so keep alert and your weapon at the ready, but don't do anything until we identify that it is him."

Following Mitchell's advice, they circle around to the side of the shack, leaving their backpacks at the edge of the tree line, before moving towards the shack; Mitchell in the lead, followed closely by Joey as Charlie hangs back a bit, keeping an eye on the shack ahead of them. Mitchell and Joey had gotten to within 100m when the shot rings out, striking Mitchell in the chest.

"Get down Joey!" Charlie shouts as they both throw themselves to the ground, hoping they had enough cover to protect them.

"Charlie, Mitchell's dead."

"Get his radio and call for help."

"I can't, the bullet went right through it. Charlie, we need to find better cover."

"Do you think you can make it back to the tree line?"

"I'm not sure."

"You have to try Joey."

"Ok." Keeping as low as she could, Joey begins to crawl back towards the tree line. She had barely gone 15m when two more shots are fired, hitting the ground close to where she was.

"Joey!"

"It's ok, he missed but I don't think I can make it."

"I'll try to distract him."

"Charlie, no!"

"I'm almost at the tree line Joey, I'll be fine. When I give the signal, you have to run. Joey, have you got that, just run."

"Ok."

Charlie takes a deep breath, trying to psyche herself up for what she is about to do. With a quick glance over to Joey, Charlie looks back at the shack. Noticing the figure moving by the side of the shack, Charlie has her weapon at the ready, as she stands up, firing two shots towards the figure, watching with satisfaction as he ducks down. "JOEY RUN! Hearing Charlie's shout, Joey jumps to her feet, running as fast as she could as she hears Charlie firing again and then again.

"Charlie, RUN!" Joey yells as she rushes past her. Firing two more shots towards the shack, Charlie turns and runs, reaching the safety of the tree line moments after Joey. Hiding behind the trees as she catches her breath, Joey glances back towards the shack. "I think it's safe to say that Samuels is home."

"That's not funny Joey and now that he knows we're here, it's too dangerous to stay; we'll never be able to get near him."

"If we're leaving, we better do it now or we'll be walking home in the dark. I just hope that he doesn't follow us."

Retrieving their backpacks, Charlie and Joey set a fast pace, intent on putting as much distance between themselves and Samuels as the darkening clouds above them begin to make the going more treacherous.

"Owwwwwwww," Charlie falls to the ground, clutching her foot in agony.

"Charlie, what is it?"

"I twisted my bloody ankle in a hole."

"Let me look." Taking Charlie's boot off, they both notice the swelling. "It actually doesn't look too bad; can you move it any?"

"Yes, but it hurts like hell." Charlie thumps the ground in frustration, "I'm sorry Joey."

"Why are you sorry, it's not like you planned this."

"Yeah, but I'm going to slow you down."

"I don't care about that Charlie. If I bandage it, do you think you'll be able to walk?"

"I'll try."

Testing her bandaged ankle, Charlie finds it painful to walk, but is determined to carry on. Using Joey as support, they continue on.

"Joey it's getting too dark."

"I know, but I don't want to use the torch in case Samuels is following. We need to find some shelter. I think I remember seeing an overhang this morning not far from here. Do you think you can go a little further?"

"Just try and stop me."

Twenty minutes later, Charlie and Joey are huddled together under the overhang just as the rain starts to come down.

"This reminds me of our camping trips as kids; it always bloody rained. How's your ankle?"

"Still hurts like hell. Did you hear that?"

"What?"

Charlie points, "Over there in the bushes." Hearing the rustling herself now, Joey starts to move out from under the overhand, Charlie's hand on her arm stopping her. "Joey, no."

"Charlie, it's probably just an animal, but I'd rather make sure." Charlie reluctantly removes her hand, "Please be careful."

Flipping the hood of her poncho over her head, Joey moves out from the overhang, muttering to herself, "What the hell am I doing?" Drawing closer to the bushes, Joey jumps when she hears the rustling again. "Please let it be an animal." A streak of lightning lights up the overcast sky, sending Joey tumbling backwards as she comes face to face with a large kangaroo which comes bounding out of the bushes, knocking her over. "Bloody hell!" Picking herself up gingerly, shaking the mud off herself, Joey makes her way back to Charlie, grateful the rain was heavy enough to wash most of the mud off her.

"Have a run-in with Skippy's big brother, did we?" Charlie says, trying to keep a straight face and act concerned at the same time, "You ok?"

"Just a bruised arm and ego. It's not funny Charlie."

"You're right, it's not," stifling her laugh but unable to keep the huge grin off her face.

"Charlie!"

"I'm sorry, but the guys back at the station are going to love this."

"Anything I can say or do to keep this between the two of us?"

"Sorry Joey, the puppy dog look's not going to work this time. This is just too damn good to keep all to ourselves."

"Damn."

"Get out of that wet poncho and come here." Doing as instructed, Joey snuggles up against the warmth of Charlie. "This rain isn't going to let up and it's dark, so I don't think Samuels will be following us at the moment. We might as well get some sleep; it's going to be a long day tomorrow."


	37. Chapter 37

Waking up the next morning with Charlie's arm around her waist, Joey takes a moment to remember where she is. "Oh crap, it wasn't a dream. Charlie? Charlie, wake up honey. Hey, Charlie, wake up."

"I'm awake," comes Charlie's tired reply. Both sit up awkwardly after a night spent on the hard, damp ground.

"Oh, man, that hurts," Joey says as she tries to stretch. "Remind me to never sleep on the ground again."

"At least the rain's stopped." Charlie gives her ankle a wriggle "And I think my ankle's feeling a bit better too."

"We should eat something and get going as soon as possible, try to put as much distance between us and Samuels."

Finishing their food quickly, Charlie stands up gingerly, slowly putting her weight onto her ankle. "Oww."

Joey winces in sympathy at the pain on Charlie's face. "Maybe you should stay here while I go for help."

"No way Joey, you're not going out there on your own."

"Charlie, we don't even know if he's followed us."

"And we don't know that he hasn't."

"I can get back much quicker on my own," Joey tries again to convince Charlie to stay behind.

"We stick together, Constable," reminding Joey that they were there on official business and that she was the senior officer. Ignoring it, Joey insists that as she can barely walk, she'd be an easy target if Samuels was following them. "I know what you're saying makes sense Joey, but I think it's a bad idea to split up," Charlie says. "We'd have no way of knowing what happened to each other." Charlie pauses, voicing her fears as she grips Joey's hands, "Mitchell's dead, I couldn't bear the thought that you were next and I wouldn't be there with you."

"What happened to being professional on duty?" she asks as she moves closer to Charlie.

"I'll report myself for unprofessional conduct later, if that'd make you feel better."

Removing one of her hands from Charlie's tight grip, Joey gently caresses her face, "Knowing you were safe would make me feel better. Charlie, please, stay here."

"We're wasting time standing here Constable, now let's get moving."

"Charlie."

"What is it now?"

"Just this," Joey cups the back of Charlie's head, pulling her into a kiss full of passion and love. "Now you have to report me too." Standing in each other's arm for a few minutes longer, Charlie puts her arm across Joey's shoulders for support as they set off, setting a slow pace to start with.

"How far do you think we have to go?"

"I think we made good time yesterday before you hurt you're ankle but I think we're still a couple of hours away at this pace."

"Now that we're moving, my ankles actually feeling a lot better. I think if I lean on you for a bit longer, I'll be able to walk more freely soon."

With Charlie's ankle feeling better, they're setting a quicker pace when Joey suddenly stops.

"Joey?"

"I thought I saw something flashing to our right."

Charlie looks in that direction, "I don't see anything. No, wait, I see it. Can you get the binoculars from my bag?"

Getting the binoculars out, Joey hands them to Charlie. Raising them, she brings the distance into focus, "I can't make it out."

"If it's Samuels, then he's getting closer. Can you move any quicker?"

"Just watch me."

Despite moving at a much quicker pace, both realise that if it was Samuels, then it was only a matter of time before he was close enough to be able to shoot at them. The strain of the quicker pace is starting to show on Charlie, who is forced to stop. "Charlie, there's some better cover just a little further."

"I don't know if I can make it Joey."

"Of course you can." With her arm across Joey's shoulders and Joey's arm around her waist, Charlie hobbles for a little longer. Finding a large, fallen tree to hide behind, Charlie collapses in pain.

"Let me look at your ankle." Wincing as Joey removes the bandages, Charlie's distressed to see that her ankle has become even more swollen. "There's no way you can walk on this Charlie."

"I can make it," Charlie assures her through teeth gritted in pain.

"No you can't. Charlie, your ankle is only going to get worse the longer you're on it."

Sighing in frustration, Charlie looks apologetically at Joey. "You were right; if I had listened to you and stayed behind, you would have been out of here by now."

"And you'd probably be dead by now."

"You need to go on Joey. I can hide here and I still have my gun if he gets too close."

"Charlie, I don't want to leave you."

"You wanted to earlier."

"That's because I didn't realise how hard it would be to leave you behind."

Charlie looks at Joey, her heart breaking at the thought that she may never see her again. "Joey, I want you to promise me, that if anything happens to me, you'll look after Ruby."

"Charlie!"

"Joey, promise me you'll look after Ruby."

Wiping the tears from Joey's eyes, Charlie cups her chin, holding her head up so she could look into her eyes. "Promise me Joey."

"Of course I'll look after her," Joey says brokenly. "Charlie, I will always be there for Ruby, but nothing is going to happen to you."

"Knowing you and Ruby will have each other makes watching you walk away easier." Pulling Joey towards her, Charlie kisses her tenderly.

"You're not making this any easier Charlie," resting her forehead against Charlie's. "If you know what's good for you Charlie, you had better be here when I get back."

"I will be. Joey, go."

Standing up reluctantly, finally releasing Charlie's hand, Joey bends down to pick up her backpack when movement catches her eye.

"Oh shit." Ducking down, Joey looks at Charlie with a resigned look. "I don't think I'm going anywhere."

"Samuels?"

"I think so. Give me the binoculars." Keeping her head as low as possible, Joey raises the binoculars above the fallen tree. No sooner has she brought them into focus when a shot rings out, splintering the bark just centimetres from her head. "Shit," ducking down quickly

"Joey you're bleeding."

Raising her hand up to her face, Joey's fingers come away with blood. "It's just a scratch from the bark; it's not even bleeding much."

"Joey, do you think you can circle around behind him?"

"Charlie, I'm not letting you act as a distraction again."

"I can't walk and now that he knows where we're hiding, I'm a sitting duck. Joey, our only chance is to get him before he gets us."

Joey looks at Charlie for a few moments, realising that she was right. "You owe me another holiday."

"Done. Now get going, and be careful."

Charlie draws her gun as she watches Joey keep to the shelter of the trees as she makes her way toward Samuels' position. Moving as quietly as possible, Joey's heart catches in her chest when she hears another shot ring out.

"Charlie!"


	38. Chapter 38

With her hand on her chest, Joey tries to stop the pounding of her heart, relief flooding through her when she hears the voices, knowing Samuels must have just fired a warning shot at Charlie.

"I know you're there Buckton. Just stick your head up again and this can all be over," he yells out to her.

"Why don't you give it up Samuels? You're not going to get away with this," Charlie yells back.

"Just watch me."

Joey realises with alarm that Samuels was a lot closer to Charlie than she expected. Backtracking, she readies her gun as she sees Samuels is only metres from Charlie's position. Raising her gun, Joey is about to yell out a warning, when a wave of nausea washes over her. Leaning against a tree for support as her body betrays her, Joey tries to point her gun towards Samuels, but has to lower it as her hand starts to shake uncontrollably and her vision blurs.

"Look what I've found," he gloats as he points the rifle at Charlie, "a little piggy in a hole. Toss your weapon away Buckton." Looking up at the barrel of the rifle aimed down at her, Charlie has no option but to do as he says. "Where is she?"

"She went ahead to get help."

"You're lying Buckton, there's no way she would leave you behind."

"Unlike you Samuels, Joey's never had trouble following orders."

"Last chance Buckton, where is she?"

"Right behind you Samuels." With her nausea having passed and the shaking stopped, Joey had managed to move up right behind Samuels. "Now drop the rifle"

Though shocked at the voice behind him, Samuels still believes he has the upper-hand. "Too late Collins. You can't shoot me before I shoot her. So why don't you drop your gun."

"Anything happens to Charlie, you pay tenfold," Joey says as she moves even closer. "Now, lower the rifle, get off the tree and onto your stomach." Samuels tightens his grip on the rifle. "Drop it Samuels or I swear to god I will shoot you now." Seeing the determination in Joey's eyes, Samuels still hesitates. "Do it now Samuels, I won't ask again." Cursing, Samuels lowers his rifle and jumps down from the tree, putting the rifle onto the ground. "Step away from the rifle and lay down on your stomach." Keeping her gun trained on him, Joey moves over to him, kneeling in his back as she puts her gun away and handcuffs him.

"Oww, that hurts."

"It'll hurt a lot more if you don't stop squirming." Joey digs her knee in a little harder into his back before standing up, dragging him to his feet.

"You bitch."

"Keep it up Samuels and you'll have more than a few bruises, now move it."

Unable to see what was going on from where she was on the other side of the fallen tree, Charlie yells out for Joey to tell her what was happening. "It's ok Charlie, I've got him."

As Joey bends down to pick up Samuels' rifle, he starts to struggle against her, so she sends him face first to the ground. "You bitch, you did that deliberately!"

"You just need to watch your step a bit more carefully; now get up."

Joey marches him slowly around to Charlie's position, as Samuels tries to regain his composure. "You're going to pay for this Collins," he seethes at her.

"Yeah right. I'm the least of your worries Samuels; you shot at Charlie's daughter, by the time she's through with you there won't be much left on your carcass for the birds."

"I never shot at her brat." A slap to the side of his head infuriates him even more. "Hit me again bitch and I'll enjoy every second I have with you, orders or not." Samuels regrets his choice of words immediately as Joey brings them to a halt.

"What orders?"

"It was supposed to be quick," he lies to cover up his rash words, "but I'm going to enjoy finishing what we started in the locker room."

"Yeah, with what?" Joey asks as she raises her knee, sending Samuels down in a howl of agony. Charlie, still unable to see them has no idea what happened.

"Joey what the hell is going on?"

"It's nothing, Samuels just has a cramp." Leaning close to Samuels so only he could hear, "I told you once I would make sure you weren't man enough for anyone ever again, don't push me."

"This is police brutality," he finally manages to get out as the blinding pain between his legs eases some.

"You shot me and Georgina, you nearly killed Charlie and Ruby, you murdered Mitchell; do you really think anyone cares if anything happens to you or would believe you. Now on your feet."

The first thing Charlie sees when Joey and Samuels finally come into view, is the look of pain etched on his face and his limp. "What was going on Joey?"

"Samuels was having a little trouble navigating the bush with his hands behind his back; isn't that right Samuels?"

"Yeah. That branch was just at the wrong height for a man with no hands," he mutters.

Knowing something else had happened, Charlie chooses to let it go for the moment. "Joey, why don't you leave him with me and go back to the camping ground for help."

"Are you sure you're ok to keep an eye on him?"

"I may have a bung ankle, but my trigger finger is fine. He's not going anywhere; besides, it'll give Samuels and I time to chat about the dangers of firearms."

"I'm not saying anything to you, dyke."

Joey yanks on his handcuffs, causing him to bite off a curse. "Hey, behave. Now sit."

"I'm not an animal."

"You're right; mangy mongrels like you are usually put down."

Charlie chokes back a laugh, "Joey! That's enough."

"Are you sure it's safe for me to leave him with you Charlie, especially after what you wanted to do with him."

"You make a good point Joey. I mean, this bush is a big place, and accidents do happen."

"What the hell is this?" Samuels looks between the two women, "You can't do anything to me."

"It's just going to be you and me out here Samuels," Charlie reminds him.

"You're bluffing."

"Am I?"

"I'll leave him with you then, shall I?"

"That's fine Joey, Samuels and I'll have a lovely time. Now, Samuels, what shall we talk about to fill in the time?"

Joey picks up her backpack, chuckling at Samuels' discomfort being left with Charlie. "Try not to piss her off too much Samuels', Charlie's looking for any excuse." Waving at Charlie, Joey sets off for the camping ground, making it in quick time. Using the car radio to call for help, she rushes back to Charlie.

* * *

Three hours later, Samuels was sitting in a cell, while Charlie was at the hospital. "It's badly sprained and you're also going to have a hell of a bruise with the extra strain you put on it. Sergeant, you need to stay off it for a few days for the swelling to go down." With the sigh of a doctor who had seen the look Charlie gave him on many stubborn patients, he offers a compromise, "I'll give you some crutches, but try to keep off it as much as possible."

"Thanks doc."

Hobbling out of the room on her crutches, Charlie sees Joey being attended to by a nurse. "See Charlie, it was just a scratch," Joey says as she points to the now cleaned wound on her head. "So are you ready to go home Charlie?"

"I want to go to the station first."

"Charlie, that can wait, I'm taking you home," when it looks like Charlie is about to protest, Joey reminds her that Samuels wasn't going anywhere and they needed to sleep.

"You're right, I suppose it can wait until tomorrow. Have they brought Mitchell's body out?"

"It was too dark when they reached him; they'll bring him home in the morning. Come on let's go home."

* * *

Opening the door for Charlie to hobble through, Joey follows her into the lounge room. "Why don't you call Ruby, let her know you're alright and I'll get us something to eat."

"She's probably sleeping."

"Charlie, I doubt she's slept much since you sent her to Morag's. At least send her a text, if she's awake, she'll call you...Charlie!" Joey rushes over to her, taking her in her arms as the last few days catches up to Charlie, her shoulders shaking with her sobs. "I was so scared Joey, that I would never see you or Ruby again."

"It's over now, Charlie."

"I know that," she says tearfully, "it's just that I've been shot at three times in three days and I'm getting bloody sick of it."

"Charlie, you're alive, I'm alive and Ruby's alive; I think we've done pretty well and with Samuels in jail, I don't think we have to worry about any more bullets."

"I really don't know what I would ever do without you," Charlie finds herself relaxing in Joey's arms.

"As I've told you before, that's not something you ever have to worry about," kissing Charlie's temple.

"I just like to hear it."

"Then I'll say it as many times as you want to hear it. I'm always going to be here for you and Ruby, I promise."

"I love you Joey."

"And I love you."

An hour spent sitting there in silence, drawing comfort from being in each other's arms, becomes too much for Joey.

"Is there really nothing I can do to stop you telling everyone?" A shake of the head. "How about I trade in the holiday you promised me?" Joey asks hopefully. Another shake of the head is met by Joey's sigh. "Charlie, if you tell them, they'll make my life hell." A nod of the head. "What's with the silent treatment?"

"I'm trying not to laugh. All I can see is you coming off second best with a kangaroo."

"I'd like to see you fare any better. So there is nothing I can do to spare my embarassment?"

"Nope."

"Not even this," pushing Charlie backwards, Joey straddles her so she couldn't get away as she tickles her relentlessly, trying to force Charlie to surrender.

"Ok, ok, I won't tell," Charlie cries out.

"Promise? Charlie?"

Charlie's silence earns her more tickle torture. "Stop it, I promise, I promise," finally surrendering. Smiling down at Charlie, Joey leans down, brushing her lips over Charlie's, before jumping off.

"Race you to the shower."

"That's not fair," Charlie complains, pointing to her ankle. Pausing at the doorway, Joey finally relents. "Bath?'

"Plenty of bubbles?'

"Done."

Smiling happily, Charlie hobbles after Joey. "I didn't mean together Charlie!"

"Spoilsport."

"I did suggest a Jacuzzi, but you said no. Now you can sit in that tiny bath on your own; and don't forget to put something over your bandage."


	39. Chapter 39

"Joey, wake up, we're late. Joey!" Charlie gives her partner a shove, ""Wake up!"

"Go away," Joey mumbles out sleepily.

"Joey, if you don't get up, I'm going to start singing."

"I'm up, I'm up," Joey sits up, rubbing her eyes and glaring at Charlie through sleep-tousled hair.

Charlie grins at her, "Anyone would think you have a problem with my singing."

"Of course not; I love the sound of nails dragged down a blackboard...oww." Joey grabs her arm where Charlie had given her a gentle punch. "What was that for!"

"No reason. We need to move, we're already late."

"Geez Charlie, after what we went through I don't think anyone really expected us in today, or at least not until much later."

"I know that, but I want to talk to Samuels."

"You don't really expect him to talk, do you?"

"I'm hoping that the fear of being a cop in prison will be enough for him to sing like a bird."

Dressing quickly, Charlie hobbles back to the bed. "Joey, could you go and pick up Ruby?" Charlie sits on the edge of the bed. "I know you want to talk to Samuels as well, but I was just thinking; he hates you even more after yesterday and he might close up if you're there." Putting her finger to Joey's lips to stop her protest, "You did say that you were always going to be there for Ruby."

"Ooo, that's low Charlie, playing that card."

Charlie smiles at her, "Please Joey, pick up my little girl for me?" Joey shakes her head at Charlie's pathetically appealing expression, putting her hands to either side of Charlie's head, "It's a good thing that I love you Charlie Buckton," capturing her lips, "because that's the only reason I'm staying away from Samuels today."

"So you'll pick Ruby up?"

"Of course I will, but Samuels can wait," Joey says, dragging Charlie down on top of her.

"Joey, I just put my uniform on."

"That's ok, I'm getting rather good at getting you out of it," her fingers working nimbly on Charlie's buttons, divesting her of her shirt before she had even finished saying the words.

"You're right, Samuels can wait," Charlie presses her lips to Joey's as her bra joins her shirt on the floor.

* * *

Charlie sits calmly at the table in the interview room, as Hogan brings Samuels in, dumping him into the chair opposite her.

"Where's that bitch Collins?"

"I'm the one conducting this interview, unless there's something more you have to say about Const. Collins?"

"No. I was just looking forward to catching up with her."

"If you have something to say, say it now while it's just the two of us," giving him the opportunity to tell her what really happened out there yesterday.

"Ok." Samuels leans toward Charlie across the table. "Collins loved it when I felt her up in the locker room."

Charlie laughs at the absurdity of his words. "Yeah, she wanted it so much she nearly broke your wrist. You're pathetic Samuels, a disgrace to the uniform."

"You'd know all about that wouldn't you Buckton, fucking a junior officer like you are. It's disgusting how they put you back in charge after what you've been doing with her. And believe me Buckton, after listening in, I know exactly what you have been doing with her. Oh Joey, I love you, yes, oh god, faster, yes, yes." Imitating Charlie's voice, Samuels is clearly enjoying her embarrassment about being reminded of the listening devices in her house. "And the way you screamed out each other's names, oh, it made me come every time I listened." Samuels smirks at her, "I can see why you risked so much to be with her when she can't even wait until you're in the bedroom before she fucks you."

"You're in a lot of trouble Samuels so isn't it about time you took this seriously," Charlie suggests to him, choosing to ignore his taunts.

"You're right," he leans forward again, "I seriously want to fuck your girlfriend, then I'd like to do you Buckton while you fucked her," he rubs himself suggestively. "I'd like that very much indeed, the three of us going at it like that."

* * *

Ned looks up as a distinguished looking gentleman enters the station and approaches the front desk. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm counsel for Leigh Samuels."

"I wasn't aware he had asked for counsel."

"His family have retained my services Constable, so I'd like to see my client."

"He's being interviewed by the Sergeant."

"No one is interviewing my client without me being present. Take me to him immediately," he demands.

* * *

Feeling sickened by the obvious pleasure he was taking in his words, Charlie tries to move the interview in another direction. "You were a cop Samuels, why did you go over to the other side?

"Because I felt like it."

A knock at the door prevents Charlie from responding, as Ned pokes his head in. "I'm sorry Sarge, but..."

"This interview is over until I have spoken to my client," the man barges past Ned and into the room.

"Who are you?" Charlie asks, shocked at his interruption.

"William Daniels and I am the man who is going to cause you a whole lot of trouble if you continue to interview my client without his legal counsel present."

"He never requested any legal counsel."

"Mr Samuels, would you like to refuse my services?"

Samuels sits back in his chair, smiling smugly at Charlie. "I'm more than happy to accept your services Mr Daniels."

Glancing between the two men, Charlie senses an undercurrent between them, something she couldn't quite grasp.

"Sergeant, if you don't mind," Daniels says impatiently.

Grabbing her crutches, Charlie nods towards Daniels, "I'll leave you to it."

As soon as Charlie closes the door, Samuels leans towards the lawyer. "It's about time that you got here Ivan."

"How could you be so stupid as to be caught?"

"It was that fucking bitch Collins and if you had let me kill her earlier, both she and Buckton would be corpses by now."

Ivan sits across from him, his disappointment at the situation obvious. "You were given your orders Sam and all you had to do was hide out, but you couldn't even manage that."

"They should never have been able to find me there."

"They found you because you were sloppy; you left evidence behind that led them straight to you."

Sulking because Ivan was right, he sits there glaring at him, "So how are you getting me out of here?"

"You don't get it Sam, they have enough evidence to put you away for a long time."

"Then you had better find a way to make it disappear, because you do not want to leave me here, Ivan, not with what I know."

"Is that a threat?"

"It's an incentive for you to get me the fuck out of here."

"I'm sorry Sam, but that's not an option," Ivan tells him, enjoying the shock on his face. "Thanks to the last few debacles, there is no way we can arrange a deal or get rid of the evidence."

"Then I'm going to do my own deal with the prosecutor."

"That would be most unfortunate for your family, especially your little sister; such a young and innocent girl, she would be unlikely to survive her experience with the boys once I told them they could do whatever they liked with her, not to mention what would happen to you."

Seeing the menace in the eyes across from him, Samuels slumps his shoulders in defeat, "What do you want?"

"If you want to keep your family safe, then here's what we'd like you to do." Lowering his voice, Ivan whispers into Samuels' ear, before leaning back in his chair. "You do this and your family will be more than looked after."

Hearing movement outside the door, Ivan stands up. "Thank you Mr Samuels, I'll file your request straight away." Ivan opens the door to let Charlie re-enter, "Sergeant, against my advice, Mr Samuels has decided to forgo my representation; he's all yours."

Curious as to what had transpired between the two men, Charlie once again sits opposite Samuels.

"Ok Samuels, what's going on?"

"Screw you dyke; I'm not talking to you about anything."

"You were doing a lot of talking before."

"I could talk all day to you about how I'd like to fuck you and your girlfriend, but nothing else."

"Fine, if that's the way you want to play it." Charlie pauses to give him the chance to change his mind, sighing when it's obvious that he won't. "Leigh Samuels, I am formally charging you with two counts of murder, four counts of attempted murder, illegal possession of a firearm and extortion; I have no doubt that more charges will follow."

"Fuck off."

"If I were you, I'd seriously reconsider your silence; you're not going to be very popular in jail, not once they find out you're a cop."

"I'm not too worried about that."

Charlie opens the door, "Ned, take him back to the cells."

"My pleasure."

* * *

Heading to her office to arrange Samuels' transfer to the city, Charlie is surprised when she finds an excited Watson waiting for her. "Watson, do you have a problem with understanding the words; stay home and rest."

"Charlie, forget that; I just saw him again."

"Who?"

"The guy I pulled over for speeding the day before I was shot."

"Where!" Charlie finds herself feeling the same excitement as Watson.

"Here, not five minutes ago. I bumped into him as he was leaving, but it took a moment for his face to register, so by the time I went back out to the car park, he was gone."

"Are you sure?"

"He had shaved his moustache off, but it was definitely him. I don't know how I could have forgotten those eyes; he had the same cold, pale ice-blue eyes."

"Watson, are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes. Charlie, what's the matter?"

"If it's who I think it is, he was just in speaking with Samuels. You sure you can't remember his name? It wasn't William Daniels was it?"

"That name doesn't sound familiar."

"I doubt either name were real; it's starting to look like Craven was a very busy boy," Charlie mutters.

"Who?"

"Dallas Craven. He was the body we thought was Angelo at first. He was an informant for Bolton, who also specialised in fake identities."

Charlie walks over to the door, "Ned, did Daniels show you any id when he came in?"

"He showed me his licence and gave me his business card."

"Run a check on him; I want to make sure he's actually a lawyer."

"Sure Sarge."

Returning her attention to Watson, "Whoever Daniels is, he appears to be connected to all this in some way."

"I just wish I had my notebook; I'm sure I wrote something else in there."

"It's probably long gone by now. He must have been worried you'd be able to connect him with this in some way."

"How? I had never seen him before that day."

"Maybe he panicked."

"Nice to know I was shot because the bad guys are scared of me; even if I don't know why they are."

"Good work Georgina." Noticing the surprised look on Watson's face at the use of her first name, Charlie offers an amused smile, "That doesn't sound right, does it?"

"I'm kind of used to being Watson."

Charlie looks away as Ned comes to the door, "Sarge, the only William Daniels registered as a lawyer, died of natural causes over 5 years ago."

"Ok, thanks Ned."

Watson watches with jealousy as Ned goes about his business, hating how she couldn't be doing the same. "Charlie, is there any chance I can come back to work now?"

"Nice try Watson."

"It didn't hurt to ask. I guess I had better be going; I have so much to do, read a book, watch the paint dry, contemplate my navel."

"Sorry Watson, but until the doctor clears you, you're on sick leave and by rights, you probably shouldn't even be here."

"Are those crutches I saw you on? I was just wondering if you had been cleared..."

"Watson, out, before I decide to find a new use for them," Charlie threatens her gently.

"Ok, I'm going."

* * *

Making sure Watson actually leaves the building, Charlie heads to the cells. "Samuels, who is Daniels?"

Samuels smirks at her "Someone you don't want to mess with."

"Did he warn you to keep quiet?"

"I have nothing more to say to you."

"Well, if you change your mind."

"I won't."

"Fair enough. You'll be transported to the city first thing in the morning to await trial. No doubt someone from the taskforce will want to talk to you once you're there."

"They'll be wasting their time."

As Charlie turns to leave, Samuels calls her back, "Hey, Buckton!"

"Have you decided to change your mind?"

"Never, I just wanted to know if you trust your little girlfriend?"

"I trust Joey with my life and that of my daughters."

"Maybe you shouldn't."

"Nice try Samuels, that's not going to work."

"Not even if I told you I was ordered to leave her alone," smirking with satisfaction at the confusion on Charlie's face. "It kind of made me wonder why at the time, and then I realised that she must be working for us."

"You expect me to believe that after you shot her."

"Mitchell, Albright and Watson are proof I hit what I aim at; Watson was just lucky, that's the only reason she's still alive but Joey is alive because I only ever intended to graze her, to make it look like she was as much a target as Watson."

"If that was even true, why are you breaking her cover now?"

"Because I'm being left here to rot and I don't think that's fair; if I'm going down, so is she." Knowing she doesn't believe a word of what he's saying, Samuels reminds her what happened in the bush. "We both know she assaulted me, I saw the doubt in your eyes when she said why I had trouble walking. Does that sound like the sweet and innocent little girlfriend you've been screwing? Think Buckton, she's been lying for years about who she was, even while she was fucking you, you had no idea she was a cop; who's to say she's not still lying."

"If you want to help yourself, start talking, but keep your lies about Joey out of it."

"Go home to your girlfriend, Buckton, but remember to watch your back around her," he chuckles at her. Shaking her head, Charlie leaves Samuels to his sick amusement, needing to get home to her family.

* * *

Being sure to keep to the speed limit this time as he leaves town, Ivan answers the man on the other end of the phone. "Samuels is planting the seed as we speak."

"Are you sure about this?"

"He doesn't have a choice, he knows that he has to be convincing."

"I just hope it works."

"It will. Madison may have been a nut-job, but she knew her job. Buckton has a history of relationship issues and after Madison got stuck into her about her poor choice of partners, by the time Samuels is through with her, it's going to be playing on her mind that Collins is just like the others."

"We've been wrong about Buckton before."

"Maybe in the past, but I have a feeling it's going to be different this time."

"So everything is going well then?"

"There is one problem. I ran into Watson as I was leaving; I'm not sure, but I think she may have recognised me."

"Fuck. I guess it was just a matter of time. Ivan, you don't need to be there for the moment so send Tim in to replace you."

"When are you due back?"

"Not long now."

Hearing the dial tone, Ivan tosses his phone onto the seat, smiling at what the future was going to hold for him.


	40. Chapter 40

Charlie barely makes it through the door when Ruby comes running to meet her. "Mum, Joey told me what happened to you; are you ok?"

"I'm fine Ruby, it's just a sprain."

Ruby throws her arms around her, holding on to her tightly, "You could have been killed."

"But I wasn't. We're safe Ruby, he's in jail now,"

"I hope you're right." Ruby let's her mother go, watching as she hobbles on her crutches to the couch, her exhaustion obvious as she flops on to the couch with a loud sigh. "Um, Charlie, you do realise that Morag and Joey had never met each other when you sent Joey to pick me up."

"Oh, I completely forgot about that," Charlie takes a second to imagine how the introductions went down between the formidable Morag and her kind and gentle girlfriend.

"It was certainly interesting," Ruby says, reading her mother's thoughts. "I mean Morag knew about Joey, but having your girlfriend turn up unannounced on her doorstep was a bit of a surprise."

"I probably should have called to say that Joey was coming," Charlie says a little shamefaced for not even thinking of calling Morag or her daughter.

"You're just lucky that Joey's trained in dealing with hardened criminals; it certainly made it a little easier for her to be able to handle Morag," Ruby jokes. Letting a smile come to her lips at the comparison, Charlie gives her daughter a stern look. "All I meant was that Morag can be very scary and intimidating. You might need to do a little grovelling with Joey though, for not warning her about Morag."

"How much?"

"Actually, probably not that much. I mean, after the first few awkward moments and Morag interrogating her, they actually got along great. Oh, and Morag told me to tell you that she thinks Joey is absolutely lovely and so much better for you than that smug, arrogant, no good for nothing excuse for a man Angelo. I actually heard her say a few other words to Joey about him, but you always yell at me when I use those words."

Charlie smothers her laugh, imagining very well how Morag spoke about Angelo, especially knowing how disappointed in Charlie she was for becoming involved with him after what he had done to Jack. "Where is Joey?"

"She got a call and left saying that there was something that she needed to do. And before you ask, I have no idea where she went."

* * *

Charlie is resting on the couch when she hears the front door. "Joey?"

"Yeah, sorry I wasn't here when you got home," Joey calls out.

"What was so important?"

"It was just something I had to do; I'll tell you later." Joey walks into the lounge, holding up the bags in her hand. "Hope you're hungry because I got takeaway for tonight. Stay there and I'll just get some plates." Joey yells out to Ruby that tea was here on her way to the kitchen. A little confused by Joey's behaviour, Charlie doesn't have a chance to question her further before Ruby joins her in the room.

* * *

After tea, with Ruby in her room doing her homework, Charlie and Joey finally have a chance to discuss the recent events. "So what did Samuels have to say for himself?"

"Aside from what he'd like to do to the both of us, he really didn't have much to say, especially after his lawyer left." After Charlie tells Joey about Watson recognising Daniels as the man she had pulled over the day before she was shot, Joey's left feeling a little stunned. "He thinks I'm working with them?"

"I don't believe what he said for a second, he was just trying to wind me up."

"Except I'm pretty sure he slipped up just after I arrested him; he said something about orders or not, but then he made some lame attempt to say it was supposed to be quick. Charlie what's going on?"

"They're trying to come between us, to make me doubt you."

"Do you?"

"Joey, the only time you would ever work for people like that was when you're undercover, so I know damn well that Samuels was lying about that."

"But there is something you have doubts about, isn't there?" Joey asks a little disappointedly.

Charlie looks away for a moment, finding it extremely hard to do what she was about to do. "Joey, Samuels accused you of assaulting him."

"What! That's bull, Charlie," Joey angrily says, before taking a deep breath. "I may have been a little rough when I was handcuffing him, but that was only because he was struggling so much and I was trying to restrain him and then he fell when I bent down to pick up his rifle, that's all. Charlie, I never laid a finger on him other than to restrain him."

"He has other bruises Joey."

"Charlie, even we have bruises from walking through the bush and we weren't even handcuffed."

"And he just happened to get hit in the groin by a branch?" Charlie's hurt and disappointed that Joey was lying to her. "Joey, after what he did to you, I don't blame you if you..."

"I didn't Charlie," Joey jumps off the couch, pacing angrily.

"Where did you go when you dropped Ruby off?"

Joey spins around to face her, her hurt obvious. "Is that what this is about? You don't trust me?"

"Don't twist everything I'm saying. Joey, you said you would tell me."

"Fine. Georgina called; Cat got into an argument with her boyfriend and went out and got hammered. Georgina needed my help to get her to Brett's so she could sleep it off."

"Why didn't you just tell me that?"

"If you don't believe me Charlie, call Georgina."

"What is the matter with you Joey?" Charlie is confused and frustrated by Joey's reactions. "You seem determined to take everything I say the wrong way."

"What's the matter with me?" Joey looks at her, incredulous. "You are Charlie. You're the reason I'm upset, I mean Jesus Charlie, after everything that's happened to us in the last couple of days, I really don't appreciate coming home and getting the third degree from my girlfriend."

"I'm not giving you the third degree," Charlie argues back, "I'm just concerned because you're not acting like yourself."

"Oh, so because I'm not acting as you expect me too, I must be lying, is that it?"

"That is not what I meant, Joey and you know it," their voices getting louder.

"I don't know anything at the moment Charlie, except that you're not willing to believe me over a piece of shit like Samuels."

"I want to believe you Joey, but I can't, because I know you're lying about what happened out there with Samuels."

"So you're really going to take the word of that piece of shit over me," Joey shakes her head in disbelief. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised though; isn't this what you always do Charlie? You create problems where there were none. Is that what you want Charlie, to sabotage this relationship like you have all your others?"

"That's not fair Joey and that is not what I am doing."

"Then what are you doing Charlie; besides calling me a liar."

"Joey, can you even hear yourself?"

"What is going on? Why are you fighting?" Too wrapped up in arguing with each other, neither had noticed Ruby's approach.

"Why don't you ask your mother?" Joey waves her hand dismissively at Charlie. "Maybe she will tell you what her problem is. I'm going for a walk."

"Joey, it's getting dark out there."

"I don't care Ruby, besides," Joey looks straight at Charlie, "It's getting pretty dark in here."

Watching Joey storm out of the house, Ruby whirls on Charlie. "Charlie what's going on? Why does Joey think you're sabotaging your relationship? This is the best relationship you've ever had, I know you love her and anyone can see how much she loves you, so why are..."

"Ruby, slow down, I'm not trying to ruin this relationship."

"I heard you Charlie, questioning her like that, practically accusing her of lying."

"Because she is lying."

"I don't believe you."

"Ruby, you don't know what is going on."

"So tell me. Oh no, please don't tell me this is all pretend again."

"I only wish it was pretend."

Ruby sits down next to her mother, "I've never seen you fight like that."

"I'm worried about her Ruby."

"Worried? Charlie, is there something wrong with Joey?"

"She's always been so strong, but she's had to deal with a lot in the past year and I think it's finally becoming too much for her. This is all so out of character for her Ruby."

"You think she did hit him?"

"Yes. He was limping pretty badly and he was definitely in pain. I don't blame her for what she did, I just wish she had been honest with me."

"What are you going to do?"

"Keep an eye on her."

* * *

An hour later, Charlie's worried when Joey still hasn't returned. "Charlie, do you want me to go look for her?"

"No, I'll give her a little more time."

"Do you think everything will be alright between you," Ruby asks worriedly. "I mean, it's your anniversary in a couple of days."

"Ruby, couples argue and they get through it, just like Joey and I will." Ruby is about to say something more when the phone starts ringing. Ruby grows concerned when Charlie's expression changes. "What's wrong, it's not Joey is it?"

"No, but I do need to get to the station. Look, grab a bag, I don't want you here on your own; I'll drop you off at Leah's on the way"

"Charlie, what's happened?"

"Trouble."

* * *

Charlie stands there, staring at the scene before them. "Has anyone touched anything?" Charlie asks Hogan.

"Only to check if he was alive; he wasn't."

"Ok, we need the crime scene guys in here and the ME," Charlie says wearily. "I guess I had better go and report that we have a death in custody."


	41. Chapter 41

It is close to midnight as Charlie waits anxiously in her office for the ME and crime scene investigators to finish with the scene. Glancing at her watch, Charlie's worry for Joey increases with every minute that she doesn't hear from her. A knock at the door drags her thoughts away from her worries. "Come in." Charlie's relief is apparent when Joey walks through the door.

"Charlie, I came as soon as I heard."

"Joey, where have you been?" Charlie asks as she stands up and moves toward her.

"I told you before, I went for a walk."

"You've been gone for ages."

"I needed to think things through." Joey looks down at the floor, her hands dug deep into her pockets, finally looking up, "Charlie, I am so..."

A polite cough at the door makes them turn, as the M.E. enters the room. "Sgt Buckton, I thought you would like to know that I have finished my preliminary examination of Leigh Samuels' body; based on what I have found, I have to say that it looks like suicide, but I'll know more when I do the autopsy."

"When will that be?"

"Given the sensitive nature of the situation, I'll be performing the autopsy as soon as the body arrives at the morgue."

"Thank you doctor."

"That's a relief," Joey remarks once the doctor has left.

"Excuse me!" surprised by what Joey had said.

"I just meant that with all the troubles we've had at this station recently, it wouldn't have come as a surprise if he was murdered; suicide makes me feel a whole lot better."

"I suppose it is a bit relief in that way, except that the answers we wanted died with him."

"Charlie, I doubt he was ever going to talk. He must have known how difficult it would be for him being a cop in prison, yet he still refused to talk."

"That's because he was too scared. I should have had him on suicide watch."

Joey walks over to her, placing her hand on her arm. "Charlie, don't second guess yourself. You had no way of knowing this would happen and if you did, you would have taken the necessary precautions."

"I guess I do know that, but it doesn't make me feel any better." Charlie sits on the edge of her desk. "Uncle Mike said he would be here soon to interview everyone who had contact with Samuels since his arrest."

"You mean me?"

"I mean everyone. Joey, can we not do this now?" Charlie says, sounding very tired.

"I'm sorry Charlie. Are you staying here?"

"I think I should be here to keep an eye on things until Uncle Mike gets here. Joey, why don't you go home, you look tired."

"So do you."

"It's been a long few days but there's no point both of us being tired tomorrow."

"I am sorry about earlier Charlie."

"We'll talk about it later."

"Charlie, I...never mind. If you need me, just call and I'll be here."

"Thanks Joey." Joey stands there for a few moments longer, wondering if she should stay, before turning and heading to the door. Charlie watches her, tempted to call her back so they could talk things through. "Joey."

"Yeah?" Charlie stands as Joey takes a few steps towards her and into her arms. "I'm sorry for being such a bitch Charlie."

"It's ok Joey." Charlie holds onto her, "It's been a stressful few days."

"It's not just the last few days Charlie."

Charlie tilts Joey's head up, gazing into her eyes. "I know." Joey offers a shy smile of thanks for her support.

"I should be going." Joey steps away, holding Charlie's hand, "And I promise I will tell you what happened out there with Samuels."

"Whatever you tell me, I will understand Joey." Feeling Charlie's love and support, Joey ducks in, brushing her lips over hers.

"I know. Call me if you need me."

"I will." This time as Joey leaves, Charlie feels much better in letting her go.

* * *

A few hours after Joey had gone home, Insp. Michaels arrives at the station, immediately walking into Charlie's office and closing the door behind him. "What happened here Charlie?"

"I don't know, I'm still waiting for the reports from the investigators and M.E."

"Do you at least know if he was murdered or not?"

"Prelim exam suggests that he committed suicide. The M.E. is putting a rush on the autopsy, so hopefully it won't be too long before we get confirmation."

"This couldn't have come at a worse time, Charlie. The taskforce is hitting nothing but dead ends. We've managed to round up a lot of the smaller fish, but they're not talking. Samuels was the one person we couldn't afford to lose," Michaels sighs in frustration. "This is getting bloody annoying the way we keep losing our witnesses"

"Losing?"

"We've had a few witnesses disappear not long after we interviewed them. Two we know just took off, but there are rumours the other three were killed and now we've lost Samuels as well."

"Is it possible that the names of the witnesses were leaked?"

"I don't think so. We've been bringing in people all the time, so it wouldn't be all that hard to find out who we talked to. This Daniels you told me about, he sounds like someone I'd definitely like to talk to."

"Unfortunately it looks as if he left town as soon as he ran into Watson."

"I'd really like to know who this guy is."

"So would I. One day after Watson pulled him over, she was shot and not long after he saw Samuels, Samuels killed himself. Whoever he is, he scared Samuels; he even warned me Daniels or whatever his name is, wasn't someone to mess with."

The beeping of the fax machine draws both sets of eyes to it. Snatching the pages up, Charlie takes a brief moment to read through them. "It's the autopsy and investigation reports. The M.E.'s ruling Samuels' death as a suicide. Samuels used his own shirt as a noose, tying it high on the bars, before pulling it tight around his neck; when he let himself fall to the ground, the noose was pulled even tighter and he suffocated."

"A death in custody is never a good thing, but I don't think there was any way this could have been prevented, Charlie. He was clearly scared of something, and unless we took all his clothes from him, he would have done this, if not now then at the first opportunity." Glancing at the report for himself, Michaels looks back up at Charlie. "The ME noted the bruising on his back and groin. It was fortunate for you that you had previously mentioned that on the arrest report or this could have been very bad for you and Joey."

"Joey had trouble restraining him and he fell over."

"This is me you're talking to Charlie," his expression warning her not to bullshit him.

"I didn't see what happened between them; all Samuels said was that he was struck by a branch while he was handcuffed."

"You don't believe that anymore than I do. I know what Samuels did to her so I don't blame Joey for taking a pot-shot at him. I'd have probably done the same thing in her position, but Charlie, this is just the sort of thing that could be used against you."

"I realise that. "

"Is everything all right with her, Charlie?"

"Nothing a long holiday wouldn't cure."

"Joey has a lot of leave accumulated; perhaps you should suggest that she takes some."

"I'll suggest it, but I don't think she will appreciate it. Do you need to talk to her?"

"I already have the arrest report and she was off-duty when he died, so I don't think she could offer anymore on this. As Samuels never filed a complaint against her, and Joey was in a dangerous situation when she arrested him, the use of force to restrain a dangerous suspect seems justified. Unless someone questions it, which I don't think anyone will for fear of being implicated with Samuels, this should be the end of it. Just make sure it doesn't happen again."

"I will."

"Go home Charlie; you look exhausted. I'll be interviewing those officers who were in the station when he died and while I am here, I don't want to see either of you back here; is that clear?"

"Yes."

* * *

Arriving home, Charlie finds Joey asleep on the couch.

"Joey." Giving her a gentle nudge, Joey wakes, smiling when she sees Charlie there.

"You're home." Joey tries to stifle a big yawn as she stretches, "What time is it?"

"Just after 7am. Have you been asleep long?"

"Only for about 2 hours. I wanted to wait up for you but I guess I fell asleep. Did you say after 7am," Charlie nods, "oh god, it's nearly time for work."

"Not today Joey, Uncle Mike's orders."

"Always knew there was a reason I liked him. What's been happening?"

"Not now, I just want to go to bed. Come on, you look like you could do with some more sleep as well."

"Are you implying that I'm not looking my best?"

"You look like you fell asleep on a couch fully clothed."

"That bad, huh?"

"Actually, the rumpled look is kind of sexy."

"Sexy huh? How tired are you?" Joey laughs at Charlie's expression. "I'm kidding Charlie. I doubt I have the energy to get out of my own clothes, let alone get you out of yours."

Holding out her hand, Charlie pulls Joey up from the couch. "I'm so sorry Charlie."

Placing a fingertip to her lips, "Shhhh, not now Joey," Charlie says, brushing her lips quickly across Joey's. "We'll talk about everything later. Right now I just want to go to bed and hold you in my arms.

* * *

Rushing home to pick up some of her things before school, Ruby notices the bedroom door is still closed. Knowing that Charlie and Joey are usually up for work by now, she knocks on the door. Not getting an answer, she risks a quick peek in, just praying she doesn't get more than she bargained for. "Awww, that's cute," she murmurs as she looks at Charlie and Joey, still fully clothed, lying in each other's arms on top of the bed covers. Closing the door quietly, Ruby is unsure whether to wake them when she notices the note leaning against the mug on the coffee table.

_'Ruby, no work today, sleeping in. There's some money on the table for your lunch. Will see you after school_

_Love Charlie'_

"Nice to be some people," Ruby mutters as she grabs her stuff and leaves.


	42. Chapter 42

Sleeping through the morning, Charlie wakes just after 1pm. Noticing the time and a pair of warm brown eyes peering at her, Charlie smiles. "I can't believe I slept through lunch. How long have you been awake?"

"A few minutes. That's the best sleep I've had in ages," running her eyes appreciatively along the length of Charlie's body. "Must be the uniform," she pushes Charlie onto her back and rolls on top of her. "You know how I love a girl in uniform." Joey leans down to kiss her.

"But you know what I love even more?" Kissing her again, her fingers working the buttons on Charlie's crumpled shirt, "is," nuzzling her way along Charlie's neck, "you," taking her time with the buttons, "out of uniform."

"We still need to talk," Charlie says weakly, her breathing becoming ragged.

"Now?" Joey grins at her as the last button goes.

"Later," Charlie puts her hand behind Joey's neck, dragging her down to capture her lips.

* * *

Sometime later, lying again in each other's arms, neither really wants to move.

"Ruby will be home soon," Charlie breaks the silence.

"I know."

"We should get up."

"I know," Joey snuggles closer to her.

"I don't want to move."

"Me neither."

"We still need to talk."

"I know."

"You're being awfully agreeable."

"I kn..."

A hand over Joey's mouth cuts her off, "I know, right?" Charlie smiles affectionately at her. "Come on lazy bones, time to get up."

"Do we really have to?" Joey groans.

"I'm starving, so if you have a way of getting food in here without getting out of bed, then let's hear it," Charlie says as she climbs out of bed.

"Charlie."

"Yeah."

"Where are your crutches?"

"My, we are observant aren't we."

"Hey, I was sleeping when you so rudely interrupted me this morning."

"My ankle is fine, so I left them at the station."

"In that case, you could go get the food and bring it back here and then I wouldn't have to move."

Charlie smiles at Joey's hopeful expression. "Joey, it looks like a nice day out, so why don't we eat outside."

"Oh well, if we must," Joey agrees, tossing the covers aside.

"You know Joey, sometimes you are the laziest person I've ever known."

"I'm not lazy; I just prefer to spend my time in bed with you." Climbing out of bed, Joey turns to Charlie, "If you'd prefer, I could spend less time..." Joey is cut off by a well-aimed pillow to the face. "Ok, if that's how you want to play it," picking up the pillow, a look of mischievous intent on her face, Joey launches herself across the bed, "You're dead Buckton."

* * *

Having eventually managed to find time to eat, Charlie and Joey are enjoying a peaceful walk along the beach. Strolling hand-in-hand, Joey is the first to start. "Charlie, I didn't mean any of what I said yesterday," Joey begins hesitantly, "I don't even know why I said it."

"Joey, I know that something is wrong, so please tell me."

"I don't know Charlie, I never wanted to lie to you," shaking her head, "I still can't believe that I did."

"Joey, what happened out there with Samuels?"

When Joey looks down in shame, Charlie puts her hand under her chin, gently raising it. "Whatever you say Joey, I will understand."

"He wasn't lying when he told you I assaulted him. He told me he was going to finish what he started in the locker room and I reacted, I kneed him in the nuts."

Charlie puts her arm around her waist in support, "You've never really talked about what happened that day in the locker room."

"Not really, no."

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you that day and even sorrier I haven't been there for you since."

"Charlie, you've already apologised and it's hardly your fault that I have spoken about it."

"Still..."

"No Charlie, so much has happened since that day, with the accident, the shooting and everything else, that I haven't really felt like talking about it."

"So talk now. You need to Joey."

"Here?" Joey waves her hand around the beach.

"If you're ready to talk about it, then here is as good a place as any."

Gazing out across the sea, Joey takes her time. "When he backed me against the wall and started touching me, it was like Robbo all over again. I felt trapped, that it was going to happen to me again and I froze."

"Joey, you stopped him."

"I nearly didn't. I just stood there and let him touch me, then all of a sudden, I got sick of feeling helpless and I somehow found the strength to fight back."

"Joey, you are one of the strongest people I know."

"I don't feel like it, especially now."

Charlie gives her waist a comforting squeeze. "Well, you are. Joey, this is really starting to affect you and I think you should see a counsellor."

"It wouldn't look good if I have to go to another counsellor so soon after last year."

"It doesn't have to be official," she assures her. "Joey, you haven't been yourself lately."

"I know. I hate how I've been acting, but I can't seem to stop it. My emotions are all over the place, I get so worked up over nothing," Joey pauses to catch her breath. "It's as if everything is closing in on me, I feel nauseous, I get headaches, I can't seem to focus and I lash out. I hate how I've snapped at you and Ruby, but why now Charlie, what happened with Samuels was a couple of months ago."

"You've been through so much Joey and on top of everything else, you just weren't ready to deal with this. Joey, I want you to consider taking some time off."

"NO!" Joey blurts out before she can stop herself. Taking a deep breath, Joey continues more calmly. "I want to work Charlie, I can't sit at home alone."

"Ok, but if you don't want to see a counsellor, I want you to talk to me if things start to get on top of you again."

Nodding her head in agreement, Joey once again looks out to sea. "What's going to happen to me about Samuels? The ME must have noticed the bruises."

"With no complaint and Samuels' history, you were justified in using force to restrain him."

"Charlie, he was handcuffed when I did it and I don't want you to get into trouble by protecting me."

"It was Uncle Mike who ruled that it was a justifiable use of force."

"I don't regret what I did to Samuels, but I feel so ashamed for lying to you."

"Why did you Joey, when you must have known I would have understood."

"I'm still not sure why, but I remember feeling scared that you'd be disappointed in me and I just couldn't stop lying and the more I did, the worse I felt, so I lashed out at you."

Charlie steps in front of Joey, cupping her face in her hands. "Joey, you could never disappoint me."

"You don't know all of it Charlie, what really happened out there." Joey steps away from her. "You nearly died because of me," Joey finally admits.

"Joey, you saved my life."

"I lost it for a while out there Charlie. When I heard the gunshot, I could barely breathe until I heard your voice and he got close enough to kill you because I panicked; I felt so sick I could barely stand or see. I couldn't even hold my gun up because I was shaking so much." Joey turns her back on her, "You nearly died because I was so weak."

"You're not weak Joey, you never would have been able to overcome your panic if you were." Charlie moves behind Joey, circling her arms around her waist, resting her chin on her shoulder. "I'm standing here with you in my arms right now, because you beat it."

"And if I hadn't, you'd be dead. I was so scared you were going to die Charlie that I could barely function. If you had died because of me, I don't know if I could ever have survived."

"Don't say that. Joey, everyone reacts differently in dangerous situations, and this time you came face-to-face with the man who had not only assaulted you, but had shot you. But you know what Joey," Charlie places a kiss to her cheek, "I never once doubted you. I knew you would save me, that you would be there for me when I needed you the most, just as you have been ever since you came back into my life."

"You would still trust me in a similar situation?" Joey ask, doubt still in her voice.

"Of course I would. Joey, I'd trust you with my life, as I already do my heart. You are a good cop Joey, you've just lost a little confidence, but I know you're strong enough to overcome this, like you have everything else life has thrown at you." Embracing her tightly as she feels Joey's body shake with emotion. "You'll get through this Joey and you're not alone; I'm here for you, so is Ruby, Watson, everyone who knows and cares for you." Charlie finally feels Joey start to relax in her arms, "Are you ok?"

"I do feel better, a bit like a great weight has been lifted. I guess I really did need to do this."

"We should head back; Ruby will be home shortly and I want to check in with Uncle Mike."

* * *

"What did Michaels have to say?" Joey asks as Charlie hangs up the phone and walks back out to the veranda, rejoining Joey on the swing seat.

"Now that all the interviews have been done, he's happy that all necessary procedures were followed, so with the autopsy and crimes scene reports supporting suicide, he's recommending that there is no case to answer."

"Well that's good. Charlie, you can't blame yourself for this; there wasn't anything you could have done any differently...what's so funny?"

"It was only 30 minutes ago our roles were reversed and I was trying to make you feel better." Smiling at Joey, Charlie leans towards her, kissing her tenderly, "I'm so glad you're here."

Joey pulls her closer to her side, her arm around her as Charlie rests her head on her shoulders. "As if I'd be anywhere else."

"Nice to see you guys have kissed and made up."

"Hey Ruby, how was school?" Charlie asks.

"It was school. So, um, why are there feathers everywhere and the bin full of them?" Glancing between the two guilty faces, Ruby shakes her head, "Never mind, I don't want to know."

"The pillows burst, that's all," Joey cheerfully informs her.

Ruby puts her hands over her ears, "I don't want to hear it."

"It was just a pillow fight," Joey's lips twitch a little at her slight deception.

"A pillow fight? Yeah right, as if. That would require Charlie having fun."

"Hey," Charlie complains as she tosses the seat cushion at Ruby

"Hey, that's not fair," Ruby whines as the cushion strikes home.

"You asked for it."

Despite their fun, Ruby grows serious, "So are you guys good, I mean after last night and all."

"We're good Ruby," Charlie assures her, bringing Joey's hand up to her lips.

"Then it's still on?"

"Is what still on?" Joey asks in confusion.

Ruby winces when she realises she had almost blown it again, "Oh, it was nothing Joey."

"Ok, what's going on Ruby?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, you two are definitely up to something," Joey says as she looks between mother and daughter.

"I'm sorry Charlie."

"It's ok Ruby," Charlie offers her a smile of understanding.

"Could someone please tell me what you two are on about?"

"It's a surprise," Charlie reluctantly admits.

"For what?"

Charlie turns to face her, a cheeky grin breaking out, "It's called a surprise for a reason Joey, so you will just have to wait."

"You know I hate waiting, come on Charlie, the least you can do is tell me when to expect this surprise," she pleads with her.

"A day or two."

"Charlie, don't tease." The look of sudden defiance on Charlie's face forces Joey to change tact, "Fine, if you won't talk, I know Ruby will."

"Oh no, I've already put my big mouth in it."

"Come on Ruby, you know how bad I've been feeling." A gentle jab of her elbow stops the smart remark that was no doubt about to come out of Charlie's mouth.

"Nice try, Joey. Charlie might fall for that look but not me."

"A surprise might really make me feel so much better," Joey's pout growing.

"Stop it Joey, don't look at me like that."

"Like what?" Joey's lip now quivering as Ruby weakens.

"Like I just kicked a dog."

"I can't help it, Ruby, I need cheering up."

Unbeknownst to Joey, Charlie was signalling to Ruby from behind her. With the coordination built on years of understanding, they moved as one on the unsuspecting Joey. Sensing too late what was about to happen, Joey is helpless as they pounce on her, tickling her relentlessly. Struggling to talk through her laughter, "Stop it...no fair...stop it, " Joey then tries to turn the tables but is overwhelmed by the double teaming. Unfortunately, the extra weight and activity was too much for the swing seat; all three of them ending up in a giggling heap on the ground when the chair gives way. Recovering quickly, Joey straddles Charlie, pinning her to the ground so she could return the favour.

"Would you two like to be alone?" Ruby smirks at them.

Joey rolls off to the side, resting her cheek on Charlie's shoulder as the three of them survey the damage. "Does my surprise include a new swing seat?"

"It may have to now. Joey?"

"Mmmm."

"Don't you dare!" Though enjoying the feel of Charlie laughing under her cheek as her fingers caused havoc, Joey moves away, jumping up to her feet. Holding out her hands to both Bucktons, she drags them to their feet, draping an arm across both shoulders as she leads them inside, a feather floating past them.

"You do realise that if we keep going at this rate, we'll destroy the place," Joey just happens to mention as another feather goes floating by.

"Good thing my room is safe then."

"Ruby, you're room is already a disaster area."

"Oh, very funny, Joey."

"You know what's even funnier; you cleaning your room."

"Yeah, that is funny. Oh, you were serious."

"Ruby, I'm pretty sure there's something besides you that's living in that room."

"It's not that bad Joey." Knowing she was losing the battle when two identical expressions of disbelief looked back at her, Ruby sighs, before heading off to clean her room.

"Wow, that actually worked."

"Joey, you've got a mean streak; that's going to take Ruby ages."

Stepping into Charlie, wrapping her arms around her, "I can think of something to do while she's busy."

"You definitely are feeling better," Charlie says as she puts her own arms around Joey, holding her close. "But I don't think so."

"Now who's got the mean streak?"

"I'm so glad to see you smiling again Joey."

"I have you to thank for that."

"Oh, for god's sake, just kiss each other all ready." Resting their foreheads together briefly, they turn to face Ruby. "Geez, anyone would think you've never done it before," she mutters as she goes back into her room, carrying a handful of large bin bags.

"She really does possess remarkable timing," Charlie muses fondly.

"Obviously she doesn't take after you," Joey says as she ducks quickly away, but not quickly enough, the well aimed swat to the backside making contact. "Hey!" Turning back towards Charlie, revenge clearly on her mind, she is cruelly interrupted by a knock at the door. "Saved by the bell Buckton."

"In your dreams Collins," Charlie throws back at her.

"Frequently," Joey grins seductively at her.

"Joey!" Shaking her head in exasperation at Joey's playful behaviour, Charlie's delighted to see her getting the sparkle back into her eyes that had been missing for some time.

"She's in her room Nicole."

"Thanks Joey."

"What are you smiling at?" Joey asks as she returns to Charlie.

"Just at how happy I am."

Brushing her lips lightly across Charlie's, "So am I. If you're not going to let me exercise in bed, I'm going for a run."

"Give me a minute and I'll join you." Seeing Joey's look, Charlie quickly adds, "for the run."

* * *

Later that evening, Charlie and Joey are relaxing in front of the TV.

"I don't know how I'm going to sleep tonight when I feel like I've slept half the day," Joey complains.

"We did sleep half the day."

"Oh yeah. Well Buckton, you're just going to have to find a way to make me sleepy."

"We could watch that movie you love so much."

"I said sleepy Charlie, not comatose."

"It's not that bad."

"Yeah, it is. 10 minutes in I'm already wondering why I started, 20 minutes I'm all but ready to shoot myself from boredom."

Charlie suddenly finds herself worried by the glint in Joey's eyes, "I have something else in mind," she smirks at Charlie, "guaranteed to tire you out."

"Joey, I don't..."

"OMG, Charlie, you are so easy to play. As enjoyable as that is, I don't think we need to give Nicole a show while she's here. The movie's fine, but I think it would be better if we watched it in bed; just to be safe."

"You are trouble Collins. Everyone thinks you're this sweet, innocent woman, but you're anything but."

Joey leans suggestively towards Charlie, "Which would you prefer me to be; sweet and innocent or anything but?"

Grinning back at her, "I think you know the answer to that."

Joey sighs in mock disappointment as she sits back, "Sweet and innocent it is," before deftly catching the cushion sent her way, returning it with interest as she jumps up and makes her escape. "Don't forget to grab the movie."

"She is going to be the death of me," Charlie mutters fondly to herself as she follows after Joey, forgetting the movie entirely.


	43. Chapter 43

Waking up the next morning to the sound of the shrieking alarm, Charlie's arm flies out to shut off the noise behind her, before returning to its place around Joey's waist.

"I could get used to this sleeping thing," Joey murmurs contentedly.

Tightening her arm around Joey, Charlie rests her chin on her shoulder. "You really have had a few rough nights lately, haven't you?"

"Had so much on my mind, I just couldn't seem to relax enough to sleep. I'm just glad I never kept you awake those nights."

"I wouldn't have minded; at least then I would have been aware of your problems earlier. I mean, I knew something was wrong, I just didn't know how bad it was for you."

"Charlie, stop blaming yourself. It was my problem and I thought I could handle it on my own."

"Don't hide things from me Joey. We're a team; anything that affects you, affects me."

Joey rolls over to face Charlie, "I know that, I guess I'm just so used to going it alone."

"You're always there for me Joey, please let me be there for you."

"You are Charlie. Yesterday was such a relief for me and I haven't felt this good in weeks."

"If last night was anything to go by, I'd have to agree," Charlie grins at her.

"See, I told you my idea was better than that boring movie."

"I have to admit, that you provided a more than pleasurable alternative to getting to sleep.

Charlie snuggles against Joey, "You know I love you like crazy Joey, but sometimes you make it impossible to want to get out of bed."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Joey, we have to work today."

"You're point being?"

"If you keep doing what you're doing, we're going to be so late." Feeling Joey's smile against her neck, it takes all of Charlie's strength not to give in as Joey's hands start to wander, her voice catching in her throat. "Joey, please!"

* * *

Joey pulls the car into the car park, parking quickly, turning to Charlie with a knowing smile. "See, I told you we would make it to work on time."

"No thanks to you," Charlie chides her.

"I didn't hear you complaining." Joey grins impishly at her, "You said a lot of things this morning, but you certainly weren't complaining."

"Joey, I'm the senior officer of this station and walking in late, looking like I just had sex isn't the look I'm going for."

"Charlie, we're not late and I don't know about you, but I didn't have sex this morning, so unless there's something you want to confess, you have nothing to worry about. Charlie, you look like you do every other time you put on that uniform; professional and authoritative," Joey assures her, adding with another grin, "Not to mention absolutely gorgeous and sexy."

Chuckling in exasperation at her girlfriend, "You really are an impossible woman, Const. Collins. It's just lucky for you I love you so much."

"You know, there's no one about and we can't be seen from inside the station here."

"Good." They lean towards each other, sharing a gentle, leisurely kiss, before drawing away from each other. Joey smiles as she gazes into Charlie's eyes. "That should see me through till morning tea."

"Just morning tea, huh?" Placing her hand behind Joey's neck, "I must have done that wrong then," she says, dragging Joey into a passionate kiss that leaves her breathless when Charlie finally pulls away from her.

"That was cruel Charlie."

"Just getting a little of my own back," smirking at Joey's flustered look. Before Joey can do anything, Charlie's out the door and leaning through the window. "Enjoy the rest of your morning Constable," Charlie says as she strolls away smiling while Joey slumps against the chair.

"Oh god, I'm am so not going to make it through this morning." Taking a deep breath, she looks in the mirror, cursing when she sees her flushed complexion. "I'm going to kill you Charlie."

* * *

"Morning Joey."

"Morning Ned."

"The boss make you walk did she?"

"Huh?"

"She came in without you over 5 minutes ago; I just assumed you came in separately."

"No, we came together, I just had something to do first."

"Are you ok? You look a little flushed and breathless." Joey tries to ignore the satisfied smirk Charlie sends her way from behind Ned's back.

"I'm fine Ned. Charlie just worked me over real good this morning." Joey enjoys the sound of Charlie choking on her water at her words as she continues on, ""So I'm just a little worn out at the moment."

Joey continues to ignore the look Charlie sends her way, as Ned remains clueless to the subtext. "I heard you went running together every morning."

"Well, not every morning, we just don't have time, but most mornings we go running. You should try it."

"I have a 5 year old girl to get ready for school; that's an exercise in itself."

"How's Jessie settling in?"

"Oh, she absolutely loves it here. What about you Joey, have you ever thought of having kids?"

With the sound of more water struggling in Charlie's throat at Ned's innocent question, Joey's careful not to look in her direction. "Maybe one day." Joey peers over Ned's shoulder, "You ok there Charlie? You sound like you're having a little trouble with your drink," she asks in all innocence, earning a glare from Charlie.

"Just went down the wrong hole. Joey, can I see you in my office?"

"Sorry Charlie, but you deserved that after the state you left me in," Joey says as she closes the door behind them.

"It's not about that, it's just that I don't think you should be talking to Ned about our personal life."

"Charlie, he's a colleague and a friend and we talk about our families, that's what friends do."

"I guess I'm just not really comfortable having my personal life being discussed so openly at work."

"Not even when you were with Angelo?"

"I'm sure my relationship with Angelo was discussed, but never when I was around to hear it," Charlie admits, knowing her relationship with Angelo was met with a level of disappointment by her officers.

"If it upsets you, I'll just change the subject when it starts to get personal."

"No," Charlie sighs, "No Joey, you don't need to do that."

"Charlie, I know how you value your privacy and like to keep your distance from the others, which is why I've never revealed anything too personal. I certainly haven't told them what you sleep in or don't sleep in."

"I'm being stupid, aren't I?"

"Of course you're not. We're still finding our feet here Charlie, working out where the line is between professional and personal, but you do need to remember that talking about personal things is just a part of working together and being friends."

"You're right." Charlie grins, "I had just better not find out that anyone here knows what I do or don't sleep in.

"Not from me, they won't. I suppose I should take that photo down from my facebook page, though."

"Photo? What pho...Joey, would you please stop doing that to me at work!"

"I'm sorry Charlie, I just prefer to see you smiling than being all frowny and you make it so damn easy."

"You better get back to work. Oh and Joey, frowny?"

"Well, it sounds better than the other words I've heard to describe you in this mood." Joey makes a quick getaway before Charlie can question her about that.

"I hope it wasn't something I said Joey."

"Don't worry about it Ned. Charlie and I got into a lot of trouble by being together at work and finding where to draw the line on personal and professional isn't always easy."

"I won't be offended if you tell me to mind my own business if I get too personal."

"Believe me Ned, if you ever ask anything too personal or inappropriate, you'll be lucky if that's all I say to you. Come on, we've got patrol."

* * *

Responding to a call, Ned and Joey pull up outside the diner where the sound of loud voices could clearly be heard coming from inside.

"Jesus Joey, I thought you said it was quiet around here."

"It usually is. Come on, sounds like we'd better get in there."

"Joey, thank god you're here," Leah says as she comes running over to them, "She's already scared off half my customers."

"What's going on here, Leah?"

"Two of the customers said that their purses are missing from their bags, and another had a mobile phone taken."

"Did anyone see anything?"

"I saw that young woman who's arguing with Colleen, take the mobile off the table while the man was distracted."

Looking over to where the loud voices were coming from, Joey silently curses when she recognises her. "Oh, terrific."

"You know her?"

"She's Georgina's little sister."

Joey and Ned listen in to what is being said as they walk over to them.

"Look you stupid old body-bag, I gave you a 50 and you only gave me change for a 10."

"That's because you only gave me a..."

"Maybe should be wearing glasses you stupid old biddy, I gave you a 50, now I want my change."

"I gave you the right change."

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"Ok Cat, why don't you just back down for a minute," Joey advices her.

Cat turns at the sound of the voice, "Oh look, it's my sister's little friends in blue."

"Little early in the day to be drunk isn't it Cat?"

"It's never too early to have a bit of fun." Cat eyes both Ned and Joey from head to toe. "You know Joey, you, your boyfriend and I could have a lot of fun with those handcuffs of yours," she smirks suggestively at them.

"Well I never..."

Glancing back towards Colleen, Cat gives her a disgusted look, "You weren't invited sweetheart."

Joey coughs to disguise the laugh that was threatening to escape at Colleen's horrified expression. "Colleen, why don't you tell me what started this?"

"She accused me of giving her the wrong change."

"That's because she did, I gave her a 50 and she's tried to stiff me by giving me the wrong change."

"She gave me a 10."

"You senile old cow..."

"That's enough!" Joey's tone enough to shut her up. "Cat, one more word and I'll arrest you for disturbing the peace. Now Colleen, you were saying?"

"She definitely gave me a 10, Const. Collins. If you don't believe me, look in the till, there's not one 50 in there."

One look in the till confirms this for Joey. "Cat?"

"Ok, so maybe I was mistaken," she replies sullenly.

"And were you mistaken about the mobile that you swiped?"

"What!" Cat cries out, indignant at the accusation.

"Leah saw you take a mobile from one of the customers."

"I thought you were my sister's friend. When she hears about this, she'll..."

"Be no doubt disappointed in you. You were seen Cat, now hand over the phone and the 2 purses and maybe the owner's won't press charges."

"I don't know anything about any missing purses and I didn't steal the phone. I saw it lying there on the table and I was about to hand it in when this old battleaxe started an argument."

"You won't mind me looking in your bag then?"

"You're not looking in anything."

"Fine, then you're coming down to the station."

"Wait!" Cat curses under her breath, pulling out the mobile and purses, she hands them to Joey.

"Keep an eye on her Ned while I go and to talk to the owners of these."

After talking to the owners, Joey heads back over to Ned and Cat. "You're lucky Cat. Since they've got their property back, they're not going to press charges."

"Thanks Joey," Cat says, feeling somewhat relieved.

"Don't thank me Cat. As of now, you are barred from the diner and if you do this again, it won't just be the book I throw at you. There is one more thing."

"Oh, yeah, what's that?"

"You're going to tell Georgina everything that happened here today."

"No way!"

"That's not negotiable."

"You can't make me."

"If you don't tell her, I will, now who do you think it would be better coming from?"

"Ok, let's go then; the sooner I'm away from this dump the better."

After driving a sulking Cat to Watson's, Joey makes sure she doesn't wimp out by walking her to the door.

"Joey, Cat; what's going on?

"Georgina, Cat has something she'd like to tell you." Sparing one more disapproving glance at Cat, Joey walks back to the car.

* * *

Meanwhile, in an office somewhere, Ivan is once again having an important phone call.

"I'm disappointed in you Ivan; Tim tells me that they're still together."

"I'm sorry sir, I really thought it would work."

"They've been underestimated one too many times. I need them apart Ivan, it will make it so much easier to do what I need to do."

"We still might be able to achieve that."

"How?"

"There are still other pieces in play. Thrown into the mix, who knows what could happen."

"I'm going to be coming home soon; make sure things are ready for me."

"They will be." With the words barely out of his mouth, Ivan is left with nothing but a dial tone ringing in his ear.


	44. Chapter 44

_Still a long way to go with this story, with plenty of drama, secrets and twists to come._

* * *

Charlie and Joey are sitting on the pier during their lunch break, enjoying the gentle breeze coming off the water.

"I heard what happened at the diner. How's Watson taking it?"

"I'm not sure, I just kind of left them together to sort it out."

"I don't know if that was a good idea Joey."

"They've barely talked to each other since Cat's been here, I thought it was about time they did."

"Having her sister nearly arrested and barred from the diner is hardly a good conversation starter. Maybe you should steer clear of this Joey and let them sort it out for themselves."

"Georgina's pretty much given up on her Charlie and if she doesn't at least try, she may lose her forever."

"You're determined to do this no matter what I say, aren't you?"

"I may be wasting my time, but I think I know a little of what Cat is feeling," Joey says as she plays with the cup in her hand. "Brett looked at me the same way when I told him I was gay as Georgina looks at her now."

"It's not quite the same. Joey, you couldn't help being gay, but Cat has made choices she didn't have to make. Once Brett accepted you were gay, your relationship with each other got back on track but it's not that easy for Watson. Her sister has a drinking problem, she's a thief and god only knows what else she has done. Some people, no matter how much you want to help, are beyond it."

Joey gazes out across the water, "You think Cat's one of those people?"

"I don't know her Joey, but from what I've seen and heard about her, she's been off the rails for the better part of a decade, despite Watson's best efforts."

"You're probably right, but I still want to try."

"I wouldn't expect any different from you Joey." Charlie puts her arm across Joey's shoulders, "You're a good friend to have."

"I just hope I don't regret it."

"No matter what happens Joey, just remember that you were doing this because you care for Watson. Come on, we need to get back to work."

* * *

The next day, Joey and Ned are at the scene of another burglary.

"I don't think it's the same guy Joey."

"We don't have that many burgs here Ned and this makes four in a very short time."

"Except the first three were committed in the same week and it's been nearly a fortnight since the last one." Ned points to the window, "It's been forced open, not unlocked from the inside. There's also been no reports of anyone hanging around in the past week and Mrs Daily said that only family and friends had been in her house."

"We had that public service announcement warning of letting strangers in and it might have forced him to change his MO." Joey looks around where they were standing. "This window is hard to see from the road and the neighbour's place, just like the others. All the victims have been elderly and only small items of value have been taken. Just call it a feeling Ned, but I reckon this is the same guy."

* * *

Charlie is waiting for Joey when they return to the station. "What's the word on the burglary; is it the same guy?"

"There are some differences, but I'm pretty sure it's the same guy."

Charlie lets out a frustrated breath, "That makes four then."

"At least he's slowed down. The public service announcement has definitely made people more vigilant."

"Do we have any suspects at all?"

"The MO and description of the guy doesn't match our usual suspects."

"Ok Joey, what is it, you've got that look."

"I've been thinking; only small items of value were taken, so how did he know what they had and what to take? I mean, I've seen the pictures of the stolen items, some of them look like tacky bits of theatre jewellery; there's no way I would know some of them were valuable."

"You're thinking he deliberately targeted these people?"

"I think he knew exactly what he was after and where to get them. Some of this stuff wouldn't be easy to off-load, so it's likely he already has a fence lined up."

"Do you have copies of the insurance policies?"

"Mrs Daily was going to be bringing her policy and photos in a little later, but I'll go get the ones we have."

Returning a few minutes later with policies and photos in hand, Joey hands them to Charlie. Taking a few moments to read over them, Charlie notices a pattern. "Joey, the first three burglary victims had items valued within the last 6 months."

"Who did the valuing?"

"It doesn't say so you'll need to contact the owners to find out."

"I'll get right on it." Getting to her feet, Joey stares at the pages in Charlie's hands, "I can't believe I missed that connection."

"You weren't looking for this connection before Joey and we still don't know yet that it means anything."

"I'll go call the owners and then we'll know one way or the other."

* * *

Hanging up the phone an hour later, Joey heads straight to Charlie's office. "All of the stolen items, including Mrs Daily's, were valued by the same man; Marcos Andrews, an antiques dealer in Yabbie Creek."

"That name seems familiar."

"That's because he also runs a pawn shop which was the subject of an investigation last year."

"Oh, that's right. I arrested him for possession of stolen goods, but I had to let him go because I couldn't prove that he had knowingly brought stolen goods. What did he have to say about this?"

"Nothing, he's out of town at the moment and not due back for another fortnight or so."

"Convenient," Charlie mutters.

"Charlie, even if he is involved, we don't have enough to arrest him yet."

"No we don't and we're just going to have to wait for him to come back before we can even question him."

* * *

"Oh, oh, here's trouble." Joey looks up to see what Ned was talking about. "Too late Joey, she's seen you."

"Cut it out Ned," giving him a gentle thump on the arm, before turning her attention to Watson.

"Georgina, what are you doing here?"

"We need to talk."

"Now?"

"Unless you have important gossip to discuss, then yes, now," Watson's tone leaving no room for argument.

Following Watson out of the station, Joey hangs back, digging her hands into her pockets, "Look, Georg..."

"You should have charged her Joey."

"The customers really didn't want the hassle of making a statement once they got their property back."

"I can't deal with her any more Joey; I'm sick of her crap, I just want her gone." Watson starts to pace, "I just can't do this with her again Joey."

"She needs you."

"She's never needed me."

"Georgina, she didn't have to come here, but she did."

"She's done nothing but cause trouble since she's been here," Watson says, letting her frustration out.

"Maybe if you stopped being such a pig-headed bitch long enough to give her a chance, she wouldn't have to drink herself into a stupor just to get up the courage to talk to you."

"Joey!" Watson is stunned by Joey's remarks.

"I'm sorry Georgina, but you haven't even given her a chance."

"Why do you even care Joey, she's not your sister."

"But you are my best friend and I hate seeing you like this."

"Joey, I appreciate what you're trying to do, but I think you should just butt out."

"Fine, if you want to throw away the only family you have, then go right ahead, I won't stop you. Just don't come crying to me when you're all alone." Turning her back on Watson, Joey storms back into the station.

"Joey, how did it go?"

"Shut up Ned." Joey takes a deep breath as she realises she's taking it out on the wrong person. "I'm sorry Ned."

"I take it things didn't go well?"

"We had words. I think Georgina and Cat's problem is that they're too much alike; both are too pig-headed and afraid to make the first move."

"You can't push these kinds of things Joey."

"I know that, it's just that I have this feeling that Cat's not sticking around and I'd hate for her to leave before she and Georgina sort this out."

"So tell Watson that."

"I tried, it just didn't come out right."

"So go find her and apologise."

"Are you kidding? I'm not going anywhere near her today; it'll be a day or two before it's even safe to approach her."

"She's not that bad is she?"

"I hope you never have to find that out Ned. It would be such a shame to leave Jessie fatherless," Joey says with a completely straight face. "Don't look so worried Ned, I'm kidding."

"So you're going to apologise to her, then."

"No way. She's making a mistake, I'm not apologising for telling her that. That pile of files isn't getting any smaller Ned."

"Right, I can take a hint."

* * *

The following morning, Charlie and Ruby are talking quietly over breakfast. "So Charlie, are you still taking Joey away tonight?"

"I can't. I had to redo the roster, so we no longer have tomorrow off."

"Well that sucks. So what are you going to do?"

"I have no idea."

"You have no idea about what?"

Charlie and Ruby jump in their seats, neither having heard Joey enter the kitchen. Draping her arms over Charlie's shoulders, Joey gives her a quick kiss, before resting her chin on top of Charlie's head as she looks at Ruby. "Well?"

"I was just telling Ruby that I have no idea what I'm getting her for her birthday."

"So what do you want for your birthday?" Joey asks.

"A car," Ruby informs them brightly.

"Ruby, you are not getting a car."

"Why not Charlie?"

"You don't even have your licence yet."

"I have my L's; all I need is for someone to give me lessons," looking at both Charlie and Joey with a hopeful expression.

Joey glances at her watch, "Oh, look, is that the time; I'm going to be late. I'll catch you guys later." Giving Charlie a kiss goodbye, Joey makes a quick getaway.

"Thanks a lot Joey," Charlie mutters as she faces her daughter alone. "Ruby, there is no way that you are getting a car."

"Can you at least give me some lessons?"

"I don't think it's a good idea for me to teach you, and Joey has too much on her plate; how about I pay for some lessons for your birthday?"

"Do I get to drive your car when I get my Ps?"

"Provided you ask beforehand."

"Deal," Ruby puts out her hand to seal the deal. "So Charlie, you really have no idea what to do for tonight?"

"I know it's only 6 months, but I thought it would be nice to have done something special and I think Joey could really use this at the moment."

"I could get Leah to fix you up something special and then stay with Nicole tonight."

"That'd be great Ruby, but you don't have to do that."

"I want to Charlie; you and Joey deserve it, so just leave it with me and I'll arrange it all."

Moving around to the other side of the table, Charlie gives Ruby a big hug. "Thanks Rubes. There is something else you can do for me."

"What?"

* * *

After a busy morning, Charlie and Joey share a lunch in the car, overlooking the point. "So what were you and Ruby really talking about this morning?"

"Her birthday."

"Her birthday, right. So it had absolutely nothing to do with this surprise you two have been on about?"

"Nope."

"Really?" Joey moves in her seat so she's practically kneeling as she faces Charlie. "I can tell that you're lying Charlie."

"Joey, you do understand the term surprise, don't you?" Charlie asks while secretly enjoying the fact that Joey had no clue.

"I knew it was about that. So what is it for?"

"I've already said too much."

"I can think of a way to make you talk." Joey leans over to kiss Charlie.

"Not now Joey."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"If you don't stop, we won't make it back to work."

"So is that a yes or no?" Brushing her lips across Charlie's again, holding her gaze. "Are you hesitating Charlie?" Kissing her again when she doesn't reply. "Don't tell me you're actually considering playing hooky?"

In answer, Charlie pulls Joey closer, kissing her, deepening the kiss before drawing away reluctantly. "I suppose there are some advantages to being the boss."

"Like making out with a junior Constable in the car over lunch."

"When you say it like that, it just seems so wrong," Charlie says as she moves further away from Joey.

"What! Charlie!"

"We are on duty Constable, so we must maintain a professional relationship at all times."

"You are so mean Charlie," Joey sulks as she falls back in her seat, trying to ignore the wicked delight on Charlie's face at her discomfort.

"Payback's a bitch, isn't it?"

"This surprise better be bloody worth it Buckton for the torture you're putting me through." Hunching in her seat, trying hard to maintain her look of annoyance, but failing miserably. "It's a good thing I love you Charlie or I wouldn't put up with you torturing me like this."

"Joey."

"Yeah?"

"You might want to tidy up your appearance; I may have undone a button or two," Charlie smirks at her.

Glancing down at her shirt, Joey notices the top three buttons have been undone. "Charlie!"

"Hey, I didn't have to tell you."

"Yeah, that'd be a good look," Joey complains, doing the buttons up, "walking in with the boss after lunch half undressed."

"I think we're failing miserably at keeping it professional at work."

"We're on a break and we're out of the office."

"It's getting harder though."

"I know. We better get back before they really start to talk."

"Do they talk about us?" Charlie asks a little nervously.

"No more than anyone else. Charlie, don't worry so much about what other people think of us; besides, the novelty of us being a lesbian couple in the police force has worn off. Now we're just as boring as everyone else. Of course, if I had left the buttons undone, that may have changed."

"They stay done up."

"Yes Sergeant. Hadn't we better be heading back?"

"Right."

* * *

Arriving back at the station, Joey's a little worried when she sees Watson waiting out front for them. "Am I going to have to take out a restraining order against you to keep you away from here, Watson?" Charlie jokes at her.

"I'm not here to hassle you about coming back to work Charlie; I need to talk to Joey."

"Don't keep her too long."

"Bye Charlie." Waiting until Charlie was inside, Watson turns her attention to Joey. "About yesterday..."

"It's ok Georgina, I shouldn't have had a go at you."

"Joey, you were right; I haven't really given Cat a chance. Last night we actually had a talk and she was even sober for it."

"That's great."

"I don't know what will come of it, but I am glad we're at least giving it a go."

"I'm sorry I went about it the way I did."

"You don't really think I'm pig-headed do you?"

"Do I really have to answer that or can I choose not to answer on account it may get me a beating."

"Joey!"

"Hey, careful, you'll injure your shoulder again," Joey says, moving quickly out of range.

"Thanks Joey; if you hadn't given me a push, I think Cat would've been out of here today."

"You're my best friend Georgina and you deserve some happiness."

"Look, I'd better get going before Charlie comes looking for you. Thanks again Joey." Watson has a quick glance around.

"Who are you looking for?"

"Just making sure no one's watching," Watson says as she gives Joey a quick hug. "I do have a reputation as the ultimate professional police officer to maintain, which means no hugging other officers in public."

"You heard about that?"

"Joey, we're cops; it's impossible to keep anything quiet with the amount of gossiping that goes on here. Oh, before I do go, you and Charlie might want to stay here during your lunch breaks; for some reason everyone thinks that lunch is the last thing you actually do during your break."

"Oh god, I hope Charlie doesn't hear that."

"Joey, I'm joking; no one's talking, but you may want to just stick to lunch for a while. That flushed look you get tends to be a dead giveaway."

"Flushed! I'm not flushed; Georgina, get out of here before I have to come after you."

"See you Joey."

"Bye." Heading back into the station, muttering to herself, "Bloody cops have nothing better to do than gossip."

* * *

After a long shift, Joey's looking forward to getting home. "I'm beat; I think I might be in for an early night tonight."

"You can't be that tired."

"Charlie, why do you sound worked up?"

"I'm not worked up."

"You have something planned, don't you?"

"It's a surprise all right."

"You still haven't told me what the surprise is for."

"Wait until we get home."

"With the way you're driving, that will be tomorrow."

"I'm keeping to the speed limit."

* * *

Walking through the front door, Joey tosses her bag on the floor and heads straight to their bedroom. "I have got to get out of this uniform."

Charlie follows closely behind, hoping Ruby had done as she had asked.

"I was wondering how long it would be before you couldn't resist," Joey remarks as she picks up the large stuffed kangaroo sitting on her pillow. "Boxing gloves and all; cute Charlie, real cute."

"Look in the pouch."

Reaching in with her hand, Joey pulls out a box. "It's not quite the way I planned it, and it's only been six months, but happy anniversary Joey." Charlie comes up behind her, sliding her arms around her as Joey opens the box.

"OMG, Charlie, it's gorgeous."

"It's part of a matching set, so we have one each. I want people to know what you mean to me." Taking the ring from the box, Charlie moves so she could hold Joey's hand as she looks into her eyes. "Joey, you captivated me from the moment I first met you; I've felt this connection to you that's so strong I know you will forever hold my heart." Charlie follows her heartfelt words by sliding the ring onto Joey's hand.

"I love you so much Joey."

Joey tries to speak, her voice breaking. "I love you too. I wish I had gotten you something."

Caressing her face, Charlie wipes the tears from her eyes. "Seeing you smiling again is more than enough."

* * *

Lying together on the bed, still fully clothed, Joey admires the ring as she rests her head on Charlie's chest.

"It's inscribed."

Joey takes the ring off to read the inscription. "I Love You Now and Forever."

"I know that I've had problems in the past with commitment, which is why I never want you to ever doubt how committed I am to you."

"I never doubted that Charlie."

"I know, but I've made some poor decisions in the past; losing you the first time was among the worst. I don't want to risk losing you Joey, just because I wasn't able to show you how much you mean to me."

"You never will lose me." Snuggling up closer to Charlie, ""I'm sorry for being such a hassle lately."

"Hey, we've already talked about this. Besides, the last couple of days you seem much more relaxed."

"Mmmm, amazing what a couple of good night's sleep can do."

Enjoying relaxing there with Joey for a few minutes more, Charlie gives Joey's sleeve a tug. "You know, I thought I heard you say that you wanted out of your uniform? Joey?"

"Sorry, started to doze off. It's your fault you know; you're just so comfortable to sleep on."

"Don't think I've ever been described like that before. I think we should get up before you go to sleep."

Climbing slowly off the bed, Joey looks down at her uniform, sighing with exasperation, "I see you started to help me out of my uniform again."

"You said you wanted out of it; I thought I could help."

"Charlie."

"Yeah."

"I lied about not getting you something for our anniversary."

"So you did remember; I was really starting to wonder that you had no idea what today was."

"Of course I remembered silly."

"So where's my surprise?"

"I got you something which I'll give you later, but the other part of the surprise should be due here any minute."

"Do I get a clue?"

"Yeah, I bribed Ruby into organising dinner before going to stay at Nicole's tonight."

"That devious little brat," laughing and shaking her head at her daughter's actions. "And here I thought she was being helpful by offering. What did you bribe her with?"

"Driving lessons for her birthday and use of my car when she gets her...she got the same from you, didn't she?"

"So now she has double the lessons and use of both cars."

"That devious little brat," Joey says, her voice full of affection for Ruby.

"That she is, but she's our devious little brat. I blame you for this Joey."

"Me!"

"Yes you; you're the one who had me convinced you didn't have a clue what was going on today. Clearly she's been paying attention to your deviousness."

"She's your daughter. Speaking of which, it sounds like she's home."

Following the sound, they find Ruby rushing around the kitchen. "Hey, I'm not done yet."

"Oh, you're done young lady," Charlie says sternly.

"No, I still have to reheat the food so that I can get out of here before you get all lovey-dovey with each other."

"Joey, what did you give Ruby for doing this for us tonight?"

"I think it was the same thing you were getting her for her birthday."

"Oh, um," Ruby sputters.

"Oh, um indeed."

"Come on Charlie, isn't it important that I get as much experience as possible?"

"Yes, but I don't like the way you went about it."

"Isn't it normal for a kid to play off both parents?"

"She's got you there Charlie."

"Can't we talk about this tomorrow; this night is about the two of you."

"Fine, just this once we'll overlook it; but don't do it again."

"I won't. Now both of you, go and sit down; your food will be ready soon."

"Definitely your daughter Charlie; I'd recognise that bossy tone any day."

* * *

"So is this the rest of my surprise?" Charlie asks as they relax on the new swing chair after their meal.

"No. This is a family gift; yours is a little more personal."

"What are you smiling about?"

"Ruby. I guess I'm flattered that she included me in her little scheme."

"She thinks the world of you Joey."

"I think the world of her too." Joey kisses Charlie's cheek, "I think even more of her mother."

"So where is the rest of my surprise?"

"Follow me."

* * *

Lying on the bed waiting for Joey, Charlie's heart starts to race when Joey walks into the room. "Wow, that is some surprise."

"Told you," Joey smirks at her.

"You definitely did not find that in Summer Bay," Charlie looks at her surprise appreciatively.

"On the internet."

"Wow."

"You've already said that."

"Let me say it again; wow."

"Why don't you help me with it?" Joey smiles suggestively.

_(Use your own imagination for what the surprise gift was.)_


	45. Chapter 45

Ruby arrives home early the next morning, careful to yell out a warning to avoid any possible embarrassment. "Hello, is everybody decent?"

"In the kitchen, Ruby," Charlie calls out.

"Hey guys, so how was it?" Ruby asks innocently. Slapping Charlie on the back as she chokes on her cereal, Joey gives Ruby a reproving look. "I didn't mean that!" Ruby cries out in embarrassment. "I just meant how was the...oh never mind. Wow. That looks so much better on your finger Joey," deftly changing the subject as she notices the sparkle on Joey's finger.

"It's gorgeous isn't it," Joey gazing at the ring loving as Ruby moves in for a closer look.

"Yeah, who knew Charlie had such good taste."

"Stop picking on your mother," Joey says, her lips twitching in amusements at her girlfriend's struggle to maintain her dignity. "Can't you see that she's not at her best."

"Don't look now Joey, but you're getting the glare. Oh, now I am again. Well, I'm off to school."

"Ruby, it's 8am," Joey points out.

"So I'll walk slow. Bye," Ruby waves before making a quick getaway.

Turning her attention back to Charlie, Joey finds her watching her intently. "What are you still staring at?"

"You. I can't believe how lucky I am to have you and Ruby."

"I feel the same way, but unlike Ruby, we don't have the time to take it slow this morning."

"Joey, about that surprise last night?"

Reading Charlie's mind, Joey grins seductively at her, leaning in closer, whispering, "You'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

Driving to the station, Charlie notices Joey's silence. "You're awfully quiet this morning."

"We need to talk Charlie."

Charlie glances sharply at her, slightly alarmed at her serious tone. "About what?"

"Us and work," Joey pauses for a moment, "I think I should move to another shift."

"What!"

"Just a couple of shifts a week," Joey assures her. "Charlie, we can't keep our hands or eyes off each other at work and if we keep on going like we have been, it's only a matter of time before it gets back to someone higher up."

Charlie sighs at the unfairness of it all, "Maybe you're right."

"If I take a later shift, we're still going to see each other at work, but our breaks will be at different times. Charlie, this could be a good thing; we already live and work together, a little bit of time apart won't hurt us."

"When do you want to start this?"

"It can wait until the next rosters are done."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. I love having our breaks together, but that's part of the problem." Joey grins at her, "I love it a little too much."

"How many shifts a week would you like? 5?"

"Let's not go overboard, Charlie, I think 2 or 3 will be plenty."

* * *

Walking into the diner at lunchtime, Joey is surprised to see one of the customers there. "Hey Georgina," Joey greets her friend, before turning to the other woman, "Cat, I thought you were banned from the diner."

"Yeah, well, after a lot of grovelling and apologising, I'm allowed in here as long as I have a keeper," Cat replies sullenly.

"Why don't you join us Joey."

"Sorry Georgina, I can't. I just ducked in here to pick up our lunches. I'll catch up with you guys later."

"Definitely," Cat says somewhat suggestively, her eyes not leaving Joey's backside as she walks out of the diner.

Slapping her sister on her arm, Watson scolds her, "Cat, stop looking at her like she's a piece of meat."

"There's no harm in looking."

"She's taken Cat."

"Like I said, I'm only looking."

"Well don't."

"Jesus Georgie, don't get your undies in a twist."

"I don't want you causing trouble for them."

"Relax Georgie, I doubt I'd even stand a chance."

* * *

Returning to the station, Joey is surprised to find it buzzing with activity. "What's going on Ned?"

"There was another burglary; only this time an elderly woman was killed."

"What! Where's Charlie?"

"She went on ahead. I was to take you as soon as you got back."

"Let's go then."

* * *

Arriving at the house, the flashing lights from the police cars and ambulance bear witness to the tragedy as Joey rushes into the house. "Charlie, what happened?"

"Looks like the burglar came in through the window, same as the previous burgs; only this time the house wasn't empty," indicating the elderly woman who was being gently lifted onto the stretcher. "Mrs Elliott. She must have confronted the burglar and in the struggle, she was pushed; she fell, hitting her head on the coffee table. M.E. said she was dead at least 12 hours before she was found."

"We need to get this guy, Charlie," the anger in her voice obvious.

"Joey, whoever did this panicked and left behind the jewellery in the struggle; we'll get him."

"We should have stopped this before it even got this far."

Concerned by her tone, Charlie turns to Ned, "Ned, I need you to stay here until everyone is finished.

"Sure Sarge."

"Joey, I'd like you to come back to the station with me. Joey. Joey!"

Joey finally draws her gaze away from the scene before them. "Ok."

* * *

Driving away from the scene in silence, Charlie glances at Joey, as concerned by her demeanour now, as she was back at the house. "Joey, I don't want you blaming yourself for this."

"Why not? If I had noticed the connection earlier."

"Don't you dare, Joey! We still don't know for sure if that is the connection and even if Andrews is involved, until we talk to him, we have no idea where this guy is going to strike next. Joey, you couldn't have stopped this, no one could have," Charlie tries to assure her.

"Fuck," Joey says angrily as she punches the dashboard in frustration. "Owww," Joey clutches her hand in pain.

"Joey, what the hell are you doing!" Charlie pulls the car over. "Let me look." Carefully holding Joey's hand so she could inspect the damage, Charlie's alarmed to see the skun knuckles and blood. "Can you move your fingers?"

"Yes. Oww."

"It could be broken."

"It's ok Charlie, I didn't hit it that hard."

"It's bleeding Joey; you're just lucky you didn't damage the dashboard as well. I'm taking you to the hospital to get it checked."

"I don't need to go to the hospital."

"That wasn't a suggestion Constable; it's procedure."

"Fine," Joey fumes, "It's not as if I have much say in it, seeing as how you're driving."

"Joey...never mind," Charlie bites back her retort.

The trip to the hospital is completed in silence as Joey stares out the window, pointedly ignoring Charlie.

* * *

Charlie hates seeing the pain and tension on Joey's face as they wait for the doctor to return. "Why did you take me out of the house Charlie?"

"I saw how you reacted when you arrived at the scene; the way you were staring at Mrs Elliott's body. Considering what you did to my car, it was a good thing I did get you out of there."

"I'm sorry about that," Joey hangs her head in shame.

"Joey, you can't keep letting it get to you like this; it's not good for you and it's affecting your job." Tilting Joey's head up, "You are not to blame for this."

"Who is to blame then?"

"The person who killed her."

"We're supposed to protect the public Charlie, she's dead because I failed to get this guy."

"No! Joey, she's dead because some coward broke into her house and attacked her. There is nothing you could have done to have prevented this."

"I could have caught the guy before it went this far."

"Joey, I've seen the evidence and witness statements; there is nothing there to indicate who is behind this."

"Other than the connection to Andrews."

"Joey, we can only go by the evidence we have, which up until now has been very minimal."

"I know that, I do," Joey admits with reluctance, "It's just...I don't know Charlie, I can't seem to stop feeling like this."

"I'm taking you off the case Joey."

"What!"

Before Charlie can give her reasons, the doctor finally returns. "You're very lucky Const. Collins," he continues on, oblivious to the rising tension in the room, "Your hand is very badly bruised, but there's no break. Now I suggest you go home, take some aspirin and put some ice on it for a while to help reduce the swelling. I'm going to give you a sling that I want you to wear for the next couple of days to help keep your hand elevated."

"Do I really need a sling?"

"It will help to reduce blood-flow and swelling, and also should prevent you from using your hand and damaging it further."

"Is that all doctor?"

"Yes. Just do as I instructed and you should be fine, but if you are still having difficulties after a few days, come back to see me."

"Don't worry doctor, I'll make sure that the Constable follows your instructions," Charlie says, looking sternly at Joey.

* * *

Back in the car, Joey notices the scenery. "Where are we going Charlie, the station is the other way."

"I'm taking you home."

"I'm fine Charlie, it's not even broken."

"You heard the doctor, you need to ice it and keep it elevated."

Joey glances back out the window, "Are you really taking me off the case?"

"You've become too emotionally involved."

"That's bullshit Charlie," Joey faces her again.

"You attacked the car Joey; you could have really hurt yourself."

"But I didn't," she mutters.

"That's beside the point." Charlie feels her frustration with Joey's behaviour growing. "Joey, you lost your composure and temper while on duty."

"I'm just pissed off at the lack of progress in the case."

"Acting like this isn't going to help you solve it any quicker. Joey, I care about you and I don't want to see you make a mistake that could cost you your career."

"So I'm off the case?"

"If you agree to take a couple of days off, I'll reconsider when you return to work."

"And if I don't take the time off?"

"The you're off the case and on desk duty until I think you're ready to return to patrol. Joey, please take the time off."

Joey tilts her head back against the seat, letting out a sigh of frustration. "If I'm feeling better after a few days, I'll be allowed to stay on the case?"

"If I think you're able to maintain a professional distance, then yes." Charlie reaches over to squeeze Joey's hand. "Joey, you need this break."

"Ok, I'll take a few days off." Glancing down at Charlie's hand in hers, "It's a good thing it was my left hand, or that squeeze would really have hurt," Joey says as she squeezes Charlie's hand back before letting go. "I really am sorry about all of this Charlie."

"Joey, no one can blame you for feeling overwhelmed with everything you've had to endure the last few months."

"It hasn't been easy for you either."

"I'm not the one who got assaulted, hit by a car and shot. So, did it make you feel better; hitting the dashboard?"

"Of course not, it hurt like hell."

"Glad to hear my car is going to be safe in the future."

"Don't worry Charlie, I have no plans to do that again."

"Joey, I'd like you to reconsider seeing a counsellor."

Joey stays silent for a moment, realising Charlie was probably right. "I'll think about it."

"Joey."

"Don't push it Charlie, I said I'll think about it."

Knowing that was all she was going to get from Joey for the moment, Charlie relents, not wanting to cause any more tension.

* * *

After dropping Joey off and making sure she was following doctor's orders, Charlie returns to the station. "Sergeant, where's Joey?"

"She's taking some time off Ned."

"Is she ok? I mean she just seems so up and down at the moment."

"She's fine, she just needs a break and the lack of progress on these burgs isn't helping her."

"Let me know if there's anything I can do."

"Thanks Ned, but Joey's going to be fine. So where are we with the case?"

"Same place as the first four; nowhere. The M.E. did confirm that Mrs Elliott died sometime between midnight and 1am."

"Witnesses?"

"Not even a nosey neighbour."

"Damn. This guy is good, to carry out 5 burgs and not leave any evidence behind."

"He seems to be changing his M.O. though; he usually waits for the house to be empty."

"Maybe he has a time limit."

"Time limit?"

"The first 3 were within a week of each other, then there was nearly a fortnight before the fourth and now only 2 days. Ned, I want you to get a warrant for Andrews' phone records."

"Do we have enough evidence to be able to get one?"

"Mrs Elliott had items valued by him, so that connects him to all 5 victims now; with a death involved, that should be more than enough to get a warrant."

"I'll get right on the warrant."

"Yeah," Charlie whispers to herself, worried how Joey will take this news, knowing she already blamed herself for missing the connection earlier.


	46. Chapter 46

Arriving late home from work, Charlie is greeted by the sound of laughter from the lounge room. Walking into the room, she finds Joey and Ruby working on something together. Standing back, Charlie watches her lover and her daughter, smiling at the obvious fun they were having.

"Hey Charlie," Ruby greets her when she sees her standing there.

"Having fun, are we?"

"It's a school project."

"It looks more like you're playing a game," Charlie points to the controls in Joey's hand.

"It is; I have to conduct a test on different people of varying ages to test their reflexes and hand-eye coordination," Ruby says, her tone telling her mother that it should have been obvious, even to her.

Charlie smothers a laugh at Ruby's tone and expression, "So, how's Joey doing?"

"It's hard to judge because she really sucks at this game."

"Hey!" Joey cries out in indignation. "I'm right here you know. And I am handicapped." Holding up her injured hand in front of Ruby.

"Hand-i-capped, get it?"

"Very droll Ruby," Joey shakes her head at her.

"Yeah, it was pretty bad." Ruby looks down at the pages in front of her, tsking for a moment, "Ok, so according to my notes and the guidelines, Joey has a slow reaction time on her hand-eye coordination, which suggests that she has slow reflexes or she needs to have her eyesight tested."

"What! Give me that." Joey snatches the pages from Ruby. "Oh, look here; it says any injury to participant can affect the outcome. I think a bum hand qualifies."

"You only need one hand for this game, Joey."

"Whatever. I don't want to play anymore." Joey sits back with an air of nonchalance. "Besides, Charlie can tell you that I have excellent hand-eye coordination and reflexes. Don't I, Charlie?" Joey smiles innocently in Charlie's direction.

"Oh, gross Joey. I don't want to hear that!" Ruby tries to cover her ears.

"Charlie, you really need to have a word with your daughter; she seems to have some fixation on our sex life," Joey complains.

"I do not!"

"No? Then why do you always assume we are talking about our sex life when we say things."

"Well because...you...I don't know," Ruby stops, a little confused. "So what are you talking about then?"

"Charlie?" Joey appeals to her girlfriend.

"I don't think Ruby really needs to hear this Joey."

"Hear what?" Ruby glances between the two women. "Could someone please tell me what you guys are talking about?"

Joey finally relents, "Oh, only about how I always beat your mother at this game, every time we play."

"What! When does Charlie ever play games?"

"When you're not around to see her," Joey smirks at her girlfriend.

"Thanks a lot Joey; now you've ruined my reputation."

"I can't believe you play this game when you spend half the time telling me I'm wasting my time with it."

"Yeah, Charlie, that really doesn't seem fair," backing up Ruby's indignation.

Charlie holds her hands up in mock-surrender, "Ok, ok, I'm busted."

"Is she any good Joey?"

"She hasn't beaten me."

"Wow, she must be really bad then."

"Bad! I'll show you," Charlie charges over to the couch. "Now, hand me that control."

Joey hands over the control, sharing a secret smile with Ruby as Charlie sits between the two of them. Leaning into Charlie, Joey whispers so only she can hear. "I love you Charlie and I'm sorry for earlier at work."

"We'll talk later, ok?" Joey nods as she steals a quick kiss.

"Hey, enough of that. Focus on the game please," demands Ruby.

"Yep, she's definitely your daughter." Smiling at Joey, Charlie leans in to steal her own quick kiss.

"Come on Charlie, quit stalling."

"Ok, Ruby, I'll show you how this game is played."

* * *

After Charlie throws her arms up in success when she wins through the level, Ruby looks at Joey, filled with disappointment. "So I guess that's two less driving lessons you owe me for my birthday Joey."

"What. You..." Charlie glances between the two of them, looking confused, before realisation dawns on her. "You set me up. There was no school project?"

"No, this is a school project. I just didn't believe Joey when she said you played, so I bet her two driving lessons that you sucked. If I'd known she was lying at the time, I wouldn't have agreed," Ruby sulks.

"I didn't lie Ruby, I just told you that she had never beaten me, not that she wasn't any good."

"But you sucked at the game before mum came home! And it had nothing to do with your injury."

"Everyone has a bad day."

"You conned me," Ruby accuses her.

"I'm shocked Ruby, that you would think I would manipulate you in that way."

"You...that's...Joey."

"I'm sorry Ruby, but what is it you're trying to say to me?"

Charlie stifles her laugh as she watches with amusement the byplay between the two, Joey the picture of innocence, Ruby a picture of frustration.

"This is payback for your anniversary, isn't it? Was Charlie in on this too?"

"Hey, I had absolutely no idea," Charlie assures her.

"She didn't Ruby, she was completely and utterly clueless to the whole thing."

"We get the point Joey. I do think there is a valuable lesson to be learned here though, Ruby."

"Yeah, don't trust Joey."

"Hey, it's not my fault that I've been trained in the art of subterfuge."

"You didn't need training, you're just naturally devious."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Oh god, it's like having two kids." No sooner than the words were out of her mouth that Charlie was ducking for cover as cushions came at her from both sides.

* * *

Joey flops back down onto the couch next to Charlie a short while later, a little out of breath, "That was fun."

"You're in a much better mood."

"Being stuck at home alone for a few hours gave me time to think about things. You were right, you know, I do need to sort this out, and while I'm really not comfortable about seeing a counsellor, I did make an appointment for tomorrow."

"That's great Joey," Charlie says as she puts her arm around Joey.

"I'd like to keep this out of work, so it's not the police psychologist."

"That's fine Joey; as long as you're seeing someone, I don't care who it is."

"So what happened when you got back to the station? Did Mrs Elliott have items valued by Andrews?"

"Yes. It's too much of a coincidence for him not to be involved and I'm just waiting for a warrant on Andrews' phone records. He's been out of town since before the first burglaries, so I'm hoping that he's been in contact with whoever's working with him on this." Charlie draws her closer to her side. "Let's not talk about work anymore."

"Sounds like a good idea." Joey chuckles, "Did you see the look on Ruby's face when she realised she'd been had?"

"Hopefully she'll think twice before trying it on us again."

"More likely she's going to get even more devious."

"Please don't say that Joey; that's too scary to contemplate." Charlie squeezes her shoulder, "You really are a bad influence on her."

"I do what I can." Joey straddles Charlie's legs, her arms either side of her head. "And what sort of influence am I on you?"

"The best," Charlie grins at her.

"Good answer," Joey murmurs as she moves forward, capturing Charlie's lips.

"We shouldn't be doing this here Joey."

"I know, I can't resist you though." Moving her lips back to Charlie's, they lose themselves in the moment.

"Joey."

"Mmmm."

"We need to stop."

"Ok," Joey agrees, though she shows no sign of moving as her lips make their way to Charlie's neck.

"Joey, think of Ruby," Charlie manages to gasp out as her heart starts to race.

"I'd rather not, if it's all the same to you."

"She's in the next room doing her homework."

"Oh, right," Joey stops what she is doing and looks at Charlie. "You really know how to put a dampener on things," she moans as she slides off Charlie's lap to sit by her side again. "I need a cold shower so come on Charlie."

"Come on what?"

"Charlie, I only have the use of one hand."

"Yeah, so?"

"I think I'm going to need help getting out of my clothes."

"You seemed to have gotten out of your uniform while I was gone."

"That was before playing that game."

"You were managing all right with my clothes just moments ago," Charlie points to her open shirt.

"Are you going to help me or not?"

"Oh, if I must," Charlie gets reluctantly to her feet, dragging Joey with her. "Come on little Miss Invalid and I'll help you out of those pesky clothes."

"And to wash my hair?"

Finding her appealing look adorable, Charlie puts her hands on Joey's hips, "Anything else you'd like help with?"

"I really need help drying after my shower and then redressing."

"Why don't I just jump in the shower with you?"

"Now why didn't I think of that," Joey grins at her.

Grinning back at her, Charlie brushes her lips over Joeys, "Let's go while Ruby's still busy."

* * *

"Where did you two disappear to before?" Ruby asks as she rejoins them in the lounge room.

"Charlie was just helping me with my hair, weren't you Charlie?"

"Yes. Did you finish your homework?" Charlie asks before Ruby could comment on Joey's cheeky grin.

"No I didn't and before you go off Charlie, it's not due for another 2 days."

"I wasn't going to say anything."

"That makes a change. So what are you guys doing tonight?"

"You mean besides each other?"

"OMG Joey, you are going to give me nightmares," Ruby cries out in horror.

Joey laughs at her discomfort, "I'm sorry Ruby, I thought I'd just live up to your opinion of us."

"Please don't, from now on, I never want to even think of you and mum like that, no matter what you say," Ruby shudders. "I've learned my lesson, ok. My mind from now on will be far from the gutter where you are concerned."

"Glad to hear it. We're actually just going to relax in front of the telly tonight."

"I got that new movie we could watch."

"I'll get the chips and drinks." After Joey leaves to get their supplies, Ruby turns to her mother, "What's going on with Joey? How did she hurt her hand?"

"It doesn't matter Ruby; all you need to know is she's getting help."

"Would it help if I didn't tease her or try to con her?"

"I think she actually enjoys that battle of wits."

"Only because she seems to come out on top most of the time," Ruby grumbles.

"Ruby, just be understanding when she's not herself and be there for her when she needs it."

"Of course I will Charlie. I just wish everything was ok for once, that we could be a family, without all the hassles."

"We are a family Ruby."

"I know, I just hate that there always seems to be something that happens."

"Then it's a good thing that we are a family, so that we can be there for each other. Joey's just had a tough few months and with our help, she'll get through this."

"Ok, chips, dips and drinks are ready; start the movie," Joey says as she takes her seat next to Charlie. "What, did I miss something while I was gone?" Joey asks when she notices their sombre mood.

"No. Ruby and I were just talking."

"In that case, Ruby, the movie."

"Yes boss."

Curling up on the couch with her head on Charlie's lap, Joey smiles when she feels her hand rubbing her back in soothing circles.

"Wow, she didn't even make it 15 minutes. Should I stop the movie?" Ruby whispers.

"No, she'll sleep through anything and I really don't want to move her, so we might as well enjoy the rest of the movie."


	47. Chapter 47

Bumming around the house on her day off, Joey's trying not to think of her appointment with the counsellor, when she hears a knock at the door. Joey opens the door to find Watson holding up two coffees and a bag of goodies.

"I heard you tried to subdue a suspect with your fist; who threw the first punch, you or the car?"

"Very funny Georgina. If that's chocolate cream éclairs, you can come in."

"And if it's not?"

"I haven't thought that far ahead; they are éclairs though, aren't they?" Joey asks hopefully.

"They're even the ones with that mock cream you seem to love so much."

"Then by all means, come in."

Having polished off the éclairs, Watson takes a moment to sit and watch Joey.

"What's going on Joey? It's not like you to lose control like that."

"I know it's not, but don't worry Georgina, I'm seeing someone about it today."

"That's good."

"How are things going with you and Cat?"

"A lot better than I expected. I think we've talked more in the past few days than we have in the last 5 years."

"I'm glad to hear it."

"Wow, that's new," Watson says as she notices the ring on Joey's hand.

"Charlie gave it to me on our anniversary," waving her hand proudly at Watson.

"That is stunning."

"Charlie has a matching one."

"You should put it on your left hand though; I'd love to see Colleen's face when she saw it."

"You have a sadistic sense of humour Georgina, she'd probably have a heart attack if she thought we were engaged."

"But the look on her face would be worth it."

"Yeah it would. Look, I'd better be going, my appointment is in a half-an-hour. Thanks for the coffee and food."

"My pleasure. I'm really glad that you're seeing someone Joey."

"I'll be happy when I can put all of this behind me."

"You'll get there. I'll see you later."

"Bye Georgina."

* * *

"How did your first session with the counsellor go?" Charlie asks as soon as she arrives home from work.

"Intense."

"What did the counsellor have to say?"

"She said I'm suffering from stress and exhaustion. I need to relax more and try to get some sleep, which she hopes I'll be able to do once I start dealing with everything." Charlie sits down beside her. "Charlie, I hope you realise that I may not feel like talking to you about some things, at least not yet."

Charlie hugs Joey close to her. "Joey, I'm just glad you're talking to someone about this."

"I'll be good as new in no time, just you wait."

"I don't want you to rush this Joey, take as much time as you need."

"Charlie, if I have to sit here, all alone day after day, I'd start climbing the walls."

"Take the rest of the week off; if you need more time, take it, otherwise I expect you back at work first thing Monday."

"First thing? I thought I was on the later shift now?"

"I hope you don't mind, but I decided not to change your shifts."

"Is this so you can keep an eye on me?"

"Partly, yes, but while you're dealing with this, I think you need to keep to your routine."

"That makes sense, I suppose." Joey snuggles up closer to Charlie's side. "So, did you get the warrant on Andrews' phone records?"

"Yes. He made a series of phone calls to the same mobile number, all a day before each burglary."

"Judging from your lack of excitement at this news, I take it that it's a pre-paid mobile, impossible to trace."

"Got it in one. I put out an APB on Andrews as a person of interest, but he seems to have gone to ground. We will get him Joey."

"I know we will."

"How's your hand feeling?"

"Better. It's still a little sore and stiff, but it's much better."

"Hey Joey, are you ready to go?" Ruby asks as she walks into the room.

"Where are you two off to?"

"To the cinema. Why don't you come with us?"

"Yeah, come on Charlie. Joey and I were going to go get something to eat first; we can make it a family outing."

"That sounds good, I'll just go and get changed."

* * *

Two days later, with her hand no longer in a sling, Joey's jogging along the beach, enjoying the feel of the early morning sun on her back, when she notices a woman lying on the ground. Rushing over to the woman, Joey falls to her knees beside her.

"OMG Cat, are you ok?"

Gazing up through reddened eyes, Cat slurs her words, "Hey, Const. Joey."

"What are you doing Cat?"

"Drinking."

"This early in the morning?"

"You know what they say about the early bird catching the worm; I'm just trying to catch mine at the bottom of this tequila bottle," Cat waves the empty bottle in front of Joey.

"Georgina's been looking for you since yesterday."

"I've been avoiding her."

"I thought the two of you were getting along a lot better."

"We were. That's the problem."

"That you're getting along?"

"I'm so used to seeing the disappointed look in her eyes."

"Come on, I'll drive you home."

* * *

Joey struggles to help Cat up the corridor to her room at the hotel. "Hey careful," she says as she catches Cat before she falls.

"Excellent reflexes you have there, Const. Joey."

"Come on Cat, I need your help here."

Getting her upright again, she watches as Cat struggles to unlock the door to the room. "Here give me that," snatching the key from her, Joey opens the door, allowing Cat to stumble in. Following her in, Joey has a quick glance around the room. "Where's Ty?"

"Who cares."

"Why do you stay with him?"

Cat straightens up, eyeing Joey. "Why do you care?"

"I'm just worried about you Cat."

"Well don't; I can look after myself."

"Look, I have to get going."

"Wait!" Cat cries out as Joey starts to turn.

"What is it Cat?"

Cat walks over to Joey, no longer looking so drunk as she surprises Joey by pushing her against the back of the couch, before leaning into her, her hands gripping her waist hard

"Why don't we have some fun."

"Georgina was right about you, you're nothing but..."

Too shocked to react, Joey does nothing as Cat kisses her, her hands moving slightly, tugging on Joey's t-shirt. "I think the word you were looking for Const. Joey, is trouble."

Pressing her body harder into Joey's as she kisses her more passionately, Cat moves her hands under Joey's t-shirt, her lips barely leaving Joey. "I've seen the way you look at me."

As her hands start to lift Joey's top up, Joey finally reacts, "Get off me you bitch," shoving Cat away from her, her palm striking hard. Rubbing her stinging cheek, Cat smiles at her

"Hey, if you wanted rough, you should have just said."

"You stay the hell away from me," Joey warns her angrily.

"What's the matter Joey; worried because you were enjoying it," Cat taunts her.

"I love Charlie, why would I risk losing her for a screw up like you."

"You sound just like Georgie."

"All I've been trying to do is to help you with Georgina. Why Cat? Why did you do that?"

"Because I am a screw up Joey." Cat looks at herself in the mirror on the wall. "I don't know what I'm going to tell Ty about this hand print you left."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

"I've had worse." Cat turns her attention back to Joey, smiling seductively at her. "You could kiss it better."

"You don't give up, do you?" Joey says, her disappointment in Cat's behaviour obvious.

"I like you Joey and we could have some fun. Charlie never has to know."

"But I would know."

"Be honest Joey, are you saying you've never been tempted to get back at her for sleeping with that guy?"

"It broke my heart when I found out Charlie had cheated on me, but she never deliberately set out to do it. I've forgiven her for that, and I could never deliberately hurt someone I loved." Joey walks over to the door, pausing briefly, "Don't ever do that again Cat." Closing the door softly behind her.

Raising her hand to her face, Cat smiles, "I'm sorry Joey, but I can't promise that."


	48. Chapter 48

Leaving Cat's as quickly as she could, Joey heads back to the beach, wanting to try to run out her anger and frustration. Running until she feels the strain in her legs, running until she feels she can't run anymore. "Oh god," Joey bends over, resting her hands on her knees as she struggles for breath.

"Hello Constable."

Cursing softly at the voice, Joey straightens up, "Ana, I see that you're still here, then."

Ana bristles slightly at her tone, "Have I done something to offend you Constable?"

"Look Ana, don't take this personally, but I'm really not in the mood for chit-chats at the moment," Joey says as she starts to run again, picking up speed as she heads towards the house, barging through the door, straight to the bathroom, barely reaching the loo before she is sick. Sitting on the bathroom floor, Joey thinks back on her morning. "Damn you Cat," Joey fumes as she takes her sneakers off, "What the hell am I going to tell Charlie," tossing her sneakers away in frustration, wincing when one goes flying over the basin, scattering the items on top in all directions. "Why didn't I just stay in bed," she mutters as she crawls over to begin cleaning up the mess.

* * *

"Hey Charlie, you're home early tonight."

Charlie looks at her daughter in amusement, "Ruby, it's the usual time."

"What! Oh hell, I'm late."

"Ruby, where are you going?" Charlie asks as Ruby rushes about.

"I lost track of time, I'm supposed to be at a music lesson."

"Is Joey home?"

"Haven't seen her since this morning. Bye Charlie." Ruby is gone so quickly, Charlie has no chance to even say goodbye.

"Guess I'm making tea then."

"You know, talking to yourself can be a sign of a disturbed mind."

Charlie spins around in fright at the sound of a voice so close behind her. "Jesus Joey, you scared the hell out of me." Charlie tries to calm her racing heart. "Ruby said you weren't home."

"I just got home and nearly got bowled over by Cyclone Ruby on the way in. Where was she off to in such a hurry?"

"Music lessons. Do I smell Chinese?"

"I didn't feel like cooking tonight, so I got some takeaway. Why don't you change, I'll stick this in the oven to reheat."

"Are you ok Joey, you seem a little distracted?"

"I'm fine Charlie, I just had another counselling session today and it kind of left me on a downer."

Charlie puts her arms around Joey's waist, "It will get easier Joey."

"What was it like for you?"

"Hard at first. You'll be fine Joey, but if she starts talking about shoes, leave immediately."

"Shoes? Am I missing something?"

"Never mind, it was just something my counsellor said to me." Pulling Joey a little closer to herself, "So besides your session, how was your day?"

"Pretty boring actually. I went for a run, came back here, did some housework, rearranged the bathroom."

"Miss Collins, you do love to live dangerously, don't you," Charlie teases her.

"I am so bored Charlie, I want to go back to work."

"Monday's not far away."

"Yes it is," Joey sulks, making Charlie chuckle.

Kissing the tip of her nose, Charlie smiles at her, "Patience is a virtue."

"And if I had any patience I'm sure it would be a virtue."

"How about after tea, I find something to occupy your time?"

"I need something a little longer than five minutes Charlie."

"What...you...," Joey cuts her off with a fingertip to her lips.

"Go and change Charlie, then after tea, you can find something to occupy me for more than five minutes. Now go," swatting Charlie on the backside as she walks away. Joey's smile disappears as soon Charlie is out of sight, hating herself for not being about to tell her what Cat had done. Snatching up the food on her way to the kitchen, she tosses it into the oven before slamming the door shut.

"What did the oven ever do to you?"

Intended as a joke, Charlie is shocked when Joey turns angrily on her, "Don't sneak up on me like that Charlie!"

"Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"I thought you were changing."

"I forgot to plug my mobile into the recharger. Joey, you're shaking," she says as she walks up to her.

"I'm just a little on edge, ok," Joey admits.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, just please don't sneak up on me, I'm really not sure how I'm going to react these days."

"I'll be sure to remember to duck."

"That's not funny Charlie, I don't want to be responsible for knocking you out."

"You think you're quick enough to get me, do you?"

"Of course I am, my reflexes are excellent, remember."

"Perhaps it's best we don't test out that theory."

"Giving in already Buckton, just admit it, I'm quicker than you."

"I must remember this for next time," Charlie muses.

"Remember what?"

"The best way to distract you is to challenge you. Is that a smile I see?"

"I don't know how you put up with me at the moment."

"That's easy silly, I love you."

Smiling again, Joey puts her arms over Charlie's shoulders, "Now, what was it you had in mind to occupy my time?"

"What about tea?"

"It'll still be there later and Ruby's out for at least an hour. Of course, that still leaves 55 minutes to fill in, but I'm sure I can find a deck of cards to..."

Charlie silences her with her lips.

* * *

"One day we may actually make it to the bedroom," Joey smirks at Charlie as she scrambles around for her clothes.

"Where did the buttons on my shirt end up?"

"I can see one over there, another over there and I think I heard one hit the light, no idea about the others."

"That was my uniform shirt Joey."

"You'd think they'd use stronger cotton."

"Joey!"

"I didn't hear you complaining when I was ripping your shirt off."

Smiling and shaking her head at the impish look Joey was giving her, "You can at least help me find the buttons."

"Why, you have other shirts."

"Fine, then you can explain to Ruby why my buttons keeping turning up all over the place

"You start looking here and I'll work my way back to the kitchen."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Charlie's looking at the buttons in her hand, "There's still one missing."

"It's only one button Charlie, it's not that unusual to lose one button. That sounds like Ruby coming, so I'd better go put the oven on," Joey rubs her belly and grins at Charlie, "I seem to have worked up an appetite."

"Joey," Charlie calls out as she heads to the bedroom.

"Yeah."

"Your top is inside-out."

"Damn." Joey manages to get her top in order just as Ruby comes barging into the kitchen.

"Hey Joey, is there any tea left over."

"There's plenty, we haven't eaten yet."

"You didn't have to wait for me."

"Your mum and I weren't that hungry at the time," trying to keep her lips from twitching when she remembers the real reason why. "How was your lesson?"

"It was ok. Joey, is this button yours or Charlie's?" Ruby asks as she tips the button out of the glass sitting on the table.

"I think your mother's missing a button."

"Do I really want to know why it was there?"

"It's a button Ruby, they come off."

"Of course they do. So where is Charlie?"

"Right here."

"Jesus Charlie, don't do that!" Ruby jumps in fright. "What's so funny Joey?"

"There's been a lot of that going on tonight."

* * *

Waking in the middle of the night, Charlie glances over toward the shadow by the window. "What's wrong Joey, you're restless tonight."

"Sorry, I'm not really tired. Go back to sleep, honey, you have to get up early for work."

"Come back to bed first." Joey climbs back under the covers as Charlie snuggles up to her. "I always sleep better with my Joey cushion," Charlie murmurs, resting her head on Joey's chest, falling back to sleep almost immediately, while Joey lies there, staring at the ceiling, before eventually falling to sleep

* * *

Two days after her encounter with Cat, Joey has still been avoiding telling Charlie what had happened. Feeling guilty for keeping it from Charlie and finding it difficult to concentrate because of lack of sleep, Joey tries to distract herself by working on her tax return.

"Joey, can I talk to you," Ruby asks from the doorway to the study.

"I'm busy at the moment Ruby."

"You always said that I could talk to you."

Tossing her pen down onto the desk, Joey sits back in her chair, "Fine, what is it?"

"It's about Liam, I hate seeing him with Bianca."

"Again! Jesus Ruby, he's far too old for you."

"I know that, but I can't help it."

"For god's sake Ruby, do you realise how pathetic it is to chase after him like that? Why don't you stop acting like an immature, spoilt brat and find someone your own age for a change. Now if you don't mind, I have work to do."

Ruby stares at Joey in shock as she ignores her and goes back to what she was doing. After Ruby runs away in tears, Joey tosses down the pen again, putting her head in her hands as she realises what she just did. "Oh god, what the hell am I doing." Picking up her mug, Joey hurls it in frustration, watching it shatter against the wall. "Damn it, damn it." Putting her head in her hands again as her tears start to fall.

* * *

Heading back to her car after attending a call-out, Charlie notices Ruby sitting on the beach. Walking over to her, Charlie's concerned when she sees the tears in her eyes. Sitting down next to her daughter, Charlie puts her arm across her shoulders. "Hey Rubes, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Doesn't look like nothing. Ruby, what's got you upset?"

"I just wanted someone to talk to and she bit my head off," Ruby complains tearfully.

"Who did?"

Ruby hesitates a moment, "Joey."

"What!" Charlie's shocked that Joey would do anything to reduce Ruby to tears.

"I went to talk to her, she got angry and yelled at me," Ruby sniffles a little, "She said I was pathetic, immature and a brat."

"I'm sure she didn't mean it," Charlie says, trying to convince herself as well as Ruby.

"She was really angry and mean Charlie, I've never seen her like that."

"Come on, I'll take you home."

"If it's all the same with you Charlie, I'd rather wait until you get home from work. I'm going to go over to Nicole's."

"Ok, but don't stay away too long; you and Joey need to talk about this."

* * *

Upset that Joey could have been so insensitive to Ruby, Charlie storms home, barging through the door.

"Joey!" Searching the rooms, Charlie finds her in the study. "Arguing with me is one thing Joey, but taking your problems out on Ruby is completely unacceptable."

"Look I'm sorry ok, I didn't mean to take it out on Ruby."

"You had her in tears Joey."

"I said I was sorry Charlie."

"You could at least look at me when you say that." When Joey finally raises her head, Charlie is shocked to see her eyes red from crying and the devastation on her face.

"Joey, what's happened, the last couple of days you've been distant and restless and now you've snapped at Ruby?" Charlie asks in concern.

"I just wanted to forget it ever happened."

"What is it Joey, please tell me." Kneeling by her chair, "Please Joey, tell me what's wrong."

"I wasn't completely honest with you the other day; I did have a session, but that wasn't why I was distracted. Charlie, Cat made a pass at me."

"She WHAT!"

"She kissed me and told me that she wanted more."

Charlie reigns in her anger at Cat, needing to stay calm for Joey. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because of what I did." Pausing to take a deep breath, Joey looks Charlie in the eyes, fresh tears threatening to fall. "I slapped her, hard. Afterwards, I just ran and ran until I was sick." Wiping her eyes furiously, "I didn't see it coming Charlie. I know she flirts with everyone, but I still didn't see it coming."

"You want to see the good in people, that's one of the things I love about you."

"Are you sure you want me back at work? I'm not exactly cop of the year material at the moment, I can't even see the obvious; I've stuffed up on the burglary case and lost it with Samuels."

"Joey, you didn't do anything wrong on the burglary case. As for Samuel, well, you know how I reacted with Grant, so I can't say I blame you for what you did."

"I could have just pushed her away Charlie, but I hit her; just like I did with Samuels when he was handcuffed. It seems my first response to people getting too close recently, is to thump them."

"You haven't hit me and I get a lot closer to you than anyone."

"Not yet, I haven't, but who knows when I might, because I sure don't. I thought seeing a counsellor was supposed to help, I just feel worse."

"The counselling is making you deal with a lot of emotions at the moment and you can't just turn them off and on. If you weren't dealing with all this at the moment, there's no way you would have been caught off balance with Cat and reacted the way you did."

Joey puts her head in her hands again, "I don't know what the hell I'm doing or saying anymore. I hate this Charlie, I don't know how much more I can take." Charlie pulls her into her arms, "I don't feel in control any more, Charlie and it's scaring me. I'm scared I'm going to hurt you or Ruby to the point of losing you and I couldn't bear that."

"I'm not going anywhere Joey and whatever it takes, we'll get through this."

Pulling away from Charlie, Joey wipes away her tears again, "I need to apologise to Ruby."

"She's at Nicole's."

"I can't believe I said what I did to her."

"It wasn't your most diplomatic moment."

"I know. I just can't seem to relax lately and I haven't been sleeping much in the past few days."

"I've noticed; you spend most of the night tossing and turning."

"If it bothers you that much, I'll sleep on the couch."

"That's not what I meant Joey," Charlie says, keeping her voice calm despite her worry.

"I know that; I'm sorry." Shaking her head in frustration, Joey lets out a deep breath, "I'm not thinking clearly at the moment."

"Yeah, perhaps it's not the best time to be doing your taxes Joey, especially judging from what I can see on your screen."

"What! Oh, crap, that's not good." Joey deletes the last few entries, before laughing at the absurdity of it all. "I think I better hire an accountant before I end up in jail for tax fraud."

"That sounds like a good idea, I'd rather not have bars between us when we kiss," Charlie jokes, lightening the moment even more.

"Shouldn't you be at work?"

"The two most important people to me are hurting, so work can wait."

"No Charlie, I don't want you to get in trouble because you can't separate your personal and professional life."

"I'll go back to work if you promise me that you will call me if you need me for anything."

"I promise. I'm just going to go for a nice long walk, clear my head.

"Excellent idea." Charlie leans up, kissing Joey tenderly, letting her know how she feels about her with that one kiss. "I love you Joey."

"I love you too, even more for putting up with my crap lately."

Standing up, Charlie gives Joey another kiss, before leaving, pausing briefly to look back, "Remember your promise to call if you need me."

"Charlie, get out of here before we have the whole station barging in here wondering where you went."


	49. Chapter 49

Sitting at the pier, with her feet dangling in the water, Joey is lost in thought when a little voice comes from behind her. "Why are you sad?"

Joey wipes away the tears before she turns, finding herself face-to-face with an adorable little girl. "I'm sad because I hurt someone's feelings."

"Why?"

"Because I was angry with myself. Where are your parents?"

"Daddy's just over there." Looking to where she is pointing, Joey spots Ned running towards them.

"You must be Jessie," Joey says, receiving a shy nod in reply. "Well Jessie, I'm Joey. I work with your father." Holding out her hand, Joey smiles when Jessie takes it.

"I'm pleased to meet you Joey."

"Hey Joey, I see you've met my wayward daughter." Reaching his daughter, Ned squats down, "Jessie honey, I've told you not to run off like that."

"I'm sorry daddy."

Joey stifles a laugh as she watches the little girl completely wrap her father around her little finger with her adorable pouting expression. "You know Ned, if you went running more often, you wouldn't be outrun by a five year old."

"She'd still find a way to get away," Ned says, smiling at his daughter. "Jessie, I want to talk to Joey for a moment, so why don't you run over to your friends over there."

"Bye Joey."

"Bye Jessie, it was nice to meet you."

"Are you ok Joey?"

"I'm getting a bit sick of hearing that question lately."

"People only ask because they care."

"I know that, I just don't have an answer to it most of the time." Joey offers him a smile, "Are you always this nice?"

"I wasn't always. Joey, you know how I told you I had five sisters, right?"

"Yeah."

"What I didn't tell you is that I had another sister who died about 10 years ago; she would have been about your age when she died."

"What happened to her, if you don't mind me asking?"

"She was depressed a lot, was always doubting herself and I was too busy getting into trouble at school to notice; by the time any of us did notice, it was too late, she had killed herself."

"I'm sorry."

"You remind me a lot of her, Joey. You seem so strong sometimes and yet other times, you seem incredibly vulnerable." Ned pauses as he remembers his sister. "I don't want to see you end up like Caroline."

"No offence Ned, but I don't know your sister and I have no intention of killing myself."

"Neither did Caroline, until it all got too much for her."

"I'm seeing a counsellor Ned," Joey surprises herself by telling him. "And I have Charlie by my side, I'll be fine."

"That's great Joey. I wasn't there for my sister, so if you want to talk to someone or use as a punching bag, I'd like to be there for you."

"Thanks Ned, but I think I've got enough people. Speaking of which, there's someone I owe a big apology to."

Ned watches Joey walk away, a faint smile on his face.

* * *

Walking into the diner, Ana spies a sad looking Joey sitting alone in the corner.

"You look like you could use someone to talk to."

"No offense Ana, but I don't even know you."

"Sometimes it's easier to talk to strangers. If you don't have to be home any time soon, perhaps we could talk over a coffee," Ana suggests before adding when she senses Joey's reluctance, "If you don't want to Const. Collins, that's fine, I'll just sit here and eat alone; again."

Amused by the pouting look Ana throws her way, Joey gives in. "Joey, my name is Joey. Look, I'm sorry I was so rude with you the other day, you just caught me at a bad time."

"I was worried I had offended you in some way," Ana says as she sits down opposite her.

"It wasn't anything to do with you, Ana."

"I'm glad."

Joey stares at the tabletop for a moment, "Things have been kind of stressful lately, and I let it get on top of me. Today I snapped at my girlfriend's daughter and then had words with my girlfriend."

Ana reaches across the table to place a comforting hand on Joey's arm. "Just apologise to them, I'm sure everything will be alright."

"I think things are ok with Charlie, and I was just on my way to apologise to Ruby when I needed a caffeine fix for courage. I love them both and the thought of losing them terrifies me, but at the same time, I." Joey stops, looking back down at the table.

"Joey?"

Raising her eyes up, Ana can see the fear and pain in them. "I feel like I'm suffocating," Joey confesses.

"Sounds like you might have reservations."

"It's not that, I'm right where I want to be. It's just that I've had a lot of emotional baggage in the past year and now I feel as if it's all closing in on me, making it hard to breath sometimes." Joey sighs in despair, "And now I'm taking it out on the people I care about the most and I hate that."

"Maybe you should talk to a therapist."

"I already am, but I'm afraid I don't have the best opinion of them these days. I slept with my last counsellor, who then tried to kill Charlie and I guess I'm not really feeling that confident with my new one; I'm starting to think they're all pretty much useless."

Ana chuckles at that, "Don't worry, I won't take offense."

"Oh god, you're a counsellor aren't you?"

"It's ok Joey, you weren't to know," Ana assures her.

"I'm sorry, I don't even know why I'm telling you all of this."

"You needed to talk about it. Joey, it's obvious from the way your face lights up when you talk about this Charlie of yours, that you love her, but have you thought what will happen if you continue on this way?"

"What do you mean?"

"It sounds like you need some space, to get away from things before you do something you'll regret."

Joey shakes her head vigorously at the idea. "No, I just need to be able to get a good night's sleep."

"My advice then Joey, is to go home to your family, apologise to them and tell them how much you love them and then go to bed."

"Sounds easy when you say it like that."

"Far from it, but you may be surprised at how letting them know how you're feeling will make you feel better and hopefully, allow you to get a good night's sleep.

"So counsellor, how much do I owe you for the session?" Joey says, getting some of her humour back.

"This one's on the house, a thank you for the lift the other day."

"Thanks Ana."

"If you need to talk, just knock on my door; the only charge will be a cup of coffee."

"I am surprised that you're still in town."

"I really hadn't planned to stay this long, but my friends are still dealing with a family emergency and I've found a reason to stay in Summer Bay."

"Sounds like you've met someone."

"Yes, I have."

"Well I should be heading home."

"Good luck Joey, I hope everything works out for you."

"Thanks again Ana," Joey says as she leaves the diner.

"My pleasure Joey," Ana whispers to herself.

* * *

Feeling better after having talked with Ana, Joey heads straight home, pleased when she finds Ruby in the kitchen. "Ruby."

"What," Ruby asks warily.

Taking a deep breath, Joey walks over to her. "I am so sorry about this morning, I never meant to bite your head off."

"You always told me that I could talk to you whenever I needed to."

"I know, and I am sorry. Do you still want to talk about it?"

"No. There isn't much point," Ruby admits. "You were right about nothing ever happening between Liam and me."

Joey gives her a wry smile, "I could have said it a little better."

"Yeah you could have, but then I probably wouldn't have listened anyway." Ruby drops her head. "It hurt what you said to me Joey, but I think it hurt even more that you were right."

"That's no excuse for what I said Ruby." Lifting Ruby's chin up, "You don't know how much I wish I could take back everything I said and the way I said it."

"Joey, I want to be able to talk to you about things, but you scared me. I hate seeing you like that."

"I hate being like that. Ruby, I'm trying so hard, but sometimes I'm so messed up that I don't even know where some of the things I say come from."

"If I didn't know that the person yelling at me this morning wasn't the real you, I don't know if I would be able to forgive you."

"But you will," Joey appeals to Ruby with her big, brown, mournful eyes.

"Oh no, not the kicked puppy look again," Ruby complains, "That's not fair Joey."

"I am so sorry Ruby and for the record, I don't think you're pathetic or immature."

"You left out brat."

"No I didn't, you can be quite bratty sometimes."

"What!"

"I'm kidding Ruby," Joey grins at her.

"Geez Joey, don't do that." Joey gets wary when Ruby starts looking at her with a calculating gleam. "You know Joey, if you really are sorry and want to make it up to me, you can give me back those two driving lessons you conned me out of."

Chuckling, Joey scuffs her hair, "Nice try Ruby, especially as you conned them from me in the first place."

"Damn, I thought that would work."

"Come here, you devious little brat," Joey says affectionately, as she gives Ruby a big hug. Leaving a comforting arm across Ruby's shoulder, "You know Ruby, everyone gets a crush on the wrong person at some time, it's just a part of growing up."

"Who did you get a crush on?"

"My P.E. teacher."

"Did you ever make a fool of yourself in front of her?"

"Does getting hit in the face with a ball because I was too busy staring at her in her shorts, count?"

"No way!" Ruby blurts out, giggling at the image.

"Yes way. I had a shiner for the rest of the week and I was so embarrassed that I made excuses for skipping P.E. for a month. Ruby, give it time, you'll get over him and find someone better."

"This is Summer Bay Joey, it's not like I have a big selection."

"What, there's no good looking guys about?"

"Good looking yes, but you try talking to a guy who spends half the time fussing about his hair. Maybe I should switch teams for a while," Ruby jokes.

"Don't let your mum hear you say that, she already worries about the boys, best not add girls into the mix."

"Yeah, you're right; it was just a thought."

"So, haven't you got homework to do?"

"Yes mum," Ruby grins at her.

"Don't be cheeky."

Getting a mischievous look on her face, Ruby keeps grinning. "You know Joey, if you and Charlie get married, that would make you my step-mum." Getting a kick out of the shocked look on Joey's face, Ruby continues, "So what would you like me to call you?"

Joey shakes her head in amusement at Ruby, "I've never even really thought about that, that I'd be your step-mum."

"Well you would be, that is, if you're ever allowed to get married."

"Ok, so how about you call me, Lucky."

"Lucky?"

"Yeah, lucky to have you and Charlie as my family."

Ruby throws her arms around her, "I love you Joey."

"I love you too kiddo," hugging her back.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to Charlie," Ruby says as she lets go of her. Joey smiles as she watches Ruby walk away, when a wave of dizziness has her reaching for the table to keep herself upright.

"Damn it, not again." Holding her hand up, Joey squeezes her fist tight to try to stop the shaking.

* * *

"They're still together, but there are definitely cracks appearing."

"Excellent."

"It's still not going to be easy to convince her to go back with you."

"She belongs with me; I'm not letting her go again."

"There is another problem; the girl."

"Leave her out of this; anything happens to the kid, it won't matter what I do, she will never forgive me."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Ivan, just do as I've asked you and no more; is that understood?"

"Understood sir."


	50. Chapter 50

Charlie is surprised when she comes home later that day and finds a candlelit dinner waiting for her. "What's all this?"

"I've already apologised to Ruby and now I'm apologising to you."

"You didn't need to do this Joey."

"Yes I did. I love you Charlie and I know I haven't been easy to live with lately."

"That's not your fault."

"I know that and I also know how lucky I am that you and Ruby haven't shown me the door."

"We would never do that. Joey, we're a family and families help each other through the good and the bad."

"Seems to be more bad than good at the moment, at least for me."

Charlie moves behind Joey as she reaches for the glasses, sliding her arms around her waist, kissing the side of her neck.

"I think I know a way to create a bit more of the good."

Leaning back into Charlie's embrace, Joey smiles, "What do you have in mind?"

"It's much easier to show you."

"What about tea?"

"Bring it and the wine."

* * *

Lying in bed, empty plates and glasses on the side tables, Charlie holds Joey in her arms.

"Where's Ruby?" Charlie's curious when she feels Joey laughing against her chest. "What's so funny?"

"You usually ask that before we go to bed."

"Hey, I was so focused on cheering you up, I kind of forgot."

"I'm sure you would have remembered if she was home and walked in on us in the kitchen."

"Oh god, don't say that, you know what she's like with her timing, you never know when she will turn up. So where is she?"

"At the cinema."

"She hates going on Saturday nights with all the crowds."

"It was the strangest thing, she just had this sudden urge to go tonight."

Knowing exactly what had happened, Charlie has to smile at her daughter's cunning. "Ok, so what did it cost you?"

"One driving lesson."

"I really do have to have a talk to that girl."

"It's ok Charlie, I'm sure I'll get an opportunity to get them off her again."

"I'm not sure who's worse; you or Ruby."

Moving over Charlie, Joey smirks down at her, "Oh, I'm much worse."

"I'm sudden very worried."

"You should be Charlie."

Charlie smiles innocently up at Joey, and with a quick manoeuvre, Joey sudden finds herself under Charlie. "Whoa, Charlie, no fair."

"Not so tough now, are we?" Charlie leans down to silence any protests with her lips.

* * *

"Morning," Charlie greets Joey with a light kiss.

"Mmmmm," snuggling up closer to Charlie.

"You slept well."

"mmmm."

"No tossing and turning."

Joey raises her head from Charlie's shoulder, "Where were you last night, Charlie? There was plenty of tossing and turning."

"Did I sleep through it; I'm sorry Joey, you should have woken me."

"Geez Charlie, you're slow some times," Joey chuckles at her.

"What! Oh...Oh!" Charlie sudden twigs, "That tossing and turning, there was certainly plenty of that," Charlie recalls fondly.

"But you were right, I did sleep well. In fact, I think it's the first full night's sleep I've had in days."

A knock on their door interrupts them, "You guys decent in there?" Ruby calls out.

"Depends who you..." Silencing Joey with a hand over her mouth, Charlie yells out. "We'll be out shortly, Ruby. Oh gross, Joey," Charlie removes her wet hand to reveal a grinning mouth.

"Sorry Charlie, but you asked for that."

"At least you didn't bite. Come on, it's your first day back at work. And before you say anything, I have complete confidence in you Joey."

"Thanks Charlie."

"Now move it."

"Yes boss." Deftly ducking the pillow aimed at the back of her head as she runs for the bathroom. "Missed me."

Charlie smiles at Joey's retreating figure, before climbing out of bed.

* * *

Coming out of the bathroom, Joey leans against the doorframe, watching Charlie dress.

"Charlie, you said it's my first day back at work; it's Sunday, I thought I wasn't on till tomorrow."

"Oh right. Well, I'll just go in on my own then."

"That's not your uniform that you're putting on."

"Ok, so I had to say something to get you out of bed."

Joey narrows her eyes at her, "You're up to something."

"No I'm not," Charlie assures her.

"Yes you are, you've got something planned, haven't you?"

"You see, this is the problem of living with a cop; all the questions and suspicions about every little thing."

"Nice try Buckton, but I'm on to you."

"You make it very hard to try and surprise you."

"A surprise?" Joey grins happily.

"I'm not sure if you deserve it now."

"Do you want me to beg?" Walking over to Charlie, Joey kneels before her, looking up at her, "I will you know, I'll beg."

"Joey, get up."

"Not until you tell me what you're up to. Please, Charlie, please tell me," she appeals to her.

"Stop that Joey, that tickles," Charlie giggles as Joey kisses her stomach.

"I'll stop when you tell me what you're up to," her hands now working in tandem with her lips.

"Joey, stop it...you're not playing...oh god," Charlie's no longer able to talk as she gives into Joey's attentions.

* * *

"This is the reason why I told you we had to go to work, to avoid this type of distraction."

Joey snuggles closer to Charlie, resting her head on her shoulder as her fingers circle Charlie's stomach. "Tell me you don't prefer this more than a drive up the coast and a picnic."

"I was just trying to do something romantic before you had to go back to work."

"And it was very thoughtful and romantic what you had planned."

"I just thought a day away would help you to relax."

"I'm feeling very relaxed at the moment," Joey says sleepily.

"So am I. Joey, we can't stay in bed all day."

"mmmhh."

"Joey?" Charlie smiles when she notices the soft breathing, telling her that Joey had nodded off. Bringing her hand up to brush the hair from her eyes, seeing the relaxed and contented expression on Joey's face, Charlie leans forward to kiss her forehead. Being careful not to wake her, Charlie climbs out of bed.

* * *

"Can you turn the kettle on while you're there Ruby?"

"Jesus Charlie, you startled me. Hang on, aren't you supposed to be in a car taking Joey up the coast?"

"Got a little side-tracked," Charlie says as she starts to make her much needed coffee.

"Let me guess; she figured out you were up to something and wanted to know what."

"Something like that."

"What are we going to do about her birthday when she always seems to know when we're up to something?"

"I have no idea. Maybe if we leave it to the last minute, she won't be able to guess," Charlie suggests.

"Wishful thinking there, Charlie. So what's the plan for the rest of day; do you want me to make myself scarce?"

"You don't have to do that, besides Joey's sleeping at the moment. What did you have planned for today?"

"Vegging out in front of the telly watching a couple of dvds. Why don't you join me?"

"Sounds good."

10 minutes into their second movie, Charlie feels movement behind her as Joey wraps her arms over her shoulders and kisses her cheek. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"You looked so peaceful, that I couldn't bear to wake you."

"What are you watching?"

"Some movie Ruby got out."

Jumping over the back of the couch, Joey lands beside Charlie. "Where's the food, I'm starving."

"Ruby's just bringing in some."

"You know Charlie, this is much better than spending the day in a car."

"It is isn't it?" She agrees, putting her arm around Joey as she nestles against her side.

"I see you've finally decided to join the land of the living, Joey."

"I'm awake if that's what you're saying. As to the land of the living, well given the present company, that's debatable."

"Hey, play nice," Charlie digs her playfully in the ribs.

"Not until I'm fed."

"Quick Ruby, give her some food before she starts gnawing on the couch."

"The couch is safe Charlie, you on the other hand are looking delicious."

"Oh god no, here Joey, have my pizza," Ruby hands it her, "I'll get a sandwich."

"Thanks Ruby." Joey devours the pizza, a contented smile playing at her lips, "Works every time."

"What...damn it Joey," Ruby sits back glaring at her. "You know, one of these days, I'm going to get the best of you."

"I'm sorry Ruby, I'll share."

"Gee thanks, seeing as how it's my pizza."

"If the both of you have sorted out your eating arrangements, perhaps we can restart the movie."

The three of them settle down to enjoy a peaceful afternoon together.


	51. Chapter 51

First thing Monday morning, Joey is suddenly nervous as they pull up to the station.

"You ready," Charlie asks her.

"Yeah. I guess I'm just a little nervous, I have been away for nearly a week."

Taking her hand, Charlie gives it a gently squeeze, "You'll be fine Joey."

"Does anyone know I'm in counselling, other than Ned?"

"If they do, they won't say anything. Joey, they're cops, they all know how hard this job can be; no one will be judging you." Leaning over, Charlie kisses her tenderly. "Come on, let's go get the bad guys."

"Hey Joey, good to see you back," Ned greets her enthusiastically.

"Thanks Ned. And thanks for the other day."

"I think you found a fan that day."

"Sorry?"

"Jessie. She keeps asking about the sad lady."

"The sad lady? Not sure I want to be remembered as that."

"She gave me this to give to you." Ned reaches behind the counter and hands Joey a little pink kangaroo. "It's a little joey for Joey, to make you smile, so you're no longer the sad lady; Jessie's words. What's so funny?"

Joey shakes her head in amusement at the little roo, "Just a private joke with Charlie. Tell Jessie thanks for the joey."

"It really is good to have you back Joey."

"Keep an eye on the joey for me Ned, I've got to go see the boss."

Knocking on the door to Charlie's office, Joey pokes her head in the door. "Charlie, can I talk to you?"

"Of course you can."

"You said you'd reconsider taking me off the case when I came back to work."

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to take the lead in this case, but if you think you can maintain your professional distance, I'd like you to work with me on it."

"That's fine Charlie, I just want to get this guy."

"So do I. Unfortunately, that may not be so easy; there hasn't been any more burglaries and no one's seen Andrews. At least now we know that the burglar did manage to get away with some items, a ring and a bracelet. He must have some way of getting the goods to Andrews."

"You said Andrews made calls to the same number the day before each burglary, but he never received calls from that number."

"What are you thinking?"

"Whoever's doing the burgs must have some way of contacting Andrews to let him know he has the goods. What about the other calls made to Andrews?"

"They all checked out."

"What about email? If Andrews has gone to ground, he doesn't need a computer, just his phone to receive emails."

"We need a warrant to get access to his internet service and we should get a warrant for his computers at the antiques store and home; who knows, we may find old emails on them. Well done Joey."

* * *

"It must be nice to be some people, bumming about on the beach."

"What?" Watson looks up from where she is sitting, "Oh, hey Joey."

"You looked miles away."

"I was."

"So, how are you doing Georgina?"

"Hoping you can sweet talk your girlfriend into letting me get back to work."

Laughing at the look of appeal on her friend's face, Joey shakes her head, "Sorry, I'm good, but I'm not that good."

"That's not what I've heard Joey." Spinning around at the voice behind her, Joey comes face-to-face with a smiling Cat. "Hello Joey, long time no see."

"I have to be going, I'll see you later Georgina." Joey moves away from them as quickly as possible, cursing as she feels a headache coming on.

"What have you done Cat?" Watson accuses her sister.

"What are you on about?"

"I saw how Joey reacted to you; she couldn't wait to get away from you."

"Why are you blaming me for her rudeness?"

"I don't know, maybe because I know you and what you're like."

"Ok, look Georgie, don't get upset with me."

"What did you do?" Watson demands angrily.

"A couple of days ago, I kissed her."

"You WHAT!" Watson jumps to her feet.

"I kissed her," Cat shrugs as if it was no big deal. "I was drunk, she was there, she's hot, so I went for it."

"She has a girlfriend."

"I really don't get their relationship, I mean, sure, Charlie's hot, but she's an ice queen with a teenage kid; I have no idea why anybody would want that extra burden."

"It's not a burden for Joey because she loves them both. You really don't care if you hurt people do you?"

"I see something I want, I go for it."

"So you're not content with stealing purses and phones, now you're after Charlie's girlfriend."

"Don't get all high and mighty with me Georgie; you think I didn't know about you and..."

"Cat, can we go now?"

"I'll be there in a minute Ty."

Watson notices Ty for the first time, "I assume he doesn't know about your extracurricular activities?"

"He doesn't care, as long as I come back to him."

Watson shakes her head in disgust at her sister, "Stay away from Joey."

"Anyone would think that she's your sister and not me."

"Joey's a very good friend who's been through a lot and I don't want to see you adding to her problems."

"And if I don't? You would choose her over me, wouldn't you?"

"I love you Cat, you're my sister, so please don't give me a reason to choose; just stay away from her."

"Ok, for you Georgie, I'll stay away."

* * *

Later that afternoon, they finally have a break on the case. "We got lucky Charlie. Andrews deleted his emails, but not completely. The tech guys were able to get one of them back. The email was sent from a public cafe, but it listed the items stolen from Mr Phipps, as well as a time and place for a pickup."

"Where?"

"A place just out of Sydney. The date has already passed, but maybe we should have someone sit on the place, just in case Andrews turns up for another pickup."

"Surely he would have already collected the last pickup by now."

"From here, most likely, but this just came through," Joey says as she hands Charlie the fax. "There's been more burglaries along the coast with a similar MO. If you look at some of the dates, they fit into the fortnight period between the third and fourth burg here."

"That explains the break between burglaries."

"I've contacted the officers involved in those cases and told them about Andrews. So far, two of the burgs were to places which had items valued by Andrews."

"The guy certainly was popular," Charlie muses.

"Not really, there's only two in the area who do this sort of thing."

"You ok Joey, you seem a little down?"

"It's been a long day." Joey smiles at her, "Too much relaxation yesterday, I think."

"Hey, don't blame me, you're the one who kept falling asleep."

"You have that affect on me."

"Are you saying I put you to sleep?"

"Only because you make me feel so safe and relaxed."

Staring at each other across the desk, they both realise they are treading on dangerous ground.

"Wow, I'm back for one day and we're back to our old habits," Joey sighs, "Ok, no more personal stuff. I should get back to work."

"I'll see you at home tonight."

"Righto."

* * *

"That is certainly one of the weirdest call-outs I've ever been too," Ned shakes his head, still not quite believing it.

"You city slickers all say that."

"Come on Joey, you can't tell me that's a normal call-out, even for here?"

"Ok, it was a little out there, even for here."

"Can you stop at the diner Joey, I really need a coffee."

"Can't you wait Ned, it's nearly end of shift."

"Please Joey, unlike you, I've still got a few hours to go."

"Ok, ok. I might as well grab something for tea while we're there."

"Joey, can you order me a coffee and lamington, I have to make a phone call?"

"Sure Ned."

Placing her order, Joey has a seat while she waits.

"Hello Joey."

"Hey Ana."

"Do you mind if I sit?"

"Go ahead, I'm just waiting for my order before I leave."

"Not because of me, I hope," she jokes.

"What do you want Ana? Why are you so interested in me?"

"It's the counsellor in me. Joey, I hate to see people suffering, and you clearly are."

"I already have a counsellor, I don't need another one. Now, if you'll excuse me, I really have to go."

Picking up her order, Joey walks over to Ned as he comes back inside.

"You don't like her, do you?"

"Who?"

"Ana."

"I don't even know her." Joey glances back at her, "There's just something about her that sets me on edge, even more now."

"Did something happen between you?"

"It was just after we talked on the pier. She came up to me in the diner and for some reason, I decided to open up to her."

"And now you're uncomfortable around her."

"I was even before then. I still don't know why, it's just a feeling I get when I'm around her." Shaking off the feeling, Joey hands Ned his coffee and lamington, "Come on, by the time we get back, my shift will be over."

* * *

Later that night, Charlie wakes up to find herself alone in bed. Hearing Joey moving about, Charlie grows worried as she waits for her to come back to bed. Opening the door to the bedroom, she is upset when she sees that Joey has put bedding on the couch.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"What are you doing Joey?"

"I can't sleep and I don't want to keep you up all night."

"Joey, I don't care, now come back to bed."

"Charlie, I don't want to feel guilty about keeping you up all night too."

"Ok, but just for tonight, Joey. And if you get lonely, come back to bed."

"Charlie, go to bed." Giving Charlie a tender kiss goodnight, "Goodnight, Charlie."

"Night."

Lying on the couch, Joey thinks back to when she was talking to Ana, wondering why she feels such a conflict of emotions about a woman she barely knows and feels uneasy about. Joey sighs in frustration, knowing she was going to be in for another restless night.

* * *

Charlie wakes early the next morning, turning over to Joey, but only finding the empty space beside her, she sighs in disappointment as she remembers where Joey was. Walking out of the room, Charlie notices the empty couch as Ruby walks in from the kitchen.

"Why was Joey sleeping on the couch?"

"She couldn't sleep and didn't want to keep me up all night. Where is she?"

"She went for a run. Are you and Joey fighting again?"

"Of course not Ruby. Joey's still having trouble sleeping some nights and she can't always relax when her emotions are all over the place at the moment."

"Isn't that what the counselling's for?"

"Her counselling sessions tend to leave her feeling very emotional, vulnerable, not to mention, very confused."

"She's so up and down at the moment that I'm never sure which Joey I'm talking to," Ruby admits worriedly.

"Ruby, Joey loves you and she didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know that, she's already apologised for what she said. But there was something else behind it, wasn't there, I mean, she's never even raised her voice to me before that day. What is it Charlie?"

Wishing for once that her daughter wasn't so intuitive, Charlie reluctantly tells Ruby about Cat making a pass at Joey and how it had shaken her confidence.

"That bitch!" Ruby fumes.

"Ruby!"

"I'm sorry Charlie, but she is. She's Watson sister and she knows how much Joey loves you, how could she do it?"

"Cat likes to cause trouble."

"If Cat's the reason Joey was so upset she had a go at me, I'll give her more than trouble."

"Calm down Ruby."

Ruby tries to calm herself, but finds it hard because of her worry for Joey. "She is going to get better, isn't she?"

"Of course she is. It may take some time and we're likely to be in for a bumpy ride, but she will get better. We just need to be there for her and try not to take offence at things she says. If it makes you feel any better, she's been snapping at me too."

"Not really. I just want the old Joey back."

Charlie hugs Ruby close to her, "So do I."


	52. Chapter 52

Coming to the end of her run, Joey collapses onto the ground, trying to regain her breath when a shadow falls over her.

"I hope you're not all hot and sweaty over me."

"Give it a rest Cat, I'm not in the mood."

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry about the other day Joey."

"Let me guess, Georgina sent you."

"I'm trying to apologise here."

"Fine, you're sorry, now go away." When she realises Cat was not leaving, Joey stands up to face her. "You still here?"

"Please Joey, can we go somewhere more private to talk?"

"No way Cat. Why don't you just get the hint ok, I'm not interested in you in that way, I never will be."

"It's just, I've seen the way you look at Charlie." Cat sighs, "And I just want someone to look at me that way."

"Well it's not going to be me."

"Why?" Cat takes a step toward her, "You did kiss me, Joey."

"I didn't kiss you Cat, you kissed me; there's a difference."

"Joey, for a second there, I felt you respond to me."

"Cat, you were drunk," Joey reminds her, taking a few steps away from her. "Charlie is the love of my life and she and Ruby are my family; I'm never going to do anything to risk losing that."

"But you are attracted to me, aren't you?" Cat persists.

Joey shakes her head in exasperation, "Cat, there will never be anyone for me except Charlie." Joey rubs her head as she feels another headache coming on. "Look, you're wasting your time chasing someone you can never have, so just stop it ok."

"Are you alright Joey, you don't look well all of a sudden?" Cat says as she steps toward her.

"It's just a headache. I have to go." Joey stumbles as she turns to leave, Cat catching her before she hits the ground.

"Joey!"

"Sorry, my foot got caught on something."

Cat smirks at her, "Damn, here I was hoping you were throwing yourself at me."

"Give it a rest Cat."

"I'm kidding, you've made it quite clear that you're not interested."

"Good, then you can get your hands off me."

"I kind of like them where they are," Cat says as she continues to hold Joey's hips, "and I think you do too."

"Cat, get your bloody hands off me."

Cat puts up her hands in surrender, "There, see they're off."

"Don't keep pushing me Cat, because I won't have you trying to cause trouble for me and Charlie."

Cat backs up a step at the sudden anger in Joey's tone, "Whoa, Joey, no need to lose it."

"I'm not losing it, yet, but Cat, don't even think of coming between me and Charlie."

Stalking away from Cat, Joey doesn't hear her next words, "Sorry Georgie, but this is one chase I'm not going to give up on, not even for you."

* * *

Walking a short distance up the beach, Joey sees Charlie watching from her car. Waving as she walks towards her, Joey slows down when she notices the look on Charlie's face. Sighing in frustration as Charlie heads toward her, "It was just Cat, Charlie."

"I'm sorry?" Charlie says, confused by Joey's tone.

"The woman you thought I was flirting with."

"I didn't think that at all."

"I saw your face Charlie. After everything we've been through, what do I have to do to prove to you how much I love you?"

"Joey, it's not that. Joey!" Joey refuses to turn around, too intent on putting distance between her and Charlie. "That's not what I was thinking," Charlie mutters to herself as she follows after Joey. "Joey, wait up. Please Joey."

Hearing the appeal in Charlie's voice, Joey stops and waits for her. "Do you know how much it hurts to know that you don't trust me, Charlie?" Her voice reflecting her anger and distress.

"Joey, I do trust you. I've never felt about anyone the way I feel about you and the thought losing you..."

"Charlie, I'm not going anywhere. How many times do I have to tell you before you'll believe it?" Joey cries out in frustration.

"I'm worried Joey," her voice full of concern. "I saw you stumble when you were talking to Cat, she practically had to hold you up and it's not the first time that it's happened."

"Charlie, I'm fine."

"You're exhausted Joey and you're still not sleeping properly."

"I'm doing what I can Charlie."

"I know that, but I think you should take some of your leave and get away from the stresses of work." Walking up to Joey, cupping her face in her hands as she gazes into her eyes. "Please Joey, do this for me," she pleads.

Charlie's hands drop to her side as Joey pulls away from her. "Joey, please talk to me."

"Charlie, I know you're here for me, but sometimes you're the last person that I want to talk to." Joey regrets her choice of words when she sees Charlie's hurt expression. "I'm sorry, that didn't come out right." She shakes her head in frustration, "I don't know what I mean."

"Joey, you can't go on like this."

"Don't you think I know that? Do you think I like hurting the people I love?" Hating the way her voice was getting louder, Joey can't stop herself, "I'm already seeing the counsellor, what more do you expect of me?"

"Joey! Where are you going?" Charlie calls out as Joey walks away.

Joey hesitates briefly, "I need to have a shower, Charlie. I'll see you at work."

* * *

Walking into the house, Joey wipes the tears from her face as she heads into the kitchen for a glass of water. Furious with Cat and upset with herself for treating Charlie like that, Joey winces as the headache gets worse. Gasping against the pain, Joey tries to reach for the table, when everything goes black.


	53. Chapter 53

"Hello, is anyone here? I'm sorry, the door was open. Hello?" Ana walks into the kitchen, finding Joey getting unsteadily to her feet, a broken glass near her feet. "OMG, Joey are you ok?"

"I'm all right, I just got dizzy."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine, really, it's passed."

"Come on, let me help you. You still look a little unsteady." Ana leads Joey over to the chair. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, I was only out for a few seconds."

"Is this a common thing?" Ana asks in concern.

"Only recently. I've been getting dizzy spells whenever I get too upset or emotional."

"I take you had a rough morning then."

"You could say that," Joey smiles wryly at her. "Ana, what are you doing here?"

"After yesterday, I just wanted to be sure I hadn't upset you in anyway."

"Why do you even care what I think?"

"I just want to make sure I didn't do anything that made you feel uncomfortable. I'd hate to think that something I had done was adding to the stress you're already under."

"After the other day, I feel kind of embarrassed around you, especially after I told you those things."

"There's no need to be embarrassed and if you do, then just think of me as a counsellor."

"I don't know if it's that easy," Joey sighs.

"You still look unwell, Joey, can I get you anything, medication or something?"

"There's Paracetamol in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. It's just through that door."

Ana returns with the paracetamol and while Joey takes it, Ana cleans up the broken glass.

"Thanks Ana. Considering how rude I've been to you, I wouldn't have blamed you for leaving me here."

"I know that we don't really know each other, but I want to help you Joey."

"No offense Ana, but one counsellor is more than enough."

"Fair enough; but remember, my door is always open if you ever need someone to talk to. Now, do you want me to call someone for you?"

"There's no need, I'm fine. Look Ana, I really need to shower and get to work."

"Are you sure you're up for that?" Ana asks, still thinking that Joey looked a little unwell.

"I'm not sure of a whole lot these days, but I think I can manage work. Besides, the headaches tend to clear up after a half hour or so."

"I feel uncomfortable leaving you here alone."

"If you want to wait while I shower and get ready for work, I can give you a lift back to the caravan park," Joey offers as a concession.

"That would be great. Can I make you a coffee or something?"

"White no sugar. I'm sure you can find what you need." Joey leaves Ana to it while she goes and gets ready.

* * *

After dropping Ana off, Joey heads to the station.

"Geez Joey, you were cutting it close getting here on time."

"I had to drop someone off. Ned, is the boss in?"

"Nah, she's out on a call-out. She did tell me to let you know that there's a pile of paperwork that needs to be finalised by the end of shift."

"You sure you're just not trying to get me to do your work Ned?"

"No, but I'll help you with it; there's a fair bit that needs to be finished."

"You know, Ned, this is not why I joined the police force," Joey complains.

"I know what you mean."

"Ok Ned, where is the paper mountain?"

* * *

"I don't want to even look at a piece of paper for the rest of the day," Joey stretches and yawns, trying to work out the kinks as the last bit of paperwork is finished. "Thanks for helping Ned, I doubt I would have seen the light of day for a long time if you hadn't."

"That's ok Joey, it seemed kind of unfair for one person to have to do all that. Do you want a coffee?"

Glancing at her watch, "Nah, my shift is over in about 10 seconds."

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then."

* * *

Arriving home an hour after Charlie, Joey tosses her bag aside and slumps onto the couch, exhausted. "Thanks a lot Charlie, I spent the whole day drowning in paperwork and if I didn't know any better, I would swear that everyone left all their paperwork for me to do when I came back."

"Knowing that lot, I wouldn't be surprised."

"So Charlie, am I going to be subjected to this until I agree to take leave?"

"Joey, the paperwork needed to be done."

"Right, and I was the only one available to do it."

"I'm not keen on the paperwork myself Joey, but we all have to do it."

"Yeah, I know," Joey finally agrees. "I'd apologise for being crabby, but that's all I seem to do these days."

"Hey guys, what's for tea?"

"Actually Ruby, I was just about to go for a walk; being stuck in a small room all day has given me cabin fever."

As soon as she hears the front door close, Ruby turns to her mother, "What's up with her?"

"I had her doing paperwork all day."

"No wonder she's bummed, that's like having to do homework all day." Ruby looks at her mother more closely, "Isn't that usually done as a punishment?"

"You've been watching too many movies, Ruby. Paperwork is an important part of every police officers duty."

"You only say those things when you're trying to justify something. You had her doing it for a reason, didn't you?"

Smiling once again at not being able to pull one over on her daughter, Charlie admits she had Joey doing it to give her a break as she won't take time off.

"She's just gone back to work, Charlie, you can't expect her to want to leave again."

"I realise that Ruby, that's why I kept her in the station today; paperwork's boring as hell, but it's not as stressful as dealing with the public and patrolling. She needed the break, especially after this morning."

"All this was because she was sleeping on the couch?" Ruby asks in disbelief as Charlie curses for saying too much.

"It's a little more than that. I went looking for her before work and when I saw her talking to Cat, we had a misunderstanding afterwards. And things didn't exactly end well," Charlie says sadly.

"I wish she'd leave Joey alone, better yet, why can't she just leave town."

"She's Watson's sister."

"So? She does nothing but cause trouble and upset Joey."

"Yeah, well, with any luck, she and her boyfriend will be moving on soon."

"Are you ok Charlie? With everything that's going on with Joey, you've had a lot more to cope with too."

"It's just been a long day, Ruby."

"Well, why don't you put your feet up and I'll make tea tonight."

"That sounds wonderful Ruby."

* * *

"Charlie, do you want a drink before tea? Charlie?

Walking into the lounge, Ruby finds Charlie sound asleep in her chair.

"Great. Looks like I'm going to be eating alone."

"You're becoming more like your mother each day Ruby; talking to yourself."

"Jesus Joey, I really wish people would stop sneaking up on me like that. I'd like to see my 18th birthday you know." Grabbing Joey's arm, she tries to drag her into the kitchen. Joey hesitates as she looks over at Charlie's sleeping form, feeling guilty about what she is putting her through, before allowing Ruby to lead her away.

"This isn't easy for her either, you know," Ruby tells her.

"I'm aware of that Ruby."

"So what did Cat want?"

"Me."

"Why can't she just take the hint that you're not interested in her? You're not, are you?"

"No way. Ruby, I have no interest in anyone but your mother," Joey assures her.

"Yeah, well, just you remember that."

Joey's lips twitch at Ruby's attitude, "Yes boss."

"I'm not really starting to sound like Charlie am I?"

"Would that be such a bad thing?"

"Yeah! No teenager wants to be told that they sound like their parents Joey," Ruby says as if she should have known that.

"Then Ruby, you sound like you."

"I knew there was a reason I liked you Joey."

"Even now?" Joey asks a little uncertainly.

Seeing the uncertainty on Joey's face, Ruby suddenly realises how hard this has been for her. "This really isn't easy for you, is it?"

"It's one of the hardest things I've ever had to do, because no matter how hard I try, I keep hurting the people I love."

"Charlie and I know you don't mean it."

"It doesn't make me feel any better when I say or do something that I know must hurt you."

"You're trying Joey, there's not much more you can do."

"Yes Charlie," she grins cheekily at her.

"Oh god, I really do sound like her," Ruby drops her head into her hands, mumbling "Tea's just about ready, should we wake her?"

"Nah, let her sleep a little longer."

Ruby looks up at Joey, "She'll be real bitchy if we leave her napping for too long at this time of the day."

"We'll risk it."

"Ok," Ruby agrees, grinning impishly, "I mean, you're the one that has to share a bed with her later, but if you want to leave her, that's your choice."

"Give me a minute while I go and wake her." Ruby chuckles as Joey goes racing out of the room.

* * *

Charlie watches as Joey gets up to turn the telly off. "Are you coming to bed tonight Joey, or taking the couch again?"

"I don't know; do you want me in bed?" Joey asks, not daring to look at her.

Charlie walks up behind her, slipping her arms around her middle, "Of course I do, Joey, you know how much I hate sleeping alone."

"Is that the only reason?"

"I need my Joey cushion to get a goodnight's sleep."

"So that's all I am to you, a sleeping device?" Joey asks, her voice full of amusement.

"A very sexy and warm sleeping device," Charlie assures her, her lips nuzzling along her neck.

"Keep going; I'm not fully convinced yet." Leaning back in Charlie's embrace, Joey waits for her to continue. "Charlie?"

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking. Ok, so we have warm and sexy, but I'm drawing a blank on more reasons."

"You know, the couch is looking better by the minute."

"How about, it's late, I'm tired, you're tired, let's just go to bed and sleep."

"Not the most romantic, but it's as good a reason as any."

"I forgot the most important," Charlie says as she holds her tight, "I love you and I can't sleep without you by my side."

"I'm convinced, the bed it is."

* * *

The next day, Ruby is worried about the strain that she sees appearing in Joey and Charlie's relationship. Noticing part of the cause sitting outside the diner, Ruby heads towards her. Glancing up when the shadow appears over her table, Cat smirks. "You have a problem?"

"Yeah I do, you."

"Go away kid."

"I will, if you stay away from my family."

"Look kid, there's no need to be jealous, ok."

"Jealous of what?"

"Of my relationship with Joey, of course," Cat acts surprised that she didn't know about it.

"You're deluded," Ruby accuses her.

"Just because Joey and I have a little fun on the side, it doesn't mean she will stop playing happy families with you and the ice queen," Cat continues to taunt her.

"Joey wouldn't touch you!" Ruby cries out, drawing the attention of some of the other diners.

"Believe what you will." Cat smiles at her, "Tell me kid, you as promiscuous as your mother was at your age; I mean, she must have been around your age when she got herself knocked up."

Seeing red, Ruby reacts.

"You BITCH!" Cat rages as she stands up, the remnants of her meal dropping off her head in clumps.

"Stay away from my family," Ruby warns her before storming away from the diner, while Leah and Colleen watch on in amusement.

"I hope she paid for that food she's wearing."

"Colleen!" Leah says, trying not to laugh.

"I'm just saying is all."


	54. Chapter 54

After hearing from Leah what Ruby had done, Joey goes in search of her, finding her sitting alone on the beach.

"Leah told me what happened," Joey says as she sits down next to her, "What were you thinking of Ruby?"

Ruby looks at her, "You."

"What?"

"Cat was saying all these things about you."

"Like what?"

"That you were sleeping with her."

"Ruby, I would never cheat on Charlie."

"I know that, but I still hated her saying that." Ruby puts her head down, mumbling, "And what she said about Charlie."

Joey puts a comforting arm across her shoulders as Ruby leans against her. "Ruby, what did she say?"

"She implied that mum was a slut," her voice breaking, "and that's why she ended up with me."

"Oh, Ruby, I'm sorry."

"I hate her Joey." Ruby stares out across the water for a moment. "And I hate how you and Charlie are fighting, I hate it."

"We're not fighting Ruby," Joey tries to reassure her.

"It sure sounds like it."

"Charlie's just trying to help me and I'm throwing it back in her face." Joey sighs, "I love her like crazy, Ruby, but even though I'm seeing the counsellor, I feel like it's all slipping away."

"You're not going to leave are you?" Ruby asks in sudden fear.

"Of course not, Ruby."

"You'd better not," Ruby sniffles. "I love you Joey, but I'd never forgive you for hurting Charlie if you left."

"You and Charlie are my family, Ruby, I have no intention of leaving, ok?" Ruby nods as Joey pulls her closer. "I wish I had seen Cat's face when you dumped her food over her."

"It was spag bol," Ruby says, a smile coming to her face.

"Oooo, messy."

"Very. The way the sauce just slid down her face."

"You know what Ruby, I feel hungry all of a sudden, how about I shout you lunch?"

"As long as it's not spag bol."

"Deal."

* * *

"Hey Georgie, you want to go out on the town tonight? I'm sure we can find someone for you in this hick town," she grins at her.

"Go away Cat."

"What!" Cat is stunned by the coldness in her sister's voice.

"I heard what happened at the diner."

"You mean when the muppet dumped my food over me. I should have her charged with assault or..."

"Shut up, just shut the hell up Cat and get out of my life."

"Georgie, I'm your sister."

"Right at the moment, I wish you weren't."

"Georgie, please! I'm sorry ok," Cat pleads with her.

"I warned you Cat, I told you to stay away, but you couldn't help yourself. You have no idea what happened to Charlie as a kid and to throw it in Ruby's face like that, was" Watson stops, her anger and disappointment in her sister making it hard to talk.

"I was just trying to wind her up because she was getting on my nerves."

Watson shakes her head, "It's too late Cat. I've tried and tried to get through to you, to understand you, but you keep throwing it back in my face."

"Please Georgie, give me another chance."

"And when you blow that chance, what next, I give you another, then another? I'm tired Cat, I'm tired of dealing with your shit. I think it would be best if you just left."

"For good?" Cat ask fearfully.

"I hope not, but right now I really don't want anything to do with you. I'm sorry Cat." Watson closes the door on her stunned sister.

"Georgie, please."

Standing with her back against the door, listening as Cat bangs her fists against it, pleading with her, Watson slides down the door as the tears flow.

"Please, Georgie, I'm sorry. Georgie."

Even after the banging stops and Cat has left, Watson remains leaning against the door, her legs pulled tight against her chest as she cries silently.

* * *

Joey looks up from the table as she sees Ruby coming out of the diner. "So, did you apologise to Leah for making a scene?"

"Yeah and then she gave us free milkshakes for providing the entertainment," passing one of the drinks to Joey.

"Best if you leave that part out when we tell your mother."

"Do we have to?" Ruby moans.

"As much as I'd like to have done it myself Ruby, you can't go around dumping food on people."

"I know, but can't you just ground me or something so we don't have to tell her?"

"Aren't you forgetting something Ruby?"

"Please, please, please."

"Not that something, Ruby. Aren't you forgetting who witnessed it?"

"Oh, god, it was Colleen, wasn't it," Ruby rests her head on the table, her world over, "That means Charlie probably knows already. I am so dead."

Chuckling softly at Ruby's dramatics, "It's ok Ruby, we'll take her some lunch, soften her up a bit."

"Better get some chocolate too," Ruby lifts her head, grinning, "Just to be on the safe side." "Come on." Standing up, Joey puts her arm around Ruby's shoulder as they head into the diner. "Cheer up Ruby, it's not going to be that bad."

"Is that why you're not interested in me, Joey?" Cat says as she steps in front of Joey and Ruby, "Because you're doing the mother and the daughter?"

"Get out of here Cat."

"My sister wants nothing to do with me because of that brat."

"Good for her. Cat, nobody wants you here."

"Well that's too bad Joey," walking right up to her and getting into her face, "Because I'm not going anywhere."

Feeling Ruby tense against her arm, Joey's anger at Cat grows. Moving toward Cat, Joey stops when Ruby puts a calming hand on her arm "Joey, please, just ignore her. She's not worth it."

Standing inches from Cat, Joey glares at her. "I told you to get out of here Cat."

Cat smirks at her, "You're gorgeous when you're angry."

"Don't push me Cat," her voice full of anger.

"Joey, please don't do anything." Feeling Ruby tug on her arm, Joey allows her to pull her away from Cat.

"I'll be seeing you Joey," Cat calls out.

"Please Joey, come on, let's go home."

"We still have to talk to Charlie."

"That can wait. Joey, I'm taking you home."

* * *

"Charlie," Hogan walks into her office, "Marcos Andrews was just arrested, along with one of the burglars."

"One?" Charlie asks curiously.

"Seems that there were two involved in the actual burglaries. Andrews provided them with a list of the goods and the addresses, his two friends went and got them and then gave them to Andrews, who already had buyers for the goods. Here's the report."

Reading it, Charlie is shocked by the name. "Are they sure?"

"He was caught red-handed with Andrews and admitted it. Should I let Joey know?"

"What? No, she's still out at the moment. Besides, I think the less people who know about this at the moment, the better. Let's go pick up the other suspect."

* * *

"I'm sorry Ruby, for losing it like that in front of you," Joey says once they're seated at the kitchen table.

"You looked like you wanted to hit her."

"I did. She seems to know exactly what buttons to push with me and she enjoys pushing them." Joey smiles at her, "I'm just glad you were there to stop me."

"Here's your coffee. Do you want me to call Charlie? Joey...Joey!" Ruby gives her a shake to get her attention.

"Sorry." Leaning with her head in her hands against the table, Joey closes her eyes. "My head is killing me."

"Maybe I should have just let you hit her, it may have released the tension," Ruby jokes.

"No Ruby, if I'd hit her, I'd be finished as a cop."

"You should go and lie down Joey."

"Good idea, but I need to call Charlie, I'm supposed to be at work."

"I'll call her, now go to bed Joey."

Watching Joey walk from the room, Ruby picks up the phone to call her mother.

"Charlie."

"Ruby, why aren't you at school?"

"How did you know I wasn't at school?"

"Because I just got off the phone with Leah who said she saw you and Joey having words with Cat."

"Oh." Ruby closes her eyes as she works up the courage, "Did she say anything else?"

"That your table manners are atrocious. Whatever possessed you to tip her meal over her head?"

"She was being mean. Charlie, can we talk about that later, I'm at home with Joey."

"Is Joey ok?"

"She's lying down now."

"Headache again?" Charlie winces in sympathy for Joey.

"Yeah."

"Damn that Cat," Charlie mutters. "Ruby I don't like you missing school, but can you stay and watch Joey?"

"I was planning to. Charlie, she nearly went postal on Cat."

"Keep an eye on her Ruby, I'll be home as soon as I can."

"Maybe you should come home now," Ruby suggests as she glances worriedly towards their bedroom.

"I can't. We've just got a break in the case and it can't wait."

"Do you want me to tell Joey when she wakes up?"

"No. I'll let her know when I get home."

"Come home as soon as you can Charlie."

"I will. Bye."

* * *

An hour later, Ruby is surprised when Joey walks into the kitchen with her uniform on. "You're not going in to work are you?"

"I can't keep taking time off Ruby."

"But you can't go."

"Why not? Ruby, what's going on?" Joey asks when Ruby hesitates.

"I called Charlie and she asked me to skip school to look after you."

"What else did she say?"

"Nothing." Ruby cracks under Joey's glare, "Ok, she just said that there was a break in a case and she'd fill you in later."

"I've got to get going."

"Joey, why don't you wait for Charlie to come home."

"I can't, I'll see you later Ruby."

* * *

Charlie sits opposite the suspect, trying to keep her disgust from her face. Charlie puts the item on the table in front of them, "Where did you get this?"

"I found it."

"Really. This bracelet was reported stolen by Glen Elliott; the husband of Mrs Elliott, the woman you killed."

"I don't know anything about that."

"I bet you don't."

A knock on the door drags Charlie's attention away from the suspect as Hogan pokes his head in. "Sorry Sergeant, but Head Office is on the line."

"I'll be right out." As she stands, she says to the suspect, "Maybe you should take this time to think about what you're going to say when I return."

* * *

While Charlie is in her office on the phone, Joey arrives at the station. "Hey Riley, I heard there was a break in a case?"

"Yeah, Charlie's interviewing a suspect in the burglary case."

"What, now! Who is it?"

"I don't know, I've only just come back."

Wondering why Charlie hadn't told her she had already arrested someone, Joey heads to the interrogation room. Knocking, she enters when she receives no reply, stopping short when she sees who the suspect is.

"You!"

"Hello Joey."


	55. Chapter 55

"You know Joey, this isn't quite what I had in mind when I wanted handcuffs between us."

"How could you Cat," Joey walks further into the room, "Do you have any idea what this will do to your sister?"

"You leave my sister out of this."

"Why Cat? You come to Summer Bay, cause nothing but trouble, embarrassing your sister."

"Why don't you just shut up and help me out."

Joey looks at her in disbelief. "Why the hell would I want to help you?"

Cat smiles at her, "Because if you don't, I'll tell everyone about us."

"There is no us!"

"Says who." Trying to provoke a reaction from Joey, Cat continues to taunt her. "I'll stand up in court and tell them how you seduced me." Advancing towards Joey until she is right in front of her. "I can describe in amazing detail how you make love, what you like, how often you like it. I can tell the jury how at first the sex was fantastic, but then you started to want more and turned violent. Ty saw the hand print, he'll testify. By the time I'm finished with you lover, everyone will know what a cruel, violent, lying bitch you are."

"No one would ever believe you."

"You're in counselling because you've been acting irrationally, a few tears here and there from me and I'll have the jury eating out of my hand. I can assure you Joey, they'll believe me, not you; not a violent, unstable cop. You should have just given into me Joey, now if I go down, so do you and how will your precious Charlie and Ruby see you then," she sneers at Joey.

"Shut up, just shut up you stupid bitch."

"Make me lover." Grabbing Cat by the shoulders, Joey pushes her roughly back into the chair.

"CONSTABLE!"

Pulling back from Cat at the sound of Charlie's bellow, Joey lowers her hand, horrified that she had come so close to striking Cat.

"My office, NOW!" Charlie orders her.

"Looks like I'm not the only one in trouble," Cat sniggers.

"You, shut up, I'll finish dealing with you later," Charlie warns her.

* * *

Closing the office door behind her, Charlie whirls on Joey. "What the hell were you doing in there Joey? If she lodges a complaint against you, I don't know what will happen to you."

"I'm a part of this case Charlie, I should have been informed as soon as she was arrested."

"It was my decision not to tell you and after what just happened in there, it was the right one." Charlie gentles her tone a little. "Joey, I know you're still struggling with things, but that's no excuse for what you just pulled in there and if I could, I'd remove you from active duty completely."

"What!" Incredulous that Charlie would do such a thing.

"But as you weren't disobeying orders by being in there and are already in counselling," Charlie continues on as if Joey hadn't interrupted, "I'm confining you to desk duty until I'm satisfied you are in control of your emotions."

"Charlie, please don't do this," Joey's voice full of emotion.

Charlie steels her heart against Joey's plea. "If this was just a one off incident, that would be one thing, but it's not. Joey, if I hadn't walked in when I did, you would have hit Cat and then you'd be facing assault charges and most likely dismissal from the force, especially if they decided to reopen Samuels' case."

"You can't Charlie. You don't know what she was saying in there or what she said earlier. She told Ruby you were a slut and then she suggested that I was sleeping with Ruby."

"I don't care what she said Joey, that's no excuse for violence." Charlie sighs, hating being forced to do this. "Joey, the safety of my officers as well as the public is my responsibility, and I can't allow an officer who I knew was not coping to be out there among the public, where she or someone else could be hurt."

"You think I would put someone in danger?" Joey asks in disbelief.

"I think your judgement is impaired and that you're short-tempered." Sitting on the desk near Joey's chair, Charlie reaches for her hand, "Joey, it would be negligent of me to let you continue on the way you are. My god Joey, you nearly hit Watson's sister."

Joey hangs her head, furious with Charlie and then with herself when she realises Charlie was right.

"Joey?"

Shaking her head, Joey can't look up at her as she removes her hand from Charlie's, "You can't do this to me Charlie."

"I can and I have. If I have to Joey, I will lodge an official report questioning your fitness for duty."

"Charlie, you can't, not after last year," Joey cries out as she finally looks at her. "If you do that, my career will be over."

"I don't want to do this Joey, but I have no choice. Now I want you to take the rest of the day off and see the counsellor."

Joey slumps in her chair defeated, when she realises that Charlie will not back down on this.

"I'm scared Charlie. The counselling isn't working, what if there is something seriously wrong with me?"

Moving to Joey's side, unconcerned if someone walks in, she puts her arms around Joey as the tears come. "Everything is going to be all right Joey, you just need to give it time to work. This isn't something you can fix overnight." Kissing her forehead, Charlie hugs her even tighter as she tries to convince herself.

* * *

Walking back into the station after seeing Joey off, Charlie ignores the curious stares of the other officers as she heads back to the interview room, Cat barely waiting for the door to close, "I want to make a complaint against your girlfriend."

"You're facing serious charges Cat, don't add to it by making trouble for a police officer."

"I knew you would stick up for her." Glaring at her, Cat smirks, "Would you be so keen to defend her if I told you I was screwing her?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Leaning towards Charlie, Cat whispers something to her. "Who told you that?"

"Nobody, I experienced it for myself when we had sex." Cat keeps grinning at her, "Ahh, she really is amazing in bed, isn't she?"

"Cut the crap Cat, Joey would ever betray me." Charlie sits back, studying Cat. "Samuels is dead, but he obviously told someone else what he overheard. Who was it Cat?" Cat stays silent as Charlie leans over the table, "These are dangerous people you've gotten mixed up with Cat."

The first cracks start to appear in Cat's tough persona as her voice quavers, "You think I don't know that!"

"Then tell me, I can help you."

Cat looks away for a moment, before turning back to Charlie. "I owed money. He said if I seduced Joey, he would wipe my debt clear. I told him there was no way Joey would cheat, so he told me to just cause trouble for you and her."

"Who told you Cat?"

Cat shrugs, "I only ever spoke to him on the phone. I don't know his name, only that he scared me." Cat holds Charlie's eye, defiant once more. "I want a deal."

"For what, you don't know anything, remember?"

"Then I still want to make a complaint against your girlfriend for assault."

"She didn't hit you."

"She shoved me."

"You were acting aggressively and she had to restrain you."

"That's bull, and you know it."

"You killed a defenceless old lady Cat, who do you think the jury will believe?" Cat glares at her petulantly. "Cat, I know about the burglaries; Andrews and Ty have given statements about the whole scam. How you and Ty arrived days earlier than you led us to believe, how Andrews would tell you what to look for and which house, how Ty would put on a blonde wig and pose as an energy guy going door-to-door, talking his way inside where he would then unlock a window. You would then go back later and climb through the window, grabbing the goods. Only the last time, Mrs Elliott was still home."

"She wasn't supposed to be there," she murmurs.

"It was her house Cat, you were the one who shouldn't have been there. You're going to have a lot of time on your hands to think over your life Cat, so I'd suggest you use it wisely."

Charlie walks out of the room, leaving Cat sitting there crying as the realisation her life was over hits her.

* * *

While Charlie is interviewing Cat, three of the other officers are talking about what had happened.

"I suppose I don't blame her for finally cracking after what she's been through. I don't know if I would have come back after what Cruze did to her, let alone Samuels."

"She should have been suspended."

"Why, she didn't actually do anything wrong Heely."

"Only because the Sergeant stopped her. Would you want her watching your back out in the field, Kylie?" Heely asks. "No, she's been losing it for weeks, she shouldn't be here."

"Come on Heely, can you tell me you've never given a suspect a backhander?"

"No I haven't."

"I've seen you come close though."

"If she wasn't sleeping with the boss, she'd be out of here."

"Shut up Heely. She didn't do anything to warrant a suspension, so drop it."

"You got the hots for her Kylie?" he teases her.

"Do I have to remind you Heely, how you stood by and watched Samuels in the locker room," the other officer in the room speaks.

"So now you're sticking up for her too, Riley. That was just a bit of fun between us, she just freaked out because she's weak," he sneers at him.

"Tell me, if he had raped her, would you have stopped him or joined in."

"You bastard!"

"If there's any cop in this station I wouldn't trust watching my back, it would be you Heely, not Joey. She risked her life to save Watson while you stood by and watched her nearly raped."

So intent on listening on the other side of the door, Ned doesn't hear the footsteps until it is too late.

"Ned, what are you doing skulking here?"

"Sorry Hogan, I was looking for Joey."

"She's gone home."

"She's supposed to be on duty."

"Charlie sent her home because she wasn't feeling well."

"Is she ok?"

"That's really none of your concern Ned, now get back to work."

"Yes sir."

Pausing at the door, Hogan listens briefly as Riley and Kylie put Heely back in his place. Opening the door, Hogan looks at all three. "Back to work, now." With guilty expressions, they leave the room. "I don't want to hear any more talk about Joey, is that clear," Hogan warns them as they walk past.

"Yes Sir."

* * *

Opening the caravan door, Ana is surprised to find Joey standing there. "Joey, I'm surprised to see you again."

"No more than I am."

"Come in. Joey, what's wrong, you look upset."

"Everything is wrong," Joey says as she paces the small area. "I just needed to talk to someone."

"Please, sit." Indicating for Joey to sit on the bed, before taking the one opposite. "So tell me what happened."

"We finally caught the people responsible for the burglaries and Mrs Elliott's death."

"That's good, isn't it?"

"Of course it is. It's just that one of them is my best friend's sister and," pausing because she still has trouble believing what she did, Joey sighs before continuing. "Charlie didn't tell me she had been arrested. I only found out when I got there, so I went to see who it was. She was there, alone and handcuffed." Furiously wiping away the tears as they threaten to fall, "I let her get to me. I shoved her and if it wasn't for Charlie, I would have hit her. I don't even know why; it's not like I felt threatened or anything." Joey is growing increasingly upset, "I still can't believe I did it and now I've been confined to desk duty because Charlie doesn't trust me anymore."

Placing her hands over her face as she can no longer stop the tears, she doesn't react when she feels the bed move as Ana sits beside her, a comforting arm across her shoulders. "It's ok Joey, let it all out." Ana pulls her closer to her side, holding Joey as her body shakes with emotion. Continuing to hold her as she feels the shakes lessening. "It's ok," Ana soothes her as she carefully removes Joey's phone from her pocket.

* * *

The next morning, Joey wakes, feeling disorientated when she doesn't recognise her surroundings.

"Oh god, what did I do?"


	56. Chapter 56

PREVIOUSLY:

_The next morning, Joey wakes, feeling disorientated when she doesn't recognise her surroundings._

_"Oh god, what did I do?"_

_

* * *

_"It's ok Joey," Ana says from the other bed, "You just fell asleep last night."

Looking down, relief floods through Joey when she sees that she is still fully clothed. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"You were exhausted."

"Charlie will be frantic," Joey says worriedly as she struggles to stand up, feeling stiff from sleeping on an unfamiliar bed.

"It's ok Joey, I got her number from your phone and called her." Ana holds a shirt out for her, "This may be a bit big for you, but it may be a bit more comfortable than what you're wearing."

Taking the clean shirt from Ana, Joey changes quickly. "I should be getting home."

"There's no rush Joey."

"I've already imposed on you too much."

"It's really no trouble."

"Right, well anyway, thanks," Joey says as she leaves as quickly as she could.

* * *

Rushing home, Joey finds Charlie preparing brekky. "I'm so sorry Charlie, I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"Ana told me you turned up on her doorstep, upset and exhausted." Charlie looks at her. "I'd like to meet this woman that you feel so comfortable with."

Joey winces a little at her tone. "Charlie, it's not like that."

"How would I know Joey, I don't even know this woman."

"Neither do I, but for some reason, I've found it easier to talk to her than my own counsellor about some things." Joey leans against the kitchen bench, hugging herself as she faces Charlie. "Can we talk about yesterday," she asks nervously.

"Joey, I didn't want to do that to you, but you left me no choice."

Joey nods in understanding. "It's ok Charlie, you were right to reprimand me; I was out of control. I just hate to think of what might have happened if you hadn't walked in when you did."

"Ruby filled me in on everything that happened with Cat earlier and while I don't condone what you did, I do understand it, especially when you're already struggling with your emotions. Joey, I need to tell you something."

"Charlie, what's wrong?"

"Cat was deliberately goading you Joey, to cause trouble for us."

"I don't understand."

"Someone else was behind it Joey. To clear a debt, Cat was instructed to seduce you and if that didn't work, she was to cause trouble for us."

"Who?" Joey demands, shocked by this revelation.

"She didn't know, or at least that's what she claimed."

"Why can't people just leave us alone Charlie," her voice sounding tired.

"I don't know."

"So what else did Cat have to say?"

Charlie explains what was said during the interview and fills Joey in on what she has since learned. "They only took small items of value, probably hoping that they wouldn't be missed, at least not straight away. Ty also admitted to at least another six victims who didn't even know that items had been stolen."

"Which one of them killed Mrs Elliott?"

"Cat. She panicked and pushed her."

"This is going to devastate Georgina. "I should call her."

"Joey, give her a bit of time and you need some rest."

Joey shakes her head, "I don't want to be alone today."

"You won't be. Cat was transported to the city overnight, so I've taken a personal day. Joey, you can relax, I'm not upset with you."

"But I am. I keep thinking what if it was you or worse, Ruby that was in that room with me instead of Cat."

Charlie walks across the room to take Joey in her arms. "You would never hurt us Joey," Charlie reassures her.

"I could have."

"Joey, the only times you've reacted this way is when you've been provoked." Charlie caresses her face, "I trust you Joey, so I don't want to hear anymore of this. Now let's have something to eat and then we're going to relax for the rest of the day."

* * *

The next day, with Joey taking another personal day, Charlie calls in on Watson on her way to work.

"Cat has been charged with murder and multiple burglaries." Charlie puts a comforting hand on her arm, "I'm so sorry Georgina."

"It's ok. I guess I've known for years that this is where she'd end up."

"She left this for you." Handing Watson the letter.

_'Dear Georgie_

_I'm sorry for letting you down again. I tried so hard to get my life together, but I just don't have the strength. I never meant to hurt that poor woman; she wasn't supposed to be there. I panicked when I saw her and pushed her. I didn't think I had pushed her that hard, but her leg caught the chair and she fell backwards. I tried to help her but she was already dead._

_I do love you Georgie; I love you for being the best big sister a girl could have, I love you for putting your own needs on hold to care for me, even when I never deserved it. I'm just sorry that I couldn't do the same for you. _

_I lied to you when I first came here; I did have the money for the ticket, I just didn't have the courage to buy it. I don't want to hurt you anymore, so please don't come and see me, let me go and remember me as I once was, the little sister who adored you and idolised you._

_Forever your loving sister_

_Catriona'_

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Watson crumples the letter. "I have no one."

"You have us. We're your family."

"Thanks Charlie, but it's not quite the same. I heard about what happened between Joey and Cat. Is Joey ok?"

"I don't know," Charlie admits.

* * *

A few hours later, Charlie receives an unexpected visitor at the station. "Uncle Mike, what are you doing here?"

"Word on the grapevine is that Joey lost it with a suspect and you then let her off without punishment."

"I reprimanded her and assigned her to desk duty for the time being."

"So why don't you tell me what actually happened."

After Charlie explains everything, including that Joey was in counselling, Michaels takes a moment to consider, before asking, "Are you sure you're not taking it easy on her because she's your partner?"

"Of course I'm not."

"Look Charlie, from what you've told me, you did the right thing, but you have a problem; someone here reported you."

"Reported me?"

"Head office got a report claiming that you showed favouritism to Joey because you're sleeping with her. I'm sorry Charlie, there's talk of transferring Joey to another station."

"They can't do that!" horrified at the prospect of losing Joey.

"Charlie, it doesn't matter if you went by-the-book, because there will always be those who believe you are favouring her."

"Joey's near breaking point Uncle Mike, she wouldn't be able to handle a transfer, not if it meant being on her own."

"I didn't say she would be, just that there's talk. There is one thing in her favour, though you may not like it."

"If it'll stop Joey being transferred, I want to hear it."

"If you could show that Joey is in counselling because of what happened to her while she was on duty with Cruze and Samuels, then it may be enough to scare these idiots into backing off completely."

"What difference would that make?"

"It would look as if there was a lack of compassion for her after everything she had been through and considering she was raped while she was working undercover, I'd think that would be a look they'd like to avoid, especially as it's affected her so badly that she's had to enter counselling for a second time."

"This is ridiculous," Charlie mutters. "Do you know who reported it?"

"It was anonymous. There's more Charlie; someone has been accessing Joey's personnel files and copying them, including the rape report and they've been using Watson's password to do it."

"Watson's not even back on duty."

"This isn't good Charlie, you need to find who it is and put a stop to it."

"I know."

"I have to be getting back Charlie."

"Wait," Charlie calls out just before he reaches the door. "I haven't heard much about the taskforce recently."

"That's because nobody's talking anymore. Others have heard about the missing witnesses and are now having sudden memory losses. It seems that these people are experts at finding people's Achilles heel and using it to get them to do what they want."

"Uncle Mike, I think Catriona Watson was working for them, but she doesn't know who they are."

"Or she's just like all the others; too scared to talk. I'll keep in touch and Charlie, keep an eye on Joey."

"Don't worry, I will be."

* * *

"Can you grab that mug for me Joey?"

"Sure Ana." Reaching for the mug, Joey finds that she is unable to pick it up.

"Joey, what's wrong?" Ana asks in concern when Joey doesn't move.

"I can't move my hand," her voice quavering.

"What!" Ana rushes over to her. "Let me look." Holding Joey's hand in hers, Ana moves her fingers. "Try to wriggle your fingers."

Joey feels some relief when her fingers move. "The feelings coming back."

"Give me your keys."

"Why?"

"Because I'm taking you to the hospital."

"Ana, I'm ok now."

"Joey, you couldn't move your hand; you're going to the hospital."

"I don't need to."

"Yes you do. Joey, it's possible that the symptoms you've been having could be medical and not stress related; you need to be checked out, just to be sure."

* * *

Five hours later, Ana is parking the car at Joey's. "You have to tell her Joey."

"I can't," her voice almost inaudible.

"You need to tell Charlie," insists Ana.

Joey shakes her head, "I don't know how."

"You can't keep this from her forever and she's going to find out eventually."

"I want to wait to see if the medication works first, before I tell her."

"You're not being fair to her."

"Look Ana, thanks for taking me to the hospital and driving me home, but it's really none of your business if I tell Charlie or not." Slumping back against the seat, "It's going to break her heart."

"Is she home?"

Shaking her head, "She's still at work."

"I don't want to leave you alone."

"Ruby's home. I have to go."

"Tell her Joey," Ana pleads with her one last time.

* * *

"Jesus Joey, you look like crap."

"Thanks Ruby, you really know how to make someone feel better."

"Sorry, it kind of came out harsher than I wanted, but you don't look well."

"I know." Grabbing the cushion to her, Joey curls up on the couch. "I just need to sleep."

"I'm going to call Charlie."

"You don't have to Ruby," Joey says sleepily.

"I'm worried Joey, I'm calling her."

* * *

"Where is she Ruby?"

"She's on the couch. I'm going to go out for a while, give you some time alone."

"Thanks Rubes." Walking over to the couch, Charlie sits on the coffee table for a moment, watching Joey's restless sleep. "Joey, honey, wake up. Joey."

Opening her eyes, Joey offers a tired smile, "You're home."

"Joey, talk to me."

Joey closes her eyes, shaking her head.

"Move over," Charlie instructs gently. Giving Charlie room to lie beside her, Joey rests her head on her chest as Charlie holds her tight.

"Charlie, I heard about the complaint that was filed." Joey feels her flinch under her head. "Come on Charlie, you know you can't keep a secret at the station."

"It's nothing to worry about Joey."

"This time, but there's always going to be another time."

"And we'll deal with it."

"We won't have to, because it's not going to be a problem anymore," Joey pauses before dropping her bombshell. "I'm resigning."

Though shocked by Joey's decision, Charlie's not that surprised, knowing how hard Joey has been finding everything lately. Gently rubbing her hand in circles along Joey's back, Charlie can feel her tension under her hand. "Joey, don't make any rash decisions just yet. You have plenty of leave accumulated so I want you to take the leave, get away from things for a while, before you decide."

"I can't deal with it anymore Charlie. No matter what we do, there will always be those who don't like us being together at work, trying to separate us. It's only a matter of time before someone finds a reason to transfer me."

"I'll never let that happen Joey."

"You wouldn't have a say in it Charlie, and neither would I."

"We could fight it Joey and we'd probably win."

"I can't fight, not anymore." The exhaustion in her voice breaking Charlie's heart.

"Joey, promise me you won't quit. Take the leave, think about it, then we'll talk again. Please Joey, promise me you'll do that."

Joey thinks it over for a few minutes, Charlie growing concerned by her silence before Joey eventually answers. "Ok, but if I still want to resign after my break, please don't fight me on it."

"If I think you've really thought it through, then as much as I hate it, I won't fight you on it," Charlie promises.

"I'm sorry Charlie, I hate disappointing you, but I just don't have the strength anymore."

"You are strong enough Joey, you're just lacking confidence at the moment."

"No, it's not that."

"What is it Joey?"

Wanting desperately to tell her, Joey can't find the strength. "Nothing."

Charlie sighs. "Go to sleep Joey, I'll be here when you wake up."

"I love you so much Charlie."

"I love you too, now just rest Joey."


	57. Chapter 57

Five days later, Ned gets a surprise visitor at the station.

"Hey bro."

"Fi, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you of course, you idiot, why else would I be here."

Ned shakes his head in exasperation at his sister as he hears the giggles of his colleagues. "Everyone, this is my little sister Fiona."

"Hello everyone. Can you take your lunch break now?"

"Give me half an hour."

"What am I supposed to do until then?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure you can find something. Look Fi, you need to leave before the boss gets back."

"Is she really that much of a dragon?"

"Fi, keep your voice down. I'll see you in half an hour."

"Fine. I'm sure I can walk the length of this entire town in that time."

"Fi, get out of here."

"Wow, you're grouchy today."

* * *

Eating lunch in the diner with Ana, Joey tries to dismiss her concerns about not telling Charlie.

"Joey, you need to tell her," Ana urges her yet again.

"No. I haven't had a headache in days so the medication seems to be working."

"She would want to know Joey, so she can be there for you."

"She's already put up with so much of my shit recently, I don't see the point in worrying her when there may not be a need to. Besides, with Cat out of the way and not having the stress of work, I feel the best I have in weeks. Even Charlie's noticed the change." Joey sighs, "She thinks it's because the counselling is working."

"Joey, you can't keep this from her."

"Ana, you've been at me for the last few days, now please, can you just drop it."

"I just think you're making a big mistake." Getting a glare from Joey, Ana relents. "Ok, I'll drop it. I assume that you've at least talked to your counsellor about all this?"

"She wants to continue the counselling, to help me deal with this." Crinkling her nose in disgust, "She never even considered that it could have been a medical problem."

"Don't blame her Joey; your symptoms could easily have been related to stress and stress could still be a contributing factor."

"I know. I guess I just don't have that much confidence in her anymore."

"Maybe you should find another counsellor."

"You offering, are you?"

"I can't, at least not officially. I'm not accredited to practice in this country Joey, but I am happy to listen though, as a friend."

"Is that what we are now, friends?"

"I'd like to think so."

Joey sits there staring at Ana for a moment, trying to work out what it was about her that she still found a little off. "So how long are you planning on sticking around in the Bay?"

"Not much longer." Ana smiles a little sadly, "My Visa runs out soon, but I hope to come back again though."

"That's right, you've found a reason to stay. Who is it?"

"Someone very special."

"Is that all you're going to say?" Joey asks, finding this woman very hard to read. "You know, you seem to know a lot about me, but I don't know anything about you, other than you're Russian and a counsellor."

"Sorry Joey, in my line of work, I've developed a need to maintain my privacy."

"But I'm not a client, I'm a friend, right?" Joey grins at her.

Ana shakes her head, chuckling. "What would you like to know?"

* * *

Taking his sister to lunch at the diner, Ned takes a table near Joey and Ana, who seem very intent on their discussion. Glancing over to where Ned was staring, Fi leans toward her brother, whispering, "So John, is that her?" Indicating with a nod of her head towards Joey and Ana.

"Fi!" Ned says with a warning tone.

"She's cute." She grins at him, "Just as you described her."

"She's also a work colleague who happens to have a girlfriend."

"Introduce me."

"Fi!"

"Come on John, mum taught you better manners than that."

"Wait a minute," Ned grabs her arm. "I think Ana's leaving."

"Ana, who's she?"

"A friend."

"Look, she's gone now, so introduce me to Joey."

Sighing in exasperation, Ned takes Fi over to Joey's table.

"Hey Ned," Joey greets him with a smile.

"Hi Joey, this is my little sister Fi."

"Enough of the little sister, John. Nice to meet you Joey," holding her hand out to Joey who shakes it.

"Nice to meet you too, Fi. You here long?"

"Depends on how long I can put up with big bro here. So Joey, what's it like being a lesbian police officer in a small town?"

"Fi!"

"Chill John."

Turning a disarming smile towards Joey as she takes a seat, pulling Ned down into the seat next to her. "So Joey, you were saying?"

"I prefer to think of myself as just a police officer, not as a female or lesbian officer."

"Not into labels, huh? I don't blame you. So, I've heard a lot about you from Jessie and John."

"John? Oh, sorry, I'm so used to calling him Ned."

"Ned? Oh, as in Ned Kelly? Const. Ned Kelly, cute. So Joey, why don't you and your girlfriend come to tea tomorrow night; Jessie would love to see you again."

"Fi, I don't think that's a good idea; her girlfriend is my boss."

"Geez John, you really have a lot to learn; it's called getting to know people and fitting in." Turning her attention back to Joey, "So, how about it Joey?"

"I'll have to check with Charlie, but I don't see why not; if it's ok with your brother, of course."

"I can hardly un-invite you now. You may as well bring Ruby too; maybe some of her manners can rub off on my sister."

"Who's Ruby?"

"Charlie's daughter," Joey tells her.

"Sure bring her along, she can keep Jessie company."

"Fi, I'm sure Ruby and Jessie will get along, but Ruby's more your age."

"Oh, why didn't you say that before John. Hang on, if she's my age, then Joey must like older..." With his hand across her mouth, Ned pulls his sister to her feet.

"Joey, I think it's time to take her home before she digs an even bigger hole for herself."

"I'll see you around. It was nice to meet you Fi"

"mmmmm," Fi waves at her.

Removing his hand from Fi's mouth, Ned drags her away. "Why did you have to do that John?"

"Because you still haven't learned when to keep your mouth shut. And what the hell are you up to, inviting Joey to my place?"

"I didn't invite Joey, I invited Joey and her girlfriend."

"I just hope I don't regret this," he mutters.

* * *

Later that evening, Charlie and Joey are enjoying a quiet walk along the beach. "We've been invited to tea tomorrow night."

"Who by?"

"Ned's sister, Fiona."

"I don't know if that's a good idea, Joey."

"Charlie, Ned's a friend and I couldn't really come up with a reason to say no without being rude."

"I heard his sister she made quite an entrance at the station today."

"She does seem like a bit of a handful. Poor Ned didn't seem to know what to do."

"You owe me big time for this Joey."

"You can't keep yourself so distant from them Charlie, not in a place this size. I mean, you think of Georgina as a friend now, and Ned's a nice guy." Joey steps in front of her, linking her arms around her waist. "And as to owing you for doing this, I think I can come up with a way to repay you."

Charlie chuckles at her expression. "You seem so much more relaxed lately."

"I think I'm finally starting to feel human again."

"I'm glad. I was really starting to miss the old Joey."

Placing her hands on Joey's hips, "Now, what was that you were saying about repaying me for this?"

"You'll have to wait until we get home, because what I have in mind really wouldn't go down too well in public."

* * *

The next night, having enjoyed a nice BBQ, Ned is now playing Go Fish against Joey and Jessie. With Jessie sitting on Joey's lap, they are taking Ned to the cleaners, as Charlie watches on.

"I can't believe that's your mum, she's hot."

"Fiona, please don't use those words to describe my mum, that's just wrong."

"Well she is."

"Would you like anyone to call your mum hot?"

"No way!"

"Then don't say that about Charlie."

"Why do you call your mother Charlie?"

"It's a long story."

"She's barely taken her eyes of Joey since they got here," Fiona muses.

"They're always like that," Ruby smiles bemusedly, "you get used to it."

"So Joey's your step-mum?"

"I guess so."

"I know they're not married, but she's in a relationship with your mother and living with you; what else would you call her?"

"Joey," jokes Ruby.

"Jessie's taken a real shine to her."

"Yeah, well, Joey's easy to like."

"I can see why my brother talks so much about her." Her tone getting Ruby's attention.

"Oh, why would he talk about her so much?"

Fiona leans closer to her, "Between you and me, Ruby, my brother has a bit of a crush on your step-mum."

"Please tell me you are kidding," Ruby demands in shock.

Ruby looks over to the card game, studying the way Ned has been watching Joey, suddenly seeing what Fiona said; the longer than necessary looks when he thinks no one is watching, the slight smile on his face whenever he is near her.

"Is that why you invited us?"

"Of course not. I wasn't even sure until I saw them together tonight."

"They're not together and they never will be. Joey has no interest in guys or anyone other than my mum," Ruby says angrily, still touchy after the whole Cat incident.

"Whoa Ruby, I didn't mean it like that."

"If you care about him, you'll tell him to keep his hands to himself, because once Charlie's through with him, there won't be much left."

"Don't worry Ruby, he won't do anything. John respects her relationship with your mum too much. Anyway, my sister Ashley would beat the shit out of him for cracking onto a lesbian."

Noticing the look on Ruby's face, Fi explains, "Ashley's gay and she absolutely hates it when guys try to crack onto women they know are lesbians."

"You're not, are you?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"You said my mum was hot."

"She is, but that doesn't mean I'm gay. I'm as straight as they come."

"Your brother does seem nice."

"He is," gazing at her brother affectionately. "I don't really remember my sister, I was only 5 when she died, but it really shook him up and he got his act together. Sometimes I think he's too nice for his own good, though. Hey, do you know of any eligible women about town I can set him up with?"

"There's not many, but there is one or two."

"Ok, pros and cons. Woman number 1..."

The rest of the night, Fiona keeps an eye on her brother and Jessie, smiling at how happy they seem to be.

* * *

Returning home that night, Joey notices that Ruby seems distracted. "Hey Rubes, you've been awfully quiet tonight," sitting down beside her. "You didn't get along with Fi?"

"She's ok. It's just something she said."

"Oh?"

"Never mind Joey, it's stupid."

"Not if it's got you upset like this. Come on Rubes, talk to me."

"No, it really is nothing to worry about," Ruby assures her.

"Ok then. You know I'm always here for you Ruby if you do need to talk."

"I know that and at least this time you didn't yell at me."

"If you don't wipe that smirk off your face, that could soon change."

"I don't smirk."

"Sure you do; you get this little gleam in your eyes that warns of impending danger."

"I do not."

"Do too."

"Girls, behave," Charlie says affectionately as she sits on the armrest next to Joey, giving her a quick kiss on the temple. "Am I going to have to separate you two?"

"We're good. Aren't we Rubes?"

"Why are you smirking Ruby?" Charlie asks.

"Ha, I told you that you smirked."

"I do not smirk."

Charlie looks between the two of them, "I'm missing something here."

"That's not unusual," sending Joey and Ruby into laughter when they say it at the same time.

"I really can't leave you two alone, can I?"

"You can trust us Charlie," Joey says as she drags Charlie on to her lap.

"What are you doing...Ruby, don't you dare!"

* * *

Climbing into bed later, Joey snuggles up to Charlie. "I had a great night."

"So did I. Jessie really seems to adore you."

"She's great."

"And so does her father."

"What!"

"He has a crush on you Joey. He hides it pretty well, but when you're not looking, he can't keep his eyes off you."

"Oh god, what am I supposed to do, especially if I come back to work?"

"Not if Joey, when you come back to work."

Joey smiles at Charlie's confidence, "When I come back to work, we have to work together and that's not going to be easy knowing he has the hots for me."

"I can't say I blame him, you are pretty easy to fall for."

"Charlie," admonishing her.

"Well you are; you're hot, you're kind, you're amazing in bed."

"Hey!"

"Ok, so he has no way of knowing that, but Joey, you're a very easy person to not only like, but to love. And while I don't think he will act on his feelings, I think it may be a good idea to make sure you're not partnered up again. The only problem with that, is I'm just worried someone may think I'm doing it out of jealousy or something."

"Maybe you should bring Georgina back; she'll keep him in line and no one will question her motives."

"She's still on sick leave."

"Charlie, she's fine and she's going crazy sitting at home."

"Tell her to go to the doctor; if he says she's capable of desk duty, then she can start straight away."

"I knew there was a reason why I loved you."

"Only one?"

"Oh no." Joey straddles Charlie's waist, her hands to either side of Charlie's head on the pillow, "There are many."

"Really? Name them."

"I love your smile," brushing her lips across Charlie's, "I love the way you look out for me," brushing her lips again, "I love the way you hold me," kissing her a little longer, "there are so many," kissing her again, "we could be here all night." Holding herself inches from Charlie face, gazing into her eyes, "I love you Charlie."

"I love you too." Pulling Joey down on top of her.

* * *

Two days later, Watson is back at work and Ned has been assigned as Watson's assistant.

"If you're bored Ned, I can find you more work."

"I miss being out on patrol."

"That the only reason?"

"No offence Watson, but I didn't sign up just so I could do paperwork."

"Not missing anything else, are we?"

"What are you on about?"

"Nothing. Seeing as how you're so bored, perhaps you can go pick up our lunches."

"Fine," he mumbles.

Watson smiles as Ned tries to hide his scowl as he takes everybody's lunch order.

As soon as Ned leaves to pick up their lunches, Watson follows, calling out to Hogan on her way out. "Just going for some fresh air; keep an eye on things Hogan."

"Nice to see some things haven't changed," Hogan mutters to himself.

* * *

Following Ned discretely, Watson watches as he hands something over to a woman. Waiting until she leaves, Watson confronts him. "Ned, why the hell have you been accessing Joey's files?"

Shocked to see Watson there, Ned takes his time before replying. "I just wanted to know what was wrong with her."

"You shouldn't have done it Ned and if Joey wanted you to know, she would have told you."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"How did you get my password?"

"I saw you entering it once."

"Who was the woman?" Ned looks down at his feet. "Come on Ned, I've seen her around town; who is she?"

"Ana only wants to understand her better so she can help her," Ned finally says.

"How long have you been feeding her information on Joey?"

"A while," he reluctantly admits.

"You realise that I'm going to have to tell Charlie." Ned nods. "You're an idiot Ned. Did you also make the complaint against Charlie?"

"No! If it was anyone here, it was Heely; he's the one who's been badmouthing her."

"You get back to the station and into that storeroom and sort out everything in there; I don't want to see you until everything has been catalogued. Now get out of my sight."

* * *

Instead of going straight to Charlie, Watson stops by to see Joey first.

"Hey Georgina, come on in."

"No, I can't stay. Joey, I need to tell you something."

"I'm sorry Georgina, for everything that happened with Cat. I would have come and seen you sooner, but I guess I wimped out."

"It's ok Joey, that's not why I'm here. It's about Ned; he's been feeding a woman called Ana information about you."

"What sort of information?"

"Information from your personnel file and also your rape case. Do you know why?"

"I have no idea." Joey shakes her head, feeling a sense of betrayal. "When we've talked, she's never let on about knowing more than what I've told her. Thanks for coming by Georgina, but I have to go."

"Joey, wait."

"I'll see you later," Joey calls out as she leaves Watson standing on the front step.

* * *

Back at the station, Watson fills Charlie in.

"What the hell was he thinking?"

"He claims he just wanted to know what was wrong with her."

"What he did was a complete invasion of privacy," Charlie says, trying to reign her anger in.

"That's not the worst of it Charlie; he's been giving copies of the files to a woman called Ana."

"Ana? I really am going to have to meet this woman."

"Do you know who she is?"

"Other than that she seems to have an interest in Joey, I know absolutely nothing about her. Now I know why she seems to be able to get Joey to open up though; she has inside knowledge."

"What are you going to do about Ned?"

"I'm going to have to reprimand him; he was totally out of line using your password, not to mention giving information to a civilian. If I find out he was behind the complaint, I'll..."

"I don't think he was. Ned seems to think it was Heely and I spoke to Hogan before I came to see you and he agrees."

"He should have been transferred for what he did in the locker room or I should say, what he didn't do."

"Mitchell was there too; he changed and seemed to get along with Joey afterwards."

"Yeah, but Heely's a lot like Samuels; hates the idea of women in uniform." Charlie sighs in frustration. "There's no proof Heely was behind the complaint, so just keep an eye on him; men like him will slip up again. I suppose I should tell Joey about this."

"I saw her before I came back here."

"How did she react?"

"I'm not sure, she just left."

"She's been doing so much better lately, she doesn't need this. Watson, send Heely in, I think I'm going to have a word with him, anyway."

* * *

Charlie eyes the officer on the other side of her desk with distaste. "Heely, did you make an anonymous call to head office about my handling of Joey?"

"No."

"Have you been going around saying that Joey should have been suspended?"

"I was just giving my opinion."

"Do you think you should have been suspended for what you did in the locker room?"

"I didn't do anything."

"Exactly; you stood and watched."

"I didn't think he would take it that far."

"Have you considered applying for a transfer?"

"No, why would I?"

"Maybe you should seriously consider a transfer; from what I've heard, you're not exactly very popular around here. In fact, I'm actually having trouble finding someone who will partner up with you."

"You can't do this."

"I'm not doing anything, other than trying to ensure the smooth running of this station."

"If I don't apply for a transfer, what happens?"

"Nothing. But you might want to remember how cops stick together and what it's like to be on the outside."

"You'll have my transfer request by the end of the day."

"Heely, where ever you end up, you might want to check your attitude or you won't last long there either."

"If it's all the same to you, I'd rather not take advice from a cop who's breaking regs by screwing a junior officer."

"One more word Heely, and you won't be transferred, you'll be out completely. Now get out."

* * *

Charlie glances nervously at her watch yet again as she and Ruby wait for Joey at the diner.

"Where is she?"

"I haven't seen her since this morning."

Pulling out her phone, Charlie dials. "Where the hell are you Joey? Come on, pick up." Charlie hangs up in frustration when there's no reply. "Damn it, why aren't you answering Joey."

"Charlie, she's probably just got held up somewhere."

"She usually calls if she's going to be late."

"Don't stress Charlie, Joey will be fine."

* * *

Charlie's concern for Joey increases when she and Ruby get home and there is still no sign of her. As it gets later and darker outside, Charlie is starting to grow frantic when there is a knock at the door. Rushing over and swinging the door open, Charlie is shocked by what she sees.

"I believe you lost this," Watson says as she pushes a very obviously drunk Joey into the house, who stumbles against the wall, before sliding down in front of a shocked Charlie. "I found her passed out near the point. Is everything ok Charlie, I've never seen Joey like this before."

"Neither have I. Thanks for bringing her home."

"Yeah, well, good luck with her; looks like you may need it."

Closing the door behind Watson, Charlie looks down at her. "Joey, where have you been, I've been worried sick."

"Not so loud Charlie," Joey groans.

"I've never known you to drink more than a couple of glasses."

"Guess you don't know me at all."

"Joey, what are you talking about?"

"I need a drink."

"I think you've had plenty and I'd rather Ruby not see you like this. Come on, you're having a cold shower and then I'm putting you to bed." Helping Joey stand up, Charlie leads her away

* * *

Finding Joey with her head down over a plate of untouched toast the next morning, Charlie takes the seat next to her, brushing her hair out of the way. "What was yesterday about Joey?"

"It was nothing."

"Nothing! You disappeared for most of the day and came home drunk."

"Charlie, please, I can't talk about it."

"Why Joey, everything has been great for the past week."

"Please Charlie, I promise you I will tell you, but I'm just not ready to yet," her voice pleading.

"Ok. You're just lucky you're on leave, otherwise this would have been the last straw at work. Joey, you're in no fit state for anything."

"I don't care," sounding dejected.

"Joey, I'm worried about you."

"I just need time Charlie, to get my head around it."

"Around what? Joey, please tell me."

"I told you, I can't, not yet. I am sorry about yesterday, I didn't mean to worry you but I just needed to forget."

"Getting drunk isn't the way to go."

"Yesterday it was. Don't worry Charlie, with the way I feel at the moment, it's definitely not going to become a habit."

Charlie kisses her on the forehead as she stands up. "I'll see you tonight, ok? Get some rest."

"I really look that bad."

"You kind of have that whole hobo look going, but you're still gorgeous; just in an awfully scruffy sort of way."

"Scruffy?"

"I'll see you later." Giving her a quick kiss on the tip of her nose before leaving.

* * *

Later that morning, needing answers, Joey goes to the one person she hopes can give them to her.

"Hey sis, shouldn't you be at work?"

"I'm on leave."

"Oh right, I forgot. Come in, I'll make you a tea." Glancing back over his shoulder as she follows him, "You look like you could use it."

Staring at Brett's back while he makes the tea, Joey tries to find her courage.

"There's a woman in town been asking questions about me."

"Another admirer?" he jokes.

"It's not funny Brett." Taking a deep breath, Joey blurts it out. "Brett, she says that she's my mother."


	58. Chapter 58

The sound of a mug hitting the floor is the only evidence that Brett had heard her as he keeps his back to her. "Brett, please tell me she's lying," she pleads with him.

"Joey, I'm so sorry, mum and dad always meant to tell you."

"Tell me what?" Her voice breaking.

Finally turning around to face his sister, tears in his eyes. "Joey, you were adopted. They were always going to tell you, but then mum died, then dad and I just didn't know how to."

Joey stares at him in shock and disappointment. "She told me that I had been stolen from her."

"What! Joey, there's no way mum and dad knew anything about that."

"If what Ana said is true, then I wasn't even born in this country." Joey looks away, her voice so soft Brett has to step toward her to hear. "Brett, I've seen my birth certificate, it listed them as my birth parents and Summer Bay as my place of birth, which means it has to be a fake; mum and dad must have known something was wrong."

Brett stands there in shock, unable to believe their parents knew anything about it. "Jo, all I know is that one day mum came home with you and the next day we moved here. Look Jo, this doesn't change anything; I'm still your brother and I love you."

"It changes everything Brett." Joey gets up and walks away, ignoring Brett's pleas.

"Jo, please. I'm sorry."

* * *

Upset after leaving Brett's, Joey sits on the beach, staring out to sea, recalling her encounter with Ana the previous day.

_FLASHBACK_

_Heading straight to Ana's after Watson's visit, Joey found her just coming home. "What the hell are you playing at?"_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"You were just supposed to be passing through on the way to friends, yet here you still are and now I find out you've been getting Ned to pass you information about me."_

_"I never wanted to lie to you Joey, it was just that I was so nervous when I first saw you, I needed to work up the courage to tell you. And then when I saw that you were having problems, I didn't want to add to them."_

_"Tell me what? Ana, what the hell do you have to tell me?"_

_Ana hesitates, regretting now that she hadn't told her earlier. "Joey, I'm your mother."_

_Joey steps back in shock, shaking her head in denial. "My mother is dead."_

_"Joey, she wasn't your mother."_

_"You're lying."_

_"You were stolen from me when you were only 16 months old."_

_"I don't believe you."_

_"Joey, you are my daughter and your real name is Aleksandra but I called you Sasha. You were born in Russia. You have a birthmark on your left hip..."_

_"Shut up, just shut up," Joey screams. "My name is Joey and I don't believe one word you've said so just stay the hell away from me." Refusing to listen to any more lies, Joey turns her back on her, stalking away from her as quickly as she could._

_"You are my daughter Sasha and now that I've found you, I'm not going to lose you, not again," Ana promises._

Wiping away the tears but not the memories, Joey continues to stare across the water.

* * *

Charlie finds a distraught Joey sitting on the back veranda. "Joey, Brett called and said you were upset." Sitting down next to her, Charlie looks at her in concern. "Is this about yesterday?"

"My whole life has been one big lie."

"What do you mean?"

"Ana says that she's my mother."

"What! How?"

"I just found out I'm adopted; but that's not the worst of it." Joey looks down at the ground, struggling to continue. Sensing her distress, Charlie puts her arm around across her shoulders, "It's ok Joey, take your time."

"I was stolen from my mother and dragged to the other side of the world."

"I'm so sorry Joey."

"She's done nothing but lie to me since she got to town, how do I know that this isn't just some sick scam of hers?"

"Joey, how could she have known you were adopted if you didn't even know yourself? And she must know that it would be easy to prove if she was lying."

"I don't want her to be, Charlie. I told her things, confided in her, and the whole time she was deceiving me."

"What did she tell you?"

Sitting there with Joey leaning against her, Charlie listens intently as Joey tells her about her conversations with Ana and Brett.

"So your real surname is Pavlova," Charlie muses.

"Oh yum, are we having pav tonight?" Ruby asks as she comes out at the end of their conversation.

* * *

"Hey Joey, I'm sorry about that whole pav thing."

"It's ok Rubes, you didn't know."

"It sucks when you find out everyone has been lying to you."

"You got that right."

"When I found out my sister was my mother, my mother was my grandmother and my father my grandfather, and my father a lying rapist, I didn't handle it well." Seeing the look on Joey's face, Ruby grins wryly. "Ok, so I acted like a complete bitch for a while, but hey, can you blame me? But that's not the point. Joey, I got over it and once I accepted it...would you stop looking at me like that, I'm trying to offer advice here."

"Sorry."

"It's still a little weird thinking of Charlie as my mother, but I have accepted it."

"Charlie was still in your life though. I was taken and then dumped with another family."

"I can't imagine what your mother went through, losing you like that."

"That's assuming she's telling the truth."

"You don't believe her?"

"She's lied to me from the moment I met her."

"But you must believe a bit of it, or you wouldn't be tearing yourself up like this."

"I suppose you're right. I'm going to get her to have a DNA test."

"And if she is your mother?"

"I'll deal with that if and when it happens."

Ruby puts her arm around her, "No Joey, we'll deal with it; you, me and mum."

"Thanks Rubes."

* * *

Walking along the beach, Joey tries to ignore the voice behind her. "Sasha, please."

"Joey, my name is Joey," she says as she turns to face her. "Don't you ever call me Sasha again."

"I'm sorry Joey, I don't mean to upset you."

"Then stay away."

"Please, we need to talk."

"I don't even know if you're telling me the truth."

"I will do whatever you need me to do to prove to you that I'm your mother."

"I want a DNA test."

"Of course."

"Then let's go right now."

* * *

Joey stands inside, the security door between her and her brother.

"Jo we need to talk."

"Go away Brett, I don't want to see you."

"Please Jo," Brett pleads to her as she walks further into the house, away from him.

"Brett, I think it would be a good idea to give Joey some time."

"I never wanted to keep it from her Charlie," shrugging his shoulders helplessly, "I just never knew how to tell her."

"I understand Brett, more than anyone and when Joey's had time to think, she will see that, but right now she's hurting too much."

"She's the only family I have."

"Just give her time Brett."

"Ok, but please tell her I'm sorry and that I love her."

"Of course. Bye Brett."

* * *

A few days later, with the DNA results back, Charlie answers the door, not surprised to find a woman standing there. "I take it that you're Ana?"

"Yes, I've come to see my daughter."

Charlie sighs, "I'm sorry, she's not ready to see you."

"Please, you must have some idea about what I've gone through losing my daughter."

"I do and I also know that forcing the issue will only drive her away. Joey had no idea she was adopted; you can't just walk into her life, turn it upside down and expect to play happy families."

"I don't expect that. She was just a baby when she was taken from me, all I want is a chance to get to know my daughter."

"And if she never wants to have anything to do with you?"

"I don't want to upset her anymore than she already has been, but I can't just walk away from her."

"You should have told her from the beginning, instead of misleading her."

"Isn't this a bit hypocritical, coming from you?"

"Maybe, but the circumstances are completely different. I think you should leave."

"I never wanted to hurt her, that's why I didn't tell her, it just didn't seem like the right time."

"Why did you get the information from Ned?"

"I wanted to understand why my daughter was hurting; I had no idea she had seen such pain," Ana's voice breaks off as she recalls what she had learned in the files.

"So you thought you would use that to get close to her?"

"No, I just wanted to be able to help her."

"Ana, if you want to help her, leave her alone. Joey can't deal with this at the moment."

"I just want a chance to know her."

"You can't push this Ana, let her come to you when she's ready."

Ana reluctantly agrees. "Could you please give this to her?"

"What is it?"

"It's the last photo that was taken of her before I lost her."

Taking the photo from Ana, Charlie promises to give it to Joey as she closes the door on Ana.

"Was that Ana?" Joey asks as Charlie rejoins her out the back.

"Yes."

"She's not going to give up, is she?"

"Joey she's your mother, she's not just going to walk away. She asked me to give this to you." Handing Joey the photo. "You were a cute baby and judging from the look on Ana's face, she adored you."

"I can't Charlie, I just can't deal with this," rubbing her temples.

"Headache?"

"Yeah." Curling up against Charlie, Joey rests her head in her lap. "Why did this have to happen now, just when everything was getting better."

"It's ok Joey, we'll get through this, like we have everything else."

"I just want some peace and quiet; to have no more hassles."

* * *

"Watson, tell me you are joking?"

"Nope," Watson smiles, enjoying Ned's discomfort.

"Ana is Joey's mother?" His disbelief still obvious.

"What's wrong Ned, you look ill?"

"That's because I cracked onto Joey's mother; she'll kill me if she finds out."

"You made the moves on Ana? When?"

"I flirted with her a little when we first met, then I saw her a few days later and asked her out."

"Did she go out with you?"

"No. Said I was a nice, charming young man, emphasis on the young."

"Ouch."

"I'm glad now she knocked me back; that would have been too freaky, sleeping with Joey's mum."

"Especially seeing as how you have a crush on the daughter as well."

"No I don't."

"Ned, it's pretty obvious."

"Is it? Joey and Charlie don't know, do they?"

"Yeah, they do."

"I guess that explains why Charlie's been a little weird around me and Joey's been avoiding me."

"No, that's more to do with the fact that you invaded her privacy. You're not going to act on your feelings, are you?"

"Of course not. I'm not stupid Watson; I know I don't stand a chance with Joey."

"That's good to hear."

* * *

Returning from a relaxing walk, Joey is surprised to find a candle-lit dinner waiting for her.

"What's all this?"

"I decided that you needed a distraction from everything."

"It's still going to be there tomorrow."

"But for tonight it's not." Putting her arms around Joey, pulling her closer, "Tonight it's just you and me."

"How did I ever get so lucky to find you?"

"I think we found each other," kissing her, their kiss becoming more passionate.

Sighing contentedly when the kiss comes to an end, Joey grins at her, "Let's skip dinner."

"Whatever you want Joey; this night is about you."

* * *

The next day, Ruby is out walking, giving Charlie and Joey a little more time alone. "Hey Ruby."

"What do you want, Fi?"

"Geez, what's your problem?"

"Your brother."

"John hasn't done anything."

"He accessed Joey's files and then gave them to someone else."

"Look Ruby, my brother would never hurt anyone."

"Just tell him to stay away."

"Why should he. John and Joey are friends and I don't think it's fair to keep Jessie from Joey."

"Jessie hardly knows Joey and as for Joey and your brother being friends; friends don't betray your privacy like that."

"He was only telling her mother."

"He didn't know Ana was her mother when he gave her the information."

"Jessie wants to see Joey; what do I tell her, that's she's not interested?"

"Have you not heard a word I've said? Just stay away and tell your brother the same," Ruby demands as she walks away.

* * *

Answering the knock on the door, Joey is surprised to find Fiona and Jessie there.

"Sorry, I don't want to intrude, but Jessie really wanted to see you."

"That's ok. Come in. Would you like a juice?"

"That'd be nice. Are Charlie and Ruby home?" Fiona asks, already knowing the answer.

"Charlie's just left for work and Ruby's out."

Handing the juices to the girls, they go into the lounge to sit, with Jessie immediately climbing onto Joey's lap and giving her a big hug. "Whoa, what's this all about?"

"Because you're sad again."

"Well thank you Jessie." Holding Jessie in her arms, Joey looks over at Fiona. "You look like you have something to say."

"John's sorry you know; he really thought he was doing the right thing."

"I'm sorry Fiona, I can't see it like that. He had no right to do what he did."

"I know, it's just that Ana seemed really concerned about you and John really had no idea she was your mother; he just thought she wanted to help you."

"He should have just asked me."

"He realises that now. He was just really worried about you, especially after he heard those other cops talking about you."

"What cops?"

"I don't know who they were, but John said they were all badmouthing Charlie and saying you should have been suspended and all sorts of nasty things about you."

"Yeah, well, cops talk all the time. I don't think we'll ever agree about what your brother did, so I think it's best to not talk about it."

"Hey Joey, you still home," Ruby calls out as she arrives home.

"In here."

"Joey I really need to...oh, you have company," scowling at Fiona when she sees her.

"Fi and Jessie decided to come over and say hi."

"So I see," glaring at the smug look on Fiona's face.

"Actually, Jessie and I should really be going. Thanks for the drinks Joey. Jessie, come on."

"I don't want to."

"Come on Jessie, your aunt has to go," Joey encourages her.

"Can I see you again?"

Climbing off Joey's lap, Jessie turns her appealing eyes on Joey. "Of course you can."

"Come on Jess, let's go. I'll see you guys later."

"Joey, what was that all about?"

"I'm not sure Ruby, but Fi is very liberal with her version of events."

"What do you mean?"

"I knew Heely was badmouthing me at work, but Fi tried to imply there were more involved. I don't know, I guess she's just trying to justify her brother's actions."

"Yeah right. Look Joey, I've got to duck out again."

"You just got home."

"Yeah I know, but I forgot something."

* * *

Chasing after Fiona, Ruby eventually catches up with her. "It won't work you know."

"What won't?"

"Using Jessie to get Joey and your brother together."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't. Look Fiona, in case you haven't noticed, Joey is gay and in love with my mother."

"People breakup all the time."

"So what was all that crap you were spouting that night; lies?"

"No, I just want John to be happy and he will be with Joey."

"There is no way Joey would ever look at Ned like that; she has absolutely no interest in men in that way."

"Your mum never had any interest in women until Joey."

"My family has been through enough; stay away."

"I get that you're just looking out for your family, well so am I. Come on Jess, let's go meet you dad. Maybe we can find a gift to cheer up Joey, you'd like that wouldn't you?"

"Yes."

"Stay away Fiona, and tell your brother the same."

Still fuming after her encounter with Fiona, Ruby kicks at an empty bottle on the ground in disgust.

"Is there something wrong?"

"You're Ana, aren't you?"

"Yes, and you're Ruby."

"Do you always come up to strangers?"

"Not always, no. Are you ok?"

"I just had a fight with Fiona."

"So I heard."

"She's trying to cause trouble for my family; she doesn't seem to get that Joey's gay and not interested in her brother."

"People like her only see what they want to see. Fiona sees Joey as the perfect mother for Jessie and partner for her brother; she's not interested in seeing the truth."

"You don't have a problem with Joey being gay, do you?"

"No. She has a family she adores and who are there for her when she's hurting; I couldn't ask for any more for my daughter."

"I suppose if your Joey's mum, that makes you family; actually, you're kind of like my step-grandmother," enjoying the shocked look on Ana's face. "You know, Joey looked a lot like that when I said she's like my step-mum."

"Did she? Well, how about you stick with just calling me Ana though."

"Ok. So Ana, you're not here to cause trouble too, are you?"

"Of course not. I just want a chance to know my daughter."

"I don't want her hurt."

Ana smiles at her determined look. "You're very protective of her, aren't you?"

"I love her and she makes Charlie happy and after what they've both been through, they deserve their happiness."

"I really don't want to cause trouble Ruby, but you have to understand how hard it has been for me."

"I do. Look, I really should be getting back home."

"It was nice meeting you."

"You too, bye."

* * *

"Where did you go running off to in such a hurry?"

"It was nothing. Joey, can I talk to you?"

"Of course you can."

"I ran into Ana."

"Ruby."

"No, wait Joey. She seems nice and I really think she cares about you."

"Ruby, please don't."

"Charlie and I lost a lot of time because I couldn't accept that she had lied to me. If what Ana said about you being taken from her was true, then she never gave you up and she's spent all these years looking for you because she loves you."

"You think I'm being unfair to her."

"I know what you're feeling Joey, but before you make up your mind about her, you should at least talk to her, let her explain. If you still don't want anything to do with her afterwards, at least you tried. Joey, I don't want you to regret not giving her a chance; just talk to her, what have you got to lose."

"I suppose you're right. When did you get so wise?"

"I always have been; until now, I've just chosen my moments to reveal it."

"Thanks Ruby."

"So you will talk to her?"

"I think I need to. Ignoring it isn't going to make it go away."

* * *

Ana looks up when a young girl walks up to her table at the diner.

"Ana, right?"

"Yes."

"Hi, I'm Fi, John's sister. You mind if I sit?"

"Please," indicating the seat opposite her.

"It must be nice to see your daughter again."

"Yes it is."

"You probably wish she wasn't gay with a teenage step-kid though."

Immediately wary of Fiona's intention, Ana studies her closely. "Ruby seems like a nice kid."

"Yeah, she is, but it's not like she really needs anyone."

"Unlike Jessie?"

"Right. She's only 5. She has plenty of aunts to dote on her, but her mum's gone and her grandmother is sick."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Jess really likes Joey and Joey really seems to like her."

"My daughter seems to be a very loving woman."

"I know. She's going to make a great mum one day."

"I'm sure she will; she already is with Ruby."

"That's different though. Ruby's not that much younger than her so they're more like sisters."

"Perhaps, but Ruby certainly seems to look up to her."

"So, I look up to my sisters too."

Growing tired of Fiona's attitude, Ana asks that she get to the point.

"I think Joey would be much better with John and Jessie."

"Really."

"Yes, a proper family."

"I'm going to have to disagree with you there," her words wiping the smile from Fiona's face. "Joey already has a family and from what I've seen, it's a very loving one."

"But it's wrong."

"Why, because they're both women?"

"Yes."

"Isn't your sister gay?"

"I don't really talk to her."

"Then I feel sorry for you."

Screwing up her face in disgust, Fiona can't believe what she's hearing. "You really don't have a problem with your daughter being with another woman?"

"No, what I have a problem is with a delusional, disrespectful little girl like you trying to cause trouble. Stay away from them, or you will have me to deal with," Ana warns her.

"And what can you do?" she asks snidely.

"As a mother who has been separated from her daughter for over 20 years, I don't think that is something you really want to find out."

"You can't do anything, my brother is a cop."

"So is my daughter and daughter-in-law. In fact, isn't Charlie your brother's boss?"

"My brother has done nothing to give her a reason to go after him."

"He's on probation for giving private information to me. If he's using his own sister to cause trouble with his boss' relationship."

"John knows nothing about this."

"Really, says who? You? You're hardly reliable."

"Leave my brother out of this," getting angry that this wasn't going her way.

"Stay away from my daughter and her family and I will. Now I had better not hear of you causing trouble, because Fi, you really don't want to mess with me; you'll lose."

"I can't believe you approve of them."

"There's nothing wrong with people loving each other. Now, shouldn't you be running along now?" As Fiona stands up, Ana glares at her, "Remember what I said; stay away from my daughter and her family."

Storming out of the diner, Fiona nearly knocks Ruby over in her haste.

"Watch it!"

"Watch it yourself you lesbian-loving freak."

"Whoa, what's her problem?" Ruby asks Ana as she takes a seat at her table.

"She suddenly remembered she had to be somewhere else."

"You said something to her, didn't you?"

"Only that she was wasting her time trying to get Joey and her brother together."

"She just ignored me when I told her that."

"I guess it has more sway coming from an adult."

"Yeah, maybe." Ruby lets it go, just glad that maybe Fiona would finally get the hint and leave them alone. "So Ana, are you nervous about tomorrow?"

"Very. I was so surprised when Joey called. We haven't really spoken since she found out and I guess I'm a little worried that after she listens to what I have to say, she will still turn her back on me."

"She's agreed to talk to you, that's more than she was willing to do before."

"I know."

"Well I've got to pick up tea and get home; good luck with tomorrow."

"Thank you Ruby."

* * *

The next day, nervous about meeting with Ana, Joey tries to distract herself by going for a run, slowing down when she sees a familiar figure walking towards her. "Morning Georgina."

"Morning Joey. You ok, you seem a little agitated?"

"Yeah, I'm meeting with Ana later and I'm a little nervous."

"Well, that's good news, that you're going to talk to her."

"At the moment, talking is all I'm interested in; anything else, I just don't know."

"That's understandable. Look Joey, I want to talk to you about Brett."

"Not now Georgina."

"You can't keep avoiding him."

"Stay out of it Georgina, it's none of your business."

"It is when I see it tearing apart two of my friends."

"He's been lying to me my entire life, Georgina, I can't just forget that."

"You can't blame Brett. Your parents should have been the ones to tell you."

"Yeah well, they're dead and Brett was the only one who knew the truth; he should have told me."

"It can't have been an easy position for him to be in. Joey, do you blame Charlie for lying to Ruby?"

"That's different. Charlie was raped as a child. Brett could have told me, but he didn't." Joey looks away, "Guess now I know why he found it so easy to throw me out of the house last year."

"That's not fair Joey."

"No it wasn't fair; it wasn't fair that he chose his friend over me, it wasn't fair that he kicked me out of the only home I knew, it wasn't fair that he tried to ruin Charlie just because she loved me. I needed him and he wasn't there and now I know why."

"He was a kid when you were adopted and when your parents died, he didn't know how to deal with it, so he didn't."

"I know you mean well Georgina, but don't get involved."

"Joey, please."

"Stay out of it Georgina. If you want to be friends with Brett, fine, but leave me out of it. After everything he has done to me...this is too much."

"I really think you're being unfair to Brett, Joey."

"You know what, I am sick and tired of being lied to and considering your own train wreck of a family, I don't think you're in a position to tell me how to deal with mine."

"Joey!" Watson looks at her in shock.

"I said stay out of it, Georgina. I'm not interested in anything Brett has to say." Turning her back on Watson, Joey starts to walk away, ignoring her pleas.

"Joey, come back, we need to talk about this."

* * *

Still upset after her encounter with Watson, Joey picks up the phone, intending to call Ana, when there is a knock at the door.

"Hello Joey, I'm sorry I'm a little early."

"I was just about to call you."

Ana smiles sadly, "You were going to cancel, weren't you?"

"I'm not really up for this at the moment."

"Has something happened?"

"It's nothing."

"Perhaps we could go for a walk."

"Look Ana, I'm not in the mood."

"I know this is a little awkward, but."

"Ana, just go."

"Please Joey, we need to talk."

"Yeah, well, I've had enough of people saying we need to talk."

"Maybe I could come back later?"

"I'll call you when I'm ready, now please, just leave me alone." Not waiting for an answer, Joey closes the door on Ana, who walks away with her heart breaking at Joey's rejection as Joey leans against the door, holding her head against the pain.

* * *

"Hey Ana, aren't you supposed to be talking with Joey?"

Ana wipes away the tears before facing Ruby, "She didn't feel up to it."

"What! You're kidding. This morning she was all for this; I mean she was nervous, but she definitely wanted to talk to you."

"Well, she's changed her mind."

"I take it from the tears she wasn't exactly nice about it?"

"She just wanted me to leave."

"You know Joey's been much better lately, but it wasn't that long ago she was snapping at Charlie and I; you can't take it personally."

"It doesn't stop it hurting any less."

"If you want, I can talk to her, find out what's wrong."

"I can't ask you to do that."

"You know what, I am going to speak to her because I want to know why she changed her mind. I'll let you know."

"Thank you Ruby, that's very kind of you."

"I'm not just doing this for you; Joey needs this too, even if she still refuses to see it."

* * *

"Joey, I just saw Ana down the beach; she was upset that you didn't want to talk to her."

"Ruby, not now."

"You agreed to talk to her Joey, what happened to change your mind?"

"I just didn't feel up to it."

"It's that all. She was really hurt."

"Ruby, it's none of your business, so just drop it ok."

"No, it's not ok."

"That's enough! I'm not going to talk to you about this anymore Ruby."

"There's no need to shout."

"Sometimes it's the only way to get through to you. Now I have already told you to drop it, so for once in your life, do as you're told and keep your mouth shut." The moment Joey sees the stunned look on Ruby's face, she feels guilty, sitting down with her head in her hands. "Oh god, I'm so sorry Ruby, I didn't mean to take it out on you."

"What's wrong Joey?" Ruby asks, feeling a little scared she may get her head bitten off.

"I got into an argument with Georgina not long before Ana turned up. I really wasn't up to dealing with her."

"Did you tell her that?"

"No. I had a headache coming on so I just wanted her gone."

"She's probably still down at the beach, you know," Ruby persists.

"I suppose I should go and get this over with."

"It's not torture Joey; maybe if you feel that way you should leave it."

"It wouldn't be fair on Ana to keep putting her off. I am so sorry Ruby for shouting at you."

"Yeah, well, just don't make a habit of it," Ruby says, trying to shrug it off.

"I don't mean to."

"Joey, I hate when you do it, but I know you don't mean it. I did think you were getting better though."

"I'm much better Ruby; this is just a bad day."

"Lucky me then for catching you on a bad day; again," Ruby says lightly, managing to get a wry smile from Joey. "Hadn't you better be looking for Ana or are you still delaying."

"I'm delaying."

"You want me to come with you?"

"I think I can handle it Ruby, but thanks. The beach you said?"

"Yes, now stop stalling."

"I'm going, I'm going."

"Oh, Joey."

"What?"

Walking over to Joey and throwing her arms around her. "I forgive you for being such a grouch."

"Thanks Rubes." Holding her tight for a few moments, Joey tries to block out her fears.

"Maybe a driving lesson will make me feel a little less hurt," Ruby grins at her in hope.

"Nice try but I don't do emotional blackmail."

"Damn. Oh well, it was worth a try. You sure you don't want me to go with you?"

"I'll be fine."

* * *

Watching Ana from a distance for a moment, Joey takes a deep breath and walks towards her.

"Ana."

"Joey, I wasn't sure I'd see you for a while."

"I'm sorry about before, I didn't mean to be so rude."

"You obviously had a lot on your mind."

"That's no excuse."

"You're here now, that's all that matters." Pausing to look at Joey uncertainly, "You are here to talk, aren't you?"

"I need answers."

"Ask me anything."

"Who is my father?"

"His name was Sergei Kulik."

"Was?"

"He died the same day I lost you. Your father was killed in a car accident and they kept telling me you had died too, but they never found your body. There was evidence the car was run off the road by a second car, so I held on to the belief someone had taken you and you were still alive."

"Why would anyone want to hurt him?"

"I didn't know at the time why anyone would want to hurt him, but I found out later he wasn't the man I thought he was. I'm not even sure if Sergei was even his name."

"Why would he lie?"

"I really don't know."

"How did you meet him?"

"At a retreat. He was handsome and charming; I fell for him the second he smiled at me. We were married 6 months later and you came along a year later." Her smile full of memories.

"What about family?"

"You have an aunt and uncle, and four cousins. Your grandmother is still with us; she'd really love to see you again."

"No offence, but I have no interest in going to Russia."

"Maybe you'll change your mind one day."

Joey shakes her head. "If I was born in Russia, how did I end up here?"

"I don't know who took you or how you came to be here, Joey."

"Then how did you track me down?"

"By chance really. I have friends who live in Sydney. Two months ago they drove through Summer Bay and saw you. You're the spitting image of your grandmother at this age, so they sent me a photo. I knew the chances that you were Sasha were slim, but I was desperate. I'd had no clues to your whereabouts in years, so I took a chance and came over here. As soon as I saw you in person, I knew that it was you."

"You never had any doubts?"

"Not once I saw you, no. Do you have more questions?"

"There's a lot to take in," Joey says as she starts to walk along the beach.

"I'm happy to take as long as you need."

"I guess I still can't believe all this is happening."

"Neither can I. Joey, I never thought I would ever see you again."

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because I'd like to hug you, if you don't object, that is?"

Joey hesitates, still unsure about everything, before nodding her head. "Just don't read too much into it."

Taking Joey into her arms, the emotion gets the better of Ana as she tightens her hold on her. "I never thought I would ever get to hold you in my arms ever again." With tears in her eyes, Ana steps back. "Would you like to go a get a coffee?"

"I really should be getting home before Ruby's curiosity gets the better of her."

"It already has; she's been standing over there since you came down."

"That little sneak," Joey says as she turns to see where Ruby was, the sudden movement causing her to sway as a wave of dizziness washes over her.

"Joey!" Ana reaches out to steady her. "The headaches are back, aren't they?"

"Only the last few days."

"Charlie still doesn't know, does she?"

Joey hesitates before answering. "The medication has been working and with everything else that's happened recently, I guess I just didn't want to have to face that too."

"Joey, we're going to the hospital."

"I told you, I'm fine."

"No you're not. You heard what the doctor said, if your headaches returned, you were to go straight to the hospital, now no more arguing."

Ruby continues to watch as she sees Joey and Ana talking animatedly, still unsure as to whether she should interrupt them. Deciding to let them be, Ruby starts to turn away when she watches on in horror as Joey collapses.

"Joey!" Running towards them, Ruby reaches Ana's side as she cradles her unconscious daughter in her arms.

"Please Sasha, please wake up."

"What happened, what's wrong with her?" Ruby asks frantically.

"She's sick Ruby," Ana rocks her daughter, "She's very sick."

"I'll call an ambulance." Ruby looks at Joey, her heart breaking at her stillness, "And mum."


	59. Chapter 59

Charlie comes bursting through the doors at the hospital, running over to Ruby. "What happened Ruby?"

"I don't know, we couldn't wake her up," Ruby's voice breaking.

Noticing Ana nearby, Charlie wheels on her. "This is all your fault, isn't it? What did you do to her?"

"No Charlie, Ana didn't do anything," Ruby rushes between them. "They were just talking when Joey collapsed."

"People don't just collapse for no reason, Ruby," Charlie says, her eyes not leaving Ana's. "You know something, don't you? Don't you! Tell ME!"

Ana steps back in the face of Charlie's anger, hugging herself as she reveals the truth. "Joey was diagnosed with a blood clot on her brain two weeks ago."

"No, you're lying, she would have told me."

"I'm sorry Charlie, but it's true."

"No," shaking her head in denial. "Joey can tell me anything, she knows that."

"She just didn't know how to tell you."

"So how come you know and I don't?"

"I'm the one who took her to the doctor."

"I thought it was just stress, so why did you take her to the doctor?"

"Her symptoms could have been stress related, but when she couldn't move her hand, I took her to the hospital."

"What! When did this happen?"

"Two weeks ago."

"She never told me," Charlie says in disbelief, "I don't understand why she never told me."

"Joey wanted to wait to see if the medication worked."

"What medication?" Charlie asks, feeling overwhelmed by everything Ana was telling her.

"Joey was taking blood thinners to dissolve the clot. There was no guarantee they would work, but she seemed to be getting better," Ana pauses, "I thought they were working."

"Oh, obviously they were working," Charlie says sarcastically, "She's lying in a hospital bed." Looking at Ana, her emotions in turmoil, Charlie's still feeling confused. "I thought it was just stress, with everything that's happened to her in the past year, I just...I don't know."

"Charlie, stress did play a part."

"I don't understand."

"The more stressful she felt, the worse her symptoms became."

"So the mood swings, headaches, all that was because of the blood clot? How did this even happen?"

"Joey suffered two serious blows to the head in the space of a month, losing consciousness both times."

"But she was fine after the accident and shooting."

"The doctor seems to think the blood clot formed over time and as it started to affect her, she began getting recurring headaches, had trouble sleeping, suffered from nausea and mood swings and eventually a loss of coordination. All this added to her stress levels, which in turn exacerbated her symptoms. It was like a vicious cycle."

"Are they sure, maybe it's a misdiagnosis, I mean you hear about that happening all the time."

"The doctors ran CT and MRI scans, I'm sorry Charlie, they confirmed that there is a blood clot."

"Oh god. She told me that she was ok, that it wasn't anything serious. I can't believe she lied to me."

"You were already worried about her and Joey...I think she felt guilty about putting more on your shoulders."

"I don't care about that, I care about her. If she had told me, I would have been there for her. She should never have had to have gone through this alone."

"She wasn't alone," Ana reminds her.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It wasn't my place Charlie, all I could do was encourage Joey to tell you."

"Excuse me, Sergeant?"

Charlie turns at the sound of the new voice, "Doctor, what's wrong with her?"

"She's suffered a series of seizures and has slipped into a coma."

"A coma? Is she going to be all right?" Charlie asks fearfully.

"I'm sorry, it's far too early to say."

"OMG!" Charlie collapses into the chair, shocked and devastated by the news.

"Joey was warned that this could happen if the blood thinners failed; that she risked her symptoms worsening, with seizures and even a stroke or blindness possibilities."

"Oh god, I think I'm going to be sick," Charlie leans forward in her chair.

"Mum, Joey's going to be alright," Ruby assures her as she sits next to her mother, her arm across her shoulders.

"Ruby's right Charlie, Joey's going to be fine."

"No thanks to you," she says bitterly.

"Charlie, you can't blame Ana."

"Why not? She said herself that the medication seemed to be working, but then all her lies started to come out and Joey started to get sick again." Charlie glares at Ana. "This is all your fault, if you had just stayed away, Joey would be alright."

"Sergeant, it's pointless to blame anyone for Joey's condition; the blood thinners worked for a short time, but the blood clot was too large."

"Doctor, what happens now?"

"We're preparing her ready for surgery."

"Surgery?"

"We have to remove the clot. Sergeant, she has you listed as her next of kin; we need you to sign the papers giving us permission."

"I can't believe this is happening." Taking the forms from the doctor, Charlie's hand shakes as she signs the forms. "Can I see her?"

"Briefly."

Charlie follows the doctor into the room, pausing at the door as she sees Joey lying there, so still it was almost like she wasn't even breathing. Taking a deep breath, ignoring all the equipment around the bed, Charlie walks over to Joey, taking her hand in her own as her other hand brushes the hair from her forehead. "Why Joey, why didn't you tell me? I would have been there with you every step of the way."

"I'm sorry Sergeant, we have to take her into surgery now."

Nodding to the doctor, Charlie leans over, her tears falling onto Joey's forehead as she kisses her tenderly on her forehead.

"What are her chances?"

"I don't like to mention odds, but it's a very serious surgery and there is a possibility that she may never regain consciousness." Charlie squeezes her eyes shut in fear, finding it hard to breath. Steeling herself, Charlie kisses Joey on the forehead before rejoining Ruby.

"Mum?"

Charlie can't talk as she takes her daughter in her arms. Standing there with their arms around each other, tears in their eyes as they watch Joey being taken away from them.

"I need to call Brett."

"I'll call him Charlie, you stay here with Ruby."

Watching Ana walk away, Ruby looks at her mother. "Ana is Joey's mother Charlie."

"I know that Ruby."

"She loves her too."

"Ruby, can we talk about this later."

"Joey is going to be ok Charlie."

"She has to be," Charlie whispers to herself.

"Why didn't she tell us Charlie?"

"I don't know. She's had a lot to deal with lately, especially with Ana, but... I don't know Ruby, I really don't."

* * *

30 minutes after Joey was wheeled into surgery, a frantic Brett and Watson arrive.

"Where is she?"

"She's in surgery, Brett."

"What! What the hell happened Charlie?"

"Joey has a blood clot on her brain."

"Oh god," Brett feels as if he's been punched in the gut.

"Charlie, is Joey all right?"

"We don't know Watson. We can't do anything but wait."

The four of them sit, staring at the clock, waiting for news as Ana sits apart from them.

"Charlie, shouldn't we invite Ana over here? She looks so lonely over there."

"Ruby, look, I..."

"I'm going to go and talk to her."

"Ok," feeling grateful for her daughter's compassion.

* * *

"Are you ok Ana?"

"I'm feeling a little numb. I've finally found my daughter and now I might lose her forever."

"Don't say that. Joey's not going anywhere; she loves Charlie too much to leave her behind."

"She loves you to Ruby."

"I know that, but Charlie's her world and I told Joey I'd never forgive her if she hurt Charlie by leaving her, so I know she's going to get better."

"I wish I had your optimism Ruby."

"Your problem is that you don't know Joey; I do. She's not going to leave us," Ruby says with great conviction.

* * *

A few hours later, Charlie jumps as soon as she sees the doctor approaching.

"Doctor, how did the surgery go?"

"The surgery was a success; we've removed the clot and it's up to her now."

"Can I see her?"

"Not yet Sergeant; we're just getting her settled. Perhaps you should go get something to eat and drink and when you come back, you can see her."

"I don't want to leave her."

"Mum, you haven't eaten in hours."

"I can't leave her Ruby."

"I'll go get some sandwiches and coffees," Watson offers.

"I'll help Watson." Ruby glances between Ana, Charlie and Brett, not liking the tension she sees there. "Charlie, are you going to be all right?"

"Of course I am Ruby."

Watson walks over to Ruby, speaking softly to her. "I think they need to talk."

"I hope nothing happens."

"At least they won't have far to go if it gets violent."

"It won't will it?" Ruby asks worriedly, "I mean, last time Brett tried to put Charlie through a wall."

"They need to sort this out Ruby, so they can be there for Joey. Let's give them some space and go and get some food for them."

* * *

"Brett, I don't know if you've met Ana, Joey's mother?"

"We ran into each other the other day. You should have told me Joey was sick."

"I'm sorry ok."

"A little too late. My sister's lying in there, fighting for her life."

"Brett, Joey could have told us herself; she didn't." Charlie points out to him.

"You're sticking up for her!"

"No. I'm furious she didn't say anything, but Ana wasn't the only one who knew."

"I don't understand why Joey wouldn't say anything. Why would she want to go through this alone?"

"Brett, we won't know the answer to that question until we ask Joey."

"I can't lose her Charlie, not like this."

"You won't Brett. I know things have been strained between you two, but that's only because she loves you; if she didn't, she wouldn't have been so upset about you keeping this from her."

"I wanted to tell her, I really did Charlie. I've almost told her a few times, but I always chickened out. I was worried she'd hate me, that she would somehow think I loved her less because she was adopted."

"Once Joey gets used to everything that's happened, she'll understand how difficult it was for you."

"I hope so; she's all I have." Brett looks at Ana, his anger drained away. "I'm sorry Ana, I never knew that Joey was taken from you."

"It's ok Brett, I don't blame you, I just wish I knew how she ended up here."

"Brett, how did your parents adopt Joey?"

"I was only 5 at the time, Charlie. One day mum went to stay somewhere over night; when she came home the next day, I had a baby sister. A few days later we moved here."

"Did they ever say anything?"

"No. I was just told to act like Joey was my sister and to never talk about it."

"I hate to say this Brett, but it sounds like your parents knew something was wrong."

"I can't believe they would have been involved in kidnapping; I mean, how would they have gotten Joey from Russia?"

"They may not have been involved in the kidnapping, but they must have known something was up. When Joey's better, I'm going to look into this. I think we'd all like to know how Joey came to be here."

* * *

An hour later, Charlie tosses her half-eaten sandwich aside as the doctor walks out of Joey's room.

"Sergeant, if you'd like to see her now, you can spend a few minutes with her."

"Thank you doctor."

"Give her our love Charlie."

"I will Brett."

Following the doctor into the room, Charlie's breath catches in her throat as she takes in the sight before her. "She looks so peaceful, not like she's been in surgery at all."

"We only need to make a small incision to get access to the clot, so we only needed to shave a little of her hair off."

"When will she wake up?"

"I don't know. It could be any minute now, or it may be a day or a week, I really don't know.

You have few minutes until the end of visiting hours Sergeant."

"Thanks."

Walking over to Joey's bedside, Charlie pulls the chair up to her side, taking Joey's hand in hers, pressing it against her lips. "You scared me Joey; you scared us all. Why Joey, why did you let me think it was stress. Did you think I wouldn't be able to handle it, that I wouldn't be there for you? I love you Joey, I'll always be there for you. When you wake up, you and I are going to have to talk about what being a team is, about keeping secrets like this."

"Excuse me Sergeant, but visiting hours is over."

"Can't I stay?"

"I'm sorry, but no. I'll give you a minute to say goodbye."

"Ok. Well, I guess it's goodnight Joey, nurse Ratched out there says I can't stay." Brushing her hair away from her face, Charlie bends down, kissing her tenderly. "I'll be here first thing in the morning. I love you Joey."

Charlie leaves Joey's side reluctantly, rejoining the others outside the room.

"Can we see her Charlie?"

"I'm sorry Ruby, visiting hours are over."

"Well that sucks."

"We'll be here first thing tomorrow Ruby. She'll be fine until then." Putting her arm across her daughter's shoulders, the little group glance at the door to the room, before heading home to what will be a restless night for all.

* * *

The next day, Charlie allows Ruby to visit Joey first. Walking hesitantly into the room, Ruby sits down beside Joey. "Hey Joey. Wow, this place is kind of depressing. I'm not really sure what to say or do here. Do I just talk or what?"

Sighing, Ruby puts her hand in Joey's as Charlie comes up behind her. "You have to wake up Joey, you can't leave us like this, it's not fair."

"Ruby."

"It's not Charlie, it's not fair. Joey's been through so much, how can this be happening."

Wrapping her daughter in her arms, Charlie lets Ruby cry. "I want everything to be like it was before mum."

"So do I Ruby. You know, when Joey's better, I think we should all get away for a while."

"If she gets better."

"Ruby, Joey will get better, you can't ever doubt that."

"Look at her Charlie, there doesn't look like there's anything wrong with her; it just looks like she's sleeping, but she hasn't woken up."

"The doctor said it may take some time. She will wake up Ruby," Charlie says, trying to convince herself as much as Ruby. "She will Ruby, we have to believe that."

* * *

One week later, Ruby walks out of Joey's room, curious when she hears Ana arguing with someone over the phone. "Ana, what's wrong?"

"My Visa is about to expire and I can't get it extended."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to have to go home and renew my Visa so I can come back."

"But that's not fair. Didn't you tell them that your daughter's in hospital?"

"They don't care," Ana says, wiping away the tear that was threatening to fall.

"Maybe Morag could help."

"Even if she could, I wouldn't be able to see Joey until a decision was made. It'll be quicker to go home and come back."

"When are you leaving?"

"The end of the month."

"That's plenty of time for Joey to wake up."

"I hope so."

"I'm going to miss you Ana," hugging her, "You've been there for us the past week."

"I'm going to miss you too, but it's not going to be goodbye, I'm coming back."

"You had better."

* * *

"Watson, can I see you in my office."

"Charlie, I'm surprised to see you at work."

"I'm not at work, I just came to see you."

"Me?"

"I want to know why you haven't been to see Joey."

"Joey needs her family around her; I don't want to get in the way."

"You're her best friend; Joey would want you there. What's the real reason?"

Watson slumps down into the chair opposite Charlie, "I feel guilty."

"For what?"

"The day Joey collapsed, we got into an argument about Brett."

"Ruby told me. What's that got to do with avoiding Joey?"

"She was really upset."

"You think your argument contributed to her collapse?" Charlie asks gently.

"It could have."

"So could have a lot of things. Joey wouldn't want you to be blaming yourself."

"I hate seeing her like that."

"So do I, but she needs us all there for her."

"I'll go see her after my shift."

"You're wrong you know."

"About what?"

"About you getting in the way of family; Joey thinks of you as family Watson."

"Thanks Charlie."

"I expect to see you at the hospital later."

"I'll be there."

"Well good, now look after my station while I'm gone."

"Oh, before you go Charlie, Ned requested compassionate leave; his mother's really sick and he'd like to be with her."

"That's fine. It's fairly quiet around here lately, I'm sure his absence can be covered."

"I'll let him know."

"I'll be at the hospital if you need me."

"She's a fighter Charlie, she'll be alright."

"I hope you're right, because I don't know what I'd ever do if I lost her again."

"Hang in there Charlie."

"Thanks Watson. I'd better be going."

* * *

Two weeks after the surgery, with Joey still unconscious, Charlie is by her bedside, as she had been every day. Reading her book out loud for Joey's benefit, a soft moan drags Charlie's attention away from the book.

"Joey. Hey sweetheart, you're awake," Charlie grins in happiness.

"Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital Joey, you've been sleeping for quite a while."

Joey stares at her blankly, "Who are you?"

"Joey, it's me, Charlie."

"I'm sorry, I don't remember you."

Charlie looks at her in shock, "I'm just going to get the doctor for you."

* * *

"Doctor, she doesn't remember me."

"It's not unheard of for someone with a brain injury to suffer from amnesia."

"But why can't she remember me when she can remember everyday things?"

"I can't really explain why the brain chooses to remember some things and not others. Sergeant, this may be a temporary thing, with the right stimulus, her memories could come back."

"And if they don't?"

"I can't answer that."

* * *

The next day, Charlie arrives at the hospital carrying a bag of personal items, including a photo album of their time together. Walking into Joey's room, Charlie's surprised to find it empty. Stepping back into the corridor, Charlie calls the nurse over. "Nurse, where's Joey?"

"Who?"

"The patient in room 32."

"Oh, her. Her father took her home."

"Her father!"

Standing in shock, Charlie sees something sparkling on the floor. Picking it up, Charlie holds the ring she gave Joey for their anniversary in her hand.

"Oh god Joey, where are you?"

* * *

Waking up, feeling disorientated and scared, she sees a strange man at her bedside. "Where am I?"

"You're in hospital, Sasha."

"Sasha?"

"It's your name."

"Why did she call me Joey?"

"Sasha, who are you talking about?"

"The woman with the blue eyes."

"She must have got you mixed up with another patient."

"Who are you?"

"Sasha, I'm your father."

"My father?"

"Yes, your father."

"I don't remember you."

"It's ok Sasha, you were in an accident; you suffered a head injury. The doctor says that memory loss is a common result of your injury."

"Will I get my memory back?"

"Once you're back home and around familiar surroundings and people, your memory will come back; it may take some time, but you will be surrounded by people who love you."

"I'm scared."

"I'm here for you Sasha," squeezing her hand. "There's someone else here for you; he's waiting outside."

"Who?"

Opening the door, a tall, dark haired man enters the room. "Sasha, this is your husband."


	60. Chapter 60

"How the hell did this happen Doctor?" Charlie demands, her heart racing in fear. "How could a stranger walk in here and take a patient like that."

"I'm sorry Sergeant, we had a new doctor who started last week. As soon as you left yesterday, at her father's wishes, the doctor arranged to have Joey transferred to another hospital."

"Doctor, Joey's father is dead." The doctor looks away, embarrassed that this could have happened in his hospital. "I'd like to speak with this doctor; where is he?"

"He went in the ambulance with Joey."

"Which hospital was she taken to," Charlie asks, feeling a flicker of hope that this was all just a bad mistake.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know," Charlie's voice growing louder.

"I checked with the hospital listed on the transfer order; they know nothing about the transfer and," hesitating under the Sergeant's icy glare, "The doctor who went with her hasn't returned or been seen since."

"Are you saying he was in on it?"

"I don't know. I'd never met Dr. Dunbar until he started here, but his references checked out."

"So my girlfriend is gone and you have no idea where."

Shaking his head in regret. "I am so sorry that this has happened."

"Was Joey well enough to travel?"

"I had examined her an hour earlier; aside from her memory loss, she was still a little weak after being unconscious for so long, but otherwise she was fine."

Charlie leans against the wall for support, struggling to breathe.

"Sergeant, are you ok?"

"I just can't believe this is happening."

"I am sorry Sergeant."

"Please stop saying that, because it doesn't help one bit." Walking away from the doctor in disgust, Charlie heads towards Watson and Ana at the nurse's station.

"Charlie, I've finished interviewing the staff."

"And?" she asks impatiently.

"No one really knew Dr Dunbar; he pretty much kept to himself while he was here."

"What about the man posing as her father?"

"We have a general description." As Watson reads out the description, Ana gasps in recognition. Sorting through her bag, Ana pulls out a photo, showing it to the nurse next to Watson.

"I had my mother send this photo over for Joey. It's been over 20 years, but could this be the man?"

"The eyes are the same, he had dimples when he smiled and he had the same scar across his eye-brow; yeah, I suppose it could be him."

Taking the photo from Ana, Charlie stares at it, recognising the baby in the man's arms as Joey. "Is this who I think it is?"

"My husband," Ana looks down at the photo again, her finger tracing the image of her daughter. "Joey's father."

"I thought he was dead."

"So did I."

"Ana, did you ever see your husband's body?"

Ana shakes her head. "They said his body was too badly disfigured and they didn't want to upset me."

"Could he have faked his death and taken Joey all those years ago?"

Ana stares at Charlie in shock. "He adored his daughter, I can't believe he would have taken her from me and then abandoned her."

"Assuming her did abandon her," Charlie mutters.

"What are you talking about?"

"He obviously knew she was in hospital," Charlie shrugs, "Who knows how long he's been watching over her. Watson, have the photo aged and show the rest of the staff; if they id him, get it to the media A.S.A.P."

"I'll get right on it."

"You really think Sergei is behind this? That he staged his death, stole her from me and then abandoned her and took her again?"

"He could be. What can you tell me about him?"

Ana sits down, feeling a mixture of shock and betrayal. "Not a lot. After the accident, I wondered why anyone would want to hurt him so I looked into his background. I didn't find a lot, but it was enough to make me realise he wasn't who I thought he was. I'm not even sure if Sergei is even his name."

"Did he ever speak of coming to Australia?"

"I think he had lived here for a time. Oh god, he did this, he really did this."

Charlie sits next to her, "We'll find her Ana."

"And I won't be here for her," Ana says tearfully.

"What do you mean? You're not leaving are you?"

"I don't want to, but my Visa expired. I have to be on the plane this afternoon."

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise."

"More than anything I want to stay but if I do, they'll throw me out and it will be even harder to come back."

"I'll call you and keep you up to date."

"Thank you Charlie. I plan on coming back as soon as I can, but I don't know how long it will take."

"Ana, I'm sorry I blamed you when Joey collapsed, I know you would never do anything to deliberately hurt her."

"Just find her Charlie; bring her back to us."

Charlie gives Ana a hug goodbye. "I will. I promise you I'll never stop until I find her."

"I am so happy my daughter found you."

"I'm happy to have found her."

"Give Ruby my love."

"I will."

"I better go and please, call me if you have any news, I don't care what it is or what time you call."

"I promise, as soon as there's anything new."

"Thank you. Goodbye."

Charlie pulls Joey's ring from her pocket, sliding it onto her finger, next to her own. "I'll find you Joey, I promise."

With a quick glance back towards Joey's room, Charlie heads home, needing to tell Ruby what has happened.

* * *

"You should have told me earlier that Sasha was sick."

"I didn't know. Everyone assumed it was just stress and I did tell you as soon as she was in hospital."

"You also forgot to mention Ana. I can't believe she's here, after all this time, she actually found her."

"Is there a chance she knows you're here?"

"No. I want you to go home and make sure everything is ready for my daughter's homecoming."

"Sir, wouldn't it be safer if we left the country?"

"The doctor advised against it. We're trying to convince her this is her home, if we take her back to Russia, it may be too strange for her. No, for the moment, we stay here, but if it looks like she is remembering, we'll leave the country."

* * *

"Hey Charlie, can we go see Joey now?"

"Ruby, I need to tell you something."

Sensing her mother's distress, Ruby jumps to conclusions, "Oh god, she's dead, isn't she."

"What! No, god no." Patting the seat next to her, "Ruby, please sit." Taking her time, Charlie tells Ruby everything.

"But he's dead, isn't he?"

"Not that dead, apparently and he's decided on a reunion with his daughter."

"That bastard." Just this once, Charlie doesn't say anything about her language. "Where's Ana?"

"She had to leave."

"Oh, I forgot about her Visa. I feel so sorry for her; she's lost Joey twice. I'm sorry Charlie, I shouldn't have said that."

"It's ok. She has lost Joey, we all have."

"You will find her, won't you?"

"I won't rest until she's back home with us."

"This is so unfair Charlie, with everything that's happened, this is just too much."

"I know Rubes." Pulling her daughter close to her, they sit there trying to draw comfort and strength from each other.

* * *

"How are things progressing with Sasha?"

"She's still unsure of me, but I feel there is a connection there."

"My daughter's still fragile, so I don't want you to force the issue too much."

"I've waited for this chance for a long time; I won't do anything to push her away. This is what you wanted, isn't it, to have her back?"

"I wanted her back, but by her choice, not because she can't remember her past."

"At least this way you can make up a past for her."

"I want my daughter to love me because I'm her father, not because of what she thinks is real, but if this does work, I'm not going to complain."

"It will work sir, you'll see."

"Is her room ready?"

"Everything's ready for her to come home."

* * *

Five days after waking up in hospital, Sasha is sitting in the back seat of a limo with her father and husband, staring at the unfamiliar landscape through the window.

"Why so glum Sasha, you're going home."

"I don't even remember home dad."

"You will, just give yourself time."

Tearing her gaze from the window, Sasha looks at her father, "What happened to my mother?"

Smiling sadly, "She died in child birth."

"What was she like?"

"A lot like you. Stubborn, compassionate, beautiful."

Sasha is distracted as the car pulls up to the gate of a private driveway. "This is home?"

"One of them; we have another home in Sydney and Russia, though neither are as grand as this."

"It's beautiful."

Stumbling slightly as she climbs out of the car, her husband reaches out to catch her. "Careful Sasha. Here, take my arm for support."

"Thank you," she says as she grabs her husband's arm.

"Anything for you my dear."

"This place is amazing."

"When you're up to it, I'll take you on a tour."

"I'd like that."

"Come on, I'll take you to our room so you can get some rest."

Taking in everything as they walk through the mansion, amazed by how large the place was, but even more amazed that she remembered nothing of it. "How long have we been married?"

"Five years."

"I'm sorry I don't remember you or our marriage."

"It's not your fault Sasha." Hoping to distract Sasha from digging further, he opens the large door to his right. "And this is our bedroom." Noticing the way she was looking nervously at the large bed, he smiles gently at her. "If you're uncomfortable, I can sleep in one of the other rooms."

"No. The doctor says that if I want my memory to come back, then I need to do what I normally do." Feeling shy all of a sudden, Sasha can't look at her husband, "I don't think that I can, um..."

"Make love with me? It's ok Sasha." Running his hand gently down her cheek, "We'll take this as slow as you need to." Leaning forward, kissing her tenderly, he draws away before she gets too nervous. "I'll leave you to it."

After he leaves, Sasha takes the opportunity to look around her room. "Wow, this place really is amazing." Picking up a photo on the dresser, carrying it over to the bed. "We look so happy; why can't I remember." Laying back on the bed, holding their wedding photo up so that she can stare at it, hoping to prod some flicker of a memory.

* * *

One week after Joey's disappearance, Charlie is starting to get impatient.

"Charlie, we've located Dr Dunbar."

"Where?"

"In Europe on his second honeymoon. He's been there for the past fortnight. Obviously someone stole his identity."

"Damn it. Every lead get's us nowhere Watson. Joey's photo and condition was circulated throughout all the hospitals, but if he has money, this guy could have had Joey anywhere capable of looking after her in her condition and we've had no sightings of her at all." Charlie angrily brushes away her tears of frustration.

"Charlie, we'll find her."

"I know that, but it's the not knowing that's so frustrating. Joey was so weak and confused when she woke up and now she's out there with strangers."

"The doctor said she was fine though, didn't he?"

"It doesn't make me feel better."

"You don't think her father would hurt her, do you?"

"He's taken her from those who love her; he's already hurt her." Charlie tries to get herself under control. "What about his photo; any response?"

"There was one who swore it was George Clooney and there's been at least five calls identifying him as a well-known businessman, Nickolas Gabriel, but he has an alibi."

"It checks out?"

"Judge Albright confirms that he was with him at the time of the abduction."

"Fuck."

"Charlie, are you coming back to work soon?"

"I can't think about work at the moment."

"Charlie, you can't just give up on everything else. Do you think Joey would want that? Charlie?

Charlie smiles wryly, "No. She'd want me to go back to work because she knows how much it means to me."

"Then do it Charlie."

"Except now, Joey means more to me than work Watson."

"Ok, then look at it this way Charlie; do you really want to have to explain to Joey why you got fired from the job you love when we find her?"

"She'd be so pissed off. I'll be in tomorrow."

"Before I forget, Ned called. His mother died and he wants to take some more time off."

"That's fine, just arrange it Watson."

"I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Bye."

* * *

Ducking as he enters the room, narrowly avoiding the mug as it shatters against the wall, he smiles in amusement at his daughter's frustrated expression. "What's wrong Sasha?"

"I hate this, not being able to remember."

"It hasn't been that long."

"Why do I have to stay here, why can't I go out or have friends over? I do have friends, don't I?"

"Of course you do, but I don't want to overwhelm you, which is why the doctor recommended that your contact be limited to a few people at the moment."

"But I'm bored."

"You can help me out in the office."

"I can't even remember what I used to do."

"You've always been a quick study, you'll be picking it up in no time. Come on Sasha, help your dad out."

"Ok."

* * *

"Happy birthday sweetheart," Charlie kisses her forehead as she hands her the presents.

"You didn't have to do anything Charlie."

"I wanted to."

Opening her presents, Ruby tries to be enthusiastic, but fails. "Thanks for trying Charlie, but I can't get into it."

"It's ok. Maybe this will help," Charlie says, as she hands another package to Ruby. "I found this when I was going through some of Joey's things; she must have wrapped it weeks ago."

Ruby smiles sadly as she reads the card, "Happy Birthday, my devious little brat, love Joey." Opening the box, Ruby pulls out a receipt for driving lessons. "It's all 10," Ruby wipes away a tear, "She'd gotten me down to two."

"You never said that. How did you lose the other eight?"

"Never mind," Ruby says hurriedly.

"Ruby, look at the date on the receipt. It's two days before our anniversary."

"What! How did she know?"

"You've been dropping enough hints for ages."

"Wait a minute, I thought it was my idea, but if she had already brought the lessons." Ruby's eyes widen, "She tricked me!" Her outraged expression bringing a smile to Charlie's face. "She got me to arrange that evening for you, making me think I had one over her and all the time she was playing me."

"She loved the battle of wits with you."

"Only because she always came out on top," Ruby mutters.

"What else is in the box?"

Ruby reaches in, holding up her prize. "It's an 'R' key-ring with keys."

"They look like Joey's."

"There's a timetable for when I can drive her car. I can't believe she did this for me," her voice thick with emotion.

"She loves you. Do you want me to call ahead for your first lesson?"

"It doesn't seem right."

"Ruby, Joey wanted this for you."

"I want to wait for when she gets back."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Holding the key-ring in her hand, Ruby can't stop the tears as they start to fall. "I miss her, Charlie."

"I know. I miss her too." Hugging her daughter close to her, Charlie can't stop her own tears from falling.

* * *

A fortnight of being stuck in the same place has left Sasha feeling the need to get out and about. "Dad, do I have a car?"

"I don't think you should be driving so soon after your accident."

"I need to get out of here."

"We've talked about this."

"I feel like a prisoner."

Her frustrated and sad expression reaching his heart, he finally relents. "How about I have my driver take you somewhere?"

"I don't need a babysitter, I'm fine."

"It's not about that. Look, seeing as how you're feeling stronger, why don't you have your husband take you out. Perhaps you could spend a romantic evening at our restaurant."

"I hardly know him."

"You've known him for the better part of a decade and been married to him for five years; a nice, quiet meal together may help you to remember him. He really does love you Sasha and this has been hard for him as well as you."

"I know and he's been great to me."

"Give him a chance Sasha."

"Ok, we'll go to the restaurant."

"Good, I'll arrange for a new dress to be brought over; you can have the private dining room all to yourself. Before you go, I have something for you."

"Oh?"

"This was your grandmother's."

Holding the pendant in her hand, feeling the fine detail, "It's beautiful."

"Here, let me put it on you."

"Dad, how did I get the scar on my neck?" Watching his daughter run her fingers along the scar left by the bullet that had grazed her neck.

"A misadventure a few years ago; one you didn't care to share with me."

"Do you have any photos of my mother?"

"No; I left all of my memories of her in Russia."

"So I was born in Russia?"

"Yes."

"Why don't you have a Russian name?"

"I changed it when I returned to Australia; I was a new man when I came back, so I took on a new name."

"What was your name?"

"Aleksandr Ivanov. Now, I know you have a lot of questions about your past and your family Sasha, but don't be in such a hurry; we don't want you to get too confused by learning too much too quickly."

"I know you're right, but it's just so frustrating not remembering even the simplest things about myself."

Giving his daughter an affectionate kiss on the top of her head, "Give it time."

* * *

Walking hand-in-hand along the riverbank, the moonlight reflecting off the water, Sasha looks at her husband, "I had a great night."

"So did I; it almost felt like old times."

"Did it?"

"We'd eat there every Friday night, then go for a stroll along the riverside, make love under the moonlight."

"Really?"

"Yeah, right about where we're standing now."

"We're standing in the middle of a park."

"So we were adventurous."

"Somehow I doubt we were that adventurous."

Raising his hand to caress her face, leaning in towards her, "We could be." Capturing her lips with his, feeling embolden when she doesn't pull away. Finally coming up for air, staring into each other's eyes. "Take me home, now."

"Sasha, are you sure about this?"

"Are you going to talk all night or take me home and make love to me?"

* * *

"Are you really sure about this Sasha?" He asks as he holds his wife near their bed.

"I'm a little nervous, but I want you to make love to me."

Moving his hands up her back, he pulls down the zip to her dress, letting her dress fall to the ground. Quickly stripping out of his own clothes, he stands naked before his wife, taking his time to remove the last barriers to him. Kissing her passionately, he moves her onto the bed, climbing over her, "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

* * *

Lying on her side, confused by the feelings she has, Sasha tries to hide the tears as she recalls the images that flashed through her mind as her husband made love to her, his aggressive lovemaking bringing images of a strange man taunting her, terrifying her as his face replaced her husband's as he thrust into her, making her close her eyes, waiting for her husband to finish, barely even noticing when he had pulled out of her and promptly gone to sleep. Sasha squeezes her eyes shut, trying to block out the feelings the images invoked, as another image appears, one that leaves her feeling a sense of love, but also great loss. "Who are you? Why do you keep haunting my thoughts?


	61. Chapter 61

Eventually falling into a restless sleep, Sasha is woken by a sudden, irrational fear. Flinching away from the presence behind her, she turns to face her fear, only to find the shocked and hurt expression of her husband. "Sasha, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just, I had this sudden feeling. I don't know."

"You don't regret last night do you?"

"No, I'm just feeling a little confused this morning. I think it must have just been a nightmare."

Flinching once again when he tries to take her hand. "Sasha?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me."

Being careful to keep his movements obvious so as not to spook her again, he moves over to his wife. Encouraged when she doesn't flinch away again, he raises his hand to wipe away her tears. "Sasha, I would never hurt you."

"I know that, I do. I'm sorry."

"No Sasha, I'm the one that should be apologising; I should have realised you weren't ready last night."

"I wanted last night as much as you did, but everything's become so messed up in my mind. I hate this, I hate not remembering."

Taking her in his arms, soothing her, feeling her relax against him. "Everything is going to be alright Sasha."

* * *

Waking up from an exhausted sleep, Charlie lies on the bed, picking up Joey's kangaroo as she has every day, holding it in her arms, breathing in the scent of Joey that is still on it. "Where are you Joey? Are you even ok?"

"Charlie," Ruby calls through the door, "Watson's on the phone."

"I'll be right out Ruby."

Placing the roo on Joey's pillow, Charlie makes her way out to Ruby, taking the phone from her. "What is it Watson, I just got home a couple of hours ago."

"It's Brett."

Charlie sighs in frustration, "What's he done now?"

"He's in the hospital; he pranged his car up pretty good."

"Was he drunk?"

"He was just under the limit this time."

"I don't know what you expect me to do Watson."

"Look, I'll take care of Brett, I just thought you should hear it from me first."

"I know he misses his sister, but he can't keep this up."

"I realise that, so does he."

"Perhaps you should remind him how disappointed Joey would be to see him like this."

"Don't worry, I already have. I'm sorry I called you at home, I just thought you should know."

"Thanks Watson. Tell him I'll see him tomorrow, and I expect him to be sober."

"Will do."

"Brett again?" Ruby asks as soon as her mother had put the phone down.

"Yep."

"He's really not coping Charlie."

"None of us are, not really."

"Yeah, except he was still on bad terms with Joey when she disappeared; he's worried they'll never get a chance to make up."

"You've gotten close to him lately, haven't you?"

"He's been treating me like a little sister and he's pretty good company when he's not drunk."

"Unfortunately, he seems to be more drunk than sober these days. Just be careful around him Ruby."

"I'm not stupid Charlie; I'd never get into a car with him, I've even hidden his keys a few times when he's been drinking."

"That's good, I'd hate to have to tell Joey on her return that her brother was killed in a DUI."

"Has there been anything at all on Joey?"

"Nothing. It's as if she's disappeared off the face of the earth."

* * *

Noticing his daughter's preoccupied mood over breakfast, as soon as she leaves, he pulls him aside. "What did you do to my daughter?"

"Nothing. Everything was great last night, but this morning it was like she was terrified of me; she could barely even look at me or stand me touching her."

"What was different about last night? Well?"

"I'm a little uncomfortable talking about that with you sir."

"About what? Oh, that. If everything went well, why is she upset this morning?"

"She had a nightmare of a man hurting her. From what she told me, she had a memory of when she was raped."

"I will never forgive myself for not being there to protect her from Cruze."

"If it is a memory, what are we going to do?"

"Explain to her what happened."

"What!"

"Tell her about how you rescued her from the man who was hurting her; how afterward, you realised how much you loved her and wanted to marry her. You've been in love with my daughter for years, so you shouldn't have any trouble being convincing."

"I've watched her from a distance, being with her is completely different. She's gay; maybe she really doesn't like guys and that's why she freaked out, did you ever think of that?"

"My daughter is a happily married young woman; believe it yourself and make sure she has no doubts about it. I think of you as a son, as the right man for my daughter; don't fail me again."

"I won't sir."

"I'll speak to her doctor; I'm sure there's something else we can do to prevent a reoccurrence."

* * *

Sasha listens to her husband, shocked by what he tells her. "I was raped?"

"Six years ago."

"Who was he?"

"Who he was isn't important. Sasha, he's dead, he can't ever hurt you again."

"How did he die?"

"He met with an unfortunate accident in prison."

"Did my father have anything to do with it?"

"No. He got into an argument with someone he shouldn't have."

"So when I was with you last night, I was seeing my rapist?"

"Yes."

"How could I get you mixed up with my rapist?"

"I was there that night. I heard you screaming, I ran towards you. When I saw what he was doing to you, I dragged him off you and knocked him out cold. When I bent down to help you, you flinched from me. I guess last night, your mind decided to bring that up."

Sasha looks off into the distance, sighing wearily, "This is one memory I wish I didn't have."

"Seeing the way you handled your experience, the strength you showed by testifying against him made me see you as more than just the boss's daughter; I fell in love with you. I'm just sorry it took you being hurt to realise that. You have no idea how much I regret not being there to stop him in time."

"Did you know he was going to rape me?"

"Of course not!"

"Then you can't blame yourself for not being there."

"You're amazing you know that."

"Why do you say that?"

"I'm telling you about a traumatic experience you suffered, but you're trying to make me feel better about not finding you in time."

"Am I going to feel like this every time we're together?"

"The first time we ever made love, you were nervous, unsure of trusting me after what had happened to you. Last night was like our first time all over again for you; over time, you overcame your doubts, just as you will this time."

"I hope so. I never want to feel like that again."

"We'll take it slow, if you're having doubts, tell me, and I'll stop."

"Are you always this kind and understanding?"

"Only with you. Sasha, I love you and only want the best for you. If that means going slow, waiting until you feel ready to be with me again, then so be it."

* * *

Walking into the lounge room first thing in the morning, Ruby finds Charlie sitting there staring at the blank TV. "Charlie, are you ok?"

"It's Joey's birthday today," Charlie says as she twists Joey's ring on her finger.

Ruby joins her mother on the couch, "Do you think she's celebrating?"

"I don't know."

"Did you get her a present?"

"Of course I did."

"What is it?"

"It's Joey's present; you'll have to wait until I give it to her."

"Fair enough. So what are we going to do tonight," Ruby smiles sadly at her, "Sit and mope?"

"I'm not moping."

"Yes you are and you have been ever since Joey's been gone."

Charlie looks at her daughter, "Have I really been that unbearable?"

"Yes. I don't blame you Charlie and I know you miss her, we all do, but you haven't exactly been fun to be around lately."

"I'm sorry."

"Why don't we watch Joey's favourite movie and I'll cook her favourite meal."

"That sounds like a nice idea."

"But you have to have fun."

"I'll try my best."

"I guess that will have to do."

* * *

One month after coming home, Sasha's surprised when her husband places a parcel on the table in front of her.

"Happy birthday Sasha."

"Birthday?"Sasha looks at her husband in surprise.

"You're 26 today."

"Wow, I don't feel a day over a few weeks," she jokes.

"I know you don't remember your other birthdays, which is why I intend to make this one you'll always remember." Taking her hands in his, he smiles at her, "I've got it all planned; a romantic candle-lit meal, a night at the theatre, and an evening spent pampered in the most expensive hotel in the city."

"Pampered?"

"Spa, massage, Champaign, chocolate, silk sheets."

"Sounds divine," hugging him, grateful her husband doesn't see the doubt that she can't quite keep at bay.

* * *

Later that night, lying among the silk sheets in her husband's arms, a faraway expression on her face.

"Sasha, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Sasha, please tell me, you know I'll do anything to make you happy."

"You do make me happy."

"Really, because sometimes you just seem so sad."

"Only because things still confuse me."

"Do you love me?"

Sighing with some regret, she admits that she's not sure. "You're a wonderful man; kind, caring and you've been more than patient with me since I came home and I do care for you, but everything still seems so new and confusing, I'm really not sure of anything, including my feelings."

"It's ok, we have the rest of our lives together for you to figure it out."

Sasha rests her head against his chest, doubts still gnawing at her that something was missing from her life, hating herself for feeling this way about her husband, a man she was supposed to adore but still couldn't give herself to completely. And having no memory of what sex is supposed to feel like, it still confuses her that her husband seems to take great pleasure in the act, but she feels little, if anything. Sighing with frustration, she closes her eyes, praying that the woman doesn't visit her dreams again.

* * *

With Joey now missing for 6 weeks, Charlie is still struggling to cope.

"OMG Charlie, are you ok?" Ruby asks as she rushes to her mother's side, sitting down next to her and putting her arm across her shoulders as her mother rocks back and forth.

"It's too hard Ruby," she says tearfully.

"You can't give up."

"She's never coming back."

"We'll find her."

"Ruby, she's gone."

"Please mum, don't give up."

"I'm just being realistic."

"No, you're giving up."

"There's been nothing Ruby, nothing at all!"

"There has to be something, you just haven't found it yet."

"You don't understand Ruby," Charlie drops her head, "They're scaling down the search and the investigation."

"What!"

"With no new clues and with the expense, it's no longer a priority."

"Joey's a cop, how could they give up on her like that?"

"It's not their fault Ruby, the force can't waste resources searching dead-end after dead-end."

"You're still going to keep looking though, aren't you?" Ruby asks desperately.

Charlie looks away, "There's not a lot I can do Ruby."

Ruby hugs her mother, "You promised you'd never give up."

"And I won't, but Ruby, we may have to accept that we will never get Joey back."

"I won't accept that and I won't let you either," Ruby says with great determination, drawing a smile from her mother.

"I don't know what I'd do without you Ruby."

"Well you're never going to find out. Now come on, I'm getting a sore bum sitting on this hard floor."

* * *

"Dad, can I talk to you?" Sasha asks, before noticing the man sitting across from her father. "I'm sorry, I didn't realise I was interrupting."

"Not at all Sasha. Why don't you stay and meet a dear friend of the family who's visiting from Sydney. Sasha, this is Wilberforce Albright; we were just discussing our next golfing tournament."

"Nice to meet you Mr Albright."

"Please call me Willie," he gazes into her eyes as he raises her hand to his lips. "So this is the charming daughter I've heard so much about."

Smiling at the compliment, Sasha looks over to her father, "I can come back later dad. I'll leave you to your meeting. It was nice meeting you Willie."

"It was a pleasure to meet you to Sasha." Once the door is closed, Albright looks over at his friend. "She's a beautiful young woman," he comments, before smirking at his friend, "Too bad she's a dyke."

"Don't you ever speak about my daughter like that again."

"Sorry Gabe, didn't mean anything by it." Glancing at the door with a bemused expression, "She really doesn't remember me."

"You're just damn lucky that you didn't succeed in your plan to kill her."

"Hey, don't blame me for that. I had no idea you even had a daughter, let alone that it was her. She was just a cop who was sticking her nose in where it wasn't wanted."

"I kept Sasha out of this to keep her safe from people like you."

"You should have told me."

"You ordered the death of your own daughter Willie, so somehow I don't think my daughter would have been safe no matter what. Besides, there were rumours circulating about a child; I couldn't risk contacting her earlier in case someone found out about her."

"What if her memory comes back?"

"The doctor's confident that without anything from her past to prod her memories, then chances are she will never remember."

"But what if she does start to remember?" He persists.

"She's had nothing but random images so far, and he's already turned them to his advantage. Relax ok, as far as she's concerned, she's a married woman dealing with the side effects of an accident."

"You never saw her with Buckton."

"She has no memory of Buckton or anyone else from that town and she never will. She's accepted that she probably won't remember her past, and has moved on. As long as we keep her away from that town and its people, she will be fine. He's watched over her for the last few years, now that he has her, he's not going to let her go; he'll do whatever is necessary to keep her from remembering, including moving back to Russia with her."

"As lovely as it was to catch up with your daughter, we have business to discuss."

"Speaking of which, did you order Craven's death or was that just your psychotic daughter's idea?"

"Craven had served his purpose. He also tended to have loose lips when he drank. Relax Gabe, Craven can never be traced back to us and all the passports and identities have been distributed. What's the matter Gabe, having your daughter around isn't making you soft is it?"

"Your actions have brought a lot of unwanted attention on us Willie, especially with the taskforce closing in. You went too far. We intimidate, discredit or blackmail; we don't kill, and we certainly don't kill cops, that's not our way."

"Look, no one's talking ok, I've seen to that; besides, the taskforce is dead in the water. I know you don't like my tactics, but the old way wasn't working. Buckton wasn't going away and Watson's like a terrier with a bone. It was only a matter of time before one of them got too close."

"The cops were clueless to what was going on, they still are; you jumped the gun."

"I took a chance. You weren't here, action needed to be taken."

"Targeting cops is bad for business. Going after Buckton again, especially when her daughter and mine were in the house, was too risky."

"I already told you I didn't know she was yours."

"You should never have made these decisions on your own; that's not how we work. Any decision that affects everyone has to be agreed upon. We've already lost a fortune when that exchange fell apart and we've lost too many good people along the way."

"Blame your daughter; she and Buckton were the ones who stuck their noses in."

"If I'd been here instead of stuck overseas, I never would have allowed her to join the academy. I could cheerfully strangle Michaels for dragging my little girl into this."

"Do you think he knew she was your daughter?"

"He never knew about Ana, and Sasha was born in Russia. All the trouble I went to, to bring her to this country and hide her in some small backwater town and Michaels goes and recruits her."

"It's only a matter of time before he sees her with you and tells Buckton."

"Which is why I moved her interstate. His witch-hunt doesn't extend this far."

"Her picture has been plastered everywhere; someone could recognise her."

"She's been kept out of sight; besides, the coverage has all but stopped outside of NSW."

"You're high profile Gabe; you can't keep her hidden forever."

"I was forced to hide my daughter away and now that I have her back, I'm not losing her again." Glaring at his friend, "What is so damn funny?"

"Your little girl's a cop," finding it extremely funny considering their own line of business. "And she's a damn good one from the trouble she's already caused us."

"It was damn inconvenient, is what it could have been. Somehow the idea of trying to convince her to join me when she was a cop wasn't really appealing. I hate the thought of my little girl nearly dying while I was on the other side of the world, but I have to admit that this memory loss is a godsend. She's taken to learning the business like she was born to it; she is going to make a formidable opponent when she takes over."

"You trust her with the business already?"

"She's family, now I know that's a foreign concept to you, but Sasha was born for this. It was the reason I kept her hidden until she was old enough to be brought into the business. I just wish I could have spared her the pain that place has caused her."

"I hope for your sake Gabe, that your trust in her isn't misplaced and that she's not faking it like she was with my daughter."

"She has no idea who she once was; of that I'm certain."

"I just hope your feelings for her aren't blinding you to the possibility."

"They're not."

"I'm heading back to Sydney first thing in the morning, but I'd like to be certain that she's not lying again."

"You're someone she's met from her past; I don't want you spending too much time with her."

"I have a lot invested in this Gabe; I want guarantees."

"Just to allay your fears, why don't you join us for tea tonight, but after that, we keep our meetings to Sydney."

* * *

A few hours later, after sharing an enjoyable meal with his family, Gabriel takes Albright aside. "Are you convinced?"

"Yes. She really has no clue it's all a lie."

"And that's the way it's going to stay."

"What about Buckton?"

"She's being observed; if it looks like she is getting too close, Sasha will be moving back to Russia to take over our interests there; well away from that interfering bitch."

"Why not just kill Buckton?"

"Things are quiet at the moment, I don't want to risk stirring things up by killing a cop; besides, murder is more your style."

* * *

"Have you found something Uncle Mike?"

"I'm sorry Charlie, there's still been no sighting of her; she may not even be in the country anymore."

"Any news on identifying her father?"

"No. I've called in favours, but there's nothing, I'm sorry."

"At least you're still looking; everyone else has given up," Charlie says dejectedly.

"I'll do what I can Charlie, but there's only so much I can do alone. There is something I discovered; do you remember Craven?"

"The forger?"

"Yes. We found out that Craven had a deposit box. He had kept copies of some of the documents he had forged; I don't know why, maybe it was for insurance or blackmail. Anyway, among all the papers, we found this."

Charlie takes the pages and stares at them in shock. "It's Joey's birth certificate; at least the one her adoptive parents had."

"There were also copies of her adoption papers. Charlie, she was never legally adopted, which could be a problem."

"Why?"

"She wasn't born here, so technically, she's an illegal immigrant."

"She's been here since she was a baby."

"Which may be the only reason why she won't be deported."

"This is ridiculous."

"I know it is Charlie. Look, we also found copies of the documents Craven made; they weren't Australian documents. It looks like someone was smuggling people who the cops had an interest in out of the country."

"If we could find out who Craven was working for, we may find Joey's father."

"Perhaps. Look, I'd better be heading back." Resting his hand on her shoulder, "Don't give up Charlie, we will find her."

"It's getting harder to believe that with each passing day."

"Well believe it, Charlie. You will see her again."

"Thank Uncle Mike. Are you sure you can't stay longer?"

"No. I shouldn't have been gone for so long. I'll keep in touch."

"Bye Uncle Mike."

* * *

Two months after her abduction, Sasha sits by the pool, staring off into space, her fingers playing with the ring on her right hand.

"Hey gorgeous."

Jumping in fright, she looks up at her husband. "Jesus, you startled me."

"You looked like you were miles away."

"I was."

"You ok?"

Glancing at her bare finger, "Did I use to wear a ring here?"

"No. You've only ever worn your engagement and wedding rings. Why?"

"I've been sitting here for the past half-hour twirling a non-existent ring because I keep thinking I'm wearing a ring."

"Sasha, you're still confused about things. That's just a nervous habit you picked up during childhood, but if you want, we can go looking for rings this afternoon."

"NO!" Shaking her head and taking a deep breath to get rid of the sudden rush of irrational fear she felt. "No, it's ok. It's just that it's been 2 months and I still can't remember things."

"I thought you had accepted that your memories are gone."

"I know I'm never going to remember now, but that doesn't stop me from still holding out hope sometimes."

"We'll make new memories together. Sasha, you do want that, don't you, to be with me?"

"Of course I do. I'm sorry," she smiles sadly at him, "I thought after all this time that things would have become easier."

"Sasha, what's wrong," gently caressing her face.

"Nothing."

Holding out his hand, she takes it as he pulls her to her feet. Putting his hands on her hips, he bends down, kissing her. "Forget the past Sasha, as long as we're together, the past no longer matters."

"It's not that easy."

"Honey, I know this is hard, but trying to hold on to a past you can't even remember isn't healthy."

"Maybe you're right."

"How about a swim?" he suggests, his hands moving up her back toward her bikini top.

"Actually, I was just going to go for a stroll around the grounds."

"You want some company?"

"Don't you have work to do?"

"Who cares about work when I have a beautiful wife to cheer up."

"My father, who wants that deal closed by the end of the day."

"Damn, just my luck to have a wife as conscientious about work as her father." Leaning down, he kisses her again. "I'll see you back up at the house later." Watching her husband walk away, Sasha glances back down at her finger, before dismissing the feelings and heading off for her walk.

* * *

Nearly three months after Joey's abduction, Charlie finally receives some good news.

"Ok Ana, I'll see you when you get here in a few days." Hanging up the phone, Charlie looks up to find Insp Michaels in the doorway. "Uncle Mike, what are you doing here?"

"We've found her."

Charlie sits up in shock, not daring to believe. "Where?" Her voice barely a whisper.

"In Victoria, at Nickolas Gabriel's mansion in Kew."

"That name's familiar."

"He's a high profile business man, among other things; he also has a daughter, Sasha."

"That's what Ana called Joey."

"I know."

"Let's go get her," Charlie says jumping out of her seat.

"It's not going to be as easy as that."

His tone makes Charlie sit down, "Why not?"

"From what we can gather, Joey still has no memory of who she is; she's convinced that she is the devoted daughter of a respectable businessman and has become involved in the running of the business." Michaels pauses, not really wanting to finish what he has to say. "Charlie, she also has a husband."

"What!"

"According to a source, Nickolas Gabriel recently held a private party celebrating the 5 year wedding anniversary for his daughter and her husband."

Charlie's shoulders slump, "This can't be happening."

"Charlie, it may already be too late for Joey."

"I have to see her Uncle Mike."

"Charlie, let her go."

"Never!" she says vehemently, "I can't let her go, not while there's a chance for us."

"It's going to be impossible to get her alone Charlie."

"I have to try Uncle Mike."

"Ok, apparently they eat at the same restaurant every Friday."

"We'll go then."

"Charlie, Gabriel owns the place and you have to book months in advance."

"I'll wait out front if I have to."

Michaels can't help but admire her determination, "He's not going to let you just walk up and take Joey."

"You sound like you know him."

"We grew up in the same neighbourhood. His name back then was Aleksandr Ivanov; he was the son of Russian immigrants, always had a chip on his shoulder. His family moved back to Russia, but he came back a few years later, with a new name and a new attitude; a poor kid done well."

"Uncle Mike, if you knew him, how come you didn't recognise his photo?"

"I thought it looked like him, but he had an alibi and as far as I knew, he never had a child."

"So you never knew he was Joey's father?"

"There's no record of him ever having a child, so when he came back to Australia, he must have kept her carefully hidden until she was adopted out. At least with him being born in Australia, Joey's not an illegal."

"How do we do this Uncle Mike?"

"I had a feeling you wouldn't let this go, so I've arranged for a plane to take me to Melbourne; if you're coming, be ready in an hour."

* * *

Sasha is standing in her room, staring out the window, when she feels arms wrap around her waist from behind. Leaning back into the embrace, she jumps when she hears her husband's voice, surprised when she had expected another. "Sasha, what is it?"

"I just have a lot on my mind."

Turning her around to face him, he brushes the hair from her face, "I have ways to make you relax."

"Honey, I just got dressed and we don't have time for..."

Cutting off her words with a kiss, "We always have time for this."

* * *

An hour later, they were rushing to get ready again. "We are going to be so late."

"Sasha, your father owns the restaurant so they're not going to give up our table."

"I know that, but my father has less patience than you and if we keep him waiting any longer."

"Good point. Where are my socks?"

"No idea; just get some new ones out."

"Sasha, relax. Take a deep breath."

Taking her husband's advice, she feels her nervousness lessening.

"Better?"

"Much. Now hurry up, I'll meet you down stairs."

* * *

Charlie and Michaels wait outside the restaurant for Joey to come out. "Charlie, would you relax before someone calls the cops on us."

"I've waited nearly 3 months for this Uncle Mike."

"Charlie, there she is."

Charlie turns around to see Joey, her heart catching at the sight; Joey looking radiant, laughing as she leaves the restaurant with her father and another man. As they near her, Charlie steps in front of her. "Joey."

"I'm sorry?" gazing at the woman in front of her in confusion.

"Excuse me, you have the wrong person. My daughter's name is Sasha."

Charlie ignores him, her eyes focused solely on her girlfriend. "Joey, it's me, Charlie."

"Sasha, let's go."

"You're not going anywhere."

"Young lady, if I have to call the police I will, now leave my daughter alone."

"If you want to call the police, go ahead; you can explain to them how you kidnapped a police woman."

"Dad, what is she talking about?" Sasha asks, her eyes drawn to the woman.

"Nothing, she's mistaken you for someone else is all."

"You had no right to take her from the hospital."

"I'm her father, I had every right."

"You stole her from me, just like you stole her from her mother."

"She's my daughter, I took Sasha from no one."

"Joey, her name is Joey."

"No it's not. Her name is Sasha. Let's go Sasha," he tries to drag her with him, but she pulls free, unable to look away from Charlie, finding her familiar in some way.

"Your name is Charlie?"

"Yes. Joey, do you remember me at all?"

"You do seem familiar. The hospital?"

Shortening the distance between them, Charlie pauses when it looks like she was going to step back.

"Sasha honey, let's go home."

"Joey, please don't leave me again," Charlie pleads with her.

Stepping forward, her husband tries to pull her with him, "Sasha!"

"Stay away from her."

"She's my wife and I'm taking her home."

"Joey, you've never been married."

"What?" Sasha says, feeling more confused than ever.

"Joey, you've never been married, because you're gay."

"You're lying, there is no way that I'm gay."

"Here." Charlie hands her a photo. Sasha looks at the image of her and the woman standing in front of her, looking very much in love as they hold up their hands to show off matching rings. Ignoring the feelings provoked by this woman, she hands the photo back. "You could have photo-shopped this."

"That photo is as real as our feelings for each other."

"I don't even know you," she says, stepping towards her husband.

"Joey, please don't walk away from what we have."

"There's nothing for Sasha to walk away from." Placing his arm around her waist, he moves her away from Charlie.

Feeling she was going to lose Joey again, Charlie tries one more desperate plea. "Joey, you captivated me from the moment I first met you; I've felt this connection to you that's so strong I know you will forever hold my heart." Charlie repeats the words from their anniversary as she holds up the ring she had previously given to her.

Staring at the ring in Charlie's hand, feeling her words reach deep inside her in a way that her husband's never had, she takes the ring from Charlie, turning it over and over, noticing the inscription, murmuring the words, "I Love You Now and Forever."

"I gave it to you on our 6 month anniversary."

Shaking her head, she hands the ring back to Charlie, "I'm sorry, but I don't remember you."

"If you don't remember me, then perhaps you remember this." Shocking all there, Charlie takes Joey in her arms, kissing her as she never had before, pouring all her love into the kiss. Resting her forehead against Joey's, "I know you remember me Joey." Kissing her again, Charlie feels her start to respond to her. "See, your body is remembering me."

Realising that Charlie was having an effect on his confused wife, he speaks the words he knows will break them apart forever. "Sasha, think of our child that you're carrying."

His words break through the spell Charlie had woven, as Sasha jumps away from Charlie, who stares at her girlfriend in horrified shock. "You're pregnant?"


	62. Chapter 62

"You're pregnant?" Charlie repeats, hoping she had misheard.

Sasha is unable to look at the other woman, feeling guilty for some reason. "It wasn't planned."

Devastated by the news, Charlie can only stare at her, barely even noticing when he steps between them. Placing his hand on Sasha's stomach, he smiles at her. "We're having a baby Sasha, don't destroy our family for a woman you don't even know."

"I do know her," she says, unable to keep the uncertainty out of her voice.

"Do you really? What's her last name, where is she from?" He presses his advantage when he senses her confusion. "You can't answer me, can you, because you don't know her." Praying that his hold on her was still strong enough to work, "Look at her Sasha, do you feel anything for her?"

Gazing at the face of the woman before her, Sasha emotions are in such turmoil, she can't distinguish her feelings. Shaking her head, she looks at Charlie. "I'm sorry, I don't know you."

"Joey, please," her heartbreaking all over again as she realises Joey was lost to her.

"You heard her, she doesn't know you," Gabriel says as he steps forward. "Now please leave my daughter and her husband alone; I won't have you upsetting her anymore than you already have."

"Charlie, come on." Mike drags her away before things got out of hand.

"I can't leave her, not with him."

"Charlie, she's not Joey anymore. Let her go."

"I can't."

Michaels grabs Charlie by the shoulders. "Charlie, the Joey you knew and loved doesn't exist anymore, she's gone." Putting his arm across her shoulders, he leads her away.

* * *

The drive home was a difficult one, her thoughts clouded with confusion. "Sasha, honey, everything is going to be fine."

"She just seemed so convinced that I should know her."

"That's her job. Sasha, you're pregnant, your hormones are all over the place; she knows about your memory loss and is trying to take advantage of that, to cause trouble for our family."

"Why would she do that?"

"She's a cop and they've never been able to find any dirt on your father, so they're trying to come between us in the hopes you will turn against your father and I." He exchanges a worried glance with her father.

"He's right Sasha. The police have been after me for a long time, this is just their latest desperate stunt. You trust me don't you Sasha?"

"Of course I do dad."

"Then trust me when I say that everything is going to be alright. Your doctor's going to meet us at home."

"I don't need a doctor."

"You're pregnant and you're upset; I think it's best we have the doctor give you a check up. Sasha, I'm not taking any risks with your health or my grandchild's; you're both too important to me."

"Listen to your father, Sasha."

Sighing, Sasha leans closer to her husband, resting her head on his shoulder as they finish the rest of the drive home in silence.

* * *

Gabriel paces anxiously outside her door as he waits for news from the doctor.

"She nearly remembered Buckton sir."

"You think I don't know that!" Gabriel snaps. "Damn Michaels for interfering again."

"How did he find out?"

"It doesn't matter." Turning at the sound of the door opening, Gabriel approaches the man. "Well doctor?"

"I've sedated her."

"You told me my daughter's memories wouldn't come back."

"No, I told you that if she had nothing from her past to stimulate her memories, then she was unlikely to remember."

"Is there anything we can do to stop her remembering more?"

"The sedative I prescribed was strong and can cause confusion; she'll probably be feeling very groggy in the morning, you should be about to convince her that tonight was all a misunderstanding or something."

"Can't you give her more of the sedative?"

"I don't want to prescribe anything more while she's pregnant, especially considering her previous medical condition. Just keep her away from anything that can trigger any more memories, but other than that, there is nothing that can be done; if she's going to remember, she will."

"That's not the answer I wanted."

"I'm sorry, but unless you're willing to risk her health and that of the baby's, then there's nothing I can do while she's pregnant."

"Of course I don't want to risk their health."

"Then I'm sorry, I've done all I can."

Sighing in frustration, Gabriel shakes his hand. "Thank you doctor, Nico will see you out."

"What are we going to do?"

"It's time to take my daughter back to Russia. Until I've arranged everything, you are going to continue to be the loving and supportive husband." He stares at the closed door, "Let's just hope we can get her back to Russia before she remembers anything more."

* * *

Sitting on the plane, Charlie stares out at the darkness of the night. "I shouldn't have left."

"It was too dangerous to stay."

"If I stayed, I could have made her remember me." Facing Michaels, "I was close Uncle Mike, so close to making her remember me."

"She's pregnant Charlie and there was no way they were going to let her go with you, whether she remembered or not."

"Then we should have charged Gabriel with kidnapping."

"He's her father; her very wealthy father with access to the finest doctors, not to mention lawyers. He would just claim he was doing what was best for his daughter."

"Then we charge that bastard posing as her husband with rape. He took advantage of her, made her believe that he's her husband; Uncle Mike, he knew she was gay when he had sex with her, that she was suffering from a medical condition which affected her ability to give knowledgeable consent." Charlie stares out the window again. "Every time he had sex with her it was rape."

"I know what you're saying is right Charlie, but we have no way to prove it. They have been the only family she's had for the past three months; we have no idea what sort of hold they have over her or what they've told her about her past. They look like a happily married couple looking forward to their first child; if we charge him with rape, we have no idea how she will respond or if we could even prove that she's not with him willingly."

"She's not with him willingly. If she remembered, there's no way she would stay with him, even if she is pregnant to him; she's gay Uncle Mike, she has no interest at all in men."

"It's about what we can prove Charlie. For all we know, they could be able to convince her to lie in court for them, to make her say that she does remember you but she chooses to be with the father of her child."

"Why are you being like this?"

"Because if you push too hard, you risk pushing her further away, or worse, her father could take her out of the country. Charlie, she's come face-to-face with the woman she loves for the first time in months and if you're right about her being close to remembering you, then trust that she will find her way back to you."

Considering his words, Charlie closes her eyes. "Even if she does come back to me, there's still the baby to consider," Charlie murmurs softly to herself.

* * *

Lying on his side, watching as his wife starts to wake up, he leans over and kisses her forehead lovingly. "Morning, sleepy head."

"Mmmm, morning," struggling to open her eyes. "Why do I feel like I've got a hang-over?"

"You had an episode last night and the doctor had to prescribe a sedative."

"An episode?"

"Do you remember anything about last night?"

"The last thing I remember is you making us late for dinner. I think there was something more that happened, but I can't seem to focus on it. What happened?"

"There was a commotion at the restaurant, you became upset and I had to call the doctor."

"I don't remember, why can't I remember," she asks worriedly.

"Sasha, honey, it's ok, it's just a side effect of the sedative; it's got nothing to do with your accident."

"Are you sure?"

"The doctor warned us you may feel confused in the morning. Look, don't upset yourself again and put last night behind you. We have so much to look forward to," he says, placing his hand on her belly. "You've made me the happiest man on the planet and I have to warn you, between your father and I, you and the baby are going to be spoiled rotten."

"You already spoil me."

"That's because I love you."

Snuggling up closer to her husband, she smiles at him, "Prove it."

* * *

"OMG Uncle Mike, I just remembered where I had seen him before!"

"Who?"

"The man posing as her husband. I was so focused on Joey I didn't really pay much attention to him, but he was the lawyer who came to see Samuels just before his suicide. Watson recognised him as the man she pulled over the day before she was shot. If he's involved in this, then Joey's father could be one of the major players we're after. What is it Uncle Mike, what aren't you telling me?"

"I didn't tell you before Charlie, but Gabriel is suspected of being involved in a syndicate involved in drug trafficking, extortion, prostitution and money laundering, but we've never been able to pin anything on him."

"Joey's a cop, would he hurt her if she posed a danger to this syndicate?"

"No way! He was always fiercely loyal and protective of his family; he would never hurt his own daughter."

"Every day he keeps her from her family and friends he's hurting her. If he's so protective, why did he give her up, let her be raped and nearly murdered?"

"As far as I know, he's been out of the country for the past 5 years."

"When did he get back?"

"Not long before he took her."

"So he wasn't even in the country when it all happened. Who would he have left in charge while he was overseas?"

"The truth is Charlie, we know very little about the syndicate and who is involved in it."

"What about Judge Albright?"

"What about him?"

"He was the one who gave Gabriel the alibi for the time of Joey's abduction."

"Are you sure?"

"Watson spoke directly to Albright; that was the reason why we discounted Gabriel as a suspect."

"I wish I had known that before. A federal court judge; it makes sense, I suppose. We already know that lawyers and police officers are involved as well as Albright's own daughter. I'll get the taskforce to start looking into his activities; this could be the lead we need to blow this wide open."

* * *

Looking up at her husband as he moves over her, Sasha tries desperately to block out the images flashing through her mind. "Ivan stop."

Too consumed in his own pleasure, he doesn't hear her.

"Ivan please stop."

Finally hearing her, he looks down at her with concern. "Sasha, what is it?"

"Get off me, I'm going to be sick." Pushing him off her, she jumps out of bed and runs to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

"Sasha honey, are you alright in there?" he calls out from the other side of the door.

"It's just morning sickness."

"Can I get you anything?"

"A cup of tea."

"Ok, I'll be back in a moment."

Staring into the mirror, she places her fingers to her lips, recalling the kiss the previous night, the amazing feelings it provoked, as if it somehow reached deep into her soul.

"Oh god, Charlie, what have I done." Collapsing to the floor, drawing her knees up to her chest as the tears flow, no longer able to suppress the memories as they come flooding back; their first kiss, their first night together, moving in together, waking up each morning knowing what it was like to love and be truly loved.

"Sasha, are you sure you're ok?"

Standing up and splashing water on her face to get rid of the tears, Joey takes a deep breath. "I'm still feeling a little queasy, but I'll be out shortly."

"Can you open the door?"

"Sorry," unlocking it, "I didn't even realise I had locked it."

"Should I call the doctor, you don't look well?"

"Of course I don't look well, I just spent the last five minutes throwing up. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap. Ivan, there's nothing wrong with me; it's just a part of being pregnant."

"I just hate seeing you like this. Look, I have to go out for a while, so why don't you take a long bath and relax for a while."

"Sounds like a marvellous idea."

Giving her a kiss goodbye, "I love Sasha."

"I love you too."

* * *

Pausing outside the bedroom door, Ivan turns to Nico as he comes down the hallway. "Where's the boss?"

"He left for the office first thing."

"Damn. Nico, she doesn't leave the house, have you got that?"

"Yes sir. Is everything all right?"

"No it's not."

* * *

Quickly dressing while she watches from the window, Joey waits until the car drives through the gate, before grabbing a bag and tossing in a few essentials. Making her way quietly to the door, she peers out, ducking back into the room when she sees Nico standing at the end of the hallway.

"Damn." Walking back over to the window, Joey looks down, cursing the fact that her room was on the second floor and wondering why climbing through a window seemed familiar. "Oh well, come on bubs, time for your first adventure." Tossing her bag down first, she takes a deep breath before climbing out the window and swinging over to the trellis, then climbing down to the ground. Glancing around to make sure no one saw her, Joey is dismayed when a shadow falls across her.

"Where do you think you're going Sasha?"


	63. Chapter 63

"Well Sasha, where are you going?"

"My name is Joey and I'm going home."

"You are home and your name is not Joey, it never was." Grabbing her wrist roughly, "I thought you might have tried something like this," he says as he tries to drag her towards the door.

"You're hurting me," struggling against the grip he had on her.

"If you think I'm letting you go, think again."

"You bastard, you can't keep me here."

Moving too quickly for her to duck, the back of Ivan's hand strikes her face hard. "When I'm done with you, you'll be the obedient little wife you're supposed to be." Ivan backs up his statement with another backhander, this time hard enough to knock Joey to the ground. "You're carrying my child; that makes you mine Sasha and I'm never letting you go."

Getting to her feet, spitting the blood out from her split lip, Joey glares at him with hatred. "You put one more hand on me and I'll."

"What will you do Sasha?" Ivan taunts her as he grabs her arms, pushing her up against the wall, kissing her roughly. "You're mine Sasha, never forget that." Feeling her resolve weakening, he presses hard against her. "That's better," he gloats as he starts to move his hands over her, kissing her, his hands working on the buttons on her top, giving up and ripping them off, exposing her bra-clad breasts to him.

"You just going to take me here against the wall?"

"I'll have you however I please, whenever I want, as often as I want and you're going to enjoy every moment of it."

"Someone could see us."

"So what, I'm just having sex with my wife. Now keep your mouth shut and just enjoy it."

"I don't think so."

Ivan slaps her again, "You will do as I say you selfish little bitch. Our baby is my ticket to the big time and you're not going to ruin it for me."

"When my father's through with you."

"Your father is weak and a coward. Besides, he was the one who told me to separate you from Buckton; tell me, were you even tempted by Cat?"

"You were behind that?" Joey asks in shock.

"I'd never sampled her myself, but I heard she was good at her job, I was most disappointed that she failed."

"My father still wouldn't like you hurting me."

"Hurting you? I'm not hurting you Sasha." Running his hand down her face, "We just got a little carried away when we were making love."

"He won't believe that."

"Of course he will; we're in love, having a baby and I'm the devoted husband willing to do whatever my wife wants, including her need for rough sex. Anything to please my beloved Sasha."

"Now I get to see the real you."

"I do love you Sasha and I will love our child, but don't think that means I'll let you talk to me this way. You're my wife and you will do as I say, even if I have to beat you into submission."

"You beat me, you'll hurt the baby."

Ivan slaps her across the face again, drawing blood from her nose. "There are ways around that Sasha, just you remember that. Now just relax and enjoy the moment." Pressing against her again, he feels her relenting. "That's it, you're learning."

He kisses her hard as he removes her bra, cupping her breasts, "I love you Sasha, now show me you love me." Kissing her, caressing her body, feeling her body eventually start to push into his, Ivan deepens the kiss as she allows his tongue entry. Moving his hands from her so he could take his own shirt off, never moving his lips from hers. "I'm going to take you so hard now."

"Stop talking Ivan."

"Anything for you, my love." Believing she was now a willingly participant, Ivan relaxes, his hands moving to her belt, working it free as he unzips her jeans, stepping back a fraction so he could pull them down. Sensing the time was right, Joey raises her knee hard up into his groin and again when he bends over in pain, catching him in the face, feeling satisfaction when she hears his nose breaking.

"My name is Joey you moron and you will never touch me again."

Wiping her lips in disgust, Joey reaches into her bag for a T-shirt. Putting it on, she glares down at his unconscious figure with disdain. "If you ever come anywhere near me or my baby, I will kill you Ivan, you pathetic little coward," Joey threatens, before setting off towards the fence.

* * *

An angry Ruby rushes out when she hears Charlie's car pull up.

"Where have you been Charlie, you just disappeared?"

"I'm sorry Ruby, I didn't have time to tell you." Charlie hesitates, before telling Ruby that she went to see Joey.

"You found her?" Ruby yells out excited, "Where is she?"

"She's with her husband."

"Oh right. Hang on, what did you say?" Ruby looks at her in confusion.

"I said she's with her husband and that's not all; Ruby, she's pregnant."

"SHE'S WHAT!"

"Don't yell. Joey's pregnant."

"But she's gay."

Charlie sits down on the front step. "Ruby, she doesn't remember us and her father's convinced her that she's married to a man."

"What are you going to do?"

"I've done nothing but think of that since last night."

"And?" Ruby asks worriedly.

"I love her, but I don't think she's coming back Ruby."

"Oh, Charlie, I'm so sorry." Putting her arm across Charlie's shoulders, "Is there any chance she will remember?"

"I don't know Ruby. We may have to accept that Joey's gone, that our Joey doesn't exist anymore."

"What are you going to tell Brett and her mother?"

"I don't know. I still can't believe it myself."

* * *

Gabriel runs his finger over the pendant she had left behind, upset that she hadn't felt it had belonged to her. "Have you found her yet," he asks when Ivan walks into the room.

"There's been no sign of her and she still hasn't turned up in Summer Bay."

"She's had more than enough time to make it there; where the hell is she."

"Maybe she's not heading there."

"Don't be a fool Ivan, where else would she go." Gabriel looks at Ivan in disappointment. "How could you have let her leave?"

"It wasn't my fault. I tried to stop her, but she knocked me out cold."

"You still haven't told me how that happened."

"It's embarrassing ok. When I found her outside, she seduced me, said that she, you know, wanted to do it right there under our bedroom window. I'm crazy about her and the idea of being with her like that, I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist and when I let my guard down, she kneed me; twice," he grimaces at the memory of the pain.

"And that's all that happened?"

"Yes. I love her and I thought she loved me, at least that's what she told me. I had no idea she had gotten her memory back until it was too late. What's so funny?"

Gabriel chuckles, "I hate that my daughter's gone, but I can't help but feel proud about the way she got away. You had just better hope that nothing happens to her or the baby."

"I just want her back."

"Ivan, she won't be coming back, you do realise that?"

"Of course she's coming back; she's my wife."

"Ivan, the only reason she was with you is because we lied to her and now that her memories are returning, she's not going to want to be with a man."

"So you're just going to let her go back to that dyke cop?"

"I may not like Buckton, but I do have to admire her determination to find Sasha and for the way she confronted me like that; it's obvious how much she loves her and I respect that. Maybe I was wrong to try to take Sasha away from her."

"You can't be serious."

"I've made a lot of bad decisions with my daughter, and she's suffered dearly for them; if the only way Sasha can truly be happy is with Buckton, then I won't stand in their way again."

"Sasha's my wife and she's pregnant, or are you forgetting that?"

"Of course not, but the best thing for any child is to be a part of a loving family and household."

"And the baby will be part of a loving family; mine," Ivan asserts.

"Ivan, I think it's time for you to oversee my interests in Russia."

"What! I'm not leaving my wife and child behind."

"I'm not giving you a choice; the plane leaves in a week and you had better be on that plane. Do we understand each other?"

Seeing the threat in his eyes, Ivan reluctantly agrees.

* * *

Four days after seeing Joey, Charlie arrives home to find a familiar figure standing on the front porch.

"Hello Charlie," Joey smiles shyly at her.

"OMG, Joey," rushing over to her, Charlie takes her into her arms, kissing her soundly. "I'm so glad you've come back to me." Holding Joey at arm's length, "You have come back to me, haven't you?" Charlie asks uncertainly.

"Yes, Charlie, I've come home."

Charlie raises her hand, gently caressing the bruises on Joey's face, noticing the split lip. "I didn't hurt you when I kissed you, did I?"

"No, Charlie, you most definitely didn't hurt me by kissing me."

"Who did this to you?"

"Ivan."

"Why?"

"He caught me trying to leave."

"Did he...did he," Charlie's unable to say the word.

"He tried, but by the time I was through with him, rape will be the furthest thing from his mind."

"Maybe I should take you to see the doctor."

"I'm fine."

"So what happened? How are you here?"

"It's a long story."

Sitting on the step, Charlie listens as Joey explains what happened after their encounter outside the restaurant.

"I still don't remember everything, but I knew I had to get out of there and back to Summer Bay, it just took a little longer to get here because I was trying to lay low."

"I'm glad you're here Joey, but what about Ivan? Did you ever love him?"

"I thought I did because he was my husband, but no, I never loved him."

"You were in his bed every night Joey, having sex with him."

"It wasn't like that."

"You mean he meant nothing to you, that you just had sex with him because what, he was there and you thought, what the hell, let's have sex."

"That's not fair Charlie."

"Did you enjoy having sex with him?"

"Charlie, don't."

"Did you?" Charlie can't stop herself, "Joey, did you enjoy sex with Ivan?"

"It wasn't like that Charlie. It was more just a physical thing; it felt like I was going through the motions, doing what was expected of me because we were married and sometimes I felt something for him when we were intimate, but it wasn't love; I could never really give myself completely to him. Charlie, when I was with Ivan like that, there was little, if any emotion involved, at least on my part." Joey stands up, moving away from Charlie, wrapping her arms around herself. "Charlie, you have no idea what it's been like for me. I thought he was my husband, he was kind to me when I had no idea who I even was. I didn't know that I was doing anything wrong or that I was betraying what we had. I thought I was just having sex with my husband, but now that I'm starting to remember things, all I feel is sick and violated."

"It's ok Joey. I'm sorry, I know it wasn't your fault and I didn't mean to upset you, but Joey, how do you feel about me?"

"That's the one thing I'm not confused about. Charlie, I may not remember everything, but I do know that I love you. Seeing you that night was what brought me home."

Walking over to Joey, Charlie raises her hand to her face, brushing the hair away, before leaning forward, resting her forehead against Joey's as she looks down at her belly. "The baby?"

"I hate what Ivan did to me, but I can't regret being pregnant. Charlie, can you accept this baby, because I can't give him or her up?"

"You would leave me if I can't accept this baby?"

"I love you more than anything Charlie, but this baby is a part of me."

"I don't want to lose you Joey, but I don't know if I can, I'm sorry Joey."

Joey steps away from Charlie, her heart breaking, "So where does that leave us?"

"I don't know."

"I guess I better go and find a hotel."

"Joey, you don't need to do that. You can stay here or at Brett's."

"Why would I stay at Brett's after he threw me out of the house?"

"Joey, that was over a year ago. You and Brett have reconciled."

"Oh." Looking pensive for a moment, as another memory slots back into place. "Georgina's living with him now, isn't she?"

"She moved in with him after her shooting. Is this what it's been like for you?"

"The last few days, since I've been remembering, I just get these sudden flashes of memory, but they're all jumbled; there doesn't seem to be any order to them. One minute I think Ruby's your sister, but then I remember she's your daughter. I hate this."

Charlie puts a comforting arm across her shoulders. "It's ok Joey, you're remembering, that's all that matters. Why don't you stay here, Joey?"

"That would be too hard Charlie and too confusing. Brett's place is the house I grew up in, it seems more familiar than this one."

"That's only because we hadn't been in this house long when you disappeared."

"It doesn't change things Charlie. I suppose I should grab some things before I go; I kind of had to pack light."

"I still can't believe you climbed out a second-floor window; what is it with you and windows?"

"You tell me; I have no idea." Joey hesitates, "I guess I had better be going, you know where to find me if you want to talk."

They stand there facing each other, tears in their eyes. "Joey, please stay."

"I think we both have to accept that it's over between us."

"Don't say that!"

"Charlie, this baby is going to be a part of my future. If you can't accept that, then there is no us. Maybe it would be better if we just accepted that now and move on."

"This is so unfair. These past three months I've felt as if my heart was ripped out, and now that you're here, it's..."

"It's different," Joey finishes for her. Moving closer to Charlie, raising her hands to her face, "I love you Charlie." Joey leans forward, kissing Charlie tenderly, a bittersweet kiss. "Goodbye Charlie."

Charlie stands there devastated, as she watches Joey move about the house, packing up her things. With her bags packed, Joey looks back at Charlie, smiling sadly at her, before walking away.

"OMG, Joey you're home." Ruby runs over to Joey, nearly knocking her over as she throws her arms around her, before noticing how upset they both look. "What's going on?"

"Joey's just come to pick some of her things up."

"What, you're leaving?"

"Things are different Ruby and everything is still confusing for me. I need to take things slowly, somewhere more familiar."

"This is your home Joey, you can't just leave."

"Ruby, this isn't easy for either of us."

"So you're just going to walk away; after the hell we've gone through since you were gone, you're just going to leave us."

"Ruby, it's not Joey's fault."

"I'm sorry Ruby, I wish things were different, that none of this had happened, but it has. I should be going. Ruby?"

"If you're going to leave, just leave."

Picking up her bags again, Joey leaves without a further word.

"You shouldn't have said that to her Ruby."

"Why not! If she doesn't want to be here with us, then she can go to hell."

"Ruby, that's enough. It's not just Joey's fault; she asked me, but I couldn't be there for her, not the way she needs me to be."

"Why? If you both still love each other, why can't you just work it out; it's not as if you haven't had to before."

"Before there wasn't a baby involved."

"Is that what this about?"

"She asked if I could accept the baby."

"So you told her you couldn't; why Charlie?"

"I told her I wasn't sure. Ruby, Joey and I can't be together if I can't accept her child; it would be unfair on all involved if I only pretended to care."

"But why can't you accept the baby?"

"I don't know Ruby. Now, I want you to apologise to her tomorrow."

"I didn't mean to say it; I just thought we were going to be a family again."

Taking a seat next to her mother, resting her head on her shoulder, Ruby sighs. "This sucks."

"Yeah Rubes, it does."

* * *

"Hello Brett."

"Jo. OMG it's so good to see you again," enveloping her in a big hug.

"Brett, I can't breathe."

"Sorry. Where's Charlie, I thought she'd have come with you?"

"Charlie and I aren't together anymore."

"What!"

"It's complicated. Can I come in?"

"Of course. Here, let me get your bags." Following Joey into the house, Brett asks her if everything was ok.

"No, but there's not a lot I can do about it."

"Hello Joey, I'm so glad to see that you're alright."

Joey stares at the woman in confusion, "Brett, who is this?"

"You don't remember?"

"There's still a lot I don't remember, but I feel I should know her."

"Jo, this is your mother, Ana."

"I'm sorry, I don't remember you. Why can't I remember my own mother?"

"It's ok Joey, you and I only met a short time before you left."

"Oh. Hang on, my father said you were dead."

"I bet he did," mutters Ana.

"Damn it, I wish I could remember more. Brett, you said my mother, not our mother."

"Oh hell."

"What is it Brett?"

"Sorry, it's just that this didn't go so well the last time I told you. Jo, you were adopted."

Joey shakes her head, "This is too much."

"Why don't you lie down for a while, you look beat. Georgina's still at work, why don't you take her room until I get your old room set up."

"Thanks Brett."

"Are you sure you're ok Joey? You don't need a doctor or anything?"

"No. Being pregnant just takes a lot of energy."

"Oh, right." It takes Brett a moment before he realises what Joey said. "Pregnant! Did she just say she was pregnant?"

"Yes, she did."

"Bloody hell!"


	64. Chapter 64

_Thought I'd give you an extra long chapter as I'm going away for a few days and won't be able to update until Saturday or Sunday._

* * *

Answering the knock at the door early the next morning, Joey eyes Ruby warily.

"Hey Joey, can I come in? I wanted to say sorry for the yesterday. I didn't mean to be so rude."

"It's ok Ruby," Joey says as she lets Ruby in.

"No it's not. When I saw you, I thought we were all going to be a family again, but then you left again."

"Things have changed Ruby."

"I know that. Jo what's wrong?" Ruby asks in concern.

"Things are just a little tough at the moment."

"When aren't they."

"What!"

"I don't mean that as a criticism, Jo. It's just that ever since you and Charlie got together, it hasn't been easy for you."

"I know. Whoever said life wasn't meant to be easy wasn't joking."

Ruby sits down next to Joey, smiling shyly, "So a baby, huh?"

"Yeah," Joey says, looking down at her hand on her belly.

"Are you happy about this Jo?"

"Yes and no. I hate how this happened and that I've lost Charlie because of it, but I don't regret being pregnant."

"You haven't lost her Jo."

"I have Ruby and I have to accept that, we all do."

"Bullshit."

"Ruby!"

"Charlie's not around to hear it. You haven't accepted it Jo, if you had, you wouldn't be moping about and I sure as hell refuse to accept it. You love her, don't you?"

"Of course I do." Joey smiles sadly, "I don't think I'll ever stop loving her."

"She's stubborn, but so are you. Jo, you need to fight for her."

"I want to Ruby, I really do, but I don't want to push Charlie into something she doesn't want."

"The baby, you mean?"

"We're a package deal now Ruby."

"We were a package deal which you were willing to accept, I don't see why mum can't accept the baby."

"The situations are a little different and more complicated."

"Not really. When we met you just thought I was a sister, but when you came back, I was a daughter."

"But we were already friends Ruby; accepting a baby as your own is different, especially as I'm pregnant because I betrayed her."

"You didn't betray her Jo, it wasn't your fault what he did to you. Jo, you didn't know any better."

"Deep down, I know that and so does Charlie, but knowing and accepting are two different things."

"Charlie was more miserable and unbearable than usual when you were gone, she's even worse now that you're back."

"Thanks, I think."

"You know, despite all the drama, we were happy weren't we, the three of us as a family?"

"Of course we were Ruby, but so much has changed."

"I want my family back Jo," Ruby says as she hugs Joey. "I missed you so much."

"If I had remembered who you were, I would have missed you too," Joey jokes as she holds Ruby tight. "Ruby, what's with all the Jo?" Joey asks as Ruby moves away. "You sound like Brett."

"Oh, yeah, well, Brett and I have kind of been talking and all."

"Really."

"He's really not so bad and he was pretty cut up about how you reacted to being adopted."

"I remember some of that. I wasn't really fair to him, was I?"

"You had a lot on your mind, what with finding out Ana was your mother and the blood clot and all." Ruby slaps Joey on the arm, "And why didn't you tell us you were sick Jo?"

"I thought I was protecting you and Charlie."

"By lying to us about how sick you were!"

"I know it doesn't make sense Ruby, but at the time, I was just so worried about all the trouble I'd caused with my behaviour, I just didn't want to add to the hassles."

"Yeah, you did a real good job of that, collapsing like you did."

"Ruby."

"Do you know how scared I was seeing you collapse like that! I thought you were dead and mum certainly didn't enjoy finding out the way she did. Did you know she blamed Ana for it all?"

"No. I'm sorry Ruby, I never wanted to scare you and Charlie like that."

"You don't keep things like that from those you love Jo."

"I know that, but I wasn't exactly thinking clearly at the time and then when I found out about Ana, I don't know, I just didn't want to deal with it."

"Promise me you won't keep something like this a secret again Jo; I know we're not a family at the moment, but we still love you."

"I do promise that Ruby, I just hope I never have to be in that situation again."

"So how far along are you, anyway?"

"A few weeks."

"You're going to make a great mum, Jo."

"Thanks Ruby. So what about you, how are your driving lessons going?"

"They're not."

"You got my gift, didn't you?"

"Yes, and I loved what you had done, but it just didn't feel right taking the lessons while you were missing."

"Well I'm back now, so I expect you to make use of them."

"Things are different though, I mean, you're not living with us, so I can't really expect to use your car."

"We can work something out Ruby."

"Are you sure?"

"It's a part of your present and I hope that just because your mum and I aren't together anymore, that things won't change between us."

"Of course not. I love you Jo and we're still friends."

"Thanks Ruby, I have a feeling I'm going to need my friends around."

"What about Charlie?"

"I'd definitely like us to stay friends, but that's not going to be easy, especially early on."

"Everything's going to turn out alright Jo and if you need a lift to the doctor's or something, I'm happy to drive you, in your car of course."

"I suppose I should get a doctor."

"Joey!"

"Hey, cut me a little slack Ruby, I only got back yesterday."

"Well, you're going to go to the hospital right now and get checked out."

"It's a good thing then that I had left some L-plates in my car."

"I can drive!"

"I may regret this, but yes you can drive."

"Well come on then, what are you waiting for," Ruby calls out, already out the front door.

"I hope you don't drive like you act Ruby; I don't think Charlie would appreciate you getting a speeding ticket with your first lesson," Joey mutters as she follows the younger girl out of the house.

* * *

Three days after Joey's return, running along the beach, Charlie comes to an abrupt halt when she sees Joey sitting on the pier. Still feeling uncomfortable around her, Charlie considers continuing with her run, but instead finds herself heading towards the pier. Stopping just behind Joey, Charlie watches for a moment as Joey holds her hands to her stomach, talking softly to the baby. Walking closer, Charlie is about to make herself known when she hears Joey say Ivan's name. Shutting her eyes against the pain, Charlie starts to turn away.

"Charlie!"

"Hey Joey, I just wanted to see if you were all right."

"I'm fine."

"Good. Look, I've got to keep going or I'm going to be late for work. Bye."

"Charlie!"

Charlie ignores Joey as she moves away as quickly as possible, angrily wiping away the tears as she tries to forget about Joey and her baby.

* * *

"Hey Jo, just me again."

"Ruby, do you intend to come around every day?"

"Of course I do. You know, if you were living with us, I wouldn't need to and once the baby is born, you're going to need help."

"Brett, Ana and Georgina are here."

"No offence Jo, but can you see Brett and Watson being much help with a baby? Watson's likely to handcuff the kid to the cot, me on the other hand, I'm going to be the big sister, so it's going to be my job to look out for the kid."

"Big sister, huh?" Smiling at Ruby's confidence.

"You have a problem with that?" Ruby glares at her.

Her lips twitching at Ruby's expression, Joey assures her the baby will be lucky to have her for a big sister.

"Of course the kid will be lucky and once you and mum are back together again, I really will be the big sister."

"Ruby," Joey groans wearily.

"I know, you're not getting back together, blah, blah, blah. I'll make you a deal Jo."

"Now I am worried."

"If you and mum aren't back together before the baby is born, I will babysit for free, whenever you want."

"That seems a little unfair for you."

"Not really, because you and mum are going to be back on before then. Do we have a deal or not?"

"I can't say no to free babysitting, so it's a deal."

"Good, so how are you getting along with Ana?"

"It's a little weird and awkward, but I have to admit that she's been very supportive the last couple of days."

"She really does love you Jo; she was devastated when she had to go back to Russia."

"Yeah, we've been talking about that. I've been learning a bit more about my family over there."

"You ever going to go and visit them?"

"I'd like to meet them, but I don't know if I could go over there."

"Do they speak English?"

"A little, but my father was teaching me Russian."

"I hate him."

"Ruby, don't."

"You hate him too, don't you?"

Joey sighs, "I want to, I really do, but I don't think I can."

"Why not? Jo, he kidnapped you, lied to you, kept you from your family and he let that guy pretend to be your husband."

"I know all that, and I hate what he did, but at the same time, I can't hate him. Ruby, you hated how Charlie lied to you about who you were."

"Yeah, but...oh, right; I forgave her because she's my mother and I love her."

"Exactly. For three months he was there for me, loved me, cared for me; we connected as father and daughter. I may never forgive him for what he did, but I can't hate him."

"I guess I do understand that, but what about the bastard?"

"Who?"

"The bastard who knocked you up."

"Him, I'd like to tear from limb to limb."

"Good, I'll help. I don't want to be rude or anything Jo, but you look like hell."

"I'm just tired; I haven't slept very well since I got home"

"Because you're not home."

"Ruby, please."

"I bet if you were home with us, you'd be sleeping like a baby."

"That's not going to happen Ruby."

"Have you even seen Charlie since the night you got back? Jo, what is it, you just got sad all of a sudden."

"I saw Charlie earlier on the pier; she couldn't wait to get away from me Ruby," she says sadly.

"No, you're wrong, she probably just had to be somewhere."

"She did say she was going to be late for work, but I could tell she wanted to be anywhere else but with me."

"I'm going to be saying something to my mother about this."

"Ruby, please, just leave it."

"Jo, she loves you, I know she does, but she can't treat you like that."

"Ruby, promise me you won't say anything."

"I can't promise you Jo; I don't want to disappoint you if I can't keep it."

"You could never disappoint me Ruby."

"You are so stubborn Jo and so is mum. You both love each other but neither of you is doing anything about it."

"There's nothing to be done."

"But you do want to get back together, don't you?"

"I'd love that more than anything, but it's not going to happen."

"Of course it's not going to happen if you just sit there moping about it, instead of doing something about it."

"Ruby, can we please not talk about this anymore; I'm really not up for it at the moment," Joey says tiredly.

"I'm sorry Jo, I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't; I just don't want to talk about it anymore. How about you fill me in on what you got up to while I was away."

"You make it sound like you were away on a holiday instead of being kept prisoner."

"Ruby, enough about me, now stop pouting and fill me in."

"I don't pout."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Ruby, we've had this conversation before; you pout just like you smirk."

"I do not."

"Do to; you're doing it right now."

"Am not. And you can stop looking all superior at me, as if you've proved something."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yeah right. You think you can play me, but I've had three months of practicing and just you wait, one day I'm going to get one up on you."

"I have no doubt that you will."

"Are you making fun of me?"

"Of course not."

"You are, aren't you? Damn it, you're just playing with me again aren't you, making me think you are."

"Ruby, if you keep going like this, you're only going to confuse yourself. Now come on, fill me in on what you've been up to."

"Not much really."

"So no boyfriend."

"I wouldn't say that."

"Ooo, do tell."

"Ok, there is this guy that I really like and I think he likes me."

"He's not older is he?"

"He's my age, it's just that..."

* * *

After leaving Joey, Ruby heads straight home to talk to Charlie. "I just saw Joey, she told me that she saw you this morning and you couldn't get away quickly enough."

Ruby is shocked when Charlie breaks down in tears. "Charlie, what's wrong?"

"Sorry, this just hurts so much."

"Is that why you're avoiding her?"

"It's so hard being around her, knowing that we can't be together."

"Are you sure about that Charlie?"

"No I'm not. I mean, it wasn't her fault, but she's so confused with her feelings. She's said she loves me and that she feels violated by what Ivan did to her, but this morning I saw her with her hands on her stomach, with a sad smile on her face as she talked to the baby about him."

"She hates Ivan for what he did to her. I mean, did you even ask her what she was saying?"

"I was too scared of what the answer might be."

"So you're just going to avoid her?"

"For the moment I think that's best."

"I can't believe you Charlie, that you would just walk away like that."

"Ruby, this isn't easy for me."

"It's not easy for her either Charlie. You can't just give up, you have to at least try."

"I can't, it's just too painful. When I saw her standing there at home, having the chance to hold her in my arms again after I thought I lost her again, I thought that all my prayers had been answered. But too much has changed for us to ever go back, it's too late for us Ruby."

"Are you sure Joey wants the same thing?"

"Yes."

"Wow, for two people who want the same thing, you both sure are miserable."

"Joey's miserable?"

"Of course she is Charlie. With everything that's happened to her, she finally comes home and finds out it's all changed."

"I don't want her to be miserable."

"There's a solution to that Charlie."

"Ruby, it's not going to happen."

"Why not? You're both still crazy about each other and you'll find a way to love the baby."

"I saw them together Ruby; there's no way Ivan's going to keep away."

"Then she's going to need your help more than ever. Why don't you arrest him?"

"Joey hasn't pressed charges and I don't think she will."

"Whatever you're thinking Charlie, it's not because she loves him."

"I'm not so sure about that, besides, I don't think she would want me to arrest the father of her baby."

"You're an idiot Charlie."

"Ruby!"

"You are, if you think for one second that Joey feels any loyalty to that bastard. Talk to her Charlie, and you'll realise how much pain he's caused her."

"What are you talking about?"

"Charlie, she's a mess, she tries to hide it from me, but I don't think she's really coping and I know she's not sleeping. Please talk to her Charlie."

"I'll think about it."

"Fine, but I still think you're being an idiot."

"How about you keep your idiot old mum company then?"

* * *

Watson returns home from work and finds Joey in the same place she has every day for the past week; sitting by the window, staring out to the sea.

"Joey? Joey?"

Joey turns to face her, "Sorry, I was just thinking."

"Are you getting any sleep Joey?"

Shaking her head, "Every time I close my eyes, I get bombarded with all these images and feelings."

"You should talk to someone about it." Noticing the closed look coming over Joey's face, Watson decides that enough is enough. "Especially about what happened between you and Ivan."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You need to, for your sake and for your baby's sake. Joey, what he did to you was rape; he knew you were gay, that you weren't in the right mind to give consent but he still had sex with you. Joey, you need to make a statement, have him charged. I saw your face when you came back to town, you can't let him get away with it."

"Don't Georgina. I know what he did to me; it's the one thing I wish I could forget."

Sighing in frustration as once again Joey refuses to talk anymore about her ordeal. "So how are things between you and Charlie?"

"There is no me and Charlie," she replies sadly.

"You can't go on like this Joey."

"I don't have much choice."

"Talk to her."

"I've tried, but she just ran away."

"It's not easy for her. She was a complete mess while you were away; each day wondering if you were coming back."

"It wasn't exactly a picnic for me either."

"I know that Joey. It's obvious by the pain you're both in that you still love each other; pretending otherwise isn't helping either of you."

Looking back out the window, her voice breaking with emotion. "I do love her and I want to be with her, but no matter what I say to convince her how much I love her, there's still the baby."

Walking over to Joey, Watson pulls her into her arms. "I'm sorry Joey, I didn't mean to upset you. I just hate seeing you like this, we all do."

"I miss her so much."

"You and Charlie have been through so much together, you have to believe that you will get through this together."

"I want that more than anything, but Charlie doesn't. I haven't seen or heard from her since I saw her that morning on the pier."

Watson holds her tighter, her own heart breaking at the pain her friend was going through

* * *

"You missed the plane Ivan."

"I have something to do first."

"Oh, and what is that?"

"I'm going to Summer Bay to bring back my wife."

"Ivan, if you think I'm going to let you anywhere near my daughter after what you did to her, think again."

"I didn't do anything."

"Ben showed me the CCTV footage, Ivan."

"She was trying to leave," he says defensively.

"You never hit a woman and you certainly never force yourself onto a woman."

"Maybe if I did it earlier, she wouldn't have left. You can do what you want, but I'm not waiting around for Buckton to turn her against me."

"Do you see my daughter anywhere in this house? No, you don't, because you want to know why; she's already against us, that's why she left. Think boy; do you really believe she will be happy to see you after you tried to rape her."

"She's my wife, I didn't do anything I wasn't entitled to do."

"You're a fool if you believe that."

"Whatever. I wasn't in this alone, you know; if she hates me, she hates you too."

"I'm hoping that over time she will forgive me. Until then, I don't want her upset; it's not good for her or the baby."

"I'm not letting my wife hook up with that dyke."

"She's not your wife, she never was, and she never will be."

"I don't care."

"You will stay away from my daughter."

"I have done everything you have ever asked of me."

"And you've been rewarded well for it."

"Yeah well, I'm just going to Summer Bay to collect my reward."

"You're not hearing me Ivan."

"What are you going to do, old man?"

"Do you really want to find out what disobeying me entails?"

"So you want me to abandon Sasha just like you did. If you won't bring her back and into line, then I will. That dyke is not going to get her hands on my wife and child."

Too late, he doesn't see the fist as it slams into his face, sending him flying backwards, his nose shattering again from the blow. "You forget your place Ivan. I misjudged you, I thought you were a good man, someone I was happy to father my grandchildren, but I was wrong; I just hope my grandchild never turns out anything like you."

"Yeah well, at least I got a kid on her, something her girlfriend will never be able to do."

"It's the 21st Century you moron, there are ways for women to get pregnant."

"Why did you take her away from Buckton when you seem to think she's so wonderful?"

"I'm starting to regret that more each day, especially allowing you to replace her role with Sasha."

"I love her."

"No you don't; you think you own Sasha."

"No more than you think you do. You've been influencing her all her life, making decisions for her, regardless of the consequences. How does it feel, to know that thug raped her and tried to kill her, how that loser Rosetta tried to kill her and how Samuels enjoyed feeling her up. How does it feel, knowing that I had sex with your dyke daughter, night after night and if she knew at the time, she would have been screaming rape, instead of more, more. It makes me wonder how gay she really is, considering how enthusiastic she was with me."

"You're pathetic Ivan. The fact you're saying those things tells me she didn't exactly enjoy being with you. The morning after she saw her girlfriend, she couldn't wait to get away from you; hardly a ringing endorsement of your prowess in the bedroom. And from what all the hookers say, you're not the best lover in the world."

"Believe what you want."

"Who are you trying to convince Ivan, me or yourself? We've never been able to get between her or Buckton because we've always underestimated how much they love each other and for that reason, I doubt that Sasha was ever able to truly give herself to you. I can see by the look on your face, that she never did."

"Only at first, but then she did and she was always more than willing to demonstrate it."

"How's the groin Ivan, after my daughter so willingly demonstrated her love for you. You're never going to see my daughter or her child ever again."

"I will see her again and there's not a thing you can do to stop me."

"Obsession is not a good look Ivan. Nico, Tommy, you know what to do with him."

"You're a coward Gabe, getting your men to do your dirty work for you."

"Oh, I'm not. I'm just letting them get first dibs; seems you're about as popular with the staff as you are the ladies."

"You can't do this," Ivan cries out as he finally realises the danger. "I'm the father of your grandchild, the husband of your daughter, that makes us family."

"Consider this a divorce from your fake marriage, and as to fathering my grandchild, I am grateful that I'm going to be a grandfather, but I truly believe the kid would be much better off without you. Don't worry, I'll see to it that your child is loved and well-cared for."

"I'll kill you for this, I'll kill Buckton and when the baby's born, I'm going to use Sasha until I tire of her, maybe get another kid or two on her before I kill her too."

"Empty threats Ivan, now get him out of my sight and be sure to teach him how a man should treat a lady."

* * *

The next day, Joey seems a little more upbeat as she joins Georgina at the table. "Thanks for yesterday Georgina. I think I needed that."

"I still think you should be seeing someone about this."

"I will, just not yet; I'm not ready."

"Joey, I've been meaning to ask you, but it never seemed the right time."

"You want to know if my father was behind your shooting."

"Yeah."

"My father was still out of the country so there was someone else in charge then and don't forget, I got shot too."

"I'm sorry Joey, I don't blame you for any of this, it's just that..."

"Everything is such a mess, I know. I'm a cop, yet my father is suspected of being involved in a major crime syndicate."

"How do you feel about all of this?"

"He's my father, I don't want to believe he's guilty of anything, but considering what he did to me, I wouldn't be at all surprised that he's involved."

"I didn't mean to lay this on you."

"It's ok, if I was you, I'd want to know too."

"Joey, do you have any idea who was in charge while your father was away?"

"No. I thought it might have been Ivan, but I kind of got the impression he wasn't high up in the business. I could be wrong though, because I only ever worked in a small part of the business, and I never saw anything illegal or questionable. The only person I ever saw that...

Seeing the look of concentration on her face, Watson gets excited, "Joey, it wouldn't by chance be Judge Albright, would it?"

"How did you know?"

"Charlie started to suspect him when it was confirmed that Gabriel was the one who took you, because Albright gave him an alibi for your abduction."

"I walked in on him in a meeting with my father."

"After Charlie mentioned him, Insp Michaels started looking into him, but so far there's been nothing to connect him to anything illegal. Could he have ordered the death of his own daughter?"

"In a second. Maddi always said he had ice running through his veins and she could never win his approval. But all we have is speculation and a meeting between a respectable judge and business man who happen to be golf buddies."

"You should speak to Insp Michaels."

"Why?"

"Joey, you were on the inside. Maybe you saw something but don't realise the significance of it and Michaels will definitely want to talk to you about your time in the business."

"I hate this. I feel like I'm betraying my father and I hardly even know him and after what he did to me, I don't exactly feel like I should owe him any loyalty."

"Despite what he's done to you and how he runs his business, he's still your father. For three months he was an important part of your life when you had no way of knowing any differently. Have you heard from him?"

"No and it's got me worried."

* * *

Still concerned for her friends, Watson decides to visit Charlie at her home. "What are you doing here Watson?"

"I didn't think you'd want me to say this at the station."

"Say what?"

"You'll probably want to fire me after this, but here goes. Charlie, you're being a complete bitch about this."

"Excuse me?"

"I can't believe you're treating Joey like this."

"This is none of your business Watson."

"Yes it is. Joey is my best friend, and I consider you a friend; I can't sit back and watch you two destroy each other when it's obvious you still love each other."

"I can't give her false hope that we can be together, when I can't accept the baby."

"She's a mess Charlie. Do you know that she cries herself to sleep every night, that she can barely sleep because of nightmares and remembering all these things at once."

"I've tried to talk to her, but I just chicken out."

"Well don't wait too long to find your courage Charlie or you may be too late."

"What do you mean?" Charlie asks in a panic.

"Her mother's been trying to convince her to go back to Russia with her."

"What! She can't do that!"

"Why not? She loves you so much, I don't think she can stay here if she can't be with you. Charlie, you love her, talk to her before you lose her forever."

"Ruby, Miles and Leah keep telling me to talk to her."

"It's because we all care about you and Joey."

"I know all of this Watson but that doesn't make it any easier."

"You have a choice Charlie; talk to her or do nothing and lose her forever." Watson stands up and heads to the door. "Just don't leave it too long to decide Charlie or this time, you will lose her forever."

* * *

Two days after her talk with Watson, Joey is out the front of the station, trying to work up the courage to enter. Closing her eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath, before walking through the door.

"Joey, it's good to see you." Ned rushes towards her, stopping when he realises that she might not know who he is. "It's me, John Kelly."

Giving him a blank stare, before breaking out into a grin, "Don't you mean Ned?"

"You know, that was not nice, but about what I've come to expect from you."

"How's Jessie?"

"She's good."

"I was sorry to hear about your mother."

"Thanks. Are you here to see Charlie, because she's out at the moment."

Feeling both relieved and disappointed that she wouldn't have to see Charlie, Joey shakes her head, "I'm here to see Insp. Michaels."

"I'll let him know you're here. We should catch up sometime, Jessie would love to see you again."

"That sounds good."

* * *

Michaels stacks up the papers and looks at Joey across the table. "Ok, I think I've got all of that. I realise this is hard for you Joey, but if you think of anything more, don't hesitate to call me."

"I will. Is there something wrong, Inspector? You've been staring at me for the past 10 minutes."

"Sorry. I'm still trying to get my head around you being his daughter. Your father was from my neighbourhood and the more I look at you, the more I see your father."

"I don't want to be like him."

"Fair enough. But you should know, that for all his faults, your father would do anything to protect his family; wouldn't you do the same?"

Recalling what Charlie did to Grant to protect Ruby, Joey can't deny that she would do anything to protect those she loved.

"Joey, do you intend to come back to work at some stage?"

"I really haven't thought about it."

"There won't be any repercussions against you, just because of who your father is."

"It's not that; well maybe a little, it's just that I don't feel as if I belong on the force at the moment."

"Don't make any decisions just yet. You're still on sick leave and with the baby coming, I'm sure I can arrange for you to take leave and then maternity leave; take your time to think things over. I'd be sorry to lose you."

"Thank you sir," Joey says, not feeling as confident in her own abilities as the inspector seemed to be.

"Good luck Joey, I hope to see you back at work one day." Shaking the Inspector's hand, Joey leaves before there's a chance she'd run into Charlie.

* * *

The next day, Joey is almost regretting giving Ruby another driving lesson. "Ruby, I said left, not right."

"I'm sorry, I got confused. You know, this whole driving thing isn't as easy as it looks."

"You need to relax and just take it slow."

"Ok, relax and slow, got it."

"Ruby, if you grip that steering wheel any tighter, you'll hurt your hands."

"Sorry."

"What's wrong Ruby?"

"I'm just worried I'm going to crash or do something that will hurt the baby."

"If I thought you weren't capable Ruby, I'd leave your lessons to your instructor; I just thought you'd appreciate the extra practice."

"I do and you're a great teacher; at this rate, I'm going to have logged my 120 hours in no time, especially with Watson and Brett giving me extra lessons too."

"You didn't tell me that! How many hours are you doing?"

"One before school with the instructor every third day, an hour with Brett after school and Watson usually squeezes in a half hour every day before I get home for tea, and then there's the hour or 2 you give me every few days and the extra hours I have on weekends so that's about 20 hours a week. I only have a few official driving lessons left, so I've put them off until I get more practice in, before I start them up again just before I take my test, which I should be able to do in another 4 weeks or so, depending on how many more hours I can get in."

"I'm surprised you haven't asked your mother."

"There's not enough time on the school days, besides, I'd be too nervous to get the car out of first gear with her in the car."

"She's not that bad."

"No offence Jo, but you're a little biased where Charlie's concerned."

"How is Charlie at the moment?"

"She misses you Jo."

"She knows where I am Ruby."

"And you know where she is."

"Breakups are never easy."

"You know Jo, I swear that sometimes I'm the only adult in this family."

"And a very responsible one at that. Now, are we going to finish this lesson or not?"

"Ok, so it was right."

"No, left."

"Right, left."

"Oh god."

"I'm just kidding Jo; I know the way. Let's go."

* * *

Pulling the car up outside the Collin's house, Ruby feels a sense of relief. "See, that wasn't so bad."

"Tell that to the shrub Ruby."

"It shouldn't have been there."

"Where else was it supposed to be? Anyway, aside from killing that shrub, you did very well."

"Can we go again tomorrow?"

"Maybe we could leave it a day or two."

"Ok, I can wait a day or two. So what are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing."

"Good, then you can come over for tea."

"Ruby, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Charlie's working tonight and I just wanted to thank you for the lessons."

"Then tea sounds wonderful."

"Good, I'll see you then." Ruby hops out of the car, "Don't be late," running off before Joey can say anything.

* * *

That evening, Joey turns up at the Buckton residence and finds a note on the door. "Sorry, had to duck out, you know where the key is, make yourself at home."

"What are you up to Ruby?"

Finding the spare key, Joey lets herself in, not surprised at all when she finds a candle-lit meal prepared.

"I think we've both been had."

"Jesus Charlie, I didn't hear you."

"Sorry, I just got out of the shower."

"She told me you were working tonight."

"I was, but I switched with Watson when Ruby talked me into a girls night in; we were supposed to be enjoying a simple meal and a night of chick flicks."

"I should go."

"No," Charlie says, putting her hand on Joey's arm. "She's gone to all this trouble with tea, we might as well eat it."

"Are you sure?"

"We both have to eat Joey."

"So where is the little schemer?" Joey asks affectionately.

"No idea; she disappeared while I was in the shower. You have to admit, she is getting good at this."

"I've taught her well," Joey says, grinning.

"Maybe too well. Shall we eat?"

"Definitely, I'm starving."

"What a surprise."

"Hey, no making fun of the pregnant woman."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Sitting down eating their meal, Joey sighs as she puts her fork down.

"Why did you start avoiding me Charlie?"

"I heard you talking about Ivan to the baby."

"So that's why you've been avoiding me?"

"I'm a coward, I know."

"Did you actually hear what I was saying or did you just make up your mind when you heard me say his name?"

"You looked so sad, as if you were missing him."

"Charlie, I never want to see him ever again, not after what he did to me. It may seem stupid to you, but I was telling my baby that it was just going to be the two of us, that dear old dad was out of the picture for good. And I was sad because it was going to be just the two of us, and not the four of us I always dreamt it would be."

"I'm sorry things have turned out like this Joey."

"This was always supposed to be a happy time for us Charlie; at least that's what we talked about when we talked of starting a family."

"I know. Joey, if you ever need anything, you only have to ask and I'll be there."

"There's only one thing I want Charlie and that's something you can't give me," Joey says sadly.

"I would if I could Joey."

"It's just so hard being here and not being with you."

Recalling what Watson told her, Charlie's suddenly afraid that Joey will leave, blurting out "Are you going to Russia with Ana?"

"What! Where did that come from?" Joey asks in confusion.

"Watson said Ana wanted to take you with her to Russia."

"Only to visit my family and it wouldn't be until after the baby is born if I did go."

"Oh. Watson made it sound like you were going to leave Summer Bay if we weren't together."

"Charlie, this is my home. Besides, if I left, I'd have to actually pay someone to babysit instead of Ruby."

Charlie looks at Joey in surprise, "Ruby offered to babysit?"

"Yes."

"Do I want to know why she offered that?"

"Probably not."

Charlie grins wryly, "She still wants us back together, doesn't she?"

"I think that's pretty obvious Charlie, especially with this meal she prepared for us."

"I should talk to her."

"Ruby's made up her mind and I don't think there's any way to stop her. Besides, tonight hasn't been that bad, has it?" Joey asks a little nervously.

"I've spent a romantic meal with a beautiful woman, there's nothing wrong with that," Charlie says, before realising how it sounded, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"You don't think I'm beautiful?"

"You're absolutely gorgeous Joey," Charlie says, unable to tear her eyes away from Joey, "Pregnancy definitely agrees with you."

"Ok, you've made me feel better, now is there any dessert? Charlie? Yoo-hoo, Charlie?" Joey waves her hand in front of Charlie, trying to get her attention.

"Sorry? What? Oh right dessert, I'll get dessert." Joey smiles as a flustered Charlie busies herself with dessert, revelling in the way Charlie was staring at her moments ago.

"Do you need a hand?"

"No, I can manage dessert," Charlie assures her, before dropping the dessert in the sink. "Damn." Charlie turns to her sheepishly, "I'm sorry, I think dessert is off the menu, but I do have something else though."

Running out of the room, Charlie returns with a package. "I got this for your birthday and I thought you should have it."

Opening the present, Joey gasps as she pulls out another kangaroo, this one with a bracelet around its neck. "OMG Charlie, I can't accept this."

"It's yours Joey."

"It matches the ring," Joey holds the bracelet lovingly, "It's gorgeous Charlie, thank you."

"Here, let me put it on you." Being this close to Joey again, Charlie's hand shakes a little as she secures the clasp of the bracelet.

"I just wish I still had the ring."

"Oh, I forgot." Sliding the ring from her finger, Charlie hands it to Joey.

"I thought I'd lost it forever, where did you find it?"

"On the floor outside your hospital room. I did show it to you that night outside the restaurant though."

"I was sedated that night and so it's still a little hazy. I remember you were there, but it wasn't until the next morning when I actually remembered who you were."

Helping Joey slide the ring back onto her finger, Charlie continues to hold her hand as Joey finds herself getting lost in Charlie's eyes.

"Charlie, I...ah, thanks for the ring," Joey stumbles over the words as her heart beats faster.

"It looks much better back where it belongs."

"Thank you Charlie." Finding herself getting lost once again in Charlie's eyes, Joey breaks the contact, standing up, "I'm feeling a little tired, I should be going."

"You can stay here Joey if you're too tired to drive."

"I don't know if that would be a good idea."

"Probably not," Charlie reluctantly admits.


	65. Chapter 65

Wondering how things were going with her mother and Joey, Ruby sneaks out of her room when her curiosity gets the better of her.

"Where's Joey?"

"She's gone home."

"Oh," Ruby says in disappointment, "I thought she..."

"You thought what?"

"Never mind."

"Ruby, I know you want Joey and I back together again, but it's not going to happen."

"Why not? From the sound of things tonight you were obviously getting along."

"You've been home this entire time?" Ruby looks down at the floor guiltily. Charlie sighs, "Joey and I had a nice time together, but that doesn't change the fact that too much has happened and we're not the same anymore."

"You're wrong Charlie. The only two people who don't think you should be together are you and Joey."

"Ruby."

"No Charlie. For months I had to watch you drag yourself out of bed every day only to struggle through the day and now you have her back, you don't want her, even though you still love her."

"It's not that easy."

"Yes it is, you're just determined to make things more complicated than they are."

"There's the baby, Ruby."

"So what, you talked about having kids together."

"How did you know that?"

"Joey spoke to me about it ages ago; she wanted to make sure I would be all right with it, that I wouldn't feel left out when there was a baby in the house. Now Charlie, unless there is something you've been hiding from me, you were always going to need help with getting Joey pregnant."

"I really do wish things were different Ruby."

"Have you thought of couples counselling?" Ruby asks in a last ditch effort.

"Joey and I are finished as a couple Ruby, so please, just let it go."

"I don't believe that. You're both making a mistake and what is with the damn kangaroos," Ruby asks as she picks up the one Joey left behind.

Smiling at the memory, Charlie takes the roo from Ruby, "That's a promise I can't reveal. I'll give this to her tomorrow at lunch."

"Lunch, you're having lunch with Joey?"

"Yeah."

"You're having lunch with Joey?" Ruby asks again, just to make sure she heard it right.

"Yes Ruby, I'm having lunch with Joey; despite everything that's happened, we still want to be friends."

"Friends, that's good," Ruby says, suddenly feeling excited at this latest development, especially at the way Charlie's face lit up when she talked about having lunch with Joey.

"So, how are your driving lessons going?"

"They're fine."

"Ruby, I don't want you to take advantage of Joey or tire her out."

"Joey offered and we like spending time together."

"I'm glad you can still be friends."

"So am I. Where are you having lunch with Joey?"

"At her place; she's cooking."

"Really, that's nice, especially that you can be friends and all."

"Yeah, it is isn't. I was worried I wouldn't see her much."

"I should be finishing my homework."

"Right."

Ruby leaves smiling as she realises her plan may be working after all.

* * *

"John, I heard Joey was back and that's she's pregnant."

"Yeah, she looks great."

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing."

"John, Charlie doesn't want her, you do. She'd be a great mum for Jessie and I know how you love babies."

"Fi, she's gay."

"How gay can she be, when she's been living with a man all this time, sleeping in his bed and now she's carrying his baby."

"Fi, I know where you're going with this."

"The baby's going to need a father."

"Fi."

"You're still in love with her and Jessie absolutely adores her. John, this is the best chance you have to get her for yourself and you know Jessie would love a little brother or sister. What have you got to lose?"

"Everything."

"She's not even with Charlie anymore and from what I've heard, Joey still doesn't remember everything. You deserve to be happy John."

"It would be like taking advantage of her."

"You love her and would be providing love and support for both her and the baby; how is that taking advantage of her? And it's certainly more than Charlie's offering. At least think about it John."

* * *

Charlie is sitting at her desk, nervously awaiting her lunch with Joey, when a not-so-subtle knock on her door drags her from her thoughts.

"Come in."

"What the hell are you doing Charlie?" Brett asks as he storms in.

"What are you talking about Brett?"

"You know, once I would have given anything for Jo to be married to a guy, but she told me more than once, that she's gay and always had been. Charlie, I know we've never really gotten along, but you make my sister happy; that's all I've ever really wanted for her, even if I never seemed to do it the right way."

"Brett."

"I can't believe that you're treating her like she's done something wrong."

"Brett."

"You can't go on blaming her Charlie."

Realising that Brett wasn't hearing a word she was saying, Charlie sits back and lets him have his say.

"The doctor said that with the memory loss, it made her susceptible to suggestion. She had no idea who she was and her father and Ivan were the only two people she really had any contact with. She was a virtual prisoner in that house, they kept her away from everything and everyone that was familiar to her, created this whole new life for her, convincing her that this was what her life was; she had no way of knowing that it was all a lie, because she chose to trust her father. Seeing you was what broke through; it's what brought her home to us. Charlie, she came home to you and you have the nerve to treat her as if she's done something wrong?" Brett finally comes to an end.

"Brett, I don't blame Joey for anything and certainly not for being pregnant."

"You don't," Brett asks in surprise.

"No."

"Then why have you been ignoring her?"

"Because I was an idiot," Charlie smiles wryly. "Brett, when was the last time you saw her?"

"Not since yesterday morning."

"Then you don't know that Joey and I had tea together last night and we parted on good terms."

"Oh. Oh god, I'm sorry Charlie, I feel like such an idiot going off on you like that. I just hated seeing Jo moping about like that. Does this mean you're getting back together?"

"No, it just means we're talking to each other; we're even having lunch together today."

"That's great. Charlie, do you think you and Jo will ever get back together again?"

"I don't know."

"But you do want to, don't you?"

"I still love her Brett, but things are complicated."

"The baby, you mean?"

"Yeah, the baby. You have to admit it's a pretty big complication."

"It doesn't have to be."

"Brett, I love Joey more than anything, but she's made it clear that if I can't accept the baby, then there can be no us."

"What's holding you back?"

"I wish I knew," Charlie says dejectedly.

"Maybe you should spend some time to figure that out Charlie, before you lose everything. I should be going. Sorry again, for going off like that."

"You're just looking out for your sister. Brett, how do you feel about Joey being pregnant?"

"Jo wants this baby and though I'd like to kill the bastard that did this to her, as long as she's happy about it, I'm happy too."

"That easy, huh?"

"For me it is. Figure it out Charlie; you two belong together. I'll see you later."

"Bye." Sitting back in her chair, pondering what Brett had said, Charlie suddenly notices the time. "Oh hell, I'm going to be late."

* * *

Charlie arrives at Joey's for lunch, holding up her present as Joey opens the door. "You forgot your roo last night."

"I realised as soon as I got home." Joey holds the roo close to her, "Thanks for bringing him."

"Sorry I'm a little late."

"You're here now."

"How are you feeling Joey? Are you sleeping better?" Charlie asks nervously.

"We only saw each other last night Charlie."

"I know, I guess I'm a little nervous."

"So am I." Joey leads Charlie into the kitchen. "I'm feeling better and last night was the best sleep I've had since I got back."

"I'm glad."

"I'm also going to see a counsellor; well I will be, as soon as Ana's through interviewing them."

"Ana's interviewing counsellors?"

"She wants to make sure they're competent and not complete idiots like our last ones."

"That actually makes sense."

"Unfortunately she's having trouble finding one that measures up."

"I guess she only wants the best for her daughter."

"Yeah, it's not giving me a whole lot of confidence with counsellors though. Oh, you don't have to worry about me leaving the country any time soon, Ana's actually going to be moving here permanently. She wants to get accreditation here as a counsellor and help me with the baby."

"Sorry about the misunderstanding; I was sure Watson said you were thinking of leaving," Charlie says as she sits down. "How do you feel about Ana staying?"

"I like having her around and she's been a big help lately."

"I'm happy that the two of you are getting along."

"So am I. I really should serve up lunch before it's time for you to go back to work."

"It's ok, I've got a few hours off," Charlie says, knowing she really only had the hour.

"Really. That's great."

Charlie watches appreciatively as Joey moves about the kitchen, shaking her head at the images that just popped into her head. "Maybe this wasn't such a great idea," she mutters to herself.

"Did you say something?"

"I just said I'm glad you invited me for lunch."

"This town is too small to try avoiding each other and I'd rather have you as a friend than not in my life at all."

"I feel the same way, though Ruby's still hoping for more."

"She is tenacious that girl of ours."

"Yeah she is," Charlie says, not correcting Joey's slip of the tongue about Ruby being theirs. "She's not becoming too much of an annoyance being around here every day, is she?"

"Of course she isn't, I love having her around."

"I'm glad that you still want Ruby to be a part of your life, even though we're not together."

"I'll always be there for her, whether we're together or not. Charlie, what's wrong?"

"I guess I'm feeling guilty."

"Guilty for what?"

"You love my daughter as your own, but I can't even give your child a chance."

"Ruby and I were friends before I even knew she was your daughter."

"But still, I should never have dismissed your baby like I did."

"Charlie, you have doubts and I'm glad you just didn't commit for the sake of us; I'd hate for you to find out later that you can't love this child," Joey sighs, "That would have been even more painful."

"If I could commit, would you take me back?" Charlie asks uncertainly.

"Charlie, do you even have to ask that? I love you, I will always love you, but I can't risk being involved with you if you can't commit to this child. Can you do that Charlie?"

"I want to, I really do."

"But something's still holding you back."

Charlie drops her head, feeling sad and ashamed of her inability to accept the baby. "I am so sorry Joey, but there's a doubt there and I don't know why."

"Well that's that then," Joey says sadly. "Charlie, if you're not able to, I don't want to force this child on you."

"Joey, how did you feel when you found out you were pregnant?"

"Shocked, scared, overjoyed, but also sad for some reason. I don't know, I guess I still had doubts about Ivan and I knew a baby would tie us together even more. I hate him so much now, but when I didn't have my memory, he was kind to me and I appreciated everything he did for me, but as much I tried to convince myself and him that I was happy, I always felt disconnected in some way. At first it was because I kept seeing all these images flashing before my eyes of a man hurting me when I was intimate with Ivan."

"Robbo?"

"I didn't know who he was at the time, but I felt scared every time I was with Ivan, I'm sorry Charlie, I know you don't want to hear this."

"It's ok Joey," Charlie reaches across the table and takes her hand, "You need to talk about this."

"I always had this feeling that something was missing whenever I was with Ivan, that it was wrong in some way, but I was his wife, I did what I thought was expected of a wife. After a while I could be with him without feeling fear, but no matter how hard I tried, I still felt as if there was a missing piece to my heart." Joey smiles as she gazes into Charlie's eyes. "Even without my memory, you were a part of me. I never felt a connection with Ivan, because deep down, I knew there was someone else out there for me. When I least expected it, these images of a beautiful woman would pop into my head; I thought it was just because you were there when I woke up in the hospital, yet I had this feeling there was something more to it. I'd play with the ring on my finger, only to remember I didn't have one and sometimes when Ivan would touch me, I'd feel surprised that it was him and not someone else. I never want you to doubt me Charlie, when I tell you that I never loved Ivan, that I've only ever loved you."

"I do admit that it hurt that you were with him in that way," squeezing Joey's hand in support, "but I know you never willingly betrayed me Joey. I was kind of hoping that that feeling of hurt was why I couldn't accept this baby."

"But it's not is it?"

"If it was, I could accept this baby because I know you never loved him, but I don't know Joey, I really don't. There is something I want to ask though?"

"What?"

"Have you thought about what Ivan might do?"

"I'm trying to think of him as little as possible."

"I saw the way he looked at you; it was how Angelo used to look at me. He was obsessed, just like Ivan is with you. Joey, I'm worried that he's not going to let you go and he'll want to be a part of this baby's life."

Joey takes her hand from Charlie's as she leans back in her seat, "He doesn't have a say in it."

"He's the father Joey, he has a big say, especially if he goes to court to get custody. Joey, you never pressed charges against him."

"I'm wasn't ready to."

"I understand that, but I think you should talk to Morag, to protect your rights and that of the baby. Joey I looked into your father's first abduction of you; it wasn't kidnapping because there was no official custody agreement and he was an Australian citizen, which also made you one."

Joey looks at Charlie in horror when she realises what that meant. "Are you saying Ivan could walk in and take my baby?"

"You would probably get the baby back, but it could be a long legal battle if there was no pre-existing custody agreement."

"I don't want him anywhere near me or the baby," Joey says, terrified by what Ivan may do.

"I'll call Morag and ask her to come down and talk to you about your options."

"Thanks Charlie, I'm already worried enough that I haven't seen or heard from Ivan or my father since I've been back."

Charlie moves to Joey's side, "I won't let them hurt you and if there's any sighting of them nearby, you're moving home with me."

"Charlie, I couldn't."

"I can protect you much better if we're under the same roof. Promise me, that if Ivan or your father turn up, you will move in with me so I can protect you?"

"Where would I sleep?"

"We'd work that out." Charlie puts her hand on Joey's arm, "Joey please."

Joey smiles at Charlie's look of appeal, "How could I possibly refuse the offer of personal protection?"

"That's great," Charlie says as she reluctantly moves back to her chair, enjoying their closeness just a little too much.

"Now that we've sorted that out, how about dessert?"

"For lunch?"

"Are you forgetting Charlie, I didn't get dessert last night and I am eating for two. I just hope I slow down on the food intact before I eat Brett out of house and home and become the size of a house."

"I wouldn't worry about that Joey, you look absolutely amazing and like I said last night, pregnancy certainly agrees with you."

"Wow, personal protection and ego stroking. What next?"

"Next would be dessert."

"Huh...oh right, dessert."

"Joey."

"What?"

"This has been great, talking through everything."

"Yeah, I know."

"If you ever need to talk about things Joey, my door is always open."

"I might take you up on that offer."

"I hope you do. I probably should skip dessert; I need to be getting back to work. Lunch was wonderful, as usual."

"We should do it again."

"I'll call and arrange a time. I really should be going."

Walking to the door together, Charlie leans towards Joey to give her a kiss on the cheek, changing her mind and brushing her lips across Joey's. "Sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

"Really, I was hoping you'd do it again."

Finally surrendering to her feelings, Charlie kisses Joey, leaving them both breathless when they reluctantly pull apart. "Where does this leave us?"

"With more things to talk through." Joey hugs her, "God I love you Charlie."

"I love you too," Charlie holds her tight, before reluctantly letting go, "I really do have to get to work."

"Yeah."

Opening the door, Charlie faces Joey again, "I'll see you later." Giving Joey another kiss, Charlie closes the door as she backs Joey up towards the couch, their lips never parting as Charlie lowers them to the couch. Kissing each other hungrily, Charlie moves her hand under Joey's top, resting her palm against Joey's belly as her other cups Joey's breast, her lips smothering Joey's moan of pleasure. "Fuck," Charlie curses when her mobile starts to ring. Resting her forehead against Joey's as she tries to regather herself, "That's probably the station wondering why I'm not back."

"You should go."

Standing up, Charlie helps Joey up, keeping hold of her hands. "We need to talk about what just happened."

"I think it's pretty obvious you wanted this to happen as much as I did and if it wasn't for your phone, we wouldn't have stopped."

Charlie caresses her cheek lovingly, "I can't stand being apart from you Joey, but there are still things we need to resolve."

"This is driving me nuts Charlie."

"Come over for tea tomorrow; we'll sort everything out, I promise."

"You really should be going Charlie, I don't want Georgina charging in looking for you."

"I love you."

"I should hope so, considering what we were just about to do," jokes Joey, trying not to get too excited.

"Do you mind?" Charlie asks, indicating to Joey what she wants.

"Of course not." Joey's heart races as Charlie places her palm back on Joey's belly, her smile giving Joey hope. "It's a bit early in the pregnancy Charlie."

"I know, I just wanted to feel again. It's hard to believe there's a baby growing in there."

"Charlie."

"I'm sorry, I don't know what just happened," Charlie says in wonder, "It sounds so stupid, I know you're pregnant and all, but when I put my hand here before, it finally hit me and I feel like such an idiot."

"Charlie, what are you on about?"

"The reason why I couldn't accept this baby was because I was jealous, jealous that he gave you something I wanted to."

"A baby."

"I know we were always going to need help in that area, but I always thought I would be a part of that process, that I'd be there with you every step of the way so the baby would truly feel as much mine as yours."

"I would have given anything for that Charlie, but I didn't exactly have a say in the matter and it certainly wasn't planned."

"I know and that's why I'm so annoyed with myself for being jealous."

Joey looks at her with renewed hope, "Charlie, are you telling me you can love this baby as your own?"

"I was such an idiot before." Charlie links her arms around Joey's waist. "I love you so much and holding my hand on your belly made me realise that this baby was a part of you," Charlie kisses her. "And how could I not love any child that was a part of you? I've told you before that you were the only person in the world I would ever consider having another child with and I meant it. I just wish I hadn't wasted all this time with my insecurities and jealousy."

"I don't care Charlie, you've just made me the happiest I've ever been."

Picking Joey up in her arms, Charlie twirls her around, "We're having a baby," she grins foolishly at Joey.

"Charlie put me down."

"Sorry."

"Geez, if I knew all it was going to take is your hand on my stomach I would have gotten you on the couch a lot sooner."

Charlie kisses her lovingly, before sighing, "I wish I didn't have to go to work."

"Charlie, we have the rest of our lives together."

"We do, don't we."

"You might want to get that silly grin off your face before you get to the station though," Joey suggests, loving the pleasure she sees there.

"I can't."

"Well at least tidy yourself up a bit."

Glancing down, Charlie notices all the buttons on her shirt have found their way undone, "Joey!"

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself. At least I warned you."

Quickly putting her uniform in order, Charlie gives Joey another hug. "I love you Joey and I know I can love this baby. Hey, what are the tears for?" she asks as she brushes them from Joey's face.

"I'm just so happy."

"Imagine Ruby when we tell her we're back together."

"Can I?"

"Just don't torment her too much."

"I won't. Charlie, we still need to talk about where we go from here."

"I know. I can't take any more time off, so we'll talk tomorrow at tea, I promise."

"That seems like forever," Joey moans.

"Tell me about it." Tilting Joey's head up, Charlie kisses her tenderly, hating the thought of leaving her. "Can I call you tonight at least?"

"You'd better, just be sure to close the door to your office first."

The sound of her phone going again finally forces Charlie to step away. "How do I look?"

Joey straightens her collar, grinning at her, "Like you're running late because you've spent lunch making out with your pregnant girlfriend."

"Damn, I was going for the professional police officer look."

"Charlie, you could wear a sack and still look professional."

"Pregnant girlfriend," Charlie muses, "I like the sound of that. I love you."

"I love you too, now out the door," Joey orders as she gives Charlie's bum a swat.

"Yes ma'am." Giving Joey another quick kiss, Charlie bolts out the door and to the car, wondering how she was going to explain being over two hours late.

* * *

Watson looks up in relief when she sees Charlie walking into the station, taking note of her appearance, Watson breaks into a huge grin, "OMG, you and Joey are back together again."

"How did you know?"

"The only time you're ever late back from lunch is when you've spent it with Joey, that idiot grin on your face, the lippy on your collar and the fact your buttons aren't done up straight."

"Oh. Joey forgot to mention that."

"I bet she did. So I guess congratulations are in order."

"Yep."

"Well, it's about time."

"We can be pretty stubborn I suppose."

"Try thick headed."

"Steady on Snr Constable."

"Sorry Sergeant. Does this mean there will be one less person at home so I can actually have hot water again?"

"We haven't really had a chance to talk about that."

"As if you could keep her away. I'm surprised you turned up to work."

"I really don't want to be here, but with all the time I spent away while Joey was missing, I can't really miss anymore."

"You might want to lock yourself away in your office for awhile though Charlie, you really aren't in a fit state."

"I'm not really caring at the moment," Charlie grins at her.

"I hate to think what you're going to be like when the baby's born," Watson mutters as Charlie shuts the door to her office.

* * *

Ruby stops at Joey's on way home from school, finding her relaxing out the back.

"Hey Rubes, Brett said to tell you that he was running late and can't take you for your lesson today."

"Wow, look at you, all relaxed and all."

"I'm feeling great."

"Any particular reason?"

"I'm home, I finally got a good night's sleep, I'm having a baby and Charlie and I are on speaking terms."

"That's great. I take it lunch went well?"

"It was nice. We talked about a lot of things."

"That's all?"

"Ruby."

"I'm happy you and Charlie are finally talking again, but you can't blame me for wanting more."

"I know you want us back together Ruby, I want that too, but you have to accept that it's not going to happen."

"You can't tell me that you don't want to be with her?"

"Of course I do Ruby, and if it wasn't for the baby, we would be together."

"I can't believe Charlie is being like this."

"Don't blame her Ruby, this isn't easy for either of us. How about I take you for a driving lesson? Ruby?"

"I'm thinking."

"Let it go Ruby, there's nothing you can do to change things."

"Sorry Jo, but when it comes to your relationship, your judgements sucks and so does mum's. I really wish I could whack you both over the head with a commonsense stick to make you realise that you're both being complete idiots about this and that you belong together."

"Is that a no to the driving lesson?"

"How can you be like this Joey?"

"Oh I don't know," Joey says calmly, "Maybe it's because your mum and I are back together."

"You can't keep being negative about this Jo...what did you say?" Ruby stares at her in shock.

"I said that your mum and I are back on."

"But...you...how could you Jo?" Ruby narrows her eyes at her, "That was so cruel, pretending that you were never getting back together when the whole time you already were," Ruby's eyes widen as it finally sinks in what Joey said. "OMG, you're back together again." All excited, Ruby throws her arms around her, "I'm so happy for you and mum."

"Ruby, you can let me breathe now."

"Sorry. I'm just excited."

"Don't go getting ahead of yourself Ruby, there's still a lot of things to sort out."

"If you're together, then that means that Charlie's willing to accept the baby and now that you're back together again, there is no way either of you is going to let the other go. I knew that tea last night was a good idea."

"It was an excellent idea."

"So I was responsible for getting you back together, that is so cool."

"Ruby, you played a part, but I think Charlie and I had a say in it."

Ruby glares at her, "If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't even be talking to each other."

"I can't argue with that. Thanks Ruby, for never giving up on us and giving us a shove in the right direction."

"So when are you moving home?"

"Ruby, Charlie and I still need to talk about things before any decisions are made."

"Ok, but we should celebrate."

"I'm not up to much Ruby, this day has taken a lot out of me."

"Sit down, put your feet up and I'll organise tea." Ruby hugs Joey again, "I'm finally getting my family back."

Joey smiles as she sits down again, listening to Ruby bustling about in the kitchen, waiting for the realisation to hit.

"Hey Jo, where are the pots and stuff? Oh, and what do you actually have to cook?"

"I'll be right there Ruby," Joey calls out, chuckling as she walks to the kitchen.


	66. Chapter 66

The next morning, with Fi's words playing on his mind, Ned stands at the door, debating whether to knock or not, when Joey comes up behind him.

"Hey Ned."

"Hi Joey, I just wanted to see how you were doing. Oh, and to bring you this," he says, handing her a parcel.

"What is it?"

"Jessie found out you're pregnant and wanted to give you something for the baby."

Opening the parcel, Joey pulls out a little stuffed bear. "It's cute. Give her my thanks."

"I will. So what's it like being in this place again?"

"A lot more crowded than it used to be. You want to come in for a coffee?" Joey asks as she opens the door, letting them both in.

"Are you going to get your own place for when the baby's born?"

"Let's just say that I doubt I will be setting the nursery up here," Joey says cryptically. "White with two, isn't it?"

"Yeah, with an extra half teaspoon of coffee."

"Right."

Moving closer to Joey, Ned notices the sun coming through the kitchen window catching something on Joey's wrist. "New bracelet, is it?"

"Yeah, Charlie gave it to me; it matches the ring she gave me on our anniversary."

"It's nice. Look, I only really came over to give you Jessie's gift, so I'd really better be going."

"Sure you don't want to stay for coffee?"

"Nah, I've gotta go meet Fi."

"Ok, I'll see you later. And thanks for the gift."

Turning away from Joey, Ned runs straight into Brett. "What are you doing here Ned?"

"I just came to give something to Joey."

"I think it's best you don't come back here."

"Don't worry, I won't be."

"See that you don't." Following Ned to the door, Brett watches until he is down the footpath before returning to the kitchen.

"Brett, why were you so rude to Ned?"

"If I had known he was coming over, I would've made sure I was here."

"Brett, what's going on?"

"Obviously this is one of those things you don't remember yet. Jo, Ned has a crush on you."

"You're kidding! He hasn't tried anything, has he?"

"No, but you probably shouldn't let yourself be alone with him."

"Don't worry, I won't be. I thought he was a friend."

"It's ok Jo, I don't think he would try anything, but you can't really be too sure. You might want to avoid his sister too; she's a real piece of work."

"Thanks Brett."

"You ok Jo, you look a little pale. Maybe you should lie down for a while."

"I'm meeting Ruby at the diner for lunch."

"Get some rest Jo, I'll wake you when it's time."

"I could do with a nap. Thanks Brett." Joey gives him a kiss on the cheek, "You're a good brother."

"And for a sister, you're not so bad yourself."

* * *

"Jo, are you nervous about tonight?" asks Ruby.

"A little. Aside from a phone call last night, Charlie and I haven't had a chance to talk about things."

"But you're already back together again."

"I know we are, but things are different between us now and we really need to talk about where we go from here."

"I don't know how you got Charlie to change her mind, but she couldn't stop smiling over brekky this morning; it was kind of off putting. She also asked me over and over again if her uniform was ok."

Joey chuckles, "Yeah, she had a slight uniform malfunction yesterday."

"Ok, that's all the info I need or even want to know," Ruby says, guessing the reason for the malfunction. "So, are you sleeping over tonight?"

"You don't give up do you?" shaking her head in amusement at Ruby's excitement. "Ruby, I really don't know what will happen tonight."

"Just to be safe, put a sock or something on the door handle so I don't come barging in on something I really don't want to see."

"Try knocking first."

"I do knock."

"Opening the door the same time you knock, kind of defeats the purpose of knocking."

"Fair enough. Where's the baby going to sleep?"

Joey is saved from answering by the arrival of their food. "Here you go Ruby, Const. Collins."

Joey is shocked when Colleen puts the plate on the table in front of her. "That's too much Colleen."

"You're eating for two now Const. Collins, you have to keep your strength up."

"Well, thanks Colleen."

"Geez Jo, if you eat all of that, your legs won't have the strength to carry you."

"You're going to have to help me with this Ruby."

"Sorry, but I've sworn off spag bol."

"I don't even know why I ordered it."

"Blame the hormones. Oh, Oh," Ruby says.

"What?"

"Fiona just walked in."

"You don't like her?"

"Let's just say that while you were away, we got into it a bit."

"Define got into it a bit."

"She said something so I kind of accidently dropped an entire jar of honey in her school bag." Ruby leans forward, "Did you know that ants really love the stuff, by the 1000s."

Joey's lips twitch at the image. "What could she have possibly said to make you do that?"

"She was going around school saying that your illness was punishment for being gay."

"That bitch," Joey blurts out. "Don't tell your mum I said that. What did Charlie say when she found out what you did?"

"Once I told her why I did it, she said I should have used Golden Syrup as it stains much better."

"She didn't!"

"Oh yeah, she did. Watson practically had to hold her back before she said something to Ned about it. Damn, she's coming over."

"Just keep your hands off my plate," Joey warns her.

"Somehow I don't think Fi would look as good in spag bol as Cat did," Ruby says quietly.

"Hello Joey, it's nice to see that you still feel the need to spend time with Ruby, even after you've left her mother."

Joey grits her teeth, "I didn't exactly have a choice about leaving."

"So, are you happy to be back?"

"Of course I am, this is my home after all."

"I would have thought home was with your husband, unless he's going to be joining you here."

Joey sends Ruby a warning glare to keep quiet. "I've never been married Fiona, being gay and all, I'm going to have to wait until the laws change before I can make an honest woman out of Charlie."

"But you're pregnant," Fiona points out, "You had to have slept with a man."

"You never heard of a turkey baster?" Joey says with a completely straight face.

Ignoring the choking sound coming from Ruby, Joey keeps her eyes on Fiona. "A what?"

"A turkey baster. You really should google it, Fiona; you might find it educational."

"Yeah Fi, I can't believe you've never heard of it."

"Of course I've heard of it Ruby. You use it for cooking." Ruby and Joey share a knowing smile which infuriates Fiona.

"If you don't mind Fiona, Ruby and I were in the middle of lunch."

"Didn't mean to interrupt," Fiona says snidely as she stalks away.

Waiting until she was out of earshot, Ruby leans towards Joey, "I can't believe you said that to her, Jo."

"She's damn lucky that's all I said."

"Do you think she will google it?"

"Of course she will. She can't handle the fact you know and she doesn't."

"I don't think she even twigged when you said that about marrying Charlie."

"I doubt she can see anything unless it fits into her little world. That girl has a serious screw loose."

"No arguments there. So Jo, if the laws changed, would you marry Charlie?"

"In a heartbeat. Now enough talking, I'm starving."

"Enjoy your lunch Jo, because Charlie's cooking tonight."

"She's not that bad a cook."

"Jo, she could burn water."

"Maybe I should get one of Leah's pies for dessert, just in case."

"Better make it two."

* * *

"I can't believe you nearly ate it all," Ruby muses as they walk out of the diner.

"Neither can I. Really wishing I hadn't now though."

"You've gone really pale Jo."

"Yeah, all of a sudden, I'm not feeling too well."

"Give me your keys, I'll drive you home."

* * *

Placing the cushion behind Joey's head, Ruby sits by her side, a look of concern on her face. "Do you want me to call Charlie?"

"Charlie's swamped today. Can you call Ana, her number's in my mobile."

"Sure."

After calling Ana, Ruby returns to Joey's side. "Do you need anything Jo?"

"A bucket."

"You're not going to hurl are you?"

* * *

"Thank god you're here Ana, she was really sick just before you got here."

"She's vomiting?"

"Let's just say I'm never even looking at spag bol ever again."

"Where is she?"

"She's on the couch."

"Hey, Joey, how are you feeling?" Ana asks as she puts her hand to Joey's forehead.

"Not too good."

"Call your mother Ruby and ask her to meet us at the hospital."

"Ana, you're scaring me."

"I'm just being cautious Ruby. After last time, I'm not taking any risks with her health. Joey, come on, we need to get you to the hospital."

"What's wrong with me?"

"I don't know honey. Lean on me and I'll help you to the car."

"I'll drive."

"Thanks Ruby."

* * *

Bursting through the hospital doors, Charlie rushes over to Ruby. "Charlie, Joey's in here with Ana."

"What happened Ruby?"

"She was throwing up a lot so Ana brought her here."

Following Ruby into the room, Charlie pausing as she sees Joey asleep on the bed, Ana holding her hand. "Ana, how is she?"

"She's resting at the moment. The doctor wants to keep her in for a few days to make sure she gets some rest."

"Is the baby ok?"

"The baby's fine. I think everything has caught up to her and with her morning sickness starting, she's just worn herself out."

"When Ruby called, I thought something was wrong with the baby."

Ana smiles at her, "Joey said that you were starting to accept the baby."

"I'm just sorry it took this long."

"You got there in the end Charlie, that's all that matters."

"Charlie, do you want a coffee or something?"

"That'd be great Ruby."

"Ana?"

"No thank you."

"I won't be long".

Pulling up a chair on the opposite side of the bed, Charlie looks at Ana, as she takes Joey's other hand in her own. "Joey told me that you're moving here permanently."

"I never had a chance to see my daughter grow up, I don't want to risk losing that opportunity with my grandchild." Ana brushes a strand of hair from Joey's face, "Are you really happy about the baby Charlie?"

Charlie gazes lovingly at Joey before answering, "I'm still getting used to the idea, but yeah, I am."

"I'm glad."

* * *

"Charlie."

The sound of a familiar voice reaches through the foggy haze of Charlie's tired mind. "What!" Charlie sits up straight, "I'm awake. I'm awake. I wasn't asleep."

"Really! Do you always drool when you're awake?"

"I do not drool!"

"It's ok Charlie, it'll be our little secret."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"You were asleep before I woke up, so at least 5 hours."

"5 hours! Why didn't you wake me sooner?"

"Because it looked like you needed it."

"I needed to be awake for you. Where's Ana?"

"Ana left a couple of hours ago with Ruby." Joey squeezes her hand, "I'm glad you're here."

"Where else would I be?"

"Charlie...ahhh," Joey grabs her head as she winces in pain.

"Joey what is it?" Charlie asks worriedly. "Ana said you were alright."

"The headache started a couple of hours ago and it's been getting worse." Charlie squeezes her eyes shut, hoping to shut out the fear that engulfed her. "Charlie, it could be a result of the pregnancy, but the doctor wants to run some scans, just to be sure."

"What about the baby?"

"There's a very slight risk to the baby with the scans, but considering my history, the doctor doesn't recommend putting it off. Charlie, I don't want to risk losing the baby, but if there's another blood clot that's formed, then with the stress of the pregnancy, the doctor says I risk a major stroke or a miscarriage."

"This is so unfair."

"Will you stay with me Charlie?"

"Of course I will. When is the doctor coming back?"

"He shouldn't be too long, he's just gone to set up the scans."

"Whatever happens Joey, we'll get through this together."

"I love you Charlie."

"I love you too." Charlie kisses her gently. "I'm just going to call Ruby and Ana, let them know what's going on."

"Charlie, wait."

"What?"

"They looked worn out, let them rest; besides, we don't even know what the doctor's going to find."

"I suppose you're right. I think it would be better to tell them in person anyway." Charlie raises Joey's hand to her lips. "I've just got you back Joey, I'm not losing you again."

"I don't plan on going anywhere."

"Good."

* * *

"Gabe."

"What do you want?"

"I don't know if I'm doing the right thing or not."

"It's Sasha isn't it?"

"Joey, her name is Joey."

"Just tell me what's happened to my daughter."

"Charlie told me when I called her earlier; Joey's in hospital."

"I'll be there as soon as possible."

"Gabe, you're not welcome there. I just thought you should know, that's all."

"She's my daughter!"

"Why didn't you tell me that? I never would have put her undercover if I had known."

"It was safer if no one knew, even you."

"This is a mess. Gabe, I can't keep lying to Joey and Charlie."

"You've kept this secret for over 40 years; no one knows that my father had an affair with your mother. Perhaps I should have told you about her earlier, but you've been so busy trying to put me away, I didn't trust you not to turn her against me."

"You know me better than that."

"Do I? What made you turn against me?"

"I was never really with you Gabe. Your father tossed my mother aside like last week's garbage and as far as I'm concerned, the only father I had was my step-father."

Gabe sighs in frustration as their conversation threatens to go downhill, as it always does. "How is she, really?"

"I don't know, the doctor's going to run some scans."

"I want her at a hospital in the city."

"She's where she belongs, among people who love her; she doesn't need some expensive hospital. If you love your daughter Gabe, stay away from her, at least for now."

"Call me every day with updates; if she gets worse, I don't care what you or anyone thinks, I want to be there with her."

"Fine. I'll call you as soon as I find out about the results."

Closing his mobile, Michaels takes a moment to wonder if he made the right decision calling his brother.

* * *

Back in the hospital room after Joey has had the scans, Charlie is pacing nervously, "When do we find out the results?"

"Shouldn't be too much longer."

"I wish the doctor would hurry up."

"Charlie, could you please sit down, you're driving me nuts."

"Sorry." Charlie sits down just as the doctor walks in the room. "Doctor, you have the results?" Charlie asks nervously.

"I'm sorry, it's not good news. The scans show that there is scaring on your brain Joey, from where we removed the blood clot."

"Oh god," Charlie's heart catches at the news.

"The good thing is that we caught your symptoms early this time. Your condition could have gone unnoticed for months, maybe even longer, but your pregnancy brought on the symptoms. You're also not suffering from morning sickness; the nausea was caused by your condition."

"So what happens now?"

"Joey, we need to operate immediately."

"What about my baby?"

"There is a risk with any surgery."

"Doctor, what about my baby?" Joey asks more forcibly.

"There is a danger to your baby, but Joey, there's a greater danger to your baby and yourself if you don't have the surgery."

"What if I put off the surgery?"

"Joey, you can't!"

"I want to know Charlie. Well, doctor, how long can I put off the surgery?"

"As I said before, your pregnancy brought on the symptoms; without surgery, I couldn't guarantee that you would survive long enough to have your baby."

"Joey, have the surgery," Charlie begs her.

"I'm scared Charlie."

"So am I, but I will be there with you the whole time and if our baby is anything like you; she or he is going to be fine."

"Our baby?" The words bringing a smile to Joey's face, despite the circumstances.

"Yes, our baby."

"I really like the sound of that."

"Please Joey, I can't lose you again."

"Joey, you really do need the surgery," the doctor tells her.

"Will I forget everything like I did last time?"

"I really can't answer that, though this surgery will be different."

"When would you do it?"

"We can schedule the surgery for tomorrow afternoon."

"Joey, please, think of our family," Charlie pleads as she wipes the tears from Joey's face.

"Ok, let's do it."

"Joey, this is the right decision and every precaution will be taken to protect your baby. I'll bring the consent forms by later for you to sign."

"Thank you doctor."

"Make sure she stays in bed Sergeant."

"I won't let her out of my sight," Charlie promises. "Joey, we need to tell the others."

"Please Charlie, not tonight, I just want to be with you."

"Nurse 'Ratched' is not moving me from your side this time."

"Who?"

"Some officious nurse who booted me out the last time. I love you Joey, we'll get through this."

"Charlie, lie with me," Joey asks, patting the bed by her side. Climbing onto the bed beside Joey, Charlie puts her arms around her as Joey snuggles up to her.

An hour later, when nurse 'Ratched' arrives to enforce visiting hours, she finds her patient sound asleep wrapped up tight in the arms of her lover. Sighing, the nurse closes the door and moves on to the next room.

* * *

After rushing home for a quick shower and change of clothes first thing in the morning, Charlie is furious when she finds an unwelcome visitor in Joey's room when she returns. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to make sure my daughter was ok." Leaning over to kiss his daughter's forehead, "Goodbye Sasha."

"Don't ever come back, she doesn't want to see you."

"She hasn't seen me, she's been asleep the entire time I've been here." Charlie glances at Joey's sleeping form, before returning her attention back to Gabriel who had stopped just outside the door. "Whatever you may think of me, I love my daughter. Oh, before I leave Sergeant, I thought you might like to see this." Gabe hands Charlie a newspaper.

_'Ivan Petrov was killed in a car accident early yesterday in Melbourne. Petrov was a lawyer for prominent local businessman, Nickolas Gabriel. Early reports suggests that Petrov was drunk and lost control of his car on a tight bend, his car careening down an embankment before catching fire and exploding. Friends say that Petrov was struggling with the recent separation from his pregnant wife, and had taken to excessive drinking. Sasha Petrova, the daughter of Nickolas Gabriel, is pregnant with the couple's first child and is said to be devastated by the death of her husband. She has thanked well-wishers and asked to be left alone to mourn the loss of her husband.'_

Lowering the newspaper, Charlie glares at him. "Joey wasn't his wife."

"Fake or not, it was known that Ivan was my son-in-law; would you prefer the truth came out about what happened, that Sasha and Joey are the same people?"

"No. It would be a media circus. Did you plan this?"

"You don't really expect me to answer that do you, Sgt Buckton?"

"You can never be a part of her life, not without the truth coming out."

"There are always ways around the truth Sergeant. Sasha...sorry, Joey is my daughter and she's pregnant with my grandchild; I will be a part of her life in some way. Look after her Sergeant, she deserves some happiness." And with that, he walks away, leaving a stunned Charlie staring at his back.

"Charlie, you're still here." The voice behind her makes Charlie jump as she turns back to the bed. "I just got back from a quick trip home," Charlie says as she sits next to the bed. "How long have you been awake?"

"Just then. Charlie, what is it, you look like you've seen a ghost."

"Your father was just here."

"I knew he wouldn't leave me alone. He and Ivan are never going to leave me alone, especially after the baby is born."

"Joey, Ivan was killed in a car crash yesterday."

"Accident?"

"According to the papers."

"Did he suffer?"

"Probably. Look Joey, he's dead, we never have to mention his name again."

"I'm carrying his baby Charlie; even dead, he's always going to be a part of my life."

"But he doesn't have to affect your life, not anymore."

"Did my father say anything else?"

"That he loved you. How do you feel about that?"

"I still want to hate him, I really do, but I can't. From the moment I woke up in the hospital I felt as if we were connected; I guess that's why I was so willing to trust him, believe everything he told me."

"It's not your fault Joey."

"Isn't it?"

"No. You didn't even know who you were, how could you be expected to know that your own father would do that to you." Charlie holds Joey's hand, "Do you want to stay in touch with him?"

"I think so. I don't know if I can ever truly forgive him, but he will never leave us alone, hopefully by keeping in contact with him, he will see how much we love each other and won't interfere."

"I hope you're right. How do you feel this morning?"

"Terrified."

"It'll be alright Joey."

"We still have to tell the others."

"I told Brett earlier, he can't make it back until late tomorrow, but sends his love. Ana and Ruby are on their way."

"Ruby was so excited about getting her family back."

"She will still have her family; Joey, you will come through this and so will our baby."

Joey smiles, "I really do like the way you say that."

Charlie places her hand lovingly on Joey's belly. "I never asked how far along you were."

"I only found out for sure the day you found me, so I'm nearly 7 weeks now. Are you absolutely sure about this Charlie, that there's no doubts."

Leaning down, Charlie kisses Joey's belly through her gown, "No more doubts," Charlie says as she moves up to capture her lips.

* * *

"You didn't tell me you saw Joey yesterday; how did it go?"

"Geez Fi, will you give it a rest! Joey's gay and she's back with her girlfriend."

"You can't be serious! She's married, she can't do that."

"Fi, that man was never her husband and Joey's entitled to be with whoever she pleases."

"It's disgusting; that baby should have a father like you, not some lesbian."

"Don't let your sister hear you talking like that. Fi, I've already blown my friendship with Joey, I don't want to lose my job as well. Jessie loves it here and so do I."

"But John."

"That's enough Fi! I agreed to let you move in with me only because our sisters thought it would be good for Jessie to have a female around."

"She'd have Joey as a mum and a little brother or sister," Fiona persists.

"Joey's gay Fi, what part of that don't you understand. I was stupid enough to listen to you before and I've probably made things worse."

"It's wrong John."

"That baby is going to have two parents who love him or her; what's wrong about that? Look Fi, they're a family and there's no way I'm coming between a family; not that I stood a chance anyway. Stay away from them Fi or I may have to reconsider your living arrangements."

"That's not fair."

"Neither was what you said about Joey at the school."

"I didn't say anything."

"A teacher overheard you Fi, he also said he had spoken to you before about your attitude towards Ruby. Mum would be so disappointed in your behaviour, and mine too."

"Funny how as soon as she's back to being a lesbian she ends up in hospital."

"Don't be so insensitive Fi. I won't hear you badmouthing her or her family."

"They're not a family, that's what I've been trying to say to you."

"That's it Fi. I'm calling a family conference with our sisters here; we're all going to sit down and talk about your behaviour and who you should be living with".

"Please John, you can't do that."

"You just don't get it, do you? I guess being the baby of the family we've spoiled you rotten and let you get away with things for too long; well not anymore. Your attitude towards Joey and Ruby is unacceptable."

"I'm sorry; I just want you to be happy."

"I was happy before Fi, now I've lost a good friend and the respect of the other officers; enough is enough. You are to keep your opinions to yourself and stay away from Joey and her family until our sisters get here; is that clear? Fi?"

"Yes."

* * *

Gabriel hovers just outside the hospital, not yet wanting to leave his daughter, but thinking it was a mistake to stay when he sees Ana striding towards him, with a young girl trailing behind her.

"You bastard."

"Ana, please let me expl..." With years of anger behind her swing, Ana connects cleanly with Gabriel's face, sending him to the ground.

"Way to go Ana," Ruby cheers, "Now I see where Joey get's it from."

Gabriel smiles up at her from the ground. "Nice to see you too Ana; glad to see some things haven't change. And if I'm not mistaken, this must be Ruby."

"How could you? I thought you were dead!"

"I nearly was. They sent someone to kill me, but he had a little accident. When I realised he was a similar build to me, I decided to use him; I staged my death and took Sasha to protect her."

"You could have told me!"

"It was too dangerous."

"I'll never forgive you for taking her from me."

"I don't expect you too. I only did it to protect her."

"You lied to me about who you were, you kept her from me for all these years; then you took her from me again, just as I found her."

"I didn't know you were even in the country."

"Would it have made a difference if you had known?"

"No. I saw my chance to finally have my daughter back, so I took it. I won't apologise for that."

"What about Ivan, what you allowed him to do to her? Do you feel nothing?"

For the first time in a long while, Gabriel does feel the shame of his actions, refusing to look at Ana.

"Stay away from her."

"That's not up to you. If she asks me to stay away, I will; for the moment, but I have no intention of ever being out of my daughter's life or my grandchild's." Climbing to his feet, he casts an appreciative look over Ana. "You really are looking good Ana."

"And you're still an arrogant bastard."

"Perhaps; but that never stopped you before." Tipping his head to them as he walks away, "Good day Ana, Miss Buckton."

"So that's Joey's dad?" Ruby asks as she watches him walk away.

"Yes, Ruby, that's her father."

"Wow, he's really hot." Ruby wipes the smile off her face at Ana's reproachful look. "Hey, I don't have to like the guy, but you've got to admit, with that face and those dimples; he's to die for."

"He's not a nice man Ruby."

"You must have seen something good in him at some time."

"I was young and naive; I saw what I wanted to see in him."

Ruby watches Ana walking to the hospital entrance, curious at Ana's reaction.

* * *

Lying on the bed with Joey dozing against her, Charlie suddenly remembers the gift she brought for Joey. Reaching for her bag, Charlie manages to retrieve the gift, sitting it by Joey's head on the pillow. "Another kangaroo?"

"Sorry, I thought you were asleep."

"I was, but I felt my Charlie-pillow move. Charlie, as much as I love the gifts, don't you think you're going a bit far?"

"You won't let me tell anyone."

"So if I let you tell people about my humiliating encounter with a kangaroo, you will stop with the gifts?"

Charlie nods.

"No deal. I think I'll suffer through the endless supply of stuffed roos."

"You're no fun," Charlie pouts.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Only about 15 minutes."

"Feels like hours."

"Ruby and Ana will be here shortly; do you want me to tell them alone?"

"It should come from me."

Pulling Joey tighter against her as she nods off again, Charlie lies there, fearful of the upcoming surgery.

* * *

"Knock knock, you decent," Ruby asks as she pops her head in the door.

"Shhhh, Joey's asleep."

"Sorry. Do you want us to come back?"

"I'm awake."

"Didn't mean to wake you Jo."

"It's ok," Joey says sitting up, "I wasn't asleep yet."

Ruby's curious once again, as she notices the appearance of a new kangaroo by Joey's pillow. "Jo, what is with the kangaroos?"

"It's just a private joke."

"So you're not going to let me in on it?"

"Nope. Look Ruby, I have something to tell you and Ana."

"It's serious again, isn't it?" Ruby asks fearfully.

"I'm going into surgery in an hour to remove scarring left over from my last surgery."

"Oh god." Walking over to her daughter, Charlie puts her arms around her as Ana moves over to the bed.

"What about the baby?"

"There's are risk, like there is with every surgery, but they're going to do everything possible to protect the baby."

"How long has this been going on?"

"A few days. The doctor said it wasn't morning sickness but a symptom of the scarring."

"Ana, Joey and the baby are going to be fine."

"Joey?"

"Charlie's right. I have too much to lose to let this bugger get the best of me. Ana, is that blood on your sleeve?"

"You should have seen her Jo, one punch and he was down," Ruby says, demonstrating for extra effect.

"You punched someone? Who?"

"Your father. I saw him standing there and I lost it."

"It really was great Jo. She really hit him hard."

"Violence is never the answer Ruby."

"Come on Ana, you can't tell me you didn't enjoy it."

With three pairs of eyes on her, Ana relents, "It was very liberating...and extremely enjoyable."

"What did dad do?"

"He sat on the ground smiling up at us, before he left. He's really charming and handsome by the way."

"Ruby, I'd appreciate you don't talk about my father that way."

"Now you know what it's like listening to you two gush about each other. Are you really going to be all right Jo?"

"Of course I am Ruby."

"Good, because I went to a lot of effort to get you two back together."

"Come here Rubes." Ruby moves into Joey's outstretched arms, hugging her tightly as the fear starts to hit home.

"You better not die on us Jo, I'll never forgive you if you do."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"I love you Jo."

"I love you too Rubes."

Sitting on the bed next to Joey, Ruby grabs hold of the kangaroo, hugging it to her.

"I got knocked over by a kangaroo," Joey finally reveals the truth behind the roos.

"What!"

"When we went bush to get Samuels, I startled a kangaroo and it knocked me over."

"Into the mud," Charlie smirks at her.

"Thank you Charlie, she didn't need to know that."

"You got flattened by Skippy?" Ruby asks, struggling to keep a straight face.

"He came bounding out of the bushes and knocked her flying, straight into the mud."

"See, this is why I swore you to secrecy, I'm never going to hear the end of it."

"Charlie, how could you keep this a secret?"

"She tortured me into silence."

"Joey got flattened by an even bigger Joey," Ruby laughs.

"Sometimes I hate my name."

"Jo, I'll keep your secret if you promise to come through this surgery."

"Deal. There is no way I want this getting out." Hearing more laughter, Joey glares at her mother. "Not you too, Ana. How can you laugh at your own daughter's misfortune?"

"The only kangaroos I've seen are those with the boxing gloves and after what I just did to your father, I have this image of you standing toe-to-toe with a boxing kangaroo."

"Hey guys, give Joey a break. She lost out to a kangaroo, that's got to be hard enough to deal with without us making fun of her."

Glaring at Charlie through narrowed eyes, Joey puts on an air of indifference, making the others laugh even more. "Damn that bloody roo," she mutters.

"I thought I heard laughter; I wish all my patients had such a positive attitude," the doctor says as he joins them.

"Is it time?"

"The nurse will be in shortly to prepare you for surgery. I want to assure you again, Joey that everything will be done to protect your baby."

"I just want this over with so I can get on with my life."

"Keep thinking with that attitude, and you'll be out of here in no time. Ladies, I'll be back soon."

"Wow, that dampened the mood."

"It's not funny Jo."

"I wasn't trying to be Rubes."

"Are you scared?"

"Terrified."

"So am I."

"Ruby, why don't you and I give your mum some time with Joey," Ana suggests.

"Ok." Giving Joey another hug and kiss on the cheek for good luck, Ruby waits at the door as Ana holds onto her daughter, tears in her eyes as she wishes her luck.

"We'll be back to see you off to surgery."

"I'm so glad you're here Ana."

Ana kisses her forehead, "Be strong my daughter, I love you."

"I love you too," Joey says, surprised by how much Ana had come to mean to her in such a short time.

Charlie climbs onto the bed beside Joey, "Are you ok Joey?"

"Just a bit emotional. It's so hard on them; on all of us."

"We're all here for you Joey. How about a distraction?"

"What sort of distraction?"

"This." Kissing Joey with all the feeling and passion she feels for her.

"The nurse will..." Charlie silences her again.

* * *

"Are we ready Joey?"

"Ready Doc; let's get this over with."

With a last look at her family, Joey is wheeled away to surgery.

"Wait a minute doc."

"What is it Joey?"

"Ruby."

"Yeah."

Joey tosses the kangaroo over to Ruby. "Look after him for me; I'll want him back after the surgery."

"You got it Jo."

"Ok doc, let's go."


	67. Chapter 67

32 hours after her surgery, with her family and friends waiting anxiously outside her room, Charlie sits alone by her bedside as Joey beings to stir. Charlie holds her breath as she finds herself staring into two warm brown eyes. "Hey Charlie, you look like shit."

Letting out her breath, Charlie laughs in relief that Joey remembers her, leaning over to kiss her tenderly. "I don't ever want you to do this to me again."

"I don't intend to. How did the surgery go?"

"The Doctor said it went well; we were all just waiting for you to wake up to be sure."

"The baby?" Joey asks anxiously.

"Joey, you're fine, and so is our baby."

"I thought I heard voices."

"Hey doc."

"I'm sorry Sergeant, but I need to do a check up on Joey."

"Does she have to go?"

"If you'd like her to stay, I have no objections."

"Well doc?" Joey asks once the doctor was finished with his examination.

"As the Sergeant said, you're fine Joey, in fact you're doing remarkably well, and so is the baby."

"How long do I have to stay in hospital?"

"I'd like to keep you here for a few more days just to be sure and then I want you to take it easy once you leave. You've had major surgery Joey and with your pregnancy, you need plenty of bed rest."

"Don't worry doctor, we'll make sure she doesn't overdo things," Charlie assures him.

"That's good. Now I'd like to set up regular appointments so I can monitor you and ensure there's no scarring or recurrence, but considering what you've been through Joey, you're in excellent health."

"Thank you so much doctor."

"I have other patients to see and you need to rest. Sergeant, you have an anxious mob waiting for news out there."

"I completely forgot, I'd better go and tell them."

Walking out the door to an expectant crowd, Charlie grins, "Mum and baby are doing great."

"Can we see her?"

"Ruby, she's needs her rest so make it quick."

Once the procession of well-wishers have gone, an exhausted Joey gazes at her girlfriend. "You look tired Charlie, you should go home and get some rest."

"I can stay if you'd like."

"You should be with Ruby, besides, I can barely keep my eyes open."

"I'll be back first thing in the morning. I love you, Joey." Shaking her head in amusement as she realises she is talking to herself, Charlie brushes the hair from Joey's eyes. "You're going to be coming home with me Joey." Placing a tender kiss on Joey's lips, Charlie heads home.

* * *

"Morning sleepyhead."

"Hey Charlie, you're a little early for visiting hours."

"I couldn't wait." Kissing Joey good morning, Charlie drags the chair over to her side. "If the nurse asks, I'm here on official business."

"Lying to the staff Charlie, what next," Joey grins at her.

"How are you feeling today?"

"Aside from being tired, I feel pretty good. Charlie, we never got a chance to have our talk."

"I know."

"Can you really be with me Charlie, after everything that's happened?" Joey asks uncertainly.

"Now who has doubts."

"I'm sorry, I've put you through so much and I just can't bear the thought that you won't be here with me."

"You're not to blame for any of this. Joey, you are my world so you don't have a choice in this. Joey, I have no intention of ever leaving your side, which means you're stuck with me."

Joey sighs heavily, pouting at Charlie, "Oh ok, if I must." Laughing together as they remember the time when their words were reversed, "So we're definitely doing this?"

In answer, Charlie leans over Joey, capturing her lips with hers. "Does that answer your question?"

"I'm still a little fuzzy from the surgery, perhaps you could answer my question again."

Smiling, Charlie happily complies as she finds herself lying carefully by Joey's side on the bed as they kiss, her hand resting over Joey's belly.

"Geez, you two are hopeless." Too wrapped up in each other, they don't notice Ruby's entrance. "Obviously Jo's feeling better, so why don't I just leave you guys to it. I'll take the silence as a yes. I'll see you later Jo."

"Did you hear someone Charlie?" Joey asks between kisses. Charlie looks around the empty room. "There's no one here."

"Must have imagined it. Now, come here."

* * *

"What the hell do you think you're doing Gabe, trying to move our operation from Summer Bay like that?"

"Hello to you too Willie."

"Well?"

"The cops are closing in, we need to distance ourselves from the area."

"This has nothing to do with the cops and everything to do with your daughter. You're jeopardising years of work and it's going to cost us a fortune to set up elsewhere."

"It was my decision to make."

"Well unmake it."

"No."

Albright glares at him for a moment longer, "So, how is your charming daughter, by the way? Pleased to find out she was duped? I must say I was surprised when I heard that Ivan got her pregnant. Maybe I should offer my congratulations to her."

"You stay the hell away from my daughter."

"You brought her into this Gabe and words spreading about her and your future grandchild. Now, I think it would be best for all if the operation stays where it is."

Gabriel recognises the threat in his tone, "And if it doesn't?"

"Accidents happen."

"Anything happens to my daughter or her family and I will hold you personally responsible."

"Ivan was a valuable asset; they're not happy that you took care of him like that and they're certainly not happy about this long lost daughter of yours."

"I gave Ivan a choice, he chose poorly." Gabriel sighs, "Ok, if I keep the operation where it is, I want assurances that my daughter and her family will be safe."

"Your daughter and grandchild will be off limits."

"My daughter's family includes her child, her mother, lover and step-daughter; anything happens to any of them and I will hunt you down."

"If Buckton starts interfering again, she's dead."

"You're not hearing me Willie; my daughter's family is off-limits, no exceptions."

"Sorry, but I can't guarantee Buckton if she interferes."

"Fair enough, the operation stays. Now Willie, what about your ex, I heard she was threatening to drop some names."

"We've come to an agreement and by some nice coincidence, her trial is going to be held before a friend of mine."

"Convenient."

"Very. She's actually a little upset; seems she was looking forward to testifying against your daughter. Apparently the defence was going to be that Const. Collins has a temper and a violent sexual tendency and that she really was quite abusive towards her."

"I suggest you inform Cat who my daughter is."

"Oh, she knows, but she was quite put out that your daughter refused her advances and she has the claws out. Lucky for your daughter, with the little problem the judge is going to find, the case will be thrown out of court before questions are asked about Joey's involvement with the accused."

"Tell Cat to stay away from Summer Bay."

"I have no say where she goes, but I'll strongly suggest she goes elsewhere. Or you could just encourage your daughter to jump into bed with her; Cat would lose interest once she's had her. You're getting soft Gabe, you really need to reassert yourself."

"Go to hell Willie."

"You're going to have to answer for your actions Gabe, I hope for your sake, you're up to it. I'll see myself out. Oh, and tell Joey I said hi."

Cursing as he watches Albright leave, Gabe snatches up the phone. "Mike, we have a problem."

Explaining the situation about Cat's impending court case, Michaels has a similar reaction. "I know that judge, she's a tough old bitch. I'll speak to the prosecutor, see if we can get the judge changed, if that fails, maybe letting the judge know that she's being watched will keep her honest. If that happens Gabe, they're going to know it came from you."

"I can deal with that."

"Thanks for the heads up Gabe."

"I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing it to keep that woman away from my daughter. Just make sure she doesn't get out Mike."

"As long as the judge tows the line, the case is airtight and as Joey wasn't involved in the arrest or interview, she hasn't been called as a witness."

"She still could be, especially with what the defence has in mind."

"Cat killed an elderly woman, her own sister has disowned her; this is nothing but a last desperate attempt to get out of taking responsibility."

"People like blaming cops."

"We have Joey's medical records and statements from her doctor confirming that the blood clot caused mood swings and impaired her judgement; if she is called, all the jury will see is a pregnant woman who shows evidence of recent surgery, a direct result of her previous surgery."

"She doesn't need this Mike."

"Have you heard from her?"

"She called to let me know she was ok. She's due to be released in a couple of days."

"That's great. I'm going to be in the area around that time, I'll look in on her."

"I hate this."

"Gabe, she didn't have to call you."

"I know. Mike, we both know where Cat will go if she gets out."

"I'll do what I can."

* * *

One week later, Charlie is standing in the middle of their study when Ruby comes in. "Charlie, what are you doing?"

"I'm just trying to work out where the nursery is going; I thought of using this room, but it feels wrong considering someone was murdered in here."

"You're really getting into this whole baby thing, aren't you?"

Charlie grins at her, "Yeah, Rubes, I am."

"When is Joey moving back in?"

"We're taking things slow and she's staying at Brett's so Ana can look after her until she's stronger, but I'm hoping she will be home with us soon. I think this room is definitely out; I just can't feel comfortable in it since Maddi died here, that's why we switched rooms to begin with."

"Don't forget that we nearly got killed in the kitchen and are you absolutely sure you got all the bugs out of this place?"

"You know Ruby, this place is really starting to depress me; maybe we should start looking for a bigger place anyway."

"You could hit Joey's dad up for a new house."

"Ruby!"

"What! He owes Joey for what he put her through."

"Ruby, I'm the Senior officer of a police station; I can't accept gifts from a man suspected of being a part of a major crime organisation."

"He's also got a legitimate business and it would be a gift to his daughter, not you."

"Joey's a cop too and she also happens to be dating me. Besides, we can't expect Joey to ask her father for money."

"I still can't believe Joey's loaded."

"She's not."

"Charlie, she's an only child, who else is _Daddy Warbucks_ going to leave his dough to. Now that Joey's my step-mum again, do you think I could hit her up for a new car?"

"Ruby!"

"I'm kidding. But seriously Charlie, we need somewhere for the kid, preferably somewhere that's never had blood or bullet holes in it."

"That really does limit us with this house then. This can wait, Joey's coming over for tea later and I've got to start cooking."

"Charlie, we want Joey to move back in, not stay away; I'll get something from the diner."

"I'm not that bad a cook, am I?"

"Would you like the truth or an outright lie?"

"Never mind. Thanks Ruby."

* * *

Later that night, after a quiet meal together, Joey relaxes on the couch, enjoying the feel of being in Charlie's arms again. "Charlie, are you going to have your hands permanently on my belly until this baby is born?"

"Yep," Charlie says, circling her hands over Joey's belly. "It makes me feel close to the baby, as if I'm a part of this pregnancy."

"You are Charlie."

"I wasn't at first though. I can stop if you'd like."

"Don't you dare!" Joey holds her hands on Charlie's to stop her moving them. "I like it."

"Good. You ok Joey, you seem a little distracted."

"I called my father again this morning."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, it seems that when Morag started proceedings to protect me and the baby from Ivan, she inadvertently created a rather interesting problem."

"Like what?"

"It seems that I have a slight identity problem."

"What do you mean?"

"Technically, Joey Collins doesn't exist. Legally I am an Australian citizen because my father was born here, but because the adoption wasn't legal, neither was my name change, which means legally, my name is not Joey Collins; it's still Aleksandra Pavlova."

"What!"

"Yeah, and because dad used an alias when he got married and also legally changed his name when he came back to Australia, I needed proof my father was who he said he was. I had to ask him for any documentation on his legal name change, my original birth certificate and also for him to make a statement about the adoption."

"God Joey."

"I know. He agreed to make the statement, provided that there were no repercussions for faking the adoption and Morag's trying to sort it all out, but it's a complete mess, so for the time being, I'm Sasha again, even though everyone will be calling me Joey. And that's not all."

"It's not?" Charlie says, still in a state of shock.

"Anything under the name of Joey Collins, like my driver's licence, bank accounts, tax etc, is invalid because the birth certificate I used to get them was fake. Morag's trying to arrange a temporary court order to allow me to use the name Joey Collins so I can actually access my own accounts and drive. I have no idea when it will be all sorted, because of the dual nationalities and red tape. Once it is sorted though, then I can legally change my name to Joey Collins."

"If anyone can get it sorted, it's Morag. I suppose she has to deal with your father directly?"

"Morag's been giving him hell about the mess he's made and also issued some not so subtle warnings about interfering in our lives."

"How did your dad react to that?"

"He offered her a job. Apparently her response to that was quite colourful."

"Wish I was there. I read in the paper that he had moved to Sydney permanently."

"No doubt so he can keep a close eye on us," Joey mutters.

"You've already been keeping in contact with him."

"Speaking to him on the phone is one thing, knowing he's so close by is another."

"Do you think he will interfere?"

"He really wants to get to know me properly and the baby. I think if we set some boundaries, he'll abide by them."

"Do you know you call him dad, yet you still say Ana?"

"I can't help it. It's the only thing I've ever called him, whereas I've only ever called Ana, Ana. I know Ana feels hurt when she hears me refer to him like that and I can't call her mum...I don't know. If I didn't call him dad, I have no idea what I should call him; when she's not calling him The Bastard, Ana still slips up and calls him Sergei, his real name is Aleksandr, but his legal name now is Nickolas, yet everyone calls him by his surname, Gabe or Gabriel. It's too bloody confusing."

"You know what Joey, if we have a girl, she's never changing her name, even if she gets married."

"I'm not entirely sure where this leaves me with the police force, especially when there's also a chance that if this becomes known, some of the people I arrested may appeal based on this technicality."

"I wouldn't worry about that Joey, at the time you arrested them, you believed you were who you said you were. So, I take it that you're staying in the force?"

"I've thought about it a lot; I love being a cop too much to give it away. I'm still going to take the full paid parental leave, but then I'm thinking of retraining in another area."

"Another area?

"Charlie, I'm going to be a mother, with new responsibilities; if this last year has taught me anything, it's that I seem to attract danger. I don't want our child to grow up with only one parent."

"I am so relieved that you're staying with the force and that you're not going to be out there in the line of fire; you don't know how hard it was to send you out there every day. Do you know what area?"

"No. I'm a bit limited to what I can do in Yabbie Creek, but if I have to take a desk job for the next few years, I will."

"You should speak to Uncle Mike about your options."

"I spoke to him earlier, he's going to look into a few things for me."

"He's taken a shine to you Joey, he'll look out for you."

"He told me to start calling him Mike, seeing as how I'm a part of your family."

"You are a part of this family Joey, you always will be," Charlie says, kissing Joey's temple.

"Thanks Charlie." Joey sighs in frustration, "This might all be pointless anyway; there's no guarantee I'll ever be cleared for duty."

"The doctor said the surgery was a success and you shouldn't have any side-effects this time."

"I still have some memory lapses from the first operation."

"You've nearly gotten all your memories back Joey."

"The important ones at least. I'm in counselling again Charlie, and I probably will be for some time."

"That can't be held against you."

Joey chuckles, "You're going to have an answer for all my doubts, aren't you?"

"Damn right I am. Joey, you're a wonderful person and a good cop who's had bad things happen to you. No one will hold it against you for getting help."

"I suppose so."

"I've been meaning to ask, how are the nightmares?"

"I'm still having them, but since I've been seeing the counsellor, at least I'm not having them every night and I'm hoping they'll stop soon. It also helps knowing that Ivan's never going to come back."

"I'm glad Joey."

"Charlie, would you come to some sessions with me?"

"Are you sure?"

"There's going to be times when our relationship is discussed, I want you there with me."

"You only have to ask and I'll be there."

"Thanks Charlie, you really are the best girlfriend," Joey says, moving so she could kiss Charlie before settling back in her arms.

"Joey, there's something I've been curious about since we found out your father was the one who took you; has he said why he left you with the Collins'?"

"He was close friends with my mum growing up and after Brett, she wasn't able to have any more kids, so when dad came back to Australia, he offered them his daughter to look after, provided that they move to another state. Apparently our parents were quite well-off, had their own business and house, but mum was desperate for another child, so they didn't even think twice about selling it all and leaving."

"Wasn't anyone suspicious?"

"They told everyone they were off to see the world. The day after they left, mum went somewhere overnight, came back with a daughter, then they left Victoria for NSW and a few days later the Collins family arrived in Summer Bay. To help them hide me, my father had someone he knew forge a new birth certificate to show that I was born in Australia to the Collins family and also fake adoption papers."

"Why did they need fake adoption papers if you had a birth certificate showing you were theirs?"

"Because my father always intended to come back into my life. When I turned 18, my parents were to tell me I was adopted and contact my father letting him know that I knew. Of course Brett knew nothing about these plans, so when they died before I was 18, he put off telling me I was adopted and my father was stuck overseas with no way to contact me. Whoever he hired to forge the documents must have been good though, because no one's ever questioned me when I've had to show my birth certificate, even I never suspected; hence the trouble I'm in now that it's known it's a fake."

"It was Dallas Craven."

"You're kidding!"

"I never got around to telling you, but Uncle Mike found a safety deposit box with copies of forged documents, including your birth certificate and adoption papers."

"So Craven was working for my father. Seems everything goes back to him."

"I think it was more likely he was working for the syndicate, rather than any individual."

"I know that nothing has ever been proven against my father, but it doesn't surprise me when he's linked to things of a questionable nature."

"Questionable nature?" Charlie says in amusement.

"You know what I mean; I'm trying to be diplomatic, seeing as how he's my father. It's sounds so wrong to accuse my own father of being a criminal."

"As you said, nothing has ever been proven, so he's innocent until proven otherwise."

"Shouldn't I be the one defending him?"

"We both know what sort of man he really is and what he's capable of, but he's still your father."

"Yeah, I'm a cop with a father who's suspected of being a major organised crime figure."

"No one will hold that against you, especially as you hardly know the man."

"I know those who know me won't, but there will be some who will always look at me with some suspicion."

"Joey, hardly anyone knows he's your father."

"It won't stay like that, these things have a way of becoming public."

"Anyone who doubts you because of who your father is doesn't have a clue who you are; they're not worth worrying about Joey. Besides, anyone caught badmouthing my girlfriend will have me to face."

"My knight in shining armour." Turning in Charlie's arms slightly to kiss her again, Joey snuggles closer to her.

"I still can't believe you're heir to a multi-million dollar business and fortune."

"I have no interest in his money, or the business, especially the, um..."

"The questionable side of the business?"

"Yeah. Let's not talk about this anymore."

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" Charlie asks when she notices Joey's pensive look.

"I'm wondering if we will ever get back to where we were before my first surgery."

"Joey, things are different between us, we can't go back, so all we can do is move forward, to our future together, with Ruby and with the baby." Circling her hands over Joey's belly, "I love you Joey and now that I've accepted everything, I love this baby, I really do. Just ask Ruby what I've been like lately."

"She told me and then she said something about Daddy Warbucks and a new house."

"Just ignore her."

"She's right though, we do need a bigger house, somewhere where we can make new memories together."

"I don't know if we can afford it Joey and I know you don't want to ask your father for money."

"It's a good thing our parents left both Brett and I a trust fund then."

"Really!" Charlie says in surprise.

"I know our home was not much to look at, but they didn't want to draw attention to themselves, so they bought a house in a small sea-side community and blended in, even took out a mortgage on the house, even though with what the prices were then, they probably could have brought a few houses."

"They were that well off?"

"When they sold up, they kept some out for their new life and gave the rest to my father to manage in a trust fund. With the interest it's been gathering for nearly 25 years, both funds are quite healthy. Put it this way Charlie, even with the high cost of housing and real estate now, Brett has enough to pay off the mortgage or buy a new house and still be able to start his own business, while we'll have more than enough to buy our own place."

"Are you sure you don't want to keep the money for the baby's future?"

"Charlie, there'll be more than enough left over to set aside to send Ruby and the baby to Uni if they want to go. And a new house, a place without all the violent memories of this place, one which we will own, is a perfect gift for our children."

"Children?"

"I know when the baby is born, we will already have two, but I thought maybe one or two more might be nice further down the road, if you have no objections."

"No, no objections, especially if I get to be there from the start."

"Every step of the way, I'll even let you hold the turkey baster."

"What!"

Joey chuckles at Charlie's slightly horrified expression. "I'm kidding Charlie, geez you are so easy to wind up."

"Has anyone ever told you that you are a wicked woman, Joey Collins."

"Only you. You said you wanted to be there every step of the way, does that include the delivery room?"

"Nothing will keep me from being by your side."

"That's a relief, I thought I might have had to ask Brett."

"I can just imagine his reaction to you asking."

"He actually offered."

"You serious!"

"When I first came back, he told me that if you didn't have your act together by the time of the birth, he would be there to support me; he'd be on the other side of the door, but he'd be there."

"Not in the room?"

"Charlie, he gets queasy over a paper cut." Joey sighs with obvious regret, "I suppose I should be heading home."

"Stay Joey, it's still early and I can drive you home later if you're feeling tired."

"Good, because I'm too comfortable at the moment to move. You know, for the first time since I found out I was pregnant, I can relax and be truly happy."

"I'm happy too Joey." Moving so she could brush her lips across Joey's. "Unbelievably happy to have you back in my life like this." Kissing her again, their passion igniting as the kiss deepens. "Stay with me tonight Joey."

"I thought we agreed to go slow."

"This is our third night making out on the couch; believe me, this is slow. I want you back in my bed Joey."

"I feel nervous all of a sudden, as if it's our first time."

"In a way, it is." Standing up, pulling Joey to her feet, "This will be our first time in our new life together." Leading her to the bedroom, Charlie pauses every few feet to kiss her, her hands working on Joey's top. Raising her arms, Joey lets Charlie remove her top, letting it fall to the ground.

"That'll be our sock on the door handle," Joey murmurs between kisses.

"Huh?"

"Ruby."

"Oh. With her habit, maybe we should leave a few more clues."

"Nah, one should be enough, seeing as it's mine."

Finally reaching the bedroom, Charlie backs Joey up against the bed, pushing her onto her back, moving over her, her lips never leaving Joey's. Pausing breathlessly to gaze into Joey's eyes, "I love you," moving her hand back over her belly, "and I do love this baby."

"Good, because we happen to love you too," pulling Charlie down, capturing her lips, kissing her softly at first, still a little tentative after so much time apart, before deepening the kiss. "I want this so much Charlie."

"So do I. I've missed you so much Joey, and I've missed this," Charlie says as she sets out to remind Joey of what they had missed.


	68. Chapter 68

The next morning, lying on her side with the comforting presence behind her, Joey feels like she's finally home. Smiling as the arm around her middle tightens its hold and the warm breath on her neck is followed by a kiss, then another, and another.

"How are mum and baby this morning?" Charlie murmurs against her neck.

"Wonderful. Last night was amazing." Joey turns in Charlie's embrace until they are face-to-face. "Charlie." Distracted as Charlie turns her attention to her mouth, Joey forgets what she was going to say. "Never mind."

* * *

Sometime later, Charlie lies there with Joey in her arms, running her hand in circles on her back. "What were you trying to say before?"

"It's nothing."

"What is?"

"We're supposed to be having brekkie at the diner with Brett and Georgina."

"Oh, right, I forgot. I guess I got a little distracted," Charlie grins cheekily.

"Hey, I'm not complaining."

"Maybe I should call them and tell them we might be a little late...ahh," Charlie suddenly finds it very difficult to concentrate on what she was saying. "Joey, if you don't stop what you're doing, I'm not going to be capable of..." Deciding she's had enough of talking, Joey cuts her off as she captures Charlie's lips with her own.

* * *

"Well, I guess we're well and truly overdue now," Charlie muses.

"It was our first night back together like this; they'll get over it."

"Lucky I have the day off. Joey, you ok, you're looking a..."

"Oh god, I'm going to be sick," Joey says as she jumps out of bed and bolts for the bathroom.

"Joey!" A frantic Charlie races after her. "Joey! Should we go to the hospital?" Charlie asks as Joey kneels over the toilet.

"It's ok Charlie, this time it's definitely morning sickness." Joey groans as she stands up, "It started two days ago and Ana rushed me to the doctor in a panic; the doctor nearly had to sedate her."

"You feeling better now?"

Splashing water on her face, Joey faces Charlie. "Yeah."

"Let's get you back to bed."

Climbing back under the covers, Charlie pulls Joey closer, holding her tight, putting her hand to her forehead just to make sure. "You feel a little warm."

"You have that effect on me. I'm fine Charlie, I just need to lie down for awhile." Noticing the look on Charlie's face, Joey smiles, "I meant lie down as in resting Charlie."

"Hey, I can keep my hands to myself. Really, I can. What? You don't believe me?"

"I'm sure you can."

"If you recall, it was your wandering hands which made us late for breakfast."

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about," Joey feigns total innocence.

"Do you need a reminder?"

"No, I think I can remember what happened," Joey says as she makes her move.

"What happened to needing to rest?"

"The doctor said plenty of bed rest," Joey grins down at her, "I have no intention of leaving this bed for the rest of the day."

"Not sure that's quite what he..." Finding her words cut off yet again, Charlie does some careful manoeuvring.

"Hey, no fair Charlie," Joey complains from her change in position.

"As I was saying before I was so pleasantly interrupted again, I don't think this is what the doctor meant when he said bed rest."

"Charlie, look at me; aside from morning sickness, this is the best I have felt in a long time."

"You would tell me if you weren't feeling well, wouldn't you?"

"Charlie, I'm not going to do anything that will risk my health or the baby's."

"I love you so much Joey, the thought of losing you absolutely terrifies me."

"Hey, no tears Charlie, you heard the doctor; he said I was in excellent health considering what I've been through."

Charlie rolls to Joey's side, her hand resting on Joey's belly. "It was so hard Joey, first with the surgery, then losing you for all those months; my heart broke a little more every day we were a part and when I finally got you back, I nearly lost you again."

Pulling Charlie closer to her, Joey kisses away her tears. "I'm fine Charlie, the baby is fine and I'll never keep anything like that from you ever again. If I get so much as a sniffle, I'll tell you."

"Promise?"

"I was kidding about the sniffle, but I promise if I'm not feeling well or I'm tired or anything like that, I will tell you. I never want to be a part from you ever again Charlie, if that means being extra vigilant about my health, then so be it."

"You'll listen to me if I ask you to slow down or tell you that you need to rest?"

"Whatever it takes Charlie," Joey promises her.

"So you're not tired now or feeling sick in anyway?"

"I'm on cloud nine Charlie."

"Good," Charlie moves back over her, "Then we can finish what you started."

* * *

Lying there, watching Joey sleeping with a contented expression on her face, Charlie feels as if life couldn't get any better. A knock on the door rouses Charlie from her thoughts. Careful not to disturb Joey, Charlie grabs her robe and walks across the room. Opening the door to find Ruby about to knock again, "Shh, Joey's still asleep."

"Charlie, it's nearly midday."

"Is it? No wonder I'm hungry."

"Geez, I thought you two were bad before, but this really is ridiculous."

"Ruby."

"I meant it in a good way."

"Did you want something?"

"I thought you might like some lunch seeing as how you didn't have brekkie."

Charlie glances back at Joey, torn between leaving her side and getting some much needed sustenance, when Ruby makes the decision for her.

"How about lunch in bed instead?"

"Thanks Ruby."

"Just be sure I don't see too much when I bring you your food; I'm very impressionable, you know."

"You're the best Rubes," a muffled voice comes from the room.

Ruby pokes her head around the door. "Hey, Jo, I didn't know you were awake."

"I'm not."

"So you don't want food then?"

"Ruby, I'm eating for two, I always want food."

"Right. Now that you're home, I suppose we'll need to stock up the cupboard and fridge and Charlie will need to work double shifts to pay for it all."

"Hey, watch it."

"Jo, we can't let a pregnant woman go hungry now, can we."

"I think you better get the food Ruby before she comes after you."

"I'm pretty sure I can outmanoeuvre a pregnant woman."

"I'm not so sure about that, now out," Charlie tries to close the door.

"So is that an extra large plate for Jo?"

"Ruby, scoot."

"I'm going. I'm glad you're here Jo."

"So am I ."

Dropping her robe on the floor, Charlie climbs back under the covers and moves over Joey.

"Charlie, Ruby will be back any minute with the food."

"After what she just said, she deserves an eyeful."

"We don't want to do any irreparable damage to her Charlie and seeing this would qualify."

"So that's a no?"

"I would never say no to you Charlie, this is just a postponement and once I get some food on board, I will make it up to you."

"Promise?"

"Promise, now can you hand me my robe?"

"If I must."

As they put their robes on and sit up in bed a loud knock at the door, followed by an equally loud, "Are you decent in there?"

"It's safe Ruby," Charlie calls out.

"Really, you're not just saying that are you?"

"Ruby, hurry up and bring me my food."

"Geez Jo, no need to be grouchy about it, especially when I even added dessert."

Joey's eyes light up, "Dessert?"

"I heated up a double chocolate fudge sauce pudding with piles of that mock whipped cream you love. I even brought the can if you want more cream."

"I knew there was a reason I loved you Ruby, now hand me the dessert."

"What about the rest?"

"I'll eat if after. What?" Joey asks in surprise, "You have to have the pudding why it's still warm and gooey."

"It's a good thing it was a large pudding." Sitting at the end of their bed, Ruby starts in on her own pudding. "You realise Jo, that since you lost the deal, I don't have to babysit for free anymore."

"What deal?"

"The one we made; if you and Charlie weren't back together by the time the baby was born, I would babysit for free, whenever you needed me too."

"I don't remember any deal," Joey says between mouthfuls of pudding.

"We made a deal Jo."

"Sorry, I don't remember it. I do seem to recall you saying something about being the baby's big sister and it being your job to look out for him or her. I believe you also said something about once Charlie and I were back together, you really would be the big sister. Now, unless I'm mistaken, your mum and I are definitely back together."

"You're not mistaken sweetheart," Charlie interrupts with a quick kiss.

"Which means Ruby, that you are officially the big sister to this baby and as a big sister, we expect you to babysit."

"You never said anything about that when we made the deal."

"Sorry, I thought it was obvious."

Ruby narrows her eyes at her, "I hope this kid doesn't take after you Jo, I don't think I could handle trying to deal with mini version of you."

"Keep practicing Ruby, you will get there, and you did get us both with that romantic meal you conned us into to."

"So you were really surprised by that?"

"Absolutely, I never suspected anything until I saw the candles."

"Yes, I knew I could finally get one over you. So Jo, can I borrow your car, I want to go to Yabbie Creek."

"Ruby."

"Mum, I've had my Ps for a whole day and I haven't even been for a drive."

"It's ok Charlie, I told her she could borrow it if I wasn't using it. Just be careful Ruby."

"I still don't know how you managed to get them so quickly," Charlie muses, "I mean, where did you make up all the hours?"

"She used her initiative. Charlie, you don't have to worry, she is a good driver."

"I just wish you had asked me for lessons."

"I did, but you didn't think it would be a good idea and I kind of agree."

"Just be careful with Joey's car."

"I will, besides, I haven't killed a shrub in a week."

"What!"

"I'm joking Charlie. Ok, I'm off, have fun guys, but not too much, you don't want to end up with permanent bed hair."

Sitting there for a moment, unsure of what just happened, Charlie turns to an amused Joey.

"What did she mean about killing a shrub?"

"A slight mishap with the car and a shrub. Relax Charlie, she'll be fine."

"She's grown up so fast."

"You should be very proud of how she's turned out Charlie."

"I am, not that being her sister at the time, I had that much say in it."

"Of course you did."

"I'm a little worried though about the way she always seems so determined to be one step ahead of us or at least you. You suspected she was up to something that night though, didn't you?"

"She invited me over, assured me you weren't going to be there and then left a note on the door; of course I knew she was up to something."

"But you still came inside."

"I couldn't not Charlie; we had barely spoken up until then, and I had to find out how you felt about me."

"I've never stopped loving you Joey and I love you even more for the way you've taken Ruby into your heart."

"You're both a package deal Charlie, and she's really not that hard to love, even when she's trying to get one up on me all the time."

"You better watch it with her, she is learning fast."

"I know, I'm actually getting worried about what she will do next. Are you going to finish that sandwich?"

"It's all yours." Charlie curls up beside Joey as she finishes the sandwich. "Now that you've been fed, didn't you say something about making it up to me."

"I did, didn't I. You may have to wait a little longer, I'm feeling a little tired."

"You didn't look very tired the way you hoed into that food and a promise is a promise."

"It is isn't it. Now, let's see, what can I do to make it up to you."

Charlie starts to back away from her when she sees the impish gleam in Joey's eyes. "Joey! Not the whipped cream..."

* * *

Putting her arms around Joey from behind, Charlie rests her chin on her shoulder as she watches Joey in the mirror. "Watson called while you were in the shower wondering if she should send over a search party. I'm also pretty sure she knows why we missed brekkie."

"Charlie, I think it would have been fairly obvious when I didn't return home last night that we ended up in bed together."

"You were home last night," Charlie tightens her hold on her, "Home with me and I want you here permanently."

"I like the sound of that."

"Good, then it's settled, you're moving back today." Charlie sighs, "Really not too sure how I feel about a junior officer knowing why I missed an appointment though."

"It was only brekkie and I'm pretty sure everyone at the station knows we have sex Charlie, it's what couples tend to do."

"Still, I have an image to maintain with my officers and you didn't help the other week when you didn't tell me about my uniform."

"I thought it looked fine."

"Lippy on my collar and crooked buttons looked fine?"

"To tell you the truth, I really didn't notice the uniform, only the figure in it."

"That's ok then. Anyway, she expects us over for tea tonight."

"I suppose we better turn up this time, so no more distracting each other again."

"I thought you enjoyed the distractions."

Turning and linking her arms around Charlie's neck, Joey smiles, "Oh, I definitely enjoyed it." Joey kisses her to show her how much she did. Drawing away from Joey, Charlie tries not to get too distracted when she notices that Joey's towel had slipped.

"I nearly did say no to tonight, but then I thought this would be a good opportunity to grab your stuff and bring it home, assuming you still want to move back."

"I see where Ruby gets her pout from. Just try and stop me moving home Charlie."

"Joey, were you serious about buying a house?"

"Yes I was. Charlie, do you think you can wait until I dry my hair and get dressed before we get into the serious stuff again?"

"I kind of like the wet look, especially without this," Charlie grins as she swipes her towel.

"Charlie, give it back."

"It's nice out, why don't you get dressed, we'll go for a walk."

"I will get dressed, once you give me the towel so I can dry myself."

"Come and get it."

"What are you, 5?" Advancing on her target, Joey suddenly stops, a horrified expression on her face. "Charlie, the door is wide open; Ruby could see us."

"What!"

Forgetting she had locked the door, the second Charlie looks behind her, Joey snatches the towel back, already drying her hair when Charlie realises she's been had.

"If you weren't such a prude about sex Charlie, that wouldn't have worked."

"Prude! I'll show you prude."

Glancing in the mirror, Joey smiles when she sees what Charlie is doing behind her. "I thought we were going for a walk."

"You called me a prude."

"Charlie, your clothes will get wet if you leave them lying on the floor."

"They'll dry. You called me a prude Joey, you have to pay."

"I'm terrified."

"You should be. Ruby's not home, the door is locked, you're all mine."

* * *

Pulling the covers from Joey, Charlie tries to drag her out of bed, "Joey, come on, get up."

"I was up until you got me back into bed."

"Sorry about that; actually, no I'm not. Now, come on."

"ok, ok," Joey grumbles, finally letting Charlie pull her to her feet. "I must look a mess after going to bed while my hair was wet."

Holding on to Joey's waist, Charlie gives her a tender kiss. "You're more gorgeous every day, Joey, now hurry up and get dressed."

"Can you make me a sandwich while you wait?"

"Another! Okay, but we're going to need to stop off at the shops for more bread on the way home."

* * *

Breathing in the fresh air, Charlie and Joey enjoy the sun on their backs as they walk along the beach with their arm around each other.

"I can't believe most of the day's gone," Joey says.

"You're not too tired are you?"

"I feel wonderful Charlie. I have the love of my life back, a baby on the way and I'm moving home; this is the best time in my life."

"I feel the same. Joey, I'm not sure about the house, it's a really big decision to make."

"What's wrong Charlie, I know it's not a commitment issue, so what is it?"

"I've always been independent, paid my own way. I don't know if I'm comfortable with you buying our first house on your own."

"Why don't we work out what you can afford and we go halves in the deposit and we pay the mortgage off together; we're both working so we can manage the repayments once the deposits out of the way. Then we can set aside the rest of the trust fund for emergencies, uni and such."

"You don't mind?"

"This is going to be the first house we're buying together Charlie, if making equal payments makes it feel more like ours, then I'm all for it. Actually, to be fair, as a Sergeant you earn a lot more than a lowly Constable like me, so technically..."

"Equal payments sounds perfectly reasonable to me," Charlie says with a smile. "We can really do this, can't we, our own place? No more pleading with the landlady not to kick us out because of the latest bullet holes."

"Mrs Carmichael isn't that bad and considering that it happened twice, she really was quite understanding."

"If we do this Joey, I have one condition."

"Oh."

"Yeah, we really need a bigger bath; I always feel like I have more out of the water than in."

"An extra large bath tub isn't exactly conserving water Charlie."

"I need at least one good soak a week Joey; this is non-negotiable."

"We could put in an extra rainwater tank I suppose. How large?"

"Big enough for two."

"Sold."

"How many rooms do you think?"

"We have ours, Ruby, the baby, maybe a study, so that's 4."

"What about Ana?"

"You wouldn't mind Ana moving in with us?"

"She's family and after everything she's done for us, she deserves to."

"I hope you don't mind, but Ana was with me when I found out about the trust fund and the first thing I thought of was a bigger place. I kind of mentioned it to Ana and then suggested she might like to move in with us."

"I'm ok with Joey."

"Too bad she turned me down then."

"That's surprising, I would have thought she would have jumped at the chance."

"So did I, but she said buying your first house together is an important step and she didn't want to intrude on that. She also happened to receive her own little windfall."

"Another rich relative?"

"An ex-husband. Even though they weren't legally married, Morag managed to get a nice divorce settlement out of dad."

"How'd she get him to agree to that?"

"Morag threatened all sorts of legal action and I get the impression he doesn't want too many questions asked about why he used an alias when he married."

"I take it she's going to get her own place then."

"She has her eye on a little cottage, with a huge backyard for her grandkids to play in."

"I know Ruby and Ana get along great, but I'm assuming she doesn't expect Ruby to play there, so obviously she's hoping for a few more grandkids."

"Yep."

"1 or 2 right?"

"That'd make a nice little family."

"Ok, so that's our room, Ruby, the baby, a study and a least another two rooms, so that's, what, 6? Maybe we should buy the caravan park house."

"I think four rooms is plenty Charlie, especially if they share. You're forgetting that by the time we have another child, Ruby would most likely have moved out by then."

"We have to wait that long for another baby!"

"Ruby's 17, if she chooses uni, that's only a year away, and if she stays, I give her a year or two before she moves in with friends. Besides, we haven't even had this baby yet, so I'm sure you can wait a couple of years for another."

"Only a couple of years; I can do that."

"Charlie, whenever we talked about it, we always spoke of me having the baby; have you ever thought of having another?"

Charlie brings them to a halt as she realises what Joey asked. "I never really thought much about having more children until we started to talk about it and when you offered, I guess at the time, I was relieved I wouldn't have to give birth in order to have another child. Joey, I was so young when I had Ruby, I don't know if I could go through that again."

"It's ok Charlie."

"Maybe by the third or fourth I may change my mind."

"3rd or 4th? You had better be including Ruby and this baby in that."

"So one or two more is definitely the limit?"

"You really want that many children?"

"I don't know. I think it's more me being totally addicted to you being pregnant at the moment. The way you're smiling, the glow you have; you are positively radiant Joey, and I love it."

"Being pregnant is part of it Charlie, but so is having my family back. I'd like a couple of kids Charlie, but I'd like to have this one first before we discuss the possibility of any more than that."

"I can live with that. I know it's early days, but maybe we should start thinking of baby names."

"Don't you want to find out the sex first?"

"I want to be surprised; unless you want to know?"

"No, I'd like to be surprised."

"Ok, names. How about Alexandra for a girl or Alexander if it's a boy; after their mum?"

"And grandfather."

"Oh, I forgot his name was Aleksandr."

"Ana said he pleaded with her to name me Aleksandra; said it was a family name, so she agreed. Of course she didn't know at the time that he was naming me after himself."

"Ok, so they're out. I know you don't have a middle name, but does Sasha?"

"Dominika."

"Dominika. Ok, so what about Dominique Collins or Dominic Collins; can be a boy or a girl. I kind of like it. Or would it be Pavlova?"

"If it's a boy it would be Pavlov, but I don't care what the law says, Collins is my name."

"Well, we have nearly 7 months to choose a name and by then your identity should be sorted."

"It had better be because I plan to be back on duty as soon as the doctor clears me."

"Sounds like you're getting excited about getting back to work; not so long ago you wanted to resign."

"That was the blood clot talking, well partly. Once the baby is born, I'll have 18 weeks parental leave, if I don't get back before then and with the time I was gone, that's more than a year off duty. So far the force has been very accommodating, but I can't expect them to be happy if I have that much time off."

"I know Watson and Hogan want to be out on patrol more, so if you're still happy to take a desk job, that would free them up more."

"I meant it about the changes at work Charlie. I may get a little bored, but I'm not going to change my mind."

"I'm sure we can work something out once you've been cleared by the doctor. I suppose we should look into getting better office furniture to make you more comfortable; there's no way you can sit in the chairs we have when you're pregnant."

"I don't want to be too much of a hassle."

"Joey, when female cops get pregnant, it's my job to see that everything is done to accommodate their needs to allow them to work for as long as possible. I'll look into it. Has the doctor told you long it will be?"

"Maybe 6 weeks, possibly earlier."

"That should give me plenty of time to arrange everything and get in the new furniture."

"It's going to feel good to be back at work."

"There is the problem of Ned."

"I don't think that will be a problem. He's apologised for his behaviour; he even swore on his mother's grave he wouldn't do anything to cause trouble."

"Do you believe him?"

"Yeah, I do. He was a good friend before, I still distrust him somewhat, but I'd like to be friends again, especially if we're going to be working together."

"Just let me know if he does or says anything that makes you feel uncomfortable; that's an order from your Sergeant, are we clear?"

"All clear Sergeant."

"We probably should be heading back so we can get ready for tea."

"That reminds me. Charlie, when we pick up my stuff tonight, I have to show you the little police uniform Georgina got for the baby; it's absolutely adorable, though it looks like our child's going to out rank us going by the insignia on it. And Colleen's given us some booties too."

"Do I want to see them?"

"They're actually not that bad; I mean, I wouldn't be caught dead in them, but for a baby who doesn't know any better, they're perfect."

"You have a cruel streak, Joey Collins. Come on, let's go home."

* * *

"I'll get it, it'll just be Charlie and Joey", Watson yells out as she opens the door, her world crashing down around her as she sees the woman standing there.

"Hey sis, I'm back."


	69. Chapter 69

Recovering from her shock, Watson tries to close the door, only to be prevented by Cat's foot. "Wait Georgie", Cat pleads with her sister.

"Georgina, is it Charlie and Joey?" a voice comes from another room.

"No Brett, it's just someone I have to deal with", Watson yells back to him as she steps outside to face her sister. "What are you doing here Cat, shouldn't you be in jail?"

"My case was dismissed Georgie; I'm free"

"Cat, you shouldn't have come back"

"Didn't you hear me Georgie, I'm a free woman"

"I heard you Cat, but it changes nothing; you're still guilty and I still don't want you here"

"Georgie, I know I've made mistakes; that's why I'm here, to make it up to you"

"Are you forgetting the letter you left for me? You admitted to killing that woman Cat and then you told me to let you go, so I did; now get out of here Cat."

"We're sisters Georgie, doesn't that mean anything?"

Before Watson can reply, a voice behind Cat interrupts them. "Georgina, why is she here?"

"Don't worry Joey, she was just leaving"

"I'm not going anywhere, not until we talk."

"You didn't answer Joey's question Cat, why are you here?"

"Look Charlie, my case was dismissed, ok, so you can stop acting like a cop."

"There was no way that the case could have been dismissed."

"Well it was. If you don't believe me, call my lawyer, but as of yesterday, I'm a free woman."

"So why are you here when your sister clearly doesn't want you here?"

"I'm not here to cause trouble ok, but I want to talk to my sister."

"You'll forgive us if we choose not to believe you Cat; you've been nothing but trouble", Charlie says, growing frustrated.

"Georgie, obviously I'm interrupting something tonight, so I'm going to go now; I'll be by tomorrow to talk"

Walking past Charlie and Joey, Cat brushes her hand against Joey's as she smiles at her. "How the hell did she get out?" Joey asks, upset at having to deal with Cat yet again.

"I don't know Joey, but I'm going to find out. Watson looks a little shell-shocked, why don't you check on her while I call Uncle Mike."

Brushing her lips over Joey's, Charlie tries to be reassuring, "Everything will be ok Joey."

"Charlie, I'm not going to let Cat get to me, not this time."

"Glad to hear it. I'll be in shortly"

Leaving Charlie to make her call, Joey walks inside, finding Watson leaning against the wall just inside the door, her arms crossed. "You ok Georgina?"

"I don't know. I never expected to see her again."

"I know the feeling."

* * *

Waiting until Joey was inside, Charlie dials Michaels' mobile. "Uncle Mike"

"I know why you're calling Charlie. I'm sorry, I tried to warn you that she was out but I kept missing you."

"How did this happen? We had an airtight case."

"There was a problem with the evidence."

"I checked every stage of the evidence process."

"I don't doubt that. Charlie, you had the evidence transported with Cat; who drove her that night?"

"Constables Heely and Beckett."

"Heely? He was the one you suspected of making the anonymous complaint; do you think he could have done this?"

"Kylie was there with him; I can't see her being involved, they barely tolerated each other."

"You need to find out what happened that night Charlie, because if the evidence was fine when it left the station, then sometime between leaving the station and when the evidence was handed over to the ODPP, someone managed to change the dates on the labels. For whatever reason, it wasn't picked up until it was brought to the attention of the prosecution by the defence, who suddenly decided to question the chain of custody."

"The evidence was solid, can't the ODPP just refile the charges?"

"Even if we can prove the evidence was gathered correctly, the fact someone was able to change the dates means that the chain of custody for the evidence has been broken; all the evidence is tainted Charlie, without it, we have nothing."

"So she goes free."

"I'm afraid so."

"This is not fair Uncle Mike. She's guilty and now she's back here to cause trouble."

"Maybe she learnt her lesson."

"Not likely."

"Try to stay away from her Charlie and remind Joey of the same."

"Last time it wasn't Joey's fault, she was sick and Cat went after her."

"I know that, but it's best she has nothing to do with Cat."

"Believe me, neither of us want anything to do with her, but somehow I don't think we will have much say."

"Then just be careful Charlie, there are people still with their knives out for you and Joey, so you can't risk Cat goading you into doing something stupid."

"I'll be careful and so will Joey."

"Well, then good luck, I think you may need it."

Flipping the phone closed, Charlie takes a moment to wonder what all this will mean, before coming to the conclusion that nothing good will come of Cat being back.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the house Joey notices packed bags near the door. "Are those my bags?"

"Yeah, Ana had a feeling you wouldn't be coming home, so she got your bags ready. "

"Where is she?"

"She had to meet with her realtor about the cottage. Looks like it's just going to be Brett and me here now."

"Do you want me stay here tonight?"

"Thanks for the offer Joey, but I'm fine. I've had months to accept that Cat was out of my life, so as far as I'm concerned, Cat doesn't exist."

"Are you sure Georgina?"

"No, but I can't deal with her at the moment. Do you mind if we cancel tea?"

"Of course I don't."

Joey gives Watson a hug goodbye, "Call me if you need to talk."

"I will Joey. Sorry again about tea, I'm really not up to it."

"It's fine Georgina. I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

As Charlie and Joey start down the path, they see Ana walking towards them. "I'll take your bags to the car, Joey. Ana," Charlie nods her head at her as she leaves them alone.

"Have I missed something Joey, aren't we supposed to be having tea?"

"Teas off, we had an unexpected visitor."

"Not a welcome one, judging by the look on your face."

"Georgina's sister is back in town."

"I thought she was in jail?"

"We all did."

"How is Georgina?"

"Pretty shaken up, we all are. I'm not sure if I should be moving out tonight."

"Joey, go home with Charlie, I'll keep an eye on Georgina."

"Thanks Ana. So I hear you're a new home owner."

"Just finalised today."

Joey hugs her mother, "I'm so glad you're staying Ana."

"Where else would I be," Ana holds her daughter tight, "Especially with the little one on the way."

"When do you move in?" asks Joey as she steps back from Ana.

"The place is empty so I can start moving as soon as I can pack."

"I'll help."

"Joey, you've only been out of hospital for a week, you really should be resting."

"You've done so much for me and for Charlie and Ruby, I want to help."

"I know you do, but I've hired removalist to do it; besides, I really don't have that much to move."

"The offers there."

"Thank you Joey, but no."

"Ok, but we should celebrate your new place; how about I take you out to lunch tomorrow?"

"I'd love that. Now you'd better go, I think your girlfriend would like to get you home. I'll see you tomorrow Joey, and don't worry about Georgina, I'll have a talk to her."

"Call me if she gets too difficult or pig-headed."

"I handled you didn't I, I'm sure I can handle Georgina."

"Don't count on it," Joey mutters as she walks over to Charlie, who was patiently waiting for her at the car.

"Do you want to stop off at the diner and grab something to eat on our way home?" Noticing Joey's reluctance, Charlie puts a comforting arm around her shoulders, "She'll be fine Joey, stop worrying."

"I just hate the thought of Cat being back."

"Unfortunately there's not a lot we can do about that."

"I take it Mike didn't have any encouraging news."

"Cat's free and clear, at least until we can get something else on her and tomorrow I get to grill a good officer about how this could have happened."

"Who?"

"Kylie and Heely were the last people to handle the evidence, before it was handed over to the ODPP."

"It's not possible that the evidence was tampered with after they handed it over?"

"No, the dates on the evidence bags had to have matched all the dates they logged on the evidence sheet, before they signed off on it; if the dates were changed later, then the evidence sheet would have had to have been altered as well, otherwise the discrepancies would have been noticed as soon as it was logged out for the trial, instead of the defence attorney bringing it up. There was really no way the evidence sheet could have been altered, so the dates must have been changed on the evidence bags before they got to the ODPP and filled in the evidence sheet."

"Heely I could believe, but not Kylie."

"I know she's a good friend of yours Joey, but it's not looking good for her."

"Even if she's cleared, the fact that she will be investigated for possible corruption will stick with her."

"Kylie's a good officer; her record shows that, she'll get through this."

"Can you take me home now, this day has been way too long."

"We'll get takeout from the diner, then we're just going to relax at home"

"That sounds good."

* * *

After stopping off at the diner to pick up some food, Charlie and Joey relax on the swing seat as they eat their meal.

"This could be an interesting Christmas," Joey says as she scrunches up the empty bag, tossing it in the bin.

"With everything else that's happened, I haven't even thought much about that."

"Then you had better get thinking about it Charlie, it's only 9 days away."

"Can't we just skip it and spend the day in bed?"

"I like the day in bed part, but this will be our first Christmas together as a family. Charlie, things keep coming up that stop us from celebrating our birthdays together, so I'm looking forward to this. I don't even care what we do, as long as it's as a family."

"Family, as in?" Charlie asks, leaving the question hanging.

"You, me, Ruby, Brett, Ana and I'd like to ask Georgina."

"Not your father?"

"It still confuses me this. I love my father, I'm ok speaking to him over the phone, but I can't deal with him face-to-face, not yet."

"I'm sure he'll understand."

"Do you really care if he does or doesn't?"

Charlie takes a moment to weigh up her answer. "Truthfully, no, I could care less about what he thinks or feels. Joey, he took you from me; that was the hardest time in my life and I can never forgive him for that, but I know you care about him and he's likely to be a part of our lives because of that, so I'm willing to set aside my feelings for him for your sake; just don't expect me to like the guy."

"That's all I ask. I know this isn't going to be easy, but I want to at least try to get to know him."

"And I'll support you through it all, I just don't want you to get your hopes up about him."

"I'm aware of who and what my father is, but this is just something I feel I have to do, even though I'll probably end up disappointed."

"This must be a bit like what Watson feels; Cat's her sister, she loves her, but does she give her another chance or push her out of her life forever."

"It's not easy when it's family," says Joey, moving closer to Charlie. "Poor Georgina, she had finally accepted that her sister was gone and then, bam, there she is again."

"Maybe Cat's only here to patch things up with her sister and not here to cause trouble."

"What are the chances of that?"

"Look Joey, I don't want you to worry about Cat; I hate seeing you upset and I don't want the little one upset either." Circling her hands over Joey's belly, Charlie holds her close as Joey relaxes in her embrace. "As amusing as it might be, we really don't want bubs' first words to be, piss off Cat."

"Charlie, I'm going to do my best to avoid her and if I can't, then I'm not going to let her get to me, not this time"

"I doubt Cat's going to make it easy for us, so if she gets too much for you, just call me"

"Any what, you'll come running"

Charlie kisses Joey's temple, "I'll come running every single time, you know that."

"Thanks Charlie, but making us jump through hoops is exactly what Cat enjoys and I have no intention of giving her the satisfaction"

"You're definitely not satisfying Cat"

"Charlie!"

"Sorry, that didn't really come out right"

Feeling Joey twisting in her arms, Charlie loosens her grip as Joey straddles her legs and links her arms behind her head, leaning in close; with Joey's warm breath so close to her lips, the sultry look on her face, Charlie's heart starts racing. "Charlie, you're definitely the only person I want to satisfy," Joey says, kissing her passionately to emphasise this. Charlie moves her hands to Joey's waist, tugging her top free, feeling the heat radiating from her bare skin as her hands work their way higher, before the sound of their neighbour's door opening pauses her hands.

"Why did you stop," Joey asks, as she continues her assault, nibbling Charlie's ear, before nuzzling her way back to Charlie's lips, making Charlie forget what she was going to say. The feel of a cool breeze on her skin as Joey frees her of her top brings Charlie to her senses.

"Joey, not here" Charlie finally manages to get out, her voice catching on the words from the effect Joey was having on her.

"Ruby's still going to be out with her friends for a few hours yet."

"The neighbours."

"They can't see us."

"Joey, I know for a fact that at least one of the neighbours has a perfect view of our back veranda; the old prude gave me quite a lecture on our displays of affection."

Finally hearing what Charlie is saying, Joey sits back a little, looking at Charlie, "We've never done more than kiss and hold each other."

"Well, we were just about to give him a whole lot more and he'd be straight on the phone calling the cops about the lewd behaviour of the perverts next door; if he didn't have a heart attack first."

"We are the cops, well, half-naked cops."

"I know you think I'm being a prude, but could we finish this inside?"

"As long as I'm with you, I don't care where we are and I guess I'd rather not have the old geezer perving on us either."

Gathering up their discarded items, they head inside. "Joey, as soon as I get a bit of time off, we're going to go house hunting; unless you'd like to start looking on your own?"

"Charlie, we're in this together, equals all the way, including deciding on our house. I can wait on the house, provided we can find one with more privacy though."

"I'm not looking forward to running into Mr Bourke again."

"He doesn't have to look," Joey says, circling her arms around Charlie from behind, "though I can't say I blame him, the view from where I was sitting was pretty spectacular."

"It wasn't too bad from where I was, either." Leaning back against Joey, Charlie relaxes in her arms, "this is nice," tilting her head as Joey resumes her assault on her, "why don't we head to the bedroom?"

"We will...eventually," Joey says, making Charlie forget where she was again.


	70. Chapter 70

Climbing back into bed the next morning, Joey snuggles up to Charlie. "Feeling better?" Charlie asks as she rolls onto her side, her arm over Joey's middle.

"I'll be glad when I can stop throwing up."

"Your morning sickness will pass soon."

"If it was just in the mornings it wouldn't be so bad, but it's more of an inappropriate at times, any time of the day sickness."

"You sure this isn't more about last night?"

"Maybe, but some days seem to be worse than others though."

"It'll be worth it in the end, when you're holding him or her in your arms."

"That seems like a long way away."

"Joey, are you sure you're ok?"

"I guess I'm just feeling a little sorry for myself this morning." Suddenly getting an impish grin, Joey pushes Charlie onto her back, "I know a way to make me feel better," looking down at Charlie.

"I don't have much time before work Joey."

"We have enough time; you can eat something in the car on the way."

"You have it all worked out, huh?"

"Are you complaining?"

"Joey, shut up, you're wasting time," pulling Joey down on top of her.

"Yes boss," Joey says, no longer wasting time.

* * *

Standing on the other side of the door, Watson rests her head against it as she wonders whether she should open it or not, before deciding she has to get this over with. Answering the door, Watson leans against the doorframe to prevent Cat from entering as she glares at her.

"I come in peace," Cat smiles as she holds up coffee and vanilla slice.

"That's not funny, Cat."

Cat lowers her hands, looking contrite, "Please Georgie, give me a chance."

"I've given you plenty of chances."

"Before I hadn't spent months in jail. It was scary Georgie and I never want to go through that again."

"Why should I trust you, Cat, when all you've ever done is let me down?"

"Because I'm your sister and I love you. Georgie, I've been sober and clean for 3 months and I'm so ashamed of how I behaved before, please give me one more chance and you won't be disappointed."

"I can't, I'm sorry," Watson says as she moves back, ready to close the door forever on her sister.

"Georgie, you're the only family I have, I need you." The pleading in Cat's voice makes her pause.

"Cat, I don't know if I could ever trust you again."

"Spend Christmas with me, you'll see that I've changed."

"Joey called earlier, I'm spending Christmas with her and her family and somehow I don't think you'd be welcome."

"What do I have to do to prove to you that I've changed?"

Looking her sister in the eye, "Leave."

"So that's it, we're finished?"

"Cat, I love you, you're my little sister, but I can't do this, not again."

"I've nowhere to go, Georgie, I have no one except you."

"And whose fault is that? You've hurt people Cat, you've hurt me and you've hurt my friends and you don't even seem to care."

"I've hurt people! Your friend assaulted me and nearly did so again at the police station."

"Perhaps you shouldn't throw yourself at people who don't want you. Cat, you can't treat people the way you do and then expect to be welcomed back with open arms."

"I don't care what others think of me, only you."

"Since when?" Shaking her head in exasperation, Watson steps closer to her sister, "I tried to look out for you, but you kept getting into trouble and then you just left. You walked away from me Cat, then you left the country and I barely ever heard from you unless you wanted something."

"You were stifling me."

"I was trying to protect you from yourself; you were out of control Cat, I couldn't stand back and let you throw your life away."

"I realise that now, but back then it just felt like you were constantly on my back."

"It was never my intention to make you feel like I was always at you."

"Georgie, I was a crap sister back then and I never appreciated what you tried to do for me. Please, can't we just forget the past and move on?" Grabbing her sister's hands, Cat pleads with her, "At least spend some time with me on Christmas? Please?"

"If I find out you've been causing trouble or go anywhere near Joey and her family and we're finished for good, I mean it Cat."

"So you'll spend Christmas morning with me?"

"Yes."

Cat wraps her sister up in a big hug, "I love you Georgie and you won't regret this, I promise."

"I'd better not, because this is your last chance Cat," Watson says, returning her sister's hug. "Now why don't we get to that coffee before it gets cold."

"Brett's not home is he?" Cat asks warily.

"It's just the two of us."

Putting her arm around her sister's waist, "Just like old times sis, I even got your favourite icing on the slices."

* * *

Finishing off her breakfast, Charlie calls Kylie into her office.

"What's up Sergeant?"

"You've probably heard by now that Catriona Watson's case was dismissed and she's back in town."

"Yeah, I'd hate to be Watson at the moment, I know how hard it was for her the last time her sister was in town."

"Kylie, I need to ask you about the night you and Heely transported Cat and the evidence."

"Am I in trouble?"

"Cat's case was dismissed because the evidence was tainted."

"Tainted, how?"

"Did anything happen on the night you transferred Cat Watson to the city?"

"What do you mean?"

"Were you or Heely left alone with the evidence at any time?"

"No...wait. We stopped at a servo on the way. Owen stayed with the car while I went inside to get a couple of coffees."

"Whose idea was that?"

"Owen's"

"When it came time to hand the evidence over, why didn't you notice the dates on the evidence, you must have known they were wrong, yet you signed off on them."

"I didn't sign off, Owen did. I was talking to Det. Bryant at the time."

"You didn't suspect anything?"

"Owen may have been a chauvinist pig, but he always did his job." Kylie shakes her head, "I never would have thought he'd do this and only one of us needed to log in the evidence and sign off on it."

"When you and Heely have transported evidence to the ODPP before, who usually signed off on it?"

"I did, because Owen was usually too busy chatting up the Constable at the desk, even though she always gave him the brush off. I can't believe I let him do this. I'm sorry Charlie, I should have realised something was up when he was so accommodating; usually he does nothing but bitch and moan the entire trip. What's likely to happen to me?"

"If you're cleared, nothing, but the fact that this basically happened under your nose, it doesn't look good. I believe you Kylie, but there will still be an official investigation and it will go into your record."

"That's just great, I was due for a review at the end of the year, this could blow my chances for promotion. I'll kill Owen when I catch up to him."

"That may not be so easy; I've just received word that he quit two weeks after he transferred and he hasn't been seen since."

"So I'm going to cop the blame."

"Not if it's his signature on the evidence sheet and Det. Bryant can back you up. Will he?"

"She. Di and I went to high school together. We hadn't seen each other in years, that's why I let Owen log in the evidence."

"You trust her?"

"If you're wondering if she deliberately called me away so Owen could sign in, then no; she works at the ODPP and was there with a few other detectives going over evidence. It was just by chance that we were there at the same time."

"I'll contact her to confirm that. I'm sorry this has happened Kylie."

"This isn't fair. Do you think this will affect my chances for promotion?"

"I'll do what I can, but with this station's track record with evidence, I can't guarantee that this won't affect your promotion."

"So I'm going to be stuck a junior constable for another year or two."

"You're a good officer Kylie, once this blows over, you'll get your promotion, just maybe not this year."

"I suppose I should get back to work."

"Kylie, I promise you I will do everything I can, but that's all I can do."

"Thanks. Let me know if Owen's found, I'd like a word with him."

As Kylie heads back to work, Charlie sits back in her seat, hating the fact that a good officer's career was going to take a massive dent to her reputation.

* * *

Allowing Ana to drive them, Joey refuses to tell her where they are going, only offering directions and surprising Ana when they arrive at their destination an hour later.

"This place is gorgeous Joey."

"I thought you might like it."

"When you said you'd take me out to lunch, I expected the diner or restaurant, not this."

"This is my way of not only celebrating your new house, but saying thank you for being there for us through everything."

"You're my daughter Joey, I'd do anything for you."

"But you were also there for Charlie and Ruby when you didn't have to be."

"They're your family, that makes them mine."

"Good, because they feel the same way."

"Can you afford this place Joey?" Ana asks as they walk onto the deck of the restaurant, taking a table overlooking the water.

"Of course I can. The trust fund has been gathering dust for nearly 25 years, so if I can't even shout my own mother to lunch, there's not much point in having it."

"So how did you find out about this place?"

"Brett told me about it."

"It doesn't seem like the sort of place he'd come to."

"He worked here briefly, of course now, he could probably buy the place."

"So what are you going to do with your money? You're still going to buy a house, aren't you?"

"Charlie and I have decided to go halves in the deposit for a house and are going to make equal mortgage payments, the rest we're setting aside for emergencies and the kids."

"And lunch with mum."

"Yeah. Charlie and I still have to work out how much we need to take out for a deposit, how much to set aside for our futures and maybe if we should transfer some to a normal account so we can have easy access. Then there's still my identity to sort out." Joey smiles wryly, "Actually, Charlie and I have a lot to talk about, but we really haven't had a lot of time to talk since we got back together."

"No, I'm sure you had other things to fill in your time together." Ana smiles as Joey blushes bright red. "I take it you're happy?"

"Everything is finally coming together and I think Charlie and I will be stronger this time."

"It hasn't been easy for you two, has it?"

"Not really. The first time Charlie and I were together, was the first time she had ever been interested in a woman. She was so confused and scared about being seen as gay, she started to freak out about it, so she slept with a guy to prove she wasn't gay and then she lied to me about it. I found out by accident and it nearly destroyed me."

"Obviously you forgave her."

"I forgave her before I left, but it was too late though; I'd accepted a transfer, so I never told her, and then I never came back when I said I would."

"Why didn't you come back, when you still loved her?"

"I wasn't in the best emotional state when I left and I was removed from active duty. I was made to attend counselling sessions, got involved with my counsellor and then I was transferred up the coast. I tried to forget Charlie by getting involved with Maddi and throwing myself into my work, but I couldn't forget her. She held my heart and staying away was like," Joey pauses as she looks out across the water, "it was like I had lost a part of myself. Of course, when I did eventually come back, she was in a long-term relationship with a man."

"That must have been painful."

"Charlie is the only person I've ever loved. It hurt so much when she cheated on me, but I never stopped loving her, even after all those months apart and then to find her with another man, I started to think that maybe I was just a phase she went through and wanted to forget."

"Yet here you are, looking to buy a new house together and with a baby on the way."

"It certainly hasn't been easy, but we're together now, and that's all that matters."

"How are your counselling sessions going?"

"Good and bad."

Reaching across the table, Ana grips Joey's hand in hers, "You know you can talk to me about anything."

"There are some things I wouldn't feel comfortable talking to my mother about, at least not yet."

"I have some idea what that be."

"You should, some of it was in the files you had Ned steal."

"I'm ashamed of invading your privacy like that, and after reading what you had been through, I wish I hadn't seen the files."

"Charlie told me why you did it. You could have saved yourself the trouble if you had just told me who you were from the start."

"I wanted to, but how do you walk up to a grown woman and tell her that you're her mother and that you were taken from her as a baby, especially when you obviously already had a lot on your plate."

"I guess I can understand that. Ruby didn't exactly take it well when she found out Charlie was her mother and my response to your news was to go and get drunk. Considering my mood swings at the time, I could have decked you, hurled insults at you or hugged you when I found out or all three, so I guess I would have been wary of approaching me too."

"But we're good now, that's all that matters."

"Yeah, let's eat, I'm starving."

* * *

Having enjoyed their meal and spending time together, Joey and Ana head back to Summer Bay.

"Joey, it's your grandmother's birthday in a week, if I taught you some Russian, would you talk to her; it would mean so much for her to hear from her granddaughter."

"Languages was never really my thing at school," Joey admits. "And dad tried to teach me some Russian, but I wasn't that good."

"Just a few simple words, it really would mean so much to her."

"Ok, I'll give it a go."

"She'll probably call you Sasha."

"I think I can handle being Sasha again for one phone call."

"Thank you Joey; hearing from you will be the best present I could have ever given her."

"Just don't blame me if I accidently insult her or something."

"You could recite the alphabet and she'd be happy."

"You still want me to visit Russia, don't you?"

"I'd like you to meet your family again and see where you were born."

"I would like to do that, but just not now, there's too much going on in my life at the moment."

"I understand that, maybe after the baby is born."

"You're determined, aren't you."

"Funny, I could say the same about you."

"You really must be my mother," Joey says, as Ana pulls the car up at her house. "So when's the big move?"

"I've booked the removalists for tomorrow, and before you say anything, you're not helping Joey, in fact, I want you to go inside right now and rest."

"I'm fine."

"It's been a long afternoon Joey and you still haven't got all your strength back."

"I suppose if I don't promise to rest, you'll be on the phone to Charlie."

"We love you Joey and are only looking out for you."

Sighing, Joey leans over, hugging her mother, "I promise to rest, ok?"

"Ok. And thank you for lunch, it was most enjoyable."

"I'll see you tomorrow Ana, at your place," Joey says as she hops out of the car.

"Joey."

Leaning in the window, Joey grins, "With refreshments. If I can't help, at least I can do is provide the food and drink."

"Then I'll see you tomorrow." Standing away from the car, Joey watches her drive away, before heading inside and straight to the bedroom, not wanting to admit how tired she was.

* * *

While Joey is having lunch with her mother, Judge Albright pays Joey's father a visit.

"You went too far Gabe, interfering like you did," Albright says, storming into his office.

Sitting back in his chair, Gabe regards him dispassionately, "I did what I had to do to protect my daughter."

"We already agreed that your daughter was off limits."

"Cat is unpredictable, you said so yourself that you had no control over her; keeping her in jail was the best way to keep her away from my daughter."

"It was a big risk you took; I agreed to get Cat out to keep her quiet, if that had fallen through, who knows what she would have done."

"How much does she know?"

"Enough for it to become inconvenient for some of our clients."

"You could just get rid of her."

"Cat is useful and has been a wonderful asset."

"You mean she's good in bed."

"When you're in the area, why don't you find out for yourself; she's very accommodating to members of the syndicate; she was trained by some of the best."

"You can't control her."

"Come now, Gabe, you know how good I am at finding someone's weakness; everyone has at least one and I've found Cat's. Believe me, she will do exactly as she's told."

"Then why is she in Summer Bay right now?"

"It's Christmas, she has a sister there. Don't worry Gabe, I've got her under control."

"If she goes near my daughter..."

"Gabe, Cat's syndicate property, you can't dispose of her without the agreement of the others. You already took matters into your own hands with Ivan, don't push your luck a second time or you might find yourself without a daughter."

"What happened to Joey being off limits?" demands Gabe.

"She is off limits, as long as you're a part of the syndicate and keep the syndicates interests above your own. Those are the rules Gabe, you agreed to them long ago; the syndicate comes before all else."

"I have always put the syndicate first, but my family is important."

"Just remember that Gabe and remember the consequences to your family if you turn on us."

"You know where my loyalty is Willie. Perhaps now you can fill me in on what is going on in Summer Bay?"

"There isn't anything going on, I told you before why Cat is there, to make up with her sister. Gabe relax, once she's done that, Cat will be put back to work wherever we need her. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm sitting my last court case before my retirement; I have a defendant to free."

"Let him rot."

"He's paid a lot to the syndicate over the years for his protection; we really can't abandon him in his hour of need."

"He's a monster. What he did to those kids, he should be hung, drawn and quartered."

"That's not my problem or yours. Just remember everything we've discussed here today Gabe; your daughter's life may depend on it."

"I'll remember."

"You really shouldn't have brought her back into your life Gabe; she's your weakness and there will be others who will exploit that."

"Don't you have a monster to free?"

"I'll be seeing you Gabe."

Gabe waits until Albright closes the door behind him before picking up the phone, speaking the moment the other end is picked up. "You said you'd stop her release."

"Well, hello to you too. I said I'd do what I could. I'm sorry Gabe, I couldn't get the judge changed and the sitting judge refused to be threatened. She dismissed the case when the defence questioned the handling of the evidence and it was discovered the dates on the labels were wrong."

"I can't believe Buckton would have been that negligent."

"She wasn't. The evidence was tampered with after it left the station."

"Who? You might as well tell me, you know how easy it would be for me to find out."

"I have a fair idea."

"Mike, I want a name."

"He quit the force not long after Charlie forced him to transfer; Owen Heely." Michaels' words are met with silence from his brother. "Judging by the silence at your end, he was one of yours."

"Not one of mine but I do know of him."

"Don't do anything stupid Gabe. Think of Joey and your grandchild."

"I always do. Have you heard from them lately?"

"Joey's doing well, no lasting effects from the surgery. She's moved back in with Charlie and they're actually looking at buying a new house."

"Really. I might call her later."

"Gabe!"

"Don't get your knickers in a twist. Joey's agreed to speak to me, at least by phone at the moment, but it's a start, even if our conversations are still a little awkward."

"Look Gabe, why don't you give Joey a few days with Charlie before you call her, no doubt they have a lot to discuss now that they're back together." Mike hears his brother's sigh over the phone. "Gabe, if Joey wants you in her life, you need to give her time; you can't come on too strong."

"Perhaps you're right. I'm sorry for before Mike, I know you would have done your best to keep Cat behind bars."

"You're not going to tell me who just got your bee in a bonnet that you'd risk calling me here, are you?"

"The less you know the better; let's just say that they're not happy I had someone interfere in their plan to free Cat."

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, you don't need to worry about me, but you should be worried about yourself if they realise it was you who tried to keep Cat in jail."

"I called in some favours, believe me, no one knows it was me. Now, if you've finished yelling, I have to get back to work."

Holding his phone a moment longer after his brother hangs up, Gabe puts it down, sitting back in his chair wondering where it all started to go wrong.

* * *

Finding Joey asleep on their bed when she returns home later that evening, Charlie's unable to resist climbing as gently as possible onto the bed, leaning over and kissing her, smiling when Joey's eyes flutter open.

"Hey."

"Hey sleepyhead," brushing her lips over Joey's again, Charlie climbs off the bed. Wiping the sleep from her eyes, Joey yawns as she watches Charlie change out of her uniform.

"What time is it?"

"Just after 7."

"7! I didn't mean to sleep that long."

"You obviously needed it," Charlie says as she sits on the edge of the bed, "Did you have a nice lunch?"

"It was great. Ana loved the place." Moving behind Charlie on the bed, Joey wraps her arms around her, kissing her cheek. "I'll have to take you there one day, they have this nice little B&B nearby."

"I'd like that." Turning so she could pull Joey onto her lap, Charlie holds her close. "You're not overdoing things are you Joey, it hasn't been that long since your surgery."

"Charlie, when would I have been able to overdo things? From the moment I was released from the hospital, Ana's barely let me lift more than a finger while I was at Brett's and since I've been home, I've spent more time in bed than I ever have."

Nuzzling softly at Joey's neck, Charlie smiles at the memories of the last couple of days, "We haven't exactly been relaxing in bed, Joey."

"I find it very relaxing in bed with you," tilting her head to give Charlie's lips better access, Joey leans back in Charlie's arms, "I guess today was probably a little more than I could handle, with the long drive and all, but I am fine, I was just a little tired when I got home."

Pausing from her nuzzling, Charlie rests her forehead against Joey's as her arms tighten around her. "I don't want to lose you again Joey."

"I'm not going anywhere, but I can't just sit around and do nothing."

"I know you're bored Joey, but once you're back at work, even on light duties, you're going to tire yourself out and once the baby is born, neither of us will have much chance to rest, so enjoy what rest you can now."

"Are you going to be like this until the baby is born?"

"Yes and every day after that until the doctor gives you a clean bill of health."

"So I'm going to be constantly fussed over and pampered?"

"You bet," Charlie assures her, resuming her nuzzling.

"I could get used to this I suppose, but Charlie, promise me you won't go overboard."

"Sorry, no promises there," brushing a strand of hair from Joey's eyes, Charlie holds her gaze, "Joey, you've had two major surgeries and you're pregnant; I'm going to do whatever I have to make this pregnancy as easy as possible for you and if that means fussing over you and worrying about you, then so be it. Now, when did you last eat?"

"Lunch."

"Joey!"

"Charlie, I was sleeping, so unless I sleep-eat, there was no chance of eating."

"That's about to chance, come on, the foods already in the oven."

"Can't we go out?"

"Joey, I'm not that bad a cook," Charlie pouts as they head to the kitchen.

"Says the woman who used to burn my toast all the time."

"Hey, that was the toaster; the settings on that thing were off."

"I believe you, many others wouldn't, but I do."

"Joey, do you want to eat or not?"

"I am a little hungry," Joey's stomach chooses that moment to agree. "Ok, I'm starving and whatever you're cooking smells wonderful."

"Well, my starving little friend, prepare to be amazed," Charlie says with a wave of her hand over the candle-lit table.

"Charlie, you didn't need to...," Joey stops what she was about to say as she notices the empty takeout tubs in the sink. With her hands on her hips, Joey turns to Charlie, "I thought you said you were cooking?"

"No, I just said the food was in the oven, besides, reheating the food is cooking, isn't it?" Smiling at Charlie, Joey kisses her tenderly. "Thank you Charlie."

Pulling the chair out for Joey to sit, Charlie serves up their meal. Breathing in the aromas, Joey takes a mouthful, "Wow, Leah has outdone herself this time."

"I told her it was a special occasion."

"What's the occasion?"

"Keeping my pregnant girlfriend fed and happy."

"If you intend to keep me fed and happy, everyday will need to be a special occasion."

Bringing Joey's hand up to her lips, Charlie looks lovingly at her girlfriend, "Joey, with you, that's already a given," Charlie says, leaning over to kiss Joey, before reluctantly drawing back, "We really should eat before it gets cold."

Keeping a hold of Charlie's hand, "I don't think I could have gotten through this without you by my side."

"There's no place I'd rather be than by your side. Now eat, I went to a lot of effort with tea tonight."

"Yes dear."


	71. Chapter 71

The next day, Joey is sitting at the kitchen table discussing families with Watson. "So you're giving your sister another chance."

"You think it's a mistake, don't you?" Watson asks her when she sees the doubt on her face.

"Considering who my father is, I'm hardly in a position to judge, it's just that I don't want to see you get hurt."

"She's going to break my heart again, I know that, but I couldn't go through another Christmas without her, not when we'd already missed so many. What about you, have you invited your father?"

"After the year we've had, Charlie and I just want a quiet, stress free Christmas and having my parents in the same room would make that pretty much impossible, so no, I haven't invited my father."

"Ana really holds a grudge doesn't she, not that I blame her of course."

"Me neither. He lied to her and betrayed her in the worst possible way."

"You know, if he hadn't taken you as a baby, you would never have come here and you'd never have met Charlie."

"Charlie's my life and I'm thankful for the chance to be with her, but nothing can ever excuse what he did to me and to Ana."

"I thought you were giving him a chance, but it sounds as if you're not so sure now."

"It's so complicated. I feel like I know him so well, but in reality, I've only known him for a matter of months. I love him, but I have so many doubts, that I don't know if I can ever fully let him into our lives," admits Joey.

"Family," Watson grins wryly, "Who needs it."

"We do."

"Yeah, we do. So what are you doing about Ross and Morag for Christmas?"

"Charlie and Ruby are heading up there on the 23rd to stay overnight with them and have an early Christmas."

"You're not going?"

"I was, but after yesterday's drive with Ana, I realised I'm not up to an even longer trip so soon after the surgery."

"Has Ross finally accepted your relationship?"

"He's only ever wanted Charlie to be happy and as soon as he saw that she was, he's been quite nice, if a little reserved around me. When Charlie called him and told him we were back together and expecting a baby, he's taken to filling me in on what Charlie was like as a baby."

"Any embarrassing moments?"

"Plenty, but I'm keeping them for the right time."

"Just make sure I'm around to hear some of them."

"Some of the moments definitely deserve a larger audience."

"I'm glad I'm not your girlfriend, you take a little too much pleasure in embarrassing her."

"I'm just getting back at Charlie for something."

"The roo?"

Shaking her head in bemusement, Joey sits back in her seat, "Let me guess, Ruby?"

"She was telling Brett and I overheard."

"That girl can't keep a secret."

"As if that was ever going to happen," Watson says, trying to keep a straight face at the image of Joey being run over by a kangaroo.

"Not you too. It wasn't funny, I could have been really hurt," trying to maintain her dignity, Joey fails miserably when Watson bursts out laughing, joining in the laughter with her, "I suppose it was kind of funny."

"Give it up Joey, this will be with you for the rest of your life."

"Wonderful. So, you're still coming over for Christmas, aren't you?"

"Of course I am. I'm meeting with Cat earlier in the day, then I'll come over here after."

"Well, good luck with that."

"You make it sound like I'm going into battle."

"Aren't you?"

"With Cat, who knows, but I just couldn't say no to her, she seemed so alone."

"I hope for your sake it goes well and she doesn't...oh god, not again."

"Joey are you ok?"

"I'll be back in a minute," Joey yells out as she bolts from the room. A slightly ill looking Joey returns 10 minutes later. "Sorry, morning sickness."

"Better you than me."

"You don't want kids?"

"No."

"Aside from wanting to puke every day, I love being pregnant."

"Judging from the permanent smile on Charlie's face, so does she."

"Once she got over what was holding her back, she's really gotten into this pregnancy."

"Have you thought of any names yet?"

"A few. We don't plan on finding out the baby's gender until he/she is born, so we're kind of keeping the naming open."

"Georgina's a good, strong name," Watson suggests.

"Do you really want Charlie calling out 'Georgina, don't eat that, that's nasty' when you and the baby are around?"

"Good point, plus I always find it a little strange when she calls me by my first name. What about your own name, how's that going?"

"Morag's still working her way through it."

"Any chance you're going to be stuck with Const. Pavlova?"

"Never. I'm keeping Joey Collins one way or another. It's not funny."

"Sorry, I was just thinking of all those times you were undercover using a false name, and your own name wasn't even real."

"You have an odd idea of what is funny."

"I'm glad everything's working out for you Joey, you and Charlie deserve some happiness."

"I've never been happier. In fact, Charlie and I have been talking of buying a house together."

"It's funny, but I never thought I'd see the day when Charlie took the plunge. Before you came back, she looked doomed to be stuck with a guy most of us secretly loathed."

"I was under the impression everyone thought Angelo was this charming and wonderful guy."

"Not us cops. He killed one of us and lied about it, and if that wasn't bad enough, he continued to disgrace the uniform every time he put it on, as if he was worthy to wear it after what he did." Watson pauses, before telling Joey something she hadn't told anyone. "When Angelo confessed and said it was an accident, I had my doubts. Jack was on to Angelo's corruption and I've always wondered if maybe Angelo led Jack there to kill him, but there was never any proof, so he got to shoot a copper dead, leave him there to rot, lie to us and then come swanning back as if he was entitled to be here."

"Geez Georgina, tell me what you really think of him," Joey says, surprised by Watson's tone.

"Sorry, but he's caused a lot of pain to the people here, you included and I worked hard to become a Snr Constable, sacrificed a lot, so has Charlie, and then he comes back and gets a big promotion. All of us worked on the people smuggling investigation, he was the one who nearly blew it time and time again because he let his personal feelings interfere, yet he's the one who comes out smelling like roses. It's hard enough being a female copper and getting ahead without some corrupt, incompetent man like Angelo getting a promotion he didn't deserve. I'm just glad the higher ups finally realised how useless he was and threw him out. At least now some decent coppers have a chance to advance."

"Georgina, you know the real reason why Angelo was sent back here and promoted; it had nothing to do with your ability or Charlie's and everything to do with corrupt cops manipulating the situation to their own advantage. You are one of the most professional and hardworking cops I've ever met, you'll make Sergeant in no time."

"Not here, I won't."

"You're not thinking of leaving, are you?" Joey asks worriedly.

"If I make Sergeant, I can't stay here, but if I stay here, I can't get any further than where I am. The only problem with leaving, is that everyone I care about is here."

"Is that what you want, to eventually become a Sergeant?"

"I thought it was, but after seeing all the shit that comes with the job, I'm not sure it's really worth it."

"I definitely prefer sleeping with a Sergeant than the idea of becoming one."

"Joey, you can relax, I'm really not planning on going anywhere, at least not for the time being."

"Are you ok Georgina, you don't really seem yourself?"

"Yeah, it's just that Christmas is a reminder that I don't have any family besides Cat."

"You have us."

"I know and I'm grateful for that."

"You need to find someone Georgina, or are you still hung up on your ex, who by the way, you still haven't told me a thing about; not even so much as a name."

"It's in the past Joey and I'm not interested in looking at the moment. Not all of us are lucky enough to find someone like you have."

"There's someone out there for you Georgina, but you're not going to find the special someone if you don't put yourself out there."

"No way Joey, you are not setting me up with anyone; I'm fine with being single for the moment."

"Ok."

"Joey, I know that look, promise me, no matchmaking," Watson demands.

"I promise, there will be no matchmaking this year."

Watson glares at her, "Joey, the New Year is less than a fortnight away."

"Fine, no matchmaking, period," Joey sighs in exasperation at her friend's stubbornness, "Though, there is this cute..."

"Joey!"

Holding her hands up in mock surrender, Joey grins at her. "I was kidding Georgina. Look, I'd better be heading over to Ana's," Joey says, standing up, "I told her I'd bring some food and drink for the big move today."

"I'll come and give you hand."

"It's your day off Georgina."

"I've got nothing better to do Joey and at least this way I can keep an eye on you, make sure you don't overdo things."

Joey sighs, her hands on her hips, "Ana or Charlie?"

"Both." Watson smiles at the expression of annoyance on Joey's face. Putting her arm across her shoulders as they head out of the house, she gives a squeeze, "Face it Joey, you're going to find it almost impossible to so much as lift a feather. And just wait until you get back to work."

"They're going to drive me nuts by the time this baby is born."

"You love every minute of the attention."

"Just a little," a pinch on her arm makes her admit the truth, "Ok, I love the attention, at least for the moment. And that hurt."

"Cry baby."

"Hey, I'm pregnant and hormonal; right now I'm just as likely to punch you or burst into tears."

"No, definitely no tears please." Climbing into the car, Watson turns to Joey, "Didn't you forget something?"

"Like what?"

"Where's the food?"

"We're going to have to stop at the diner on the way."

Noticing the innocent look on Joey's face, Watson grins, "You ate the food you were taking to Ana's, didn't you?"

"I only left the food alone for a moment, but when I came back, half of it had disappeared, along with Charlie and Ruby. I didn't want the rest to go to waste and I was hungry...oh, just drive." Joey stares out the window, her lips twitching as she tries to ignore Watson's chuckling.

* * *

Later that day, with Ana all moved into her new place, Joey is back home, standing with her hands on her hips, glaring at Charlie and Ruby as they sit on the couch in front of her.

"Charlie, Ruby, do either of you have something to tell me?"

Looking at each other and then back at Joey, Charlie and Ruby both shake their heads.

"Really, so all the food I made to take to Ana's just got up and walked away on its own?"

"Oh, that was for Ana."

"What did you think it was for Charlie?"

"Lunch?" Charlie says hopefully.

"You thought I made all that food for your lunch?"

"I thought you made it because you love me, you do, don't you?" looking mournfully at Joey, "And I only took a little."

Ruby raises her hand, "I may have taken some of the food after Charlie. I'm sorry Jo," Ruby replicates Charlie's mournful look, "I didn't know it was for Ana, but I didn't take it all."

Suddenly realising something, Charlie glares at Joey, "So, how much of the food did you scoff down," raising her eyebrow in inquiry.

"Well, there wasn't enough to take to Ana's and feed everyone there, and I didn't want it to go to waste," Joey admits, "but that's beside the point, you two shouldn't have taken any of it."

"We are sorry, but you shouldn't have left it lying about."

"And it was nice, Jo," Ruby pipes in.

"What am I going to do with the pair of you, mmmm?" Tapping her foot as she tries to keep a straight face, not noticing until it was too late, when Charlie's hand snakes out, grabs hold of her belt and yanks, "Whoa, careful," Joey warns as she lands on Charlie's lap.

Holding her tightly, Charlie looks at Ruby, "What do you think we should do with her, mmmm?"

"Gee, I don't know. She made us feel guilty for eating the food, which she had so carelessly left lying around and she is the one who ate more than the both of us combined."

"I did not!" Joey cries out indignantly, "It was less than half and I am eating for two."

"I don't know Ruby, she is pregnant, maybe we should just let it pass."

"Do you think she'd let it pass if she was in the same position as us?"

"No she wouldn't."

"I would too," Joey fires back, her lip starting to quiver, "you know it really isn't fair the way you two gang up on me."

"Oh god Joey, we didn't mean to upset...you fake," Charlie cries out as she suddenly finds herself at a disadvantage, her shoulders pinned to the couch as she looks up at her grinning girlfriend. "Ruby, help!"

Catching movement out of the corner of her eye, Joey looks at her, "Ruby, who lets you borrow her car, practically whenever you want it?" Joey reminds her.

"Sorry mum, you're on your own," picking up the car keys on her way out, Ruby turns back to the couple on the couch, "Go easy on her Jo, I'm kind of fond of her."

"So am I," smiling down at Charlie, Joey moves her hands from her shoulders, allowing Charlie to sit up. "Well, we have the place to ourselves for a while."

"We're both sorry about the food Joey," Charlie says, her hands finding their way behind Joey, working her t-shirt loose.

"Charlie, enough about the food already," tossing her t-shirt to the floor, "I haven't seen you all day." Agreeing wholeheartedly with Joey, Charlie puts all other thoughts aside as she reacquaints herself with Joey, marvelling at how much she missed her while she was at work.

* * *

Slipping her t-shirt back on and buckling her belt, Joey snuggles back down next to Charlie, resting her head on her shoulder. "It's true what they say about some pregnant women; you're going to wear me out," Charlie says as her hand strokes gently along Joey's back.

"Are you complaining?"

"Never, but you're making it almost impossible for me to be apart from you."

"Good. I'm sleepy."

"Do you want to go to bed or stay here?"

"I'm comfy here."

"Get some sleep then, I'll read a book or watch something."

"You sure?"

"I like relaxing like this with you and I intend to enjoy it while I can."

"Wake me when you need to get up."

"Joey, just go to sleep." Charlie watches Joey for a while, the peaceful expression on her face bringing a smile to her own face as she pulls Joey closer and closes her own eyes, having no intention of moving Joey from her arms for the rest of the night.

* * *

A few days before Christmas, having put it off for as long as he could, Gabe picks up the phone and dials, waiting anxiously for someone to answer.

"Hello."

"Hello, I'm looking for Joey."

"Who is this?" Ruby asks.

"Her father."

"Oh right."

"Is she there?"

Not sure if Joey wants to speak to her father, Ruby tries to stall for a moment, "I'll just go and check." Covering the mouthpiece, Ruby takes the phone to Joey out the back, "Jo, your dad's on the phone, do you want me to get rid of him."

"No, that's ok, I'll speak to him." Reaching for the phone as Ruby hands it to her, "Thanks Ruby," Joey takes a deep, calming breath, before speaking to her father, "Hello."

"Hello Joey, I thought I would just call to find out how are things are."

"Things are great."

Realising Joey wasn't going to say anymore, Gabe twirls the cord of the phone, hating the awkwardness that is now between him and his daughter. "Well that's good news. Listen Joey, I'm going to be in the area tomorrow, would it be ok if I came to see you?"

A mix of emotions runs through Joey at the thought of seeing her father face-to-face again, "I'm sorry dad, I don't think I'm ready for that."

"I understand. Well Merry Christmas Joey."

"Merry Christmas dad," Joey says as she hangs up.

"You ok Jo?"

"Yeah, it's just a little awkward talking to my father these days."

"Do you want me to give you and Charlie some privacy tonight?"

"That's not necessary Ruby." Walking over to the younger girl, Joey puts her arm over her shoulders, "You don't have to keep disappearing, Ruby."

"You haven't been home that long and I just thought I'd give you two some time together."

"Ruby, your mum and I don't want you to feel like you have to disappear whenever we're together, we're all a part of this family."

"I really don't mind."

"Well I do. Now you're staying in tonight, we can all sit down to tea together and watch a movie or something."

"I think I'd like that."

"Come on, let's get tea ready."

"I'm so glad you're home Jo."

"So am I," Joey says as they walk back inside.

* * *

Knocking on Charlie's office door, Joey pokes her head in.

"You busy?"

"A little, I'm trying to get ahead in my paperwork before Ruby and I leave tomorrow," smiling at the pouting look, "but I'm never too busy for you," Charlie says, rewarded with a beaming smile from her girlfriend.

"I won't stay long," taking a seat across the desk from Charlie, "Kylie just told me the good news."

"Yeah, her detective friend backed her up, and we can place her in the servo while Heely stayed with the vehicle and it was his signature on the evidence sheet. Uncle Mike spoke to the investigating officers, they agreed Kylie didn't break protocol and so shouldn't be punished, which means it's not going to go into her record and shouldn't affect her end of year review."

"I'm glad, she hasn't had it easy, considering her background."

"Yeah, I know how hard it can be to have a father for a cop, but to have both parents cops and also high ranking officers, that's a lot of pressure to cope with."

"She handles it ok, but even with this ruling, her parents aren't going to be happy. What about Heely, any news on him?"

"Only that he received a large deposit into his account the day he quit. It looks like he took the money and ran."

"So the chances of finding out who was behind getting Cat out of jail are pretty slim."

"Unless Cat feels like telling us."

"Like I said, slim."

"Have you seen Cat around?"

"No, she seems to be keeping a low profile. What about you?"

"I've been at the station most of the time since she's been back, which is pretty much the last place she'd like to be. I'm just glad I can leave tomorrow knowing that she's not causing trouble."

"You're really looking forward to visiting your father, aren't you?"

"It's been a while. Are you sure you don't want to change your mind and come with us?" Charlie asks, hopeful that Joey will come with them.

"I'd love to, but I'm still not 100%, it would be too much for me, especially with the warmer weather and the morning sickness."

"Maybe next time, I know dad wants to see you again."

"He does?"

"He wants to get to know you a little better, while he can still remember."

"I'd like that. Well, I'd better leave you to it," resting her hands on Charlie's desk, Joey leans over, kissing her goodbye. "I'll see you at home."

"Ok."

"Charlie?"

"yeah?"

"Stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like you were just perving down my top."

"I was."

"I know, but if you keep looking at me like that, then you are going to get behind on your paperwork."

"I can't help it."

"Which is why I'm going to go now," with one last kiss, Joey heads to the door, "I'll see you at home."

"Bye."

* * *

The next day, standing by the car, getting ready to head off to stay with her father and Morag, Charlie is suddenly reluctant to go.

"Maybe I should stay."

"Charlie, you're going to be back tomorrow and you haven't seen your father for awhile."

"I don't like leaving you alone; why don't you stay with Ana?"

"I'll be fine here Charlie; Ana's not far and Brett and Georgina are a phone call away."

Charlie brings her hand up to caress Joey's face, "Did you ever think that maybe I'm just going to miss you?"

"I'm going to miss you too, this will be our first night apart since I moved back in, but Charlie, you need to stop worrying so much or it will be you who will end up in hospital."

"I can't help it, I love you so much."

"Charlie, are we going or not?" Ruby yells out impatiently.

"In a minute Ruby," Charlie yells back, not taking her eyes off Joey.

"Charlie, I'll be fine."

Finally giving in, Charlie wraps her arms around Joey, "I'll call as soon as we reach Morag's."

"You'd better or I'll be the one worried about you."

"Mum, come on, it'll be tomorrow before we get there at this rate." Ignoring her daughter's impatience, Charlie takes her time kissing Joey goodbye. The sound of a car horn blaring 5 minutes later, eventually forces them apart.

"I guess I'd better go before someone calls the cops on my impatient daughter," Charlie says, still not letting go.

"I really will be ok, Charlie."

"I know, I just didn't realise how hard it was going to be to leave you behind."

"Charlie, it's just going to be for the night."

"That's forever." Holding Joey's face in her hands, Charlie rests her head against her forehead. "Promise me you won't do too much while we're gone."

"I promise. Now go Charlie, before Ruby takes off without you." Capturing Joey's lips one last time, Charlie reluctantly moves away, stopping when Joey grabs her hand.

"Check the glove box and you'll find a chipmunks Christmas carol cd in there; I got it especially for your trip."

"You are a wicked woman Joey, you know how much Ruby hates them."

"Exactly."

"Sometimes I'm not sure who's worse, Ruby or you," Charlie steals another kiss before walking to the other side of the car, hearing Joey's last words, "Oh, I'm sure I can help you decide that when you come home tomorrow night, Charlie." Shaking her head at the images rushing through her head, Charlie refuses to turn around for fear that she wouldn't be able to let go of Joey again.

"It's about time," Ruby mutters as Charlie gets behind the wheel. "Bye Jo," waving as the car finally gets moving, Ruby sticks her head out the window, yelling back to Joey, "There's tea in the fridge."

"Thanks Ruby," Joey waves them goodbye, standing there even after the car is out of sight, before heading back into the house.

"Ruby, can you get the cd that's in the glove box."

"Sure." Getting the cd out, Ruby puts it into the cd player, groaning loudly when the chipmunks start blaring through the speakers, "I'm going to kill Jo when we get home."

"A little patience would have gone a long way Ruby."

"Couldn't she have taught me that lesson without torturing me!"

"We could turn around and go home."

"Charlie, I know you're going to miss her, but you're going to have to relax a little yourself, before you drive both Jo and I crazy."

"I don't mean too."

"I know you're worried about her, but she's doing great."

"You're right, you both are. You can put in another cd if you want."

"No, this is ok for the moment."

Charlie smiles, forever grateful for both Ruby's acceptance and support of her relationship with Joey.

* * *

Reheating her tea a few hours later, Joey is less than impressed when she answers a knock at the door and sees Watson on her doorstep, a gym bag in her hand and looking very guilty. "You're kidding, a babysitter!"

"Charlie said not to think of it as babysitting, more like a girl's night in."

"Funny how she neglected to mention this girl's night in before she left or when she called me from Morag's."

"Actually, she only called me an hour ago."

"That must have been just before she called me."

"Can I come in?"

Leaning against the doorframe, Joey crosses her arms, "If I say no, what happens?"

"I go home and then when Charlie calls to check up later, I either have to lie to my friend and boss or tell her that you wouldn't let me in."

"This is too much," Joey says, stepping aside to let her friend inside.

"Joey, you can't blame her for worrying. She lost you for three months and then she was terrified the entire time you were in surgery for the second time, wondering if you were going to make it through or remember her when you woke up."

"I just wish she had told me."

"So do I, then you'd be having a go at Charlie instead of me."

"Oh god, you've definitely been around us too long; you're pouting."

"Actually, Ruby suggested I give it a try; did it work?"

"A little more practice, I think."

"You really need to start watching out for her Joey, she's picked up some bad habits from you."

"Don't worry, I'm already on my toes, but I think after my little surprise for their trip, I may be one up on her still. Have you eaten, because Ruby made up plenty," Joey asks as she leads them into the kitchen.

"That depends, how good a cook is Ruby?"

"Pretty good actually."

"Then no, I haven't eaten."

Noticing Joey's pensive expression as she serves up a plate for her, Watson asks her what was on her mind.

"Can you tell me what Charlie was like while I was gone, she's been worrying so much at the moment, I'd like to know where it's coming from."

As Watson fills Joey in, she begins to realise how hard it was for Charlie, understanding a little more why Charlie's was behaving the way she was.

"Joey, maybe you should be asking these questions of Charlie."

"I have, but she just brushes them off and tells me not to worry, that it's all in the past now. Knowing how hard it was for everyone while I was gone makes me feel guilty for wanting to keep in touch with my father."

"Everyone understands why you want to Joey, especially me. If Cat had still been in jail, I think that over time I would have ignored what she said in the letter and gone to see her."

"It doesn't make it any easier."

"Maybe it's your own doubts about your father that is the problem."

"He called the other day, wanted to meet up with me, but I couldn't."

"You can't force yourself into this Joey, allow yourself to get used to the idea, then make a decision on whether you want him to be a part of your life or not."

"Good advice, in theory. What about you, how's it going with Cat?"

"We've had coffee a couple of times, just to try get rid of the awkwardness before Christmas."

"You're looking forward to Christmas this year, aren't you?"

"I'm spending it with the people I care most about and it's the first Christmas Cat and I have had together in years. I still have my doubts about Cat, but she really seems to be in a good place with herself at the moment. I think those months she spent in jail have changed her for the better. After all this time, she's finally realised how close she came to losing it all; she even understands now what I was trying to do all those years ago when I arrested her."

"I'm glad things are going alright for the two of you. I haven't seen her, neither has Ruby or Charlie, so at least she seems to be keeping her word about not causing trouble."

"She is trying Joey, but you're eventually going to run into her; you can't exactly hide from people in this town."

"As long as it's an accidental meeting and she doesn't try anything on, then I'm willing to give her a chance."

"Thanks Joey."

"I'm doing this for you Georgina, but also for myself. I can't let her get to me like last time; all that tension and stress isn't good for me or the baby."

"I'll remind her to stay away."

"Georgina, there's something I've been meaning to ask you; for some reason, before we got back together, Charlie seemed to think I was considering moving to Russia?"

"Oh, that. That was just a misunderstanding."

"A misunderstanding?"

"All I said was that Ana was trying to convince you to go back to Russia, I just kind of forgot to mention the part about it being a short visit and you would be coming back."

"You forgot? That's so unlike you," Joey grins at her.

"Joey, I think we both know what I did and why I did it."

"Well thank you Georgina, for deliberately misleading her."

"She know?"

"I think she's worked it out."

"I was just trying to make her realise she could lose you if she continued to do nothing."

"Lucky for you it did help. You want some dessert?"

"Maybe later. What did you have planned for tonight?"

"I don't know, when was Charlie supposed to call you to check up?"

"Around 9."

"How about we go to the cinema; I think there's a movie starting at 8.30."

"You have to turn your mobiles off at the cinema."

"Exactly, it'll serve Charlie right for sending over a babysitter."

"Joey, for my sake, please let me take the call."

"The pouting was much better that time. Ok, I was just planning on taking a short walk and then sitting in front of the telly for awhile."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

At 9pm, on the dot, Watson's phone starts ringing. "Is it Charlie?" asks Joey, putting her hand out for the phone, which Watson reluctantly hands over.

"Watson, how's Joey?"

"Joey's fine."

"Oh, Joey, I thought this was Watson's phone."

"It is. Charlie, was there something you forgot to mention to me when we spoke on the phone earlier?" Joey quizzes her girlfriend.

"No, I don't think so."

"Nothing about a certain Snr Constable whose phone I'm using."

"Oh, you mean that Watson might be over."

"Really, you don't say," feigning surprise while tossing a cushion at Watson who was cracking up at the image she had of Charlie's face when Joey answered her phone.

"I'm sorry Joey, I couldn't stay away knowing you were all alone."

"I do understand Charlie, I just wish you'd told me."

"You're not mad?" The anxiety in Charlie's voice reaches through the phone to Joey's heart. With a glance at Watson, Joey stands up and leaves the room.

"No Charlie, I'm not mad. Are you ok?"

"I'm just missing you like crazy."

"I miss you too."

"You're really not upset that I went behind your back and asked Watson to watch over you?"

"Annoyed, but not upset. If I had have known you were this worried about me Charlie, I would have stayed with Ana."

"No, you and Ruby are both right, I am going to have to stop worrying so much and do some relaxing myself."

"Are you alone?"

"Ruby, dad and Morag have gone for a walk."

"Want to relax and have some fun."

Charlie gets Joey's meaning straight away, her heart already racing in anticipation, "Joey, you are incorrigible."

"That's one of the reasons you love me."

"One of the many reasons. Watson's not listening in, is she?"

"It would serve you right if she was. I'm all alone, on our bed, with the door closed."

"How does this work?"

"We'll just go with whatever comes to mind."

"In that case..."

* * *

Returning to the lounge room 45 minutes later, Joey ignores Watson's knowing smirk as she hands her phone back to her.

"So Joey, how's Charlie doing?"

"Very satisfied, the last I heard."

"Geez Joey, you two are like a couple of lovesick teenagers."

"And I'm loving every moment of it. Now wipe that smirk off your face."

"I'm sorry Joey, but I don't think I'm going to be able to answer my phone now and not imagine what was just said on it."

"Good thing for you then, that I called Charlie back on the landline; speaker phones are so much easier and allows you to keep your hands free."

Watson covers her ears, "No details, please!"

"Oh shut up and let's just watch the movie"


	72. Chapter 72

Late evening, the next day, Charlie and Ruby finally make it home from their trip.

"Ruby, I was not speeding."

"Come off it Charlie, we got home a lot quicker than we left."

"That's because there wasn't as much traffic."

"Yes there was. Just admit it Charlie, you wanted to get back to Jo so you broke the law."

"I did not."

"I won't tell anyone."

"There's nothing to tell."

"It'll be our little secret."

"Ruby, enough!"

"Have you guys been like that the entire time you were gone?" a voice comes from nowhere.

"Joey, where are you?" Charlie calls out.

"Over here," raising her hand from her position on the couch. Worried something had happened, Charlie rushes to her side.

"Are you ok?" looking Joey up and down for any sign of injury or illness.

"Of course I am, I was just resting when your arguing woke me," Joey says, sitting up and swinging her legs to the floor, grinning at Charlie, "Did you miss me?"

Deciding actions spoke louder than words, Charlie uses her lips to show Joey how much she missed her while she was away.

"I'll get the bags from the car will I," not expecting an answer, Ruby turns around and heads back to the car.

"I take that as a yes, you missed me," continuing the kiss a little longer, before pulling back a little, staring into Charlie's eyes. Finding herself getting lost in their blue depths, Joey stands up, grabs the front of Charlie's tank top, dragging her towards their bedroom.

Catching sight of her mother being dragged willingly towards their room, Ruby shakes her head in amusement, muttering to herself, "Guess I won't be seeing them till tomorrow."

* * *

"Ok, you are definitely worse than Ruby," Charlie whispers into Joey's ear as she holds her in her arms some time later.

"Told you." Joey runs her fingers lightly over Charlie's belly, "I can't believe how much I missed you after just one night alone."

"I hated it, not being able to hold you in my arms like this."

"Let's not do it again, then."

"I like the sound of that. Joey, are you really ok with me for asking Watson to keep an eye on you."

"You should have told me, but I know how much you've been worrying about me, so if it made you feel better, then I'm ok with it."

"It did make me feel better, not as much as having you in my arms, but knowing someone was there for you in case something happened."

"Charlie, I know I've been feeling a little off colour lately, but that's more to do with this damn morning sickness and the heat, than my surgery and I'm feeling better every day."

"I don't think I can ever stop worrying about you, Joey."

"I worry about you every time you put on your uniform and go out there, so I do understand, but Charlie, you have to start believing that I'm going to be ok."

"Maybe after your next scan clears you, I'll be able to accept that, until then, please just let me worry about you and the baby."

Moving out of Charlie's arms and over her, Joey looks down at her, "I love that you worry about me Charlie, but you're going to have to ease up, at least a little or I'm going to have to find new ways to get you to relax."

Smiling up at Joey, Charlie circles her arms around the back of her neck, "New ways, huh," pulling Joey's head down, capturing her lips. "So the more I worry about you, the more ways you're going to find to get me to relax; that's one hell of an incentive to worry about you."

"That's not quite what I was going for, but I have to admit, your interpretation sounds a whole lot more fun," brushing her lips across Charlie's, "ease up a little, please Charlie, because all this worry is not good for us. I know I kept my illness from you last time, but trust me to know my limits and to tell you if I'm having problems."

"I do trust you and I will try to ease up, but it's not going to be easy. Seeing you in that hospital bed after both of your surgeries was so hard; I felt so useless not being able to do anything."

"You did do something. Charlie, I'm here today because your love brought me through it all, it gave me a reason to fight, to live so I could come back to you."

"I did that?" Charlie whispers.

"I told you before the surgery that I had too much to lose, I meant it. I will never allow anything to come between us Charlie, not even illness."

"You really are better, aren't you?" asks Charlie, still needing some reassurance.

"Stronger every day. Charlie, the only physical thing I have going on with my body at the moment is being pregnant."

"That's the only physical thing you've got going on?" Rolling them over so that she was on top, Charlie leans down, nuzzling her way from Joey's ear, pausing to whisper, "I think I can change that," working her way slowly to her lips, the two of them meeting Christmas day expressing their love for each other.

* * *

"Merry Christmas mum, Jo," Ruby sings out early the next morning, climbing onto the end of their bed, showering them with red and green confetti.

"Ruby!" Charlie complains, flicking confetti off her face.

"Come on, time to get up."

"Go away Ruby," comes Joey's sleepy reply.

"It's our first Christmas together as a family; you can't sleep through it."

"Just watch me," Joey mumbles.

"I don't know how you can be tired after you went to bed so early," Ruby grins at the glare she receives. "Of course, if you..."

"Ruby, one more word," threatens Joey, loading up with a pillow, ready to release it if she needed to.

"Is that any way to speak to the person who has brekkie ready and waiting on the table?" Ruby beams at them, "Now up you get, your champagne brekkie is awaiting." Ruby swans out of the room, leaving them to get dressed.

"Did she say champagne brekkie?" Joey asks, suddenly more awake.

"Yep, guess she forgot you shouldn't be drinking."

"One sip won't hurt." Reaching her hand out, Joey gently caresses Charlie's cheek, "Merry Christmas, Charlie."

"Merry Christmas Joey," kissing her tenderly. "I suppose we should go and face the day before our guests start to arrive."

"Wish we could have slept in."

"It's nearly 8.30, for us, this is sleeping in."

Joey grins at her, "Maybe not so much sleeping in, as opening the Christmas present I got for you."

"Judging from the look on your face, it's one I'm going to enjoy."

"It'll have to wait until we're alone tonight."

Charlie leans over her, "oooo, I'm definitely going to enjoy it then," grinning as she gives Joey a quick kiss before climbing off the bed and dressing. "If you want to stay in bed, I can bring a tray in here."

"No, Ruby's right, this is our first Christmas as a family, we should spend it together."

Kneeling on the bed, Charlie kisses Joey again, "I love you Joey and I'm so glad we've got the chance to spend this day together with our family."

"l love you too, now you'd better get out there before Ruby comes barging back in, I'll be out shortly."

"Don't be long, I'd hate for you miss out on anything."

"There had better be some food left by the time I get out there," warns Joey.

"Hurry up then, because the Champers won't wait."

Joey lies back in bed for moment, amazed at how lucky she was to have found this family, before getting out of bed and joining them.

* * *

After an enjoyable Christmas Day, Charlie and Joey lie snuggled together on their bed, a gentle, cool breeze blowing through the window.

"That was a great Christmas."

"It was, wasn't it," Charlie agrees, her head resting on Joey's shoulder as her fingers trace light patterns across Joey's belly. "No drama or stress and everyone had fun, though I think Watson's going to suffer for her fun tomorrow."

"No one forced her to try and out drink Ana."

"She won't be very happy with you when she finds out she was had, though."

"How would she find out, I'm certainly not going to tell her and neither are you."

"I think I have an obligation to tell her."

"Charlie, you knew what was going on and you didn't warn her."

"Oh, right. Perhaps she doesn't need to know, after all." Charlie lies there quietly for a moment, her fingers continuing their journey across Joey's belly as she searches for a way to approach the next subject. "Joey," Charlie begins, "You're going to have to talk to your father about his presents."

"I know. I couldn't believe it when I went out the back and found them all, it was way too much. I guess he was trying to make up for not being invited. Maybe we should return all of them," Joey suggests.

"I think it's too late for that, Ruby absolutely loves hers and there's no way we're going to be able to pry it off her."

"I'll let him know that in the future he needs to tone it down and to stop trying to buy us off."

"Actually, I don't think he was trying to buy us off; he put a lot of thought into some of the gifts, but they're way too expensive."

"So I guess that's a no to the all expenses paid trip to Paris then?"

"That one we have to return; there's no way I can accept that."

"Is that because my father's a suspected crook and so you can't accept gifts from him?"

"The gifts a father would normally give his family is one thing, but not expensive gifts like all expenses paid trips. If I started to accept those sorts of gifts, some might start asking questions about where they came from and who gave them to me."

"It's ok Charlie, I agree with you."

"You don't think he'll be offended, do you?"

"Too bad if he is. Charlie, he knows we're both cops, so he needs to know how it must look if he showers us with expensive gifts."

"How are you planning on telling him that?"

"I was thinking somewhere along the lines of, 'hey dad, you're a crook, we're cops, these look like bribes, so stop with the expensive gifts,' or something like that."

"That's about as subtle as a brick."

"Charlie, I have no idea what I'm actually going to say. We both know what he is and he knows that we know, even though he won't admit it, but that doesn't make it any easier to bring it up."

"All this time he's kept the cops at a distance and he ends up with a cop for a daughter."

"It'd be funny if I wasn't the daughter. I'll call him about the gifts when he gets back in the country."

"When's he due back?"

"Just after New Years. He's spending a few more days with his family in Russia."

"They're your family too."

"Yeah, I know. It's kind of strange knowing that I have family over there that I've never met or even knew about."

"Maybe one day we can go over and meet them."

"We?"

"There's no way I'm letting you go over there alone."

"Ana wants me to meet her family and I suppose dad will want me to meet his eventually."

"There's no rush and I certainly don't want you going anywhere while you're pregnant, but I think I'd like to see where you came from. Perhaps when the baby's a little older, we could go over as a family."

"I have to admit to being curious about them."

With the feather-light touches of Charlie's fingers on her belly now accompanied by soft kisses, the sensations become too much for Joey. "Charlie," her words come out breathlessly as she tries to concentrate.

"Yes," smiling at the effect she was having on her girlfriend.

"Just give me a minute."

"Joey, where are you going?" Charlie calls out in exasperation as Joey jumps off the bed and rushes out of the room.

"I just remembered I have another present for you."

Lying back on the bed frustrated, Charlie looks up as she hears Joey come back into their room. "Wow, this brings back memories of our anniversary," Charlie says, her heart racing at the vision before her.

"I hope you enjoy your gift," Joey smirks at the look of lust on Charlie's face as she walks closer to the bed.

"I loved it then and I'm definitely going to love it this time."

"There's a few little differences...whoa." Joey suddenly finds herself lying on top of Charlie.

"Sorry, but I can't open my present with you over there." Linking her arms behind Joey's head, she pulls her down, kissing her as she sets about discovering what the differences were.

_(Once again, use your own imagination to fill in the blanks about what the gift could be)_

_

* * *

_

The next morning, Joey rolls onto her side, watching Charlie as she dresses. "Who's bright idea was it to roster you on for Boxing Day?"

"That would have been me. I hate the thought of working today, but I had yesterday off and I can't expect everyone else to work public holidays if I don't."

"I suppose so," comes the morose reply.

"Hey, I'll be home for lunch."

"But I miss you already," Joey sighs.

"You're not making this easy Joey."

"That's the point Charlie," grinning impishly at her.

"Oh no, what are you up to now Joey?"

"Did I mention that I got extra this time?"

"Extra?"

"Of a certain present you enjoyed last night."

"You are an evil and cruel woman Joey, telling me that just before I have to go to work."

"You shouldn't have rostered yourself on."

"I'm going to make you pay for doing this to me."

"Is that a promise?" wriggling her eyebrows at Charlie.

"I love you Joey, but you do drive me to distraction." Kneeling on the bed to kiss Joey goodbye, Charlie finds herself locked in a vice-like grip as Joey pulls her down. Allowing herself to enjoy Joey's lips for a few minutes longer, Charlie reluctantly pulls away. "I really need to go."

"Just wanted to give you a reason to make sure you're home for lunch."

"Joey, for me, wherever you are is home, that's the only reason I need. Now, can you let me get up."

"One more kiss."

"You are impossible."

Granting Joey one more, long, drawn out kiss, Charlie moves away from the bed before she changes her mind about going to work. "I'll see you in a few hours."

"Don't forget to prod Georgina awake on your way out," Joey calls out after her, grinning at the idea of Charlie making her pay.

* * *

Watson scowls at Charlie as she shuffles into her office around mid-morning. "It's a wonderful day, isn't it Watson?" Charlie grins at the murderous look Watson gives her.

"Charlie, unless you want me to walk straight back out that door, tone back the cheer and wipe that silly grin off your face."

"You should have known better than to drink so much."

"I usually don't drink that much, but I also wasn't supposed to be working today." Resting her chin on her hand as she leans on Charlie's desk, "Who knew Ana had such hollow legs and I bet she's not suffering like I am," she complains.

"I passed her on the way here." Charlie grins, "Jogging like she didn't have a care in the world."

"I hate that woman."

"Watson, you didn't drive in, did you?"

"Ruby dropped me off. Charlie, your daughter has been around Joey too long; she took way too much pleasure at my state. Anyway, I guess I should thank you for letting me crash at your place last night."

"It's not like we had much choice when you passed out on the couch."

"Don't remind me, I have kinks in joints I never knew I had."

"Cheer up, you only have to survive the next 10 hours," Charlie cheerfully informs her and receives a frosty glare for her reminder. "I just hope the crooks are in worse shape than you."

"I'm not leaving this office."

"I really am sorry for calling you in on such short notice, but I needed help with the reports and only you and Hogan are up on them."

"Hogan had better be bloody sick for making me fill in for him."

"Oh he is; bad prawns," Charlie and Watson both wince in sympathy.

"I'll take a hangover any day."

"Suck it up Senior."

"Oh, I hate you."

"Sorry, I can't help it; I'm in a good mood," Charlie says, before taking pity on her friend and colleague. "Look, if we get these reports done as soon as possible, I'll see about calling someone else in for the last half of your shift."

"As long as I don't have to move from this chair or drive, I think I'll manage."

"You really shouldn't have to leave the desk, but try to at least look professional when others are about."

"Hold that thought."

Charlie chuckles as Watson bolts from the room, returning a short time later, flopping into the seat.

"I don't know how Joey can stand throwing up all the time; twice is more than enough."

"It's not like Joey has much choice. Oh, and it was more than twice; obviously you've forgotten about last night."

"I didn't do or say anything I'll regret, did I?" she asks nervously.

"Other than throwing up on the Christmas tree, then no, you didn't do or say anything, despite Joey's attempts," Charlie regrets her words as soon as she sees the glare from Watson, "Just ignore that last part."

"What did Joey do? Charlie, you know I'll find out eventually."

"She thought it would be a good opportunity to interrogate you about a certain ex of yours," admits Charlie.

"Joey is so dead."

"Watson, you know what she's like, she gets her mind set on something and there's no stopping her."

"So I didn't say anything?"

"You have nothing to worry about last night other than a sore head. Now, how about a strong coffee?" Charlie suggests.

"Just pour the water into the coffee jar and I'll be right," she suggests.

"It's a full jar."

"Exactly, nice and strong, just as I need it."

"I really am sorry for calling you in Watson. If there was someone else who could do the reports, I would have called them in."

"It's ok Charlie, but I get New Year's off."

"Everyone works New Year's Eve, but you can definitely have New Years off."

"Fine, then hand me the reports so I can get them done and get out of here."

* * *

A little later that day, Ana and Ruby are enjoying a chat outside the diner, while they wait for Joey to return.

"So how are things Ruby?"

"Everything's good. Actually, I'm really looking forward to being a big sister," Ruby enthuses.

"I'm glad. Sometimes with blended families there can be problems when a new baby comes along."

"I love mum and Jo and I want them to be happy; they deserve it after everything they've been through."

"You know my door is always open if you ever need to talk about things."

"Yes nana," grinning cheekily at the look Ana throws her way. "You are going to be a nana when the baby is born; I thought you might like to get used to it."

"Nice try Ruby. Ana is fine; nana makes me feel old."

"Ana, how old were you when you got married?" Ruby asks, curious to know a little more about Joey's mum.

"20."

"That's young."

"Too young it seems. It was my first time away from home, I went with some friends to a medical conference as part of my studies and he was staying there as a guest."

"Love at first sight, huh?"

"He smiled and he had me," she admits, trying not to smile at the bittersweet memories.

"The guy is hot so I can definitely see why you fell for him."

"Looks aren't everything, as it turns out. Everything about him was a lie, even his name, and if that wasn't bad enough, he abandoned me and took my daughter with him."

"Did you ever think of having more children?"

"I've never met another man I'd consider having a child with."

"You don't need a man to have a baby."

"No, but it would have been nice to have met someone and had a child with him."

"It's not too late to meet someone. I mean look at you, you're beautiful, you're intelligent and you have a cute accent; you'd have guys knocking at your door if you went out more."

"Thank you Ruby, you've made me feel not quite so old after all, but I'm really not looking at the moment."

"Oh well, that's their loss then. Ana, why did Watson look like the walking dead this morning, but you look great. I mean I know Watson got absolutely legless last night, but you drank as many vodka mixes as she did."

"Can you keep a secret?" Ana leans closer to Ruby.

"Of course I can."

"This is just a little something my mother handed down to me. Only every 2nd or 3rd drink was alcoholic; the rest was just water and cordial."

"You cheated." Ruby chuckles, "oh, poor Watson."

"Cheated is such a harsh word; I prefer to think of it more like our interpretation of the words differed."

Ruby looks at her in confusion. "I don't get it."

"She challenged me to a drinking contest; as she didn't specify that it was an alcoholic drinking contest, I chose to interpret it my way."

"That sounds like something Joey would do."

"I do feel a little guilty about misleading her, especially when she was called into work this morning."

"Or when she puked on the tree," Ruby grins at the image of the night before. "Speaking of puking, do you think Joey's all right, she's been in there for a while now?"

"Her morning sickness is a little worse today. Here she comes now."

"Whoa, Jo, you look worse than Watson did this morning."

"Right now I wish it was a hangover, then it would be over soon," Joey groans as she sits back down. "I'll be fine once I eat something and settle my stomach again."

"Maybe we should go home," Ana suggests.

"It's a beautiful day out, let's just enjoy it."

"Did Charlie say why she cancelled lunch?" asks Ruby.

"She felt bad about calling Georgina in, so she wanted to help her finish the reports so that she could go home and recover."

"Hello Joey, Ruby." Cat holds up her hands when Joey and Ruby turn to face her, their anger obvious in their expressions. "Wait, I'm not here to cause trouble, in fact I'm here to apologise."

"We're supposed to believe anything you say?"

"I don't blame you for being wary Ruby, I've behaved appallingly. Whether you accept my apology or not, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry."

"You've said it, so now you can piss off."

"Ruby, there's no need to be rude," Joey scolds her. "Look Cat, it's going to take more than saying you're sorry for people around here to trust you again."

"I realise that Joey. Oh, before I go, have you seen Georgie, she wasn't at home."

"She got called in work...oh god," Joey leans over as a wave of nausea sweeps over her again.

"You did that deliberately," Cat accuses Joey as she tries not to gag at the vomit dripping down between her toes and over her new shoes.

"You're absolutely right," Joey says, wiping her mouth with a napkin. "I held it in all this time on the off chance I'd run into you so I could throw up on you."

"I'm sorry that was a stupid thing to say; of course you didn't mean it, but...oh, I have to go," Cat slips her shoes off and runs for the beach to clean her feet and shoes off in the water as Joey rests her head on the table.

"I can't believe I did that."

"That was so gross Jo, an absolute classic, but gross."

"It's not funny Ruby."

"Aren't you glad you didn't have spag bol for lunch?" Ruby teases.

"Oh god Rubes..."

"Sorry Jo," Ruby yells to the fleeing Joey. "I hope she makes it."

"Perhaps we should clean it up?" suggest Ana.

Looking at the mess, Ruby starts to gag, "Oh god," before running off to join Joey in the toilets, leaving a bemused Ana behind.

"The young these days, no stomach for anything."

* * *

After offering embarrassing apologies to Leah for the mess, the three of them start to walk home.

"Sorry about ruining lunch."

"It's hardly your fault Joey," Ana says as she puts a comforting arm around Joey.

"I just wish I had a camera; mum would have loved the look on Cat's face."

"Ruby, you're not helping Joey."

"Sorry Ana, but you have to admit, that if anyone deserved to be thrown up on, it's Cat."

"True, but it's upsetting Joey talking about it."

"You're, right, I'm sorry Jo."

"It's ok Ruby, but please, no more talk of it."

"In that case, I'll see you at home later Jo, because I have just got to go and tell Nicole about this," Ruby gives Joey a quick hug, "I hope you feel better Jo," before running off.

"Bye."

"Are you sure you're ok Joey?"

"This is just one of those bad days," Joey groans, "I'm just glad they're getting further apart."

"All this will be worth it once you hold that little bundle in your arms."

"That's what Charlie says. Were you like this with me?"

"I was worse; I had more bad days than good days."

"Was dad any help?"

"He was absolutely useless. Every time I got sick he'd go for a walk. What about Charlie?"

"She's been fantastic. Sometimes she follows me and rubs my back or holds my hair out of the way until I'm finished, even though she always looks a little green after."

"You're a lucky woman to have found someone like Charlie."

"Some days I can't believe how lucky I am," Joey admits.

"Come on, let's get you home, you look like you need to rest."

* * *

Arriving home just before tea, Charlie finds Joey curled around a pillow on their bed. Climbing in behind her, Charlie kisses her temple before lying down, her arm draped over Joey's waist.

"You're home," Joey says sleepily.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's time to get up anyway."

"I'm sorry for bailing on lunch."

"It's ok. Did Georgina survive?"

"She picked up just after lunch, but I sent her home early anyway." Charlie snuggles up closer against Joey's back, "Ruby filled me in on your lunch encounter. Are you ok?"

"Other than extremely embarrassed, I'm fine."

"I know how bad morning sickness can get, but I can't help but feel some enjoyment that you threw up on Cat," Charlie chuckles.

"I'm never going to live this down," moans Joey, burying her face in the pillow.

"It was kind of public, so I doubt there's anyone who doesn't know by now how you attacked Cat with projectile vomit."

"Please Charlie, don't say it like that or you may experience it firsthand yourself."

"It's really bad today, isn't it?"

"All that plum pudding yesterday didn't help, but I'm feeling better now that I've rested."

"Do you want to stay in bed, I can bring you in something to eat?"

"Why don't we sit out the back, the fresh air will do me good."

"I'll just change and join you."

"Need a hand?"

Charlie grins, "You are definitely feeling better."

"I always do when you're here."

"I think I can manage changing on my own." Charlie looks over her shoulder as she heads to the wardrobe, "If I let you help, it could be a while before we eat."

"And that's a bad thing?" Joey asks in amusement.

"You need to eat Joey, especially if you've been throwing up as much as you have today."

"I hate it when you make sense."

"Why don't we have an early night tonight?"

"Sounds good. Can I have at least one kiss before tea?"

"It's never just a kiss Joey."

"Please," Joey pleads with her puppy dog look.

"Keep your hands behind your back."

"Ooo, I like the sound of this," leers Joey.

"Joey," Charlie taps her on the tip of her nose, "It's just a safety precaution from your raging hormones."

Kneeling on the bed facing each other, they lean towards each other, until only their lips are touching. Despite her best intentions, Charlie finds their kiss becoming more passionate, before she ends it, leaving them both breathless and smiling.

"That was nice."

"Yeah."

"Maybe we could do it again," Joey eagerly suggests.

"Not right now Joey, you have no idea how hard it was to keep my hands off you."

"Early night, right?"

"That's a promise Joey."

"Let's go and eat then, because if I stay here a moment longer, we're not leaving this bed."

"I'll just change," Charlie says as she starts to unbutton her shirt.

"Leave it on," Joey says, grabbing Charlie's hands to stop her. "We can play cops and robbers later."

"I take it you don't mean the cops and robbers you play as kids?"

"Not quite," Joey says as she walks toward the door. "This morning, you said something about making me pay, so I can be a robber and you can make me pay for my crimes."

"I think I'm going to like this version of cops and robbers," Charlie murmurs to herself as she follows Joey out of the room, a goofy grin on her face as all sorts of images come to mind about this evening.


	73. Chapter 73

All is quiet in Summer Bay the next few days as New Years Eve arrives. "I can't believe we're not going to see the New Year in together," complains Joey.

Charlie, finding her pout adorable, cups her chin, lifting her head up. "Nearly all of us are working tonight Joey; if I could, I'd stay here with you," resting her forehead against Joey's, "We spent all of today together and we do have the rest of our lives together."

"Ignore me Charlie, I'm just being grouchy because I can't be out there with everyone else; no, I get to spend NYE all alone in this house, no one to keep me company," Joey mopes, turning her puppy dog eyes on Charlie.

"Nice try Joey, but you can't guilt me into skipping work."

"Damn, I really need to work on that," grinning cheekily at Charlie as she links her hands behind Charlie's neck. "I'll be fine. Ana and I are taking in a movie marathon at the cinema; after the day you've given me, that's about all I'm up for at the moment anyway."

"Are you still tired?" Charlie asks with some concern.

"Physically I'm fine and my morning sickness has eased off, but I'm going out of my mind not being able to work; it's so boring being stuck at home."

"You're doctor's appointment is in just under 3 weeks, once you're cleared, you can return to work."

"You're not keen on that, are you?"

"I wasn't to start with, but you and Ruby were right, I can't keep worrying about you like I have; you're healthy and your next scan is going to come back clear, that's what I should be focussing on, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to completely stop worrying about you, because that's something I just can't do. "

"So, how long until you have to go to work?" Joey asks as she pulls Charlie closer to her.

"About now."

"This evening is going to suck, especially as I'm not going to see you until sometime tomorrow morning."

"I'll make it up to you."

"Anything I want?"

"No offense Joey, but knowing you, agreeing to that could get me into a whole lot of trouble. I'd better be going."

"Just watch out for anyone who tries to kiss you to bring in the New Year."

"I'll be on my guard," Charlie says as she leans forward, brushing her lips against Joey's.

"That's all I get, a little kiss like that!" she cries out with indignation when Charlie steps back from her.

"Give it up Joey, I know exactly what you're up to."

Joey grins, "That obvious, huh?"

"Only because if you were the one leaving tonight, I'd be doing all I could to keep you home. I'll be home tomorrow as soon as I can." Charlie stops at the front door, "Oh, and Joey, try to stay out of trouble tonight."

"It's the cinema Charlie, what exactly do you expect me to get up to?"

"Joey, I love you, but I also know that with you, anything can happen, so behave."

"That's not what you wanted me to do earlier," grinning as Charlie shakes her head at her, closing the door behind her.

* * *

After enjoying a quiet NYE meal with her sister, Cat steps outside as soon as her mobile starts to ring. Cat closes her eyes as she hesitates, knowing who is calling her, before she reluctantly answers. "Can't you give me a bit more time?" she pleads.

"You've had your time with your sister, now get to work," comes the abrupt reply, followed by the dial tone as he hangs up.

Shutting the phone, Cat wipes a tear away as she hears her sister's footsteps behind her

"Bad news?" Watson asks.

"Yeah."

"You ok?"

"I will be."

Watson walks over to her sister, putting her arm around her waist, "I'm proud of you Cat, you've made a real effort to keep your word."

"I told you I had changed."

"How about a toast to the New Year and new beginnings," suggests Watson. Holding their glasses of juice up, they toast.

"To sisters," Cat says, taking a sip of her juice as she replays the phone call over in her head.

"Well, I'd love to stay, but I have to be getting to work," Watson says, putting her glass down.

"This is good, isn't it Georgie?"

"Just like old times."

"I missed you so much sis."

"I missed you to. Hey, what's wrong?" Watson asks, concerned at her sister's obvious distress.

"It's nothing, I was just thinking of how much I nearly lost."

"If things keep going the way they are Cat, then you don't have to worry about losing anything, especially me."

"I hope you're right."

"What are you planning to do tonight?"

"You don't have to worry Georgie, I'm not going to go out and get drunk or high."

"That's not what I meant. Do you need a lift back to the hotel?"

"No, I think I'll walk back and then turn in for the night."

"I'll see you tomorrow then," giving her sister a hug goodbye, Watson leaves.

"I'm so sorry Georgie," Cat whispers to herself.

As soon as Watson's car is out of sight, Cat heads out into the night

* * *

"Charlie, we've got a bit of a problem."

"What now Watson?" Charlie sighs in exasperation as she speaks into the radio.

"A few party goers are getting a little out of hand on the beach."

"Ok, Hogan and I'll swing by on our way back to the station."

Placing the radio back, Charlie looks over at Hogan, who was shaking his head.

"Gotta love NYE," he says.

"This is turning into one long night and it's not even midnight."

"I bet you wish you were home with Joey tonight instead of out here in the mad house."

"You got that right."

Arriving at the scene of the disturbance 15 minutes later, Hogan and Charlie jump out of the car and rush over to the fray, Hogan grabbing one woman and pulling her off another, as Charlie helps the other woman up, keeping a strong hold of her when she tries to attack the other woman.

"That's enough you two, you're both under arrest."

"You bitch," the woman Charlie was holding screams out at the other woman, as they both continue to scream abuse at each other, oblivious to the police officers restraining them. Charlie shares an amused glance with Hogan when they realise the women were sisters who were fighting over the same man. Struggling to hold onto the woman, Charlie's grip loosens as the woman lunges at her sister, her elbow flying backwards when Charlie tries to stop her, catching her on the jaw.

"Owwwwwwwww," Charlie cries out in pain, clutching her jaw. Ignoring the pain, Charlie tackles the woman to the ground, sitting on her as she handcuffs her, before standing up, rubbing her jaw again while Hogan leads both women off to the car.

"Would you like me to kiss it better?" Joey asks a surprised Charlie.

"What are you doing here?"

"It's nearly midnight on NYE, where else would I be." Joey moves closer to Charlie to get a better look at her injury.

"I thought you were at the movies with Ana?"

"We were, but you need someone to kiss to bring in the New Year." Reaching out, Joey tenderly touches Charlie's jaw, causing her to wince. "We should get you to the hospital."

"I'm fine, it was just a glancing blow."

"It looked more than just a glance."

"How did you know where to find me?"

"I looked for the biggest party and then followed the trouble and knew I'd find you in the middle of it all, trying to stop it."

"You called Watson."

"Of course I did. You really didn't expect me to traipse all over town hoping to find you before midnight, did you?" Stroking Charlie's jaw tenderly again, Joey's pleased when Charlie doesn't wince this time. "You really ok?"

"I'm fine, it's more my pride wounded than anything."

"I must say, I was surprised that such a little itty bitty thing could get the best of you," Joey teases Charlie.

"She may have been small, but she squirmed like anything. Joey, I really should be getting back to work."

"I only came to bring in the New Year with you and then I'm going home."

"You may be going home, but I don't know about Ana," says Charlie, pointing over Joey's shoulder.

Turning, Joey sees a guy talking to her mother. "Do you think I should go and rescue her?"

"I think she's enjoying the attention."

"I don't know, there's something a little weird about watching a guy crack onto your mother."

"Now we know how Ruby feels around us."

"Let's not tell her that, though." Turning her attention back to Charlie, Joey puts her hands on her waist, as the countdown to midnight starts.

10, 9. "I should be working Joey."

8, 7. "A few more seconds won't hurt."

6. Charlie raises her hand to Joey's face,

5. Gently caressing her cheek

4. As they move closer

3. "I love you."

2. "I love you too"

1. Their lips meet as the cheers of Happy NY ring out.

Breaking their kiss somewhat reluctantly, Charlie rests her forehead against Joey's, "I have to go."

"I'll see you at home, whenever that may be."

"I wish I could say when, but this night has been a little crazy."

"At least we saw in the NY together, so I suppose I can wait for you to come home," brushing her lips briefly over Charlie's, Joey steps back, "You'd better get back to work then, before someone reports you for harassing a party goer."

"Harassing! Is that what they're calling it these days?" Charlie grins at Joey, her eye catching sight of someone just to her left.

"Charlie, what is it?"

"I thought I saw Cat staring at us."

"I don't see her."

Shaking her head, "It was probably someone else."

"Charlie, she's kept her word about staying away."

"For the moment, but I can't shake the feeling that she's up to something."

"Let's not worry about it until it happens; if it happens."

"You're right."

"Of course I am," Joey grins cheekily, "don't you know by now that I'm always right." Her words earning her a playful tap on the nose.

"Well, Miss I'm Always Right, in case you didn't notice, your mother is still over there, surrounded by a few, handsome, young admirers."

"What! Oh, gross, Luke's cracking onto her now."

"You'd better go and rescue her," Charlie chuckles at the look on Joey's face, giving her a quick kiss before heading back to the car, where Hogan was patiently leaning against the side.

"It's a little noisy in there," Hogan explains, the sounds of the women still abusing each other growing louder as Charlie gets closer. "Maybe we should just let them go, Charlie?"

Ignoring the hope in his voice, Charlie shakes her head, "They're so drunk they might actually hurt each other. We'd better take them back to the station and let them sober up."

"Can't we at least muzzle them," he mutters as he and Charlie hop into the car and head back to the station.

* * *

Blending into the crowd and walking away as quickly as she could without drawing attention to herself, Cat hopes that Charlie didn't see her watching them. Deciding she'd had enough of the party, Cat walks along the beach, noticing a lonely figure some distance ahead of her.

"Hello there."

"Cat, I'm surprised to see you out."

"I may be off the booze and drugs, but it is New Year's Eve. Aren't you supposed to be working?"

"I'm on a break."

"Really, well isn't that lucky for me."

"Sorry?"

"You know, jail really plays havoc on a girl's social life, so I haven't had sex in months."

"You're not suggesting what I think you are?"

"What's the matter, you don't find me attractive?"

"It's not that."

"Is it because of who I am?"

"Everyone knows about you Cat; what you did to Joey and that elderly woman."

"That was an accident and as for Joey, what can I say; she looks hot in a uniform and I really don't like being told no." Putting on her most seductive look, Cat moves closer. "Are you going to say no?"

"If it ever got out."

"Don't worry, it won't. I'm supposed to be on my best behaviour, so I don't want Georgie finding out that I'm having random sex on the beach."

"I haven't agreed to anything yet."

"Yes you have, otherwise you would have left by now."

"Someone could see us."

"Everyone is at the party; besides it's secluded here and you have to admit, the risk of being caught will add to the enjoyment, don't you think?"

"This isn't like me."

"You've never had a one night stand, I find that very hard to believe."

"Of course I have, but never so public."

"Trust me, you'll enjoy the rush."

* * *

Straightening their clothes a short time later, Cat smiles, "See, I told you."

"That was amazing. I can't believe we even did that here."

"There's nothing like the risk of being discovered to add that little extra spice to it."

"I could have done without the sand, but yeah, the risk definitely added to it. Can I see you again?"

"This is just a once off thing and I don't think it's a good idea to risk being seen together, do you?"

"I suppose not."

"It was fun while it lasted," Cat says as she slinks away, not even looking back.

* * *

"So Ana, did we enjoy bringing in the NY kissing a complete stranger?" asks Joey as she and Ana reach her front door.

"He kissed me and his name was Luke."

"I know, we went to school together." Joey grins at the shocked look on Ana's face. "Luke's a nice guy, but it was a little weird seeing him kissing you, especially as it looked like he wanted a little more."

"Don't worry Joey, he's definitely a little too young for me."

"That's never stopped Luke before."

"I'm old enough to look after myself."

"Gee, I don't know, you're in a strange country, surrounded by strangers, you've been alone for some time."

"Joey, stop right there; I am your mother and you will not talk to me about my sex life."

"Don't you mean, lack of?" Joey ducks out of the way as her mother tries to swat her on the backside.

"We are not having this conversation," Ana says, trying to keep a straight face at the absurdity of her daughter offering her advice on her sex life.

"Ana, I'm not saying you should just go and pick up a random guy, but I would like you to go out more, make some friends, have some fun. You're living here now and it's a small community; you can't really sit on the outside."

"Actually, Irene and Gina have asked me to join them on a girl's night out."

"Are you going?"

"Yes."

"That's great."

"Joey, you really don't have to worry about me, I'm used to being alone."

Joey hugs her mother, "You're not alone Ana."

"I know," hugging her daughter back. "I should be getting home," Ana says, moving away from Joey.

"Watch out for strange men trying to pick you up."

"I'll just tell them my daughter's a cop; it's already worked a few times tonight."

Joey stares at her, "How many guys have hit on you tonight?"

"That's really not something a mother should discuss with her daughter," Ana smiles, walking away from Joey who was frowning as she continued to wonder how many guys had tried to pick up her mother.

* * *

Early the next morning, with still no sign of Charlie at home, Joey decides a station visit was in order.

"Good morning," Joey says cheerfully as she breezes into Charlie's office.

"Is it, I haven't noticed."

"My, aren't we grouchy this morning."

"I'm sorry Joey, we've just been swamped and I've barely had time for a break."

"It's ok Charlie, that's why I'm here; I brought you some bagels and a coffee."

"Thank you Joey, you're a life saver," removing the lid from the coffee, Charlie breathes in the aroma before taking a sip, "God, I so needed that; I couldn't stomach another mug of that swill they call coffee here."

"I keep telling you to invest in a coffee machine; you'd be a hero to all here."

"After last night, it may be worth paying for it myself." Taking another sip, Charlie finally allows herself to relax. "You must really love me if you braved the smell of coffee, especially first thing in the morning."

"I only had to pull over once for fresh air. I really hope this getting queasy at the smell of coffee only lasts while I'm pregnant, I miss the stuff and I know you miss drinking it at home."

"I'm fine with grabbing a coffee at the diner on the way to work and who knows, once your morning sickness is gone, I may get back to having a coffee at home."

"Sorry Charlie, I don't like your chances of that, considering my morning sickness has just about finished." Joey pats her belly, "I think it more likely that bubs isn't a fan of the smell."

"If it makes you feel better, then I'm willing to have my coffee elsewhere."

"Thanks Charlie." Moving to the other side of Charlie's desk, Joey sits on the edge as she runs her hand gently along Charlie's jaw. "You've got quite a bruise there."

"It hasn't really bothered me."

"You probably should have had it checked out."

"I did. Sid had a quick look when we had to take a couple of party goers to the hospital; it's just bruising."

"It wasn't those two who were going at each other on the beach, was it?"

"No, just a couple of guys who thought it would be a good idea to get pissed and go running starkers down the main street." Charlie chuckles, "Poor Colleen didn't quite know where to look when she came face-to-face with a couple of naked 60 year-olds from her bowls club."

"60!"

"Yep, 60 and let's just say that in their 60 years, I don't think they've done much in the way of exercise."

"Oh god, thanks a lot for that image Charlie. How'd they end up in hospital?"

"Rose bushes and naked skin don't mix very well."

"ewww, let's change the subject, please."

"Thanks for the food and coffee, it's greatly appreciated but I need to finish up here so I can get home."

"I won't keep you, I just wanted to make sure you took at least one break and ate something." Leaning forward, Joey kisses the bruise on Charlie's jaw. "Better?"

"Much," Charlie says, putting her hand behind Joey's head and capturing her lips.

"I thought you needed to get back to work," Joey manages to get out between kisses.

"I'm taking a well-deserved break," using her lips to cut off any further talk from Joey.

A knock at the door a few minutes forces them to reluctantly part. "I guess your break is over."

"I'll be home as soon as I can." Giving Charlie one last, brief kiss, Joey opens the door, letting Hogan in as she leaves.

* * *

A few days after NYE, Charlie stops at the diner to pick up a coffee before heading to work. Noticing a figure sitting alone on one of the outside tables as she comes out, Charlie strolls over and without waiting to be invited, she sits down.

"It was you the other night, wasn't it Cat?" Charlie demands to know.

"Perhaps Sergeant, you could let me in on what you're on about, because I have no idea."

"NYE, around midnight at the party on the beach; you were watching Joey and I."

"I think you must have had too much to drink that night Sergeant."

"You were there Cat, I saw you," insists Charlie.

"Even if I was, it was a public party."

"What game are you playing Cat, because I don't buy this whole 'turned over a new leaf' crap you're spinning."

"Whether you choose to believe me or not Sergeant, I don't really care, but I missed my sister and hated the distance that had come into our relationship; that's why I'm here, to fix our relationship."

"I don't doubt that fixing things with your sister is part of the reason you're here, but Summer Bay hardly seems the type of place someone like you would stick around in for long."

"You know nothing about me," Cat spits back.

"I know that you're trouble and that despite your assurances, you are here to cause trouble, so why not just admit it."

Cat sits back in her seat, studying Charlie for a moment, before leaning forward and in a low voice, "Ok, so I admit it, I'm here to finish what I started last time, only this time, I will get Joey into my bed."

"You're wasting your time, Joey will never be interested, so why don't you just pack your bags and get the hell out of town before you break your sister's heart again. You really care nothing for her, do you?"

"I love my sister."

"Funny way you have of showing it."

"Why don't you leave me alone and stop threatening me Sergeant," Cat says, raising her voice loud enough for others to hear as she stands up. "I have done nothing wrong since I've come back and I don't deserve to be harassed by some jealous lover. If you have a problem with my past relationship with your girlfriend, then talk to her." And with that, Cat walks away, leaving a slightly embarrassed Charlie trying ignore the stares of curious onlookers.

"Charlie, what was that all about?"

"Leah, that was the start of trouble."

"You needn't worry Charlie, everyone knows that nothing happened between Joey and Cat," Leah assures her.

"Thanks Leah, but that's not going to stop Cat from spreading her lies."

"Well, let her, the more she does it, the more people will realise she's only saying it to cause trouble."

"I don't want Joey and Ruby to have to deal with it, especially with the way it affected them both last time."

"Charlie, Joey's better now and able to deal with it, and Ruby only let Cat get to her because she was worried about your relationship with Joey, which shouldn't be a problem this time, since you guys are stronger than you've ever been"

"I still don't like them having to hear that crap."

"What are you going to do?"

"Warn them that Cat's up to her old tricks again," Charlie sighs, "As for Cat, there's nothing I can do. She's a free woman and unless she breaks the law again, I can't stop her from talking, even if it is all lies."

"Well I can, she's no longer welcome to eat at the diner. I like Watson, that was the only reason I let Cat back in after the last time, as a favour to her." Leah pauses for a moment, "Are you going to tell her about Cat?"

"Tell her what, 'Hey, Watson, your sister came back to cause trouble and has her sights set on getting my girlfriend into bed'. For the moment, I don't think I'll say anything to Watson, because she believes in her sister and she's not going to want to hear that she's been lying since she's been back."

"Maybe it wasn't all lies, that Cat had intended to change."

"People like Cat don't change. Thanks for the coffee and chat Leah, but I need to be getting to work."

"I hope everything goes well Charlie."

"So do I Leah. Bye."


	74. Chapter 74

A few hours later, with Leah refusing her service, Cat storms out of the diner, nearly bowling Joey over as she runs into her.

"Well, hello Joey, fancy running into you here," smiling at her.

"Save it Cat, Charlie's already called me and warned me you were up to your old tricks."

"I bet she did. I see you still like them young," Cat says, indicating Ruby with a suggestive nod of her head.

"Screw you Cat. Jo's my step-mum; everybody knows that and nobody is interested in your disgusting innuendos."

"Big words from such a little girl, shouldn't you be in school?"

"Duh, it's a public holiday."

"Ruby, don't bother with her, she's really not interested in anything anyone has to say."

"Don't be like that Joey, or is it Jo now?" Taking a few steps closer to Joey, Cat runs her eye slowly over Joey's body, smiling as she does so. "Maybe we could get together later, reminisce over old times," smiling evocatively at Joey, "we had such an amazing time together last time."

"Did we, I don't seem to recall that," Joey says, with a puzzled look on her face, "I guess it must not have been all that memorable for me."

Anger flashes dangerously in Cat's eyes as she takes a step back.

"Come on Ruby, let's go or we'll be late meeting Charlie for lunch."

"Never took you for being the good little house-wife Joey, taking the brat out to lunch with mummy."

"There's a lot you don't know about me and I could think of worse things than playing wife to Charlie; sleeping with you would be right up there among them. Now, if you'll excuse us, we have a family lunch to attend," Joey and Ruby walk away, leaving Cat fuming.

"Did you see the look on her face Jo; she looked like she had swallowed sour lemons. Jo, you ok?"

"I'm fine, she just rubs me up the wrong way."

"At least you didn't hit her this time."

"That's not funny Ruby."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok." Joey smiles at Ruby, "Step-mum, huh?"

"Well you are Jo. If it wasn't for the stupid law, you and mum could get married, but that doesn't mean that you're not already my step-mum, because as far as I'm concerned, you are."

"Thanks Ruby, that means a lot to me."

"You've always been there for me Jo, even when you and mum weren't together."

"We're friends Ruby and I would never abandon you."

"I know. She is so different when you're here." Ruby sighs, "When you were gone, she seemed so lost and I didn't know what to do some days."

"Well, I don't plan on going anywhere, at least not without you and Charlie." Joey puts her arm across Ruby's shoulders. "You know what Ruby, this baby is going to be lucky to have a sister like you, someone to look out for him or her."

"Yeah?"

"Definitely. Come on, I'll shout a milkshake before Charlie gets here."

* * *

"It's disgusting, isn't it?" comes a voice behind her.

"Excuse me?" Cat turns to face a teenage girl.

"That a lesbian is allowed to have children. You know she left her husband to come back to her girlfriend."

"Her husband? Oh, right, him."

"He was a lawyer, a very respectable one, but he's dead now."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Fiona Kelly, my brother works with your sister."

"Ah, yes, I know who you are now. So tell me about this husband of Joey's."

"Well I don't know a whole lot about him, except he obviously loved Joey and she him, I mean she's carrying his baby and all."

"You don't have to love someone to get pregnant."

"Well, apparently they were very happy together, living in a huge mansion waiting for the birth of their first child."

"So what happened?"

"Joey was with him for three months, never giving Charlie or Ruby a second thought, that is, until Charlie went and interfered in their marriage. Charlie seems to have some kind of sick hold over her. Joey should be with a man, someone who can be a father to her baby, not shacking up with another woman. It's so disgusting and they don't even seem to care the harm they could be doing to Ruby exposing her to something like that."

"Little girl, you have a lot to learn about life."

"What!" Fiona's surprised when she doesn't get the response she expected.

"You forgot to mention the part where Joey had no memory of who she was and that she was never actually married to the guy; oh, and here's the kicker, she's gay, which is why she came back to Charlie."

"It's disgusting."

"I feel the same way about narrow minded bigots."

"Excuse me!"

"Fiona, you do know that I like both men and women?"

"What!"

"Yeah, I don't believe in limiting myself to just the one sex," Cat says, looking Fiona up and down. "Say, how old are you?"

"OMG, stay the hell away from me you pervert," Fiona spits out, rushing away from Cat as fast as she could.

"And they say I have problems." Watching Fiona put as much distance between them as possible, Cat chuckles with amusement. "That was quite fun."

* * *

Still chuckling to herself, Cat walks away from the diner, not noticing the man watching her. Waiting until Cat was out of sight, he takes a moment to watch Joey and Ruby through the window, seeing the easy rapport between the two as they laugh over some joke, before he ducks out of sight when Charlie walks around the corner and heads into the diner. Deciding he was risking being seen, he takes one more look through the window, before taking off.

* * *

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late," Charlie says, taking a seat between Joey and Ruby.

"Mum, you just missed it, we had a run-in with Cat," Ruby grins with relish, "Jo was great."

"I knew she was up to something."

"It's ok Charlie, we're fine, now can we have lunch without mentioning her name," Joey suggests.

Charlie reaches over, taking Joey's hand in hers, holding it. "You're right, let's not let Cat ruin our time together." Charlie continues to hold Joey's hand as they wait for their food to arrive, enjoying their time together.

* * *

Knocking on Cat's hotel room door, Watson barges in as soon as Cat opens it. "What the hell were you doing Cat? First Charlie and then Joey and Ruby."

"I forgot how fast things travel in this place," Cat mutters, closing the door.

"You promised me that you would stay away."

"I didn't start it Georgie."

"Don't lie to me Cat."

"I'm not. If you don't believe me, ask that lady at the diner, she saw the whole thing."

"Fine, then tell me what happened," Watson demands.

"I was just sitting outside on my own, having a coffee when Charlie comes and sits down at my table uninvited and basically accused me of lying and playing games."

"Why would Charlie do that?"

"She thought I was watching them at the party on NYE."

"Were you, I mean, you said you were going to be walking back to the hotel."

"I was, but I heard the music coming from the beach and thought I'd take a look. And before you say anything, I didn't drink anything stronger than coke."

"Then you were spying on Charlie and Joey," she accuses her sister.

"I wasn't, well not really. Look Georgie, I saw them there, but I didn't go anywhere near them. I admit I watched them for a moment, but that was only because I wasn't sure what to do. Georgie, I've stayed away, just like I said I would; it was Charlie who came after me today."

"If that's true, why did you harass Joey and Ruby?"

"I'm sorry ok, I was really upset by what Charlie said to me and then they wouldn't serve me in the diner, and well, Joey just happened to be there at the wrong time. I didn't mean any of it, and I'll even go around and apologise to her and Ruby."

"No you won't, you'll stay away. Cat, you can't just go around and take your problems out on other people."

"I know that. I'm trying ok, but this isn't easy for me Georgie, every day I wake up wanting a drink or a fix and I have tried, I've tried so hard to change and I realise I have a long way to go to convince people here of that, but it's hard, especially when people like Charlie aren't willing to give me a chance."

"I'll talk to Charlie."

"Thanks Georgie."

"Don't thank me yet," warns Watson, "I still find it hard to believe Charlie would do this."

"I know Charlie is your friend and you respect her, but she was the one who was in the wrong today."

"Well in future, instead of reacting, just walk away. Cat, you're right, you still have a long way to go to prove yourself to people here, and after your little scene with Joey and Ruby, that's going to be even harder."

"I really am sorry Georgie."

"I want this to work out for us Cat."

"So do I; I'll try harder."

"Good. I'll speak to Charlie tomorrow, hopefully work something out."

"Thank you Georgie," Cat hugs her sister, "Thank you for believing me."

"For your sake, I hope you're not lying Cat."

"I'm not, you'll see."

"Maybe you could avoid going anywhere near the diner for awhile."

"I've been banned. You don't think you could talk to that lady again?"

"Cat, I don't think that's a good idea. Charlie, Ruby and Joey are friends of Leah's and they spend a lot of time there, so if you're serious about staying away from them, you need to stay away from the diner."

"Ok, I'll do this for you, but I don't think it's fair."

"Just let it go Cat."

"Well, if I can't eat at the diner, let me take you out to that restaurant."

"You don't need to do that Cat."

"Yes I do. You've done so much for me Georgie, the least I can do is shout you to a decent meal."

"I'd like that, I'll swing by later to pick you up."

"Thanks again Georgie."

"Just remember what I said."

"I will," closing the door behind her sister, Cat rests her head against it, squeezing her eyes shut at the thought of losing her sister again, "Come on Cat, you can do this." Feeling a little better, Cat goes to get ready for her meal with her sister.

* * *

Later that night, lying in bed, Charlie props herself up on her elbow, brushing a strand of Joey's hair from her face as she gazes down at her. "Are you really ok Joey?" asks Charlie, concerned at Joey's silence.

"I'm fine Charlie. If anything, I was more upset with Cat for having a go while Ruby was there."

"Well, I'm proud of you for not letting her get to you and for sticking up for Ruby."

"She stuck up for me just as much," smiling at the memory, "Ruby called me her step-mum; it was a nice feeling."

"She loves you Joey and looks up to you," leaning down, giving Joey a tender kiss. "She's not the only one."

Straddling Joey's waist, Charlie leans over until their noses were almost touching. "So, you'd be happy to play wife to me?" Charlie smiles suggestively at Joey.

"In a second," moving her hands along Charlie's back, her light movements making Charlie squirm.

"I've always avoided commitment, but I'd marry you in a second, if we could."

"Just knowing that is all I need Charlie; we don't need a bit of paper to prove that we're a couple or a family."

"No, but I kind of like the idea of Joey Buckton."

"Buckton! What about Charlie Collins?"

"Too many c's. Constable Joey Buckton, continuing the Buckton tradition in the police force. I like it," grinning down at the incredulous look on Joey's face. "I'm kidding sweetheart; if we changed our names, it'd have to be Buckton-Collins or Collins-Buckton."

"Now those, I could live with."

"Would it really be so bad to take my name?"

"Of course not, but considering how hard I'm trying to get my name legally changed to Joey Collins, I think Morag would be a little put-out if I went and changed it to Buckton."

"You're right, we can't upset my step-mum; she's kind of scary."

"She's always been very nice to me."

"You're easy to be nice to, and unlike you, Morag and I didn't get off to the best start."

"But things are good between you now."

"She makes my dad happy, I'm grateful for that and once you get to know her, Morag's really not that bad."

"Charlie, are you going to talk all night or finish what you started?"

"A little impatient, aren't we?"

"Charlie," pulling Charlie down the last few centimetres, "No more talking," claiming her lips.

* * *

A knock on her office door early the next morning drags Charlie's attention from her memories of the previous night.

"Charlie, can we talk?" Watson asks, closing the door behind her

"Sure."

"I want to know who started it Charlie, you or her?"

"Excuse me?"

"Yesterday at the diner."

Charlie offers a few silent curses as she realises she should have said something yesterday, instead of waiting for Cat to give her own version.

"Charlie, who started it, you or her?

"I went to talk to her," admits Charlie.

"Why Charlie, she had been staying away, behaving herself."

"She was spying on us the other night, so I confronted her about it."

"It was a public party, of course the chances you'd see each other would be increased, but that doesn't mean she was spying on you."

"I don't trust her."

"I know my sister is far from perfect but she is trying, she's done everything I've asked of her, but you're not making it easy."

"Why should I, when she still wants to sleep with Joey. She hasn't changed Watson, she went after Joey and Ruby."

"Cat's first instinct when she's confronted is to hurt others. I don't agree with what she did, but she wouldn't have done it if you hadn't provoked her," Watson argues.

"Are you so sure off that?"

"Charlie, until yesterday, she had stayed away; you're the one who went after her."

"Cat has caused my family a lot of problems, I just wanted to be sure she doesn't cause anymore."

"Then stay away from her. Charlie, at least she's trying, which is more than I can say for you."

"Excuse me!" incredulous at the accusation.

"Everyone expects Cat to change, well she has, so the least you could do is give her a chance."

"I'm sorry Watson, I know she's your sister and you want to fix things between you, but I will never trust her. Do you honestly expect me too, after what she did, the grief she caused Joey and Ruby?"

"She's apologised for what she did in the past, she's changed, she's kept away, what more do you want from her?"

"I want her to get the hell out of town and stay away from us forever."

"Well that's just not going to happen. Charlie, I don't expect people to forget what she's done, just for them to give her a chance."

"Not going to happen."

"You disappoint me Charlie. After everything Angelo did, you continually forgave him and gave him one more chance after another, so why can't you do the same for Cat?" Watson asks, growing frustrated at Charlie's stubborn refusal to give her sister a chance. "Or is it because you were just so happy to get a bit of attention from someone you were willing to overlook all of Angelo's wrongs?"

"You're out of line."

"No I'm not. Angelo committed numerous crimes, then lied about them and never once did he accept responsibility or punishment for them. He never changed Charlie, but you were still happy to sleep with him, expose your daughter to him."

"This conversation is over," Charlie says, Watson's words hitting too close to home.

"Do me a favour Charlie, keep your hypocrisy to yourself and stay away from my sister," Watson closes the door forcefully behind her.

"Damn you Cat," Charlie sits back in her chair, looking up at the ceiling as the trouble Cat was causing just got a whole lot bigger.

* * *

While Charlie was regretting her actions from the previous day, Joey was at home picking up the phone. "Hello."

"Happy New Year Joey."

"Dad, I was going to call you tomorrow when you got back into the country."

"I came back a day earlier. How are you?"

"I'm good, how'd your trip go?"

"It was fine. You said you were going to call me?"

"Yeah, it was about the presents."

"I hoped you liked them."

"We loved them, but they were far too much."

"What do you mean?"

Pausing, trying to find the words, "Dad, don't take this the wrong way, but Charlie and I are cops; it doesn't look good when someone of your reputation gives us expensive gifts."

"You're family Joey."

"I know that, but Charlie and I have already had enough problems with our relationship at work, we don't want to give them any more reasons to come after us."

"I understand."

"There is something else you can help us with though, Charlie and I are looking to buy a house together."

"How much do you need?"

"I'm not asking you for the money dad, it's about the trust fund."

"I've already signed Brett's over to him, but I can't start proceedings to sign yours over to you until your identity is officially sorted."

"I still don't know when that will be."

"Joey, as the executor of the fund, I can access it on your behalf. Just let me know a few days beforehand so I can draw up the necessary paperwork."

"Thanks dad."

Finding herself relaxing talking to her father, Joey spends the next hour catching up with him.

* * *

Lying on the couch, resting her head on Joey's lap, Charlie recounts her encounter with Watson as tea cooks in the oven.

"Maybe she's right. I took Angelo back, even after he killed Jack and lied about it, then again when he stalked me. I overlooked so much of his behaviour because I thought I loved him and needed him. And I was the one who started all this yesterday when I confronted Cat."

"Charlie, what do your instincts tell you about Cat?"

"That she's up to something."

"Then trust your instincts."

"If Cat is up to something, then I played right into her hands. As far as Watson's concerned, her sister's changed and right now, she doesn't have a very good opinion of me."

"Georgina always tried to hide it, but she really missed Cat when she was in jail, now that she's back and they're getting along so well, she doesn't want to lose her again; she really wants to believe that Cat's changed."

"Cat won't change, I wish she would see that."

"Cat's her sister, being rational doesn't come into it."

"Maybe I should apologise to Cat," Charlie suggests.

"Having us at each other's throat is exactly what Cat wants. If you go around and apologise, it makes it look like she was the victim, and who knows what sort of spin she'd put on it."

"Watson's your best friend, can't you talk to her?"

"I'm not going to try to come between Georgina and her sister, because I'd lose. It's best if we both do our best to avoid her; let her come at us and Georgina will see that Cat hasn't changed, because that's the only way she will be convinced, by seeing it for herself."

"You've put a lot of thought into this."

"I saw a lot of people like Cat when I was undercover; I even acted like them on occasion."

"Somehow the image of you being like Cat doesn't sit right with me."

"With me it was all an act, with Cat its real and that makes her unpredictable and dangerous."

"So we stay away and wait for her to hang herself."

"She won't make it easy for us, but it's the only way to convince Georgina. I'm just glad that I've got all my faculties this time round."

"Believe me, I'm glad too."

"I wasn't very nice with some of the things I said."

"That wasn't you Joey, you were sick. Joey, you are one of the most gentle, kind-hearted and loving person I've ever met," placing her hand on Joey's belly, in a now familiar ritual, "This baby is going to be so lucky to have you as a mum."

"And you. And Ruby as a sister."

"And Grandpa Ross, grandma Morag and nana Ana."

"If you value your life Charlie, I wouldn't mention the grandma and nana parts around Morag and Ana."

"Then there's your father."

"I'm still not sure how much of a role I want him to play in our baby's life. Today was the first time I actually felt relaxed talking to him since I came back; it was like it was when I was living with him."

"I'm glad Joey."

"Are you?"

"He's your father Joey and I'd much rather have him onside than against me."

"Charlie, he's sorry for what he did. He knows words can never make up for it, but I don't think you have to worry about him coming after you; he knows he would lose me forever if he ever did anything to you."

"Knowing what it's like to lose you, that's a pretty strong incentive for him to behave himself." Snuggling up closer against Joey's belly, Charlie looks up at her, "I have the morning off tomorrow, do you want to start house hunting?"

"Sounds good. You know Charlie, if someone had told me after I left Summer Bay, that I would end up back with you, having a baby and buying a house together, I would have asked them what they were smoking."

"It's taken some time and huge road blocks along the way, but we got here in the end." Circling her hand gently over Joey's belly, Charlie leans forward, planting a tender kiss on her belly. "And I couldn't be happier."

"Geez guys, can't you at least wait until after tea," teases Ruby, lifting her mother's legs and sitting on the couch near Joey.

"Should we tell her Charlie?"

"Tell me what?"

"We're going house hunting tomorrow," Charlie says happily.

"It's about time. Can I come?"

"You're going shopping with Ana in the city."

"Damn, I forgot. Well at least make sure you find a place with decent sized rooms."

"Yes Ruby, we'll be looking for decent sized rooms," Joey assures her.

"And a bigger bath tub," Charlie pipes in.

"Please, don't tell me why you needed a bigger tub," Ruby moves Charlie's legs, standing up. "I'm just going to get tea out of the oven, carry on you guys."

"We weren't doing anything Ruby."

"That's a change."

"Don't be cheeky or your room will be too small to even swing a cat," Joey warns her.

"I hope you don't take too long to find a house because I have a feeling you'll be using that to bribe me until you do," Ruby mutters.

"Come here Ruby," Joey holds her arm out as Ruby moves back to the couch, snuggling up to them. "Now, would I do that to you?"

"Of course you would; you used my driving lessons to get me to do what you wanted."

"She's got you there Joey."

"I forgot about that. You bring us tea in here and I promise not to use the size of your new room to bribe you."

"What's the catch?"

"She's got you figured out Joey."

"No catch. I'm just comfortable where I am and don't want to have to get up for tea."

"Me neither," Charlie agrees.

"Ok, but I'm going to hold you to that promise Joey and I have Charlie as a witness."

"And I'm willing to testify to that fact," Charlie assures her. Joey shakes her head as Ruby heads off to get their tea. "Ok Joey, what did you have crossed when you promised that?"

"I'm wounded Charlie, that you would think I would do such a childish thing," Joey says, uncrossing her fingers.

"When this baby is born, I'm going to have three children to look after."

"Hey, enough already or you'll not be getting any later."

"I'm not worried about that Joey; you have about as much luck as I do with keeping your hands to yourself once we're in bed together."

"I might have to work on that threat in future. Are you planning on trying to eat lying down?"

"I would if I could," sitting up and moving to Joey's side, "because that was an extremely comfortable position."

"I agree," Joey leans closer, "but we couldn't do this," brushing her lips over Charlie's.

"Don't do that again Joey, or Ruby might drop our tea when she comes back in."

"We should put a bell on her."

"What's that about a bell?" Ruby asks bringing their trays in.

Joey and Charlie smile at each, laughing as they turn to Ruby, their voices blending, "Nothing."

"Yeah right," Ruby mutters, "Well, tea is served."

"Thanks Ruby," settling down to enjoy a family night in.


	75. Chapter 75

Early the next day, Cat opens her hotel room door, looking her visitor up and down. Smiling, she stands aside, letting him in. "Willie said you would probably turn up soon." Closing the door behind him, Cat lets her robe fall to the ground.

"That's not why I'm here," he says, unable to take his eyes off her.

"Why waste the opportunity." Sidling up close to him, Cat runs her hands along his chest, leaning up to whisper in his ear, "I had your daughter in this room, did you know that?" Gripping her arms, Gabe pushes her against the wall, "This has a familiar feel to it; your daughter had the same fire in her eyes," Cat continues to taunt him, "Like father like daughter, I see. Tell me, are you as good in bed as she is?"

"Stay the hell away from my daughter."

"Joey and I have a history."

"Not a pleasant one, if the scene at the diner the other day was anything to go by."

"She can hardly say or do anything in front of the kid now, can she."

"Leave town."

"Make me."

"Don't push me," slamming her harder against the wall.

"Oh, and what will you do? I'm syndicate property, you hurt me and they'll make you pay," her words reminding Gabe of Albright's earlier threat. Releasing Cat's arms, Gabe takes a step back, trying to calm himself. "Joey is off limits to you and anyone else in the syndicate."

"No one will harm her as long as you behave yourself, but no one said anything to me about not sleeping with her."

"Joey would never touch you, let alone sleep with you, so just stay the hell away from her."

"I don't think so," Cat takes a step closer to him, "unless you'd like to take her place."

Gabe shakes his head in disgust, "You really are unbelievable."

"So I've been told," smiling seductively at him.

"You've been warned Cat; stay away from my daughter and her family."

"You've warned me, now show me what you will do to me if I don't listen," linking her arms around his neck, "take her place and I might just stay away from her."

"Cat, no talking," pushing her back against the wall, Gabe finally gives in to her advances.

* * *

"Geez Charlie, I had no idea you were so fussy about houses," Joey says in exasperation as they walk out of the third house that morning.

"Well before I was just renting or sharing; this time it's going to be ours, a home for our kids."

"At this rate, we'll be renting for some time to come."

"Joey, after dealing with nosey neighbours, I'd prefer a place with more privacy; this place doesn't even have a back fence."

"Oh, and how much privacy do we need?" Joey asks, her lips twitching.

"As much as necessary," pulling Joey into her arms, kissing her briefly. "I'd like to be able to show you how much I love you without the neighbours chucking a fit."

"Ooo, I like the sound of that," Joey grins at Charlie, who laughs back at her. "That wasn't quite what I meant," kissing her again, before putting her arm around her waist as they walk back to the car. "Joey, I've been dragging you around town all morning, turning down one place after another, so why are you grinning like the Cheshire Cat?"

"I'm just thinking about Monday," she says, her smile even wider, "We're going to see our baby for the first time."

"Exciting, isn't it."

"I think the moment I see the baby, it'll really hit me that I'm pregnant."

"All that throwing up wasn't a clue?" teases Charlie.

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do."

"What was it like with Ruby?"

"Not like this. I love Ruby, but I was so young when I had her, and I was still traumatised by how it happened. When she was finally born, I couldn't cope, this time though, it's going to be different." Charlie notices that Joey has suddenly tensed against her arm. "Hey, I didn't mean to upset you."

"I was just thinking. When I found out I was pregnant, I thought I was married and in love with my husband, but it was all lies." Joey looks down at her hands on her belly. "This baby was the result of rape, what if I react the same way?"

Charlie stops walking to take Joey in her arms again. Raising Joey's chin up, hating to see the uncertainty in her eyes, Charlie smiles encouragingly at her, "You told me when you found out you were pregnant that you were shocked, scared and sad, but you were also overjoyed and that you don't regret being pregnant. Joey, you love this baby, don't you?"

"Of course I do. I love being pregnant and I don't regret it for one second." Resting her head against Charlie's shoulder as Charlie hugs her. "I'm sorry for getting on such a downer all of a sudden. I just had this sudden irrational fear that I wouldn't be able to bond with the baby, like you couldn't."

"Joey, I was basically a child when I got pregnant and I wasn't emotionally equipped to deal with it; you are and you'll have me there with you, and Ruby, and Ana." Holding Joey's head between her hands as she gazes lovingly at her, "This baby is going to be so loved Joey, by you and by me; this is going to be one lucky kid." Charlie smiles again when she sees the uncertainty start to leave Joey's eyes. "Feeling better?"

"I feel so stupid. I don't even know where that all came from," admits Joey, shaking her head to dispel the doubts.

"You're pregnant Joey, you're allowed to be a little up and down, it kind of comes with the territory. I'm always here for you Joey, but maybe you should talk to your counsellor about this too. I know it's only been a few weeks since you started seeing him, but you haven't really spoken much about your sessions lately."

"I guess they're getting a bit heavy and I've kind of been avoiding talking about them."

"Joey, you can talk to me about anything, you know that and if you want me to go with you, just ask."

"I'm ok for now, but would you, if I need you there?"

"Let me know when you want me there and I'll be there for you."

"Thank you Charlie, I couldn't do this without you."

"That's something you're never going to have to do; we're forever, you and I."

"Forever, huh?"

"Yes, forever, just like I had inscribed on our rings." Touching her forehead to Joey's, "One thing our separation proved to me, is that I can't live without you Joey, even when I was being pigheaded and avoiding you, I couldn't forget you. You have always held my heart and you always will; you are a part of me now Joey and just the thought of losing you again makes it hard to breathe."

"I feel the same way Charlie," kissing her passionately to show her how much. "When do you have to go to work?"

"Not long and as memorable as our first time was together, making love in the car in the middle of the day is just a little too risky for me, especially as it's the squad car."

"Spoil sport."

"Someone has to be responsible in this relationship."

"Are you saying I'm irresponsible?" Joey pouts at Charlie.

"Do you know how incredibly adorable you are when you pout," Charlie taps her on the nose, "I'll drop you off at home on the way to work."

"Can't you call and say you're going to be late?" Joey pleads, "You have the late shift tonight, I'll be asleep by the time you get home."

"I can't miss any more time Joey, I'm already taking next Monday morning off to go to the hospital with you."

"Sometimes it sucks sleeping with the boss, especially one who takes things seriously."

"You wouldn't have me any other way."

"No, you're my Charlie and I love you just like you are, but on days like this, well let's just say," leaning in and whispering in Charlie's ear.

"Joey!" Charlie stands in shock as Joey hops into the car, smirking at Charlie's expression. Climbing behind the wheel, Charlie glares at Joey, before grinning, "That sounds like fun; we'll have to try it sometime, but we may need a bigger car," pleased when she gets the desired effect, Charlie leans over to Joey, "two can play that game," kissing her tenderly, making them both suddenly wish they could follow up on Joey's suggestion.

* * *

"That was fun Gabe, maybe next time we can try the bed," Cat purrs, striding naked to the door, unconcerned that anyone could see her when she opens it. Walking over to the door, Gabe looks at her.

"Cat, nobody can know about this."

"Well that depends."

"On what?" he asks warily.

"On whether this is a once off thing or there's going to be a next time," running her hand along his arm, "because if it's to become a regular thing, I'll be nice and quiet."

"You really are everything Willie said you were." Weighing the consequences of his actions, the images of the morning imbedded in his mind decides his next move. "Tomorrow afternoon."

"I'll be ready and waiting."

"Just stay away from my daughter."

"Of course I will," Cat promises, giving her neighbour an eyeful before closing the door behind Gabe, "It's too bad Summer Bay is such a small town, because Joey and I are more than likely to run into each other, especially if I have anything to do with it."

* * *

A couple of days later, Charlie comes home to find a rather disconsolate looking Joey sitting on the swing-seat out the back.

"Hey, you ok?"

"Yeah. Just feeling a little drained after my session today."

Sitting down beside her, Charlie puts her arm around her, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm still finding it hard to talk about what happened with Ivan and when I do, it brings it all back. Charlie, can you come to my next session, I think it'd help, having you there with me?"

"Of course I'll be there. When is it?"

"First thing Thursday."

"I'll get Watson to cover for me," Charlie says, pulling Joey closer to her side, Joey resting her head on her shoulder.

Joey feels some of the tension leaving her as Charlie holds her, sighing with some frustration, "This is harder than I thought it would be."

"Joey, what he did was unforgiveable. He was a stranger who pretended to be your husband; he took advantage of you when you weren't able to give proper consent. Robbo's attack may have been more brutal, but what Ivan did was no less traumatic once you realised the lie."

"I just hate talking about it."

"I know you do sweetheart. I know how hard it can be to talk about these things Joey and some sessions are just going to be tougher than others, but in the end, it'll help."

"I just wish that sometimes a magic wand could be waved and all the pain would go away."

"That would be nice."

"It just takes a lot out of me sometimes."

"You're just tired Joey, you've been restless the last couple of nights."

"I was hoping the nightmares had stopped."

"They will, it's only because you're talking about these things and they're fresh in your mind when you go to bed."

"I hate keeping you awake."

"It's ok Joey, I don't mind; I mean why would I mind holding you in my arms while you sleep?"

"Have I ever told you how wonderful you are?"

"Not lately," Charlie grins at her.

"Well you are," brushing her lips over Charlie's before again resting her head on her shoulder. "My father called just after the session, I kind of gave him an earful and then hung up on him. This is all happening because he took me from you."

"I thought you two were getting along better?"

"We were, but talking about everything has brought all my doubts back."

"Are you going to cut off all contact with him?"

"For the moment. I asked him not to contact me for a while, he was upset, but I just can't deal with him Charlie, not while I'm dealing with this. He keeps saying he's sorry, but right now, I'm blaming him as much as Ivan."

"Whatever his motivations Joey, what your father did was wrong, there's nothing you can do about that, but if you want him in your life and I'm assuming you still do," Charlie asks.

"Despite everything he's done and my doubts, I still love him Charlie," admits Joey.

"Then you're going to need to find a way to forgive him, because if you can't, you'll never be able to have a proper relationship."

"I thought I had forgiven him."

"Joey, you forgave him because you love him, but until you've dealt with what happened, you won't be able to truly forgive his actions, that's why you keep having doubts, because you still haven't forgiven him, not completely."

"I could just cut him out of my life."

"But the feelings and doubt would still be there. Joey, give it time; don't make any decision until you've dealt with this and then, whatever decision you come to, I'll support you 100%."

"I'm so glad you're here," moving so she could curl up beside Charlie, resting her head on her lap. Brushing the hair from Joey's face, Charlie bends down, kissing her cheek.

"I'm here for you Joey, every step of the way."

"Can we stay like this for a while?"

"For as long as you want."

"I love you Charlie."

"I love you more each day that we're together Joey, never forget that."

"I can't, not when you show me every day, especially every morning," comes the cheeky reply.

"Joey!"

"Hey, at least I haven't made you late for work or too tired for work."

"Yet. You feeling a little better?" asks Charlie, her hand gently caressing Joey's cheek.

"Being near you always makes me feel better," comes the sleepy reply, "I will get through this Charlie."

"We both will. You sound tired Joey, why don't you get some rest."

"Wake me if you get too uncomfortable," Joey mumbles against Charlie's stomach, causing Charlie's heart to flutter at the feelings it evoked.

"I'm not worried about that." With Joey's head on her lap, Charlie continues to gently stroke her cheek, smiling when she hears the soft breathing indicating Joey was sleeping.

* * *

"You're a little happier this morning," Charlie says, kissing a smiling Joey good morning, before putting her head back on Joey's chest, her fingers tracing gentle patterns across Joey's belly.

"Amazing what a good night's sleep does," trying not to respond to the feelings Charlie's fingers were eliciting.

"Two days and we'll see who's hiding in here," patting Joey's belly, ducking her head to plant a kiss over their baby.

"That tickles Charlie."

"I know," grinning sexily at Joey, "It's Saturday and I don't have to go to work."

"And you call me incorrigible," circling her arms around Charlie's neck as Charlie moves over her. Gazing into Joey's eyes, Charlie leans down, kissing her tenderly, "What can I say, pregnant women are hot."

"Oh, and what happens when I'm not pregnant anymore?" Joey asks.

"I'll just have to knock you up again."

"That, I'd like to see," Joey laughs.

"Being pregnant definitely suits you, you're absolutely radiant," kissing her again, "and I can't get enough of you."

"That's good, because I can't get enough of you."

"And Joey, what will you do when you're not pregnant anymore?"

"Get you to knock me up again or wear you out trying," moving her hands along Charlie's back.

"Wear me out, huh?" Capturing Joey's lips, "Why don't you show me how you intend to do that," Charlie challenges her.

"Ruby's still home."

"I heard her take your car earlier. There's no one here but us."

"In that case," Joey flips Charlie onto her back and shows just how she intends to wear her out.

* * *

Charlie wakes from her nap, feeling content and blissfully tired. Sighing in happiness, she snuggles closer to Joey. "Stop smirking Joey, it's very unbecoming."

"Sorry, but you know I can never resist a challenge."

"Believe me, this is one challenge I was more than happy you accepted."

"I could stay here all day, lying here with you in my arms."

"There's no rule that says we actually have to get out of bed," says Charlie, "In fact, there's no place I'd rather be."

"Charlie, how tired are you?"

Grinning, Charlie props herself up on her elbow, "Round 2?" she asks hopefully.

"I'm up for it, but geez Charlie, you still look a little worn out," she teases.

Straddling Joey's waist, Charlie pins her to the bed, "I'll show you how ready I...Fuck!" Reaching over to the side table, Charlie snatches her phone up, "Yes, what is it?" too frustrated to even bother to be polite. Charlie closes her eyes as she tries to concentrate on what Hogan was saying as Joey tries her hardest to distract her. "What, right now?" trying not to moan into the phone as Joey continues to torment her, Charlie looks down to see her nipple disappear into Joey's grinning mouth. "Hogan, I can't be in for at least another hour, ahhhh..." as Joey's teeth brush gently over her sensitised nipple, "better make that two hours," flipping her phone shut and tossing it aside, she pushes Joey onto her back, her hands on the pillows on either side of Joey's head. "That wasn't very nice," finding the innocent grin at odds with the seduction she sees in Joey's eyes.

"He was ruining the moment," comes Joey's mournful reply, followed by a sigh, "I take it you're leaving me."

"There's some reports that have come in that I need to see today. We have two hours."

"Let's not waste it then," pulling Charlie down on top of her.

* * *

Having taken longer than she expected to go through the reports, mainly because she couldn't concentrate on much except the memories of that morning, Charlie finally makes it home, hoping no one at work had wondered why she was grinning like an idiot all afternoon. Hearing the TV on, Charlie heads straight to the lounge, bending down to give Joey a kiss, she looks at the TV with distaste as she sits next to Joey.

"Tea is in the fridge."

"I had some sandwiches at work...haven't you already watched this?"

"Only twice."

"Joey, I know your father is suspected of a lot of things, but I consider this," waving her hand at the TV, "his biggest crime; I will never forgive him for giving you that DVD victory pack for Christmas."

"Dad told me I loved them as a kid." Joey shrugs, "even though he lied, I got hooked when he took me to a couple of their matches."

"Joey, it's Collingwood and he's brainwashed you into this hideous obsession."

"You hardly know anything about the game."

"Neither do you. Maybe this is like the coffee thing," Charlie says in a somewhat hopeful voice.

"Huh?"

"Being pregnant has turned you off coffee," growing more confident, "Yeah, once bubs is born, I'll be free to drink my coffee and you'll go back to being normal."

"Normal?"

"Joey, normal people don't barrack for the most hated team in the country."

"Are you saying I'm not normal?"

"We live in NSW, you're watching AFL and you're obsessed with Collingwood; would you call that normal?"

"Good point."

"I suppose our kids are going to be one-eyed supporters?"

"Naturally. Every Pies match in Sydney, we're going to be there."

"We as in you and the baby?"

"Charlie, the first thing you need to learn about the footy, is that it's a family affair, which means all of us, including you."

"I think you'll find I'll be working those nights or afternoons," Charlie says, very sure of her timetable on those days.

Straddling Charlie's legs, Joey puts her hands on her shoulders, glaring at her. "You had better not be working those times because I'll be giving you plenty of notice so you can arrange the roster."

"Crooks don't work to a roster Joey," Charlie points out.

"But I do and so do you."

Putting her hands on Joey's hips, Charlie asks, very seriously, "And if I can't get out of work?"

"You will have to be suitably punished," Joey threatens her.

Running her hands up and down Joey's back, Charlie smirks up at her as she hears Joey's breath catch when her hands find their way under her top. "What sort of punishment, Joey?" Charlie asks, kissing Joey's neck, working her way to her lips. "Well?"

"I'm sure I can come up with something, now no more talking." Cupping the back of Charlie's head, Joey drags her into the kiss as Charlie manoeuvres them so that Joey was on her back, their lips never parting as they spend the next few minutes kissing.

"Maybe we should go to the bedroom," Charlie suggests breathlessly.

"Hey guys, I'm home."

"Too late," Joey mutters against Charlie's lips. Laughing at Ruby's knack for bad timing, Charlie gives Joey a quick kiss, before helping her sit up, quickly straightening their clothes as Ruby walks into the room.

"What are we watching?"

"2010 Grand Final."

"You're kidding, again," Ruby says disbelievingly.

"It's a new obsession that Joey's picked up. I'm hoping it will last only as long as she's pregnant."

"So do I. Does it have to be Collingwood, Jo?" Ruby moans as she sits next to them on the couch.

"I'm afraid so Ruby," Charlie says sadly, "We have to accept that she's gone feral and once that happens, there's no going back," Charlie catches the hand heading in her direction, bringing it to her lips as she grins at the mock outrage on Joey's face.

"Hey guys, no ganging up on the pregnant woman."

"You know Jo," Ruby starts to say, "It really isn't fair if you're going to play the pregnant woman card every time you don't like something, especially as you're the only one who's pregnant."

"Just make sure it stays that way Ruby, for a very long time."

"Mum!" Ruby cries out in embarrassment, burying her head against Joey's shoulder. Putting her arm around the embarrassed girl, Joey sends a stern glare at her grinning girlfriend, finally relenting. "Ok, I'll finish watching it later. Why don't we watch a movie instead."

"Great idea," Ruby pipes up, raising her head.

"Provided"

"I knew it wouldn't be that easy."

"Provided, that when footy season starts and Collingwood are playing, I'm allowed to watch the entire match, without the commentary from the galah gallery."

"I wish we didn't have Pay TV now," Ruby mutters.

"Do we have to watch it?" Charlie asks, worried what the answer might be.

"No, you don't have to watch it," her leniency earning her a kiss.

"Thank god for that," Charlie breathes a sigh of relief.

"Ok, now that that's settled, Ruby, why don't you go and get your tea, Charlie can put a movie in and then we can sit down and relax for the rest of the night."

"Is that that fishy soupy thing I could smell when I walked in the door?"

"There's plenty in the fridge, help yourself." As soon as Ruby leaves the room, Charlie lies back on the couch, pulling Joey half on top of her, their lips finding each other as they pick up from where they were before Ruby interrupted them.

"Don't stop on my account," Ruby puts the DVD in and turns it on, eating her tea as she watches the movie, ignoring the kissing couple only metres away.


	76. Chapter 76

It's early Monday morning and Charlie and Joey were on their way to the hospital. "It's been five days."

"What has?" asks Charlie.

"Since I last threw up, so I'm hoping that's an end to it."

"Thank god for that."

"Hey, I was the one who was sick all the time."

"Listening to someone throw up is not exactly how you want to start the day."

"I'm just sorry about the whole coffee thing; I was hoping it was just the morning sickness, but it's definitely bubs who has the problem with coffee."

"I must admit I was hoping to be able to have my coffee first thing in the morning," Charlie moans mournfully.

"You still can."

"Just not when you're around. Joey, I love starting the day having breakfast with my family and having you turn green at the smell of coffee kind of dampens the mood, so until you can sit there without looking like Kermit, I'm happy to have my fix elsewhere."

* * *

Pulling up at the hospital, they sit in the car for moment. "Well, this is the big moment; do we want to know or not," Joey asks.

"Not," Charlie says simply.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure, unless you want to know?"

"Some days I do and others I don't."

"It's probably still too early to know with any certainty, so we may as well not find out just yet. Besides, boy or girl, I don't care, now come on Joey, let's go and see our baby."

* * *

Charlie paces the room while they wait for the doctor to arrive.

"Charlie, what are you worried about?"

"I'm not worried," she says, stopping her pacing.

"Then what?"

"We're about to see our baby and I'm kind of...I don't know, I'm nervous and excited at the same time. This is going to make it real now Joey, I'm going to be a mum again, something I never really expected."

Finding her girlfriend's mixture of nervousness and excitement extremely adorable at that moment, Joey circles her arms around her waist. "I love you Charlie Buckton."

"And I love you Joey Collins," her lips finding Joey's. "Thank you for giving me this chance again Joey."

The sound of a throat clearing drags their attention to the door.

"Hey Sid, are you my doctor today?"

"I hope you don't mind. I've just got a couple of questions to ask before we see your baby."

"Fire away."

"How have you been feeling lately?"

"Other than being tired some mornings from lack of sleep, I feel perfectly fine, especially now that I'm not throwing up all the time."

"The counselling sessions, they're going ok?"

"They've been a bit of a roller-coaster at the moment, but Charlie's been there, helping me through it."

"And your nightmares?"

"They tend to only come the nights of my sessions, for obvious reasons I suppose, but the last couple of nights I have managed to sleep right through."

"That's good. So, are we ready?"

"You bet."

* * *

Charlie questions Sid while she waits for Joey to come back from the bathroom.

"Is everything really ok?"

"Charlie, relax. You have a very healthy baby and considering what she's been through, Joey is doing well."

"Really?"

"Really. Charlie, in a matter of months, you are going to be holding a baby in your arms."

"It seems such a long way away and it's just that some days I still can't believe that this is happening."

"Well it is," Joey says, coming up behind her. Wrapping her arms around Charlie's waist, she kisses Charlie on the cheek. "So Sid, am I free to go?"

"I'd like you to have regular checkups and I expect to see you for your head scans next week."

"I was hoping to forget about them."

"Joey."

"I know, I need regular scans to keep the bad things away."

"Joey, please don't joke." Joey holds Charlie tighter in reassurance.

"I haven't had any symptoms since the surgery, so do I really need the scans; can't we put them off until after the baby is born?"

"Joey, there's minimal risk to your baby, but the peace of mind this could give both you and Charlie, especially Charlie..."

"He's right Joey."

"I just hate this," sighing in resignation, "Ok, so I'll be back same time next week then."

"I think cops are right up there with doctors and nurses as the worst patients," shaking his head. "Good luck with her Charlie and I'll see you next week Joey."

"What did he mean about good luck with her?"

"He knows I've got my work cut out looking after you."

"That's ridiculous."

"Next time I have to drag you kicking and screaming to the doctors, I'll remind you of that. I've still got an hour before I have to go to work, so how about we drive back and then go for a walk."

* * *

Sitting together on the park bench, Joey holds the photo with reverence. "Look at our baby Charlie."

"It's unbelievable, we're really having a baby."

"Now who's grinning like the Cheshire Cat?" Joey teases.

"She's amazing Joey," Charlie speaks softly, wonder in her voice as her finger traces the image of their baby in the photo.

"She could be a he."

"She is a she."

"How can you tell from that picture? Not even Sid could tell with the baby mooning us."

"It's just a feeling. We're having a little girl Joey."

"A little girl, huh."

"A little girl and she's going to have your smile," kissing her lips, "your eyes and your cute nose," kissing the tip of her nose.

"She could take after him, you know," Joey finally voicing one of her fears.

"She's our daughter Joey, we'll love her either way, but she's going to be just like you," she assures her.

"Another feeling?"

"Yes. I suppose I should be heading to work."

"Why don't you take a copy with you?"offering the picture to Charlie.

"While you were busy, I got Sid to get me a few extras. I've already got one in my purse, but I was thinking of putting one on my desk."

"Charlie."

"It's overkill, I know, but I can't help staring at her."

"Probably best you don't have the picture on your work desk then."

"You're right, I'd never get anything done. Are you right to get home or do you want me to drive you?"

"I'm fine Charlie, I'm just going to take a copy over to Ana."

Spending a couple of minutes saying goodbye, Charlie reluctantly removes her lips from Joey's, "I love you and I'll see you at home later," kissing her again before standing up, their hands still linked as she steps away.

"Charlie."

"I know," Charlie lets go of Joey's hand, walking backwards, tripping over the bin behind her and falling flat on her backside.

"Careful Charlie or you'll be the one dragged kicking and screaming to the hospital."

"No one knows about this Joey," Charlie warns, dusting her pants off.

"My lips are sealed," unable to keep the laughter in. With Joey's laughter behind her, Charlie makes a quick getaway.

* * *

Ana smiles as she looks at the picture in her hands, "Thank you for this Joey, it reminds me of yours, even the position."

"Please don't tell Charlie I was a mooner too."

"You were a real little poser, and I think Charlie's right, it's a girl." Ana drags her eyes from the picture when she notices Joey's silence.

"What is it Joey?"

"I was just thinking, I really don't know much about you, I've never even asked how you came to speak English so well."

"I learnt English when I spent a year at boarding school in England as a teenager. Joey, we have over 20 years to catch up on; that's going to take some time."

"But we always seem to talk about me."

"Because I want to know everything about you."

"Yeah well, I'd like to know more about you."

Ana spends the next hour giving Joey a brief history.

"So you're actually a forensic psychologist," Joey says in surprise.

"After I believed your father had died when he was run off the road, I needed to understand why someone would do such a thing, so I retrained as a forensic psychologist. I never believed that you had died in the accident, but I had no idea where you were or if you were even still in Russia, so I travelled everywhere, offering my services to law enforcement agencies, making contacts along the way, always hoping that one of them would call me one day with news of you."

"Why didn't you ever believe I was dead?"

"Your body was never found."

"But the police report said it was most likely that I was thrown from the car and swept away in the river."

"I don't know how I knew it, I just did. As far as I was concerned, you were alive and I was going to find you; and I did," putting her arm around her daughter. "The day my friends sent that photo of you, I caught the first plane over; and you know everything after that."

"So it was pretty much just chance that you found me. If your friends hadn't seen me that day, we may never have met."

"I never would have given up looking, but I always knew, despite my best efforts, I may never have found you."

"Well I'm glad you did."

"So am I and I couldn't be happier with my life. I have my daughter back, my first grandchild on the way, I own my own house and now I'm fully licensed to practice in Australia."

"Ana, I hope you realise that now that you are able to practice here, you have your work cut out for you in this town?"

"There's never a dull moment here, that's for sure."

"Are you sure it's a good idea to set up shop at your house?"

"I only intend to take on a few clients to start with, and I'll be hiring an assistant, so I'll never be alone in the house with a client."

"After everything you've just told me, are you going to be satisfied dealing with just a handful of clients; it's a long way from travelling the world, dealing with criminals and victims of crime."

"As long as I'm near you, I'll be happy doing anything. There is something else, I still haven't made a decision, but I've been offered a teaching position in Behavioural Studies in Sydney. The lectures are held over two days and I can stay overnight each week with friends if I accept the position. It would be a new challenge and the hours mean I could still see clients here."

"Ana, I know you're staying to be with me and the baby, but I don't want you to put your entire life on hold to do it. If this is something you'd like to do, then I say, go for it."

"It is something I'd like to do."

"Then do it," Joey urges her.

"I might just go and call the course supervisor, let him know I'm going to accept."

"I'll head off home then."

"Thank you again for the picture Joey." Hugging her mother goodbye, Joey walks home, putting a copy of the photo on the fridge door before deciding to take a short nap.

* * *

Going to the fridge for the milk, Ruby notices the picture there. Snatching it off the fridge, she looks closely at it.

"Oh wow, is that my little brother or sister?"

"Yep. It's a girl; at least I'm sure it's a girl."

"Good thing she's going to take after Jo then and not you."

"Ruby!"

"I'm joking."

"Ruby, are you sure you don't have a problem with the baby?"

"For the last time Charlie, I don't have a problem with Jo being pregnant. I'm really looking forward to being a big sister."

"You know that Joey and I won't love you any less when the baby is born," still wanting to reassure Ruby.

"Well, duh Charlie. Jo's accepted me, so it would hardly be fair if I got bent out of shape over her baby. And if you remember, I was the one who helped to get you guys back together and I was the one telling you to accept the baby. You really are excited about all this, I've never seen you so happy."

"I'm extremely happy. Ruby, after I had you, I never really thought of having more children, and though it's not exactly how we planned to start a family and it's a couple of years ahead of schedule, I can't wait for this baby to be born."

"It's going to be different this time than when I was born though, isn't it?"

"I know I didn't cope well when you were born, that I ran away from you, but that doesn't mean that I didn't love you. You're my daughter Ruby and I love you."

"I love you too mum."

"I like hearing you call me that."

"I know I don't say it all the time, but it's still a little strange calling you that."

"It's ok Ruby, I understand; I'm just glad you feel you can call me mum."

"I'm not calling Jo mum though, because it's confusing enough calling my sister, mum without starting to call my friend who is like a sister and is now my step-mum, mum too. That's just too out there."

"I'm not even going to try to follow that. Ruby, Joey loves you, but she doesn't expect you to call her anything other than by her name."

"I love Jo and I do think of her as my step-mum, well most of the time, but calling her mum would be just too weird, though, with this family, that's almost normal."

"What do you mean?"

"Our family is going to be a little out there."

"Just because were gay, that doesn't make us different." Charlie starts to say.

"It's not because of that, well maybe a little, it's more because Jo's not that much older than me and most of the time we're more like sisters, but this baby is going to be like my little sister, and I'm still getting used to you being my mother and not my sister."

"I suppose it is a little unusual, but the four of us are going to be a family."

"The modern family, right."

"Right."

"I was just thinking, when this baby is born, I'll be old enough to be this baby's mother."

"Please don't say that Ruby, ever again. I'm ready to be a mum again, but I'd like to wait until this child is at least in high school before I become a grandmother."

"Don't worry Charlie, I have no intention of getting pregnant until I have a successful career and a lot of money to be able to afford a kid; which won't be that much of a problem now that I have a wealthy step-mum."

"Ruby, no asking Joey for a car again."

"Why not, I may get lucky one day and she'll say yes." Seeing the look on her mother's face, Ruby changes the subject, "I don't have to change nappies or anything gross, do I?"

"What do you think?"

"That I deserve a raise in my allowance."

"You have been a big help to Joey since she came back, so I think you probably do deserve a raise."

"Yes," thrusting her fist in the air in victory. "How much?"

"$5 a week."

"$5!"

"I don't know how much Ruby, but I'm sure we can work something out."

"Maybe I could draw up an itemised list; so much for a nappy change, so much for cooking a meal..."

Charlie sits there with her daughter listening to her endless list of demands and bargaining techniques, loving every minute of it.


	77. Chapter 77

Two days later, Charlie suddenly remembers she had to arrange for Watson to cover for her tomorrow.

"Watson, could I see you for a minute?" Charlie sighs as she sees the reluctance on Watson's face when she walks into her office.

"You needed something Sergeant?"

"I was wondering if you'd be able to cover for me for a couple of hours tomorrow morning."

"Again?"

"I wouldn't have asked, but Joey's having a tough time with her counselling sessions at the moment and she wants me there for support."

"Fine, I'll do it."

"Thanks Watson."

"I'm doing this for Joey, not you."

"I'm sorry ok, for having a go at Cat, but can't you at least understand why I did it?"

"I suppose I can understand why you did it Charlie, I probably would have done the same thing if I was in your shoes."

"Then why the cold shoulder, I thought we were friends?"

"So did I. I know Cat's trouble, but she's my sister and all I was asking was for you to give her a chance."

"I may have been willing to give her a chance, but after she went after Joey and Ruby like that, then I'm sorry, that was it."

"Then there's really not much point talking about this. Is that all Sergeant?"

Sitting back in her seat studying Watson for a moment, Charlie's tempted to say more, but decides she'd only be wasting her time. "That's all Senior," relieved when Watson closes the door more gently than the last time.

* * *

The next day, walking to Charlie's car after leaving the counsellor's room, Joey kisses Charlie on the cheek. "Thank you for being here today Charlie."

"I wasn't going to be anywhere else."

Stopping as they reach the car, Charlie leans against it, her arms circling Joey's waist, pulling her close to her. "I'm so proud of you Joey, I know how hard you've been struggling to talk about what Ivan did to you."

"I couldn't even admit it to myself for a while that what he did to me was pretty much rape."

"Joey, it was rape, don't ever doubt that. Hey," Lifting Joey's chin up, "I know you feel guilty because you didn't fight back, but you can't blame yourself for that Joey. Ivan is the one who took advantage of you when you had no way of knowing any differently; Ivan is the one to blame, not you. And remember Joey, you escaped him that day, because you did fight back; you stopped him from raping you again, that took courage."

"That morning was the worst, not just because he hit me when he caught me escaping, but earlier that morning," Joey pauses, seeking assurance from Charlie, who nods in encouragement, "One minute he was my husband and we were having sex, and then the next minute I had all these images and I knew everything we had was a lie, and I just felt violated and so disgusted with myself."

"You have no reason to feel disgusted with yourself."

"I know that now, but that morning, all I could think of was how I had betrayed you, and before you say it, I know it wasn't my fault, that I didn't betray you, but I had so many emotions going through me that morning, and then when he caught me, I had to pretend that I gave in, that I wanted him."

"You did what was necessary to escape. Joey, Ivan was a strong man, even with all your training, you wouldn't have been able to stop him, so you used what you had available; you used his arrogance and obsession for you against him, made him drop his guard and you won, Joey, you fought him and you won" brushing her lips with hers, "and you came back to me."

"Yeah, I did didn't I."

Leaning in closer to Charlie, Joey rests her head against her as Charlie holds her tighter. "I know there wasn't anything I could have done differently, I do, but I don't know, I guess I wish I had had the courage earlier to press charges so that I could face him in court."

"Joey, you hadn't really come to terms with what he had done to you, nor were you ready to face him then, but now that you've accepted it, I know that you would have the strength to face him in court if he were still alive."

"I could face anything with you by my side," Joey says, feeling at home in Charlie's arms.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take you home and stay with you?"

"It helped so much having you with me today and I don't think I could have come this far without you, but you can't keep missing work."

"I don't care about work. Joey, you and my family are more important to me than work or anything else."

"Charlie, thanks for the offer, but please, go to work, I'm just going to walk home, get some fresh air along the way."

"Ok, but call me if you need anything."

"I will, now go."

Kissing Joey goodbye, Charlie holds onto her for a moment longer, before kissing her again. "I'll come home as soon as I can."

"I'll be waiting."

Hugging her tight, Charlie finally releases her and climbs into the car. "Call me."

"Charlie, go, I'll be fine."

"I love you."

Joey leans in through the window, brushing her lips over Charlie's. "I love you too. Now go to work."

Joey watches as Charlie drives away, sighing when the car is finally out of sight.

"This is my lucky day."

Joey flinches at the voice behind her. "Leave me alone Cat."

"Why would I want to do that?" she says as she comes up closer to Joey, breathing against the back of her neck. "This is the first chance we've had to be alone."

When Joey turns to face her, Cat takes an involuntary step back at the anger on Joey's face.

"I'm not in the mood for your bullshit today Cat."

"I'd forgotten how hot you are when you're angry," Cat smirks.

"Maybe I should call Georgina, let her know you're bothering me."

"You can call, but there's no guarantee she'll believe you, not after Charlie attacked me. Why don't you just give in Joey, I know you want to."

"Even if you were the last person on the planet, I wouldn't touch you. Now, do everyone a favour and stay the hell away from me and my family."

"I love a challenge Joey and you are the ultimate one."

Realising it was pointless talking to her, Joey turns her back on her and walks away, missing the look of annoyance on Cat's face.

* * *

Finally arriving home, Joey dumps her bag on the floor, leaning against the back of the couch as she tries to calm herself.

"Hello Sasha." Spinning in terror, Joey comes face-to-face with a very much alive Ivan. "You should never have left me."

Too shocked by his presence, Joey is too slow to react when Ivan pounces, shoving a cloth over her face. Struggling feebly, Joey feels herself slipping into unconsciousness as she breathes in the fumes from the cloth. Picking up her unconscious body, Ivan looks down at her in his arms, "We're going home Sasha, where you belong."


	78. Chapter 78

Joey groans as she starts to regain consciousness, the memory of what happened coming back to her when she realises she is gagged and her wrists are tied to a strange bed. Struggling against the restraints, Joey's head is wrenched to the side by the blow from Ivan's hand. "Stop that." Straddling her waist, Ivan leans over her, "You're not going anywhere Sasha, not now that you're back where you belong." With his hands working on her buttons, Ivan takes his time, enjoying the terror in her eyes as he pulls her shirt open, exposing her to him. "I've missed you so much Sasha." Rubbing his hands across her now bare stomach, Ivan smiles. "And I've missed our baby." Ivan kisses her through the gag, his hands bruising as they roam over her body. Reaching her belt, Ivan moves to her side so he can remove the last remaining barriers to him. Smiling down at her, he allows his gaze to roam the full length of her. "You're so beautiful Sasha, I've missed being with you like this, being a husband to you in every way." Kissing her, Ivan uses his lips and hands to reacquaint himself with her body, before moving between her legs. "We have some unfinished business to complete my darling," thrusting hard into her.

Charlie bolts up in the bed, suddenly awake as she hears Joey's screams. Wrapping her arms around her, Charlie tries to soothe her. "Joey, Joey, wake up, it's ok, it's just a nightmare." Pulling her closer to her, she holds her tight as Joey continues to breathe hard in fear, her body shaking uncontrollably.

"Oh god."

"It's ok sweetheart."

"It felt so real Charlie."

"It was just a nightmare and you're safe, here with me." Feeling Joey start to calm, Charlie continues to hold her close, stroking her gently. "Can you tell me about it?"

Taking her time, Joey talks haltingly, "I came home from the counselling session,..Ivan...Ivan was waiting for me...he...he knocked me out...I woke up tied to a bed...he was on top of me; oh god Charlie, he was raping me."

"It's ok, sweetheart, I'm here; no one is ever going to hurt you again."

After some time, feeling safe in Charlie's arms, Joey starts to relax. "It felt so real Charlie, it was if I could feel everything he was doing to me," squeezing her eyes shut as if to block out the images.

Charlie rests her hands on each side of Joey's face, waiting for her to open her eyes. Finally able to open her eyes, Joey sees the love and concern in Charlie's. "Joey, Ivan is dead, he can never hurt you again."

"Is he dead Charlie? My father faked his own death in a car crash and the body was so badly burned, maybe it wasn't him."

Charlie's heart breaks at the fear and uncertainty in Joey's voice. "Joey, your father assured me Ivan was dead. I'd rather not know how he's so certain, but Ivan's not coming back."

"I guess I know what you're saying is true, that he's dead, but sometimes I have this irrational fear that he's still out there, waiting for me."

"That's only natural Joey, especially after everything you've been through, but you just have to keep reminding yourself that he's dead, that he can never hurt you or our baby ever again." Charlie sees some of the uncertainty and fear leave her eyes. "Joey, I will never let anyone hurt you ever again, do you hear me?"

Putting on a brave smile, Joey nods her head. "I hate this Charlie, every time I think I'm getting ahead of this, something drags me back."

"There's bound to be bad days Joey, but we'll get through this, like we have everything else." Charlie hugs her to her again, holding her close as Joey rests her head against her chest. "Joey, you've never had a nightmare like that, did something happen today that upset you after I left?"

"Cat," she says simply, needing no further explanation.

"I'm not surprised then, especially with all the emotions you were already dealing with after the session this morning, the last thing you needed was Cat in your face."

"I hate her Charlie. I know she's Georgina's sister, but I wish she would go and never come back."

"So do I sweetheart, so do I."

"I swore I wouldn't let her get to me, but she caught me at a bad time."

"What happened?"

"I didn't hit her, so I guess that's an improvement, but it's fairly obvious that she's not going to give up. I just wish I knew why she's so interested in me."

"You're a beautiful, warm, loving and tender hearted woman; who wouldn't be interested in you," Charlie's words earning her a loving kiss from Joey.

"You always make feel better Charlie, I love you for that."

"I meant every word of it Joey; you are an amazing woman and I'm just glad that I'm the one who won your heart."

"You didn't just win my heart Charlie, you own it and every part of me."

"Ooo, lucky me," Charlie grins at her. She continues to grin even after she finds herself on her back with Joey over her. "Am I going to get my money's worth now?"

"By the time I'm through with you, you'll be begging for a refund," Joey threatens her.

"Never. You'll never have me begging," challenging Joey once again, hoping to make her forget her nightmare, at least for a time. "Nothing you could do would ever have me begging."

"Charlie, you're being a little obvious about distracting me."

"Are you rejecting the challenge?"

"As if," accepting the challenge wholeheartedly.

* * *

Lying with Charlie's head on her shoulder, Joey's circles her hand along Charlie's back, loving the little twitches her touch causes in Charlie's body. "I believe that's two challenges I've come out on top in now."

"Joey, do you hear me complaining?"

"No, but I did hear you begging."

"You know me so well."

"Thank you Charlie, for everything you've done tonight. I wish all nightmares could have such an amazing cure."

"Who says they can't?"

"Be careful what you offer Charlie."

"I'd offer the world for you Joey; anything to make you feel better, to help you through the tough times."

"You do help me Charlie, just by being here," Joey says. "I'm just sorry I scared you like that tonight."

"Must admit you did give me a fright, usually you just toss and turn."

"Believe me, I could do without those extra intense nightmares."

"They will stop Joey, until then, I don't care if you wake me up, because together we'll get you through this."

"Can you just hold me?"

"You don't even have to ask." Joey rolls onto her side, Charlie moving against her back, her arm around Joey's middle. With Charlie's loving and supportive presence behind her, it doesn't take long for Joey to fall into a restful sleep, Charlie following soon after.

* * *

Charlie wakes early the next morning, Joey still asleep in her arms. Reaching over to turn the alarm off before it sounds, Charlie moves back to her previous position.

"It's ok Charlie, I'm awake."

"How long have you been faking it?"

"Not long. I just love waking up in your arms and didn't want to move."

"I'm kind of fond of waking up like this. You slept much better."

"I had my Charlie security blanket; works wonders on bad dreams."

"I wish I could stay with you, but I've got to get up for work."

"Hopefully soon I'll be going with you into work."

"Joey, even if Sid clears you for duty on Monday, I don't want you to feel you have to rush back to work."

"Sid may clear me, but I doubt my counsellor will, not just yet."

"What are you thinking?"

"I miss work, but sometimes I hope I'm never cleared to return to duty."

"You've been away for quite awhile now, you're bound to be a little nervous."

"Nearly six months."

"Any wonder then. Joey, with your pregnancy and medical history, there's no pressure for you to rush back; your job will be waiting for you as long as it takes."

"Not forever Charlie."

"Well no, but I've had no requests from head office about possible return dates. Joey, no one wants you to risk coming back if you're not ready."

"I promise Charlie, I won't be returning unless I'm 100% sure of both my physical and emotional state."

"You don't know how happy that makes me, but right now I really need to shower, eat and get to work before I'm the one who's job is in danger."

"Want some company?"

"I'd love nothing better, but I don't have time."

"Yes you do, I set the clock ahead a half-hour when I woke up."

"You," Charlie's almost most speechless at Joey's cheek, before breaking out into a grin. "30 minutes?"

"Yep."

"Well what are we doing still in bed, come on," Charlie drags Joey out of bed, snatching up their robes, they head to the bathroom.

* * *

Ruby walks into the kitchen for breakfast to find them sitting over their bowls of cereal kissing.

"There was no hot water left."

"Sorry," they say together, inadvertently telling Ruby why. Ruby stands there glaring at them, shaking her head in resignation.

"Why do I get stuck with the love-sick parents permanently attached at the lips?" She groans as she sits at the table.

"I don't know, I guess you're just lucky."

"I might have agreed if I hadn't just had a cold shower."

"We're sorry Ruby, it won't happen again," Charlie assures her.

Ruby eyes them for a moment, "Mum, I just caught you making out over breakfast, so you really shouldn't promise me things you can't keep."

"You could always get up earlier," suggests Joey.

"I'm a teenager Jo, you're lucky I can even get up in time for school."

"Look, when we get a new house, we'll make sure that there's a better hot water service," Charlie tells her.

"When will that be?"

"Whenever your mother stops being so fussy."

"Hey, forgive me if I want the perfect house for our family."

"There was nothing wrong with the fifth place we looked at, Charlie," Joey accuses her.

"Colleen lived only a 2 minute walk away."

"And the sixth place?" Ruby asks.

"Ok, there wasn't a whole lot wrong with that one, but it just didn't feel like a family home."

"What do you mean mum?"

"There was something cold about it," Charlie shrugs. "A family home should be warm and welcoming, that place gave me the creeps."

"That's because the last tenant died there," Joey informs them.

"Oh gross," Ruby shudders. "Please make sure that whatever house you buy that no one has died in it."

"Don't worry, I don't want our children growing up in a house like that," Charlie points out.

"Good. So, you said children," Ruby grins at them, "How many little brothers and sisters are we talking about?"

"Your mum wants a footy team."

"I do not."

"So how many?"

"Joey and I haven't decided on a number yet, but we'd definitely like 1 or 2 more sometime in the future," Charlie looks slyly at Joey, before adding, "Maybe more than that."

"Like Charlie said, we haven't settled on a number," her words letting Charlie know that she hadn't ruled out the idea of more.

"I suppose I could get used to having more little rugrats around."

"It really doesn't bother you that we'll probably have more kids?" asks Joey.

"If you and mum are happy, then I'm happy; besides, I'll probably be away at school or moved out of home by the time you start adding to the family."

"There's always nappies in the school holidays or babysitting at your place," Joey teases her.

"I may be too busy to babysit, what with my extremely successful career and all."

"I've never asked, but what do you intend to do after school?"

"I have absolutely no idea, but whatever it is, I'll be successful in it."

"Wow, confidence and attitude; she's definitely yours Charlie." Joey smiles at the dual blushes on both mother and daughter at the compliment. "Hadn't you two better be getting to school and work?"

"You're right. Ruby, grab your stuff and I'll drop you off on the way," Charlie tells her daughter, before turning her attention back to Joey. "Please tell me you changed the clocks in here?"

"I was in your arms all night."

"Damn, then I'm going to be late."

"Not if you skip picking up your coffee at the diner." Joey holds her hands up, "It was just a suggestion."

"I guess after this most pleasant start to the day, I can stomach office coffee first thing." Brushing her lips over Joey's, Charlie stands up. Placing her hands tenderly to Joey's belly, she leans down and gives Joey a proper kiss goodbye. "I'll see you two later."

"We'll both be here."

Ruby rushes back into the room, throwing her arms around Joey's neck. "I heard you last night Jo, I hope you feel better."

"I do Ruby, knowing you and Charlie are here for me helps."

"I love you Jo, bye," Ruby bolts out the door, yelling behind her, "Hurry up mum."

"I didn't realise I woke her too."

"Joey, the only thing Ruby was upset about was the cold water, not about being woken up last night."

"Maybe we should make sure our new place has thicker walls."

"The nightmares will be finished soon."

"That's not the only reason Charlie," grinning cheekily at her.

"Definitely thicker walls and I have another of my own requirements," showing Joey the bruise on her elbow, "It has to have a decent sized shower." Breaking into a huge grin, Joey nods her head in agreement. "Large shower and tub in the new place; got that. We'd better make sure there is an extra bathroom for the kids."

"We will find a place that's perfect for us Joey."

"As long as we're together, any place is perfect, now get the hell out of here Charlie."

"Right, bye." Charlie finally manages to get out the door, leaving Joey sitting there alone, but content.


	79. Chapter 79

Sleeping in on Sunday morning, Charlie turns over to find the bed empty beside her.

"Joey?"

"Right here," Joey walks in, holding a tray.

"What's this, breakfast in bed?"

"You've been fussing over me, now it's time for you to have a little pampering."

"You really don't have to Joey," her words at odds with the pleased look on her face. Setting the tray on the side table for a moment, Joey climbs onto the bed next to Charlie.

"Of course I do Charlie," Joey says, leaning over and kissing Charlie lovingly. "It doesn't seem fair that I'm the only one who gets fussed over in this relationship."

"You're the only one who's pregnant."

"That's no excuse. As you keep saying, we're in this together, so for the rest of the day, I'm going to wait on you hand and foot."

"Does that also mean whatever I want to do, we do?"

"Whatever you want."

"Good, then brekkie can wait," pulling Joey down on top of her.

* * *

Walking hand-in-hand along the beach, Charlie and Joey enjoy the evening breeze coming off the water.

"Thank you Joey, I think that was the most relaxing day I've ever had."

"You deserved this day Charlie."

"You're lucky I don't expect this everyday now."

"Lucky for me then, that you have to go to work most days," Joey says as she slides her arm around Charlie's waist. "We could make it a regular Sunday event."

"That, I could definitely go for." Charlie chuckles as Joey's stomach chooses that moment to interrupt. Resting her palm against her belly, Charlie asks, "Was that you or bubs?"

"Me."

"I better feed you then."

"It's a nice evening out, why don't we pick up something from the diner and sit on the beach."

"Sounds wonderful. There's no point us both going to the diner, so pull up some sand and I'll get the food and bring it back."

"Charlie, you're not supposed to be doing anything today."

"Joey, I think I can handle buying tea." Circling her arms around Joey, she pulls her closer. "And you did say whatever I wanted to do and right now, I want to buy you tea."

"Then I won't stop you."

"The usual?"

"Better get extra, I am eating for two."

"I won't be long," brushing her lips across Joey's, Charlie heads off.

Joey lies back on the beach waiting for Charlie to return, nearly nodding off when she hears someone call her name.

"Hey Joey."

"Georgina," Joey says, ignoring Cat at her side. "I'm just waiting for Charlie before we head home," hating lying to her friend, but not wanting Cat to stick around.

"Joey, we've barely seen each other in the last fortnight."

"Sorry, but I've had a lot on my mind."

"Maybe you could come over for a coffee or something?"

"Coffee makes me queasy."

"Then why don't you and Charlie join us for tea tonight," Cat butts in.

"Charlie's already gone to get our tea." Joey glares at her, "Besides, I wouldn't be able to stomach a meal if you were there Cat."

"Joey!" Watson's shocked by her friend's attitude.

"Don't expect me to be nice to her Georgina, not after what she's done."

"Joey, please, we need to talk," Watson appeals to her.

Joey climbs to her feet, brushing the sand off her. "Georgina, I have other things to deal with at the moment, so I'm in no mood to play Cat's games."

"I'm not playing anything," Cat says sullenly.

"Well whatever you're up to, I'm not interested."

"I'm just trying to be friendly."

"Cracking on to me is not being friendly, especially when you've been told repeatedly to leave me alone."

"Has something happened?" Watson asks.

"Cat didn't tell you? Now there's a surprise," she says sarcastically. "The other day outside my counsellor's office, she tried it on again."

"I did not!" Cat acts shocked at the accusation.

"So you didn't tell me to give in because that's what I really want."

"Of course I didn't. Georgie, I didn't say anything like that." Watson looks between her sister and her best friend, no longer sure who she should believe.

"What's going on here?" Charlie comes up behind them. Glaring at Cat, she puts her arm around Joey. "Well?"

"Don't blame me for any of this, Georgie just wanted to say hi to her friend because she hasn't seen her much lately."

"Gee, I wonder why that is."

"Enough!" Watson blurts out. "Cat, let's just leave Charlie and Joey to their meal." Watson drags her sister away, their voices carrying back to Charlie and Joey. "Cat, I asked you to stay away from them."

"How is any of this my fault? I didn't know Joey was going to be there that day."

"You still shouldn't have said anything to her."

"I didn't say anything other than hello."

"Cut the crap Cat. I know you and I know Joey."

"I can't believe you're taking her side again."

"I don't want to Cat, but Joey wouldn't lie about something like that."

"But I would?"

"Yes," walking away from her sister.

Watching Cat run to catch up to her sister, Joey turns to Charlie. "Is it wrong to be happy that Georgina finally sees that her sister hasn't changed?"

"I hate seeing Watson hurt, but she needed to know."

"Can we just go home now?"

"Of course. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I've just lost my appetite."

"You need to eat Joey, so it looks like I need to distract you again."

"Ruby's home."

"Ok, so that's out."

Joey laughs at the serious thinking expression on Charlie's face. "You're impossible sometimes Charlie."

"What'd I do?"

"Just being you. Now come on, that food smells wonderful and I'm suddenly very ravenous."

"For the food or me?" Charlie grins sexily at her.

"Always for you, but this time the food has to win out," laughing again as Charlie pouts. Offering Charlie a kiss in compensation, Joey snatches one of the bags of food, making a start on their tea as they walk home.

* * *

Arriving home late the next evening, Charlie searches the house for Joey, finding her sitting on the back step.

"I'm sorry I didn't call you earlier, but there was an accident, so I've been out of the station all day."

"That's ok," Joey replies softly.

"Joey, is everything all right, there wasn't anything wrong with the scans was there?" Charlie asks worriedly as she sits on the step next to her.

"Sid rescheduled the scans for next month."

"Why? Joey, please tell me what's wrong."

"Charlie, nothing is wrong. My blood pressure was a bit high and he decided that with the higher blood pressure, pregnancy and stress he thinks I'm under, to leave the scans for another month."

"Is that really wise?"

"Charlie, there's been no symptoms since the second surgery and if he had any doubts that I wouldn't be cleared, he would've run the scans as planned. Sid is just playing it safe."

"But I thought the risks to the baby were minimal with the scans?"

"They are but Sid just felt that with the combination of things that it was wiser to wait a little further along in the pregnancy, when there's virtually no risk at all to the baby. Charlie, I promised you that I wouldn't do anything to risk the baby, I meant it. I really am ok, all this means is that I'm not going to be cleared for work for at least another month."

"I realise that we're going to have to manage your health, especially during the pregnancy, and that's much more important than work."

"I agree with you, it's just that I'm really starting to miss work, despite what I said the other day."

"I know you do. How worried is Sid about your bp?"

"It wasn't too high, but he loaned me a portable machine so I can monitor it myself."

"There's more, isn't there?"

"With my history, high blood pressure can lead to more blood clots developing."

"And he still didn't do the scans!" Charlie is incredulous.

"Charlie, my bp isn't anywhere at those levels and as long as it's monitored and managed, there's no real danger of that happening. I already eat healthy, I exercise and since I've been pregnant, I've cut out coffee and most caffeine and once the baby is born, my bp's likely to stabilise."

Hugging Joey close to her, "I'm sorry, I'm just worried about you."

"I'm fine Charlie, we're just being extra careful. Sid did also recommend that I stay away from stressful situations, emphasis on the try."

"Clearly he's never met Cat."

"I know I keep saying that I won't let her get to me, but keeping it contained seems to make me more tense sometimes."

"Promise not to hit her and I'll let you off the leash."

"Charlie!"

"I mean it Joey, if yelling abuse at her will release some of the stress, then go for it, just don't hit her."

"Knowing Cat, she'd probably just get turned on."

"You may be right; best not do that then. I think you should talk to your father though."

"Why?"

"A lot of the stress you've been under has been because of your counselling sessions and the estrangement from your father. Ivan died before you had the chance to hold him accountable, and I know your father has apologised, but you still hold him responsible. Joey, I think it would be a good idea to let him know exactly what his actions did to you, how much pain he's caused."

"The counsellor said something similar. I might call dad tomorrow, ask him to come and see me."

"Do you want me there, I mean, you've only ever spoken to him on the phone since you've been home."

"I think this is something I need to do alone."

"Just promise me you'll call if you need me there."

"I will. You're pretty good at this."

"It comes with the job."

"What, being a cop?"

"No, being a concerned girlfriend." Pulling Joey closer to her side, Charlie kisses her on the temple. "You do realise what all this means?"

"No, what?"

"That I'm going to have to fuss over you even more."

"At this moment, I don't care how much you fuss."

"That's good, because it starts right now with you eating something." Holding her hand out, she squeezes it softly as she helps Joey to her feet. Charlie leans forward until their foreheads touch, saying nothing as they stand there.

Raising her hand, Joey gently caresses her face, placing a light kiss on her lips. "I really am going to be fine, especially if you feed me." Breaking into a relieved grin, Charlie draws Joey into a passionate kiss, before taking her hand and leading her inside.

* * *

"Charlie," Watson calls out, grateful she was the one driving and not Charlie.

"Huh!"

"You're miles away Charlie."

"Yeah sorry."

"Everything's alright with Joey, isn't it," Watson asks, still feeling a little guilty for not having been around to see her.

"She's meeting with her father today."

"I thought she cut off contact?"

"She did. She's decided that it's time to confront him."

"If you need to go and be with her, I can cover for you."

"Thanks for the offer, but Joey wants to do this alone."

"I'm sorry for adding to your problems, I know I haven't exactly made it easy at work lately."

"It's partly my fault, I should never have provoked Cat like that."

"I really thought she had changed this time."

"For your sake, I wished she had. How are things between you two?"

"Strained. She kept professing her innocence and when that didn't work, she admitted she may have overstepped the line and has been begging me for forgiveness since."

"I'm sorry things have turned out like this."

"I warned her that this was her last chance and I knew that she'd probably break my heart, I just...I don't know what I really expected."

"Joey misses you."

"I've missed her too, it was just a little difficult catching up when Cat was around all the time and now I feel like I've let you and Joey down."

"Don't be ridiculous. You chose to believe your sister, and if I'm truthful, if I was in the same position, I'd have done the same."

"I just wish I knew where I went wrong with her."

"You can't blame yourself for how Cat turned out."

"She was my responsibility after our parents died."

"You were barely an adult at the time and Cat's an adult now herself; she's been given chances to change and she's chosen not to."

"I just miss the sister she once was."

"Maybe one day she will realise what she has lost and change."

"Right now, I'm not that hopeful."

"This is the place," Charlie points to the house as Watson pulls over.

"That's, um..." Watson's at a loss for words.

"Eye catching."

"I can certainly see why the neighbour called in the complaint."

"I just hope we don't have to arrest them," Charlie sighs as they get out of the car and head over to the house. "I was hoping to get home in an hour."

* * *

Having showered thoroughly at work and in a fresh uniform, Charlie rushes home.

"Joey!"

"I'm in the kitchen." Joey takes one look at Charlie, "What happened to your uniform?"

"I'll tell you later," Charlie walks over to Joey, her arms going straight around Joey. "How did it go with your father?"

"It was hard at first, seeing him face-to-face after all this time, but I'm glad I did this. He always knew he was wrong to have taken me, he just never really understood until today the pain he had caused."

"How do you feel now?"

"You were right, I needed to do this, because I feel a lot better for telling him. Once I had explained to him what I was dealing with, the nightmares and the counselling sessions, I don't know, it was like a weight was being lifted. I guess I had been trying to not let this come between us by keeping it to myself, but now that it's out in the open, I just feel better."

"You certainly seem a little more relaxed."

"I feel relieved that it's no longer between us and now that it's not, maybe I will finally be able to forgive him so I can move on."

"What did your father say when you told him?"

"He actually broke down and then he apologised so much that I nearly had to threaten to cut him off again. Oh, and Ivan's definitely dead."

"I never doubted it.

"Neither did I, well not really, but just hearing the words from my father made it more certain." Leaning against Charlie, Joey takes a moment to enjoy the strength and love she feels coming from Charlie. Kissing Charlie on the bare skin just above the top button, Joey tugs on her shirt. "So Charlie, what happened to your uniform?"

"How do you know this isn't the same one?"

"Because this looks ironed and as careful as you are, even you wrinkle."

"I do not wrinkle."

"Ok, but you do crease."

Shrugging her shoulders in acknowledgement, she takes Joey's hand. "Let's go and relax in the lounge and I'll tell you." Curling up against Charlie on the couch, Joey listens as she tells her she had sorted things out with Watson and how her day was largely boring.

"Stop stalling Charlie."

"I'm not."

"You are, now tell." So Charlie tells her about the house, every word drawing more giggles from Joey before she completely loses it.

"It's not funny Joey."

"Yes it is."

"You have no idea how hard it was to get the handcuffs on them." The image causing renewed laughter from Joey.

"Oh god, I wish I could have seen that." Finally seeing the funny side, Charlie joins in. "Who would have thought, a nudist family in the Bay," Joey gets out between fits of laughter.

"We had to charge them with public nudity, indecent exposure and lewd conduct."

"And there wasn't a scrap of clothing in the house?" Joey asks as she tries to regain her composure.

"Only one owned clothes for when he had to pick up supplies, but other than that, they only had towels and sheets. They moved in a couple of days ago while the neighbour was away for work and when he came home he copped an eyeful. All 5 of them were sunbathing in the front yard, covered head to toe in tanning oil."

"I hope you cleaned the car seats."

"And the handcuffs and our clothes. The oil went everywhere, even when we made them put towels around themselves."

"I can't believe one of them made a move on you."

"Believe me, I wish he hadn't because tackling someone to the ground when they're all oily isn't easy," Charlie shudders at the memory, sending Joey into more fits of laughter.

"Thank you Charlie, I needed that."

"Just don't expect something like that every day."

"I'm glad you and Georgina sorted things out."

"You two need to sit down and have a talk."

"I know, I'll track her down tomorrow. Now," Joey stands and drags Charlie to her feet, "How about we get you out of that uniform before you crease it?" Grinning cheekily at Charlie, "We've never tried oil before."

"And after today, we never will. Believe me Joey, this was one arrest I hope to forget," Charlie says as she closes the bedroom door behind them.


	80. Chapter 80

Spying Watson looking mournful outside the diner the next day, Joey strolls over.

"Hey, mind if I sit."

"Of course not."

"You ok?"

"Not really. I'm sorry for believing Cat."

"You wanted to believe she had changed, but I don't think she can."

"Neither do I," Watson reluctantly admits. "Joey, I feel like such a fool."

"There's no reason to feel that way Georgina, she's your sister and you wanted to believe in her; there's nothing wrong or foolish about that."

"Believing in her has nearly cost me so much, including my friends."

"That wasn't going to happen. I admit that it was unlikely the four of us would ever have shared a meal." Reaching across the table, Joey puts her hand on her arm, "You're my best friend Georgina, we would have worked something out."

"Now we don't need to. I can never trust her again."

"I'm really sorry it came to this."

"I don't understand it Joey, I know she loves me and I've given her so many chances, but she just keeps throwing it back in my face."

"I don't know why she does it Georgina, but she does love you."

"Not enough."

"What do you intend to do?"

"No idea. I need to get back to work; thanks for the talk Joey."

"I'm always here for you," giving her friend a hug. "Now go and annoy the hell out of Charlie."

"I'll tell her you said that."

"Don't you dare."

"Oh, this is good, now if Charlie gets pissed with me, I'll just tell her you told me too."

"You wouldn't."

Smiling for the first time in days, Watson waves at her, "I'll be seeing you Joey and I'll give Charlie your regards."

"You look pleased with yourself Joey."

Joey grins, "I've just done my good deed for the day Leah."

"It's good to see her smiling again, she was really starting to bring the place down."

"I just hope it lasts."

"She has her friends supporting her, she'll get through this. You think she'll tell Charlie what you told her?"

"She knows I wasn't serious...I think. Maybe I should get some extra éclairs to soften Charlie up, just in case."

"If you're hungry Joey, just say so."

"That obvious, huh?"

"I know how you love éclairs, even more since you've been pregnant. I'll put one aside for Charlie, to make sure she actually gets it. Why don't you come inside and we can catch up?"

"As long as we sit near the window as far away from the coffee maker as possible."

Leah chuckles, "Charlie told me of your little coffee problem."

"It's just as much her problem as mine."

"When you're both holding that baby in your arms, going a few months without coffee will be worth it."

"I can just see Charlie at the hospital giving everyone cups of coffee in celebration."

"Oddly enough, so can I. So how many éclairs is that?"

"I'll let you know after the first two," she says, following Leah inside.

* * *

Charlie looks up when there is a knock on her door and Michaels steps in. "Uncle Mike, this is a surprise," getting up from behind her desk and hugging him.

"I only wish it was going to be a pleasant one."

"Oh god, what is it now," Charlie grumbles as she sits down.

"Gabriel was seen in town the other day; with Joey"

"He's her father and she had things she needed to speak to him about that couldn't be discussed over the phone."

"That's all very nice, Charlie, but I warned you before that you've made some enemies in the force and they're not happy about your girlfriend receiving visits from a man with such a questionable reputation."

"He's her damn father, what is she supposed to do, pretend he doesn't exist?"

"Of course not. I know this is an impossible situation Charlie, but there are those who have never been happy with your involvement with a junior officer, and now that the word is out that Joey is the daughter of Nickolas Gabriel, they're even less happy. Some are even questioning her loyalty to the police; yours too."

"That's absolutely ridiculous!"

"Anyone with any shred of common sense knows you two are completely loyal, but they're looking for any excuse to try to make you look bad."

Charlie sits back frustrated once more by the continual doubts about her position within the Force. "It's funny how they never questioned my loyalty when I was with Angelo and he was my superior officer; he had a questionable reputation, so where were these people then?" Charlie sighs, "Uncle Mike, how much of this is because Joey's a woman?"

"This is still the old boys club Charlie, you being in charge of this station is bad enough and I have no doubt that for some of them, you being in a lesbian relationship with another officer has put their sensitive little bigoted noses out of joint. Plus your recent successes have made those who questioned your fitness for leading this station look quite frankly, stupid."

"I can't change the fact that I'm female and I can't help who I fell in love with, so it really doesn't matter what I do does it, there will always be someone out to get me?"

"That's the way of the world Charlie; there's always someone out there who's jealous of the achievement of others. At the moment they're just blowing smoke, because you can't be held accountable for the suspected actions of a man you barely know, but that won't stop some from spreading the rumours. Watch yourself Charlie."

"I always do, Uncle Mike."

"Well anyway, that's pretty much the reason I came here."

"Why don't you stay for tea? Ruby would love to see you and I'm sure Joey would like to catch up with you. Her mother's going to be there and it'll give you a chance to meet her."

"I really don't have to be back until tomorrow so I'd love to Charlie. What's that picture of?" Michaels nods his head to the frame on her desk. Picking up the frame, Charlie runs her finger over the image before handing it to him, not once regretting changing her mind and having the picture on her desk.

"This is my daughter."

"You already know you're having a girl?"

"No, but I know we are. She's gorgeous, isn't she," Charlie gushes.

Looking at the photo of his great-niece, Michaels regrets more than ever not telling them he was Joey's uncle. "Don't take this the wrong way Charlie, but I can't make out a whole lot; is she mooning us?"

"Why does everyone keep noticing that?" snatching the picture back from him.

"Well anyway, she's gorgeous Charlie and if she's anything like her mum, she's going to be a gorgeous girl."

"Of course she's going to be like her mum," sounding very certain of that.

"How's Ruby taking to the idea of being a big sister?"

"She's really looking forward to it."

"Obviously you are to."

"I never thought I'd ever be a mother again, and in a few months, I will be."

"It's good to see you so happy Charlie."

"I've been so happy since Joey moved back home that I don't think even those idiots out to get me will wipe the smile off my face."

"That's not a bad way to handle them Charlie; show them that you're not afraid of them."

"I'm not afraid of them, I'm just annoyed. Uncle Mike, no one is going to hurt my family ever again."

"I'm proud of you Charlie, you've become a remarkable woman and anyone who doesn't see what a good cop you are doesn't deserve to wear the uniform themselves. Now, I'll leave you to your work and meet you at your place later."

"Bye Uncle Mike." Charlie allows herself to be distracted for a few moments longer as she gazes at the picture in her hands, before getting back to work.

* * *

Waiting for Ana and Michaels to arrive, Charlie fills Joey in on his earlier visit.

"Are you worried Charlie?"

"They can't touch us Joey."

"But they can make life difficult."

"There's nothing new there. Joey, we can't do a whole lot to stop them, at the same time, they can't do anything to us. Our relationship may not have received official approval, but after all this time, they can't even separate us, not without raising questions about why."

"You have to admit though, if I wasn't a cop, your life would be so much easier at work."

"They would have just found another reason. Joey, my life has certainly changed and been more hectic since you walked into it," she says teasingly, "but I don't regret one second of it. When I think of how different my life would have been without you in it," Charlie muses. "Ruby and I were still struggling to rebuild our relationship when you came back; you being there for Ruby, even before we got back together, played a huge part in repairing our relationship. She looks at me like a mother now and I don't think we could have gotten to this stage so quickly without you."

"I didn't do much Charlie."

"You were someone she could talk to when she couldn't talk to me. I was so wrapped up in my own problems or Angelo's problems, and Angelo was never really there for her, he tried occasionally, but he couldn't really be bothered with her, not like you were."

"So where do you think you'd be if I hadn't come back?"

"I would probably have been married to Angelo, pregnant and chained to the kitchen sink."

"I thought you didn't want to have kids of your own?"

"It never seemed to matter what I wanted; if Angelo wanted it, he usually got it and I would have just given in like I always seemed to do in our relationship."

"You really would have married him?"

"Probably. My heart broke when I lost you and Angelo was there. I kept telling myself it was a huge mistake to become involved with him, which is why I kept avoiding moving in with him. I know I had all those doubts for a reason, but I chose to ignore them and when we broke up, I continually let myself be talked into taking him back time and time again, because I couldn't bear the thought of being alone. It's funny, even though he never did anything to deserve it, everyone was always so quick to forgive and forget all his lies and the bad things he did and even when it was obvious he never learned and he continued to do the wrong thing, we all continued to forgive him and treat him as if he was great guy. It was frustrating, that even after all the bad things he had done, it always seemed that people were on his side and I was always the bad guy when we broke up."

"I never understood why people saw him as some wonderful guy; I mean aside from him being an immature brat, nice, decent people, don't do the things that Angelo did. I mean really, how many crimes did he have to commit for people to see him for what he was; a criminal."

"He was handsome and had a charm that blinded people to the arrogance and obsessiveness underneath. I guess deep down I knew Angelo was wrong for me, that he wasn't a good person, yet I still chose to ignore my doubts." Feeling Joey squeeze her hand in support, Charlie pulls her onto her lap. "You know what, let's forget about Angelo; he's the past, you're my future. My life started the day you walked back into it and now I get to have another baby and not even lose my figure."

"Now I know why you were always so keen on me having the babies."

Charlie grins at Joey, "Busted."

"Have you given any more thought to having a baby Charlie?"

Charlie shakes her head with some regret, "I'm sorry Joey, I don't think I can go through that again."

"It's ok Charlie, I'm more than happy to have our babies." Charlie hugs Joey close to her, kissing her forehead.

"It's too bad Ana and Uncle Mike will be here shortly."

"The salads are done and the meat doesn't need to be cooked until everyone is here."

"Good," Charlie says, capturing Joey's lips.

* * *

After enjoying a pleasant dinner with Ana and Michaels, Charlie and Joey relax over a nightcap of milk and bikkies outside. "Was it just my imagination or did I see sparks between your mother and Uncle Mike?"

"I saw it to."

"How would you feel if they got together?"

"I'm not sure. Ana's been alone for a long time, and Mike's a great guy."

"But?"

"It's a little weird and I really don't like the idea of my mum dating a cop." Joey keeps her face straight, "I hear they can be quite demanding and insensitive."

"I'll show you demanding and insensitive," Charlie says as she advances on Joey.

* * *

Holding Joey close to her, Charlie pulls the covers over them. "Now, what were you saying before about dating cops?"

"Only that they're gentle, considerate and amazing in bed," snuggling up closer to Charlie.

"That's what I thought you said."

"As for Mike and Ana, I just don't want to get stuck in the middle if they got together and it didn't work out."

"It could be a bit awkward at family dinners if they were both invited I suppose. Well look, we may have read too much into it and we're worrying about nothing."

"He offered to drive her home."

"He was being polite," her words lacking conviction. "We'll deal with it when it happens."

"Common sense."

"What?" asks a confused Charlie.

"Cops; they're gentle, considerate, amazing in bed and have common sense." With her head on Charlie's shoulder, Joey can't see the sudden gleam in her eyes, but senses she's up to something when she feels her tense against her head. "Charlie, what are you up...whoa," finding herself rolled onto her back and staring up at Charlie as she looms over her.

"It's Saturday tomorrow so I can sleep in, which means I can spend the night finding words for you to add to my already considerable list."

"You may have to work hard at that, it's going to be hard to top amazing."

Grinning down at Joey, Charlie kisses her softly, "I'm willing to give it a try."

* * *

Once again snuggled together, Charlie runs her hand up and down Joey's back. "Well?"

"Well what?" Joey asks, knowing exactly what Charlie was after.

"Joey."

"Ok, I'll tell you." Leaning up, Joey whispers in her ear.

"I like those words," very pleased with herself.

"I like them to," Joey says as she settles against Charlie's side for the night. Charlie lies there watching Joey sleep for a while, loving the peaceful repose, the way she snuggles closer to her even in sleep, before Joey's gentle breathing finally lulls Charlie into sleep.

* * *

Charlie rustles through the newspaper as Joey drives. "This one looks promising. Four large bedrooms, a sun-room, large backyard, swimming pool and garage."

"Where is it?"

"Actually, it's not far from Ana's cottage."

"If it's the place I think it is, it'd be perfect; a view of the sea, close to the school."

"Well, it's open for viewing right now," Charlie informs her, "If we hurry, we can go and have a look."

As Joey turns the car around to head toward the house, Charlie watches her for a moment. "How do feel about Brett leaving town?"

"He did kind of spring it on me when he dropped in this morning, but he deserves this. He was there for me when our parents died, and apart from that period when he couldn't accept me being gay, he's always been there for me. I'm going to miss him, but it's time he followed his dream, put his own needs first for a change. I just wish it wasn't so far away."

"Is he going to sell the house?" Charlie asks, knowing Joey was still fond of it.

"No, it's our family home, so he's paid off the mortgage and is going to rent it out to Georgina."

"I'm actually going to miss him," Charlie admits in surprise

"It's been nice seeing you two finally get along."

"When he took Robbo's side over yours, I never expected to like the guy, but once I got to know him, I was surprised to find that he really is a nice guy and despite that brain fade of his after your attack, he's been a good brother to you."

"I'm happy for him, but I'm going to miss him; for a few years, he was the only family I had."

"Now you have us and Ana."

"I know, it's just that he's my big brother."

"He'll be back for visits and we can always go and see him when the baby's a little older. Does he still want to be godfather?"

"Of course he does. He's getting real excited about being an uncle and a godfather," Joey says as she pulls the car over to the curb. "Well, here we are."

Looking at the house, Charlie is immediately charmed by the place

"Nice isn't it?" Joey grins at the look on Charlie's face.

"What's it like inside?"

"I've never been inside, but I always used to walk past this place on the way to school wondering what it was like."

"The garden is gorgeous."

Looking around the place, both inside and out, Charlie finds herself loving it more and more.

"The pool is a nice size, it even has a safety fence around it and looks like a marquee can go over it for shading. And this backyard has more than enough privacy with the high fence and bushes; we'd barely know we had neighbours."

"That's always a good thing, especially if they turn out to be worse than the ones we already have."

"Please don't say that Joey," Charlie shudders at the idea.

"Don't forget the extra large bath tub in the ensuite to the main bedroom and Ruby would absolutely love the size of the bedrooms, which are at the other end of the house to where ours would be."

"Joey, as much as I love this place and the idea of living here, it's a little out of our price range, we'd never be able to make the repayments."

"Not unless we paid off a fair chunk of the mortgage straight up, so we'd have smaller repayments. Charlie, I know you want to be equals in this, but this house is perfect for us, so let me pay off a larger share of the deposit and then we can share the repayments," appealing to Charlie.

"The puppy dog eyes really aren't fair Joey," Charlie complains as she finds herself weakening.

"Just think Charlie, taking long soaks in the tub together, watching our children play in the backyard and not waiting hours for Ruby to get out of the bathroom."

"She's not that bad, but the idea of her having her own bathroom is appealing."

"Even more appealing if we make her clean it herself."

Charlie grins, "Let's not tell her that until we move in."

"Move in? Does that mean?" Not quite daring to hope.

"Let's make an offer."

"Are you serious Charlie?"

"This place really is perfect for us Joey, so yeah, I'm serious," suddenly finding herself with Joey in her arms as she kisses her.

Leaning back in Charlie's arms, Joey looks at her with happiness. "It will still be our place Charlie."

"I was never comfortable with you buying the house on your own Joey, but as long as I'm contributing, then you're right, it will be our house. Let's go make an offer and then we can work out what repayments we can afford and how much to pay off the mortgage."

Charlie smiles at the excitement on Joey's face, "Don't get too excited Joey, they may not accept our offer."

"I know."

"You'll need to contact your father if they do accept, to arrange the money from the trust fund."

"That won't be any trouble."

"And we don't tell Ruby until we find out if this place is ours."

"God, I hope they accept the offer, because I don't know if I can keep quiet for long."

"Joey, you're a highly trained undercover operative; you're trained to keep secrets."

"Not like this."

"Well try very hard or we'll have to deal with Ruby getting all excited and then disappointed if we miss out on the place."

"Thanks for the reminder. Come on, let's go do this before that other couple beats us to it."

* * *

Charlie leans against the railing, watching Joey walking along the beach in the distance, lost in the thoughts of their excitement of making an offer on the place the previous day. So lost in her thoughts she doesn't hear the footsteps behind her until Cat leans on the railing beside her.

"I envy you Charlie," Cat says as she stares at Joey.

"I'm really not interested in anything you have to say Cat."

"You have an amazing girlfriend, a woman willing to forgive anything. I've always been curious as to how you got her back after you betrayed her like that." Cat waits for a response, seeing it in the slight tensing of Charlie's shoulders. "I mean, it must have been an absolutely devastating time for her; raped, nearly murdered, abandoned by her brother and then betrayed by the one person she thought she could rely on."

"Go away Cat."

"I mean why would anyone cheat on a woman like Joey? Of course, she got her revenge," her words making Charlie look at her in confusion. "She allowed her husband to give her something you never could."

"Are you still here?"

"How does it feel Charlie, knowing that she's carrying a b*stard? That she spent all that time in the arms of man while you were moping about back at home."

"I betrayed Joey, that's something I've had to live with, but she never betrayed me. This baby is ours and we will love this child; nothing you could ever say will make me see this baby any differently." Straightening up, Charlie stares at Cat. "I can see why you envy me though. I have a beautiful partner, a baby on the way, a loving daughter; a family. Family is something you don't really understand, is it?"

"Georgie's my family."

"You're breaking your sister's heart Cat. Why don't you leave now, before you completely destroy what's left of your relationship."

"Georgie and I were doing great until your lies came between us."

"Listen to yourself Cat. The only one you have to blame for your situation is yourself. Your sister wanted so much to believe in you, that you had changed, but you're incapable of changing Cat. Your sister is a wonderful person, she doesn't deserve to have a sister like you." Charlie turns her back on her, walking toward Joey, missing the look of pain and shame in Cat's eyes.


	81. Chapter 81

Snuggled up to Joey on the couch the next night, Charlie muses, "Joey, what are we going to do about our anniversary?"

"What do you mean?"

"In four days, we'll have been together for a year, but we spent over 100 days apart."

"You counted?"

"I didn't need to Joey, every single day I was apart from you was painful, first when you were taken from me and then when we separated after you came back. I guess what I'm trying to say is, with that much time apart, is it still our one year anniversary in a few days?"

"For most of those days I had no idea who I was and so much happened in that period, Charlie and though we never stopped loving each other, we did break up. Our life is so different now with the baby on the way." Joey smiles, "I think from now on, I'd like to celebrate our anniversary on the day you accepted this baby as your own."

"The day we got back together?"

"That was the day when I realised all my dreams were coming true; I had you, Ruby and a baby on the way."

"That was an amazing day. So, third time's the charm, then."

"Definitely. Charlie, the first time we barely knew each other, the second time was amazing, but there was also a lot of pain and heartbreak; this time we're going to be stronger, nothing will come between us ever again."

"I like the sound of that."

"You're just happy you don't have to buy presents for the next 10 months."

"That too." Charlie rests her head on Joey's lap, giving their daughter a quick kiss through Joey's top, before gazing up at her, her fingers circling across Joey's belly. "Good thing that I saw sense that day and got you back or I would have missed all this."

"Believe me, I couldn't be happier that you did," Joey says, her hand gently caressing Charlie's cheek. "I know I wouldn't have been alone, with Ana, Georgina and even Ruby there for me, but just the thought of being without you is painful and going through this without you; I really wasn't look forward to that."

"Well I'm here and I'm never going anywhere."

"So I'm stuck with you."

"Yep, forever."

"I really like that word."

"Me too. My list is growing," grinning cheekily up at Joey.

"Yes it is; there's still plenty more that can be earned, but for tonight, I think I'd just like to sit here like this," smiling down at Charlie when she hears her mock sigh. "You do have the rest of our lives to earn them," earning herself a pleased smile. Charlie snuggles closer to Joey's belly, closing her eyes in contentment as she nods off.

* * *

Coming back to the station after a call-out, Charlie gets a surprise when she walks into her office to find Joey sitting on her desk holding up a glass of wine toward her. Noticing the stern look coming from her girlfriend, Joey holds up the bottle.

"It's cider Charlie."

"What are you doing here?"

"Don't worry, I'm not saying, I just couldn't wait to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"The owner accepted our offer; as soon as we sign the contract tomorrow, we are officially home owners."

"You're kidding!" Charlie rushes over to her and pulls her to her feet in a hug, spilling cider down her back.

"Careful Charlie!"

"It's only cider," her lips finding Joey's. "So when do we sign?"

"The owner wants a quick sale so the agent's agreed to meet us just before your shift tomorrow."

"What about the money? Mine's easy to get to, but yours is a little more difficult."

"Dad arranged the paperwork as soon as I called the other day; all he has to do is write up the cheque. It's ours Charlie."

"Ours. I really like that, our home," smiling as she kisses Joey again. "I'm sorry but I really need to change, that cider was cold."

Joey pours another glass while Charlie grabs her spare shirt from the cupboard. "I'm glad I took to keeping spare shirts in my office and not the locker room; rushing out of here with a wet back might have been a little hard to explain," she says as she tucks her shirt in and takes the glass from Joey. "To our new home," they toast.

"I'd better let you get back to work."

"I'm glad you came Joey."

"There was no way I could have sat on this news until you got home." Putting the glasses and bottle back into her bag, Joey pauses in front of Charlie, kissing her slowly. "I'll see you later." Charlie feels the grin still on her face as she sits at her desk, a swirl of emotions going through her.

* * *

Cat is walking along the beach when she spies her target standing alone on the pier.

"Hello Joey, fancy meeting you here," Cat greets Joey.

"Give it up Cat, Charlie and I have just signed a contract on our new house together, so it should be obvious even to you that you're wasting your time trying to come between us."

"It's never a waste of time to chase after something you want."

"Well this time it is."

"Joey, why don't you just come to bed with me and then I'll leave you alone."

Joey faces Cat, not believing her in the least. "What, all I have to do, is sleep with you and you'll leave town?"

"I can't explain it Joey, there's something about you that I want."

Walking over to Cat, Joey puts her hands on her waist, feeling Cat tense up under her hands.

"So if we have sex, you'll leave my family alone?"

"You have to enjoy it but yes, if you come to bed with me, I'll leave you alone."

"Are we going to do this at your hotel room?"

Moving her hands up Joey's side, Cat's enjoying the feel of being this close to her.

"I kind of like the idea of you and me in the bed you share with Charlie."

"You really have no shame, do you?"

"Not a bit. I want you Joey, at your place or mine, I don't really care where, as long as we're together."

"Well I do." As Joey leans in towards her, Cat prepares for Joey's kiss when she suddenly finds herself falling backwards, her arms flailing as she falls into the water. Cat comes back up to the surface, spluttering furiously.

"You bitch, why did you do that!"

"Cat, I have Charlie, so why would I ever have sex with you. Now leave my family alone."

"You've just made a big mistake Joey, you'll regret this," threatens Cat. Despite her soggy appearance, Joey's a little concerned at the menace behind the words.

"Cat, your own sister can barely tolerate you, now take the hint and leave town."

"I'm not going anywhere, I still have unfinished business."

"Suit yourself, but if you come anywhere near me or my family again, I will file a restraining order against you."

"You ok Joey?"

"Charlie, how long have you been there?" Joey asks in surprise as Charlie walks up to her.

"I was attending a call-out down the beach and I saw Cat heading towards you, so I headed over as soon as I could; I caught most of it."

"And you just stood and watched?"

"You seemed to be handling the situation," Charlie says, her arm going around Joey, "and I was enjoying the show."

"I probably shouldn't have done that," watching as Cat swims to the shore.

"Joey, she suggested having sex with you in our bed; she was damn lucky I didn't toss her in."

"You are right though Charlie, I do feel better letting it out."

"I sort of meant for you to yell at her, not give her swimming lessons," trying not to laugh as Cat finally reaches the shore.

"I slipped," Joey confesses in her best innocent expression. "At least I didn't hit her."

Kissing Joey on the forehead, they wait as a drenched Cat stalks in their direction.

"Did you just see what she did to me?" Cat points a dripping finger at Joey.

"Piers are dangerous places," Charlie advices her in her cop voice, "You should be more careful." Glaring at the way Charlie was holding on to Joey, Cat's jealousy flares. "Stay away from my girlfriend Cat, she's with me."

"Really, she's pregnant so she's obviously been looking elsewhere."

Feeling Joey stiffen against her arm, Charlie gives her hip a reassuring squeeze as Joey relaxes. "Joey and I are very much in love and we're having a baby; we have no interest in seeing other people."

"The happy family, are we?" Cat spits out scornfully. "Well how nice for you."

"I like to think so. Just leave us alone Cat."

Turning their backs on Cat and walking away, Joey puts her arm around Charlie's waist, leaning over to give her a kiss on the cheek. "My hero."

"You were doing all right on your own Joey."

"It's so hard to keep my cool around her sometimes."

"Don't be too hard on yourself Joey," glancing back over her shoulder as Cat glares furiously at them, "she would test the patience of a saint."

"Charlie, the last time she caused trouble, she did it because she was told to seduce me. Do you think it's possible that's why she's doing this again?"

"Joey, your father wanted us apart because he thought it would be easier to win you over, but Ivan was the one who brought Cat into it. And as much as I mistrust the guy, I don't think your father is behind this; he wouldn't risk hurting you again Joey."

"I suppose you're right."

"For all we know, Cat is doing this to get back at me for arresting her."

"Well, she's wasting her time."

"She doesn't care if she is Joey and I don't think anything is going to stop her." Charlie pulls them to a halt, a sly grin on her face, "Let's give her another hint though, just for good measure."

"What sort of..." Capturing Joey's lips with her own, Charlie kisses her, not caring that they were out in public as their kiss grows more passionate. Drawing away breathless, Charlie raises her hand, gently caressing her face. "Is she still watching?"

"No. When's your lunch break?"

"About now, let's go home."

Barely in the door, they're working on each other's clothes when Charlie pauses for a moment. "Don't worry Charlie, Ruby's still at school."

"That's a relief, I had a bad moment there."

"Shut up Charlie and kiss me."

"Anything you command."

* * *

Joey watches as Charlie puts her uniform back on, "Did you find everything?"

"Yes, but my shirt seems to be missing a button." Kneeling on the bed, Charlie gives her a quick kiss. "You my dear, are a hazard around my shirts."

"Is it my fault that I love you so much that I can't wait?"

"The innocent look doesn't really work, not after what we just did. What are you going to do for the rest of the day?"

"I was going to get some boxes and start packing."

"Don't you dare Joey! Ruby, Ana and I will do the packing and Brett's offered to help before he leaves; he's even lined up some of his friends for the move." Sitting on the bed again, Charlie holds her hand. "You need to relax."

"I can't just sit and watch while everyone else works."

"We'll talk when I get back ok, but please, for the moment, leave the packing to us."

"Ok, I promise. When will you be home?"

"I'll try to be home by 8."

"You'd better grab something to eat, seeing as how this was your lunch break."

"There's some leftovers in the fridge I'll grab on the way out." Kissing Joey goodbye, Charlie looks at her again. "Remember, no packing. Joey?"

Glaring at her for a moment longer until Joey replies meekly, "No packing."

Shaking her head in exasperation, "I love you Joey, but you do try my patience sometimes with your stubbornness."

"You try sitting around for months not doing a whole lot."

"Believe me Joey, when the baby is born, you'll be wishing for times like that, not to mention some peace and quiet."

"Probably but that's months away."

"You'll be back at work before then."

"Yeah, I will, won't I."

"Of course you will. You're too stubborn to let anything stop you."

"You'd better be going."

Charlie grins, "One day I'm going to manage to leave without being distracted."

"Do you really want that day to come?"

Thinking that over for a moment, Charlie looks at Joey lying on their bed, knowing she would always be a distraction to her, "No, I hope that day never comes." Allowing herself to be distracted a few minutes longer, finally making it out the door and back to work just in time, ignoring the knowing grin from Watson on her way to her office.


	82. Chapter 82

Arriving home with tea the next day, Joey walks into a sea of white and the sound of laughter. Blowing one of the feathers off her nose, Joey glares at a rather guilty looking Charlie and Ruby as they try to hide the remnants of the cushions. "When I suggested you start to pack, this wasn't quite what I had in mind."

"We got a little carried away."

"Charlie started it."

"I did not," indignant that Ruby could suggest such a thing.

"Did to."

"I don't care who started it, this place is a mess."

"Sorry," comes the dual reply.

"I guess I'm going to have to keep an eye on you two until everything's packed."

"That shouldn't be too hard seeing as how you can never take your eyes off Charlie anyhow."

Joey's lips twitch at Ruby's words and Charlie looks pleased. "Is that true Joey, can you never take your eyes off me?"

"Of course I can, in fact, I'm going to do that right now," Joey says, turning her back on them. "See."

"Not very convincing," Charlie whispers in her ear as her arms circle Joey. "But then, I can't keep my eyes off you."

"Um guys, can we at least eat before you get all lovey-dovey?"

"What do you think Joey; me or the food?"

"No contest," stepping out of Charlie's arms, brushing her lips over hers and holding up the bag in her hand, "The food of course."

Ruby giggles at her mother's expression. "Face it mum, while she's pregnant, food will probably come out on top."

"I suppose I did ask," pouting slightly at the rejection.

"Look at it this way; she eats because she has to but she's with you because she loves you and wants to be with you."

Charlie drapes her arm affectionately over her daughter's shoulders, "How did you ever get so smart?"

"No idea," Ruby says before cheekily adding, "it wasn't from you though."

"What is this, kick the boot into Charlie day?" Charlie holds her arms out in the now empty room, before trudging into the kitchen.

"If you want anything Charlie, you'd better come and get it," Joey says, patting the chair beside her. Charlie slumps into the chair with a heavy sigh, "Nobody appreciates me."

"Now who's not very convincing. Would you like me to kiss it better?"

"You would do that for me?"

Ruby rolls her eyes at their play, "Oh please, enough already."

Dragging her lips from Joey's, Charlie sighs, "I feel better now. Let's eat."

"About time," Ruby mutters, hiding her smile at how happy she was for her mother.

* * *

"Charlie, what's all this?" Joey points to their overnight bags sitting at the front door when she comes back from her walk early the next evening.

"I know we agreed to hold off on our anniversary, but I promised you a holiday a few months ago and we haven't had any real alone time together since you moved back, so today seemed like the right time to get away."

"So it definitely has nothing to do with today being exactly one year since you came to your senses and begged me to take you back."

"I don't recall any begging."

"Sure you did. Despite Ruby's attempts that day in the hospital, I still made you wait 12 whole days before I went on a date with you, and believe me, there was definitely begging involved."

"Maybe there was a little begging." Charlie pouts, "It was twelve days Joey, twelve days of torture."

"I needed to be sure of your feelings Charlie and of my own."

"I know, that's the only reason why I was willing to wait those twelve, long, torturous days for you to go out with me."

"It wasn't that bad Charlie."

"Yes it was, for the both of us."

"Speak for yourself."

"Joey, we didn't even make it through dinner that night before we were in bed together, so I'd say we were both pretty desperate by then."

"The wait was worth it though, wasn't it?" Smiling seductively at Charlie.

"More than worth it and please stop looking at me like that because we have to go."

"What, now? You just got home from work and I haven't even packed."

"Check the bags, you'll find I've already packed them. I have just enough time to change and then we really need to leave so we can get there before dark."

"Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you to a little B&B up the coast. Ana told me it was beautiful up that way when you took her to that restaurant."

"It's very beautiful and secluded."

"And it's just going to be the two of us for two whole days," kissing Joey slowly, letting her know what those two days were going to be about.

"Wow. We really have to go now?"

"Yes."

"What about Ruby?" Joey asks as she follows Charlie to the bedroom.

"Ruby's old enough to stay on her own, and she's promised not to throw a party like last time."

"She's a teenager Charlie, home alone on the weekend and you believed her?"

"Don't be stupid! I asked Ana to keep an eye on her." Charlie grins, "Without letting Ruby know, of course."

"It's nice to know I'm not the only one who ends up with a babysitter."

"Joey, you know why I asked Watson to stay with you that night."

"I know. Charlie, why don't you take your uniform with us and we could re-enact that night of cops and robbers."

"Joey, if you don't stop looking at me like that, I'm going to have to blindfold you," Charlie says, regretting the words instantly. "Don't even say it Joey."

Joey smirks at her, before leaving her to finish changing, alone.

* * *

Stumbling in the front door of their house two days later, their hands all over each other as they kiss, Ruby's voice finally breaking through.

"Geez guys, you still at?" Ruby teases them. Charlie and Joey smile at Ruby as they stand there in each other's arms.

"Hey, what's happened to all our stuff," Joey asks in surprise when she notices most of their furniture is missing. Sharing a conspiratorial smile with Charlie, Ruby waves her hand around.

"While you were away, Brett, Ana, Uncle Mike, Watson and I packed up most of our stuff and took it to the new house so we can move in tomorrow."

"That's why you took me away," giving Charlie a slap on the arm.

"Hey," Charlie cries out in mock pain. "Joey, it was the only way to make sure you didn't pitch in and help with the move." Grinning suggestively at Joey, Charlie steals a quick kiss, "And you can't exactly complain about not enjoying our time away."

"No, I can't complain," Joey says, touched by what they had done. "Is our bed still there though, I'd like to take a nap?"

"We didn't touch your room. We weren't sure what we might find," Ruby jokes, earning a stern glare from her mother. Kissing Charlie on the cheek, Joey then gives Ruby a hug, "Thank you for this Ruby."

"It's the least I can do; the new place is great by the way."

"Thought you'd like it. Wake me when teas ready," Joey calls over her shoulder as she heads to the room.

"Is she ok?" Ruby asks, a little concerned.

"She's fine, she just doesn't travel too well at the moment."

"So, did you actually see any scenery this time?"

"It was amazing Ruby. The scenery was absolutely beautiful, it was so quiet and peaceful with barely anyone else around. There were also lots of nice, secluded areas."

"How secluded?"

"Extremely secluded," Charlie sighs wistfully at the memories.

"God, you two are like a couple of horny teenagers."

"Say what you will Ruby, but I've never felt this relaxed or in love before."

"I'm glad you and Jo had a great time," she says, hugging her mother. "Do you think Jo was happy we did this?"

"I'm sure she is."

"Good, because it was bloody hard work. Oh and the new place, I love it, I mean, my god, my bedroom is huge."

"Anything would be bigger than the cubbyholes you've been used to and until the baby's old enough, you even have your own bathroom."

"Could this place be any better."

"You also have to clean it yourself."

"Why is there's always a catch, but you know what, I don't even care. We have a pool mum." Charlie smiles at Ruby's excitement, knowing her own was right up there.

"I'm really glad you like it, because it's going to be ours for a long time."

"I really do love it, but can you and Jo really afford it, even with the trust fund?"

"How did you know about that?"

"I overheard Brett talking about his. You could have told me, you know."

"I know we should have. We're still getting used to the idea of having all that money ourselves. Is this why you've been pestering Joey for a new car every day."

"It's not every day and I'm still hoping to get lucky one day and she'll say yes. So how much is all that money?" Charlie winces as her daughter picks up on that one point.

"Enough. Ruby, let's just say, that with both our wages, we can easily cover the repayments," Charlie assures her daughter.

"Wow, a new house, a little sister or it still could be a brother, a wealthy step-mum." Ruby grins, "Could life be any better?"

"A little less emphasis on the wealthy part, please Ruby."

"Geez mum, I love Jo even without the money. I'm just happy for you and for me; everything finally seems to be going well."

"There were times when I thought I may have lost you."

"It hurt finding out like I did mum, and I'm sorry I put you through what I did."

"It's ok Ruby, the three of us, soon to be four are a family now, that's all that matters."

"So how much is it really?"

"Ruby!" Charlie shakes her head in exasperation at her daughter's determination.

"I'm kidding. I'm going over to Nicole's for awhile, you look like you need some rest too; it must have been all that sight-seeing you did," Ruby side-steps her mother and ducks out the door before Charlie can respond. Smiling, Charlie brings in the rest of the bags and heads to the bedroom. Finding Joey curled on her side, Charlie climbs in behind her, chuckling softly when Joey snuggles up close to her. Resting her hand on Joey's belly, Charlie falls asleep, memories of their weekend bringing sweet dreams.

* * *

Cat rolls onto her side while he dresses. "Do you really have to go?"

"I have business to take care of."

"You spend most afternoons here making love to me and then you can't get away quickly enough."

"This can't be anymore than it is Cat."

"Friends with benefits."

"I'd hardly call us friends."

"So what am I then, just someone you can use to ease the tension?"

"I told you from the start nothing will come out of this; if you wanted something more, then you've chosen the wrong man."

"No, I like these afternoons together."

"So do I," he admits reluctantly. Kneeling on the bed, he kisses her goodbye, Cat gripping the back of his neck to pull him deeper into the kiss, before letting him go.

"You're wrong you know, things will change," Cat mutters to herself after he has gone. Flipping open her phone, Cat hits speed dial and waits for him to answer with his usual abruptness. "Well?"

"He's been here nearly every afternoon."

"You know what to do next."

"Can't we do it a different way, one less painful?"

"Cat, we need him out of the way; if he finds out we're going behind his back, he could cause problems."

"I do this, my debt is paid and Georgie stays safe," she demands.

"It's more than paid; you've been a very loyal servant Cat, I won't forget that."

"And my sister?"

"I told you, you do this and your sister will be safe, provided she doesn't stick her nose in the wrong place. Cat, keep him distracted for the moment, I'll let you know when to take it to the next stage; I assume it won't be too hard to distract him?"

"Oh no, not hard at all."

"What about Collins?"

"She's proving a little more difficult this time around."

"I want her to pay for the trouble she's caused. Bolton was like a son to me and she killed him."

"I thought he got eaten by a shark."

"She put him in the water."

"Won't your friend take exception to you going after his daughter?"

"He's gotten weak, it's time for a change. Besides, I don't want her dead, I just want her to suffer, it's more fun that way. Keep at her."

"Stupid prick, what the fuck does he think I've been doing," Cat fumes, tossing the phone onto the floor.


	83. Chapter 83

A few days later, Ana opens her door to find her daughter beaming at her and holding out her presents. "Happy birthday, mum." Smiling at the cheeky look on her face, Ana let's her in.

"Joey, I am so proud of you, but I know you're not comfortable calling me mum."

"You've done so much for me, I feel bad that I can't," hugging her mother before following her into the lounge. "I do love you Ana and calling you mum may become easier, I mean, Ruby's calling Charlie mum more and more these days."

"Joey, I know you love me, you've welcomed me into your family, you're about to make me an extremely happy grandmother; that's enough for me."

"Speaking of family, Charlie and Ruby are picking up the food."

"Do you trust them with that responsibility," still amused by what had happened the last time with the food when she had moved in.

"They've been warned that it has to reach here in one piece."

"How's the new house?"

"Aside from being a complete mess with boxes everywhere, we love it."

"You're not doing too much, are you?"

"Are you kidding! As soon as it looks like I'm about to pick something up, Ruby or Charlie are there taking it from me. I love them to death, but their smothering is going to drive me nuts. It's not as if moving a few things is going to be too much effort."

"You certainly seem much more relaxed."

"I am. My bp's down and the counselling sessions are going a lot better, plus I haven't had a nightmare in over a week, not since I spoke to dad. Things couldn't be better."

"I'm glad Joey."

"What about you, how are things going?"

"I already have a couple of clients and I've been busy preparing for the lectures."

"So are you looking forward to going back to school?"

"At least I'm on the other side of the desk this time. I think I am going to enjoy this."

"And your love life seems to have picked up."

"I'm sorry?"

"Mike. He seems to be spending a lot of time in the Bay. Rather early for a house call this morning, wasn't it?" grinning at her mother's guilty blush at having been caught out. "Is it serious between you?"

"We've gone out a few times; last night was the first time he had stayed over and as for it being serious, I don't know where this will lead. You don't object to this, do you?"

"I admit it's a little weird you dating Mike when he's already like family, but if he makes you happy, then that's all I want."

"I'm really not sure of my feelings for him."

"Is that because you still have feelings for dad?"

"I loved your father so much. He was my first love, he gave me you and despite how much he hurt me, I still have feelings for him."

"Is it fair to be with Mike if there's a chance you're still in love with dad?"

"It's not love I feel for your father, but he does still hold a place in my heart. Mike is aware of that, which makes me feel worse. He's a wonderful man, kind, caring, funny." Ana smiles, "he makes me feel as if I'm the most important person in the world. He's also a very considerate lover."

"Oh please, spare me the details," Joey blocks her ears. "There are some things kids do not need to know about their parents."

"You were telling me to go and have some fun on NYE."

"I don't need to hear about it though."

"I was sorry to see Brett go," says Ana keen to change the subject.

"Yeah, I'm missing him already and he's only been gone two days."

"He was all you had for a while, it's only natural."

"I suppose and I certainly don't begrudge him following his dreams, especially as I've been lucky enough to have mine." Joey looks at Ana for a moment, trying to find the best way to start. "Ana, Morag has finally sorted out all my identity problems, but she needs to meet with us to sign some things on Monday."

"Of course, I have no clients that day."

"Dad's going to be there."

"Joey, despite how I feel about your father, we're your parents and soon to be grandparents, so we're going to have to find a way to deal with each other. And I promise not to hit him this time."

"Well, that's a start. Ana, you're not upset that I call him dad and that I wanted to keep in contact with him, are you?"

"He's your father Joey."

"But?"

"But I can't deny that it doesn't hurt some when I hear you calling him that and I guess that I'm a little jealous at how easily you connected with him, when you always did your best to avoid me when we first met."

"I didn't know who I was when I met dad, so I just assumed I loved him and my feelings developed from there and I can't explain it, but I always felt weird or unnerved whenever I was around you and I have no idea why."

"Maybe you felt a connection that you couldn't explain."

"Yeah, maybe. And if it makes you feel any better, I don't have any doubts about our relationship; I want you in my life and in my baby's life."

"Like I said before Joey, you've welcomed me into your family and your heart, I really can't ask for more than that. I take it you're still having doubts about your father?"

"Things are a little easier since I confronted him, but having him as a part of our lives isn't going to make our lives easier, especially at work. Some days I want him to be a part of our baby's life and other days, I don't know," Joey sighs, "I guess I can't completely trust him."

"I don't think he'd ever hurt you again, at least not deliberately, but you need to be careful Joey; when he thinks he's in the right, people can be hurt."

"I know." Joey hugs her mother. "I am so glad you never gave up looking for me."

With a tear in her eye, Ana holds her tightly, "I think this is the best birthday I've ever had."

"Hey guys, are we interrupting?" Charlie asks as she and Ruby walk in.

"Of course not."

"Happy Birthday nana," Ruby earning another glare from Ana as she hands her the present.

"Thank you Ruby," her lips twitching at the cheek of the girl.

"And you also have the food I see," Joey takes the bags from Charlie.

"I told you Charlie, food first," Ruby says.

"Oh well, we might as well eat." Charlie takes a seat by Joey, earning a kiss on the cheek for her efforts. "That's it, that's all I get?"

"Honey, we're not alone."

"Do you see what I have to put up with?" Ruby moans to Ana. "They're like this all the time."

"Would you prefer them any other way?" Ana asks, finding Joey and Charlie's antics adorable.

"No. No I wouldn't," admits Ruby.

* * *

"Are you going to be in town tomorrow?"

"Yes I am, but we can't see each other Cat. I'll be visiting my daughter."

"One more for the road then?"

"You really are incorrigible."

"I like sex, but I especially love sex with you, so sue me. How about tonight?"

"Cat."

"Well are you doing anything else tonight?"

"No, not until later tonight."

"Then come on over and I'll keep you occupied until then."

"I suppose it couldn't hurt. I'll see you soon."

As soon as he hangs up, Cat dials and says two words. "It's tonight."

* * *

On Monday morning, Ana stands at the door glaring at her ex-husband. "Joey's just stepped out for a moment, but I suppose you'd better come in. You'll have to pardon the mess, but they have only just moved in."

"It's fine. Nice place."

"They've done very well for themselves."

"You're looking good Ana."

"Don't even start, I'm not interested."

"I am sorry for what I did Ana."

"It's too late for that; you denied me over 20 years with my daughter, time I can never get back."

"I missed her too, you know."

"You knew where she was, I didn't; I was told over and over again that my baby was dead." Turning on him, years of anger in her voice. "Do you have any idea what that was like?"

"I can only apologise so much."

"Then stop. There's nothing you can say that will ever make me forgive you so don't even bother."

He looks at her, feeling helpless. "I didn't want to take her, but I had no choice."

"Just like you had no choice lying to me about who you were."

"I had to lie low for a while so I took an alias. I never expected to fall in love."

"I loved you, you could have told me anything, I still would have loved you."

"I tried to, but I always made an excuse not to. Once we were married, I thought it was too late, then when Sasha was born, I was so happy and then there was the day of the accident. I had just picked Sasha up from your mother's when a car forced me off the road. I didn't want him to see Sasha so I got out of the car. He pulled a knife, we fought, he fell on his knife. I knew it was only a matter of time before they realised he had failed, so I put his body in my car and sent it down the embankment and I ran."

"You could have taken me with you."

"We couldn't run as a family Ana, I couldn't even risk keeping Sasha with me. I found her a good family, Ana, I kept an eye on her when I could."

"She's suffered so much because of what you did."

"I know and I'll never be able to forgive myself for that. If I could change things, I would, but I can't. Ana, Joey is our daughter, can't we just call a truce?"

"For the sake of our daughter, I'll be civil to you, but that's all."

"Fair enough. Happy birthday, by the way."

* * *

Meanwhile, Watson and Charlie are at the hospital.

"Hogan, what happened," Watson asks him, impatient to see her sister.

"Cat was found by one of the cleaning staff lying unconscious on her bed; she has bruising to the face and body. Whoever did this, really worked her over."

"She hasn't said who?"

"I'm sorry Watson, she's only just woken up and Sid wouldn't let me in."

"I want to see her."

"She's just in there," indicating the room behind him. Waiting until she was out of earshot, Hogan turns to Charlie, "Where was Joey last night?"

"What! She was with me, all night."

"I had to ask Charlie; both you and Joey have a history with Cat."

"It's ok, I understand."

Watson walks over to her sister's side, wincing at the bruises and swelling to her face. "Cat, who did this to you?"

"My boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Watson says in surprise, not realising she was even seeing someone. "Cat, who is he?"

"Nickolas Gabriel."

Watson steps back in shock, "Nickolas Gabriel? As in Joey's dad?"

"I wanted people to know about us, but he freaked out and he did this to me. Georgie, I'm scared of him."

Holding her sister's hand, Watson brushes away the tears from her face. "It's ok Cat, he won't hurt you again, I promise you that."

"Watson," Charlie calls from the door. Giving her sister's hand a squeeze, "I'll be back in a minute Cat," Watson joins Charlie outside the room.

"You heard?"

"Unfortunately."

"You have to arrest him Charlie."

"I know that," Charlie acknowledges.

"Joey knows what sort of person he is, she will understand."

"Understand! Watson, I'm about to arrest my lover's father, would you understand?"

"Send someone else. Charlie, this has to be done."

Sighing, Charlie leans against the wall. "I should be the one to do this."

"Do you have any idea where he is?"

"He's probably still at home. Morag was coming down to sort out a few things with Joey and she needed Ana and Gabriel there."

"Is everything ok Charlie?"

"Morag's managed to sort out the problems with Joey's identity, but I don't like the idea of having them all under the same roof and now I have to go barging in there to arrest him."

"Charlie, if you insist on doing this, you should take someone else with you to keep everything above reproach," advises Watson.

"I'll take Hogan seeing as how he's here. I hope Cat's going to be ok."

"Do you care?"

"Of course I care. I wanted her to leave town, I didn't want this."

"I'm sorry Charlie, I shouldn't have said that."

"I'll send someone over to take her statement." Charlie places a comforting hand on her arm, "Stay with your sister and take care of her."

"Thanks Charlie."


	84. Chapter 84

"Sorry I took so long," Joey calls out as she walks into the house, coming to a halt as she feels the uncomfortable silence hanging over her parents. "Well, this looks like fun. What's going on?"

"Your father and I just had a few things to talk about."

"Oh?"

"It's ok Joey, we've called a truce," Ana assures her.

"Right, I suppose I should be grateful that no blood has been spilt." Joey is about to say something more when the doorbell rings. "That'll be Morag, so please behave," Joey warns them before heading to the door and letting Morag in.

* * *

"Ok Joey, if you just sign here, I'll lodge this for you and then you will legally be Joey Collins."

"Thank god." Joey signs the papers and hands them back to Morag just as Charlie and Hogan walk in the door. "Charlie, what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry Joey," Charlie tells her before turning to Gabriel. "Nickolas Gabriel, you are under arrest for the assault of Catriona Watson."

"Charlie, no," Joey's shocked by what was happening.

"Cat was found unconscious in her room, when she came to, she named your father as her assailant," Charlie informs her, hating to see the hurt in her eyes.

"Dad?"

"I haven't been anywhere near her Joey."

"Charlie, is this really necessary?" Morag asks her step-daughter.

"I don't want to do this, but an allegation has been made, so if you'll come with me down to the station," Charlie pulls him to his feet and handcuffs him.

"I didn't do it Joey, you have to believe me."

"The victim has named you and witnesses have placed you at her room on more than one occasion," Charlie says, leaving out the part of their affair for the moment, not wanting to upset Joey until after she had spoken to Gabriel.

Joey turns to her father. "Is this true?"

"I offered her money to leave town, but I never laid a finger on her."

"I'm sorry Joey, I have to take him in." Charlie leads a protesting Gabriel out while Ana comforts her daughter.

"How could he do this?"

"Joey, your father may be many things, but he would never assault a woman, no matter how much he was provoked."

"Joey, would you like me to represent your father?"

"Thanks for the offer Morag, but I think it's best to have as little family involvement as possible if he's formally charged."

* * *

Sitting across from Gabriel in the interview room, Charlie allows Hogan to take the lead while she watches for Gabriel's reactions.

"How long has your affair with Catriona Watson been going on?" Hogan gets straight to the point.

"I'm not having an affair with Catriona Watson," he replies with absolute confidence.

"You've been seen coming out of her room on more than one occasion and the victim has said that your affair has been going on for some weeks; if you weren't having an affair, what were you doing in her room all those times?"

"An affair implies feelings of some sort, my dealings with Catriona were nothing more than sex, great sex granted, but just sex."

"You're facing an extremely serious charge here Mr Gabriel."

"I'm merely being as accurate about the details as I can, Const. Hogan. When was this supposed assault to have occurred?"

"There's nothing supposed about it at all; Catriona Watson is in hospital with very serious injuries."

For the first time, Gabriel looks worried. "Look, I've been at my daughter's house since this morning and I haven't seen Cat at all today."

"When did you last see Catriona?"

"Yesterday."

"And what time was that?"

"I left her just before 9 last night."

"That's around the time she was assaulted."

"What!"

"Sid estimates that she was unconscious for quite some time and Catriona confirmed it when she finally regained consciousness."

"She was fine when I left," Gabriel insists.

"Can anyone confirm that?"

"How the hell do I know that! All I can tell you was that there was nothing wrong with Cat when I left."

"Then it's most unfortunate for you, because if no one saw her after you left, it's a case of her word against yours."

"She's a known liar."

"You're hardly a saint yourself Mr Gabriel, and Catriona does have the injuries to back up her version of events." Hogan sits back, noticing that Gabriel had lost some of his arrogance and confidence. "According to the address on your licence, you live three hours away, that's six hours a day for a roll in the hay, she must good."

"That's just one of my homes."

"One? Are you saying that you're actually living somewhere closer?"

"I have a property less than a half hour from here."

"What!" Charlie can't stay quiet any longer. "You never told us that you were living that close."

"I moved closer to my daughter, hoping that one day we would be able to develop a better relationship."

"You mean you've been spying on us."

"I've been watching over my daughter as I have always done."

"Stay away from us," Charlie is nearly shouting at him by now, furious at his deception.

"Sergeant, can we talk outside for a moment?"

Charlie allows Hogan to take her aside, "What is it Hogan?"

"Charlie, don't make this personal. You probably shouldn't even be sitting in on the interview."

Charlie takes a couple of deep breathes, trying to ease her anger. "You're right, I'll ask Kylie to sit in with you."

"I'll fill you in once I'm through with him."

"Watch him Hogan, he's a slippery bstard."

"That much is obvious. If he did this Charlie, we will get him, I just hope Joey doesn't hold a grudge."

"It will hurt her, but she knows who her father is. Actually, I think I'll call her now."

"You don't have to Charlie."

"Joey, what are you doing here?"

"Everything with Morag was finished, so I came to see what was going on. He did this, didn't he?"

"I'm sorry Joey, it's not looking good for him."

"I'd better be getting back in there," Hogan says.

"It's ok Hogan, I won't hold this against you."

"Thanks Joey."

* * *

After sending Kylie into the interview room, Charlie stands at the door to her office, hating to see the slumped shoulders of Joey as she stares out the window. Closing the door behind her, she walks over to Joey, pulling her into her arms.

"It's ok Joey."

"How could he do this Charlie?" Joey asks tearfully.

"Joey, you're going to find out this anyway, but your father has been sleeping with Cat."

"Oh god, how could I have been so stupid as to have ever trusted him."

"Even I never would have expected this of him. Joey, there's something else I have to tell you."

"I don't know if I can take much more."

"Your father has a property close to town where he's been staying."

"He's been spying on us all this time, hasn't he?"

"I am so sorry Joey, I wish it could have turned out differently with your father."

"I guess I can see why he and Cat ended up together; they're both incapable of changing and they don't care who they hurt."

Kissing her forehead, Charlie continues to hold Joey until there's a knock at the door and Hogan enters. "I thought you'd like to know that we've charged him with assault."

"Did he say anything else?"

"Sorry Charlie, he pretty much refused to answer any more questions. Joey, he'd like to see you before we take him to the cells."

"Joey, I don't think that's a good idea."

"It's ok Charlie, I want to see him."

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Joey walks into the interview room. Rising to his feet, Gabriel's heart catches at the look of hurt and disappointment on her face.

"Joey, I..."

"How could you, after everything she's done to me, how could you sleep with her?"

"I'm sorry Joey, I was lonely and she was there."

"You're pathetic. I want you out of my life."

"It was a mistake Joey, one that's never going to happen again."

"Do you love her?"

"Of course I don't. Cat means nothing to me."

"So why did you keep going back?"

"Because I was weak and she got under my skin. I swear to you Joey, that I didn't hurt her; if you don't believe anything else, at least believe that. She's lying Joey."

"Why would she lie?"

"I have no idea but I would never hit a woman Joey."

"That's what Ana said."

"Then you believe me?" he asks hopefully.

"Even if I do, it doesn't change anything. If you are innocent, I'll help you prove it, but then I want nothing more to do with you."

"Joey, please don't cut me out."

"I love you dad, but I can't have you around my family."

"No matter how hard I try, I always end up making bad decisions which hurt you."

"Try being honest for a change. You've done nothing but lie to me since we've met and then I find out that you've still been spying on me."

"I'm trying to protect you."

"By lying? I don't need your protection and I can't deal with your lies anymore."

"Is there any chance you will ever forgive me?"

"It's not just a matter of forgiveness any more, I don't think I'll ever trust you again."

"I am sorry."

"Do you need me to call anyone?"

"I've called my lawyer; there's no one else."

"Well whose fault is that? Bye dad," Joey closes the door behind her.


	85. Chapter 85

The next day, Watson stops by to see Joey.

"She's a mess Joey, someone did that to her and she named your father."

"He says he didn't do this and despite everything he's done, I believe him."

"I know that Cat doesn't have a good track record, but why do you just assume that Cat has to be lying this time, and not your father?" Watson asks, frustrated by the whole situation.

"Because Cat takes pleasure in causing trouble and she's done nothing but lie since she came back."

"And your father knew how you felt about Cat but that didn't stop him from having sex with her in secret for the past few weeks so why is it that hard to believe that when Cat threatened to reveal their relationship that he snapped?"

"We only have Cat's word that she threatened to say anything."

"Joey, you barely know the man, I mean look what he did to your mother and to you; he handed you to Ivan on a platter to do with as he pleased." Watson immediately regrets her words the moment she sees Joey's devastated look. "Joey, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

Swallowing down her hurt, Joey looks away from her friend, "I think it's best if you leave."

"Joey, I'm sorry."

"Just go."

"Joey."

"Georgina, please get out," she pleads, refusing to look at her.

Ruby is just walking up the footpath when Watson comes out of the house, so preoccupied she doesn't even notice her.

"Hey Jo, what's up with Watson?"

"We had a fight."

"Since when do you guys ever fight?"

"Since my father's been screwing her sister."

"You have got to be kidding!"

"I wish I was."

"Hey, are you ok?"

"My father's been charged with assault and I just threw my best friend out of the house."

"Yeah, I really don't know what to say to that."

"It's ok Ruby, neither do I."

Ruby sits down next to Joey, placing a comforting arm across her shoulders. "You and Watson will sort this out."

"Yeah, we will, but as long as Cat's in town, she's going to continue to try to come between Georgina and her friends."

"Why did she ever have to come back?"

"Only she knows that."

"Well there's only one of her and three of us; we stick together, she can't hurt us."

"Thanks Rubes," Joey offers her a brief smile.

"Do you want me to call mum?" Ruby asks with concern, "You still seem kind of down."

"Nah, how about a game; maybe if I shoot someone or blow someone up I might feel better."

"Ok, but I'm not going easy on you just because you're miserable or pregnant."

"Ruby, this is me you're talking about; I could beat you with one hand behind my back."

"I'd love to see you try, seeing as you need two hands for the controllers."

"It was a figure of speech."

"Yeah right." Setting the game up, Ruby takes her seat beside Joey again, "Prepare to die, Jo."

Charlie arrives home to the sound of Ruby complaining. "That's not fair!"

"Hey, is it my fault you walked right in front of me as I was firing."

"This game sucks," tossing her control onto the couch beside her.

"If you'd like, I could go easy on you," Joey suggests.

"Don't you dare," picking up her control, "I'm going to beat you if it's the last thing I do."

Charlie watches them from the doorway for a while. Feeling sorry for her daughter's predicament, Charlie sneaks up behind Joey, wrapping her arms around her neck and kissing her on the cheek.

"Geez Charlie," Joey cries out in fright at the same time Ruby cries out, "Gotcha!"

"That's not fair!" Joey complains.

"Hey, is it my fault that mum distracted you?"

"Thanks a lot Charlie," sulking a little. Sharing a grin with her daughter over Joey's head, Charlie kisses her other cheek. "Better?"

"Your daughter just blew me up," in full pout now. Charlie kneels in front of her, trying not to laugh at Joey's expression as she leans up, kissing her tenderly. "Ok, you're getting there," Joey grins at Charlie.

"I'm going to start tea."

"That'd be good Rubes. And thanks for taking my mind off things." Waiting for Ruby to leave, Joey turns her attention back to Charlie who was waiting for an explanation. "I had a falling out with Georgina and Ruby was just cheering me up."

"Killing my daughter cheers you up?"

"We were on the same team actually, though it was hard to tell with the way we kept accidentally killing each other."

"You feeling better now?"

"Yeah. I know Georgina didn't mean what she said, even if it was true. I guess I'm more frustrated about how everything has turned out."

"Your father was released on bail earlier."

"I hope he left town with his tail between his legs."

"Joey."

"I know, I need to relax and not let this get to me."

"It's not easy I know and if blowing up and shooting things help, I'll even play this stupid game."

"No offence Charlie, but you suck at this game. I'd much rather you make me relax in another way." Recognising the look on Charlie's face, Joey holds her hands up, "I didn't mean now Charlie," offering no resistance when Charlie climbs onto her lap, capturing her lips, their kiss growing more passionate. "Ok, I'm definitely not feeling relaxed now, but in a good way," Joey says somewhat breathlessly.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," Charlie admits, her heart racing with need.

"Cold shower?" Joey suggests.

"Good idea," Charlie climbs off Joey and pulls her to her feet and toward the ensuite.

* * *

Knowing she was probably making a mistake, Joey decides to visit Cat the next day.

"Joey, come in, it's so nice of you to come and see me."

"This isn't a social visit," Joey follows her into the room.

"Somehow I already suspected that."

Joey paces for a few moments before she faces Cat, "Why are you doing this to my father, he never laid a finger on you."

"Look at my face," Cat says, pointing to the bruises, "He did this to me."

"I don't believe that." Joey tries to ignore the bruises to Cat's face, "For once in your life, just tell the truth."

"I am telling the truth. Joey, I know you want to believe in your father, but he did do this to me."

"Why would he do this?"

"Because I made the mistake of telling him that I wanted people to know about us."

Still not wanting to believe Cat is telling the truth, with the evidence of her assault clear for all to see, Joey is starting to doubt her father's innocence.

"Joey, even Charlie and your friends think he is guilty, especially after he was arrested." Cat walks over to Joey, resting her hand on Joey's arm. "Of course, there is a way that all this can disappear."

Suddenly suspicious of Cat's change in demeanour, Joey asks her how it could all disappear.

"I think you know," Cat runs her hand up Joey's arms, letting her know exactly what she meant. Joey shakes her head, furious with herself for even considering that Cat was telling the truth, "Let me guess, I sleep with you and you will retract your allegation."

"He is guilty Joey, but for you, I'd forgive him and say I was mistaken."

"Why Cat, why won't you just leave me alone."

"I've never had anyone fight so hard to stay out of my bed, you intrigue me Joey, and after being with your father, I want to know if you're as amazing as he is."

"I am nothing like my father."

"I meant in the bedroom."

"I know exactly what you meant, and that's still something that you're never going to find out."

"Then your father goes to jail."

"Get this through your thick skull Cat, I will never sleep with you and nothing you do will ever change that," Joey's more determined than ever now to clear her father. "You won't get away with this Cat, my father is innocent and I'll prove it."

Joey heads to the door, Cat's next words making her hand freeze on the doorknob. "When you see your father, let him know that I lied about being on birth control." Cat holds her hands over her stomach, "With the amount of time we've spent together, I think I may already be carrying your little half-brother or sister in here."

The blood drains from Joey's face as she realises the implications of Cat being pregnant to her father. "Just think Joey, our babies would only be months apart," Cat grins, "They'd be like siblings." Without another word, Joey bolts from the room.


	86. Chapter 86

_DV8 if you're out there, the yahoo boards are faster now so drop us a line one day. P.S. I think Snap might be missing someone to talk American Footy to._

_Such great news that Angelo is finally leaving – hip hip hooray : )_

* * *

"Joey, you look like you've seen a ghost."

"I stuffed up Charlie."

Sighing as she takes a seat by Joey on the couch, knowing exactly what Joey had done. "You went and saw Cat."

"I really wish I hadn't." Joey looks at Charlie, "It looks like I might be a big sister soon."

"What!"

"Chances are that Cat is pregnant and my father is the father."

"OMG!" Charlie's disbelief is obvious.

"I went and saw him straight after I left Cat's, hoping that there wasn't a chance that it was his. He denied that it was his, but when I asked how he could be so sure, he couldn't answer." Charlie draws her closer to her. "This is definitely the last straw Charlie. Any chance that he had that I could have forgiven him for sleeping with Cat is gone. I'm going to help him out of this mess, if for no other reason than to get at Cat, but that's it, I want nothing more to do with him."

"Are you sure Joey?"

"I've had nothing but doubts about him and this has just confirmed to me that he's incapable of honesty and that no matter what his intensions are, I'm always the one who gets hurt." Joey rests her head against Charlie's shoulder. "My god Charlie, if she is pregnant and he's the father, his stupidity has tied her to us for the rest of our lives."

"I take it then, that if she is carrying your sibling, you'd want to be a part of his or her life?"

"How could I ever blame the mistakes of the parents on my little brother or sister," Joey says, holding her hands to her own belly.

"You can't and I wouldn't be able to either," Charlie says, her hands joining Joey's on her belly, "That'd be like blaming Ruby and our baby for their fathers' crimes."

"Charlie, Cat still insists he's guilty, but she offered to drop the charges if I slept with her."

"I feel like going straight over there and charging her with extortion," she says, furious with Cat's relentlessness.

"It's my word against hers and considering my father's involved in all this, her word has a little more weight."

"Joey, I'm pretty sure your father's innocent, there's just no conclusive way to prove it."

"What makes you so sure he is?"

"There were no marks on his hands and considering Cat's injuries, he probably should have some, but it's not exactly proof, because it could be argued that he doesn't bruise easily."

"But why did Cat lie, and if dad didn't do it, who did?"

"I think it's safe to say that Cat will never tell us."

"So even if he is innocent, we may not be able to prove it."

"Yeah, and Cat gets away with it again."

"What a day," Joey sighs as snuggles against Charlie.

"At least you have your name and identity sorted out now."

"It's definitely nice to be able to use my name legally now, and as soon as Morag has filed all the papers, my trust fund will automatically be signed over to me and dad will no longer be the executor of it." Feeling the day catching up to her, Joey yawns loudly, her eyes becoming very heavy.

"Why don't you go and lie down Joey? Joey?" It's not long before Charlie's hearing the soft breathing of Joey's slumber. Kissing Joey on the forehead, Charlie gently manoeuvres herself into a more comfortable position as Joey snuggles in tighter against her.

* * *

A couple of days later, Charlie is sitting on the floor at Joey's feet after a tiring day at work. "Charlie, it looks like you're the one who needs to relax at the moment," Joey comments, gently massaging Charlie's shoulders.

"Oh, that's nice," Charlie sighs as she feels some of the tension leaving her. "Things are just a little hectic at work, especially with Watson being off for the past couple of days to look after her sister."

"I wish I knew how Georgina was going."

"Call her."

"I want to, but we haven't spoken since our fight."

"You need to sort this out Joey, it's not good for you or the baby with you stressing like this."

"I'm not stressed Charlie, I mean sure, I miss my friendship with Georgina, but I know we'll work that out."

"So what did Sid say after your check-up this morning?" Charlie sits up straighter when Joey's hands pause on her shoulders. "Joey?"

"My bp is up slightly again, so he told me to do as little as possible for the next couple of days." Joey's hands resume their tender ministrations to Charlie's shoulders. "He wants me to keep him up-to-date on my bp and if everything looks good next week, then he'll schedule the head scans."

"Joey, should I be worried?"

"No," Joey puts her arms around her neck, kissing her cheek. "It's looking more like the high bp is a result of the pregnancy and not stress, so there's not much I can do about it except follow Sid's instructions, eat well, exercise and relax, which is what I've been doing all day."

"Really?"

"Really. Charlie, I spent most of the day lazing on the couch."

"What did you do for the other part of the day?"

"I went to the doctors, silly. Charlie, I know that you worry every time I see Sid, so do I, but until the baby is born, my bp's likely to go up and down, so we're just going to have to deal with it." Between Joey's gentle ministrations to her shoulders and her confident assurances, Charlie feels the tension leaving her again.

"It's a good thing that it's Friday night and barring an emergency, I don't need to be at the station for the entire weekend, which means we can both get plenty of bed rest."

"I'm supposed to relax Charlie."

"Yeah, we often relax in bed together."

"This has a familiar ring to it, though last time, I think you were the one saying that bed rest meant bed rest and not what we spent that morning doing."

Recalling that first morning when they had gotten back together brings a smile to Charlie's face. "As I recall, I was very quick to change my mind about that."

"True, but Charlie, with the way you set my heart racing and the type of relaxing you're talking about, my bp's likely to go through the roof."

"I have that effect on you," Charlie asks, rather pleased with the thought, despite her worry.

"Every single day."

"I probably should have my blood pressure checked, because I'm pretty sure you have the same effect on me."

"You're feeling awfully relaxed at the moment."

"That's because you have amazing hands," Charlie comments.

"Amazing hands, huh?"

"Yeah, I kind of just realised how that could be taken."

"So you're saying I don't have amazing hands," Joey asks as her hands pause once again on Charlie's shoulders.

"Oh, you most definitely have the most amazing hands, so please don't stop," Charlie sighs in pleasure as Joey's hands continue to work the tension from her shoulders. "So I assume you have no intention of staying in bed all weekend?"

"Ruby's home all weekend."

"I suppose it would be a bit rude to spend all our time in bed then."

"The forecast is good, so I was thinking of lounging about the pool, maybe going for a nice evening stroll along the beach, and spending time snuggled up to my girlfriend on the couch watching crappy weekend movies."

"So a weekend of doing nothing."

"Pretty much."

"I could do that."

"Charlie, I'm the one who's supposed to be doing nothing, not you."

"I could do with a relaxing weekend myself, so we can do nothing together."

Draping her arms over Charlie's shoulders again, Joey rests her chin on the top of Charlie's head, "I love you so much right now Charlie." Charlie brings Joey's hand to her lips, "I'm pretty keen on you right now."

"Keen?"

"I'll love you a real lot if you get back to massaging me." Joey places a kiss on the top of her head, "I think you're relaxed enough Charlie, unless you want to fall asleep on the floor and end up with a numb bum."

"I think it may already be too late."

"That's too bad." Joey manoeuvres herself from behind Charlie and stands up.

"You're not going to leave me here are you?"

"Sid told me to take it easy and so that kind of rules out picking you up off the floor."

"Joey!" Grinning down at her, Joey offers Charlie her hand, dragging her awkwardly to her feet. "I think I might need another massage later," Charlie groans, rubbing her numb backside.

"Mum, why are you rubbing your backside?" Joey smothers her laugh at Ruby's perfect timing.

"Because I was sitting on the floor for too long." Ruby gives her a disbelieving look, before shrugging her shoulders and heading to her bedroom, asking Joey to tell her when tea was ready. "What did she think I was doing?" Charlie asks in confusion.

"I have no idea, nor do I really want to ask. I'm going to put tea on."

"Joey."

"Charlie, I'm taking it out of the fridge and putting it in the oven; that's not overdoing things."

"That's not what I meant, I've got pins and needles now," Charlie pouts.

"Just move about a bit," Joey says, trying to ignore how adorable her girlfriend was right now. "I'll give you a massage later," Joey finally relents, nearly retracting her offer when Charlie has a sudden and miraculous recovery.

"Oh wow, look at that, much better," Charlie says as she links her arms around Joey, offering her a sly grin before leaning in, her languid kiss turning more passionate, leaving them both breathless.

"You rat," Joey's voice full of affection.

"But I'm your rat and this little rat is looking forward to another massage later."

"Fine, then you can cook now."

"Anything for you, my love," Charlie says as she heads to the kitchen, Joey watching her, "I think the pins and needles have gone to her brain," she mutters, before following her.

* * *

After one of the most relaxing weekends she'd had in a long time, Charlie's having trouble keeping her mind on the job.

"Charlie. Charlie!"

"What! Oh, sorry Watson, my mind kind of wandered."

"Do you want to go over these reports later?"

"No it's fine."

"Charlie, is everything all right?"

"I'm just a little worried about Joey," Charlie admits.

"Nothing's wrong with her, is there?" Watson asks, concerned for her friend.

"She's going through a stressful time at the moment and with her blood pressure up, she's stuck at home resting. I just hate leaving her alone and with the Snr Sergeant arriving soon, I can't get away to check on her."

"I can swing by while I'm on my lunch break, if you'd like."

"You don't need to do that."

"I want to, besides, I think it's time Joey and I talked."

Charlie gives her a doubtful look, "I don't want her upset."

"Joey's my best friend, I hate this distance between us and I promise I won't do anything to upset her," Watson tries to assure her.

"Then it'd be great if you stopped by and if she's not following doctor's orders and taking it easy, let her know that I'll be straight home to see that she does, Snr Sergeant here or not."

"Somehow I don't think that threat would be much of a deterrent, if anything, it'd only encourage her to get you home, but I wouldn't worry Charlie; Joey won't do anything to risk the baby."

"I know, but I can't help but worry about her."

"Your partner's pregnant, I expect it's normal to be overprotective and worry over every little thing."

"You're certainly not wrong. I suppose you've got your own worries with Cat; how is she?"

"Parading around town making sure everyone sees what happened to her," Watson's disapproving tone catching Charlie's attention.

"Watson, are you having doubts about what really happened to Cat?"

"I really wanted to believe her, but I don't know, it's just the way that Cat's been acting and the fact that Gabriel didn't have any bruises on his hands, is really bothering me."

"Yeah, I've been thinking about that for the last couple of days myself. Cat also offered to drop the charges if Joey slept with her."

Watson shakes her head, no longer surprised by what her sister does. "As long as she holds to her statement, we can't really disprove her version of events."

"I know, it's now a case of he said, she said and neither of them have the best track record when it comes to honesty."

"I just hate how I let her come between Joey and me; again."

"This time she was very convincing; she even had me and Joey believing her, even if it was only for a minute."

"Well never again; I'm through with her for good this time."

* * *

Opening the door, Joey smiles as she sees Watson standing there holding up two cups, a couple of bags of goodies and a hopeful expression on her face.

"This seems familiar," Joey says, leaning against the doorframe.

"Peace offering?"

"That depends, what's in the bag."

"A couple of quiches and your favourite choc cream éclairs." Watson beams at her, "I even got extras."

"Come in, but if that's coffee, you can leave it on the step; I still have trouble with the smell."

"It's hot chocolate with marshmallows."

"Geez Georgina, what are you trying to do, kill me with kindness?"

"Hey, if you don't want it, I'll be happy to eat alone."

"Don't you dare," snatching the bag of goodies, Joey steps aside to allow Watson in.

"I take it coffee is still banned in this house then?"

"Actually, it's not as bad as it was and it's only on some days now, depending on what mood my stomach is, but Charlie thought it only fair that since I shouldn't be drinking the stuff while I'm pregnant, that she should abstain, at least while she's at home."

Watson sits at the table as Joey grabs a couple of plates.

"So did Charlie send you around to check up on me?"

"She was distracted all morning with her worry for you and when she said that you were stressing and your blood pressure was up, I offered to check up on you."

"That's what she said?" Watson nods her head, a little confused by Joey's tone. "Georgina, I'm fine, and after a weekend of doing absolutely nothing, my bp's back to normal and I'm certainly not stressed."

"That's not the impression Charlie gave me," realisation starting to dawn on her. "I've been had."

"I suppose Charlie decided to give us a kick up the backside to get us to talk," Joey chuckles at her girlfriend's clever manipulation. "However you came to be here, I am glad that you are Georgina, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too and I'm sorry for hurting you like that, there was no excuse for what I said."

"It wasn't you saying it that hurt, it was more that the words were the truth. My father was as responsible for what happened to me as Ivan was."

"I still shouldn't have said it. Do you think you will ever work things out with him?"

"No, too much has happened now and I'll never be able to trust him."

"Even if it turns out that Cat lied about him?"

"It doesn't change anything; he knew what Cat had done to me and he still jumped into her bed and now that Cat might be pregnant..."

Watson spits out the mouthful of hot chocolate she had taken, staring in shock at Joey.

"What did you say!" she asks, hoping she had misheard.

"I thought she would have told you. Georgina, soon you may be an aunt and me a big sister."

"Oh hell. If she is pregnant to your father, this will tie her to him," Watson pauses as she looks at Joey, "And you."

"I know."

Watson wipes up the spilled drink, trying to figure out what to do next.

"Georgina, I assume Charlie told you about Cat's offer to drop the charges."

"Yeah. I am so sorry I ever let her back into my life. What are we going to do Joey?"

"I'm not really sure. I feel like just walking away and letting them deal with it, but the quicker this is sorted, the quicker I can get him out of my life."

"What a mess. We should never have let their problems come between us Joey."

"Let's just forget about it ok, you're here now, that's what matters."

A half hour later, a much happier Watson leaves Joey with her éclairs as she heads back to the station.


	87. Chapter 87

A couple of days later, Charlie arrives home, smiling at the image of Joey sitting with her feet up on the study desk, typing away on the laptop.

"Joey, if you're not going to use the desk, you might as well be in the lounge or outside with the laptop."

"It started on the desk, then I remembered I was supposed to be relaxing and I suddenly found myself like this," she grins cheekily at Charlie.

Giving Joey a kiss, Charlie sits on the desk. "What's so important that you're not outside enjoying the sunshine?"

"I'm catching up on my finances; the trust fund came through today." Joey tilts the laptop so Charlie can see the screen.

"That's...that's...um."

"A little more than we expected; a couple of decades of interest and wise investments and now we could just about retire and live off the profits."

"We'd be bored by the second day. But that is a lot of money." Charlie looks again at the screen.

"Our kids certainly aren't going to go hungry, that's for sure."

"So other than admiring your bank balance, what else have you been up to today?"

"I've been out and about."

"Joey."

"You could just ask Charlie," Joey tells her.

"I don't want to seem like I'm worrying all the time."

"Ah, I hate to break it to you Charlie, but you do worry all the time."

"I know, I just don't want to make it so obvious all the time." Charlie smiles as she realises that Joey was still going to make her ask. "Ok Joey, what did Sid say?"

"Only that I'm doing great, my bp's been steady since I saw him last week and he's set up the head scans for tomorrow. We're both confident the scans will come back clear."

"I'll come with you."

"You don't have to come to every doctor's appointment Charlie."

"I know that, but I want to be there for you, especially for these appointments."

"It's at 2."

"I'll take a late lunch and meet you at the hospital."

"Charlie, I really am fine and the scans will show that."

"Twice Joey, twice I had to sit by your bedside wondering if you'd ever wake up, so please, until I see the evidence for myself, just humour me ok?"

"Ok, but you're worrying over nothing."

"Joey, you're just going to have to accept that you fell in love with a worry-wart, so get used to it."

"And here I was thinking that I fell in love with this gorgeous, vibrant, confident woman."

Charlie leans down, resting her hands on the chair armrests either side of Joey, "You break down my barriers Joey, make me feel things I've never felt before; you are my strength, but you are also my weakness, because without you, I am lost." Lost for words, Joey captures her lips, pulling her onto her lap. "Careful Joey, I don't think this chair was made for two."

"I don't care, after what you just said to me, I never want to let you go."

"I'm not going anywhere," Charlie says as she manoeuvres herself into a less precarious position, sighing happily there in Joey's arms. "I guess I've earned a few more words."

"Your list is becoming quite impressive," kissing her cheek. "I don't want to dampen the mood, but dad called wanting to know if we could talk about things."

"I'm surprised he waited this long to contact you."

"I made it quite clear that I'm still going to help him clear his name, but after that, I'm not interested in keeping in contact; I just hope he eventually respects my wishes." Noticing Charlie's look of doubt, Joey gives a resigned smile, "Well, I can hope, can't I?"

"Yes we can hope, but even if he doesn't keep in contact, chances are, he's going to be keeping an eye on us."

"If he's not breaking the law, we can't stop him doing that, but this baby comes first Charlie, so I'm not going to stress over what my father does, as long as he doesn't interfere."

"The guy must be a fool to have thrown away any chance to be a part of your life," Charlie says, thinking back to her own mistake which had nearly cost her any chance she had with Joey.

"Hey," Joey holds her tighter, "Charlie, it's in the past and unlike my father, I know you would never do anything to hurt me again."

"Never," Charlie assures her, leaning back in her arms. "I'm just sorry it came to this with your father."

"I've managed nearly my entire life without him and I can do so again; besides, I have my own family now."

"Yes you do," Charlie says, brushing her lips over Joey's. "Why don't you keep admiring you bank balance, I'm going to get out of this uniform." Joey watches her leave, looks back at the screen and coming to a quick decision, she closes the laptop on the desk and goes running after Charlie, the lure of helping Charlie out of her uniform too great.

* * *

"Charlie, could you please stop pacing, you're making me dizzy."

"Sorry," Charlie sits down on the bed beside Joey, "I just wish Sid would hurry up."

"Did someone say my name?" Sid asks as he walks into the room.

"Thank god Sid, I thought I might have needed to sedate her if you took much longer."

"Do you see what I have to put up with Sid?" Charlie sighs with mock exasperation, "No appreciation at all for the suffering she puts me through."

Joey gives her a kiss on the cheek, "I do appreciate you. Ok Sid, put her out of her misery."

"The scans have come back completely normal. There's absolute no sign of any clot or scarring."

"See Joey, I told you there was nothing to worry about," ignoring the look Joey sent her way.

"Joey, you're in the clear now, but we still need to keep an eye on this, so I'm scheduling another lot of scans in 6 months and you still need regular checkups for your blood pressure for as long as you're pregnant."

"No problem."

"Are you sure you're my patient, you're awfully agreeable."

"No offence Sid, but I've had two surgeries more than I ever want to have, so I'm willing to do anything to make sure my visits here are purely by choice from now on."

"I suppose this means you want to be cleared for work?"

Feeling Charlie tense beside her, Joey takes her hand and gives it a gentle squeeze. "That's the plan."

"Medically you're fine, but how are your counselling sessions going?"

"My counsellor says I'm not nuts."

"Joey!" Charlie scolds her gently.

"The counselling sessions are going great and I've actually reduced my visits, so the counsellor is willing to pass me fit for duty."

"In that case, all that's left for me to do is write up the medical report for you, because as of now Joey, you're a perfectly healthy pregnant woman and I'm officially clearing you for duty." Sid glances at Charlie with a wry smile, "It's up to your boss now to decide on when you can start work and what your duties will be."

"I don't think I'm going to have too many problems there, am I Charlie?"

"No, but I'd like to speak to Sid about what you can and what you shouldn't be doing."

"As long as Joey keeps an eye on her bp, remembers to rest whenever she feels tired and to not overextend herself, she should be fine. I have a feeling that her boss is not going to let anything happen to her."

"You're damn right she's not," Charlie assures him as she sends a clear message to Joey.

"Hey, I've already agreed to desk duty and Charlie, you've made sure every accommodation has been made for my pregnancy at work."

"Then as long as every precaution is taken, I really don't see a problem with Joey returning to work, so all I can say, is good luck Joey."

"Thanks Sid."

"And Charlie, keep an eye on her."

"Always."

* * *

"I take it you want to return to work ASAP," Charlie says as they walk to the car.

"I'm going out of my mind staying at home and doing nothing, Charlie." Sliding her arm around Charlie's waist, "And look at it this way Charlie, having me at the station means you can keep an eye on me all day instead of sitting in your office distracted and fretting about what I was doing at home."

"Watson talks too much," Charlie grumbles. "Ok, as soon as Sid sends me the paperwork, I'll forward it up the chain; it should take a week or two for it to go through and be approved, then you should be back at work."

"Thank you Charlie."

"Well, I have to admit that I kind of like the idea of having you around all day."

"Just remember Sergeant, that you can't fuss over me like you do at home."

"That's not going to be easy. Actually, you know what?"

"No."

"You're a pregnant officer returning to duty after extended sick leave; I think that entitles you to be fussed over by not just me, but every other officer."

"I guess it's a waste of time trying to stop you worrying or fussing."

"Yep."

"Just promise me you'll tone it down a little at work."

"I'll try."

"And I suppose trying to get everyone at work to stop drinking coffee would be expecting too much," Joey muses.

"Did you just suggest what I think you did," Charlie asks bringing them to a halt.

"I was joking Charlie."

"Thank god. I'm happy to go without coffee at home, but there is no way I'd survive going without at work."

"Would you like to talk about this little addiction you have to coffee."

"Would you," Charlie throws back. "If it wasn't for bubs in there, you'd be chugging the stuff down by the litre."

"It's funny, I actually don't miss it."

"Good, because coffee is bad for you," Charlie tells her, suddenly realising how that sounds, she adds, "I mean it's bad for you in particular because you're pregnant and have high blood pressure, whereas for me..."

"It's ok Charlie, you can keep chugging it down and I think I can handle the smell enough at work to survive."

"That's good, because I'd be facing a revolt at the station if I took away their coffee."

"Would you do it, if I asked?"

"It would be totally unprofessional for me to make a decision based on keeping my girlfriend happy."

"In other words, you'd do it for me,"

"Of course I would," Charlie says, putting her arms around Joey. "Keeping you happy is more important than keeping a bunch of coffee drinkers happy." Brushing her lips across Joey's, Charlie leads her to the car, opening the door for her.

"Charlie, I'm capable of opening a door," Joey gently chides her.

"I was being chivalrous."

"Then thank you," rewarding Charlie with a kiss.

"No thank you Joey, for not making me choose between you and that mutinous rabble at work," Charlie jokes, climbing behind the wheel.

"Fair's fair; you go without at home, I can handle a little aroma at work."

"Go without?" Charlie grins impishly at her.

"Charlie, there's no danger of you ever going without, unless I want to go without."

"Never going to happen then," Charlie says with much confidence.

"I don't know, maybe when I'm really starting to show and I'm fat..."

"Hey, hey," Charlie reaches over and caresses her face. "You are beautiful Joey and you always will be." Charlie leans over, kissing her. "I'll always love you and find you beautiful, even when we're old and sitting on the back veranda having our hair blue rinsed."

"I'm not doing the blue rinse when I'm older; I'd prefer fluoro pink or green."

"Anything to be different, right?"

"Why be like everyone else when you can be yourself?"

"That's why I love you Joey, because you are you."

"Really? Because I love you for how you look in that uniform." Joey grips the front of her shirt and pulls her closer, "And I love you for being the most amazing person I've ever met." Losing themselves in their kiss, Charlie bumps the switch to the siren as she tries to get closer to Joey. Chuckling at the reminder of where they were, Charlie kisses her briefly before settling back in her seat and turning the siren off. "Come on Joey, I'll drop you off at home on the way to work," Charlie says, chuckling again when she hears Joey mutter that there was definitely no danger of them going without.

* * *

Two days later, Joey pauses briefly, before knocking on the door.

"I knew you'd be back," Cat steps aside, "Come in."

"You have to drop the charges Cat, I don't want my father to go to jail," Joey sounds frantic. Slinking over to her, Cat slides her arms around her waist, "Are you here to accept my offer?" she purrs.

Pulling away from her, Joey hugs herself. "I love Charlie."

"What happens here doesn't have to leave this room."

"Forgive me for not trusting you Cat, but your word is hardly reliable; how do I know you won't go running straight to Charlie if we do this."

"You don't, but that's a risk you're going to have to take, especially as your father likes to talk in his sleep. Amazing what you can find out about someone when they sleep."

"If that was true, you'd be blackmailing him."

"How do you know I'm not Joey, you and your father haven't exactly been on speaking terms lately." Sensing Joey's reluctance, Cat slides her arms back around her waist. "Joey, since you turned me down that time, the idea of being with you has become sort of an obsession, especially after being with your father. An afternoon with me and I assure you, that I'll leave town, after dropping the charges against your father." Cupping her hands behind Joey's head, she pulls her head down, kissing her passionately. "One afternoon Joey and you never see me again." Kissing her again, Cat feels Joey's reserve weakening.

"The door's still open," Joey mentions between kisses.

"Leave it." Keeping her lips on Joey's, Cat starts to strip before her hands begin on Joey's top, strong hands stopping hers from going any further.

"How will you get my father released; even if you drop the charges, the prosecutor can still choose to go ahead," Joey asks as she backs Cat up towards the bed.

"I'll give them the name of the man who really did this."

Pushing Cat onto her back, Joey climbs over her, kissing her neck, working her way to her lips, "Who?"

Once again Cat moves her hands to Joey's top, finding her way under, "No more talking, please Joey, I've wanted this for so long."

Pulling Joey down on top of her, kissing her more passionately than she has ever kissed anyone, sighing with longing when she feels Joey's hands push her arms above her head. "Who?" Joey whispers in her ear, lost in the moment, Cat can't stop herself.

"Tim, he used to work for your father. He really wasn't that hard to turn and he liked it rough so he was more than happy to do as I asked."

Holding herself above Cat, Joey looks down at her with distaste, "Did you get all of that Georgina?"

Cat is horrified when she hears her sister's voice come through Joey's mobile, which had been on the entire time. "Loud and clear Joey."

"You bitch," Cat pushes Joey off her, snatching up her robe as her sister walks into the room. "Georgie, how could you?"

"You can't keep treating people as your play things Cat, sending an innocent man to jail, harassing Joey."

"He's hardly innocent."

"He may be guilty of some things, but not of assaulting you."

"I can't believe you did this to me Georgie, your own sister," Cat says tearfully.

"Cat, I'm trying to stop you from making a big mistake."

"This has nothing to do with me and everything to do with her," pointing furiously in Joey's direction. "You care more about her than your own sister."

"I love you Cat but you haven't exactly made it easy to be around you."

"I want her charged Snr Const. Watson," Cat stands up straight, "She tried to seduce me into changing my official statement."

"Give it a rest Cat, I heard everything and I got it all on tape. As soon as Gabriel tells us who Tim is and where we can find him," Watson sighs in frustration. "Why Cat, why did you do this?"

"You have no idea what you've just done Georgie," Cat's voice weak with fear.

"Tell me and I'll help you," Watson takes a couple of steps toward her sister, causing her to back up. "I think you've done more than enough Georgie."

"Fine," Watson's voice catches as she looks at the woman she barely recognises anymore. "I wash my hands off you Cat. Come on Joey, let's leave her to her lies."

"Wait, I want to speak to Joey."

"Joey, that's not a good idea," knowing her sister couldn't be trusted.

"It's ok Georgina."

Watson hesitates for a moment, before nodding. "I'll just go and tell Charlie that our plan worked, that we have the evidence against Cat."

* * *

Three and a half hours later, with warrant in hand, arriving at Cat's hotel room to speak to her about her false allegation against Gabriel, Charlie and Ned stand inside the room, staring at the scene before them. "Damn, this is going to complicate things," Charlie says softly.

"Who's going to tell Watson that her sister's dead?"


	88. Chapter 88

"I'm going to call this in and then call Joey, have her come to the station."

"Are you going to have her interviewed?" Ned asks in surprise.

"Of course not! I want her there for when I tell Watson about her sister."

"Sergeant, Joey's a suspect."

"I am aware of that Ned, but she didn't do this," Charlie looks about the room. "Ned, this isn't about following procedure, it's about being there for a colleague. We're about to tell Watson that her sister is dead; she needs her best friend there. If any trouble comes from this, I'll take full responsibility."

"No, you're right. Watson should come first. We know Joey didn't do this, but what about her father?"

"Let's not speculate until the scene has been processed and the other guests here interviewed." With another glance at the room, Charlie sighs, "God Joey, why did you have to pick today of all days for this crazy plan of yours."

* * *

Calling Watson into her office, Charlie fidgets as she works up the courage to tell her.

"Georgina, I don't know how to say this."

"What is it Charlie, it can't be good if you're using my first name?"

"It's Cat..."

Watson sighs, "What's she done now?"

"I'm so sorry, Georgina, but Cat is dead."

"Did she o'd?" Watson asks, not quite believing what Charlie had just said.

"No. She was murdered."

"Oh, I suppose I'm not that surprised."

"What!" Charlie's a little stunned by the way Watson was taking the news.

"Cat has no doubt made a lot of enemies; it was only a matter of time before one came after her. I'd like to see her."

"You can't at the moment, she's with the M.E. Georgina, go home."

"Why, there's nothing for me at home."

"Your sister has just died, go home, that's an order."

"Georgina, you heard Charlie, you shouldn't be here. Come on, I'll take you home," Joey says, coming into the room.

"I don't want to go home Joey."

"We'll go wherever you want to Georgina, as long as it's not here."

Allowing herself to be led by Joey, Watson doesn't notice the looks of sympathy on the faces of all there as she walks past them.

"Where do you want to go?" Joey asks once they are in the car.

"Might as well take me home," her voice barely above a whisper.

* * *

The drive home is done in silence as Watson stares blankly ahead, finally speaking as Joey pulls the car into the driveway.

"She's dead Joey."

"I know, I'm sorry." Joey places a comforting hand on her arm. "Let's get you inside."

Leaving Watson sitting on the couch, Joey makes a cup of tea for her, her worry for her friend growing. "Georgina, tell me what you're feeling."

"I'm not feeling anything. I'm numb Joey, I still don't think it's sunk in. Can you stay here tonight, I don't want to be alone."

"Of course I will. I'm here for you Georgina, we all are."

"I wish I could feel something."

"You will Georgina, just give yourself time to accept this."

"I don't want to accept it, if I do, then I have to accept that my sister is dead and I'm all alone."

Joey pulls her into a hug, "You're not alone Georgina."

"Are you happy she's dead?"

Joey sits back in shock, "Of course not! I may not have liked her, but I never wished her harm."

"I'm sorry, I don't even know why I asked that, I know you'd never wish harm to anyone."

"It's ok Georgina. I'm just going to call Charlie and let her know I'm staying here."

Stepping outside, Joey calls Charlie. "I'm worried about her Charlie."

"People react differently to grief, you just need to be there for her when it finally hits her."

"I'm going to stay with her tonight."

"That's a good idea."

"Do you know what happened to her, Charlie?"

"It's too early to say Joey," Charlie pauses briefly, "And I can't really talk about it."

"Because I'm a suspect?" Joey asks.

"Joey, until we have a time of death, we're all suspects."

"Oh goodie, we get to be interrogated again," Joey says flippantly.

"And we'll get through it again. Joey, I have to go. I love you."

"I love you too." Joey listens to the dial tone for a moment longer, before flipping the mobile shut.

"Did Charlie tell you anything?"

Joey jumps at the voice right behind her, "Jesus Georgina, don't sneak up like that."

"Sorry. So did she?"

"No, only that it's too early to say and that she can't discuss it with me."

Watson offers her a knowing smile, "I know you didn't kill my sister, Joey."

"Thanks, but as Charlie told me, until we have a T.O.D., we're all suspects."

"I suppose I am too," Watson says softly.

"No one would ever consider you a suspect Georgina."

"Why not, I hated her as much as anyone. My last words to her were that I washed my hands off her."

"Georgina, you didn't hate her, you were just disappointed in her."

"I suppose so. I tried so hard to look out for her after our parents died."

"You did your best and once Cat left, well, she knew all she had to do was ask you for help and you would have. Georgina, she made her own choices."

"Do you think your father could have killed her?"

Joey's not at all surprised by the question, having been wondering the same thing herself. "I hope he didn't, but I don't know."

"Just so you know, if he did kill her, I won't hold it against you."

Sitting on the back step, Watson looks out across the yard, not really seeing anything. "She's dead Joey, my little sister is dead," her voice breaking. "I can't believe I'm never going to see her again." Joey holds her close as her grief finally hits her.

* * *

With the events of the previous couple of days weighing heavily on her, Charlie is in a sombre mood as she discusses the case with Hogan.

"Charlie, no one here believes Joey did this or that she's even capable of this."

"Thanks Hogan. No doubt the homicide detectives will be here soon, I just hope it's not Robertson again," Charlie mutters.

"He certainly does like to stir things up."

"I suppose he does get results."

"Are you doing ok Charlie?"

"I'm just wishing that it hadn't come to this."

"How is Watson taking it?"

"Joey stayed with her again last night. When I stopped by this morning, she said that Watson's been restless, but was starting to accept that her sister was dead. All we can do is be there for her and find out what happened to her sister."

"What did the M.E. have to say?"

"That she died of a single stab wound directly into the heart; she died almost instantaneously. The crime scene investigators found no fingerprints at all on the letter opener used to kill her, which means the suspect wiped it clean before he or she left. There was also no DNA evidence on the body or the bed sheets except hers, but it appears she took a shower just before she died, so if she had been intimate with anyone that day, it's all washed away."

Hogan reads the rest of the report in front of him. "The report says that there were no defensive wounds or any sign of a struggle and the letter opener came from the hotel room, so it's possible that whoever killed her never intended to. He or she may have gone there to talk to Cat, something went wrong and the suspect grabbed the first thing that came to hand and killed her."

"The evidence certainly points to Cat knowing her killer, because I doubt that a stranger could have gotten that close to her and not left some sign of a struggle behind."

"So we have no prints, no DNA was left on the weapon or the body, and the time of death is sometime between 2 and 4 pm."

"I know what you're going to say Hogan," Charlie says with resignation.

"I'm sorry Charlie, Watson left Joey there alone with Cat before 2 but no one at the hotel saw when Joey left, so we have no way to prove she wasn't there during the T.O.D. Charlie, we both know that with her history with Cat that she was always going to be a suspect. Do you know where she was between 2 and 4?"

"Joey said she doesn't know what time she left Cat's, but she went for a short walk and then went home for a nap; she was still sleeping when Ruby got home at around 4.30."

"Then she has no alibi."

"No," Charlie says, before whispering softly to herself, "She has no alibi."

"The report confirms that Cat was pregnant, so that gives us another suspect."

"If it's Joey's father, he's not only a suspect but it gives Joey more of a motive," Charlie admits reluctantly.

"Charlie, we still don't know for sure that Gabriel is the father, so when is the DNA due back on the foetus?"

"It could take awhile, because Gabriel is fighting it tooth and nail; until then, he remains the likely father."

"So we have a father and a daughter as the main suspects."

"More than ever, I wish Gabriel had never come back into Joey's life," Charlie mutters, more to herself than Hogan.

* * *

Later that day, the arrival of a woman draws the attention of everyone as she stands in the middle of the room, before heading to Charlie's office

"Sgt Buckton, I'm Det. Ashley Kelly, here to investigate the murder of Catriona Watson," striding confidently over to Charlie, giving her hand a quick shake.

"Kelly? As in Ned's sister?"

"Ned? Oh, you must mean John. Yeah, he's my little brother."

"Ned never said his sister was a cop."

"Did you ever ask him?"

"Well, no."

"Well, now you know. Do you have some place I can set up while I'm here?"

"Certainly Detective, just follow me."

"My name is Ashley or Ash, Sergeant, I'm not big on formalities."

"Then you might as well call me Charlie."

Charlie leads Ash to a small room near the interview rooms. "You can use this room while you're here. I expected you to have another detective with you?"

"My colleague appears to be running late, would you be able to show him through when he arrives?"

"Certainly."

"I understand this isn't going to be easy Sergeant, with the victim being the sister of one of your officers and your girlfriend a suspect."

"This is never easy Detective..Ash."

"I suppose not. My colleague said he called ahead and asked for you to have Snr Constable Watson, Const. Collins and Nickolas Gabriel brought to the station."

"That's right. Watson will be here shortly, Joey had a doctor's appointment and will come straight from there and a car has been sent for Gabriel."

"Perhaps we could have a chat while we wait for the Snr Constable."

Charlie takes a seat opposite her.

Ash regards Charlie briefly, before getting straight to the point. "Is it true that you allowed a suspect to have access to the victim's sister after the discovery of her body?"

"Joey is Watson's best friend and spent the night keeping her company because her sister had just died; besides, Joey wasn't a suspect then."

"Come now Charlie, Const. Collins was a suspect the moment Catriona Watson died, you know that as well as I do."

Charlie refuses to respond that.

"Did you approve of this little plan that Collins and Watson cooked up?"

"I didn't like it, but there didn't seem to be any other way to prove that Cat was lying about Gabriel."

"Even though it wouldn't have been admissible in court?"

"It would have been enough to get the charges dropped before it ever went to court."

"You all seemed so sure that she was lying, why was that?"

Charlie rubs her temple when she realises her answer will give Joey an even bigger motive.

"Sergeant?" Using her title to get her attention.

"There were inconsistencies with the evidence." At the detective's look of enquiry, Charlie fills her in on her theory about the lack of bruises on Gabriel's hand.

"Hardly conclusive."

"Which is why we needed another way to prove his innocence."

"Considering who he is, did you really care if he was guilty or not?"

"I had a problem of sending an innocent man to jail and," Charlie is forced to admit, "the idea of Cat getting away with this didn't sit well."

"I guess I can see your reasoning, but I get the impression that there was more behind you not believing Catriona."

Cursing her earlier nervousness which must have alerted Ash, Charlie reluctantly tells her about Cat's proposition to Joey.

"That certainly gives Collins more motive; not only did Catriona set up her father, but she was offering her sex in exchange for his freedom. She seemed awfully keen to get your girlfriend into bed," Ash comments.

"None of us really understood this obsession Cat had, I mean the first time she caused trouble was because she was working for Ivan Petrov, but he's dead." Charlie sighs, "Look we really don't know why Cat did the things she did when she came back."

"Any luck finding this Tim guy she mentioned on the tape?"

"His name was Tim Drury. Airport security shows him boarding a plane to Singapore and then he disappeared."

"Gabriel really is good at getting rid of witnesses."

"I'd have thought it more likely that Gabriel would want him here to confirm that he was the one who assaulted Cat."

"Maybe. When did he leave?"

"The day of the assault. He had already pre-booked the flight and car to the airport."

"If he is the one who assaulted Cat, then it looks like it was planned beforehand, but by who?" Ash muses.

"Cat? She loved playing games and she was the one who accused Gabriel."

"I've seen the photos, I find it hard to believe she'd let that be done to her. Then again, she did lie about who did that to her, but I guess we may never know." Ash pulls some pages out of her folder. "I've gone over the autopsy and crime scene reports; there's not a whole lot there, though it does seem likely that the victim knew her killer."

"I thought that too."

"Which brings us back to Collins and Gabriel."

"Cat was trouble, I have no doubt that she pissed off other people," Charlie feels the need to point out.

"Maybe so. The T.O.D. places her murder sometime between 2 and 4 pm. I also see that the duty logs show that Watson was back at the station by 2."

"That's right, it would have taken her about 20 minutes to get from the hotel back to the station."

"You were also at the station during that time, so that's the two of you alibied."

"You couldn't really have suspected Watson of killing her own sister!" Charlie says incredulous at such a suggestion.

"Not really, but she was there on the day of Catriona's murder and had had a falling out with her. Right now Charlie, until they have alibis, I suspect anyone who had recent dealings with Catriona Watson. Now where were Ana Pavlova and Ruby Buckton at this time?"

"That's ridiculous," Charlie says angrily, "there's no way my daughter would be capable of murder."

"Didn't Ruby have a few run ins with the victim and she's also said to be very protective of you and Const. Collins."

"Has Ned been telling you about my family?"

"No, I actually haven't spoken to John for awhile. Charlie, people talk and people take notice of what is being said."

Charlie slumps back in her chair, muttering "Bloody office gossip."

"One cop tells another, then another and pretty soon it ends up at another station and so on. You should hear some of the things that have been said about me over the years," Ash says lightly. "Now Charlie, I assume you know where your daughter was when Catriona was killed?"

"Ruby was in school and then music practice until around 4.15, then she went straight home; she got home around 4.30. Ana was in a lecture in Sydney, which was confirmed by other faculty members and students."

"And your girlfriend?"

"Asleep."

"Right, asleep. I see from the witness statements that no one can place Gabriel at the hotel on the day of the murder, but like his daughter, he still seems a likely suspect."

"Joey didn't do this," Charlie tells her forcefully.

Ash studies Charlie for a moment, noticing the anger on her face whenever she mentions Joey as a suspect. "Charlie, are we going to have a problem?"

Charlie takes a calming breathe before answering, "I have no intention of causing trouble or interfering, but I do intend to keep an eye on things to make sure it doesn't turn into another witch-hunt."

"I can assure you Charlie that I am nothing like Buchanan. I have nothing against your girlfriend or any ulterior motive." Maintaining eye contact with Charlie, "I'm only after the truth, nothing more."

Not seeing or hearing any deception coming from her, Charlie nods her head in thanks of the assurances.

"Ok Charlie, let's get back to the day of the murder. Now, after Watson left, Collins remained alone with the victim, which seems a little odd, considering their history."

"Joey wanted to know what Cat had to say."

"Why?"

"You'll have to ask Joey that."

"So you don't know?"

"Of course I do, but I will only be telling you the same thing Joey does, so you might as well hear it from her; she was the one there after all."

"Fair enough." Ash studies her again. "Tell me Charlie, if Catriona hadn't been murdered, what would you have done to stop her harassing your family and causing trouble?"

"I was going to file a restraining order."

"A bit of paper was unlikely to have stopped a woman like her."

"Exactly. The second she violated it, it would have given me grounds to have her arrested."

"And that's all you would have done to protect your family from this woman?"

"Cat was a malicious, manipulative woman, but she was never violent; she didn't deserve to die."

"She killed an old lady, maybe not deliberately, but it did show that she could react physically when provoked."

"I suppose so," Charlie is forced to admit.

"It just goes to show that anyone is capable of doing something they normally wouldn't do under normal circumstances."

Charlie smiles at her attempt, "Nice try Ash, but Joey's not like that."

"She assaulted Angelo Rosetta in your house, she assaulted Const. Samuels, she assaulted Catriona Watson and would have done so again if you hadn't walked in; sounds very much like someone with a short fuse."

"Angelo had kidnapped and nearly killed her and then he threatened her again, as for Samuels and Cat, Joey was suffering from the effects of a blood clot."

"Maybe. Harris, Austin, Rosetta; you like your lovers dangerous Charlie, why should Collins be any different, just because she's a woman?" When Charlie doesn't reply, Ash continues, "Austin and Harris I can understand as you weren't aware of their crimes until after you were through with them, but Rosetta? You knew he was a corrupt cop who killed a friend and colleague, then lied about it, yet you still chose to get involved with him after he evaded justice and even when he continued to commit crimes, you stayed with him. I guess I'm wondering how a once highly regarded officer could ever enter into a relationship with a man like that, or would even consider exposing her own daughter to such a man. Is it the danger of being with a criminal, someone who most people would be ashamed to take home to mummy and daddy, is that what attracts you to such a person?"

"That's none of your business and has no relevance to this case," Charlie says, angry with the direction Ash was taking.

"It shows the type of person you choose as your lover and I'm just wondering how alike Collins in to your exes."

"Joey is nothing like them, now are you here to investigate Cat's murder or my love life?" Charlie demands to know.

"Charlie, I'm sorry if you think I overstepped the mark with my questions, but I like to get a feel for everyone involved in an investigation, including those close to them."

"My past love life has nothing to do with this."

"No, but your answer shows me that you love your girlfriend and are very protective of her, but not your exes."

"And that proves what exactly?"

"That you haven't made any excuses for their crimes, yet you defend Collins."

"Because they were guilty and Joey is innocent."

"And you have no doubts whatsoever that she's innocent?"

"Absolutely none," her confidence in Joey surprising Ash somewhat. "You're wasting your time with Joey," Charlie tells her again.

"That's not what I was told when I was assigned to this case. In fact, I've heard quite a lot about the Constable."

"Like what?"

"Let's just say that I get the impression you and Collins have pissed off some people along the way."

"Is this what this is about?" Charlie says, getting angry again, "I thought you said that you had no interest other than the truth."

"Easy Charlie, I meant what I said earlier, but I also don't like being used as a puppet for other people's personal vendettas. I don't know what's going on here Charlie, but I am here to do a job and I will do it, despite what you or anyone else has to say; if I find evidence against your girlfriend, I'll arrest her, if I find nothing against her, then I'll clear her, but I won't be dictated to and I won't tolerate any interference, is that completely clear, Sergeant?" once again using her title for emphasis.

"I told you before I wouldn't interfere. You do your job by the book and without any prejudice, you won't have any problem with me, but Joey is pregnant and I don't want her under any undue stress."

"I have no intention of hurting anyone Charlie and if as you say she is innocent, she has nothing to fear from me, but I have to warn you, that it doesn't look good where Collins is concerned; she had motive and opportunity."

"I know that, but I also know Joey."

"I fully understand the situation you are in Charlie and I don't expect you to not talk to your girlfriend and her father about the case, so I'm taking you at your word that you will stay away from witnesses and not try to influence any of the officers involved in this investigation."

"Fair enough. Are we finished here?"

"Yes, and thank you Charlie for being so forthright."

After Charlie leaves, Ashley shakes her head. "This isn't going to be easy."

* * *

"Watson, what are you doing here?"

"I got a call to come here, what's going on Hogan?"

"Detective Kelly's here to investigate Cat's death, she wants to see you."

"Ned's sister?"

"The one and only, though judging by the look on his face when she turned up, it wasn't exactly a happy reunion." Lowering his voice, Hogan asks, "How are you doing?"

"I'm surviving. I guess I'd better get in there."

Pausing at the door, needing a deep breath for courage, Watson knocks and enters when she hears "Come in."

Watson casts a quick glance at the detective as she takes a seat. "Joey didn't do this Ash."

"Well hello to you to, Gia."

"Should you really be involved with this case?"

Ash smiles at her, "Come on Gia, we haven't been lovers for years and I didn't know Cat that well."


	89. Chapter 89

"This still doesn't seem right," Watson glares at her ex-girlfriend.

"You can make an official complaint against my having a conflict of interest if you'd like, but you know me Gia, I'm a professional and I don't let others influence me, whereas if you get me replaced, you have to take your chances with someone you may not know."

With reluctance, Watson finds herself agreeing with her. "Fine, but keep it professional and let's just get this over with."

"I take it that you never told John that you were my ex-girlfriend?"

"How is this keeping it professional?"

"I'm waiting for my colleague to join us. Gia, I know it's hardly the most appropriate time, but it's been nearly five years since we've seen each other."

Watson lets out a long sigh, wondering how she was going to deal with having her ex back in her life. "Ned and I had never met before so I didn't see the need to enlighten him when it became obvious he had no idea who I was," she says, before adding sarcastically, "Besides, I'm sure he has trouble remembering all your girlfriends names."

Ash flinches at the accusation, "Gia, there hasn't been that many and you were the only one I ever lived with."

"That's a surprise considering how quickly you worked your way through the academy and then through our station."

"I stopped when we got together and since you, there hasn't been anyone special."

Sitting in silence as they stare at each other, Ash is the first to break the silence. "Why did you leave without saying goodbye Gia, I just came home one day and found a note to say your transfer had come through and that you had to leave immediately."

"We'd already said plenty."

"You mean we argued and shouted at each other." Ash sits back as she regards her, "Why didn't you ever ask me to come with you Gia, you know I would have."

"We were already drifting apart and with your family problems, you couldn't just have upped and left."

"I've always had family problems Gia, you knew that and it's not like we would have been moving that far. We loved each other Gia and if you had given us time, we could have worked through it."

"You hated the fact that I chose to transfer to the Police Integrity Commission and became one of the bad guys."

"It was a shock, that's all."

"You told me that I was betraying every officer that I was going to be investigating or spying on."

Ash winces a little at the reminder. "Maybe I was a little bit harsh, I was just upset that you applied for the transfer without even talking to me."

"Considering your opinion of the P.I.C., can you really blame me?" Watson shakes her head, "And look at us now, I'm back in uniform and you're the one investigating a cop, my best friend."

"Things have certainly changed. You've done well for yourself Gia, a Snr Constable, no less."

"And you're a Det Sergeant," Watson's surprise obvious in her tone.

"Yeah I know, it's hard to believe that I ever got this far." Ash smiles at her, "You always did look better in uniform."

Refusing to fall for her charms again, Watson grows serious, "Can we keep this professional?"

Ash acknowledges the end of the conversation with a slight nod and twitch of her lips. "I was sorry when I heard about Cat, I know how much you loved her."

"Look, I just want to get this over with, I have my sister's funeral to arrange," no longer in the mood for pleasantries.

"Ok, Gia..."

"It's Snr Const. Watson."

Ash sighs in exasperation, "Fair enough. So Snr Const. Watson, tell me why you agreed to help Const. Collins set your sister up."

Before Watson can answer, the door to the interview room flies open as a man enters, "Sorry Ash, I got a flat on the way here."

"I had just started with the Snr Constable here. Snr, this is my partner, Det. Mark Wallis."

Nodding their heads at each other in greeting, Watson turns her attention back to Ash.

"Senior?" Ash reminds her of the question.

"When I realised my sister was lying, I'd had enough. I gave her chance after chance and here she was trying to play the victim and send an innocent man to jail."

"She copped a fair beating, didn't that concern you?"

"Of course it did. Cat and I were having problems at the time, when I saw her in that hospital bed, I was willing to believe her and be there for her." Watson shakes her in disgust, "Then it turns out it was all lies."

"Catriona's accusation against Gabriel caused a rift between you and Collins, didn't it?"

"That was my fault, I said something I never should have, but within a week, we'd fixed things between us."

"But not with Catriona?"

"When she got out of jail and came back, I didn't want anything to do with her," Watson takes a moment to gather her composure as her voice catches. "But I decided to give her one last chance; I told her that, but she still caused trouble, then I gave her yet another chance and all she did was lie and hurt people. I hated Gabriel for what he did to Joey, but what sort of cop would I be if I looked the other way when I knew an injustice was about to be done?"

"It must have been hard though, betraying your sister like that?"

"I didn't see it as that. She was making a huge mistake that would have caused her a lot of trouble if she went through with it; I was trying to protect her and get her to ask me for help."

"Help, in what way?"

"Cat had changed so much, it was like she was a completely different person, but I always felt as if she was always looking over her shoulder." Watson pauses again as she remembers the fear in her sister's voice. "She was scared of someone or something, but she wouldn't come to me for help."

"Maybe she was scared of Collins?"

"Don't be stupid Ash," Watson's seeming familiarity with her making Mark look closely between the two women. "Cat asked Joey to stay behind, alone; she'd hardly do that if she was scared of her."

Ash watches her for a moment, "Before she was released from custody, Catriona made a very serious allegation against Const. Collins. She made a statement in which she claimed that she and Const. Collins were engaged in a passionate affair which turned violent when Collins wanted more. Catriona goes on to say that she was assaulted by Const. Collins and she feared for her safety as the Constable became increasingly unstable; her boyfriend Tyler Byrnes backs up the assault allegation."

"My sister had trouble with the truth and obviously nothing ever came of this statement if Joey or Charlie hasn't heard about it."

"Are you saying she's lying, that Const. Collins never struck her?" When Watson doesn't answer, Ash continues on. "I've already spoken to Sgt Buckton about the assault allegations."

"Then you already know the answers and you also know that Joey was sick at the time."

"It's just that Catriona's version is a little different."

"I'm sure it is. Look Ash, I don't care what Cat said, Joey wasn't in control of her actions at the time; check with her doctor, he'll tell you."

"Insp. Michaels and the ODPP were kind enough to provide me with her medical records and statements from her doctor."

"So why are we talking about this?"

"I'm just trying to get a better understanding of their history."

"They had no history."

"No history, aside from Catriona's constant harassment, you mean? Her attempts to come between Collins and Buckton, causing a lot of stress and problems; is that what you mean by no history?" Watson glares at Ash in anger, refusing to answer. "I've read Collins files and her medical reports; all the things she's been through, it must have been hard for all involved, not just Const. Collins."

"It was. There's a lot of people who love and care about Joey."

"Collins and the Sergeant were recently separated for a time, weren't they?"

"They had a lot to deal with after Joey was abducted."

"And now they are back on, have a nice big place, a baby on the way, so they really wouldn't have appreciated someone trying to come between them and causing trouble at this happy time in their lives."

"Charlie and Joey are stronger than they've ever been; no one can come between them."

"Not even you?"

"Excuse me?" Watson asks, a little unsure what she was implying.

"You're very protective of Collins aren't you, siding with her over your own sister and defending her in your sister's murder." Ash pauses as she watches her, "Makes me wonder if the rumours are true."

"What rumours?"

"Some have suggested that your closeness with Collins is because the two of you have been engaged in an affair from the moment that you met."

Watson can't stop the laughter bursting out at the absurdity of the rumour. "Jesus Ash, try living in a small town sometime and you'll see how hard it is too keep anything like that a secret and the fact Charlie hasn't killed me meant she's never even heard this rumour. Who told you this rumour anyway?"

Mark sits there, silently watching them, knowing something else was going on here and now wondering what he missed while he was late.

"That's not important. So you're denying the affair?"

"You're damn right I am and if I were you, I wouldn't go spreading it around."

"You think very highly of Buckton and Collins, don't you?"

"Joey's my best friend and while I haven't always approved of some of Charlie's decisions, I consider her a good friend too and a good cop."

"How did you feel about Catriona's pregnancy?" Changing the subject quickly.

"She wasn't sure if she was pregnant the last time I saw her."

"Autopsy confirmed it. Catriona was pregnant, she was sleeping with Gabriel, so chances are that he's the father; that gives him or his daughter motive."

"Joey definitely didn't do this, as for her father, I have no idea."

"You seem very sure Collins didn't do this."

"I know Joey, she's incapable of this. Is this interview over?" Mark chooses that moment to apologise and leave the room to answer his phone. "Well Ash, are we done?"

"We're done. I really am sorry about Cat."

"Thanks."

As Watson reaches the door, Ash turns to her, "How about a drink later, we can catch up on old times."

"How about we keep this professional."

"Come on Gia, I've missed you."

"That's Snr Constable, Detective and this interview is over." Closing the door, Watson rests her head against it, "I've missed you too, Ash."

* * *

Still a little unsettled after interviewing her ex-girlfriend, Ash's thoughts are interrupted when her brother opens the door.

"Const. Collins is here."

"Thanks John, send her in." Ned pauses at the door. "You have something to say John?"

"You should've called Ash and warned me that you were coming."

"I'm just here to do my job John."

"Yeah well, just make sure that's all you do."

Throwing her hands up in exasperation, "Here we go, what's your problem with me now?"

"Joey's a good friend of mine."

"Yet another Joey defender," she mutters softly to herself. "John, you need to stay out of this."

"Is that my sister talking or Det. Kelly?"

"It's both. Stay out of it John, because believe me, you don't want to be poking your nose into an investigation like this," she warns him.

"You'd know all about poking your nose in where it wasn't wanted," he says spitefully.

"That's enough John."

"Sorry Det. Kelly, I'll send Joey in."

"Hey John," Mark greets him as he comes back into the room, receiving only a grunt in reply. "I see some things haven't changed between the two of you."

"Just leave it Mark."

Recognising the tone, Mark keeps his mouth shut as Joey walks into the room.

* * *

"How are you Const. Collins? I heard that you had a doctor's appointment, I hope everything is ok?"

"It was just a regular check up for my pregnancy."

"Joey, do you mind if I call you Joey?"

"It is my name. Does that mean I get to call you Dumb and Dumber?"

Ash laughs at that, "I'm Ash and that big lug over there is Mark."

With the introductions out of the way, Ash offers Joey a glass of water.

"Thanks. If you don't mind Ash, could we get this over, I'd like to go home."

"I thought everything was ok?"

"It's been a difficult few days and I sometimes tire easily."

"If you're not feeling up to it, we can postpone the interview," Ash offers compassionately.

"I'll be fine, really," Joey assures her. "I just want to get this over with."

"I'd heard you've had a bit of a rough time with your health recently."

"Aside from being pregnant and my blood pressure thinking it's a yo-yo sometimes, I'm perfectly healthy, in fact, my doctor's just cleared me to return to active duty."

"That's good news, so when are you coming back?"

"As soon as the higher ups approve it, unless of course, you intend to do something to stop it."

Ash smiles at her challenging tone. "Whether you're approved or not, will have nothing to do with me Joey and considering your history with previous investigations and your current situation," pointing to Joey's stomach, "I doubt anyone would be game to deny your request to return to duty, unless you are formally charged with murder."

Joey smiles in return, "I guess there are advantages to being a gay, pregnant cop who was on the receiving end of a previous witch-hunt."

"For the moment, you're almost a protected species, unless some idiot wants to risk a lawsuit for discrimination or wrongful persecution."

"Are you an idiot Ash?"

"I'm not big on arresting someone unless I'm absolutely sure they're guilty."

"I'm not guilty, you know."

"That's what we're here to find out."

"What do you want to know?"

Ash takes a moment to admire Joey's confidence. "Ok, I guess I'd like to know what happened when Gi...ah, Watson left you alone with Catriona?" Ignoring the curious stares from both Joey and Mark at her near slip up.

Joey shrugs, "We talked."

"About?"

Looking away for a moment, Joey sighs, "She tried to convince me that my father was still guilty and then she wanted my help to force my father into accepting her baby and helping her financially."

"What did you say to that?"

"I told her I knew my father was innocent and that I had no intention of helping her."

"How did she react to that?"

"She threatened to tell everyone that I was there to force her into having an abortion."

"Did you?"

"Of course not. At the time she wasn't even sure if she was pregnant and if she was and if the baby turned out to be my brother or sister, I would have wanted to have been a part of his or her life."

"Even if it meant you were tied to Cat?"

"I said I'd like to be a part of my sibling's life, not Cat's. Look, I really don't know how we would have worked things out."

"So what happened then?

"I told her she could say whatever she liked, because after the truth came out about her assault, no one would ever believe her again and then I left."

"I noticed you said if the baby turned out to be your brother or sister; do you have some reason to doubt that your father is the baby's father? He was her lover after all."

"Cat was hardly monogamous and she did imply that Tim was also one of her lovers, you know, the guy who assaulted her."

"We still haven't been able to find him to confirm that."

"I take it you've listened to the recording, why would she lie?"

"It sounded like she would have said anything to get you into bed."

"Do you really believe that?"

"It's a theory, and as everyone keeps saying, Catriona had difficulty with the truth."

"I didn't kill her ok. I would never hurt Georgina like that."

"The Snr Constable means a lot to you, doesn't she?" Ash asks, feeling a twinge of jealousy.

"She's my best friend and she's helped me through some tough times. I also know that despite everything Cat had done, Georgina loved her; I'd never hurt Georgina by taking away her sister like that."

"So there has never been anything romantic between the two of you?

"With Georgina? God no," Joey informs her most strongly. "I love her like a sister but there has never been anything remotely romantic between us."

"Did Catriona try to stop you from leaving?"

"No and I can assure you, that she was very much alive when I closed the door behind me."

"You seem awfully calm Joey, considering I am interviewing you as a suspect in a murder investigation."

"I'm not calm, but I'm pregnant and trying very hard not to let the stress get to me. I also know I didn't do this."

"I really don't want to cause you any stress Joey, but I do have a job to do. Now, where were you between the hours of 2 to 4?"

"I'm not sure when I left Cat's or when I got home, but after I left Cat's, I went for a walk to clear my head and then I went home and slept."

"In the afternoon?"

"I told you, I sometimes tire easily."

"I take it you were alone?"

"Charlie was working and I was still sleeping when Ruby came home, I think it was around 4.30."

"So you have no alibi?"

"I guess not."

"You don't have a very good history with Catriona, do you?"

"No, I didn't. When she first came to the Bay, I tried to help her and Georgina reconnect, but Cat just seemed hell bent on causing trouble."

"She certainly caused trouble, didn't she? The constant harassment and allegations of an affair between you, now maybe you didn't mean to kill her, but she just pushed you too far, you snapped, grabbed the nearest thing for a weapon you could find and killed her."

"I told you before, I didn't kill her."

"Come on Joey, it wouldn't be the first time you've snapped and reacted violently. What about Const. Samuels, did you assault him when you arrested him?"

"Yes I did." Her confession surprising Ash.

"You're admitting to using excessive force and assaulting a restrained suspect?"

"Yes."

"Sgt Buckton was the one who noted the bruises on the arrest report, was she aware of how he actually received the bruises?"

"No, I lied to her and said that he struggled and fell."

"You lied to your senior officer and lover?"

"Yes. I was stressed, suffering from headaches and nausea at the time and I did a lot of things I didn't normally do, including lie to those I loved."

"You also struck Catriona and went for her again when she was arrested."

"I slapped her when she made a pass at me and if it wasn't for Charlie, I would have punched her after she was arrested." Joey glances around the room, "Actually, it was in this very room. I didn't know what was wrong with me at the time or why I was behaving like I was and it wasn't until later that I was diagnosed with a blood clot."

"So you're going to blame you're illness."

"It's the truth."

"I have to admit that your medical reports and doctor seem to support this, which is why you're unlikely to face any charges on these older allegations, but you can't deny Joey, that three dead ex-lovers is kind of a coincidence."

"I'm sorry?" Joey says in confusion.

"Madison Albright, the woman shot dead in your bedroom, possibly on the orders of your own father."

"My father was out of the country at the time," Joey says.

"That's what phones are for. Must have been hard to have lost someone you once loved."

"I cared for Maddi when we were together, but Charlie is the only person I have ever loved, and after her, no one could ever reach my heart."

"Not even Ivan, the man you saw as your husband for three months?" Despite feeling guilty when she sees the flash of pain in Joey's eyes, Ash pushes ahead. "I don't mean to be insensitive Joey, but you are carrying his child, so you were obviously intimate with him."

"I had some affection for him when I thought he was my husband," Joey admits, "but I never loved him, there was always something missing."

"Because deep down, you sensed that he wasn't the one for you," Ash leads her.

"Yes."

"Must be nice to have so much love for someone that even when you can't remember them, they are still a part of you."

"Yes it is."

"When you eventually found out the truth and started to remember, it must have been devastating for you."

"It was."

"Betraying the love of your life like that, having to return home knowing you were carrying evidence of that betrayal with your pregnancy."

"At first I felt like I had betrayed Charlie, even though I didn't have any idea who I was at the time, but Charlie didn't blame me for that. And neither of us regret that I'm pregnant."

"Of course, like your previous ex, Maddison, Ivan is dead."

"Drink driving is dangerous, as a lawyer, he should have known that," Joey says.

"Yes, it looked very much like a clear case of driving while drunk. I must say though, it was very convenient for you with him being dead, especially so soon after your lawyer started proceedings to prevent him from coming anywhere near you or your child."

"Charlie was the one who arrange that and I never had a chance to talk to Morag before I went in to surgery."

"From what I've learned, he was obsessed with you, loved you and with you carrying his baby, he was unlikely to leave you alone."

"I never heard from Ivan once I escaped."

"Maybe you asked your father to do it."

"I didn't speak to my father until after my second surgery and by then, Ivan was already dead."

"It must have been a relief when you heard he was dead?"

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't glad he would no longer be a part of my life or my child's and if you're implying that Cat was the third dead ex-lover, I didn't kill her and I most definitely didn't sleep with her."

"I suppose there's really no way to prove that you were having an affair with Catriona, especially now that she is dead."

"You can't prove something that never happened. Come on Ash, you've met my girlfriend, why would I ever cheat on a woman like Charlie?"

Ash concedes with a slight shrug. "You deny killing Catriona, but what about your father, could he have killed her? She had caused him a lot of problems and wasn't she the reason you and your father had a falling out?"

Joey takes a moment to gather her thoughts. "Cat was part of the reason, but the truth was, I could never really trust my father and I'd already had a lot of doubts about letting him into my life."

"So why were you so keen to help him prove his innocence?"

"I wanted him out of my life and as long as the case was open, it would have kept him here."

"From what I understand, he's not the sort of person to just walk away because someone wants him too." Joey shrugs. "Do you think that it's possible that your father could have killed Catriona in an attempt to get you back?"

"Look, I really don't know my father that well, but I doubt he'd kill a woman."

Noticing how tired Joey was suddenly looking, Ash takes pity on her. "I think that's enough for now Joey but I'd like to speak to you again."

"You know where to find me," Joey says as she stands up.

"Joey?"

"Yes."

"How is the Snr Constable?"

"Her sister is dead, how do you think she is," closing the door behind her.

As soon as the door is closed, Mark leans over to Ash. "What's going on Ash, is there something I need to know?"

Ash sighs as she realises Mark must have picked up on her reactions to Watson. "Snr Const. Watson and I used to work together."

"I knew there was something. You should have said something to me before we even came here."

"Why, it won't prevent me from doing my job," Ash says defensively.

"How can you say that when one of your former lovers is connected to the case?"

"I never said that we were lovers."

"Are you saying that Watson is not an ex-lover?"

Ash looks him in the eye, "Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Jesus Ash, I just wish you had at least warned me."

"I'm sorry ok."

He suddenly grins at her, "So she's the one who broke your heart," enjoying her look of surprise. "Ash, I know about your reputation from the academy days and in the 3 years I've known you, I've hardly seen you date, which means sometime between then and now, you had your heart broken and judging by the tension I felt when I walked in, Watson was the one."

"We were together for 3 years," she admits quietly.

"Wow, I never thought I'd ever meet the woman who managed to tame you."

"It's in the past now."

"I'm sure that's what you thought, until you found yourself in the same room with her." Taking great pleasure in her discomfort, Mark sniggers, "Face it Ash, you're still in love with her."

Resting her head against her hands on the table, "This can't be happening. And stop laughing."

"Sorry Ash, I've just never seen you like this."

Ash looks up at him. "Are you going to report this?"

"That depends, how well did you know the victim?"

"Not very well. Cat wasn't around much when Gia and I first hooked up, and we didn't move in together until after Cat had already moved out."

"Ok, Ash, if I think it's interfering with your judgement, I'll tell you first, but I'm not going to let you screw this investigation up because you still have the hots for her."

"Thanks Mark."

"So do you think Collins did it?"

"She had motive and opportunity, but I don't know. Before when she lashed out at Cat, she was sick, but now, she seems so in control. She must have known that there was no way to prove that she had assaulted Samuels now that he was dead, but she didn't lie about what happened. I'm also not convinced that she would risk losing everything, including her baby by killing her best friend's sister."

"She could have snapped, like you said before."

"It certainly looks like a crime of opportunity and no one saw her leave."

"So she's still a suspect?"

"Until we prove otherwise, she and her father are our main suspects, actually, they're our only suspects."

"What about Petrov, you think she had anything to do with that?"

"I don't think so. She wasn't lying when she said she hadn't spoken to her father or Petrov; at least there's no record of any contact between them l before his death. And if it wasn't an accident, my bet's on the father."

"So let's talk to him."


	90. Chapter 90

Charlie is waiting anxiously for Joey outside the interview room. Giving her a brief hug, Charlie leads her to her office, hugging her again once the door is closed. Holding her close, she kisses her forehead, "How was it?"

"She's nothing like Buchanan, thank god. I don't know anything about her, but I don't think she has a personal agenda, she's just doing her job."

"Yeah, trying to arrest you."

"Charlie, we knew the moment Cat was murdered, that I'd be a suspect."

Charlie smiles sadly. "Yeah." Caressing Joey's face tenderly, "You look worn out."

"I am a little."

"What did Sid have to say?"

"That I'm still doing great."

"Your bp's fine?" Charlie asks, worried the stress of the last few days would be affecting her health.

"Surprisingly, it's only up slightly, but not enough to worry about."

"I want you to go home and rest."

"I was planning to, after a little cuddle time with you."

"Cuddle time?" Charlie grins.

"Yes Charlie, cuddle time." Grinning cheekily at her as she runs her hands along Charlie's back, "Anything more would be a little difficult in your office."

Charlie shivers at her touch and pulls her closer. "I wasn't happy when you came to me with that plan of yours."

"I'm sorry Charlie, there didn't seem to be any other way."

"It was risky Joey."

"Georgina was just outside, I was fine."

"If anything had happened to you, I don't," Charlie stops, unable to even say the words.

"Hey, nothing happened, in fact, I felt great; it was like being on the job again."

Charlie leans back in Joey's arms, "You're not going to change your mind about a desk job are you?"

"I meant what I said Charlie, you can even handcuff me to the desk if you don't believe me."

"I'd rather handcuff you to the bed," Charlie says without thinking.

"Charlie!"

"Oh god, I can't believe I just said that." Blushing with embarrassment, Charlie rests her head against Joey's shoulder, unable to look Joey in the eye because of the images it invoked. "That didn't come out right. I just meant, I'd rather you stayed in bed, where you'd be safe."

"I know what you meant Charlie," Joey says, waiting for Charlie to raise her head. Joey grins at her when she finally does, "I must admit, the other way sounds kind of fun, though."

"Joey!"

"But your office is probably not the best place to talk about it." Leaning in, Joey kisses her slowly. "Hope you don't mind me doing that here."

In answer, Charlie pulls her back into the kiss, not caring that anyone could come into her office as she falls backward onto the seat, dragging Joey onto her lap.

"Charlie!"

"I just want to hold you Joey."

"I'm not complaining, but you're the one who will be in trouble if we're caught."

"Joey, I don't care." Capturing her lips again, holding her girlfriend close to her, Charlie loses herself in the moment.

"Excuse me, Charlie, I don't mean to interrupt, but I did knock."

Keeping Joey in her arms, Charlie glares at Ash, who was leaning against the door with a slight smirk on her face. "Detective, can you give me a minute?"

"Sure." Not moving an inch, Ash continues to lean against the door. "Oh, you meant for me to wait outside?" Grinning at the looks she was receiving, Ash closes the door behind her, giving them some privacy, the smile leaving her face when she sees the look of disapproval coming from Watson.

"Are you ok Charlie?"

"Considering that I just got sprung making out with my lover in my office, I'm actually feeling pretty good."

"You feel pretty good too," Joey jokes as she wriggles on Charlie's lap. "I should be going."

"She can wait a few more minutes."

"My, you really are..." Charlie cuts off her words, not wanting to waste any more time.

* * *

Kissing Charlie goodbye, Joey opens the door five minutes later, a small smile for Ash as she makes a show of straightening her top. Ash watches her for a moment, shaking her head in amusement as she enters the office.

"What can I do for you Ash?"

"That wasn't the most professional behaviour I just saw."

"I was offering comfort to my partner, besides, Joey still hasn't returned to duty yet."

"Don't get me wrong, I'm the last person to say that office romances are wrong, but it could have been anyone who walked through that door."

"Most people knock."

"I did knock," Ash says grinning, "You were just a little too distracted to hear."

"What is it that you want?"

"To interview Nickolas Gabriel."

Charlie hands some pages over to Ash. "I heard from his lawyers while you were talking to Joey."

"What's this?"

"Gabriel's statement."

"I want to interview him, not read a bit of paper," waving the pages around angrily.

"Tough luck. Seems he's got himself an army of lawyers, all of whom have been quite firm in their opinions; unless you charge him, you can't talk to him."

"Damn it. I've got nothing to charge him with."

"No doubt that's why he is hiding behind the lawyers. He denies having any contact with Cat on the day of her murder and we've found no witnesses who can place him there that day. He also denies that the baby is his and has been fighting all requests for a DNA sample."

"Gabriel admitted to having an affair with her, so I don't understand how he can fight our requests for a DNA sample."

"Unfortunately Cat has a history of having multiple partners at the one time, so Gabriel's lawyers are arguing that any one of them could be the father and that because of Cat's previously false allegations toward him, if Gabriel is indeed the father, it would unfairly make him a suspect when any of the other men could be."

Ash shakes her head in disgust at their reasoning. "Other than this Tim guy, we have no idea who her other lovers are."

"I'm sure Gabriel knows, but he's not telling."

"What is his game? This is making him look even more guilty and it's not really helping his daughter," Ash mentions, forgetting that she was talking to Joey's girlfriend. "If he did it, then he's covering his tracks and putting his daughter right in it and if he didn't do it, then he sure is acting guilty by avoiding us."

"I've given up trying to understand why he does the things he does." Charlie sighs in frustration. "He says he loves Joey but he's done nothing but hurt her."

"What can you tell me about him?" Ash asks, curious to hear her opinion.

"I barely know the man and neither does Joey, not really."

"What about his relationship with Catriona?"

"Only that he had one and that he kept it secret. If Cat hadn't been assaulted, we may never have even known about it."

"Do you think he had a hand in Petrov's accident?"

"I think it's more than likely, but there's absolutely no way to prove it. I only gave the guy a chance because Joey wanted to get to know him, now I wish I'd talked Joey out of having any contact at all with him."

"Sometimes Charlie, people need to learn the hard way that people aren't always what we want them to be."

"I know and I do understand why Joey had to do what she did, I just wish she hadn't been hurt in the process."

"I take it there's no chance of reconciliation?"

"Joey's a very forgiving person," for that Charlie is personally thankful for, "but there's no trust there anymore; maybe once the baby is born she may change her mind." Charlie shrugs, "I can't see it happening though."

"I suppose with Catriona being dead, it'll be a lot easier for a reconciliation if there's no child running around as a constant reminder, especially for Joey."

"Ash, I just said that the chances of reconciliation are almost non-existent, so stop your fishing."

Ash grins sheepishly at her, "Hey, you can't blame me for trying."

"Joey's my girlfriend Ash, just remember that when you're talking to me about this case."

"Considering what I walked in on earlier, I'm in no doubt about that," grinning again. "Catriona mentioned on the tape that she may have been blackmailing him, but without access to him, I can't even ask Gabriel if that was true."

"I doubt it is. Gabriel wouldn't have gotten this far if he was someone who let his guard down when he was with a woman like Cat."

"I'm inclined to agree." Ash has a brief read over the pages in her hands, shaking her head in disgust at the lack of information. "Do you think he could have killed Catriona to get Joey back?"

"Like I said, I don't know why he does what he does."

"You think he's capable though, don't you," Ash pushes a little harder.

"After what he did to Joey in the name of love, then yes, I wouldn't put it past him to kill Cat if he thought it would help to get Joey back."

"I just wish I had enough on him to at least restrict his movement," mutters Ash.

"Ash, that's not something you have to worry about."

"Why not? He's loaded and has the resources to disappear permanently."

"Gabriel will be wherever Joey is," Charlie assures her.

"And after what I saw today, Joey will be wherever you are."

"Right here."

"Thanks Charlie, I better be getting back to Mark and let him know we're through for the day."

"Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for not being too hard on Joey."

"I'm one of those people who believes that you don't always have to bully a suspect to get what you want."

"Did you get what you wanted?"

"I'm not sure yet," Ash offers her a wry smile before leaving.

* * *

Mark looks up as soon as Ash walks back into the interview room.

"Where's Gabriel?"

"Lawyered up."

"Damn and here I was hoping that the rich guy would play nice and fair."

"Come on Mark, if they have the money, they always lawyer up."

"So what do we do?"

"We let our legal guys argue with his legal guys while we stick to what we know best."

"If we're done for the day, you want to go grab some dinner?"

"I need to book into the hotel first."

"That's too bad, because it's booked out, sorry."

Ash shakes her head, "You go and have fun then, while I find somewhere to stay."

"Fun! Have you seen this place?"

"Be nice Mark."

"I always am. It's late Ash, you can crash on my floor for the night."

"The floor? You're a real gentleman Mark."

"I'd offer the bed, but that's like opening a door for some women, they really don't like it. Why don't you stay with your brother?" Mark suggests, realising his mistake when Ash shoots him an incredulous glare. "Sorry, it was just a suggestion."

"I'll meet you at the hotel, there's something I want to do first."

"Is that wise Ash?" Mark asks, knowing exactly what she was intending to do.

"Probably not."

"She was pretty upset when she left."

"That's why I want to see her."

"At least wait until tomorrow."

"Maybe you're right."

* * *

The next morning, out for her walk, Joey spies a lonely figure sitting at the end of the pier.

"Hey, I came over to see you last night but you weren't home," Joey says as she sits down next to Watson.

"Yeah, I went for a drive." Watson stares out over the water. "I miss her Joey, the sister she used to be and I feel guilty for missing her after everything she's done to us."

"It's ok to miss her Georgina, she was your sister."

"We were all each other had."

"You're not alone Georgina, you're part of our family." Joey puts her arm around her, "In fact, Charlie and I have been talking and we'd like you to be the baby's godmother."

Watson looks at her, stunned. "Joey, I don't know a thing about babies."

"I'm hardly an expert on babies myself, Georgina. In case you're forgetting, my first child came in the form of a teenage girl and while I love Ruby, it's not like I had any role in raising her."

"You're a great step-mum Joey and you're going to be a wonderful mother."

"And you're going to make a great Aunt, so say yes."

Watson gazes off into the distance, a slight smile forming as she turns back to Joey. "I'd be honoured to be the godmother."

"That's great," Joey hugs her.

"But I don't do nappies," she says very seriously.

"Woohoo, that's 20 bucks," Joey cries out.

"What!"

Joey grins at her, "Just a little bet I had with Charlie that nappies would come into your decision somewhere."

Watson shakes her head in affection at her friend, grinning back at her, "You really are annoying sometimes."

"I know, but you love me anyway."

"Thanks Joey, this really does make me feel like I'm not alone. So how is my little godchild doing?"

Joey pats her belly, "All's quiet at the moment, no movement yet and thankfully, I'm only just starting to show."

"You might change your mind about that when you try to get your uniform back on."

Joey tests the band on her shorts, frowning when she finds it a little snugger than she thought. "You may be right. Oh well, I've got at least another week before I return to work to make adjustments to my uniform."

"Has your approval to return come through?"

"Not yet, but I'm just staying positive that it will."

"There's no reason for you not to be approved Joey and if they try to stop you because of Cat's murder investigation, I'll go and tell them exactly what I think of them."

"Thanks Georgina, I don't think it will come to that though." Joey watches her friend for a moment, trying to work out how to broach the next subject. As if reading her mind, Watson mentions Cat's funeral.

"I have no idea who her friends are and as I'm the only family she had, it's going to be a very small funeral."

"Do you want me to go with you, Georgina?"

"I don't want to go alone, but considering how you felt about Cat, I'd understand if you didn't want to go."

"No, I'll be there; not for her, but for you."

"Thanks Joey." Watson leans against her friend, drawing comfort from her as they gaze out over the water.

* * *

"What a cosy little scene."

Jumping up, Watson nearly falls into the water as she hurriedly turns to face Ash. "Ash it's not what it looks like."

"You don't have to explain anything to me Gia," Ash's tone was calm despite finding her ex-girlfriend all cosy with a murder suspect.

Noticing the flash of jealousy in Ash's eyes, Joey glances between the two women. "I had better be going home." Joey hugs her, "call me if you need me Georgina."

"I will. And thanks Joey."

Ash waits until Joey has left, "You two really are close."

"Don't start Ash."

"I was just saying."

"No, you were implying."

"Ok, look I'm sorry, I just spent the night on my partner's hotel floor because I forgot to book a room and you know what I'm like when I don't get much sleep."

"You're not staying with your brother?"

"Gia, you know my family and I don't always get along and John and I had a major falling out not long after you left." Ash smiles wryly, "Besides, Fi and I aren't exactly getting along either."

"Yeah, I'm not surprised about that, she does seem to have a bit of a problem."

"A bit of a problem? Gia, she's a spoilt, obnoxious brat. I love the kid, but she's become very vindictive, not to mention downright nasty lately with her anti-gay crap."

"I have a spare room you're welcome to."

Ash's eyes widen in surprise, "That would be great. Are you sure?"

"Yeah. We'll go get your stuff and I'll take you there."

"Thanks Gia, you're a life saver. I'll be back in a minute."

As soon as Ash was gone, Watson realises what she had done, "Oh god, what the hell was I thinking."


	91. Chapter 91

"Nice homey place," Ash muses as she follows Watson inside.

"It's Brett and Joey's old family home."

"You're kidding!" Looking around with renewed interest.

"Nope. You'll be staying in Joey's old room."

"That's kind of weird, considering the reason I'm in this town."

Watson stops and looks at her, "There's always the caravan park."

"Her room will be fine. Are you sure about this Gia?"

"Yeah. Just dump your bags in there and I'll make us a coffee."

Ash joins Watson in the kitchen, sitting down while Watson finishes making their drinks. "So did you and Brett ever, you know?"

"Why would you even ask that?"

Ash shrugs, "You wouldn't be the first to go back to men."

"I was never with men to begin with," she reminds her. "Brett asked me out once, I turned him down, but we actually became pretty good friends. When I was shot, I could barely manage, so he invited me to stay with him and I ended up staying, even after I was better."

"I heard about that." Ash smiles as she looks her over, "I'm glad to see you've fully recovered."

Watson chooses to ignore the look, "The shoulder still aches a bit in the cold, but other than that, I'm fine. Now, what aren't you telling me?"

Ash chuckles, "I keep forgetting you could read me like a book."

"Ash?"

"Joey's loyalty is being questioned because of her father, Buckton's too."

"That's ridiculous."

"Joey worked for him Gia, now some are wondering how involved she was in his business."

"She was suffering from amnesia at the time; besides, she's already spoken to Insp. Michaels about that."

"I've read his report, or what little there was of it."

"Joey and Charlie are two of the best and most honest cops I've ever worked with."

"Gia, you have to admit that they've skated the edge quite a few times."

"I'd trust them with my life, so would every other cop here; hell, Joey's already saved my life." Watson glares at her, "Are you here to investigate my sister's murder or to put a feather in your cap by bringing down a couple of crooked cops?"

"I thought you knew me better than that Gia," Ash says, stung by the accusation.

"You're right, I'm sorry."

"And for your information, I don't believe that they're crooked, I'm just warning you what some are saying. Gia, I am here to find out who killed your sister and like it or not, your friend is a suspect."

"Joey wouldn't hurt a fly.

"She is Gabriel's daughter, she worked for him; can you be entirely sure that she wasn't involved in Cat's death in some way?"

"Yes. Joey would never risk being separated from Charlie or her baby; spending the rest of her life in jail would certainly do that."

"If she snapped, she wouldn't have had time to consider that."

"Ash, I'm not an idiot. If I had thought for one second that Joey would hurt Cat, I never would have left them alone. It wasn't her Ash," her tone daring Ash to argue with her.

Deciding not to take up the challenge, Ash moves on. "What about her father?"

"I have no idea."

"Gia, from what I can gather, he would do anything to protect his daughter."

Sitting back in her seat, thinking over what Ash just said. "Like I said, I don't know. Ash, do you mind if we have a no work rule for the moment?"

"Good idea. So how are you doing Gia, I know you and Cat had a falling out, but I know how much she always meant to you."

"I'm still a little numb. The last few times we spoke were arguments."

Reaching across the table, Ash grabs Watson's hand. "If you ever need to talk about her, I'm here for you."

Watson pulls her hand from Ash's as she sits back in her chair, missing the flash of disappointment in Ash's eyes. "The force owes Joey and Charlie for the trouble they've caused them, they don't deserve this." Glancing across the table at Ash, "I take it your superiors are still unaware of our history?"

"What happened to the no work rule?" Shaking her head when all she receives is a glare. "They know we were stationed together, as for anything more, I have no idea. Are you going to tell them?"

"No, I trust you to do the right thing Ash, but if I think you've overstepped in anyway."

"You know me Gia."

"Exactly. You're always pushing the boundaries."

"And you always travel well within the boundaries, except where I was concerned," Ash says, grinning at her, "Proof that opposites really do attract."

"Ash."

"Was that pushing the boundaries?" smiling disarmingly at Watson, who can't help but smile back. "Ash, you really are impossible and still trouble."

"I'm the same person you fell in love with once."

"But I'm not the same; besides, that's in the past now. Look, I'm going to head out and grab something for lunch, why don't you make yourself comfortable."

"I don't think you've changed that much Gia," Ash whispers to herself as Watson leaves.

* * *

The next day, Ash is waylaid on her way to the station by her brother. "Please tell me the rumours are just that Ash," demands Ned.

"Ok, they're just rumours," she says jokingly, her brother less than amused. "Ah, what are we talking about?"

"You and Watson."

"Oh, that. No, that's not a rumour."

"Well thanks for the warning Ash, she's my senior officer and all this time she's probably thinking I'm a complete idiot for not knowing who she is."

"Of course Gia doesn't think that."

"Gia?" Ned looks at her as he recognises the name. "Gia, as in the woman you lived with? This just gets better and better."

"We're living together again," Ash helpfully informs him.

"What!"

"Geez John, will you calm down. I forgot to book a hotel room and she invited me to stay with her; I'm actually staying in Joey's room, which is a little weird."

"Oh, that's just fantastic."

"Look, I'm sorry for not telling you ok, but it's not my fault you didn't put two and two together."

"With all the girlfriends you've had, it's kind of hard to remember faces, let alone names."

"I haven't had that many, well, not since Gia. Come on John, how many gay cops with the name Georgina do you think there are around here?"

"I never knew Watson was gay and you only ever called her Gia."

"Oh, right, I did. Well, now you know who she is."

"This isn't funny Ash."

"It is from where I'm sitting. John, she's my ex-girlfriend, we parted on relatively ok terms, and I bet she's been nothing but professional with you, so what's the problem?"

"The problem is that I used her password to access files and then she busted me giving confidential information to a civilian."

"You did what! How could you be so stupid?"

"I thought I was doing the right thing."

"John, you couldn't be that stupid unless there was a woman involved. Who was she?"

Ned reluctantly answers, "Joey."

"Whoa, boy, you sure do know how to pick em; only you would crush on a lesbian." Ash shakes her head at him. "Is this why I've noticed a little friction between you and some of the other officers?"

"It's better than it was when they found out and even Joey's started to talk to me again."

"Great, no wonder I didn't receive the friendliest welcome."

"That's because you're investigating one of us."

"Us?"

"Yes, us; these are my colleagues Ash and my friends."

"You really like here, don't you?"

"This is home for me, and Jessie loves it here; don't screw it up for me again Ash."

"Sounds like you've been doing a pretty good job of that yourself," Ash says a little more harshly than she intended.

"I have to live here after you've gone; just remember that."

"John, I'm here to do a job, not play happy families and friends."

"That's pretty obvious, since you haven't been around to see Fi or Jessie since you got here."

"Yeah, sorry, I was a little busy yesterday, what with the investigation and all."

"So why are you staying with Watson and not your own family?"

"I didn't think I'd be all that welcome, especially with Fi there."

"You've never really made much of an effort."

"That's bull. I've tried, but you were never interested in listening and Fi was too busy throwing insults in my face."

"What about Jessie?"

"It's just not the best time."

"It never is, is it? Perhaps it's your guilt."

"Oh here we go again, let's blame Ash for all the problems of the world."

"You drove her mother away Ash."

"How many times do I have to tell you that I never slept with Lucy?"

"That's not what she said."

"Lucy said a lot of things that weren't true. John, I was at work the night that Lucy said I was with her."

"You were out on patrol, alone; I checked."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"What did you expect me to think Ash, with the way you used to go through women?"

"If I was a guy, me dating a lot of women wouldn't have been a problem."

"You were always flirting with Lucy."

"Geez, forgive me for having the nerve to be nice to your wife. John, I could barely stand the woman, she was a viper, I was only being nice for your sake."

"Then why did she say you seduced her and then two days later, she walked out on her four month old daughter?"

"Maybe because she was an unstable bitch, I don't know John, I have no idea why she lied or why she left, ok. Jesus, I can't believe you still blame me for it."

"You're hardly ever around anymore Ash, what am I supposed to think when you're avoiding us."

"I'm not avoiding you, but being a detective means I don't have regular hours."

"So you'll come around for tea."

"No. John, I'm here to do my job and I don't feel like dealing with Fi's crap at the moment."

"She's your sister."

"Funny, I thought I was some perverted wife-stealing lesbian."

"Fi doesn't mean it."

"Don't be gullible John. Fi has you and the others wrapped around her little finger, she always has. She's an acid tongued little brat, and if she wasn't my sister, I'd thump her every time she spewed that anti-gay shit in my face. You know, for once, it'd be nice if I had a little support from my family, instead of making excuses for Fi's behaviour. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to meet Mark."

"Ash, wait."

"Leave it John."

* * *

Joey arrives at her old house just as Watson was heading out, sighing when she sees her in uniform, "I thought Charlie was joking when she said you were going back to work."

"Joey, I need to stay busy."

"It's only been a few days since Cat died, no one would hold it against you if you took more time off."

"And do what, sit around in my empty house. Joey, I need to be distracted."

"Just don't distract yourself so much that you don't allow yourself to grieve properly."

"Please Joey, just let me do it my way."

"Ok, but I reserve the right to say you're pushing yourself too hard if I think you are."

"Fair enough." Watson glances at her watch, "I still have a bit of time before work, you might as well come inside, because I know you're just dying to ask."

"So she really is staying here," Joey says as she notices the jacket draped over the chair.

"Yeah and before you ask, I had invited her before I even realised what I was doing."

"Maybe your subconscious was trying to tell you something."

"That I'm an idiot who made an extremely poor decision to invite my ex-girlfriend to stay with me while she investigates my best friend for my sister's murder."

"Or that you've missed her and wanted to get to know her again."

Watson stares at Joey for a moment, unable to answer.

"So, Ned's sister," Joey muses, "I so did not see that coming."

"Neither did Ned."

"I heard he wasn't happy when he found out."

"I guess I can see it from his side. It must have come as a bit of a shock to find out one of his colleagues is his sister's ex."

"How long were you together?"

"Three years."

"And in all that time, you never met Ned?"

"Ash always wanted me to meet her family, but I always got the impression by some of the things she said that they weren't all that happy about her being gay."

"Fiona's made that pretty obvious," Joey mutters.

"Anyway, I really wasn't into the whole family thing at the time and so I always made sure I was busy whenever Ash wanted me to do the family thing." Watson shrugs, "Besides, I somehow doubt that I would have been all that welcome."

"That explains why Ned didn't know about you and his sister."

"He knew his sister was living with a cop, but aside from an odd phone call, we never met and it was clear when Ned came here he had no idea who I was, so I didn't say anything."

"That may have something to do with her calling you Gia."

"More than likely. Ash always said Georgina was too much and I've never been that keen on Georgie."

"Cat always called you that."

"She couldn't say Georgina when she was young and so Georgie kind of stuck."

"I take it you worked together."

"We were stationed together, she was a probationary Constable fresh out of the academy and I was a Constable."

"You and a junior?" Joey smirks.

"Not that junior, but we still shouldn't have gotten involved. If our relationship had become known, I'm the one who would have been dragged over the coals."

"So why get involved?"

"She'd asked me out a few times, I knocked her back, but we became friends. One day she asked me out again and I took a chance. I really wasn't expecting it to last, not with her rep, but about a year in, Cat had just moved out, so Ash moved in. When she did, everyone just assumed it was to keep me company after Cat had left and help with the rent, because no one believed that Ash was the type of woman to settle down."

"What went wrong?"

"Cat left because I arrested her; Ash understood why I did it, but not why I decided to apply for a transfer to the Police Integrity Commission. In fairness, I didn't tell her I had even applied, because I didn't think I'd be approved as I was still only a fairly junior Constable at the time. It actually took nearly a year and a couple of applications before I was accepted, then when Ash found out what I had done, we got into one fight after another and we kept fighting until my transfer came through and I was reassigned."

"And she stayed?"

"We never even discussed her moving with me and I kind of left without saying goodbye," Watson smiles a little sheepishly. "I just left a note to say my transfer had come through and I had to leave immediately."

"And did you have to leave immediately?"

"No, I had a few days but I knew if I didn't leave while she was out, I don't think I would have left."

"Georgina, you obviously loved her, why didn't you stay?"

"Things just became too hard; keeping our relationship a secret at work, we were arguing all the time and I knew she would have come with me if I had asked. How would we have explained that?"

"I guess the keeping you company and helping with the rent really wouldn't pass. Georgina, judging by the look she gave me yesterday, she's still interested in you, so what are you going to do?"

"Nothing. Ash is the past."

"Is she really? Georgina, you've barely dated since I've known you."

"It doesn't matter Joey, I'm not going there, not again."

Joey lets it drop for the moment. "I still can't believe you never told me you dated a cop, a junior no less and after you warned me about getting involved with Charlie."

"You had just been raped Joey, I didn't think you should have become involved with anyone, let alone another cop at the time."

"You were probably right, I shouldn't have gotten involved so quickly with Charlie; I really wasn't ready for it, neither of us was."

Watson grins at her, "Bet you're glad you ignored me, though."

"Absolutely," grinning back at her. "Being with Charlie is the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"You never told Charlie I warned you off her, did you?"

"No. I didn't think she needed to know; besides, you were only looking out for me. Georgina, how do you really feel about Ash now?"

"I thought I was over her, but seeing her again has brought back all the old feelings. What am I going to do Joey, she's investigating my sister's murder and trying to put you in the frame for it."

"I can look after myself Georgina, it's time for you to think about yourself for a change."

"It's not that easy Joey. Ash wasn't the easiest woman to be with. I loved her and I did trust her, but it was the other women throwing themselves at her that I didn't trust. I guess I always thought that there would be a time when she tired of me and took one of them up on their offer."

"Did she?"

"No, at least not that I'm aware of. She told me once that I was the only one who had ever made her feel special and that she was more than just a fling; someone she could spend her life with." Watson smiles self-depreciatively, "It still amazes me though, that someone like her was ever interested in me in the first place."

"Why would you be surprised? You're a wonderful woman Georgina, strong, kind, loving and loyal. And are you forgetting how I was when I met Charlie? I was a mess and looked like I should have been in school with Ruby. I'm constantly amazed that Charlie saw anything of interest in me, but Georgina, Charlie saw something there, just like Ash clearly did with you; she saw the real you."

"We've changed so much Joey; well at least I have."

"Maybe you've grown as people, but your feelings are still there, even you've admitted that. Yesterday, it was obvious that Ash was jealous of our closeness and you were quick to assure Ash that there was nothing going on between us." Joey drapes her arm across her shoulders, "Face it Georgina, you care about how she sees you, you still have feelings for her and you're trying very hard to convince yourself that it's all in the past when it's clearly not. I'm not saying you should just forget everything and go for it with her, just don't rule out the possibility and don't use me as an excuse."

"I hear what you're saying Joey, but it's most definitely over between Ash and I."

"Keep telling yourself that Georgina," Joey says as she stands, "And you might even start to believe it. Now, hadn't you better be going to work?"

"You really are annoying when you make sense."

"You deserve to be happy Georgina, don't discount it just because you're scared." Giving her friend a hug, Joey leaves her to think over things.


	92. Chapter 92

Hearing the sound of drawers being shoved roughly closed behind the door, Mark enters with a huge smile on his face, "Looks like someone got out of the wrong side of the bed this morning."

"Shut up Mark."

"Family troubles, I take it?"

"What!"

"You always get like this when you talk to family."

"That's because they drive me nuts. John still blames me for his wife leaving."

"He should be thanking his lucky stars that she's out of his life. Maybe you should tell him what really happened."

"Tell him what, that his wife was a drug addict who was selling herself to pay for her habit and overdosed in some seedy hotel room 8 months after she left him."

"Better he knows the truth than continues to think you seduced her and forced her to leave."

"I did force her; I told her to get her act together or leave."

"You gave her the choice, she's the one that made the decision. Ash, she could have told John and gotten help, but she didn't. You're not to blame."

"Somehow I don't think my family will see it that way. Can we just drop this?"

"Fine." Mark sits down with his feet up on the desk, "So, what was it like staying with your ex-girlfriend and sleeping in the bed of our main suspect?"

Ash stops what she's doing and stares at him. "How the hell did you know that?"

"I had coffee in the diner."

"And?"

"It's a small town, everyone really does know everything. There's this lady there, Colleen Smart, knows absolutely everything. Apparently we're complete morons for thinking for one second that the lovely Const. Collins could hurt so much as a fly and that Catriona Watson was a nasty hussy who probably met her end at the hands of..."

"Of who?" Ash asks impatiently.

"No idea, she had another customer."

"Mark, you're an idiot."

"And you're living in the house of the woman you're still in love with," he points out, smirking at her, "who's the idiot now?"

"The quicker we solve this case and get out of here the better," mutters Ash.

"What's our plan of attack today?"

"We go over the evidence and witness statements, because we don't actually have anything else."

* * *

A couple of days later, Joey hands Watson a drink as she sits down beside her.

"Georgina, how are you feeling?"

"Considering I just buried my sister, I'm fine. Thanks for being there today."

"I told you I would be, though I'm not sure our two detective friends were pleased to see me there."

"Who cares, you were asked, they weren't."

"I think at least one of them was there for you," Joey says, thinking of the way Ash had constantly hovered close to Watson.

"I didn't ask her to be."

"Is that why you're avoiding going home?"

"Damn right I am."

"You're going to have to go home eventually."

"I know," Watson says, staring at her drink.

"What's it been like working at the same station again?"

"It's amazing how easy it is to avoid someone in a small station."

"Georgina."

"I know, I'm being stupid, but I can't seem to stop myself doing it."

"You're living and working under the same roof; how long do you plan to keep it up?"

"Until she's gone," Watson suggest hopefully.

"The more you ignore her, the more she's likely to chase you."

"I can't deal with her Joey, not yet."

"Well, you're free to avoid her here, but if she comes looking, you're on your own."

"Thanks Joey."

* * *

The next day, Joey looks up in surprise when Charlie comes rushing into the house, "Charlie, what are you doing home?"

"I can't stay, but I just had to tell you personally."

"Tell me what?"

"I got confirmation today."

"Charlie, would you stop grinning and just tell me."

"Come Monday morning, you, Const. Collins, will be reporting for duty."

"It came through?"

"Yes." Joey flies into Charlie's arms in excitement. "I take it your pleased?" Charlie chuckles.

"Are you kidding, with everything that's happened I was starting to think that I'd never be let back."

"You haven't been charged with any crime Joey and as the doctor and your counsellor have cleared you, there was no reason for your request not to be approved."

"I know that, I guess with our history, I was half expecting someone to interfere."

"They wouldn't dare Joey." Tilting Joey's head, Charlie kisses her tenderly. "I should be heading back to work."

"Charlie," Joey holds onto her hand. "You're really ok with me coming back to work?"

"If it's what you want, then yes, I'm ok with it. I really have to go, Insp. Croydon is on her way to the station."

"What about?"

"I'm not sure. I'll tell you later." Kissing Joey quickly, Charlie heads back to work.

* * *

An hour after her good news, Joey receives an unexpected visitor.

"Const. Collins, I'm Insp. Croydon, I hope you don't mind me dropping by."

"Ah, no, of course not," Joey says, a little flustered by finding the woman standing there.

"Can I come in?"

"Sorry, I wasn't expecting anyone," Joey steps aside to let her in. "Can I get you a drink Inspector?"

"No, this isn't a social visit." Joey grows uncomfortable as the Inspector stares at her. "Constable, I heard you were cleared to return to duty?"

"Yes, I'm starting back in a couple of days."

"I'd advise against that."

"Excuse me!"

"It's bad enough you cavort your relationship against regulations, now you're under investigation for murdering your lesbian lover."

"What!"

"With your illness and psychological problems and now you're legal problems, it would be best for all if you chose not to return to work." Joey stands there in shock. "Constable, are you not understanding me?"

"I understand you, but you're wrong. Cat was never my lover, I haven't been charged with any crime and I don't have psychological problems; I'm seeing a counsellor because I was kidnapped and raped, not to mention I've been suffering from work-related stress due to being attacked by another officer and raped while I was undercover. As to my illness, I've been cleared by my doctor."

"I don't care. You're a disgrace to the uniform and it's only a matter of time before you're charged with murder," she says confidently, "So why don't you do the force and your girlfriend a favour by not embarrassing them anymore and quit; it's not as if you need the money anymore, not with you being the daughter of a well-known crook."

"My father's never been convicted of any crime and besides, I don't intend to keep in contact with him. I'm also innocent of any crime."

"Dirt sticks Constable, even if you're not charged and your father is, that's more than enough to question your position in the police force."

"I can't be blamed for the actions of my father."

"If you didn't kill that woman, then your father did it for you; that makes you just as guilty."

"I'd like you to leave."

"I strongly recommend Constable," saying the word as if she had a sour taste in her mouth, "That you consider a career change."

"And if I choose to ignore your suggestion?"

"Yabbie Creek Police Station has become quite a sort after position, with many well qualified Sergeants just itching for the chance to take over and get this station running the way it should."

"Charlie's done nothing to lose her position."

"Her judgement in lovers is once again appalling, yet another killer."

"I didn't kill anyone."

Croydon continues on as if she hadn't heard Joey, "And she's broken or stretched more than enough rules that with a few words here and there, I can have her removed."

"If I quit, you leave Charlie alone?"

"You have my word." Croydon heads to the door, "Think about it Constable, you quit or you and your girlfriend will both be out of here." Joey stares at the closed door, wondering what she and Charlie were going to do now.

* * *

"Joey, what's wrong, I thought you were excited about returning to work?" Charlie asks when she returns home to find Joey looking rather depressed.

"I was, before I had a visit from Insp. Croydon."

"What!" Charlie blurts out in surprise. "She never said anything about coming to see you when she came to the station."

"Why did she come?"

"She actually came to see Ash." Charlie sits next to Joey, putting her arm around her shoulder. "What did she say to upset you?"

"That I'm a disgrace to the uniform and that I should quit before I cause further embarrassment to you and the Force."

"She said that to you?" Charlie asks in disbelief.

"Seems because of my parentage, my illness, psychological problems and impending arrest, I should reconsider returning to work and find a different career."

"She had no right to say any of that Joey." Charlie pulls her closer to her. "I take it that she threatened me also?"

"If I don't quit, then there's plenty of other Sergeants able to do your job." Joey looks down, "I was thinking of giving in, because I don't know if I'm up for fighting anymore, but I hate the thought of them finally winning, not after everything we've been through."

"Joey, Croydon is all bluff; there is absolutely nothing she can do to us."

"Are you sure?"

"I haven't done anything wrong, and neither have you; if she comes after us, we'll lodge an official complaint."

"I don't want to quit or for them to win, but at the same time, I have to put my health and the baby first and we both know that if I don't do what she wants, she'll probably still be looking for a way to get at us."

"No Joey, we're not giving in to her. You said yourself that you're healthy and you were so looking forward to returning to work."

"I really do want to go back to work and I hate the idea of letting those like her push us around, I just thought you wouldn't want me under the stress she's likely to cause us."

"Joey, all I care about is that you're happy and healthy and if you take it easy, then there's nothing to worry about."

Joey smiles with affection, "When did you become so confident about my health?"

"I have this girlfriend who keeps telling me that's she's fine, so I've decided to take her advice; besides, desk duty really isn't that taxing and," she kisses Joey's temple, "I get to look at my gorgeous girlfriend all day."

"Why is she doing this Charlie, I don't even know her?"

"Neither do I, but she's not going to get away with it. Joey, we're going to show people like Croydon that we can't be intimidated, so I expect you at work Monday."

"Yes boss."

Charlie reaches over and tugs Joey's belt, grinning at her, "You might need a new uniform though."

"I've only just started to show."

Charlie tugs again at her belt, "Funny, I swear you've moved a few notches."

"It's not a few, more like 1, maybe 2," Joey reluctantly admits.

Placing her palm to Joey's belly, Charlie grins cheekily at her, "You've definitely got a bun in the oven, just starting to rise."

"Charlie!"

Bending down, Charlie places a loving kiss on Joey's belly, working her way up to Joey's mouth. "I love you Joey," she says as she pushes Joey onto her back.

"I love you too Charlie, but what about Ruby?"

"I love her too, but right now, I'm more interested in loving you," nuzzling her way along Joey's neck.

"She's due home soon," Joey manages to get out through the moans Charlie was provoking in her.

"I'll be quick," Charlie assures her as her hands work on Joey's clothes.

"If you take me to bed, you can take as long as you want."

Charlie pauses, before quickly moving off Joey and pulling her to her feet. "Slow it is my love," Charlie promises, dragging Joey towards their room.


	93. Chapter 93

Ash looks up as Mark walks into her office, "Ash, I heard you had a visitor yesterday, what did she want?"

"Insp. Croydon's none too pleased that Collins has been cleared to return to work." She curls her lip in distaste, "She wants me to charge her."

"We don't have enough on Collins."

"That's what I told the Inspector, much to her displeasure. Anyway, I'm to keep her updated throughout the entire investigation."

"Why, it's got nothing to do with her?"

"As far as I know, she shouldn't have any involvement at all, so I'm assuming she has a beef with Collins or Buckton."

"What would her beef be with either of them?"

"This is Croydon we're talking about." Ash shrugs, "Maybe Collins killed her favourite fly or something, it doesn't take much to get her offside."

"What are you going to do?"

"My job, which is to find whoever killed Catriona Watson and arrest him or her. And I will do that based on the evidence, not because someone with a petty grudge tells me to."

"So are you going to keep the Inspector updated?" Mark asks.

"Of course not. We report to our supervisor not her. If she wants an update, she can go through official channels and then she can explain why she's so interested." Ash stands up and heads to the door. "And if she doesn't like it, she can go fuck herself because I don't answer to her."

"Jesus Ash, you've got a death wish," he mutters to the closed door.

* * *

"Do you have a minute Charlie?"

"Before you say anything Ash, I'd like a word with you about Insp. Croydon."

"I thought you might."

"Were you aware that she went to my home and spoke to Joey?"

"No I wasn't. I take it that it wasn't a pleasant visit."

"She pretty much told Joey to quit or I'd be replaced and Joey would be gone."

"She's consistent," Ash muses as she takes a seat.

"You know her well?"

"Unfortunately the Inspector and I go way back, but I'd like to assure you again Charlie, that I have no intention of letting her or anyone else influence my decisions in this case."

"It's a risky thing to get on the bad side of a senior officer."

"I do my job Charlie, if that means standing up for what I believe is right, then I'll do it, no matter what the consequences may be." Ash grins at her, "Besides, the Inspector won't go after me, at least not yet."

"You seem sure of that."

"Like I said, we go way back."

"You and she never," Charlie waves her hand.

"God no, not even I would go there." Ash shudders at the thought. "No, I've known her for a long time. I'm safe for the moment, but watch yourself Charlie, for whatever reason, she has you and Joey in her sights and that's not a good place to be."

"We don't even know her."

"It doesn't take much to get her offside, so she's probably taken something you've done as some slight against her."

"Unless she does something, for the moment, I'm going to ignore her, now what is it that you wanted to see me about?"

"It's about Joey coming back to work."

"What about it?" Charlie says a little defensively.

"I have to admit that it's going to be a little strange to have one of my main suspects working at the station."

"Joey hasn't been charged with any crime."

"I know that and I have nothing against her returning to work, but she is a suspect and there is evidence and files here pertaining to her investigation."

"Ash, Joey won't have access to any of the files or evidence associated with the case so what is the problem?"

"Charlie, I just want assurances of that."

"Access to the evidence room is limited to only the most senior officers and if it will make you feel better, the evidence to this case is in a separate locker in which only Hogan has the key to and I assume that you lock your files in the cabinets and also lock your door?"

"Of course I do." Ash sighs at Charlie's defensive manner. "Charlie, I'm not implying that you or Joey would in any way interfere in this case by tampering with the evidence, but I just needed to make sure that every precaution has been taken with the evidence to avoid any accusations further down the line."

"You're right, I'm sorry and I suppose I can't blame you when it has happened before," Charlie concedes, muttering, "Twice now."

"I suppose there is one advantage to having Joey back at work, it will be handy having her so close."

Charlie glares at her in anger, "Unless you have something to discuss with Joey that is in regards to work or a formal request to interview her in relation to the investigation you will stay away from her," Charlie warns her. "The officers of this station are my responsibility, you stick to your investigation and you don't interfere in the running of this station or with any of my officers."

"Whoa," Ash holds her hands up, "Easy Sergeant, I didn't mean anything by it."

"Sorry, but after Croydon, I guess I'm just a little wary of cops I don't know."

"Fair enough, but if you ever have doubts about me, just ask Gia, she'll be able to tell you whatever you want to know."

"That's another thing; you and Watson."

"What about it?" Ash asks as casually as she can.

"I want assurances that your personal life will not affect this investigation in any way or distract my officers from their duties."

"If that happens Charlie, it won't be intentional."

"So, no assurances?"

"That depends on your officers. Charlie, I have no intention of deliberately causing trouble, but I do have a history with two of your officers and I can't say how they will react to having me here."

Charlie shakes her head, "I thought having Robertson snooping about was bad enough."

Ash chuckles, "I will try to keep things professional Charlie."

"I suppose that's all I can ask for the moment, but if I find that you have been causing trouble, the gloves come off."

Ash nods her head at the warning. "Maybe you'd like to assign one of your officers to Mark and I, to help us with our enquiries, to show us around and if you'd like, to keep an eye on us."

"Usually I'd have Watson act as your liaison, but considering her connection to the victim and your history, I can't; what about your brother?"

Ash winces at the idea, "Sorry Charlie, I'd prefer to keep my stay here professional and that means keeping a distance from John at work."

"I'll have Const. Beckett show you around."

"Thank you Charlie," Ash says as she stands up. "I'd better be getting back to work."

* * *

Not long after hoping that Ash's presence wouldn't be a distraction to her officers, Charlie hopes are dashed.

"Ned, can you cover the desk for a minute?" Watson asks.

"I'm busy."

Watson stares at Ned's back, shocked by his tone. "Do you have a problem with me Ned?"

"Yeah, I have a problem with you," Ned says, turning to face her, "You were screwing my sister and you never said a word about it."

"Const. Kelly, my office."

Glaring at the other officers in the room as they watched the scene play out, Charlie waits for Ned to enter her office, before nodding her head at Watson.

"That was uncalled for Ned. Watson is a Snr Constable at this station and you will treat her with respect and professionalism at all times; you do not shout out personal insults at her or any other officer."

"I'm sorry Sergeant, but she's been lying to me from the moment I got here," Ned says petulantly.

"Really? So when you transferred here, you asked Watson if she had slept with your sister?"

"Of course not!"

"Then she didn't lie Ned, she just chose to keep her private life outside of work, which is why I'm sure she was less than happy to have you blurting out the fact she was involved with your sister at one time."

"Everyone already knows," he mutters.

"That's beside the point. If she had told you who she was when you first arrived, would you have felt comfortable working with her?"

"No, not after the way she abandoned my sister."

"Do you actually know what happened between them?"

"How would I?"

"Then don't make assumptions."

Ned looks at her suspiciously. "Do you know?"

"Watson's talked to Joey about things and that's all I'm going to say. Now, I've sensed some friction between you and your sister," Charlie says, holding eye contact. "Is there going to be a problem with her being here?"

"No."

Not really believing him, Charlie has little choice but to accept his word. "Are you happy here Ned?"

"Yes."

"You don't seem to be, judging by your attitude these past few months and your little scene just before was bordering on insubordination."

"I made a mistake giving that information to Ana and I've tried to make up for that, but it's not easy, especially as Watson was the one who found out." He folds his arms across his chest defensively, "No one is letting me forget."

"I was already to blame you for filing the complaint against me, Watson was the one who believed you when you said it was Heely."

"Well she's been on my back ever since."

"You could have been sacked Ned, you used Watson's password to gain private information about another officer which you then gave to a civilian who then could have used that information against Joey."

"Ana was her mother."

"No one knew that at the time and you certainly didn't. If you want to fit in here Ned, change your attitude. Believe me, I know from personal experience how hard it is to fit into this station and even I was forced to change my attitude."

"Is this about my feelings for Joey, is that the reason where having this little chat?"

"Careful what you're implying Ned."

"Sorry."

"Joey is a fellow officer who also happens to be in a committed relationship, so your feelings for her are completely inappropriate." Keeping her voice neutral, Charlie asks him if he still had feelings for Joey which would affect his ability to work with her.

"No and I suppose you're right about my attitude, but I have been trying."

"You just need to earn their trust back."

"Having my sister investigate one us isn't going to help."

Charlie sighs at his tone. "So there is a problem with you two?"

"We haven't really had much to do with each other the past few years," Ned admits.

"Ash may be here for a while so you may want to deal with that."

"No offence Sergeant, but that's up to Ash; she's the one who's kept her distance." Ned glares at her with a petulant look. "Can I go now?"

"Just remember what I said Ned and that implies to your behaviour towards Ash while you're in this station."

"Yes Sergeant."

* * *

Once Ned has left, Charlie leans back in her seat, "Great, that's all I need; a family feud and ex-lovers. Why did I ever come to this place?"

"That would have been to get away for the hassles of city life and start again," Joey says as she walks into Charlie's office. "Bad day love?"

"Better now that you're here."

"You know Charlie," Joey starts off as she sits on Charlie's desk, "The only difference between this station and others is the size; you stick a bunch of people together, you're going to have conflict and problems, that's the nature of things."

"I know."

"How about lunch?"

"I can't get away right now."

"Which is why I brought lunch to you," handing Charlie her salad. "So what's got you so annoyed?"

"Ned, Watson and Ash."

"I should have known. Ned giving Georgina a hard time?"

"You guessed it; apparently there's problems between him and his sister too."

"Ouch. Sounds like I'm missing all the fun."

"Well come Monday, you get to view it for yourself."

"Nothing like experiencing it live," Joey jokes. "At least Ned's moved on, that's one thing less to worry about, especially now that Kylie's taken a bit of a shine to him."

"Oh no," Charlie groans.

"What have you done?"

"I just assigned her as Ash's liaison."

"Now I really am glad I'm coming back," Joey says, grinning.

"Joey!"

"Relax Charlie. Kylie's straight and I doubt Ash will make a move on her."

"Why, Kylie's a beautiful woman."

Joey tilts her head to the side as she regards Charlie, "You think Kylie's beautiful?"

Charlie winces at her slip up, "Is there a safe way to answer that question?"

Joey narrows her eyes at her, "I'm bored, I'm pregnant and I'm hormonal; what do you think?"

"I think that Kylie's a mildly attractive woman, but you are the love of my life and the most beautiful woman I've ever met."

Joey makes a show of thinking about it, "Ok, you pass. You really don't have to worry about Ash making a move on Kylie; aside from the fact that Kylie would deck her if she even tried, I'm pretty sure Ash wants Georgina back."

"What am I running here; a police station or school yard with all this unrequited love and feuding."

"Must be the uniform."

"You're not helping. I just wish everyone would behave in a professional manner befitting a police station." Charlie grins, suddenly feeling sheepish at her words. "That would have been more convincing if we hadn't been sprung making out in the office the other day."

"We're human Charlie; we can't be expected to turn our emotions on and off." Joey leans forward, brushing her lips over Charlie's. "It's lunch Charlie, so relax."

"I really should get a lock on the door."

"Yeah, nothing says nothing's going on in here than locking the door when we're together."

"Good point."

"I'm hungry, let's eat." Joey grins at her, "I meant the food Charlie."

"I know."

"Then stop looking at me like I'm lunch."

"I can't help it, you're absolutely gorgeous sitting there on my desk."

"Charlie, we can't do anything, not with Ash breathing down our necks."

"Not even one more kiss?"

"As soon as we kiss again, someone is going to come through that door."

"If you kiss me and someone interrupts, I'll go to as many footy matches as you want," Charlie offers.

"And if no one does come in?"

"I have something in mind, but I'd rather not discuss it here."

"Deal." Leaning toward each other, they kiss.

"Joey, you're not playing fair," Charlie tries to complain as she finds Joey in her lap.

"You never said anything about playing fair." Capturing Charlie's lips again, they finally pull away from each other, as Joey scowls at the still closed door.

"Look at that, no interruptions." Charlie grins, "Guess I win."

"Just remember that I'm pregnant when you plan whatever it is you're planning."

"I have a feeling you'll love what I have in mind."

"Anything to do with handcuffs?"

"You'll just have to wait and find out."

"That's not nice Charlie, making me wait."

"All good things come to those who wait."

"You can let me up now."

"I like you here."

"I like being here Charlie, but I really should be going and we don't want to get sprung again like this."

"I'll see you at home tonight," Charlie gives Joey one more kiss before finally letting her stand up.

"Bye Principal Buckton, don't forget to let the kids out for play this afternoon," jokes Joey, ducking the paper ball sent her way and closing the door behind her.


	94. Chapter 94

"Happy birthday Charlie," Joey greets her first thing in the morning as she moves over her.

"Joey, we'll be late for your first day back."

"There has to be some perks for sleeping with the boss."

"Oh, there are," Charlie flips Joey onto her back. Kissing her long and passionately, Charlie suddenly moves off Joey and climbs out of bed. "It means that you're never late for work. Now, on your feet Constable."

Joey lies there breathless, glaring at her, "That's not fair."

"Quit your whining."

"I'm not whining, I'm frustrated."

"It's your own fault for starting something you couldn't finish."

"I'm going to get you for this Charlie."

"Ooh, I'm scared."

"Fine, then no present for you," Joey smirks at her.

"Present?"

"Sorry, you've been a bad girl and don't deserve it."

"Joey, it's my birthday."

"Now who's whining?"

Charlie narrows her eyes at her before launching herself onto the bed, her fingers torturing Joey without mercy. "Charlie...stop it," Joey gasps between laughter.

"Where's my present?" Charlie continues to torment her.

"It's...on the...side table," Joey finally manages to get out.

"I don't see it."

"It's there," Joey assures her as Charlie lies over her with her hands either side of her head. Charlie gazes into her eyes, "I love you."

"I love you too Charlie," pulling her down on top of her and then rolling her onto her back.

"Joey we really don't have time."

"Sure we do," Joey smirks down at her, "That's the present I was telling you about or at least part of it; I set the alarm ahead."

"Again?"

"This time I set it ahead an hour."

"An hour," Charlie grins at her.

"I thought about setting it two hours ahead, but I didn't want to wear you out before work."

Charlie runs her hands along Joey's back, "Oh please, if I remember correctly, you were the one who was struggling to stay awake after my little plan the other night."

"I have an excuse; I'm pregnant and I was also the one who had to clean up the mess the chocolate made."

"Ok, so the chocolate was a bad idea, but you clearly enjoyed the rest."

"It was passable."

"Passable," Charlie blurts out in outrage.

"Passable," Joey grins.

"That's not a word I want added to my list."

"Ok, you can add mind-blowing."

"Really?"

"Yes," Joey kisses her. "Saturday night was absolutely mind-blowing Charlie, now stop talking, we have less than an hour left."

* * *

"Happy birthday mum," Ruby kisses her cheek and hands her the parcel.

"Thanks Ruby." Opening Ruby's gift, Charlie smiles as she sees the framed picture of her, Joey and Ruby. "I love it Ruby."

"It opens out so there's room for baby photos."

Charlie opens it out, finding that Ruby had put the sonogram picture there. "When the baby is born, you can put her first baby photo there instead."

"Thanks so much for this Ruby, it's beautiful."

"What did Joey get you?" Charlie blushes. "Never mind," Ruby smirks.

"Actually, she got me this," Charlie shows Ruby the pendant.

"Wow," Ruby holds it in her hand. "It matches your eyes."

"That's why I couldn't resist it," Joey says, coming into the kitchen.

"Hey, looking good Jo," Ruby says approvingly.

"You think?"

"The uniform suits you."

Joey tugs on the waistband, "I didn't even need to adjust it."

"For the moment," Charlie sniggers.

Joey slaps her on the arm, "No teasing."

Charlie reaches out and drags Joey onto her lap, "It just gives me more to grab hold of." Resting her hand on Joey's belly, feeling the slight bump under her uniform. "Yep, definitely a little more," Charlie grins at her.

"Enjoy it while you can Charlie, because pretty soon I won't fit on your lap without squishing you."

"I'm sure we can come up with something."

"Oh please, not at the table," Ruby moans.

"It's my birthday Ruby, that entitles me to some liberties."

"And who said you could have your liberties with me?" Joey acts affronted.

"Are you saying no Joey?" Joey grins at her before answering with a kiss.

Ruby rolls her eyes at her mother acting like a teenager. "Jo, are you nervous about being back?"

Dragging her lips away from Charlie's, Joey reluctantly moves to her own seat. "I'm a little nervous because it seems like forever since I last wore the uniform."

"You'll be fine," Charlie reaches over and rests her hand on Joey's arm, "And I've arranged all the things you need to make you comfortable, including a fully adjustable chair."

Joey smirks at Charlie's tone, "Sounds like you want one too."

"It is really comfortable, but I couldn't justify it as a necessary expense and the only reason this one was approved was because you're pregnant."

"Maybe I'll share it with you."

"Believe me Joey, once you've been sitting at the desk for awhile, there's no way you'll let anyone near it, especially the further along in your pregnancy you get."

"Just don't go overboard with the comfort thing Charlie."

"I'd do the same for any pregnant officer."

Both Joey and Ruby stare at her. "Really, I would." Charlie shrugs, "Ok, so maybe I intend to fuss a little more because you're my girlfriend, but all the furniture and such has been approved by head office as a legitimate and necessary expense."

"Good, because I don't want you to get into trouble for showing me favourable treatment."

"I was extra careful," Charlie says, breaking into a grin, "Plus I had Hogan double check to make sure I hadn't gone overboard."

"Had you?"

"Well, he drew the line at the foot massager and a few other things."

"Charlie!"

"Joey, I'm joking and since Croydon's stuck her nose in, I'm grateful I didn't go overboard."

"Are you two going to eat brekkie or sit there staring into each other's eyes?"

Joey and Charlie grin at each other before turning their attention to the food.

* * *

Charlie drives into the parking bay, turning the ignition off. "You ready?" Charlie asks when she notices Joey's silence.

"It's been months Charlie."

"Everyone has missed you and it's desk work Joey, you'll be back in the swing of it in no time."

Joey smiles at Charlie's confidence. "I guess there's only one way to find out."

Charlie leans over, kissing her, "You'll be fine."

"I want to do this on my own Charlie."

"Ok, I'll be in my office if you need me," Charlie says, before kissing her goodbye. "Just don't sit out here all day working up the courage to come in."

"I'll be a couple of minutes, I promise."

Two minutes later, Joey walks into the station. "Welcome back Joey."

"Thanks Ned, it's great to be back."

"I'm just sorry that my sister has been such a bitch to you."

"She's just doing her job and she wasn't that bad."

"Just watch out for her Joey, Ash doesn't know where to draw the line." Joey nods her head, remembering Charlie's words about there being problems between Ned and his sister. "Joey, are we good?"

"You've already apologised."

"I'm just sorry if I've made you feel uncomfortable about working with me and I want you to know that you have nothing to worry about from me."

"I appreciate that Ned."

"Hey stranger," Watson surprises Joey by giving her a hug, much to Ned's disgust.

"Georgina, we only saw each other the other day."

"But I haven't seen Const. Collins in a long time." Watson stands at arms length, regarding Joey. "So you got into the same uniform after all."

"Not you too," Joey moans.

"Get used to it Joey, as my godchild gets bigger," Watson grins, "So do you."

"Daughter."

"What?"

"Charlie's convinced we're having a girl so you might as well say goddaughter."

"What if it turns out to be a boy?"

"Then the poor kid's going to have a bit of a complex." Joey rubs her hands together, "Now, Senior, put me to work."

"You asked for it." Joey groans when Watson leads her over to a desk buried under files and papers. "Welcome back Constable," Watson smirks.

"I suppose I'd better get used to this."

"It won't be like this all the time and you can cover the front desk for periods just to break up the tedium."

Charlie watches from the door of her office, smiling at Joey's obvious enjoyment at being back, despite the paper forest waiting for her.

"It really is good to have you back Joey."

"Thanks Georgina. How are you doing?"

"Sometimes it gets the better of me, but I'm just glad to be out of the house and working."

Watson and Joey turn when they hear Ned muttering a curse, Watson muttering her own when she sees Ash walking toward them.

"Happy to be back at work Joey?" Ash asks pleasantly.

"Yeah I am, though I may have had second thoughts if I'd seen that desk beforehand."

Ash glances over at the desk, "Ah yes, the joys of paperwork." Ash grins, "Better you than me."

"Did you want something Ash?"

"No Gia, I just wanted to wish Joey luck on her return."

"Thanks Ash," Joey says, actually believing that Ash meant it.

"I'll let you guys get on with your work."

Joey waits until Ash was out of earshot before commenting, "She actually seems quite nice."

"She is," admits Watson, sighing, "She's a very loyal and good friend to have."

"You still trying to avoid her?"

"Not really." Watson shrugs, "It got a bit ridiculous trying to avoid her in my own home, so I've decided I just have to deal with her."

"Ned's not looking too happy."

"After the other day, he's been a fraction more pleasant, but I'm definitely off his Christmas card list."

"He seems so different."

"His mother's death hit him pretty badly and his attitude hasn't exactly endeared him to everyone else. Maybe Kylie can cheer him up."

"I hope so, because he was a good person before, I'd hate to see him change for the worse." Joey grins, "Gossiping first thing in the morning, it's like I haven't been away."

"And Charlie keeping an eye on us from her office."

"We'd better get to work then," waving to Charlie before heading to the desk. "Whoa," Joey jumps up and down on her seat, "That is comfortable."

"You realise that you're the envy of every officer here."

"If they want a chair like this, all they have to do is get pregnant."

"Yeah, I'll just stick to my hard, back breaking chair."

"Ok," Joey says, wriggling on her chair as she grins at Watson.

"Oh, I hate you."

"Look at it this way, I'm pregnant, I have an extremely comfortable chair, but I'm going to have years of paper cuts to deal with after all this paperwork."

Watson chuckles as they both get to work.

* * *

Joey joins Charlie in her office for lunch. "How's your day been so far Joey?"

"It's fine."

"Are you comfortable?"

"Yes I'm comfortable, as I've said the other dozen times you've asked me today."

"I can't help it Joey. You've been away from work for months and it's your first day back."

"Charlie, everything is fine, the chair is extremely comfortable, I can barely do anything because everyone has been fussing over me."

"It's not every day we have a pregnant officer."

"What did happen to, Fitzy was it?"

"She decided to transfer to another station after her maternity leave was up."

"And did you treat her like this?"

Charlie looks at her guiltily. "No, but then I wasn't sleeping with her."

"Charlie, I know it's not easy, but try to treat me like everyone else."

"You're not everyone else, you're my pregnant partner, but you're right, I'll do my best to treat you like everyone else, now stop slacking and get back to work."

"Oh shut up Charlie."

"Joey!"

Joey grins cheekily, "Sorry, I couldn't resist."

"It's only your first day back Joey, we're bound to slip into old habits."

"Charlie, I realise you probably won't be able to treat me like everyone else, especially while I'm pregnant, but just tone it down a little."

"Fair enough, I'll try to stop hovering over your shoulder every five minutes or sitting at my desk staring at you."

"I could move my desk."

"I like it right where it is."

"Then try not to make it so obvious that you're perving on me."

"I do not perve!" Charlie says, affronted by the very suggestion.

"You were practically undressing me with your eyes."

"That's your fault," Charlie says with a seductive smile, "You look so damn good in that uniform."

"Well just wait until we get home and then you can see me out of it," batting her eyes at Charlie.

"God Joey, you're going to be the death of me," Charlie mumbles as she puts her face in her hands.

"Now I really feel like I'm back at work."

Charlie looks up when she feels Joey right beside her. Capturing her lips before Charlie can protest, Joey backs away. "That's just for today, tomorrow we try for professionalism."

"Try being the operative word."

"I've got to get back to my desk before Georgina decides I need even more files to look through."

Charlie watches her leave, her heart filled with love.

* * *

"We've got nothing new Ash," Mark says as he takes a seat at her desk. "We're not getting anywhere."

"I know. We have no prints on the murder weapon, all the other prints in the room have been accounted for, we also have no DNA and while we can place one of our suspects in her room that day, we can't prove she was there when Cat was killed nor can we place the murder weapon in her hand." Ash sighs, "It's all circumstantial evidence at the moment."

"We've arrested others on circumstantial evidence before," Mark points out.

"Yeah, well thanks to Buchanan's witch-hunt, circumstantial evidence isn't going to cut it this time." Ash leans back in her chair, sighing, "We can't arrest Collins unless we're absolutely certain."

"You sound unsure Ash."

"Joey's our best suspect but I don't know if she's the right suspect. Do you think one pregnant woman is capable of killing another pregnant woman?"

"Under the right circumstances, anyone is capable of murder, Ash."

"I suppose, but I just have this feeling that we're missing something."

"There's still Gabriel," Mark reminds her. "And as a father myself, I can tell you that we can be very protective of our little girls."

"He's still fighting the request for a DNA sample, so he must be worried that the baby could be his."

"Or he's playing us. Maybe he's playing hard to get to make himself look suspicious and take the heat off his daughter."

"It's possible, the guy is an expert at playing the cops; everyone knows he's not Mr Straight and Narrow, but nobody's ever been able to prove anything."

"And with all those lawyers of his, we're not going to even get close to him."

"Well, we're not solving anything just sitting here, so let's go and interview the other guests at the hotel."

"Ash, the locals already did that."

"I want to talk to them myself."

"Most of the guests have already left."

"Then we'll interview the ones still there for the moment and arrange a time to interview the others."

"It'll take us until tomorrow to interview the ones still there."

"Stop bitching Mark. I'll get Kylie to bring the car around."

"You're the boss," he mutters.

* * *

Two days later, with only some of the interviews completed, Ash is going over the files and witness statements with Kylie.

"Ow," Kylie cries out, clutching her eye.

"What is it?"

"I've got something in my eye."

"Here, let me look." Ash moves closer, peering at her eye. "I can't see anything."

"Something's there."

"Oh wait, there's an eyelash."

"Can you get it?"

"Hold still." Ash gently removes the offending lash with her fingertip.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt," Watson says with a cold voice. "These are the files you asked for Detective," dumping them unceremoniously onto Ash's desk.

Glancing at Kylie and then back at the door Watson had just vacated, Ash suddenly realises what it must have looked like with her so close to Kylie and her hands on her face. "Damn it. Gia, wait, it's not what you think," racing after her.

"I don't care what you do Ash."

"You could have fooled me." Ash reaches out, grabbing Watson's arm to stop her retreat. "Kylie had something in her eye."

"It's ok Ash, you don't have to explain." Shaking Ash's hand off her arm, "It has nothing to do with me."

"I was not making moves on her. Gia, you trusted me when we were together, why can't you trust me now?" she says, feeling frustrated.

"Forget about it Ash, I really don't care, but your brother might."

"I give up," Ash throws her hands up in surrender. "It doesn't matter what I do or say, people just want to think the worst about me."

"That should tell you something about how you've lived your life."

"Don't you dare judge me Gia, especially since Cat told me about your fling with your teacher."

"What!"

"Oh yeah, she took great pleasure in telling me after you arrested her."

"I was 17, she was 21 and she wasn't my teacher."

"No, she was Cat's, either way, your little affair could have cost her, her career."

Watson glares at her, "Ash, you're free to do as you please, but just remember that after you leave, Kylie and anyone else you decide is fair game will have to stay."

"Believe what you want to Gia, everyone else does. Thanks for the files," turning back toward her office, Ash stumbles into her brother.

"Wherever you are, trouble always seems to follow you, doesn't it Ash."

"Not now John," she says, pushing past him.

* * *

"Hey Georgina," Joey says, joining her friend in the tearoom a short time later.

"Don't say it Joey."

"Say what?"

"No doubt my little encounter with Ash is office gossip by now."

"Kylie mentioned something."

"I bet she did," Watson mutters.

"She also told me that Ash was helping her remove an eyelash from her eye."

Watson groans, "I feel like such an idiot."

"This isn't like you Georgina."

"I know what Ash is like, so I was just looking out for Kylie, that's all."

"Georgina, you don't believe that anymore than I do."

"Well I'm sticking with it."

Joey chuckles, "It's so nice to be back at the station."

Watson grins, "Charlie probably doesn't feel the same way."

"She loves having me back, but she's not big on the schoolyard antics."

"Ash will be gone soon and everything will get back to normal," Watson assures her.

Joey looks at her knowingly. "Georgina, Ash will be leaving when the investigation is over, but she's not going to be out of your life," Joey says, standing up, "not as long as she's still in your heart."

"She's not," Watson murmurs as Joey leaves her alone.


	95. Chapter 95

Spying Ruby alone in the classroom, Fiona makes sure there's no one else about before walking into the room.

"So Ruby, what's it like having a murderer in the family?"

"Shut up Fi."

"The way she abused and murdered that poor woman, it's a tragedy."

"Poor woman!" Ruby fumes. "That poor woman killed an old lady and got away with it."

"I'd be careful if I was you Ruby, Joey must have tired of her, that's why she killed her and you might be next."

"Shut up," Ruby says angrily.

"Just goes to show that she's still unstable; about what you'd expect from a lesbian."

"Keep it up Fi and I'll show you what you can expect from me."

"At least when she's in jail she'll have plenty of girlfriends," Fiona smirks. "Of course they'll have to take her baby away and give it to a normal family to raise properly."

"Joey's not going anywhere."

Fiona continues on as if she hasn't heard her. "The chance of a nice, normal family, with a mum and dad is really the best thing that could happen to the baby once it's born."

"Joey's innocent and she's going to be a great mum," Ruby says, stepping closer to Fiona, "She already is with me."

"She's a lesbian and the daughter of a criminal Ruby, there's nothing innocent about her."

"Joey is a good person."

"She's unfit to be allowed to have children. I really can't believe I thought she would be good for John; he deserves so much better than a murderer."

"Stop saying that! Joey never killed anyone and she hasn't even been charged."

"Of course not, your mum will see that she gets off, or her father will. This would make the fourth murderer your mum's been with, wouldn't it," Fiona says, her smile cruel. "She really does like the losers, doesn't she?"

"Joey's not a loser and mum would never cover up a murder."

"Not even for her pregnant lover? I hope Joey's locked up forever and she never gets to see her baby. When she's gone, maybe your mother can become normal again and start dating men." Fiona looks Ruby up and down, "It's about time she started setting a decent example for you, because you sure need it."

"There is nothing wrong with my family," Ruby says, shaking in anger. "I have two parents who love each other."

"It's sick. Are you gay too Ruby, is that why you're defending Joey?" Fiona laughs cruelly at her. "OMG, you're a dyke and you're screwing her, that's why you're so defensive of her!"

"Stop saying that," Ruby screams. "I'm not gay and Joey would never cheat on mum."

"Joey's gay, has a history of instability and her father's a criminal; a word here or there, and everyone will see her as the pervert she is," her words dripping with venom. "Maybe I should make an anonymous call to the newspapers, tell them..."

"You vindictive bitch." With all her anger, Ruby lashes out.

* * *

"Watson, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing ok Charlie."

Charlie notes with some concern, the dark circles under her eyes, the slightly less than perfect press of her uniform, "If it gets too much for you, don't be afraid to ask for some time off."

"I won't."

"Excuse me Charlie, but Det. Sgt Bradley from the Drug Squad would like to talk to you."

"Thanks Hogan, send him in."

"I'll leave you to it," Watson says, getting to her feet.

"Just a moment Snr Constable, could you grab the latest crime statistics, I'd like you to sit in on this with the Sergeant and I."

"Sure sir."

Charlie sits back in her seat at Bradley takes a seat, "Detective, I'm not going to like what you have to say, am I?"

"Probably not."

As soon as Watson retakes her seat, Bradley starts. "There's a growing concern about a rise in ecstasy use in the surrounding areas."

Charlie frowns, "We haven't had any reports here."

"Snr Constable, you have the stats?"

"Right here."

"Has there been an increase in thefts or drug use of any kind?"

Watson scans through the pages. "There is a slight rise in bags and valuables being taken from cars and also a marked increase in shoplifting and minor thefts. I suppose that could indicate people stealing to support their habit, but other than NYE, there's been no increase in drug arrests and we've only had two calls from the hospital about od's since NYE, but they weren't for ecstasy."

"Well, keep an eye out, because patterns indicate that the drugs are coming in through Summer Bay."

"Are you sure?" Charlie says, sitting forward in interest.

"Not with any certainty. We haven't been able to find out anything on who is behind this and that's what worries us."

"Do you think it's linked to the previous operations here?"

"If it is then they've changed tactics because we know nothing and so far we haven't been able to identify a single person involved. We've made some arrests, but only for use and they've all refused to say where they got their drugs from. Sergeant, if those drugs are coming from here, you need to find out from where, because this is some bad shit; there's already been multiple od's linked to this batch as well as at least one death."

* * *

"Ruby, you know violence is never the answer."

"I'm sorry Miles, but you know what Fi's been saying to me."

Miles is about to respond when Joey knocks on the door. "Joey, thanks for coming."

"How serious is it?"

"It's serious," he says, looking at Ruby. "She punched Fiona Kelly in the face."

"Ruby!"

"I'm sorry Jo but you should have heard the things she was saying about you."

"I don't care what she says Ruby." Sitting on the desk next to her, "Just ignore her."

"Jo, it's not that easy," Ruby says, still clearly upset. "Some of the things she said were cruel. She called you a murderer and kept saying you were an unfit mother, that you deserved to have your baby taken away from you and that you should be in jail."

"Ruby, Fiona's said a lot of things before and you've never hit her; what was different this time."

"She was going to start saying things about you to make people think you're a pervert."

"Our friends and the people that matter to us would never believe lies like that Ruby."

"She was going to call the paper."

"Ruby, can you step out for a moment, I'd like to speak to Miles."

"Ok Jo."

Joey waits until Ruby closes the door, "Miles, something needs to be done about Fiona, she's been baiting Ruby for months; I'm not surprised she's had enough."

"I've spoken to Fiona before about her behaviour towards Ruby."

"Obviously it hasn't worked."

"Ned's been warned that her behaviour won't be tolerated and I've even suggested to him that Fiona should see a counsellor; Ana's told him the same thing."

"I don't think Ned's up to dealing with someone like Fiona."

"I think he realises that himself, he's even gotten his other sisters involved, but apparently Fiona threatened to move out of home if she was forced to live elsewhere, so they backed off."

"She shouldn't be allowed to dictate to them where she lives; they're supposed to be the adults." Joey sighs in frustration, "Ruby shouldn't have to deal with this. I know it was wrong what she did, but Fiona can really take it too far."

"Judging by the swelling to her eye, I'd say Fiona might think twice before saying anything to Ruby again. Ruby's very lucky that Ashley was able to talk Ned into not pressing charges against her or she'd be at the station right now being charged."

"That's the last thing we need."

"I'll keep an eye on them, make sure they stay away from each other." Miles smiles at her, "How are you doing Joey, we haven't really had a chance to catch up."

Joey grins wryly, "Where do I start?"

"You're ok though, aren't you?"

"Aside from the slight problem of being a murder suspect, everything's great, though I am kind of worried about how Charlie's going to react to this."

"I wouldn't worry too much Joey, Charlie knows what Fiona's like."

Joey sighs, "This parenting thing's not that easy."

"You were great with Ruby and I'm sure you'll be great with this baby."

Joey glances over at the door, calling out, "Ruby you might as well come in, it's much easier to hear from this side of the door."

Ruby comes back in with a guilty look, "How did you know?"

"Because it's you. So Miles, what's going to happen to Ruby?"

"Ruby will be suspended for the rest of the week."

"But it's Monday!" complains Ruby.

"Ruby, you're very lucky not to be expelled," Ruby hangs her head as Miles continues. "The only reason you weren't is because Gina took into account your problems in the past with Fiona. On top of your suspension, you have a week's detention all of next week and you also have to apologise to Fiona."

"No way!"

"Ruby, just apologise to her," Joey tells her.

"Why Jo, you know what she's like," Ruby tries to appeal to her, "If I apologise, she'll just think that makes her right."

"You punched her Ruby, you're apologising."

"As long as I don't have to mean it," she mutters.

"Ruby, you'll apologise and you'll mean it," Joey says, her tone leaving no room for argument.

"Ok, fine, I'll apologise, but I'm not doing it alone."

"You can stay after class tomorrow and apologise then," Miles suggests.

"Thanks Miles. Can we go now Jo?"

"Miles, are we finished here?"

"We're done for now, but no more responding with your fists Ruby or you will be expelled next time."

"I won't do it again."

* * *

Ruby and Joey talk things through as they walk home. "You shouldn't have hit her Ruby."

"I know. I just hated what she was saying about my family."

"Do you agree with anything she said about me or our family?"

"Of course not!"

"Then why do you care?"

"You and mum have both been through so much and I just couldn't stand hearing her say those things about you."

"I don't agree with what you did Ruby, but thanks for sticking up for me."

"What are you going to tell mum?"

"We are going to tell her everything and then she'll punish you."

"Wonderful," Ruby mutters.

"You hit another student Ruby."

"I know and I should be punished, but it just seems so unfair that Fiona's going to get away with it again."

"I don't know about that, from what Miles said, she's going to have one hell of a shiner."

"Really!" Ruby says, looking pleased.

"Best if you don't act so excited around your mother."

"Right, sorry."

Noticing the pensive look still marring Ruby's face, Joey puts her arm across her shoulders, "Ok Ruby, spill."

"What?"

"We're alone now, so you can tell me what else Fiona said to you."

Ruby stares at her feet for a moment, before looking at Joey. "She said I was gay and that we were sleeping together."

"Well we're definitely not sleeping together so that shouldn't have bothered you, especially as Cat said the same thing, so it must be the gay part. Ruby, are you worried that you may be gay?"

"Everyone else has a boyfriend," her voice barely a whisper, "I don't."

"That doesn't mean anything Ruby, except that maybe you're looking for the right guy."

"What if I am gay?"

"Ruby, you're not gay, but even if you were, your mother and I would be there for you."

"So you wouldn't have any problems if I was gay or your baby turned out to be gay?"

"Of course not. Being gay hasn't been easy for me, but I certainly wouldn't change it." Joey smiles, "I have a girlfriend who I adore and who loves me, an amazing step-daughter and a baby on the way. I'd say I've done pretty well for myself. And Ruby, you're only young, so just because you don't have a boyfriend, it doesn't mean that you're gay."

"I just wish I could find a decent guy."

"You will." Joey squeezes her shoulder, "You're a great girl Ruby, any guy would be lucky to have you as a girlfriend."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Can we get some chocolate to soften mum up?"

"No we can't. You're damn lucky you're not facing assault charges Ruby, so the least you can do is face your mother without chocolate."

"I'd rather face a firing squad."

"It'll be fine Ruby. Charlie will be upset by your actions, but she'll also understand; just give her a chance."

"Ok."

* * *

At home after a frustrating day at the station, Charlie takes her time greeting Joey.

"Wow," Joey says breathlessly when Charlie's lips finally leave hers.

"I missed you."

"It's only been a couple of hours since I left work," snuggling up closer to Charlie on the couch.

"After the afternoon I had, all I wanted to do was come home and kiss you."

"Everything ok?"

"I'll tell you later, after you fill me in on what Ruby has been up to. Hogan said something about you rushing to the school because she was in trouble."

"I hope you don't mind that I went, but Miles said he really needed to deal with it straight away and you were in the meeting with Georgina and Det. Bradley."

"Of course I don't mind Joey, I'd really like for you to take a more active role like this with Ruby. So what did she do?"

Joey's lips twitch a little, "Seems she's taken up boxing."

"Since when?"

"Since she decked Fiona Kelly at school."

"She did what!"

"Punched Fiona and it was quite a good punch too, according to Miles."

"What is it with this family; first you, then Ana and now Ruby." Charlie shakes her head, smiling wryly. "So what's the verdict?"

"Gina decided not to expel her, but she is suspended for the rest of the week, has a week's detention after her suspension and she has to apologise to Fiona."

"Ooo, that's going to be painful," Charlie says, more about the apology than the rest.

"No kidding."

"Hang on, now that you're back at work, who's going to keep an eye on Ruby if she's suspended?"

"Ana can keep an eye on her the days she's not teaching and we're just going to have to trust her on the others."

"I suppose with her friends at school there's not a whole lot she can get up to."

"Now all you need to do now is to think up a punishment for her."

Charlie kisses Joey on the temple. "Thanks for dealing with this Joey and you didn't have to wait for me to punish Ruby."

"She's your daughter Charlie."

"You did the right thing when dealing with Miles at the school, so I would have been fine if you had disciplined her."

"It just feels weird to be disciplining her."

"Joey, you're my partner, that makes you her step-mother and I want you to start seeing her like that."

"I do in a way, but it's not that easy. We were friends to start with and I'm barely 9 years older than her."

"I know you see her as more of a sister, but times like this, you need to remember that you're her step-mum and you have to be the parent." Charlie holds her closer, "Though in all fairness to you, you did become an instant parent to a grown teenage girl."

"So did you. You still had to adjust from being a sister to being a mother."

"I still am adjusting. Joey, we're both still learning and we'll no doubt make mistakes along the way, but this is all part of the responsibility of being a parent."

"So I have to be a parent to Ruby and punish her?"

"Pretty much. I don't think it would be fair for me to come in and take over by punishing her, when you've been dealing with this situation from the start."

"And as I'm the one punishing her, I'm the one she gets upset with," Joey muses.

"That's the way it works."

"Sure that's not the only reason I'm the one punishing her?"

"It would be nice having her angry at someone else for a change when she's punished, but no, Ruby should know that I'm happy for you to deal with any trouble she gets into and to deal out the punishment. I'll even have Gina list you as an emergency contact for Ruby in case I can't be contacted." Charlie moves them so she can caress Joey's face as she gazes into her eyes. "Joey, I don't want you to be just a friend to my daughter, I want you to be a parent to her."

Joey smiles, cupping Charlie's face as she kisses her. "It means a lot that you trust me with Ruby like this."

"You've always been there for her, even when we weren't together and Ruby trusts and respects you, so yes, I trust you with her." Holding her hand to Joey's belly, "just as you trust me with this baby, I trust you with mine. We're a family Joey, we do this parenting thing together."

"In that case, can we at least talk about the punishment?"

"Of course we can, but I still want you to tell Ruby what her punishment is and to enforce it."

"Fair enough. She's already suspended, has detention and has to apologise to Fiona."

"Which is a punishment in itself," Charlie quips.

"Charlie."

"Sorry. Joey, right now, what do you think Ruby will miss the most?"

Joey thinks for a moment, "The car."

"Exactly. Ever since she's gotten her P's, she's been borrowing your car every chance she gets."

"One week without the car," Joey suggests.

"Maybe two and she's grounded for four weeks."

Joey winces, "That seems a bit harsh."

"Considering she could have been charged with assault and expelled, I think it's quite lenient."

"Two and four it is. I suppose I should put her out of her misery."

* * *

Leaning against the doorframe, Joey waits for the explosion when Ruby learns of her punishment. "Two weeks not being able to drive, that's so unfair Jo," she complains.

"Is it really?"

"Two weeks is forever!"

"Would you prefer three weeks?" Joey threatens in a calm voice.

"Two weeks is more than fair," Ruby quickly agrees.

"Thought you might see it that way. Ruby, I know I'm hardly the best one to be telling you this, considering my own actions with Cat, but if you're ever alone with Fiona, just walk away."

"I've tried Jo, but she just follows me."

"She's just trying to bait you, to get you to react."

Ruby sighs, "I don't know why she has such a problem with me."

"It's not you, it's me, or more to the point, our family. She had her heart set on me and her brother raising Jessie, when it became clear that was never going to happen, she's taken to attacking our family as if we're somehow wrong."

"There's nothing wrong with our family," Ruby says, before cheekily adding, "aside from you and mum being cops."

Joey chuckles at that last bit. "In Fiona's eyes, I'm unfit to be a mother because I'm gay."

"That's just stupid."

"Not to someone like Fiona. No doubt she thinks that as lesbians, Charlie and I will be setting a bad example to our children and your behaviour reflects that."

"I was 16 before we even met or mum realised she was gay and I was raised by my grandparents, so you can't be held responsible for how I turned out, neither can Charlie."

"We know that, so does everyone else, but Fiona doesn't see it like that, she never will."

"That's so stupid."

"Of course it is, but it's pretty obvious that Fiona sees things differently."

"Ok, I'll walk away from her, but geez Jo, two weeks!" Ruby groans.

"You're just lucky you weren't charged and didn't seriously hurt her Ruby, as it is, she's going to have a black eye for awhile."

"I suppose you're right. Can we at least negotiate on the grounding though?"

"Let's just see how the next two weeks go first, and I'll see about shortening it, but no promises, ok."

"I'll be a complete angel," Ruby assures her.

Joey smiles at that, "Don't promise something you can't live up to Ruby."

"Fine, I'll behave though, just you watch."

"I will be."

Walking over, Joey plants a quick kiss on the top of her head. "It really won't be that bad Ruby. Tea will be ready shortly," Joey says as she heads out the door.

"Jo."

"Yeah."

"Thanks for coming to the school today."

"That's ok."

"I'm glad it was you; I'd hate to think what mum would have done."

"You're mum's fair, Ruby."

"I know, but she goes into cop mode and I feel like a suspect."

"It's only because she hates to see you hurt or in trouble."

"I suppose. I'll just finish my homework and be out for tea."

* * *

"You did well in there Joey," Charlie says as Joey rejoins her on the couch. "I only heard the raised voice for a brief moment."

"Does it get any easier the older they get?"

"You have to be kidding! It's so much harder with the things they find themselves getting into." Putting her arm around her, "Joey, relax, you did great."

"Just think, we get to do it all over again when this baby is a teenager."

"Speaking of teenagers, Joey, you really need to do something about Watson's moping; she's bringing me down."

"Georgina doesn't mope."

"Well she's doing a very good impersonation at the moment. I swear I have a bunch of teenagers working for me at the moment."

"It's just your usual cases of love and jealousy Charlie; Ash is still in love with Georgina, who can't admit her own feelings for her and is jealous because she thinks that there is something going on between Ash and Kylie, who has the hots for Ned, who is upset with his sister because he thinks she's on with Kylie and also can't stand the thought of Ash and Georgina being lovers."

"As I said, they're a bunch of bloody teenagers."

"Get used to it Charlie, because as long as Ash is here, this is what it's going to be like." Joey chuckles when Charlie groans. "So are you going to tell me what happened this afternoon with Bradley?"

"Joey, do you know him?"

"I worked with him a couple of times when I was undercover with the Drug Squad, he's a good guy Charlie. I take it he had some bad news."

"He's worried there's a major ecstasy operation going on right under our noses."

"That's not really a surprise Charlie. We're a quiet community, with plenty of places to hide a drug operation and access to the water; prime reasons for setting up here."

"This batch of ecstasy is deadly Joey, there's already been one death and there's likely to be more."

"I'll speak to Frankie, see if he's heard anything."

"Joey, you're supposed to be on desk duty, not chasing after snitches. I'll talk to him."

"No offence Charlie, but he'd run a mile if he saw you. He'll talk to me."

Charlie concedes, "Then take someone with you."

"I'll take Georgina, he already knows her. Now no more talk of work."

"If we're not going to talk about work, then we might as well do this,' Charlie says, pushing Joey onto her back.

"Teas nearly ready Charlie."

"We have a few minutes," cutting off any more arguments by capturing Joey's lips.


	96. Chapter 96

"Frankie, Frankie, Frankie," Joey shakes her head, "Is that what I think it is?" she asks as she and Watson jump onto his boat early the next morning.

"Can't you leave me alone Collins?"

"That depends on whether you plan on smoking that joint or destroying it."

"Fine." Frankie winces as he puts the joint into his bottle of beer. "What a waste," he mutters as he glares at Joey. "Could you at least sit down and stop drawing attention." As Watson and Joey sit down, Frankie glances around nervously. "What do you want?"

"Word is that there's a major ecstasy operation going on here."

"That's all it is, talk."

"It's more than that if you've heard about it Frankie, so spill."

"I can't tell you anything Collins."

"Can't or won't?"

"Take your pick. Don't go sticking your nose into this Collins, you'll get it bitten off."

"Frankie, what's got you so scared?"

"These are bad people and you don't want anything happening to you or the little one now, do you? Congratulations on the baby, by the way; didn't know the Sergeant had it in her." Watson smothers a laugh as she listens in. "Look Collins, for a cop, you're not bad, that's why I'm giving you this warning; stay away from here."

"Frankie, if you hear anything, give me a call."

"I'm planning on taking a little vacation for a while. What do you think the bag is for," pointing to the large bag at his feet.

"You're that scared?"

"I'm not the only one that's getting out of here for awhile. Watch your back Collins, these people don't fear the cops. Now that's all I'm going to say so why don't you just get it over with and make it look good."

Taking her cue, Watson stands up and moves behind Frankie. "Frankie O'Grady, you are under arrest for possession of an illegal drug with intent to sell."

"You can't do that!" he cries out, jumping to his feet.

"The evidence is right there in front of you and at your feet," Watson says, cuffing him.

"You can't do this."

"Come on, I'm taking you to the station." As Watson leads him out, Joey grabs the bottle for evidence and also his bag.

* * *

Back at the station, Joey is filling Charlie in. "We let Frankie go on the outskirts. I don't think we're going to see him for awhile the way he was running."

"Then there's definitely something big going on," Charlie comments. "You're looking awfully pleased with yourself Joey."

"It was just nice to get out from behind the desk, which I suppose I better get back to." Pausing at the door, Joey turns to Charlie with a cheeky grin. "Oh, Frankie congratulated us on the baby, especially you."

"Me!"

"Yeah, he didn't think you had it in you," leaving Charlie with a slightly confused look.

* * *

Ordering her meal, Ash is shocked when the plate lands with a thud on her table. "Thanks, I think," picking up the bits of food that had fallen off.

"That family has had enough problems without you trying to arrest Const. Collins."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Colleen huffs before leaving.

"Don't mind Colleen, she loves telling people off." Ash looks up in surprise. "Do you mind?" Joey asks, indicating the chair.

"Go ahead." Taking the seat, Joey sips her tea as she watches Ash for a moment. "So Joey, are you here to confess?"

Joey smiles at her persistence, "I have nothing to confess, Ash."

Ash just shrugs, "It can't hurt to keep asking, I might just get lucky one day and you'll confess."

Joey shakes her head, grinning, "Not bloody likely. Look Ash, I just wanted to thank you for what you did for Ruby the other day."

"Fiona has quite a shiner and while I don't support violence, I also know how cruel my sister can be and Ruby shouldn't have had to deal with that." Ash chuckles, "Even I've wanted to throttle my sister at times, I'm just surprised it took Ruby this long to thump her."

"Ruby's generally a level-headed kid and she knew how disappointed her mum would be, which is why she held off for as long as she did. What is Fiona's problem though?"

"She's always been like that, just that lately she's taking it a bit further." Ash watches Joey for a moment, "It's funny, I'd heard once that Charlie was this ultra-serious copper who had a stick up her arse, yet I catch her making out with you in her office and it's also kind of hard to see her as the mother of a 17 year old girl or for that matter, you as a step-mum to a 17 year old."

"That makes two of us," Joey says with a wry smile. "Finding out that Ruby was Charlie's daughter and not her sister was a huge shock, but I wouldn't change anything."

"I envy the family you have."

"You realise that Georgina's a part of that family."

"I had a feeling you had something else you wanted to ask me." Ash pushes her plate away and sits back in her seat, "So go ahead, ask away."

"I want to know what your intentions are towards Georgina," Joey asks, getting straight to the point.

"I'm sorry!"

"Your intentions. Georgina's like a sister to me and I don't want to see her hurt."

"I'd never hurt her."

"I thought so," Joey says, nodding her head thoughtfully.

"Thought what?"

"Georgina's the reason you accepted this case, isn't it?"

Surprised by the question, Ash tries to deny it. "This is a high profile case, one that could really boost my career."

"It could also kill your career." Joey leans forward, "You go hard at me or my father and don't get anywhere, you piss of some cops, whereas if you succeed and put me away, you piss of some other cops, including Georgina."

"I'm just here to do my job," she says, not very convincingly.

"You can't deny that Georgina being here isn't a bonus."

"No," she sighs, "I can't deny that."

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing."

"That seems like a complete waste of time. I know Georgina puts on this tough exterior, but Cat's death has hurt her, more than she's willing to admit. She needs her friends, all of them."

Ash regards Joey, still trying to work her out. "You didn't kill Cat, did you?"

"No I didn't. Despite their problems, Georgina loved her sister and I could never hurt her by taking away her sister like that."

"I'm seeing why Georgina values your friendship." Ash sips her drink, thinking for a moment. "I was told in no uncertain terms that you were capable of murder, but after hearing the way people here talk about you, I'm not so sure that you are."

"But you're still not completely convinced that I'm not capable."

"I don't know you Joey, you confuse me too much to be 100% sure you're innocent. The more I investigate this case, the more I think there is something else going on."

"This is Summer Bay, there's always more going on than what you just see."

Ash chuckles, "Yeah, so I'm finding out. Your father, I know you have problems with him, but would you ever lie to protect him?"

"My feelings for him are confused at the moment, but no, I wouldn't lie to protect him. If it ever got out that I'd lied for him, that would place Charlie in an impossible situation and I could never do that to her."

"So you'd choose Charlie over your father?"

"I choose my family, which is Charlie, Ruby and the baby. If he did this, then as much as it hurts me, he should pay for what he did."

"You know what Joey, under different circumstances, I think we could actually be friends."

"I know you're only doing your job and when you finally clear me," her confidence getting a smile from Ash, "I won't hold it against you, so who knows, if you're still around afterwards, we may get a chance to see if we could be friends."

"If I'm still around," Ash muses, before getting serious. "Do you really think I stand a chance with Gia?"

"Georgina is a stubborn, pig-headed and frustrating woman, but if you love her even half as much as I suspect you do, then yes, I think you have a chance of getting her back." Joey grins at her, enjoying Ash's insecurities where her friend was concerned and thinking that it was a good sign of Ash's intentions. "Of course, she's not going to make it easy for you."

Ash grins back, "Don't I know it. She can be absolutely impossible some times."

"That she can be, but she'll always be there for you whenever you need her."

"Yeah, that's what I always loved about her. So what has she told you about us?"

"I knew she'd had a serious relationship that she hadn't quite gotten over, but other than that, she said very little, at least until you turned up," Joey smiles wryly, "then she kind of had to say something because it was pretty obvious something was going on."

"Her obsession with her privacy was one of our problems," Ash says sadly, "seems like she still has it."

"She just likes to keep her private life separate from her work and if Charlie and I could have managed that, we wouldn't have had the trouble we've had."

"No offence Joey, but I've seen the two of you together; there was no way you could hide that."

Joey grins in acknowledgement, knowing it was virtually impossible for her and Charlie to ever be 100% professional with each other at work. "I really should be going. Thanks again for what you did for Ruby, and don't give up on Georgina."

Ash sits there, pondering Joey's words as a plan starts to form.

* * *

Watson arrives home from work to find tea waiting for her. "What's going on?"

"You're letting me stay with you, so I thought I'd show my appreciation by cooking a meal."

"You cooked?" she says in surprise.

"Yes, I cooked. I dated a chef once and she taught me a thing or two."

"I bet she did," Watson mutters.

"Jealous Gia?" Ash teases her.

"What have I got to be jealous of?"

"You may be able to read me like a book, but I can read you like one too." Ash grins, "You hated it when I mentioned that I dated someone else."

"Don't be ridiculous!"

Placing her hands on Watson's waist, Ash leans in close, "You still feel it, don't you?"

"I don't know what you're..." Ash cuts her off with her lips, before Watson pushes her away. "Ash, stop it."

"I will stop, if you can look me in the eye and tell me that you felt nothing when I kissed you and that I have no chance of getting you back." Ash smiles smugly when Watson looks away. "You can't, can you? I never stopped loving you Gia and I know you still have feelings for me."

"You're trying to put my best friend in jail," Watson says, looking Ash in the eye. "It really wouldn't be a good idea to get involved under the circumstances."

"What if I wasn't investigating Joey, would you have pushed me away?"

"Ash, this is pointless, you are investigating Joey and nothing is going to happen between us, so just drop it."

Sighing heavily, Ash steps away from her. "You haven't changed at all Gia, you're still afraid to let people see you as anything but utterly professional, no holding hands or kissing where someone might see. That's why you never wanted to meet my family, isn't it, because letting others see us together as a couple would have made our relationship real."

"You know why we had to keep our relationship quiet."

"My family wasn't work Gia, and I wanted them to meet the woman I loved," Ash says, growing frustrated with her again.

"It's the past Ash, let's leave it at that."

"You know Gia, you're going to end up alone if you keep hiding behind this armour you have up."

"Don't make me regret letting you stay here Ash. Thanks for the tea, I'll have some later." Ash sits dejected at the table after Watson walks out.

* * *

Later that night, Ash is walking past Watson's door when she hears her crying. Opening the door, she sees her lying on top of the covers. Without a word, Ash climbs onto the bed, moving behind her, she pulls her close to her.

"It's ok Gia."

"I miss her."

"I know you do."

"Does the pain ever go away?"

"Not really, but you learn to deal with it and you move on."

* * *

Watson wakes, disorientated at first when she feels a comforting presence behind her, before realising it was Ash, her arm holding her close, her warm breath on the back of her neck. Not wanting to move, Watson falls back to sleep, her hand finding Ash's in her sleep.

* * *

Waking the next morning, Ash rolls on to her back when she realises she is alone. "Damn it."

* * *

Waiting until she finally found Watson alone at work, Ash closes the door to the tearoom.

"Gia, are you going to avoid me the rest of the time I'm here?"

"I'm not avoiding you."

"Every time I've tried to speak to you this morning, you've either said you were too busy or you just walked away, much like this morning when you must have left at the crack of dawn."

"Just drop it Ash."

"Nothing happened last night Gia."

"I know that."

"Then why are you acting like this?" Watson's not sure what to say, so she says nothing. "Is it because nothing did happen?" Ash asks.

"Of course not!"

"No need to shout Gia. Look, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable." Ash heads over to the door, "I heard you crying, thought you might have needed a bit of company, but don't worry, I won't be doing that again."

"Ash," Watson sighs in frustration as Ash leaves, knowing that deep down, she was right; she had wanted more last night.

* * *

Woken from her nap on her day off by the loud knocking on the door, Joey stumbles to the door, surprised to find an agitated Watson standing there. "Sorry to drop in like this."

"It's ok, you know you're welcome at any time."

"Is Charlie here?" Watson asks as she follows Joey into the kitchen.

"She couldn't get away from the station for lunch." Joey looks at Watson in confusion, "Didn't you just see her at work?"

"Oh, right."

"Ok, what's up?"

"Nothing."

Joey glares at her. "Georgina, you're here on your lunch break, clearly something is bothering you, so fess up."

"I woke up this morning and Ash was still in my bed."

Joey sits there stupidly for a moment, wondering if she had heard right. "Ah, back up a step. Ash was still in your bed?" Joey shakes her head in disbelief, "I had no idea things had gone that far with you two."

Realising how it sounded, Watson assures her that nothing had happened and that Ash had just been comforting her because she was upset about her sister.

"And she was still there this morning?"

"I woke up and I was still in her arms." She looks at Joey sadly, "I'm so confused Joey."

"What's to be confused about, it's obvious you still have feelings for her."

"I think I still love her," she finally admits.

"I've been there Georgina. I tried to forget Charlie, but I couldn't and I had to come back to see if we could work things out."

"Except she was with Angelo. Why did you stay Joey, I know how much it hurt you?"

"It hurt seeing them together, knowing that she was sharing her life with him, but it hurt even more not seeing her. And I'm glad I stayed, because look at us now."

"Yeah, knocked up and in the frame for murder."

Joey frowns, "That wasn't quite what I was going for."

"I know, but it is true."

"You really know how to put a dampener on things."

"Yeah, well, misery loves company. What am I going to do Joey, we're living together."

"Sounds like you and Ash really need to talk through this."

"I can't talk to her, not when she looks at me the way she does."

"You know most people would think it's flattering to have someone look at them that way."

"It is."

"Georgina, what's holding you back?"

"Our careers have gone in completely different directions and Ash will be leaving once the investigation is over, there's no point starting anything." Watson's sigh is tinged with sadness, "I can't do it Joey, I can't let her back in."

"I don't think you have much of a choice."

"There's always a choice."

"That's what Charlie thought; she denied her feelings and ran from them, more than once, but that didn't make them go away and it was the same for me when I left."

"You're not going to let up on this, are you?"

"You deserve to be happy Georgina."

"I am happy."

"Georgina, you put on a good act, but I know you're lonely."

"I have you guys."

"We're your family Georgina and we love you, but you need more."

"I should be getting back to work."

Joey sighs in frustration at her friend's stubbornness. "What are you going to do?"

"For the moment, what I've already been doing."

"You mean nothing."

"I can't just rush into this. Thanks for the talk, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye," Joey says, wondering how long her friend will play hard to get.

* * *

Curled up in Charlie's arms on the couch, Joey feels totally relaxed.

"How's Ana enjoying the new job?" Charlie asks.

"She's loving both jobs and she's starting to make friends now," Joey says, pleased for her mother. "I think she's finally starting to make a real home for herself here."

"That's good, but just warn her that when she, Irene and Gina are out tearing up the town, to keep the damage to a minimum."

Joey turns slightly to look at Charlie. "Something happen after I left work?"

"Those two elderly guys from NYE were at it again."

"What did they get up to this time?"

"Seems they have this competition going to see who can relive their childhood the best."

"On second thoughts Charlie, I don't think I want to know."

"Good choice," Charlie shudders at the memory of a few hours ago. "I just hope that after being arrested again, they'll think twice about reliving their childhoods so publicly."

Charlie reaches over to the table beside the couch, picking up the book.

"A bit of light reading Charlie," Joey jokes, having noticed the title of the book earlier.

"It's for the baby," Charlie says, getting comfortable with Joey in her arms. Resting her hand on Joey's belly, Charlie opens the book with the other. "Your mother suggested it as a good way for me to bond with the baby, so when the baby is born, she'll recognise my voice and feel comforted. Ruby should try it too."

"Charlie, are you worried that you're not going to bond with the baby?"

"No, I love this baby, but this helps me feel more a part of the pregnancy and our baby will know that she has two mums out here who love her." Joey puts her hands on Charlie's as it rests on her belly, touched by Charlie's actions. "And if we read the same book while she's in the womb, after she's born, whenever we read the book, she should feel comforted by it." Charlie shrugs, "That's the theory anyway."

"Read away then."

20 minutes later, Charlie puts the book down, smiling at her lover's sleepy expression. "Ok bub, that's all for tonight," patting Joey's belly, "Looks like your mum's a little tired."

"You don't have to stop," Joey mumbles.

"You can barely keep your eyes open, besides, it's time for both mum and baby to get some sleep."

Joey turns a little and snuggles closer to Charlie and promptly falls asleep. Charlie sighs in contentment, "I love you so much Joey," kissing her on the top of her head as she tosses the book aside and holds Joey in her arms.


	97. Chapter 97

After responding to a call at the hospital, Watson returns to the station to fill Charlie in on their first ecstasy overdoses.

"Sid confirms that both men had a bad reaction to ecstasy. I had Sid send their blood samples off for analysis, but judging from their reactions, it's more than likely that this is the same batch Det. Bradley warned us about."

"So it's started," Charlie mutters. "Did they say where they got the drugs from?"

"They found it."

"They found a drug and just took it," Charlie asks, finding it a highly unlikely story.

Watson shrugs, "That's their story and they're sticking to it, even after I charged them with drug use."

"First Joey's contact is so scared he left town, now we have a couple of guys willing to risk getting a record to protect their suppliers."

"It's their first offence Charlie, chances are they'll get off with a small fine, a slap on the wrist and no record. And if these guys are regular users, they probably don't want to burn their suppliers and lose their next fix."

"I just don't like the cone of silence over this case."

"Neither do I. We need to get the word out about this Charlie."

"I know." Charlie walks to the door and calls Joey into her office.

"What is it Charlie?"

"We've had our first ecstasy o.d's."

"Damn."

"You have the most experience in dealing with users and distributors, could you prepare a talk that I can give to the school on the dangers of taking ecstasy, especially when there are bad batches circulating."

"Sure, but after the last time, wouldn't it be better if someone else gave the talk."

Charlie smiles at Joey's hopeful look. "I think everyone knows I'm gay by now, and Joey, you're on desk duty remember."

"Oh well, it didn't hurt to try."

"Joey, there is no way I would ever send my pregnant girlfriend into a situation like that."

"It's a bunch of kids, Charlie."

"Exactly. Besides, as the senior officer in the area, it should come from me."

"I'll get started on it." Joey pauses and turns back to her, a look of innocence on her face, "Would you like pictures and little words to make it easier for you?"

"Joey, get out of here," Charlie points to the door, shaking her head in amusement.

"Impending motherhood certainly hasn't changed her," Watson muses, "She's still the same cheeky junior as when I met her."

"Watson, you knew her before me, what was she like?"

"I wondered what the hell they were doing sending a kid when she turned up on my doorstep and introduced herself. Actually, it wasn't so much my doorstep as my couch." Watson chuckles as she recalls their first meeting, "The cheeky little bugger had broken in and was patiently waiting for me to return home. She even had tea and bickies waiting for me."

"As a cop, you should know better than to leave your place unlocked."

"All the windows and doors were locked when I went to work and they were still locked when I came home. To this day, I'm still not sure how she got in."

"After seeing the ease in which she picked Samuels' lock, I have a fair idea."

"She really did hate lying to you about who she was, we both did."

"It's ok Watson, you were both just doing your job and it's well in the past now."

"Charlie, you do realise that you're going to have a hard time keeping her behind a desk, don't you?"

"It was her idea, but I don't think she realised when she made the promise how much she missed all this. I saw the light in her eyes when you two came back from speaking with Frankie." Charlie smiles wryly, "She loves being out there and I know she promised to stay at the desk until the baby is older, but I don't know if I want to stop her if she changes her mind. There's not a lot of options for her here and I'd rather see the light in her eyes than her lose that by being stuck at a desk all the time."

"Joey does seem to attract the danger, but I think that would happen anyway and at least out there, she's more prepared and ready for it. Charlie, any decision like that is months away, especially if Joey's going to be taking the full parental leave," Watson pauses as she thinks of something, "Or are you going to be the stay-at-home mum?"

Charlie looks at her, surprised by the question, "We've never actually talked about that, but no, Joey wants to stay home with the baby."

Watson chuckles, "God, can you imagine a little version of Joey running around, getting into situations and causing trouble."

"Joey and Ruby are bad enough when they're together, it's kind of terrifying to think of another one."

"You love every minute of it, Charlie."

"Except that I'm always the last to know what's going on or I'm the victim, so to speak."

"Would you ever change any of it?"

"There are mistakes that I wish I'd never made, especially the ones which hurt Joey, but in a way, all those mistakes have only made us closer and stronger than we've ever been, so no, I don't think I would ever change any of it."

"You're lucky Charlie," Watson murmurs wistfully.

"Watson, you can have this too."

"Maybe not the kids part, but since Cat died, I don't know, I guess I'm just starting to realise how alone I really was and I've been thinking more and more about finding that special someone and settling down."

"And that special someone wouldn't happen to be sitting in an office in this station, would she?"

"No she wouldn't," Watson says firmly, neither of them really believing her. "I guess I'd better go and keep an eye on Joey to make sure she's not doing anything that's going to embarrass you when you give the talk."

"Maybe it wasn't such a great idea having her prepare the talk," Charlie muses as Watson leaves.

* * *

A couple of days later and Watson's finally had enough of Ned's attitude. "Ned, a word."

Following Watson into an empty room, Ned stands there glaring at her, "What do you want to talk about?" he asks sullenly.

"Lose the attitude."

"Or what?"

"Ned, if you keep going this way, no one here will want to work with you."

"You lied to me, the whole time I've been here, you've been lying to me."

"It was none of your business Ned."

"Of course it was my business, you were screwing my sister."

"Ash and I had been over for years before you came here, there was no reason to say anything," Watson says, growing tired of the whole thing.

"You're right, I don't even care who my sister fucks." He sneers at her, "No doubt you were just one of her many conquests and that's why she never introduced you to her family."

"I'm the one who never wanted to meet her family. Ned, you already have a reprimand in your file for giving Ana the files, this behaviour of yours isn't helping."

"Stay out of my way and we won't have a problem."

"I'm warning you Ned, lose the attitude or you'll end up with another reprimand in your file."

"Just try it Watson." He moves closer to her, smiling, "I'm betting you and my sister kept your relationship pretty quiet at work, so I wonder how the superiors would feel if they found out that Ash never revealed her previous relationship with the victim and victim's sister."

"Are you threatening us?" she asks in disbelief.

"Look Watson, I like it here and I'm not going to let my sister screw up my life again."

"The only one screwing up your life at the moment is you with your current attitude, so get your act together."

"I respected you Watson, but you made me feel like a fool by not telling me who you were."

"I keep my private life out of the workplace," Watson says, before muttering, "At least I used to."

"I know that and that was one of the reasons I did respect you, because you're nothing like Charlie, flaunting her relationship to everyone."

"Ned, shut up before you say something you will regret. I know you have a problem with Charlie, but we both know the real reason."

"I'm over Joey and I'm with Kylie now, provided my sister doesn't steal her too."

"There's nothing going on between Ash and Kylie."

"That's not what you thought."

"I was wrong. Ned, Ash may be here for awhile, so you need to find a way to deal with her being here," thinking she and Ned had the same problem there.

"How am I supposed to do that when she slept with my wife?"

"Ash is a lot of things, but she is not the sort of woman who would sleep with her brother's wife."

"Really, then why has she been so distant from her own family? You know nothing about our family, so just stay out of it and if you're smart, you will stay far away from Ash, she's nothing but trouble."

Watson shakes her head in annoyance, "You haven't heard a word I've said."

"I have, but it changes nothing. I will try to moderate my behaviour at work, but don't expect me to forgive you or suddenly get along with my sister when she's most likely after my girlfriend."

Ned turns his back on her and swings the door open, sending Ash tumbling to the floor. "Oops," she grins up at them guiltily.

"Jesus Ash, aren't you too old to be listening at doors," Ned says with annoyance.

"Obviously not." Climbing to her feet, Ash brushes the dust from herself as she looks at her brother. "John, if you have a problem with me, then have a go at me, not Gia and not everybody else."

"Stop telling me what to do Ash."

"Oof," Ash holds her side where Ned had 'accidentally' elbowed her as he passed by her on his way out. With her most innocent expression, Ash faces Watson's disapproving glare.

"Really Ash, listening at the door," Watson says, trying to keep her lips from twitching.

"Would you believe I only did it because I was worried about you?"

"No."

"Ok, so how about I'm a stickybeak and wanted to know what you guys were saying about me."

"That, I believe."

"I'm sorry you got dragged into all of this family drama, Gia."

"What really happened with his wife?"

Ash sighs, "John's wife was trouble and when I caught her out, she went to him and told him I'd seduced her." She shrugs, "He believed her and not me."

"Ash, sort this out, because the way he's going, your brother's going to end up in trouble."

"He won't listen to me." Ash grins, "How about dinner and we can talk about ways to get my brother to act human again."

"For once in your life Ash, could you be serious," she snaps at her in annoyance.

"You're right, I'm seriously walking out that door before I do or say anything else that will seriously piss you off."

"Ash, wait," Watson calls out, to no avail as Ash storms from the room.

"Sorry Joey," Ash apologises as she nearly runs over Joey in her haste to get away.

"This place is looking like a bad version of the Brady Bunch," Joey jokes. "You ok Georgina?"

"She just frustrates the hell out of me," she complains.

"Judging from the way she was leaving, I think the feeling is mutual."

"I'll just be glad when things get back to the way they were before."

"Georgina, is it just Ash that's the problem or is there something else going on?" Joey asks in concern. "You've been a little crankier than usual today."

Watson leans against the desk, her arms crossed. "Today would have been Cat's 23rd birthday."

Joey sits on the desk next to her. "Do you want to do something tonight, go out or stay home, watch a movie?"

"When Cat was still living at home, we used to always watch Alien on her birthday."

"Alien, as in Sigourney Weaver?"

"Yeah, she really loved that movie, even though it used to scare the hell out of her all the time." Watson sighs, "She used to always climb into my bed whenever she was scared, which meant I always had company every time she watched that movie."

"She was seeking the protection of her big sister."

"She was always following me and my friends around, it used to drive my friends nuts," smiling sadly. "I pretended that it drove me nuts, but I never told her not to do it."

"I tell you what, I'm sure I can track down a copy of Alien somewhere, so why don't we have a girl's night in?"

"You really want to sit in on a Friday night and watch Alien?"

"Ruby's staying with Nicole tonight, so Charlie and I were just going to be sitting home watching TV."

Watson smirks at her, "That's all you were going to do, watch TV?"

"Well, maybe a little more," Joey says grinning. "But if it'll cheer you up, then it's Alien tonight at your place."

"Thanks Joey. Do you think Charlie will come?"

Joey grins, "I'm pregnant Georgina, I can pretty much get Charlie to do whatever I want at the moment."

"I really can't imagine Charlie like that."

"I'm hoping I can keep her as my willing slave even after the baby is born."

"Best not to say that where she can hear it. Thanks for doing this Joey."

"Hey, what are friends for." Joey hugs her. "We'd better be getting back to work before Charlie wonders where we've disappeared to. By the way Georgina, I have no intention of climbing into bed with you after the movie," Joey says, pausing at the door. "But I'm pretty sure I know someone who'd be only too happy to keep you company," closing the door quickly before Watson can respond.

* * *

Joey and Ash regard each other at Watson's front door.

"Joey."

"Ash, and before you ask, I'm not here to confess."

"Damn, guess I have to stay here longer then," Ash grins. "You'd better come in. Did you get the movie?"

"Alien 1 through 4."

"All of them?"

"Why not, it's not like any of us have to work tomorrow."

"I could come up with a few reasons, starting with large, vicious, acid bleeding things with nasty teeth." Ash shudders, "Reminds me too much of my brother-in-law's aunt."

Joey chuckles, "She sounds lovely."

"Believe me, I was being nice about her. I thought Charlie was coming."

"She dropped me off before going to get the supplies."

"Supplies?"

"Plenty of food." Joey pats her belly, "What can I say, I'm eating for two and I didn't want to eat you guys out of the house."

"Can I get you a drink?" Ash asks as she leads Joey to the kitchen.

"OJ. Things ok between you and Georgina?"

"If you mean what happened this afternoon, then who knows, we haven't really talked about it and knowing Gia, we probably won't."

"That good, huh."

"Gia can be very frustrating to deal with, she always has been. In that way, she's very much like her sister."

"Did you know Cat well?"

"Not really. By the time Gia and I hooked up, Cat wasn't around much. We got along ok, but she had a way of making me feel like I was taking her sister away from her. She never really said too much, but it was enough to know she resented me and I also got the impression she didn't think I was good enough for her sister."

"What did Georgina say about it?"

"I never told her." Ash shrugs, "Gia loved her sister and I didn't want to say anything that could cause trouble, so as long as Cat didn't take it too far, I let it go."

"If you don't mind me saying Ash, you seem to bring out the worst in people, including your brother."

"It's a gift I have," Ash grins wryly. "John used to be such a fun, carefree guy, but he's changed."

"I get the impression that his wife leaving hit him pretty hard."

"Believe me, he's better off without her. I'm just worried about Jessie being around both him and Fi because that is not a good mix for a young girl."

"Have you talked to Fiona since you've been here?"

"A few times, but it always seemed to end up with her calling me a degenerate or sick pervert, so I've pretty much decided to avoid her."

"Good luck with that, this is a small town and the more you try to avoid someone, the more you seem to run into them."

"I should arrest you here and now for even suggesting that."

"No shop talk guys, that's the rule for tonight." Her sudden appearance causing both women to jump in their seats. "Georgina!" "Gia!"

Watson tries to keep the smirk from her face at their startlement. "What?"

"I've warned you before about sneaking up on me, I really can't handle it while I'm pregnant."

"I didn't sneak up Joey, you two were just so engrossed in talking about me and everybody else that you didn't hear the front door."

"How long were you there?" Ash asks a little worriedly.

"Ah you know what," Joey says, standing up, "I think I hear Charlie, so I'll just leave you guys to chat."

Watson keeps her eyes on Ash as she waits for Joey to leave. "Ash, tonight is about forgetting work and everything else."

"But Alien, you know I hate that movie Gia," Ash complains with a slightly whiny voice.

"It's for Cat. You know Ash, it's Friday night, so if you don't want to stay, I'm sure you can go out nightclubbing and find a date in no time."

Ash sighs at her attitude. "If it's all the same, I'll stay."

"Then why complain about hating the movie."

"What can I say, you make me crazy Gia, when I'm around you I don't know why I say the things I do." Ash plays with the glass in her hand, "Can we just forget this day ever happened?"

"Fine. Why don't you see what's keeping Joey and Charlie, I'll get things ready."

"I think we both know what's keeping them," Ash mumbles as she does Watson's bidding

* * *

Standing outside the front door, Joey waits as Charlie walks toward her, arms full with supplies. "Why are you standing out here?"

Joey nods her head toward the house, "I'm just giving them a little privacy."

"They're at it again!" Charlie rolls her eyes, "I feel like going in there, banging their heads together and telling them to just kiss and make up."

Joey grins, "My romantic hero."

"Joey, if they don't get their act together soon, I'm about to snap."

"As soon as they realise what they mean to each other, it'll be fine."

"This is Watson we're talking about Joey, you know how stubborn she is." Dumping the bags on the ground, Charlie circles her arms over Joey's shoulders, pulling her close. "Maybe we should go home." Brushing her lips across Joey's, "Let them sort out their own problems."

Kissing Joey more deeply this time, Charlie jumps away like a busted teen when the door swings open.

"Did I just catch you two at it again," Ash asks, grinning widely.

"Wipe that smile off your face detective," Charlie says, trying to regain her composure as she picks up the bags of food.

"There's chocolate kisses in the fridge if you want some," Ash suggests as Charlie walks past her into the house.

"I'd advise against teasing her, Ash."

"It's so easy though."

"Yeah, I know and it's fun too, but only for people she likes."

"Right, so I have to get her to like me before I can make fun of her." Ash looks thoughtful for a moment, "What are my chances of that?"

"That depends on whether you arrest me or not."

"I really hope you didn't do this Joey, because I have a feeling I wouldn't make it out of town alive if I arrested you."

"Good thing I didn't do it then. So, are you and Georgina talking again?"

"I think so," she shrugs, "It's kind of hard to tell with Gia sometimes."

"This night could get very interesting."

"Joey, I'm investigating you for murdering Gia's sister, who I'm trying to win back at the same time I'm trying to avoid pissing off your girlfriend because I'm investigating you for murder and because I can't keep my mouth shut." Ash grins, "What could be so interesting about that?"

Joey chuckles, "I think I like you Ash, even though you are trying to arrest me."

"Everybody likes me, well, everybody except my family and all the people I piss off."

"Is that a lot?"

"You've been in the Force long enough to know what it's like and you've met me, what do you think?"

"That I'm surprised you still have a job."

"Now I see why Gia likes you. Come on, we'd better get in there before they come looking."

* * *

Leaning back in Charlie's arms as they watch the movie, Joey tries not to react too much when Charlie's hands start to wander and she feels her lips moving up her neck. Keeping her voice low, "Charlie!"

"You didn't mind the last time we made out at the movies."

"At the cinema, in the dark, way up the back where no one could see us and I'm pretty sure by the way they're trying very hard not to look, that they can hear us too."

"Don't stop on our account...oof," Ash is cut off by an elbow to the ribs. "That hurt Gia."

"Keep your mouth shut for a change." Watson looks across the room at them, "Just ignore her, she's not well trained in subtlety."

"You never used to complain...ow," Ash cries out, "Will you stop doing that."

"Would you two like us to go?" Charlie asks in amusement.

"No, we're going to finish the movie, even if I have to tie her up and gag her."

"Is that a promise?" Ash holds her hands up against Watson's glare, "ok, ok, I'll be quiet."

Charlie hides her laugh by burying her face against Joey's neck, as they watch the obvious affection between the other two women.

"This movie would be so much better without the lights," Ash says as she flicks off the light, before settling back on the seat next to Watson.

"Don't even think about it, Ash," Watson threatens.

"I'm just sitting here in the dark, watching a movie I don't like, drinking my coke."

"That's my drink, yours is over there."

"Oh, that's what you meant."

"What did you think I meant?"

"Let's just watch the movie, shall we," Ash says, grateful for the dark hiding her blush.

With the movie resumed in the newly darkened room, Charlie resumes her assault on Joey's neck, enjoying holding Joey captive in her arms as Joey turns and they forget about everything else.

* * *

"You guys can come up for air now, the movie is over."

"Ash!" Watson cries out in exasperation.

"I'm just warning them before I turn the lights back on."

Turning the lights on, Ash grins as she notices the two lovebirds trying to straighten up their clothes. "Enjoy the movie, did we?"

"Very much," Charlie says, everyone there knowing that she and Joey saw very little of the movie.

"Well, don't get up, there's still 3 to go."

"3?"

"Didn't Joey tell you she brought all of them over to watch?"

Shrinking back from Charlie's glare, Joey shrugs, "Ok, so I'm a closet Alien fan."

"They're your copies."

"Yes Charlie, they're mine."

"How come you've never watched them at home?"

"You hate horror and sci-fi."

"Well, yeah, but I'd prefer them to some of the things Ruby expects us to watch."

"We can watch them again at home."

"No rush," Charlie says hurriedly, "You know how squeamish Ruby gets."

* * *

"Are they always like that?" Ash asks Watson as she watches them from the kitchen.

"Usually worse."

"Were we ever like that?"

"According to Cat, we were."

"You ok Gia?"

"Yeah, I'm actually enjoying tonight, spending it with my friends."

"Even me?"

"Even you. Ash, we may not be together, but I still consider you a good friend, otherwise you wouldn't be staying with me."

"Just a friend with no benefits, huh?" Ash says a little sadly.

"I'm letting that pass, that's the only benefit you're getting. Why don't you put the next movie in and I'll bring in the drinks."

"Make mine a double."

* * *

Turning the lights on after the second movie ends, Watson quickly turns it off again when she sees Charlie and Joey asleep in each other's arms and Ash curled up in her chair, sound asleep. Turning the TV off, Watson pauses by Ash's side, hesitating only briefly as she plants a quick kiss on the top of her head before heading to her room.


	98. Chapter 98

Waking early the next morning to the pleasant feeling of Charlie nuzzling her way down her chest as her hand worked its way under her t-shirt, Joey opens her eyes to the darkened, but still familiar room.

"Charlie, don't do that, we're not at home."

"Course we are," Charlie mumbles against her.

"Do you remember getting in the car and driving home?"

"No."

"That's because we're still at Georgina's."

"Right."

Joey looks down at her, "Charlie, open your eyes."

"mmmh."

"If you keep that up then you being embarrassed about a junior officer knowing we were late for breakfast one morning because we were having sex will be nothing compared to said junior officer finding us having sex on her couch."

"What!" Charlie cries out.

Joey chuckles, "About time you woke up properly."

Charlie looks around the room dazedly, finally realising what Joey was saying. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"You're absolutely right Charlie, I should have warned you instead of just lying here and talking to myself."

"What's with all the noise?" Charlie ducks her head in embarrassment as she realises that Ash was still in the chair only metres from them.

"Nothing Ash, go back to sleep," Joey says softly.

"Ok," comes the sleepy reply.

"What's so funny Joey?" Charlie whispers once she was sure Ash was asleep.

"Us making out on a couch that isn't ours, while the woman who wants to arrest me is sleeping in the same room."

"Maybe we should go home," Charlie smiles suggestively, "because you know I can't keep my hands off you in the mornings."

"You had trouble last night too. I should get pregnant more often, because I love the effect it has on you."

"No complaints from me about that."

"Charlie, I really am comfortable right where I am at the moment."

"I could do without an audience."

"Stop talking then."

"Make me," Charlie challenges her, a challenge Joey was only too happy to take up as she drags her closer, capturing her lips, making Charlie forget again about where they were.

* * *

Charlie wakes to the sound of someone in the kitchen a few hours later, Joey lying next to her, her head resting on her chest. Checking to see she was still in her clothes, she sighs in relief, smiling as she remembers their earlier encounter. Rubbing her hand along Joey's back, Charlie tries to wake her.

"Joey."

"Mmm," is her only response as Joey curls tighter against her.

"Joey, wake up."

"Don't want to."

"Come on Joey, we're still at Watson's."

"So."

"Joey."

"Need some help?"

Charlie looks up, "Ash, can you wave your coffee near her."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Not knowing why, Ash waves her mug near Joey's nose, watching in amusement as Joey's eyes suddenly open and she sits up. "Oh god, get that away from me."

"I take it you don't want a coffee?" Ash asks, amused by Joey's obvious displeasure.

"Not unless you want me to throw up," Joey groans. "That was cruel Charlie."

"Sorry, but my arm was going to sleep and I couldn't wake you up."

Joey puts her hand over her mouth, suddenly looking ill as she jumps up and runs from the room quickly.

"I feel kind of bad now," Ash says with concern, "Shouldn't you go after her?"

"I just got you to make her sick, so I'm staying right here and if I were you, I'd stay and enjoy your coffee before she comes back."

"Not a coffee fan, huh?"

"Usually she is, but since she's been pregnant, every now and then, especially in the mornings, the aroma has an unfortunately effect on her stomach."

Ash sits on the coffee table as she regards Charlie. "I'm not the enemy you know."

"I'm sorry?"

"You don't like me because I'm investigating Joey, I get that, but I have nothing against her personally and I actually quite like her."

"Isn't it dangerous to think of a suspect like that?"

Ash shrugs, "Probably."

"Off the record, do you think Joey's guilty?" Charlie asks.

"Off the record, I have my doubts, but I'm not willing to dismiss them, just yet."

"I don't get you Ash."

"What's not to get?" Ash says with a wry smile, "I'm here to do a job Charlie and unfortunately, that involves investigating your girlfriend."

"You mind if I ask how the investigation is going?"

"Slowly. Unless you know of anyone else, Joey and Gabriel are still our main suspects." Noticing Charlie's hesitance, Ash assures her that Watson had stepped out to get some milk and so it was safe to talk.

"Cat was a trouble maker who had no doubt made a lot of enemies along the way and not just in Summer Bay," Charlie says.

"I'd have to agree with you, except that Joey is the only one we can place in her room on the day of her murder and Gabriel is the only other one we know about who has motive." Ash sighs at Charlie's stubborn look. "Come on Charlie, if you were me, you'd be looking at them too."

"But I'm not you and I know Joey."

"Can you tell me that your judgement of her isn't clouded by the love you have for her?"

"Of course it's clouded because of my feelings for her, but even if I didn't love her, Joey is one of those people you just know is incapable of committing such a crime and then lying about it."

"No offence Charlie, but you were dating a guy who did just that."

"Angelo and Joey are very different people."

"Do you two mind if we don't discuss if I'm a murderer or not until after brekkie?" Joey says as she glares at Ash's coffee mug as if it was a deadly weapon. Feeling guilty, Ash takes her mug into the kitchen.

"Next time Charlie, just pinch me awake," Joey moans.

Charlie puts her arms around her. "Come on, I'll take you home."

"Can't you wait until Gia comes back," Ash suggests as she rejoins them, "Otherwise she'll just blame me for running you off."

"Charlie, I'll be ok, I just need to get some fresh air."

"Ok, don't be long," brushing her lips over Joey's.

"Wish I could have what you two have," Ash says wistfully after Joey had left.

"You don't seem the type to settle down."

"Why is everyone always surprised that I want what other's have?" Ash complains.

"I didn't mean anything by it."

"I guess I've only got myself to blame," Ash sighs in frustration. "You get a reputation as a player and you never live it down."

"I know little of your past Ash, but just from meeting you, I get the impression that you don't stay anywhere too long."

"I would happily settle down Charlie, if I met the right woman."

"Watson?"

Ash smiles sadly, "That's starting to look like a lost cause."

The sound of voices coming closer stops Charlie from saying more as Watson and Joey come back inside. "Wow, who sucked all the life out in here."

"Real subtle Joey," Watson says, her eyes firmly on Ash. "Ok, you guys have either been talking about work or me, haven't you?"

Ash raises her hand, "Guilty as charged Gia."

Shaking her head, Watson heads to the kitchen. "You know Ash, I think your main problem with Georgina, is that you open your mouth," Joey says as she follows after Watson.

Ash groans, "I wish I could go back to sleep and wake up to a whole new day."

"Try thinking before speaking, I find it usually works," Charlie suggests helpfully.

"Charlie, I think it should be fairly obvious that I'm not capable of that."

"How did you ever become a Detective?"

"Put me on a case and I'll solve it, put me in a social situation and I'll screw up." Ash shrugs, "I'm good at my job Charlie, I'm just hopeless with everything else."

"Somehow I doubt that."

"Ask my brother and sisters Charlie, they'll tell you what a screw up I am and so will most of my teachers and superior officers."

"Watson's not one to suffer idiots Ash, so I think you do yourself a disservice."

"Why do you even care, when I'm here to try to prove your girlfriend is a killer?"

"Because despite that, I find myself liking you."

Uncomfortable with the direction the conversation was taking, Ash heads toward the door, "Tell Gia I'll catch her later, I'm heading into the station."

"I didn't think you were working today."

"I am now."

"Where's Ash going?" Joey asks as she walks into the room.

"To work. Someone has done a pretty good job on her."

"What do you mean?"

Charlie shakes her head, "Never mind." Staring at the couch, an uncomfortable thought pops into her head. "You never made out with another girl on this couch when you were living here as a teenager, did you?"

"Oh please. Charlie, you do remember Brett and the way he reacted when I told him I was gay so you can imagine what he would have done if he found me making out with another girl on the family couch."

"How is Brett doing, by the way?"

"He loves being his own boss and it sounds like he might have met someone."

"Oh."

"It wasn't anything he said, more that it sounded like he wasn't alone when I called him."

"You forgot the time difference again, didn't you?"

Joey grins guiltily, "I'm not used to him being on the other side of the world."

"He is still coming back for the birth, isn't he?"

"The business is really taking off, so he doesn't think he can make it. I offered to send him a video of the birth, but he got all funny."

"That was cruel Joey, especially after you told me he gets queasy over a paper cut."

"That may have been a slight exaggeration, but he definitely struggles at the sight of blood."

"Guys, brekkies ready," Watson calls out.

"Joey."

"Yeah."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Charlie what's going on, did Ash say something to you?"

"I'm worried that she's a loose cannon."

"That's already obvious."

"I just don't want her reputation to impact on this case."

"Whatever her faults, I have a feeling Ash will do the right thing."

"Provided she doesn't piss off someone higher up. Joey, we need her focused so she can do her job and clear you."

"Unless you plan on transferring Georgina, I think this is about as focused as Ash is going to be. Charlie, Georgina trusts her to do the right thing and I trust Georgina."

"I hope you and Watson are right."

"Come on before our brekkie gets cold."

"Joey it's cornflakes."

"Not this morning it's not. I felt like something nice and greasy, so we're having bacon, eggs, snags and tomato."

Charlie groans, "Now I think I'm going to be sick."

"Just my revenge for that coffee stunt."

"I'm going to need to run an extra k this morning to work it off."

"I'll watch."

"You know, just because you're pregnant, it doesn't mean that you can't join me on my morning runs."

"I exercise, it's just that jogging in the morning kind of messes me up. Now, I'm starving, so hurry up."

"Yes boss."

"I like the sound of that," Joey grins.

* * *

Joey looks up from her book when Ruby comes in and sits next to her. "Jo, it's been two weeks, so I was wondering if I could borrow the car?"

"You're still grounded Ruby."

"You know, that really wasn't fair, banning me from driving for two weeks and then grounding me for four," Ruby sulks, "you might as well have banned me for the full 4 weeks."

"Ruby, you were lucky it wasn't longer."

"I know that, but I've been on my best behaviour Jo, can't you shorten it?" she pleads.

Joey regards Ruby thoughtfully. "You have been a big help the last couple of weeks, but what you did was very serious."

"I apologised to Fiona, I've even managed to avoid her."

"Ok, how about instead of being grounded, you do more of the housework and cooking for the remaining two weeks, but you're still grounded for the next two weekends and you can't use the car on those days."

Ruby thinks about it for a moment, "So other than the weekends, I'm free to come and go, as long as I do the cooking and cleaning?"

"You don't have to do it all Ruby, just more than you've been doing."

"And I can go to the party on Friday night?"

Joey chuckles, "You sure don't expect much, do you?"

"Please Jo, you said I would only be grounded on the weekends."

"Home by midnight."

"Thanks Jo," Ruby gives her a quick hug. "Is mum going to be ok with this?"

"Your mother and I have discussed this Ruby, it's my punishment and my rules."

Ruby sighs, "I guess I should be glad then that you were punishing me and not mum."

"Don't go thinking that I'm easier than Charlie, Ruby."

"I don't, well not really, it's just that since she's been playing mum, she sometimes thinks that she has to be extra tough in punishing me, as if she's trying to prove that she can be a mum."

"Even though it's been over a year Ruby, both of you are finding that there's some adjusting still to do."

"She's really not such a bad mum," Ruby admits.

"Have you told her that?"

"No." Ruby smiles at her, "You're not so bad yourself at this Jo."

"Thanks, but your mother has a lot to do with that."

"It was her punishment, wasn't it?"

"I've never had to punish or ground anyone before, I needed a little help...Whoa," Joey cries out, her eyes wide as she clutches her belly.

"Jo, what is it?" Ruby asks in concern.

"The baby moved," Joey says in disbelief, "I felt the baby move."

"Can I feel?" Ruby asks excitedly.

"Sure Rubes. It's more just a flutter, but she definitely moved."

Placing her hand gently on Joey's belly, Ruby breaks out into a huge grin, "Wow, that's amazing. Mum is going to be so pissed that she missed this."

"Ruby!"

"Sorry, but she will be."

"Hopefully the baby will move again when she's home."

"This is really happening isn't, I'm going to be a big sister."

Joey smiles at her affectionately, "You really are so much like your mother."

"Hey, no need to be insulting," Ruby says, her grin revealing how pleased she is with the comparison. "Ooh, that sounds like mum now."

"Ruby, I want to tell her."

"Just don't wait too long Jo, I don't know how long I can keep quiet."

Joey stays on the couch as she listens to Ruby greet a surprised Charlie.

"I love you too Ruby," Charlie says, confused by Ruby's enthusiastic greeting.

"You have to go see Jo mum."

"Ruby, where are you going?"

"I'm just going to give you a bit of privacy."

"Don't be long...never mind," Charlie shakes her head as the door slams behind Ruby. Walking into the lounge room, still shaking her head, "Ruby's smiling, she gave me a big hug, told me she loved me and that I was doing a good job as a mum," Charlie says in bemusement. "Have I missed..." Cutting Charlie off with her lips, Joey pulls her closer to her. Charlie grins, "Wow, I really have missed something, haven't I."

In answer, Joey grabs Charlie's hand, placing it on her belly, as Charlie looks at her with wonder.

"Did you feel that Charlie?" Beaming at Charlie in excitement.

"Of course I did," Charlie says softly, "Our daughter's starting to get restless."

"Still convinced it's a girl?"

"More than ever."

"Did you know with Ruby?"

"Yes, even under the stress I was in, I knew, that's why I know we're having a girl."

"A girl it is."

* * *

Sometime later, sitting there with Joey on her lap, Charlie can't wipe the smile off her face, her hand never far from Joey's belly.

"So Ruby was agreeable to the new grounding."

"Yes, well as agreeable as she can be seeing as how she still can't go out when all her friends are on the weekend."

"She'll manage. It was a good compromise you came up with," Charlie grins. "She learns her lesson and you get a slave for two weeks."

"You don't think I gave in too easily though, do you?"

"The punishment may have been a bit harsh to begin with," Charlie admits. "Ruby did well not to react to all of Fiona's taunts, but I wanted her to realise that there are consequences when you do something wrong."

"I get the impression that apologising to Fiona was worse than not being able to drive." Joey chuckles as she recalls her conversation with Miles the other week, when he said that he could almost hear Ruby grinding her teeth as she said sorry to Fiona. "I must be getting heavy sitting on you."

"You're not, besides, I don't care if you do squish me."

"Charlie, it might be a while before the baby moves again."

"I just don't want to miss it," Charlie kisses her cheek. "I know in a few more weeks the baby will be moving more often, but I just don't want to miss these early times."

"I hope you don't plan on leaving your hand there when we're at work?" Joey jokes.

Charlie grins, "If I thought I could get away with it, I would."

"It feels so amazing right now, that if Ash walked in and arrested me, I'd probably still be smiling as she led me away."

"The sooner she clears you, the better."

"I know you can't tell me the details about the case, but are they getting anywhere?"

Charlie shrugs, "As far as I know, you and your father are their only suspects, but other than that, they're keeping the investigation pretty much to themselves."

"I haven't been arrested yet, so I'm going to take that as a good sign." Joey tugs on her uniform shirt, "You should change."

"I might need some help with that," Charlie says with a suggestive grin.

* * *

"Mum, Jo?" Calling out, Ruby is curious when all she hears is giggling. Realising it is coming from their bathroom, Ruby sighs in exasperation, "Looks like I'm cooking again."


	99. Chapter 99

_DV8, gotcha again on the food; a snag is another word for sausage_

_Thanks for all the reviews. I have no idea how many chapters there are left, but there is still plenty to happen._

* * *

Two days later, Joey's talking to Kylie about her breakup with Ned. "I thought you guys were getting along great."

"So did I, but he's become such an obnoxious and moody jerk lately, that I've had enough." Kylie looks at Joey uncertainly. "I also got tired of being second best."

"Second best?"

"I don't blame you Joey, but he's still got the hots for you."

"What the hell is he thinking!" Joey blurts out.

"The problem is that it's not his brain doing the thinking."

Joey grimaces, "Oh, please don't say that."

"Joey, he's changed in the last few weeks and not for the best. When he's not badmouthing Watson, he's badmouthing his sister. I like Watson and Ash is fun to be around, but the things he's saying," Kylie sighs in frustration. "Let's just say that Fiona's not the only one with problems in that family."

"I hope he's not going to do anything stupid."

"If I were you Joey, I'd steer clear of being alone with him."

"I already am."

* * *

Friday night and Ruby's all dressed up and ready to party. "I'm off."

"Remember, home by midnight," Joey calls out.

"I remember."

Charlie moves behind Joey, circling her arms around her waist. "So, we have the house to ourselves for the rest of the evening," Charlie nuzzles her neck, "The first time we have since we moved in."

Joey grins, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"It's a warm evening, there's plenty of privacy, especially if we put the marquee over the pool."

"You do that and I'll get the towels."

* * *

Lying on their towels beside the pool, Charlie rolls on her side, her hand resting on Joey's stomach.

"I don't think I've ever gone skinny dipping before, have you?" Charlie's concerned when she feels Joey still beneath her hand. Propping herself up on her elbow, "Joey?"

"Once," Joey reluctantly admits.

"It was with Ivan, wasn't it? It's ok if it was Joey."

"I just hate how he's still a part of our lives."

"This baby is ours Joey," leaning down to kiss Joey's belly, "but that doesn't change the fact that Ivan is the father and one day our daughter will want to know about him."

"I know and when she's old enough to understand, we're going to have to tell her about him, but I've decided that I'm not putting his name on the birth certificate."

"Are you sure about that?"

"If I could put your name on her birth certificate, I would, but because I got pregnant the old fashioned way, I'm not able to, so there's no way his name is going on there when you're this baby's parent."

"I don't need my name on a birth certificate to know that she's mine, Joey."

"You do realise that if we have another child through IVF or donor, you can be listed as a parent on the birth certificate?"

"Really!" Charlie says with interest.

"Yep."

"I'd love that Joey, but the fact that I can't with this baby, doesn't change anything," running her hand in gentle circles across Joey's skin, "She's ours and she will know that from the start. Now, I'm starting to dry off, feel like another dip?"

"Definitely."

* * *

Reaching the kitchen breathless, Joey turns to Charlie, grinning, ""I win."

"Only because you didn't bother putting your clothes back on before you streaked across the backyard."

"I have a towel."

"That barely covers anything."

"It was dark Charlie and besides, no one can see into our yard, that's one of the reasons we bought this place."

Charlie advances on Joey, a gleam in her eye, "I think that towel is actually covering too much."

"You'll have to catch me first, slow coach." Joey ducks past Charlie who follows in hot pursuit, catching her in their room as they go tumbling onto the bed, Charlie quickly moving over her.

"You let me catch you," Charlie accuses her.

Joey grins suggestively up at her, "Of course I did."

"Now that I've caught you, what will I do," Charlie ponders aloud, "Oh, I know."

"Charlie your hands are freezing!"

"Don't worry, they'll warm up," Charlie assures her as she sets about warming them up only to be interrupted by her phone. "Damn," Charlie snatches it up. "Sgt Buckton."

Charlie tries to ignore the wandering hands of Joey as she listens to Watson. "Charlie, can you come down to the hospital?"

"Watson, what is it?"

Joey moves behind Charlie, putting her arms around her when she hears the worried tone in her voice.

"Charlie, Ruby was in a car accident," Watson informs her.

"What did you say?" Charlie asks in disbelief.

"There was an accident and Ruby's in the hospital."

"We'll be right there."

"Charlie, has something happened?" Joey asks in concern when Charlie practically tosses the phone away.

"We have to get to the hospital," Charlie jumps off the bed, grabbing her clothes, "Ruby was in an accident." Dressing quickly, Charlie searches frantically for her keys. "Damn it, where are my keys?"

Walking over to her, Joey grabs Charlie's arms, "Calm down. I'll get my keys and then I'll drive."

"She has to be all right Joey."

"She will be."

* * *

Rushing to the hospital, Charlie was extremely glad that Joey had driven, her nerves an absolute mess by the time they meet up with Watson.

"Watson, what happened to my daughter?"

"Ruby lost control of the car and ended up in a ditch." Watson pauses, not wanting to say the rest, "Charlie, witnesses said that the car had been swerving as if the driver was drunk moments before she lost control completely."

"What!"

Squeezing Charlie's hand in support, Joey turns to Watson, "Georgina, there's no way Ruby would drink and drive."

"She was at a party though, wasn't she?" Watson asks, wishing she wasn't the one in the firing line of Charlie's glare.

"My daughter doesn't drink," Charlie says forcefully, knowing full well from her experiences as a police officer that the parents are the last to know.

"Because of Ruby's diabetes, Sid put a rush on her blood test; he should be here shortly with the results."

"She's ok though, isn't she?" Charlie asks.

Watson sighs, "I'm sorry Charlie, all I know was that she was unconscious when she was brought in."

"Oh god." Feeling breathless, Charlie allows Joey to lead her over to the chairs.

"She's going to be ok Charlie," rubbing her back, feeling the tension against her hand ease a fraction.

"How could this have happened, Joey?"

"I'm sure there's some other explanation than drink driving."

Standing a distance away, Watson watches them, hating to see Charlie in this state.

"Charlie, Sid's coming," Watson says.

Charlie jumps to her feet, "Sid how is my daughter?"

"She has a bump to the head from when she hit the steering wheel, but she was lucky she was wearing her seat belt, because it could have been much worse."

"Can I see her?"

"She's still unconscious, but I need to speak to you first. Charlie, the blood test came back; Ruby has ecstasy in her system."

"Ecstasy!" Charlie says in disbelief. "You've made a mistake, there is no way that Ruby would ever have taken ecstasy."

"Well, tonight she did. I'm sorry Charlie, the test is positive for ecstasy and from the description of how the crash happened, I'd say she lost consciousness before she crashed."

Charlie shakes her head, refusing to believe it.

"Sid, are you absolutely sure?" Joey asks.

"I ran the test twice Joey, just to be sure. I'm sorry."

"Can we see her now?"

"Of course. She's still unconscious but once the effects of the drug start to wear off, she should regain consciousness."

"Did you hear that Charlie, Ruby's going to be awake soon."

"Why would she do this Joey? She knows the dangers, I don't understand."

"Charlie, let's just concentrate on her getting better first, we'll leave the rest until we can speak to her."

"You're right," Charlie says, grateful for Joey's calm support. "Watson, I want you to interview the other party goers, check if any others have taken ecstasy and warn them that they need to get to the hospital if they have."

"Hogan and Kylie are already talking to them about Ruby, so I'll let them know about the ecstasy. You just look after Ruby, I'll deal with the investigation."

"Keep me up-to-date and have the car checked just to make sure it wasn't a mechanical error."

"Charlie, Georgina knows how to do her job."

"Sorry, I'm just not thinking."

"It's ok Charlie, I understand. I'd better go and check in on Hogan and Kylie."

"Thanks Watson."

Joey takes Charlie's hand, "Come on, let's go and see Ruby."

* * *

Sitting by the bedside, her daughter looking peaceful despite the bruise on her forehead, Charlie picks up her hand. "How could she do this Joey?"

"It must be a mistake, Ruby doesn't do drugs and she told me she hasn't touched alcohol since she got drunk those couple of times when you were with Angelo."

"It was a party and we both know what can happen with a bunch of teenagers."

"Maybe she didn't know it was ecstasy or someone put it in her drink. Charlie, Ruby's a great kid, she wouldn't do this and she certainly wouldn't drive after taking a drug." Joey sighs, "If anyone is to blame, it's me, I'm the one who said she could go to the party."

Charlie turns to her, taking her hand, squeezing both her daughter's and girlfriend's, "If she had asked me, I would have let her go as well. It's not your fault and you're right, we should wait until Ruby can tell us what happened."

Joey moves closer, her arm around Charlie, "Ruby's going to be fine." Kissing Charlie's cheek, "She's strong, just like her mum."

"Yeah, just like her mum." Charlie looks thoughtful for a moment, "Joey, you don't think Ruby's getting jealous of the baby, do you?"

"Of course not. Why would you even think that?"

"She calls me mum nearly all the time now."

"Is that all?" Joey chuckles softly. "Charlie, you are her mum and she was starting to call you that even before I was pregnant, especially whenever she was stressed. It's just that now, she's more comfortable with calling you mum. Ruby knows we love her and that we won't love her any less when the baby is born."

"I know, you're right." Charlie rubs her faces, "My mind is just all over the place at the moment."

"Hey, it's ok, you're just a little stressed at the moment."

Charlie nods, looking thoughtful again. "What's the baby going to call me? We can't both be mum, that would make things a bit too confusing."

"I hadn't even thought of that, but I'm sure we'll think of something." Joey looks at her with a cheeky grin, "We could always leave it up to the baby."

"I am not going to be called ga ga!" Charlie says.

Laughing at Charlie's horrified expression, Joey brushes her lips over hers. "Ok, so how about, Chuck, Chuckles, Charlz, Chaz, boo-boo."

"You're not taking this seriously. It's easy for you, you're always going to be mum, me, I'm like the extra mum."

"Charlie, there's no reason why you can't be called mum as well."

"Really," Charlie looks pleased.

"Really. We'll just have to be sure which one she wants or maybe we could be mummy 1 or 2," Joey says, her lips twitching.

Charlie chuckles, shaking her head, "I'm being stupid, aren't I?"

"Just a little. Charlie, I know what it's like to be the extra mum."

"Ruby adores you."

"Ruby was 16 when we met, so I've always been more like the big sister."

"You're so much more than that to her."

"I suppose I am, but she'll never call me anything other than Jo or Joey and I don't expect her to. Despite that, I know she loves me, whatever she calls me."

"And the baby will love me, whether I'm mum or Charlie."

"Exactly."

Charlie smiles at her, "I'm glad someone here is the voice of reason." Charlie rests her head on Joey's shoulder. "We're having a baby, we should be celebrating every day, instead we're sitting in a hospital room because Ruby was on drugs and you're being investigated for murder."

"Seems like a normal thing for our family."

"Yeah, we do seem to attract trouble."

"It's a good thing then that we have each other to get through it all."

"My life would be so empty without you Joey. I mean, I'd have Ruby and work, but you complete me."

"I feel the same way." Joey grabs her stomach, "I think one of our daughters is waking up."

Charlie places her hand on her belly, deciding it was never too young to start educating children, she tells her unborn daughter about the dangers of drugs, alcohol and driving when impaired while Joey tries to keep a straight face at the absurdity of Charlie giving a lecture to her belly.


	100. Chapter 100

Three hours after her accident, Ruby finally regains consciousness. Feeling afraid and confused, she calls out to her mother.

"Ruby, it's Joey." Brushing the hair off her forehead, "Your mum's just stepped out for a moment to speak to Sid." Smiling at her in relief, "You had us worried there for awhile."

"What happened?"

"Best we wait for your mum to return."

"I'm ok though, aren't I Jo?"

"Of course you are."

"Please tell me what's wrong Jo!" Ruby asks frantically.

"Hey, calm down." Waiting until Ruby had calmed down a little, Joey tells her that she was in an accident after the party.

"I don't remember."

"That's not unusual."

Picking up on something in Joey's tone, Ruby asks her if there was something she wasn't telling her. Joey sighs, wishing Charlie was here. "Please Jo."

"Ruby, ecstasy was found in your system."

"What! No way, I didn't take anything Jo, you have to believe me."

"Sid ran the test twice Ruby."

Ruby continues to shake her head in denial. "It must have been that guy."

Joey leans forward in interest, "What guy?"

"I hadn't seen him before, but he came over to talk to me, offered me a drink and asked me to dance."

"You shouldn't accept drinks from someone you don't know."

"I know that Jo, you can't live with cops your whole life and not have that drilled into you. Besides, I already had a full drink so I didn't accept his."

"Did you put your drink down at anytime while this guy was there?"

Ruby concentrates hard, trying to remember more. "Yeah I did. My phone went, so I put my drink down to answer it. I wish I hadn't bothered though, it was just an abusive text from Fiona."

"Was she there?"

"Unfortunately. She was the reason I decided to leave so early. You believe me, don't you Jo?"

Joey squeezes her hand, "Of course I do."

"Mum won't though," she says sadly.

"She accused Sid of making a mistake."

"Then she would have started to think I did it. I know my mother Jo."

"I do believe you Ruby."

"Mum!"

Charlie walks over to her daughter, taking her hand, "I believe you Ruby."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"I take it that you heard what Ruby said about the party?" Joey asks.

"Most of it. Joey, can you fill Watson in on what Ruby told you, I want to sit with her for awhile."

"Of course." Kissing Ruby on the forehead, she wishes her a speedy recovery, before giving Charlie a kiss goodbye. "I'll see you at home later."

Charlie holds onto her a little longer. "I want you to get some rest as soon as you've called Watson."

"I will. Don't worry about me Charlie, Ruby's the one who needs you."

"I'll be home as soon as I can," Charlie says.

"Charlie, stay with Ruby as long as you need to and I'll see you when I see you. Ruby, no giving your mother or the nurses grief."

"I won't and thanks Jo."

"I'll be by tomorrow to see you."

As soon as Joey has left, Ruby looks at her mother uncertainly. "Mum, you really believe me?"

"Yes, Ruby, I do."

"I'm sorry mum, I should have been more careful."

"It wasn't your fault Ruby."

"If I'd known, I wouldn't have gotten into the car, but I felt fine."

"That's because the affects of ecstasy don't start straight away, so you probably didn't realise anything was wrong until you were already in the car."

"What about Jo's car?"

Charlie grimaces, "It's going to be out of action for a while. You were lucky Ruby."

"I know mum," she says tearfully.

Charlie climbs on the bed next to her, letting her daughter cuddle up to her. "It's ok Ruby."

"I'm really tired mum."

"Go to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up," she promises, hoping the nurse didn't try to kick her out.

* * *

Joey's not at all surprised when she gets out of the cab to see Ana waiting for her when she finally gets home at 2 am. "Ana, do you have any idea of what the time is?"

"I know it's late, but Georgina called me earlier and I just wanted to be here when you got home." Ana hugs her, "How is Ruby?"

"She's badly shaken up, but she's going to be ok."

"And you?"

"Scared. We could have lost her, Ana."

"But you didn't." With her arm around her daughter, Ana leads her inside.

Sitting there on the couch, her head on her mother's shoulder, Joey finally feels some of the tension leaving her.

"I feel guilty because I've been so busy lately that I've barely seen you."

"Ana, you've done so much for us and I want you to live your own life. I know that if I do need you, you will be here."

"I will always be here for you and your family. What about your father, has he been in contact with you lately?"

"It's actually been a while since I spoke to him."

"How does that make you feel?"

Joey smiles at her in amusement, "I feel like a patient."

Ana chuckles, "Sorry, I guess I've picked up that old habit again."

"It's ok." Joey sighs, "I thought I would miss him more, but having him out of my life has actually been a relief."

"So there's no chance of reconciliation?"

"No. He won't change and I refuse to let him hurt me or my family anymore." Joey kisses her cheek, "You, Charlie, Ruby, Brett and Georgina are my family and pretty soon," she taps her belly, "I'll have my hands full with this little one so I'm not going to waste my time on him anymore."

"As long as you're sure Joey, I'll support you."

"I'm sure. I've given him chance after chance and he's just thrown it back in my face. I guess in that way, he's no different to Cat."

"I don't think your father had anything to do with her death."

"I wish I could be so confident."

"I've met this detective Ashley, she seems to be very competent in her job and she certainly doesn't seem to be going out of her way to prove your guilt."

"That's because whoever did this left no clues so even if Ash can't prove my guilt, she can't really prove my innocence either."

"The truth will come out."

"It could be a matter of days or it could be months," Joey says. "I just want this over with."

Ana squeezes her shoulder in support. "It will be and then you and Charlie and the girls can get on with your life." Joey yawns, the events of the day catching up with her. "It's time you went to bed Joey."

"I'm fine."

"You're dead on your feet, now get to bed."

Yawning again, Joey nods in agreement. "You're welcome to stay the night in Ruby's room."

"I'll do that, now quit stalling and get to bed."

"Yes mum," she mutters, not realising how she had addressed Ana.

* * *

Early the next morning, Joey finds Watson and Charlie talking outside Ruby's room. "What's going on?" she asks as she walks up to them, her arm immediately around Charlie's waist.

"I was just telling Charlie that none of the other party goers have admitted to taking E and they seemed pretty shaken up by what happened to Ruby, so I'm inclined to believe them."

"What about the guy that was hanging around Ruby?"

"Nicole saw him with Ruby but she has no idea who he was and another kid, Jake, thought he saw this guy put something in Ruby's drink when her back was turned."

"Why didn't he warn Ruby?" Charlie asks angrily.

"He was going to, but he was waylaid."

"Let me guess," Joey says, "By Fiona."

"Yes. She spilt a drink all over him and then she fussed over him. By the time he got back from cleaning himself up, Ruby had already left."

"It's always Fiona," Joey mutters. "Does anyone know who this other boy was?"

"No one seems to know who he is or who invited him. The only person he was seen talking to for any length of time was Fiona."

"She set my daughter up," Charlie fumes.

"It looks that way. I spoke to her earlier, but she claims not to know this boy and insisted that she was just brushing him off after he asked her out." Charlie swears under breath before asking if Watson believed her. "This is Fiona we're talking about Charlie, and knowing how she feels about Ruby, I didn't believe one word she said."

"How do we prove it though?" asks Joey.

"A few kids were taking photos and videos at the party, so Kylie and Hogan are going through all the footage now; hopefully someone got this guy on camera or even caught him in the act."

"If Fiona is behind this, she has gone too far," Charlie says angrily. "Ruby could have been killed."

"Charlie, calm down. Ruby's alright and if Fiona did this, then she'll pay," Joey assures her. "Georgina, are you ok investigating Fiona?"

"Why wouldn't I be Joey?"

"Fiona is Ash's sister," she shrugs, "It could be awkward for you."

"Joey, I arrested my own sister for using ecstasy, so Ash won't hold it against me. In fact, I think she will be all for punishing Fiona over this."

"What about Ned, though?"

"He's been very defensive, which I suppose is understandable, Fiona being his sister, but I think if we get the evidence, he won't be too obstructive," Watson informs her. "Charlie, there's something else," Watson starts hesitantly. "The chemical analysis came back on the E found in Ruby's system; it's from the same batch that's been doing the rounds of the area. Ruby's very lucky Charlie, there have now been 3 deaths in other areas that can be traced back to this batch."

"We have to get this drug off the streets."

"I know that Charlie and if we can get this boy or Fiona to tell us where the E came from, we may have our first break in the case."

"Good work Watson."

"I just hope Ruby's ok."

"She is," Charlie assures her.

"Well, I'd better go and help Hogan and Kylie with the footage."

"Thanks Watson."

"I'll see you guys later."

Left alone, Charlie pulls Joey into her arms. "Are you ok Charlie?"

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired."

"How's Ruby this morning?"

"She's getting dressed."

"What, Sid's releasing her?"

"She'll probably feel the side effects of the drug for a day or two but she's out of danger and she suffered no serious injuries from the accident ."

"Thank god."

Charlie caresses her face, "I hope you got some rest last night."

"Ana made sure." Joey smiles wryly, "Seems you're not the only one who thinks I need a babysitter, Georgina called her."

"I'm glad you weren't alone."

"Come on, let's get the two of you home, you look like you need a good rest yourself."

"That bed wasn't very comfortable."

"Maybe I'll give you a massage."

Charlie's eyes light up, "A massage?"

"I think you deserve it for being an understanding mother and not Charlie the cop."

"I never wanted to doubt her, even for a second."

"The evidence was there Charlie, it's understandable."

"You never doubted her."

"I did have a little doubt, it's just that I thought it was best to speak to her first."

"Well, I'm glad you were here, not just last night but in our life because I know how I would have handled this in the past."

"Charlie, you did the right thing and then you were there for your daughter." Joey brushes her lips over hers, "Cut yourself some slack."

Charlie sighs, before grinning, "Is that massage a promise?"

"Yes, it is," Joey walks towards Ruby's room, "It may even be a full body massage." Grinning at the prospect, Charlie happily follows Joey into Ruby's room.

* * *

Ruby flops onto the couch with a groan, "God, I still feel like I have a hangover."

Charlie sits next to her, brushing Ruby's hair out of her eyes, "Sid said you could feel like this for up to a week."

"I can't believe people do this for fun."

"For a short time they probably do feel like it's fun, but they don't stop to think of the consequences of seeking a quick high."

"I drove while I was on E and I crashed the car mum, what's going to happen to me?"

"If we can prove that your drink was spiked, then nothing, but if we can't prove that, then you will be charged with driving under the influence and also with drug use."

"I'll lose my licence, won't I?"

"Probably. Look, you don't need to worry about this, Watson's on the case."

Ruby snuggles up to her mother's side, "How could Fiona do this, hasn't she caused enough trouble?"

"I'm not sure that Fiona sees the things she does and says as causing trouble."

"When's Jo due back with the food?" Ruby asks as her stomach rumbles.

"Right about now." Joey's sudden arrival making them both jump. "Sorry, I couldn't resist doing that," she says with a big grin that suggests she was far from sorry.

"Jesus Joey, you're as bad as Ruby sometimes."

"Hey!" Ruby cries out in indignation, moving away from her mother's side to glare at her.

Joey puts the pizza boxes on the coffee table in front of them before sitting on Charlie's other side. "So why the long face Ruby, I thought you'd be glad to be out of the hospital?"

"I am, it's just that I could lose my licence and I still have to deal with Fiona."

"Well, one I can help you with. Georgina just called me; they found footage of this boy dropping something in your drink."

"Really?"

"Really. It clearly shows that your back was turned when he did it, so it should be enough for you to keep your licence."

"Thank god," Ruby says with a sense of relief.

"What about the boy?" Charlie asks.

"Georgina's trying to identify him now." Joey shrugs, "If we get an id, we've got the evidence to charge him and unless he wants to take the blame himself, we may have just got Fiona too."

"Well that is good news." Charlie kisses her cheek, "Remind me to put in a good word for Watson at her next promotion review."

"So this means I can still drive."

"Ruby, I know this is going to be hard, but I don't want you driving for the time being," Charlie says.

"What! That's not fair mum, it wasn't even my fault," Ruby complains.

"You could have died."

Joey takes Charlie's hand, squeezing it in reassurance. "Charlie, Ruby's right, it wasn't her fault and she's a careful driver."

"See mum, even Jo agrees with me."

"I know I'm being unreasonable, but we nearly lost you Ruby and I just don't want to get another call like that."

"You can't wrap me up in cotton wool."

"I realise that Ruby, it's just the thought of you out there on your own."

"Mum, I do understand, but you can't stop me from driving for the rest of my life."

Charlie hugs her daughter to her side, "You're right, I just want you to be extra careful when you're out at night."

"I always am. So can I drive?"

"Once Sid gives you the all clear."

"Thanks mum."

"Of course this is all pointless anyway," Joey says.

Ruby looks at Joey in confusion, "What are you talking about Jo?"

"Until the car is fixed, we only have the one car," Joey reminds them, trying not to laugh at Ruby's look of disappointment.

"Bummer. Mum, I don't suppose that I could borrow your car?" One look at her mother and Ruby mutters, "Never mind." Leaning back against the couch, "Well this sucks."

"It'll be fixed soon and it will give your mum time to loosen up a bit more."

"Hey," Charlie's protest at the dig is largely ignored.

"I suppose you're right Jo," Ruby says. "We might as well eat before the pizza gets cold."

While Ruby goes and grabs some plates for them, Joey takes the opportunity to pull Charlie into a kiss.

"Wow," Charlie whispers against her lips when she finally comes up for breath.

"I missed you last night."

"I missed you too." Charlie rests her forehead against Joey's, "I really hate not waking up beside you."

"Ruby needed you more than me last night, just don't make a habit of it."

"Believe me, I'm suffering from withdrawal already." Capturing Joey's lips again, "I also remember something about a massage."

"I think it will definitely have to be a full body one, but right now, I need food."

Charlie grins, "Now there's a surprise."

"No making fun of the pregnant woman, remember?"

"I guess I'd better feed you then," she says, stealing another kiss.

Ruby watches from the doorway, gladder than ever that her mother had Joey in her life, knowing that she'd never be alone again. "Got the plates," Ruby calls out to let them know she was there.

Joey holds out her hand for the plate, "Then feed me."

Charlie opens the boxes, frowning when she sees a few pieces missing and a guilty look on Joey's face. "It's a 10 minute trip, I'm pregnant, in a car, with the smell of pizza." Joey shrugs, "I couldn't help myself."

Charlie and Ruby laugh, Joey quickly joining in. "Now I know why you got the extra pizza," Charlie says, handing Joey her plate. Joey shrugs again, the stress of the last day easing as they eat and joke about things.

* * *

First thing Monday morning, Ash and Ned are standing in the station car park, discussing their sister's predicament. "I feel like I've let mum down by letting things get so out of hand with Fi."

"Fi's behaviour is hardly your fault John, she's always been allowed to do as she pleases, so it's hardly surprising when she doesn't respond to discipline when she's never had any."

"Yeah, well, when Stacey gets here, she'll pull Fi into line."

Ash stares at him, horrified, "You called her!"

"She's our sister and she's also a lawyer and Fi needs both right now."

"Stacey is just going to cause trouble."

"I could say the same about you."

"Could this get any worse," Ash mutters in frustration.

"Ash, when Stacey gets here, could you at least be civil with her."

"Me! John, I'm not the one with the problem, she is and in case you're forgetting, she's even more prejudiced than Fi."

Ned shakes his head in annoyance at his sister's stubbornness. "All Stacey has ever wanted, is to look out for you."

"No, all she's ever wanted is for me to be normal, as she calls it, which is why she is always setting me up with guys."

"She means well Ash and you don't help things by always blowing up at her."

Ash glares at him. "I don't know why I even bother anymore," she says disgustedly, "I've never really been a part of this family." She pushes past him as she walks back into the station, Ned following reluctantly behind her.

* * *

"Are you guys ready?" Watson asks when they join her outside the interview room.

"Go ahead Gia," Ash says at the same time Ned says, "Shouldn't we wait until Stacey gets here?"

Watson glares at them. "Are you two finished or am I going to have to ask you to stay away, because Fiona's 18 now, so you really don't need to be there when I interview her."

"We're fine, aren't we John?"

"Yep, fine."

Watson rolls her eyes in exasperation as she leads them to the room where Fiona was waiting.

"John, Ash, get me out of here."

"Just answer the questions Fi, then we can go," Ned assures her.

Fiona sits back in her chair, glaring petulantly at Watson when she takes her seat.

"You know why you're here Fiona."

"Not really, no."

"Fi, don't be a smartarse and just answer her questions." Fiona glares at her sister.

"We know that Ruby's drink was spiked by a boy who was seen talking to her," Watson begins.

"So why am I here, because I told you before, I don't know him."

"How do you know it's the same boy we're talking about?"

"There was only one boy who spoke to Ruby," Fiona says, smirking at her. "Most don't even bother because they think she's as queer as her degenerate parents." When Watson doesn't respond, Fiona's smirk fades.

"Are you sure that you don't know this boy?" Watson asks again.

Fiona leans forward and speaks very slowly, "I...do...not...know...him."

"So even though you went to school in the city together and shared at least three classes every week for over four years, you don't know this boy?" Watson asks her in a calm voice while keeping a careful eye on Ash, who had looked like she had wanted to throttle her sister moments ago. Fiona looks at Watson in shock, clearly not counting on them being able to link her to him as Watson calmly continues on. "A few of the other party goers caught him on their mobiles and one showed him dropping something into Ruby's drink. Lucky for us that he's 18 and has a record, because it didn't take that long to id him and when he realised the seriousness of the charges he was facing, he was only too happy to spill." Watson pauses, "He told us how you called him, asked him to the party and that you were the one who gave him the E."

"That's a lie."

"I guess I should have mentioned that there's another photo and in the corner of this photo, there's you handing him a small, clear bag minutes before he put the E into Ruby's drink."  
Ash watches on, enjoying the way Watson had caught Fiona in her lies, despite it being her sister in the firing line. Watson puts a photo of Ruby's accident in front of Fiona. "You committed a crime Fiona, one that resulted in another girl being injured."

"That wasn't supposed to happen," Fiona finally admits.

"Then why did you do it?"

"It was a boring party, so I decided to liven it up."

"By having Ruby's drink spiked?"

"Her mum's a cop, so I thought it'd be a laugh to see Ruby off her face."

"Ruby could have been seriously hurt or even killed when she crashed. What if she had crashed into another car, did you even think of that?"

"I didn't know she drove to the party."

"That's no excuse Fiona and considering that you had your friend down from the city, you obviously had this planned well in advance, so why don't you stop lying and tell me where you got the E."

Fiona shrugs, "I don't remember."

"Fiona, stop playing around and tell us where you got the E," Ash says in annoyance at her sister's attitude.

"I told you, I don't remember and I'm sorry ok, I never meant for anyone to be hurt."

Watson shakes her head in disappointment. "Not good enough Fiona. Drink spiking is a serious offence, you're looking at a $11 000 fine and/or a 2 year prison sentence, add on supplying an illicit substance, and I'd say you're in very serious trouble."

"It was just a bit of fun."

"Ruby was in the hospital, not just because the drug you gave her made her crash, but because she had a reaction to the drug. She was one of the lucky ones Fiona, others have died after taking that drug."

"I didn't think E would be that bad, ok."

"Sergeant Buckton gave a talk at the school and I know you were there to hear it Fiona."

"She's a lousy public speaker, so I tuned out."

"You really don't care do you?"

"Of course I do."

"Then sit up straight and stop acting like a petulant brat," Watson barks at her.

"You can't talk to me like that," Fiona says, glaring at Watson with hatred.

"Shut up and do as you're told Fi," Ash tells her.

Shocked at the tone in her sister's voice, Fi sits up straighter as she turns her attention back to Watson.

"Look, this was all just supposed to be a bit of fun, no one was meant to be hurt."

"Considering your history with Ruby, I find that hard to believe."

"Fine, then I wanted to get back at her for punching me, there, satisfied now?"

All of them turn as a woman barges into the room. "Fiona, don't say another word."

"Stacey, what are you doing here?"

"Doing what your brother and sister should have been doing," barely sparing the others a glance as she focuses on Fiona, "Looking out for you."

"John and I have been doing fine Stacey," Ash says through clenched teeth.

"Shut up Ashley, you're the worst person to be looking out for Fiona."

"Fine, then I'll leave you to it then." Ash shuts the door loudly behind her.

Dismissing her sister's exit without another thought, Stacey turns to Watson, "Can I speak to you alone Snr Constable?"

"We can talk in the next room."

* * *

Stacey starts as soon as Watson closes the door behind them. "I appreciate that you're in a difficult situation Snr Constable, with your boss no doubt exerting pressure on you to punish Fiona for hurting her daughter, but this interview is really not necessary." Watson listens quietly to Stacey, amazed that the woman could spout such crap so easily. "My sister was assaulted and bullied by this girl and she reacted; she chose poorly, but all she was doing was trying to stand up for herself."

"Ruby was wrong to hit Fiona, but your sister is the one who has been hassling Ruby, making prejudiced and cruel remarks to her and as for the investigation, I've been in charge from the beginning and I can assure you, that Charlie has stayed out of it because she's been too busy worrying about her daughter."

"I find that very hard to believe Snr Constable, considering she's already interfered to get her daughter off the assault charge against my sister."

"Before you go throwing accusations around, perhaps you'd best speak to Ned and Ash; they're the ones who chose not to press charges against Ruby."

"John, his name is John and I've warned you before about staying away from Ashley."

"Ash is here working, and if I didn't listen to you back then, what makes you think I will this time?" Watson says, feeling renewed anger at this woman for her interference.

"Just stay away from her," Stacey warns her again.

"This talk is over." Watson pauses with her hand on the doorknob at Stacey's next question. "How did you do it Snr Constable?"

"Do what?"

"Get your sister out of jail."

Turning back to her, Watson glares at her, "I had nothing to do with that."

Stacey smirks at her, so like Fiona in her disdain for others. "You expect me to believe that you were just going to let your only family member sit and rot in jail?"

"Cat was my sister, but I still expected her to pay for her crimes."

"Your sister was little more than a whore who deserved to rot in hell, but someone got her released and the tainted evidence came from here."

Watson holds a tight rein on her anger, knowing Stacey would do and say anything to get a reaction she could then use against her. "I was still on sick leave when Cat was arrested, so I had no access to the evidence."

"Well someone obviously did."

"I can't discuss that with you, but a suspect has already been identified."

"Convenient, but as no arrest has been made, I think you're lying and I'm sure others will doubt you too." Stacey walks right up to her, "I won't let you ruin my sister again, so stay away from Ashley or I will ruin you."

Watson refuses to back away, "You have nothing to hold over me Stacey, so go right ahead and try."

"You drove a wedge into our family," Stacey fumes. "Before you, Ashley was never interested in a relationship with a woman."

Watson shakes her head in disbelief at Stacey's distorted view of things. "Ash slept her way through the academy and she was hardly a nun when we met."

"My sister was not a slut!"

"I never said she was, but she enjoyed being with women and if she hadn't been able to prove she had changed, I certainly wouldn't have become involved with her. I loved Ash and that's the only reason I never told her what you did because it would have hurt her too much, it's just too bad you don't care about her."

"I love my sister, which is why I won't let you into her life again."

"What are you talking about Stacey?" Watson and Stacey both turn to face Ash, neither having heard her enter the room.

"Nothing Ashley, the Snr Constable and I were just discussing Fiona's case."

"I have work to do," Watson says, heading back to the door.

Ash grabs her arm, "Gia, wait. What the hell is going on here?"

"Ask your sister, now if you'll excuse me."

"Good riddance." Hearing Stacey's muttered words, Watson makes a snap decision, pushing a startled Ash against the wall, she kisses her passionately, enjoying the gasp of outrage from Stacey as Ash pulls her even closer. Even after they hear the door close, neither woman pulls away, until Watson remembers where they were and why she was kissing Ash, and finally steps away from her.

"I take it that that was for my sister's benefit," Ash says, pleased that Watson had revealed so much with that one kiss.

Feeling embarrassed by her actions and a little afraid at the hope she sees in Ash's eyes, Watson shrugs as she tries to dismiss what she had just done. "Sorry about that, but she deserved it."

"I'm not complaining Gia," Ash grins, trying very hard not to pull Watson into a repeat performance. "I think it worked rather well, seeing as she left without saying anything."

"I should get back to the interview."

"We need to talk about what is between us Gia."

"There is nothing between us, not anymore."

"You don't sound very convincing."

"Ash, don't read anything into this."

"Why not? Gia, I still love you and if that kiss was anything to go by, you still love me."

"It could never work Ash, so there's not much point talking about it. I really do need to get back to work."

"You can't run from me forever Gia," Ash muses to the closed door, before realising she still didn't know what Watson and Stacey had been on about.


	101. Chapter 101

Ash waits outside the interview room for them to finish with Fiona. When Watson walks out, she offers a quick nod to Ash before leaving as quickly as she could. When Stacey and the others come out, Ash stands in front of her, "We need to talk."

"John, why don't you take Fiona home and I'll join you there to discuss Fiona's defence."

"I take it she was charged then?" Ash says as they walk into the interview room.

"Yes Ashley, your little friend charged our sister."

"She's guilty Stace."

"That remains to be seen. Now what do you want Ashley, I assume it's not to talk about our sister."

"What was that all about with Gia?"

"I could ask you the same thing. I thought you and she were over."

"We are."

"Certainly didn't look like it from where I was with that sickening display," she says with a disgusted look on her face.

Despite being used to Stacey's attitude, Ash still feels hurt by it. "You said something to Gia back when we were together, didn't you, that's why she always made up an excuse to avoid meeting the family."

"She was already avoiding the family before I even spoke to her."

"Why did you do it Stacey?"

"I was doing what was best for you Ashley by reminding her about the regulations."

"Regulations?"

"Yes, the regulations about fraternisation. I felt it was my duty to inform her that if she continued to ignore the regulations, I would be forced to speak to her Snr Sergeant about her behaviour."

"You had no right to threaten my girlfriend."

"What does it matter Ashley; it's in the past now and you're not together anymore."

"She was my girlfriend," Ash says, struggling with her anger.

"Grow up Ashley!" Stacey says in exasperation. "I was doing you a favour and if she had cared about you, she wouldn't have risked your career like that."

"We were both risking our careers, but we were in love so we took the risk and if you had followed through on your threat, you would have been the one helping to ruin my career."

"The rules and regulations are there for a reason Ashley," Stacey says to justify her actions. "Just look at this place as an example of what happens when the rules are ignored. Sgt Buckton has carried on an affair, allowed her officers to break the rules and has mishandled everything, including her own daughter. None of my children would ever behave like that girl of hers."

"Of course they wouldn't, they're too scared to even open their mouths for fear of punishment."

"I'm looking out for our family, even if you don't care about it anymore."

"How can you even say that?"

"You've cut yourself off from us Ashley. Do you know how hurt mum was when you kept avoiding her?"

"I wasn't avoiding her Stacey, I was just sick and tired of being blamed for Lucy walking out on John and Jessie, dealing with your judgemental and condescending attitude, not to mention your annoying attempts to set me up on blind dates with men."

"I was merely trying to encourage you to get over this phase."

Ash sighs, still tired of going over the same problems with her sister over and over again. "If you can consider 14 years being a phase. Look Stacey, I'm gay, I always have been and if you can't accept that, then too bad, because I'm not becoming someone I'm not just to make you feel better."

"Mum was devastated when you said you were gay, none of us have ever been happy about this Ashley." Stacey smiles as she tries to make her sister see reason. "We were always hoping you'd grow out of it."

"Not bloody likely." Ash starts to pace, "I'm not the one with the problem Stacey, you are!"

"How could you be happy doing something so unnatural?"

"Very easily."

"It's disgusting Ashley and that woman is to blame."

"Gia never made me do anything I didn't want to do and I was the one who chased after her. Now stay the hell away from her Stacey."

"Why do you even care if I go near her?"

"I think you know damn well why." Stepping right up to her sister, Ash stares her in the eye, "Stay away from Gia or you will have me to answer to."

"You don't scare me Ashley, you never have."

"I'm not like the others Stacey, always doing as you instruct, following the rules as you set them. Fiona deserves everything she has coming, Gia doesn't. You've been warned Stacey."

"Fine, if you want to take her side over your own family's, then so be it, but I will do whatever is necessary to get Fiona off these charges, including going after the incompetent officers at this station."

"You really don't hear anything but the sound of your own voice. I'm going to leave now, before I decide that another of my sisters needs a black-eye."

Stacey glares at her sister's retreating back, muttering to herself, "I know your weaknesses Ashley and now that you've made your choice, you're going to have to live with it once I'm through here."

* * *

Watson stops by the Buckton-Collins house after work to fill Joey and Charlie in on her interview with Fiona Kelly. "We have a statement from the guy who spiked Ruby's drink and we can tie Fiona to him. We also have a photo of Fiona handing him a small bag minutes before Ruby's drink was spiked. I've charged her but I'm more worried about the fact that she doesn't seem that bothered that she could have killed Ruby."

"That girl has serious problems."

"No kidding. Charlie, she just thinks it was a bit of fun and has done nothing but lie since the accident."

"Has she said why she did it?" Joey asks.

"One minute she's saying it was to liven up the party and the next she's saying it was to get back at Ruby for punching her."

"Getting back at Ruby seems the more likely reason," Charlie says.

"I agree. The whole thing was planned beforehand, but before I could press her on it, her sister arrived and Fiona didn't say much more after that," she says, still annoyed that she had allowed Stacey to divert her from pushing Fiona more on her reasons.

"I take it then that she didn't tell you where she got the E from?" Charlie asks.

"She claimed not to remember but then she admitted that she got it from a friend of a friend, she just can't remember the name."

Charlie shakes her head in frustration. "So what's this Stacey like?"

"She's a bitch." Charlie looks at her in surprise. "Sorry Charlie, but she is and I've only ever spoken to her a couple of times and believe me, that was enough."

"She's going to cause trouble, I take it?" Joey says.

"Most definitely and she's much worse than Fiona. I'd be careful Charlie, she's out for blood and your family is in her line of sight," Watson warns her and muttering under her breath, "And so am I."

Charlie squeezes Joey's hand, "We can handle her."

"So I take it your previous dealings with Stacey didn't go too well either."

"That's putting it mildly Joey. You'll probably hear about it eventually, but when I was with Ash, her sister warned me off."

"How?"

"She came around to see me one day and told me that if I didn't end it with Ash, she'd report me to the Snr Sergeant for having a relationship with a junior officer." Watson shrugs, "She mentioned something about the perverted older woman taking advantage of the inexperienced, straight junior officer."

"But Ash wouldn't be that much younger than you," Joey points out.

"A little over a year and she was hardly inexperienced when it came to women. Ash has never been interested in guys, but after meeting Stacey, I got the impression she thought she could make Ash straight if she got rid of the temptation." Watson looks thoughtful, "I'm not sure why she never followed through on her threat, unless she was actually concerned about Ash's career being at risk if she said anything."

Charlie rubs her brow, "That's just what I need, more family squabbles."

Joey chuckles, putting her arm around Charlie. "Things are certainly getting lively but you know what, whatever Stacey throws at us, we have one thing on her side that she doesn't."

Charlie looks at her, "Oh?"

"Yeah, we have the truth."

"She's a lawyer Joey, she knows how to twist the truth."

"Let her. Charlie, we have the evidence against Fiona, we have her history of abuse toward Ruby and plenty of witnesses to that."

"I don't want her upsetting you."

"Charlie, I don't think there's much that could upset me at the moment." Leaning in, she kisses Charlie gently on the lips, "I can deal with her because I have you and my family."

Watson rolls her eyes as Charlie and Joey continue to stare into each other's eyes. "I'll leave you guys to it," wincing a little at how that sounded.

"Bye Georgina," Joey says absently, already lost in the blue of Charlie's eyes. The soft click of the door closing is all Charlie needed to hear as pulls Joey to her feet and towards the bedroom.

"Charlie, you have the night shift tonight."

"We have plenty of time," Charlie says, closing the bedroom door behind them.


	102. Chapter 102

Two days after Fiona was charged, the Kelly household is becoming a little overcrowded. "Now that we're all here," Stacey looks pointedly at Ash, "Which makes a nice change."

"Don't start Stacey," Ash warns her. "And we're not all here, where's Bec?"

"I did try to call Rebecca, but I couldn't get a hold of her."

"Yeah, I bet." Ash glares at Stacey, "No doubt you tried calling her when you knew she wouldn't be able to answer."

"If you two are just going to be at it again, you can get out of my house," Ned says, tired of their constant bickering.

"There's no need to be snappy John," Stacey snaps back, "We're here because we want the same thing, to get Fiona off these ridiculous charges."

"Ridiculous charges!" Ash says in disbelief at her sister, "They're not ridiculous charges Stacey, Fi had a girl's drink spiked and that girl crashed her car as a result." Ash walks up to her sister, "There is nothing ridiculous about the fact that our sister could have killed someone because of her spiteful behaviour."

"Ruby Buckton is fine and I'm not denying that Fiona was in the wrong," Stacey concedes, "But her only crime was that she made a poor decision."

"What the hell are you on about?"

"Fiona has been bullied by this girl since she came to this quaint little town and I'm willing to admit that she chose poor judgement in her mode of revenge, but she's suffered enough."

"OMG," Ash shakes her head, "Fi is the one with the problem Stacey, she's the one who's been subjecting Ruby to the abuse, not the other way around."

"That's not what Fiona says."

"Oh well, there's a surprise," throwing up her hands in disgust. "Fi lies Stacey, she lied when the officers spoke to her at the party, she lied during the interview, because that's all she does, is lie."

Stacey glares at her sister, a look of superiority on her face, "Did Fiona lie about this girl punching her at school?"

Ash curses under her breath for walking right into that. "Yeah, well, Fi deserved it."

"Oh how mature of you Ashley." Stacey turns to her brother, "John, why did you let Ashley talk you out of having this Ruby charged with assaulting our sister?"

"At the time, I happened to agree with her, but now I'm wishing I had never listened to her."

"John, you gutless bloody wonder, you know the things that Fi has been saying about Ruby and her family, the way she's been taunting Ruby."

Stacey can't quite keep the smirk off her face at John's about face, "All Fiona needs is a firm hand, not a conviction."

"She did have a firm hand, a fist to the face," Ash quips.

"You're not helping Ashley."

"Yeah, well Stacey, it's easy for you to defend Fi because you haven't been on the receiving end of her tongue." Ash takes a deep breath as she tries to calm down.

"I am not going to allow our sister to have a conviction," Stacey says, "it'll follow her for the rest of her life."

"Maybe if we hadn't mollycoddled her and had forced her to face up to her responsibilities in the past, she wouldn't be in such a mess now."

"Your problem Ashley, is that you've always been jealous of Fiona."

Ash stares at her, stunned by the accusation. "You have got to be kidding me!"

"Until she came along, you were the youngest sister, but then she started to get all the attention, so you had to be different."

"Oh god, I don't believe this. I have never been jealous of Fi and being gay has never been about getting attention."

"It would make you feel better though, wouldn't it, if Fi was the one who ended up with a record?" Stacey accuses her.

Ash sighs in frustration, "All I want is for Fi to take responsibility for her actions for a change."

"She's already apologised."

"Her apologies mean nothing because as soon as your back is turned, the little two-faced liar is at it again."

"Don't talk about our sister like that. Ashley, you were the one who was nothing but trouble growing up, drinking yourself into a stupor all the time and if it wasn't for dad, you would have been expelled from more than just one school and you could easily have been in jail by now, so you're the last person to sit in judgement of Fiona."

"I always accepted responsibility for my actions and took the punishment, unlike Fi who's been allowed to do as she pleased. And in case you're forgetting, John wasn't exactly an altar boy at school either."

"He just followed your lead Ashley, but unlike you, he grew out of it." Stacey turns to the other woman there, "Olivia, you haven't said anything yet; what do you think we should do?"

"Fiona is out of control, but a conviction won't bring her into line. Stacey, can you arrange a deal where she pleads guilty without getting a criminal conviction and is sentenced to counselling or community service?"

"I probably could, but I won't. I intend to get her off these charges completely."

"She did it Stacey, how are you going to get her off?"

"You're a cop Ashley, you know how the law works; it doesn't matter if Ruby Buckton was provoked, she physically attacked Fiona. This girl lives in a house with her mother and her mother's lesbian lover who you happen to be investigating for murdering her other lover. It's obvious that Fiona is the victim of a girl whose home life is in turmoil."

All three of her siblings stare at her in disbelief.

"You don't believe that shit any more than I do."

"I don't have to believe it Ashley, the magistrate does, and he or she will, once I'm through with Ruby and her so-called parents."

"So-called parents?" Ash says as she struggles to keep control of her anger, "Those so-called parents as you call them, love her and have given her a good family life."

"Then there's the matter of the Snr Constable's conflict of interest," Stacey continues on as if she hadn't heard her. "The Snr Constable has it in for our family."

Ash advances on her sister, "You leave her out of this."

"I will do whatever I have to do to help our sister Ashley, including bringing into question the woman investigating her and the family of Fiona's alleged victim."

"I don't believe I'm hearing this. You really are a piece of work Stacey."

"This is about family Ashley, something you've always had trouble grasping the meaning of."

"Don't start," she says threateningly.

"My god Ashley, you're 27 years old, it's about time you grew up, settled down and started a family."

Ash rubs her brow, feeling a headache coming on. "I intend to settle down Stacey," she grins suddenly, knowing her next words will annoy her sister, "With the right woman of course."

"It had better not be with that Watson woman, she's as bad as that slut of a sister of hers."

"Don't you ever talk about Gia like that," Ash yells at her, finally losing it. "We're not all like you Stacey, married to the boss' son at 21, pop out a few kids then sit in judgement on everyone else."

"At least I have a successful career and a family and my husband will be going a lot further than you ever will. What do you have Ashley? You have nothing and once you stuff up this investigation and piss off your superiors again, all you will have is your depraved lifestyle."

"That's enough Stacey." Olivia finally steps forward, "Ash is our sister and she doesn't deserve to be spoken to like that."

"Come off it Olivia, you were hardly complimentary about her when she slept with Lucy."

"For god's sake, I didn't sleep with her," Ash cries out in frustration before turning to face Olivia, "And just what did you say about me, Olivia?"

Olivia looks away guiltily, "It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does," her voice starting to crack. "Ever since I came out, I've had to put up with Stacey's snide comments and then Fi's, while you always sat there, never saying a word."

"That's because it's disgusting what you do," Stacey interrupts. "And when Lucy told mum what you had done, it just about broke mum's heart."

"I never even touched Lucy, I could barely even tolerate the woman."

Olivia sighs, "I saw you with her Ash," she finally reveals, "On the night she said that you seduced her."

"What!" Ned turns on Ash, "You bitch, you always denied seeing her that night."

Ash takes a step back from his anger, "I said I never slept with her, I just never told you that I did see her that night, but not to seduce her John, it was to get her out of jail."

"You're lying, Lucy never had so much as a parking ticket."

"She was picked up trying to solicit an undercover cop. I talked the cop into letting her go with a warning and I told Lucy she needed to tell you and get help."

"Help for what?"

"I'm sorry John, Lucy had a drug problem and she'd taken to prostitution to get her next fix."

He shakes his head in denial, "My wife was not a prostitute or a drug addict, I would have known."

"It only started after Jessie was born. John, Lucy had been arrested twice before under an alias and she tested positive to heroin the last time. That night, she asked for a few days to work up the nerve to tell you, but then she left, so I didn't see any point in telling you why."

"Where is she?"

Ash looks away, wishing she never had to say this. "She died of an overdose 8 months after she left you."

"So you've lied to everyone for the past 5 years."

"John, you and everyone else made it pretty obvious that you all believed her version of events." Ned sits down shocked by Ash's revelations.

"That's a nice little story to try to excuse your behaviour Ashley, but no one believes that Lucy would have walked out on Jessie unless she was forced to."

"If you don't believe me Stacey, check for yourself." She gives them the name of her alias and the name of the hotel where she died. Seeing the doubt still on their faces, Ash throws her hands up in surrender, "This is pointless, I'm outta here."

"Ash, please wait," Olivia grabs her arm.

"No Olivia, there's been a little too much truth here today." She shakes her arm free of Olivia's grip. "I guess it's nice to finally hear it in words what my family thinks of me," she says sadly.

"Ashley." Ash pauses as Stacey whispers in her ear, the blood draining from her face while Stacey enjoys the effect her words have on Ash.

"Stay the hell away from me Stacey," Ash says as she makes a quick getaway.

"What did you say to her?" Olivia asks in concern at her sister's reaction.

"Don't worry Olivia, I just reminded her of something mum said to her once." Stacey notices her brother's pensive expression. "John, please tell me that you don't actually believe her about Lucy."

"Why would she lie when it would be so easy to check up on it?"

"Because seducing your wife is exactly the type of thing Ashley would do. Her whole life has been about being different, constantly disappointing our parents with her behaviour."

"Stacey, do you think mum or dad would be happy with Fi's behaviour or what we've let out family become?"

"John, all I'm trying to do is to keep our family together."

"Ash is a part of that family Stacey, but you seem determined to push her away."

"Ashley has sided with that woman against her own family."

"That's not true," Olivia says, "She's just picked the side of the truth."

"If Rebecca was here, she'd back me up Olivia."

Olivia shakes her head, "Bec wouldn't and she certainly wouldn't have stood by like John and I did and let you talk to Ash like that." She sighs, disappointed in her own behaviour and attitude toward Ash. "Aside from Caro and dad, Bec was the only one in this family who ever stuck up for Ash. And John's right, mum would have hated this distance between us."

"Ashley has always been on the outer no matter how hard we tried to include her."

"Ash has always felt left out because she was adopted and even though we always tried to include her, we've never really bothered to understand her."

"What's to understand Olivia? Ashley resents us because her mother was a slut who got knocked up by a married man who wanted nothing to do with either of them."

"Aunt Jackie wasn't a slut, and Ash's father was a cop who died in the line of duty before she was even born. You just can't handle the fact that your hero, Aunt Jackie, wasn't the perfect person you thought she was."

"She wasn't my hero," she denies vehemently.

"You followed her around like a little puppy. Get over it Stacey, Aunt Jackie wasn't perfect, Ash isn't perfect, I'm not perfect and neither are you."

"Don't tell me you're suddenly going to accept what Ash is?"

"Ash is my little sister and while I don't agree with some of the choices she's made, I love her and I don't want to lose her."

"So you'd invite her and whatever girlfriend she had at the time to dinner with your husband and kids?"

"I'd be willing to try if it meant I could have my little sister back. You know, even before she came out, Ash was always different, always more adventurous and willing to accept people for who they were."

"Do what you want Olivia, but don't expect me to agree with you. As far as I'm concerned, Ashley has made her choice, and it wasn't her family."

"Just listen to yourself for a change Stacey and maybe you'll realise why Ash couldn't choose her own family; we practically abandoned her years ago when we never gave her a chance to explain about Lucy and we were hardly supportive when she came out."

"I don't care if Ashley feels like we've abandoned her because we haven't. Olivia, I told you, I will do whatever I have to do to get Fiona off these charges."

"If you try and destroy these people, you risk driving Ash away from us forever; are you willing to take that chance?" Stacey stays silent. "Think it through very carefully Stacey, because stopping Fiona from taking responsibility for her own actions isn't worth destroying our family over. I need to be heading back home, but just think about it Stacey."

"Ashley made her choice," Stacey says once Olivia had left, "And it's the wrong choice. John?"

"I have to go and pick up Jess from her friend's."

"I'm doing the right thing," she says to the now empty room.

* * *

Staring out over the water, lost in thought, Ash jumps when a shadow comes over her. Quickly wiping the tears away, she looks up to see Joey gazing at her in concern.

"Aren't you supposed to be at the station filing papers?" she snaps, hating that she'd been seen crying.

"My shift has just ended. You look like crap," Joey comments as she sits in the sand next to Ash.

"It's a common outcome these days when I've been around my family, especially my sisters."

"I've never had much in the way of family until recently and I'd have given anything for a sister when I was growing up."

"Believe me, sisters are overrated." Ash looks away, sighing heavily. "I'm a major disappointment to my family and most of them have never really accepted me being gay."

"Been there, done that."

"Didn't your brother accept you in the end though?"

"We only had each other at the time, yet he sided with the man who had raped me and then he kicked me out of the house just because I was gay. I had to go away for him to realise that he risked losing me forever. In the end though, he did accept me and we probably ended up closer than we'd ever been."

"At least he saw you as a sister, me," Ash shrugs, "I'm still the interloper."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not their sister, I'm their cousin. I was 4 when my mum died and I was adopted by her older sister and Stacey has resented me ever since."

"Why?"

Ash shrugs. "Stacey doesn't always need a reason."

"Then you've always known you were adopted?"

"I don't really remember much of my real mum and my dad died before I was born, but I always knew that I was adopted and Stacey would never let me forget anyway."

"You're lucky in a way," Joey says, "I was 25 when I found out."

"Ouch. I'd have been furious to find out that I had been lied to like that."

"My response was to go and get drunk." She smiles wryly, "Something I'd rather not do again. It hurt when I found out and it was even worse finding out that my father had stolen me from my mother and that my adoption wasn't even legal."

"Your file doesn't say much about that."

"Besides people knowing Ana and Gabriel are my parents, we haven't exactly advertised how I came to be here and we only really have my father's version of why he did it."

"No offence, but anything coming from your father is a little suspect as far as I'm concerned."

"No offence taken. He's let me down time and time again that I don't even know if he's capable of being truthful."

"He's still playing hard to get, hiding behind his lawyers."

"I've given up trying to work out why he does the things he does."

"Families certainly aren't easy," Ash says softly. "I was the black sheep, always in trouble, kicked out of one school, nearly kicked out of another yet despite that, I was a straight A student and good at sports, but it was never going to be enough. Dad was great, but mum always looked at me as if I was a constant reminder of my real mum and Stacey was just relentless. When I came out, it was like I'd confirmed everything they had already thought of me. Dad was ok with it, and Caro and Bec, even John to a degree but then dad died and things kind of went downhill; my grades suffered and I was suspended more than I was in school."

"You never told anyone what it was like for you at home?"

"I was always in trouble, mouthing off to teachers and other kids, while my family was perfect. They're the ones who took me in and loved me even though I was the ungrateful brat that was constantly bringing shame to them." Ash shrugs, "At least that's what the principle told me when he suspended me yet again." She shakes her head, "I was never going to be good enough for this family, not unless I was willing to be someone that I'm not. I could go straight, marry some guy, pop out a dozen kids and it would make them happy but I'd still feel like the little orphan kid, peering in from the outside." She angrily wipes away the new tears. "I don't even know why the hell I'm telling you this."

"Because I happened to be here. Are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah," she says, her smile of reassurance not quite reaching her eyes. "Joey, you need to be careful of Stacey."

"Georgina already warned us that she's going to come after us."

"You'd better believe it. She doesn't want Fi to end up with a conviction so she will do whatever she has to do to get her off, including going after your family and Gia and even me if I stick my nose in." Ash sighs, "I still can't believe that Stacey tried to warn Gia off back then."

"Wish I'd been there when she tried that on."

Ash chuckles, "Stacey hates it when people stand up to her and don't do her bidding and Gia is one of the most stubborn people I've ever met."

"How are things going on that front?"

She shakes her head, "That woman is so frustrating, I sometimes wonder why I bother."

"Love makes you do crazy things."

"I have to be crazy to put myself through this."

"Georgina's worth it."

"Yeah, I know, but she hadn't really been giving me much cause for optimism," Ash grins, "until she kissed me the other day."

Joey stares at her, wondering if she had heard her right, "Ah, did you say she kissed you?"

Ash nods, "It was to piss my sister off but she sure was enthusiastic about it."

"You certainly do bring out a different side to her," Joey says, thinking that Georgina had the same effect on Ash. "You really do love her, don't you?"

"Joey, have you ever met someone who made you feel like you truly belonged, that she was the one you wanted to spend the rest of your life with?" Realising who she was talking to, Ash looks sheepish. "Of course you have, I only have to look at you and Charlie whenever you're together."

"Charlie makes me feel things I never thought I was capable of feeling and I can't even imagine my life without her in it."

"Gia made me feel like that when we were together and I hate that I never fought to keep her." Ash sighs sadly, "I never should have let her walk away."

"Sometimes the time apart can be good. When I walked away from Charlie, it was one of the most painful things I've ever experienced, but our time apart made us realise what we really wanted and needed. And when I was taken, it was my love for her that made me remember, that brought me home. Now we're stronger than we have ever been."

"I'm just worried that now Stacey's here, it will give Gia another excuse not to be involved with me."

"Ash, people could put a hundred roadblocks in front of the two of you, but when it comes down to it, the only thing keeping her from you, is herself." Ash nods thoughtfully. "How is Georgina coping, I mean I see her at work and around the place, but you're living with her."

"She's getting there. I think if I can find out who killed Cat, it will help to give Gia some closure." Ash looks at her, "I just hope it's not you I arrest, because aside from the pain it would cause Gia it would seriously dent my chances with her."

"You had better get back to work then and find the real killer."

"This feels a little weird, getting all emotional with a suspect."

"Try not to think of me as a suspect, more like someone who just happened to be walking by when you needed to talk."

Standing up, Ash holds out her hand, pulling Joey up. "Thanks for the talk and I really hope I don't have to arrest you."

"It was nice talking to you," Joey grins, "And you won't be arresting me."

"Good," Ash grins back, "Because your girlfriend and my ex would make my life hell. I'll see you later Joey."

"As long as it's not to arrest me."

"Somehow I doubt that it will come to that. Bye." Ash walks away, knowing that she was starting to cross the line with Joey by seeing her as more of someone who could be a friend and less as a suspect.


	103. Chapter 103

After watching Ash walk away, a concerned Joey seeks out her friend before she leaves for her shift. "Joey, are you ok, you look a little upset?"

"I'm fine, but I'm not so sure about Ash."

"What do you mean?" Watson asks anxiously.

"I saw her not long ago, crying on the beach."

"Ash was crying?"

"I take it by the way you said that, that it's not a common occurrence?"

"Not in public." Watson sighs, "Let me guess, her family."

"It looked like they really got to her."

"I'm not surprised. You haven't had the pleasure of Stacey's company yet."

"Is she really that bad?"

"Put it this way, where do you think Fiona learned her prejudice." Watson looks pensive, hating the thought that Ash was hurting. "I probably should go look for her."

"I'd give her a little more time." Taking a sip of her juice, Joey asks her friend what Ash was like when they first met.

Watson sits back in her seat, remembering the day Ash walked into her life, a smile coming to her face at the memories. "I remember the day she was transferred to the station straight out of the academy. Ash was barely 20 but she waltzed in with all the cockiness of someone much older and she had such an easy and confident way of dealing with people, especially when it came to picking up women." She grins suddenly, "Two minutes after we'd met, she asked me out."

"You're kidding!" Joey chuckles, "Jesus, that is cocky, asking out someone more senior on your first day of work."

"I asked her once why she did it, she said it was because she had a reputation to uphold and she couldn't disappoint people. Anyway, after I knocked her back that first day, we became friends. She was fun to be around and she was really good at her job."

"How did you ever end up going out with her?"

"About 6 months later, she asked me out again but I told her that I wasn't interested in being just another notch on her bedpost."

Joey winces at that, "How'd she take it?"

"Now that I think back, not that well. Usually when she got a knock back she just shrugged her shoulders and moved on." Watson looks shamefaced, "I also kind of accused her of not even remembering the names of her conquests and that she couldn't be trusted. As soon as I said it, she went quiet for a moment, told me I didn't know her at all and walked away. I think that was the first time I ever saw that her reputation bothered her but the next day she was back to her usual self, as if nothing had happened. A month later, she asked me out again."

"Let me guess, in that time she'd stopped seeing other women."

Watson nods, "She knew that as long as she was sleeping around she didn't have a chance with me so she stopped being a player. I was still taking a chance being with her, because of our careers and I was afraid of being hurt because I really didn't think we'd last past a few months."

"Instead you lasted three years and you still think of her after all this time."

Watson smiles wryly, "She is kind of hard to forget. Joey, Ash is an amazing person once you get to know her, it's just that she doesn't always think before she acts or says things and it gets her into a lot of trouble."

"I've noticed. I'm surprised she lasted this long in the Force though."

"So am I," Watson agrees. "Her attitude can rub people up the wrong way, especially those in authority, but while they might not like the way she does things, they like the results she gets."

"Have you ever thought that maybe her attitude is a shield?"

"Sure I have. I know her home life was worse than she made out and she tends to mouth off when she's confronted or upset. When we were alone though, she was a completely different person to the one most people see; she still had the charm and the cockiness, but there was a vulnerability under it all, an uncertainty and she let me see that, even before we got together and I think that's why I gave her a chance, because she trusted me with that side of her."

"I saw some of that today." Joey sighs as she wonders if she should mention her doubts.

"Ok Joey, spit it out."

Cursing that her friend was able to read her so easily, she admits that she's worried about the effect having more of her family here will have on Ash. "What if it distracts her from the investigation and she ends up making a mistake?"

"Joey, whatever her faults, Ash is good at her job. I've seen her take a lot of heat because people have told her she's on the wrong track, but she stuck to it and is usually proven right. Trust her Joey, if there's one cop who can get you out of this mess, it's Ash."

"I just wish I had your confidence in her, but my freedom could be on the line, so I'd like to be sure that the cop investigating me can do her job."

"She will. Joey, if you don't trust her, then trust me when I tell you that Ash will do her job and you're better off having her here than some other cop who might not be so willing to stand up against outside influences."

Joey starts to feel better with Watson's confident assurances, "I like her Georgina, but can you just make sure that she gets her head back on straight."

Watson snorts, "This is Ash we're talking about, it's about as straight as it gets. I'd better go and find her."

"You'll be late for work."

"I still have a bit of time."

"Oh, before you go," Joey says with a big grin, "Why didn't you mention this kiss?"

Watson rolls her eyes, "I'll kill that blabber mouth Ash," she mutters as she walks away from the grinning Joey.

* * *

It doesn't take Watson long to find Ash. "Oh god, there really is no place to hide here," Ash says in half annoyance.

"You really want to hide?" Watson says as she leans on the car next to Ash.

"I lost it in front of a suspect Gia, if my superiors find out it'll be another nail in my coffin."

"Joey won't say anything."

"She obviously said something to you though."

"She was worried."

"I'm fine Gia."

"Yeah and that's why you were crying."

Ash glares at her, "How can you stand this place where you can't even be on a cliff top in privacy."

"You always liked looking out over the water."

"It's relaxing."

"What happened Ash?"

"I let Stacey get to me. Usually I don't let her, I mean sure, it bothers me the way she treats me, but when she really wants to hurt me, she knows exactly what to say to me."

"What did she say?"

Ash shakes her head, "It doesn't matter."

"I can't believe she can hurt you like this."

"Believe it. I'm sure in that twisted little mind of hers, she's convinced she's only got my best interests at heart, but she just tends to forget that I have feelings," Ash says. "I wish you had told me what Stacey had said to you back then."

"And you should have told me what Cat had said to you."

Ash grins, "Sisters can be a pain in the arse."

"Yeah, they can," Watson says sadly.

"Oh shit Gia, I didn't mean to..."

"It's ok Ash," Watson reaches for her hand and squeezes it, "Cat was a pain in the arse."

"But you loved her, despite everything that she did, the pain she caused, you still loved her."

"She was my sister."

Ash turns away as she feels the tears coming again. "Aside from Bec, I don't think my family would be all that bothered if I jumped off this cliff right now."

"Don't say that Ash. Stacey's a bitch, a bigot and god only knows what else, but she would miss you if you jumped off this cliff." Watson puts her arm across her shoulders, "I'd miss you too."

Leaning against her, Ash draws comfort from her closeness. "You always wondered why I chose to be with you, well I always wondered why you put up with me for as long as you did."

"Because you're a good person Ash," Watson says.

Taking a chance, Ash steps in front of her; resting her hands on the car on either side of Watson, she leans forward, brushing her lips over Watson's, before moving back in for more, smiling when she finds no resistance. Their kiss is slow and filled with longing.

"Ash," she whispers against her lips, trying to find the strength to resist but finding it all but impossible since their kiss the other day had reignited something inside of her. She is both grateful and regretful when Ash is the one who pulls back.

"I know," Ash kisses her again, before resting her forehead against Watson's. "You keep saying there is nothing between us, that it could never work, but I owed you that for the other day." Ash moves away from her, "You should get to work."

"We need to talk."

"No we don't. There's nothing to talk about. I'll be fine, I always am."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm just going to go to the gym, work out some of the tension."

Hesitating for a moment, Watson nods reluctantly before leaving, knowing it was useless to try to push Ash anymore just yet. Ash sighs as Watson walks away from her again, suddenly confused about her feelings. "God, I'm crazy about her, so why did I just let her go again," she asks the seagull scavenging nearby. "I mean Jesus, I even told a murder suspect what Gia meant to me and that I should never have let her go all those years ago." She sighs when the seagull flies away. "Face it Ash, you know she's never going to take you back so why put yourself through the pain." She lies back on the car, staring up at the sky. "Because you love her you idiot, that's why."

* * *

Arriving home, Charlie smiles when she finds Joey asleep on the couch. Squatting down beside her, she brushes Joey's hair from her face, her hand pausing when Joey moves. Leaning down, Charlie presses her lips gently to Joey's. When she pulls back, she finds those warm brown eyes she so loved, staring back at her. "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you."

"It's ok, I didn't mean to fall to sleep anyway." Sitting up, Joey yawns and stretches, "Oh god, is this couch becoming uncomfortable or is it just me."

"Just you," she says cheekily as she sits by her side, her arm going around Joey as she snuggles up to her side. "Have you eaten?"

"I had a sandwich when I got home, then I fell asleep."

"I'll go get you something more to eat, why don't you go run a bath," Charlie suggests.

Joey moves out from under her arm and straddles her legs, placing her hands on the couch either side of Charlie's head. "And will you be joining me in this bath?"

"Of course." She runs her hands up Joey's sides, tugging her top. "I'll even help you with this."

"I think I can manage to undress myself."

Charlie grins, "But it's so much fun when I do it."

With a mischievous gleam in her eye, Joey grabs a handful of Charlie's shirt in each hand. "You know what, it is fun," tugging hard and sending buttons flying everywhere, she cuts Charlie's protest off with her lips. When she finally breaks their kiss, Joey jumps from Charlie's lap and heads toward their room. "Don't forget the food," she reminds her. Left a little dazed, Charlie looks down at her shirt laying open with buttons strewn over the room. Trying to feel annoyed, Charlie shrugs, thinking they could easily been sewn back on, she quickly grabs the food and non-alcoholic wine and rushes to the bathroom.

* * *

Charlie sighs in contentment as she sits there in the bath with Joey in her arms, her palms against Joey's belly. She circles her hands over the growing baby bump, smiling at the fluttering of life she feels against her palms.

"What are you thinking?" Joey asks.

"How lucky I am."

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing." Charlie kisses her cheek. Reaching over for the bottle, Charlie pours two more glasses. "Charlie, about what I told you before about Ash."

"Look Joey, I'm not risking your freedom because she's letting her personal problems affect her work."

"I'm a little unsure of her at the moment too, but I trust Georgina's opinion of her." Charlie stays silent as she considers it. "Please Charlie, for the moment, just let her do her job and if it does look like things are affecting her, then you can make an official request to have her removed."

"You like her, don't you?"

"Yeah I do."

"Just don't forget why she's here Joey."

"Believe me, I won't, but we've both gotten to know Ash a little better lately and I'd rather have her investigating than some other officer we don't know." Joey pauses, before adding, "Of course, if Robertson's free now, then if Ash is replaced, he's the likely candidate."

Not relishing that happening, Charlie agrees to give Ash another chance. "Joey?"

"Mmm?"

"I think it might be time to get out of the bath." Joey shakes her head. "Joey, we're starting to look like prunes."

"At least we're matching prunes."

Charlie chuckles. "Ok, we'll finish the wine first."

* * *

The next morning, Watson is shocked when she returns home to see Kylie walking out of Ash's room. "Hey Watson."

"Kylie," Watson says half-heartedly. Feeling like she'd been kicked in the gut, she tries not to show it when a dishevelled and bleary eyed Ash comes into view.

"I'd better be going, bye Ash."

"Bye Kylie." Ash leans against the wall, ignoring Watson furious glare. "Morning Gia."

"That must have been an interesting workout you went for yesterday," she says sarcastically.

"I ran in to Kylie at the gym and we both decided to go out and let our hair down."

"What the hell were you thinking Ash," Watson fumes, "She's straight for Christ's sake."

"Well last night she wasn't so straight and please," Ash rubs her temples, "Keep your voice down."

Trembling with anger and hurt, Watson keeps her voice loud, "Maybe if you had kept off the booze you wouldn't be hung over."

"I'm not hung over," she says weakly, "I just didn't get much sleep."

Considering the state Ash appeared to be in, Watson doesn't believe her. "Jesus Ash, you go and get pissed and then sleep with your brother's ex-girlfriend."

"Emphasis on the ex."

Watson shakes her head in disgust, "You really don't care, do you? You stroll in here, create havoc and then you'll go back to the city, not caring about the mess you've left behind."

"You've made it clear that you don't want me Gia, so it's none of your business who I sleep with."

"I can't believe I defended you to Joey."

"One day you'll learn that's always a big mistake Gia."

"I think it's best if you found somewhere else to stay while you're here," Watson says, trying to erase the pain of seeing Ash like this.

"Why Gia, because you can't stand to see me with someone else?"

"No, because I can't stand to see you throw your life away." Watson starts to walk toward her room, pausing, she turns back to her. "A couple of officers called in sick, so I've pulled a double. I just came home to shower and change before I have to get back. I want you gone by the time I come off shift."

"Fine." Ash winces when she hears Watson's door slam. Stumbling into her own room, she closes the door and slides down it, holding her head in her hands as the pain gets worse. "What the hell am I doing?"


	104. Chapter 104

Charlie and Joey are going over reports at Joey's desk when Watson comes storming into the station, walking straight past them without saying a word. Joey and Charlie look at each other, "Ash," they say at the same time.

Joey sighs, "I guess I'd better go and check on her before someone gets in her firing line."

* * *

Watson hurriedly wipes away the tears when Joey walks into the locker room.

"Georgina, what happened," she asks as she sits next to her friend.

"She slept with Kylie."

Joey sits back in shock, "Kylie, as in super straight Kylie."

Watson nods, "I caught her coming out of Ash's room this morning." Stunned by the turn of events, Joey can only listen to her friend. "Ash was deliberately rubbing my nose in it, bragging that Kylie wasn't so straight after all, not to mention she's drinking again." She shakes her head in frustration, "She knows how dangerous it is for her to be drinking."

"What do you mean?"

"I shouldn't have said anything."

Not thinking much of it at the time, Joey remembers the night of Cat's birthday when she and Ash were the only ones who didn't drink any alcohol. "Georgina, is Ash an alcoholic?"

Watson reluctantly nods. "She started drinking when she was 15, around the time her dad died and it steadily got worse, then when her sister died, it got out of control and she started binge drinking."

"I take it she stopped drinking though."

"She swore off the booze when one of her friends was killed in a D.U.I.." She sighs, "Joey, the entire time I knew her, she never drank, but this morning she was hung over and what's worse, she denied that she was hung over."

"I'm so sorry Georgina."

"I wish I had never let her back into my life."

"Georgina, if Ash is drinking again, she's going to need her friends."

"I already told her I wanted her gone by the time I got home."

Joey puts her hand on Watson's shoulder. "Are you sure you want her to go?"

"No," she whispers softly. "God Joey, Ash told me she was a miserable drunk, if she loses control like that again, I hate to think of what will happen with the investigation."

"Speak to her Georgina, maybe it's not too late to get her back on track."

"I can't Joey, I'm too angry and hurt with her at the moment that if I try to speak to her I'll say something we'll both regret. I still can't believe she slept with Kylie," she says as her tears threaten to fall again.

Thinking back to her conversation with Ash the previous day, Joey finds it hard to believe that the woman who had spoken of her friend with such love and regret like she had would only hours later break her heart. "Are you going to be ok?"

"I will be in a minute."

Squeezing her friend's shoulder, Joey stands up. "I'll give you a bit of time alone."

"Thanks Joey."

* * *

As soon as Joey had filled her in, Charlie was heading out of the station, mumbling something about sorting someone out.

* * *

The sound of pounding at the door drags Ash from her bed. Stumbling to the door, she opens it and barely steps out of the way as Charlie barges in.

"Please, why don't you come in," she waves her hand after Charlie was already past.

"I've just about had it with your attitude Ash," Charlie fumes. Wincing in pain, Ash pleads with her to keep her voice down. "Raising my voice is probably the only way you will hear what I have to say."

"Charlie, I really can't handle it just now."

"Too bad Ash and if you're going to get so drunk you're hung over in the morning, then you can suffer the consequences."

"I don't drink Charlie, I haven't in years."

"Could have fooled me." Charlie looks around the house, "At least open the blinds, it's like a cave in here."

"Leave them shut. Charlie, say what you have to say and then leave," Ash says curtly.

Charlie looks Ash over, noticing her pale complexion, bleary eyes and dishevelled hair and clothes and the way she winced at every spoken word. "Ash, are you ok?"

"I get migraines ok and it tends give me an increased sensitivity to sound and light so you yelling at me really isn't helping."

"I'm sorry, I thought you were hung over."

"So did Gia. If you want to talk, can we do it in my room, because I really do need to lie down."

Following Ash into her darkened room, Charlie leans against the chest of drawers as Ash climbs back into bed, curling up and holding a pillow tightly to her chest.

"You get migraines a lot?" Charlie asks with some concern.

"Sometimes I do and sometimes I go months without getting one."

"You sure you're ok to talk?"

"Just say what you have to say, but please, say it softly," Ash says, in no mood for niceties.

"What set this one off?" Charlie all but whispers.

"The same thing that usually does, the stress of dealing with my family." Ash sighs, "And it didn't help that the nightclub Kylie took me to had a lot of flickering lights."

"It didn't seem to stop you sleeping with Kylie."

"Nothing happened between us."

Charlie snorts, "Yeah right, Watson caught Kylie coming out of your room."

"Charlie, I ran in to Kylie at the gym and when she saw I was kind of down, she offered to cheer me up and she was the one who had too much to drink last night." Closing her eyes to try to ease the pain, she continues. "I had no idea where she lived, nor was I in a fit state to find out, so we got a cab and I brought her here; she took the bed and I slept on the couch. I had only just gotten into my room to change out of the clothes I had on the night before when Kylie opened the door and Gia got an eyeful. I don't blame her for getting the wrong idea, but nothing happened Charlie, ask Kylie if you don't believe me."

"It's her day off. Why didn't you just tell Watson the truth?"

"There wasn't any point, Gia had already made up her mind about what had happened."

"It was bad enough you let her think you had slept with Kylie, but you didn't even try to deny it, did you?"

"She wouldn't have believed me."

"You don't know that." Charlie sighs, "I thought you wanted her back?"

"She's not exactly making it easy and now that Stacey's here, I'm not sure if I'm up to dealing with her and chasing Gia as well."

"So you're going to give up?"

"Of course not," she manages a weak grin. "Look Charlie, I'm just feeling a little sorry for myself because my head is killing me, so please, just ignore me."

"What about yesterday?"

"What about it?"

"Ash, something must have been said to you, because from what Joey said, you were a completely different person to the usual cocky smartarse."

Ash hugs the pillow tighter. "I'm adopted Charlie. My aunt took me in when my real mum died and she resented me, just like Stacey did. We had an older sister, Caroline, who Stacey was scared of. Caro kind of played protector to me, even after she moved into her own place, she looked out for me and aside from Bec, she was the only one who really made an effort to get me to sober up. I think I spent more time at Caro's after school than I did at home." Ash stops as the memories come flooding back, along with the pain. "Then, not long after my 17th birthday, I went to her place like I always did." She stops again.

"Ash, are you all right?"

"I found her Charlie," she says with her voice breaking, "She'd slit her wrists in the bath tub, there was blood everything, I called 000, started CPR, I did everything I'd just leaned in the first aid course, but it was too late, she was already dead."

"I'm so sorry, that must have been a hard thing to deal with."

"At the hospital, my mother took one look at me, saw Caro's blood all over me and told me that she wished I was the one who had killed myself and then she blamed me for not saving her life."

"I can't believe your mother said that to you," Charlie says, horrified that anyone could say that to another person.

"Caro was her favourite, me, I was just her sister's brat she felt obliged to adopt. I never told anyone else what she said, I just went out and got totally hammered, even more so than usual and ended up in hospital. I'd been drinking since I was 15, but this was worse; the day that I got out of hospital, I got drunk again, then the next day and the next. Then about 3 weeks after Caro's funeral, my best friend and her family were wiped out when a drunk ran a red light and I went into rehab that day and haven't touched a drop since I got out. I did my best to forget that day at the hospital, but I found out later that Stacey had overheard what mum said and she's taken great pleasure in reminding me."

"I take it she reminded you yesterday?" Ash nods. "Ash, there was no excuse for what your mother said to you and there was no way you could have saved your sister."

"I know that, but days like yesterday I let it get to me." She chuckles softly, "It's funny, talking about how miserable my life has been has actually made me ignore my migraine for a moment."

"Will you be ok if I leave you alone?"

"I'm not about to top myself Charlie."

"That's not what I meant."

"I've taken my medication, all I can do now is stay in a dark and quiet place and try to relax while I wait for it to pass. Can you tell Gia I'm going to need time to get over this migraine before I can move out?"

"Ash, when she learns the truth, she will probably let you stay."

"I never meant to hurt her Charlie, I just couldn't handle her looking at me with such disappointment and hurt and as always happens, I opened my mouth."

Charlie chuckles, "I don't think I've met anyone quite like you before Ash."

"Charlie, I'll be back tomorrow with my mind fully on the investigation."

"Ash, I know Joey seems to be coping well, but I want this over."

"I wish I could tell you it will be over quickly, but I can't."

Charlie nods, before leaving Ash to get her rest.

* * *

Still not able to sleep, Ash tosses her pillow at the door in frustration, moments before there's a knock at the door.

"Go away," she calls out, immediately regretting raising her voice.

Opening the door, Watson bends and picks up the discarded pillow on the way to the bed. "Charlie told me you were in a bad way and gave me a few hours off to keep an eye on you."

Climbing onto the bed, Watson sits up against the headboard as Ash moves to rest her head on her lap. "Just like old times," Ash says, feeling herself relax almost immediately.

"If I'd known about your migraine, I never would have left you alone," Watson says softly, her fingers gently stroking Ash's brow. "I know how bad they can get for you."

"I thought it was easing."

"Have you taken your pills?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry for accusing you of drinking."

"I don't blame you Gia, I must have looked a right mess."

"That's putting it mildly," Watson chuckles. "Ash, why did you let me get the wrong idea this morning?"

"You know me, backed into a corner, I always come out all tongues blazing." She sighs, "I'm sorry Gia, I never meant to hurt you, I just did what I always do and make things worse."

"Hey, don't put yourself down."

Ash rolls over so she could gaze up at her, "Gia, you know I would never be unfaithful to you."

"We're not together Ash, you can sleep with whoever you want to."

"You don't believe that anymore than I do."

Refusing to admit to the truth, Watson tells her to go to sleep, while continuing to gently stroke Ash's brow, her calming presence finally allows Ash to fall asleep.

* * *

Opening her eyes a few hours later, annoyed at having fallen asleep and finding that she had somehow worked her way down the bed, Watson finds herself staring into Ash's mischievous eyes. Smiling at Watson, Ash moves closer as if to kiss her. "Ash," she says in warning. "Obviously you're feeling better."

"You always know how to make me relax." Deciding not to push her luck just yet, Ash lies on her side next to her. "Did you know that Bec was the only one who remembered that it was my 28th birthday yesterday, even though it was the same day that most of my family got together to play 'let's gang up on Ash day'."

"Oh shit, I completely forgot."

Ash makes a big show of looking disappointed, "I suppose it has been five years since we celebrated my birthday together."

"You should have said something yesterday when we spoke."

"I thought I'd wallow in self-pity for a while."

"I'll make it up to you," Watson says, almost regretting it when she sees the look on Ash's face. "Not like that." Ash's lips start to quaver. "Cut it out Ash, I'm not falling for that look ever again."

"Damn," she grins. "Ok, so how about a birthday kiss then?"

"You bitch, that's what you were after the whole time." Ash wiggles her eyebrows at her in acknowledgement. Unable to completely resist, Watson rolls onto her side, her lips finding Ash's for the third time in a matter of days. Wondering how she kept ending up kissing her ex-girlfriend, Watson finds herself on her back as their kiss grows more passionate. When she feels a coolness on her skin, Watson pushes her away. "Ash!"

Ash looks at her innocently, "What, I was just opening my present."

Hurriedly doing up the buttons that Ash had undone, Watson wants to be angry with her, but can't. "Don't push it Ash," she says softly.

"I'm sorry," Ash says, snuggling against her side again, "I couldn't help myself."

Watson rolls her eyes as round two starts, "Ash, move your hand or lose it."

Leaving her hand resting just inside Watson's shirt, Ash straddles her waist and grins down at her, "Make me...whoa", without warning, Watson bucks her hips and Ash suddenly finds herself looking up at Watson. "Now, that is more like it," she says as she attempts to take control again, only to find her hand cuffed to the bedpost. "What the...Gia!"

"Not so cocky now, are we Ash," she grins in satisfaction. "If you're well enough to try it on me, you're well enough that I can go back to work."

Ignoring the cuffs for a moment, Ash asks if she still wanted her to move out.

"No Ash, you can stay."

"Can you uncuff me now?" She shakes her hand so that the cuff rattles against the bedpost for extra effect.

"Not just yet." Watson moves so that she was sitting on the edge of the bed, facing Ash, "I don't get your sister. One minute she seems to hate you and the next she's telling me to stay away from you because she doesn't want me to ruin you." Ash shrugs, at a loss herself to understand her sister most of the time. "Were you ever close?"

"There's photos of us together when I was baby; she was holding me, smiling in all of them. Of course we were only cousins then and for a while, she seemed ok with me after I was adopted, but she started to get jealous when I took up sport and dad started to spend more time with me because of it. She also couldn't handle the fact that I didn't fit into her perfect, little view of the world." Ash regards Watson for a moment, "Where did we go wrong Gia?"

"There were a lot of things and they all just kept mounting up."

"I should have come after you."

"It was time for us to move on Ash."

"Did you move on, because I sure as hell haven't."

Watson shakes her head gently, "You're kind of hard to forget Ash."

Ash suddenly breaks into a huge grin, "Thanks for the other birthday present." Watson looks at her in confusion. "You were sooooo jealous of Kylie. Come on Gia, at least admit that you were jealous this morning, otherwise you wouldn't have told me to get out."

Watson stands up, keeping her back to Ash, before answering, "Fine, I hated the thought of you being with Kylie, but it doesn't change anything"

Now grinning from ear to ear, her cockiness returning with those few words, Ash says confidently, "It changes everything. I'd about given up on you, even after the other kiss but now that I know you feel the same, I'm not giving up."

"I never said I felt the same"

"You were jealous at the thought of me being with another woman and you just spent the last few hours in bed with me when you could have kept an eye on me from another room."

"I'm going to the station."

"You can only deny this for so long Gia," she calls out as Watson heads to the door. "Hey, what about the key?"

Watson turns with a look of confusion. "For what?"

She rattles the cuffs again. Watson shrugs, "Sorry, I don't have the key on me," she informs her.

"Gia, you can't leave me handcuffed to the bed!"

"I just have."

"Gia," Ash calls out to the closed door, before muttering to herself. "I can't believe she left me handcuffed."

* * *

"I'm just glad my family was so normal growing up," Charlie comments as she shares afternoon tea with Joey in her office.

Joey looks at her with an amused expression. "Charlie, your sister was your daughter."

"Like I said, I'm just glad that my family was relatively normal."

"You feel sorry for Ash, don't you?"

"No one should have to deal with what she's had to."

"I'm glad she didn't cheat on Georgina."

"They're not dating Joey, so it really wouldn't have been cheating."

"Which is why you went and had words with Ash, because she wasn't really cheating." Charlie grins sheepishly, knowing full well why she had gone to see Ash. "Charlie, the only reason they're not back together is because of Georgina's stubbornness. If Ash had slept with Kylie, Georgina would have been as hurt as if they had been dating, because deep down, she's never stopped loving Ash."

Charlie is momentarily distracted by a figure moving pass her door. "Looks like Watson's ears must have been burning, she just came back to work." Charlie looks at Joey.

"Charlie, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Aren't you going to rush out there and interrogate her?"

Joey shakes her head, "You don't interrogate friends, you carefully manipulate them through careful questioning to reveal all." Joey grins, "And you only want me to go out there because you're dying to know what happened as much as I do."

"Yeah, but I can't make it too obvious, you're her best friend, it's expected of you."

"I'll be back shortly," Joey says as she rushes after her friend.

"Georgina, is Ash ok?"

Remembering how she had left, her lips twitch, "She's a little tied up at the moment, but she's much better."

"I know a little of what she's going through, the headaches I got were like a 1000 knives slicing through my brain."

"This one wasn't too bad, not like some of them. There were a few times while we were together that she was in bed for a couple of days because her migraines were so bad. I'm just glad she wasn't drinking again."

"Why don't you stop running from her Georgina, it's so obvious she means more than just a friend to you if this morning is anything to go by."

"I'm not sure I can deal with Ash and all the baggage that comes with her."

"You seem to be about the only one who can."

"My life is settled Joey, letting Ash into it," she sighs. "I just don't know Joey."

"She's crazy about you Georgina, why don't you just let yourself be caught," she advises her as she stands up, "I gotta go and report."

Watson chuckles, "Be sure to let Charlie know that Ash will be back to her smartarse self in no time."

"Speaking of which," Joey mutters.

Watson looks over in surprise as Ash comes strolling over to them, "Ash, what are you doing here, you should be in bed," she says as she wonders how she got out of the cuffs so quickly.

"Don't worry Gia, I'm not staying." Ash reaches into her pocket, "I just thought you might need these back," she lets the handcuffs dangle from her finger. "You left them behind when you handcuffed me to the bed before you left." Smiling at the interesting shade of red Watson was turning, Ash saunters past her. "Later, Gia," she walks out of the station, whistling softly as the other officers look anywhere other than at Watson.

"Not one word Joey," threatens Watson, as Joey holds her tongue, walking away before she did say something. Left standing in the middle of the room, knowing everyone was deliberately not looking at her, Watson shakes her head, smiling at the audacity of Ash and also glad that she was feeling better.


	105. Chapter 105

The next day, Joey is enjoying her lunch at the diner when a woman seats herself at her table. "It's usually police to ask before sitting," Joey says.

"It's Const. Collins, isn't it?"

Joey looks at her, realising who she was, she's in no mood for pleasantries. "What gave it away, my uniform or the name tag?"

"There's no need to be rude," the woman snaps.

"You're the one who sat uninvited at my table when I'm in the middle of my lunch."

"You're right, I'm sorry. I never introduced myself," the woman holds out her hand which Joey reluctantly shakes. "I'm Stacey Kelly, John's sister."

"The lawyer."

Stacey smiles, "You make it sound like a curse."

"I have no problems with lawyers in general, but your sister nearly killed my step-daughter and you're here to defend her."

"Fiona made a bad decision which got a little out of hand," Stacey says in a dismissive manner, "There was no malice involved, she never meant to hurt the girl."

Joey stares at her, incredulous. "Her name is Ruby and there was malice every time Fiona opened her mouth."

"Considering your current predicament, you're hardly one to sit in judgement Constable."

"I'm not in any predicament."

"Most would consider being a murder suspect a predicament."

"I haven't been charged with any crime and I won't be, because I'm innocent."

"Come now, Constable, I'm a lawyer, I've heard the 'I'm innocent' plea my entire career." She smirks, "And few turn out to be innocent."

"I don't know what sort of clients you're used to dealing with, but I am innocent and Ash will prove it."

"I wouldn't count on Ashley for anything Constable, she's not very reliable."

"I don't know, she seems to know what she's doing and I think I'd trust her to do the right thing more than I would you," Joey says, enjoying the effect her barb had on Stacey. "Now, is there something you actually wanted?"

"I just thought I'd pay my respects on the loss of your baby's father." Satisfied to see the flash of anger in Joey's eyes, Stacey continues, "I'd met Ivan a few times in court and I found him to be a very honourable and generous man."

Joey chuckles, completely throwing Stacey off balance. "Is that lawyer speak for morally corrupt and violent, because is if it is, I can certainly guess what sort of clients you represent."

"I was merely paying my respects Constable."

"No, you're trying to provoke a reaction from me."

"You must have misunderstood my intentions Constable."

"I'm reading you loud and clear. You know my feelings towards Ivan so you thought you'd try and provoke...I don't know, an aggressive reaction which you can then use in your defence of your sister."

"I don't have to use any such tactics to get my sister off these charges, not once I prove that Ruby Buckton is a bully who pushed my sister to the limit. Fiona is still recovering from our mother's death, she's in an extremely fragile state which your," Stacey pauses, "I'm sorry, what is the correct term these days to describe your, um," she screws up her nose, "Living situation?"

"Gee, don't choke on the words too much. Ruby is my step-daughter and Charlie is my girlfriend, lover, significant other, partner, de facto." Joey shrugs, "Whatever you want to call it, she's all those things, not to mention the love of my life and my, um, living situation as you call it, is," Joey leans forward, making Stacey lean back, "We're a family."

Stacey snorts in an unflattering way, "I'd hardly call what you have a family."

"Charlie and I love each other and Ruby is our daughter, now that might not fit your idea of a family, but for us, it is a family," she puts her hand on her belly, "One which is growing. And I'd be careful of throwing stones Ms Kelly and take a good look at your own family."

"There is nothing wrong with my family."

"I think Ash may see things a little differently and so would a lot of people around here. Ms Kelly, Fiona is the one who has been going around town badmouthing people and tormenting Ruby and we have plenty of witnesses, including teachers, who would be only too willing to testify as to what sort of person your sister is."

"This will never go to court," Stacey says with a confident manner.

"Of course it will. Georgina was in charge of the investigation and despite what you may think of her, she is beyond reproach, so I assure you Ms Kelly, that unless you agree to some sort of deal, Fiona will definitely be in court and with the evidence and witness testimonies, she could be in a lot of trouble."

"By the time I'm through with you, your family," saying the word as if she had eaten a sour lemon, "And Snr Constable Watson, Fiona will not only be free of all charges, but the fitness of you and your girlfriend as parents will be in question."

Joey shakes her head in amusement, "Wow, you really have a problem with me don't you, you can barely call Charlie my girlfriend without choking."

"That's because what you do with that woman is disgusting and unnatural."

"Oh, I don't know, I find it very," she grins, "Natural, not to mention extremely enjoyable. And unless I'm mistaken, your own sister is gay."

"Ashley is confused.

"I don't know her that well, but she doesn't seem very confused to me; in fact, she seems to know exactly what she wants," Joey grins again, "My best friend." Seeing the narrowing eyes glaring at her with something close to hatred, Joey decides to put an end to the conversation. "A word of advice Ms Kelly; maybe you should be looking out for what is best for Fiona and get her some help before she does something not even your manipulations will get her out of."

"Don't you dare tell me how to deal with my sister."

"Then don't badmouth my family and lifestyle, now if you don't mind Ms Kelly, I'd like to finish my meal in peace."

"I haven't finished."

"As far as I'm concerned, you have."

"This isn't over Constable, I'll see you ruined."

Joey glares at her, "Other's have tried and failed so go right ahead, throw everything you've got at me, but just don't be surprised when none of it sticks."

"You've made a very big mistake today Constable, one that you will pay dearly for."

"By any chance, have you ever worked for my father," Joey asks with contempt. "You're the type of underhanded, unethical and morally corrupt person he hires, much like the dearly departed Ivan."

"I would never work for a criminal like your father and I am merely doing my job."

"Manipulating the situation to shift the blame onto everyone other than your sister; like I said, you're a lawyer, now please leave before my girlfriend who has just walked in the door comes over here. Charlie's a little overprotective of me since I've been pregnant and she really hates to see me upset, so I think it's best if you run along now." Joey smiles pleasantly, "Maybe you can go and make life unpleasant for someone else for a change."

"I'm not scared of that woman."

"Fine, then stay, but I warn you," Joey says with a mischievous gleam to her eye, "I plan on giving my girlfriend a long, passionate kiss when she comes over."

"You really are disgusting."

"And you're a defence lawyer," Joey shrugs, "So nobody's perfect."

Stacey stands up, furious that things hadn't gone the way she'd expected. "I'll see you in court."

Joey watches her walk away, having a renewed respect for Ash for having to survive childhood with that woman as a sister.

Noticing the woman leaving Joey's table, Charlie frowns when she nearly elbows her out of the way in her haste to leave. Walking over to Joey, she brushes her lips over hers and sits next to her, "Would I be right in thinking that was the charming Stacey Kelly?"

"Charming is not really a word I'd use to describe her."

"What did she want?"

"To see how far she could push me."

"Come on," Charlie stands and holds her hand out for Joey. "We still have a half hour before work, let's go for a walk along the beach."

* * *

Walking with their arm around each other's waist, Charlie suddenly chuckles. "What's so funny?" Joey asks in amusement.

"I'm just trying to imagine what we must look like; two women in uniform walking along the beach with their arms around each other."

"I'd say we look like two people in love."

"I was hoping more for two people very much in love." Charlie leans over and kisses her cheek. "Are you sure you're ok Joey?"

"Georgina was right, that woman is a bitch but she annoyed me more than upset me."

"What did she say to you?"

"The usual shit that she's going to get Fiona off, Ruby's a bad girl and that Ivan was an honourable and generous man."

Charlie stills, "She mentioned Ivan to you?"

"Said she had met him a few times." Joey squeezes Charlie's hip. "It's ok Charlie, she was just trying to provoke me and for all we know, she lied about knowing him."

"I just don't like her having a go at you."

"It's all part of her strategy Charlie and after dealing with Cat, she was rather easy."

"Well, she had better not say anything to me about you or Ruby."

"Thanks Charlie. Have I said recently how much I love you?"

"Not for," she looks at her watch, "Four hours and twenty-five minutes."

"Oh well, then, you can wait another four hours and twenty-five minutes."

"But I never tire of hearing you say it Joey."

Joey chuckles, moving in front of her and linking her arms around Charlie's waist. "I love you Charlie, a real lot."

"A real lot?"

"More than anything in the world," she tries again.

"Much better." She pulls Joey's body closer to hers, "And I love you, a whole lot." She leans in, capturing Joey's lips in a passionate kiss.

"Wow," Joey says, feeling a little breathless after the kiss.

Charlie raises her hand and gently caresses her face, "I will never tire of loving you Joey."

"God Charlie, why did you have to go and say that when we have to go to work now."

Grinning wryly, Charlie assures her that she'll be suffering the same frustration for the rest of the day. Pulling Joey close to her side, they continue their walk. "Ash seems to be in a better place today."

"So does Georgina."

Charlie sniggers, "You're dying to know about the handcuffs as much as I am, aren't you?"

"I'm not game to ask Georgina though and leaving it up to my imagination is doing all sorts of things to my mind."

"Well, our imagination is all we have because Watson will never talk. We should be getting to work."

* * *

Ash is literally bowled over when Watson rushes out of the station. "Sorry," Watson holds her hand out and pulls Ash to her feet, "I'm in a hurry."

"No shit." Brushing the dust off her backside,

"Look Ash, sorry for knocking you over, but I've got an arrest to make before he disappears again."

"I'll go with you."

"I can handle this myself."

"I'm coming with you Snr Constable," Ash says, pulling rank. "Now let's get going," she starts walking.

"Fine you can come, but Ash?"

She turns to face her, while continuing to walk backwards. "Yeah?"

"You're going the wrong way." She points in the other direction, "The car's over there."

"I knew that."

"Of course you did, you were just taking the scenic route."

"Did you remember your handcuffs Gia," Ash asks, still feeling embarrassed, not only for ending up on her arse but for walking in the wrong direction. Following after Ash, Watson tells her she's going to make her pay for that. "It wasn't my fault Gia, you're the one who left me handcuffed to the bed, I was just doing the right thing by returning them to you as quickly as possible."

"How did you get out of them so quickly?"

Ash half turns, "That's a secret."

"Ash, watch where," she winces when Ash's knee bangs into the car bumper.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," she fumes as she hops up and down, rubbing her knee. Watson chuckles at her antics, "It's not funny Gia."

"It is from where I'm standing."

Wishing she could start this day all over again, Ash ignores the dull pain in her knee as she continues on.

"Are you ok Ash?"

"Now she asks. I'm fine."

"I didn't mean the knee Ash, I meant that you seem a little out of sorts."

"Gee, why would I be out of sorts, I know, I've landed on my arse and banged my knee in a matter of minutes."

"You're usually not so clumsy."

"I thought you were in a hurry," Ash reminds her.

Still chuckling, Watson jumps into the driver's seat. "God, it'll be a miracle if I survive this day," Ash mutters to herself.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Ash finds herself on her arse for the second time as she holds her hand to her eye. "I can't believe he punched me in the face," she moans.

"Move your hand out of the way." Leaning in, Watson examines Ash's eye, wincing as she notices the swelling starting. "You'll live."

"Gee, you're all heart," her own heart racing at having Watson close enough to feel her breath on her face. Ash stands up, stumbling slightly, she finds herself lying in a heap on top of Watson. Brushing away a bit of dirt from Watson's face, her eyes drawn to her lips, Ash leans down towards her.

"Ash, can you move, it's kind of uncomfortable lying on a rock."

"What?" she asks, still distracted by her destination.

"Ash," Watson says a little louder.

"Huh...oh, sorry." Getting to her feet, Ash leans down, helping Watson to her feet, holding her hand longer than necessary while Watson rubbed her back with her other. "Damn, that rock really dug in."

"Let me look."

"Nice try Ash."

"Gia, let me look."

Sighing, she raises her shirt as much as was necessary. "You have a little cut and you're probably going to bruise a little."

"I'm not the only one." She raises her hand to Ash's face, "May you should go to the hospital."

"I'm fine, I'll put some ice or something on it back at the station." Trying to resist the temptation of having Watson so close, she takes a step back, "I really didn't think he'd hit me."

"You probably shouldn't have taunted him like that."

"In all my years as a cop, that's usually worked when I've been confronted by a much larger man."

"Then you really should have asked why I was arresting him before you said what you did," Watson says, her lips twitching. "He has multiple charges of domestic abuse against him."

"Oh great, so I say you wouldn't hit a woman to a guy who gets off on hitting women."

"Yep."

"It's not funny and you could have warned me."

"And you could have asked."

"I can't believe you would have tried to arrest a thug like that on your own Gia, he was huge."

"6'6" but once he's sobered up, he usually comes quietly when I arrest him; that is when I can actually find him. Then again, I usually don't call him a muscle bound moron," she chuckles, "At least not to his face."

"You are enjoying this way too much."

"And you seem to be having a bad day."

"It's all your fault."

"Me!"

"Yes, you. You make me crazy Gia." She steps toward her, "You are the only person who has ever reduced me to a clumsy fool, when all I ever want is to show you how much I love you."

"Ash."

Ash places a fingertip to her lips. "You've always accepted me for me, you've never tried to change me." She steps even closer, "I was a better person when I was with you Gia and I want that again." Their lips mere centimetres apart.

"Go for it girl, kiss her."

Watson and Ash both turn to the man handcuffed on the ground, both having forgotten he was there. With the mood broken, Watson steps away from Ash, "Come on, let's get him back to the station and get some ice on your eye."

Ash follows quietly behind them, silently cursing the interruption, but grinning on the inside at the look that was in Watson's eyes as they were about to kiss.

* * *

"What the hell happened?"

"Watson arrested him."

"I'm getting really sick of that woman's interference. I wish I had hired a professional instead of that incompetent Samuels to rid ourselves of her."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Just get the wife to drop the charges like every other time."

"It's not going to be that easy this time," he pauses, fearing the explosion at this next words. "He hit a cop, that detective."

"Damn that fucking idiot," he rages down the phone. "We can't waste the time to fight these charges; find another skipper and boat."

"What about Watson?"

"Her sister's dead and so is the deal we made. If she causes any more trouble, deal with her."

"Yes sir."


	106. Chapter 106

The next morning, Watson finds Ash sitting with her elbows on the kitchen table and her chin resting on her hands. Standing next to her, Watson runs her fingers gently over Ash's face as she studies the damage, pleased to see that the swelling around her eye had gone down . "It doesn't look too bad this morning."

"It feels ok," Ash says, breathing in the scent of Watson's shampoo and soap as she leans over her.

"Ash." Watson rolls her eyes when she doesn't respond. "Ash."

"Yeah?"

"Could you actually look at me when I talk to you."

"Believe me, I am looking."

Watson cups her chin, lifting it up, "I'm up here Ash."

Ash grins, "I was just reacquainting myself with some friends."

"Am I going to have to superglue my buttons shut when I'm around you?" her voice a mixture of amusement and exasperation.

"I'd still find a way," she says cheekily as she circles her arms around her waist. "Admit it Gia, you like me looking which is why you haven't done your buttons back up."

With Ash's hands almost burning against her back as they move under her shirt, she flinches slightly when Ash's fingers touch the bruise on her back. "I used to love having breakfast with you when we were together," Ash says softly. Watson blushes at the reminder of how quite a few of their mornings ended up as Ash leans upward, her lips gently touching the skin just above Watson's open shirt, her warm breath and touch sending shivers through her and breaking down her defences. Feeling the tremor in Watson's body, Ash pulls her closer as her lips trace a path across her skin, her hands working their way higher. "Fuck," Ash mutters against Watson as her phone breaks the spell. Sighing when Watson steps well away from her, Ash snatches her phone up, "This better be good," she barks into the phone.

"Charming Ashley, your usual eloquence on display."

"What do you want Stacey?" Ash demands.

"I want you to come to tea with John and I tonight."

"Is Gia invited?" Ash asks as Watson leans against the counter, her eyes on her.

"Absolutely not."

"Then I'm not interested."

"Ashley, we're your family."

"Only when it suits you. Stacey, I'm not interested in spending an evening listening to all my short comings."

"I promise you it wouldn't be like that."

Ash scowls, "If you're on your best behaviour, that means one thing; who is he?"

"He's an associate from work down here on holiday."

"Great, so not only is he a man, he's also a lawyer; two things I have no interest in."

"Ashley, at least meet the man."

"Cut the bullshit Stacey. Summer Bay is not exactly the destination of choice for you or your friends which means he's here as a favour to you."

"He's a lovely man Ash."

"I don't care Stacey, he's a man and I'm gay so we don't tend to go well together romantically. Now if you'll excuse me, you interrupted me at a very critical moment." She hangs up and tosses the phone on the table. "She ruined the mood, didn't she?"

"There was no mood Ash."

Ash sighs as she sees the same familiar mask slide back into place. "If she hadn't called, we both know we'd be in bed right now."

"It would never have come to that."

"Gia, I know you, the way your body speaks to me." She stands and moves over to her, "You wanted me as much as I wanted you."

"Ash, nothing is going to happen between us," Watson says, the words sounding weak to her own ears.

"Why are you so resistant?"

"You're still investigating Joey."

"It's my job Gia."

"And when it's over, you go back home."

"Is that what is stopping you?"

"It's a pretty big thing Ash."

"You could come with me."

"This is my home."

"I understand that Gia, but you can't really go any further with your career if you stay here. Come with me Gia and you could be a Sergeant within a year or two."

"Becoming a Sergeant isn't a priority for me anymore." She tries not to move away when Ash steps closer. "I'm settled Ash. I never expected to stay here for so long, but this has become my home."

"You told me once that home was wherever we were together."

"Ash, the only way we could be together is if one of us was willing to make a sacrifice."

"I was willing to make that sacrifice once before, I'd do it again."

"I can't ask that of you Ash. You love being a detective and Summer Bay isn't big enough to hold you."

Ash reaches out, her hand gently caressing her face. "As long as we're together, I would follow you anywhere."

"I don't want you to give up everything to be with me and then have you resenting me."

"I could never resent you Gia," Ash says softly. "I guess there wouldn't be much point having a quick fling because it would hurt too much when it came time to walk away."

"I'm glad you realise that Ash."

"Oh I realise it." She grins suddenly. "You're trying to convince yourself not to give in by coming up with what seem like perfectly valid reasons not to become involved."

"Ash."

"No Gia. The biggest mistake I ever made was not fighting to keep us together. I'm not making that mistake again, so you can keep coming up with reason after reason why we shouldn't be together to convince yourself but you will never convince me." Pressing her body against Watson's, her hands on the counter on either side of her. "I'm not giving up while there's a chance." She leans forward, capturing her lips in a quick, but passionate kiss. Stepping back, she smiles at Watson's flushed look and slightly glazed eyes. "See, I told you, your head is telling you one thing but your body is screaming that it wants me."

"Ash."

"I asked you once if you could look me in the eye and tell me that I had no chance of getting you back, I'm asking again." She leans in until their faces were only inches apart. "Gia, look me in the eye and tell me that and as much as it will hurt me, I will respect your wishes and let you go."

Watson closes her eyes, trying to block out Ash's face. 'I can't," she finally admits. "You know I can't tell you that Ash."

"You should start listening to your heart Gia," Ash says, her hands gently gripping Watson's hips, "And listen to your body." She leans in, giving her a chaste kiss on her cheek, before stepping away with a cheeky grin, "And you should probably button up your shirt, it kind of ruins your argument when you keep flashing me like that."

Watson watches Ash walk away, knowing it was only a matter of time before Ash totally tore down her defences.

* * *

Ana smiles as she watches her daughter and girlfriend walking along the beach with their arms around each other, the love Charlie and Joey felt for each other obvious even from a distance. Waving back when Joey waves her over, Ana walks toward them, frowning when she hears Joey's slightly snappish response to Charlie.

"Is everything ok?"

"Charlie's making fun of me because I had to make adjustments the other day to get my uniform on."

"I wasn't making fun, I was just pointing out that you're, um," Charlie stops when she's not sure how to say it.

"Getting fat," Joey says a little self-consciously.

"You're not fat Joey, but bubs is growing and well, so are you," Charlie says as gently as possible. Joey scowls at her. "It's a perfectly natural thing Joey and you're as gorgeous today as..."

"You'd better not say when I met you Charlie, because I was a mess at the time," Joey interrupts her angrily.

Charlie looks at Ana in appeal. "Joey, Charlie's right. Having to wear larger clothes is all a part of being pregnant."

"I know that," she snaps.

Ana's lips twitch at her daughter's snappy attitude. "Joey, when I was pregnant with you, I was already much larger than you were at the same stage."

"You were?"

She nods, "And your father wasn't as understanding as Charlie. I knew he loved me, but when it came to being supportive of me when I was in my moods, he was absolutely useless."

Charlie suddenly finds herself with Joey in her arms. "It's ok Joey, I know you're feeling a little up and down today."

"I'm sorry for snapping."

"Your body's just adjusting to the changes Joey," Charlie assures her, rubbing her back in a soothing gesture.

Still in Charlie's arms, Joey turns to her mother, apologising to her as well.

"I understand perfectly Joey. What are you two up to today?"

"Charlie has to go to the station for a few hours this afternoon, so Ruby and I were just going to veg out at home. You're welcome to join us."

"I'd like that."

"I should be going actually," Charlie says.

Feeling more like herself, Joey informs Charlie that they were going out for dinner that night. "We are?"

"Yes we are. I thought we could take in a movie as well."

Charlie smiles at the mischievous look in her eye. "What are you up to?"

Joey grins, busted. "I thought we could ask Georgina and Ash out with us."

"Matchmaking?"

"It's not really matchmaking Charlie."

Charlie shakes her head in amusement. "I can't believe I'm going to agree to a double date with the woman who's investigating you."

"Yeah, but she's a very nice investigator and it's not as if she's really treating me much like a suspect."

"How do you know she's not just waiting for you to drop your guard?"

"Unlike the rest of her family, Ash seems very open and honest about how she does things."

"Ok, I'll be home as early as I can." Taking her time in kissing Joey goodbye, she whispers "You're absolutely gorgeous Joey, never doubt that." Joey squeezes her tighter in thanks.

"How are things Joey?" Ana asks once Charlie had left.

"You mean aside from my bitchy moods, things are good. Ruby's recovered well, work is great if not a little dull sometimes and as you saw, Charlie's been absolutely great where I'm concerned."

"She seemed a little preoccupied as she was leaving."

"The ecstasy investigation has been getting to her a little more since Ruby's accident."

"Still no break throughs?"

She shakes her head. "No one's talking but at least there's been no more overdoses, so that's one good thing."

Ana puts her arm around her, "I'm sure Charlie will get to the bottom of this."

"I hope so, because I don't want any other parent to go through what we did."

* * *

Having noticed Ash's smug demeanour and Watson's slightly rattled one throughout their meal, Joey takes her friend aside while they stand outside the cinema. "Georgina, has something happened between you and Ash?"

"We had a moment this morning."

"A moment?"

"Yeah." Watson blushes, "A moment which probably would have ended up with us in bed together if Stacey hadn't called."

Joey grins widely, "Ash really is getting to you, isn't she?"

"She always has. The harder I try to keep a distance, the more she gets to me."

"Then give in Georgina."

"I'm scared of losing her again Joey," Watson confesses. "I still think that leaving her when I did was the right thing to do at the time, but it hurt so much when I walked away from her Joey and I don't think I could bear that again."

"Georgina, you can't keep denying your feelings for her out of fear of being hurt. After Robbo tried to kill me," she shudders at the memories, "I was all set to leave but Charlie came to see me. I knew she was confused, that chances were I was going to get my heart broken, but I couldn't leave while there was a chance that we could be together." She grins wryly, "Of course, I got my heart totally ripped out and stomped on, but I don't regret going home with Charlie that night. I could have done without the pain that eventually came, but after all that happened that first time we were together, it only made us stronger when we finally found our way back to each other."

"I remember that night, Charlie was pissed at me for letting you leave the station." Watson glares at her, "That was stupid Joey, leaving without seeing the doctor after what Robbo had done."

"I just wanted out of there." She nudges her friend with her hip, "Sorry you copped it though."

"Charlie was worried, that's all. She was frantic when Aden told her that he had seen Robbo following you."

"I know. Georgina, she took a chance with her feelings that night, I mean yeah, she ran again, but she took the chance, despite her confusion. You're not confused with your feelings for Ash."

"Yes I am."

"Only because you're trying to fight them. You've never stopped loving her Georgina and you will regret it if you let her be the one to walk away this time without trying to stop her."

"And what if that means I have to leave the Bay to be with her."

Joey looks away, hating the thought of losing her friend. "Aside from Charlie, you're the best friend I've ever had and I'd miss you like crazy, but this is about you Georgina. You deserve to be happy and if that means following Ash, then that's what you need to do."

* * *

"What do you think they're talking about?" Ash asks Charlie.

"Us." Charlie watches both women, nearly rushing over there when she saw Joey shudder. "And she's talking about Robbo."

Ash looks at her in surprise, "How can you tell?"

"Joey's body tends to still and then she shudders. And as much as she has healed from what he put her through, there's always a sadness and pain that comes into her eyes when she talks about him," she says.

"She's an amazing woman Charlie, I don't know if I ever would have had the strength that she's shown."

"You underestimate yourself Ash. Every day is a fight for you."

"I'd hardly compare being an alcoholic to being a rape victim."

"But every day you need the strength not to pick up a bottle and start all over again."

"Charlie, I was a kid when I started drinking and I never even liked the booze. I was weak Charlie, I drank to escape because it was easier."

"You still found the strength to stop. Look Ash, I only have a vague idea of what your life was like growing up, but even after you stopped drinking, I doubt that things got easier for you at home."

"They didn't."

"And you were tempted to drink again, weren't you?"

Ash nods reluctantly. "There are still times when I think it would be so much easier to just give in."

"So what stops you?"

"I hate being weak, being out of control. I hated myself when I drank, hated what I became. I never want to feel like that again. Plus," she gazes over at Watson, "There's too much to lose."

"You've overcome a lot Ash and you've achieved a lot at such a young age."

"Career wise maybe," her eyes never far from Watson.

"Oh shit," Charlie mutters.

"Fuck," Ash says loudly when she sees what caught Charlie's attention. Charlie and Ash rejoin Joey and Watson just as Stacey reaches them.

Stacey's eyes narrow when she notices Ash's arm around Watson's waist. "Are you going to introduce us to your gentleman friend Stacey?" Ash asks pleasantly.

Trying not to make it too obvious how disgusted she was with her sister's display of affection for that woman, Stacey indicates to the man beside her, "Ralph, this is Ashley."

"Oh, the sister you were telling me about." He holds out his hand, not at all fussed by the possessive way Ash was leaning against Watson. Ash shakes his hand and introduces Watson as her girlfriend, much to the annoyance of her sister and Watson and to the amusement of Joey and Charlie.

"How long have you been together?" Ralph asks, clearly oblivious to the real reason why Stacey had invited him to Summer Bay.

"Not long this time."

"This time?"

"We were together for three years a few years ago." She smiles as she steps behind Watson and embraces her, "We've only just found each other again."

"True love, hey?"

"Most definitely," she grins, her chin on Watson's shoulder as Stacey glares at her.

"Are you a cop too, Gia?"

"Ah yes," Watson manages to get out, her nerves on edge being in Ash's arms like that.

"Oh, how rude of me." She waves her hand toward Charlie and Joey, "These are our friends," emphasising the word for the benefit of her Stacey, "Charlie and Joey. Stacey, I don't think you've actually met them."

"No." Stacey reluctantly shakes hands with Charlie.

"Actually, we did meet yesterday," Charlie says, trying not to laugh at Stacey's confusion. "At the diner, right after you spoke to Joey," she reminds her.

"Right," she acknowledges, still annoyed that things hadn't gone her way.

"So sis, what are you and Ralph up to," Ash asks. While Ash is surprised that Watson was allowing her to be so public with her affections when she was always so hesitant of revealing too much when they were together, she was relishing having Watson in her arms and was trying not to get too excited by the fact that Watson was starting to relax in her arms, her hands on hers where they rested against her stomach.

"Ralph and I were just having a business meal."

"Really," Ash says in a tone that expresses her doubt.

"I had some depositions on a case I needed your sister to go over before court on Monday."

"So you're only here for a short time then?"

"I head back first thing tomorrow."

"Couldn't you have faxed the depositions to Stacey?"

"I was going to but Stacey asked me to bring them down."

Ash eyes her sister who was looking very uncomfortable at the moment. "Ralph, we really should be going," Stacey says.

"Why don't you join us at the cinema and then for a coffee afterwards," Ash suggests, to the surprise of everyone there. Ralph accepts straight away, much to Stacey's horror.

"What are you up to Ash," Watson whispers.

"Just making sure that she knows how much you mean to me," she murmurs into her ear.

"She doesn't care."

"But I do." She tightens her arms briefly, holding her closer.

"The movie is just about to start," Joey says, privately thinking that the evening was going to be very interesting. "Why don't we get our tickets?"

* * *

Following Watson into the house, Ash stands there with her hands behind her back, rocking back and forth on her heels, a big smile on her face.

"Night Ash."

"Not even a goodnight kiss?" she asks cheekily.

"Ash, you had more than enough kisses tonight."

"You weren't objecting."

"I was enjoying rubbing Stacey's nose in it."

Ash smirks, "That's just an excuse Gia, you were just enjoying it."

Watson shrugs, neither confirming nor denying it as she turns her back on Ash and walks away. Ash watches her walk toward her room alone, grinning from ear to ear, knowing that it was only a matter of time before she was joining her there.

* * *

"If I wasn't gay, I might actually have been interested in Ralph," Joey muses as she climbs into bed.

"He really did seem like great guy and it's kind of funny the way he and Ash hit it off."

"Poor old Stacey didn't quite know how to handle that."

"I can't believe Stacey actually thinks she can set Ash up with a guy."

"Ash certainly reminded her tonight where her interests lie with the way she was all over Georgina." Joey chuckles, "Georgina didn't know whether to thump Ash or give into her every time Ash kissed her."

"I thought we were bad when we made out at the movies." Charlie tosses her clothes over the chair. "At least we usually keep to a corner, up the back."

"Ash really did seem oblivious at times to the fact they weren't alone."

"Tonight wasn't just about sticking it to Stacey, was it? Something's definitely going on between them now."

"Georgina's trying very hard for there not to be, but it was kind of hard to miss that they looked like a couple in love, at least some of the time."

"I saw that Joey, I also saw how hard she was trying to denying her feelings."

"Georgina's stubborn."

Charlie snorts as she climbs in naked behind Joey, "That's an understatement. I don't want Watson to get hurt but I wish she would just put us all out of our misery and just go for it."

"Wow, you're such a romantic." Joey feels the naked skin against her back, "Am I about to get lucky tonight?"

Charlie moves over Joey, "Depends on your definition of getting lucky."

"Lucky as in," she pauses as she looks up at Charlie, "Incredible sex with a beautiful woman."

"Incredible sex, huh?"

"Every time with you is incredible Charlie."

Charlie gazes down at her with love, "I haven't added to my list for some time."

"Gee Charlie, it's going to get harder and harder for you to top some of those words."

"I'll just have to keep trying until I do." She ducks her head, capturing Joey's lips in a brief kiss.

"You're going to have to do better than that Charlie."

Charlie grins. Reaching over, she grabs something from the side drawer and holds it up in front of Joey.

"Haven't you had enough junk food tonight," Joey comments, her heart already racing at what the night held in store. "And it makes such a mess."

"I'll clean up this time," she assures her, "I'd hardly call it junk food either."

"It's chocolate Charlie."

"It's also you." She lifts up Joey's nightshirt, her hand lovingly caressing Joey's belly.

Joey shivers at her touch, "Charlie, please."

Grinning at Joey's desperate plea, Charlie tosses the chocolate body paint aside unused. Joey looks at her in confusion. "I just wanted to get you in the mood," Charlie explains.

"Charlie, you had me in the mood the second you got into bed."

"In that case," Charlie sets out to keep her in the mood.


	107. Chapter 107

Ash breezes into the station first thing Monday morning, the memories of Saturday still fresh in her mind, despite the fact that Watson had made herself scarce all of Sunday.

Mark smirks when he walks into her office and finds her leaning back in the chair, with her feet up on the desk and her hands behind her head, a dreamy expression plastered all over her face.

"I guess I don't have to ask what's got you in such a good mood."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Words all over the station that you and Watson are back on in a big way."

Ash frowns, "Why would people be thinking that?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe it's got something to do with the two of you being seen making out at the cinema on Saturday night."

"Oh that, we're just friends."

"Yeah, I make out like that with my ex-lovers all the time."

"That was just for my sister's benefit." Mark looks at her disbelievingly. "Really, we're not on together." She holds her fingers an inch apart, "But I was this close to getting with Gia the other morning before my sister called and ruined everything."

"So if you're not together, why are you happy?"

She holds her fingers up again, "Because I was this close Mark." She grins at him, "She keeps coming up with all these reasons not to be with me, but she's not really fighting me off when I touch her and there were times when she was quite enthusiastic at the cinema and it had nothing to do with rubbing Stacey's nose in it."

"Ash, I have never seen you chase after someone like this. Don't get me wrong, I like Watson, but you could have any woman you wanted, so why her?"

"She's always loved me for being me." She sighs wistfully, "She's the one Mark, the one who completes me."

"Then I wish I didn't have to show you these."

"What are they?"

"Something that may put a serious roadblock in your plans to get back with Watson." He tosses the folder in front of her. "It's proof that Collins has been lying to us."

Opening the folder, Ash stares at the images in front of her in disbelief. "So much for her denials about an affair," Mark says, annoyed that they'd been lied to. "With these photos and her history, we've got enough to make an arrest or at least question her about lying to us."

"Where did these come from?"

"They were sent to headquarters in the city and they had them scanned and emailed to us almost immediately."

Ash picks up the photos to have a closer look as Mark continues. "I wouldn't let the Sergeant catch you perving at naked photos of her girlfriend. Though when she sees these photos of Collins in bed with the victim, she's likely to be the ex girlfriend."

"I'm not so sure about that."

"We have the evidence against Collins, Ash. She had the opportunity and the motive."

"So did her father. Cat accused him of assault and even if he didn't do it, it brought their relationship into the open and he's pretty much lost his daughter because of it."

"There's also this," Mark says as he hands her the papers.

Ash scans the papers, her mood darkening, "When did this happen?"

"A couple of days ago. They put a rush on the results and sent them through with the photos."

"Why weren't we informed immediately?"

Mark shrugs, "I guess they just thought there wasn't much point until the results were back. Ash, we have to make an arrest."

"Not until I'm sure."

"You don't have a choice."

Ash narrows her eyes at him, "What are you on about Mark?"

"Croydon saw the photos before they were emailed through and she's ordered us to make the arrest."

"You're just telling me this now," she says angrily. "I told you before Mark, I will make the arrest based on the evidence and not because somebody tells me to do it, especially someone who has no right to be sticking her nose into this case."

"Ash, be reasonable. We have motive, we can place her at the scene on the day and now we have the evidence of an affair."

"Croydon doesn't have all the facts."

"Like you were lovers with one of the suspects and knew the victim. Ash, if this all goes pear shaped, I'm not going down with you," he says. "We do our job and we make the arrest."

"Until I receive orders to the contrary from the Snr Sergeant, I am in charge here, not you and not Croydon. If you want to kiss her arse, go ahead, but I'm telling you, if we make the arrest now, then we'll end up with egg on our faces and be faced with allegations of harassment and false arrest."

"What are you on about Ash? We have the photos which prove Collins was having an affair with the victim."

"Mark, these photos are fake." She tosses them back at him, "That is not Joey with Catriona."

Mark picks the photos up, staring at them. "Ash, it's her."

"Look closer."

"I am and all I see is Collins having sex with the victim."

Ash rolls her eyes, "Stop staring at her tits and look at her neck."

"What about it?"

"Jesus Mark."

"Give me a break Ash, I'm not the expert on women that you are."

"Joey has a scar on her neck from being grazed by a bullet." She stabs her finger at the photos in his hand, "There's no scar on the woman in these photos. Her body shape is also completely wrong."

Mark frowns at her, "Have you seen her naked to be able to tell that?"

"I'm gay, she's gorgeous, believe me, I've noticed her and I don't have to see her naked to tell you that the woman in these photos isn't Joey."

He pushes the photos away in annoyance, "Shit, that's all we need."

"This whole case has bugged me from the moment this case was assigned. When we were given the details of the case and in particularly, Collins history, it was as if it was a foregone conclusion that we'd be arresting her or her father. Then there's Croydon who shouldn't have anything to do with this case, sticking her nose in it."

"You think another cop is setting them up?"

"No, but for whatever reason, Croydon and perhaps others, are certainly using this to their advantage."

"Collins could still be guilty."

Ash looks at him, "Do you think she is?"

"I don't know her that well, but going by how the people here regard her, I'd say no and I think it's more likely that the killer is setting her up, which kind of discounts Gabriel."

"The DNA results may show that he's not the baby's father but I wouldn't put it past him to doctor some fake photos as a way to throw the suspicion away from him."

"By setting up his own daughter?"

"It was only a matter of time before those photos would have been proven as fake and it would most likely draw the suspicion away from Joey and from Gabriel; after all, what sort of father would set up his own daughter. Now though, it looks like we do have another suspect, one we don't know about."

"We need to find out who the father of the baby is."

"Exactly. Gabriel is still a suspect, though I'm leaning more towards whoever fathered that baby. If he is the one behind the photos, then he's gone to a lot of trouble to throw the suspicion on Joey."

"So you're discounting Collins as a suspect?"

"She stays a suspect, only because we can't prove her innocence."

"You like her, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do and I have to admit that I admire her. You've seen her file, what she's achieved and what it's cost her; that takes guts."

"Ash, just answer me this; are you sure your judgement is not impaired where she is concerned because you're in love with her best friend?"

"Mark, you've known me long enough to know the answer to that."

"That was before I saw how important Watson is to you."

Ash sighs, "Look Mark, if by some chance I am wrong about Joey, then I'll make the arrest as soon as the evidence is found, but she didn't do this, I'm certain of that. When we do arrest the murderer, we're going to have to be absolutely certain of the evidence, because if we make one wrong move, we'll be the ones who will be hung out to dry."

"I'm with you Ash but you realise that if you clear Collins, then you're likely to piss off Croydon."

"I don't give a fuck Mark. I'm no one's puppet and I refuse to arrest someone just because somebody told me to."

"So where to now? We have another suspect, but we have no clue as to who this man is."

"We need to contact every person who stayed at the hotel the week leading up to Cat's death."

Mark stares at her, horrified, "You have got to be joking Ash."

"I think we both know what sort of woman Cat was, so there's a chance that Gabriel wasn't the only regular visitor she had."

"Ash, it'll take forever to track them all down, that's if they even used their real names when they signed in."

"The ones who have already been interviewed were asked if they saw anyone hanging around Cat while they had been staying at the hotel, so we don't have to reinterview them, just the ones who had already checked out in the days preceding the murder."

"You really want us to go back a week?"

"It may be grasping at straws, but it's not as if we have anything else to go on."

"Jesus," he mutters as he stands up, "You really don't expect much."

"Mark, our arses are on the line now and I can take the heat from Croydon, but we need a result or at least another viable suspect."

"I'll grab a couple of uniforms and get onto it."

Clutching the papers and photos in her hand, Ash follows Mark out.

* * *

Having filled Charlie in on what she had discussed with Mark, Ash sits and watches Charlie as she barely glances at the photos before tossing them aside. "That's definitely not Joey."

"I didn't think it was, but someone went to a lot of trouble to make it look like she was sleeping with Cat. I'm going to have the photos analysed, but how did you know they were fake?"

"Joey would never cheat on me and I know every part of my girlfriend and that," she points at the photos in disgust, "Is definitely not my girlfriend's body."

"I noticed that myself." Realising how that sounded, Ash blushes, "What I meant was, I haven't seen her naked or anything," Ash says flustered, "but I'm a pretty good judge of body shape."

"Lots of practice?" Charlie asks, her lips twitching at Ash's embarrassment.

"I've really got to do something about this rep I seem to have," she mutters. "Charlie, I've had some doubts from the start about Joey's involvement, but I still had to look at everything and she had the motive and the opportunity. Until I make an arrest though or find a witness that places someone else in Cat's room after Joey, I still can't completely rule her out as a suspect."

"I understand that."

"Were you ever worried that she was guilty?" Ash asks out of curiosity.

"Never," Charlie says with absolute certainty.

"Joey's lucky to have someone like you in her corner."

"And I guess we're lucky to have you here and not someone who would blindly follow orders," Charlie says, still wondering why Croydon had it in for Joey.

Ash grins, "I guess there are some advantages to being a disobedient smartarse."

Charlie chuckles, finding herself liking Ash more each time they spoke. "Are you still looking at Gabriel?"

"If for no other reason than he really pissed me off by fighting our request for a DNA sample for so long. I do not like being played and that bastard must have known the tests would come back with no match for him to volunteer the sample after fighting so hard."

"I'm just glad the man is out of our lives."

"Do you really believe that he is?"

Charlie sighs, "As far as Joey's concerned, he is, but that may not be enough to keep him away, especially after our baby is born."

"You're really into this baby thing, aren't you? I mean, you say 'our baby' or 'our daughter' whenever you talk about it."

"That's because this baby is ours." Charlie glances at the picture on her desk before looking back at Ash. "You interested in kids."

"God no," Ash looks horrified by the thought. "Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against kids, I just wouldn't wish me as a mother on any kid."

"You might surprise yourself Ash."

"I know myself Charlie."

"I take it you've heard the rumour that's flying about?"

"If you're talking about the one about me and Gia, then yes."

"Watson's not too impressed."

Ash grins, "Nothing new there." She stands up and heads to the door, "I hope it's not too much longer Charlie before I can clear Joey completely."

"Same here," Charlie mutters to the closed door.

* * *

"So, how are things between you and Ash?"

"They're fine, Joey."

"You really do look good together." Watson sighs in exasperation as she puts the milk in their tea. "Georgina, it was pretty obvious how much you enjoyed Saturday night."

"I did," she admits as she leans against the counter.

"Why don't you go out on a proper date?"

"I'm not sure who's worse at the moment, you or Ash with all this pestering."

Joey grins, "Georgina, we both know you want more with Ash."

"Once I give in Joey, I can't walk away from her again and I'm still not sure if I'm willing to take that step."

"But you are thinking about it, aren't you?"

"I've done little else."

"I think that's your answer there." Joey picks up her cup, "You know, I think most people who saw you together that night would have mistaken you for a couple."

"Joey, could we not talk about this anymore."

"Fine." Joey takes a sip. "It's Collingwood and Carlton on Friday night, you're more than welcome to come over and watch with me."

Watson stares at her as if she has two head. "I'd rather spend the evening with Ash's family."

Joey shrugs in amusement at the usual response to her footy obsession. "You don't know what you're missing."

"Yeah I do, Ash used to watch it all the time, much to my annoyance."

"Ash is a footy fan?"

"She's Carlton."

"Oh," Joey says in disappointment. "I expected better of her."

"How can you sit in judgement of others when you're a Collingwood supporter Joey?"

"Very easily," she says with a grin.

"God, you and Ash are as bad as each other when it comes to footy."

"Funny how everything keeps coming back to Ash," Joey says with amusement. Watson glares at her. "I'm just saying."

"Joey, it's time you got back to work."

"Yes Senior."

"Knock it off Joey."

"Yes boss."

"God, you can be a pain in the arse."

Joey chuckles. "Thanks for the cuppa and unless you're on a date with Ash, I do expect you at my place on Friday night."

"I think you'll find that I'll be extremely busy with work that night."

Joey pauses at the door, "Yeah, that's what Charlie said this morning." Opening the door, she walks right into Ned. "Oops, sorry."

"That's ok," Ned says, his arms on Joey to steady her.

"Ah Ned, could you let me go."

"Sure," taking his time in removing his hands and stepping back from her.

Joey moves quickly away from him, glancing over her shoulder, she shivers at the way he was watching her.

"Ned, I wouldn't let Charlie catch you looking at Joey like that," Watson warns him.

"Why don't you keep your opinions to yourself Watson," he says as he enters the room.

"I've warned you about your attitude before Ned."

"Yeah well, that was before you hooked up with my sister again."

"Ash and I are not together."

"Don't lie to me," his voice louder than either of them would like. "Stacey told me all about it," he says in a quieter voice.

"Stacey had tried to set Ash up with Ralph, we were just getting back at her."

"By sticking your tongue down my sister's throat."

"Back off Ned. That didn't happen and it's none of your business anyway."

"She's my sister, that makes it my business."

"No it doesn't," Ash says as she closes the door behind her. "Who I choose to date is my business only."

"I thought you weren't dating," Ned sneers at her.

"We're not, I was just saying that it's none of your business who I date."

"Why are you doing this Ash, she's trying to put our sister in jail?"

"Fi's managing that all on her own and all Gia is doing, is her job."

"Ash, Fi is your sister," he reminds her again.

"That doesn't change the fact that she's in the wrong. Jesus John, she could have killed Ruby." She steps up close, staring him down, "And in the future, you will treat Gia with the respect due her rank or you will have me to answer to."

"You're a joke Ash."

"I'm a Det. Sgt, John, don't ever think that I won't bust your arse down if you don't get your act together." He straightens up, suddenly realising that she wasn't kidding. "And don't think I haven't noticed the way you've been looking at Joey."

"I'm not interested in Joey."

"This is me you're trying to bullshit John. Move on from her before you do something stupid."

"Why don't you take your own advice and move on from Watson?" He says angrily.

"That's different."

Ned snorts, "It always is with you."

"I have a chance with Gia," she glances over at the woman in question before turning her attention back to her brother, "You have none with Joey."

"Just mind your own business Ash."

"You're making a fool of yourself."

"You'd know all about that, wouldn't you?" Ned says nastily.

"John, despite our differences, you're still my brother and I love you. I don't want to see you ruin your career because of some crush."

"I'll tell you what," Ned says, looking her in the eye, "You give up on Watson and I'll get my act together."

Ash looks at him in disappointment, "You're as bad as Stacey. You know what John, do what you want, just don't bitch to me when it all blows up in your face and you end up with one reprimand too many."

"You're destroying our family Ash," he accuses her as he storms from the room.

Watson walks over to her, her arm going around Ash's waist before she even realised what she was doing. Ash leans against her, "He never used to have such a problem with me."

"I don't want to come between you and your family Ash."

"You're not. They will never be happy unless I tow the line and marry some guy."

"I thought Ned was more open-minded than your sisters."

"He is." She sighs, "Or at least he used to be. John's problem is that he's never been able to stand up to Stacey and he'll pretty much do whatever she wants."

"Maybe I should stay away, make it a little bit easier for you."

"No way Gia." She looks down at Watson's arm around her, smirking, "I think it's a little late for that." Watson snatches her arm back as if it burned, making Ash chuckle. "You know Gia," Ash says as she links her arms around Watson's waist, "After Saturday night, everyone already thinks we're back on."

"Right, so we should just go for it."

"Your words."

"Ash, we're at work."

Grinning, Ash steps away from her, "It still won't work Gia."

"What won't?"

"All these little excuses you keep coming up with." Ash steps into her again, her nearness making Watson hold her breath as Ash reaches around her and picks up a cup from the counter. "I'm just making a coffee." She chuckles as Watson steps around her.

"I've got to get back to work."

Ash puts the empty cup back on the counter and heads out of the room, murmuring to herself, "She's so into me."

* * *

Lying with her head on Charlie's lap, Joey listens as Charlie tells her about the photos and her father.

"I'm glad that the baby wasn't my father's but it doesn't change anything Charlie, I will never trust him again."

"I just wish we had some idea about who the father could be."

"With Cat, it could be anyone." Joey gazes up at her, "These photos, they really looked like me?" She asks, feeling uneasy at the thought of naked photos of her.

"It was your face but it certainly wasn't your body."

"Really, did you have a good look?"

"No I didn't," Charlie assures her. "After once glance, I knew it wasn't you."

"I can't believe someone did that."

"It was clearly done to put more suspicion on you and if Ash hadn't been there, then I'm pretty sure Mark would have arrested you." Joey shudders at how close it had been. "Hey," Charlie strokes her brow, "Ash has pretty much discounted you as a suspect and now that they know the baby wasn't your fathers, they have a new suspect."

"A suspect without a name or face."

"But a suspect nonetheless. Is anything else bothering you?"

Joey hesitates, before mentioning that she's been feeling uncomfortable around Ned.

"He hasn't done anything, has he?"

"No and I doubt he will, it's just the way he looks at me."

"I'll have a word to him."

"Ash already has and I think it was best coming from her than you."

"I really wish he'd get his act together."

"I miss the friend he used to be but I think he's gone."

"Yeah well, if he keeps up this attitude of his, he will be gone."

Joey yawns. "God, it's not even 9 o'clock and I'm nearly asleep."

Charlie chuckles, "It's going to be worse when the baby is born and keeping us up all night."

"I'm giving birth Charlie, I think it only fair that you get up at nights to attend to her."

"I'll do my fair share Joey, but I think there will be times when only you can give her what she needs."

Joey nods. "Oh, I invited Georgina over Friday night."

"Good, she can keep you company while I'm at work."

Joey smirks, "I checked the roster before I even said anything to you earlier about Friday and neither you nor Georgina were rostered on."

"That was before Joey."

"Charlie, do you want to sleep on the couch that night?"

"That's blackmail Joey."

"Yeah, so?"

Giving in, Charlie promises to be there and to make sure that Watson wasn't working. Yawning again, Joey curls up onto her side. "How about we go to bed?" Charlie suggests.

"Thought I already was."

"Not quite."

"It's a little early for you Charlie."

"I'll read a book. It'll be more comfortable for you."

"Oh I don't know, my Charlie pillow is quite comfortable."

"Well, you can have your Charlie pillow along with a nice, soft mattress."

"This couch is getting a little uncomfortable," liking the idea of bed even more.

"Come on then, before you're asleep." Charlie prods her when Joey's eyes close.

"Sorry," Joey says, yawning. "I really am beat." Getting up off the couch before her eyes close again, Joey staggers toward their room, with Charlie following close behind, thinking how adorable Joey was when she was half asleep. By the time Charlie had changed into her nightgown, Joey was sound asleep. Climbing into bed beside her, she had barely picked up her book when Joey's head was suddenly in her lap. Charlie chuckles softly, marvelling again at the way Joey always seemed to find her way to her, even in her sleep.


	108. Chapter 108

"Shit," Joey mutters a couple of days later when she walks into the diner.

"Nice to see you too," Leah says in amusement.

"Sorry," Joey says as she watches Stacey and Fiona talking. "I don't know how Ash could be from the same family."

"Ash has been in here nearly every day since she's been in town and she's absolutely charming, but her sisters," Leah turns her nose up.

"I'll be glad when Stacey leaves."

"What about Fiona, you think her sister can get her off?"

"Fiona's been charged, it's up to the courts now." Joey glances over at them again. "Unfortunately, I think Stacey's the type of lawyer who can twist things so much that she just might be able to get Fiona off."

"I hope not, because there is something seriously wrong with that girl."

Joey looks at her friend in concern. "Leah, what's wrong?"

"I caught her hassling VJ the other day."

"Is he ok?"

"He's fine now, but he was pretty upset at the time and if it wasn't for Stacey being with her, I wouldn't have let Fiona in the diner."

"Stacey throwing her weight around?"

"Threatened to sue me if I tried to bar Fiona from the diner."

Leah feels a little worried at the calculating look that has crossed Joey's face. "You know, being pregnant, I sometimes get over emotional and even occasionally, I lose my balance."

"Joey, what are you thinking?"

Joey grins, "Make my thickshake extra chilly."

"That's childish Joey," Leah says as she starts preparing Joey's drink. "I'll add extra syrup for that extra sticky feeling."

Joey leans on the counter, "Why don't you come over Friday night? Georgina and Ash are going to be there, we'll make it a girl's night."

"I'd like that, but I'd feel a bit like a fifth wheel."

"You wouldn't be a fifth wheel."

"Aren't Ash and Watson back on?"

"Not yet."

Leah looks confused, "I thought they were."

"The other night was to annoy Stacey, though Ash and Georgina both enjoyed it."

"You know Joey, if I was gay, I would have fallen for Ash in an instant."

Joey chuckles, "Unfortunately for Ash, Georgina happens to be the most stubborn person you could ever meet. She's crazy about Ash, she's just not ready to give in."

"Friday night could be fun after all." With a big smile, Leah hands Joey her drink. "Enjoy it."

"Oh, I will." Turning around, Joey trips and stumbles, sending her drink all over Stacey. "Oh my god," Joey looks absolutely mortified. "I am so sorry, I tripped on the chair leg."

"You did that deliberately you stupid cow," Fiona yells at her.

"Fiona," Stacey says in a warning voice. Refusing to show any sign of how upset she really was, despite the glob of ice cream sliding down her cheek, Stacey looks at Joey and in a calm voice, "I'm sure it was just an accident, right?"

"It really was an accident and I'll be happy to pay any dry cleaning costs," Joey assures them.

"That won't be necessary."

"Stacey."

"Fiona, be quiet and don't cause any more scenes," she hisses at her, dragging Fiona toward the door.

"Please, come again," Leah calls out. As soon as they were out the door, Joey hi-5's Leah. "I wish I had done that."

"Stacey already has it in for me, so giving her one more reason doesn't bother me, you on the other hand, don't need her against you."

"I'll get you another drink and I think I may just have an éclair or two about."

Joey rubs her hands together in anticipation, "It really was worth it then."

"You're going to end up looking like an éclair by the time this baby is born."

"At least while I'm pregnant, I can blame any weight gain on the baby, so I'm going to enjoy the éclairs while I can."

"Was that a strawberry shake I saw on Stacey on the way past?" Ruby asks as she comes up to Joey's side.

"Yeah, I had a bit of an accident with my drink."

"Right, like I accidentally tipped that spag bol over Cat that time," Ruby says .

"Joey really did trip Ruby."

"You could have at least waited until I was here before you did it."

"It was an accident Ruby and by definition, you usually can't predict when they will happen."

Ruby snorts, "Yeah, right Joey. Leah, can I have some chips."

"It'll be tea time soon Ruby."

"Joey, you're about to scoff down a shake and chocolate éclairs, a few chips isn't going to hurt my appetite."

"I'm eating for two," Joey reminds her.

Sitting down at the table, Joey swipes a chip from Ruby's plate, dipping it in her shake before eating it.

"That's gross Joey."

"You've never even tried it."

"I have no intention of trying it and you can't even blame the baby for this, because you've always done that."

Joey grins, swiping and dipping another chip. "Only with one or two chips."

Ruby shakes her head, "Sometimes I wonder who the adult is here."

"That's easy, it's me," Joey says as another strawberry shake dipped chip disappears into her mouth.

"Could you please stop grossing me out Joey?"

"Just eat your own food Ruby and I'll worry about mine."

"It's mine you're eating," Ruby points out.

Joey grins sheepishly, "Sorry."

"Joey, when is your car going to be fixed?"

"When it's fixed."

"Joey," Ruby says in exasperation.

Seeing the hopeful expression on Ruby's face, Joey relents, "It'll be ready by Saturday."

"So Joey," Ruby leans her elbows on the table, "Can I borrow the car?"

"I'll think about it."

"I won't tell mum that you deliberately tipped a strawberry milkshake over Stacey's head."

Joey narrows her eyes at her, "It was a thickshake and your mother and I have already agreed that you could use the car as soon as it was ready."

"You could have just said that before."

"Yeah, I could have."

"I love you Joey, but you can be really annoying sometimes."

"You're not the first to say that," Joey says as she returns her attention to her shake.

* * *

"Open your eyes you stupid wanker," Ash yells at the screen.

"I thought Joey was bad," Ruby mutters to her mother and Leah as they watch the others from the table.

"Joey never mentioned this when she invited me over."

Charlie glances at Leah, "I bet she didn't."

"I guess this is the entertainment after such a nice meal," Leah says, having enjoyed the evening more than she thought she would.

Charlie chuckles, "We should be grateful Collingwood are winning or you may have seen a side of Joey you'd never expect."

"That bad is she?"

Ruby sniggers, "She's absolutely feral."

Ash throws her hands up in disgust, "Fuck, those umpires are blind."

"I think they're doing a great job and watch your language around Ruby," Joey warns her.

"Oh please, she probably hears worse at school every day and of course you'd think the damn umps are doing a great job, your team is getting the benefit of the dodgy umpiring."

"It was clearly head high, Ash."

"Bullshit, he ducked into it."

"The umpire didn't think so."

"Admit it Joey, if your team was losing, you'd be saying the same thing I am about the umpires."

Joey grins, "But my team isn't losing, yours is."

Ash glares at her, "It's not over yet."

"You know, if we're quiet, maybe we can sneak out for awhile without them noticing," Charlie whispers to the others.

"What about Watson?" Leah asks.

Charlie looks over to her friend who was sitting next to Ash, watching her with a mixture of amusement and embarrassment. "She's on her own." The three of them get to their feet as quietly as possible.

"Where do you think you're going?" Joey asks without even turning around.

"To get some more food," Charlie informs her.

Joey glances over her shoulder, "All three of you?"

Sighing, Charlie sits back down while Ruby and Leah sit back down with her in sympathy. Joey chuckles, "It's nearly over Charlie."

"Thank god for that."

"Just kick the bloody thing," Ash fumes. "Oh for fu..." Her next words are cut off by a quickly placed hand from Watson.

"Sorry about Ash, she loses all sense of decency when the footy's on."

"Joey's not much better."

"Hey!" Joey cries out in indignation.

"I think it's a chemical imbalance that occurs once the men start chasing around the little red ball," Charlie continues.

"It's a night match Charlie, it's a yellow ball."

"mmhhm mmmhh," Ash mumbles against Watson's hand, glaring with disgust at the TV when her team commits yet another clanger. Slouching grumpily in the chair when the siren goes a minute later, she points to the hand on her mouth. "mmm?"

"I think it's safe to let her go now Georgina."

"You don't know her Joey."Ash glares at her, a mischievous gleam in her eye. Watson snatches her hand away, "Charming Ash, just charming," she wipes her hand on Ash's leg.

"It got you to move your hand, didn't it," she says cheekily.

Leah leans toward Charlie, keeping her voice low, "Are you sure they're not on together?"

Charlie just shrugs. Joey walks up behind Charlie, linking her arms over her shoulders, "Don't worry, I won't make you watch next week's match." Charlie smiles in gratitude. "It was more than enough to watch them flog the Blues tonight." Joey grins when she hears the muffled response from Ash, knowing her friend had once again muzzled her.

"Ok, no more talk of footy tonight, is that clear?" Charlie says in her strictest voice.

"Fine by me," Joey readily agrees as she takes the seat next to Charlie.

Charlie looks over at Ash who appeared strangely content sitting there with Watson's hand on her mouth. Ash gives her the thumbs up. Rolling her eyes, Charlie turns her attention back to the others. "Who wants a tea or coffee?"

"Actually, I need to be going, VJ's babysitter could only stay for a few hours."

"We'll have to do this again," Joey suggests.

While they say their goodbyes, Watson offers to make the drinks. "Ash, would you give it a rest," Watson says in exasperation when Ash continues to complain about the game.

"I'm just saying," she mutters.

"Can you get the milk?"

Grabbing the milk from the fridge, Ash smiles when she sees Watson's back to her. Setting the milk down next to the mugs, she traps Watson against the counter, her hands either side of her on the counter. "It's just like old times, isn't it," she whispers into her ear.

"Yeah, you're still a foul mouthed sore loser."

"Remember what it was like later though." She trails her fingers gently down Watson's arm.

"I remember how it depended on the result."

Ash smirks, "I really liked it when you had to cheer me up." Watson's breath catches when Ash's lips brush her neck. "We lost Gia, I need cheering up."

"No Ash," she turns in Ash's arms, "You lost. I could care less about that game."

Ash presses herself against her, "I'm interested in another game now."

"Ash, this isn't our place and we're not exactly alone."

She chuckles, "Relax Gia." She raises her hand to Watson's cheek, her thumb drawing light circles. "I'd settle for a cheer up kiss though."

"Ok," her response surprising Ash. With her hands on Ash's hips, she leans in, pressing her lips softly on her cheek. "Feel better now?"

Ash grins wryly, stepping back from her. "Ok, I deserved that."

"Yes you did." Patting Ash on the cheek, Watson manoeuvres around her.

Touching her cheek where Watson had kissed her, Ash smiles, that simple gesture having cheered her up.

* * *

An hour later, Charlie's climbing into bed behind Joey. "Are Ash and Watson on or not, because they certainly seem to be acting more like a couple."

Joey chuckles, "I think they're more on than not, just don't say that around Georgina, I don't think she realises it just yet."

Charlie sighs in contentment as she snuggles closer to Joey. "So what's this I hear about Stacey and a new fashion accessory?"

"It really was an accident Charlie."

"I'm sure it was. You're just lucky she didn't have you charged with assault with a deadly shake."

"Believe me, with the extra syrup, that shake was a deadly weapon."

"I'm sorry I missed it."

"It was great and I know that it probably wasn't the smartest thing to have done."

"I don't think Stacey can hate you anymore than she already does, just promise me that there won't be any more such accidents."

"I promise."

"Oh and you and Ash are never to be in the same room when your teams are playing."

"Ribbing the other person is all part of the experience Charlie."

"I'll remind you that next time Collingwood is losing." Charlie leans over, kissing her cheek. "Goodnight Joey."

"Night love," comes her sleepy reply. Charlie lies there for a few minutes longer, before she too joins Joey in sleep.

* * *

_Next chapter, a witness is found and tragedy is just around the corner. _


	109. Chapter 109

"This whole ecstasy thing is frustrating the hell out of me," Charlie complains after a long day at work.

"I noticed," Joey says as she tries to relieve the tension in Charlie's shoulders.

"I don't know how many people Watson and I have spoken to, but we still can't get anyone to talk to us."

"You remember what Frankie said, people are scared."

"If they talked to us, we could put the ones behind it in jail."

"It's never that easy Charlie."

She sighs heavily, leaning back against Joey's legs. "I know. It would make life so much easier for us, though."

Joey rests her chin on Charlie's head, her arms over her shoulders, "Why don't we forget about work for the moment."

"Will you continue with the massage if I agree?" Charlie asks hopefully. In answer, Joey's hands move back to her shoulders. "Oh god that's nice," Charlie moans in pleasure. Joey smiles as she feels the tension under her fingers easing. "You really do have amazing hands." Joey pauses. "Why have you stopped?"

"I'm just waiting."

"Waiting for what?"

"It's usually around this moment that Ruby comes by and gets the wrong idea about what we're doing."

"I don't care."

Joey drapes her arms over her shoulders again, her lips by Charlie's ear. "How about we finish this somewhere more private?"

Charlie grins from ear to ear, "Does somewhere more private include bubbles?"

"Lots of them."

Charlie jumps to her feet and pulls Joey to hers. Resting her hands on Joey's hips, she leans in, capturing Joey's lips in a long, slow kiss.

"What was that for?" Joey asks breathlessly.

"Just to say I love you." Taking Joey's hand, she leads her toward their bathroom.

* * *

Two mornings later, Ash looks up at the sound of her name, groaning inwardly when her sister stops at her table. "Can we talk?"

Ash sits back in her chair. "That depends Fiona, are you here to talk as sisters or to offer your opinion on my lifestyle?"

"I'm sorry ok, for everything I've said to you."

Ash indicates the empty chair and waits for her sister to sit. "Are you really sorry?"

"Of course I am Ash, I love you."

"Then why do you say those things to me Fi, you must know how much they hurt me."

"I'm not sure why I say those things Ash." Fiona stares at her hands which were clasped on the table. "Maybe it's because I was hurt that I was losing you."

"Losing me?"

"You hardly ever came around anymore."

"Fi, it wasn't easy for me." Ash sighs. "I got busy with work and after all the shit I copped because of Lucy, I really wasn't in the mood to deal with it all the time." She looks her sister in the eye, "And you hardly made me feel welcome Fi."

Fiona looks away guiltily. "I never meant those things I said."

"Yes you did. Fi, you hate the fact that I'm gay."

"I just don't get it."

"What's to get? Being gay doesn't change who I have always been Fi, it doesn't stop me being your sister." A familiar figure captures Ash's attention.

Fiona follows her gaze, scowling when she sees Watson walking into the diner. "Ash?" Fiona fumes, hating the way that Ash was ignoring her. "Ash!" she says more loudly.

"What!"

"We were talking."

Ash grins sheepishly, "Sorry, I got distracted."

"So I noticed." Fiona glares at her, "What is it about that woman that keeps you from your family?"

"Don't blame Gia for our problems, Fi," Ash warns her.

"Why not, she's the one who took you away from us and never wanted to meet us."

"It wasn't like that."

"Yeah, right, she loved you so much she never wanted to meet your family or be seen with you."

"Look Fi, don't make judgements about people or things you know nothing about," Ash says, feeling her anger growing.

"All I'm saying is that family has always been important to us, yet she never wanted anything to do with us and you still stayed with her."

"I love her, that's why and it's not as if she would have been made to feel all that welcome at family meals."

"You said love, don't you mean, loved, as in the past?"

"Fi, I love her, I always have and always will."

Fiona looks disappointed. "Then it's true, you're getting back with her."

"I'm hoping to."

"Don't you even care that she's trying to put me in jail?" Fiona accuses her.

"You did the wrong thing that night Fi and all Gia has been doing, is her job."

"I knew you'd take her side," she sneers at her.

"Fi, it's time you accepted responsibility for your own actions and stop blaming others."

"She's trying to come between us Ash."

"She's doing no such thing." Ash sighs again, feeling like they were going around in circles. "The only thing coming between us is your attitude Fi." Fiona sits back in her chair, her arms folded as she glares sullenly at her sister. "Fi, if you can't accept me as I am, then we will always have problems because I'm not going to stop being gay."

"I don't want to lose you Ash."

"Then lose the attitude." After a few moments, Fiona nods. "I don't want to lose you as a sister either Fi, but I'm not going to put up with anymore anti-gay shit, nor will I hear anything bad said about Gia, am I understood?"

"Fine. So can we go to the movies, just like old times?"

"I'd like that, but it will have to be sometime on the weekend."

"I don't care when, as long as we go."

Ash studies her sister for a moment. "I hope you're serious about changing your attitude Fi."

"I am," Fiona promises her.

"Then hadn't you better be getting to school?"

"Oh, right." Fiona stands up and on impulse, hugs her sister. "I've missed you Ash."

"I've missed you too."

"Bye."

"That looks promising."

Ash turns and smiles at Watson. "I just hope it lasts."

Watson sits down, "I would have come over earlier, but I didn't want to interrupt and I don't think I'm high on your sister's list of favourite people."

Ash snorts. "That's an understatement. If by some miracle she finally accepts me, I doubt that she will ever accept us."

"There is no us," she reminds her

"Not yet," Ash says, grinning. "So, what are you doing tonight?"

"Night shift, why?"

"I hear that restaurant is quite nice and I wanted to take you out as a thank you for letting me stay with you." When it looks like Watson's about to protest, Ash turns on her most appealing expression. "Please Gia."

"I'm on duty the next few nights, so how about Thursday."

"It's a date."

"Ash."

"I'm kidding Gia."

"No you're not."

"You're right, I'm not. As far as I'm concerned, it's a date but if you want to see it as just a thank you dinner, that's fine."

"We're going to be late for work," Watson says to change the subject.

"You go ahead, I'm meeting Mark at the hotel where Cat was killed." Watson looks away at the mention of her sister. "Hey," Ash reaches over and takes her hand. "I promise that I will find the person who killed Cat."

Watson squeezes her hand, "I know you will. So why are you meeting Mark there and not at the office?"

"We may have found a witness."

"To her murder?"

"I'm not sure yet." Ash continues to hold her hand, "Gia, this may not lead anywhere, so I don't want you to get your hopes up or Joey's, just yet."

"I just want this over with."

"I know you do." Still holding her hand, Ash stands. "I'll walk you to your car."

"I think I can manage on my own Ash," Watson says, her hand still firmly in Ash's.

"I'll enjoy the walk."

"It's only 20 metres away."

Ash shrugs. "I'll take small steps."

"What am I going to do with you?" Watson asks with amusement.

"Give in," she suggests with a cheeky grin.

"Nah, I don't think so." Ash grins even more at her unconvincing words. Watson removes her hand as they reach her car and then surprises Ash with a hug. "I am glad that you're here because I don't think I would have trusted anyone else with this investigation." Ash closes her eyes and holds her tight. "Ash."

"Mhmm."

"Can you let me go now?"

"Do I have to?"

"We might attract a bit of attention if we stay like this for too long, seeing as how I'm in my uniform and we're standing next to the squad car."

"We'll just tell people it's the new police motto," Ash says as she reluctantly steps back. "We're here to protect and hug."

Without even realising it, Watson raises her hand to Ash's cheek, "You really do like to push your luck."

"Only with you," she says with all seriousness. Loving the feel of her soft touch on her cheek, Ash ducks in and brushes her lips across Watson's. "Just thought I'd push my luck a little more," she explains with a grin.

Watson smiles at her with affection, "You do make my life interesting Ash."

Once Watson is in the car, Ash leans her elbows on the open window. "And that's one of the reasons why you love me, Gia." She walks away before Watson can respond.

Starting the car, Watson glances at Ash's retreating figure. "I know that Ash," she whispers to herself.

* * *

_Next chapter: What will the witness reveal?_


	110. Chapter 110

Pulling up at the hotel, Ash finds Mark already waiting for her. "So how did you find this witness Ash?"

"In the new round of interviews, another guest mentioned to one of the uniforms that she saw a man in this woman's room. Now, when this woman was interviewed originally, she never said anything about having a man in her room."

"Why would she lie?"

"She's married and the description I got of this guy doesn't match the picture I got of her husband. Anyway, it seems that this man was seen visiting her the day of Cat's murder but he's not on any of the interview lists."

"Is the woman the witness or do you think the boyfriend saw something?"

"I don't know. If the woman didn't want anyone to know about her extracurricular activities, she may have lied about not seeing something or it's possible the boyfriend saw something."

"It's a stretch."

"As you keep pointing out, we've got very little to go on and this guy visited at the same time every week for the month leading up to the murder, around the same time Gabriel was visiting Cat and get this, they always had a room on the same floor as Cat's. Who knows, maybe he saw Gabriel or someone else at Cat's while he was here. The hotel manager contacted me as soon as this woman booked a room, so we'll find out shortly if this is a lead or yet another dead end."

"Wouldn't it be better to wait until the afternoon when the boyfriend's supposed to show up?"

"Since the murder, they've been meeting in the mornings."

"I'm surprised they don't find somewhere else to meet."

Ash shrugs, "Maybe they're sentimental about the place, I don't really care either way." Ash looks at her watch, "The guy should be here."

"Ash, what if the witness id's Joey?"

"I'll deal with that if it happens."

* * *

"Mrs Sampson?"

The woman glares at them through the half open door, "What do you want?"

Ash holds her badge up, "Can we come in?"

"No," she snaps.

"Fine." Ash raises her voice, "Then maybe we could speak with your lover, is he here?"

"Shhhh," she waves her hand furiously at her. "Keep your voice down."

"Look Mrs Sampson, we can either talk out in the hall or in your room."

She sighs in resignation, "You'd better come in then."

Ash looks around the room, "Where is he?"

"Brad, it's the cops, you'd better come out," she calls out. Ash and Mark watch on in amusement as a man rolls out from under the bed.

"And you are?" Ash asks the man.

"Brad Donaldson," he says reluctantly. "What's this about?"

"We're detectives investigating the murder that happened in the room opposite and we'd like to ask you a few questions."

"I don't know anything."

"Sir, the young woman who was murdered was pregnant," Ash tells him, hoping to appeal to his conscience.

"I didn't know that part."

"Were you here that day?" She asks him again when he says nothing.

"Yes, I was here."

"Did you see this woman that day?" Ash holds Joey's photo up.

"Oh yeah, I saw her."

"You're sure?"

"She's a looker Detective, believe me, I definitely noticed her."

Ash asks the next question with trepidation, fearing what the answer may be. "Do you know what time she left?"

"I got here at about 2.15 and I saw her walking off down the footpath as I was getting out of my car."

"And you're positive about the time?" She asks, disappointed that he had placed Joey here during the two hour time frame of Cat's death.

"I'm always here at the same time." He eyes the picture again, "Why are you after her?"

"She's a person of interest," Ash admits.

"She knew the victim?"

"I can't give you details, Mr Donaldson."

"I would have thought the man that came by later was a more likely suspect."

"There was someone else after this woman left?"

"Yeah."

"Was it this man you saw?" Showing him a photo of Gabriel, Ash sees recognition in his eyes. "I can tell you recognise him."

"I've bumped into him once or twice on other days, but he wasn't the man I saw the day that woman was killed."

"And you saw this other man with the victim?" Ash asks, growing excited at the new lead.

"She was very much alive and in the flesh." He blushes, "She always seemed to get off strolling around half-naked with the door open."

"When did this man arrive?"

"The news had just come on the radio when I stepped out to take a call, so it must have been about 3."

"Can you describe this man?"

"Distinguished looking, somewhere in his late 50s, I really only saw him from the side."

"You wouldn't know how long he was there for, would you?"

"Not really, no, but everything became quiet about 30 minutes later."

"Quiet. Were they arguing?"

"More like having very loud sex."

"Are you sure they were having sex and not fighting?"

"She was usually quite vocal when she had sex with the other guy, so yeah, I'm sure they were having sex."

"You didn't by chance catch a name?"

"Not unless his name was 'Oh God'."

Watching from behind Ash, Mark smothers a laugh.

"I'd like you to come down to the station and make an official statement and also give as best a description of this man as you can."

He nods. "Detectives, I am sorry I didn't come forward, it's just that..." he shrugs.

"Mr Donaldson, I can understand your reluctance, but we've lost a lot of time chasing after the wrong people."

"I suppose if this goes to court, everything will come out," he says sadly.

"You will most likely be called as a witness so I suggest that you be honest with your wife before then."

"Detectives," Mrs Sampson steps forward. "Brad was in the shower at the time, but I heard the door to that woman's room close."

"When?"

"I'm not sure when, but it was definitely after 4."

"I'll need you to come down to the station as well."

The woman looks at her lover who reaches over and squeezes her hand. "We were never going to be able to keep our affair secret forever, Missy."

She turns back to Ash. "We'll be at the station within the hour."

"Thank you for finally being honest."

* * *

"So, we have a witness who saw Joey leaving and then places a man in Catriona's room from 3, until after 4," Mark comments as they head back to their car.

"The M.E. placed Cat's death sometime between 2 and 4 which puts Joey in the clear."

"And Gabriel. Ash, do you think this guy could be the baby's father?"

"It's possible. So this guy gets there around 3, they have sex until about 3.30, we know she had a shower just before she died which places her death just before 4."

"After he kills her, he makes sure there's nothing to identify him and he leaves sometime after 4. The only thing is Ash, our witnesses said that they were having sex, yet there was no DNA found on the bedsheets and they hadn't been cleaned."

Ash smirks at him, "Who said they had sex in the bed. Hell, maybe they had sex in the shower."

"I suppose. It was a crime of opportunity, the killer didn't take his own weapon but grabbed the nearest one; Cat's letter opener. Obviously something set him off after they had sex, he grabs it and kills her."

"For all we know, she mentioned that she was pregnant." Ash stops at the car and looks back toward the hotel. "Until we find the guy, all we have are theories as to what happened."

"Your girlfriend's going to be happy that you've cleared her best buddy."

"I just wish I had the killer so I could tell her that it was all over."

Mark grins when Ash doesn't correct him about calling Watson her girlfriend. "There are going to be some very grateful people at this news."

"And some extremely pissed off ones."

"Croydon's definitely not going to be happy."

"That's her problem. I told Charlie that I couldn't rule Joey out as a suspect until we arrested someone else or found a witness; we've done that, so as of now, Joey and her father are in the clear."

* * *

Back at the station, Joey surprises Ash with a hug once she had filled them in. "Thank you Ash."

She steps back from Joey, "I was just doing my job."

"Yes, but you did it very well."

"Why weren't these witnesses found earlier?"

"Charlie, they're a married couple, the problem is, they're married to other people and the woman lied in her original statement."

Charlie notices Joey's slightly pensive manner and takes her hand, "Are you ok?"

"It seems to have gone on forever and now it's over, at least for me, but Georgina still doesn't know who murdered her sister."

"Gia will be happy that you've been cleared Joey and this is the first time we've actually got a description of the guy."

"Distinguished looking guy in his 50s isn't much of a description Ash."

"No it's not Charlie, but it's more than we had before and at least it clears both Joey and her father."

"I'm glad my father didn't do this, but it means that he's not going to be going anywhere."

"Joey, he has stayed away."

"Charlie, I think we both know that with his grandchild on the way, he will never be out of our lives."

"We don't have to let him in and there's not a damn thing he can do about it."

Joey smiles at Charlie's reassuring confidence. Forgetting for a moment that they were in Charlie's office and they weren't alone, Joey kisses Charlie tenderly, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Amused at having been forgotten about, Ash coughs to get their attention. "I really don't know how you two can work together."

Charlie blushes, "We just have a few lapses."

Sparing them any more embarrassment, Ash changes the subject. "I have some other news about those photos; it was definitely Cat in them, but Joey's face had been doctored over another woman's."

"If I ever catch who did that," Joey shudders, still uncomfortable about the photos.

"They weren't you Joey."

"I know that Ash but if you hadn't noticed as soon as you had and the photos had gotten out, it would have been very hard to explain."

"Only a few of us have seen them and we now have the proof they were doctored."

"Ash, could this new suspect be the baby's father?" Charlie asks, trying to take Joey's mind off the photos.

"It's certainly possible and if he is, it gives him a motive."

"Where to now with the investigation?"

"The description isn't all that great, but I guess we're back to interviewing the hotel guests and asking them if anyone saw this man."

Joey sniggers, "Those guests must really be loving you at the moment."

"If I have to interview them a 100 times, I will if it means I get my murderer."

"So," Joey grins, "Are you ready for your big date Thursday night?"

Ash grins back at her. "Gia doesn't see it as a date."

"You're taking your ex-girlfriend out to dinner, that sounds like a date."

"Tell your friend that."

"Ah Joey, Ash, this is a police station, not a gossip column."

"I think that's our hint to get back to work," Joey muses.

"Good idea."

"Ash," Charlie calls out just before she reached the door. "We both are really grateful for what you've done."

"Like I said, I was just doing my job." Offering them a smile, she leaves.

Charlie jumps up from her chair and quickly locks the door. "I thought you wanted me back at work," Joey smirks.

"In a minute." She circles her hands around Joey's waist. "I think this excellent news deserves another lapse," her lips finding Joey's in a long and passionate kiss.

"I really like these lapses," Joey says breathless before her lips find Charlie's again.

"We'd better stop," Charlie whispers between kisses.

"You started it," Joey points out, her lips cutting off Charlie's retort.

A few minutes later, Charlie reluctantly steps out of Joey's arms. "You really should get back to work."

"I know." They stand there holding each other's hands for a minute longer before Joey leaves the office.

* * *

"Are they getting anywhere?"

"Would you relax, no one is talking."

"They better not. I'm sick of these bitches interfering in my business."

"Do you want something done?"

"I'll get back to you."

* * *

Joey's no sooner in the door than Ruby has her arms around her, "I'm so happy that it's over."

Joey hugs her back, "I am too Ruby." Letting her go, she turns to her mother who was hovering nearby, before being wrapped up in her arms.

"I told you everything would be fine."

"Thank you for being here for me."

Ana steps back, her hand gently cupping her cheek. "I'll always be here for you."

Joey hugs her again. "I love you mum," she says softly.

Ana's heart catches at the use of word and hugs her daughter tighter.

"Can anyone hug you or is it family only," Watson jokes.

"You are family Georgina," Joey says as they hug. "I hope it's over for you soon."

"Tonight's about you Joey."

"Where's Ash?"

"She's been called to the city to fill her superiors in on the latest developments."

"You were right about her getting the job done."

"Ash has always been a great cop, it's her attitude towards superiors that will probably hold her back."

"Maybe she needs a steadying influence in her life," Joey says, pointedly looking at her. Watson offers a slight smile and a maybe in reply. "You so love her," Joey teases her.

Watson puts her arm across Joey's shoulder, leading her into the lounge, "Tonight is about you Joey, not me or my love life."

"Well, if it's about me..."

"Not tonight Joey."

Joey finally relents, taking a deep breath, "Ah, freedom."

"You weren't a prisoner Joey."

"No, but being a suspect isn't a nice feeling, especially when it's not the first time."

"No one ever doubted you."

"And that's what made it so much easier to deal with."

"Leah couldn't make it tonight but she did send over some food."

"Great, because I'm starving."

Watson chuckles, "Some things never change."

Ana comes up beside Charlie as they watch the two friends joke and laugh about things. "She really has come through this well."

Charlie smiles, "She has people who love her." Charlie glances at Ana. "Why don't we go and join them before all the food disappears."

Ana looks at her daughter fondly, "She certainly didn't get her appetite from me."

Charlie snorts, "And it's certainly not all the baby's fault." Walking up to Joey, she embraces her from behind. Kissing her cheek, "I love you."

Joey leans back against her, "I love you too."

"How about leaving some for the rest of us?"

"There's plenty Charlie, Leah's really outdone herself this time." She holds an éclair up for Charlie who bites the end off.

Joey turns to everyone there, thanking them all for their love and support and ordering them all to let their hair down and have fun.

* * *

Having been held up in the city longer than expected, Ash had barely made it back in time for her dinner with Watson. Now, walking home from the restaurant, Ash was strangely silent.

"Ash, are you in trouble?" Watson asks, worried about Ash's career after what she had told her about Croydon.

"I did my job Gia and cleared a serving police officer of murder. Considering who that police officer was, just about everyone is ecstatic at the result." She shrugs, "Croydon can hardly do anything to me without looking like a vindictive bitch." Ash takes a chance and slides her arm around Watson's waist. "Your sister's murderer is still out there Gia, but I'll get him."

Watson slides her own arm around Ash's waist, "Of course you will."

Ash smiles inwardly at their closeness. "That was a nice meal."

"Yes it was."

"The company was nice too."

"Yes it was."

"And it was nice of you to get dolled up."

"I'm hardly dolled up."

"Gia, you're not in uniform, for you, that's dolled up."

Watson glances down at her casual clothes, "I'm not that bad."

Ash grins, "As much as I love you in uniform, it gets a little tiring after awhile."

"We can't all be detectives like you."

"You could you know."

"I know I could," she grins back at her, "But I like the uniform."

Ash chuckles before going silent again.

"What's on your mind Ash?"

"Just the usual."

"Which is?"

"You of course." Stepping in front of Watson, Ash links her arms around her, pulling her close. "I love you so much Gia, but I'm not going to chase you forever." Moving her hand up, Ash gently caresses her face, "I'm going to kiss you now and if you stop me, then that's it, I'm not chasing you anymore." Not feeling any resistance, Ash moves in, kissing her softly at first, before deepening the kiss when she feels Watson returning her kiss, her hands sliding up her back. Drawing away slightly, Ash leaves her hand on her face, looking into her eyes, "Does this mean what I think it does?" she asks, waiting nervously for an answer.

Watson nods, raising her hand to Ash's face, she smiles. "I have never stopped loving you." Ash beams at her, her heart just about bursting with joy as she leans forward again, their lips just about to touch when Watson's phone starts screeching.

"Fuck," Ash curses, stepping back. "Man, the timing of people here sucks."

Watson chuckles at her reaction. "Sorry, I have to take this."

Standing a little distance away, Ash watches her, unwilling to let her out of her sight in case she had just imagined the last few minutes. When Watson smiles at her, she smiles back, her eyes growing in horror when she notices a car speeding straight at Watson.

"Gia, look out!"


	111. Chapter 111

Watson turns at Ash's warning, seeing the car heading straight for her seconds before Ash crashes into her, pushing her to safety. Landing hard, it takes her a few moments to get her breath back. Wincing in pain when she tries to sit up, she clutches her injured wrist. "Ash, are you ok?" She looks around when she receives no reply, her heart almost stopping when she sees Ash lying motionless some metres away. Rushing over to her, she falls to the ground by Ash's side. "Ash, baby, please wake up."" she touches her gently, unable to stop the tears coming when she doesn't move. "Ash, I love you, please don't die."

* * *

"You're lucky, your wrist is only sprained," Sid tells Watson as he bandages her wrist.

"What about Ash?"

"She's in surgery, that's all I know."

"Georgina, I came as soon as I heard." Joey rushes over and hugs her.

"She saved my life Joey," she sobs in her friend's arms. Sid nods to Joey before leaving the two women alone.

Joey sits on the bed next to Watson, her arm around her in support. "What happened Georgina?"

"We were walking home, we'd stopped to talk." She pauses as she remembers the happiness she'd felt at finally giving in to her feelings. "I stepped away to answer my phone. I was facing Ash when she yelled out. I turned, saw the car coming right at me and then Ash was pushing me to safety." She shuts her eyes as the other memories of the night come back. "Everything just happened so quickly. I heard the screeching tires, the sound of glass breaking but I didn't know what had happened," her voice breaking as she imagines Ash's body smashing into the windscreen. "I saw her Joey, she was just lying there...I thought she was dead she was so still." She buries her face in her hands, "Oh god, there was blood everywhere."

Joey pulls her tighter against her side. "She's going to be fine."

Watson looks up at her, "You don't know that!"

"This is Ash we're talking about, the woman who hasn't given up chasing you, despite you being the most stubborn woman we've ever met."

"She caught me," she says so softly Joey wasn't sure she'd heard her. "We were getting back together Joey, I'd even told her that I'd never stopped loving her."

"Then she has even more reason to pull through Georgina."

"Gia."

"What?"

"I'd like you to start calling me Gia." She wipes away her tears and sits up straighter. "Ever since Ash started to call me Gia, I've actually always preferred it but when we broke up, it was too much of a reminder of Ash to keep using it."

"It may take some time to get used to but if that's what you want, then Gia it is."

Watson looks away, "I wish now that I hadn't wasted all that time convincing myself that we could never be together again."

"Georgina, sorry, Gia, you weren't ready for it."

"But it's always been her, Joey, there's never been anyone else who's even come close. We could have been together Joey, but I ran all those years ago and I ran again when she walked back into my life."

"You told me that you made the right decision in leaving her."

"You're right, I did," she admits. "I still loved her Joey but with how things were between us at the time, it just felt like the right thing to do." She sighs heavily, "Maybe if I had stayed though, we could have worked out our problems."

"And maybe things could have gotten worse and you drifted further and further away from each other. You can't second guess yourself." She squeezes her shoulder, "You have no way of knowing how things could have been like if you had stayed, but you left for a reason, just like you had a reason for not rushing in this time."

"I can't lose her Joey, not again and not after losing my sister."

"You have to keep believing that you won't lose her."

Watson nods. "She's not going to die," she says confidently. "She knows I'd be too pissed off with her if she did."

Joey chuckles softly. "I think Ash would do anything for you."

"She already has Joey. She's fighting for her life because she jumped in front of a speeding car to save me. Joey, it wasn't an accident. That car was coming right for me and whoever it was, wasn't slowing down."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

"Did you see the driver?"

"No. With the headlights on, it was too hard to make out."

"Is there anything about the car that you remember?"

She closes her eyes as she tries to picture the car, "It was a Ford Fiesta LX. It was a dark colour, so it could be black, green or blue, I don't know."

"You're sure about the make?"

"I'm positive. I'd been thinking of buying a new car and took one out for a test drive a couple months back."

"Why don't we go to the station, have your statement taken while it's still fresh in your mind." She looks her clothes over, "And you should really shower and change."

Watson glances down, noticing for the first time the blood on her clothes. "I can't leave without finding out about Ash."

"Maybe we can track down a clean top for you first."

"Thanks for being here Joey."

"You're my best friend, I'll always be there for you."

* * *

With an oversized t-shirt from the lost and found box, Watson and Joey walk towards Ash's family.

"How is Ash?"

Ned looks up at Watson, his eyes red from crying, "We don't know, she's still in surgery."

Stacey glares at her brother. "John, it's none of her business."

"It is my business," Watson says angrily. "Ash is my girlfriend."

"Ex-girlfriend," Stacey reminds her with a look of disgust at even saying the words.

"No, she's my girlfriend," she says forcefully.

"At the moment, I really don't care what you are to her, but you're not family, so just go and take your murdering friend with you."

"I've been cleared of the charges Stacey and Ash would want Gia here," Joey says in an even voice, despite her anger at Stacey's attitude.

"Don't you dare tell me what my sister would want. Ashley is in surgery and she may not make it so I'd like you to respect the wishes of her family and leave."

Joey feels her friend tensing beside her.

"Not until I know Ash is going to be ok," Watson says stubbornly.

"Get out Snr Constable or I will lodge an official complaint against you."

"I just want to know if my girlfriend is going to be ok."

"You are not welcome here, now please leave."

Joey grabs her friend's arm before she makes a mistake she'd really regret. "Don't do it," she whispers to her, pleased when she feels Watson take a step back. "Gia, why don't we go to the station and give your statement, hopefully by then, we'll know more about Ash's condition."

Watson glares with hatred at Stacey, grateful for Joey being there and stopping her from hitting Stacey. "You're not going to keep me away from Ash."

"That's where you're wrong Snr Constable, I'll make sure you never see her again."

Joey puts her arm around her friend and forcefully steers her away from Stacey. "She can't do that Joey."

"For the moment she can, but only until Ash wakes up."

"Thanks for stopping me there," she says, her body still quivering with anger.

"Believe me, I know how tempting it is to want to hit her."

"And if I had, she'd have me charged in a flash and barred from the hospital."

"She's a bitch, but she can't keep you from Ash forever, especially once Ash wakes up."

"She is going to be ok, isn't she?" Her earlier confidence waning again.

"Ash will be fine and then you and she can be together."

"I want that more than anything Joey."

"Then believe that it will happen. Now let's get the details of that car out there so we can catch the bastard who did this." Keeping her arm around her friend, Joey leads her out of the hospital, hoping that Ash did pull through because she was worried what her friend would do if she did lose her forever.


	112. Chapter 112

A couple of hours later, having given her statement and showered at the station, Watson returns alone to the hospital after promising Joey that she'd go home. Steeling herself against the confrontation she knew was coming, she walks around the corner, immediately noticing two other women had joined Stacey and Ned. She'd barely had time to recognise them from Ash's photos when Stacey was up and in her face.

"I thought I made it clear that you aren't welcome here."

"I'm here for Ash."

"We don't want you here," Stacey says, furious with her.

"Ease off Stacey," one of the other women says. Watson looks at the woman who was holding her hand out in welcome. Seeing a strong resemblance to Stacey, she warily takes her hand, feeling the strong grip engulf hers. "We haven't been introduced," she says with a warm smile. "I'm Bec, the sane one in the family and you must be Gia."

Finding herself returning her smile, Watson nods.

"Rebecca, I don't want this woman anywhere near our sister." She looks at Watson with hatred. "And until Ashley is conscious, I'll be making all the decisions regarding her care, including who can visit her."

"Bullshit Stacey," says Bec. "Olivia is the eldest, she should be making the decisions." Bec looks toward their other sister who was watching the confrontation with unease. "Well Olivia?"

Deciding that it was finally time that she stood up for Ash, Olivia straightens her back as she faces Stacey. "Bec is right. We may not agree with Ash's lifestyle Stacey, but the Snr Constable is important to her and I think it would be beneficial for Ash if she was there."

Stacey crosses her arms, staring at them in defiance. "I've already informed the staff here that that woman is not allowed to visit Ashley."

"Oh for god's sake Stacey," Bec says in annoyance, "Get that stick out of your arse and put what is best for our sister above your own prejudices."

"I am doing what is best for her."

"What is best for Ash, is to have all the people who care for her here and whether you like it or not, that includes Gia."

"You did this to her," an angry voice behind them accuses. They all turn as Fiona rushes towards them. "This is all your fault," she screams at Watson.

Bec puts a comforting hand on Watson's arm when she sees how devastated she was by the accusation. "It's not her fault Fi, Ash is here because some idiot was behind the wheel of a car."

"It is her fault Bec, our sister could die and she wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her," she points an accusing finger at Watson.

"I'm sorry," Watson says with a tearful voice, "If I could change things, I could. She's here because she saved my life."

"I wish it was you lying there and not my sister," Fiona spits out with venom.

Bec glares angrily at her youngest sister, "Fiona, apologise to her right this minute."

"NO!" Fiona shouts back.

"You see," Stacey says smugly, "This is why I don't want that woman here."

"I'm sorry, I'll go." Watson turns to leave when Bec grabs her arm.

"Ash would want you to stay."

"Rebecca, that woman will not see Ashley," Stacey says again.

"I told you Stacey, we'll do what is best for Ash, so if I think it will help Ash's recovery having her here, then for all I care, Gia can move into her hospital room."

"This isn't the end of this," Stacey warns her sister.

Bec looks at her dismissively. "Stacey, why don't you do something useful and call your kids. You've never been away from them for this long and you really wouldn't want them to develop the ability to get an independent thought all of their own."

Stacey is about to bite back when the surgeon arrives.

"Doctor, how is our sister?" Bec asks.

"I won't lie; she's not good. She has multiple breaks in her leg, a fractured hip, a hairline fracture to her skull, severe concussion, fractured ribs and a ruptured spleen."

"Oh god," Watson's heart catches at the extent of Ash's injuries.

"She's going to be alright though, isn't she?" Fiona asks softly.

"She's critical, but stable for the moment, that's all I can say."

Watson slumps onto a chair, her head in her hands when Stacey asks the doctor if they could see her.

"Not tonight. I suggest that you go home, get some rest and come back first thing in the morning."

"We can't leave," Fiona snaps at him.

"Your sister has a long road to recovery ahead of her and she's going to need her family's support and strength, now there's nothing more you can do here tonight, so go home."

Bec thanks the doctor and then turns to the others. "You heard him, we should go home."

"If she's staying, I'm staying," Fiona says defiantly, while glaring with hatred at Watson who was still slumped in the chair.

"John, why don't you take Fi home seeing as how you're not doing anything else here."

"Back off Bec," he snaps at her.

"Why don't you grow a spine John instead of letting Stacey and Fi run right over you."

"That's enough Bec."

Bec glances at Olivia. "You're not much better. Ash is our sister but you all seem more interested in judging her and telling her how to live her life."

"She's done such a bang up job of it so far," Stacey says sarcastically.

"Ash has straightened out her life, has a good job and has found someone she loves; I'd say she's done pretty well for herself." Bec turns her back on them and walks over to Watson.

Sensing a presence, Watson wipes away her tears before looking up. "I'm sorry, I don't want to cause problems."

"You're not the problem, they are," she waves her hand toward her family who had since departed. "Gia, despite all appearances, they do love Ash, they just don't understand her and so they're determined to change her into someone they can understand."

"Ash is wonderful as she is."

"I couldn't agree more." She smiles warmly at Watson. "Is it true that my sister finally caught you or are you here as just her friend?"

"We'd just gotten back together moments before this happened."

"I'm glad, because I know how much my sister loves you and though I wish it was under better circumstances, I'm glad I finally got to meet the woman who had tamed her all those years ago."

"I didn't tame her."

"Sure you did. We both know that Ash slept around before she met you, but you made her realise that she could find love with just the one woman and to this day, you are still the only woman she has ever lived with."

"I really do love her."

"So do I." Watson glances at her, amazed that this woman could be Stacey's sister. Bec grins, having seen the look before. "I am actually their sister, I'm just more open-minded than them. Stacey has always been such a bigoted jerk and once, just for the fun of it, I even thought of telling her that I was gay."

"Why didn't you?"

"She's was already disappointed with me for living with an out of work artist and having two kids out of wedlock and she probably would have blamed Ash for giving me ideas." She puts her arm across Watson's shoulders, "And don't worry about Ash, she's a hard-headed, stubborn fool who would stick around just to annoy her sisters and it'd take a lot more than being hit by a car to keep her from being with you."

"If she saw me now, she may change her mind." She wipes her eyes again, "God, I must look like a mess."

"You do," Bec says with a grin. "It's understandable though. Are you alright to get home?"

"I'll take her home."

Watson turns in surprise. "Joey, how did you know I'd be here?"

"Because I would have done the same if it was Charlie here."

"You should be home in bed."

"And so should you." She holds her hand out to Bec, "I'm Joey."

"Ah, so you're the one who has pissed off my sisters on occasion." She grins as she shakes her hand, "I'm Bec and unlike two of my sisters, I don't bite."

Joey grins back, liking her already. "How is Ash?"

"She's still critical, but stable for the moment and as I was telling Gia, she's going to be fine because it's going to take more than a car to keep her from the woman she loves. Well, it was nice meeting you two and Gia, I hate to ask this, but when you visit Ash, could you do it when my other sisters aren't here?"

"I really don't want to cause problems, so as long as I can see Ash, I'll do it your way."

"I'll let you know when you can visit."

"Thank you."

"I should be thanking you, because knowing that you're here for Ash, is really going to help her. I'll call you with any updates on her condition."

Watson thanks her again before she leaves. "They blame me," Watson says sadly.

"Bec obviously doesn't and I hope you're not listening to the others."

Watson sighs, "Sometimes I think, what if I had reacted sooner, then I could have gotten out of the way and Ash wouldn't have had to have pushed me."

"Ash saved your life, because that's the sort of person she is." Joey puts her arm around her, as for the second time that night, they leave the hospital. "Do you think Ash would want you to blame yourself?"

"Of course not."

"Then don't and I wouldn't listen to anything that Stacey or Fiona have to say."

"I guess I'm just tired."

"I'm not surprised. Why don't you come home with me tonight?"

Watson thinks about saying no, but hating the idea of being alone again, she agrees.

Joey pulls on her sleeve, "I'm sure we can find something more comfortable than you're uniform to change into."

"It's all I had at the station to change into. I'm sorry you had to come and get me."

"I couldn't sleep." She rubs her belly affectionately. "Your goddaughter has been doing the tango for the past hour and the drive over actually put her to sleep."

"I'm surprised Charlie let you leave the house at this time of night."

"Charlie's still at the station."

"Have they found the car?"

"Not yet, though a car matching the description you gave us was reported stolen. It was stolen only minutes before the accident when the owner left the keys in the car while he ducked into a shop." Joey shrugs, "I think whoever did this, saw the opportunity and took it."

"You're saying it wasn't planned?"

Joey shrugs again. "They may have always intended harm to you; the car just gave them the means to do it at that particular time."

"Then it's likely that it was someone who knew I was at the restaurant."

Joey chuckles, "Which is just about the entire town." Watson looks at her in confusion. "Since your little display at the cinema, you've both become quite the talk of the town; are they or aren't they?" Joey teases her.

Watson mutters a few swear words softly. When they reach the car, she glances back toward the hospital. "I love you Ash," she whispers, before climbing into the car.


	113. Chapter 113

"We have the description of the car circulating, we've interviewed all the witnesses there that night, but so far, there's been no sighting of the car and none of the witnesses actually saw who was driving the car."

"What about the tape from the security camera from the shop where the car was stolen?"

"It's a fake." Charlie shrugs, "The owner thought it would be enough of a deterrent if people just saw it there." Watson hovers just outside the kitchen, listening in. "The car has most likely been dumped somewhere, so it may take some time to locate it."

"I don't suppose anyone noticed someone acting nervous around the time it was stolen?" Joey asks hopefully.

"No such luck."

"You'd hear more if you were actually in there," Ruby says from behind Watson.

Watson jumps in fright, "Jesus Ruby, some warning next time."

Ruby grins, "Where would the fun be in that?"

Watson shakes her head at Ruby and the sound of Joey's chuckling. "You have been around Joey too long," she mutters.

"Ruby's right, it's much easier to hear when you're in the same room," Joey calls out.

Looking sheepish, Watson joins them in the kitchen. "Sorry, I wanted to hear and I thought you'd stop if I walked in."

"We probably would have," Charlie admits. "What are you doing in uniform?"

"I'm going to work."

"No you're not," Charlie says sternly. "Someone tried to kill you last night and your girlfriend is in hospital; you're taking the day off."

"Charlie, I need to do something, I can't sit around doing nothing while I wait to see Ash."

Charlie sighs, "Desk duty only, though even that will be limited with your wrist injury and I want your word that you will have nothing to do with the investigation."

"I promise Charlie."

"And I also think you should stay with us."

Watson glares at Joey who shrugs. "I didn't tell her to do that."

"Charlie, that's really not necessary."

"Look, there's more than enough room here and until we find out who is behind the attempt, you shouldn't be staying alone."

"So we put your daughter and pregnant girlfriend in danger as well."

"There's safety in numbers and we'll make sure that no one is here alone."

"I can look after myself Charlie."

"Watson, we have no idea if they will try again and Joey and I'll just be worrying if your safe or not, and all that worry is not good for Joey or your goddaughter."

Watson scowls at her. "That's low Charlie."

Joey stifles a laugh at the emotional blackmail. "Charlie's right, I'd be constantly worried about you."

Watson throws her hands up in defeat. "Fine, I'll stay. Has there been any word on Ash?"

"Bec called to say that there's been no change."

She lets her shoulders slump. "I need to see her."

"She said you could see Ash after visiting hours tonight."

"After visiting hours?"

"Bec's a nurse and she had a word with the staff." She grins, "Apparently Stacey isn't all that popular with the staff."

"Can't imagine why," Watson mutters sarcastically.

"Anyway, they're willing to look the other way when you visit. Bec's sorry that she can't get you in earlier, but Stacey and Fiona don't intend to leave Ash alone during regular visiting hours."

"I just want a chance to see her."

Ruby snatches up a piece of toast, "I'll leave you guys to it, I'm going to go to the diner."

"Just be careful and don't be late for school." Ruby rolls her eyes as she leaves.

"Do you know of anyone who would want to hurt you?" Charlie asks.

Watson shakes her head. "None I can think of."

"What about people you've arrested?"

"Well, we haven't had much luck with the ecstasy investigation and most of the arrests I've made have been for minor crimes, hardly worth trying to kill someone over and the only person that was facing serious charges, was the muscle bound moron."

"Who?"

"John Smith. I'd arrested him numerous times for domestic abuse, only this time, he assaulted a police officer."

"The guy who hit Ash?"

"Yeah. Actually, now that I think about it, his wife never came in to drop the charges this time."

"That's unusual?"

"Most of the time Smithy is a pussy cat, but get a bit of booze in him and look out. I've tried to talk his wife into going ahead with the charges, but she always changed her mind the next day."

"But not this time."

"I don't think she even came to see him. He was already charged with hitting a cop, so maybe the wife thought it was a waste of time."

"What's he do?"

"He's skipper on a boat that he hires out."

"Has he ever been arrested for anything other than domestic violence?"

"Drunk and disorderly and urinating in a public place." Watson chuckles, "Poor Colleen got a right old shock when she looked out her window and saw this huge guy peeing in her letter box on NYE."

"That was him? Colleen really had one hell of a night that night."

"Smithy did go around and apologise to her the next, even took her chocolates. I think Colleen was too scared not to accept his apology. I seriously doubt that it was him Charlie; he's not the brightest spark and he's more likely to hit you with his fist than a car."

"Still, I think we should talk to him."

"I'll go and track him down."

"Watson, you're not supposed to be involved in this. I'll have Hogan pick him up."

Watson looks about to protest, before deciding not to push her luck. "Tell Hogan to check the wharf, Smithy'll be there somewhere."

"I know how hard it will be to stay out of the investigation, but it's best for all if you do."

"I just feel so useless. Ash saved my life and I'm sitting here eating," she frowns at her bowl of cereal. "Whatever it is I'm about to eat."

Charlie chuckles, "Joey's got a bit of a sweet tooth at the moment, so if I was you, I'd stick to the cornflakes or toast."

"I'm not that bad Charlie," Joey complains.

Charlie gazes at her with affection, "How many éclairs have you had lately?"

"Too many," she grumbles.

"Just remember Joey, in a couple of months, you'll be holding our daughter in your arms and all of this would have been worth it." She brushes her lips over Joey's. "We're going to be late."

"Can the boss really be late?"

"Joey, we've had this discussion before, only this time, we're not alone."

Joey glances over at Watson who was trying very hard to pretend that she wasn't there. "Sorry."

"It's ok Joey." She shrugs, "Hopefully one day, me and Ash will be like that."

Joey snorts, "You already are Gia, if the cinema was anything to go by and you weren't even together at the time."

Watson blushes at the reminder. "Hey, work remember?" Charlie interrupts.

Joey gazes at the ceiling, "Why did I have to fall in love with my boss?"

"I wasn't your boss at the time, now enough with the delaying tactics."

Watson coughs to cover her laugh at Joey's face. "I didn't see that Joey, but I have a fair idea, now move it," Charlie says from the doorway, her voice tinged with amusement.

"I guess that's why she's the boss, she doesn't miss a single thing," Joey jokes with Watson as they follow Charlie.

"Seriously Joey, Charlie needs a reward for putting up with you sometimes."

Joey puts her arm around her, a big grin on her face. "I'm her reward."

Watson chuckles, her heavy heart lifted for a moment. "Thanks Joey."

"What are friends for. Come on, we'd better catch up before she puts us on report."

* * *

"It wasn't Smithy behind the wheel," Charlie tells Joey a few hours later. "He was with his mum at Bingo at the time and his alibi checks out."

"So there's still someone out there who wants to kill Gia."

"If it is to do with the ecstasy investigation, I would have thought I'd be more of a target as the lead investigator."

"Isn't there someone else we haven't mentioned?"

"Fiona," Charlie says, as if reading her thoughts.

"Fiona hates her, she hates that she's with Ash and she blames Gia for Ash being in hospital."

"We're going to need to tread carefully here, Joey."

"I know. I don't think we should even mention this to anyone, except Gia, because if Stacey gets wind of it, she'll be stirring up a lot of trouble for us and putting road blocks in our way."

"We need that car."

"We'll find it Charlie."

"How do you think Watson's really holding up?"

"She has moments of doubt where she blames herself," Joey pauses. "Gia is one of the strongest people I've ever met, but the thought of losing Ash after finding her again, terrifies her."

"Then for her sake, I really do hope that Ash pulls through."

"I'm glad you invited Gia to stay with us." She grins, "I just can't believe you came up with it all on your own."

Charlie looks at her sternly, before smiling at Joey's goofy look. "God, you are bad today. Watson is a friend in trouble, besides, I brought you home to protect you, didn't I?"

"Just don't get any ideas of cracking on to her."

"If I remember correctly, you made the first move."

"I'm pretty sure you were the one who got jealous when Hugo was talking to me and if I do remember correctly, you were the one who kissed me."

"Whatever," Charlie says. "Joey, there's only ever been one woman for me and there will only ever be one woman for me."

Joey stands suddenly, "I'd better get back to work before this goes too far."

"Good idea," Charlie says, knowing they were in danger of having another unprofessional lapse. "Keep an eye on Watson."

"I will."

* * *

"You didn't have to come with me Charlie," Watson says as they head towards Ash's room.

When Charlie had told Watson earlier about suspecting Fiona, Watson had gone silent for a minute, before reluctantly nodding in agreement. "I told you earlier, I can have an official reason to be here, which may come in handy if Stacey or Fiona are still here."

"I hope you're wrong about her Charlie, because it will hurt Ash if it's true."

"The more we've talked about it, the more likely a suspect she is."

"Yeah, I know." They fall silent as they see Bec waiting for them.

"It's good to see you again, Sergeant," Bec greets her warmly.

"I'm not really here in an official capacity this time," having met Bec earlier that day when she'd come to check in on Ash. "I just thought, I'd um,"

"That you'd be back up in case my less than charming sisters were here?"

"Yeah, something like that," she admits.

"It's ok Sergeant, I'm perfectly aware of how unpleasant my sisters can be to people they don't like." She turns to Watson. "I really am sorry you couldn't come by earlier."

"Like I said, I don't want to cause problems."

"You can stay for a half hour before the next shift changes."

"Thanks for this."

"She really does appreciate this, we all do," Charlie says.

"I can see why Ash feels so strongly for her. I'm just going to grab a coffee, give them some privacy."

"I'll stand guard."

"That's a very apt description if one of my sisters turns up."

"How come you and Ash are so normal?"

"Ash has always been Ash and I got out early. Poor John and Fiona were kind of left at Stacey's mercy, something I regret doing now. Just holler if you see one of them."

Charlie chuckles as she takes a seat outside the room.

* * *

Watson's heart breaks as she stands over Ash, hating to see the bruises, bandages and equipment.

"God Ash, you're a mess," she says as she gently brushes the hair from her forehead. "You just had to play hero, didn't you." She picks up a limp hand, bringing it to her lips. "Please wake up Ash, I need you." Listening to the beeps of the machine, Watson lets the tears come. "Please Ash, I can't bear the thought of being alone again."

* * *

"Oh shit," Bec mutters when she spies her sister walking towards her.

Olivia glances over her shoulder, smiling when she sees Charlie sitting outside her sister's room. "I take it Ash is having a surprise visitor?"

"Olivia."

"It's ok Bec, I won't say anything, I just had to get away from Stacey."

"Ok, what's she up to?"

Olivia hesitates, before sighing. "Stacey wants to transfer Ash to a private hospital."

"That bitch."

"Ash, it's worse."

"Worse, how can it be worse? Oh, wait, let me guess, she wants to transfer her to that hospital that treats homosexuality as an illness."

"Stacey's on the board of directors now and is pulling strings to get Ash in."

"There is no way that Ash is going anywhere near that hospital." Bec looks back toward the room. "Ash would never forgive us."

"They really do love each other, don't they?"

"Yeah they do. Ash was never happier than when she was living with Gia, she deserves another chance at that happiness."

"Then we'd better make sure she gets it." Bec looks at her sister in surprise. "I know, I know, I've been a shit sister to Ash in the past, but I love her and I don't want to lose her."

"Then we need to make sure that Stacey has no say in Ash's treatment."

"I've already spoken to Ash's doctor, told him that he should speak to me first, but we both know that Stacey isn't going to let this go."

They both glance toward their sister's room. "Then Ash had better hurry up and come back to us," Bec mutters.


	114. Chapter 114

Joey looks over her shoulder when she hears the front door, followed by voices.

"Charlie, I really don't think it's necessary for me to stay here."

"We don't know for sure that it was Fiona behind it and until we do, you're staying." Joey misses the next part when Watson seemed to mutter something. "Watson, if it was Fiona, we shouldn't underestimate her."

"I know that," she says as they join Joey in the lounge room.

"Hey, how was it?" Joey asks.

Watson flops onto the couch as Charlie indicates to Joey she was going to change out of her uniform. "It was hard seeing her like that," Watson says sadly. "I kept expecting her to make some smartarse remark or crack onto me, but she just lay there."

"Has her condition improved at all?"

Watson shakes her head. "She looks so weak Joey, I don't know if she has the strength to wake up."

"You wait, she'll be back to making your life interesting in no time."

"I hope so."

"Gia, I know you don't want it to be Fiona, but at the moment, she's our most likely suspect."

"I know and considering how much she hates me, it makes sense, but," she sighs heavily. "Ash was hoping to reconnect with her sister and Fiona had even made the first move, so this is going to devastate her if it turns out to be true. It was so hard when I learnt what Cat had done to that poor woman, but this," she shakes her head. "How could she do it Joey? She knew Ash wanted to get back with me and she must have known how it'd affect Ash if she had managed to kill me."

"For her, the end would justify everything. She kills you, Ash is distraught and turns back to her family and Fiona gets what she wants."

"It'd more than likely drive Ash to drink."

"I doubt that occurred to Fiona."

"God Joey, first Ruby, now me, how far is she going to go."

"If we prove it was her, then it's attempted murder this time and her other charges may even be upgraded to attempted murder if we can prove intent there as well."

"She knew exactly what she was doing when she had Ruby's drink spiked and I have no doubt that she knew Ruby drove to the party that night."

"Of course she did, but we still have to prove that she did."

"We have to stop her Joey. She wasn't bothered that Ruby could have been killed and if she did try to kill me, then she seems more intent on blaming me than realising what she did was wrong."

"Which is why you need to stay with us. Fiona is unpredictable and we have no idea if she will try again."

Watson nods reluctantly. "Look, I'm pretty wiped out so I'm going to have an early night. I'll see you in the morning."

"Night Gia." Joey watches her in concern as she leaves.

"She'll be ok Joey," Charlie says as she returns. "I think all her worrying about Ash has caught up to her." Charlie sits next to her. "It's not easy watching someone you love lying in a hospital bed." She shudders at the memories in her mind. "I hated every second you were in the hospital Joey, so I know what Watson is feeling."

Joey reaches for her hand, squeezing gently. "Hey, I'm fine now and you heard what Sid said at my check up earlier. My bp is stable, I'm healthy and the baby is doing fine."

Charlie puts her arm around her, drawing her to her side. "I guess with what happened to Ash, it's just a reminder of how easily things can change for the worse and how dangerous it can be."

"You're not going to start worrying about me working, are you?"

Charlie smiles a little guiltily. "It had crossed my mind but then I remembered that Ash was actually on a date when it happened."

Joey snuggles in against her, her head on Charlie's shoulder. "Would you do what Ash did?"

"I wouldn't hesitate."

Joey leans up, kissing her cheek. "I'd do the same for you."

"Let's just hope we never have to." Joey rests her head back on her shoulder. "Where's Ruby?" Charlie asks.

"I said she could spend the night at Nicole's."

"Normally that would be a good thing, but knowing Watson is not too far away, it kind of, um."

"Dampens the mood a little."

"Something like that."

"It didn't seem to dampen your mood when we had sex on her couch," Joey says with a grin at Charlie's blush.

"I forgot where we were and we didn't get that far," Charlie reminds her, her face growing hotter.

"Only because you couldn't perform with Ash in the room," Joey teases.

"Forgive me for not liking having an audience."

"It didn't stop us making out on the couch the night before."

"The lights were off."

Joey moves, straddling her legs. "The lights can be out again," she says seductively.

Charlie swallows at Joey's tone and look. Joey grins, leaning in closer, whispering words into her ear that make her blush even more. Tightening her arms around her back, she flips Joey onto her back, her lips finding hers.

"What about the lights?" Joey says breathlessly between kisses.

"Bugger the lights." Charlie jumps off her, pulling her to her feet. "I'm not taking any chances," she says, leading them to their room.

* * *

Sometime later, Charlie collapses against Joey, spent from their lovemaking. "It's a good thing we didn't stay on the couch," Joey jokes.

Charlie snuggles against her side, her arm across her waist, her head on her shoulder, feeling incredibly content and blissful. "I don't think I can ever get enough of you."

Joey slides down until they were face to face. "I feel the same." She gently strokes Charlie's cheek with the back of her fingers. "I didn't think it was possible to love someone as much as I love you," pressing her lips to Charlie's in a kiss filled with love and tenderness.

"God I love you so much," Charlie whispers against her lips, their passion reignited, along with their energy.

* * *

Fiona sits by her sister's bedside the next morning, once again wishing she'd wake up. "Ash please wake up, I didn't mean it," she says softly.

"Didn't mean what Fi?"

Fiona starts, having forgotten Bec was in the room. "Just all the bad things I've said to her."

Bec puts her hand on her shoulder, "You can tell her that when she wakes."

"If she wakes up," she murmurs.

"She will wake up," Bec says confidently.

"Ash wouldn't be here if it wasn't for that woman."

"Fi, don't start on that again."

"It's true Bec, someone was trying to kill her and they hurt Ash instead."

"That's not Gia's fault."

"I hate her!"

Bec is shocked by her anger. "Fi, you don't even know her."

"I know she's the woman who's stealing our sister."

Bec drags another chair over and sits by Fiona's side. "Fi, do you think Max stole me away as well?"

"Of course not."

"Gia is no different than Max."

"It is different!"

"Why, because she's a woman?"

"It's wrong."

"Why is it wrong to love someone?" Bec asks, keeping her voice calm.

"Ash should be with a man."

"That's Stacey talking. Ash is gay Fi, she's happy with who she is and she's very much in love with Gia, something you're going to have to accept."

She shakes her head vehemently. "She'll never be a part of our family."

"Then you risk losing Ash."

"It's not fair."

"And it's not fair if you force Ash to choose between you and Gia."

"It shouldn't be a choice."

Bec rubs her temple in annoyance. "You're right, it shouldn't be a choice. Ash has found someone she loves and wants to be with and she shouldn't be made to feel as if she has to choose between her girlfriend or her family. Fi, Ash has a long recovery ahead of her and she'll need all of us, not just her family, but her friends, especially Gia." Fiona thinks over her sister's words, before shaking her head again. Bec sighs in disappointment. "You're an adult now Fi and you're facing court soon over the ecstasy incident, so you really need to start changing your attitude and grow up."

"Leave her alone Bec," Stacey says from the doorway.

"Stop defending her Stacey." Bec stands and faces her other sister. "We can't just sit back anymore and let her do and say as she pleases."

"Fiona has strong opinions, there's nothing wrong with that."

"Of course you'd say that, because your opinions are the same."

"Fiona, let's go, we need to talk about your defence."

Bec rolls her eyes, wondering why she even bothered saying anything at all. Turning back to Ash once they had gone, she picks up her hand, "Hurry up Ash, those two are driving me nuts."

* * *

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Joey asks when Watson rushes past her.

"Bec just called to say that Stacey and Fiona had left, so I'm going to sit with Ash for awhile."

"Bye," Joey says to the empty doorway.

Charlie chuckles as she wraps her arms around her from behind. "Never thought I'd ever see Watson like this."

"Ash has certainly had an effect on her."

"Are we going to lose her?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ash won't be back on the investigation, so what happens when she heads home?"

Joey sighs, "I'm pretty sure Gia will be going with her."

Charlie turns Joey around in her arms. "I know you'll miss her if she does go, so will I."

"She's my best friend but she deserves to be happy and I think Ash is truly the one for her."

"Is there something else on your mind, you've been a little distracted this morning."

"I haven't been awake for that long."

"Yeah, but I know you, so what's up?"

Joey steps back and takes an envelope out of her pocket. "I didn't want to spoil things last night, but I found this in the mail box."

Charlie takes the envelope, flicking it over. "There's no stamp."

"It wasn't in with the regular mail so he must have put it in there sometime later."

"Who?"

"It's from my father."

"What's it say?"

"That he's going to respect my wishes and stay away. He hopes that one day I'll find a way to forgive him."

"Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Yes it is but I never thought he'd actually stay away."

"You're going to miss him, aren't you?"

"I hate how confused he makes me feel but he's still my father and now that he says he will leave us alone, I guess I will miss him."

"You know you can always contact him sometime in the future."

"Yeah, maybe."

"I wish I didn't have to go into work on my day off, but I want to keep this investigation moving forward."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, Ruby should be home soon and I'd rather not have her here alone."

Joey nods in agreement. "Have you heard who they're sending to replace Ash yet?"

"No, but Mark has been placed in charge for the moment."

"I'm just glad Ash cleared me, so I don't have to deal with the new detective."

"He or she may still want to talk to you."

"Yeah, probably but at least it won't be as a suspect."

Charlie pulls her into her arms again. "I really wish I didn't have to go in."

"Just get her Charlie."

"If it was Fiona, I'll get her." She kisses her tenderly. "I'll be home as soon as I can." She gives her another kiss before leaving.

* * *

"Gia, I'm sorry, but Stacey's going to be back shortly."

Watson nods, "Ok, I'll just be a minute." Leaning over, she whispers "I love you Ash," and kisses her forehead.

"I love you Gia," Ash murmurs too softly to be heard by the departing Watson, before drifting back into unconsciousness.

Watson groans when she steps from the room and comes face to face with Stacey. Bec offers a sympathetic look. "Sorry, I didn't realise she was already here."

"It's just as well that I am," Stacey says, furious at finding that woman in her sister's room. "I told you to stay away."

"And I told you that you weren't going to keep me from Ash."

"Well it's too bad for you Snr Constable, because Ashley is being transferred to a private hospital this afternoon."

"What!" Watson blurts out.

"You heard," she says smugly.

"You had no right to make that decision without us, Stacey," Bec says.

"We agreed last night that this was best for Ashley."

"We argued about it but Olivia and I sure as hell never agreed to it."

"It's done, Bec, the transfer will take place this afternoon."

"Would someone please tell me what's going on," Watson asks, struggling to maintain her composure.

"It's none of your business," Stacey snaps at her.

Bec glares at Stacey while she explains. "Stacey wants Ash at a private hospital where they will help with her recovery and also attempt to cure her of her lesbianism.'

Watson stares at Stacey, horrified that she would do that to her own sister. "Ash is not going anywhere."

"You have no say in the mater."

Watson walks right up to her, "I won't let you take her, especially to a hospital like that."

"You can't stop me."

* * *

_Can they stop Stacey getting her way?  
_


	115. Chapter 115

_Previously: _

_"Stacey wants Ash at a private hospital where they will help with her recovery and also attempt to cure her of her lesbianism.'_

_Watson stares at Stacey, horrified that she would do that to her own sister. "Ash is not going anywhere."_

_"You have no say in the mater."_

_Watson walks right up to her, "I won't let you take her, especially to a hospital like that."_

_"You can't stop me."_

* * *

"Want a bet," Watson says, trying very hard not to take a swing at Stacey.

Stacey smirks. "Ashley is leaving, that's all there is to say."

"No it's not," Olivia say, joining them. "How did you arrange it Stacey, Dr Walker was supposed to speak to me first about anything relating to Ash's treatment."

"I didn't speak to Dr Walker, I spoke to Ashley's surgeon who assured me that it was safe to transport Ashley."

"Dr Walker is Ash's doctor now, not Dr Bannister."

Stacey shrugs, "It doesn't matter, the transfer has all been arranged."

"You really are unbelievable," Watson says angrily. "The only reason you're sending her to that hospital is because you think you can cure her homosexuality."

"It's disgusting."

"I don't give a shit how you feel about us. You know, Ash is happy with who she is and you have no right to try to change her."

"She's right," Olivia says in support.

"You really have changed your tune Olivia," Stacey says.

"That's because I'm finally putting what is best for Ash first."

"So am I. The hospital can give her the best care available." She glances around the corridor dismissively, "Much more than this antiquated place ever could."

"And I bet it's more strict on visitation," Watson mutters.

"Only family will be allowed to visit, because that's all Ash needs. Now, the ambulance will be here at 2."

"I'm afraid there will be no transfer," Sid says from behind them.

"It's already arranged doctor."

"You may want to see this first." Sid hands her some papers. "It was just faxed through from Ash's lawyer."

"Ash doesn't have a lawyer."

"Apparently she does."

Stacey scans the document, her face turning white. "No, no, no way, this can't be right."

"What is it Stacey?" Bec asks in concern.

Stacey looks up in disbelief, shaking her head, unable to speak.

Sid speaks up. "It's a legal document Ash had drawn up stipulating that if anything were to happen to her and she required medical treatment which she was in no position to give consent for, then all such decisions were to be made by Snr Const. Georgina Watson."

All of them stare at him in shock.

Stacey finally finds her voice, wheeling on Watson in anger. "You did this, didn't you, you weren't content in stealing her away from us, you wanted to replace us so you made Ashley make up this hideous document."

Watson shakes her head, still in shock. "I had no idea she had even done this; she never told me."

"Well obviously it's out of date," Stacey argues, "They weren't even together anymore."

"Let me see that," Watson demands, taking the document from Stacey before she could object. "I was only a Constable when we broke up, but it has my present rank which means she must have updated it in the last year or so."

"Snr Constable, do you want the transfer to go ahead?" Sid asks.

Feeling all eyes on her, she says defiantly. "Ash stays."

"This isn't the end of this," Stacey threatens, snatching the document back and holding it with a clenched fist in front of her. "I'm going to get this overturned in court."

"Stacey," Olivia starts, before Bec grabs her arm, whispering, "Let her do it, it will keep her busy."

Stacey glares at Watson, "I suppose this means you'll try to stop us from seeing Ashley."

"Of course not, I'm not like you," she says, unable to resist having a dig. "But you are going to have to get used to me being here." With that, she turns and heads back into Ash's room.

"This is so wrong," Stacey fumes, "She has no right to make any decisions about our sister."

"Ash chose her, so we need to respect her wishes," Bec says.

"Bullshit. Ash's whole life is about one bad decision after another."

"In your opinion. Look Stacey, Ash obviously trusts her."

"But we're her family."

"And you wanted to transfer her to a hospital you know Ash would never agree to. Is it any wonder that she chose Gia and not her family?"

"Ashley never would have done this unless she was pressured into it."

Olivia shakes her head in annoyance. "God, you really have no faith in Ash, do you?"

"She's an alcoholic who lives a depraved lifestyle; of course I have serious reservations about her decision making."

"It's done Stacey, just accept it."

"No, I'm going to fight this." She glares a moment longer at her sisters, before storming away.

"I don't know whether to be upset that Ash didn't trust us or relieved that it's put a stop to Stacey's plans," Olivia says once Stacey had left.

"Let's just be grateful that someone who has Ash's best interests is in charge of making the decisions."

"You like Gia, don't you?"

Bec grins, "Come on Olivia, you know I like anyone who stands up to Stacey."

Olivia chuckles, before sobering. "A part of me did find that rather enjoyable but the other part has me worrying what Stacey will do and how Fi will react to this news."

"I know Fi is our sister but she scares me sometimes."

Olivia nods in agreement. "You don't think she had anything to do with this, do you?"

She sighs heavily. "She has so much anger and hate at the moment, I really don't know what she's capable of."

"Should we say something to the police?"

"With the way Fi has behaved, I'd say she's already on their list. How about we go for a walk, give Gia some decent time with Ash?"

"You really think she'll do the right thing by Ash?"

"Despite Stacey's opinion, Ash wouldn't have made this decision lightly; she trusted Gia, I suggest we do the same."

"You're right. Let's go for that walk."

* * *

"So Ash made you power of attorney," Joey says after Watson had filled her in later that day.

Watson nods, "I had no idea she'd even done it."

"How do you feel about it?"

"Shocked but most of all, scared."

"Scared?"

"As long as Ash remains unconscious, I'm basically responsible for her life."

"You know that I have Charlie as my next of kin?"

"Yes. She had to sign the papers for your surgery."

"And make all the decisions about my care while I was in a coma. I could have left my brother as my next of kin, but when it came down to it, Charlie was the one person I trusted most in this world."

"Ash and I weren't together though."

"Gia, you and Ash were apart for a few years, yet in all that time, neither of you stopped loving each other and having met her family," she shrugs, "Can you really blame her for choosing you over them."

Watson snorts. "When you put it like that."

"Gia, you're a stubborn and loyal friend who doesn't put up with shit from anybody." She grins, "Ash couldn't be in better hands."

"I just wish she'd wake up so I don't have to make any serious decisions."

"It is a lot of responsibility she has given you, but it's also allowed you to fight off Stacey."

"For the moment."

"It's a legal document, I doubt that even Stacey will have much luck fighting it."

"I hope you're right, because Stacey and Fiona already hate me and this is like rubbing their noses in it."

"Gia, stop worrying about them and just concentrate on Ash. Let Bec and Olivia deal with Stacey and Charlie will deal with Fiona."

"I don't know if I would have gotten this far without you and Charlie by my side."

"Gia, we're here for you and Ash. And you know, she is going to wake up, you have to keep believing that."

"I do, especially after today. When I was with her, I felt like she was getting closer, that she was nearly ready to open her eyes."

"Then trust that feeling."

She nods, grinning, "And when she wakes up, she and I are going to have a little chat about that document."

"Just go easy on her."

"Being in hospital is not going to save her."

Joey chuckles, "I almost feel sorry for her. Now, I've got to get tea started."

"Leave it to me Joey, it's the least I can do."

"Hey, I'm not going to argue with you, in fact, I'm going to go lie down for a bit."

"You ok?"

"I'm fine, it's just that bubs has been waking up just as I've been trying to sleep at night."

"You say that in such a cheerful way."

"It's an amazing feeling when she moves," she holds her hands lovingly against her belly. "But I do wish she'd pick her times a little better."

"Sounds like she has Ruby's timing," she teases.

"God, I hope not," Joey mutters fondly as she heads to the bathroom with the sound of Watson's laughter in her ear.


	116. Chapter 116

"Morning sweetheart," Charlie says, kissing the back of her shoulder.

"Morning," Joey mumbles as she snuggles back against Charlie. "What time is it?"

"Just after 9.30. You had a bit of a restless night, so I let you sleep in a bit longer."

"I wasn't the one who was restless," she grumbles, "Your daughter was."

Moving her hand to Joey's belly, Charlie smiles as she always does, amazed at the feelings their daughter's movement provoked in her. "Feels like she's still running a marathon."

"All bloody night."

Charlie chuckles, "Grumpy this morning, aren't we."

"Charlie, it's really not wise to piss off a pregnant woman who got very little sleep last night."

"I can make you feel better," she whispers in her ear while her hand finds its way under Joey's nightgown.

"You realise that staying in this late, Ruby's probably going to come barging in, wondering if something has happened to us."

"It's Sunday Joey, I doubt we'll see her before midday."

Rolling over to face her, Joey brushes her lips over Charlie's. "There's still Gia."

Charlie sighs, "Shit, I forgot."

Joey chuckles at her disappointment. "Sid wants to check her wrist, so I'm taking her to the hospital just before lunch."

"I thought she'd be there earlier to see Ash."

"She's letting Ash's family have the mornings with her to avoid having too many confrontations."

"I still can't believe Ash did what she did."

"Considering her feelings toward Gia and her family's feelings toward her sexuality, the more I think about, it's not that surprising that Ash wanted Gia making the decisions."

"Yeah, I think if I was in Ash's position, I know who I'd prefer to be making the decisions." Charlie grins, "I almost wish I was there to see the look on Stacey's face when she found out what Ash had done."

Joey grins back, "Gia said she went as white as a sheet and was actually speechless for a moment."

"Stacey's not really the one I'm worried about," Charlie says, growing serious.

"I know. Stacey uses the law and her mouth to attack you, Fiona though, I hate to think how far she's willing to go."

"I just know if we find the car we'll have the evidence against Fiona."

"You'll find it," Joey says confidently.

Charlie scoots closer to her, "How long do you think we have before we'll be interrupted?"

Joey's just about to answer when the phone goes. "About that long," she mutters as Charlie rolls over and grabs her phone.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," she says a minute later. Sighing, she tosses her phone back on the side table and turns back to Joey. "There's been a break in at the Yabbie Creek supermarket and the manager's kicking up a fuss, I need to go." She chuckles when Joey pouts. "Have I told you how adorable I find that?"

"Find what?"

"Your pout."

"I don't pout," she says, pouting even more.

Charlie leans over, capturing her lips. "You pout," she says against her lips, rolling away before Joey could instigate more.

"I'll just stay in bed then, all alone."

"You do that," Charlie says, trying not to laugh when she hears her dramatic sigh.

"So much for you making me feel better."

Dressing, Charlie sits on the edge of the bed. "I'll make it up to you." She leans over, intending to give her a quick kiss goodbye when Joey's arms circle her neck, making escape impossible. "Joey," she complains when she finds herself on top of her girlfriend.

"If you're going to abandon me, the least you can do is give me a proper kiss goodbye."

Charlie grins, spending the next five minutes giving her a proper kiss goodbye.

* * *

"I think Fiona knows what Ash did," Joey says when she and Watson return to the car after visiting Sid and Ash.

"Yah think," Watson mutters sarcastically, looking at the evidence in front of them. "She killed my car Joey," Watson says mournfully. "I loved that car."

They both stare at the car, every window and light smashed, all the tires slashed and deep scratches all along the paintwork.

"Didn't you say something about thinking of buying a new car?"

She waves her hands out toward her car, "But I've had this car since the academy, it had character, it had a history."

Joey looks at her friend, "When you say history, what exactly do you mean?" She grins when Watson blushes. "Your plans for a new car didn't by chance change when Ash came back into your life."

"Shut up Joey," she grumbles.

Joey chuckles, "You so had sex with Ash in this car, didn't you?"

Watson, with her hands on her hips, glares at her. "Not one word about this Joey, not even to Charlie."

"Gia, you know that Charlie and I don't keep secrets," she says, trying to keep her expression serious. "It's really not healthy in a relationship to have secrets."

"Joey, Sid just took the bandage off my wrist so I really don't want to hurt it again by thumping you, now promise me that you will keep quiet."

"Was it just the once or a regular thing when you were together last time," she asks in a teasing manner. Joey ignores her look of outrage, as she gazes back toward the car, "Because I'm just trying to work out the logistics, I mean, it's not that big."

"You really don't expect me to answer that, do you?"

Joey shrugs, "It was worth a try. Don't worry, I won't breathe a word, not even to Charlie." She frowns. "Though, if she asks me, I don't think I'll be able to lie to her."

"Why would she ask you if I had sex in my car?"

"It may come up in a topic of conversation."

"It better bloody well not."

Joey walks around the car, surveying the damage. "I'm sure it can be fixed."

"It'd cost a fortune to have everything replaced and repainted."

"You're insured though, aren't you?"

"Yes but the car's old and the costs to fix it will be more than it's worth." She sighs. "I loved that car," she repeats.

"You still have your memories."

"Go ahead Joey, I know you want to."

"I'm sorry," she coughs, struggling not to laugh. "I've just never seen you so attached to your car."

"It's stupid I know and I was intending to get rid of it," she shrugs, "Then Ash turned up and I kept talking myself out of replacing it."

"Must be one hell of a memory."

"Not really. You're right, it's a small car and I kept banging my elbows and head and so did Ash."

Joey gives in, laughing as she pictures the scene. Watson shakes her head, before joining in.

"I guess you should have parked closer to the hospital entrance," Joey says once they'd stopped laughing.

Watson glares at her. "You were the one driving and there wasn't a space any closer."

Joey looks around at their surroundings. "It's just that this far away, unless someone was walking by, it's unlikely anyone saw or heard anything."

"It had to be her Joey, no one else, except maybe Stacey, hates me that much."

"I agree. Look, I'll call it in, why don't you go back in and sit with Ash."

Watson nods, having one more mournful look at her car, she trudges back toward the hospital.

* * *

"Gia."

Watson, having nodded off as she sat by Ash's bedside, lifts her head from the bed, finding a pair of pain filled eyes staring back at her.

"Ash, you're awake," she says excitedly, jumping out of the chair.

"Gia," she groans in pain when she tries to move.

"Lie still and I'll get the doctor."

"Wait."

"What is it?"

"How did I get here?"

"Ash, you were hit by a car, don't you remember?"

She closes her eyes, trying to remember. "Last thing I can remember was sitting with you over a meal, I think it was at the restaurant."

"That's right. We were walking home when a car came at me," she shakes her head at the memory. "You pushed me out of the way."

"I did?"

Watson smiles at her. "You saved my life."

"That deserves a kiss, right," she asks hopefully.

Chuckling at her persistence, Watson sits on the edge of her bed. "So you really don't remember what happened after the meal?"

Ash studies her, trying to read her expression. "I'm guessing something happened."

"You could say that."

"Come on Gia, put me out of my misery and tell me, unless I did something embarrassing of course, then I don't want to know."

"Well, before you became a hood ornament, it was starting to go something like this." Watson captures Ash's lips with her own.

"Damn, why did I have to forget that," Ash muses. Despite the pain she was in, Ash grins, "I think I need to be reminded again."

"If I must," Watson says, kissing Ash again.

"Still having trouble remembering," earning herself another kiss.

Watson rests her head gently against Ash's, "I love you Ash, don't ever risk your life again, if I had lost you," she breaks off.

"You're stuck with me Gia," Ash beams at her, "Because now that I have you back, I'm never letting you go."

"I think I can handle that."

"Say it again."

"I think I can handle that."

"Not that," she says in annoyance, "The other bit."

"Which bit?"

"Gia, I feel like crap, I hurt all over, my head is killing me and..." Watson cuts her off with her hand over her mouth.

"I love you Ash," smiling when she feels Ash grinning against her hand. "I have never stopped loving you," she says as she removes her hand. "Now, I'm going to get Sid and let your family know."

"In a minute, I need another reminder."

Watson chuckles. "You don't give up, do you?" She stands up from the bed. "Ash, your family should know and I really think Sid should check you over." She gently squeezes her hand. "You can relax Ash, we're together now and I'm not going anywhere."

"Who did it?" Ash suddenly asks when Watson was nearly out the door.

"Ash, wait until Sid has looked you over, then we'll talk."

"You'll stay with me while he examines me, won't you?"

"If you want me to."

* * *

"I don't remember the accident," Ash tells Sid as he examines her.

"You took a hard knock to the head so it's not surprising you have some memory loss but for

someone who got hit by a car and has been unconscious for a few days, you're surprisingly strong."

"So I'll be out of here by the end of the week," she asks hopefully.

Sid smiles at her attempt. "Ash, you're going to be with us for quite some time."

"I don't like that look on your face doc."

Sid sighs, "You're going to require more surgery on your leg and hip and there's a chance that your injuries may prevent you from having full use of your leg."

"What!"

"Easy Ash," Watson rests her hand on her arm.

"Easy!" she says incredulously, staring at Sid. "Are you telling me my career could be over?"


	117. Chapter 117

"Is this really necessary Sergeant," Stacey asks as Charlie takes a seat opposite her and Fiona at the diner.

"I just have a question or two, but it can be at the station if you'd prefer."

"This is bordering on harassment, Sergeant."

"I'm merely following a line of enquiry." Charlie turns her attention to Fiona who was sitting there scowling at her. "Fiona, where were you between midday and 2pm today?"

"I don't have to answer that."

"You never said what this was actually about Sergeant," Stacey interrupts before Fiona could say anymore.

"Snr Const. Watson's car was damaged in the hospital car park earlier."

"And you immediately lay the blame on Fiona."

"Who else would want to vandalise her car?"

"She's a cop and a lesbian, I'm sure there are others out there who don't like her being either. Look Sergeant, this is pointless, Fiona was with me all day."

"And where were you?"

"That's not funny Sergeant."

"I wasn't trying to be. You've both made it clear how you feel about Watson and that makes both of you suspects."

"Neither of us were anywhere near her car and this harassment will stop right now," she says angrily, standing up. "I'd be careful about throwing around unfounded accusations Sergeant or I'll be forced to speak to your superiors." She turns and walks away. Fiona smirks at Charlie, before following closely behind.

Charlie sighs in frustration. "You ok Charlie?"

"I'm fine Leah, I'm just sick of dealing with those two."

"I know the feeling. I'm always tempted to put something in their food, but Stacey would ruin me if I did."

"They're just so unrelenting and vindictive."

"I heard about Gia's car being damaged."

"Damaged is putting it mildly. I have to say that I admire Ash even more for surviving around those two."

"How is Ash?"

"Watson called just before I got here, said that Ash was awake and they were just waiting for Sid to finish examining her."

"Well that is good news. After what happened to her sister, Gia needs some happiness in her life."

"You seem to have taken to the name fairly quickly."

"Other than serving her at the diner or talking to her when she's at your place, I haven't really spent that much time with her, but I've always felt a little weird calling her by her last name."

"I'll stick with Watson."

"Why?"

Charlie shrugs, "She's always been Watson to me."

"You're friends now though."

"And she's still Watson," Charlie says with a grin. "I'll see you later Leah."

"Bye."

Walking back to the car, Charlie's phone starts ringing. "Sgt Buckton." Charlie listens intently. "Are you sure?" Charlie closes her phone and races to her car.

* * *

"My career is over," Ash murmurs once Sid had left.

"You don't know that."

"I'm going to be a cripple."

"That's not what Sid said." Watson reaches out and takes Ash's hand. "All he said was that after the surgeries, you may have a limp."

"I will have a limp, that's what he said," she snaps.

"A limp will slow you down but it doesn't mean the end of your career."

"It means a desk job," she moans. "I love being a cop Gia, not sitting at a desk."

"I know you do. Ash, when I was shot, there were times when I thought my career was over, but I recovered."

"It still bothers you though."

Watson nods. "When it's cold, my shoulder aches and gets really stiff, but while I was recovering, every time I had doubts or felt down, I reminded myself that I was alive." She raises Ash's hand to her lips. "Ash, you're alive."

Ash closes her eyes, sighing. "I'm alive."

"And you'll get through this."

"I'm scared Gia, I hurt all over and that's only going to get worse when I'm undergoing surgeries and rehab." She pauses before voicing her fears. "I'm an alcoholic Gia, what if the pain gets too much and I need a drink to dull it."

"You haven't had a drink in years."

"That was before I got run over by a car and am looking at multiple surgeries and being stuck in here for ages."

"Ash, I know you're scared, but I'm here for you." She squeezes hand. "And if you ever feel like you need a drink or are scared, tell me and we'll get through it together."

"I am so glad that you're here Gia." She sighs, her face breaking into a grin. "So now that I've got the self pity out of the way, you can tell me what's been going on and I want to know everything."

"Ash, don't just dismiss your worries like that."

"I'm not. I am terrified Gia, but knowing you're here with me, makes it so much easier to deal with this."

"I'm not going anywhere." They gaze into each other's eyes for a moment, before Ash asks her again to tell her everything.

"Maybe we should wait till tomorrow," Watson suggests.

"Gia, either you tell me or I get my family's version and I can imagine what that will be."

"Actually, Bec and Olivia have been great."

"Olivia, wow, that's a surprise."

"She is trying Ash."

She nods. "I suppose John did his usual and buried his head in the sand."

"Pretty much."

"That leaves the Bitch and her Apprentice."

"Be nice Ash, they're your sisters," Watson says, trying hard not to laugh at Ash's description.

"I bet they weren't nice to you."

"Well no."

"Gia, please just tell me what happened."

Even knowing she was toning down what had been said and done, Ash listened with growing anger, adding her own very colourful expletives along the way.

"I am so sorry they treated you like that," she says once Watson had finished.

"It's not your fault."

"Still, it wasn't right. God, I can't believe she was really going to send me to a hospital like that, no wait, that's not true, I can believe it," she says sadly. "Stacey's never going to accept me."

"That's her loss Ash. There's something I wanted to ask you about though?"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, despite Olivia and Bec's objections, she would have succeeded in transferring you if not for the power of attorney."

"Oh that," Ash grimaces. "I probably should have told you about that."

"Yes you should have. It's a big responsibility to give to someone."

Ash sighs. "Gia, I'm sorry for not telling you about it, but after what you've just told me, I'm certainly not sorry for choosing you over my family."

"But why me Ash, when Bec would have done the right thing by you if you'd given her the power."

"She would have tried but Stacey has a way of making even Bec back down when she really sets her mind to it. You on the other hand," she smiles at her fondly, "Are so pig-headed and stubborn that nothing would stop you doing what you thought was right, not even my sister and most of all, you know me better than anyone, even my own family."

"I could have changed in our time apart."

"You have changed Gia, but what makes you, you, is still there; you're loyalty, strength and stubbornness. Gia, of all the people I know, I knew you were the one I trusted the most to make the right decision for me."

"So why not tell me?"

"I was worried you'd try to talk me into listing my family and then after we'd split, it was just easier to not say anything."

"I suppose I should be flattered that you trusted me so much."

"I trust you with my heart Gia, the rest goes with it."

Watson leans over, brushing her lips over hers. "Next time you decide to do something like this, tell me."

"I promise. Now, tell me the rest."

"My car was trashed in the hospital car park earlier."

"Fiona?"

"Most likely." She grins, "Actually, having my car trashed meant that I was here for you when you woke."

"I'm grateful for that, but I loved that car."

"You hated that car."

"I loved the memories," she says with a suggestive gesture, making Watson blush. "There's more though, right?" Ash asks. "Gia, I know there is, because you've been avoiding saying anything about the accident other than I saved your life and got hit by a car. So how did it happen, who was driving?" Watson avoids her eyes, staring at the bed. "Gia, please tell me."

"Ash, it wasn't an accident." She looks up. "I'd stepped away to answer my phone when you saw a car coming right at me. You yelled a warning and then pushed me out of the way and you got hit instead." She shudders, still haunted by the memories of that night.

Ash squeezes her hand, "I'd do it again Gia."

Watson smiles, "That doesn't surprise me."

"Someone was deliberately trying to kill you, do you know who?"

"No one saw the driver and the car was stolen." She shrugs, "It still hasn't been found."

"You must suspect someone though, right?" She studies her girlfriend, noticing the way she was struggling to keep eye contact with her. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing."

"Gia, this is me you're talking to, now you have a suspect, please tell me who."

She closes her eyes, unable to look at her. "I think you know."

Ash guesses immediately from her tone, shaking her head despite the discomfort. "No way Gia, there is no way she would hurt me like that."

"You weren't the target, I was," she says gently.

"I know that but losing you would have hurt me even more." She shakes her head again, ignoring her tears. "She just wouldn't."

Watson wipes away Ash's tears for her. "Maybe we are wrong."

"Charlie and Joey suspect her too, don't they?"

"I'm sorry Ash. She's already hurt Ruby and..."

"Stop Gia, just stop it, I don't want to hear anymore."

"Ash."

"Please go."

"Ash, please."

She snatches her hand back, "Get out."

Watson tries not to take her rejection to heart as she slowly stands up. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Ash watches her walk away, the memories of losing her the last time making her call out. "Wait, don't go."

Watson rushes back to her side. "I really do hope we're wrong about Fiona."

"I don't think you are," she reluctantly admits.

"I wish it could be different."

"How could she hate you so much that she was willing to break my heart?"

"Your sister has problems."

"Yeah, no shit."

"Are you ok?"

"I have one sister wanting to send me to a hospital to cure me of what she sees as an illness and another one trying to take away the most important person in the world to me." She smiles weakly, "I'm on top of the world."

"We'll get through all of this."

"I know we will." She holds Watson's hand tightly. "I am so glad that we're back together."

"So am I."

Ash grins, "Who says persistence doesn't pay off."

Watson chuckles, "You were certainly persistent but on the night of our date."

"I thought you said it wasn't a date," Ash reminds her.

"On the night of out date," she says again, "You told me that you weren't going to chase me forever."

"I said that?" Ash says in shock.

"Yes. You then said you were going to kiss me and if I stopped you, you were giving up."

"Had I already been hit by the car when I said that because there is no way I'd ever give up on you."

"I guess that answers what my question was going to be."

"Gia, unless you were with someone else and were happy with that person, I was never going to give up chasing you once I'd found you again." She smiles at her, "I think I fell in love with you the day we met and I've dreamt of being back with you ever since I came here."

"I knocked you back the day we first met."

"And you did so again but even without saying anything, you made me want to be a better person, to stop sleeping around and to commit to the one woman." She raises Watson's hand to her lips. "You're the only woman I've ever wanted to commit to."

"And you are the only one who has ever stolen my heart." She leans over again, their lips meeting.

"Glad to see you're finally awake sis," comes Bec's teasing voice from the door, making Watson jump away from Ash. Ash feels a flash of disappointment at her reaction before giving her sisters her attention.

"It's so good to see your eyes open Ash," Olivia says.

"Where are the others?"

"John's on duty and we couldn't get a hold of Stacey or Fiona."

"That's because we didn't bother to call just yet," Bec says with a grin. "We figured you'd need a bit of time before having to deal with them."

"Thanks guys."

* * *

"God Ash, you were lucky," Charlie mutters to herself as she studies the damage to the car caused by its impact with Ash, shuddering at the blood on the shattered windscreen.

"A couple of kids found the car and reported it in," Kylie informs her. "Fingerprints have been taken so with any luck, we'll get a clean set of Fiona's." Charlie looks at her in surprise. "We all thought the same thing when we heard what happened that night."

"Have you spoken to Ned about your suspicions?"

She shakes her head. "Ever since we broke up, I've tried to avoid him, unless it was about work."

Charlie bends down when something shiny in the grass grabs her attention. "Kylie, you've still got the gloves on, can you pick that up," she says, pointing to the object.

Kylie picks it up and puts it in an evidence bag. "It's a bracelet."

Charlie takes the bag from her, "It's also proof."

* * *

"Ash, I saw how disappointed you were when I jumped away," Watson says the moment they were alone again.

"I just don't want to have to hide how we feel about each other again."

"I want people to know we're together and I'm not ashamed of being seen holding your hand or kissing you in public, Ash."

"Then why did you jump away like that?"

Watson sighs. "I just don't want to cause more trouble with your family by shoving it down their throats. Bec's fine with it, but Olivia is still trying and we know how Stacey and Fiona would react. I just don't want to inflame the situation anymore than it already is."

She takes Watson's hand. "It's great that Olivia is finally trying but you're my girlfriend and she's going to have to get used to seeing us together and as for Stacey and Fiona, nothing we do or say will ever change their minds about us."

"It won't hurt to ease off a little. Ash, it doesn't mean that we can't be affectionate with each other around your family, we just need to be a little more restrained."

"So sticking my tongue down your throat is out."

Watson chuckles. "Definitely not in front of Stacey or Fiona."

Ash sighs, before reluctantly agreeing. "I just don't want it to be like last time."

"It won't be," Watson promises her. "I told you, I want people to know and unlike last time, we don't have to keep it secret from work." She grins, "Aside from you being the senior officer this time, we're no longer in the same chain of command so there's nothing wrong with us being together." Watson leans in closer, "And it was never about being embarrassed or scared about others seeing us as a couple, I just didn't want them finding out about us at work. It would have been a black mark for both of us, especially me as the more senior officer and one of us probably would have been transferred."

"I just hated having to hide it."

"So did I but we've hardly been hiding it this time."

"That night at the cinema was about getting back at Stacey and we weren't even together."

"You're forgetting that we kissed the night of your accident."

"In case you've forgotten, I've forgotten what happened that night."

"I reminded you before."

"I've forgotten again." Ash pats the bed beside her.

"Ash, you're injured." She pats the bed again, looking at Watson mournfully. Watson sighs with mock resignation, "I suppose you expect me to remind you again?"

"It would help to distract me from the pain and thinking about what my sisters have done."

Mindful of Ash's injuries, Watson climbs onto the bed next to her, nearly moving straight back off when Ash winces. "This is a mistake Ash, you're hurt all over."

"Gia, you make me feel better just by being this close."

Moving more carefully, Watson rests her head by Ash's on the pillow. "Why don't you get some sleep?"

"I've already had enough."

"You look tired Ash and I'll be here when you wake up."

"I'm not going to sleep," Ash says confidently. "We still have a lot to talk about."

Five minutes later, Watson chuckles at Ash's sleeping form. Kissing her forehead gently, she lies by her side.

* * *

"You again," Fiona says petulantly when she opens the door to find Charlie there. "I told you that I didn't touch that bitch's car."

"That attitude toward Watson won't help you in court."

"Why don't you just leave me alone."

"We need to talk Fiona."

"Not without Stacey."

"Fine, then get her."

"She's not here." Fiona glares at her when Charlie prevents her from closing the door.

"Then call her."

Fiona reluctantly lets her in. "You can't keep harassing me like this."

Charlie reaches into her pocket as she follows Fiona into the kitchen, holding the bag out toward Fiona. "Do you recognise this?"

"No."

"Are you sure, because I swear that I've seen you wearing it."

"It's not mine."

"It has your initials on it Fiona."

"It's not mine," she says more forcefully.

"I found it near the car which was used to injure your sister." Charlie notices a flicker in Fiona's eye at the mention of her sister.

Fiona pretends to look more closely at the bracelet. "It could be mine but I lost it weeks ago; I think someone at school stole it during P.E."

"Stop lying, Fiona," Charlie says in frustration. "You tried to kill a police officer and you nearly ended up killing your own sister."

Fiona finally cracks, "I didn't mean to hurt Ashley."

"Fiona, you need to come with me to the station."

"NO!"

"Enough Fiona, you're under arrest for the attempted murder of..."

"I'm not going with you," Fiona tries to push past Charlie, who grabs her arm. "Let go of me." Snatching up a knife with her other hand from the counter, she lashes out, slicing into Charlie's uniform.

Feeling blood start to slide down her stomach, Charlie looks down in shock before everything goes black.


	118. Chapter 118

The sound of a throat clearing rouses Watson from her nap. Taking a moment to remember where she was, Watson smiles at the sleeping Ash before carefully rolling off the bed.

Hanging near the door, Joey smiles as Watson walks over to her. "You're lucky it was only me and not Stacey or Fiona."

"I'm sure I would have had a louder and much ruder awakening if it was either of them."

Joey nods her head toward Ash. "How is she?" She asks, keeping her voice down.

"She's in pain and she's worried about her injuries affecting her career." Watson glances back at her girlfriend, "She's got a long road ahead of her, but I think she will be ok."

"Of course she will, she has you by her side."

"I just hope that's enough."

"Does Ash remember anything?"

Watson shakes her head. "She doesn't even remember our date."

"Date?" Joey grins, "I thought it was just a dinner between friends."

"Don't be a smartarse Joey. She remembers sitting in the restaurant, but nothing more."

"Did you tell her what happened?"

"Yes and also of our suspicions." She sighs, leaning on the wall next to Joey so she could watch Ash. "There was a moment when I told her about Fiona that I thought I may have lost her, but she realises the likelihood that Fiona did this."

"Charlie called and said that Stacey had given Fiona an alibi for when your car was trashed."

"Why am I not surprised," she mutters.

"Then she threatened to call Charlie's superiors if she continued to throw around unfounded accusations."

"Shit, she'd do it to."

"Charlie's not worried about that. With Fiona's history and your relationship to her sister, that gives Fiona motive and it also gives Charlie a legitimate reason to be interviewing her."

Watson studies Joey for a moment, "There's something you're not telling me."

Joey sighs, "I wasn't supposed to say anything just yet."

Watson's interest immediately peaks. "It's something about the investigation, isn't it?"

Joey reluctantly nods. "When Charlie called, she was on her way to check on an abandoned car which had been reported in."

"The one that hit Ash?"

She shrugs, "It matches the description."

"I guess we just have to wait and hope that some evidence is found to put an end to all of this."

Joey watches her friend watching Ash. "How are you holding up?"

"Me?"

"You've been through a lot in the past few days."

"I'm tired, but now that Ash is awake, it's a weight lifted and it also means I don't have to worry about Stacey trying to take her from me."

"Gia, what would you have done if you hadn't had the power of attorney?"

"I don't really know, but there was no way I was going to let Ash be transferred to that hospital."

"I can just see you standing in front of the ambulance or maybe even shooting out the tyres to stop it."

Watson chuckles softly. "I'm sure that would have gone down well."

"I think we've gained an eavesdropper," Joey says in amusement.

Before she can open her eyes, Ash is surprised when Watson kisses her on the lips in front of Joey. "You can stop faking Ash, the smile is a dead giveaway." Grinning, she opens her eyes to find her still hovering over her. "I told you that I'm not ashamed to be seen kissing you," she says, reading Ash's thoughts.

"Just wanted to be sure."

Watson kisses her again. "Sure, now?" With a cheeky look, Ash shakes her head. "Well too bad Ash," she steps away, "You're just going to have to take my word for the moment."

Joey watches on in amusement, pleased that Watson seemed so happy, despite the current circumstances. "Nice to see that being hit by a car hasn't changed you Ash."

"What can I say Joey, I am the way I am."

"Um Gia," Joey points to her, "You have a slight wardrobe malfunction."

"Damn it Ash," she mutters, wondering how Ash had managed to undo her buttons without her noticing.

Joey chuckles. "Nope, definitely hasn't changed."

"Did I hear you say something about the car being found?"

"Certainly hasn't affected her hearing," Joey mutters. "An abandoned car has been found, that's all we know."

"Why the hell wasn't I informed about Ashley straight away," Stacey screeches from behind Joey, startling them all. "You deliberately kept me in the dark, didn't you," she accuses Watson, pointing an angry finger at her.

"Lay off her Stacey, it wasn't her fault."

"Ash, don't get yourself worked up," Watson warns her when Ash winces in pain. She holds Ash's hand, glaring at Stacey. "If you want to have a go at me, fine, but not in here; I don't want Ash upset."

Fuming at the rebuke, Stacey takes a deep breath to calm down, "I'm sorry Ashley, I was just upset at not being here earlier."

"Stacey, can you please just go, I'm not up to dealing with your shit."

"Ashley, we need to talk."

"I told you, I'm not up to it."

"I'm sure if the Snr Constable and Constable could give us some time alone, we can sort this out."

Ash stares at her, "You tried to keep my girlfriend away from me."

"Ashley, I did what I felt was right."

"Like trying to send me to a hospital to fix me," she says angrily. Watson squeezes her hand lightly, reminding her to keep calm.

"That hospital has the best medical care available."

"But that wasn't why you wanted to send me there."

"I don't know what the Snr Constable has told me," Stacey says, ignoring Watson completely.

"It wasn't just her, it was Bec and even Olivia who filled me in."

"Please Ashley, can we talk alone?"

Ash sighs, "Just for a few minutes."

"Are you sure Ash?" Watson asks, concerned about her.

"I just want to get this over with," she says tiredly.

Despite telling Ash they needed to be more restrained in front of her family, Stacey's attitude had irritated her, so Watson leans over, kissing Ash, deepening the kiss when she hears Stacey gasp. Feeling Ash smiling against her lips, she kisses her again, before straightening up. "I'll be right outside."

Joey chuckles when Watson shoots a smirk in Stacey's direction as they leave the room. "You enjoyed that."

"Damn right I did."

* * *

"What did you want to talk about Stacey?" she asks before Stacey could comment on Watson's actions.

"I spoke to your doctor," she says, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry that your injuries will mean an end to your career."

"No you're not. You hated it when I became a cop."

"I was just disappointed. You could have done so much better than being a cop Ashley and it's really not too late to go back to Uni, study to be a lawyer like you once wanted to."

"That was your wish, not mine. I'm a cop Stacey and there's still a chance my career won't be over."

"Ashley, you need to accept the reality of the situation."

"Stacey, if you can't be positive, then don't say anything."

"I'm just accepting what you should be."

"Gia thinks I can still have a career, why can't you?"

"She's not a doctor."

"Neither are you."

Stacey sighs in frustration. "Why did you do it Ashley?" She finally asks.

"Do what?"

"Give the responsibility to that woman that belonged to your family?"

"Her name is Gia and I trusted her to make the right decisions for me." Ash looks at her sister. "Stacey, you're so intent on changing me to fit what you find acceptable that you don't understand me at all."

"That's not true."

"Trying to send me to that hospital suggests otherwise. Gia accepts and loves me as I am, something you're incapable of doing."

"You weren't even together," Stacey says, anger creeping into her voice.

"That doesn't change the fact that she would still make the right decision. She knows me Stacey and there is no way in hell she would ever have tried to send me to that hospital."

"How can you even trust that woman when she's been having an affair with Const. Collins all this time."

"Those rumours are absolute shit, Stacey."

"I have witnesses Ashley," she says with a smug smile. "Witnesses who are willing to testify that they've seen them engaged in this affair."

Ash stares at her, disgusted by her attempt. "I don't care what you have Stacey, because it will be nothing but lies." Ash winces in pain. "I'm not going to argue with you about Gia anymore Stacey. I love her and we're together." She sighs heavily. "And if you're not willing to accept that Gia is a part of my life, then I don't want you around."

"You would choose her over your own sister," Stacey says in disbelief.

"I shouldn't have to choose."

"Please Ashley, don't do this."

"I'm not doing this, you are."

Stacey is about to say more when her phone goes. Muttering, she answers, quickly turning her back on Ash when she hears the panicked voice on the other end. Keeping her composure, she turns back to Ash. "I have to go but we haven't finished Ashley."

"Yeah we have. I don't want you here Stacey, so why don't you go back to hubby and the kids."

"Not until we sort everything out." Without another word, she leaves, rudely pushing past Watson and Joey who were hovering near the door.

"You ok Ash?" Watson asks, once again by her side.

"It's a waste of time talking to her Gia, she just won't listen."

"Then that's her problem. Ash, you need to think about yourself for the moment, don't worry about her."

"That might be easier said than done," she mutters. "I told her if she wasn't going to accept you, then I didn't want her around."

"Ash," she says in a resigned voice.

"I know, I've just stirred up a whole shit load of trouble but I'm just sick of arguing with her."

"Do you two want some privacy?" Joey asks.

"No, it's ok Joey, Ash is going to get some more rest."

"Says who?" Watson just glares at her. "Ok, maybe I am a bit knackered."

"How's the pain?"

"Tolerable."

"Should I get Sid or a nurse?"

Her head starting to pound again, Ash can't even shake her head in reply.

"Ash?"

"It's ok, I can handle the pain for the moment."

"Don't be too brave Ash," Watson warns her.

"Believe me Gia, if it gets unbearable, I'll let you know." She screws her eyes shut, wincing slightly. "My head's just killing me at the moment, that's all."

"Then get some rest."

"Can you stay awhile?"

"I'll be here until the nurse kicks me out."

Ash smiles at that. Keeping her eyes closed, she tries to relax back against the pillow. "I'm not sleeping, just going to rest my eyes so talk away."

"I give her ten minutes," Joey says.

"Nah, she'll be asleep in half that."

"Will not," Ash murmurs sleepily.

Watson glances over at Joey, "I guess your Sunday was kind of ruined."

"That's what happens when you're dating the boss. Day off or not, if there's a problem, she always seems to get called in and it's even more annoying when it turns out that there wasn't even a break in at the supermarket."

"You're kidding?"

"The alarm had malfunctioned and by the time Charlie had calmed the manager down, we'd found your car and now she's tied up with this other one."

"I'm sure she'll be more than happy to make it up to you," Ash interrupts in an attempt to stay awake.

"She did promise that actually."

A commotion in the hallway draws their attention, the blood draining from Joey's face when she sees her unconscious girlfriend being wheeled past the door. "Charlie!"


	119. Chapter 119

_A commotion in the hallway draws their attention, the blood draining from Joey's face when she sees her unconscious girlfriend being wheeled past the door. "Charlie!"_

Joey rushes to catch up to them. "Kylie, what happened?"

"Fiona," is all she said as they are brought to a halt when the door to the examination room is shut in their faces.

"I'm going to have to have a word with that girl," Joey says angrily as she paces outside the door.

"Joey," Watson says with a warning tone. "I think its best you stay well clear of her."

"I know that because if I see her I'm going to wring her fucking neck." Joey turns to Kylie. "How the hell did this happen?"

Kylie explains how Charlie had found the bracelet and they went to Fiona's to arrest her.

"I had them put a rush on the fingerprints and asked them to call as soon as they were done." She looks down, "I'm sorry Joey, the station called just as we were walking up to the house and I stopped to answer it. When I hung up, Charlie was already in the house."

"She shouldn't have gone in without you."

"Joey, I was supposed to be right there behind her, it's my fault."

Joey closes her eyes, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves. "No, it's Fiona's fault."

"I wouldn't have answered the call if it wasn't important, I just thought if we had the extra evidence, it'd help to convince Fiona to come with us without a fight."

"Kylie, I don't blame you. I take it the fingerprints came back a match?"

"Nice, clean prints on the steering wheel and door."

Joey stares through the window on the door, watching Sid and the nurses working on her girlfriend.

"She has a nasty bump to the back of her head and a cut to her stomach," Bec says as she joins them.

"How do you know that?" Joey asks her.

"Bec arrived just after I called the ambulance and she checked Charlie over."

"How bad is the cut?" Joey asks worriedly.

"I don't think it was a bad as it looked."

"God, I should call Ruby."

"I'll do that Joey," Watson offers.

"Thanks Gia." She looks over at Bec, "And thanks Bec, for helping Charlie."

"It's the least I could do. I'm so sorry Joey, it should never have come to this."

"Did you know Fiona would do this?"

"Of course not."

"Then you're not to blame."

Bec looks at her with a sense of guilt. "I never expected Fi to attack Charlie like this, but I did have my suspicions about the attempt on Gia."

Joey sighs, "You know that we can't let this go on Bec."

"Believe me, I know that."

"Where's Stacey?"

"She's not answering her phone."

"Her phone," Joey says, thinking about the timing. "Shit, I guess now we know why Stacey rushed out of here."

Watson rejoins them. "Do you think Stacey would help Fiona leave town?"

Bec nods reluctantly. "Even though she is a lawyer, when it comes to protecting family, Stacey really wouldn't let a little thing like the law stand in her way."

Watson chooses not to comment on her so-called protection of Ash. "Do you have any idea where Fiona would go or where Stacey would take her?"

Bec grimaces at the question, before shaking her head.

"I know this can't be easy for you, but just think, is there anywhere that you can think of."

Looking away for a moment, Bec sighs. "Stacey and her husband have a cabin in the Blue Mountains; it's isolated no neighbours nearby, but plenty of supplies."

"We'll need to have it checked out," Joey tells her. Bec nods, writing down the address and directions for them.

"Joey, there's something else," Kylie says. "Charlie was already on the floor and Fiona was gone by the time I got inside and I can't be completely certain, because I only caught a glimpse, but" she pauses.

"A glimpse of what?" Joey urges her on.

"I swear I saw a blue shirt."

"Blue as in?"

"As in a cop shirt. I think Ned was there."

"He was supposed to be on duty."

"His shift would have been due to end around that time."

Joey had noticed the way Bec had closed her eyes, almost in resignation as Kylie spoke. "Bec, do you think Ned could have been involved?"

"I would like to say no Joey, but John's problem has always been that he's easily influenced by those with stronger personalities like Stacey and he has strong family loyalties."

"I guess that's why my mother had no trouble in talking him into getting my files for her."

When Bec looks at her curiously, Joey just shakes her head, "A long story."

"Right." Bec hugs herself, clearly upset by everything. "I knew Fi had problems, but I had no idea she would ever be this unbalanced and dangerous. When I think that she could have killed your daughter, my sister and then Charlie, I just can't help but feel guilty for doing nothing."

Joey puts her arm around her. "It's not easy when it's family."

"I just can't believe my family is so fucked up."

"My sister was trouble," Watson tells her. "I tried and I tried to get her back on track, I even arrested her once, but she kept resisting." Watson looks away, still missing her sister.

"My father is suspected of being a major criminal, he stole me from my mother when I was a baby, put me with an adopted family and then last year, he kidnapped me when I was in hospital," Joey says. "I woke up believing every lie he told me, including that I had a husband."

Kylie clears her throat. "Both my parents are high ranking cops who expect the same of me," she shrugs. "Actually, we're kind of just normal."

They all chuckle, trying to release the tension. "I'm glad someone has a normal family," Joey says.

"What about Charlie?" Bec asks, looking confused when the others crack up.

"Yeah, not what I'd call normal," Joey says with a smile, her eyes drifting back to the door keeping her from Charlie.

"I really don't think her injuries are that bad."

"No offense Bec, but until she's awake, I'm going to worry."

"Yeah, I know that feeling," her own eyes drifting down the hallway toward her sister's room. "I might just go and sit with Ash for awhile."

"She was sleeping before, but I'm sure she'll appreciate the company."

Bec nods at Watson, before leaving.

"I'm going to call this all in," Kylie says. "Let me know how Charlie is?"

"Of course. Kylie, I don't blame you for this."

"Thanks Joey."

Joey starts to pace, "Fiona is dead if I get my hands on her, so is Stacey and if I find out that Ned was involved, he's dead too."

"Joey."

"I know, I know. I don't mean it Gia, as much as I'd like to do it."

"Joey!" Ruby comes running down the hallway with Ana, flying into her arms.

"It's ok Ruby."

"How is she?" Ana asks.

"I can answer that," Sid says, coming out of the room. "Charlie's going to have one hell of a headache, but she's going to be fine."

"What about the knife wound?"

"It was more of a flesh wound; the blood made it look worse. She does have some stitches so she's going to have to take it easy to avoid pulling them."

Ruby snorts, "Good luck getting mum to take it easy."

"She'll take it easy if I have to tie her to the bed," Joey says, blushing when Ruby sniggers. "God Ruby, I don't know where your mind goes sometimes." Watson coughs, stifling her own snigger. Joey glares at her, "What?"

"Nothing," Watson says, her lips twitching. "I really have no idea where Ruby's mind goes or who she takes after."

Joey turns to Sid, "Can we see her?"

"Just try not to overtax her," he says, setting off even more sniggering from Ruby.

Joey sighs, rolling her eyes. "Charlie has a lot to answer for," she mutters.

* * *

Groaning as she tries to sit up, Charlie scrunches her eyes shut, trying to stop the spinning. When she opens them, she finds the brown eyes she so loved staring down at her in concern. "Hey," she says weakly.

"Hey yourself."

Charlie winces, those brown eyes she so loved now looking less than impressed. "Ok, I fucked up. I should have made sure Kylie was behind me when I went in."  
"Actually, I was just thinking of the promise you made to me this morning." Joey smiles wryly. "I don't think this qualifies as making it up to me."

Charlie chuckles, immediately regretting it when her head pounds some more. "You sure you're ok mum?" Ruby asks in concern.

"Yep."

Noticing the way her mum and Joey were staring into each other's eyes, Ruby sighs dramatically. "If you two are going to get all kissy, I'm going to go sit with Ana." Ruby kisses her mum on the forehead. "Remember to duck next time."

Charlie turns her attention back to Joey. "You are upset with me, aren't you?"

"You scared me Charlie. When I saw you being wheeled past like that, I just," she shakes her head. "Don't you ever do that to me again."

Charlie grabs a handful of Joey's top, pulling her down and silencing her with her lips for a moment. Joey smiles, kissing her again, before removing Charlie's hand. "Nice try but you're not going to kiss your way out of this."

"Damn." She sighs, "I didn't realise until I was already inside that Kylie wasn't behind me."

"She took a call from the station; fingerprints had come back with a match to Fiona."

"That was quick."

"Fiona's prints were already in the system, it wouldn't have taken long to run them against hers. Do you know who hit you from behind?"

"I was looking down at the blood on my stomach and then everything went black." Charlie watches Joey carefully. "You have an idea, don't you?"

Charlie sighs again when Joey finishes telling her what had happened while she was unconscious. "We can't do anything with Ned."

"I know. Kylie's not even sure it was him she saw and as it's his place, his fingerprints are going to be everywhere so unless someone else places him there at the same time as you, we can't even prove he was there." She brushes a stray strand of hair from Charlie's face.

"Stacey may be a pain in the arse but she's not stupid; she must realise that Bec or Ash would blab about the cabin."

"I'm starting to think the same thing." She squeezes Charlie's hand. "At least we finally have the evidence against Fiona."

"Now we just need to find her." Charlie winces again when she moves.

"Charlie, just keep still."

"It pinches."

Joey lifts up her gown, grimacing at the stitches.

"Joey, unless you plan on having me flash everyone who walks by, could you at least close the door."

"Sorry," she grins, letting the gown drop down.

"I really am ok Joey, in fact, I'm ready to go home right now."

Joey climbs onto the bed next to her, resting her head on her shoulder. "Sid says you have to stay overnight to make sure that hard head of yours wasn't too scrambled."

"I want to go home, I can't stand the thought of a night away from you."

Joey props herself on her elbow, "Consider it punishment and a reminder to never do it again." She leans down, capturing Charlie's lips.

"That's not fair Joey, you're making it harder to stay here."

"Good," she deepens their kiss.

"Geez guys, get a room," Ruby says as she comes back in.

Joey rolls to Charlie's side with a cheeky grin, "We already have."

"I meant one less public. The nurse said it's almost the end of visiting hours."

"I don't want to stay here, not alone," Charlie mopes.

"You're not coming home Charlie."

"Why not, I'm perfectly fine." Joey glares at her. "I'm relatively fine." Joey continues to glare at her. "Fine, I'll stay," she mumbles.

"That's better," Joey says, kissing her to make her feel better.

"Please, I'm still in the room," Ruby complains.

* * *

"Damn it, I went to sleep," Ash mutters, a quick glance around the room telling her someone was missing. "Where's Gia?" Ash asks her sister.

"I'm right here," Watson says, moving quickly into the room and over to her bed.

Ash looks between her girlfriend and her sister. "Ok, what's happened now?"

"It's late Ash."

"I'm not sleeping again," she sulks.

Bec smothers her smile. Leaning over, she kisses her cheek. "I'll see you in the morning Ash." She rests her hand on Watson's arm for a moment, "Look after her."

"Gia, please tell me what happened."

Watson sighs, quickly filling her in.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," she fumes.

"Ash, please, calm down."

"My family is fucking nuts Gia."

Watson climbs up next to her. "We can't choose our families."

"We should be allowed to."

Watson chuckles, kissing her temple. "It would be nice to be able to."

* * *

"Sorry officers, but visiting hours are over."

Joey groans as Charlie scowls at the nurse. "I want her to stay," Charlie says defiantly. The nurse glares at her as she would a sulky teen. Joey snickers, earning a glare herself. "Now or someone will get a very unpleasant wakeup call in the morning," she threatens.

Joey hops off the bed, "Right, come on Ruby, lets do as the nice nurse says."

"Hey," Charlie cries out.

"Oops." Joey rushes back, brushing her lips over Charlie's. "Be a good girl for the nurse now," she says cheekily, leaving before Charlie could say anything.

Charlie scowls at the nurse again. "I've been nursing for 30 years young lady, that doesn't work on me. Lights out." She closes the door on Charlie's protests.

* * *

"It's not fair," Ash complains a few minutes later when the same nurse informs Watson she had to leave. "Why does she have to go?"

"Because that's the rule."

"It's a stupid rule." The nurse taps her foot impatiently.

Watson rolls off the bed, trying not to laugh at Ash's attempts to hold onto her. "Ash, I'll be back first thing."

"You shouldn't have to go," she mutters.

Watson leans down, ready to kiss her goodnight. "Ash, if your hand goes anywhere near my buttons again, I'll start wearing t-shirts," she warns her. Ash's hand drops to her side as Watson's lips touch hers. "I love you Ash, now behave for the nurse."

"Fat chance of that," she mumbles.

Watson whispers in her ear. "You're going to be here a long time and she can make life very difficult for you." She kisses her again. "Think about it." She nods to the nurse on the way out. A quick glance over her shoulder shows her Ash's most charming smile being flashed at the nurse. "She is so dead," she chuckles to herself, having no doubt her charm would fail on the nurse.

* * *

"Hey Gia, you get kicked out too?"

"Yep."

They both smile when the nurse walks past them, muttering about cops being as bad as doctors as patients. "Ash sulking?"

Watson nods. "Charlie?"

Joey nods, grinning at each other. "What a couple of wusses."

"Where's Ruby?"

"She's waiting with Ana at the car. Oh before I forget, Charlie asked me to tell you that now the bandage is off, you're on full duties as of tomorrow but you're to stay away from the investigation."

"I almost wish I wasn't," she says, thinking she'd rather be by Ash's side.

"I'm sure we can work out times for you to visit Ash."

She nods. "I think it's time I moved back home."

"Gia, she's still out there."

"I can't stay with you forever and I think she'll be too busy hiding than coming after me."

"At least stay at my place tonight."

"Ok."

"Wow, this has been a bloody long day," Joey mutters as she and Watson reach the car.

"You're not wrong," Watson agrees, having a last glance back at the hospital. "You think they'll behave?"

"If they know what's good for them, they will," Joey chuckles, climbing into the car.


	120. Chapter 120

Waking the next morning, with her wound itching and her stitches pulling, Charlie sits up awkwardly, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. "Where do you think you're going," Joey demands.

"Work?" Charlie suggests hopefully. Joey stands a few feet from her, her arms folded as she glares at her. Charlie tries another tact, "Aren't you supposed to be at work Constable?"

"Nice try. Charlie, you are not working today and you are not working tomorrow and depending on how you heal, you are not working the day after that. For god's sake, you could have died so take the time off to heal."

"We have to find her Joey."

"Hogan and Kylie are on to it. If she's anywhere nearby, they'll find her and the local cops are checking the cabin."

"What about Stacey and Ned?"

"They'll be questioned. Charlie, everyone at the station knows how to do their job and after the attempt on you and Gia, they are even more determined to get Fiona."

"Ned's one of us though."

Joey sighs, "I thought he was a nice guy, I even gave him another chance after the whole file fiasco, but he's a changed man and he's put too many people off side at work lately for anyone to feel much loyalty or sympathy toward him."

"It's never going to work at the station if we can't prove he did this."

"I doubt he'll be willing to transfer either, not with Jessie loving it here."

Moving between Charlie's legs, Joey puts her arms around Charlie's neck, resting her forehead against hers. "Charlie, promise me that you will take it easy?"

"You don't play fair," she mutters.

Joey brushes her lips over hers. "Sid said he'd be in to see you around lunch to check you're not suffering from any after effects of the head injury and then you can go home, so until then, you're not leaving this bed and if I have to, I'll warn the nurse about you."

"Warn her, about what?" Charlie gives her an innocent look.

"That you'll attempt to escape at the first opportunity."

Charlie sighs dramatically, "If I had someone to keep me company, I may be tempted to stay."

Joey grins, leaning in for another kiss. "I can stay for a half hour, then I have to go to work, now back under the covers."

"Is that an order?"

"Yes, one you had better not even think of disobeying."

"Or what?"

"It's me or the nurse, Charlie." Charlie screws up her nose, before climbing back under the covers. "When you're released, Ana said she'll give you a lift home and once you're there, you're to relax and if I find out that you've been up to anything more than lifting the TV remote, I'll be home in a flash." Charlie grins, liking the idea. "Don't get any ideas young lady," Joey says with an authoritative voice. "I won't be happy if I have to come home and force you into bed." Charlie grins even more, wiggling her eyebrows. "I'm serious Charlie," Joey warns her.

"Just how exactly do you plan to force me into bed?"

"I have my ways," she says, climbing up next to Charlie, slapping Charlie's roving hand away. "Starting with denying you that."

"That's just mean and there's no way you'd do that because you can't keep your hands off me," Charlie states confidently.

"Want a bet?" Joey challenges her.

Charlie frowns, worried that Joey may actually be serious. Joey's lips twitch, "Are you going to do as you're told?" Charlie nods. "Good, because I really don't want to have to be worrying about you." Joey rests her head on the pillow beside her.

"I don't want that Joey."

"I just can't bear the thought of losing you Charlie."

"I'm not going anywhere and I'll be more careful."

Joey shuffles over, kissing her cheek. "Thank you. Now," she grins, "How exactly do you intend to make yesterday morning up to me?"

"I'm injured and in hospital."

"Poor excuse."

"Someone could walk in."

"I locked the door."

Charlie rolls over until she was lying face to face, wincing slightly at the uncomfortable position. "This is payback isn't?" She asks with amusement. "You just want to prove that if I can't do this, then I'm unfit to work."

"Would I do that?"

Charlie grins, "Yes, you would. I give in Joey, I've already told you I will do as I'm told at home, and I promise, unless I'm up to it, I won't risk going to work."

"Good."

"Did you really lock the door?"

Joey just grins, leaving it unanswered as she moves in for a kiss.

* * *

Having spent a miserable night drifting in and out of sleep and trying to deal with the pain, Ash is in no mood when Ned walks into her room, his hands loaded with a big stuffed Sylvester, flowers and chocolate.

"Hey sis," he greets her warmly. "Thought you'd like some company," he places the toy on the bed beside her. "I'm so sorry Ash that I didn't come and see you yesterday."

"Too busy stashing Fi away," she says tartly.

Ned sighs, "I haven't seen Fi since I went on duty yesterday; I have no idea where she is."

"Then you weren't at the house?"

"Course not."

Ash stares at him. "Where is she John?"

"How would I know?"

"Because you're the one who assaulted Charlie and got Fi out of there."

"Don't be ridiculous.'

"John, you're a lousy liar, you always have been."

Ned shifts uncomfortably. "I don't know anything," he mutters.

"Well, when you do, come and see me, until then, I don't want you here."

"What!" he blurts out in shock.

"You heard me."

"This is Watson's doing, isn't it," he demands angrily.

"Fi may have rattled by skull when she bounced me off the car, but I still have my intelligence. Stacey was being her usual pleasant self when she took a call and went scurrying out of here."

"She's a busy person."

"Stop the bullshit John, I'm sick of it." She sighs, "I'm in here because Fi tried to kill the woman I loved and then I find out that you and Stacey are helping her." He stays silent. "You're letting Stacey ruin your life John. It's time you started thinking about Jessie."

"Don't you dare tell me how to raise my daughter," he snaps.

Ash shakes her head. "Just get out," she says tiredly.

"I can't believe you're pushing your family away."

"I'm going to be here for awhile John and I need people I can trust." She looks him in the eye, "I can't trust people who I know are lying and who have such a big problem with my girlfriend."

"So it's all about Watson," he sneers.

Ash sighs heavily. "That's what I'm talking about. Gia is a very important part of my life now and all you can do is blame her for everything."

"I'm sorry Ash."

"Unless you want to run into her, you'd better go."

Ned hesitates as he waits for her to change her mind. Sighing when she turns her head away from him, he says his goodbyes and trudges out of the room.

* * *

"I thought you said the door was locked," Charlie mutters moments after the nurse had barged in.

"What's it matter, we weren't doing anything," Joey whispers as she scoots off the bed.

"I hope you're not doing anything too strenuous," the nurse says. Joey cuts her chuckle off with a cough when the nurse glares at her.

"Righto, I really should be getting to work."

Charlie casts a panicked look at her, nodding her head toward the nurse. Joey shrugs, before turning to the nurse. "Call me if she gives you any trouble."

"Don't worry, I've dealt with far worse patients than her in my time."

With a grin, Joey blows her a kiss.

Joey blows another kiss from the hallway, before turning and bumping into someone. "God, I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

Realising who it was, Joey quickly steps back from him. "Come to see the damage you did?"

"I didn't do anything Joey."

"Just stay away from me and stay away from my girlfriend," Joey says, pushing past him.

Ned watches her walk away with longing in his eyes.

* * *

"Sorry, I'm late," Watson bends down, brushing her lips over Ash's. "I had to take my stuff back to my place and get your car."

Ash looks at her mournfully. "That's all I get, a brush on the lips?"

Smiling, she leans in and brushes her lips again. Ash mutters a few things under her breath. "Did you play nice with the nurse?"

"That woman would scare Stacey."

Watson chuckles. "Wish I'd know about her before, I would have set her on guard outside." Moving Sylvester out of the way, she sits on the edge of the bed, brushing away the hair that kept falling across Ash's eyes. "You need a haircut, you're starting to look like Cousin It."

"Had a few other things on my mind lately."

"Ash, are you ok?"

"Just had words with John."

"Let me guess, he didn't do it."

"Not that I expected him to be honest but still, having him lie straight to my face isn't a nice feeling."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm through putting up with his and Stacey's bullshit." Ash looks at her nervously, "Gia, when I'm out of here, what are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean."

Watson sighs, shrugging. "You're going to be here for awhile, so let's not worry about it."

"It's just that I don't know if I'm ever going to be able to get back to work and I have nothing at home in the city except an empty apartment."

"You want to move here?"

"I think I'm going to get more support here than I ever would there and even once I'm out of hospital, it's still going to take time to get back on my feet completely and if I do get back to work, then we can talk about going back to the city and you being a Sergeant."

"I don't want to be a Sergeant."

"You'd be good at it. At least put your name up for promotion and take the exam, that way if a position opens up, you can either take it or not, but at least you will have the option."

"I'll think about it." She takes Ash's hand. "You really want to move here?"

"I never want to lose you again Gia." She squeezes her hand. "And if I can never return to work, well, there are worse places than Summer Bay to live."

"I don't want to lose you either Ash."

"Then it's decided."

"Ash, there's no need to rush into a decision."

"Maybe you're right, as long as we're together, I really don't care where we end up."

Watson raises her hand to her lips. "Did you get much sleep last night?"

"Patches."

"And the pain?"

"Just had my pain meds earlier, so it's not too bad at the moment."

"You'd tell me if it was, right?"

"Of course."

"Good. Just remember Ash, you don't have to go through this alone."

"I know that."

Watson nods. "Ok, I have to get to work but I'll be by on my lunch break."

"Can't you chuck a sickie?" she suggests with an appealing smile.

"Sorry, I'm back on full duties today." She grins when Ash gives her a puppy dog look. "Not going to work. Ash, I know it's not going to be easy being here alone for long periods but I'll try to get here as often as I can."

Ash mumbles a few words about unfairness, among other things. Chuckling, Watson leans over, giving Ash a kiss goodbye that left her breathless. "I'll be by later."


	121. Chapter 121

"Did you see my sister attack the Sergeant," Stacey asks with a smug smile. "No, you didn't and considering the Sergeant's history with my family, we only have her word that Fiona was even there."

Kylie smiles back at her from across the table. "Fiona was there, because I saw her answer the door and as Sgt Buckton was hit from behind, someone else had to have been there."

"I've already told you, it couldn't have been John because he was with me. He called me while I was visiting Ash, said he really needed to talk to me, so I met up with him."

"You have someone else to back that up?"

Stacey's eyes flash dangerously, "John and I have already given our statements; we were nowhere near his house."

"Convenient, the way you just happen to be there when someone needs an alibi," Kylie muses.

"We're a close family who spend a lot of time together, especially at a time like this with our sister in the hospital."

"Where Fiona put her," Kylie reminds her. "We have the car, we have her fingerprints, we have Sgt Buckton's statement, what we don't have, is Fiona."

"I've already told you Constable, I have no idea where my sister is."

"Fiona is dangerous, she's already attacked two police officers."

"It was wrong for Fiona to have taken that car but it's ridiculous to suggest that she deliberately tried to run down her own sister."

"Ash wasn't the target, Snr Const. Watson was."

"It still doesn't make it deliberate." Kylie shakes her head at her denials. "Ashley has no memory of the _accident_ and the Snr Constable's back was to the car until the last second," Stacey shrugs. "You have no proof that it wasn't what it was, a tragic accident."

"The car was stolen and Fiona fled the scene, both are criminal offences and on top of her drug charges, she really is racking up quite a list and I'm sure that once it's pointed out what her feelings are in regard to the Snr Constable and also Ruby Buckton, that it won't be all that hard to convince a jury that both acts were deliberate."

Under the table, Stacey digs her nails into her palms as Kylie continues. "You can try to blacken the names of Ruby, the Sergeant, Joey and Watson in an attempt to cast doubt on them during Fiona's defence, but there are more than enough witnesses who have heard or seen Fiona's attitude and behaviour toward them. I'm sure that even Ash would be more than willing to reveal her own dealings with Fiona." Kylie clasps her hands in front of her. "Imagine the damage to Fiona's credibility when her own sister limps into the courtroom and tells them of the verbal abuse Fiona had aimed, not just at her but also her girlfriend."

Stacey stands up abruptly, "You have my statement and you have John's, now this interview is over." She walks over to the door, pausing. "I really have no idea where Fiona is Constable and I'm sure by now your colleagues in the Blue Mountains have informed you that she was not at the cabin, nor was there any sign that anyone had been there recently."

"They have."

"Then we're done, Constable."

"Yeah, we're done, you stuck-up snake," she mutters to the closed door.

* * *

Having heard the footsteps on the other side of the door, both Joey and Watson rush back to their respective desks, trying to look busy when Stacey swans past them. Watson looks up when she feels eyes on her. "You have a problem?"

Stacey glares at her, "This isn't over," before continuing on and out of the station.

"What do you think that meant?" She asks Joey.

"Probably something to do with Ash."

"Ash is awake so there's not a whole lot she can do."

"They alibi each other," Kylie informs them as she takes a seat between their desks. "Stacey confirmed that Ned was at the other side of town, near the hospital and well away from his house when she met up with him, which according to them, works out to be about ten minutes after Charlie was attacked. There's no way he could have attacked Charlie and gotten to where he said he was at the time."

"That's just great," Joey mutters.

"Both of them had obviously rehearsed it well, even Ned was convincing."

"I can't believe they're going to get away with this."

"I'm sorry Joey, none of his neighbours can place him at his house at the time of the attack and the only witness who saw him after he left the station was Stacey."

Joey sighs, shaking her head. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised."

"Look, we have more than enough evidence to convict Fiona."

"If we get her," Watson points out.

"We'll keep track of Stacey and Ned's movements and we have Fiona's description out; we'll find her."

"Thanks Kylie." Joey looks over at Watson. "How did Ash ever come out so normal?" Watson snorts at the description. "You know what I mean, she doesn't seem to have a manipulative or vindictive bone in her body."

"Believe me, she can be manipulative if she really wants something," Watson says.

"I bet in a nice way."

Watson grins, "Depends on your definition of nice."

"I don't think here is the place to discuss that."

"Probably not. We really should be getting back to work."

"You're the boss."

"Actually I am, at least until Charlie comes back."

"Don't let the power go to your head, Acting Sergeant."

Watson smiles at the rank, finding it strangely appealing, especially after her talk earlier with Ash."

* * *

"You're not giving the nurses a hard time, are you?" Bec asks her scowling sister when she enters the room.

"She wanted to give me a sponge bath."

Bec smirks, "Bet you wouldn't have any complaints if it was a certain officer instead."

"Shut up. Have you heard anything about Fi?"

"She wasn't at the cabin, but I've been thinking. Stacey has access to a lot of places through her work where she could hide her."

"I'll mention that to Charlie." She leans back against the pillows. "I still can't believe my own sister did this, especially as she knew what Gia meant to me."

"She was competition and I have no doubt that Fi believed that she'd take you away from her."

"They're the ones keeping me away, with their attitude toward me and my girlfriend."

"I'm sorry things have always been so hard for you with our family." Bec stares at the bedcovers for a moment, picking up and flicking away a bit of fluff. "Ash, I know what mum said to you the day Caro died." Ash's breathe catches. "She never meant it Ash and she always regretted having said that."

"I was in shock at finding my sister dead, I was covered in her blood and when I needed my mother, she told me that she wished that I was the one who had killed myself and then she blamed me for not saving her life."

"Ash, she was devastated by Caro's suicide and she blamed herself for not having seen the problems. She never believed those words she said to you and she knew that there was nothing you could have done to have saved her; Caro was already gone."

"She never apologised or said that she didn't mean it."

"I know, just like she never really told you how proud she was of you or that she had accepted that you were gay."

Ash wipes away a tear. "Why didn't she ever tell me?"

Bec shrugs, "Mum never really got over losing her sister and you look so much like her. She pushed you away because she didn't know how to talk to you."

"Thanks for telling me."

"I should have told you sooner, but we never really had much of a chance to speak alone."

"It's ok, it's just nice to know that I wasn't a complete disappointment."

"You never were Ash. I think it should be obvious that our family is fucked up."

"No shit."

"Look, Olivia and I would like to stay to help you and to deal with the mess Fiona has made but..."

"But you have your own families. I understand Bec, I'm kind of surprised you've both been here as long as you have."

"Olivia will be by before she leaves and I'll be back in a couple of days when you go in for surgery and I'll try to make it back at least once a week after that."

"I know you have your own life Bec and it's not as if I'm alone here."

Bec smiles, "Good luck with Gia. I like her, anyone who stands up to Stacey and annoys the hell out of her is ok in my book and whatever you do, don't let her go this time."

"I have no intention of that."

"Good, because you always seemed so settled when you were with her and after having met her, I can see why you fell for her."

"Big time."

"You're not coming home, are you, even once you're out of here?"

She shakes her head. "I can't manage on my own."

"You could stay with me and the guys."

"No offence Bec, but the last time I stayed with you, your kids tried to use me as a painting canvas. This time I wouldn't even be able to escape them." Bec chuckles at the memory. "I don't know if Gia and I'll end up staying in the Bay or eventually head back to the city, just that we'll be together."

"Well, whether you're here or there, you're always welcome at my place and so is Gia."

"Thanks Bec. If you hear anything from the Bitch and her Apprentice, let me know."

Bec chuckles again. "I like that, I may use it myself. I'm actually having tea with Stacey and her family in a couple of nights when she's back in the city, so I'll try and suss her out a bit then."

"Have fun."

"Fun!" she says with mock horror. "Are you kidding, sitting at the table with those kids staring at me, never saying a word? I know they're family, but those kids are creepy; even my boys avoid them."

"That's because they're too scared to open their mouths."

"I wish Fi had learned that much from them."

"Just be careful with her Bec, her bite really is worse than her bark."

"I'll be fine, you're the one who needs to be careful, Ash and most especially Gia and your friends."

She nods in acknowledgement. "I really can't understand how Stacey can be so judgemental of people, yet she's hardly a saint."

"If Stacey thinks that she's in the right , then anything she does is justifiable."

Noticing her sister's suddenly pensive expression, Ash squeezes her hand. "Bec, what is it?"

Bec smiles weakly. "It's nothing."

"Please Bec."

She sighs, shaking her head. "Now is not the right time."

"The time for what? Bec, you're scaring me."

"Wait until you're stronger and I'll tell you."

"Tell me now Bec."

Bec sighs heavily. "Before she died, mum confided in me about a secret and I've been trying to work out the best way to tell you."

"Tell me what?" she asks, nervous at her usually assured sister's hesitance.

"It's about your father."

"The way you say that, I'm guessing you mean my birth father."

She nods, "Except the man we all thought was your father, wasn't."


	122. Chapter 122

Stopping off at the diner on the way home to pick up a nice meal for Charlie, Joey curses when she notices Stacey parking her car. One look at Stacey's smug look in her direction has Joey stalking over to her.

"Where is she?" Joey demands angrily, her eyes flashing dangerously. Stacey takes an involuntary step backwards, surprised by her fury. "Well?"

"I've already made my statement, Constable."

"I'm not asking as a cop, I'm asking as the girlfriend and step-mother of two of her victims."

"Victims," she says dismissively. "My sister is the victim. Fiona has been harassed to the point where she snapped."

"Bullshit. Your sister is fucked up," Joey spits out. "How many people are you going to allow her to hurt before you stop protecting her?"

"I'm not going to talk about my sister with the likes of you."

"Ash nearly died because of Fiona's jealousy, doesn't that bother you at all?"

"Of course Ashley's accident bothers me, but that's all it was, a tragic accident."

Joey leans in closer to her. "You disgust me, you've done nothing but look at everyone with your judgemental and prejudiced eyes, while your sister goes around hurting one person after another." She steps in even closer, forcing Stacey backward. "When is it going to end Stacey, when are you finally going to take responsibility and do the right thing." Joey gives her dismissive look before heading to her car.

* * *

Stacey watches her drive away, fuming. "Nobody talks to me like that and gets away with."

"I'd be careful if I were you." Stacey turns at the voice behind her, finding herself facing a very attractive woman in her mid to late 40's.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm her mum," she smiles sweetly, "And someone who doesn't like to see my little girl upset in any way."

"Ah yes, Fiona told me about your little threat."

"It wasn't so much a threat, as a warning about her causing my family trouble."

"What family," she says dismissively. "You have a daughter, that's all."

"My family includes Joey's partner and step-daughter and Gia is also a part of that family." Stacey can't stop the sneer at the mention of Watson's name. "You seem like an intelligent woman," Ana's tone suggesting she wasn't all that sure of that. "So you must be aware that Fiona has serious problems."

"Fiona is still struggling with our mother's death and it's made her very emotional at the moment and it's affecting her judgement, which is why she is unable to handle the constant harassment."

"Most people say hurtful things, they don't drug another girl's drink, they don't attack a police officer with a knife and they don't steal a car and then try to run someone over."

"That was an accident."

"The only accidental thing about that incident was that she didn't hit the right target."

Stacey glares at her in fury. "It was an accident," she says again, through clenched teeth.

"Keep telling yourself that and you may even believe it one day, but we both know that Fiona was trying to kill Gia, the woman she believed was taking Ash from her family."

"That woman has turned Ashley against us." Ana shakes her head, a slight smile on her face as Stacey continues. "Ever since Ashley met that woman all those years ago, she's kept her distance from us."

"From what I've heard, Ash was accused of having an affair with her sister-in-law and has been made to feel as if she is doing something wrong by loving someone."

"It is wrong!" Stacey snaps.

"Says who? You?" Ana says, her voice as calm as when she started. "Ash's feelings for Gia seem to be very strong if she still loves her after all this time and I would think that her family would be happy for her to have found love with someone like Gia."

"Obviously our opinions differ about that woman," her hatred for Watson clear in her tone.

"Obviously they do. Forgive me for saying this, but your attitude and that of your sister has me wondering if you care at all for Ash."

"Ashley has made some poor choices which have upset us, but that doesn't mean we don't love her, so don't you _dare_ judge my family!"

"Why not, you've done nothing but judge mine since you arrived and largely because you can't handle that two women could possibly be in a loving relationship."

"Because they can't, it's unnatural."

"I love my daughter and I'm happy she's found love and if you care for Ash at all, you'll find a way to get past your prejudice before you lose her forever."

"I will never accept that woman in my sister's life."

"Your hatred for Gia is unfounded. She is a wonderful woman who dearly loves your sister."

"While trying to ruin my other sister's life."

"Fiona is doing that all on her own," Ana says casually.

"And I will do everything to help her and if I have to, I'll prove how your so-called family has forced her into this." Ana shakes her head in amusement. "What's so funny?" Stacey demands.

"You, believing you could possibly get Fiona out of this by blaming others."

"I can be very convincing in court and the fact that most involved are deviants will make it easier to sway a jury to Fiona's side." She smiles confidently, once again believing that she could indeed defend her sister in court by blackening the name of any witness against her. "You know, short of physical violence, which does seem prevalent in your so-called family, there's not a whole lot you or anyone can do to stop me defending my sister to the best of my abilities."

Ana smiles confidently back at her, unnerving Stacey. "Fiona lies, shows a remarkable lack of remorse or guilt and lacks empathy. She says sorry, yet she doesn't actually believe the words she speaks; she says them only because it's expected of her. I'd go so far to say she's showing strong signs of psychopathic tendencies."

"She's just a kid," Stacey says, a little worried about the direction the conversation had taken.

"It all starts somewhere."

"What makes you such an expert," she says snidely.

"The fact that I'm a forensic psychologist and a lecturer in Behavioural Studies in Sydney." She enjoys wiping the smile from Stacey's face. "I can recommend that Fiona have a psychological evaluation, which I have no doubt will reveal her psychopathic tendencies."

"Your word is nothing and you have no say in this case."

"Why don't you do a little research on me, you'll find out that I'm very well respected in my field and while my conflict of interest would prevent my involvement, I assure you that my word would hold a lot of weight with others." She smiles again, "At least enough for them to agree to evaluating Fiona."

"All I am doing is looking out for my family," Stacey says, her confidence badly shaken.

"So am I." Ana takes a few steps closer to Stacey. "Joey has been through enough, I won't see her hurt. You mess with her or anyone in her family and you mess with me and you don't want that."  
"You don't scare me," her voice lacking conviction.

"Yes I do. You don't want me against you."

"I have friends," Stacey says, coming up with a new tactic. "One call and I could have you deported, along with that brat of yours." She sneers, "She was brought here illegally."

"A bit of friendly little advice, check your facts before you make any threats. I have a valid VISA and my daughter is an Australian citizen and no amount of backroom deals with your friends will change that." Stacey flinches at the accusation. "And I wouldn't underestimate my daughter, either. She is a very kind person, but she's also fiercely protective of her family and in case you're not aware, she now has access to quite a lot of money, more than enough to hire a battery of lawyers to bring you down if you persist with any unfounded allegation or attempt to damage their reputations in anyway." She waits for her words to sink in. "You hurt my daughter or her family and you will regret it." Ana waits a moment, before brushing past her, letting her breath out softly as she hopes her bluff worked. She shakes her head, knowing full well that Joey would never have even considered using her money to fight Stacey in this way and she just hopes that Joey wouldn't be forced into doing so.

* * *

Charlie smiles as Joey finally breaks their kiss. "Wow, that was something," she says, feeling a little breathless at Joey's greeting.

Joey snuggles up against her on the couch. "Aside from a short time this morning, I've seen very little of you since last night."

"I hated sleeping alone and I missed you like crazy, but there was a little more to that kiss than just missing me." Joey screws up her nose, making Charlie chuckle. "Stacey?"

Joey nods. "I ran into her outside the diner and kind of got stuck into her."

"You haven't been arrested, so I'm guessing no punches were thrown."

She snorts, "It was tempting, but no, I just made sure she knew what I thought of her."

"It's a waste of time Joey, she's made up her mind about us and about who's to blame in all of this."

"I know, but it made me feel better saying it."

Charlie kisses her temple. "Just don't go upsetting yourself." She rubs Joey's belly, "And we don't want our daughter overhearing such words too often."

"Hey, I don't swear." Charlie gives her a look. "Much," Joey concedes. "And I only said the one f-word."

Charlie chuckles again. "It's probably best to stay well away from her."

"Yeah, I know." Joey kisses her cheek.

"What was that for?"

"Just because," she says simply, making Charlie smile at her with equal affection.

"I stopped by to see Ash while I was waiting for Ana to pick me up."

"Kylie said you'd contacted her about what Bec had said."

"We could check out every option, but unless Fiona comes out into the open, chances are, Stacey can keep her hidden for a long time."

"I suppose the one positive with that, is it should keep her away from here."

"I wouldn't underestimate Fiona though, she's too unpredictable."

"You know what, we're going to let Kylie and Hogan run this investigation and we're not going to worry about it for the moment unless there's a sighting."

Charlie sighs, nodding. "It's not as if we can do anything more than is already being done and I think Watson and Ash probably need us more."

"Gia was a little worried about Ash after stopping into see her earlier. She said she was a lot quieter than usual."

"Yeah, she did seem a little distracted when I stopped by but she's had a lot to deal with, what with her family and her injuries."

"I suppose and she does have to undergo more surgery in a couple of days, she's probably a little worried about that." Joey shifts a little so she could study Charlie's face better. "Have you been behaving yourself since you've been out of the hospital?"

"Nothing heavier than the remote, I promise."

"Good."

"Joey, I'm not going to do anything that will cause you to worry."

"How's the head?"

"Just a slight headache and aside from the damn itching around the stitches, I really am feeling good." She grins, "In fact, I don't mind if tea is a little cold," Charlie says suggestively.

Joey grins, "You couldn't handle me."

"I really am feeling much better," she assures her.

"You still have to make things up to me Charlie and I want you in top shape for that, so until then," she brushes her lips over hers, "Nothing more than a bit of making out."

"I can certainly handle that much," her lips capturing Joey's.


	123. Chapter 123

A few mornings later, Joey falls back on the bed, breathing healthily, her body glistening with perspiration, while Charlie grins down at her, a pleased and satisfied look on her face.

"Well, does that make it up to you and prove to you I'm ready to return to work?"

"It goes a long way to making it up to me, but," Joey links her arms around the back of her neck, "We still have 45 minutes before I need to get up, then you can ask me again if you're ready for work."

* * *

Charlie collapses on the bed, her body still alive with sensations. "Wow, I thought I was the one who was supposed to be proving to you I was ready for work."

Joey runs her fingers lightly over Charlie's naked skin. "You did that before."

"Then what was," she stops, grinning, she moves over her again, her hands on either side of Joey's head on the pillow. "You couldn't handle going without anymore than I could."

Joey grins up at her, ducking her head and kissing both of her nipples. Charlie gasps in pleasure, before she glares down at her. "Joey, please don't do that, we don't have time."

A quick glance at the clock has Joey flipping Charlie over onto her back. "We have ten minutes."

* * *

Ruby stops at the door to the kitchen watching in amusement as her mother sits with her elbows propped on the table, her chin in her hands as she gazes lovingly at Joey puttering over the stove. Sneaking up, she stands behind her, "Morning mum," she says loudly, barely getting out of the way when Charlie jumped out of the chair in fright.

"Jesus Ruby!" Clutching her chest, she glares at her daughter who high-fives a chuckling Joey. "That wasn't nice."

"I didn't think a normal good morning would have worked."

"Of course it would have."

Ruby sits at the table, smirking. "You were oblivious to everything except Joey."

"I wasn't that bad."

"Oh please mum, you were sitting there with a dreamy little smile on your face."

"She was?" Joey asks in amusement as she serves up the porridge.

"It was like this." Ruby demonstrates, much to the embarrassment of her mother.

"Well, can you blame me?" She says, smiling at Joey and brushing her lips over hers. "You are easy on the eye."

"Bump and all?"

Charlie circles her hand over Joey's steadily growing belly, smiling when she feels their daughter moving. "Joey, you don't look seven months."

"Really?"

"Really. You're as gorgeous as ever Joey." She leans closer, whispering, "And it certainly didn't stop you this morning." She kisses Joey's cheek.

"Oh god," Ruby mumbles. "We haven't even had breakfast."

Joey whispers something to Charlie that has her blushing bright red. "Joey!"

"That's what you kept saying this morning," she says softly, making Charlie blush even more. "Now, eat up, you need your strength."

"Gross."

"Ruby, your mother has been injured and she's returning to work after a few days off, that's all I meant." Ruby gives her a 'I don't believe a word' look. "I swear."

Ruby studies her, trying to work out if Joey was being truthful or not. "Damn, why do you have to look like little miss innocence?"

"Just eat your brekkie, Ruby," her mother tells her, sending Joey a warning glance. "You to Constable, or we'll be late."

"I'm not the one who wanted to stay in bed," Joey says as she starts in on her brekkie. Charlie rolls her eyes, choosing not to argue back as she eyes her bowl warily. "It's only porridge Charlie."

"I like my corn flakes."

"Live a little," she teases.

Sighing, Charlie takes a mouthful while Ruby and Joey watch on. "Damn, that's $10," Ruby mutters.

"What!" Charlie glares at them.

"Nothing," they both hurriedly say.

"You bet on whether I'd eat the porridge or not, didn't you."

Joey looks at her sheepishly, "Ruby said you never really liked it, so I said I'd make it one morning to see if you'd eat it."

"I should have known better though," Ruby mumbles. "You'd do anything to please Joey."

"I suppose I do have an unfair advantage," Joey concedes, "So you can put the money toward a gift for the baby."

"Deal."

"No more deals and no more bets." Charlie glares at the both of them.

"I told you she'd say that."

"Which is why I didn't bet on it," Joey reminds her.

"Would you two give it a rest," Charlie says in exasperation. Joey and Ruby smile at each. "Not one more word," Charlie warns them. Joey shrugs, going back to her porridge, sharing a sly grin with Ruby.

* * *

Watson sits by Ash's bedside, more worried about her than usual. "Ash, what's going on, you've been distant ever since Bec left."

"It's being here and knowing that my career may be over."

"If I thought that was all it was, I wouldn't be asking. Ash, I know something is wrong because you've barely even flirted with me lately."

Ash grins, "I can flirt right now."

"If you're not going to be serious, then there's not much point me staying."

"Sorry." She sighs, "I just found out some news that's kind of thrown me through a loop, that's all."

"Is it bad?"

"Depends on how you choose to look at it."

"Ash?"

She shakes her head. "I'm still trying to work out what to do."

"Ash, I'm here for you."

"I know Gia, I'm just not ready."

Watson nods. "There was a sighting of Fiona in the city earlier, or at least someone who looked like her."

"I take it that she got away."

"By the time the cops got there, she was gone."

"It's times like this I wish I hadn't been adopted."

"Ash, you still would have been related to them, even if you hadn't been adopted," Watson points out. "You are cousins, after all."

Ash smiles wryly, "You had to remind me of that."

"I'm sure there were times when Cat wished I hadn't been her sister."

"I never once doubted that Cat loved you Gia, she was just messed up, my family though," she sighs. "I've never really been sure. All this time I thought my mum resented me and was disappointed in me, yet her distance was because she didn't know how to talk to me and as for Stacey and Fi," she shrugs, "Just look at how they talk to me and what they did to you."

"Maybe in their little world, they do love you, but they can't get past you being gay."

"I'm never changing."

Watson grins, "I'd be minus a girlfriend if you changed to suit them."

Ash grins back, "That's why I could never change." She reaches out, taking Watson's hand. "It would mean losing the most important person in the world to me." She raises her hand to her lips, "I'll always choose you Gia."

"I wish you didn't have to choose," Watson says with some regret for Ash losing her family.

"Hey, I don't want you feeling bad about this in anyway. My family is the one pushing me away and they're forcing me to choose."

"They hate me Ash and as long as you're with me,"

"Don't Gia. I told you, this is on them, not you and not me. I still have Bec and Olivia's willing to at least try, but the others, they refuse to accept me for me."

"I really thought Ned didn't have a problem with you being gay."

"It's not so much the gay part, it's the part where he does what Stacey or Fi want him to. John grew up in a house surrounded by strong willed girls and he kind of got swallowed up."

"Things aren't going too well for him at the station."

"He assaulted a police sergeant and assisted a dangerous criminal to escape," Ash reminds her. "That's exactly how I'd see them if I was just a cop looking at this."

"Do you think he'll transfer?"  
"Not unless Stacey suggests it."

"Unfortunately, no one else will ride with him, so I am stuck with him and considering how he feels about me, it's not exactly a joyful occasion."

"Sorry you have to deal with my family."

"I have a feeling we're both going to be dealing with them for some time."

"Has John or Stacey said something to you?"

"Stacey just muttered something about it not being over."

Ash sighs, "She does love her veiled threats."

"I'm not worried."

"You should be."

"Ash, what can she do?"

"Besides being unpleasant, she can make your life hell."

"I'm not scared of her."

"That's one of the reasons why she hates you."

"Have you changed your mind about seeing them?"

"No way. Unless they're willing to accept me and us, then they can stay away. I have too much to deal with without their shit dragging me down."

"We, Ash, we have too much too deal with."

"We," she squeezes Watson's hand.

"How are you feeling about the surgery tomorrow?"

"Terrified."

"You'll come through it and you won't be alone."

"Bec called and said she'd definitely be here. Can you stay now, though?"

"I'm on afternoon shift today, so I can stay until lunch."

Ash pats the bed beside her. "You won't hurt me, the meds have kicked in." Watson climbs up beside her, snuggling against her side. "I can't wait until I get out of here so I can show you how much I love you."

"You're doing a pretty good job now," Watson muses as Ash's hand finds its way inside her shirt.

"Did you lock the door?"

"No."

"It's too late now."

"Ash, honey, to put it bluntly, you're not capable of much in your current state."

"I thought you said I was doing a pretty good job," she raises herself up to kiss her.

"Ash, your ribs," she reminds her, a fraction too late as Ash winces in pain at her sudden movement.

"Damn it," she screws up her face in pain.

"Ash," she props herself up on her elbow.

"It's ok, the pain is going and the meds are working again."

"Maybe I should just stick to the chairs."

"No, I like having you this close, it's just frustrating that I can't really touch."

"No kidding," she mutters, feeling more than a little frustrated herself. She settles back down next to Ash. "Let's just keep our hands to ourselves."

"The sooner I'm outta here, the better," Ash murmurs.

* * *

"John, stop complaining," Stacey snaps.

"That's easy for you to say, you're not the one working with people who look at you with suspicion and wish you'd just disappear."

"They have nothing on you."

"It doesn't take a genius to work out that it was one of us who attacked Charlie and helped Fi escape."

"We have our alibis and there is no way to place you at the house at the time of the attack."

"I'm supposed to be a cop, not helping to break the law."

"You're also a brother and Fiona needed you."

"How long are we expected to keep her out of trouble?"

"She'll settle down once our family is back together."

"That's never going to happen."

"Ashley will realise that family is much more important than some slut." Ned just shakes his head. "John, once we get Fiona off the charges and Ashley is out of the hospital, we can work on rebuilding our family."

"Ash is in the hospital because of Fi and as much as you don't want to see it, she is crazy about Watson."

"So we make her see Watson differently."

"How?"

Stacey sighs, finally admitting that defending Fiona and getting Ashley back was going to be a lot harder than she first thought. "You're not backing off, are you Stacey?"

"Don't be ridiculous. It's just a matter of coming up with some other options."

"What happened to dragging their names through the dirt?"

"That's going to be harder to achieve, especially if we don't want it coming back on us."

"Has something happened Stacey?"

"I had a little run in with a very protective mother, one who could cause us a lot of problems."

"I take it you're talking about Ana?" Stacey nods. "She may not be the only problem Stacey. Aren't you forgetting who Joey's father is?"

"He's out of the picture."

"As far as Joey's concerned, but I don't think he'd stay watching from the sidelines if someone goes after his daughter."

"We'll find a way, John. I'm not sure how, but we will get our sister's name cleared and we will get Ashley back."

"Ash doesn't want anything to do with us, so why not let her go?"

"Because she's our sister and there is no way I am letting that woman take her from us."

Ned sighs tiredly, wondering when it was all going to end.


	124. Chapter 124

_A new suspect is found in Cat's murder.  
_

* * *

Mark pokes his head into Ash's hospital room. "Where's your watchdog?" He asks with a big grin.

"Don't call her that," she gives him a reproachful glare. "She's not here yet."

"It's just that I don't think she will be too happy with me bringing in work."

"We won't tell her."

"So how are you Ash?"

"How do I look?"

"Like shit."

"Gee, thanks."

"How are you really?"

"Aside from the pain, being stuck in here and that I have surgery later, I actually feel ok."

"I take it that is because of a certain lady?"

Ash grins, "Love does make the pain go away." She winces when she tries to sit up, "Or at least some of the pain." Finding a more comfortable position, she looks at him. "Now, where have you been hiding?"

"I've been back and forth to the city, checking up on some things."

"Any luck identifying our mystery man?"

"I thought you might find this picture interesting first."

"Not another doctored photo."

"No, this is from a security camera at an apartment block in the city, taken just after Catriona was released from jail and before she came back to Summer Bay."

Ash studies the photo. "Who's the guy with her, he seems familiar."

"That my dear friend, is the Hon. Wilberforce Albright, recently retired Federal Court Judge."

"My, my, what would such a respectable person like him be doing with a woman like Cat?"

"I'm pretty sure they're having sex in the elevator."

Ash glares at him, "I can see that Mark, it's right here in vivid black and white. How did you get this?"

"Insp. Michaels received a tip that Catriona Watson had an apartment in the city and that's where the photo came from."

"There was no record of Cat owning any property in the city."

"No, but her sister does, though I doubt that she knows about it." He hands her a document. "The apartment is in your girlfriend's name."

"That's not her signature," she says as soon as she sees it. "Damn it, Cat must have forged it."

"She did. The building manager remembers Catriona as the one who signed the papers."

Ash shakes her head, "She really was unbelievable."

"I ran a check and didn't find anything else in Watson's name, so this must have just been a one off for Catriona." Mark points to the picture. "Don't you think that our respectable former judge fits the description from our witness?"

Ash looks a little closer, her eyes widening. "Actually he does."

"That's why I ran a picture of Albright by our witness; he's almost 50% certain that Albright was the man he saw entering Cat's room the day she was murdered."

"Only 50%?" Ash asks in disappointment.

"He only ever saw a side profile."

"Shit."

"And the other problem is that our witness said the man was in his 50's, Albright's in his 60's."

"Yeah, but he could easily pass as in his 50's."

"You think he could be the baby's father though?"

"Judging from the photo, they weren't exactly practising safe sex, but Cat wasn't that far along, so for him to be the father, we would have to prove that they had sex after she arrived in Summer Bay."

"Damn. I've already checked with the staff and guests at the hotel; no one recognised this guy, either on the day or any other day and that photo is the only proof we have that they even knew each other."

"You didn't mention his name when you showed the photo did you?"

"No and it's not like most people would know who he was unless they were involved in a court case or something."

"We need to be careful how we do this. He's definitely a viable suspect now, but without a positive id by our witness, no judge is going to give us a warrant for Albright to provide a DNA swab and because of who he is, we can't even risk talking to him on the basis of one photo." Mark mutters a few choice words under his breath. "He could just claim that it was one of those moments when things got the better of two consenting adults and they had random sex."

"You don't believe that anymore than I do."

"Of course not. Chances are this wasn't the first or last time they were together, but we still have to prove that."

"So where to from here?"

"If we can't prove that they met up here, maybe we can prove that they knew each other prior to this photo. If we can establish some sort of relationship between them, that will give us more leverage."

"How do we do that, I mean, Catriona didn't exactly have much in the way of friends who would know who she hooked up with."

Ash thinks for a moment, "Check with her ex-boyfriend Tyler Byrnes, see if he knows Albright."

"He's not the most reliable and last I heard, he was in jail for drug possession."

"It can't hurt to talk to him Just be discreet, we don't want to raise any alarms, just in case we are wrong about Albright."

"That'd be a career killer if we are wrong about him and it gets out we were investigating him."

"Even if we're right about him, it can still be a career killer if we don't do this right, but don't worry Mark, if there's any fallout, I'll take all the heat."

"Ash, we're partners."

"And I'm a cop who may not be a cop that much longer. Mark, I may not have a career left to kill and you have a family, so I'll take any heat that comes from this." Mark nods in reluctant agreement. "Any word on who my replacement is?"

"None, just to expect him or her within the week."

"Ash." Watson's voice makes them both jump. "This is a hospital and you're not supposed to be working," Watson says, sparing a glare at Mark who suddenly finds his feet interesting. "Right, then I'll leave you two alone," he says, making a quick getaway.

"Coward," Ash mutters. She flashes a grin at Watson, "Hey honey."

Watson glances at the object in Ash's hands, "Is that a photo?"

Ash grimaces, wishing now she'd remembered to give it back to Mark. Watson holds her hand out and Ash reluctantly hands it over. "It was taken just before she came back here. The man is"

"Judge Albright." She turns the picture over, sickened by the image.

"He matches the witness's description of the man who was with her, but he couldn't positively id him." She takes the photo back off her. "I take it that you know him?"

"I know of him and I had the displeasure of meeting his daughter."

Ash looks at her in surprise, before she suddenly remembered what had previously happened. "That's right, she was killed here."

"In the bedroom of Joey and Charlie's old place."

"The way you said his name though, I get the impression that there's more to it."

"He provided Nickolas Gabriel with an alibi for the time of Joey's abduction."

"He knows Joey's dad?"

"Joey walked in on a meeting between her father and Albright and he was introduced as a friend of the family."

"Jesus."

"Joey doesn't know who was in charge while her father was away, but she told me that she wouldn't be surprised if Albright was the one who ordered the death of his own daughter."

Ash stares at her, horrified. "He had his own daughter killed?"

"We don't know for sure, only that Joey suspects he'd be capable of it, going by some of the things Maddi had told her about him."

Ash takes her hand. "Was he the one who had you shot," she asks angrily.

"Samuels admitted to Charlie that he was the one who killed Maddi and shot me, but not who ordered it." Ash fumes, hating that someone had hurt her. "Insp. Michaels kept it quiet, but his taskforce looked into Albright, but like Gabriel, there's absolutely nothing to link him to anything illegal."

"Which only means he's very good at hiding his activities. You and the others obviously believe he was involved."

"What we believe and what we can prove are two very different things."

"This bastard could have killed you and probably killed your sister and maybe even got her pregnant."

"Ash, you're not involved in this case anymore."

"As far as I'm concerned, until my replacement arrives, this is still my case."

"What's got you so riled up?"

"I'm not."

"Ash, I can feel you shaking with anger just by holding your hand."

"You could have died."

"I didn't though. Does this have something to do with what's been bothering you lately?"

"Of course not," she says hurriedly.

"Please don't lie to me Ash."

Ash closes her eyes, shaking her head. "I can't."

"Please, let me help you."

Ash opens her eyes, "I found out..."

"Hey sis," Bec says as she waltzes into the room. "All ready for your surgery?"

Watson sighs, sitting back in her chair as Ash's attention is given to her sister. "Oh absolutely, I'm totally looking forward to it," Ash jokes.

Bec glances between the two women. "I'm sorry, did I interrupt?"

"It's ok, we were just talking about work," Watson says, Ash nodding in agreement. "Do you want some time alone with Ash?"

"You don't need to do that Gia."

"Actually Bec, I do need to talk to you about something," Ash says.

Watson leans over, kissing her gently. "We'll talk later," she whispers. "I'll be back before you go into surgery."

"Thanks Gia." Bec turns back to her sister. "You haven't said anything, have you?"

"I think I was just about to, but now I'm not sure if I can, especially now."

"What do you mean?"

"The man you say is my father isn't exactly father of the year material." She sighs, "He's tied up into some bad things, or at least, he's suspected of being tied up."

"Maybe I shouldn't have told you."

"Right now, I wish you hadn't." She smiles wryly. "I don't have much luck with family."

Bec chuckles. "You've done alright with some sisters."

"Yeah, I have."

"Olivia's sorry she couldn't come, she just wasn't able to get any more time off work."

"It's ok, she's been calling me nearly every day."

"It's a shame our other siblings can't take a leaf out of her book and mend some bridges."

"Speaking of them, how did tea at the Village of the Damned go?"

Bec snorts, "That's strangely appropriate. It was a total bust; Stacey refused to talk about Fi at all."

"She knows where she is."

"Oh, I know she does, but we'll never get it out of her. She did have some things to say about you though."

"Like the fact that I refuse to see her or John unless they accept us?"

"Stacey's version was a little more colourful." Bec looks at Ash, the worry on her face obvious. "Ash, you may have to be prepared to either back down or cut Stacey off forever, because I've never seen her take such a dislike to someone as she has with Gia. She hates her and I just cannot see her ever changing her mind."

"Gia's the one, Bec, she always has been and I plan on spending the rest of my life with her."

"Then it's Stacey's loss if she can't get past her hatred and prejudice."

* * *

Stopping by the diner to pick up some drinks and food before heading to the hospital, Joey notices her mother sitting in the corner, staring into her coffee cup.

"Ana, are you ok?" she asks as she sits next to her.

"I've ended things with Mike."

Joey looks at her in surprise. "I thought things were going great between you."

"So did I." She sighs as she pushes her cup away. "He's been wonderful but the longer I was with him, the more I suspected he was keeping something from me."

"Did you ask him?"

"He just said that I was better off not knowing."

Joey puts her arm around her shoulders. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok Joey, I enjoyed my time with him and while I'll miss his company, I'm not going to fall to pieces."

"Any chance you can work it out?"

She shakes her head. "I have a feeling that whatever he is hiding is something that will come between us if he revealed it."

"I wish things had worked out differently for you."

"I did care for him Joey, but I wasn't in love with him."

"Well, I hope you can find your own Charlie, because if anyone deserves happiness, it's you."

Ana hugs her, kissing her cheek. "You make me happy Joey, having you as a daughter and the family you've given me."

"You still deserve to find someone mum," she says softly.

"Before Mike, I was content with my life, but now, I think I really would like to find someone to spend my life with."

"I hope you do."

"Maybe I'll get lucky tomorrow night when the girls take me out," she jokes.

"The girls?"

"Irene and Gina and I think Colleen may even be coming." Her glare warns Joey about commenting about calling them girls. Keeping the grin off her face, Joey asks where they were going. "The nightclub in Yabbie Creek."

Joey coughs to cover her laugh. "Sorry, I'm just trying to imagine Colleen in a nightclub."

"You can't see her on the dance floor or as you say, pulling in some bloke?"

Joey can't stop her laugh this time, Ana joining her. "I want photo evidence if that does happen," she says a few moments later.

"Of course. I'm just going to get another coffee, that's not going to upset your stomach, is it?"

"I still can't drink the stuff, but the smell doesn't have me running for the loos like it once did."

"That must be a relief to Charlie."

Joey grins, "She's being a good girl and has promised not to drink it at home until I can. Actually, I should be going anyway, Ash is due in surgery within an hour so I thought I'd take some food and drink to those waiting."

"I've only met Ash in passing, but wish her luck for me."

"Will do." Giving her mother a hug goodbye, Joey picks up the food and drink and leaves.

* * *

Watson groans softly when she notices Stacey approaching Ash's room from the opposite direction. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to wish my sister luck."

Watson steps in front of her. "Ash doesn't want to see you."

"Out of my way, Constable," Stacey says, trying to find a way past her.

"I'll ask her if she's wants to see, but I doubt that she's changed her mind."

"I thought I heard voices," Bec says, joining them in the hallway.

"Rebecca, I'm here to see our sister."

"Gia's right, Ash doesn't want to see you."

"This is ridiculous."

"No, this is the reality of the situation Stacey; you accept Ash for who she is and who she chooses to be with, or you stay away." Stacey glares at Watson. "Stacey, don't blame Gia, this is all about your attitude and treatment of both Ash and Gia."

"I have only ever wanted what is best for our sister."

"What's best for her according to your views. Our sister is gay, she's in love and despite being in hospital, she's happy; can't you just be happy for her."

"Not when I know this is a mistake." She turns abruptly and runs straight into Joey and Charlie. Glancing in disgust at their held hands, she shoves through the middle of them, forcing them to let go of each other's hand.

"Charming woman," Charlie mutters, her hand immediately finding Joey's again.

"I'd apologise for my sister's behaviour, but I'd end up doing that all the time."

Joey smiles at Bec, "She is, um, ah..."

"A bitch," Bec finishes for her. "And right now, she's as worse as ever."

"Have you heard anything about Fiona?" Charlie asks.

She shakes her head, "And I doubt that I will."

"Has Ash gone into surgery?"

"She's just about to Joey," Watson says.

"I'll go wish her luck then." She hands Charlie the bags before heading into the room.

"God, did she buy out the whole diner," jokes Watson as she looks at the supplies.

"Most of this is for Joey."

"I heard that Charlie," Joey's voice calls out from Ash's room.

Bec smiles in sympathy. "I drove Max nuts with the amount of food I shovelled down each time I was pregnant. When is the baby due?"

"Two months," Charlie says with an excited grin.

"I don't have to ask how much you're looking forward to it."

Charlie just keeps on grinning.

* * *

Ash looks at Joey curiously when she had yelled out to Charlie. She smiles sheepishly, "Sorry, I'm a little sensitive about my appetite sometimes."

"Right," Ash says quietly.

"Are you nervous about the surgery?"

"Yeah I am." She sighs, "The doc says that the surgery to my leg may help to speed up recovery."

"That's a good thing, isn't it?"

"If it means getting out of here quicker, then yeah, it's a good thing."

"And once you're out of here, you and Gia can..." Ash blushes before Joey finishes. Joey grins, "I actually wasn't thinking about the sex part," Ash's growing blush confirming Joey was right about what Ash was thinking of though.

"It's just that we're back together but we haven't been able to do anything except kiss," Ash admits, her cheeks still burning.

"Just think of the anticipation of that first time when you're out of here," she teases her.

"I'm likely to explode with sexual frustration by then," she mutters.

"Who knows," she grins, "What you'll be able to get up to in here once you're more able."

Ash snorts, "I'm not really sure if I want our first time back together to be in a hospital bed."

"You may not have a choice if it's that or exploding," Joey continues to tease her.

"I take it then that you're convinced my intentions towards her are honourable?" Ash says, reminding Joey of a previous conversation.

"I think jumping in front of a car to save her life suggests your intentions are good," Joey smiles wryly. "But I would have settled for you just loving her and making her happy."

"I certainly plan to do that. Thanks for looking out for her while I've been in here."

"She's my best friend."

Ash nods, "You know something, I was jealous of your relationship with Gia."

"Why? It's not sexual or anything, we're more like sisters."

"I never stopped loving her and when I came here and saw how close you were, how Gia defended you, I was jealous."

"I thought I had detected a hint of jealousy early on."

"It's stupid, I know and I never really believed there was anything romantic between you." She grins wryly, "Especially when I caught you making out with Charlie in her office, it was just that at the time, you were so close to Gia and I was so far away."

"You realise now that I should be the one who gets jealous," Joey jokes. "You're going to be monopolising her time and then you may be taking her away from me."

"Wherever we end up, I have a feeling you and Gia will always be best friends and you know what, I'm extremely glad that she has a friend like you."

"I'm lucky to have her too and I hope that by now, you see me as a friend as well."

"I actually started seeing you that way before I even cleared you of murder, which wasn't the most professional thing for me to have done."

"Well I consider you a friend but don't think that means you can get away with hurting Gia."

"I wouldn't expect anything less and for the record, I have no intention of ever hurting her."

"Good, because I'd hate to have to put you back in here. I'd better let Gia back in here to help alleviate your nerves before your surgery." She chuckles when Ash blushes. "God, you're as bad as Ruby, your mind always in the gutter."

* * *

While waiting for Ash to come out of surgery, Watson fills Joey and Charlie in on the latest developments.

"Albright, shit, I didn't see that," Joey mutters.

"I probably shouldn't have told you, it's not even Ash's case anymore."

"She could get into trouble if this comes out," Charlie points out. "Which is why this goes no further."

They all nod in agreement.

"Maybe I should ask my father a few questions though."

Charlie steps behind Joey, her arms going around her waist as she warns Joey that it would be better if she steers clear of her father.

"You're probably right, he'd just lie to me anyway but I just hate the thought that the man who could have ordered the death of his own daughter is somehow involved in Cat's death. If he could kill his own daughter and a pregnant woman, that makes him extremely dangerous."

"If there is more to his relationship with your father, I can't see him risking going after you."

"But there's still you and Gia and if he finds out Ash and Mark suspect him."

"Without proof, we can't do much about Albright and as long as he doesn't know that he's a suspect, he has no reason to come after us."

"I hope you're right."

Charlie kisses her cheek, her hands lovingly caressing her belly. "I'll never let anyone hurt you, our baby or our friends."

Joey leans back against her, soaking up her confidence.

"You guys don't have to wait with me, Bec's going to be back in a minute," Watson says.

"Works over for the day, so we'll stay," Charlie tells her, Joey nodding in agreement.

* * *

"It's good that Ash came through surgery so well," Joey says a few hours later as she lay snuggled against Charlie in bed.

"Despite her sour disposition." Both of them chuckle at Ash's bad mood which had had Watson threatening to leave her to the nurse's mercy. "Are you still worried about Albright?"

"Of course I am, but I know you're right and as much as I disapprove of my father, I know he'd never let anyone hurt me or my family."

"It still may not be Albright," she says. "It wasn't a positive id."

"He knew Cat though."

"Yeah I know." Charlie sighs, changing the subject, "I'm surprised to hear that Uncle Mike and Ana split."

"So was I. Do you have any idea what he could be keeping from Ana?"

Charlie shakes her head. "I've never known him to be secretive about anything unless it was work related."

"If it was only that, Ana would have accepted it as being part of his work and wouldn't have broken up with him."

Charlie lies quietly by her side, wondering what he could be hiding that would have him letting Ana go instead of being honest with her.

"Charlie, can we not talk anymore about death, murder, secrets and breakups while we're in bed?"

"You're right, this isn't the place." She nuzzles along Joey's neck, "This is a place for good things," her lips tracing a path toward Joey's mouth, "A place of love," her lips finding Joey's as she sets out to distract Joey from the bad things.

* * *

"Nice distraction," Joey murmurs appreciatively as she lies back, her body more relaxed than ever.

"I happen to like it." She runs her hand over Joey's belly, placing a soft kiss there.

"That tickles."

"I know." She lays her head on Joey's shoulder, her arm resting under Joey's breasts.

"Charlie, the way you're looking at them makes me nervous."

Charlie grins, "They are a rather lovely side-effect to pregnancy."

"For you maybe," Joey mutters.

Charlie cups a breast in her hand, making Joey gasp. "You've only gone up about a bra size, at a guess," she says with a grin when Joey gasps again, before relenting and placing her hand back on Joey's belly.

"Since when did you become such a breast girl?"

"Since I fell in love with you, silly."

"Well don't get too used to these ones, because they'll be going soon." She frowns, "At least I hope they do."

"Joey, after the birth, you'll get your figure back in no time."

"So you say."

"I'll help you."

"Oh," Joey smirks, "How do you plan to do that?"

"I have some ideas, starting with some indoor exercise."

"Sounds interesting." She scoots down until she was face to face with Charlie. "Care to offer a demonstration?"

"Well, it is a little awkward with bubs still here, but there are some I can demonstrate," Charlie says with a seductive smile. "Starting with this."


	125. Chapter 125

"Morning gorgeous," Charlie kisses the back of her shoulder when she feels Joey stirring in her arms.

"mmmnhh," Joey says sleepily, much to Charlie's amusement. She runs her fingers in feather-light circles over her belly, grinning when Joey mumbles, "Go away."

"Wakey wakey," she whispers in her ear, allowing her hand to wander higher.

"Charlie, touch them and you die."

Charlie's hand pauses centimetres from her target. "You'd kill me for doing this?" she asks, cupping a breast.

"Charlie!" Joey bolts up, sending Charlie falling backwards. "Jesus Charlie, your hands are like ice."

"Sorry," she smiles sheepishly. "It's a cold morning."

Joey rounds on her, scowling. "You're going to have to pay for that." Before Charlie could react, Joey was straddling her lap, her tickle torture tormenting Charlie unmercilessly.

"Stop...it...Joey," Charlie gasps between laughter.

"Say sorry."

"So...rr...y," she pleads.

Joey finally relents, grinning down at her, her hands on the pillow by Charlie's head. "You really have to do something about your cold hands in the morning, Charlie."

"I was about to warm them up."

"It didn't feel like it."

Charlie runs her hands along Joey's side, making her twitch against her touch. "You're nice and warm, perfect for warming the cold."

Closing her eyes at the feelings Charlie's hands were starting to evoke, Joey suggests a nice warm shower instead.

Despite the awkwardness of the baby bump, Charlie manages to sit up and keep Joey on her lap, her arms around her back. "Is that a solo shower or joint shower?" She asks, nuzzling at the base of Joey's throat.

"What do you think?"

"That we put the shower off for awhile."

"We don't have time."

"I'm the boss," she murmurs against Joey's body.

Joey chuckles, "Does the boss want to chuck a sickie?" Charlie pauses, frowning as she leans back to look at Joey. "Yeah, I didn't think so," Joey grins. "We'll be late if we don't get up and shower."

"It's your damn hormones Joey, making me want sex all the time."

"My hormones are making you want sex," Joey muses. "As they're my hormones, shouldn't I be the one who wants sex all the time."

"Well yeah, but they make you irresistible to me," she points out.

"Ah, so that's why it's my fault you're so randy all the time."

"I'm not randy all the time."

"You just said my hormones make you want sex all the time." Joey leans in, touching her nose to Charlie's. "So, do my hormones make you have any thoughts at work about doing it on your desk?"

"Joey!" she blushes furiously.

Joey stares at her, breaking into a grin, "Oh my god, you have thought about that."

"Stop it Joey."

"You've thought about us having sex on your desk," Joey teases.

"Have not," she grumbles.

"Want to try it one day?" she jokes.

Charlie snorts, "I can just see that, we're just about to climax when someone barges in, most likely a senior officer from Area Command."

"We could just say that you were reprimanding me."

"There'd be a rush of ill discipline if people thought that's how I reprimanded them."

"I know I'd be as naughty as much as I could," she says with a suggestive voice.

"I think it should be a cold shower now."

Joey climbs off her and the bed, padding softly toward the ensuite. "Are you just going to sit there all morning or join me."

Grinning, Charlie rushes after her. "And it's going to be a hot shower," Joey tells her.

"More than hot," Charlie says, closing the door behind them.

* * *

"Hey sis," Bec greets her sister with a peck on the cheek. "I'm just about to head home, but I thought we needed to talk."

"Sounds serious."

"It is." Bec sits by her sister's bed, giving her a reproachful look.

"Don't look at me like that."

"You're being an idiot Ash."

"Gee, why don't you tell me what you really think."

"I ran into Gia earlier, she seemed upset."

"It's hard for both of us having me stuck in here."

"Really, because I was thinking that it had more to do with you being a stubborn fool and not talking to her."

"Don't start Bec."

"I've noticed the tension between you two since I interrupted yesterday. Ash, I know you're unsure about telling her, but you can't let it come between you and Gia."

"I'm not."

"Not intentionally, but she knows something is wrong and your silence is upsetting her." Ash looks away. "Tell her Ash, before it's too late."

"It's not just her Bec, it's everyone who will know."

"You don't have to tell everyone, just those who it will effect."

"I don't want that man to know I'm his daughter."

"Why?"

Ash stares at her sister. "Because his name isn't Aleksandr Ivanov anymore," Ash pauses. "It's Nickolas Gabriel."

"That name is familiar. Oh, I've seen his name in the paper occasionally, mostly in the financial and society pages. If I remember rightly, he had a daughter, Sasha I think her name was, whose husband was killed in a car accident or something."

"What the papers didn't say, was that Sasha was kidnapped."

"What!" Bec barks out in surprise. "The papers said that she moved back to Russia."

"Bec, she didn't go back to Russia, she came back here."

"Back here, I thought you said she was kidnapped?" Her sister looks at her in confusion.

"She was kidnapped; from Summer Bay. Bec, Sasha's full name was Aleksandra Pavlova, otherwise known as Joey Collins." Bec stares at her in shock as Ash continues. "Joey was in hospital recovering from a blood clot, she had no memory of who she was when her father kidnapped her and had this Ivan guy pose as her husband."

"Oh god," feeling sickened. "The baby is his."

"Yeah, that's right, the bastard pretending to be her husband raped her. Thanks to dear old dad who let it happen."

"I'm so sorry Ash."

"Joey was the victim, not me."

Bec grips her hand, squeezing gently, "I really had no idea who he was Ash."

"I only know what was in Joey's files and what I've been told since I've been here because Gabriel kept it from the papers that Sasha and Joey were the same person, but people here know some of it, so I'm surprised Fiona and Stacey didn't fill you in on all the juicy details of how Joey left her wonderful husband for her lesbian lover."

"They can't get past the 'they're disgusting perverts, unfit parents' stage when they talk about Joey and Charlie." Her eyes widen suddenly. "Oh my god, that means that Joey is your sister!"

"One good thing to come from this, but having that guy for a father is a major drawback. Even Joey's cut ties with him."

"Joey seems like a lovely woman."

"She is."

"Then tell her and those close to the both of you and Ash, your father doesn't have to know."

Ash snorts, "This is a small town Bec, it will get out and back to him."

"Then you'll deal with him."

"I don't want to deal with him, I don't want anything to do with him."

"Talk to Joey, Ash," she urges her again. "She can help you with this. You need to sort this out."

"What if he wants to meet me?"

"Then meet him and if you still feel the same way, tell him that you don't want anything to do with him."

"Who am I kidding, he's the one who probably won't want anything to do with me," she says in a soft voice.

"Is that what this is about, you're worried he won't like you?"

"I know you said that mum wasn't really disappointed in me, but I've spent years believing it and let's face it, I'm not that much of a daughter."

"Don't you dare put yourself down," her sister says angrily.

"I'm an alcoholic, likely to be ex-cop, lesbian."

"If he judges you by that alone, then he isn't worth it. Ash, I regret more than anything that you were made to feel like you were in some way a disappointment to us."

"It hurt Bec and I hate feeling like this, but I can't help it."

Bec moves to sit on the edge of the bed. "It's ok sweetie, I know we're all to blame for allowing it to get this far."

"You were ok."

"I could have done more. Maybe you should talk to someone about all this, help you move through it."

"What, a shrink?"

"It doesn't have to be a shrink. How much have you told Gia?"

"Even when we were together the first time, she always suspected there was more than I was telling her about my family and she's been finding out first hand since Stacey arrived."

"Gia obviously sees something special in you Ash, just like I do. You are a strong person Ash, to have survived growing up in our family, to clean yourself up and stay sober and to not give up until you got the person you loved most back. And she loves you Ash and wants to be with you, so don't fuck this up."

Ash stares at her sister in shock, unable to believe she had sworn.

"What, did I surprise you?" she asks, breaking out into a grin. "And as for your father having a problem with you being a lesbian, in case my eyes have been deceiving me, but isn't your sister a lesbian?"

"Sister," Ash says, trying out the word.

"By blood."

"You're my sister Bec and we are related by blood."

"I know but from what I've seen of Joey and her family, you're going to be lucky to be a part of that."

"I'm not a part of it."

Bec sighs in frustration. "Of course you are. You're with Gia and she's a part of that family which makes you a part of it and even more now." She squeezes her hand again. "They've already offered their friendship and support to help you and I have no doubt that you'll be welcomed into the family with open arms."

Ash nods slowly. "You're probably right, I'm just worried about how this will affect my relationship with Gia."

"Why should it affect that?"

"Because my father was sleeping with her sister and is associated with the man who is now a suspect in her murder and possibly the father of her unborn child."

"I don't understand how that will change things Ash. Joey's in the same situation you are, yet she's still best friends with Gia."

"They're like sisters."

"Ash, it sounds like your making up every excuse you can to avoid dealing with this."

Ash looks away. "I have enough to deal with already."

"You have people here to help you deal with all of this, so don't let your stubbornness push them away or you will regret it, especially if you lose Gia again."

"I won't lose her again."

"She may love you like crazy, but don't rely on that keeping her here if you continue to keep things from her."

"I'm scared."

"Don't judge every family on ours Ash. I don't know Joey and Charlie all that well or their daughter but it seems to me that they're a very loving and supportive family, something our family never really was and I really think that you have no reason to worry about being rejected by them."

"I know you're right, I do."

"Then talk to them." Ash nods. Bec stands up, "I need to be heading home so I don't want to have to come back here and have this talk again."

"I promise Bec, I'll talk to Gia."

"See that you do because she is the best thing that has happened to you Ash."

Ash grins, "Yeah, she is."

* * *

"Gia, what's up?" Joey asks as Watson gets back into the car.

"Nothing."

"You just chewed out Alf for jaywalking."

"It was dangerous."

"And he won't be doing it again, not after that very graphic description you gave him of road trauma." Joey grins, "I doubt he will even want to cross the road at all with the image you gave him."

"Lunch is over Joey, let's head back to the station," Watson says, not in the mood for any humour.

"Tell me what's wrong first."

Watson glares at her, sighing when she realises Joey wouldn't budge. "It's Ash. She won't talk to me."

Joey frowns, "I thought things were great between you?"

"So did I," she mutters, staring out the window. "I don't expect her to tell me everything but something is really bothering her and it's starting to come between us."

"She's just had surgery and it can't be easy on her being stuck in hospital."

"It's nothing to do with the surgery, she's been distant since Bec left the last time and when I asked her, she just said that she'd found out something. She just won't talk to me, Joey."

"Have you talked to Bec since she's been back?"

"I saw her as I was leaving Ash earlier. She just told me to talk to Ash."

"Ash obviously needs time to sort through whatever she found out."

"I love her Joey, I want to help her."

"Sometimes when you find things out, it's not always easy to tell someone else. When Ana told me that she was my mother, I got totally hammered and couldn't tell Charlie until I worked it out for myself."

"Maybe you're right. I just hate seeing her struggling with this."

"Just be there for her and when she's ready, she'll talk to you."

"And if she doesn't?" she asks softly.

"Then I'll go in there and have a little chat with her."

"If it comes to that, just don't hurt her too bad, I kind of love her and all."

"Just enough to make her see sense." Joey grins, "And I had already warned her about hurting you, so I feel I would be justified."

Watson chuckles, some of her tension easing. "Gia, when you see her later, just let her know you're there for her."

"I've pulled a double shift, so I'm not going to be able to see her until tomorrow."

"You get breaks."

"Only short breaks. No, I think I'll give her some space and even though your advice is good, I don't think it's a good idea to see her while I'm on duty just at the moment."

"You may have a point there."

"I'll apologise to Alf later, now Constable, this time, we're going back to the station."

"Yes, Senior!"

"Smartarse," she mutters under her breath as Joey starts the car.

* * *

Joey yawns as she trudges into the nightclub after Charlie. "You should have stayed in bed Joey."

"And miss all this." She stops short the moment she sees the destruction. "God, what a mess," she exclaims; broken tables and chairs strewn everywhere, broken glasses and bottles littering the floor.

"Sorry to wake you guys and drag you here," Watson says, walking over to them.

"Where are they?"

Watson points. Joey tries not to laugh at the expression on Colleen's face as Kylie was taking down her statement.

"Um Joey, we have a bit of, um ah, a situation," Kylie says, struggling to keep a straight face. "Oh?"

"Yes, these women claim to know you."

Joey looks at the four women in question, shaking her head, "Nah, I've never seen them in my life. Have you Charlie?"

"Can't say that I have."

"Joey, this isn't funny," Ana glares at her daughter.

Joey grins, "Sorry Ana, but getting dragged out of bed because my mum was in trouble at a nightclub is kind of funny."

"Joey, you're not too old to spank."

"I'm sure Charlie will be pleased to hear that," Watson says, before she realised she'd said it out loud. "Oh god," she covers her face, blushing in embarrassment.

"Sorry Gia, I can neither confirm nor deny if Charlie would be pleased by that."

"Joey!" Charlie blurts out, feeling her own cheeks redden.

Joey grins at her, before turning her attention back to the other women. "What have they done?"

"Started a brawl," Kylie informs them.

"We really can't let you out without getting into trouble, can we?"

"It wasn't our fault," Gina grumbles, Irene nodding in agreement.

"You start a brawl and it's not your fault?"

Gina, Irene and Colleen all glance at Ana who was sitting there with a look of innocence. At that moment, Ana reminded Charlie very much of Joey. "Ana, you have something to say," she asks.

"It wasn't my fault!" Joey crosses her arms, glaring at her mother. "Don't look at me like that young lady."

"Then perhaps you could tell me what the hell happened?"

"A woman was hitting on Ana," Gina says.

"A woman?" Joey says in surprise.

Ana grins sheepishly, "We actually didn't know it was a gay bar until we walked in."

"It's not," Kylie says. She shrugs when everyone looks at her. "Every second and fourth Friday of the month, they have a gay night but it's open for everyone, it's just that if you come with a same-sex partner, you get half price drinks until midnight."

"Wish I'd known that before, we could have saved a fortune if we'd pretended to pair up," Gina mutters.

Joey turns back to her mother, "A woman was hitting on you?"

"We kind of bumped into each other when we were on the dance floor and before I knew it, she was asking me to dance."

"Then her girlfriend showed up and got all jealous," says Irene.

"And then her husband turned up," Gina adds.

"Wait, wait, whose husband?"

"The husband of the woman chatting Ana up."

"Let me get this straight. A married woman was cracking onto my mum when her husband and her girlfriend showed up." They all nod. Joey rubs her temples, asking what happened next.

"Well hubby didn't know his wife had a girlfriend," Irene continues, "Who actually turned out to be his sister."

Charlie puts her arm around Joey's waist, whispering, "I told you, you should have stayed in bed."

"Next time I'll listen," she murmurs back.

Ana picks up the story, "The girlfriend accused me of trying to steal her woman, the husband got upset and then someone shoved someone and," she waves her hand around the room. "It kind of got out of hand."

"It was absolute chaos," Colleen says, "I was nearly hit by some woman."

"Colleen, that wasn't a woman."

Colleen looks at Irene in confusion. "Of course it was a woman, she was in a dress."

"That was the postie in a dress."

"Irene, my postie is a young man."

"And so was that woman."

Charlie covers her mouth to hide her grin.

"Anyway, the four of us ended up under the nearest table," Ana finishes.

Joey's lips twitch at the image of them all under a table.

"All the witnesses say pretty much the same thing," Kylie confirms. "The family trio have been arrested, along with a few others who got involved."

"So if they're not being charged, why are we here?"

Irene raises her hand a little, "That would be because I lost the car keys and we all came in my car."

"You got me out of my nice warm bed because you need a lift?"

"All the taxis are busy," says Ana.

"And Kylie and I are going to be tied up here for awhile," Watson points out. "Otherwise we would have driven them home."

Joey sighs, "We're not all going to fit in the car."

"I'm going to stay here Joey," Charlie says, handing her the car keys. "You can take them home."

"You sure?"  
"I'm already here and considering the state of this place, it's probably best if the most senior officer is here, uniform or not."

"Ok." She brushes her lips over Charlie's before stepping over to the others. "Come on girls, let's get you home before your parents start to worry."

"I'm going to have to have a word to my daughter about respecting her elders," Ana mutters as they follow Joey out.


	126. Chapter 126

"Are you here to start a fight," Joey asks when she opens the front door early the next morning.

"You're never going to let me forget this, are you," Ana mutters as she follows her daughter into the house.

"Look at it from my position." Joey sits at the table with a big grin. "I get dragged out of bed because my mummy's been a bad girl."

"Who's been a bad girl?" Ruby asks as she joins them in the kitchen.

"My mum."

"Is this something to do with why you and mum went rushing out of here last night?"

Joey nods. "Seems that my mum started a barroom brawl."

"What!" Ruby yells, her eyes wide with shock while Ana glares at her daughter.

"Don't believe her Ruby. What my daughter has left out..."

Ruby listens with rapt attention as Ana tells her what happened the previous night, giggling at Ana's exasperated expression whenever Joey added her own comments.

"Was she pretty?" Ruby asks once Ana had finished.

"She was rather attractive but she certainly wasn't my type."

"What type do you have?"

"Male."

"Oh, right," she grins sheepishly, shrugging when Ana looks at her. "Hey, I never expected my mum to go gay, so who knows these days."

Ana chuckles at her explanation. "I assure you Ruby, I am very much heterosexual."

"So was mum, yet the moment Jo walked into her life, well, suddenly she wasn't so hetero anymore."

"She does have a point," Joey concedes. "Though I'm the only woman Charlie's ever been attracted to, that doesn't mean that there's not a woman out there for you."

Ana looks at them with a thoughtful expression, before shaking her head. "No, sorry, I have no gay inclinations at all."

"Don't limit yourself Ana."

Ana glares at her daughter, then at Ruby. "Am I being played?"

Ruby shrugs, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Me neither."

"I'm starting to see how Charlie must feel around the two of you," Ana mutters. "And you young lady," she points at her daughter, "Need to learn about respecting your elders."

"I respect my elders but you're my mum so that doesn't count," she says with a cheeky grin.

"Speaking of mums, mine's usually attached at the hip to you in the mornings, so where is she?"

"She didn't get home until really late, so I'm letting her sleep in after cleaning up my mum's mess."

Ana shakes her head in amusement as the banter between Joey and Ruby continues all the way through breakfast.

* * *

Ash glances at the clock again, worried as it nears noon and there was still no sign of her girlfriend.

"Are you worried I wasn't going to turn up," Watson asks from the doorway. Ash shrugs. "I know things have been a little tense between us Ash but there's no way that I'm going to abandon you." She walks over to the bed, kissing her lips gently. "I'm a little hurt that you won't talk to me, but I love you Ash and I'm not going anywhere."

"I guess I'm just a little unsure of things at the moment and when you hadn't turned up," she shrugs.

"I had a double shift and ended up sleeping in." She takes Ash's hand in her own. "Ash, if you're not ready to talk, then that's ok, I just want you to know that I'm here for you when you are ready."

"You had to say that now, didn't you," she mutters.

"Ash?"

She sighs heavily, squeezing Watson's hand. "Before she died, my mum confided in Bec a big, dark family secret." She looks away.

"If you're not ready Ash, I'll understand."

"I need to get this out." Watson nods in encouragement. "I found out that the man I thought was my father, wasn't my father."

"Whoa," she says in shock, "I guess now I know why you had a lot to work out."

"It gets better, Gia." She takes a deep breath, gazing into her girlfriend's eyes. "My father is Nickolas Gabriel."

Watson stares blankly for a moment, before disbelief crosses her face. "As in Joey's dad?"

"The one and the only." She tries to smile, "You're dating your best friend's sister."

"Jesus," she sits back in the seat, trying to take it in.

"That was about my reaction. All this time I thought the man who was my father was killed before I was even born." She sighs, "At least it explains why his family never wanted anything to do with me after he died."

"Is there any chance that your mum, I mean, your adoptive mother, was wrong?"

She shakes her head. "My real mum told her but then made her promise to never say his name again. I don't know any of the details or why my adoptive mum decided to tell Bec, but I kind of wish she'd taken it to her grave."

"I get why you wouldn't want him as a father, but if she had kept quiet, then you wouldn't know that you had a sister."

"How do you think she'll react to finding out we're sisters?"

"I think after she gets over the shock, she'll be extremely happy."

Ash nods, a contemplative look on her face. "What about us, Gia, does this change anything?" Watson stares at her in confusion. "Being related to that man?"

"Ash, you can't be blamed for having him as a father and other than when Cat was stirring up trouble, it's never been a problem between me and Joey." She frowns, "Of course, this does change things with Joey; I'm now the one dating her sister."

Ash smirks, "Are you worried now that the tables will be turned and she'll be threatening you not to hurt me?"

"She can be rather protective."

"I've noticed."

"Is this part of why you've been keeping this to yourself, because you weren't sure how Joey and I would react?"

She nods softly.

"It doesn't change how I feel about you Ash and as I said before, Joey will be extremely happy to get a sister."

"The Kelly's were my family by blood, yet half of them never really accepted me, at least not once I came out."

"Ash, I know you've never really told me all the things that happened to you, but even when we were first together, I always suspected your family life was harder than you ever made out and not just because you had told me you were an alcoholic as a teen."

"When I told you that, I was worried you'd run a mile."

"Ash, we were just friends when you first told me that."

"Yeah, but I still wanted you even then and with my reputation as a player, it was another thing to hold against me."

"I have never held that against you."

"But you held my reputation as a player against me."  
"Could you blame me?"

She smiles wryly. "No, and I didn't help myself by coming onto you within a couple of minutes of meeting you."

Watson chuckles, "I was flattered, even though you weren't serious."

"Oh, I would have taken you out on a date and probably tried to get you into bed if you had accepted, but I'm glad you knocked me back then and even the second time. You made me realise I needed to clean up my act and start taking things seriously."

"I never asked you to change."

"I wanted to and it was time for it, just like it's time I told you what it was like growing up with the Kelly's."

When Ash finishes telling Watson about her childhood, she raises her eyes to Watson's, wondering what she would see reflected back. She's relieved when she finds only love there. "Well, now you kn," Watson silences her with her lips. "What was that for?"

"For being the most amazing person I've ever met."

"Huh?"

Watson chuckles at her confusion. "You and Joey are remarkably alike. Neither of you have had an easy life, but you have both become strong, wonderful women and I love the both of you."

"You love me more though, right?"

"Of course I do, though in a very different way."

"I should bloody well hope so. You really think I'm strong?"

"Despite all the shit you've been through, you've remained sober, even after our breakup and all the problems you still had with your family in the years we were apart, you stayed sober. Ash, you could so very easily have slipped back into drinking your problems away, but you didn't; that takes strength."

"I wasn't strong enough to talk to you about this."

"You had a lot to sort though."

"I could have lost you."

"Joey had threatened to knock some sense into you if it ever got that far."

"God, I was just thinking; can you imagine the mess this could have become if I had arrested Joey and then found out she was my sister."

"It would have been an absolute nightmare so let's not even think about that," Watson shudders at the thought.

"So you really think she'll be ok with me?"

"In case you haven't noticed, family is very important to Joey and you're family now. Plus, Joey already likes you so you really have nothing to worry about."

"I know you're right and I know Bec was right and I really hate being unsure like this."

"Do you want me to call Joey, ask her to come here so that you can get this over with and know that everything will be ok?"

Ash thinks for moment. "It can wait for a few hours."

"Ash."

"It's ok Gia, I'll talk to Joey today, but right now, my ribs are feeling a whole lot better," Ash says suddenly.

"Huh?"

"It means lock the door, get the hell up here and show me how much you love me."

"Ash!"

"I'm serious Gia. I've been through a lot lately, with the accident and now finding out I wasn't who I thought I was, so I think I deserve some extra attention from my very wonderful and loving girlfriend to make me feel better."

Watson considers her request for all of two seconds, before quickly locking the door and climbing up beside Ash. Lying on her side next to her, she rests her hand gently on Ash's stomach. "Even if your ribs are better, we can't really do much Ash, you're really not supposed to move so much, especially with your hip and leg."

"It didn't stop you before. Gia, it was only a small hairline fracture to my hip that didn't even need surgery. It's my damn leg that is the problem."

"Which you just had surgery on two days ago."

"Please Gia, just some serious making out, that's all I'm asking for," she says with a look of appeal.

"And what if we can't stop at just making out?" Watson asks, her lips now centimetres from Ash's.

"We go with the flow."

"Just so you know," she says, kissing her, "We're not having sex in this bed."

"We'll see," Ash kisses her back.

"No we won't. I'm serious Ash, our first time back together isn't going to be a quickie in a hospital bed."

"Who said anything about it being a quickie, now shut up and kiss me again."

"And if I don't, what exactly do you expect to do to me?" Ash frowns. "That's what I thought Ash."

"Ok, so I'm not up to anything more than some serious making out but just you wait, when I'm out of here, I'm going to make up all those years we were apart."

Watson grins, "Promises, promises."

"Oh, it is a promise, now can we stop with the talking."

This time Watson accedes, smiling against Ash's lips when she feels Ash's hand find its way past her buttons and inside her shirt. "You're hopeless Ash," she murmurs against her lips.

Ash smiles back, "You said no sex, you didn't say anything about this."

Chuckling, Watson relaxes into Ash's touch, going with the flow.

* * *

"What's with the Cheshire Cat grin?" Joey asks when she walks into Ash's room a few hours later.

"I got lucky," Ash says happily.

"Ash, we did not have sex!" Watson cries out in outrage.

Ash looks shocked at the suggestion, "I didn't say we did."

"You said you got lucky."

"That could mean anything Gia," she says with a smirk.

Watson narrows her eyes at her. "If you weren't already lying in a hospital bed, I'd."

"You'd what, make out big time with me again," she says cheekily.

"Would you two like to be alone," Joey asks in amusement.

"I was just leaving." Watson leans over, whispering. "Tell her everything Ash, it'll be ok." Ash nods, seeking comfort and reassurance in their kiss. "I love you Ash."

"Gia," she whispers frantically when Watson starts to step back.

"Ash, it will be ok," she says softly. "I'll be right outside if you need me." She kisses her on the forehead, squeezing her hand. "Trust me on this, Ash."

Joey frowns, sensing something was going on. "Are you sure you don't want me to go?"

"No, stay," Ash says in a quiet voice, making Joey frown even harder.

"What's going on?"

Watson stops by her side, resting her hand on her arm. "Ash has something to say, but it's not easy for her, just give her time."

"Ok," Joey says, continuing to frown in trepidation.

Watson chuckles, "Relax Joey, it's not bad news." She grins, "In fact, I think you might be very surprised and happy about it."

Joey watches Watson close the door behind her exit, before turning back to Ash. Walking closer, she stands there, hands deep in her pockets as she looks down at Ash. "When Gia called, it sounded urgent and now I have to admit, I'm more than curious and quite nervous."

Ash looks anxiously at the woman she now knew was her sister, her fear of rejection and doubts still there, despite the reassurances of her girlfriend. "You're not the only one who's nervous," she mutters.

Joey drags one of the seats over to her bedside. "I take it that you've been talking to Gia about whatever has been bothering you."

"Yeah, so there's no need to beat it out of me," she jokes weakly. Ash jumps when Joey puts her hand on her arm. "Sorry," she says when Joey looks at her with a mixture of concern and confusion. "This really isn't easy."

"There's nothing wrong with you or Gia is there?"

"No, of course not," she winces when it comes out too snappishly. "God I'm sorry, this is so much harder than I ever thought."

"Maybe it would be better if you waited until you were ready or if Gia was in here."

Ash gazes into her eyes, still seeing only concern and confusion there. "Joey, what I have to say is going to affect not just my life, but yours as well."

Joey leans forward, part in fear and part in anticipation. "How will it affect my life?"

"Joey, I don't really know how to say this."

"Then please, just say it, because you're starting to scare me."

Ash takes a deep breath, "You know I'm adopted, right?"

"By your mother's sister," Joey says, starting to wonder why Ash was telling her this.

Ash nods. "I was told that my father was a cop who had been killed in the line of duty before I was even born."

"And he wasn't?" Joey takes a guess.

"No, he did die. I don't know any of the how or why, but my mum told Bec just before she died that he wasn't actually my father."

"Did she say who your real father was?"

She nods, her nervous gaze meeting Joey's. "It's Nickolas Gabriel." She watches as a range of emotions rolls over Joey's face, from confusion, to shock and disbelief. "I really never knew until a few days ago, Joey."

Joey stares at her wordlessly, still feeling dazed by the revelation.

"Joey, I never knew that we shared a father."

"Shared a father," Joey mumbles.

For some reason, Ash finds herself chuckling at Joey's confusion. "I thought I was bad when I found out. Joey?" Joey shakes her head, trying to clear the confusion. "Joey, we're sisters," Ash finally points out, anxiously awaiting Joey's reaction.

"Sisters?" Joey's confused mind still struggling to make sense of it all. "Sisters," she says again, her eyes widening in surprise as it all finally sinks in. "I have a sister!"

"Yeah," Ash smiles in relief at the look of bewildered joy that suddenly crosses Joey's face.

"We're sisters," Joey says, her face alight.

"Yes, Joey, we're sisters." Ash had barely gotten the words out when she had Joey in her arms. "Ah Joey, I'm glad you're happy, but I'd like to breath."

"Shit, sorry," she jumps back. "It's just that," she shrugs, her emotions all over the place.

"It's a big shock and it's kind of weird, isn't it?" Ash says.

"You could say that."

"Are you really ok with this?"

"It is a very big shock," she grins, "But a good one." She takes Ash's hand. "I already considered you a friend Ash, finding out that you're my sister is kind of a bonus."

All of Ash's reservations about rejection are lifted at the ready acceptance she sees on her sister's face.

Joey smiles as she realises how worried Ash had been about her reaction. "Ash, for a long time it was just me and my brother, now I have Charlie, a daughter, another on the way, a mother I never knew I had and a best friend I regard as a sister." She squeezes Ash's hand. "And now my family includes a sister I never knew I had."

"Thanks Joey," Ash says, feeling tears in her eyes.

"Hey, I hope those aren't tears of annoyance at having yet another sister," she jokes.

Ash chuckles. "I did tell you once that sisters were overrated, but aside from two, I think I've actually done pretty well." She squeezes Joey's hand back, "I am very glad that I like you though," she grins, "I don't think I could stand another annoying sister."

"Well, I only have a brother to compare you to."

"Whoa," Ash interrupts, "Don't go comparing me to some bloke."

"Aside from that one period where he was an absolute jerk, Brett's actually a really great guy."

"Yeah, Gia said something about that and that they'd become pretty good friends."

"I just realised, my best friend is now dating my sister and now I'm not sure whose side I'm supposed to take when you're acting like a jerk."

"Me! Why do you assume I will be the one acting like a jerk?"

Joey grins, "Call it a gut instinct."

"No offense Joey, but your gut instinct is a little suss with the baby in there influencing you."

Joey rubs her belly affectionately, "Don't listen to your Aunty Ash little one."

"Aunty? Oh right," she smiles wryly.

"You're an aunt, twice over."

"Twice?"

"You're forgetting Ruby."

"God, I'll have nieces and nephews coming out everywhere."

"How many do you have?"

"John has one, Bec and Olivia have a couple each and Stacey has four."

"What, Stacey didn't eat them at the birth?"

Ash laughs, "No, they're just scared into silence which makes it rather disconcerting when you sit there with four kids just staring at you."

Joey shudders at the thought. "I'm surprised that someone who spends so much time criticising others about their parenting would spend so much time away from them."

"They have a nanny."

Joey snorts, "Figures. If you have so much experience being an aunt, maybe you could give Gia some tips, she's going to be the godmother and all."

"Joey, I give them presents and I muck around with them, that's about my level of expertise."

"I see that some lessons are going to be needed then."

Ash grows serious. "I'm glad you're ok with this Joey, but what about him?"

Joey sighs exaggeratedly. "Well, we can't win 'em all."

"No offense Joey, but I wish he wasn't my father."

"It's ok, I completely understand. It's not easy having someone like him as a father, especially being a cop."

"Do you think the rumours about him are true?"

"It wouldn't surprise me."

"What would you do if you found proof against him?"

"My family is the most important thing in my life and I would never do anything to jeopardise that."

"You'd turn him in?"

"Charlie and I are cops, if it ever got out I had proof and did nothing, then Charlie's reputation would be as damaged as mine. I may love my father, but I don't feel that I owe him any loyalty and I could never risk losing Charlie and our family."

"I still can't believe I'm his daughter." She looks at Joey, "I know what he did to you Joey, the pain he caused you, your family. Jesus, he walked out on a woman he was supposed to love, taking you with him and then abandoning you and let's not get started on the rest."

"My father has a skewed view of right and wrong. He probably thought he was doing the right thing when he broke my mother's heart by taking me and he didn't even consider the pain and hurt he caused those who loved me when he took me the second time, nor the pain of what he allowed Ivan to do to me."

"Have you ever forgiven him?"

"I needed to move forward, so I confronted him about the pain he had caused, not just to me, but to everyone I loved and it did make me feel a lot better." She shrugs. "But every time I felt that I could completely forgive him, he just disappointed me again. I cut ties with him because I just could not trust him and I didn't want to risk having myself or my family being hurt by him again. It was a hard decision to make, but I don't regret it and it's actually been a relief."

"Do you think there's a chance that he knew about me?"

"I'd have thought he would have contacted you by now, if he had."

"What will he do when he finds out then?"

"I wish I could tell you, but I really don't know. I grew to love him because I had no idea who I was or that it was all lies, but Ash, just because he's your father, it doesn't mean you have to feel any obligation to him."

"How would you feel if I did want to get to know him?"

"Ash, if you want to get to know him, I won't stand in your way or hold it against you. I just ask that you be careful."

Ash studies her sister for a moment. "I really don't care if I never meet the man, Joey." Joey frowns, making Ash smile. "Sorry Joey, I needed to know that whatever I decided to do, it wouldn't come between us." She shrugs, "Call it learning from past experiences."

"I meant what I said Ash and whatever you decide to do, it won't come between us."

Ash shakes her head in bemusement. "I do not understand how Stacey could ever think you were a bad parent, when after everything life has thrown at you, you are still such a caring and accepting person. Any kid would be lucky to have you as a mum."

Joey blushes at the praise.

"Joey, what are we going to do about him though?"

"You could tell him yourself or we keep this between us for the moment."

Ash sighs, "You have to tell your family and as much as I'm dreading the response, the rest of my family deserves to know, which means it's only a matter of time before it's out."

"Do you want me to tell him for you?"

"Would you?"

"If that's what you want."

Ash shakes her head, "No, that wouldn't be fair on you, especially as you've already cut ties with him."

"I'm not silly enough to believe he'll stay out of my life forever, especially once his first grandchild is born, but that doesn't mean I have to accept him back into my life."

Ash sighs, "Ok, I think we should tell our families and if he finds out, he can make the first move."

"Just remember that you're not alone in this Ash."

Ash smiles at her in appreciation. "And here I was worrying about how you would react to finding out you have me for a sister."

"Did you think I'd reject you because you're a Carlton supporter?"

Ash laughs. "God, I can't believe I'm sisters with a feral."

"Hey, just because you're my sister, doesn't mean you can insult me like that."

"Oh please, you deserve it for supporting that dreadful team."

"Nothing wrong with being a Pies supporter."

"Only a Pies supporter would say that."

Joey grins, "You know, despite hating each other's footy team, we actually have quite a few things in common."

"Well, we are both cops, I suppose."

"We're both lesbians," Joey adds.

"Does he have a problem with you being gay?"

"We never really talked about it but he seemed to accept Charlie was the best person for me."

Ash nods, before adding, "We were both adopted."

"Yeah, but mine was illegal," Joey points out. "We both kept news about our parentage a secret from others when we found out, except that I got drunk."

"Good thing we didn't have the getting drunk part in common."

"We both know what it's like to be hit by a car." Ash looks at her blankly. "I was run over by an ex-lover who had just finished burying Charlie's ex-boyfriend after she'd murdered him," Joey says lightly.

"That's right, I read about that in your file. Well, I was run over by my psycho sister who was trying to kill my girlfriend."

"I wasn't hurt all that bad like you, except it did kind of contribute to my blood clot later on."

"I get migraines which are a pain in the arse. Joey, how is your health," she asks in concern. "It's just that when I first came here, you had only just been cleared for duty."

"I'm fine Ash. I'll probably need half yearly scans to make sure the clot doesn't return, but other than my blood pressure going up and down, I'm perfectly fine."

"Then no offense but I'm hoping to not have that much in common with you that I end up with a blood clot from my head injury."

"Oh, I think you'll be fine, your head is so much harder than mine," she jokes. "Now, where were we," she muses. "Oh, we both fell in love with cops who are wonderful women."

"I agree with you on that one." They smile at each other as they realise how alike they were in some areas. "It's still going to take some getting used to this."

"I know," Joey agrees.

"And Stacey is going to be so pissed to find out that you're my sister."  
"Is she ever happy?"

Ash snorts. "Not unless everything goes her way and fits into her view of life."

"Ash, I don't want us being sisters to come between you and your family."

"It won't Joey. In case you haven't noticed, I'm already estranged from some of them."

Joey leans over, hugging her. "I really am happy to have you as a sister, Ash."

"If I had to have a new sister, I'm definitely glad it was you Joey," she hugs her back.

Joey sits back down. "I guess it's time to tell the others."

"I'm not sure how I'm going to break the news to my family when I'm not even speaking to them."

"Do you want me there with you, when you do?"

"I could do with the support, but I don't think it's wise. Actually, I don't think I'm up to a face-to-face confrontation with Stacey, so maybe a phone call will do, that way I can hang up when the screeching starts."

"Whatever happens Ash, we're sisters and you're a part of my family now."

"That really means a lot Joey," she says tearfully.

"We're both saps, it seems," wiping her own tears away, overwhelmed by all that had happened. "Maybe it's time we let Gia in so she can stop listening in at the door."

They both chuckle when they hear her groan. "Gia, you can come in," Ash calls out.

Looking a little sheepish at having been busted, Watson walks over to them, wrapping Joey up in a big hug. "Just remember that we were friends first when it comes to taking sides."

Joey laughs. "And just remember that if you hurt my sister, I hurt you," she whispers, keeping her arm around her friend's waist as they both look down at Ash who was sighing in annoyance.

"God, I am so jealous right now."

"Of what," Watson asks.

"Of not being able to stand up and have my arms around you."

"You'll be able to do that soon Ash."

"And so much more," Joey jokes, grinning when both women blush.

Watson smiles wryly, "I don't know why I never saw it before."

"What?"

"You and Ash may not look alike, but you're both the same cheeky, pain in the arses."

"Am not," they say at the same time. Joey and Ash stare at each other in surprise, breaking out into grins.

"God, look out Summer Bay," Watson mutters.


	127. Chapter 127

"Joey, what's gotten into you," Charlie asks, Joey's excitement reminding her of a little kid who had gotten the present she'd always wanted.

"There's someone I want you to meet."

Realising she was being dragged to Ash's room, she frowns. "I've already me Ash."

Pulling her into the room, Joey waves her arm, "I'd like you to meet my sister."

Charlie looks confused. "You don't have a sister."

"I do now," she says, grinning from ear to ear.

"Where is she?" Charlie looks around the room and can see no one else aside from Ash and Watson, her eyes widening when Ash raises her hand. "What!"

Joey beams happily, "Charlie, this is my sister, Ash."

"Huh?"

"That seems to be a common reaction Charlie," Ash tells her. "Though mine probably had a few more expletives."

"Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Charlie demands.

* * *

"Oh my god," Charlie murmurs once they'd filled her in, her head spinning at the news as her eyes continually glanced between Joey and Ash. "Is there a chance that there's been a mistake?"

"Ash and I have been talking, we're going to take a DNA test just to be sure, but there doesn't seem to be a reason why her mother would lie about something like this."

Charlie shakes her head, a wry smile on her face. "Our family seems to be growing every day."

Joey hugs her. "I'm happy Charlie."

"I know you are and I'm happy for you, I'm just worried about what this will mean," she looks over to Ash, "For the both of you."

"There's my, our father to consider and Ash's family but we can get through any hassles."

Seeing the excitement on both Joey's and Ash's face, Charlie sighs. "Yeah we can. Does your family know Ash?"

"Bec knows, as for the rest, I'm putting it off until tomorrow."

"Maybe we should have a squad car keep an eye on Stacey," she half jokes.

"Charlie, I know you're worried how this will impact on Joey and if we could keep it just between us, we would, but it's impossible to do that."

"I'm aware of that, I'd just rather not have your father turn up on our doorstep again."

"Believe me Charlie, I don't want anything to do with that man."

"Charlie, even if he turns up, I'm not going to let him back into our lives," Joey assures her turning her brown eyes on Charlie in full force.

"Oh, that is so not fair Joey," Charlie mutters, her heart melting as it always did when Joey looked at her like that.

"Let's just look at the positives Charlie, I have a sister and one we actually both like."

She drapes her arm over Joey's shoulders, kissing her temple. "That is a positive." She grins suddenly, "Though I could have done without another smart arse in the family."

"Hey!" Ash protests.

"We can't have everything our own way," Joey joins in.

"Gia, make them stop," she grumbles.

"Guys, stop."

Ash glares at her, "That's all you have to say in my defence, is 'guys, stop'?"

Watson shrugs, "What would you like me to do?"

Ash mutters under her breath.

"When are you going to be taking the DNA test?" Charlie asks Joey.

"Sid's arranging it for us in an hour and then it'll probably be a couple days before we get the results."

"I hope you get the result you want Joey."

"It's funny, but ever since Ash told me, I just have this feeling that she is my sister."

"Life really does keep throwing up surprises for us," Charlie muses.

"Would you prefer it boring?"

"Right now, yeah, I would." She sighs, "At least until the baby is born, because then our lives are going to be hectic."

"We have another pair of hands to help now," Joey says, looking directly at Ash. "Especially for babysitting."

"I told you Joey, I give presents and play with them, but I don't babysit."

"Well you're going to have to learn, because Gia's going to be babysitting."

"Since when?" Watson asks in surprise.

"I think it goes with being the godmother," Charlie points out, trying not to laugh at Watson's horrified expression.

"But, but, I don't do nappies," she manages to get out, much to the amusement of the others.

"Ash can help you," Joey sniggers at Ash's sudden look of horror.

"Joey, have you ever changed a nappy before?" Charlie asks gently. Joey frowns. "Yeah, just what I thought."

"Speaking of babies, have you guys picked out a name yet?" asks Ash, trying to stifle a yawn.

"We have some ideas, we haven't really settled on a name yet. I think it's time we left you to get some sleep."

"I'm fine," she says through another yawn.

"Which is why I can see your tonsils from here." Joey walks over to her sister, giving her a hug and kiss on her cheek. "Get some rest."

"What about the test?"

"You don't need to be awake for him to take a sample and I'll wait outside for Sid." Joey squeezes Ash's hand. "I really am happy to have you as a sister Ash."

"So am I Joey."

Ash scowls at Watson's smug look once Joey and Charlie had gone. "Yeah, yeah, you told me everything would be ok."

* * *

Ruby and Ana's faces mirrored everyone else's that day who had heard the news. "Wow, so I have an aunt now."

"We're having a DNA test done but we've already accepted that we're sisters."

"How many other brothers and sisters do you think you could have out there?"

"I'm hoping it's just the one."

"At least it's Ash," Ruby says with a sly smile, "Could you have imagined if it had been Stacey who was your sister."

They all stare at Ruby. "Please Ruby, don't even suggest that," Joey says, horrified by the thought. "Ana, how do you feel about this?"

"I'm well aware that I wasn't the first woman your father had been with Joey."

"Do you think he would have contacted her by now if he'd known about her?"

Ana thinks about it for a moment. "Thinking of his excitement when you were born, he didn't act like a man who had been through it before." She sighs, "I really never knew him though, but I think if he had known he had another child out there, then yes, he would have contacted her by now."

"I just hope he doesn't pressure Ash when he finds out."

Ana chuckles, "I'd like to see him get past Gia to be able to do that."

Joey grins, "You have a point. There's no way Gia will let anyone hurt Ash."

"Hey, I was just thinking Jo," Ruby says. "When it's legal for you all to marry, that would make Gia your sister-in-law and then she really would be family."

Joey looks at Ruby for moment. "Assuming we all get married."

"Oh please, you already told me you'd marry mum in a flash."

"If I recall, it was in a heartbeat."

"And I'd marry you in a second," Charlie says, kissing Joey on the lips.

"Oh god, here we go," Ruby says with a long-suffering sigh.

* * *

The next day, Stacey throws her phone against the wall, watching it shatter. "This is some sick joke."

"What is Stacey?"

"Ashley is that woman's sister."

Ned frowns, "What do you mean?"

"That slut Aunt Jackie got knocked up by Nickolas Gabriel and lied to us all about who Ashley's father was."

"Aunt Jackie wasn't a slut," he says, before the rest of what she'd said sunk in. "Nickolas Gabriel?"

"Yes John, your precious little girlfriend is the half-sister of our sister."

"She's not my girlfriend."

"I know how you feel about her John."

"I don't feel anything for her, not anymore."

Stacey dismisses his denials for the moment. "We can't let her get away with this."

"If they're sisters, there's not a whole lot we can do Stacey." He sighs wearily, "Can't you just let this go?"

"Maybe it's time everyone knew the truth."

"What are you talking about now?"

"Gabriel has done a very good job at keeping his name out of the papers in all this."

"That's because he was never formally interviewed and he and Joey have been cleared Stacey, there's no story and before you say anything, there's nothing but rumours about Gabriel. Unless you can back up anything you give the press, they won't print it and if they did and they had Gabriel after them, do you really think they'd keep the source quiet. He'd be after you in a flash."

"I'm not scared of him."

"Then you're an idiot."

"Damn it, we have to do something." She starts pacing, "We need to get Fiona off and keep that woman away from Ashley."

"Even if you somehow managed to discredit Charlie, Joey and Watson, there's other witnesses and the evidence is more than enough to convict Fiona. She's safe where she is and when it all dies down, we get her out of the country."

"We will never see her again."

"We can visit her and a tropical beach is much more appealing than a jail cell. Stacey, Fiona went too far this time."

"Maybe you're right about Fiona," she reluctantly concedes. "But we need to save Ashley. Those women are a disease."

"So now you're back on Watson?"

"They're a disease John and they're destroying our family by having their disgusting claws on our sister."

"Ash is in love with Watson, nothing is going to change that, nor Joey being her sister."

"If it hadn't been for that damn Power of Attorney, Ashley would have been in the right hospital and being cured."

"It's not a disease."

"It is."

"Do what you want Stacey, but I've had enough."

"Don't you walk away from me John!"

"Stacey, just listen to yourself," he says, continuing to walk away from her.

"Coward," she mutters. "There must be a way to get Ashley back with our family," she talks to herself.

* * *

"Well, that went well," Ash jokes, handing Joey back her mobile and making a show of cleaning out her ear.

"She really does have a voice that carries," Joey chuckles. "She's going to be trouble, isn't she Ash?"

"Stacey is always trouble. Joey, she was never going to be happy finding out about us, just like she's never going to accept me being gay," she takes Watson's hand, "Or me being with Gia."

"Right now, I'm too happy to care what she does," Joey says.

"Just wait Joey, you might change your mind when Ash starts to wear on you after awhile."

"I don't wear," she sulks.

Watson chuckles, leaning in to kiss her pout away.

"I think that it's time for me to go." Joey stands, smirking when she says it again and still gets no response. "Bye, guys," she calls out, making sure she shut the door behind her.

"Did she say something," Ash murmurs against her lips.

"No idea."

"Oh well," she grips the front of Watson's top and drags her onto the bed beside her, both getting lost in the moment.


	128. Chapter 128

Tossing her pen on the desk as she mulls over recent revelations, Charlie rubs her eyes, as if trying to see things more clearly.

"Still worried about Stacey?" Watson asks from the door.

"Ash told her yesterday and it's got me worried that we haven't heard anything from her."

Watson sits down opposite her. "Maybe she's still in a state of shock."

"I know I am."

"Same here." Watson grins, "Of course Joey's bowled right past the shock and has embraced it."

Charlie chuckles, thinking of how excited Joey had been the last couple of days. "Joey had a pretty lonely life for awhile, so finally having a larger family really means a lot to her, especially with the baby on the way."

"Ash is pretty excited too." She smiles wryly, "She's happy to have family here that actually accepts her for who she is."

"What about you, how do you feel about all of this?"

"Finding out I'm dating my best friend's sister adds a complication I wasn't expecting."

"Now Joey's loyalties are divided."

"I did remind her that we've known each other longer and that she's constantly telling me that I'm a part of the family."

"That strategy may work."

"If I'm lucky."

"Are you expecting her loyalty to be tested anytime soon?"

"You do remember who I'm dating, right?" She says lightly. "One thing you can guarantee with Ash, is that there will be times when she tries your patience."

"Here's a tip." Watson leans forward in interest. "When needed, just remind Joey who Ash barracks for."

Watson chuckles. "Ash is so going to lose out big time," she says with relish.

"Has Ned been saying anything to you or Joey about all of this?"

Watson frowns, "Actually, he hasn't said anything to either of us."

"I'm hoping that means he's accepted it."

"It's hard to know with him, because he's pretty much keeping to himself these days."

"As long as it's not interfering with his work, I'll leave it at that." Charlie sighs, leaning back in her chair.

"I don't know if I'd be so accommodating if I was the one who'd been knocked out cold by him."

"I don't like having him here but we can't prove anything against him, so we're stuck with him. Now, where are we on the ecstasy investigation?"

"There's been no new cases and everything seems to be quiet at the moment."

"That has me as worried as Stacey being quiet."

"It is a little worrying. We know the drug is still out there, but it's like there's this blanket of silence."

"All we can do is keep our eyes and ears open and just hope that someone starts talking."

"What about Cat's murder?"

"Mark hasn't found anything to link Albright to Cat outside of that picture and her ex-boyfriend had been released from jail, current whereabouts, unknown."

"If he killed my sister, I want him to pay."

"And he will."

"If we get him," Watson mutters.

Charlie watches her friend, knowing she was thinking the same thing; that chances were slim that they'd ever be able to prove Albright was guilty.

"I just want this over with Charlie."

"We all do. You might want to let Ash know that the new detective arrives in two days."

"Not Robertson?"

"He's still tied up on another case," Charlie smiles in relief.

"I hope whoever it is knows what they're doing."

* * *

Two days later, Charlie glances up from her desk when there is a knock at the door, finding herself looking at a rather non-descript man.

"Yes?"

"Sgt Buckton, I'm Det. Richard Croydon," he strides over to her desk, holding his hand out.

Charlie stands and shakes his hand, his name suddenly registering. "Croydon?"

"Yes, I believe you know my aunt, the Inspector."

"Not well," she says through gritted teeth as she sits back down, trying not to glare at the nephew of the woman who had accused Joey of being a disgrace to the uniform and tried to force her into quitting. "What can I do for you, Detective?"

"I'm here to take over the investigation into the murder of Catriona Watson."

Charlie covers her shock by pretending to sort through the papers on her desk as he continues. "Really."

"Yes, I'm really looking forward to the opportunity of sinking my teeth into such a juicy investigation."  
Charlie's head shoots up, "Excuse me?"

"Lesbians, cops, unknown baby daddy, you have to admit, it has all the elements of a great movie."

"A word of advice Detective, Catriona Watson is the sister of my Snr Constable and I won't have any of my officers dragged unnecessarily into this investigation because you think it's all some joke."

He stares at her, horrified. "That's not it at all."

"Juicy investigation?" She almost sneers at him. "A young woman was murdered, Detective, try to remember that."

"I'm sorry," he says, feeling embarrassed by the chastisement. Trying to reassert himself, he sits up straight, keeping his voice strong. "You didn't like Miss Watson, did you?"

"Not really, no."

"She caused a lot of trouble, didn't she?"

"Is there something in particular that you are after?"

"I'm just getting acquainted with the case."

"Then I suggest that you talk to Mark and Ash, they are the investigating officers, after all."

"I intend to talk to Det. Kelly shortly."

"Then is there something else you wanted?"

He smiles, unaware at how condescending it made him look. "Have I done something to offend you, Sergeant?"

"This case has been going on for quite some time and for a lot of that time, my partner was a suspect, so I'd like an end to it."

"I understood that Const. Collins was cleared, as was her father."

"There was a witness who saw a man enter Catriona's room after Joey was seen to leave. The suspect didn't leave the room until after four, which places him in the room during the timeframe given for her death."

"Ah yes, between 2 and 4. Const. Collins had no alibi for the entire T.O.D. timeframe, she had motive and she had opportunity."

"Do I need to remind you that she was cleared," she says harshly.

"Then there are the photos of Const. Collins with the murder victim," he continues on as if he hadn't heard her.

"Those photos were fake."

"Says who?"

"Ash had them analysed, as I'm sure you are aware." When he looks at her blankly, she nearly groans in despair that this guy was in charge. "I'm assuming you've gone over the files of the investigation?"

"Well, yes."

"Then you'd know about the photos being doctored. Detective, I'm very busy, so I suggest if you have any more questions, you ask Ash or Mark."

Realising he'd been dismissed, he heads toward the door. "Detective, Const. Collins has been cleared of any involvement so I don't want to hear that you've been treating her like a suspect, am I understood?"

"Is that an order as her partner or her Sergeant?" He swallows at the glare she gives him.

"This is my station Detective and Const. Collins is my officer and she has been cleared of any wrongdoing."

"Understood."

Charlie puts her head in her hands the moment the door was closed. "Just what we need."

* * *

Ash groans when she opens her eyes to find him standing there. "Oh god, what are you doing here?"

"Still the same charming Ash."

"Screw you Richie."

"It's Richard."

"You'll always be Richie to me, the little buttwipe who tried to kiss me behind the shelter shed in school and then went running to the teachers when I threatened to break your arm if you ever did it again."

"That attitude is the reason why you will never go any further."

"No, sucking up is the reason why I won't go any further."

"I'm here to do a job Ash."

"So I refuse to do your aunt's dirty work, she sends you in." She glares at him, "You stay the hell away from Joey."

"Ah yes, your sister."

"Don't say it like it's somehow wrong. I don't know what your Aunt has against Joey, but I won't let you go after her Richie."

"You're stuck in here."

"I have a very long reach."

"Not for much longer."

"What little scheme has she cooked up?"

"There is no scheme Ash, just your unprofessionalism."

"What!"

"I'm going to lodge a report about your unprofessional conduct."

"You're joking!"

"Failure to reveal your past relationship with the victim's sister who was at the time, also a suspect."

"Briefly."

"This woman is also the best friend of the main suspect who you also failed to report your connection to."

"Wait right there, I only just found out that Joey was my sister."

"So you say."

"You know what, it doesn't matter what you do or how you twist things Richie, Joey and her father..."

"Your father," he rudely reminds her.

"Were both cleared because a witness placed another suspect in the room."

"A suspect you have yet to identify."

Biting her tongue to keep from saying Albright's name, she glares at him. "They've been cleared Richie, any attempt by you to change that would look bad for you and you're an idiot for doing her dirty work."

"My aunt is..."

"I'm talking about your wife. This stinks of her involvement. Speaking of her, any idea where she has Fi stashed?"

"Stacey has no idea where Fiona is."

Ash scoffs at him, "I think you actually believe that."

"It's not just your conduct that is in question," he gets back on track. Ash narrows her eyes at him. "The senior constable..."

"Her name is Gia."

"She was senior to you when she seduced you all those years ago."

"Don't you dare go there Richie."

"You were only a probationary constable, fresh out of the academy when she preyed on you."

"I was the one chasing her."

"Still, it could reflect badly on her."

"Richie, you go after her or my sister and I will squish you like the insignificant bug that you are."

He rocks back at her vehemence. "You're finished Ash," he says, trying to regain the ascendency.

"You do this, you'll be finished too. I know why Stacey has it in for Joey, but tell me Richie, why does your aunt have such a hard on for Joey?"

"She doesn't."

"You really are an idiot, I'm surprised your aunt even wastes her time grooming you."

"Family's important Ash, they stick together, of course you wouldn't know that, being an orphaned brat. I can't believe how different you are from Stacey."

"All I can say to that, is thank god."

"We're family Ash."

"And Joey is my family," she reminds him. "And just because you're married to Stacey, that doesn't mean I won't threaten to break your arm again. Does Stacey know that all through school you kept trying to get into my pants?"

"We don't have any secrets from each other. In fact, she once told me she wished I had succeeded, then you wouldn't be a dyke."

"Sleeping with you probably would have turned me gay, if I had ever been straight."

"There may be a chance to save your career Ash and get back your family."

She laughs scornfully. "You threaten to ruin my career and then offer me a chance to save it, no thanks."

"If that's your final decision, so be it."

"Richie, take a good look at me, do you really think I have much of a career left?"

"No."

"You can try to take my career, what's left of it, but don't think it won't come back on you when it comes out it's nothing but a personal vendetta."

"Ash, what's going on?"

Ash and Richie both look to the door. "Joey, I'd like you to meet my brother-in-law, Richie Croydon."

"Croydon?"

"Yep, this is the nephew of the viper who tried to threaten you."

Joey frowns, suddenly remembering Ash's description, "The vicious, acid bleeding one with nasty teeth?"

"The very one. I try not to advertise the connection as it's one I don't like to acknowledge, much like Stacey doesn't like to advertise the fact that she's married to a cop, at least not until it's to her advantage."

"Const. Collins, just the person I want to see," he tries to get her attention.

"I'm visiting my sister at the moment."

"That can wait."

Joey stares at him, "What could we possibly have to talk about?"

"Catriona Watson's murder."

"You mean the investigation in which I've been cleared?" She sees the flicker of annoyance in his eyes at the reminder.

"I'm taking over the case."

"Good for you, but what does it have to do with me?" She tries not to laugh at his taken aback expression. "Detective, I should warn you, I have been hounded unfairly once before and if it were to happen again, I'm almost tempted to lodge an official complaint of harassment and file a lawsuit."

"There's really no need for that," he says hurriedly.

"So I'm not a suspect again?"

"No, definitely not."

"Then why do you need to talk to me?"

"You're right, I don't need to talk to you."

"Richie, I think you're finished here," Ash tells him.

He looks between them, fuming at the obvious amusement in their eyes. When he storms out, Ash finally releases the laughter she was trying to contain. "That was great Joey."

"The look on his face when he realised I wasn't going to talk to him."

"He really is a pathetic little dweeb."

"Wish I knew what I'd done to incur his aunt's animosity."

"Believe me, it wouldn't take much. So what can I do for you?"

"What, I can't just visit my sister?"

"Of course you can, but I get the feeling there is a reason you're here."

Joey sighs as she sits by her bed. "I heard from dad."


	129. Chapter 129

_Joey sighs as she sits by her bed. "I heard from dad."_

"I guess it was only a matter of time." Ash sighs heavily, "So what did he say?"

"That he was surprised and delighted to find out he had another child, but he understood if you wanted nothing to do with him."

"He's going to stay away?" Ash says in surprise.

"I think he finally learnt his lesson after the mess he made of our relationship, so he's not going to force anything. Any relationship you have with him will be entirely up to you."

"Do you believe him?"

"Believing my father is never going to be easy, but for the moment, I think he will respect our wishes and stay away." She places her hands on her belly. "At least while she's in hiding."

"He didn't say why my mum never told him about me, did he?"

"Not in so many words. All he said was that your mother ended things with him when she found out something about him and as he was getting ready to leave for Russia with his family, I guess she decided not to bother telling him that she was pregnant."

Ash leans back against her pillows, her mind going over things. "How old were you when he brought you here?"

"I was 16 months when he took me from Ana."

"And you're 26 right?" Joey nods. "I turned 28 at the end of last month which means my mum would have still been alive if he'd bothered to check in on her when he came back."

"If he had been involved in your life so early, you probably wouldn't have ended up as a cop or he may have done to your mother, what he did to mine."

"You may be right. It's all in the past anyway but it does make me wonder how different things could have been if my mum had told him she was pregnant before he left."

"I may never have existed."

Ash looks at her in surprise. "I never thought of that. He may have chosen to stay with my mum."

"I have wondered myself how different things could have been if my parents had stayed together, but it always come back to the same thing."

"You wouldn't have met Charlie," Ash guesses.

"I'd have given anything to have gone without all the pain, but I'm just grateful now for the life I have."

"I'm sure Stacey is going to do her best to ruin it."

"Do you think she's behind having her husband put in charge of the investigation?"

"I certainly don't like the fact that he just happened to be the detective to replace me and I wouldn't put it past Stacey to have arranged it with his aunt."

"I was always under the impression that Stacey looked down on cops."

"Only the lowly ranked ones like us and Richie has an aunt high up so unless he royally fucks up, his promotions are assured. He's also the son of Stacey's boss, which no doubt appealed to her." She looks at Joey. "You really have no idea why the Inspector has it in for you?"

Joey shakes her head. "I'd never even met her until she turned up on my doorstep and had a go at me."

"Maybe you didn't dot your I's or cross your t's."

"It probably wouldn't make much difference if we did know why, because I doubt it would stop her." She looks her sister in the eye. "So what did I miss?"

"Huh?"

"With your brother-in-law."

"He was just letting me know he was taking over."

"Ash, there was more to it than that."

"He's threatening to lodge a report about my unprofessional conduct."

"You're kidding!"

"By rights I should have revealed my past relationship with Gia, but it was in the past and it hasn't affected how I handled things. Besides, Mark has been right there by my side, making sure I've done my job."

"Are you worried at all?"

"I'm sure that with Stacey's help, they can twist things to make them seem so much worse than they actually were, but I'm not really worried about me. It's you and Gia that I'm worried about."

"I've been cleared and neither Gia nor I have done anything for them to use against us."

"Technically, Gia did break the regulations when we first got together."  
"I know Gia said you kept your relationship quiet, but I find it hard to believe that those you worked with didn't suspect anything, especially knowing that your were gay and living together."

"I'm sure they did suspect," she concedes.

"Yet none lodge a complaint or even said anything. Ash, it was years ago, so I doubt that anything would come of it, especially if they took into account Gia's exemplary record and the fact that your relationship obviously had no effect on your career."

"I just don't want her name dragged through the mud."

"Gia can look after herself and she'd have every cop in Summer Bay behind her."

"Except John."

Joey grins, "Ok, nearly every cop. Your brother-in-law really wouldn't try to make me a suspect again, would he?"

"He's stupid enough to try, but no, I pointed out it would be unwise for him to do so."

"You did?"

"Even if you weren't my sister Joey, I wouldn't sit back and let another cop railroad an innocent person because they were too stupid to do their job properly. Besides, I think your threat about a lawsuit had him running scared." She sighs, "I think today was mostly all bluff, trying to get me to cave in and go back to the family by threatening my career. Plus, he can hardly report me when he's clearly got his own conflict of interest."

"But he's only here for Cat's investigation."

"For the moment but if he goes after me or you though, it's obviously for reasons other than professional."

Joey nods slightly, before muttering, "I still can't believe you're related to that woman."

"Which one?"

Joey smiles wryly. "Take your pick."

"I'm just thankful that the Inspector is Stacey's aunt-in-law and I have no real connection to her at all."

"I'm gladder than ever now, that you cleared me before he arrived."

Ash snorts. "If it wasn't for his aunt, I doubt he'd have made it through the academy."

"He's really that bad?"

"He has no real instincts for the job and he's more concerned with kissing arse than actually getting out there and doing the hard work."

"I take it then that you didn't tell him about Albright?"

"God no. He'd either go and interview Albright, blowing the whole thing or he'd go running to his Aunt, telling her I had finally lost the plot."

"I know I shouldn't ask, but has Mark had any luck trying to prove Albright knew Cat outside of that elevator?"

"No."

"If they'd been so careful to hide their relationship, then why were they so careless to get photographed?"

"Probably because they weren't aware that a camera had been installed in the elevator while Cat was in jail."

Joey frowns. "I wonder who gave the tip to Mike."

"Mike?"

"Insp. Michaels. He's an old family friend of Charlie's."

"Oh right, I forgot. It was just a tip that was called in and Michaels was in charge of the taskforce into corruption." She shrugs, "A judge in a compromising situation with an ex-con does sort of fit within the taskforce."

"I suppose." Joey grimaces as she moves, trying to get more comfortable.

"You ok?"

She pats her belly. "Just really starting to feel her presence now."

"She's kicking?"

"No more than usual but it's getting harder to get comfortable."

"Can I?"

Joey moves closer, Ash smiling when she feels the baby moving under her hand. "Wow."

"You never did this with your sisters?"

"A couple of times when Bec was pregnant and as for Olivia and Stacey, I just never felt comfortable enough to ask them."

Joey sits back down. "Charlie can't get enough of doing that."

"Somehow, I don't think Charlie needs all that much of an excuse to have her hands on you."

"She is rather affectionate," Joey says with a happy smile.

"I never picked that of her."

"Charlie hasn't always been like this. When we first started going out, she used to keep running away and she wouldn't even hold my hand in public. It's only really since we got back together that she's become so much more affectionate."

"Gia was the same first time around."

They grin at each other. "We really do have a lot in common."

* * *

"So you're not going to do anything about her?" Stacey demands of her husband.

"There's nothing I can do."

"Why the hell not!"

He winces at her raised voice. "Honey, Collins was cleared and all the evidence now points to this new suspect."

"Maybe the witness lied."

"He paid a hefty price if he did because making that statement cost him his marriage."

Stacey mutters angrily under her breath. "Ok, so what about Ashley?"

"She's Ash."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!"

"It means she doesn't take me seriously and she won't be pushed into doing anything she doesn't want to do."

"Then lodge the report."

"I thought you said it was just a threat?"

"What's the point of a threat if you don't follow through?"

"Stacey, it failed so just drop it."

"No. If you don't do it, I will."

Richie stares at his wife. "Considering the state of your current relationship with your sister, it would just look like you're trying to get back at her."

"You're still scared of her, aren't you?"

"Ash is a pain in the arse but she's good at her job and despite your hatred of Watson, her record speaks for itself."

"That woman broke the rules."

"So did Ash and it's in the past."

"That doesn't make it right."

"No, but it's doubtful that the higher ups would be willing to make a big deal out of something that happened that length of time ago and which had no effect on their work."

"It would have been nice if you had mentioned that before."

"I did, you just didn't listen. Now Stacey, this case could make my career and I don't want you to mess it up for me."

"Oh please, you're quite capable of doing that all on your own," she says dismissively, missing the flash of anger in his eyes. "You're here because I asked your aunt to arrange it, not because you're any good at your job."

"I know you only married me because you thought it was a good career move to marry the boss's son, but that doesn't mean I have to put up with your put downs."

"Don't tell me you're growing a back bone," she taunts him.

"I'm sick of people like you and Ash looking down on me and treating me like an idiot. I got through the academy on my own and I've gotten to where I am through hard work."

"No, you got to where you are because your aunt has been covering for your mistakes."

"You're a bitch Stacey."

"I know I am but you love that about me."

He glares at her, hating the hold she had over him. "I'm going to do my job, without interference from you or my aunt." He turns and walks away from her.

Stacey rolls her eyes, thinking that she deserved a reward for putting up with that imbecile. "If it wasn't for his father and the connections that come with being married to him, I'd have ditched his useless arse years ago."


	130. Chapter 130

Joey winces as Charlie grouches her way through breakfast, thumping every item down on the table.

"Charlie, Croydon hasn't even spoken to me since we ran into each other in Ash's room."

"I don't like him being here."  
"Neither do I, but unless he makes a move, I'm not going to worry about him."

Charlie sighs, slumping heavily into the chair next to her. "I did some checking on him."

"I take it that it wasn't good."

"The guy's a joke. He seems to fumble through cases and most of the ones that had a successful outcome, he was only the junior officer."

"I doubt that Mark will sit back and let him blow this investigation, not after all the hours he and Ash have put in."

Charlie nods in agreement. "So, you'd really file a lawsuit against him if he harassed you?"

"I'm not going to let people like him or Insp. Croydon try to bully me out of the force or make my life hell because they've found a reason to dislike me, the same goes for Stacey."

Charlie smiles. "I love you," she leans over, kissing her tenderly. "And with any luck, if we leave the idiot be, he'll hang himself with his stupidity."

"Here's hoping."

"I'm glad I have you Joey, because I was seriously considering walking into that station and bitch slapping some sense into him."

Joey chuckles at the image. "As fun as that would be to see, I know you'd never do that."

"No, but sometimes I wish I could forget I was the Sergeant so that I could."

"Well, you are the Sergeant and I for one am glad you are."

"Yeah?" Charlie grins.

"Of course. Who doesn't want to sleep with the boss?"

"You brat!"

"Hey, I thought I was the love of your life."

"You are but you're also a brat."

"Morning guys," Ruby calls out as she goes rushing past the door. "Bye guys."

Charlie and Joey glance toward the vacant door and back at each other. "Where do you think Ruby's been getting off to so early lately?" Joey asks.

"I thought she was meeting with Nic or Indi."

Joey shakes her head. "I got the impression when I ran into Nic the other day that she hasn't seen much of Ruby at all and Indi's been too busy with her uni studies."

Charlie frowns, "Maybe I should talk to her later."

"She has seemed really happy lately, maybe we should just give her the space."

"You're probably right." She grins, "It's just that it's going to bug the hell out of me now wondering where she's off to."

"Me too." When Charlie moves in for a kiss, Joey turns her head at the last second, accepting the kiss on the cheek. "Charlie, if we start anything, we won't finish breakfast and we'll be late."

Pouting, Charlie sighs heavily as she returns to her food, missing Joey's smirk.

* * *

A couple of days later, Joey's curiosity gets the better of her when Ruby once again starts to rush out of the house. "Ruby, wait a minute."

Ruby trudges back into the lounge. "Yeah?"

Now that Ruby was standing there, Joey wonders if this was such a good idea. "Ah, it's just that we haven't had much time to talk lately," she says somewhat lamely.

"I've been busy and you've been working or spending time with Ash."

"Busy, doing what?"

Ruby rolls her eyes.

"Come on Ruby, something is obviously going on, you're hardly ever home and you seem really happy at the moment."

"Ok," Ruby rushes over to her side in sudden excitement, "I met a boy."

"See, I told you that you would. So, what's his name?"

"It's Matt. His family just moved to the Bay two weeks ago."

"Are we ever going to meet this boy?"

"I don't want to scare him off."

"Meeting us would scare him off?"

"It's not that," she mumbles.

Joey frowns at Ruby's evasiveness. "Then what?"

"You and mum are always all over each other."

"You know that we only carry on like that around family and friends." Joey sighs, feeling a little hurt, "So what, you're embarrassed to bring him around to meet us?"

"I'm not embarrassed but he would be."

"Why would he be embarrassed about," she pauses when Ruby looks down at the hands in her lap. "It's not that we're affectionate is it, it's because your boyfriend has a problem with us being gay."

"He doesn't know about you," she looks up guiltily, hating the disappointment and hurt in Joey's eyes. "He knows my mum is a cop living with someone called Jo."

Joey shakes her head in disappointment, "You've let him think I'm a guy."

"I'm sorry Jo. I didn't realise at first that's what he thought."

"So why haven't you corrected him?"

Ruby shrugs.

"Oh, that's right. If you did, then he'd know you had a couple of dykes for family."

Ruby winces at the harshness of Joey's words. "I take it that as he doesn't know about us, then he's made some comments about gays for you to become embarrassed about us."

She winces again, before reluctantly nodding.

"Ruby, don't you see how dating a boy who has a problem with people like your mother and I, could be a little awkward for all involved?"

"I suppose but he's really nice though and I like him."

Wondering how nice a bigot could be, Joey keeps her opinion to herself. "Jo, everyone is always teasing me about being gay and Matt is the first boy who's actually bothered to ask me out."

"If you're being hassled Ruby, you should have told us."

"And then mum would turn up at school in her uniform," she mumbles, "Or you would."

"I didn't think you had a problem with me coming to the school?" Ruby's shrug has Joey wishing she'd never delayed Ruby's exit. "I suppose having me turn up instead of your mother would just be a reminder to everyone what we are." Ruby says nothing. "If that's how you feel, I'll ask your mother to remove me as a contact, that way we can avoid me embarrassing you in front of the school."

"Jo, please, can't you understand," she pleads.

"Understand what?" Joey says, standing up. "That you don't want your boyfriend to meet us or for me to come to the school because you're suddenly ashamed of me."

Ruby watches sadly as Joey walks away from her. "I didn't mean it like that," she says weakly.

* * *

Sick of the tension and silence at the dinner table, Charlie sets her knife and fork down and gazes between both Joey and Ruby. "Ok, what is going on, neither of you have touched your food?"

Pushing her plate away, Joey stands up, "Ruby can tell you, I'm going to lie down."

Resisting the urge to follow her, Charlie settles her gaze back on Ruby who was staring at her food. "Ruby?"

Charlie can't hide her disappointment when Ruby reluctantly fills her in. "I'm not quite sure what to say Ruby. I mean, Joey has always been there for you, she doesn't deserve this."

"I never meant to hurt her."

"What did you think would happen when you started dating a boy who seems to hate what we are and then to make her feel like you're ashamed to have her come to the school."

"It's not what I meant. Jo just took it the wrong way."

"Do you blame her?"

Ruby shakes her head.

"Ruby, you barely know this boy."

Ruby frowns, "You're not going to stop me seeing him, are you?"

"No, I just want you to think long and hard if this is the sort of boy you really want to be with." Standing up, she gazes down at her daughter. "Joey is one of the kindest, gentlest and caring person you're ever going to meet Ruby," she says softly. "I'd question anyone who hated such a woman just because of who she decided to love." She leaves her daughter to think that over as she goes after Joey.

* * *

Climbing behind Joey on the bed, she snuggles against her back. "Are you ok?"

"I'm just disappointed more than anything."

"So am I."

"God, why couldn't I have just let her have her space instead of sticking my nose in," she murmurs.

Charlie kisses the back of her shoulder, "Because you care."

"A lot of good that does."

"Joey, we're parents and she's a teenage girl, I think it's a requirement for us not to like the boyfriend."

"I haven't even met the jerk and I want to box his ears in."

Charlie chuckles. "I'll hold him while you do."

She rolls over until she was facing Charlie. "Is it bad to hope that it doesn't get serious between them?"

"Perfectly understandable. Joey, Ruby loves you but she's at that age where boys take priority and people's opinions matter. You remember what it was like at school at that age, what your friends and other kids were like."

"You're forgetting I didn't have friends at school."

"Those kids were obviously idiots not to like you."

Joey kisses her lips gently. "I'm glad you're here."

"Where else would I be?"

"It's Saturday night and we haven't even finished tea."

"So, we'll eat the rest later." She grins suggestively, "After I cheer up a certain grumpy bum."

"Grumpy..." her words silenced by Charlie's lips. "Bum," she finishes, before letting Charlie cheer her up.

* * *

"Geez Joey, if you're here to cheer me up, you're off to a bad start," Ash jokes the next morning.

"Sorry. Where's Gia?"

"She has a few things to do before she gets here. So, what's got you down?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to your big sister."

Joey scowls at her, "Please tell me you're not going to play that card on me."

"It's my right. Now spill," she demands gently.

"It's Ruby," she sighs.

"Ooh, I know that tone; boyfriend, right?"

Joey nods.

"Let me guess, you can't stand the guy."

"I haven't even met him." Joey sits by the bed. "He doesn't think too highly of lesbians."

Ash winces, "Ouch."

"Ouch is right."

"Maybe once the kid meets you, he may change his opinion."

"And if he stays the little prejudiced shit he sounds like, then what?"

"There may not be a lot you can do Joey. Ruby is a teenage girl with a boyfriend, if you try to interfere, she'll side with him." She shrugs, "At least that's what I did when I was her age with my girlfriends." She pats Joey on the arm. "It could be worse, she could be like I was at that age; sloshed most of the time."

"You turned out all right."

"I certainly wouldn't recommend my way of doing things, though. So what's in the envelope?"

"Huh?"

Ash points to the item in her hand. "Oh, Sid gave it to me just before."

"The DNA results?"

Turning it around in her hands, Joey nods.

"Maybe we shouldn't open it."

Joey frowns, "Why not?"

"It's only been a short time, but I've kind of gotten used to thinking of you as a sister."

"You're worried this will tell us we're not?"

"My mum lied," she shrugs, "Who's to say she didn't lie again."

Joey takes a deep breath. "There's only one way to find out." Tearing the envelope open, she pauses a moment, before taking the page out.

Ash's heart drops at the expression that crosses over Joey's face as she stares at the results. "Oh god, we're not sisters, are we?"


	131. Chapter 131

_Ash's heart drops at the expression that crosses over Joey's face as she stares at the results. "Oh god, we're not sisters, are we?"_

A cheeky grin splits Joey's face. "You bitch!" Ash complains, "Don't you know that I'm in hospital, about to go into surgery again."

Joey shrugs, "Sorry, I couldn't help myself and it cheered me up."

"You're going to pay for that."

"You can't even get out of bed."

Ash mutters a few words.

"Now, now, is that any example to set to your little sister?"

Ash glares at her. "Gia was right, you can be a real pain in the arse."

"Funny, I've heard her say the same about you."

Ash chuckles, "We're going to cause so much trouble for those women of ours."

"Isn't it great," Joey says with a big grin.

"So we really are sisters?"

Joey holds the page for her to see. "Says right here."

"Even though I've been thinking of you as a sister and hoping the test would come back as a match, now that it has, it feels kind of weird."

"Yeah I know. I'm not sure what to do."

"You can give your big sister a hug."

Smiling, Joey does just that. "I'm so glad I met you Ash." She retakes her seat. "Even if we never found out we were sisters, you've been so good for Gia."

"Joey, you're forgetting that I came here to investigate you for murder."

"I knew I was innocent and Gia assured me you would do the right thing, so I wasn't all that worried."

"Funny," Watson says as she walks up next to Joey. "I thought you were worried that her family problems would distract her and she'd stuff up."

"Gia!" Joey looks horrified while Ash chuckles.

"Busted," Ash laughs. "Seriously Joey, I'd be surprised if you hadn't had doubts about me while I was investigating you."

Joey glares again at Watson, who shrugs back.

"So," Ash says, "Do I get my girlfriend for the rest of the day?"

"You get me until I go on shift."

"I thought you had the day off."

"I do have the day off," she grins, "I just don't have the evening off."

"Oh," Ash says, clearly disappointed.

"Ash, I wouldn't be staying anyway, not with that nurse enforcing visiting hours."

Ash lets out a frustrated sigh, "I so want out of here."

"Didn't Sid say that after your surgery today, you'd probably be out of here within the fortnight?"

"I want out now," she moans.

"I think I'll leave Gia to cheer you up."

"You can stay Joey."

"No Ash, I'm going to go home and put my feet up. I'll call later to see how your surgery went." She leans down awkwardly, kissing Ash's cheek. "Don't go giving Gia or the nurses any more hassles."

"God, I forgot how annoying sisters could be," she mumbles.

"Good luck with her," Joey whispers to Watson on the way out.

"You two really have hit it off," Watson muses as she settles herself on the bed next to Ash.

"It's a good thing we have because as of today, we're officially sisters."

"The results are back, I take it."

"Yeah, the little bugger made me believe the worst at first."

Watson chuckles, "She does have a cheek." She rolls on to her side, her hand resting on Ash's stomach. "Ash, I know you're getting frustrated about being stuck here, but it's not going to be for much longer."

"It feels like forever."

"Well it's not. Is Bec coming?"

"She was going to but it's only minor surgery and I don't want her rushing here all the time when she has her own life." She looks at Watson. "If you've got the evening shift, you really need to get some sleep."

"I'll sleep here while you're in surgery."

"That's still some time away."

"I think we can find something to do to pass the time."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I'm sure there's a puzzle book here somewhere." She grins at Ash's scowl. "Kidding." She leans in closer, her lips centimetres from Ash's, "Stop me if you have a better idea."

"Can't think of one." Their lips meet as they start to pass the time away.

* * *

The next day, having received a call from Sid, Charlie and Watson arrive at the hospital.

"I was hoping that we'd seen the last of this drug," Charlie mutters as they make their way inside.

"It's the first case in a while."

Ahead of them, they can see Sid talking to a man and a woman, both of whom were in a distressed state.

"Oh god, this doesn't look good," says Charlie when the woman bursts into tears.

Hanging back until Sid notices them, they prepare for the worst.

"Their daughter just died," Sid tells them. "I'm still waiting for the test to come back, but I'd say she had a severe reaction to ecstasy."

"How old was she?" Charlie asks.

"15."

Charlie looks over to the parents, not looking forward to what they had to do. "We need to speak to her parents."

"Just give me a moment to tell them."

* * *

After interviewing the parents, Charlie and Watson head back to the station. Pulling up in the parking bay, Watson looks over at Charlie, concerned that she hadn't said a word since they'd left the hospital.

"You ok Charlie?"

"Those parents could have easily have been me and Joey." Charlie gazes out the side window. "Ruby was lucky but that girl today, she was only 15. How many are going to die before we can shut them down."

"Charlie, you can't think like that. We've warned the kids and parents that these drugs are out there, we've pulled in every known dealer in town to question, but no one is talking." She takes a breath. "All we can do is our job Charlie."

"I know, I just don't want to have to deal with any more grieving parents."

"This part of the job is never easy. Why don't you take your break now, get some fresh air?"

Charlie shakes her head. "I need to type up the report."

"I can do that."

"No, I want to." She takes a deep breath. "I want you to take a couple of officers and interview the girl who hosted the party. Get a list of partygoers and interview them. Maybe knowing that their friend died will loosen some tongues about what happened."

* * *

Joey notices the moment Charlie and Watson walked in, that something was wrong. At Watson's nod, she follows Charlie into her office, closing the door behind her.

"Charlie."

"She died Joey." She squeezes her eyes shut, "She was 15 Joey, her whole life ahead of her." She swivels in her chair. "She went to a party last night. Her parents thought she was staying at a friend's, so they never knew that their daughter was lying in a ditch because she'd had a bad reaction to a drug. She was found by an early morning jogger, barely alive." She looks at Joey, "That could have been us today Joey." Kneeling by Charlie's chair, Joey places her hand on her arm. "It's days like this when I hate my job," she murmurs softly.

"Do you want a coffee?"

Charlie smiles wryly. "Are you up to that?"

"You know it's not having the same effect on me it used to."

"A coffee sounds good."

"What about a little TLC?"

"We're at..." Joey cuts her off with a gentle kiss.

"I know, not professional, but I think you needed your girlfriend more than your constable just then."

"Just having you here makes me feel better." She helps Joey to her feet, keeping hold of her hands.

"Charlie, if you need me, I'm right outside that door."

"I just needed a little time out, I'll be fine."

"I'll get you that coffee then." Joey grins. "Um Charlie, you need to let go of my hands."

Smiling sheepishly, Charlie drops her hands, shoving her own in her pockets. "Better?"

"I'll be back with your coffee."

"Thanks Joey."

* * *

Arriving home an hour after Joey, Charlie finds her sitting on the front veranda with a basket. "You have five minutes to get changed."

"Joey."

"No excuses Charlie. We're taking a nice, relaxing walk along the beach." She holds the basket up, "And we're going to dine out on one of Leah's special picnic hampers."

Unable to argue with the determined look on Joey's face, Charlie rushes inside.

* * *

Two hours later, with the last of their hamper gone, Charlie lies back on the sand by Joey's side, feeling completely relaxed for the first time that day.

"Thanks for this Joey."

"We both needed this."

"Joey, I'd like you to think about cutting back your work hours."

Joey turns her head, frowning as she looks at her, "Where's that coming from?"

"I've actually been thinking of talking to you about this for the last week."

"I'm already down to four days a week, Charlie."

"Four full days." She props herself up on her elbow. "I know your last check up came back fine, but you're tiring more easily and I've seen you fidgeting more and more in your chair."

"Ok, so maybe it's getting more uncomfortable to be sitting at a desk for so long, but how different would that be to sitting at home."

"For one, you wouldn't be leaning forward and you could get more sleep." She scoots closer, "Two hours less a day Joey, that's all I'm asking."

"I'll think about it."

Charlie leans closer. "Two hours less."

Joey shakes her head, enjoying the game as Charlie gets even closer. "Two hours Joey."

"I'll take more breaks."

Charlie brushes her lips gently over Joey's, murmuring against her lips, "Two hours Joey." She kisses her again. "You're not supposed to be overextending yourself."

Joey sighs exaggeratedly. "I need more convincing."

Charlie grins, forgetting they were on a public beach as she locks lips with Joey. Groaning as their kiss deepened, Charlie finally pulls away, both of them breathless.

"I still need more convincing."

Joey watches on in amusement as Charlie jumps to her feet, picking everything up and dropping it unceremoniously back into the basket. "Charlie."

"Yeah."

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

Charlie looks confused for a moment. "Shit, sorry." She helps Joey to her feet, her arms slipping around her waist. "Two hours less."

Joey smirks, breaking free from her. "Well come on Charlie, the night is young and you have a lot of convincing to do."

Charlie grins, following after her, looking forward to having a pleasurable ending to the night.


	132. Chapter 132

Watson knocks on Charlie's office door, "Charlie, we just caught up with the last of the partygoers this morning."

"That's good, because Sid just called to confirm that the cause of death was a severe reaction to ecstasy."

"Damn."

"So what did the kids have to say for themselves?"

"After hearing what happened to their friend Daisy, we actually had a couple who admitted to taking E themselves and that Daisy took it willingly."

"Those stupid kids," Charlie shakes her head in frustration. "Did they say where they got the E?"

Watson nods. "The party ended up much larger than intended, courtesy of at least eight gatecrashers, a couple of them were supplying the E."

"Who were they?"

"None that were known personally by the other kids, but," Watson smiles when Charlie looks at her in annoyance while waiting for her to continue. "The descriptions we got could match some of the River Boys."

Charlie sits back in her chair, "Why doesn't it surprise me that they're branching out into drugs." She looks at Watson, "You said, could match some of the River Boys, were the witnesses not sure?"

"They all swore that a couple of the older ones looked like River Boys, including the tattoo, Food and Sand."

"Food and Sand?" Charlie frowns.

"Or Booze and Band, depending on which witness we spoke to." Watson sighs in frustration, "Hence the problem. The kids had been into the liquor cabinet so by the time the gatecrashers had arrived, they weren't exactly sober."

"Those kids were underage, where the hell were the parents when this party was going on?"

"At a business conference in the city. Their eldest daughter was supposed to be in charge, but she decided to go out with her boyfriend instead."

"Damn it," Charlie mutters. "A good defence lawyer would make mince meat of the witnesses' credibility once it got out they were drinking and that some of them had taken E."

"I know, especially as none could accurately identify the tattoos. Charlie, the description of one of the younger ones, as vague as it was, sounds like Casey Braxton."

Charlie shakes her head, "Until now, Casey hasn't been part of the gang or any of the troubles."

"With that family, it was only a matter of time."

"Yeah I know." Charlie sighs, "Well, it looks like it's time to visit Mangrove River."

"Another trip to the Braxton's then?"

"Chances are, we'll be wasting our time, but even without a positive id, I think it's about time we checked in on the Braxtons." Charlie stands and reaches for her keys. "Besides, the only people who have any tattoos around here that could be mistaken for booze and band, are the River Boys and we both know that they do nothing without the Braxton's say so."

"I'd still like to know what idiot ever came up with the name, River Boys, it sounds like a crappy boy band."

"Except these boys are dangerous men."

"Can we take the tasers with us then?" Watson eagerly asks. "It's just that the last time I dealt with Knucklehead, I half expected him to jump me and then expect me to be grateful that he was interested."

"Both of the older Braxton's do seem to be under the impression that they're god's gift to women."

"If their personalities matched their looks, they might have more success." Watson grins, "But two minutes with Knucklehead is enough for most women to realise he's got the intelligence of pond scum and Brax is so far up himself that he probably thinks even his shit smells wonderful."

Charlie chuckles at the description. "Oh well, we should get this over with."

"And the tasers?" Watson reminds her.

"They've never been stupid enough to make trouble with the cops." Charlie shrugs, "It wouldn't hurt to play it safe, though." Her lips twitch, "Safer for them that is."

"I wouldn't actually shoot him," Watson assures her. "Though after what he did to that girl, I doubt anyone could blame me. I just wish that she had pressed charges against Knucklehead," Watson grumbles.

"She knew that if she did, she'd have been intimidated into silence or worse and nothing we could say to assure her safety would change her mind." Charlie shakes her head, "And that's the reason why we've never been able to pin anything on those thugs, because people are too scared of them."

"That's because they run the town. Every single time it's looked like we've had charges against them, the witness or victim suddenly suffers from amnesia and they refuse to even give a statement or make a complaint."

"Even if they've never met a River Boy, most in Summer Bay know their rep." Charlie pauses at the car, peering at Watson over the roof, "I'm just worried that if the River Boys are tied up in the ecstasy ring, things are going to get violent."

"That's a given if the Boys are involved."

* * *

Pulling up in front of the Braxton's, Watson mutters when she hears the oink oink coming from Heath Braxton as they walk toward him. "God, don't these morons wear clothes or are we supposed to be impressed that they haven't figured out how to put tops on."

"I think we're supposed to be impressed."

"See something you like?" Heath smirks cockily at Watson.

Watson stands there with her hands in her pockets, giving him the once over. She shakes her head, "Nope, nothing at all."

"Come off it Watson, how could you not like this?" he flexes his muscles.

"Do that again."

Grinning, Heath does as she asks.

"Just what I thought," Watson says. "When your body starts to sag with age, those tatts are going to get all droopy and look like absolute shit."

"This body will never sag." He grins at her again, "Tell you what Watson, give me a chance and I'll make sure you never go gay again."

"Knucklehead, men like you are the reason why there are so many lesbians in the world." While Heath tries to figure that out, Watson turns her attention to Brax who was walking up to them.

"What can I do for you lovely ladies?" Brax greets them.

"Do you know where your Boys were Sunday night?"

"I don't keep tabs on them, Charlie," he says with a confident smile.

"That's Sergeant."

"There shouldn't be any formality between friends Charlie, especially old friends like us."

"We've never been friends Brax. Now, were any of your Boys in Summer Bay on Sunday?"

"Why would any of us be there," he smiles, "We're not exactly welcome in the Bay."

"As if that would stop you. What about Casey?"

"Casey was home, all night."

"If it's all the same, I'd like to talk to him myself."

"Fair enough." He yells out for Casey to come outside, before turning back to Charlie. "What's this all about?"

"There was a party the other night that had some uninvited guests."

"And of course you immediately come here and blame us."

"Maybe you shouldn't mark your Boys with tatts." Charlie glances at his, "They kind of stand out, especially when you parade them around shirtless."

"You notice that do you?" he smirks, leaning in. "I know you want me Charlie, so how about you let Heath keep Watson company while you join me in my room."

Refusing to step back, Charlie looks at him dismissively. "Let me guess, you have one of those racing car beds, right?"

His eyes flashing in anger, he glares at Heath when he laughs. At that moment, Charlie sees the younger Braxton coming out of the house. "Casey," Brax yells at him, "Get your arse over here, now!" He smiles when he turns back to Charlie. "Casey, you weren't anywhere near Summer Bay on Sunday night, were you?"

"No way, I was home, all night," he smirks, "Doing my homework."

"See Charlie, he was home and Heath, our mother and myself can confirm that."

Charlie stares at Casey who stares back at her, unflinching in his obvious distaste for their uniforms.

"If I find out you're lying, you're going to be in a lot of trouble Casey."

"He's not lying, Charlie. Casey is a good and honest boy, now if you're finished harassing him, he has his homework to do."

"We're done for the moment," Charlie concedes.

"Charlie, I'll make my Boys available to you," Brax says in a suggestive manner once Casey was back inside. "You can ask them whatever you want, but I can tell you now, that every single one of them will tell you the same thing."

"I have no doubt they'll all say what you tell them to."

"I don't have to tell them what to say, they weren't in Summer Bay."

"Your luck is going to run out eventually Brax and when it does, I'll be there."

He grins, holding his arms out, "I'm an honest, legitimate businessman, Charlie."

"Your day will come Brax."

"Does it come with leather and handcuffs," he jokes. "Come on Charlie, there is no way that chick could ever satisfy you."

"What I have is a relationship based on honesty, trust, loyalty and love," Charlie says. "Four words I doubt you even know the meaning of."

"Sure I do. I'll make you my sex slave and you'll show me love and loyalty."

"And honesty and trust?"

"I can honestly say you'll love every second of it and trust me," he lowers his voice, "You'll be begging me for more."

Charlie snorts dismissively, "You couldn't handle me Brax and with that ego of yours, I'm sure you have enough love for yourself to not even need a woman. Keep your Boys out of trouble and out of the Bay."

"And if I don't, you'll come looking for me?" He asks with a smile.

"Don't mess with me Brax. I'll keep digging until I find something that will put you where you belong, in jail."

"Dig all you like, I'm just a businessman."

"You've been warned." She turns on her heel and stalks away with Watson.

Following them, Heath puts his hand on the car, preventing Watson from opening the door.

"Back off Knucklehead."

He puts his other hand on the car, effectively trapping Watson between himself and the car. "Can't you feel what you do to me," he rubs against her.

"Can't you feel this?" Watson says with a smile.

Heath frowns, looking down to find a taser pressed against the bulge in his pants. "Back off or I fry 'em," Watson says with a challenge.

"You wouldn't dare," he smirks.

Watson raises an eyebrow, "Wouldn't I?"

Heath backs away, eyeing her with grudging respect. "It's too bad you're a cop Watson, I could like you."

"I'd still be gay Knucklehead."

"That's never stopped me before," he murmurs as Watson hops into the car.

"Charlie, you didn't mention the drugs or the girl."

"They would have heard about the party and the girl by now." Charlie glances out the window, shivering at the way Brax was watching her. "They'd have just lied."

"Do we interview the others?"

"It's going to be a waste of time, but we still need to do our job." Charlie starts the car, pulling away.

"I'm glad Ash wasn't here, she'd have knocked him on his arse for looking at me like that."

"Heath sees you as a challenge."

"I always feel like I have to be fumigated after dealing with him." Watson glances over at Charlie. "Brax still has a thing for you Charlie."

"He's always hated that I turned him down," Charlie says, thinking back to her first visit to Mangrove River not long after she'd moved to Summer Bay. "It bruised his ego." Charlie grins, "I'm kind of glad I had you though and not Joey with me just then."

Watson chuckles, "Pregnant or not, it wouldn't have stopped her going at Brax for what he said to you."

Charlie laughs along with her.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Charlie and Watson are driving back to Yabbie Creek.

"Well that was a complete bust," Watson complains. "Every single River Boy has an alibi."

"We knew they would. They do stick together."

"Don't their mother's care that when they alibi their darling little criminals, they're just encouraging them."

"Like I said, they stick together."

"Great, all we have now is descriptions which could describe just about all the River Boys, given to us by a few drunk teens. Those pricks are going to get away with this."

"For the moment," Charlie admits. "But if they are behind the drugs, then we will get them."

"Charlie, there's never been a link between the River Boys and drugs before now."

"I know."

"Maybe they're just the muscle who moves it and if they are, it would explain why no one is willing to talk."

"Brax may be smart enough to pull this off but he wouldn't have the capital to get it off the ground so it's entirely possible they're just the grunts, so to speak." Charlie watches the road as she thinks a moment. "We need to keep an eye on them, especially when they venture out of Mangrove River."

"We don't have the manpower for that Charlie."

"I'll contact Bradley, fill him in." She shrugs, "Maybe the Drug Squad can help us out with the manpower."

"I hope so."

* * *

"So," Joey greets Charlie the moment she walks in the front door after work. "Darryl Braxton asked you to join him in his room."

"Damn Watson," Charlie mutters. "I would have told you earlier, but you'd already left for home."

"And it wasn't the first time he'd asked you out." Charlie winces. "How come I'm only hearing about it now?"

"Because it happened not long after I came here and I said no."

"You weren't tempted?"

"I admit that I found him attractive and that the whole bad boy thing was kind of alluring, but he's the head of a gang of troublemakers and most likely criminals. It would have been career suicide."

"You like the bad boy, huh?"

"I guess it's more the bad girls now or I should say," Charlie smiles, "A particular bad girl."

"You think I'm a bad girl?"

"Believe me Joey, you've been bad." Charlie rests her hands on Joey's hips.

"Care to remind me?"

"Well there was that time," she leans in, whispering into her ear.

"That was rather bad of me."

"Then there was," she whispers again.

"Ah no Charlie, that was you being bad."

"Oh, right," she grins sheepishly.

"Be careful of Brax, Charlie. Brett ran with the River Boys for a couple of months but he left because he didn't like what they did."

"Did you ever meet Brax?"

"Brax and Heath came by our place a few times and I always felt the same unease around them as I did Robbo."

"I'm gladder than ever that you're on desk duty now and won't have to be out there while this is going on. I spoke to Bradley before I left work, he's going to send a couple of his people to keep an eye on the Braxtons."

"Then he believes they're involved?"

"Apparently there had been rumours in the past, but nothing more."

"Would have been nice of them to have shared that info with us earlier," Joey grumbles.

"I said much the same thing." Charlie looks around, "Is Ruby out again?"

"She's at Irene's, studying with the others."

"In that case," she takes Joey's hand and leads her toward the bathroom. "Enough of work, I need to scrub the Braxton grime off me."

"And you need my help for that?"

"I require a thorough going over."

"Oh, I can certainly help you with that."

"Thought you might, then we can have tea and then spend the rest of the evening being bad."

"Ooh, I'm liking tonight," Joey grins, closing the door behind them.


	133. Chapter 133

"I definitely liked last night," Joey says, stretching the next morning before snuggling back against Charlie.

"It was rather nice," Charlie agrees, her fingers gliding lightly across Joey's back. "You slept through the entire night."

"Bubs took a vacation and you," she moves up, kissing her long and slowly, leaving them both a little breathless. "You wore me out."

"You're admitting that?" Charlie says with a pleased grin.

"Yes Charlie, I'm admitting that." She grins cheekily at her, her voice low and husky as she tells Charlie she wished that they didn't have to go to work so she could return the favour.

"Oh god Joey, you had to say that didn't you?"

"Pay back can be such a bitch at times."

"So can Joey," Charlie groans, the flush of arousal she felt at Joey's words meaning she was in for yet another cold shower.

Grinning at the effect she knew she was having on Charlie, Joey brushes her lips over hers.

"Joey," she moans, "Teasing me like this constitutes cruel and unusual punishment."

"I'm just making up for lost time," she says between kisses.

"What lost time?"

"The time we're going to lose in the next month or so when I'm too fat to do anything more than lie in bed like a beached whale."

"Joey!"

"I'm joking Charlie." She rests her head on the pillow right by Charlie's. "There are times when I do feel fat and ungainly, but you always seem to make me feel sexy."

"You are sexy Joey." Charlie rolls onto her side, her hand on Joey's hip. "You have this whole glow about you that makes you so sexy and gorgeous and," she pauses, "so damn irresistible to me that I can't get enough of you."

"You are so good for my ego at the moment," her voice full of love.

"I mean every word of it Joey." Charlie raises her hand, gently stroking Joey's face, "I never thought it was possible to love someone as much as I love you."

Left speechless by the words, Joey can only show Charlie; the kiss long and slow, filled with all her love and passion.

"Fuck," Charlie moans when they finally come up for air.

Joey chuckles, "Not quite the response I was hoping for."

"Is it possible to climax from just a kiss?"

"That's more the response I was hoping for," Joey teases.

"I love you Joey, but I'm getting a little tired of being forced to have cold showers every morning before work."

"It's not every morning and I'm not always the one who instigates it."

"Nearly every morning and you're right, I'm as guilty as you."

"You know Charlie, if you hate cold showers that much, I'll just stay on my side of the bed." She smirks, "That way, you may need hot ones to warm up."

Charlie grins, "Don't you dare."

"We could always share the cold showers," Joey suggests.

"In case you've forgotten, we've tried that and ended up having to scramble to make it to work on time."

"And setting the alarm ahead doesn't really work."

"I think we may have to accept that this is just a part of our lives and deal with it the best we can," Charlie sighs.

"Such a hardship to deal with," Joey agrees.

"A real hardship." They grin at each other.

"You think we'll lose this once the baby is born?"

"It's not just because you're pregnant that I find you irresistible, but I think there will be times when we're both just too damn tired to do anything except sleep."

"Speaking of being tired, I've been thinking about what you said the other night."

"About shortening your days?"

"Yeah. You were right, I am tiring more easily at work and it really is getting harder to sit at the desk for so long."

"I'll draw up the papers to have you changed to part-time duties until you're ready for maternity leave." She brushes a strand of hair from Joey's face. "Is there something else behind your decision?"

Joey sighs, nodding. "I guess the tension that's still between me and Ruby is kind of getting to me as well."

"I am so disappointed in Ruby for still seeing that boy."

"Hopefully she'll come to her senses soon."

"I'd ban her from seeing him if I thought it would do any good, but right now, all she can think of is that boy." She cups Joey's chin, "Even with her apology, you still feel bad and I hate that."

"As much as I try to deny it, it really hurt that she feels embarrassed and ashamed of me, whether she meant it that way or not."

"I really don't think she meant it that way, but it's no excuse for her behaviour and just so you know, I'm not taking you off as an emergency contact for Ruby. You're her step-mum and I want you to have all the responsibilities that go with that."

"Thanks Charlie."

"We're in this together Joey."

"Maybe it's time for that shower, though I think I may need some company."

Charlie glances at the clock, "I think we have time for that." Before they move, Charlie ducks in for another kiss.

"Charlie, we won't have time for that shower if you do that again."

Charlie grins as she rolls away. "You needed cheering up."

Joey stares after her naked body as she walks toward the ensuite. "Oh, you're definitely cheering me up."

Charlie pauses at the door, looking over her shoulder. "Are you joining me or not?"

As quickly as she could manage, Joey gets out of the bed. "God, waddling is not a good look," she mumbles as she joins Charlie.

"Oh, I don't know, there's something definitely sexy about a naked, pregnant woman."

"Now I know you're full of shit," she grumbles.

"No, you're definitely sexy naked, but I will admit that the waddling is kind of, um."

"Kind of what?" Joey demands, standing there glaring at Charlie with her hands on her hips.

"Well, um, it's um, ok, it's quite humorous."

Joey glares at her a moment longer before brushing her lips over hers. "Thanks for not lying."

"Joey, you're well into the pregnancy, it's only natural that you're going to have some trouble walking when you're body is changing as it has."

"Enough with the words Charlie, let's get in the shower so you can cheer me up some more."

"I love it when you get all bossy."

"Then get in here woman and I'll show you how bossy I can be."

Grinning, Charlie does as instructed, both of them feeling extremely refreshed and cheerful by the time they'd finished their shower some time later.

* * *

"Gia, it's about time you got here."

"Good morning Gia, it's so nice to see you this morning and for you to take the time to stop by on your way to work," Watson says in an imitation of Ash's voice.

"Sorry, I'm just going nuts here."

"Ash, I know you hate being here, but taking it out on me and the nurses isn't going to help you."

"I said I was sorry," she snaps.

"I think it's best if I leave right now if you're going to be like this."

"Fine, then go."

Watson stares at her before turning around and walking right out the door.

"Fuck," Ash mutters. "You're an idiot Ash."

"Talking to yourself won't help either."

Ash jumps in surprise, "Gia, I thought you'd left."

"I should have but I know what you're like Ash, the way you push people away when you're down." She sits on the edge of the bed, "You're just lucky it was me and not Joey, because I don't think she'd have been so forgiving."

"I really am sorry Gia and I don't mean to take my foul mood out on others, you just happened to be here. No excuse, I know."

Watson sighs. "Gia, really, I am so sorry for my behaviour."

"Even when you're discharged in a few days, you still have a long road to recovery Ash and I'll tell you now, there's only so much I'll put up with."

"You shouldn't have to put up with any of it."

"It's not just being in here, is it?"

Ash shakes her head. "The closer it comes to getting out of here, the nearer the reality seems that my career is over."

"Ash, you won't know how your leg will restrict you until you've undergone physio and even then, it doesn't necessarily mean an end to your career."

"I tell myself those same things over and over." She sighs heavily, "But the doubt and fear always comes back."

"Believe me Ash, I know all about the doubts and fears that go through your head when you're injured."

"You overcame them," she mutters.

"I still had my down days though, but I had my friends to help me get through it, just like you do. You also have a couple of sisters to help you, one right here."

"God," she leans back against her pillows. "I don't want to be like this or lose you."

"I said there was only so much I'd put up with, not that I'd abandon you."

"I don't get it."

"It means if you push me too far, I'll push back, injury or not. I understand the frustrations you're going to be experiencing when you're going through your recovery and I'll be there to help you through it, but that doesn't mean I'll sit back and just take any abuse you throw my way because you're in a shitty mood."

"Fair enough."

She takes Ash's hand, "My future is with you Ash, through the good and the bad."

"Thanks Gia, I think I needed to hear that."

"I'll tell you that as often as necessary. It's not going to be easy Ash, but we'll get you through this."

"And I'll try not to be such a bitch."

"A little bitchy is understandable." She smiles wryly, "Sometimes."

"Just to change the subject a little, but where am I going to sleep once I'm out of here?"

"Um," Watson frowns, before chuckling. "I guess things have changed since you were last home."

"We were in separate rooms then." Ash grins, "Does this mean we'll be sharing?"

"Considering you promised to make up for all those years we were apart, that's going to be a little difficult if we're in separate rooms."

Ash grabs a handful of Watson's shirt, "How about we get in some practice?"

Watson shakes her head, removing Ash's hand from her shirt. "I have to go to work."

"Bummer."

"I'll be back later." Standing, she looks down at Ash with a stern look. "I don't want to hear any complaints from the nurses about your behaviour."

"Yes mum."

"God, I thought Joey was bad," she mutters.

"Speaking of Joey, is she ok, she seems a little down as well."

"It's just the whole Ruby and her boyfriend thing."

"That girl's lucky I'm in here."

Watson chuckles, "Aren't you overdoing the whole protective big sister thing?"

"Maybe a little."

"I love that about you." She leans down, kissing Ash tenderly and moving away before Ash got any more ideas. "I'll see you later."

"Sorry again about before."

"Just remember Ash, a few more days and you'll be home."

"Oh god, knowing that it's still a few days away before we can be together properly makes the wait even longer."

"Oops, didn't think of it that way," Watson admits with a wry grin. "I'd better go before I say anymore."

"Gia," she calls out, making Watson stop at the door.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too. Bye Ash."

"Great," she mutters, "I'll just lie here, counting the stains on the ceiling again."

* * *

Heading toward the diner to pick up their lunches, Joey groans in annoyance when she spies Brax with his girlfriend and brother.

When Brax sees her, he comes striding over, "Joey, you're looking good."

"Brax, what are you doing in the Bay?"

"Just catching up with some friends. Speaking of friends, where's that brother of yours?"

"Overseas."

"Heard he'd come into some money, the lucky bastard." He points to her belly, "That Charlie is certainly full of surprises."

"Why are you really here, Brax?"

"I told you, to catch up with friends."

"Then I suggest that once you've caught up with them, you leave."

"That's really not very friendly Joey."

"I know what sort of person you are Brax."

"Did your brother spread nasty lies about us?"

"No. You're bad news Brax and so is your brother and every one of your Loser Boys."  
Brax smirks at her, "That didn't stop your girlfriend getting it on with me."

"Only in your dreams. She turned you down Brax."

"Is that what she said?" He smirks again.

"We all have a past in which we've slept with other people, so Charlie really has no reason to lie to me. She turned you down Brax."

"You always did see through me, even when your brother was running with us."

"You're rather obvious Brax."

"Brax, can we go," the woman asks.

"In a minute Tegan," he snaps.

"You really do have a way with the ladies, don't you Brax."

"Tegan's no lady, she's just a good root when I need her."

"Charming," Joey mutters.

"I bet Charlie's a good root."

"Brax, I'm pregnant."

He frowns, "That's pretty obvious."

"Well you see, it can make me rather hormonal and irrational, not to mention short tempered."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Merely pointing out that it's not wise to piss off a pregnant woman or I may have to grind your nuts into dust," Joey says in a pleasant voice.

Brax smiles, "I like you Joey."

"Well I don't like you."

Brax looks around him, "This is such a beautiful town and the surf looks very appealing." He sniffs, "Don't be surprised if you see more of us."

"What's going on here?" Watson demands as she joins them.

"Brax has been admiring our town."

"As long as that's all he's doing."

"I'm getting the feeling we're not welcome here."

"Gee, why would you think that?" Watson says sarcastically. "This isn't Mangrove River, Brax, people here won't turn a blind eye to your thuggery."

"You have us all wrong."

"Hey Watson, can I play with your taser?" Heath calls out as he waits with Tegan.

"I see you brought your pet Neanderthal with you."

"Look officers, this harassment is unjustified, my brother and I haven't done anything wrong."

"Yet," Joey says. "And you were the one who came over to me."

"I was merely saying hello."

"You've said it, now say goodbye."

Brax grins cockily, "We'll be seeing you fine, young officers again."

"Are you ok Joey?" Watson asks as they both keep an eye on the departing Braxtons.

"I'm fine but Summer Bay may not be if they do intend to keep coming here." Joey turns to her friend, "What are you doing here?"

"I was just on my way back from talking to a couple of snitches when I saw you and Brax."

"Did you get any info?"

"Nothing, except that as soon as I mentioned the name Braxton, they couldn't get away from me quickly enough."

"Looks more and more like they are involved in all of this."

"I just hope we can get them before they cause too much damage."

* * *

Later that night, coming home from visiting Ash, an exhausted Watson reaches for the light switch. Flicking it on, she curses when everything stays dark. "Oh come off it, I so do not need this." Sensing movement to her side, she has a moment to see the masked figure in the glow provided from the streetlight before her body is jolted by the taser. Shocked by the sudden pain, her muscles feeling like they were going to snap as they flexed, she falls to the ground. Lying dazed, she groans when the figure sits on her stomach. Trying to push the figure off, her head is flung sideways from the force of the punch, before she loses consciousness.


	134. Chapter 134

"X-rays have come back clear," Sid says as he walks back into the hospital exam room. "Aside from the swollen black eye you're going to have, you've come out of this a very lucky woman."

Watson groans as she sits up and moves to the edge of the bed. "I don't feel all that lucky. I felt like my muscles were going to snap in half."

"I've heard that people have different reactions to being tasered but from the tests I've run, you have no ill effects, other than the pins and needles where the taser hit you."

"Then I can go?"

"I'd suggest keeping you overnight for observation," his lip twitch when he sees her about to protest, "But I have a feeling it would be a waste of time. I do recommend that you take it easy for the next day or two and if you start to feel any other effects, then I want you to come and see me immediately."

"I will Sid."

"Charlie's waiting, so I'll leave you two to it."

"Thanks Sid." Watson looks up as Charlie enters.

"Well, you're looking better than you did an hour ago."

"That's because I'm conscious now."

"Arriving at your place and seeing you like that, it was kind of scary. Do you remember anything?"

"Up to the moment I was knocked out. I'd just gotten home and the light wouldn't come on."

"The fuses had been removed."

"Great," she mutters. "Anyway, I sensed something to my side but before I could really react, this pain just went through my whole body and I fell to the floor. I could barely move, though I tried to push him off, I just didn't have the strength. Next thing I knew, he'd punched me and then I was waking up on the ground with you peering down at me."

"Your neighbour was out in his workshop. He saw you arrive home and thought it strange when he didn't see a light go on so he came over to check if you were ok. When he saw what was going on, he yelled out and the figure made a run for it."

"Did he see anything?"

"Only a masked figure dressed in black."

"I may not have gotten a look at the guy either but my bet would be Knucklehead Braxton, especially after I'd threatened to use a taser on him."

"You may be right. We found a witness who saw a car matching Heath Braxton's parked outside her house two streets over, a car that went speeding away not long after the attack on you. Kylie and Hogan are heading to his place now."

"Knucklehead's always making a play for me whenever I've been on duty, but he's never actively sought me out."

"You said you were asking questions earlier in the day."

"Shit, when it gets out they're willing to go after cops, no one will talk to us."

"Which is exactly what they want, to have people running scared of the River Boys."

"Well, they're not going to have me running scared."

"You should be scared of them."

"Ok, so I am scared, but I'm not running from them."

Charlie nods. "You may need to check for yourself, but from what I saw, nothing appeared to be missing or out of place at your house." Charlie pauses for a moment, "You should know that your shirt had been unbuttoned."

"Fuck," she shudders. "When he was sitting on me, I could tell he was excited, right before he punched me and knocked me rotten." She looks away, "God, if the neighbour hadn't come over when he did."

"Well he did. You know that you can't stay there alone."

"I'm not staying with you Charlie, I couldn't put your family in danger like that."

"You live alone, that makes you an easy target and Ash is still stuck here for a few more days."

"Charlie, I meant it, with Joey being so pregnant at the moment, I really wouldn't feel right about staying at your place."

"If you're not going to stay with us, then you can be the one to tell Joey."

Watson scowls at her, "That's not fair."

Charlie shrugs. "I doubt he'll try again so soon but we can't underestimate any of them, especially after attacking a cop in her own home. I'm even going to have a patrol drive past my place every so often just to check that no one is hanging around that shouldn't be." She glares at Watson until she relents.

"Fine, I'll stay with you, but just until Ash is home."

Charlie grins suddenly. "You should have seen her when she heard what had happened."

"Oh god, she didn't hurt herself trying to come after me, did she?"

"No, thankfully Joey was the one who informed her and she threatened to sit on her if she tried to leave." Watson chuckles softly at that. "Now, I think you should go and relieve Joey of her sentry duty."

Watson winces, "Maybe I should wait until Ash is asleep."

"That's not going to happen until she sees you and as I want my girlfriend home with me tonight and not babysitting Ash, you need to get in there. Oh, and I don't want to see you at the station tomorrow, is that clear?"

"Yes Charlie."

"Good, then I'll see you at home."

* * *

"Joey, can you let me go," Watson grumbles.

"Sorry," she moves back. "It's just good to see you on your feet." She glances over her shoulder at Ash. "I'll leave you with Ash but I assume that you're staying with us?"

"I'll come by later."

"No," Ash interrupts, "She'll be there tomorrow because she's staying here with me tonight."

"What, here?"

"Yes, here. Gia, you were knocked unconscious so I'm sure the doctor wouldn't mind if you spent the night in hospital."

"No, but he might mind me spending the night in your bed."

"We'll just be sleeping."

"I'll leave you to sort this out." She hugs her friend again. "I'm so glad you're ok," she says, before saying goodbye to her sister and leaving.

"Gia," she holds her arms out. Hesitating only a moment, Watson falls into them. "Oh god Gia, I could have lost you."

"I'm ok," she murmurs against Ash's chest.

"Let me see."

Watson raises her head. Ash brushes her hand gently over the bruise forming, cupping the back of Watson's head, she pulls her closer, her lips gently kissing the bruise. "When we get the bastard who did this, I'm going to make him regret ever laying a finger on you," she whispers softly.

"What exactly do you intend to do in your condition, use harsh language," Watson jokes.

"I'll knock his fucking head off and smash his balls in with a crutch if I have to."

Watson chuckles, "I'd like to see that."

"After Joey told me how you were found, losing his balls seems appropriate." She pauses, "He could have raped you Gia."

Watson gazes into Ash's eyes. "Ash, let's not do the whole what could have happened thing, because it won't change anything."

Ash nods reluctantly. She raises her hand to her face again, "Your eye is nearly swollen shut, are you sure you're ok?"

"I have a headache and a bad case of pins and needs where the taser got me." She takes Ash's hand, bringing it to her lips. "But I'm fine." She rests her head on Ash's chest, sighing when Ash rubs her back. "I love you Ash," she murmurs.

"I love you too, Gia." Ash plants a kiss on the top of her head, continuing with the gentle rubbing until Watson finally succumbs to sleep. "No one hurts my girl," she whispers to herself.

* * *

Watson groans as she rolls onto her back. "Oh god, I feel worse than I did last night."

"You actually slept quite peacefully."

"It couldn't have been very comfortable for you though, having me half on you all night."

"I spent the night with my girlfriend in my arms, I think I can live with a bit of discomfort."

Ash winces when Watson looks at her.

"I look that bad, huh?"

"He must have really whacked you one." She gently caresses Watson's face, "You're not going to work today, are you?"

"Charlie doesn't want to see me."

"In that case, resume the position."

Not really wanting to argue, Watson snuggles against her side, her head resting on the pillow by Ash's head.

"Gia, if you need to talk about last night."

"I will if I need to but I'm fine."

"The offers there."

"Thank you Ash and for being there for me."

"Considering what you've had to put up with since I've been in here, it's the least I can do."

* * *

A couple of hours later, having shared Ash's breakfast and drifted off to sleep again, a cough at the door gets their attention.

"What the hell do you want Richie?" Ash demands.

Richie walks in, a little uncomfortable at seeing two women lying in bed together. "Georgina Watson, I am arresting you for possession of an illicit substance with intent to sell."


	135. Chapter 135

_Richie walks in, a little uncomfortable at seeing two women lying in bed together. "Georgina Watson, I am arresting you for possession of an illicit substance with intent to sell."_

"What the hell have you been smoking Richie," Ash angrily demands as Watson gets unsteadily to her feet.

"I received an anonymous call this morning and upon arriving at the Senior Constable's house, a large quantity of ecstasy tablets was found in her bedroom."

"The bastard who attacked her obviously planted the stuff."

"And how would he know about the loose floorboard under her bed?"

"How did you know about it?" She scowls when she sees his expression. "The anonymous caller told you where to find it, didn't he, which means it's not exactly a secret."

"Of course," he continues on, "the anonymous caller is probably an associate or customer of Watson's, one who knows where she keeps the drugs."

"You stupid fuck," Ash rages.

"I'm sure it will all come out once I've interviewed the suspect."

"You're making a huge mistake Richie."

"I have the tip off and I have the drugs and we only have Watson's version of events that she was attacked after surprising an intruder."

"What the fuck do you call that?" she points at Watson's eye. "Shitty makeup?"

"Well obviously she was attacked, but for all we know, it could very well have been a drug deal gone bad."

"And they decided to do the deal in the dark," she says scornfully. "Or have you forgotten that the fuses were removed?"

"Like I said, I need to interview the suspect."

"You're completely fucking clueless," she fumes. Watson rests a hand on Ash's arm, squeezing gently, immediately calming Ash somewhat. "This whole thing is absolute horseshit."

He looks at Watson who had remained silent during the exchange. "Don't make this any more difficult than it has to be," he says, reaching for his handcuffs.

"Richie, she's a cop, you don't need the cuffs."

Richie looks between the women; sighing, he puts his cuffs away. "Senior, let's go."

"You're wrong about this," Watson finally says.

"We'll see."

"Ash, don't you dare leave that bed," Watson says when Ash throws back the covers. "You can't do anything."

"This is shit, Gia."

"I know it is, but I'll be fine."

Glancing back at Ash, Watson allows herself to be led away.

* * *

"Det. Croydon, what the hell do you think you are doing arresting my officer without informing me?" Charlie demands the moment they were in the station door. "You should have spoken to me directly and before you spoke to Area Command," Charlie says, still fuming from finding out about it second hand.

Croydon continues to walk Watson toward the Interview room. "It was my duty to inform them of the impending arrest of an officer and I needed to arrange the search warrant as soon as possible."

"One minute is all it would have taken for you to tell me."

Croydon leads Watson into the room before joining Charlie outside. "Sergeant, I thought under the circumstances, that it was best if no one from this station was involved."

"This wasn't even your case Detective."

"I'm the senior detective here, I was also the one who received the tip off and I'm sure that you've been informed by Area Command, that I am now in charge of this investigation."

"What about the Drug Squad, have you informed them?"

"That's not necessary. This is just a corrupt cop who got mixed up in a bad business."

"Detective, there is an ongoing investigation into an Ecstasy ring and if the tests on those drugs come back as a match, then the Drug Squad will need to be informed."

"I will interview the Snr Constable and then inform the Drug Squad when I can give them the names of her suppliers and associates."

Charlie glares at him, "She doesn't have any names to give you because she is not a drug dealer."

"You're hardly in a position to have an unbiased view Sergeant."

Charlie fumes as he shuts her out of the interview room.

"Sorry Charlie," Mark says. "As soon as he got the tip, there was no reasoning with him and he ordered me not to say anything to you until after he had left."

"It's not your fault Mark."

"I'd better get in there." His hand pauses on the handle. "I don't believe for one second that Watson is involved, but unfortunately he does."

Charlie curses when he closes the door behind him. "Damn that stupid fool."

* * *

Croydon glances at Mark as he takes a seat next to him. Mark winces when he sees the damage to Watson's face. "Are you up to this interview?" he asks.

"Of course she is," Croydon interrupts. "It's only a black eye."

"She was attacked in her own home, Richie," he says, enjoying the annoyance flickering over his face at the use of that name. "And she was unconscious for a time."

"She spent the night with her girlfriend, so obviously she was feeling fine."

Ignoring Croydon, Mark asks Watson again if she was up to this.

"Let's just get this over with," she says in an even voice.

"Now Snr Constable, I'm assuming that the man who attacked you was either a customer or a business partner, so why don't you tell me who he is?" Croydon demands straight off.

Having been going over the events in her head since her arrest, Watson sits back in her chair, speaking confidently. "I'd say it was Heath Braxton who broke into my house to plant the drugs to set me up and then attacked me because I surprised him."

"Can you prove it was Heath Braxton?"

"His car was seen in the area."

"Correction, a car matching the description of Heath Braxton's was seen in the area, there was no positive identification."

Watson shakes her head, "His car is very distinctive."

"His fingerprints weren't found at your house," he argues.

"Ever heard of gloves."

"You'd know about gloves, wouldn't you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"No prints were found on the bag in which the Ecstasy was found, which means you were very careful when you were handling your drugs to make sure it couldn't be led back to you."

"Here's a thought, my fingerprints weren't on the bag because I have never seen those bags or drugs before and had no idea they were even there."

"You want my theory Senior?"

"No, Detective, I don't," she interrupts. "My house was broken into, the drugs were planted and if I hadn't come home when I did or unless he forgot to put the fuses back in, I would never have known anyone had been in my place until the tip off came in."

"Why did he remove the fuses?"

"How would I know that! For all I know, he always planned to assault me after he planted the drugs or maybe he just wanted to be sure he wasn't going to be caught in the light if I did come home early."

Croydon leans back in his chair, a scowl on his face. "I've been thinking."

"That must have been painful," she mutters under her breath.

"That your attacker and the anonymous caller are one and the same, but I'd still like to know how he knew about that loose floorboard under your bed, unless he is as I suspect, an associate or customer of yours."

"I live in the old Collins place and the Braxtons had been there a few times in the past when Brett was with them."

Croydon smirks at the mention of the Collins name. "It's always a shame when good officers go bad. It'd be so much easier for you if you tell me if any other officers are involved," he says. "Maybe Const. Collins is involved, it is her family house after all."

"Don't even go there," Watson says in a cold voice. "You're not going after Joey with unsubstantiated allegations."

"Very protective of her, aren't you," he sneers.

"Yes I am. She's not only my best friend, she also happens to be the sister of my girlfriend and a fellow officer. She also happens to be very pregnant and no one in this station will appreciate you going after her, especially on another bogus witch hunt." Watson glares at him. "I've heard Joey mention the word lawsuit lately."

A flicker of anger flashes in Croydon's eyes at the reminder of Joey's previous threat as he tries another angle. "If I remember correctly, you yourself arrested your own sister for ecstasy possession. I think I'm seeing a pattern here, what do you think?"

Biting back what she really wanted to say, she looks at him dismissively. "If I was involved in drugs myself, I'd hardly arrest my own sister for using, now would I?"

"Maybe you weren't a dealer then, maybe when your sister came back into your life, she dragged you into this."

"And maybe the cow just flew over the moon," Watson says. Mark coughs to disguise his laugh.

Croydon glares at her, "This is a very serious matter Snr Constable."

"Oh I know that. Having you in charge of this is indeed, a very serious matter. This is an obvious set up, but you're just too stupid to see what everyone else does."

"Just confess Senior, it will be so much easier in the long run," he replies angrily.

"I'm not confessing to something I didn't do."

"I guess I'm not surprised by this, your choice in girlfriends already makes me question your judgement."

"Leave Ash out of this."

"Why, is she involved too?"

"Oh my god, you really are grabbing at straws aren't you." Watson leans forward. "The drugs aren't mine, they're not Ash's, they're not Joey's and they're not the tooth fairies. I came home, I was attacked and this is a set up." She sits back, "And that is my statement."

"If that's the way you want it. Snr Const. Watson, I am formally charging you with possession of an illicit substance with the intent to sell."

Mark stares at him in disbelief. "Richie, you can't do that."

"I can and I have."

"It's a set up."

"I'm not convinced of that."

"You go through with this Richie and it'll be the end of your career."

Croydon sighs, "You've been around Ash for too long Mark. The evidence speaks for itself."

"So does Watson's record and the fact that Heath Braxton's car was seen in the vicinity."

"Maybe he was there because she is working with these Creek Boys."

"It's River Boys and you're just matching your theories to the bits of the evidence you want to fit."

"No I'm not. Why would these River Boys even bother to set her up?"

"It's too much of a coincidence that this happened not long after she'd been asking questions."

"I don't buy it."

* * *

Still upset at her girlfriend being led away, Ash is in no mood for her sister's arrival. "What the hell are you doing here Stacey?"

"I've come to see how you were doing. It must have come as quite a shock when your friend was arrested for possession and dealing drugs."

"Your husband didn't waste time in filling you in about this bullshit."

"Ashley, how can you be so blind to this woman?"

"I'm not blind."

"The drugs were found in her bedroom."

"They were planted."

"I've heard that defence plenty of times before Ashley," she says in a reasoning tone.

"Well I know Gia and she is one of the most honest and honourable people I've ever met."

"You knew her years ago, but everyone changes."

"Gia has changed, for the better. She's not a criminal Stacey and I won't have you saying she is."

"I'm only speaking the facts."

"Well I don't give a shit about your facts, so get out."

"Ashley, please, just see this woman for what she is."

"I told you, get out."

"You heard her."

Stacey swings around at the voice, her lip curling in disgust at Joey. "This isn't any of your business."

"Ash asked you to leave."

"Constable, this is between me and my sister, so please leave us alone."

"Joey is my sister too, Stacey," she reminds her.

"You barely know this woman Ashley, how can you even call her that."

"Because that's what she is. Like it or not Stacey, Joey is my sister and Gia is my girlfriend and nothing you can say will change any of that."

"You're making a mistake walking away from your family."

"Stacey, I never wanted things to end up like this between us, but you never gave me a choice. I can't be who you want me to be and you refuse to even try to accept who I am."

"Because it's wrong."

"It's not wrong to love."

"I'm sorry Ashley, I can't accept this lifestyle."

"Then there's not much point in going over this time and again." Ash sighs, "I am who I am and I'm not changing and as you can't accept that, I really can't see how we can work through this."

"So you're going to stay with this woman even though she's a disgrace to the uniform."

Ash rolls her eyes, "It's like talking to a brick wall. Stacey, for the last time, just leave."

"Fine, if that's what you want." Giving Joey a furious glare, she storms from the room.

"You ok Ash?"

"Just pissed off. How's Gia doing?"

"I don't know. When Charlie called and told me what happened, I thought I should keep an eye on you instead," she says, taking a seat by the bed.

"Only an idiot would believe this."

"Unfortunately, the idiot has taken over the investigation. The word from Area Command is, that as he's an outsider, he is in the best position to conduct an unbiased investigation."

Ash scowls, "His wife hates her guts."

"Charlie pointed out that he has outside influences, but a spouse's opinions aren't supposed to have an influence on a police officer's duties."

"They've obviously never met Det. Dick Wad or his charming wife." Ash looks at her sister. "God Joey, what's going to happen to Gia?"

"We'll prove her innocence, somehow."


	136. Chapter 136

_...you're just matching your theories to the bits of the evidence you want to fit."_

_"No I'm not. Why would these River Boys even bother to set her up?"_

_"It's too much of a coincidence that this happened not long after she'd been asking questions."_

_"I don't buy it."_

"Well that's just too bad for you Detective," a new voice says. "The Snr Constable is free to go, you on the other-hand, I'd like to talk to."

Furious, Croydon stands up to confront the new arrival, "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Det. Bradley of the Drug Squad."

"You're a little late, I've just charged her."

Bradley glances at Watson, amused by the look of disgust she was giving to Croydon's back. "That's a rather unfortunate mistake on your part."

"Excuse me! Who the hell do you think you are coming in here and telling me my job!"

"I'm Det. Bradley of the Drug Squad, would you like me to keep repeating that for you?" He says lightly. "Snr Const. Watson, you're free to go."

"No she's not," Croydon says, almost stomping his foot.

"Detective, did you get a sudden promotion I wasn't aware of or transfer to the Drug Squad?" Bradley glares at him, "No, I didn't think so. Senior, I believe Sgt Buckton would like to speak to you."

"Yes sir." Sending a withering look at Croydon, Watson leaves. Bradley glances at Mark who takes the hint and quickly follows Watson out the door.

"You can't just let a corrupt cop walk out of here."

"The Snr Constable isn't corrupt and if you had done your job and investigated properly before jumping the gun, you'd have realised that."

"I had the tip off and the drugs," he argues.

"You should have also had a lot of doubts. A police officer's house was broken into, she was assaulted, a known gang member was seen in the area and the next morning, an anonymous call is made about the location of drugs in the house." He pauses to see if Croydon was following. "Drugs that were conveniently free of fingerprints. Did all of this not strike you as odd?"

"I was just doing my job."

"I know that there are corrupt officers in the Force, but you need to be more careful when investigating such officers. There were enough inconsistencies in this case that you should never have attempted to charge the Snr Constable without conducting a proper investigation first. Were you even going to attempt to identify the anonymous caller or the person who attacked the Snr Constable?"

"Of course."

"Then perhaps you should have held off with the charges until you had and if you had contacted me sooner, you'd have discovered that I have a suspect in custody, one who has since confessed to breaking in, planting the drugs and assaulting the Snr Constable."

"Oh."

"Snr Constable Watson has an impeccable record, I just hope your ineptitude hasn't tarnished that."

"Impeccable!" he blurts out. "She was sleeping with a junior officer at a previous station."

"So, she's human, but having an affair doesn't make her a drug dealer." He shakes his head at Croydon, "As of now, you are off this case."

"You can't do that!"

"I've already spoken to Area Command, so I suggest that you concentrate on finding out who killed the Snr Constable's sister, which is why you were sent here in the first place."

He spins on his heels and leaves the room.

* * *

Charlie looks up when Watson knocks on her office door. "I'm free to go," Watson says. "Thanks to Det. Bradley."

"He arrived just after Croydon took you in. It was good timing too, as I was just about to call him."

"He didn't seem too impressed with our mate, Richie."

Charlie snorts, "I'm not surprised after he listened in on the interview, especially as Bradley also has the culprit in custody."

"He has Knucklehead?" Watson eagerly asks.

"No, he has PeeWee."

"It wasn't PeeWee, of that I'm sure."

"Maybe Det. Bradley can fill us in," Charlie says as she notices the detective heading toward her office.

"It wasn't PeeWee, sir," Watson says the moment the door had closed behind him.

"We have the culprit, that's not to say it's the right one, even though he has confessed."

"Then you don't think it was PeeWee?" Charlie asks.

"The River Boys never confess," he says to Charlie. "Yet PeeWee deliberately pissed on my junior detective's leg and once he was arrested, he confessed with very little prompting."

"Sounds like poor old PeeWee was a sacrificial lamb," Charlie murmurs.

"My thoughts exactly. Unfortunately, as he is the one who confessed and provided us with the taser used in the assault as well as all the correct details of what happened that night, we've had no choice but to charge him with the lot, as well as making a false allegation against a police officer."

"Do you know why he would take the fall?" Watson asks, annoyed that it looked like Heath was going to get away with it.

"He was on the outer with the Braxtons because of some thing or another." Bradley shrugs, "So I don't think he was given much of a choice by them."

"Damn it," Watson says furiously.

"I understand your disappointment, but as he's saying he acted alone, unless evidence turns up to implicate Heath Braxton, PeeWee takes the fall."

"What about the car?" Watson asks.

"Borrowed by PeeWee."

"This is bullshit that Knucklehead is going to get away with it."

"It's unfortunate, but that's the way it goes sometimes."

"Why did they even bother to go to all the trouble of setting me up, only to have PeeWee confess and get me off the hook?" asks Watson.

"I doubt the confession was originally part of the plan," he answers. "My guess would be, that once they realised a witness had placed Heath's car in the vicinity, they needed someone to take the fall."

"We're still going to suspect them."

"And no doubt they know that, but PeeWee's confession gets them off the hook, at least legally."

"Did PeeWee say why I was the target?"

Bradley shakes his head, "Though I suspect it's because your name has come up a few times during our investigation."

"I suppose I have been making a bit of a nuisance of myself by questioning a lot of people."

"I get the sense that it's more personal."

"It always is with the Braxtons."

"Not just with them."

Charlie leans forward in her chair, "What do you mean?"

"When I first brought my concerns about the rise in ecstasy use to your attention, you asked me if I thought it was linked to the previous operations here," he pauses. "I'm beginning to suspect that it is."

"Any reason why?"

"We've been hearing whispers from an undercover operative we have placed in a city gang. Nothing concrete, just rumours, much like with the River Boys' involvement."

"That's all we need," Watson mutters.

Charlie sits back, regarding the detective, "Det. Bradley, we should have been made aware of this a lot sooner."

"Until you made the connection with the River Boys, we wanted to keep it as quiet as possible while we investigated them ourselves."

"How much do you know of their involvement?"

"The River Boys have been making their presence known around the docks the last couple of days and a few of them have been making trips to the city, but like I said, we have nothing concrete on them yet."

"What do you want us to do?"

"After the assault on the Snr Constable, it's going to look a little weird if you suddenly stepped back, so you're going to need to keep doing what you've been doing and I'll do my best to keep you informed so that we don't step on each other's toes again."

Charlie nods in agreement. "Do you have any idea who is in charge?"

"I can't really say at the moment."

Charlie sighs, "I just wish they'd stop using my town for their crimes."

"It's the perfect setup. It's quiet, lots of remote areas and easy access to the water for smuggling."

"I really wish we didn't have to deal with a major drug operation again, especially when we have Croydon here sticking his nose in."

"I may be of some help there." He smiles apologetically at Watson, "Maybe I should have stopped the interview before it got as far as it did, but I have to admit to being rather curious to see if he really was as dumb as I'd heard."

"Then we're not the only ones who see him that way."

Bradley chuckles. "No. From what I've heard, if it wasn't for his aunt, that idiot would be out of here and after the ham-fisted way he conducted this investigation and interview, I doubt even his aunt can save his detective's badge."

"He did have the tip off and the drugs," Charlie points out.

"That may be the only thing that will save his police career, but by the time I'm finished putting in my report, he'll be back in uniform and if I have anything to do with it, he'll be stationed at the arse end of the state."

"His aunt is the one I'm more worried about," Charlie admits. "For some reason, she has it in for Joey."

"Insp. Croydon is a nasty enemy to have. She holds a grudge like no other, I should know, she's been at me ever since I got the Drug Squad position over another of her protégés."

"I just wish I knew what her grudge was. Until she came to our house and told Joey to quit, she'd never even met the woman."

"I don't know if this is the reason or not," Bradley says, "But I knew your father in the early days. We were stationed at the same station for a while, along with Croydon."

"Shit," Charlie says. "Please don't tell me that she's going after my girlfriend because she's had a grudge against my father for decades."

"Like I said, it may not be the reason, but she had a thing for your father, the only problem was, he was already happily married with a daughter so he spurned her advances and she's one of those people who don't like people saying no to her."

"But why Joey, why not go after me or my father?"

"She's probably just been sitting back and waiting for the right situation and with your father's present condition not giving her much of an opportunity, she's chosen to go after you instead."

"By attacking my girlfriend."

"Once Joey became a suspect in a murder, I guess she saw her chance." He stares at her, "I'm guessing that if she attacks Joey, it's an attack on you?"

"Of course. Any idea how to get her off our backs?"

"I think the Inspector will be facing some uncomfortable questions of her own where her nephew is concerned, so I think her hands are going to be full and it wouldn't surprise me if she's asked to take retirement."

"Really?" she says in surprise.

"She's at the age and it's not the first time she's used her influence to get her protégés positions they weren't entitled to, so a mess like this could very well be the last straw for her career."

"We can only hope."

"I should be getting back, but good luck with your own investigations and if Det. Croydon gives you any hassles, let me know and I'll do what I can to speed things up with getting him out of here." He pauses at the door. "Just be careful with the Braxtons, they're dangerous people."

"I kind of got that last night," Watson says after he'd left. She turns around to face Charlie, frowning when she sees the stern look she was giving her.

"What are you still doing here, I told you last night that I didn't want to see you here today."

Watson grins, "I'm already out the door."

"I'll see you at home later," she calls out, not sure if Watson had heard in her haste to leave. "Well, at least Watson is in the clear," she says to herself. "Now all we need to do is get the River Boys and whoever is in charge, find Cat's killer, while dealing with Stacey." She sighs, "What I'd do right now to have some plain old boredom with nothing more than handing out speeding tickets."


	137. Chapter 137

"Finally," Joey says the moment Watson walks into the hospital room. "I thought I was going to have to handcuff her to the bed to keep her here."

"That's been done before," she replies, blushing when she realised how that sounded.

Joey grins, "I'd still like to know how Ash came to be handcuffed to the bed the last time."

"What happened Gia?" Ash asks, trying to spare her girlfriend from further embarrassment.

"Your brother-in-law charged me."

"He what!" Ash fumes, throwing back the covers.

Watson rolls her eyes as she pushes her back onto the bed. "If you'd let me finish, you can save yourself from falling flat on your face." Waiting until Ash was back under the covers, Watson continues. "The charges were dropped as soon as Det. Bradley arrived and told Richie the error of his ways."

"Bradley was here?" Joey asks.

"He was already on his way to tell us that he had someone in custody."

"Heath was arrested?"

"No, PeeWee was arrested and then he confessed."

"I'm missing something, aren't I," Ash says, noticing the looks on both their faces.

"River Boys don't confess," Joey tells her.

"And it wasn't PeeWee who attacked me and set me up."

"Shit, he's still out there."

"We'll get Knucklehead on something," Watson assures her.

"Once I am out of here, I won't let anything happen to you."

Touched, Watson takes her hand. "Ash, considering the condition you're in, Ruby could take you at the moment."

Joey chuckles at that, earning a glare from her sister.

"I'm not that bad," Ash mutters.

"No, but you are going to have some limitations as long as you're on crutches."

Ash swears under her breath.

"I'm going to get out of here," Joey says. "I'll see you at home later Gia."

"Ok." Watson turns her attention back to Ash. "What else is on your mind, Ash?"

"Stacey came by to bad mouth you."

"I suppose that should have been expected," she muses. "There is something else that's come out of this mess and that's that Richie may not be with us for much longer,"

Watson says, before filling Ash in on the rest of what had happened.

"Damn, Stacey is going to be so pissed," she says with a pleased smile.

"Any chance Stacey will follow him out of town?"

"Highly doubtful."

Lying on the bed next to Ash, Watson wonders aloud who was the worst, Stacey or Knucklehead Braxton.

"At least with this Knucklehead guy, he'll most likely end up in jail, unlike my sister." Ash sighs, "She may go away for awhile, but I don't think she's ever going to let up."

"Whatever she does, she can't come between us unless we let her."

"That's never going to happen." She squeezes Watson's hand, "Now that I have you back, I'm never letting go."

"I can't wait until you're out of here."

Ash smirks, "If you're game, we don't have to wait."

Watson shakes her head, "We're not doing it in a hospital bed."

"It was worth a try," she says, her hand working its way under Watson's top.

"Ash, knock it off."

Pouting, Ash moves her hand, "You're no fun."

"I'd rather not get sprung by that nurse."

"She is kind of scary. Thank god I've only got a couple more days here."

"You still have to come for physio."

"That's in another part of the hospital, one where I doubt I'll run into her."

"She probably feels the same about you."

Ash feigns surprise, "I'll have you know I've been the perfect patient."

"A perfect pain in the arse."

"What do people expect, this place is so boring Gia."

"Well, I can keep you company for the rest of today."

"So," she grins, "How do you intend to keep me company?"

"Jesus Ash, can't you think of something else?"

"Not after being stuck in here," she says forcefully, her lips capturing Watson's to prevent any more protests.

* * *

"What the hell happened, Richard?" Stacey demands before her husband is even in the door.

"Det. Bradley is what happened," he snaps, still angry at the dressing down he'd received. "He came in and completely took over."

"And you let him!"

"He's more senior and he's the Drug Squad, so I didn't have much of a choice."

"God damn it, I thought we could finally get that bitch away from Ashley but no doubt they're celebrating with yet another disgusting display."

"I'm sorry honey, with the evidence I had, I thought we did have her."

"We would have, if it wasn't for outside interference."

A nagging suspicion latches onto Croydon. "Did you have anything to do with this Stacey?"

"Don't be ridiculous!"

"Why would it be ridiculous?" His suspicion growing. "I'm aware of the type of clients you represent, so I'm sure it wouldn't have taken much to have them contact these River Boys for you."

"I don't know anything about these River Boys."

"I don't believe you," he says. "They're exactly the sort of scum you represent."

"You've always been happy to live off your daddy's money all these years, despite where some of that money comes from."

"My father is doing his job, representing clients, but I know it's not always like that with you."

"What do you mean?"

"I know about the affairs Stacey. You're a hypocrite, always taking the high ground with your family and others when you're nothing but a cheap whore yourself, screwing the lowlife crims you call clients." She rocks back in shock. "If you weren't the mother of my children, I'd have divorced you years ago."

"Richard, this isn't like you."

"Why?" His shout scaring her. "Because I dare to defy the almighty Stacey?"

He grips her arms, "You're hurting me Richard."

"I don't care." He drags her toward the bedroom. "You don't have a hold over me anymore Stacey, you only ever did because I allowed it."

"Richard, stop it!" she cries out in shock when he rips her clothes off her and throws her face down onto the bed, his hand on her back holding her down as she hears the zipper of his pants. "Richard!" she cries out as he forces himself inside her.

* * *

"Do you think your father spurning Croydon could be the reason she has it in for me?" Joey asks later that night.

"I don't think it really matters now why she's doing it, as long as she stops."

"Hopefully Bradley is right about what will happen and with any luck, we'll get both Croydon's off our backs and maybe even Stacey."

Charlie smiles fondly at Joey's enthusiasm. "We may get the Croydons off our back but I have a feeling it will be harder to dislodge Stacey."

"Yeah, I know, wishful thinking on my part." She grins, "How about we go and dislodge something else?"

"Oh, and what did you have in mind?" she asks, knowing full well what Joey was up to.

Joey tugs on the sleeve of her top. "That's looking a little uncomfortable on you."

"It is rather uncomfortable and I'll let you in on something else." She leans in, whispering into her ear.

"Charlie!"

Pushing Joey onto her back on the couch, Charlie lies down next to her, her hand on Joey's belly. "Whoa," she grins at the movement under her hand. "Our daughter is as feisty as her mum."

"Mums," Joey reminds her.

"She's going to be so like you it'll be like having a little Joey around."

"You think?" Joey asks, still having some lingering doubts about their baby taking after Ivan.

"Definitely, right down to your cheeky smile and attitude."

Joey rests her hand on top of Charlie's. "Maybe she'll take after you in attitude."

"Cool, calm, intelligent, professional."

"Immodest."

"Hey!"

"Charlie, it wasn't that long ago we were making out in your office and got sprung by Ash, so I think that while you give the appearance of being professional, you're not really." She grins, "At least not when I'm around."

"Ok, I'll agree with that, but I am cool."

"The leather jacket is cool but then, everyone looks cool in a leather jacket."

Charlie reluctantly agrees again. "What about calm?"

"Charlie, you're a basket case whenever I have a check up."

"I am not!"

"Ok, maybe not a basket case, but you're hardly calm."

Mumbling her reluctant agreement yet again, she mentions intelligent, a little fearful of what Joey will say.

"Oh, you're definitely intelligent," Joey enthuses, making Charlie beam at her. "You chose me."

Charlie just shakes her head in amusement. "I guess I can live with being an intelligent, somewhat professional woman who looks cool in a leather jacket but tends to fall apart when my girlfriend has a check up at the doctors."

"Sounds good to me."

Charlie puts her head on Joey's shoulder as her arm rests just under her breasts.

"Before you get any ideas Charlie, are you forgetting Ruby and Gia are home?"

"They're in bed," she murmurs, her hand starting to roam as she kisses her way from Joey's shoulder, to her neck, smiling at Joey's soft groan.

"When I suggested we go and dislodge something else," she pauses, closing her eyes against the sensation of Charlie's lips on her neck.

"You were saying," her lips vibrating against Joey's skin, making her squirm.

"Huh?"

Smirking, Charlie captures her lips, not caring at all that they could be sprung as her fingers make light work of Joey's buttons, her hand gently cupping first one breast, then the other.

"Oh...god Charlie," she moans, her body on fire, "You know how sensitive my breasts are at the moment."

"Oh, I know," she ducks down, kissing the nipples through the bra.

Grabbing a cushion, Joey shoves the corner in her mouth to stifle her cries as Charlie practically makes love to her breasts through the material. "Ahhh," she bites down hard on the cushion, shocked by the orgasm that had rushed through her. "Charlie," her voice husky, "That's too much torture."

Taking pity on her, she moves up, brushing her lips over hers. "Sorry, but it's kind of a turn on when it's so easy to make you climax."

"God Charlie, you only have to look at my breasts the way you do and they're so sensitive sometimes I almost come on the spot. Pretty soon we may have to forgo the actual physical side," Joey laments. "It's going to become torture for you to just touch me."

"I can't believe your complaining about being overstimulated."

Joey chuckles at Charlie's pout of disappointment. "I more than like what you do to me Charlie, but the last couple of days, it's like exquisite torture when you touch my breasts and I'm not sure how much more I can handle."

"Ok, so your breasts are out."

"Only when they're so sensitive," she snuggles against Charlie. "Unless of course, we're alone in the house," she grins cheekily, "then you can do to me whatever you want."

"I like the sound of that." She kisses the tip of her nose, "Especially all the sounds I could get you to make."

Joey shudders in anticipation. "I love you Charlie."

"I should hope so," she says with a grin, "I'd hate to think you do this on the couch with just anyone."

"I can honestly say that you are the only woman I've ever had on a couch."

Her desire for her lover returning stronger than ever, Charlie suggests that it may be time to go to the bedroom.

"Not until you've finished what you started," Joey says with a suggestive look.

"Did you forget," her words silenced by Joey's fingertip to her lips.

"Charlie, there's more to my body than just breasts, so," her own words are cut off when Charlie's hand slips under the waistband of her pants. "Never mind," she murmurs as Charlie's lips are crushed against hers the moment she slips inside her.


	138. Chapter 138

"My god Richard, if I'd known you had that in you, I'd never have strayed." Stacey stretches, "I've never hurt this good in years."

"If I'd known you liked it rough, I'd have never have used those hookers."

Instead of being furious at the way he had forced himself on her and revealed while he was fucking her that he had slept with a multitude of prostitutes, it had turned her on and given her the biggest orgasm she'd ever experienced. The strength of her climax had shocked her as had the way she had been totally submissive to him, something she had never expected when she was the one who always insisted on being in control in everything she did, yet for the rest of the night, she had allowed him to do whatever he wanted with her and she'd loved every second of it. "Maybe we should have worked on our communication much earlier," she stretches again, jutting out her chest in his direction, "It certainly would have improved our sex life."

"You don't allow it Stacey. It's always what you want and the world has to change to suit that, even in the bedroom."

"In this case, I'm willing to compromise."

"I'm not a pushover Stacey."

"I realise that now."

"Do you?" His tone sending a chill through Stacey. "I may play the fool Stacey, but I assure you, I am anything but."

"Why do you play the fool?" She asks, curious as to the change that had come over her husband.

"My father has always seen me as weak, treating me like I'm unworthy of the family name, so I let him continue to believe that."

Stacey looks suspiciously at him, "What are you up to Richard?"

Croydon's smile doesn't quite reach his eyes, "You're an unfaithful whore who has treated me like a doormat and I know you only married me for my money and the position within my father's firm, so you're going to have to earn my trust before I tell you anything."

"And if I don't?" she asks a little fearfully.

"Then when the time comes, my father won't be the only one who will regret misjudging me."

"You'd turn on your own wife, the mother of your children?"

"In a second so don't give me cause to Stacey."

She swallows hard, regathering herself. "I have to admit, you've certainly had everyone underestimating you, including me."

"We're not so different Stacey. You fool people every day by playing the moral, upstanding woman and mother who criticises those, including your own family, who don't live up to your ideals, yet you fuck criminals."

"They're not criminals, they're clients."

"The majority of your clients are criminals, they're also guilty."

"Not when I get them acquitted."

He props himself up on his elbow, gazing down at her. "How does it feel to put those lowlifes back on the street?"

"It's just a job."

"So why fuck them?" He smirks when she stays silent. "I guess getting them into bed makes it easier to manipulate them later on."

"What do you mean?"

"When you need their help on a later case, say to set up or intimidate an opposing witness."

"I'd never do that!"

"It can't be proved of course, but your success rate in getting the guilty off is quite impressive."

"I'm just good at my job."

"Right. So, did you set Watson up?"

"Of course not! I have nothing to do with drugs or anyone involved in drugs."

"So you say."

"I'm not lying Richard, I never set that woman up."

"It was sloppy Stacey," he says, still not believing her. "I knew straight away that it was a set up and there was no way it would stand up under a proper investigation and thanks to your hatred of Watson, whatever I did would look like a personal vendetta against her so I had to play the idiot again. I may have gone too far this time though. I'm pretty sure Bradley will have me removed and probably forced back into uniform, but that will hurt my father's ego more than mine and I only became a cop because I knew it would piss my father off that I didn't follow in his footsteps, so I could care less what happens." He takes a moment to wonder how many guilty people had gotten away because he couldn't be bothered to do his job properly. "Besides, thinking of all that power and money I'll get when I bring my father down makes the disgrace at work bearable."

Stacey looks at him as if for the first time. "Were you the reason why that guy confessed?"

"No. That idiot who attacked Watson may not be too bright, but his brother is someone I'd be wary of. Once it was known there was a witness, I guess he decided to sacrifice one of his own to save his brother."

"How do you know so much about them?"

"Why, curious to know what type of men you've gotten caught up with?"

"I told, I don't know anything about these River Boys."

"Fine, if you want to keep denying it, so be it." He moves over her, his weight pressing her down. "If I ever find out that you've been fucking any of those lowlifes, I'll make you pay." He reinforces his threat by thrusting into her without warning. "You want to come along for the ride with me Stacey, you play by my rules, you don't fuck anyone unless I allow it and you don't ever lie to me."

For the first time, Stacey truly feared how dangerous her husband was and she was surprised again how much she admired this new side to him. Her body quickly responding to his, she's thankful she had chosen to rent a house instead of staying with her brother when her husband had her screaming for more.

* * *

Feeling Joey moving about and mumbling in her sleep, Charlie spoons her, her arm resting just above the baby bump. Kissing the back of her shoulder, she murmurs soft words to her until she drifted off into a more peaceful sleep.

* * *

"Did I wake you again?" Joey asks when she wakes later to find Charlie spooned against her back.

"You were a little restless."

"I wish I could sleep through at least one night."

"You're pregnant Joey and while you may want to sleep, our daughter sometimes has other ideas."

"It's not just that."

Charlie sighs, "Ruby?"

Joey nods. "We used to talk all the time but she's barely home these days and when she is, it's like she's too uncomfortable to be alone with me, let alone confide in me."

"I've had a few words with her but she's convinced herself that this boy is the one."

"I don't know why it bothered me more last night, especially when you provided such a lovely distraction earlier."

"It's not just your body constantly going through changes at the moment, your mind is too and you have had so much to deal with during this pregnancy, I'm not surprised you're sometimes having trouble sleeping. Things will settle down soon."

Joey snorts, "As much as things can settle down with a newborn in the house."

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah I do. I'm kind of looking forward to taking maternity leave, getting away from the station."

"I thought you loved being back at work."

"I do and I'll probably complain about being stuck at home when I am on maternity leave, but even with me cutting back my hours, it's getting harder to concentrate on doing paperwork all day and to sit at the desk."

"I'm sure we can mix it up a bit more for you and make sure you're not sitting at the desk for too long a period."

"That'd be great Charlie."

"As your girlfriend, I want you to be happy Joey and as your Sergeant, I want to get the best out of all of your abilities, so if that means doing whatever is necessary to accommodate your pregnancy, then I will."

"Have you been practicing that speech?"

Charlie chuckles, "That obvious, huh? Joey, I can see from my office that you've been a little distracted and agitated at your desk and if you hadn't said anything to me, I would have said something to you."

"I do want to work for as long as possible, but I don't want to be a liability."

"That won't happen Joey." She kisses her shoulder again, hugging her close. "So, other than being tired, how do you feel this morning?"

"My body doesn't feel like it's about to explode with just a touch," she says, chuckling when she hears Charlie's groan of disappointment. "I love your touch Charlie, but as I said last night, I feel over sensitised at times."

"Well, I'm glad I can cuddle you without you exploding."

"You can still make me explode, it'll just take more of an effort on your part," she teases her.

"God Joey," she moans against the back of her shoulder. "We definitely don't have time this morning for you to tease me like that."

Feeling how hot Charlie's skin had become against hers, Joey smirks, "Now you know what my torture felt like last night." She rolls over until she was facing Charlie. "Speaking of last night, I can't believe we made love on the couch with two other people in the house."

"We were quiet," Charlie assures her, "And the walls and doors on this place are thick, that was one of the reasons why we loved this place."

"Really?" Joey smiles, "Because I'm pretty sure someone heard us, most likely Gia."

Charlie frowns. "She couldn't have heard, could she?" suddenly a little worried about the possibility.

"I thought I might have heard a door opening and then closing at one stage."

Charlie stares at her, before scowling, "You rat, you weren't up to hearing anything last night."

"Awfully sure of your skills, aren't we?"

"I made you forget we were in the lounge room."

"True," Joey concedes. "You forgot where we were too though."

"It's your fault you know," she leans in, brushing her lips over hers. "You make me want you so much I just have to have you."

"Maybe I should take maternity leave now," she grins, "wouldn't want you to get that feeling at work."

"So you're not up for sex on my desk?" Charlie jokes.

"My, we have come a long way," she teases. "Not that long ago you were blushing when I mentioned doing that."

"Only because I'd been thinking about it."

"It would be so hot," she nibbles along Charlie's neck, "Going at it on your desk while there were other officers on the other side of the door."

"God Joey," she groans. "I'm going to have to start getting out of bed before you wake up."

Joey sighs exaggeratedly, "Maybe we shouldn't talk about what can never happen."

"Never say never," Charlie says, before she realises how that might sound.

Joey chuckles, "Charlie, as much as I love you and always want you, not even I'm game to have sex at the station or in the squad car." She pauses for a moment, "Our car on the other hand, has always been fun." She grins, "Squeezing into the back seat, pinning you to the seat."

"Joey it was just the once and it was our first time together."

"But we've gotten close a couple of times."

"Yeah and it's always at the back of my mind how it would look if the local Sergeant was busted for indecent exposure."

"You have to admit, it was hot that first time, especially with the extra risk of being caught."

"Ok I admit, the thought of having sex in our car has appealed to me, but with our luck, we'd get sprung if we tried it again."

"We survived last night on the couch."

"And what are the chances of us being able to get away with it again?"

"Considering how often Ruby's sprung us just kissing, not good."

"Exactly." Leaning in, she kisses the tip of her nose, "It's time we got up."

"Do we have to?"

"Your pouts are adorable Joey but I'm not falling for it." Just to be sure, she throws the covers back, earning a scowl from Joey.

"It's cold."

Charlie swings her legs over the side of the bed and stands, keeping her back to Joey to avoid the distraction of her naked lover. "Clothes are a good way of warming up."

"So is sex."

Charlie shudders involuntarily at the husky voice Joey had used. "Joey, I'm going to have to start sleeping in another room if you insist on making the mornings so difficult," she threatens.

"What are you talking about Charlie, I'm already dressed and waiting for you to get your act together."

Turning, Charlie finds Joey sitting on the edge of the bed, already in uniform. "How did," she narrows her eyes, "I hope you intend to put on underwear before we leave and pants might be a good idea too."

"You're no fun."

"And you look incredibly hot in just a work shirt... oh god Joey, can you stop doing this to me!"

"Fine, I'll go and have a shower."

Charlie admires the view as Joey walks toward the ensuite, letting the shirt slide off her shoulders and fall to the floor just before she reached the door. "Oh god," Charlie groans, falling onto the bed and burying her face in the pillow. "I can't believe she keeps doing this to me," she complains, while hoping this desire for her girlfriend never waned.

* * *

Yawning, Watson pours the hot chocolate into her mug, rinsing the saucepan when she hears the front door opening.

"A little late, aren't you."

"Jesus Gia, you scared me."

"Weren't you supposed to be home over an hour ago?"

"Car trouble."

"Right," her tone indicating she didn't believe her. "If you're going to sneak home late after having sex with your boyfriend, at least make sure your clothes are on right."

Ruby looks down, blushing when she realises her top was inside out. "Where's mum and Jo?"

"Luckily for you, they're in bed."

"There's a surprise," she mutters.

"It's nearly midnight Ruby and I don't know if you've noticed or not, but Joey tends to tire rather easily."

"I didn't mean anything."

"So you keep saying."

"Whatever."

Watson glares at her. "How long do you intend to be a selfish little cow?"

"What!" Ruby stares at her in shock, "You can't talk to me like that!"

"I just did. Your parents are great people and I think they deserve more respect than you've been giving to them lately."

"I suppose you were an absolute angel at my age," Ruby answers back.

"I got up to my fair share and if my parents had found out some of what I had done before they died, they'd have been so disappointed in me but they did die and I had to grow up quick. Cat though, she was only 12 and well, you saw how she turned out. You have a good family Ruby."

"I know that."

"Then don't let some boy you barely know come between you and Joey."

"I don't mean for it to."

"Just sort it out Ruby." She picks up her hot chocolate and walks away from her.


	139. Chapter 139

Walking into the kitchen the next morning, Charlie immediately notices the tension in the air between Ruby and Watson. "What's going on?"

Watson shrugs, "We're just having breakfast."

Charlie turns her attention to Ruby who says the same. Sighing, she puts the kettle on. "Whatever it is, just keep it away from Joey today, she's not feeling well."

"Is she ok?" a worried Ruby asks. "It's not the baby is it, maybe you should call Sid."

Smiling at Ruby's concern, Charlie assures her that Joey's just got an upset stomach, something some dry toast and tea will help to settle.

"Do you want me to cover for you at work?" Watson offers.

Annoyed that the one Saturday she has to work is the day Joey is sick, Charlie shakes her head. "I have to go in and finish those reports, so I'm going to call Ana, have her come over and keep an eye on Joey."

"I can do it," Ruby jumps in.

"It's Saturday Ruby, I thought you'd be out with your boyfriend," her words coming out harsher than she intended.

"It's ok mum," Ruby says before Charlie could apologise. "I have been spending too much time with him."

"Well thanks for the offer Ruby, but considering the tension between you and Joey at the moment, I'm not sure if you're the best choice to look after her."

Ruby stares down at her plate. Noticing how upset Ruby was, Watson suggests that this may be a good chance for them to sort things out. "And I'm sure Ruby wouldn't do anything to upset Joey."

Picking up the underlying threat in her tone, Ruby promises her mother that she wouldn't.

Thinking about it for a moment, Charlie nods. "I'm going to be home for lunch and I don't want to see Joey upset."

"Mum, I really want to make things right with Jo and I promise, I won't do or say anything to upset her."

"If Joey is ok with it, then so am I."

As soon as Charlie had left the kitchen with the toast and tea, Watson turns to Ruby. "I hope you're serious about sorting this out, Ruby."

"I am and about last night, you were right, I have been selfish and I hate where Joey and I are at the moment."

"I've always considered you to be a good person Ruby, despite the odd moment, which is why I've been so disappointed in your recent behaviour."

"So have I," Ruby admits. "I never meant to hurt Jo but I guess I did that the second I chose to date a guy who hates lesbians."

"Why did you go out with him Ruby?"

"At first I thought that maybe he didn't really believe those things he was saying, that he was just repeating what others had said, but then I started to realise he did believe the things and then, after we had sex last night, Matt made this disgusting comment about there being something defective with any woman who doesn't like a hard dick inside her, only the way he said, it made my skin crawl."

"Introduce me to him Ruby and he'll have more than my foot up his arse."

Ruby giggles at the image, before sobering. "I'm disgusted with myself for thinking he was a nice guy and I guess that's why I was snappish last night, I felt like such a fool and I didn't like being called on it. I'm going to dump him the next time I see him."

"I'm glad you're doing that and don't be too hard on yourself Ruby, I suppose a lot of us fall for the wrong person at one time or another."

"Did you, I mean, last night you said your parents would be disappointed in some of the things you had done, did that include your choice of girlfriends?"

"There was one who they never would have approved of."

"Why?"

Watson grins, refusing to answer.

"Was she older, a bad girl or what?"

"She was someone I thought I loved but when we came to our senses, we both realised it was just lust and not worth the risk."

"Ooh, she sounds older."

"It wasn't so much her age, it was only four years, but it was her job."

Ruby narrows her eyes, murmuring more to herself than Watson. "You were my age, which would put her in her early 20s and working so how would you know her and why would your parents be upset." Ruby goes over it in her head, her eyes widening, "Oh my god, you had an affair with your teacher!"

Watson winces at her raised voice. "Please Ruby, tell the world why don't you."

"Sorry. But I'm right, aren't I?"

"Sort of."

"Come on Gia, give?" She pleads with her. "I'm not going to stop bugging you until you do."

"God, you're as bad as Joey," she says with a sigh. Glancing over her shoulder to make sure Charlie wasn't around, she leans toward Ruby, keeping her voice low. "You tell anyone and I'll make your life hell."

"I promise to take it to my grave," she says, crossing her heart.

"I was 17, she was 21 but she wasn't my teacher."  
"Oh," Ruby mutters in disappointment.

"She was Cat's."

"Ooo," Ruby perks up again. "Do tell," she grins.

"There's nothing to tell. We made a mistake getting together, so we ended it."

"But you slept with her, right?"

"Do you have to sound so eager?"

"Sorry, but you always come across as so straight and proper, it's like seeing a new you."

"It's an old me. She wasn't my teacher but if it had gotten out about our affair, it could have affected her job."

"Was she cute?"

Watson rolls her eyes, having a feeling there was an endless list of questions coming her way. "Yes she was cute, yes we had sex, yes it was great while it lasted but it's not something I'm proud of," she fires off the answers before Ruby could ask any more questions. "And that's the end of it."

"Well, it's nice to know you're not perfect."

"I never was."

"It's just that I always imagined you as the head hall monitor at school, dishing out hall infringements."

Watson snorts, "I wasn't born a cop Ruby."

"That's hard to believe," she says, suddenly surprising Watson with a hug. "Thank you for giving me a shove last night, Aunty Gia."

"What!" Watson glares at the grinning Ruby.

"Well, Jo's my step-mum, Ash is her sister making her my aunt and you being her girlfriend and also like a sister to Jo, that makes you my aunt as well."

"Let's just keep it at Gia."

"That's what Ana says when I call her nana."

"It's nice to see things are better in here," Charlie says on her return. "Joey's ok with you keeping an eye on her Ruby and just in case she's not feeling better later, I'm leaving you Sid's number."

"She's going to be ok, though, right?"

"Joey did say she was feeling better with a bit of food in her, I'm just being overly cautious and it'll ease my mind while I'm not here."

"You don't expect hourly updates do you?"

Charlie frowns, "Now that might not be a bad idea."

"I was joking mum."

"So was I," Charlie grins at her. "I really do think Joey will be ok by lunch, but that's not going to stop me worrying so don't be surprised if you do get a couple of calls."

"Fair enough."

"I need to get going." She looks at Watson.

"I'll be right behind you boss." Standing, Watson looks down at Ruby. "Everything will be ok Ruby."

"I hope so."

Watson squeezes her shoulder gently, "Joey's a very forgiving person and she loves you, just be honest with her."

"I will."

* * *

Having put off seeing Joey for the past half hour, Ruby tentatively knocks on the bedroom door.

"Come in."

Ruby enters slowly, standing some distance away, her hands deep in her pockets and her head down.

"I don't bite Ruby."

"I wouldn't blame you if you did." Finally looking up, Ruby finds only Joey's kind brown eyes looking back at her. "I'm so sorry," she says, flinging herself onto the bed and into Joey's arms. "I hate the way I've been behaving. I love you Jo and I never meant to make you feel like I was ashamed of you because I could never be ashamed of you."

"I can't deny that it didn't hurt Ruby, because it did, but I appreciate the apology."

"I've never had a problem with anyone being gay, except for mum at first because it came as a total shock and I just didn't buy it but now I think it's the best decision she's ever made," she rambles, "And I feel so stupid for ever getting involved with someone like him."

"I think we're all entitled to make at least one bad choice."

"Gia said something similar."

Sitting next to Joey on the bed, Ruby goes over what she discussed with Watson earlier. "Now that I think about it, I don't know what I ever saw in him."

"You saw a boy who showed an interest in you."

"The only boy." She sighs, "It's no excuse for my behaviour, but it just felt nice to be finally noticed."

"Ruby, I know you've been worried about not having a boyfriend, but you need to remember that you're still young and not having a boyfriend isn't the end of the world."

"Well right now, I'd rather be single and the next time I see him, I will be single."

"You'll forgive me for being extremely happy to hear that you're dumping him."

Ruby grins, "You can jump up and down and do the happy jig if it makes you feel better."

Joey chuckles, "If I did that, I might go into early labour."

Looking horrified at the thought, Ruby tells her to stay in bed. Ruby rests her head on Joey's shoulder. "Do you think I'll find my own Joey, like mum has?"

"Of course you will. Ruby, don't be in such a hurry to grow up."

"I'm a teenager Jo, it kind of goes with the territory to want to grow up fast. I really am sorry I've been such a selfish cow and I promise not to let any boy come between us."

"Don't promise what you can't keep," Joey warns her with a smile. "It's kind of a tradition for parents not to like their kid's choice of boyfriend or girlfriend."

"I suppose it is but I still don't like that I did get with him." Ruby sits up suddenly. "God, here you are sick and I'm unloading my problems on you."

"I'm actually feeling much better after eating."

"Really?"

"Really. It was just an upset stomach and having this talk with you has helped as well."

"Do you want another tea or something?"

"Actually, I was thinking of a nice, relaxing bath."

"I'll go run it for you."

"Thanks Ruby."

Ruby climbs off the bed, "Jo, I never want anything to come between us."

"Neither do I."

Giving Joey another hug, Ruby goes off to run her bath.

* * *

Arriving home at lunchtime, Charlie's greeted to the sound of gun shots and laughter. Walking into the lounge room, she's pleased to find Joey not only out of bed, but laughing and having fun as she annihilated Ruby yet again at the video game. "Nice to see you feeling better." She bends down, being careful not to block Joey's view as she kisses her cheek.

"It's funny what some toast and a nice chat can do."

"And a long soak in the tub," Ruby adds.

"I wasn't in there that long."

"Any longer Jo and I'd have needed to send in a search party."

"I'm glad things are better between you."

"Before you ask mum, I've already dumped him, so now you can join Jo in a happy dance."

"Ruby, I'm disappointed in your behaviour and choice of boyfriend, but I'm not going to take pleasure in you ending your relationship."

"Why not, I did," Joey says, making Charlie frown. Joey pauses the game and grins at her.

"It's ok mum, I totally understand that you and Jo are happy I'm finished with him."

"I just didn't want to seem insensitive."

"No, that's been my job," Ruby says with a wry smile.

"So when did this all happen?"

"About an hour ago. I'd already decided to break it off with him the next time I saw him, but then he called and demanded that I meet him. I told him to shove it because I was playing video games with my step-mum," she shares a grin with Joey. "Then he told me if I didn't meet with him, he'd find another girl so I told him to go right ahead because I was dumping his bigoted arse."

"You should have heard her Charlie, you'd have been proud."

Shaking her head at the sudden turn of events, Charlie sits between her two girls and puts her arms around them. "It really is nice to see the smiles again."

"I'm sorry mum, for everything."

"Maybe I could have handled things better and not let it go for so long."

"I wasn't ready to listen mum so it wouldn't have mattered what you said to me, I'd have done what I wanted."

"We really are too much alike sometimes." She kisses her daughter's forehead.

"I suppose we should get you fed before you return to work," Joey says.

"Actually, with Watson's help, I was able to get the reports completed, so I'm yours for the rest of the day."

"In that case, do you mind if I duck out, there's something I need to pick up for tomorrow," Ruby asks.

"Tomorrow?"

"It's Mother's Day, mum."

"Oh, right."

"I'll see you guys later."

"Wow, things really do happen fast around here," Charlie says the moment Ruby was out the door. "This morning I was worried about leaving the two of you alone."

"Ruby was ready to talk and I was ready to listen."

"Well I'm glad. I hated seeing the distance between the two most important people in my life."

"It's certainly a weight off my shoulders." Joey sidles closer. "You didn't forget it was Mother's Day, did you?"

"Only for a moment. I actually sent a gift off to Morag on Wednesday so she'd have it for tomorrow."

"You got her a gift, that's so sweet."

"We may have gotten off on the wrong foot, but she loves my father and she's stuck by him, despite his illness." She grins at Joey, "You realise that we're actually alone in the house?"

"Maybe we should take advantage of it."

"You're right, we should. I'll go make lunch and then we can watch that movie we've been dying to watch." She taps Joey on the nose, "You say you're fine Joey, but you weren't this morning, so you're taking it easy for the rest of the day."

"I love you and I love the way you take care of me."

"I love you too and I will always take care of you." She leans in, their kiss slow and tender. "And while I love kissing you, it's time for food."

Joey lies back on the couch, a smile on her face at how much better things had become in only a matter of hours.

* * *

_NEXT CHAPTER:_

_Ruby has a special gift for Joey on Mother's Day, one that might not go down too well with Charlie._


	140. Chapter 140

"Now I know why Mother's Day is always on Sunday, it's too hard to get out of bed," Charlie says the next morning, her body still coming down from the heights of their lovemaking. "Not that we keep morning sex to the weekends only." She rolls on her side, snuggling against Joey. "But at least on the weekend we can take our time."

"While I am glad that you've actually been able to touch me the last day without it being absolute torture for me, am I supposed to be worn out before I even get out of bed?" Joey jokes.

Charlie chuckles. "Maybe we should have waited until all the presents were opened instead of getting carried away after each one."

"It wasn't quite after each one, but close enough," she says with a grin. "And I love my presents Charlie."

"You really weren't expecting them, were you?" Charlie says softly, still amused at the surprise and pleasure on her lover's face when she had handed her the first gift.

"I know I'm Ruby's step-mum, it just never occurred to me about Mother's Day, even after you'd sent a gift to Morag."

"Well you are a mum and an expectant mum, so get used to it."

"Oh, I could definitely get used to Mother's Day if it's always like this in the morning."

"I'll make sure it is. And thank you for my gifts, I love them."

"There's one more."

Charlie frowns at Joey's serious tone, frowning even more when Joey sits up and reaches into the side drawer and pulls out an envelope, nervously flipping it over in her hands. Sitting up as well, she places her hand on Joey's arm, "Joey, what's wrong?"

Joey gazes into her eyes. "This gift is a little different and I guess I'm not," she stops, shaking her head. "I guess there's only one way to find out."

Charlie takes the envelope, Joey's nervousness washing over her, making her hands shake as she opens the envelope and pulls out the pages.

"I hope you like it," Joey says, anxiously awaiting Charlie's reaction.

Reading the top page, Charlie gasps, stunned when she realises she is looking at adoption papers.

"Legally I couldn't list you as her parent on the birth certificate, but you can legally adopt her," Joey rushes through it. "Obviously they're not complete until the baby is born and I didn't want to put our daughter's name on there just in case we end up with a son."

"It's a girl Joey," Charlie says, her belief in that fact never once having wavered.

"I didn't overstep, did I?" Joey asks nervously, "I mean, I know you love this baby but adoption is a huge step."

"Are you kidding, Joey, I'd be absolutely honoured to adopt our child." She runs her fingertip over the surname listed as the birth name for their daughter. "Buckton-Collins."

"I checked with Morag and she said I could actually give her the Buckton-Collins name on her birth certificate so we wouldn't need to change it later when you adopted her."

"I almost can't believe this." She puts her hand on Joey's belly, "You're already giving me such a precious gift and I love her as my own, but this, this." She wipes the tears from her eyes. "I thought it wouldn't matter because I already love her, but seeing my name on here, it's more than," she shakes her head. "It makes it real."

"It also means that when we add to our family, all our kids will have the same name."

Charlie looks up from the pages, cupping Joey's cheek. "Thank you," her voice so full of emotion it was almost a croak. She leans in, her lips gently touching Joey's in a long, tender kiss filled with all of their emotions. Sighing when their lips part, she rests her forehead against Joey's. "God, now my gifts seem so lame in comparison."

"I told you that I love my presents Charlie and I do, especially the watch and the robe."

"The watch is a bit boring, but I noticed yours kept losing time."

"And that makes me love it even more, that you knew I needed a new one, plus," she glances at the watch, liking all the little extra gadgets that came with it. "You chose one I'd have gotten for myself." She brushes her lips across hers, "It makes it special that you know me so well."

"I'm going to have an impossible task in the future of trying to better the gift you've given me today."

"I'm sure you'll think of something."

Feeling a sudden flush of arousal at the suggestive smile on Joey's face, Charlie puts the adoptions papers carefully on the side table, crawling back toward Joey with a look that had Joey's pulse racing.

"Hey, are you guys decent in there?" Ruby's voice comes from the other side of the bedroom door. "Young, impressionable teenage girl out here who doesn't want to be scarred for life."

Cursing with frustration, both Joey and Charlie reach for their robes. "At least she didn't come barging in," Joey mutters, grabbing a pillow and hugging it to her.

"You can come in now Ruby," Charlie calls out.

When Ruby walks in with a tray of food and two cups of tea, Charlie can almost forgive her daughter for her interruption, almost she thinks, her attention drawn to the sight of her girlfriend in her new silk robe, finding it unbelievably sexy on her, especially since the robe wasn't a maternity robe, it didn't quite cover everything in her pregnant state, hence the need for the pillow. "I brought you lunch seeing as how you missed breakfast."

"We did?"

"Jo, it's noon. Ooh, I love the robe Jo," Ruby says, placing the tray on the side table and running her hands over the material. "It's gorgeous."

"Your mum gave it to me."

"Gee, who knew she had such great taste."

"Hey, enough of that."

Ruby grins cheekily. "I thought I'd leave your gifts in the lounge mum, that way you have to get out of bed eventually."

"Enough Ruby,"

"And Jo, I left yours with Ana who just called to say she'll be over in an hour."

"Ruby, you didn't need to do that."

"You're my step-mum Jo and it's Mother's Day," she shrugs, "And after the way I've been acting, I wanted you to know that I really do think of you as my step-mum."

"That really means a lot to me Ruby," Joey says, trying to fight away tears.

"Please don't cry Jo, you'll start me off."

Giving them both a hug and kiss on the cheek, Ruby leaves them to their meal. "She really is a great kid."  
"Yeah she is, despite her moments." Charlie grins, "Now, where were we."

Joey's stomach chooses that moment to remind them that neither of them had eaten for some time. Sighing heavily, Charlie suggests they might as well eat before they're interrupted again.

* * *

Charlie and Joey had managed to eat their lunch and shower before Ana arrived. Charlie had loved her gifts from Ruby and like herself, Ruby had been touched by Joey's gift to Charlie. Even Watson had gotten a little emotional at the obvious joy on the faces of the family trio and was happy when the doorbell had rung and she could excuse herself to answer it.

"I thought Mother's Day was supposed to be a joyful occasion," Ana jokes when she walks into the room and was confronted by so many tears of happiness.

"It's a wonderful day," Joey says, rushing over to her mother and hugging her. "Happy Mother's Day, mum."

As she always does at the rare times when Joey calls her mum, Ana's return hug is just a little bit stronger. "Thank you." She steps away, "Ruby, your gift for Joey is still in the car."

"Ooh, I'd better go and get it."

"Any clues as to what it is?" Joey asks her mother, amused at the speed Ruby had rushed out.

"You'll just have to wait and see."

"While we wait for Ruby to return, why don't you give Ana your gift, Joey?" Charlie suggests.

"Good idea." With Charlie's help, Joey presents a large trunk to her mother. "Happy Mother's Day."

"Ruby decorated it for you," Charlie tells her.

"It's lovely."

"Are you ok?" Joey asks when her mother just stood there looking at the trunk.

"Every Mother's Day in the past has always been so hard because I was alone and I had no idea where you were, so I'm just a little emotional."

Joey puts her arm around her, "You have me now."

"Yes, I do."

"Well open it," Joey says with an impatient grin.

Chuckling, Ana kneels down, opening the lid.

"I know you and I have spoken a lot about my life and all, but I wanted to show it to you," Joey says in explanation for the contents that Ana was now staring at. "It's photos of my childhood, every school report, my acceptance into the Police Academy and my graduation, everything that you missed out on up until when you came back into my life."

Ana holds up a photo of a smiling 5-year old Joey, letting her tears runs down her face. "I missed so much."

"I know that photos and that can't make up for it."

"It's wonderful Joey and I'll treasure it all." She smiles when she opens one of the old school reports. "While Joey is a very curious child, she is extremely shy and quiet in class."

Watson snorts, "They got it half right. She's still damn curious but." She shuts her mouth when Joey glares at her.

"Don't you have something for her, Gia?"

"Um yeah." Watson looks embarrassed as she hands a parcel to Ana. "I know you're not my mum but you've always been there for me if I needed someone to talk to, especially after Cat died," she mumbles.

"Thank you Gia."

"I noticed when we were living together that you had a few of those," Watson explains as Ana unwraps the present.

"I've been collecting these since I was a child and always take a few with me when I travel," Ana says, admiring the detail of the beautifully handcrafted glass elephant. "This is beautiful Gia, thank you."

Watson blushes at the attention, extremely grateful for Ruby's sudden return.

"Sorry I took so long, but he escaped from the box you had him in," Ruby says a little breathlessly.

"Him?" Joey says.

Ruby grins, bringing her hand from behind her back and presenting Joey with her gift. "Happy Mother's Day," she grins at the look of joy on Joey's face.

"Ruby, he's gorgeous," Joey gushes, taking the little black kitten from Ruby's hand and letting him rub his head against her cheek.

"With you cutting back your hours at work, you're going to be home alone more, so I thought you could do with some company."

"Thank you so much Ruby, I absolutely love him." She holds him up, peering into his eyes. "He has Charlie's eyes."

"His blue eyes drew me to him the moment I saw his face in the paper last week. I was worried he'd be gone by the time I got to the RSPCA, but they agreed to hold on to him for me." She pats his head, "I picked him up yesterday and Ana kept him at her place last night."

"A cat?" Watson looks at the animal with distaste. "I hate cats."

"How could you hate this little angel," Joey says, completely enthralled with her gift.

"All I can say is it's a good thing Ash is out of the hospital today and I can move back home."

Joey drags her eyes away from the kitten. "There's more than enough room here if you and Ash want to stay here until we get Heath."

"Joey, once a cat moves in, there's no longer any room for anyone in the house except for its servants."

"Well, I've never had a pet before so I think he's wonderful."

"He's toilet trained, but there may be a few accidents while he gets used to his new surroundings and where his litter box is," Ruby tells her.

"His litter box is the garden."

"Charlie, we can't just let him wander out alone, he'll get hurt," Joey says. "We can set aside some of the yard for him and cage it off like those cat cage things you see and he can sleep inside at night."

"Not with us he doesn't."

"If he's from the RSPCA, then he already has a name?" Joey says, ignoring what Charlie had said.

"It's Shadow."

Joey holds him up until they were nose to nose. "Shadow, huh?" She giggles when the kitten purrs at the sound of his name. "You like that?"

"I should warn you, he's not named Shadow because he's all black, he's named Shadow because he tends to pounce out of the shadows."

"Wonderful, we have a ninja for a pet," Charlie mutters.

"I got all the accessories that he needs, including this." Ruby hands Joey what looked like a smaller version of a dog harness. "The man at the RSPCA suggested you put the harness on when he's a few months older and let him get used to walking around the house. If he takes to the harness, then you can take him outside for walks."

"You're really not going to walk the cat, are you?" Charlie says, eyeing off the harness.

"We can't have our baby getting fat."

Charlie frowns at the word baby.

"And if I'm walking him, so are you," Joey informs Charlie, who looks horrified.

"I can't walk a cat, I'm a Sergeant." Everyone looks at her. "That made more sense in my head, but seriously, I am not taking a cat out on a leash. And are you forgetting the dogs that some owners carelessly let roam free?"

"You're a Sergeant Charlie, your duty is to protect and serve."

"People, not fur balls," Charlie argues, feeling self-conscious when the kitten turns its eyes on her. There was something about the way the kitten was looking at her, that gave Charlie a sinking feeling that the peace and quiet she was hoping for now that Ruby and Joey had sorted things out, might not eventuate.

"I think you may need to learn how to purr to compete," Watson mutters, patting Charlie on the back in sympathy as Joey, Ana and Ruby coo over the kitten who was lapping up every bit of attention. "Oh well, it's time for me to go and pick Ash up from the hospital, so I'll leave you to your new master."

"I was serious about you both staying here Gia but I know that you and Ash have a lot of catching up to do and would rather not be interrupted," Joey teases her. "Maybe you should have taken tomorrow off."

Refusing to rise to the bait, Watson grabs her bags. "Extremely shy and quiet, my arse," she mutters, before saying her goodbyes and leaving.

* * *

"I wish Bec could have stayed a little longer," Ash says, continuing their conversation as Watson hands her the crutches and helps her out of the car. "But it didn't seem fair to keep her away from her family on Mother's Day."

"It was good that she came."

Ash grins at her, "She really likes you."

"Only because I keep you in line."

"That's part of it and that you stand up to Stacey but she likes you because you make me happy."

Hobbling into the house on her crutches, Ash heads straight to her room.

"Ash, where are you going?"

"To my room."

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

Ash looks at her confused for a moment. "Oh, right," grinning sheepishly at her.

"I've already moved some of your stuff into our room."

"Our room," she smiles as they head towards there. "I like the sound of that."

"So do I."

"I suppose I should arrange to have more of my things brought here from the city."

"Are you sure you want to stay in Summer Bay, because we could move back to your place."

"I know you're willing to follow me this time but I like this place and since I found out Joey's my sister, I really want to stick around and get to know her better. Besides," she holds up a crutch, "I still don't know how my leg is going to affect my career."

"You'll be back at work."

"Let's not talk about that anymore." She sits on the bed, tossing the crutches away and grabbing Watson's belt. "We have a lot of other things to discuss."

"Like what?" Watson says, allowing herself to be dragged by the belt toward Ash.

"Actually, it's not so much discussing as making up for lost time." She lies back on the bed, pulling her girlfriend on top of her.

"Careful Ash."

"Gia, quit worrying about my injuries."

"I can't help it."

"It's only my leg, the rest of me is fine now," her hands finding their way under Watson's top. "So no more talking or delaying."

One look into Ash's lust filled eyes and all thoughts of delaying are gone. Straddling Ash's waist, she yanks her top off, groaning when Ash reaches up and cups her breasts. "God Ash," she groans with need.

"I said no more talking," Ash says, finding something else for her mouth to do.

* * *

Having enjoyed an afternoon together as a family, Ruby had surprised them again by cooking the four of them a lovely meal. Now with Ana having gone home and Ruby giving them some privacy by watching a movie in her room, Joey was leaning back in Charlie's arms on the couch. "What a great day."

"Yeah it was." Charlie kisses her cheek. "I haven't had many Mother's Days but this is by far the best."

"You're not too upset about Shadow though, are you?"

Charlie looks down at the kitten which had taken up residence on Joey's lap, still feeling the scratch on her hand from when he'd claimed ownership of Joey and had swiped at her when she'd tried to rest her hand on Joey's belly.

"He may take some getting used to," she admits.

Joey picks up Charlie's hand, kissing the scratch. "Poor Charlie."

"He's not going to be sleeping with us, is he?" Charlie asks a little worriedly.

"Don't worry Charlie, you're the only one who will be sharing a bed with me."

"That's ok then. Are you getting sleepy?"

"Is that a hint to end the day as it started?"

Charlie chuckles, "I was actually talking about watching one of the movies Ruby gave me but we could go to bed if you'd prefer."

"It's still early and bubs is still a little restless." She takes Charlie's hand, placing it on her stomach, keeping her hand over Charlie's.

"Maybe she's trying to kick the cat," she jokes.

As if on cue, Shadow raises his head. Joey tickles his chin, making him purr loudly. "Wow, that's weird."

"What?"

"Can't you feel it?"

"She's stopped kicking."

"As soon as he started purring."

"It could just be a coincidence," Charlie says. "And if it's not, he's still not sleeping with us."

"Relax Charlie, he can have the rest of the house to sleep."

Pleased that she wasn't going to have to share with the cat, Charlie moves from behind Joey to put the movie on.

Sitting back down on the couch, Charlie sighs contentedly as Joey quickly moves back into her arms. "Are you going to start purring?" Joey jokes.

"I'm so happy at the moment I just about could."

Hitting play on the remote, they settle back to enjoy the movie.


	141. Chapter 141

"Joey, that better be you gnawing on my toes," Charlie murmurs sleepily the next morning.

Joey lifts up the covers, finding two little blue eyes peering back. "How did you get in here?" she asks the kitten.

Charlie's eyes fly open when she finally realises who was in bed with her. "How did that cat get in here?"

"I don't know, I put him in his room last night," Joey says, referring to the spare room where they had set up his basket.

"Well he couldn't have opened our door himself."

"Maybe he snuck in earlier when I got up to get a glass of water," she says, coaxing the little kitten out.

Charlie scowls at the kitten who was now looking haughtily at her, gloating from his exalted position on Joey's chest. "Don't get comfy cat, Joey needs to get up for work."

Joey giggles as the kitten walks in circles, his soft little paws tickling her, before he curls up into a ball and promptly falls asleep. "Awww, he's so adorable."

Charlie scowls, annoyed that the kitten had ignored her, then feeling stupid for being annoyed that he had ignored her. Shaking her head, she climbs out of bed, a strange look on her face when she puts her feet into her slippers. "Oh god, I'm going to be sick," Charlie says, running to the bathroom.

"Charlie, what is it?" Joey calls out after her.

"That damn cat used my slipper as a litter box and I just put my foot in it."

"Ewww." Joey picks up the kitten, who opens his eyes in annoyance. "Somebody needs more potty training."

* * *

Waking, Ash smiles as she feels Watson spooned against her back.

"Morning," Watson mumbles.

"You always did seem to know the moment I woke."

"You make this little noise."

"I do not!"

Watson chuckles at her outrage. "I don't know how, I just know, ok." She kisses the back of Ash's shoulder, "It's time for me to get up for work."

"Call in and say you're too tired to work."

"A little overconfident in your abilities, aren't we?"

"Gia, we went to bed yesterday afternoon and aside from a couple of food and bathroom breaks, we haven't left the bed." She rolls over, smirking as she faces her. "And we didn't do a whole lot of sleeping." She raises her hand to Watson's face, "Plus, there's your eye."

"The swelling is down and it hasn't stopped me working yet."

"Still, having a police officer with a black eye, it's not a good look."

"Ash, I'm going to work."

Ash sighs in resignation. "You can spare a couple more minutes, though."

"A couple." She runs her hand absently up and down Ash's hip. "Now that you're free of the hospital, what are you going to get up to today?"

"Not a whole lot with this damn cast on my leg," she grumbles, getting distracted by her girlfriend's light touch.

"Once we worked around it, I think you managed rather well yesterday."

Ash grins, "You did seem to enjoy it."

"I more than enjoyed it. I've missed this so much Ash, waking up with you."

"I missed it too." She leans over, kissing her long and slowly. "No one has ever made me want to skip work and just stay in bed all day except you."

Watson shakes her head in amusement, "Nice try Ash, I'm not chucking a sickie."

"Not even for your poor, invalid lover?" She pouts.

"I'd love to stay with you Ash but I do have to work."

Ash rolls onto her back with a heavy sigh. "I suppose I'll get out and about then, see the real world again."

"Do you want me to give you a lift somewhere?"

"I'll take a taxi."

"I don't mind Ash, especially as it's your car."

"I'm not going to be able to drive for awhile, so you may as well drive it until yours is fixed."

"The insurance has only just come through but it's going to take some work to fix it all."

"Why don't you just sell it and get a new one." She grins, rolling back on her side to face her, "It'll be fun breaking in the new one."

"I'll think about it. Ash, I want you to take it easy ok?"

"I promise. Like I said, I'll take a taxi and probably just sit at the diner for awhile, just to get out and among other people. I'm so sick of seeing only doctors and nurses for most of the day."

"Call me if you need anything."

"What about a bit of loving?"

"Depends on if I'm on a break," she says, throwing back the covers. "Ash!" Watson complains when she finds herself unable to get out of bed, trapped in Ash's arms. "Ash, I really need to get up."

"I've finally got you into bed and I don't want to let you go."

"Ash," she murmurs, work quickly forgotten as Ash's lips reclaim hers.

* * *

"You're up early," Charlie says, surprised to find Ruby already eating breakfast.

"I had to finish an assignment and before you say it, I know I shouldn't have left it to the last minute. So, what was all that yelling before?"

"That damn cat had messed in my slippers."

"Oh gross."

Charlie looks at Ruby more carefully. "Ruby, why do you look guilty?"

Ruby stares into her bowl. "Probably because I'm the one who let him into your room." She looks up, "I'm sorry, he must have known Joey was in there and he was just sitting at the door with this sad little look and plaintive meow, I just had to let him in."

Charlie rolls her eyes, "Wonderful, he's already got them under his paw."

"I'll buy you a new pair of slippers," Ruby offers.

"You don't need to do that, in future though, just ignore him."

"He's kind of hard to resist."

"At least try to resist Ruby, for the sake of my slippers?"

Ruby grins, "I'll try, but no guarantees."

"I know you only had the best intentions by giving Joey a kitten, but you really should have discussed it with me first."

"I've been pretty horrible to her, I just wanted to do something nice for her," she shrugs, "I probably didn't really think it through but I just saw that little face with those blue eyes staring at me from the paper and it just seemed right."

Charlie looks up as Joey walks in, kitten in her arms. "He has four legs to walk on his own Joey."

"They're only little." She leans down, brushing her lips over Charlie's, chuckling when Shadow hisses at Charlie. "Behave," she warns him, giggling when he affectionately butts his head against her chin, purring.

"Joey, I know you've fallen for the little guy, but he's playing you."

"I know he is." She sets him down on the floor in front of his food bowl. "He's just so nice and soft I can't help but hold him."

"What about me?"

"You're nice and soft too," she says, cheekily rubbing her finger under Charlie's chin.

Finding Joey's actions very distracting, Charlie takes Joey's hand, raising it to her lips.

Ruby coughs to remind them that she was there. "If mum starts purring and using the kitty litter, I'm moving out."

They all laugh at that while they get back to their breakfast.

* * *

Joey makes a show of looking at her watch when Watson comes rushing into the station. "Cutting it a bit close aren't we Snr Constable, only 20 seconds to spare," she says with a smirk, enjoying the flushed and slightly dishevelled look of her friend. "And I don't think those darks eyes are just the result of being punched." Joey rests her elbows on the counter, her chin in her hands, grinning. "Somebody didn't get a lot of sleep," she snickers in a sing-song voice.

"Constable, that is enough," Watson says, hating the blush she felt spreading over her face.

"I must say, I'm surprised to see you upright."

Watson rolls her eyes, having a feeling that this wasn't going to be the only morning she would be teased by Joey.

* * *

"Hey Leah, can I get a cappuccino?" Ash asks as she takes a seat at the counter later that morning.

"Good to see you up and about, Ash."

"After being stuck in hospital for weeks, it's good to actually be able to be up and about."

"Here's a welcome home treat," Leah says, setting the plate in front of Ash.

Ash eyes off the éclair appreciatively. "Thanks."

"Yep, you're definitely Joey's sister," Leah says, amused by the way Ash was salivating over the éclair. When Ash looks at her, Leah points to the éclair, "They're a particular favourite of Joey's."

"It's kind of weird, I've been finding out that I have more in common with her than I do the family I grew up with," she muses.

"I'm sure you've probably got a lot more in common with your family than you think, it's just your view of them lately has been coloured."

Ash shrugs, "Yeah, maybe." She starts in on the food. She glances up when she hears Leah's groan. "What is it?"

"Trouble," she says quietly.

Ash looks around, seeing a couple of shirtless guys with tatts and a blonde woman whose attitude just screamed trouble. "Let me guess, the Loser Boys."

"Yep. The one with the smug look is Heath Braxton, the other is Mick something or rather and the woman is Brax's girlfriend. They've been in a few times lately."

Ash narrows her eyes at the man she believed had attacked her girlfriend. "I'm surprised he'd show his face here, especially after what he did to Gia."

Leah frowns, "I thought someone had been arrested for that?"

"He was just taking the fall for Heath."

When they started walking toward where she and Leah were, Ash turns her back on them, watching the reflection in the stainless steel of the coffee maker. Grabbing one of her crutches, she swivels just as Heath nears, the crutch collecting Heath square in the balls. Looking horrified when he collapses in a heap on the floor, clutching his sore parts, Ash apologises. "I am so sorry, I'm still a little clumsy with these things."

When Heath gets to his knees, Ash leans forward in her chair, whispering, "Come anywhere near my girlfriend again and crushed balls will be the least of your worries." She smiles sweetly as she once again apologises out loudly.

"You bitch!" Tegan rages, pushing her away from Heath and getting right in Ash's face. "You did that to him deliberately."

"It was an accident," Ash says evenly. "I only got out of hospital yesterday and I'm still getting used to the crutches."

"How would you like to be back in hospital?"

Ash stands up, leaning on her crutches, "How would you like if I arrested you?"

"Shit, you're a cop?" she says dismissively. "You can't do anything cop, you're not on duty."

"Excuse me," Leah interrupts them. "This is my place and I'd like you to leave."

"We're not doing anything wrong."

"I'd still like you to leave."

Tegan glances down at Heath who was struggling to his feet with Mick's help. She turns back to Ash. "We'll be seeing you little piggy," Tegan warns, before following the others out.

"Great, my second day out of hospital and I've already fucked up big time," mutters Ash. "I've probably made things ten times worse."

"Ash, he hurt someone you loved, it's understandable you wanted to get back at him."

"It was stupid to make trouble with them Leah. I acted like a girlfriend and not a cop like I need to around people like that." She shakes her head, "I guess that car must have scrambled my brains more than I thought."

"Did it feel good though?" Leah asks.

Ash grins, "Damn good."

"You might not want to say that again, Charlie's just walked in."

Charlie stops in front of them, "I just ran into Heath Braxton. He wanted to press charges against some woman who assaulted him with a crutch."

Before Ash said anything, Leah leaps to her defence, telling Charlie it was an accident.

"I said he wanted to press charges, not that he did." Charlie stares at Ash who was looking down at her feet. "I reminded him why you may have done what you did and he decided he really didn't want too many questions asked, so there won't be any charges."

"Thanks Charlie," Ash says in a quiet voice.

"I get why you did this Ash and that you don't know the River Boys like we do, but it was stupid to stir up trouble like that."

"I know that Charlie but I saw him there and knew he was going to get away with it and I just didn't think."

"I'm sure the moment you whacked him in the balls, he was wishing he was in jail instead of Peewee."

"I guess Gia isn't going to be too happy."

"What do you think?"

"That I'm going to have to suck up big time," she sighs.


	142. Chapter 142

Luckily for Ash, while Watson hadn't been happy with what she had done, she had understood why she did it. Still, it had been distinctly more chilly in bed than the previous night and even more so the next morning when they opened the front door to find an unwelcome surprise on the doormat.

"Oh god, that is disgusting," Ash looks closer. "What the hell is it?"

"It's a pig's head," Watson says with distaste. "Or it was before it was all chopped up."

"We'll be seeing you little piggy," Ash mutters, recalling Tegan's parting words. She winces when she hears her girlfriend sighing, knowing she was thinking the same thing. "Don't say it Gia, I know, I fucked up and I'm sorry ok."

"I need to clean this up and check with the neighbour before I'm late for work," is all she says, turning away from Ash.

"I can do it."

"Ash, you can't get down that low with the cast on."

"I can check with the neighbour while you clean it up though."

Watson pauses briefly to look at her, before nodding in agreement.

"I really am sorry Gia."

"You can't stay here on your own," she says, walking away.

"I'll go to the diner again," Ash calls out after her. "I just hope I don't screw up again," she mutters to herself.

* * *

Coming out of the ensuite, Joey smiles at Charlie who was sitting on the edge of the bed, her attention solely focused on the pages in her hand. Crawling across the bed, she drapes her arms over her shoulders. "You'll burn a hole in them if you keep staring at them," Joey jokes, referring to Charlie's penchant the last couple of days for gazing at the adoption papers.

"It's just a name," she runs her finger over it. "But it's my name."

"You're her mum Charlie, she should have your name."

"What about us?" she blurts out, turning in Joey's arms. "I mean, we had sort of joked about changing our names in the past, but now," she glances back down at the papers.

"After all the trouble I went through to use my name again, if you want me to change it, you're going to have to put a ring on my finger Charlie," she teases.

"Then let's get married. It wouldn't be legal, but to us," she's silenced by Joey's fingertip to her lips.

"I love you Charlie and we'll be together forever, marriage licence or not."

"You want to hold off until it's legal for us to marry, don't you?"

"It really would be nice if it was legal, but I promise you Charlie, if the law hasn't changed in a couple of years, then I'll marry you, regardless."

Charlie slips her arms around her waist. "Mrs Joey Buckton-Collins."

"Mrs Charlie Buckton-Collins," she fires back. "If we do this, we're both changing our names."

"Deal," she grins, manoeuvring Joey onto her back.

"Charlie, are you forgetting work?"

"So no hanky-panky then?'

Joey chuckles, "God Charlie, when you say it like that, most definitely not."

"Me and my big mouth." She grins, brushing her lips over Joey's before standing and helping Joey to her feet, her hands on her hips. "It's times like this I hate being the boss and being responsible."

"Charlie, I love that about you, it's what makes you, you."

"It makes me boring."

"You are hardly boring." She leans in, whispering some reminders to her of the times she was far from boring.

Grinning, Charlie allows Joey to lead her by the hand from their bedroom. "Nope, I'm not boring at all," she thinks to herself.

* * *

Joey winces when Watson slams the mug down on the counter in the tearoom, wincing again when she slams the spoon drawer closed.

"Gia, before you pull the fridge door off the hinges next, do you want to tell me what's got you so pissed off this morning."

"Ash," she says, practically throwing the milk bottle back in the fridge. Taking a deep breath, she leans against the counter. "And what she did to Knucklehead."

Joey leans on the counter next to her. "I take it things were a little tense at home then."

"Especially after finding what was left of a pig's head on the doorstep this morning."

"Shit, you need to report that to Charlie."

"She's still on the phone with Bradley." She sighs, rubbing her forehead. "I'm not angry at Ash, I love that she stuck up for me and I half wished I had been the one to hit him, but I'm scared for her Joey," she admits. "I've taken my fair share of shit from Knucklehead and I've stood up to him, hell, I even pressed a taser to his balls, but it's always been when I'm on duty and he's always backed off, except now, I'm not so sure if he knows where the line is."

"Especially since he attacked you at your home."

"Yeah and now the pig's head has me even more worried, especially with the threat it implies."

"Maybe it's just to scare Ash."

"I hope that's all it is and it goes no further. I nearly lost her once Joey, I can't bear the thought that something could happen to her and I'll lose her."

"Ash can look after herself."

"She's not in the best shape at the moment and I hate having to spend the rest of the day worrying about her."

"She should be fine if she makes sure she's never alone and after everything Ash went through to get you back, I think it will take more than a thug like Heath to keep her from you."

"I think Ash believes I'm disappointed in her and I'm not." She sighs, "I really haven't handled things well Joey."

"Ash was an idiot for stirring up trouble, even she's admitted that but you need to let her know that it's your fear that has you upset the most." Watson nods. "Charlie's probably off the phone by now, you need to tell her about the pig."

"I'll just pour my coffee and go and see her."

* * *

While Watson and Joey were talking, Bradley was giving Charlie some unwelcome news.

"His death is consistent with a fall in the shower."

"How very convenient," mutters Charlie.

"We both know he was murdered, but the likelihood of being able to prove that, is slim. It's a prison Charlie, no one saw anything and no one is talking. There is other news," he continues, "We've managed to trace the taser used on Watson."

"I'm not going to like this either, am I?"

"Relax Sergeant, while the taser was police issue, it didn't come from your station." He could hear her sigh of relief even over the phone. "I have no idea how it ended up in the hands of the Braxton's, but the taser was lost at a crime scene by a rookie cop in the city a few months ago."

"I'm surprised they let PeeWee hand it over."

"They probably thought it would make PeeWee's confession more believable if he could provide the weapon. There's more Sergeant," Bradley says. "My guy on the inside was able to find out that the plan to set up Watson wasn't sanctioned at this end and they're not happy with the River Boys for bringing the cops into it like this."

"Then Heath targeting Watson was personal," Charlie says, not at all happy with the news, especially after Ash's encounter with him the previous day.

"If Darryl Braxton has any brains, he'll make sure that he keeps his brother in check and away from Watson."

"I hope so."

"I'll keep in touch Sergeant," he hangs up before Charlie could say any more.

"Charlie," Watson calls out from the doorway. "You got a moment?"

"Sure, I was actually just about to call you in."

"Charlie, what is it?" She tilts her head toward the phone on the desk, "Is it something to do with your call to Bradley?"

Charlie stares at the phone for moment, the news she had gotten still causing concern. "It was about PeeWee. Apparently, he hadn't been coping well in prison."

"It's been less than a week."

"Yeah well, I guess River Boys aren't so tough when they're behind bars. Anyway, there was no mention in PeeWee's confession about the attempted rape, so Bradley kept that back and gave PeeWee a few nights to stew in jail before telling him that he was facing more serious charges. It seems that Heath wasn't too forthcoming in all the details of that night and left out that bit so it came as quite a shock to PeeWee."

"I'm not surprised," Watson shivers, still unnerved at how close she came to being raped.

"PeeWee didn't say anything more, until Bradley got a call yesterday to say that PeeWee wanted to talk to him again."

"Is he going to retract his confession?"

"That was his intention." She pauses, "This morning, PeeWee had an accident in the shower."

"Shit," Watson mutters, already knowing where this was going.

"He hit his head and died of massive head trauma."

"They shut him up before he could talk."

"There's no witnesses and it being prison, chances are, no one will come forward." Charlie fills her in on the rest of her conversation with Bradley.

"Damn," Watson mutters. "That makes this morning even worse." This time, Charlie sits back while Watson fills her in. "Ash spoke to the neighbour, he didn't see anything, but it's pretty obvious who was behind it," Watson finishes.

"I really don't like this escalation," Charlie says. "Before, the River Boys pretty much kept to their own territory and apart from back chatting us, they've never actively targeted the police like this and this pig's head, so soon after the attack on you, that's stepping things up."

"The pig's head was more than likely targeted at Ash and I hope it stops at a warning but it does have me worried."

"If we stop the drugs, we may put a stop to the River Boys, once and for all, in the meantime, neither you nor Ash should be home alone and I'm going to have regular patrols drive through the area, keeping an eye out for any sighting of the River Boys. I'd suggest that the both of you move in with us until we're sure how far this is going to go, but I think I'd be wasting my time."

"I'm not going to be forced out of my home again Charlie."

Charlie nods, "Hopefully, with an obvious police presence in the area, they'll leave it at just the pig's head, but you need to be careful."

"Don't worry Charlie, I'm not going to let anything happen to me or Ash."

* * *

With Joey cutting back her hours at work, Charlie was finding the last few hours stuck at the station harder to deal with. Rushing home, she finds Joey lying on her side on the bed. Climbing up behind her, she kisses her shoulder, her arm going around her.

"Mmm," Joey murmurs, a slight smile on her face when she feels Charlie's fingers working on the buttons of her top. "You don't waste time."

"I missed out this morning." She kisses Joey along her neck, her groans exciting her. "oww..." Charlie pulls her hand away suddenly, sucking her sore finger. She glares at the offending weapon. "That cat isn't supposed to be in bed."

Joey rolls on to her back, Shadow quickly leaping onto her chest. "He must have joined me when I was asleep."

Charlie scowls at the cat who hisses at her. "God, you're like a couple of kids," Joey complains.

"He started it," she says, pointing at him.

Joey chuckles, "Charlie."

"I know," she interrupts, chuckling herself at the absurdity of it.

"I adore him Charlie, but you own me, heart and soul, no one can compete with that."

Feeling better, she snuggles against Joey's side, ignoring Shadow. "There's an hour or so before tea and I could do with a soak in the tub, how about you join me?"

Joey grins at her, "Some hanky-panky before tea, huh?'

"God, you're not going to let me forget I said that, are you?"

"Nope." She deposits the protesting Shadow onto her pillow, making her way awkwardly off the bed. "God, this is getting harder."

"It'll be over soon."

"I hope so, I'm getting sick of the simplest things being so hard," she mumbles as she follows behind Charlie.

* * *

Still unsure of how things were between them after Watson had filled her in on the news when she had picked her up from a boring day spent at the diner, Ash turns the moment they were in the house. "Gia, I'm sorry for adding to your problems, it's," her next words cut off when Watson presses her lips to hers.

"I didn't mean to be so bitchy with you Ash," she murmurs against her lips, linking her arms around her waist. "It wasn't so much that I was upset with what you did, but more by my fear for you and of losing you."

"There is no way anything is going to come between us Gia." She strokes her face gently. "I really am sorry Gia, when I saw him, I just," she shakes her head. "The guy could have raped you Gia and he was just waltzing around like he'd done nothing wrong."

"Ash, we both know it was stupid what you did, but you wouldn't be you if you weren't sticking up for someone and I love you for it." She grins, "And you did warn me in the hospital that you'd knock his fucking head off and smash his balls in with a crutch."

"I did, didn't I," she grins back. "I think with that one hit, I got him both in the balls and his brain."

Watson chuckles, "Knucklehead certainly does think with his little head more often than not."

"Gia."

"Shh," she silences her with her fingertip. "I think I may have been a little cold to you last night, so why don't you let me warm you up."

"You already have," she smirks, her body feeling flush with the sudden arousal she got from the way her girlfriend was looking at her.

"Are you just going to stand there," Watson calls out over her shoulder as she walks toward their room.

"Coming dear," she grins, hobbling after her as quickly as she could.

* * *

_Next Chapter an old friend returns_


	143. Chapter 143

"I really like this method you have for warming me up," Ash murmurs, running her hand along Watson's side.

"I quite like it myself," she says, feeling the familiar tingling she always got whenever Ash touched her.

"It's just too bad that it's not 100% successful though."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," she says sadly, "There's still parts of me that are still a little cold."

"We can't have that." Ash frowns when her girlfriend moves away from her and reaches down to pick something off the floor. "This should keep you warm," Watson hands it to her.

"A sock?"

"If your feet are warm, the rest of you will warm up too."

"But socks are boring," she complains. "I much prefer the way we just spent the last two hours doing."

"You mean this?" she pushes Ash onto her back and moves over her.

"Parts of me are warming up already."

"Like here," Watson asks, her hand moving lower.

"Oh god yeah," she moans, cupping her hands behind Watson's head and dragging her down, crushing her lips to hers.

"Go away," Watson murmurs against Ash's lips when someone starts to bang loudly on the front door some moments later. When it continues to get louder, Watson groans and untangles herself from Ash. "They're obviously not going away."

"Maybe it's the River Boys," Ash suggests.

"I'd hardly think they'd knock on the door."

"Whoever it is I wish they'd go away," she cries out in frustration.

"HEY OPEN UP!"

"Oh god," Ash moans. "It's my brother."

"I'll deal with this." Watson throws back the covers and storms to the bedroom door.

"Ah Gia," she says with an appreciative smirk at the view, "I think it might be better if you put something on before you answer the door."

Watson looks down, "It'd serve him right if I did answer the door in the nuddy."

Quickly putting on pants and a top, her annoyance growing with the level of the banging, she swings the door open, glaring at him.

"You took you're time," Ned snaps.

"You're lucky I answered the door at all," she snaps back. "Now what the hell are you doing banging on my door at this time of night?"

"It's not that late."

"Maybe not, but it's common courtesy at night to call before coming over, instead of banging and yelling for all the neighbours to hear."

"I just need to say something," he says, trying to step into the house, only to be blocked by her hand on his chest.

"Ned, I think you should go before you say something you'll regret."

"My name isn't Ned, it's John."

"Fine, then John, I think you need to leave right now."

"My family is falling apart and it's all your fault," he yells at her.

"Don't go blaming me for your family's problems."

"If it wasn't for you, she'd be home, where she belongs."

"I am home John," Ash says as she joins them, setting her crutches against the wall so she could put her arms around Watson's waist. "And as I've said numerous times before, none of this is Gia's fault."

"Ash, we miss you," he pleads with her.

"Are you ready to admit that it was you who hit Charlie and helped Fi escape?" she asks suddenly.

"I can't believe you still think I did that."

"Because I know you did. Go home John, you're not welcome here."

"Ash please, you're my sister, you should be with family."

"You're my brother John and I love you, but I don't trust you and I can't just forget everything that's happened."

"Just so you know," he leans forward, "As long as you're with her, I don't want you anywhere near my daughter."

"Don't you dare blackmail me like that John."

He sighs heavily, "I didn't mean it Ash, I'm just."

"You're just going," she tells him, no longer interested in hearing anymore.

He stares at her for a moment longer, before turning and leaving. Ash sighs, watching him walk away. "He really does seem to be losing it."  
"He's not much better at work. He does his job but his attitude is putting him offside with everyone else."

"I do miss him but I have you, Bec, Olivia and now Joey and I am happy Gia." She rests her chin on Watson's shoulder. "Especially with the view I have right now."

"What view?"

"The view that John probably had," she says in a teasing voice.

"What are you on about?"

"You do realise that you missed a couple of buttons and he had a perfect view down your top," Ash comments as she peers over her shoulder. "And you're not wearing a bra."

"If I wasn't so pissed off with him for interrupting us, I'd probably be embarrassed."

"You know what?" she hugs her tighter, "I'm getting cold again."

"And I'm hungry." She rolls her eyes when Ash whispers her reply. "For food Ash."

"Hey, can't blame me for trying."

"If you had your way, we'd never get out of bed."

"I don't see what's so wrong with that."

Turning in Ash's arms, she links her own around Ash's waist. "There's nothing wrong with it, except there's a life outside of the bedroom."

"But life inside the bedroom," she kisses her neck, "Is certainly far more enjoyable," her lips continuing their journey.

Closing her eyes at the sensations, Watson suggests they could eat in bed.

"I like that idea," Ash says, grabbing her crutches and heading back to the bedroom to wait.

* * *

Lounging on the couch on her day off, Joey sets her book aside when the doorbell goes. Getting awkwardly to her feet, she wonders who it could be as she makes her way to the door. Opening the door, Joey stares in shock. "OMG, Aden!" she practically squeals.

"Whoa," he holds her after she throws her arms awkwardly around him.

"Sorry, I don't know why I did that," she steps back, embarrassed. "I just never thought I'd see you again. When did you get back?"

"Last night. Now, let me look at you." He holds her at arms length. "Wow, you are one hot mama." He grins at Joey's blush. "Seriously Joey, you are gorgeous."

"Enough of that, come in and tell me what you've been up to."

"I think you have far more to tell me," he says, following her inside. "Like you being a cop, for starters."

Joey stops and faces him. "I hope that you're not too upset about the real reason why I was working on the boat."

"I get that you were doing a job but it's a little disappointing to know that the Joey I knew wasn't real."

"Aden, aside from the job, what you saw was me."

"I guess it's just going to take a bit of getting used to thinking of you as a cop."

Joey smiles at him, "I hope that means you're staying in Summer Bay."

"Yeah, I am." He sits by Joey on the couch.

"I was so sorry about Belle and I wish I'd been here for you."

"You had your own things to deal with Joey and I understood your need to get away from here." He smiles wryly as he looks around the room, eyeing off the photos of Charlie and Joey looking very much a loving couple, feeling a little envious of the happy photos of the couple with Ruby. "After everything you've been through, I'm just glad that you're finally getting the happiness you deserved."

"I wasn't sure I ever would after all that happened, but now I couldn't be happier. What about you?"

"I've tried to move on, I just can't seem to get past Belle." He absently strokes the kitten which had jumped up on to his lap and was purring contentedly. "A couple of times I thought I had," he says softly. "But I hadn't."

"Is that why you came back?"

"This is the only place that's ever felt like home."

"Where are you staying?"

"I stayed with Irene last night and she asked me to stay on, but her place is still too much of a reminder of Belle. Leah offered me a room when I stopped in at the diner for breakfast, so I took it." He grins down at the kitten who was staring at him with disappointment after he had stopped his stroking. "He's a cutie."

"Ruby gave him to me for Mother's Day." Joey shakes her head at the enjoyment on Shadow's face as Aden resumes his stroking. "I wish he was like that with Charlie."

"I'm not a threat."

"Neither is Charlie."

"Charlie's a rival for your affections and he knows it." He grins at her, "Now, that's me out of the way, so tell me everything about you."

* * *

Charlie hands some papers over to Watson. "The prints came back from your place and none matched any of the River Boys."

"I told you it was a waste of time. They would have just dumped the pig's head and run."

"It didn't hurt to try, just in case we got lucky."

"We haven't had much luck when it's come to them." She sighs as she reads one of the pages. "No surprise that there's been no report of a missing pig."

"A couple of the River Boys have family on farms so it most likely came from there and we both know how their families cover for them."

"I'm still hoping it was just to scare Ash for what she did to Heath and that's as far as it will go."

Charlie sits back in her seat, "How's Ash taking things?"

"She's decided that she's not going to let them get to her, so if she feels like staying home alone, she's going to stay home alone."

"You said yourself you weren't going to let them force you out of your home."

"I know and it was probably an overreaction to expect Ash to spend all of her time out of the house and with other people. She did promise though, to keep her mobile on her at all times and to wait until the taxi arrives before leaving the house if she does decide to go out." She shrugs, "There's usually quite a few people around the area during the day and the River Boys are hard to miss so I doubt they'd be stupid enough to try something when it's still light, especially when Heath was seen the last time."

"I'm going to keep up the patrols in the area just to be sure, especially during the night."

Watson nods her thanks before asking Charlie if she'd heard anything back on Richie.

"Not yet but Bradley did seem hopeful." Charlie studies her friend. "Even with Richie gone, Ash won't be permitted to return to work without being medically cleared," she says as if reading her mind.

"I know that." She sighs heavily. "It's stupid though, it's her mind and not her leg, that she relies on most during an investigation and there's nothing wrong with her mind."

Charlie chuckles, "I know how badly you wanted to return to work after you were shot."

"I guess Ash and I are alike in that. Outside of work we get bored and restless very easily."

"I know you and Ash are worried about how her injury will affect her in the long run, but it's possible that even with a limp, it won't keep her out of the Force."

"We've looked into it. Depending on the level of her impairment, it may not keep her out of the Force but it may restrict the type of duties she's allowed to perform."

"You both just need to keep positive and from what I've seen of Ash, I can't see this holding her back."

Watson stares out the window for a moment, "She's not as tough as she makes out."

"Ash has had a lot to deal with since she came to Summer Bay and from what I know of her childhood, it might be a good idea if she talked to someone about it." She shrugs, "It may give her something to focus on."

"I've mentioned it to her before but she's never been keen on the idea."

"Joey wasn't either but even she admits now that it's exactly what she needed. If Ash doesn't want to see a counsellor, I'm sure Ana wouldn't mind talking to her as a friend."

"They don't really know each other that well."

"That could be a good thing. Before she knew Ana was her mother, Joey talked to her a few times and it helped her."

"I'll suggest it."

"You and Ash aren't alone in this."

Watson smiles, appreciating the support.

"And as for Ned," she stops. "As for John, I spoke to him earlier about harassing you at work and outside of work but I'm not sure if it's going to make any difference."

"He shouldn't be here Charlie. Even without proof, we all know he was the one who assaulted you and helped Fiona get away."

"He's innocent until we can prove otherwise." Charlie sighs, "I've received complaints from other officers about his attitude and if he keeps it up, then he's not going to get a favourable report when he's up for review at the end of the month."

"He needs to be transferred."

"Unfortunately, with his past feelings for Joey, his sister now being Joey's sister and the fact that our families are at war, so to speak, it means that I need to tread very carefully when dealing with him."

"John and Stacey were the ones who made this personal, not you."

"It doesn't matter. If I go after him it could look like a personal vendetta unless I can back it up with hard evidence of his involvement in my assault or that his attitude is affecting his ability to do his duties here, which for the moment, it hasn't."

"No, it's just affecting everyone else," she mutters. "He really is getting on my nerves, even before last night and with everything that's happened, my nerves are pretty thin."

"You've taken quite a battering yourself lately, physically and emotionally, maybe you should take some leave, you have a few weeks owing."

"I can't leave while the River Boys are causing trouble or in the middle of a drug investigation."

"We can handle it."

"Charlie, Joey's late in her pregnancy and you don't need the added burden of covering for my absence during a major investigation."

Charlie brings a file up on her computer. "I can make a few changes to the roster, give you Friday afternoon off and I want you to take Ash and get out of town for the whole weekend."

"Charlie."

"No arguments. It's only two and a half days but you need the break."

Feeling weary, Watson nods as she stands. "Thanks Charlie. Are you joining us at the diner for lunch?"

"I'd love to but I want to get through this paperwork so I can leave on time."

"I'll bring you back a sandwich."

"Thanks."

* * *

Aden sits back, shaking his head. "I knew you had a lot going on, I just had no idea."

She rests her hands on her belly. "I hate her father but I love my daughter."

"He's lucky he's dead or I'd have done something about him." He sighs, "I wish I had been here for you."

"I had my family to help me through."

"I'm kind of surprised to hear the change in Brett, I never expected that."

"He's the first to admit that he didn't handle things well but he loves me and at the time when I first came back, we were the only family we had."

"And now you have a mother and a sister."

"It's kind of weird getting to know them at my age, especially Ash." She smiles wryly, "She did come here to investigate me for murder after all."

"I'm just glad she wasn't an idiot and arrested you."

"Even before we found out about our connection, she was always fair in the way she dealt with me."

"Two strangers who find out they're sisters, both cops and both gay," Aden muses.

"Yeah I know, it's funny how much we do have in common."

"I'd like to meet her."

"I'm just heading out to have lunch at the diner with her, why don't you join us?"

* * *

A short time later, Joey was elbowing him in the ribs. "Hey, that's my sister you're ogling."

"She's hot," he says admiringly as Ash hobbled away from them.

"She's also gay."

"That doesn't stop her being hot."

"Did you not hear the part about her being my sister?"

Aden grins at her, "I don't know your father, but I'll say one thing for him, he makes some damn fine and hot looking daughters."

Joey blushes at the compliment. "Let's talk about something else," she mumbles.

"Sure." He grins cheekily, "Just how gay is Ash?"

"Why don't you ask Gia."

"Who's Gia?"

"Snr Const. Georgina Watson," the voice behind Aden startling him. "Her girlfriend."

Aden turns, smiling up at her, "Hey Const. Watson."

Joey leans over, "It's Senior."

"Oh, right."

"I didn't know you were back in town Aden."

"Just got back last night."

Watson stares Aden in the eye as she takes a seat opposite them. "I hope I don't see you down at the station any time soon."

He shakes his head. "I don't plan on burying anyone again."

"Who's buried," Ash asks on her return.

"I'll fill you in later," Watson says, brushing her lips over Ash's, much to the amusement of Aden.

"Aden," Joey whispers. "Stop staring."

"I'm not used to seeing Watson like this," he whispers back.

"Well it's rude."

"Oh, oh," Ash mutters. "Talk about bad timing."

The other three look toward where she was looking.

"Oh, oh," Joey agrees.

"So nice to see that you're dressed today Snr Constable," Stacey says nastily.

Watson frowns. "Why wouldn't I be dressed?"

"You weren't last night when John visited."

Joey and Aden both stare at Watson. "I was dressed."

"Unfortunately," Ash mutters softly.

Stacey stares at her, "You deliberately answered the door half-dressed just to point out you were engaging in that disgusting thing that you type do."

"John turned up uninvited and I was dressed and it's really none of your business what Ash and I do in our own home."

Stacey's eyes flash angrily when she said our own home.

"Give it a rest Stacey," Ash says before she could say anymore. "Gia and I are a couple, so yeah, we do what couples do, including making love."

Joey tries not to laugh at the look of outrage on Stacey's face. Stacey takes a calming breath. "Ashley, it's not too late to come to your senses."

"I came to my senses the day I realised I was gay." She moves closer to Watson, her arm around her. "Gia is my girlfriend and I'm getting sick of you and John having a go at her and blaming her for the problems our family has when it's your own attitude which is the problem."

"We care about you."

"Then be happy for me." She sighs when Stacey shakes her head. "I'm not going to keep going over this with you time and again so I'd appreciate it if you and John respected my wishes and stayed the fuck away from me and my girlfriend." Stacey's eyes flash again. "Unless you intend to make a scene Stacey, I suggest that you leave."

Fuming, Stacey spins on her heel and storms out of the diner.

"Who the hell was that?" asks Aden.

"My sister."

Aden glances at Ash and then at Joey, grinning suddenly. "Lucky you got the good sister," he says, making the others laugh.

"Let's forget she was ever here and just enjoy lunch," Watson suggests, earning her a kiss from Ash.

"Good idea."

Aden watches in bemusement as they kiss again. "Things really have changed; she seems human."

"Aden!" Joey says reproachfully.

Ash breaks the kiss and grins at them. "Oh, she's definitely human and all woman."

"I'm sure John's more than aware of that now," Joey jokes.

"Can we change the subject," Watson says, feeling her face starting to flush with embarrassment.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about Gia," Ash assures her, before whispering into her ear. "You have a great body by the way, you really should show it more."

Watson glares at her. Ash grins cheekily, shrugging.

"I think we'd better order before Gia returns to work," Joey suggests.

"Or before I kill Ash," Watson mutters.

* * *

"It was so great catching up with Aden today," Joey says as she settles back against Charlie on the couch.

"I was kind of shocked to hear that he had returned, I never expected to see him again."

"I think he needed to be around people who care about him."

"Well there's certainly plenty of people here who do care." Charlie kisses her temple and reaches for the baby book.

"What are you reading to the baby tonight?"

"It's about a cat who got too curious," she says, eyeing Shadow on Joey's lap.

Joey chuckles, "Is it really?"

"It should be, but no, it's the same book I usually read." Resting her hand on Joey's belly, Charlie starts to read, smiling when after a few minutes, their daughter starts to settle.

"She loves the sound of your voice when you read."

"So do you," she says bemusedly at Joey's sleepy eyes.

"It's so soothing and relaxing."

"I just hope our daughter feels that way when she's born."

"I'm sure she will."

"Do you want me to continue?"

"Maybe we should finish the story in bed."

* * *

Snuggling against Charlie in bed, it doesn't take long before Charlie's voice lulls Joey to sleep. Smiling down at her lover, Charlie puts the book on the side table and gently moves down, holding Joey in her arms when she rests her head on her shoulder, sighing contentedly and thinking that life couldn't be better.


	144. Chapter 144

Catching the morning sun, Aden sits on the beach, staring out over the water, memories of Belle ever present.

"Let go of me," a woman's voice cuts through his thoughts. Turning, he notices a woman being harassed by three guys and a woman.

"Hey," he yells out, racing over to them. "Leave her alone."

"Fuck off blondie."

"Big tough guys aren't you, picking on a girl."

"I told you to fuck off," Heath says getting right into Aden's face.

"Make me," shoving Heath in the chest.

Getting his balance back, Heath swings hard, knocking Aden to the ground.

Moaning in pain, Aden clutches his nose, trying to stem the blood flow.

"Not so chatty now are we," Heath taunts him. Drawing back for another swing, his arm is stopped when Tegan grabs it.

"It's the cops," she says, releasing his arm.

Heath curses as Watson and Kylie run toward them. Grinning as they near, Heath stands with his hands on his hips. "Howdy Watson and other cop chick, lovely day for a walk, isn't it?"

"What's going on here?"

"Nothing."

"Really, so Aden has blood streaming down his face for nothing," Watson says, helping Aden to his feet, wincing in sympathy when she sees his nose.

"He just came at me, looking for a fight so I had to defend myself."

"You want me to believe that Aden picked a fight with three men?"

"That's exactly what happened Constable," Brodie says, Mick nodding in agreement.

Watson shakes her head, asking Aden for his version.

"I heard a woman call out and saw these guys hassling her."

"What woman?"

Aden glances around, sighing when he realises the woman must have made a run for it. "There was a woman here, that's why I came over here."

"There was no one else here," says Tegan. "And there are four of us who will all swear to the same thing."

"Aden, do you want to press charges?"

Thinking it was pointless without another witness, Aden shakes his head.

"Let's get you to the hospital, have a doctor check out your nose."

"It's fine."

"It doesn't look fine," she says, leading him away.

"You're leaving me already Watson?" Heath calls out.

Watson stops and turns, "I suggest you and your friends find somewhere else to go."

Tegan takes a couple of steps toward her. "It's a public beach and we're not causing any trouble."

"Aden's nose says differently."

"Look pig, your girlfriend assaulted Heath for no good reason, so don't get all high and mighty on us."

"There was a reason, we both know that."

"That was PeeWee."

"Sure it was. Just stay out of trouble," she warns them before following after Kylie and Aden.

"That bitch is just asking for it."

"Shut it Mick," Tegan snaps.

"Just because you're banging Brax, doesn't make you our leader Tegan."

Tegan goes over to him, keeping her voice low, "Brax is already pissed at you and Heath for dumping that pig's head so put your dick back in your pants and stay away from Watson and any other cop." Mick clenches his fist in anger. "Or Brax will really teach you a lesson the next time."

Not wanting to go against Brax again, Mick backs down. Tegan nods, pleased. "Once this is all over, I'm sure Brax won't care if you and Heath pay a visit to them both, but not before then."

Mick smiles cruelly. "We may just do that, hey Heath?"

"You can have the cripple, but Watson is mine."

"What the hell do you see in that woman," Tegan asks Heath.

"I like my women feisty."

Tegan glances in the direction Watson had left. "She is that, but don't underestimate her or the others."

* * *

"What Neanderthals," murmurs Kylie when there was some distance between them.

"Dangerous ones." Watson looks at Aden, "You were lucky Aden."

"I don't feel lucky."

"The River Boys are dangerous."

"I wasn't looking for trouble, I was just trying to help a woman."

"I believe you Aden. I take it you don't know who this woman was?"

"Never seen her before but she had an accent so she was probably a tourist."

"Great, that's really going to go down well with John."

"Who's John?"

"He owns the surf club and having tourists harassed isn't good for business."

"It's not good for my nose either."

Watson smiles wryly. "I thought you promised to stay out of trouble."

"Hey, I'm the victim this time."

Putting Aden in the back of the squad car, Kylie smirks at Watson. "He's kind of cute," she whispers.

"You have a boyfriend Kylie."

"Just because you're so into your girl that you don't even notice anyone else, doesn't mean we're all like that."

Noticing something in her tone, Watson looks at her. "Is something up with you and Chris, because I thought you were thinking of moving in together."

"I thought that to but he's gotten cold feet because his mum doesn't like me."

Watson leans her forearms on the car roof. "Kylie, he's a 32 year old guy with a well-paid job who could easily afford rent yet is still living with his mother and is now having second thoughts about moving in with his girlfriend." She shakes her head. "My advice is, get out while you still can."

"But he's so gorgeous, not to mention great in bed."

"Kylie, if you're not careful, he'll talk you in to moving in with him and his mother."

"Fuck no," she shudders. "That woman would give Stacey a run for her money." She sighs heavily as she gets into the car, "Great, I'm doomed for a life of singledom."

"Boyfriend trouble?" Aden asks.

"Aden please, don't get her started again," says Watson.

"No, I could do with a guy's perspective." Kylie swivels in the seat. "My older boyfriend still lives with his mother, even though he can afford to move out and now he's having second thoughts about moving in with me."

"The guy is an idiot," he says straight away. "If I had a girlfriend who looked like you, there's no way I'd be having second thoughts about moving in with you just to stay at home with mum."

Kylie slumps against the seat. "I'm going to tell him he has to choose; it's with me or his mum."

"Yeah, that'll work out well for you," Watson murmurs, starting the car.

* * *

"Ouch, that looks like it hurts," Joey says to Aden when she walks into the hospital examination room.

"It does. Shouldn't you be at work?"

"I took an early lunch break for a doctor's appointment."

"Is everything ok?"

"It's just a check up."

"Where's Charlie, I thought she'd be here with you?"

"She needed to be at the station. So, how's the nose?"

"Broken."

"Gia said you didn't want to press charges."

"Unless that woman comes forward, it's my word against four."

Joey nods in understanding. "You need to stay well clear of them."

"Don't worry, I intend to." He grins at her admiringly, "I have to say Joey, you look great in that uniform."

"I look like a big blue whale."

"A gorgeous looking big blue whale."

Joey smiles. "It's so great to have you back Aden."

"It actually feels great to be back."

"If you want to wait till I'm done here, I can give you a lift."

"Thanks Joey, but Kylie is going to swing by during her break to give me a lift."

"Kylie huh?" she smirks.

"Don't go getting any ideas, she was just being friendly and she has a boyfriend," he says, not mentioning the chance that she was going to be single sometime soon.

"Sid's running late, so how about you keep me company until he or Kylie arrives?"

"Sure."

* * *

A half hour later, with Aden having just left with Kylie, Joey was lying back on the exam bed, muttering to herself about damn doctors always being late.

"Talking to yourself?" Charlie says from the doorway.

"Charlie," Joey jumps off the bed in surprise.

Putting her hands on Joey's hips, she brushes her lips over hers. "Bradley called earlier than expected so I thought I'd see if I could catch you here."

"Sid's still tied up with another patient so I haven't even seen him yet." Joey smiles at her, "Ok, what's got you so happy, you're usually a wreck when you're here with me at the hospital."

"The call was about the Croydons."

"Both?"

She grins, "Yes, the newly demoted Snr Const. Richie Croydon and the recently departed Insp. Croydon."

"Oh my god, she got booted out."

"Not so much booted as strongly encouraged to take retirement or face an investigation into the tactics she used to get some of her protégés into their positions."

"I suppose she could still cause trouble, but without the influence of her position, she can't really affect our careers."

"She probably still has friends in the Force who could do her bidding, but Bradley thinks they'll be too worried about their own arses and will distance themselves from her. As for her protégés, they're going to need to prove that they are worthy of the positions she got them and they'll be facing demotion or transfer the moment they slip up."

"I hope Richie is going to be posted somewhere far away."

"Just back to his old station in the city. He has to be back in uniform and start by tomorrow."

"I can't see Stacey leaving with him though."

"Neither can I."

"With Richie going, who's taking over Cat's murder investigation?"

"Mark was doing a good job before Richie was assigned, so as of now, he's officially in charge."

"That's a good career boost for him."

"I'm just sorry all of this is further delaying bringing Cat's murderer to justice."

"I was hoping for Gia's sake that it would be over soon."

"I'm sure Mark will put an end to it as quickly as he can."

"Sorry I'm late," Sid says walking into the room. "This shouldn't take long."

* * *

"That was quick for a doctor's visit."

"If you ignore the time I spent waiting," grumbles Joey.

Charlie puts her arm around her waist as they walk down the corridor. "It's too late to go to the diner for lunch, how about I shout you a sandwich from the canteen here?"

"The last of the big spenders."

"I'll buy you the dearest one there."

"That makes all the difference." She grins suddenly, "Throw in a strawberry shake and you've got a deal."

"Done."

* * *

"You're becoming a permanent fixture here," jokes Leah when Ash takes a seat at the counter.

"I've tried staying at home but there's only so many conversations you can hold with yourself before it starts to become worrying."

Leah chuckles. "You're not one for sitting still, are you?"

"Never have been, even as a kid I was always up and about."

"Do you want the usual today?"

Ash thinks for a moment. "Make it a spearmint shake today."

"Ooo, daring and this obsession is just like your sister's."

Ash grins, "I may like my shakes like Joey but there is no way you'd ever get me to drink that pink sludge she does."

"VJ's big on the strawberry shakes too," she says with a fond smile. "Of course that happened only after Joey lived with us."

"And you're not upset with her for corrupting your son?"

"You really don't like strawberry, do you?"

"Only because I had one that must have been out of date and let's just say it's even worse coming back up than it was going down."

"Thanks, I really needed that image," Leah says with a grimace.

"Sorry."

"Yeah, you really look sorry with that big Cheshire cat smile. I'll bring it out to you when it's ready."

"Thanks Leah."

Picking up her crutches, she makes her way outside.

"Well well, if it isn't little piggy." Tegan steps away from the wall where she had been leaning.

"Don't go starting anything."

"I'm not, I'm just going to do this," surprising Ash by pushing her against the wall and crushing her lips to hers.

"What the hell is going on?" Watson asks angrily.


	145. Chapter 145

_"I'm not, I'm just going to do this," surprising Ash by pushing her against the wall and crushing her lips to hers._

_"What the hell is going on?" Watson asks angrily._

Prolonging the kiss a little longer, with a satisfied smirk, Tegan finally steps back, letting go of Ash who had a panicked look on her face. "Gia," she starts to say before Tegan cuts her off.

"I suppose we should have been more discrete about our attraction to each other."

"I think you should go," Watson says in a low voice as she struggles to control her anger.

"Just because you wear that uniform, it doesn't give you the right to push people around."

"Making a move on my girlfriend gives me the right."

"You look like you want to hit me."

"Stay away from my girlfriend."

"Why, you scared she'll fancy me over you."

"There's no way in hell I'd be interested in you," Ash retorts.

"Then why did you ask me to go home with you?"

"You lying..."

"Ash, that's enough," Watson snaps.

Looking hurt, Ash glares at Tegan's back.

"Does she roll over and beg when you tell her to," jokes Tegan.

"Just leave."

"No. What's the matter copper," she pushes Watson. "Don't like being pushed around?"

"Do that again and I'll arrest you for assault."

"For touching you?" she scoffs. "What a joke, but then again, that's all cops are, jokes."

"What is your problem?"

"Right now, it's you."

"Anyone would think you're just looking for trouble."

"Gia, let's just get out of here," suggests Ash.

Watson glares at Tegan a moment longer before starting to move away, nearly losing her feet when Tegan shoves her again. "That's it. I'm arresting...ow, fuck," she rubs her stinging cheek, her eyes flashing angrily at Tegan.

"Hey," she shrugs, "You were already arresting me, thought I might as well get my money's worth."

"Tegan Jameson, you are under arrest for assaulting a police officer." Snapping the cuffs on tight, she leads her away.

"Gia."

"Later Ash."

"Did Tegan just slap her?" asks Leah.

"Yeah and Gia looks pissed." Ash sighs, "I'm just not sure which of us she's more pissed at."

Leah puts her hand on her shoulder. "Come back inside, I'll shout you an éclair."

"Thanks Leah, I'll be in, in a minute," she says, watching her girlfriend drive away.

"Up to your old tricks again Ashley."

Ash grimaces at the sound of her sister's voice. "Don't start Stacey."

"You were making a public spectacle of yourself."

Ash turns to face her, "Shouldn't you be following your husband as he scurries out of town?"

"I've decided to stay."

"There's no reason for you to stay here Stacey." Ash turns her back on her and hobbles away.

"There is a reason Ashley," she says to herself. "Getting my family back together."

* * *

Watson glances in the rear vision mirror, "I don't know what you think you were doing back there."

"I needed a way to talk to you alone."

"And why would you want to do that?"

"Because Insp. Craig told me you could be trusted."

Watson slams on the breaks and pulls the car over to the side of the road, swivelling in the seat to look at her. "Insp. Craig?"

"Yeah, your former boss when you were with the Police Integrity Commission, only now he's with the Federal Police."

"You're a cop?"

"Surprise," she says with a grin. "And before you go asking a bunch of questions, I can't tell you why I'm here."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"I don't exactly carry my police id with me but if you want to check up on me, then call the Inspector and use the name Tegan Callahan."

"Callahan, is that your real name?"

"Yes. Look, we don't have time for twenty questions, now are you going to listen or not?"

Watson nods. "Mick and Heath were the ones who put the pig's head on your doorstep. Now Brax has told them to steer clear of the cops until this is all over, but there's barely half a brain between Heath and Mick and they have a real hard-on for you and your girlfriend so they may decide that you're worth defying Brax's wishes and go after you before this all comes to an end."

"Thanks for the warning, but being nearly raped and having a pig's head on our doorstep was more than enough to warn us and keep us on guard, so why don't you tell me why you really arranged all this?"

Tegan smiles wryly. "I can see why Craig thinks so highly of you." She looks out the window. "Things are heating up and I just feel better knowing that there was someone close by I can rely on."

"What about Charlie?"

She shakes her head. "I don't know her and you're the one who has worked with undercover cops before and you've been undercover yourself, so you know the risks and how hard it can be when you're all alone and you also know how to keep your mouth shut, even with those you're close to."

Sensing something in her tone, Watson asks her if she's worried that she was about to be exposed.

"I'm probably just being paranoid, but I wanted you to know who I was so that if I need help at a moment's notice, you won't hesitate."

"As soon as I confirm your identity, I'll have your back."

Tegan smiles, "Craig warned me you were by the book."

"You hang around with the River Boys and made moves on my girl, so forgive me for being somewhat mistrustful."

"Yeah, sorry about before. I just saw you heading toward us as she was coming out of the diner and it seemed like a good way to get your attention."

"You certainly did that."

"For the record, I'm straight and don't be too hard on her, she really wasn't a willing participant."

"I know that."

Tegan stares at her. "You find your girlfriend kissing another woman and you had no doubts at all?"

"Not where Ash is concerned."

"In this line of work, trust like that is impossible."

"How long have you been undercover?"

"Too long it feels." She sits back in the seat.

"Are you ok?"

"The only way I could get close enough to the Braxtons was by becoming Brax's girlfriend and that means everything that goes with it." She looks out the window. "I have to keep reminding myself why I'm sleeping with him, that turning myself into a whore is necessary."

"I've never been that deep undercover before, so I can only imagine how hard it is for you."

"It's all for the greater good, to get the scum off the streets."

"If this is becoming too hard, maybe you should walk away before it's too late."

"It already is too late," she mutters to herself. "We should really get to the station so you can charge me with assault."

When Watson starts the car again, Tegan leans forward. "I need you to promise me that you won't tell anyone who I am, not even your girlfriend or the other cops. I'm taking a huge risk just telling you and for every person that knows, the risk becomes greater."

"I know the drill."

"Sorry about the slap by the way, I was trying to make it realistic."

"Believe me, it felt realistic." She glances in the rear vision mirror again. "I'm out of town over the weekend, are you going to be ok?"

"I'll be fine, I'm probably just overreacting."

* * *

Charlie leans back against the wall, glaring at Brax who kept creeping closer to her.

"You came to bail your girlfriend out, so why don't you go and do that."

"Come on Charlie," he grins at her, putting his hand on the wall by her head. "Go out with me and I'll make you forget you were ever gay."

"Joey is everything I've ever wanted and need, now step back before you join your girlfriend in a cell."

Brax leans in closer.

* * *

"Easy Joey," Watson whispers to her, glad that the reception counter was between them and Braxton.

"He's flirting with my girlfriend right in front of me."

"He's a prick, what do you expect."

"Maybe I could blame the hormones."

"Joey."

"I just want to hurt him a little."

Watson chuckles at Joey's innocent look. "He's just stirring."

"Except that he's actually interested in Charlie."

* * *

"Move back right now." Brax smirks, refusing to move. "Last warning Braxton," Charlie threatens. Sighing, Brax steps back. "This is a police station, not a pick up joint and for the last time, I am not nor will I ever be, interested in you."

"Why not, what would be so bad about going out with me?"

"Where do you want me to start?"

Brax's nostrils flare at the slight. "You've got me all wrong."

"No, I think I know exactly what sort of man you are, now go and bail your girlfriend out and get the hell out of my station." She moves away from him, shutting her office door in his face.

Grinning, Brax turns and saunters over to the counter. "Hey Joey, where do I pay Tegan's bail?"

"How about..."

"Joey, why don't you go and get Tegan and let me handle this," Watson suggests, gently pushing Joey away from the counter.

Muttering to herself, Joey heads toward the cells.

* * *

"Tell your boyfriend to stop harassing my girlfriend," Joey tells Tegan as she leads her toward the reception area.

"He has me, he doesn't need that cold fish."

Reaching Brax, Joey smiles sweetly. "Here's your girlfriend, now why don't you run along and go and make little River Babies." She swivels on her heels and moves back behind the counter.

"Tell your girl she's a great kisser," Tegan calls out to Watson as she leaves with Brax.

"She kissed my sister?" Joey looks pointedly at her friend.

"I guess I forgot to mention that part."

"Just what the hell happened?"

"She was just trying to make trouble."

"That's all they seem to do."

Charlie sticks her head out the door. "Is he gone?"

"It's safe," Joey says with a slight grin.

"I feel like I need to shower in some heavy duty disinfectant." She leans on the counter, "I'm sorry Joey, I should have put a stop to it earlier."

"I don't think it would have mattered with him Charlie."

"Probably not."

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking?" Brax demands as he drags her by the arm toward his car.

"I was just having some fun."

"By hitting a cop?"

"It was a love tap."

"It was stupid."

"I'm just sick of them harassing us for no good reason and I saw her there and the girlfriend and I just," she shrugs. "It was just some fun."

"So what was it like?"

"What was what like?"

"Kissing a woman?"

"Not something I'm in a hurry to do again."

"It's such a waste when girls don't invite the guys along." Hopping into the car, Brax looks around before grabbing Tegan by the throat. "Don't ever make me come down to the cop shop to get you again or I'll leave you to rot."

"I'm sorry." He lets her go. "I'm sure you enjoyed your time with that Sgt bitch anyway." Her head reels back from his fist.

"You're disposable Tegan, never forget that."

* * *

Walking into the station, John Palmer heads straight for Charlie who was still talking to Joey and Watson.

"Ah Charlie, just the person I wanted to see."

"A problem John?"

"You could say that. It's these River Boys, they're scaring off my business."

"In what way?"

"They're hogging the best waves, they harass people on the beach, especially the ladies and they're an eyesore with all those ridiculous tattoos."

"Look John, we've spoken to the River Boys before about their behaviour, but unless they actually break a law or someone lodges a formal harassment complaint, all we can do is talk to them again."

"This is ridiculous, anyone would think that the law is on their side."

"I don't like it anymore than you do, but if we're not careful, it will be my officers and myself facing accusations of harassment if we keep going after them without charges."

"I just wish they'd go and crawl back under whatever log they came from."

"John, all I can suggest is you put more life guards on and just keep an eye on them."

"What if I think they're dealing drugs in the surf club?"

Charlie stands up straighter, "Do you have proof of that?"

"There are a couple of them that are there nearly every day, always hanging out around the back and I've seen them on more than one occasion doing that sleight of hand thing."

"You think they're making the exchange?"

"Well, they're up to something. Ever since these guys have been hanging around, there's been a lot more people I don't know in the Surf Club and from what I've seen, they don't stick around for long, yet they keep coming back."

"John, I may have a plan, if you're willing to go along with it."

"Anything to get these people out of the club."

"Now this may take a couple of weeks, but here's what I want you to do."

* * *

Hearing the front door, Ash gets to her feet. "Gia, I just want you to..." her words are cut off by Watson's lips.

"It's ok Ash, I know she made all the moves."

"Sorry, it's just that after Kylie and with my rep."

"That whole Kylie thing was me jumping to conclusions over nothing."

"Which I helped to give you."

"We weren't even together at the time and as for your rep, sure, it made me wary before we started dating the first time, but Ash, I have always believed you when you've said you will never be unfaithful to me." She grins, "The women who throw themselves at you, them I don't trust at all."

Ash chuckles. "No woman could ever replace you in my heart."

"And that is why I will never doubt your fidelity." She slides her arms around Ash's waist. "I didn't mean to snap at you earlier, I was just trying so hard not to wring that woman's neck."

"It's ok," she smirks, "I think you're kind of hot when you're all angry."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah," she grins cheekily. "You can arrest me whenever you want to."

Sitting on the arm of the couch, Watson pulls Ash closer. "You always have loved your handcuffs."

"So have you," she says with a leering smile. "I think I still have your favourite pair somewhere."

Watson falls backwards, bringing Ash down on top of her. "We have a bit of time before tea."

"I do love working up an appetite."

* * *

Walking along the beach, hand-in-hand, Joey smiles at Charlie. "That was a lovely meal Charlie."

"All I did was pay for the meal."

"In a fancy restaurant."

"After today, I felt we both needed a treat."

"Do you think Brax actually believes he has a chance with you or is he just trying to cause trouble?"

"He's definitely trying to cause trouble and I'd bet that a woman who says no to him is somehow an affront to his masculinity, but anyone with half a brain would know they'd be wasting their time going after me." She puts her arm around Joey's waist. "I'm well and truly off the market."

"I just wish he'd leave you alone." She pouts at Charlie, "You're my Charlie."

Chuckling, Charlie taps her on the nose. "I'm all yours and only yours."

"ooo, I like the sound of that," she replies with a suggestive leer.

"Joey, we're out in public and you could be arrested for looking at me like that."

"We're on the beach, if someone comes by, I'll just do my beached whale impersonation."

"Joey."

"I'm joking Charlie. With you and Aden around to stroke my ego, it's hard not to feel beautiful."

"Because you are beautiful." She steps in front of her, brushing her lips over Joey's. "You're gorgeous," she kisses her a little longer, "And you're all mine."

"Now who should be arrested?"

Charlie wiggles her eyebrows at her. "Want to get naughty?"

"Here?"

"Ah no."

"It's hardly naughty if we go home and make love in our bed like we always do."

"I probably should have thought this through before I said naughty."

"There's the car," Joey suggests with a grin.

"Now you're just teasing me."

"I was serious."

"I know." Placing her hands on Joey's hips, Charlie draws her closer, grinning when she feels their daughter moving against her own belly. "She's active tonight."

"I swear she takes after you with all this running."

"You run too."

"Yeah, but she definitely takes after you." Adding with a cheeky grin, "She's rather slow at times."

"Hey, I won my share of races against you."

"Only because I let you."

"You did not."

"Did to."

"Did not," Charlie says, her lips close to Joey's.

"Did to."

"Not," Charlie prevents further argument, capturing her lips.

"Did to," Joey murmurs against her lips. "How about we go home and you try to show me how to be naughty in our own bed."

Grinning, Charlie takes her hand and setting a brisk pace, leads her back toward the car.

* * *

Lying on her side against Watson, Ash glances at her in concern. "Gia, what is it?"

"Sorry, I've just got a few things on my mind."

"So it's not me?"

She caresses her cheek gently, "Ash, I love you and I want you to stop doubting yourself because I already trust you with my life and my heart."

Ash leans over, kissing her gently. "I know you trust me," she shrugs, "It's just not always easy for me to get over my doubts."

"Have you given any more thought to talking to Ana?"

"If things start to get on top of me, I'll talk to her." Watson nods. "Now, why don't you talk to Dr Ash about what is bothering you."

"Dr Ash?"

"Nice evasion. It's Tegan, isn't it, she said something to you when you were taking her to the station."

Watson sighs, hating to have to lie to her. "It was just a few taunts and I guess I let them get to me."

"That's not like you."

"I know."

"I think it's a good thing we're going away for the weekend then."

"Yeah it is."

"You still haven't told me where we're going."

"It's somewhere nice and quiet."

"With a lot of privacy?"

"Of course," she says with a grin.

"Gia, how's your appetite at the moment?"

"I'm hungry."

"Oh."

"For you more than food."

"I love it when we have so much in common," Ash grins as she moves over her, kissing her.

Raising her head a few minutes later, Ash looks around with frown.

"Ash, what are you doing?"

"Just making sure no one was going to be banging on the door again."

"Then stop wasting time in case someone does."

"Is that an order?"

"Yes."

"Then I had better obey."

"Ash!"

* * *

"Was that naughty enough for you?" Charlie murmurs against the back of Joey's shoulder.

"It was close."

"Close?"

"We're in our own bed so it takes a bit more to be naughty."

"Well sorry, but it feels a little awkward with a baby present."

"Charlie," she rolls onto her back. "I'm joking. You were just the right amount of naughty."

"Really?"

"You don't have to look so pleased with yourself."

Grinning, Charlie props herself up on her elbow. "So we can add naughty to my list."

"Yes, we can add that to your list."

She pats Joey's belly. "Hope you weren't listening in bubs."

"She's sleeping."

"Thank god, I really don't want her to hear those sorts of things."

Chuckling, Joey gently strokes her cheek. Charlie takes Joey's hand, bringing it to her lips. "You're looking tired."

"Before you brag Charlie, it's the baby's fault."

"Damn, I was hoping I'd worn you out."

"Once the baby is born and I'm back in shape, we'll see who wears who out."

"I like a challenge." Pressing her lips to Joey's, she kisses her tenderly. "And I accept."

"Good, because I'll be back to winning races in no time and then I'll show you."

"I'd better get training then, give myself an unfair advantage."

"That's the only way you can win."

"You cheeky brat," she says affectionately.

"It's true though."

"We'll see."

Joey rolls onto her side, smiling when Charlie quickly snuggles up against her back. "I love you Joey," she kisses her shoulder again.

"After what you just did, I should bloody well hope so."

Grinning, Charlie sighs contentedly.

"Charlie?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."


	146. Chapter 146

"It's evil," Charlie tells Watson as they take a break from the reports. "I swear it's possessed by some bratty child."

"What's the cat done now?"

"It's started to launch sneak attacks on my ankles whenever I walk by."

Watson covers her mouth to hide her smile. "It's just a cat, Charlie."

"A cat that hates me." Charlie leans back in her chair. "It's all over Joey and Ruby and anyone else who visits but it's like I'm the enemy."

"Sounds like you're jealous."

"I don't see the attraction to it," she mutters. "And now I'm going to have to wear boots to protect my ankles."

"Charlie, you're a police sergeant," she says in a serious voice, "Are you telling me you can't deal with a cat?"

"I told you, it's evil." She scowls when Watson's no longer able to keep her laughter in.

"I'm sorry Charlie." She stops laughing, her amusement still obvious in her smile. "It's just that I've seen you tackle criminals to the ground, yet here you are, all flustered over a ball of fur."

Sighing, Charlie smiles wryly. "If I wasn't the target, I guess I could find it funny but those damn claws are like needles going in."

"Joey loves the little monster, so you're stuck with him Charlie."

"I know," she grumbles. "What about you, you looked like you had something on your mind when you arrived this morning. Actually, you've been like that since you brought Tegan in yesterday."

She sighs, "I guess things are just getting to me at the moment."

"Then I'm ordering you to relax on your weekend away and for god's sake, have some fun."

Watson grins, "Oh, I plan to have fun."

"Just try to at least see some of the scenery," she says with a smirk.

"Maybe. You sure it's ok to go?"

"We can handle two days without you and I can finish these reports, so you might as well get out of here now before something happens and you can't get away."

"Right then, I'm outta here."

* * *

Watson looks up when Joey walks into the locker room as she changes. "I don't think I've ever seen you change so quickly."

"Everything is already in the car, I just have to pick up Ash and we're gone."

"I hope you intend to treat my sister right this weekend."

"Actually, I intend to have my wicked way with her."

Joey grins at her. "How wicked?"

Watson grins back at her, "None of your business."

"She's my sister."

"All the more reason not to tell you."

"You have got it so bad," she teases.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way."

Joey surprises her with a hug. "I'm so glad you've found happiness."

"So am I." Stepping away, she picks up her bag. "I'll see you when I get back."

"Try not to be too wicked."

Watson pauses at the door. "Sorry, I can't make that promise," she grins, closing the door behind her.

"Being in love suits her," Joey murmurs to herself.

* * *

Waiting for her girlfriend to arrive, Ash frowns when she sees Ruby trying to walk away from three boys. "Hey Ruby, you ok?" she calls out as she nears.

"Butt out lady," the boy closest to Ruby says.

Ash sizes him up before speaking. "Seems to me that Ruby wants you to leave her alone."

"Oh, what gave you that idea?"

"Oh, I don't know," she says casually. "Maybe it was when she said, 'leave me alone'."

The boy glares at her, "What's it to you anyway."

"Well you see, Ruby's family and even if she wasn't, I have a problem with boys who gang up on a girl."

"I'm just talking to my girlfriend."

"EX!" Ruby yells out.

"We're sorting things out."

"Gee, I don't know about that," Ash remarks sarcastically. "She seems very enthusiastic with the ex part of it."

"Fuck you bitch."

"Listen you little ingrate," Ash points her finger at him. "I'm a detective and I suppose you could say, I'm Ruby's aunt, so that is either detective bitch or Aunty bitch, but it's definitely not fuck you bitch." Ruby grins as she watches her ex back down. "Now, I don't want to hear that you've been hassling Ruby again in any way, is that clear?"

"Or what?" he says in a last attempt of defiance.

"Then I make myself the biggest pain in the arse you've ever met, I will make sure everyone knows what a bigoted bully you are and just generally make your life a living hell until you get the hint," she says in a low voice. "Leave her alone, you got me?"

He throws his hands up, grinning despite his weariness of her. "She was a lousy screw anyway."

Ash's eyes open in surprise when Ruby walks up to him, her hands on her hips. "Say anything like that again and I'll be telling everyone I needed a magnifying glass to find your dick," warns Ruby.

"Matt, she's not worth it," one of his friends tugs his arm when he takes a step toward Ruby.

"Yeah you're right, I can get any girl I like." He stops a few steps away, speaking loudly to his friends. "She's probably a carpet muncher like those sicko dykes she lives with."

Ash puts her hand on Ruby's shoulder. "He's just baiting you Ruby."

"What a creep."

Ash grins at her, "Magnifying glass?"

"It was all I could think of."

"You did good standing up to him Ruby, but just be careful what you do say to people like him."

Having kept her distance as her girlfriend dealt with it, Watson walks up behind her, wrapping her arms around Ash's waist. "I can't leave you alone for a second, can I?" she says lightly.

Ash smiles, leaning back in her arms. "It's not my fault there are jerks like him everywhere."

"Ruby, how long has this been going on?" asks Watson.

"Just the last two days, since he got dumped by his latest girlfriend."

"I take it that you haven't told your parents that he's been hassling you."

"It really hasn't been that bad."

"Still, I think they'd like to know if you're having problems Ruby and if you don't want to talk to them, you can always talk to me."

"And me," adds Ash.

"Thanks guys."

"Come on, we'll give you a lift back to school."

"Aren't you in a hurry to go?"

"It'll only take a few minutes to drop you off."

"So, where are you two going?"

"She still hasn't told me," complains Ash with a pout.

Watson kisses her cheek, tightening her hold on her waist briefly, before stepping away. "That's why it's called a surprise," Watson says with a smirk, walking toward the car.

"Ash, I think you may be in for it," Ruby jokes, following after Watson.

"God, I hope so," she grins, following as fast as she could on her crutches.

* * *

"Hey Aden," Joey greets him warmly.

"Wagging again?"

"Nah, I'm here to pick up the lunches for the station. So, I hear you got yourself a job."

"Two actually. How'd you know?"

"I ran into Alf on the way in and he told me he's giving you a couple of days at the bait shop. What's the other one?"

"Right here," Aden says.

"You'll scare Leah's customers away with that face."

"I'll just tell the customers my boss gave me a broken nose for mixing up the orders."

Joey chuckles. "I'm glad you're settling back in Aden."

"Leaving the Bay was the right thing to do at the time, just like coming back was the right thing to do now."

"How about we go out tonight and celebrate your new jobs?"

"I don't know."

"Come on Aden, you haven't really had much of a chance to catch up with Charlie or me."

He sighs at the look she was giving him. "That's not fair Joey."

"Well?"

"Fine, let's celebrate."

"That's great. It looks like the meals are ready, so I'll see you tonight."

"Bye."

* * *

"You still upset about Ruby?" Joey asks as they wait for Aden.

"I just wish she would have told us sooner."

"She didn't want to worry us."

"We're her parents, I want her to know she can come to us."

"She knows that and I'm sure if it had gone on any longer, she would have come to us."

She rests her hand on Joey's belly. "I hope you're not going to give us too much trouble or you're never dating."

"Does she talk back?" jokes Aden as he joins them.

"She just did," Joey says with a grin. "And judging by her kick, I don't think she agrees with Charlie."

"Sorry," Charlie pats her belly. "And don't take it out on your mum."

Aden chuckles at the scene. "She's not going anywhere Charlie, so you can hardly ground her if she disobeys."

Charlie grins, "I'm just teaching her the do's and don'ts before it's too late."

"Being an expectant mother obviously agrees with you Charlie."

"I'm loving every second of it."

"Even more because she gets to keep her figure while I do all the hard work," complains Joey.

Charlie leans over, capturing her lips in a gentle kiss. "I'll help you get your figure back," she whispers, "In some very fun ways."

Blushing, Joey ignores Aden's smirk. "Oh look, there's Kylie." She waves Kylie over.

"Hey guys," Kylie greets them.

"Your parents running late?"

"They just cancelled on me."

"Why don't you join us then," Joey offers.

Kylie looks at Charlie uncertainly. "We're celebrating Aden's new jobs, so you're welcome to join us."

"Thanks." She sits next to Aden.

Charlie stands, "First round is on me, so what is everyone having?"

"OJ," Joey says, "Beer," Aden and Kylie say together.

"It's a bummer about your parents, I know you were looking forward to them coming here."

Kylie shrugs at Joey. "They're busy." She turns her attention to Aden. "So you got a job."

"Two."

"Then it's a double celebration."

* * *

Standing at the bar a few drinks later, Aden nudges Kylie as she looks back at the table to see Charlie and Joey kissing yet again. "She's not Robocop all the time," he says.

"I'm starting to see that," admits Kylie. "Joey's a good friend, but I've never really had much to do with Charlie outside of work so it's a bit weird seeing her all lovey-dovey."

"I've seen her plenty of times outside of work, but I have to admit, I've never seen her quite like this."

"I'm a little jealous of them, but they deserve their happiness."

"Yeah, they do."

Grabbing the drinks, they head back to the table. "When you come up for air, the drinks are here."

Joey pokes her tongue out at him as she snuggles against Charlie's side.

"Oh, very mature Joey."

She pokes her tongue out again.

"Aden, you're just encouraging her," Charlie warns him, her lips capturing Joey's tongue when she pokes it out at her.

Aden rolls his eyes, while Kylie smirks. Clearing his throat, Aden reminds them that they were in public, clearing his throat again when they continued to ignore him.

Finally breaking the kiss, Charlie feels her face starting to flush at her loss of control.

"It was worth coming back to the Bay just to see Charlie like this."

"Oh shut up, Aden" she grumbles, reaching for her wine and downing the whole glass.

* * *

Charlie drops her keys when she tries to unlock the car door, nearly falling on her face when she bends to pick them up.

"Charlie, you're drunk."

"More than a little," she grins stupidly, handing the keys to Joey. "I haven't had much chance to drink with you and Ash being teatotallers."

"Just because we don't drink, doesn't mean you have to abstain."

"You're not drinking while you're pregnant, so I'm just supporting you."

"So what was tonight?"

"Fun," she giggles, pressing Joey against the car. "How about you and me, in the car out on Stewart's Point?"

"I couldn't possibly take advantage of you in your weakened state."

"Please?"

Joey shakes her head, trying not to laugh at Charlie's look of appeal. "I think I need to get you home before you pass out."

"I'm not that drunk."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Charlie, this isn't our car."

Charlie frowns, looking at the car more closely. "My car is blue."

"And this car is green."

"Oh."

Joey brushes her lips over hers. "I'm driving you home," she says, leading Charlie over to their car.

Charlie brings them to a halt, staring as Kylie and Aden jump into the same taxi. "Doesn't Kylie live on the opposite side of town to Aden?"

"She does, but they're not going home, they're going on to a nightclub." She grins, "I definitely think they'll end up back at Kylie's after the nightclub though."

"I thought Kylie had a boyfriend."

Joey looks at her girlfriend. "You really need to start keeping up Charlie. She and Chris are over because he prefers to stay a mummy's boy."

"Oh. When did that happen?"

"Yesterday." Joey chuckles at her. "I love you Charlie, but sometimes you are totally clueless to what is going on around you."

"That's because you occupy my thoughts all the time."

"In that case, you can remain oblivious to the outside world, now come on," she gets Charlie moving again. "I'm in no condition to be carrying you if you pass out."

"It's only 10 o'clock."

"Charlie, you're drunk and I'm pregnant which makes it bloody late for the both of us." Opening the car door, she points, "Now get in the car."

"Yes ma'am," she stumbles into the car. "God, I haven't been this drunk in ages."

"You are kind of cute drunk, but don't make a habit of it."

"I'll just be drunk on my love for you."

Joey rolls her eyes as Charlie starts singing love songs to her. "Definitely a late night," she mutters as she drives off.


	147. Chapter 147

Waking the next morning, Aden groans softly as he throws back the covers. Sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands, he flashes to the memories of how they ended up there and what they'd done. Glancing behind him, he stares at Kylie's back as she lies on her belly. Sighing, he stands up.

"You don't have to sneak away Aden," Kylie mumbles against her pillow. Aden blushes when she rolls onto her back, the sheet falling away from her.

"I wasn't sneaking away, I just didn't want to wake you."

"Aden, we were both a little drunk and obviously we were both in need of a little fun, so you don't need to feel guilty about what happened."

"This isn't something I usually do."

"This isn't something I make a habit of either." She grins at him, "Though if the sex was like that all the time, I wouldn't mind making a habit of it."

Aden smiles back. "I'm not looking for a relationship."

"Neither am I. My last two relationships have been total wastes of time and I just want to have some fun, without the hassles or commitment." She sits up. "We get along great, the sex was great, so why don't we just have some fun."

"Friends with benefits?"

"Why not?" she shrugs. "No strings, we just go out, have a good time and if we feel in the mood, we come home and have some more fun."

Aden dresses quickly. "I really do have to go but I'll call you later." He pauses at the door, before rushing back and brushing his lips over hers. "I promise, I will call."

Kylie lies back, exhaling loudly, wishing she hadn't had those extra drinks.

* * *

Groaning, Charlie opens one eye and then the other, groaning again at the brightness of the morning.

"Good morning," Joey greets her cheerfully.

Charlie scowls, burying her head under the covers.

Chuckling, Joey taps her head through the covers. "Charlie, you need to get to work in two hours."

"I have the day off," she mumbles.

"No, you had the day off until you rearranged the schedule to allow Gia to have the weekend off."

"Oh fuck," she flings the covers back and jumps out of bed, running to the bathroom.

Joey smiles, her hands behind her head as she waits.

A few minutes later, Charlie walks back into the room, her hands on her hips as she glares down at her. "Joey, you lied to me."

"Oh," she says innocently.

"I do have the day off, because Hogan requested the extra hours and offered to cover for Watson."

Joey grins, "It was fun watching you get all panicky though."

With a stern look, Charlie kneels on the bed, stalking toward her. "You have to pay for that."

"I owed you for having to listen to you singing all the way home last night."

"You still have to pay." She leans over Joey, her hands resting on the bed either side of her, capturing her lips.

"If this is what you call making me pay," Joey murmurs between kisses, "Then I'll be bad more often."

Grinning against her lips, Charlie kisses her deeply, before lying next to her.

"So Charlie, what are we going to do on our weekend?"

"Unlike a certain Constable, a certain Sergeant does have to work tomorrow, so we only have today."

"Then how about a picnic?"

"A picnic sounds nice."

"We don't have to get up just yet," Joey says with a suggestive smile.

"That's good, because my head is still kind of killing me, so I could do with some more sleep." She tries not to laugh at Joey's look of disappointment. Propping herself up on her elbow, she smirks down at her. "Then again, you do provide a rather nice distraction."

Joey circles her arms around her neck. "Then let me distract you from your hangover." She tugs Charlie's head down, kissing her softly. "Better?" Charlie shakes her head, earning another kiss. She shakes her head again when Joey asks again. Sighing dramatically, Joey gazes up at her. "I'm really not sure what else I can do." Charlie whispers a suggestion. Joey nods, "We can do that."

"Oh goodie."

* * *

"I take it you made it home alive last night," Joey jokes to Aden when she and Charlie arrive at the diner to collect their picnic hamper.

"Not last night he didn't," Leah's words dropping him right in it. "He didn't make it home at all."

"You don't say," Joey smirks, knowing she'd been right about him and Kylie.

"It was late, I'd had a bit too much to drink and didn't want to risk waking Leah and VJ by stumbling around."

"That's extremely considerate of you Aden," Joey says very seriously. "And I'm sure Kylie appreciates your thoughtfulness as well," she cheekily adds.

"Is she always like this?" Aden asks Charlie.

"Hey, I'm just glad she's picking on someone other than me."

Joey turns to her, "The day is still young, my love."

Aden chuckles at Charlie's slightly panicked expression, "Someone's in for it."

"Where are you guys off too?" Leah asks, handing over the picnic hamper.

"Just a quiet spot by the river," Charlie says.

"Ooo, quiet," teases Aden.

"Aden, it's a public picnic area, so anything less than a dozen kids running about would be considered quiet," Joey says with a pout.

"I told you Joey," Charlie puts her arm around her waist. "I don't want to go too far out of town or over all those dirt roads to get to a secluded spot when you're so close to your due date."

"She's worried we'll be stranded and she'll have to deliver the baby all on her own," Joey explains to the others.

"I plan on being there for every second of the birth Joey." She smiles wryly, "I'd just prefer to be at the other end." Charlie leans in, kissing her gently before glancing at the others, "Thanks for the hamper at such short notice Leah."

"Not a problem."

"We'd best be going then."

"Sickening, isn't it," Leah murmurs in amusement to Aden as the happy couple walk away, hand in hand.

"Very." He says, feeling both happy and jealous for his friends.

Leah rests her chin in her hands, "So, you and Kylie is it?"

Aden rolls his eyes.

* * *

Lying on her side next to Joey, Charlie picks up a chocolate dipped strawberry, waving it over Joey's mouth. "Say please."

"I'm not begging."

"Fair enough." She bites into the strawberry. "Oh," she moans in pleasure, "That is absolutely yummy." She picks up another one, waving it again. "You sure you don't want one?" She runs it along Joey's lips, pulling it away when Joey tries to bite it, eating it herself. "Wow," she licks the chocolate off her fingers. "Leah has really outdone herself this time."

"Charlie."

"Mmm," she picks up another strawberry.

"I'm still not begging."

"Your loss."

Joey glares from behind her sunnies as another strawberry disappears into Charlie's mouth. Taking pity on her girlfriend, Charlie places one end of a strawberry in her mouth and leans down, smiling when Joey opens her mouth and bites the other end off. "Is this how you do mouth to mouth?" jokes Joey.

"Would you like another?"

"Only if it's delivered the same way."

With two more specially delivered strawberries out of the way, Charlie licks the chocolate off Joey's lips, kissing her tenderly, oblivious to the sound of kids playing around them.

"Charlie."

"Mmmm," she murmurs against her lips.

"Charlie!" Joey calls out, sitting up and clutching her stomach.

"Joey, what is it?"

"I think the baby is coming."

Charlie stares at her in shock. "It's too early."


	148. Chapter 148

"You're not in labour Joey," Sid informs her.

"I figured that out when it stopped."

"It was a false labour, nothing to worry about."

"I don't know about that, because if that was a false labour, then I'm really not looking forward to the real thing," she jokes to hide her worry.

Sensing her girlfriend's thoughts, Charlie kisses her forehead. "I'll be there with you all the way."

Joey smiles at her in thanks, turning back to Sid. "I feel a bit stupid."

"This is your first pregnancy Joey, everything is new to you and it's perfectly understandable to mistake false labour for real labour."

"Does this mean that real labour is close, because I'm still not due for weeks."

"False labour doesn't necessarily mean that you'll go into labour before your due date. You may even experience false labour again between now and then."

"So is there anything I can do, because I've already been doing everything you told me, I exercise and eat right, I'm sleeping much better lately and I've even cut back my hours at work."

"Joey, you're not doing anything wrong, though it wouldn't hurt for you stop working altogether and if you experience this again, either stop what you are doing or if you're lying down at the time, just move about a bit until it stops."

"Do I need to come in to the hospital if it happens again?"

"It's always best to err on the side of caution, so I'd suggest coming in, especially so I can check your blood pressure."

"It's high again, isn't it?"

"It's within limits and it's most likely a result of your anxiety about going into early labour." He smiles at her. "Joey, the baby is strong and so are you. Just take it easy for the rest of your pregnancy and I want you to use the portable machine I gave you to check your bp every morning and evening, just to keep an eye on things. Joey, everything is going to be fine."

She exhales loudly. "Thank god."

"Can I take her home now Sid?"

"Of course you can." He puts his hand on Joey's arm. "This is perfectly normal Joey," he reassures her.

"Thanks Sid."

Charlie squeezes her hand. "You heard him, everything is going to be fine."

"You're going to be one down at work though."

"Joey, it's not a problem, I'll just call Area Command and have them arrange to send your replacement a little earlier than expected."

"I'm not sure if I want to go through with this anymore," she groans.

"I think it's a little late for that," Charlie chuckles, her hand resting lovingly on Joey's belly.

"Just a little," she grins wryly.

"It'll be over soon Joey." She brushes her lips over Joey's. "Come on, I'll take you home."

* * *

"You think Joey's ok?" Aden asks Leah, still concerned after the call they'd gotten from Ruby earlier.

"Charlie just called. It was a false labour and they're on their way home."

"That's good." Aden frowns suddenly. "There's such a thing as a false labour?"

"It's close to real labour only there's no baby when it stops."

"Well that's just stupid."

Leah chuckles. "A woman's body can go through some strange things while pregnant."

"Thank god I never have to worry about that."

"At least not until guys can give birth." She smirks when Aden shudders at the thought. "And they say women are the weaker sex."

"I have never said that."

"No, you're one of the good guys." She glances behind him. "And now your girlfriend's here," Leah teases Aden when Kylie walks into the diner.

"She's hardly my girlfriend."

"Well whatever she is, why don't you go and see what she wants?"

"Can't you?"

"I'm not the one who's sleeping with her."

"It was one time."

"One time more than me, now go do your job." She gives him a gentle shove, chuckling softly at his apprehension.

"I really was going to call you later," Aden blurts out before Kylie even said anything.

Kylie shakes her head, smiling. "It's ok Aden, I'm just here for a coffee on my break, not to hassle you about calling."

"Sorry, I'm just," he shrugs.

"Aden, we had a good time last night and if that's where you want to leave it, then that's fine."

Aden takes a moment to think about it, reaching a decision. "You interested in going out tonight, see a movie or something?"

"I'd like that. I'll have a latte to go."

"Huh?"

"A latte to go," she says again, finding his nervousness kind of cute.

"Oh right." He heads back to the counter, ignoring Leah's smirk.

"Will you be home for breakfast?"

Sighing at her teasing, Aden tells her he doesn't know.

* * *

Ruby greets them at the door, her hands on her hips. "I thought you were just having a picnic and then you call to say Jo was in hospital, just what the hell is going on."

"Ruby, I'm fine, it was just false labour."

"Oh, right." She frowns, looking at her mother. "Were you doing anything to bring it on?"

"Your mum was just about to have her way with me."

"Were were just kissing," Charlie says, her face flushing.

"Maybe Sid should check mum over," jokes Ruby, her relief obvious in her voice.

Joey puts her arm around her shoulders. "I really am fine Ruby. False labour isn't uncommon and I just have to take things easy, starting with giving up work."

"That's a bummer."

"I'm going to have to find ways to occupy my time but I'm going to do whatever is necessary to get through this with the least amount of trouble." She walks into the lounge and sits with her feet up on the table. She smiles when Shadow immediately makes himself at home on her lap, demanding attention by nudging her belly.

Charlie rolls her eyes at his antics. "Quit with the pushiness fur face," she says as she sits next to Joey, scowling at him when he hisses.

"Enough you two or one of you will be going outside," Joey warns. Both girlfriend and cat glare at each other before giving their attention to Joey.

"So Joey, how did mum handle it when she thought you were in labour?"

"Oh she was absolutely hopeless, packing our picnic up in one big rush," she grins at Charlie's look of outrage. "Running around like a headless chook so much that I was too scared to let her drive and so had to drive myself to the hospital."

"She's lying, Ruby."

"Only about driving myself," Joey grins cheekily.

"We were out in the middle of nowhere and I thought you were having a baby too early," she argues her defence.

"We were at a public picnic area barely 20 minutes from the hospital."

"How about we just call it a practice run," she counters. "A way to work out where we need to improve before the real thing."

"Where you need to improve Charlie," Joey smirks, "Because when the time comes, I'm going to be busy having a baby and so it's going to be up to you to take charge of things and get me to the hospital."

"I can do that."

"Not if today is anything to go by."

"I wasn't that bad."

"Charlie, you nearly left me behind."

"No way!" Ruby stares at her mother with wide eyes.

Charlie blushes. "I had a lot on my mind."

"She put everything in the car, except for me and started to drive off."

"Mum, how could you!"

"I thought my girlfriend was in labour and I panicked, ok!" she admits.

"It's ok Charlie, I'm sure you will do better next time."

Charlie smiles gratefully at her girlfriend. "I really did stuff up though."

"But in a very adorable way," Joey teases. Leaning over, she kisses her tenderly. "I have been told that when your partner is in labour, rational thought can abandon you, so I think we can excuse today and with what you learned, I have every confidence that when the time comes, cop Charlie will take charge and get me to the hospital without fuss."

"Cop Charlie will drive you but girlfriend Charlie will be there with you every step of the way." She captures Joey's lips.

Smiling, Joey lets her lips linger a little longer, before pulling back. "I'm going to hold you to that."

"Nothing will keep me from your side Joey," she promises. "I need to make a call now."

"No you don't," Joey says, knowing Charlie was planning to call the station. "Because you're not taking the day off tomorrow."

"Joey, we discussed this in the car."

"No, you discussed it. Charlie you're the Sergeant, you can't keep taking time off, especially when I'm not even sick."

Charlie sighs, nodding. "I just don't like the idea of you being home alone."

"Ruby will be home tomorrow and as for week days, I'll be fine Charlie and you're only a phone call away."

"I might ask Ana to check in when she's not working and I can come home for lunches."

Joey smiles, stroking Charlie's cheek. "Charlie, we'll work something out that we can both live with."

"I know we will."

Ruby groans when they kiss again. "Can we watch a movie or something?" Ruby asks. "Anything to erase the image of my parents making out."

Ending their kiss, Charlie snuggles up against Joey. "A nice relaxing end to the day sounds good, I'll even cook tonight."

"I'll cook," offers Ruby.

"My cooking has improved Ruby."

"It's not that mum, you and Jo were supposed to be having a relaxing day out together and you ended up spending a couple of hours in the hospital, so you should sit back and relax for the rest of the day and I'll cook."

"Thanks Ruby. You can choose the movie."

Charlie groans softly. "Why did you say that Joey," she whispers to her. "We'll end up watching a movie we both hate."

"I heard that," Ruby says, sorting through the dvds.

"Ignore your mother Ruby and pick whatever movie you want to watch."

"I was joking." Charlie grins at Joey, "I'd rather Ruby's choices over your horror movies any day."

"Just my luck, I had to fall in love with a wimp."

"I'm not a wimp."

"When you can sit through one of my movies without closing your eyes, then I'll stop calling you a wimp."

"You don't play fair," she pouts.

"If Ruby wasn't here," she whispers, "I'd do something about that pout."

"I can still hear you," Ruby pipes in.

"I guess we'd better behave ourselves," Joey chuckles, brushing her lips over Charlie's.

"I love you," Charlie whispers.

"I love you too," Joey whispers back.

Ruby rolls her eyes. "And I love you both too, can we watch the movie now."

"Right, we'll be quiet," Charlie assures her, Shadow's purr the only sound for a moment until the movie starts.

Getting comfortable, the three of them sit back, intent on relaxing for the rest of the day.


	149. Chapter 149

Joey sighs, putting her book aside. She'd felt bad about Ruby being stuck babysitting her on a Sunday so after assuring her she'd be fine on her own, she'd told Ruby to go out with her friends and now that she was alone, she was bored. "God, how am I going to survive weeks of doing nothing." Shadow lifts his head at her sigh of frustration. She scratches his head, "Yes I know I have you but you're not the best conversationalist."

A minute later she moves him to the back of the couch when there's a knock at the door. Opening it, Joey comes face-to-face with a less than amused Ash. "Gia and I just came from the diner where Leah filled us in on yesterday." She hobbles into the house. "You should have called us."

"Charlie was going to but then it turned out there was no reason to."

"I'm your sister Joey," she says hugging her. "And I want to be here for you."

"You are Ash." She smiles at her. "And I promise, that when I go into labour, you'll get a call, whatever the time is."

"You had better."

"Where's Gia?"

"Right here," Watson says, coming up behind Joey. "I had to take a call." She gives Joey a hug before holding her at arms length. "Gee, we can't leave you alone for a second without you sending Charlie into a tizz."

Joey grins, "Thought I'd test her out, she how she'd do."

"From what we heard, it sounds like she needs more practice."

"Oh, much more practice."

"Are you sure you're ok?" asks Ash.

"I'm fine, I'm going to be giving up work until after the baby is born though."

"Look at the bright side," Ash says cheerfully. "We can keep each other company."

"Keep you out of trouble, more like it," Watson says.

Ash pouts at her girlfriend. "Oh how quickly we revert back to cop Gia."

Watson leans in, capturing her lips.

"Um guys," Joey says after a minute. "You do know that this is my place."

Smiling against Ash's lips, Watson kisses her again before stepping away.

"Ah, still some of weekend Gia left," Ash murmurs.

"So, what was the scenery like there?' Joey asks cheekily.

"Going by the photos on the wall, it looked very nice," answers Watson with a smirk.

"My leg meant that sightseeing was a little too hard," Ash explains. "So we stayed inside for the most part."

"Nice excuse."

Watson grins, "We happen to like it."

"I take it you had a good time then."

"It was great," Watson says, her arms around Ash's waist, her chin on her shoulder.

"It was more than great." Ash grins, "She had her wicked way with me."

Joey puts her hands on her belly. "Please, no details, there's a child present."

Ash leans back in Watson's arms. "Didn't you want Gia to tell you details on how wicked before we left?"

"She kept her mouth shut."

"Like you should," Watson whispers in Ash's ear. "Is Charlie still working?"

Joey nods. "She won't be back for a while yet."

"We got extra food at the diner if you want to join us for tea," Watson offers.

"Don't you two want to get home?"

"Oh no, we've had more than enough of each other the last couple of days," jokes Ash.

"You must be exhausted, so why don't you take a seat and I'll get some plates."

"I'm absolutely wasted," Ash says, sitting down. "All that lying down can be so tiring."

Joey rolls her eyes at her, before heading toward the kitchen.

"I'll come with you," Watson offers.

"Did you and Ash leave the room at all?" Joey asks as she takes down the plates.

"We left the room." She grins, "There was this little lawn area at the back, very private, where we spent some time getting fresh air."

"How private is very private?"

"Extremely."

Joey chuckles. "You're certainly looking a lot brighter, Gia."

"I didn't realise how close I was to burning out."

"Well I'm glad you got away." Joey notices her necklace and reaches over to take a closer look. "That's gorgeous. It's Ash's, isn't it, I've seen her wearing it?"

"It was her birth mothers," Watson holds it close to her. "It's actually only half of it; it splits into two and she's still wearing hers."

"Giving this to you practically makes you engaged."

"Don't go getting any ideas Joey," she warns her as she grabs some glasses. "I love Ash and I see myself spending the rest of my life with her, but even if it was legal, it's far too early to be thinking of marriage."

Joey just smiles at her and walks back into the lounge.

Watson scowls when she notices the kitten had made himself at home on Ash's lap, butting her hand and purring happily. "Hey cat, she's mine."

"I think he has other ideas," Ash says. "He really is adorable, maybe we should get a cat."

"Fine," Watson agrees. "I'm sure you and the cat will be very happy in the spare room."

"Why don't you like cats?"

"I just don't." She sits next to Ash. "Hey," she protests when Shadow leaps onto her lap, purring loudly.

Joey chuckles, "You may not like him but he seems to like you."

"Yeah, right."

"He won't go anywhere near Charlie unless he has his claws and teeth bared."

"One claw finds its way into my leg and you're dead cat," she threatens, rolling her eyes when Shadow licks her pointing finger.

"Aww, he really does like you," Joey leans down, plucking him off her lap. "Sorry though puss, but it's time for us to eat," she says, setting him down on the spare chair.

* * *

They'd just finished their food when the front door opens. "Sorry I'm late," Charlie calls out. She greets Ash and Watson before giving Joey a kiss. "Ruby called and she told me you'd shooed her away."

"She didn't need to be here just to watch me sit."

"I just don't like you being alone."

"I'm fine Charlie and if it will ease your mind, Ash is going to be keeping me company during the week."

Charlie frowns, "Why does that make me worry even more?"

"Hey!"

Watson puts her arm across her shoulders, "She's joking Ash."

"I know but still," she pouts. Folding her arms, she turns her nose up at them, letting out a heavy sigh, an air of indifference in her tone as she laments being unappreciated.

Joey smirks, "I'm pretty sure Gia appreciates you a lot, especially after the last couple of days."

"I see being a smartarse is hereditary after all," Watson glares at Joey.

"Hey!" Joey and Ash protest.

"God," Charlie groans, "Now I'm really not sure I want to leave the terrible two alone for so long."

"It's safe Charlie," Joey says with a gleam in her eye. "Ash and I are hardly in a position to get up to too much."

"I know you Joey."

"And I know Ash," adds Watson.

Ash and Joey look at them with almost identical expressions of innocence. "Right, that's it, I'm taking leave tomorrow," says Charlie.

Joey chuckles, pulling Charlie onto the arm of her chair. "I promise Charlie, we'll behave."

"That's not very reassuring Joey," her lips twitching at the cheeky look Joey had.

"You're just going to have to trust us."

"I guess I am," she leans over, her lips capturing Joey's.

"Hey, you're not alone."

"Ash!" Watson swats her arm.

"I think we've got our hands full with these two," Charlie says to Watson.

"No kidding." She stands up, holding her hand out for Ash. "I'd better get this one home."

Taking her hand, Ash lets her girlfriend pull her to her feet. "This picking on Ash is getting very tiring," Ash complains with a mournful pout.

"If you stop dragging your feet I'll make you feel better once we're home," Watson whispers to her.

"Then why are we waiting?" Saying their goodbyes, Ash suggests that maybe they could get a dog instead of a cat as they rush toward the door.

"Ash, I have enough trouble house training you without having to deal with the four legged variety."

Charlie chuckles. "Poor Watson, she'll be sharing her bed with Ash and a pet in no time."

"Gia can be pretty stubborn."

"So can Ash." The moment the front door had closed, Charlie smirks at Joey. "Now that we're alone," she moves in.

"Charlie, before," her words are cut off by Charlie's lips.

Charlie groans when the front door opens and slams shut a few minutes later.

"Geez guys, get a room," Ruby says, flopping down onto the couch.

Charlie looks at Joey. "Let me guess, you were about to say that Ruby was due home?" Joey nods. Sighing, Charlie slides off the armrest to sit by Joey.

"For 20 bucks I can go and see a movie if you want to continue to get it on in the lounge room," offers Ruby.

Charlie glares at her. "It's school tomorrow Ruby and we were not about to get it on."

"Yes we were," mutters Joey.

Ruby chuckles at her disappointed expression. "You two really are like a couple of horny teens the way you're always all over each other."

"Ok, before the evening descends any lower, I'm going to shower and change," Charlie says, standing up.

Admiring her backside as she walks away, Joey turns back to Ruby. "You shouldn't tease your mum like that."

"It's so much fun though."

"Yeah, it is," Joey chuckles.

"Mum might need some help with her clothes."

Joey glares at her, "Enough Ruby."

"I'm just saying," she shrugs. "You know how much trouble she has with her buttons," she smirks. "They tend to end up all over the place."

"Ruby, unless you want a description on what your mum and I actually get up to, you should probably stop now," warns Joey.

Ruby stares at her, horrified. "You wouldn't!" Joey just grins. "Oh god, you would. Fine, I'll keep my mouth shut and just go and get some ice cream."

Walking back into the lounge with her bowl of ice cream, Ruby shakes her head when she finds it empty. "Guess mum did need some help after all."


	150. Chapter 150

"What a wonderful start to the day," grumbles Watson as they rush toward the Surf Club and the trouble that was waiting for them.

"It's nearly noon," Charlie points out.

Watson shrugs, "I'm still on weekend time."  
Meeting up with Hogan and Kylie along the way, the four of them head into the Surf Club.

"What a mess," Watson mutters when her pant leg catches on a broken chair.

"At least things seem to have settled down since John called," Charlie says, noticing the way the River Boys were standing to one side of the room and everyone else was to the other. "John, care to tell me what happened here?"

"Young Ray over there," he points to a young man holding a cloth to his head. "Got hit with a flying bottle after those boofheads started throwing their weight around."

"They started it," Heath points to a group of men on the other side of the room.

"John?"

"Ray accidently bumped Heath's arm while he was playing pool and he missed his shot, then Heath shoved Ray and you can see," he waves his hand at the destruction, "What happened next."

"Did anyone see who threw the bottle?" Her question was greeted with shrugs or shakes of the head by everyone there.

"It was chaos Charlie, things were flying everywhere."

"Ok John, we'll take everyone's statements and try to work out who did what from there."

"That's all well and good," John says, "But who's going to pay for all of this?"

"Are you insured?'

"Of course I am but those thugs are the ones who should be paying after all the trouble they keep causing."

"You could ask them to cough up the money, but I don't like your chances."

"The sooner they're gone, the better," he mutters as Charlie and her officers start to take statements.

Charlie approaches Tegan and Heath. "Care to tell me your version of events?"

Tegan stares at her dismissively. "Why, you've already decided to blame us for this, just like always."

"Do you have anything to say that is relevant to what happened here?"

She shrugs. "It was a scuffle that got out of hand."

"Did you see who hit who?"

"Nope."

Charlie sighs, turning her attention to Heath. "What about you?"

"Sorry, can't help you."

"Why am I not surprised." Heath smirks at her. "Don't get too cocky Heath, everyone is going to be charged with affray and if I find just one witness that tells me you hit someone, you'll be charged with assault."

"I'm not worried Buckton, because I didn't hit anyone."

Charlie glances between them, shaking her head at their smug looks. "If neither of you have anything more to add, you can wait outside for the others."

"Later Buckton," Heath smirks again while Tegan keeps her head down as she walks past Charlie and then Watson.

* * *

"Did you have any luck?" Charlie asks Watson a few hours later.

"Everyone is pretty much accusing the other side and with bottles flying everywhere, no one saw who threw the one that hit Ray, not even Ray."

Charlie looks at the mess of broken bottles strewn across the floor. "Fingerprinting the bottle is out and for all we know, it could have been friendly fire that got him with the chaos that was going on."

Watson nods in agreement. "We do have enough to lay assault charges against seven, but they're all claiming that the other threw the first punch and so they were merely defending themselves." She shrugs, "And I'm not sure how reliable some of our witnesses are going to be because I'm pretty sure some on both sides are lying to protect their friends."

Charlie sighs. "I just wish the cameras John installed were on."

"They will be shortly and then with a bit of luck, we'll be able to get the River Boys for drug dealing."

"I hope so. I want these thugs off the streets."

"We will get them, Charlie."

Nodding distractedly, Charlie tells Watson to go ahead and file the charges against the seven.

"Charlie, what's bothering you?"

"It's just," she shakes her head. "I think I'm going to send Kylie and Hogan to go and pick up Tegan Jameson and bring her to the station."

Watson looks at Charlie in surprise. "Why?"

"She has bruises on her face that she didn't get from here."

"That woman is trouble, she could have gotten them from another fight."

"And she could have gotten them from her wonderful boyfriend," her tone scornful of Brax.

"If Brax is bashing her, is it wise to drag her to the station, I mean, if he suspects why she's there, it will only make things worse for her," Watson says, trying hard to keep her concern for Tegan from her voice.

"I'll have Hogan say they're bringing her in for more questioning in regard to her assault on you."

"Are you sure Charlie?"

"I may not like the woman but our job is to help people in trouble."

Watson nods, staring at her phone as if willing it to ring as Charlie starts to walk away.

"You coming?"

"Ah sure," Watson says, sighing as she puts her phone away. "Tegan, what the hell is going on," she mutters as she follows after Charlie.

* * *

Joey looks up when Charlie walks in that evening. "Nice to see the house is still in once peace," jokes Charlie as she practically falls on to the couch beside Joey.

"Ash and I spent most of the day talking about our childhoods."

"I suppose you still have so much to catch up on."

"Over 25 years."

"I'm glad you're getting the chance to do that."

"You're just happy I have a babysitter."

Charlie smiles wryly. "That is an added bonus, even if it is Ash."

Joey chuckles. Leaning over, she brushes her lips over Charlie's. "You look exhausted."

"There was trouble with the River Boys at the Surf Club and we spent the rest of the afternoon taking statements."

"Did they leave the Surf Club standing?"

Charlie snorts. "It's standing but the inside is an absolute mess."

"I bet John was pissed."

"That's an understatement," she says in a tired voice. "We charged everyone involved with affray and we managed to get enough to charge four River Boys and three Surf Club members with assault."

"You know what you need?"

"Aside from the River Boys to leave and never return?"

"Yeah, aside from that. You need a massage."

Charlie smiles at her. "You don't need to do that."

"Charlie, you've had a long day."

Giving in, Charlie sits on the floor between Joey's legs, moaning with relief when Joey starts to work on her shoulders. "Oh god, that is so good."

"Judging by the tension, you really needed this," Joey says with a smile as Charlie

groans with pleasure when Joey hits the right spot. "Anything else happen in your day?"

Charlie chuckles. "Am I going to get 20 questions every day?"

"I want to keep up with things while I'm stuck at home."

"There was something else." She pauses before telling Joey her suspicions about Tegan and bringing her in to the station. "I was looking her in the eye the entire time she was denying the abuse and it was obvious she was lying."

"Charlie, without proof or her testimony, you can't do anything."

"I know." She sighs. "She may be trouble but no one deserves to be in an abusive relationship."

"Now that she knows you suspect, it may make it easier for her to come forward."

"I'm not hopeful. There's something about that woman I just find off."

"She hangs out with a bunch of grown men who call themselves Boys, of course she's a little off."

Charlie chuckles, relaxing back into Joey's hands. "You really do have wonderful hands," she murmurs happily.

"How about a nice, relaxing bath?"

"Wonderful hands followed by a bubble bath is the perfect end to a crappy day."

"Then how about wonderful hands at the same time as a bubble bath?"

Charlie grins. "Sharing a bath with you is definitely a perfect end to the day."

"I'll go run the water."

Charlie watches her walk away, smiling happily as she follows after her.

* * *

Pulling the car to a stop, Watson looks around before getting out.

"What the hell were you thinking having me dragged into the station?" Tegan demands as she steps out of the shadows.

"It was Charlie's idea," Watson says. "Is it wise to be meeting like this?"

"Probably not but no one comes to this place."

"Tegan, you're obviously worried if you're breaking cover again, so maybe it's time to get out."

"I'm not walking away."

Watson raises her hand to her face. "Is your job worth this?"

Tegan steps back, "It's not the first black eye he's given me and walking away after all the time I've put in would be worse."

"Does Craig know about this?"

"I told him I could handle it."

"Why are you risking yourself like this?"

"Because scum like him killed my husband and daughter," she snaps. Watson rocks back in shock at her vehemence. "It was a drive-by shooting." She pauses, closing her eyes. "My family were killed because of some stupid gang war and because they went to the wrong fucking house on the wrong fucking street and got my family instead of a rival gang leader."

"I'm sorry. It was two years ago, right?" Watson asks, remembering the news coverage.

Tegan nods. "I was still in uniform then but they decided it would be best to leave my identity out of it, especially that I was a cop. I was just an unnamed grieving widow and mother."

"Is what happened to your family the reason why you were recruited for undercover work?"

"I have no other family and they thought I'd have extra incentive to bring down people like those who killed my family."

"You mean you'd do whatever was necessary to get the job done."

"When gangs peddle their drugs or go to war with each other, they don't give a fuck about the innocent people who get caught in the crossfire," she says angrily. She takes a calming breath. "I don't want anyone to have to go through what I did. Darcy was only nine years old and those bastards didn't even care that they'd made a mistake. They sat smirking the entire time they were in that court room and showed not one ounce of remorse."

"They got 25 years, right?"

"It wasn't enough."

Watson nods. "I know what it's like to lose someone to murder."

"Yeah, I suppose you do." She turns away. "I need to get back."

"Tegan," Watson calls out. "I really think you need to get out."

"I can't."

"I think you're losing your focus and objectivity," says Watson.

"Of course I fucking well have," she snaps again. "I can't leave until I make sure Brax goes to jail."

"You don't need to risk your life like you are. We'll get him, Tegan."

"You don't get it." She wipes away the tears threatening to fall. "I need him in jail and soon."

"Tegan?" She places her hand on Tegan's shoulder.

She lowers her head, staring at the ground, her voice barely a whisper. "I'm pregnant," she says. "And the moment Brax finds out, he's never going to leave me alone."

Watson rubs her eyes, trying to think of what to say. "Are you sure?"

Tegan nods. "I wasn't even supposed to have been able to conceive after I had complications with Darcy."

"Then you weren't using protection."

"Of course I was. I may be a whore but I'm not dumb." She starts to pace. "Sorry, I don't mean to take it out on you."

"Tegan, you're not a whore."

"I'm fucking a guy for my work, what does that make me if not a whore?"

"You're doing what's necessary."

Tegan shakes her head. "That's my excuse."

"Tegan, you cannot stay with him any longer."

"You think I want to be with him, that I want to be carrying his baby?" She asks in a frustrated and scared voice. "The only way I can ensure my safety and that of my baby, is to see Brax in jail and only then, can I get out of here."

"Craig can get you out of here now and protect you and Brax need never know about the baby."

"It's not enough."

Watson shakes her head in annoyance at her stubbornness. "The longer you stay, the more likely Brax will find out."

"I barely showed with Darcy until the last month and I never had morning sickness, so I've still got a few months."

"You're sure about keeping the baby then?"

"I'd rather that bastard not be the father but I've already lost one child, I can't lose another," her voice catches. She hugs herself, letting the tears come. "I can't believe this is happening."

Watson steps over to her, holding her while she cries, unaware that they were being observed.


	151. Chapter 151

Watching with concern as Tegan drives away, Watson jumps at the sound of Ash's voice.

"How the hell did you get here," she blurts out in shock. "Better yet, what the hell are you doing here?"

"To answer your first question, I asked the neighbour if I could borrow his car."

"Ash, you're not supposed to be driving."

Despite the situation, Ash's lips twitch at her exasperation. "The doctor never said I couldn't drive, only that it would be hard to drive with my leg in a cast." She smiles wryly. "He was right and I'm extremely glad Mr Martin didn't own a Mini."

Watson chuckles softly.

"And to answer your second question, I was worried about you, Gia."

"I'm fine." Watson leans against the car. "Ash, how exactly did you follow me though, because it would have taken at least a few minutes for you to go next door and ask to borrow the car so I'd have been long gone."

"Your phone, stupid." She leans on the car next to her. "And you're not fine Gia, you've been distant for awhile now, and even on our weekend away, there were times when I caught you staring off into space, so when you took that call tonight and then gave that lame excuse about forgetting something, I knew you were lying Gia, just like you have been since that day at the diner with Tegan." Watson gazes into her eyes as Ash continues. "That day never made sense and the more I thought about it, the more I realised that Tegan wanted to be arrested, that's the only reason I can think of for her to deliberately cause a scene by kissing me, then shoving you and topping it off by hitting you. If it was only trouble she was after, kissing me in front of you would have been more than enough to have you pissed at her but she kept pushing you until you arrested her."

"She needed to talk to me alone."

"At first I thought she was just an informant, but you wouldn't have needed to lie to me if that's all she was." Watson stays silent. "She's undercover, isn't she?"

Watson nods reluctantly. "She made contact because whatever she is involved in is heating up and she wanted someone here to know who she was so she'd have back up without any hesitation."

"And she chose you because you have experience in working with undercover cops and you're good at keeping your mouth shut about it."

"Yeah."

"Gia, I understand there are times when you can't tell me the truth but it was dangerous for you to come out here alone."

"I didn't have a choice."

"Well now you don't have to do it alone." Watson looks down at her leg. "Ok, so I may not have been much help to you physically but at least tonight I was able to keep an eye out and I had Charlie on speed dial in case someone else turned up."

"I hated lying to you." She sighs heavily, "It was so much harder this time. The last time, I had Joey to talk to about it and I wasn't really that close to anyone back then, but this time, I was lying to you, to my best friend and all my friends."

"There's no need for you to lie to me now and I'm here for you." Watson smiles gratefully. "Can you tell me anything about why Tegan's here?"

"She never said why she was here and neither did Insp. Craig when I called to confirm her identity. All he said was to offer her whatever support she needed."

"I couldn't hear what was being said earlier but it looked pretty full on between you."

"There's complications and she's not really handling things well."

"And I take it she refuses to leave." Watson nods. "How worried about her are you?"

"I don't even know her but it's obvious she's in too deep and she's not thinking straight."

"Then if Tegan won't walk away, you need to tell Craig your concerns and have him pull her out."

"I'll call him tomorrow."

"Gia, now that you're involved in this, her actions could put you in danger and if she gets you hurt, then cop or not, I'm going to make her pay."

Smiling, Watson steps in front of her, circling her arms around her waist. "My hero."

"I'm serious Gia, if her stupidity gets you hurt, she's going to answer to me."

"I love you, Ash."

"Then don't do anything stupid like this again."

"That's a good one coming from you."

"Yeah I know," she grins. She strokes her cheek gently. "I never want to lose you Gia."

"You won't and you are impossible," she says in exasperation. Ash looks at her innocently. "And don't look at me like that when you've got your hands under my top."

"I need you right now," her lips capturing Watson's, her hands tugging Watson's shirt from her pants.

"Ash," she murmurs.

"We're alone out here, that's why Tegan picked this place."

"We have a bed."

"That's too far away and I need to ease some of the worry I had for you tonight."

"Ash."

"Is that a no?"

* * *

Joey grins when she wakes the next morning to find Charlie spooned against her back, her hand cupping her breast. "Even asleep she's a breast girl," she murmurs.

"Hmm?" Charlie mumbles sleepily.

"Charlie," she teases with a sing-song voice. "Wakey, wakey."

"Don't wanna," she complains.

"Charlie, if you squeeze any harder, you'll deflate it."

"Huh?" Charlie reluctantly raises her head.

"Your hand Charlie."

"What about it?"

"Look where it is."

"I don't need to look," she smirks. "I can feel it just fine."

"Charlie, please," she groans when fingers tweak her nipple through her nightgown.

Grinning, Charlie kisses the back of Joey's shoulder. "Do you want me to stop?" kneading gently as she asks.

"You'd better finish what you started."

"Or what," she murmurs against Joey's neck.

"I'll sick Shadow onto you."

Chuckling, Charlie rolls Joey onto her back, lying down beside her, her hand resting flat on Joey's belly. "How is she this morning?"

"Behaving better than her mum."

"I'm confused," she says with a mock frown. "You want me to finish what I started yet you're implying I'm behaving badly."

"Charlie, it's too early to be thinking this much, so why don't you let actions speak louder than words."

"I don't know, there are some words I'd like to hear you say," she leans in, brushing her lips over Joey's. "Like, more, more or don't stop Charlie," she murmurs against her lips.

"Don't stop Charlie," she whispers back to her.

"Hey mum!" Ruby shouts from the other side of the door.

Groaning in frustration, Charlie props herself on her elbow. "What?"

"You were supposed to sign my permission slip and give me the money for the excursion today."

"Fuck," she mutters, reaching for her robe.

"Tell her she can't go and has to stay at school."

Charlie smiles wryly at her. "Sorry, we're going to have to resume this tonight."

"God, a whole day feeling like I'm going to explode."

"I don't know why she's complaining," Charlie mutters to herself as the walks to the door. "I'm the one who's going to be surrounded by cops with a look of sexual frustration on my face."

"Sorry mum," Ruby says when Charlie steps out of the room. "But I did remind you last night."

"It's ok Ruby, it's my fault."

"Was I interrupting something?"

Charlie starts to answer when a black shape lunges out of the shadows, making her yelp when sharp claws latch on to her ankle. "Damn it cat," she winces when her finger rubs over the scratch. "You're just damn lucky you didn't draw blood."

Ruby chuckles at the pleased look on Shadow's face. "He really is getting good at that."

"Please Ruby, don't encourage him."

"He doesn't bother me."

Charlie glares at her. "I swear, you've brought the devil into our house with that cat."

"He's just playing."

"So how come I'm the only one who ends up with scratches?"

"He's more enthusiastic with you."

"He hates me."

"He doesn't hate you." Ruby bends down and picks him up, giggling when his whiskers tickle her cheek. "He's so affectionate."

Giving up in disgust, Charlie puts the kettle on before signing the permission slip.

* * *

Ash pauses at the doorway to the kitchen, taking a moment to watch Watson as she stared out the window above the sink, her hand playing absently with her necklace.

"It looks good on you."

Watson looks at her blankly for a moment. "Oh right." She looks down at the necklace. "I love it Ash but are you sure you want me to have it?"

"Of course I do. Gia, I love you and this," she hobbles over and holds the necklace. "Is my way of expressing how much."

"It was your mother's though."

"And now it's yours." She rests her crutches on the counter beside her girlfriend, circling her arms around her waist. "If you had let me have my way with you last night, you wouldn't be this tense this morning."

Watson snorts. "Ash, if we'd had sex in the car, we'd have ended up battered and bruised by the time we manoeuvred into a comfortable position with your leg."

"It would have been fun to try."

She shakes her head. "You really are incorrigible."

"That's why you love me." She leans in, pressing her lips gently to hers. "I still think you should have given in to me last night."

Chuckling, Watson brushes her lips over hers before stepping away from her.

"What time does Craig usually get into his office?"

Watson glances at her watch. "About now."

"I'll give you some privacy."

"You don't need to."

"I'm not supposed to know."

"Well you do now so you might as well stay."

Shrugging, Ash sits by her as she calls the Inspector.

* * *

"I can't believe he's going to let Tegan stay," Ash grumbles the moment the Inspector had hung up.

"He's trusting her judgement."

"Her judgement is fucked."

Smiling at her statement, Watson agrees. "I suppose he knows her better than we do and they can't risk raising suspicion by having Tegan just disappear."

"Her being pregnant changes everything though." She smiles wryly at Watson. "And thanks for the lack of warning before you dropped that bomb."

"Sorry about that and don't worry about swearing so loudly that Craig heard you." She grins, "Apparently he's very familiar with your reputation so he's not that surprised you went and stuck your nose in."

"I'm just looking out for my girl."

Watson leans over, kissing her quickly. "Thanks for sticking your nose in, it does help that someone else knows." Ash squeezes her hand. "I feel a bit guilty though about telling Craig that Tegan is pregnant."

"He needed to know why you were questioning her judgement."

"Not that it did any good, he just figures she'll be more careful because she won't want to do anything to endanger the baby."

"She's doing that by staying."

"She's scared Ash, not just for herself but for her baby. She's convinced that the only way to protect herself and her baby is to put Brax in jail."

Ash sits back, looking thoughtful. "I wonder if this is how my mother felt."

"Your mother?"

"He," still reluctant to call him her father, "Told Joey that my mother dumped him after finding something out about him and she never told him she was pregnant."

"Maybe she did feel something like Tegan is now."

"I wish she was still alive so I could ask her."

"You could always ask your father about her."

She shakes her head. "The sperm donor would most likely just lie." Sighing in frustration, she folds her arms across her chest. "I wish Craig had told us why Tegan was here," she says, getting back on topic and away from talk on her father.

"We'll find out soon enough."

"Something big is about to go down in Summer Bay and Charlie needs to know, we all do."

"And we will, when the time is right."

"After it's all happened, you mean."

"We've been ordered not to say anything to anyone else but he did assure me that Charlie will be informed before it happens."

"I don't like this secrecy Gia and I don't like that he's endangering Tegan by leaving her in."

"All we can do is have Tegan's back and be there when she needs us."

"I'll certainly do what I can."

"Thanks Ash."

* * *

Opening the door, Joey shakes her head. "Sorry, not interested in buying anything."

"You haven't heard my pitch yet."

"I never buy from strange men at my door."

"Not even from one with my innocent face?"

Grinning, Joey shakes her head again. "Definitely not."

"But I brought your food order," Aden holds up the bags.

Joey frowns, "We didn't order anything."

"Charlie arranged it."

"In that case," she steps aside, allowing him in.

"It's a good thing I'm not a door-to-door salesmen, I suck at it."

"So Joey," Ash smirks at her. "What did Charlie do that she feels she has to arrange for lunch to be delivered."

"Nothing," she tells her sister. "She's just a wonderful and thoughtful partner."

"Ah, I know that look," Ash nods knowingly. "Charlie started something this morning and left you hanging."

"God cops are annoying with their suspicions," Joey mutters, feeling her face start to flame.

"What did she start?" Joey blushes even more at Aden's innocent question. "Never mind," he says with a slight blush himself. "I get the picture."

Ash slaps him on the back, "There's hope for you yet."

"It's like Joey in duplicate," he complains.

"So, are you and Kylie still, you know," Ash makes a crude gesture with her hands.

"Oh god," Aden buries his face in his hands.

"I think that's a yes, don't you think Joey?"

"I'd say so."

Aden peers above his hands, "You two have far too much time on your hands to think up ways to torture people."

"We have to fill in our time somehow," Joey says, Ash nodding in agreement. "Then I take it that you and Kylie are?" she mimics her sister's gesture.

Rolling his eyes, Aden sighs. "We're having some fun together."

"Is that what they call it these days?" Ash shakes her head, "Gee, when I did it, I just called it..."

"We don't need to know the details Ash," Joey says with a warning glare at her.

Aden backs away from them. "I have to get back to work."

"Aden, I happen to know this is your lunch break hour and it looks like there's plenty of food here, so why don't you join us?"

"And put up with more of this, no way Joey."

"We'll behave, won't we Ash?" She glances at her sister who shrugs.

"If you say so."

"Ash."

"Ok fine." She grins, "Now where's the grub."

"I'll tell Leah you called her food grub," Aden threatens as he hands her one of the food containers.

"Go ahead, the Mighty Midget doesn't scare me."

Joey and Aden look at each other. Joey shrugs, "You warned her, if she's foolish enough to ignore it, it's her own fault."

"What are you on about?" asks Ash a little apprehensively.

"Haven't you ever seen those TV shows that show what cooks put into the food of people who complain about their cooking or they just don't like?"

"She wouldn't dare." She frowns, "Would she?"

"With Leah, you can never tell," Aden says, continuing on from Joey. "She may look all meek and mild but you can never underestimate her."

Ash looks a little worriedly at the forkful of food she was just about to take.

Aden assures her that it was safe, at least this time.

"Yeah, ok, you've had your fun with me now," taking a bite of the food.

"Hey, lay off the pregnant woman or I may just explode," Joey says when they both turn their attention to her.

Aden shakes his head. "She really doesn't play fair."

"Look at the bright side, she won't be pregnant forever," Ash informs him.

"Yeah, you're right and when she's not, she's fair game."

"Let's eat before it gets cold," Joey suggests to head off any further teasing.

* * *

Arriving home late after being forced to pull an extra half shift, Charlie showers before climbing into bed behind Joey.

"Mmm, you smell like lemon." Joey scrunches up her nose. "Like a whole lot of lemons."

"Believe me, I smell much better now than I did before I went through half a bottle of soap."

Joey rolls over to face her. "An eventful night?"

"A sheep truck tipped over just out of town."

"Were the sheep alright?"

Charlie smiles at her concern. "Yes, the sheep were alright, though we had to help manhandle some of them out of the wreckage, hence the need for a thorough soaping."

"Maybe you should have used the whole bottle of soap."

Charlie sniffs her arm. "All I can smell is lemon." She scowls when she realises Joey was teasing. "You're in fine form today."

"What do you mean?"

"I ran into Aden earlier and he told me about the trouble you and Ash were causing."

"An exaggeration."

"Knowing the two of you, I doubt it was much of an exaggeration."

"I'm stuck home Charlie, I have to have some fun." She runs her hand up Charlie's side. "Unless you prefer to have me causing you trouble."

"I am more qualified to handle troublemakers." She captures Joey's lips in a long, slow kiss. "And I do have handcuffs," she murmurs, kissing her again.

"oo, kinky," Joey grins.

Charlie leans back a little, lifting the covers to admire the view. "It was awfully nice of you to forego a nightgown tonight."

"This morning you did say that we'd resume things tonight, so I thought you might need a reminder."

"Believe me Joey, with the way I was feeling when I left for work, I wasn't likely to forget."

"Then why don't you finish what you started."

"Gladly."


	152. Chapter 152

Joey watches as Charlie dresses. "You are so hot in that uniform."

Charlie shivers at the sexiness of her tone. "Joey, you know better than that."

"If you'd prefer, I could lie and say it makes you look like a smurf."

"I can see that I'm going to have to put up with ratbag Joey for the next few weeks."

"I'm just so bored being stuck at home." Joey rolls onto her back with a heavy sigh.

"Joey, Sid just said to take it easy." She kneels on the bed. "Not that you had to be home bound."

"I thought that's what you'd prefer."

"I don't want you to overdo things Joey but I want you to be happy and if that means getting out of the house, then get out of the house."

"What's overdoing things though?" she complains. "Walking to the beach, the diner, is that doing too much?"

"Joey, just trust yourself to know your limitations." Charlie lies down next to her, resting her hand on her belly. "Your bp's been stable and there's been no hint of another false labour." She grins, "And considering what we got up to last night, I think you can manage a walk to the diner."

Joey turns her head on the pillow, smirking at her. "I'd prefer what we did last night over a walk to the diner."

"I bet you would."

Joey places her hand over Charlie's on her belly. "She's waking up."

"I can never get enough of this," Charlie says with a huge smile. "Feeling that little life in there."

"It's an amazing feeling from my side."

Charlie leans over, placing a kiss on Joey's belly. "I love you my little girl."

"It could still be a boy."

"She wouldn't dare be a boy."

Joey chuckles.

"I suppose I should be going," Charlie says, making no attempt to move. "What are you going to do today?"

"If Ash is up to it, I think I will get out today for lunch."

"Just take it easy and you'll be fine Joey," she advises. "And remember, I'm only a phone call away." Kissing her long and tenderly, Charlie finally forces herself to move off the bed.

"Your uniform is looking a little rumpled."

She just shrugs. "If anyone comments, I'll just say I had a run in with a suspect. I'm going to have to eat brekkie on the run, so I'll see you after work. I love you."

"I love you too." She lies back on the bed when she hears the front door close. "Hear that bub, you're not allowed to be a boy." She grins when she feels the baby moving as if in response.

* * *

"Oh god, who the hell is that," Kylie groans into the pillow, trying to ignore the loud banging on the front door.

"Maybe you should answer it before they come barging in," suggests Aden as he walks back into the room.

"It's too early."

"It's nearly 9."

"It's my day off, anything before noon is too early." She rolls onto her back. "I hope you left some hot water for me."

Aden grins, "You really should get a plumber into fix your hot water system."

"My landlord is a cheap skate, I'd be lucky to get a washer for the tap out of her."

"I could look at it if you'd like, it might be something simple that I can fix."

"That would be great, I'd love to have hot water that lasts more than a couple of minutes."

"If I can't fix it and your landlord won't do anything, you probably should look for a better place."

"I only took this dump when I needed to get out of my last place because I was sick of hearing my roommate and her boyfriend going at it all the time and the final straw was when I walked in on them in my bed."

"You're kidding!"

She shakes her head. "They wanted to say they had fucked in every room." She shudders at the memory, "The guy needed his back and arse mowed and sweated like anything."

Aden chuckles, before looking at the bed they'd just spent the night in.

"Oh, don't worry, I made her buy the bed and sheets off me. There was no way I was ever going to touch it again."

"Maybe you should answer the door," Aden suggests when the banging resumes.

Sighing, she gets out of bed and dresses quickly, muttering that it had better be an emergency as she flings open the door. "Shit!"

"Well that's a nice way to greet your parents," her father says.

Wincing, she apologises. "I wasn't expecting you."

"Your mother and I are both on leave and thought we'd surprise you."

"You've certainly done that."

"Are you going to let us in?"

"Oh, right." She stands to the side to let them in, rolling her eyes as her mother looks around the place with a disapproving glare.

"Charming little place you have hear Kylie."

Hearing the scorn in her voice, Kylie lies and tells her she thinks it's a great place.

"I called the station," her father interrupts. "They told me you had the day off so I booked a table for us at the Sands for lunch."

"It might have been nice if you'd checked with me first."

"You don't have other plans, do you?"

"Well no, but I could have."

Wondering if he should stay in the bedroom or join them, Aden's choice is made for him when her parents walk past the open door and see him.

"You must be Chris," her father says, extending his hand. "It's nice to finally meet you."

Aden walks over, shaking his hand while pleading at Kylie with his eyes for help.

"Ah dad, this is Aden."

Her father frowns. "What happened to Chris, only last week you mentioned you were thinking of moving in together?"

"We ended things instead."

He glances at the rumpled sheets on the bed with distaste. "You certainly didn't waste any time in moving on then, did you."

"Dad, don't start."

"If you spent as much time on your career as you do your boyfriends, you'd be a Senior Constable by now."

"It's far too early in my career for that."

"Maybe so, but you should be a lot closer to getting there than you are right now, Kylie."

"Dad, perhaps you could hold off on the lecture while Aden is here?"

"Actually, I should be going." Saying a quick goodbye, Aden makes a quick getaway, feeling a little guilty for leaving her like that.

"You need to be in the city Kylie," her father continues.

"People know who you are there and I want to make it on my own without people doing me favours because they want to suck up to you."

"And there's no one here who does that?"

"Here I'm just like everyone else."

"You're not like everyone else Kylie and you won't get anywhere if you stay here, especially with the reputation of the officers here."

"My colleagues are wonderful people."

"Not all of them, unless you call corrupt cops wonderful."

"Those bad officers are gone."

"But not the reputation and you've already been caught up in their stench."

"That was all Heely. I was cleared of any wrongdoing and it won't affect my chances for promotion."

"Don't be naive Kylie, of course it will and because of that, you will need to work even harder to prove yourself and that will not happen here."

"Well maybe I don't want to rise in the ranks," she blurts out. "I'm happy here, I have some great friends and I've really found a place for myself here."

"This place is nowhere Kylie."

"It's my home."

Her mother steps forward. "Kylie, your father and I only want the best for you and for you to reach your full potential, just like Phillip has."

"I'm not Phillip, mum and I never will be."

"This resentment you have toward your brother is growing tiring Kylie," her father says with exasperation.

"I don't resent him, what I resent is constantly being compared to him and being called a failure when I don't meet the same high standards."

"We have never called you a failure."

"Not in those words dad, but telling me I should be a Snr Constable by now is implying that I am."

"You are capable of so much more Kylie, we just don't want to see you waste it."

Kylie shakes her head. "I really don't want to talk about this right now."

"Why don't we let Kylie have her breakfast," her mother suggests. "We can come back later to pick her up for lunch."

Reluctantly, her father agrees. Closing the door behind them, Kylie rests her head on the door. "Fuck."

* * *

"Whose idea was it to walk here?" Ash complains as they approach the diner.

"I don't know why you're complaining, I'm the one who has to cart the extra weight."

"I'm on crutches."

"Why don't we swap, you can have the baby bump and I'll take the crutches."

"Smartarse."

Ash and Joey had only just sat down at an outside table when Leah suddenly appeared with pen and notepad. "What grub would you like for lunch?"

Ash winces, muttering about Aden's big mouth, before turning a beaming smile at Leah. "Leah, you know I absolutely love your food." Leah taps the pen against the notepad. "I really, really love your food," Ash tries again.

"That's better, but if I hear the word grub again, look out."

Holding her hands up in submission, Ash promises to never say it again. She breathes a sigh of relief when Leah walks back inside after taking their order.

Joey chuckles, "Never make fun of a professional cook's food."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it."

"Here's your water guys," Aden says, placing the glasses on the table. "Hey Joey, what do you know about Kylie's parents?"

"Things must be moving fast if you're asking about her parents."

"Nice try Joey, we're just friends."

"Who sleep together," Ash points out.

Ignoring her, Aden tells Joey about Kylie's parents turning up unannounced. "They seemed kind of full on and I feel a bit bad walking out like I did, even if she did seem glad to see me leave before her father embarrassed her more."

"Full on would be one word to describe them from what Kylie's told me about them. Kylie's father is Superintendant William Beckett and her mother is Inspector Sarah Forbes-Beckett and they expect great things from their daughter."

"Ah," Aden nods in understanding. "And Yabbie Creek Police Station doesn't fit into the picture."

Joey shakes her head. "Kylie came here to get away from the pressure of being their daughter and she's done a great job, but this is a small station with little room for advancement and the wrong sort of reputation. It only takes a couple of bad eggs and we've had our share and unfortunately, Kylie got caught up in some trouble because of something another cop did. She was cleared and even though it didn't go into her permanent record, it could still affect her chances for her next promotion, which wouldn't have made her parents happy."

"I've heard the Superintendant is kind of a hard arse," Ash says. "And his wife isn't much better, so it can't be easy for Kylie to follow in their footsteps, especially when they're so successful."

"Just think Joey," Aden grins, "If your dad had stayed around when you were growing up, you may have followed in his footsteps and become second in charge of whatever he really does."

"I'd like to say there was no way that would happen, but who knows how I would have turned out if he had been a major influence in my early life."

"You'd still be the same sweet and kind woman you are now," he assures her.

Joey beams at him, "He really is a nice guy, isn't he?"

"For a guy," Ash says with a grin. "How do you think I'd have turned out if the sperm donor had stuck around with me?"

"Ash, could you not call him that?"

"Sorry Joey, but that's what he is to me." She turns back to Aden. "Well?"

Aden makes a show of thinking about it. "You'd still be a trouble maker only on the wrong side of the law."

"Gee, thanks. I think you should get back to work before I decide to step onto the wrong side."

"Good idea Aden," Leah says as she brings out their food.

"Oops, sorry boss, just being friendly to the customers."

"When Colleen does it, you call it gossiping."

"They all pick on me," he grumbles as he heads back inside.

Leah sets the plates in front of them. "It's ok Ash, I only spat on a little part of it."

Leah shares a sly smile with Joey as Ash stares warily at her food before leaving them to it.

"Jesus Ash, you call yourself a detective," Joey chuckles a minute later when Ash continued to play with her food without tasting it. "You can't even tell when you've been played."

Ash shrugs. "It would be very easy to put something in the food and hide it."

"Not Leah and she really wasn't offended by you calling her food grub."

"Could have fooled me."

"That's the whole point Ash, she did fool you."

Ash smiles wryly. "Guess I'm not on my game today."

"You ok?"

"Yeah, it's just one of those days, things on my mind and that."

"I've had plenty of those sorts of days."

"Let's eat, maybe some food will help." Giving her food one more wary glance, before digging in.

* * *

Charlie stares at the screen on her desk. "Damn," she mutters. "Jake Pirovic, why the hell are you in my town?"

"Problems?" Watson asks from the doorway.

Charlie waves her in. "Remember that guy we pulled over this morning for a busted taillight?"

"The one you thought was suss?"

"That's the one." Charlie turns the monitor for Watson to see. "I ran a check on him."

"Charming man," Watson says as she reads his rap sheet. "Maybe he's just passing through," she suggests hopefully.

Charlie smiles. "That would be nice but Summer Bay isn't exactly known for its criminal gangs and with the River Boys and now the leader of another gang showing up, it seems too much of a coincidence."

"You think he's here to work with the River Boys or to start trouble with them?"

Charlie shrugs, "Whether he's here to work with or against, it's going to be trouble either way."

Wishing she could tell Charlie about Tegan and things heating up, Watson says nothing.

"I'll call Bradley, give him the heads up on Pirovic," Charlie says after a moment of thought. "He or his man in the city may be able to give us more on Pirovic than what's in his file."

"We will get them Charlie."

"I hope so, because we will have nothing but trouble until we do."

* * *

Hearing the door to the toilets open while she washes her hands, Ash looks up into the mirror above the basin. "What do you want?"


	153. Chapter 153

_Hearing the door to the toilets open while she washes her hands, Ash looks up into the mirror above the basin. "What do you want?"_

"Craig told me you've been sticking your nose in to things that don't concern you."

Drying her hands, Ash turns, leaning against the basin. Folding her arms across her chest, she glares at Tegan. "My girlfriend's safety is of a very big concern for me."

Tegan studies her for a moment, before relaxing. "I'm sorry about all of this, especially dragging Watson into it, it's just that I," she pauses. "I just needed to talk to someone face-to-face."

"Doesn't your need to break cover tell you something?"

"I've already been over this with your girlfriend, I'm not walking away from this."

"I don't need to know you to see that you're not in a good place right now, what if it makes you slip up with Brax and he figures out you're a cop?"

"Family means a lot to him, he wouldn't hurt me if I told him I was carrying his baby."

Ash shakes her head in disbelief. "So if you get caught, you tell him you're pregnant and what, hope he has a family moment and doesn't break your neck, that's assuming he actually believes you."

"I'm in no illusions about how dangerous he is, but I believe he won't hurt me while I'm pregnant."

"No, he just stashes you away until you have the baby and then he breaks your neck."

Tegan's lips twitch. "Are you always this annoying?"

"Yes I am. Tegan, you're risking a lot on the assumption that he won't do anything to hurt the baby."

"And you're assuming I'll fuck up and he'll find out who I am." She rubs her temples. "Being discovered is a risk I face every day I'm undercover, so I really don't need to be reminded about how careful I need to be."

Ash nods. "You're right, you've gotten this far so you must know what you're doing."

"Gee thanks," she says sarcastically.

"Sorry, that was supposed to be a compliment."

"I got that."

Ash grabs her crutches, stopping just in front of Tegan. "You do anything that get's Gia hurt and you won't have to worry about Brax coming after you because I'll be there first."

Tegan smiles. "Fair enough and I hope you don't do anything stupid again like you did with Heath."

"I don't intend to."

"You'd better get out of here, I'll hide out for a bit and then sneak out."

"Just go out the window."

"I'm not a fucking cat, I'd get stuck halfway through."

"It's not that small."

"I am not going out the fucking window."

"Suit yourself." She heads toward the door.

"Kelly?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for having my back."

"We're all cops Tegan and I may not be able to do a whole lot to help, but I'll do what I can."

Tegan nods her appreciation as Ash closes the door behind her.

* * *

Looking up from her paperwork at the sound of someone clearing their throat, Charlie finds herself facing a distinguished looking man.

"Sergeant Buckton," he strides confidently over to her desk and sits down without waiting for permission. "I'm Superintendant Beckett."

"Kylie's father," Charlie says evenly, despite her annoyance at his attitude.

"That's right."

"Is there something I can help you with Superintendent?"

"I won't keep you as I'm due to have lunch with Kylie, but I am concerned about Kylie's career, or more importantly, her lack of progress."

Charlie stares at him, not quite believing that he's here to talk about his grown daughter's career as if they were discussing a teenager at school. "I have found Kylie to be a very good officer, she's well liked by the other officers and the community." Charlie sits back in her chair. "She loves her job and I think she has a great future."

"Can I be blunt?"

"Of course," Charlie says, having a feeling he would whether she agreed or not.

"This station has a reputation and Kylie has already been tarnished by it and I know you can argue that she was cleared so it won't affect her promotion prospects but we know that word gets around and mud sticks."

"Kylie being caught up in Heely's mess was regrettable, but she's bounced back and if she keeps going the way she has, she will get a very good end of year review."

"She's fallen behind though."

"I wouldn't say that."

"Sergeant, if she had worked harder and not been mixed up in this mess, then she would have had more of a chance of being promoted to Senior Constable by the end of this year."

"She's only just started her fourth year of service and very few officers are promoted to Snr before five full years of service unless they're on the fast track. Superintendent, considering what Kylie endured before she became a cop, I think she's done an outstanding job to get where she is now."

Beckett studies Charlie for a moment, before nodding. "Yes she has. I know you probably think I'm an interfering bastard." Agreeing with him totally, Charlie keeps it to herself and her expression neutral as he continues. "But I only want the best for my daughter and I'm not sure that this is the right place for her to reach her potential."

"It was Kylie's choice to transfer here, sir."

A flicker of annoyance flashes in his eyes, before they linger on the photo on Charlie's desk.

Her eyes narrow at his look of disapproval. She picks up the photo, "My partner and daughter."

"I'm aware of who she is and I don't approve of officers flouting the regs."

"Joey and I were together before she was transferred to the station and I won't have anything bad said about our love."

He glares at her for a moment, before taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry for coming on strong, it's just that after everything she went through, I worry about Kylie."

"I can certainly understand that but she really is doing well, both in her career and her private life. She and Joey are good friends and she has other friends here to look out for her."

He nods. "Sergeant, my daughter has never used her illness as an excuse but I do think there are times when she takes things too easy and I want to be sure that her senior officer isn't one to let that sort of behaviour go."

"I can assure you, any officer who I think isn't doing their job to the ability I know they're capable of, will not be allowed to coast and as I've already said, Kylie is a good officer."

"I suppose with this being a small station that there's little point in asking you to keep this meeting quiet?" Without waiting for an answer, he stands up, holding out his hand. "I will be keeping an eye on things Sergeant."

Charlie lets out a relieved breath when he finally leaves. "Overbearing prick," she mutters.

"What did he want?" Watson asks from the doorway.

"I think he's worried Kylie will be corrupted by us lot."

Watson snorts. "More likely Kylie will corrupt us."

"He cares about his daughter, but geez, he seemed more worried that she probably won't get an early promotion than that she's happy here." She shakes her head. "He seems to think she takes things easy."

"Translation, she's lazy and not working hard enough to honour the family name."

Charlie smiles wryly. "That may be a little harsh, close to the truth though. He said she never used her illness as an excuse, but I got the impression he thinks she does."

"That's bullshit. She could have coasted on their name at a big city station, yet she chose to come here and work as hard as the rest of us and there's only a few of us here who know how sick she was as a teen and not once have I heard her use that as an excuse for not doing her job." She shakes her head. "I know it seems like she doesn't take things seriously at times, but I don't really blame her for enjoying life and it's not like it affects her work."

"I guess there's no pleasing some parents."

"You think he's going to cause problems?"

"Not for me or the station, it would reflect badly on Kylie's career if it got out he was interfering in that way, but for Kylie," she shrugs. "If he feels Kylie isn't living up to her potential, then I have a feeling he'll be on her back to get out of this here hick town and back to civilisation."

Watson chuckles at her tone. "You want a coffee?"

"I'd like something stronger, but coffee will have to do until after work."

"I have a feeling Kylie will be thinking the same," Watson mutters as she goes to make their coffee.

* * *

"You were in there forever," Joey says when Ash rejoins her. "I thought you must have fallen in."

"I'd like to see you try and manoeuvre in those cubicles with a cast on."

"Aww, poor baby."

"Oh shut up." Chuckling, Joey reminds her she'll be out of the cast soon. "I'll still need the crutches while I'm in physio and probably a cane after that."

"Ash, I know you're still worried about having a limp, but it won't stop you from being a cop."

"Can you really see me chained to a desk doing menial paperwork?"

"You're a Detective Ash, most of what you do is done at a desk, not like us uniforms who have to do the real physical work."

Ash glares at her. "Typical uniform, always bitching about their betters."

"Better at bullshitting, that's for sure." Grinning, Ash doesn't deny it. "And you're not the only one who's going to be a desk jockey, even after I'm back from maternity leave, I'm going to be at a desk."

"You're seriously going to subject yourself to more of that?"

"No matter how careful a cop is, even a simple traffic stop can be dangerous and considering the trouble I seem to attract, I'll be keeping myself safe behind a desk until the baby is older."

"I can certainly understand that and if it means staying here with Gia, then I suppose I can put up with it to."

"Then you're definitely staying?" she asks hopefully. "I know you and Gia had talked about it, I just wasn't sure if things were really definite."

"This is the last place I'd have thought I'd ever call home, but it is. I have a whole new family here that I'm still getting to know and it wouldn't be fair to take Gia away when she loves it here so much."

"She'd follow you anywhere."

"I know she would but the reality is, I am going to have a disability that will restrict my career in some way and unless Gia wants to pursue a promotion to Sergeant, there's really no point in us going back to the city. Bec's already arranging to have my stuff packed and sent here so yeah, it's official, you're stuck with me."

"For purely selfish reasons, I'm extremely happy that you're staying but it will mean you'll have to transfer back to uniform, have you thought about the problem with that?"

"My old uniform probably still fits."

"I'm talking about you and Gia. In uniform, you're senior to Gia now and you know the trouble Charlie and I had when I transferred."

"Shit." She grins wryly, "What the fuck, we'll work something out."

Joey chuckles before sobering. "You're giving up a lot."

"An empty apartment, friends that have barely contacted me since I was hurt and an uncertain future in the Force." She shrugs, "I don't think I'm sacrificing much at all but I am gaining a hell of a lot."

"Hello girls."

Joey turns at her mother's voice. "Hey Ana, why don't you join us?"

She takes a seat next to her daughter. "How are you today?"

"I'm feeling great actually; must be the fresh air."

"You know if you ever need anything, you only have to call."

"Thanks Ana."

Ash watches mother and daughter a little enviously, wishing she'd had more of a chance to know her real mother like Joey was now with Ana.

"And what about you Ash?"

"Huh?" Ash is dragged out of her thoughts.

"How are you doing?" Ana asks again.

"Oh, I'm fine."

"Ash and I were just talking about her moving here permanently."

"That's good news." Ana tilts her head as she studies Ash. "Ash, you really don't need to feel uncomfortable around me."

She smiles wryly at Ana picking up on her uncertainty. "Isn't it a little weird to be around me now that you know who I am?"

"Why, because you're my ex-husband's daughter?"

"The one you didn't know about."

"There was a lot I didn't know about him and I don't feel weird around you. You're my daughter's sister, that makes you family."

"See Ash," Joey says, her arm around Ana's shoulders. "I told you she was fine with it."

"Yeah, yeah, Joey is always right."

"Just remember that in future."

Ana watches the two of them, pleased at the way the sisters had settled into an easy relationship. "I only came to pick up an order, so I really should be going."

"I suppose we should make our way back as well," Joey suggests.

Ash groans, resting her forehead on the table. "You're sadistic."

Ana raises her brow at Joey. "We walked," Joey explains. "And she complained the whole way."

"I'm on bloody crutches, that's why."

"I could give you a lift," offers Ana.

"I would prefer the fresh air of a walk," Joey says, grinning when Ash scowls at her. "But I don't think I can handle her bitching the entire walk home, so thank you Ana, we'll get that lift."

"You really are annoying," Ash says while they wait for Ana to pick up her order.

"So are you."

"It's getting annoying how much we have in common."

Joey chuckles, before agreeing. Ash drapes her arm across her shoulders. "I wouldn't change anything though."

"Neither would I."

* * *

After listening to Charlie about the arrival of Pirovic and visit by Kylie's father, Joey sends her off to the bath to relax while she feeds the cat. Getting the cat food from the fridge, she taps the tin with the fork. "Shadow, here puss, puss, puss," Joey calls out, tapping the tin again. A shout from Charlie has her grinning. "Sounds like Charlie found him."

Joey struggles to keep a straight face as Charlie comes steaming out of the ensuite, sopping wet and wrapped only in a towel, holding out in front of her a rather bedraggled looking Shadow. "Now the fur ball is attacking me in the bath."

"You could try closing the door to the ensuite," suggests Joey, taking her kitten from Charlie. "You like the water do you?" she asks the kitten who purrs loudly in reply.

Not getting the sympathetic response she was after, Charlie glares at her. "It's me or the cat, Joey."

"Don't be silly, he doesn't mean any harm, he's just a baby."

"That's just what he wants you to believe Joey, he's really a four-legged demon by the name of Freddie Kruger." Charlie stares at the kitten who she swore was smirking at her. "One more time," she points her finger at him, barely avoiding his swiping paw in time.

Joey holds him close. "Charlie, he senses that you don't like him."

"Because he keeps attacking me."

"Maybe he has an ankle fetish," she jokes.

"Joey, I know you think the little bugger is wonderful and that you love him, but he's driving me nuts."

"I'm sure he'll settle down and you should try feeding him, it may make him like you more."

Charlie sighs, "Fine, but if that doesn't work, he's spending more time outside." She turns and heads back to her bath.

Joey holds him up in front of her face to look him in the eye. "You need to stop attacking her." She giggles when he gently pats her nose. "I mean it Shadow and as much as I love you, I'm not just your human, I'm hers as well."

"Joey, why are you talking to the cat like that?"

Joey grins at Ruby. "Just explaining the situation to him."

"He looks like a drowned rat."

"That's because he joined your mum in the bath."

"Oh god," she chuckles. "Wish I had the camera."

"Maybe we should keep one handy." She gazes into his eyes again, smiling at the mischief there. "I have a feeling he's going to be a bit of a troublemaker."

"Just like mummy Joey."

"Speaking of that, why don't you dry him off and finish feeding him, while I go and make it up to Charlie."

Ruby pats Shadow's damp fur as Joey waddles after Charlie. "Looks like you're stuck with me, Fuzz Face."

"Joey!"

Ruby shakes her head at her mother's shout. "God, those two are hopeless," she mutters.


	154. Chapter 154

"Charlie," Joey prods her. "It's time."

Jumping out of bed, Charlie dresses quickly before helping Joey to her feet and into her robe. Grabbing the overnight bag, she leads Joey to the car. Tossing the bag in the backseat, she hops into the car and glances at her watch.

"Well, that was the quickest time yet."

"Only because you were expecting it Charlie."

"Yeah, but with every labour drill, it's going to become more automatic so that when the real time comes, I'm going to be calm, cool and collected and get you to the hospital."

Joey shakes her head, chuckling. "And what happens if you're not around when I do go into labour?"

"Oh right." She frowns. "I hate the thought that might happen."

"It's possible though."

"If that does happen, I'll take a squad car and use the siren the entire way to your side."

"That's abuse of police equipment."

"It's preventing an accident by warning everyone to get the fuck out of my way." She takes Joey's hand, squeezing gently. "You're having our baby Joey and I just want everything to go right."

Loving her even more just then, Joey leans over, "Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

"Yes, but I never tire of it."

"I love you Charlie."

Their lips meet in a tender kiss. Moaning softly, Joey deepens the kiss.

Feeling her heart racing, Charlie reluctantly pulls back, sighing heavily at the loss of contact. "We'd better stop before we give the neighbours a lesson in lesbian sex."

Grinning, Joey kisses her again.

"Joey," she murmurs against her lips. "We really do need to stop."

"Spoilsport."

Chuckling at Joey's disappointed pout, Charlie gets out and runs to the other side of the car, opening the door for her and helping her out. Reaching into the back for the bag, she bangs her head on the roof when Joey slaps her on the arse. "Joey!" Rubbing her head, she glares at her girlfriend who was grinning cheekily.

"Sorry, it was an opportunity I just couldn't resist."

"When this baby is born, there is going to be some serious payback in store for you."

"Is that supposed to scare me or excite me?"

"Why do I bother," she rolls her eyes to the sky.

"Because you love me stupid."

"I must be stupid to love you." Dropping the bag to the ground, she drapes her arms over Joey's shoulders. "But I do love you, very much."

"Hey mum," Ruby yells out from the front porch before their lips had a chance to meet again. "Before you stick your tongue down Joey's throat, Hogan's on the phone."

"Thanks Ruby." She sighs, "That girl has been around you too long."

Joey grins, "And we have another on the way."

"I hope I can survive," she jokes as she slides her arm to Joey's waist, leading her back toward the house. "I'm going to have to skip breakfast."

"I'll make you a coffee to go and pinch some of Ruby's toast for you while you're on the phone."

"Thanks."

* * *

"Coffee," Kylie mumbles as she sits at the diner counter. "Extremely strong."

"You look like you're hung over."

"Believe me, I felt like getting plastered after an afternoon with my folks but I only had a couple of wines with lunch."

"Why the look then?"

"What, not pretty enough for you?" she jokes.

Aden smiles shyly. "Of course you are."

Kylie smiles back. "I'm not hung over; I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night. Every time I closed my eyes I heard, 'you need to come back to the city Kylie' or 'you should be further ahead in your career Kylie' over and over."

Aden sets the coffee in front of her. "Inhale that, it may help."

"I doubt it."

"I came by after work to see if you were ok, but there was no answer."

"I heard you knocking. Sorry, after the day I had, I just wasn't up for anything, not even talking."

"I guess it was kind of a shock for them to turn up like that."

"About five times now they've told me they're coming, only to cancel at the last minute."

"Like that night we celebrated my new jobs."

"Yeah." She sips her coffee. "It's just like them to then turn up unannounced. Dad seems to think catching me off balance makes it easier to get me to do what he wants."

"Does it?"

"I'm still here and I have no intention of leaving." She shakes her head in annoyance. "Do you know what he did yesterday; he went and spoke to my boss about me. I mean, how embarrassing is that?" Aden winces in sympathy. "Maybe I should have followed after Phillip and become a doctor instead of a cop."

"You love being a cop."

"Yeah I do and if I had become a doctor, then I'd be compared to Phillip instead of my folks, so it wouldn't make a difference."

"Phillip, he your brother?" She nods. "I take it he's the older, more successful sibling that all younger siblings seem to have."

"He's definitely more successful and he is older, but only by 9 hours."

"You're a twin?" Aden says in surprise.

"Yep. We always used to joke that he was in a hurry to see the world while I was too busy napping to come out." She smiles wryly, "Unfortunately, my parents think that laziness seems to have followed me into adulthood."

"If you were lazy Kylie, you wouldn't have survived working with Watson and Charlie."

"I wish my father believed that. I try as hard as I can to be the best I can be but it's just not good enough. Any rank below Inspector will probably be a failing to them and I'm supposed to be a Senior Constable by now or at least by the end of the year, even though it's too early for such a promotion." She sighs. "I love my parents and they do mean well, but we just want different things."

"Have you told them that?"

"I've tried; they just think I'm unwilling to work hard. It's one of the reasons why I transferred here so I can do my job without them looking over my shoulder. I don't want to be a constable all my career, which was why I was so pissed when Heely's little stunt nearly stuffed up my chances but I also don't want to be a high ranking officer stuck behind a desk."

"So Commissioner is out of the question then," jokes Aden.

"Definitely. It's not that I don't have ambitions, I do, I've even thought of taking the detectives exam a little further down the road, but I'm happy with my life at the moment and I love my job as it is, being out there on patrol, working closely with the community like I have been."

"Then keep doing what you want."

"I usually do."

"So, what's your brother like?"

"Phillip is handsome, charming, smart, generous and he's a doctor. He's the type of guy parents want their daughters to bring home while I'm the sort of girl parents tell their sons they can do better." She grins. "He's so boring though, he could bore the dead to a new death." Aden chuckles. "Don't get me wrong, we are close, it's just that we have so little in common that if we weren't twins, I doubt we would be close. And because we're twins, people seem to think our personalities, abilities and ambitions should be more alike but we've always been different, even before I got sick. He sailed through school, while I struggled and got further behind the more school I missed."

"You got sick?"

Kylie grimaces at that now familiar question and tone "I was diagnosed with Hodgkin's lymphoma when I was 16."

Aden stares down at the counter, mumbling about getting back to work before walking away.

"Aden, I'm fine now," she murmurs to his retreating back. "And it's not contagious," she adds sadly.

"Don't be too hard on him," Leah says softly. "Sorry, it was a little hard not to overhear."

Kylie shrugs. "It's ok, it's not exactly a secret, I just don't advertise it." She glances at Aden. "And that's why. You tell people you have a disease which can kill you and they suddenly find somewhere else to be."

"You said have, are you sick again?" Leah asks a little worriedly.

"Bad choice of words. I'm in remission but there's always a chance of a relapse which is probably why Aden did a runner before I get sick and he has to stay out of obligation."

"He's not running away."

"I saw the change in him when I said I'd been sick and he couldn't get away fast enough."

"It's not that." She glances over at Aden who was busying himself in the kitchen. "His wife died of cancer."

"Shit, I'd heard his wife had died, I just never knew it was cancer."

"It probably brought back memories."

Kylie stares at Aden for a moment. "Maybe it's best if we steer clear of each other then."

"Why would you do that?"

"I don't want him to be reminded of his wife whenever we're together and it's not like we're lifelong friends or anything."

"I know you both think that you're just casual friends who sleep together, but I've noticed a connection, not so much romantic," she quickly adds when Kylie starts to object. "All I'm saying is that you're very comfortable with each other and there's a healthy respect, even though you've only really just become friends."

"Maybe."

"Aden is a great friend to have, just give him some time to process this and for the record, he's not the sort of person who would stay out of obligation, he'd stay because he cared."

Kylie nods. "I guess I've just come to expect this sort of response. I'm not ashamed to admit that I've been with my share of guys, but I don't have a good record with the ones who knew. They either wanted to protect and smother me because they were afraid I'd break or they'd say they'd call and I never heard from them again." She looks at Aden. "I like Aden and I'd hate to lose him as a friend."

"Aden is nothing like those men." Leah studies Kylie for a moment. "I get the feeling it wasn't just men who reacted like this."

She shakes her head. "When I first got sick, my friends were great, always coming around to cheer me up and my boyfriend was really sweet, but I was sick for ages and the longer it went on, the less I saw my friends. They found excuses to stop coming to see me and then I found out my boyfriend was seeing someone else, he just didn't have the guts to tell a dying girl."

"Bastard," Leah thinks to herself before telling Kylie that it's not easy to see someone you care about so sick.

"I know, I saw it on my parents and brother's faces every day but with other people, it was like they were afraid they were going to catch it themselves. I guess I was lucky to have my family and two really great friends who did stick around. Even when they were busy with school and other things, they always found time to see me and we're still great friends."

"Good friends are sometimes hard to find."

"I don't think I could have made it without them and my family. I didn't respond well to the chemo and radiotherapy at first and the side effects of the treatment made me feel just as sick as the cancer. It seemed to take forever before I was well again." She sighs. "And everyone else kept moving forward while I got left further behind and sometimes, it still feels like that."

"I find it hard to believe your parents would expect you to keep up."

"They have always wanted the best for my brother and I and they don't want to treat me any differently just because I was sick." She takes another sip of coffee. "I'm the first to admit that I did struggle with motivation while I was sick, even after I was healthy, but once I stopped feeling sorry for myself, I studied hard to catch up at school and then joined the academy." She shakes her head in frustration. "After being sick for so long and knowing there's a chance I could get sick again, I just want to enjoy life and sure, I take things easy, but I always give my best. I really do love my job and I want to do well and advance, but I'd be perfectly happy to end my career as a Sergeant at a small station like here."

"It sounds like you know exactly what you want both out of life and your career, and if I were your parents, I think I'd be proud of your achievements."

"They are, they just want more though. It's so frustrating though, I'm 25 and they're still trying to run my life while I want to make the most out of my second chance, have some fun and live it the way I want to live it."

"And to hell with your parents."

She smiles wryly. "Yeah."

"It sounds like they're wasting their time trying to influence you."

"I've made my choices and I don't regret them. I'm in a good place now, I just wish my parents could see that but I think that even when I'm 50, they'll still be wanting more, it's just the way they are." She finishes off her coffee. "Thanks for listening to me bitching, especially as we barely know each other."

"You're a loyal customer and we share friends, so I'm happy to listen."

Kylie nods. "I should be getting to work. Thanks again."

"Just give Aden some time."

She glances at Aden's back again. "He knows where to find me." She turns and walks out of the diner.

Leah heads back to the kitchen, telling Aden he needs to talk to Kylie as she passes him.

* * *

"Try not to get into any trouble today," Watson tells Ash, kissing her cheek as she stands up from the kitchen table.

"Hey, Tegan was the one who came to me."

"I know that." She grins, "But with you involved, it just seems appropriate to say that."

Ash smiles briefly, her expression becoming serious. "Gia, she seems to be wanting more contact than is probably wise."

Watson sits back down next to her. "I think Pirovic's arrival has her more worried, especially as she doesn't know why he's here."

"I wish Tegan could have told you more about Pirovic other than he has a love-hate thing going with the River Boys."

"She's only met Pirovic in passing, Brax and Heath usually deal with him alone." She sighs. "It would be nice to know what the hell is going on."

"I think now that you're involved, you have a right to know more, especially as contacting you the way she has been, increases the risk of her being caught out and your involvement becoming known."

"She needed someone and I don't blame her after being alone for so long." Watson takes her hand, "And I was already a target of the River Boys."

"I know, I know," she says tiredly. "We're cops, we're always in danger but that doesn't mean that I like you being put into a more dangerous situation than you were at first."

"Tegan's in far more danger."

Ash nods, smiling wryly, gently stroking Watson's cheek. "I guess this is how Charlie and Joey feel each time one of them was out in the field. Even when we were together the first time, I never felt this worried about you doing your job."

"We were both younger then, still with that feeling that we'd live forever."

"You had Cat to look after so you were always more careful, I was a cocky brat and have always had that recklessness in me."

"You're not reckless Ash."

"I notice you didn't dispute cocky."

She grins, "Ash, you asked me out two minutes after we'd met, you are most definitely cocky."

Ash grins back. "Ok, I'll give you that." She leans in, brushing her lips over hers. "You'd best get to work."

"You want a lift to Joey's?"

"I've got to fax back those papers to Bec first so I'll take a taxi around after."

"This is a big step you're taking, moving here permanently."

She nods. "It's the right one though and once Bec files those papers to break my lease, I won't have a place to go back to, which means I'm just going to have to stay here."

"I think I can manage to put up with you."

"Nice of you to make me feel welcome," she says with an aggrieved tone.

Chuckling, Watson takes a few minutes to make her feel more welcome.

"Better?" Watson asks when she finally breaks their kiss.

"A little." She smirks at her, "But I'll be sure to have you work harder tonight to make me feel more welcome."

"Yep, you're definitely related to Joey."

"Just remember which sister you're in love with."

"You're rather hard to forget Ash."

"Good."

Watson's phone chooses that moment to ring. "Watson."

"It's Charlie, I need you to meet me at the High School."

"The school, why?"

"I'll fill you in when you get there."

"I'll be there in ten." She frowns as she closes her phone.

"Problems?"

"Charlie wants me to meet her at the school, didn't say why."

"You'd better go and find out then."

"I'll see you later," Watson says, before kissing her goodbye again.


	155. Chapter 155

"What's going on Charlie?" Watson asks as soon as she meets up with her at the school.

"I'm not sure myself except that Gina rang the station and said she'd found something and needed us here. Hogan said she sounded anxious."

Watson glances at her friend as they walk the corridor toward Gina's office. "Are you ok Charlie, you seem a little distracted?"

"It's just the baby is getting closer and I hate being away from Joey for so long." She smiles wryly, "Well, it seems like forever when I'm at work and she's not."

Watson nods in understanding. "Ash and I weren't together when she was working, but I have to admit that I got used to having her around the station, even when she was annoying the hell out of me."

"It must be something in their genes that gets under our skin so much so that even when we're not with them, they're always on our minds."

"I suppose it's far too late to get out now," jokes Watson.

"I think it was too late the moment they first walked into our lives."

"We just didn't know it then."

Reaching the office, they find Gina pacing. "Oh thank god you're here Charlie," she says as soon as she sees them. "Quick, come in and close the door."

Sparing a glance at Watson who shrugs at her, Charlie closes the door behind them. "What's happened Gina?" Charlie asks, finding Gina's nervousness a little worrying.

Taking a deep breath, Gina reaches into the filing cabinet and pulls out a backpack, dropping it on the desk in front of the officers. "I was in the storeroom getting some paper for the copier when I knocked a box down. When I went to pick it up, I noticed this bag hidden behind other boxes."

Watson whistles when Charlie unzips it. "That is a lot of drugs."

"Looks like E." Charlie zips it back up. "You say you found the bag in the storeroom?"

Gina nods. "I have no idea how long it's been there for."

"I'll need a list of who has keys and who has access to the storeroom."

"I can give you a list, but I'm afraid it probably won't help you. Charlie, a few days ago, I noticed that the lock on the storeroom hasn't been locking properly. It does lock but with a little bit of jiggling on the handle, it opens."

"Which increases the number of people who may have had access," Charlie mutters. "Is it common knowledge about the lock not working properly?"

"I really don't know and the lock could have been like that for ages." She shrugs helplessly, "I only noticed the other day because I dropped my key and held on to the handle while I bent to pick it up. I ended up giving it a fair old jiggle when I stumbled and the door opened. At first I thought it might have just been left unlocked, but I locked it and jiggled the handle again and it came open."

"It's still likely to be someone who already has access but we can't discount that someone else knew about the lock. We'll start with those who had access first, then broaden the search if that turns up nothing." She looks at the bag again. "Can you lock the bag back up in the cabinet and show us the storeroom?"

"Charlie, classes are going to be starting in 15 minutes, could you hold off until then?"

"There's no way to keep this quiet Gina."

"I know that, I just want to keep the disruption to a minimum."

Charlie nods in agreement.

"Would you like a coffee while we wait?" offers Gina.

"No thank you, I had one just before I arrived."

"What, Joey's letting you drink coffee in the house now?" teases Watson.

"Joey made it to go." At Gina's look of inquiry, she tells her about the unfortunate affect Joey's pregnancy had on her tolerance for coffee. "She can handle the smell now but she won't drink it while she's pregnant and in sympathy, I don't drink it at home." She smiles wryly, "Or try not to drink it at home."

"Pregnancy certainly does some weird things. I had a low tolerance for cheese when I was pregnant with the boys but I could eat some of the most disgusting concoctions I'd never dream of having if I wasn't pregnant."

"Joey's been pretty normal, aside from the coffee."

"You must really be looking forward to being a mum again, I know Ana's excited about being a grandmother."

"Being a mum again is something I never really expected but I really can't wait." She grins at Gina, "I hope you and Ana aren't getting up to too much trouble together."

"No brawls lately," she says with a small smile.

At the sound of the bell, they wait a few minutes more before heading to the storeroom.

* * *

"Hey Joey, you here?" Ash calls out when no one answers the front door.

"Out the back."

Walking along the side of the house to the back, she finds Joey sitting on a seat watching a couple of men assemble what look like a cage.

"Charlie been acting up again," she jokes.

Chuckling, Joey nods. "I intend to make her a kept woman."

"Try handcuffs, they're more fun."

"Know that from experience, do you?" Ash grins without replying. "That day when you dropped those cuffs off to Gia at the station, how did you get out of them?"

"I have my ways," is all she says. "So what is going on here?"

"I feel guilty about keeping Shadow inside all the time, so I'm having a cat enclosure built so he can enjoy the fresh air."

"You mean he's still pissing off Charlie and she wants to banish him."

"That too, but look at him, he loves it out here and with the enclosure, I won't have to worry about him disappearing."

Ash watches as a little black flash streaks back and forth in front of them, chasing anything that moved, whether it was an insect or a blade of moving grass. "He really is an adorable little bugger."

"Don't say that to Charlie, he's fine with everyone except her. I just hope he's going to be ok with the baby."

"Just keep an eye on him and you should be fine. He'll still be young enough that he'll learn to get along."

"Aden said he's probably jealous of Charlie."

"That may be part of it, but I think he senses that Charlie's just not that into him."

"Gia's not that into him, yet he was all over her."

"He just has exquisite taste," she says cheekily. "Seriously though, Charlie and Shadow are sharing not just you, but the house. They just need time to get used to each other."

"I must admit," Joey says with a grin, "It is fun to see Charlie totally exasperated by a ball of fur."

Ash laughs at her sister's enjoyment.

* * *

"Charlie, look at this." Charlie squats down to look at where Watson was pointing, seeing the marks on the lock. "I'd say the locking mechanism has been deliberately damaged."

Charlie nods in agreement. "Get it dusted for fingerprints."

"What about the rest of the room?"

"There's probably hundreds of prints in here, some from people who are no longer at the school." She sighs, "Have it dusted anyway, with particular attention to the area where the bag was found and around the door and light switch." She turns back to Gina. "Why hasn't the lock been fixed?"

"I've been on at the locksmith to fix it since I first noticed the problem, but he's been too busy and keeps cancelling because of other jobs."

"Can't you get someone else in to fix it?" suggests Watson.

"For insurance purposes and also safety reasons, all maintenance has to be performed by a suitably qualified person who is contracted to the school. I'd have our maintenance man do it but he's not a qualified locksmith. It's mostly just stationery and supplies, nothing of any real value which is why the locksmith doesn't feel it's a high priority."

Charlie glances around the room one last time. "Watson can start the interviews, I'll go and log the bag into evidence and get the bag and contents fingerprinted. I'm going to need to take your fingerprints to eliminate you."

"I can come by the station after work."

"That's not necessary. We'll need to fingerprint everyone who had access to the room, so we'll do the fingerprinting here. Do any students have access to the room?"

"Only those who do work experience here or help out around the office have access."

"I'll need you to contact their parents before we talk to them."

"I'll get started on that right now."

"I'll be by to pick up the bag in a minute."

"What do you think our chances are on getting a hit?" Watson asks the moment Gina was gone.

"Now that it looks like the lock was deliberately tampered with, then it could be anyone in the school and we'll never be able to fingerprint the entire school, so unless they're already in the system, it will probably come to nothing." Charlie sighs in frustration. "I'll send more officers to help with the interviews and to fingerprint those who did have access to the room. At least we can eliminate them from our inquiry if need be."

"What about a search of the lockers, I mean, those drugs are in a school for a reason and there has to be students who brought the drugs."

"I'll talk to Gina. It's a drug investigation and the lockers are school property so we shouldn't have a problem with searching them."

"I'll let you know if anything turns up."

Charlie nods before heading back to Gina's office.

* * *

"There were some very pissed off people at the school, parents included," Watson says as she walks into Charlie's office some hours later.

"No one wants to be fingerprinted."

"And no one wants to be accused of being a drug dealer."

"I take it you had little luck."

"The interviews didn't turn up anything. No one saw the bag or anyone in the storeroom who shouldn't have been in there and a search of the lockers and all the rooms turned up nothing."

"Forensics and fingerprints on the bag and contents won't be back until tomorrow." Charlie sighs, sitting back in her chair. "They were taking a risk leaving the drugs in the storeroom."

"If Gina hadn't knocked something over, she wouldn't have found the bag. The storeroom is out of the way, so unless the corridor was packed with students, it would be very easy to get in and out of without anyone noticing."

"And it's far easier to conduct business behind closed doors, than in a corridor or corner somewhere," Charlie mutters.

"Charlie, we can't do anything more today and our shifts ended over two hours ago."

Charlie nods. "Joey called an hour ago to say she'd hold off on tea and you're more than welcome to join us."

"I take it that Ash is still there."

"It still scares me leaving those two alone for so long."

Watson chuckles. "I'm not sure which of them could get up to more trouble."

"I'd prefer not to find out."

"Charlie, we got the drugs out of the school," she reminds her as they prepare to leave. "And we'll find a way to get the dealer."

"I hope so. I hate the thought of my daughter going to school when there's a dealer there."

"By now they know the drugs are gone and the cops are on to it, so it may scare them into keeping their business out of the school."

Following her out, Charlie hopes that is the case.

* * *

Opening the door, Kylie's surprised to find Aden there.

"Can we talk?"


	156. Chapter 156

"Are you going to let me go?"

"No," Ash murmurs against Watson's shoulder, while snuggling even closer against her back. "I like you right where you are."

"I have to get to work."

Ash cracks an eye open to look at the clock, "We still have an hour before you even have to get out of bed and I'm still not feeling all that welcome."

Watson rolls over to face her. "Ash, you do remember that we've been living together ever since you came to Summer Bay, right?"

"But it's only been like, 12 days since we've been sharing a bed."

"You're keeping count?"

"We have a lot of lost time to make up for."

"As much fun as it is to catch up, we were apart for years."

"It won't hurt to try."

Watson shakes her head in amusement. "So you're really still feeling unwelcome, even after last night?"  
"Yes," she says with a mock pout.

"Well, that's just too bad." Ash frowns. "I'm not falling for it Ash." She chuckles when Ash's lip starts to quiver. "Still not falling for it."

"It was worth a shot." She brushes her lips over Watson's. "And after last night, I feel more than welcome. Actually, things feel a bit different now."

"Oh?"

"Before, there was still a chance we'd leave here, but now this is definitely home, especially with my stuff from the apartment arriving tomorrow."

"I have to admit that it's going to be nice to share the rent with someone."

"Is that all I am to you, a co-tenant to help with the rent?" pouting again.

"You're also a nice bed warmer."

Narrowing her eyes, Ash pounces. "Right, I have an hour to make you pay for that."

* * *

Feeling amorous upon waking, Charlie's hand creeps closer to its destination, frowning when her hand is slapped away. "Not this morning Charlie."

Charlie props herself up on her elbow, gazing down at Joey with concern, brushing a strand of hair from her face. "Are you ok?"

"I'm just really tired this morning."

"Then stay in bed. I'll bring you some breakfast in here."

"Thanks Charlie."

"What, no argument?"

She shakes her head. "Too tired."

"Maybe I should stay home."

"To watch me sleep? No Charlie, I'll be fine and Ash will be here soon. Besides, you're in the middle of an investigation."

"Watson is more than capable of running the investigation." She kisses her forehead, "You are far more important."

"I love to hear you say that, but I don't want you taking time off unnecessarily. I'm just going to try to get some sleep and then veg out on the couch."

"Ok, but call me if you need anything."

"I promise."

"Oh, by the way, thanks again for the cat enclosure."

"I didn't do it for you Charlie and he'll still be inside, especially at night."

"I know, I'm just happy my ankles will have some respite."

Joey chuckles.

Charlie kisses her gently before moving off the bed. "I'll go get you some breakfast."

"Thanks Charlie."

Bringing the tray of food into the room, Charlie smiles when she sees Joey had fallen asleep, her smile disappearing at the black lump curled up on her pillow. "Great, now I'll have cat fur up my nose tonight."

Deciding not to disturb her sleep, Charlie backtracks from the room with the tray, leaving the door ajar for Shadow to come and go.

* * *

Sitting up in bed, Aden watches Kylie while she sleeps. She was nothing like Belle and he wasn't in love with her, but in the short time they had known each other, he had come to care for her.

"I'm healthy Aden," she mumbles against the pillow.

"How did you know what I was thinking?"

"You're not the first to react like you did. I really am healthy Aden." Rolling over, she grins, "And by now you should know I'm fit."

Aden smiles, "You are that. I'm sorry about yesterday."

"We talked about this last night and believe me, I understand why you walked away and I'll understand if you find being with me too hard."

"I wouldn't have spent the night if it was too hard. It just came as a shock, that's all."

Kylie nods in understanding, before throwing back the covers. "I gotta shower and get to work."

"I should get home and shower too."

"We could share, that way there should be enough hot water."

"We could do that. I'm not on at work until a little later, so after we shower, I can finally take a look at your hot water system, if you'd like."

"You really don't have to Aden."

"I want to."

She leans over, brushing her lips over his. "You really are a great guy Aden."

He smiles at her as she walks out of the room, before following.

* * *

Kylie smirks when a happy looking Watson strolls into the station. "I don't need to ask what you got up to this morning."

Watson comes to an abrupt halt. "Is it that obvious?"

"About as obvious as that hickey on your neck."

"What!" her hand flying to her neck. "I'll kill her," she mutters as she makes her way to the locker room to check the damage.

* * *

"Those mozzies are bad this time of year," Charlie remarks when Watson sits down opposite her a short time later.

Feeling her face burning, Watson mutters about living with a child at times.

"It looks good on you."

"Sorry?" Watson stares at her friend in confusion.

"Being in love."

"Oh right," she feels her face flushing even more when she realises she was grinning like an idiot.

"The fingerprints are back," Charlie says, sparing her friend from further embarrassment. "There were two sets of prints on the bag and the plastic bags containing the E."

"And?" Watson asks a little impatiently.

Charlie grins, "And we got a hit on one of the prints."

"You're kidding!"

"Tom Schofield, 25, did time for drug offences. He's only been out for six months."

Watson looks at the rap sheet Charlie hands her. "Jesus, there is no way this guy would go unnoticed at the school, especially in the corridors and I'm sure Gina would have been on the phone to us the moment she saw someone like him sneaking around."

"I doubt he's set foot on school grounds since he was expelled as a 16 year old. He'd have to have a partner at the school but there was no match on the other prints."

Watson looks at Charlie. "You have a suspect, don't you?"

"His younger brother, David. He's a year 12 student and according to Gina, he has a lengthy disciplinary problem."

"His name wasn't on the list of those with access to the room so would he know how to tamper with a lock?"

"Their father is the locksmith on contract with the school and Tom was an apprentice locksmith before he was arrested and David works part-time in his father's workshop."

"Maybe that's why the locksmith kept cancelling the repair job, he's in on it."

"It's something to look into. I've sent out Hogan and Avery to pick them up."

"What about the analysis of the drugs? Are they from the same batch doing the rounds for the past few months?"

"No, but they did come back with a match to the drugs Tom was originally arrested for."

"Guess they didn't get all of them the last time he was busted. They must have been stashed away the entire time he was in jail."

"He certainly didn't waste much time getting back into it all."

"Charlie, if the Schofield's are behind this, then we've got the drugs and the problem out of the school."

"Believe me, I'm happy if that is the case, but we still have the other drug problem."

"And we'll sort that to."

"My," she smirks, "You are in a good mood today."

"Well, I do have every reason to be." She stands up. "I've got a few reports to do before the suspects arrive."

Once she was alone, Charlie glances at the phone, wondering if she should check in on Joey or not. Realising she wasn't going to be able to concentrate until she did, she picks up the phone and dials Ash's mobile, just in case Joey was still sleeping.

"Hey Ash, is."

"Joey's awake, she's had breakfast and is now soaking in the tub."

Charlie smiles wryly at her interruption. "I know you're there and that she said she was just tired, I just needed to check in."

"Charlie, there's no need to explain. Your girlfriend is pregnant, it entitles you to moments of being overbearing, annoying and over protective."

Rolling her eyes at Ash's amused tone, Charlie shakes her head. "Speaking of annoying."

"Gotta go Charlie."

Charlie stares at her phone a moment longer after Ash had hung up. "Watson needs a medal for putting up with you," she mutters good-naturedly.

* * *

Having interviewed all three Schofields, Charlie and Watson head back to Charlie's office.

"That's one case solved."

"It's a shame the older brother dragged his brother down with him," Watson says as she takes a seat. "At least the father doesn't seem to be involved."

Charlie picks up the papers left on her desk. "Hogan finished running the check on him. His current apprentice is laid up with a broken hand so Schofield is run off his feet and is concentrating on the more urgent jobs, which is why he cancelled on Gina. He has a good reputation and his business is doing well and both sons deny he had any knowledge of what they were doing." She sighs. "I feel sorry for him. He seems like an honest, hard working man who provided for his sons and now both of them are going to jail."

"I know how he feels. I did everything I could for Cat, it just wasn't enough."

"You're not to blame for what Cat did, neither is Mr Schofield to blame for his sons."

Watson nods. "Tom said he swiped the bag of drugs during a burglary he committed when he was interstate months before he was arrested the last time, if the original owners of the drugs find out it was him, he could be a dead man."

"We'll turn him over to the Drug Squad, they can follow up on that area and they're in a better position to offer protection or a deal to him." She sits back in her chair. "I just wish David would tell us which students he sold the drugs to."

"You didn't believe him either when he said he hadn't started selling them yet."

She shakes her head. "And I doubt he's going to change his statement."

"By now every parent in the school knows that drugs were found there, it's up to them now to keep an eye on their kids."

"Yeah, I suppose. Oh, I didn't get a chance to fill you in before the interviews, but Bradley called about Pirovic. Pirovic was seen meeting with the Braxtons over a beer at the pub in Mangrove River but then things got a little heated before Jake left."

"What, that's it?" Watson asks.

"Bradley's guys are having trouble getting anything on the River Boys. They know they're being watched, so aside from scuffles and occasionally throwing their weight around, they've been laying low."

Watson looks away, feeling the guilt of keeping Tegan's identity from Charlie. "If they're keeping a low profile, it sounds like they might be up to something."

"That's what I'm thinking and if Pirovic is here to work with the River Boys or to cause trouble with them, then either way, we're still outnumbered."

"When is Joey's replacement meant to arrive?"

"Monday. A Const. Rupert Sumner."

"He may only be one officer, but we're going to need every officer if there is something big going down."

"His arrival will make Joey feel better. She's felt a little guilty for leaving me an officer down."

"It's hardly her fault."

"She knows that, still, it'll be a relief for the both of us."

"I'm due out on patrol in a few minutes." Watson gets to her feet. "Charlie, I know a lot is going on, but we had a good result today."

"Yes we did."

* * *

Later that evening, snuggled up with Joey on the couch watching TV, Charlie's attention is caught by a black shape stalking the moving figures on the TV screen.

"Joey," she whispers.

"I see him." They watch in rapt attention as Shadow's little butt wiggles side to side, right before he leaps with all the elegance cats are renowned for, only to go thump into the screen, sliding down it as if in slow motion. Unable to stop themselves, Joey and Charlie burst out laughing while Shadow picks himself up, sitting with his back to them, licking his paw, acting as if nothing had happened.

"Oh god, I needed that," Charlie says after a few minutes.

"You had a good day Charlie."

"I know and it was even better when I got home," she smirks, memories of Joey's greeting still fresh in her mind.

"I'm just glad we got dressed before Ruby came barging in."

"That girl has a sixth sense of when to arrive."

"Yeah, usually at the worst possible time for us." She chuckles, "Lucky for her she was a little off today or she may have gotten a shock."

Charlie grins, "We can't help our feelings."

"Our feelings aren't the problem, it's how we express them."

Shrugging, Charlie suggests an early night.

"I'm not sure I'm up to any more tonight Charlie."

"We can cuddle and watch a movie in bed."

"That sounds nice."

"Just the two of us."

Joey glances down at Shadow, his back still to them. "I'd better give him a cuddle to soothe his wounded ego first."

Charlie chuckles as she gets to her feet, swooping down and picking up the startled kitten and handing him to Joey. "I'll meet you in bed."


	157. Chapter 157

"What did Mark want?" Watson asks the moment Ash put her phone down.

"He's heading back to the city."

"He's closing the case?"

She shakes her head. "The case has reached a dead end here and it will be easier for him to keep an eye on our only suspect in the city."

Watson stares at the photo of her sister on the mantelpiece. "Mark isn't going to be allowed to work on this case forever though and if there's no new developments soon, my sister's murder becomes a cold case."

Ash pulls her against her side. "Mark really has tried to find another link between Albright and Cat outside of the elevator but he's had no luck and there's no way to get close to Albright without tipping him off."

"And if he is tipped off, he can use the law to put legal roadblocks in Mark's way." She rests her head on Ash's shoulder. "He's probably going to get away with everything he's done."

"I'm sorry, I feel like we've let you down."

"Ash, I know you and Mark have done your best and if it wasn't for you, Joey would probably still be a suspect."

"Still."

"No Ash." She draws back so she could look at her. "I'm a cop and as much as I hate it, I know there are times when cases remained unsolved, I've had my own share."

"I was hoping you could finally put Cat to rest."

"I'm never going to forget what happened to my sister or that her murderer is still free but I'm not going to let it hold me back. And one good thing did come out of this." She cups Ash's face. "It brought you back into my life." Leaning in, she kisses her gently. "So I'm going to concentrate on the good in my life now and just hope that Albright is eventually brought to justice. Now, when are your things due to arrive from the city?"

"Not sure. Why?"

"Because it's Saturday morning and I don't have to work."

Ash grins, pulling her back toward her. "Guess we shouldn't waste..." The sound of a horn honking has them both groaning.

"I should have known that would happen," mutters Watson as she gets to her feet.

Ash follows her to the front door, smiling when she sees the familiar car. "Bec, I wasn't expecting you to come with my stuff."

"Most of it is in storage so I didn't see the point in hiring someone else to cart the rest." She rushes up to her sister, wrapping her up in a big hug. "Besides, I wanted to see my little sister." She then surprises Watson by hugging her next. "That's for making my sister happy," she explains. She glances between the two women. "I'm interrupting something, aren't I?"

"Yes you are," Ash says.

Bec grins, "Ah, I remember the early days of being in love."

"Oh please Bec, you and Max are always at it, even after 12 years together."

"There's nothing wrong with a healthy sex life."

"Where are Max and the kids, I thought you might have brought them with you?"

"The boys are playing footy today, now, where do you want your things."

"In the spare room for the moment."

"Gia, give me a hand?"

"Sure."

Ash watches after them, pleased at the easy conversation between her girlfriend and sister as they started to unload the car.

* * *

"Joey, I wish you'd let me carry that," Charlie says as they walk up the path toward the house.

"The esky's not that heavy and you've already got your arms full with the bags of food."

"Hey guys," Ash calls out, meeting them on the front porch. "Glad you could make it to our impromptu house warming party at such short notice."

"We were only going to bum around at home anyway."

"We picked up some supplies on the way," adds Charlie.

Ash looks at the load Charlie was carrying. "So I see. Leah's going to be bringing some food from the diner a little later." She holds the door open for them. "Gia and Bec have ducked out for some supplies of their own, they should be back any minute."

"Who else is coming?" Joey asks as she sets the esky on the kitchen floor.

"Kylie and Aden both have to work this afternoon, but they're going to stop in for a bit before work and it was a little too short a notice for anyone else."

"We could have done this next weekend."

"I know, but with Bec here, I thought it was a good chance for her to get to know my friends a little better and outside of the hospital."

"Anything I can do to help?" asks Charlie as she puts the bags on the counter.

"You can help to get the food ready."

Charlie nods, before turning to Joey. "I want you to sit down and not lift a finger to help," Charlie tells her.

"I think I could manage a knife to cut up things."

"I'm sure you can, but you're not going to. Joey, I don't even want you to think of helping."

"Fine." Joey sits at the table, "I'll just sit on my arse and do nothing while everyone else works." She grins cheekily, before adding, "Bit like you at the station."

"Hey, I work hard at work." Shaking her head in amusement at Joey's look, Charlie starts to unpack the bags. "You drive me nuts Joey."

"I try."

"Joey annoying Charlie again?" Watson asks as she and Bec return.

"Yes," Charlie says at the same time Joey says "No."

Bec chuckles. "I see that Ash and Joey do have some things in common."

"Too much sometimes," mutters Watson.

"It's nice to see you again Bec."

"You too Joey."

"Bec, you're a guest, why don't you and Joey go into the lounge while the three of us get everything ready," suggests Ash.

"Maybe you should sit down too Ash."

"I'm fine, I've gotten used to preparing food with crutches."

Watson snorts. "Believe me, you and Joey will be safer in the lounge and well away from Det. Clumsy here."

Heeding Watson's warning, Joey and Bec leave them to it.

"I guess by now you've figured out how hard it is to have Ash for a sister," Bec says loudly enough for everyone to hear from the kitchen. Her sister turns and gives her the finger.

"I saw that Ash," Bec yells back, knowing exactly what Ash was doing in the other room.

Chuckling, Joey agrees with Bec. "It's like having another kid around the house at times."

"Very funny," Ash answers back.

"You know we love you Ash," Bec assures her.

"Great way to show it," she grumbles.

Watson kisses her cheek, "Well I love you." Ash beams at her.

Bec sits down next to Joey on the couch. "I'm glad that Ash has family and friends here to support her."

"I'm just glad we're getting an opportunity to get to know each other."

"Ash really is a wonderful woman."

"I know she is."

"It's a pity Stacey can't see her the way we do."

"Stacey seems to have gone quiet for the moment."

"That won't last. As much as I love Stacey there are times when I don't like her, especially at how judgemental she is with people." She glances toward the kitchen, keeping her voice low. "We all want the best for Ash, unfortunately some of us don't agree what is best for her."

"Gia is good for her."

"I couldn't agree more. I never met her the first time she and Ash were together, but I saw the change in Ash. She was happy and more settled than I'd seen her before, so much so that when I heard Gia had walked out on her, I very nearly went after her to drag her back."

Joey chuckles at the image that created. "It hurt Gia to leave but she really did believe it was the right decision at the time, she still does."

"And she was probably right. It just wasn't the right time for them back then, now it is and I've never seen Ash happier or more content." She grins at Joey, "You could be part of the reason for that."

"It's still a little weird finding out we're sisters."

"I know the feeling. One minute Ash was my cousin, the next she's my sister." Bec points to Joey's belly. "Not long now."

"Thank god."

Bec chuckles. "It can get very waring toward the end but it's all worth it when you hold that little bundle of joy in your arms for the first time."

"I can't wait for that day," she rubs her belly affectionately.

"Have you chosen names?"

"Pretty much."

"I hope to be choosing names soon," Bec says softly.

"You're pregnant?"

"Not yet." She grins, "With all the effort we've put in though, it won't be long."

Joey laughs at her wicked look. "It'll be your third, right?"

"Yep, three times the trouble. I wanted a whole tribe but with work and all, we're going to settle for one more after this."

"Charlie and I haven't really settled on a number, but we plan at least one or two after this one."

"Well however many you have, you've got a great babysitter in Ash."

"Really?"

"Oh I know she likes to pretend that she has little experience, but my kids adore their Aunty Ash and she was great with them when they were babies."

"That's good to know."

Bec grins at Joey's calculating look. "I guess Ash is going to have her share of dirty nappies to deal with."

"Well someone has to because Gia won't do nappies."

"I often think that Ash would make a great mother, but she's really not keen on the idea, partly I think, because she feels like she wouldn't be a good mother."

"Maybe she's just not ready and I don't think Gia's keen on kids of her own at the moment either." She shrugs, "Who knows, maybe when they've been together longer, they may change their minds."

"Well, Gia's an aunt to my kids now and if we keep adding to the pool, then she and Ash are going to be busy aunts."

"Don't tell Gia that, just being a godparent to this little one was nearly enough to scare her off." Bec has a little chuckle at that. "Are we ever going to meet Max and your kids?"

"They would have come today except they have footy and there is no way my kids skip a match."

"AFL, soccer or thugby?"

"Soccer." She looks at Joey, "Please tell me you're not like Ash and like AFL."

"Worse," Charlie calls out as she walks into the room. "She's Collingwood."

"Oh Charlie, I am so sorry," she says very seriously.

"It's a burden Ruby and I have had to bear."

"It's a nasty affliction, that's for sure."

Joey glares at them. "Tease all you like, I'm not changing."

"I wouldn't have you any other way." Charlie leans down, brushing her lips over hers. "It's a nice day, so we're going to set up outside." She takes Joey's hands and pulls her to her feet.

Bec shakes her head in amusement, knowing by the way the two women were gazing into each other's eyes that she had been forgotten. Leaving them to it, she heads outside to join her sister.

"Charlie, are we just going to stand here all day?"

"Only for a minute or two."

"And what will we do for that minute or two?"

"This," pressing her lips to Joey's.

* * *

"Am I going to be the only guy here?"

"Probably." Kylie grins at Aden as they get out of her car. "Today you can be an honorary woman."

"Thanks a lot," he mutters.

"Ash is a friend and we'll only be here for a bit before we both have to go to work."

They turn as Leah's car pulls up. Aden rushes over to help her when she tries to juggle the food containers.

"Thanks Aden, I nearly lost the lot."

"Did you leave any food in the diner," he jokes.

"A little."

* * *

"Thanks Leah for arranging the food at such short notice," Watson says, helping her take the lids off the food containers.

"I run a diner, so it's really no trouble to prepare extra food."

"I can do the rest of this so why don't you go and join the others."

"You sure?"

"You're a guest today Leah."

"Shout out if you need a hand." She walks over to Charlie and Joey. "Charlie, I just heard some news you may find interesting."

"Oh?"

"The owners who took over Angelo's restaurant have suddenly sold it."

"And that would interest me because?"

"Because the new owner is Darryl Braxton."

"What the hell would he want with a restaurant?"

"He intends to turn it into a pizza place."

"That's not really what I meant." She sighs, "This means he and his Boys will be sticking around in the Bay."

"Charlie," Joey squeezes her hand, "No work today."

"I'm just."

"You're just relaxing today."

Charlie smiles wryly. "Yes dear."

"Lunch is ready," Watson calls out.

* * *

"You know Leah," Ash starts after they had finished their meal. "I met this great nurse while I was in the hospital, be perfect for you. I could set you up."

"I don't think so."

The quickness of her reply has everyone looking at her with interest.

"Any particular reason why you sound so against the idea?" asks Joey.

"Blind dates never work," she replies defensively.

"Mmm," Charlie murmurs, grinning suddenly. "You're already seeing someone."

"Maybe," she admits reluctantly.

"Who?"

"Charlie," Joey says gently. "If Leah doesn't wish to confide in her very good friends that she's seeing someone, she doesn't have to."

Leah glares at her for a moment, sighing. "Fine, it's Miles."

While Charlie looks surprised by the news, Joey and Ash look at each other. "Damn," Joey mutters.

Charlie turns to her girlfriend, glancing between her and Ash. "Ok, you two are up to something."

"Ash told me she thought Leah was seeing someone, I said there was no way Leah wouldn't tell us, so we made a bet." She screws her nose up in distaste. "I have to watch three Carlton matches with her now since I lost."

"And how would Ash know that I was seeing someone?" asks Leah.

"Hey, I practically lived in the diner when I got out of hospital and it's my job to notice things."

"What exactly did you notice?"

"You and Miles playing hide the tongue in the diner kitchen."

Leah blushes furiously while Joey turns on her sister. "You never told me you'd actually seen them together!" Joey says. Ash shrugs. "I never would have made that stupid bet."

"She played you," Charlie chuckles.

"And me!" Leah says suddenly. "There was no nurse for a blind date, was there?"

Ash shakes her head, grinning. "Let's just say the nurse I was talking about made Stacey look meek and I don't think she's gay."

"A woman!"

"Time to clear the table," Watson leaps up before Leah could kill her girlfriend.

While the others clear the table, Joey moves next to Leah who was watching Aden pointing something out to Kylie. "If it wasn't for work, I'd barely see Aden, even though he lives with me."

"He and Kylie have really hit it off."

"You're not worried about them?"

"No." She shrugs, "They're both adults who are just enjoying each other's company. And nice diversion by the way."

"I would have told you about Miles eventually."

"Is it serious?"

She nods. "It just kind of snuck up on us, I mean, we've known each other for ages, yet I never expected to feel this way about him."

"You picked a good one, that's for sure."

"Yeah, I did." She stares at her drink. "VJ doesn't know yet."

"Why not, he and Miles get along great."

"It's just been the two of us for so long and you remember how VJ's acted when I have tried dating again."

"They were strangers who he didn't like, he likes Miles. It's only a matter of time before Colleen finds out, wouldn't you prefer he finds out from you?"

"I'll talk to Miles, then we can tell VJ together."

"You deserve to be happy Leah and if it feels right, don't let anything or anyone come between you."

"It does feel right."

"Then I'm happy for you."

* * *

Closing the bathroom door behind them, Ash apologises again for spilling the leftovers on her.

"It's ok Ash," Watson says, stripping off her top and scrubbing at the stain in the basin.

"Just put it in the wash."

"I will, I just want to get as much of the stain out as possible first."

Admiring the view of her girlfriend standing in her bra, Ash lets her crutches lean against the wall, resting her hands on the basin either side of Watson, trapping her.

"Ash, we have visitors." She shivers when she glances up into the mirror, catching the look in Ash's eyes.

"So, they're all outside," she kisses her on the shoulder, working her way up her neck, her hand now resting flat on Watson's stomach.

"You had better not give me another hickey."

Ash grins against her ear. "Is that a dare?"

"No, it's a threat."

"I love a good threat."

"Oh shit, sorry," Bec says from the now open door, before quickly closing it.

"Damn."

"It's ok Gia, it's not like she hasn't seen a woman in a bra before."

"It's not that."

"Then what?"

"I don't have a top to put on and it would be just my luck to go streaking to the bedroom and run into Aden."

"So you don't mind flashing everyone else?"

"Everyone else isn't male."

Chuckling, Ash offers to go and get one from the bedroom. "Don't go anywhere," she jokes as she grabs her crutches.

"Smartarse."

* * *

"I'm sorry, I did knock," Bec tells them when they rejoin her outside. "You were obviously otherwise distracted," she adds with a smirk.

"Blame your sister for that," Watson mutters.

"She just can't get enough of me," brags Ash, earning herself a soft backhand slap to the stomach. "Hey, I'm just being honest."

"You are so full of it."

"You still love me though."

"Sometimes I wonder if I should have my head read about that."

"I drive you crazy Gia, it has to be love."

"Or something." She ducks in for a kiss. "I'm going to get some more ice for the drinks."

Ash turns to her sister, a silly grin on her face. "Isn't she great?"

"Oh Ash, you have it so bad."

"And I love it."

"I noticed her necklace."

"I've always known she was the only one for me, even when we were apart, my feelings for her never lessened and now I can't image my life without her, that's why I gave her the necklace."

"Your mum would be proud of the woman you've become and I know she'd approve of Gia."

"Really?"

"I'm sure of it."

"I only have a vague recollection of her and I'm not even sure if it's real or imagined."

"If they're good memories, then I don't think it matters."

Ash nods in agreement.

"I was going through some of mum's old boxes and I found this." Reaching into her bag, she hands Ash a photo. "I guess the man with your mother is him."

"Yeah." Ash runs her finger over her mother's image. "She looks really happy, it's just a pity he's in the picture."

"Ash, however you feel about your father and whatever happened between your parents, one thing is sure." She taps the photo, "Your mother did love him."

Ash looks at the picture again, seeing the truth of Bec's words.

"You've found yourself a wonderful life here Ash, I don't think I've ever seen you so content."

"Because this is all so right. I have a woman I'm absolutely crazy about and I've got some great friends."

"And a sister."

Ash frowns at her. "You're not jealous of Joey, are you?"

"I should be." She smiles wryly, "But I'm not. Joey's a lovely woman and I'm just happy that you have such a supportive environment here."

Ash hugs her suddenly. "You're still my big sister."

"And you'll always be my little sister and I'll always be there for you." She steps back from her. "I just wish I could say the same for the rest of our family."

"Since John turned up here that night, I haven't seen him and Charlie said he's pretty much keeping to himself at work and I know Stacey's just waiting to get stuck into me again." She shakes her head in annoyance. "I don't know why Stacey doesn't go home to her kids instead of trying to run my life."

"You know what she's like."

"Yeah I do but she's wasting her time if she thinks she can ever take me away from Gia."

"One day she might realise that you will never bend to her way of things, until then though, you're going to be stuck with her causing trouble."

"Oh joy," she says sarcastically.

* * *

Joey leans back against Charlie when she feels her behind her.

"I miss your arms around me," she looks down at her baby bump and then at Charlie's hands on her hips.

Chuckling, Charlie whispers in her ear. "I could have my arms around you but you get upset if I try to grab your breasts in public."

"With how big they're getting, you'd be lucky to get your arms around them at all."

"Are you ok?"

"Just one of those grumpy moments that comes with being the size of a house."

Smirking against her neck, Charlie whispers again.

"Charlie!" Joey blushes when everyone turns in their direction.

"Geez guys," Ash sighs exaggeratedly. "Can't you wait until you're home?"

"You're a good one to talk," Bec says with a grin, causing Watson to blush.

Ash shrugs. "Gia and I are home."

"Oh, so that's where you disappeared to before," Joey says, her eyes on Watson.

"Oh to hell with it," Watson mutters. "It's our place and we can do what we bloody well like."

"What happened to the real Watson?" Aden whispers to Kylie. "She just seems so different."

"I think it's called the Ash-effect. We should probably be going or we'll be late for work."

"We might miss out on something though."

"Aden, our bosses are here so we can hardly chuck a sickie."

"Good point."

"What are you two whispering about?" Leah comes up behind them.

"About what wonderful bosses we have."

"Bucking for a raise, are we Aden?"

"Now that you mention it."

Leah shakes her head. "Only been a week and already after more money."

Aden grins. "I'll wait for month before asking again."

"Try a few more." She taps at her watch.

"Oh right, we gotta go."

Saying their goodbyes to the others, the duo makes a hasty retreat.

"Maybe we should head inside," Watson suggests. "I'll put the kettle on."

* * *

Crawling under the covers behind Joey, she snuggles against her back. "That was a nice day."

"Yeah it was. Bec's really nice."

"She must wonder what her sister has gotten herself into."

"We are a bit of a circus at times."

Charlie leans over her. "You want my arm around you?"

"Is that a nice way of saying you want to feel me up?"

"Hey, at least I asked first."

Joey chuckles, shaking her head. "I'm sorry Charlie, I don't think I could handle too much tonight."

Charlie rests her hand on the side of her belly. "How about I leave my hand here then?"

"That's nice," she says sleepily.

Kissing her shoulder, Charlie closes her eyes, soon joining Joey in sleep.


	158. Chapter 158

"It's Sunday Charlie," complains Joey. "I want to snuggle with my Charlie-bear."

"Well your Charlie-bear has to work."

Joey watches as Charlie finishes putting her uniform on. "You're going to investigate the restaurant, aren't you?"

"I may have a look around there."

"Charlie, please stay away from there."

"Joey, what's wrong?" She sits on the edge of the bed.

"We both know Brax is most likely up to something, but until you have some evidence or a complaint made against him, I think you should steer clear of him. He's just the sort of guy who can cause trouble for you if he thinks you're harassing him."

Charlie sighs, knowing Joey was right. "I'll make some discreet enquiries as to how he came to own the restaurant and if I find something, only then will I speak to him."

"Thanks Charlie."

"Is that the only reason?" she asks gently.

She smiles wryly, "I hate the way he flirts with you."

"You have nothing to feel jealous about Joey."

"I'm not jealous. I trust you Charlie, more than anything, it's him I don't trust."

"I hate the way he is around me Joey, so if I do end up talking to him, I'll make sure I'm with another officer." She takes Joey's hand, bringing it to her lips. "I'm not going to let these thugs take over our town, but I will be careful how I do it." Joey smiles, tugging on her hand. "Sorry Joey, right now, I don't trust you to behave."

"Not even a kiss?"

"It's never that simple with you."

"Please," she appeals with a pout.

Unable to resist her adorable look, Charlie leans in, brushing her lips over Joey's, before kissing her more forcefully.

"That was you that time," Joey murmurs against her lips.

"Couldn't help myself," ducking in for another kiss. Finding herself lying beside her girlfriend, Charlie finally pulls away. "I can't ever seem to get enough of you but I really need to get ready for work."  
"Yeah, I know."

"What are your plans for today?"

"Ash has her own things to do today, but Ruby's having her friends over, so I'm not going to be alone and Ana is coming by later and we'll probably go for a walk."

"I'll have a word with Ruby, make sure she keeps things down."

"Charlie, you don't need to do that. If they get too rowdy, I'll have a word with them, but let Ruby have some fun."

Charlie nods. "Do you want me to get you anything before I leave?"

"Nah, I'm going to shower first and then get brekkie a little later."

"Ok." She kisses her again.

"Weren't you supposed to be getting ready for work," Joey murmurs between kisses some five or so minutes later.

"Oh shit," Charlie jumps up. "I can't believe I let that happen again."

Joey chuckles as Charlie grabs the rest of her things. "You're not going to be late Charlie."

"I was planning on stopping off at the diner to pick up something for lunch later but now I won't have time."

"I can do that and I'll bring it to the station."

"Joey."

"I'm sure Ana won't mind driving me. Charlie, I'm kind of missing the place."

Charlie smiles down at her, "I'll see you for lunch then."

"What, no goodbye kiss?" she asks cheekily.

"I have a feeling I'd end up out of uniform if I kissed you again. I'll see you later."

"Bye Charlie." She lies back on the bed, smiling. "Maybe I should have mentioned she'd missed a couple of buttons on her shirt."

* * *

Walking into the station, Charlie frowns at the funny look Watson was giving her. "What?" Watson merely points. Looking down, Charlie blushes. "It's not what you think, I guess I just wasn't paying attention this morning when I put it on," she says, doing up the buttons she'd missed earlier.

"Charlie, it's really no one's business what you and Joey get up to at home."

Charlie shakes her head, knowing it was probably pointless to argue.

Watson chuckles softly when Charlie turns and heads toward her office. "Charlie, John Palmer called, said he'd be here," she glances at the door just as John walks in. "Right about now."

"Ah Charlie, good you're here." He steps straight into her office.

Charlie looks over at Watson who shrugs. "He didn't say why he wanted to see you."

Closing the door behind her, Charlie takes her seat just as John hands her a disc. "I take it then, that the newly installed security cameras picked up something?" she guesses.

"Got one of them red handed. Installing them at night was a good idea, I don't think anyone has even noticed them."

Charlie puts the disc into her computer.

"Forward it about an hour," John suggests.

"Ok." Fast forwarding and stopping, Charlie watches intently for a minute, smiling. "Well, well, if it isn't Gordo and if I'm not mistaken, that's a bag of pills he's just handed that woman."

"I don't know who the woman is, but Charlie, please tell me you can arrest him on this?"

"You installed those cameras for security for your business, which makes all of this admissible in court."

"It's only one of them though, I mean, the others will still be dealing."

"Once word is out about the cameras, I think you may find that they'll be taking their business elsewhere and it'll be my job to keep an eye on them then."

"Thanks Charlie. I hate drugs and the thought that this was going on there disgusts me."

"Like I said, it shouldn't be a problem for the Surf Club anymore. There is one thing I'm curious about though John, and that is why you leased the restaurant to Darryl Braxton when he is the leader of this rabble."

"I didn't, at least not directly. The area was leased to the restaurant and now that Braxton is the new owner of the business, the lease is his, at least until the lease runs out in August."

"So you didn't know he was buying the business?"

"As far as I knew, the McKenzie's were keen to extend their lease when it came up for renewal, so it came as a complete surprise when I found out they had sold up."

"Did they give a reason?"

"I haven't spoken to them directly, but I have heard that they intend to leave town. I'm certainly not happy about having those Braxtons being on the premises but unless they do something so I can throw them out, then there's not a lot I can do until the lease runs out."

"We'll keep an eye on things, though I doubt they'd be stupid enough to do any dealing in their own business."

"Do you think Braxton actually plans to run a legitimate business?"

"I can't answer that John."

He nods and gets to his feet. "Ok, I should be getting back to Gina. Thanks again Charlie."

As soon as John had left, Charlie heads out to the reception area. "Kylie, Hogan, I need you to go and pick up Gordon Hardy, aka Gordo."

"On what charge?"

"Possession and selling of a prohibited substance."

"We'll get right on it."

"The cameras worked, I take it?" Watson asks as Kylie and Hogan head out.

"It's only one River Boy, but at least it should keep the trouble out of the Surf Club."

"You want a coffee?"

"Thanks, make it extra strong."

"Will do."

Sitting back down at her desk, Charlie glances at the image on her computer. "I suppose it really is too much to hope that you will roll on your leader, hmmm?"

* * *

"Hey Ash," Leah greets her when she walks into the diner, "Did Bec get away ok yesterday?"

"Yeah, she thinks we're all nuts though," she jokes.

"I don't know why she would have gotten that impression."

Ash chuckles. "She had a great time and enjoyed meeting everyone properly."

"She seems like a very nice woman."

"She's great."

"Can I get you something?"

"I'm waiting for Gia, so maybe just a juice for the moment."

"Be right back."

Ash sits down, resting her crutches again the counter.

"I heard Rebecca was in town yesterday."

Ash groans at the voice behind her as she reluctantly turns to face her sister. "She was bringing my things from the city down."

Stacey's eyes narrow. "Then you're moving here?"

"Yes, I am."

"Why, I thought you loved the city?"

"I love Gia more. Summer Bay is my new life, at least for the next few years, after that, who knows, we may stay or go, it depends really on Gia's career."

Stacey shakes her head, "I can't believe you're throwing everything away just to please that woman."

"I'm not doing this to please Gia, in fact, she was willing to follow me back to the city, that's how much she loves me."

"Your family is in the city," she reminds her.

"I have family here too, speaking of which, when are you going home?"

"When I'm finished."

"Finished with what? Me? Because even if I leave here, I'll still be with Gia." She stares her sister in the eyes. "Heard from Fi lately?"

"No Ashley I haven't and I don't expect to."

"You're not helping her by hiding her away, she needs help."

"I'm not hiding her anywhere and she isn't the one who is sick."

"But I am, right?"

"You know my feelings on how you live your life."

"Exactly, my life."

"Ash, everything ok?" Watson asks as she joins her girlfriend.

Stacey stares at her. "My god Ashley, how could you give that woman your mother's necklace?"

"Because Gia is not only the woman I love, but the woman I plan to marry." Both Watson and Stacey stare at her in shock. "Don't worry Gia, when the time is right, I'll propose properly."

"You will not be marrying that woman!" Stacey finally finds her voice.

"Sure I will."

Stacey smiles maliciously, "The law says you can't marry her because it's wrong."

"No, the law is what is wrong, not to mention outdated. We may not end up with a bit of paper that says we're married, but that doesn't lessen our commitment or feelings for each other." She smiles at her girlfriend. "We'll be married in every other way."

"It will be nothing but a sham."

"The only sham here, is our relationship Stacey. You say you love me yet you do everything to make my life miserable."

"I don't want you making more mistakes with your life."

"We've all made mistakes with our lives, but being here with Gia isn't one of mine, it's the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"You will never marry her Ashley," Stacey warns, turning on her heels and storming from the diner without even ordering.

"Is there a wedding I don't know about?" Leah asks with a grin, setting Ash's juice on the counter.

"No Leah," Watson spares a short glare at her girlfriend. "We're not getting married."

"Yet," Ash adds confidently.

"But you're both women," Colleen butts in out of shock.

Ash looks down at her chest, then at Watson's. "My god, so we are."

Leah hides her smile at Colleen's confused look. "Colleen, we have some customers waiting."

Muttering to herself, Colleen walks away.

"So, no wedding then?" Leah presses them.

Watson looks at her girlfriend, taking her hand. "Not for a while at least."

Ash beams at her. "Really!"

"Yes really."

"Why wait then?"

"Ash, there's still so much going on in our lives at the moment, why don't we just get through this period first."

"Fair enough." She leans in, stealing a kiss.

"God, you two are as bad as Joey and Charlie."

Watson chuckles. "I think it's something about the women Charlie and I have fallen for."

"You may be right."

Giving Leah their lunch order, Watson wraps her arms around Ash's waist.

"Are you really going to marry me Gia?"

"You're just going to have to propose one day to find out."

Ash frowns, "You could do the proposing."

"I'll leave that up to you." She kisses Ash to stop any more talk.

* * *

"Wow Joey," Avery says, standing back to look her over. "You're looking great."

"Thanks Patrick. I don't think you've met my mother. Ana, this is Const. Patrick Avery."

"Nice to meet you."

They shake hands. "We miss you around here Joey."

"I actually miss being here. Is Charlie free?"

"Yes."

Leaving her mother to talk to Avery, Joey sticks her head into Charlie's office. "Meals on wheels, special delivery."

"Joey," Charlie stands and rushes over to her, surprising Joey with a kiss.

"What was that for?"

"I've missed you." Closing the door, she moves in for another kiss.

"As much as I love kissing you, aren't you worried about being caught out?"

"I'm on my break and you're officially on leave."

"In that case," she brushes her lips quickly over Charlie's and steps away.

Groaning in mock disappointment, Charlie takes the container from Joey. "Thanks for bringing lunch."

"My pleasure."

"Joey, did you forget to tell me something this morning?"

"No," she says with a grin, "Unless you're talking about your buttons."

Charlie shakes her head, "Someone important could have been waiting for me here."

"In all fairness Charlie, it was your fault and you were the one who was distracting me."

Charlie gives up, taking a mouthful of her salad.

"Anything been happening today?" asks Joey.

"If you're wondering if I stayed away from the restaurant, I did, but I did manage to find out that the previous owners sold the business quite suddenly, despite them having been keen to renew the lease. I made a few calls and found out that Mrs McKenzie's mother was sick and they were moving to be near her."

"You don't believe that?"

She shrugs, "Her mother has been sick for a long time, so it's possible they suddenly decided to sell up and move to be with her."

"Or they were forced out."

"That's possible too. All we can do is keep a close eye on things and after today, I don't think the Braxtons would be stupid enough to sell drugs through their own place of business."

"Why, what happened?"

"John's camera caught Gordo in the act."

"I bet Gordo was pissed at that."

"Even more pissed when Kylie and Hogan found a stash of drugs in his car when they went to arrest him."

"What did he have to say?"

"At first his lawyer tried to say the drugs were for personal use only." Joey raises her brow at that. "Until we showed them the video, then his lawyer tried to argue that the cameras were illegal. When I pointed out that the cameras were installed for security reasons and according to guidelines, he had a few quiet words with his client."

"And?"

"And nothing. Gordo refused to name the people he sold to or to say where he got the drugs and he's going to plead guilty to all charges to avoid a trial and any more questions."

"Damn," Joey mutters. "What are you going to do?"

"Bradley wants him turned over to him so he can work on him and because he's worried Gordo may suffer the same fate as PeeWee."

Joey sits back in her chair. "Well, I suppose that's two River Boys down now."

"I'm hoping we don't have to get them one at a time."

"At least you are getting them."

Charlie smiles at her, "I miss having you here to talk to."

"I'm only a phone call away."

"I prefer you in the flesh." She blushes when she realises how that sounded. "You know what I mean."

Joey chuckles, standing up. "I'll let you enjoy lunch." She pauses at the door. "You can see me in the flesh later," she leaves the room to the sound of Charlie choking on her food.

* * *

Brax throws the glass hard against the wall. "I wanted everyone to keep their heads down."

Heath stays silent while Brax fumes. "Having Gordo busted for dealing so close by is only going to make things here more difficult."

"The cops were already looking at us and Gordo won't talk."

"Just remind him what will happen to his old lady if he does."

He nods. "Are you sure this restaurant business is a smart move Brax?"

"I'm a legitimate businessman, it's time everyone saw that."

"You already have the carpet import business."

Brax shakes his head. "I want people to see me as legit though and running a nice, family restaurant is the way to do that."

"If we get any customers. They know our rep Brax."

"Which is one of the reasons why I wanted everyone to avoid drawing too much attention to us." He sighs. "We keep our noses clean, make sure the other Boys steer clear of the restaurant and the Surf Club and we show these wonderful people that we're just a couple of guys wanting to run a business and we should be able to get some money coming in."

* * *

"Fuck," Aden shouts, pulling the car to the side of the road. Getting out, he looks at the damage. "Shit," he kicks the shredded tyre in annoyance. "Wonderful. Leah's going to kill me if I'm late back with the supplies," he mutters. "I hope she's got a spare in the back."

Finding the spare, he curses again when the tyre slips from his hands and rolls down the embankment. Following the path of the tyre into the thick bush, his foot catches on something, sending him sprawling to the ground. "God, could this day get any worse." Getting to his feet and brushing himself off, he continues after the tyre. Bending to pick it up, his eyes widen in horror when he sees the body of a woman caught in the thick brush. Nearing the body, he's shocked to see that he recognised her.


	159. Chapter 159

_Nearing the body, he's shocked to see that he recognised her._

Aden stumbles back in shock when the woman groans. Fumbling for his phone, he calls for an ambulance as he kneels by her side.

* * *

Having received word that a woman had been found badly beaten, Charlie and Watson are surprised to find Aden at the hospital. One look into his shocked eyes tells Charlie that he was the one who had found her.

"Aden," Charlie says gently as she sits next to him.

"She was so still Charlie, I thought she was dead."

"Can you tell me what happened?"

He nods. "I'd taken Leah's car to pick up supplies for the diner when the tyre blew out. The spare tyre got away from me and when I went down to get it, I found her." He shudders. "She looked dead and then she groaned and scared the hell out of me. I called 000 and did what I could for her."

"You did well Aden." Aden shrugs, still shaken from what he had seen. "Did you recognise this woman?"

He nods. "From that day on the beach and the few times she's been in the diner." Watson's gasp has Charlie staring at her, before she turns back to Aden. "Tegan something, the one who hangs out with those tattooed freaks," Aden tells her.

Charlie spares another glance at Watson, noticing how pale she had gone.

"I can't get the image of her out of my head."

"You're still in shock. Are you ok to get home on your own?"

"Shit, I came with the ambulance," Aden mutters. "Leah's car is still sitting there with a flat."

"Once the scene has been gone over, I'll have an officer fix the tyre and drop the car off at Leah's. If you want to wait, Watson can give you a lift home."

He shakes his head. "I only stayed to talk to you and I'd prefer to get out of here, clear my head. I'll call a taxi."

"Ok. I'll need you to come to the station for an official statement, but we can leave that until tomorrow."

Nodding, he gets to his feet. "Charlie, I hope you get the animal who did that to her." He walks away from them.

Charlie turns to Watson. "You have something to tell me?"

"We need somewhere quiet."

Finding an empty room, Charlie closes the door behind them. "What the hell is going on," she demands.

Taking a moment to gather her thoughts, Watson tells Charlie what she knew. Charlie listens intently, her anger growing with every revelation. When she was finished, Charlie rubs her brow. "I knew there was something about that woman, I just couldn't quite put my finger on it. Damn it," she kicks the paper bin over.

"I'm sorry Charlie, I wanted to tell you but I couldn't."

"I'm not upset with you, I'm pissed at the fact that another police operation was going on here that we were kept in the dark about." She paces, "I'm getting a little tired of other branches thinking that they can conduct their own investigations without informing me. We're all supposed to be after the same thing." She throws her arms up in the air in exasperation, "How the hell are we supposed to do our job when one doesn't talk to the other and we end up stepping on each other's toes." Charlie takes a calming breath. "I wish to hell we knew more about why she was here."

"So do I, but Insp. Craig did assure me that we would be brought into the loop before it all went down."

"Craig needs to be informed about Tegan and I definitely want a word with him about what the hell is going on."  
"Charlie, there's something else." She pauses, before telling Charlie about Tegan's pregnancy.

"Oh wonderful," mutters Charlie. "That's going to cause trouble for Tegan and us if Brax is going to be hanging around."

"Tegan was relying on her pregnancy to protect her."

"If it was Brax or one of the others, she may not have had a chance to mention the baby, hell, we don't even know if her cover has been blown or not." She sighs in frustration. "For the moment, we have to assume her cover has been compromised."

Watson nods in agreement. Charlie looks closely at her friend, noticing her expression. "From what you told me, you did everything you could so I don't want you thinking you could have prevented this."

"Right now, that doesn't help much."

"Are you ok to continue with this?"

"Of course I am."

"Good, then I want you to call Craig, tell him what happened and then I want you to start the ball rolling on the investigation, starting with Tegan's movements up to the attack. We don't yet know how long she was there for but we can narrow the time of attack down to when she was last seen to when she was found." Charlie pauses. "We can't discount that this could be a random attack, but considering the sort of men Tegan was around and her reasons for being there, they're still our most likely suspects so I want you to send officers out to check on the movements of each and every one of the River Boys for the past 24 hours."

"I'll get right on it."

"Once we get more of an idea of the time of the attack, we can then compare it with the movements of the River Boys but I want their alibis as soon as possible so they don't have too much time to think things through." Charlie walks to the door. "I'm going to find Sid, check on Tegan's condition and then I'm going to check on the crime scene."

"Charlie, I hated lying to you."

"You were doing your job."

Watson nods, following her out.

* * *

"Sid, can I talk to you about the young woman who was brought in?"

"Certainly."

"Somewhere less public," suggests Charlie.

"My office."

Sitting at his desk, Sid waits for Charlie to take a seat.

"How is she?"

"She's still unconscious but she's stable."

"Aden said she groaned, that's what alerted him to her being alive."

"She may have been drifting in and out of near consciousness. She sustained a severe beating and going by her injuries," he pauses. "Charlie, she was raped."

"Damn." Charlie closes her eyes briefly. "I'll send someone to collect her clothes and do a rape kit."

"Judging by the location of some of the bruises to her arms, legs and shoulders, I'd say she was held down by someone else, while she was raped."

"Shit," Charlie mutters, her worst fears realised. "There was more than one." She looks away, before mentioning Tegan was pregnant.

"I know. Tegan came to me for a check up two days ago and by some miracle, the baby is fine."

"Did she tell you anything when she came to see you?"

"No, should she have?"

Charlie thinks for a moment, before telling Sid who Tegan was.

"That certainly explains why she was stressed."

"It's only a matter of time before this all comes out, but I need you to keep visitors away from her."

"I doubt she's going to be up for visitors any time soon."

"Especially the ones I'm talking about."

"Do you know who did this to her?"

"I can't go into details, I don't even know all the details myself, only that the father of the baby is a person of interest to the police."  
"I'll make sure only nurses and doctors are allowed into her room."

"I'm not taking any chances, so I'm going to post a guard."

"Is that really necessary?"

"I believe so."

"Charlie, the rape and beating was to inflict as much pain and suffering as possible but her injuries were not life threatening."

"Then maybe this wasn't because she was a cop. They'd hardly leave her alive afterwards if they did know."

"I noticed an old bruise when I was examining her the other day Charlie, so it could be a domestic case gone bad or maybe they thought she wouldn't survive her injuries."

"Or it could be a totally random attack after all." Charlie rubs her eyes, suddenly feeling tired. "Only Tegan can probably tell us what happened."

"I'll let you know the moment she comes to, but I have to warn you, there's a chance she won't remember the attack. Along with the psychological trauma of her attack, she suffered blows to the head and I suspect she was drugged. I put a rush on her blood work, so we should know shortly if she was."

"Ok, thanks Sid," feeling a little dejected at the news. "I need to check on the crime scene now, see if they found anything that can help us." She gets to her feet, walking out of the office with Sid.

"I'll look after her Charlie and I promise, the moment she wakes up or the results on her blood are in, I'll call."

"Thanks again Sid."

* * *

_Next Chapter, Brax tries to see Tegan_


	160. Chapter 160

Leaving Sid to look after Tegan, the sound of heavy footsteps, followed by Brax's voice has her heading back the way she'd just come.

"I came as soon as I heard about her. How is she doctor?"

"She's in bad shape at the moment, that's all I can tell you."

"I want to see her."

"I'm sorry, no visitors are allowed."  
"She's my girlfriend."

"You're also a suspect," Charlie says, joining them.

"I didn't do this."

"You are to stay away from her room."

"Tegan will want to see me."

Charlie studies him, thinking he was either a wonderful actor or he actually didn't know that Tegan was a cop.

"She's unconscious at the moment," Sid says. "She's in no condition to receive visitors."

Brax glances between Charlie and Sid, sensing there was more to this. "What the hell is going on?" he demands.

"You are to stay away from her room," Charlie repeats.

"You can't keep me from my girlfriend, Sergeant."

"No, but I can," Sid points out. "I'm her doctor and I'm the one who is restricting visitation. Now, this is a hospital and I won't have you disturbing the patients or staff."

About to protest some more, Brax suddenly tosses the flowers he was holding at Charlie, "Fine, then give them to her," he says, before storming away.

"Braxton!" Charlie calls out.

"What?"

"I'll need to talk to you about Tegan."

"You know where to find me."

"Aren't you going to go after him?" Sid asks.

"I want to check the scene and get a bit more information on what happened before I tackle him."

"You think he could have done this?"

"Let's just say I'm not discounting anyone at the moment. Sid, we still don't know for sure if her cover has been compromised, but do your best to keep it quiet about who she really is."

Sid nods. "I'll also warn the staff that no one is allowed in her room without my permission."

"I'll send someone as soon as I can to keep guard, until then, can you make sure she's not left alone?"

"I'll have her placed in a room across from the nurses' station."

Thanking him again, Charlie leaves for the crime scene.

* * *

Having visited the scene, Charlie finally makes it back to the station.

"Hogan, has Avery called in from the hospital?"

"Yes. He said that forensics have picked up Tegan's clothes and taken a rape kit. We should get something back from them by Tuesday. Patrick also said that no one else had tried to see Tegan."

Charlie nods, turning towards her office.

"Charlie, Det. Bradley and an Inspector Craig are waiting in your office."

Charlie comes to an abrupt halt. "How long have they been waiting?" she asks Hogan, thinking both men must have broken some speed limits to get here so quickly.

"Only a few minutes."

"Did they arrive together?"

"Separately."

"Ok, thanks." Taking a deep breath, Charlie walks into her office.

"Gentlemen."

Both men stand to greet her.

"I came as soon as Watson called to ask about the movements of the River Boys," Bradley informs her.

"And?"

"I'll let Watson fill you in." He indicates the man next to him. "I don't believe you've met Insp. Craig."

"No I haven't."

"I'm sorry we couldn't have met under better circumstances," Craig tells her as they retake their seats. "I had intended to bring you and your officers into the investigation."

"I should have been informed the moment you sent an undercover officer into my area."

"You weren't informed about Collins or Watson when they were undercover," Craig reminds her. "I appreciate that you're upset Sergeant, but the whole point of undercover investigations is to keep as few in the loop as possible."

"Well now that I know about Tegan, can you please tell me what the hell is going on in my town."

Craig's lips twitch briefly at Charlie's determined look. He tilts his head. "Before we get into details, can you update me on Tegan's condition?"

"She was badly beaten and is still unconscious but she is stable. Early indications are that she was raped by more than one assailant."

"Oh god," Craig says, looking ill. "Has Tegan's cover been blown?"

"Until she's awake, we're going on the assumption that it was and I've posted a guard on her hospital room just in case."

"If it wasn't blown before, it will be shortly." Craig sighs. "I'll want to be kept updated about her progress and also that of the investigation into her attack."

"Certainly. Is there anyone we can contact for her?"

He shakes his head sadly. "She has no family."

"Well we'll look after her here."

"Once word is out she's a cop, it may become necessary to place her in witness protection."

"That's something you will have to discuss with Tegan. Now, what is going on here?"

Craig glances at Bradley and then back at Charlie. "We've been investigating organised crime."

"What's the link to the gangs?"

"The gangs are mostly muscle, but they also move the merchandise. Since the gangs have become increasingly involved, this is also a joint operation with the Gangs Squad."

"It should have been a joint operation with the Drug Squad," Bradley interjects angrily.

"There are more than drugs involved and we can hardly bring everyone in on it."

"We already had our own operation and a man on the inside, we should have been told."

"We weren't aware of your operation until they started to intersect," Craig argues back.

Charlie shakes her head as the two men continue to argue. "Gentlemen, we're all after the same thing, so I suggest that we work together to achieve that."

Both men look a little embarrassed. Bradley starts to chuckle.

Craig stares at him. "Something funny?"

"I'm sorry, this seems very familiar and now that I've been on the receiving end, I understand more now why the Sergeant was upset when I kept things from her, in particularly, about the River Boys."

Craig smiles wryly. "I know we're all on the same side but it really is impossible to keep everyone informed."

"You said there were more than drugs involved."

"It's organised crime Sergeant so it's not just drugs and trafficking, there's also extortion, prostitution and money laundering, though I can tell you, your problem here is the drugs and trafficking."

"I suppose I should be relieved we only have a little problem like drugs," is her sarcastic reply. "Sorry, it's been a long day."

"I do understand your position Sergeant."

"So what was Tegan's role?"

"Tegan was placed undercover here as soon as we became aware of the link to Summer Bay. She's been our eyes and ears on the River Boys and everything else going down here."

"Which is what I've been doing with my investigation," Bradley adds quietly.

Ignoring Bradley, Craig continues. "Tegan informed me that there was a major deal going down in a week."

"I guess that explains why the River Boys have tried to keep a low profile," Bradley murmurs.

"What sort of deal?" asks Charlie.

"A large shipment of ecstasy and cocaine is coming in and it's to be distributed to the gangs for wider distribution. We'll keep an eye on the wharf and the location where the deal was to go down, but chances are, all that's going to be changed and all those involved are going to be even more careful now."

"Joey and Watson have contacts on the wharf, maybe one of them knows something."

"I have the utmost respect for the Snr Constable and for Collins' previous work undercover, but they're well known on the wharf now and it's unlikely anyone will talk to anyone, let alone to cops."

"Joey's on leave anyway, but she can put Watson in contact with them and if the workers are going to talk, then they're more likely to talk to people that they know, like Watson." Charlie sits back in her chair as if to challenge him.

"You're right," he concedes. "After this, people are going to be even more distrustful of new faces hanging around." He shakes his head, clearing his thoughts. "It's clear I'm going to have to bring you into the investigation earlier than I'd have liked, but working together now is probably the only way we're going to bring these people down."

"Don't you have enough yet to bring charges against anyone?"

"The information Tegan has gathered isn't enough for any serious convictions." He sighs in frustration. "I can have them brought in on every minor charge we can prove, but it won't keep them in jail and it just puts them on their guard, which was why we were relying on the drug bust to bring them down and hopefully, with the threat of a lengthy jail visit, they'd have been more talkative about the others involved."

"Speaking of the others, where is Jake Pirovic in all of this?" asks Charlie.

"I'd heard he was hanging around," Craig mutters. "Pirovic has been an enforcer for these types of organisations for some time."

"So he and the River Boys are in this together," Charlie murmurs.

"In the pecking order, Pirovic is above the Braxtons, in a way, they follow him."

"I never saw Brax as the sort to follow orders."

"There's a lot of money involved here Sergeant and once these gangs are in, they've pretty much got to play by the rules or there's hell to pay."

"Det. Bradley mentioned that the others weren't happy with the River Boys," Charlie says, Bradley nodding in confirmation. "Is there a chance that Pirovic attacked Tegan as a warning to Brax?"

"Attacking his girlfriend as a warning?" Craig considers that for a moment. "With Pirovic, it's certainly possible and I think you should definitely add him to your suspect list, Sergeant," advises Craig.

"Right now, everyone is a suspect, Inspector."

"Pirovic left town after meeting with the Braxtons at the pub on Friday night," Bradley points out. "Though he could easily have slipped back into town or gotten someone else to do it for him."

Charlie nods in agreement. "Inspector, Watson said that Tegan didn't seem to know much about Pirovic, except that he had some love-hate thing with the River Boys. Why didn't she know more when you clearly do?"

Not at all upset at her implied accusation, he admits to a lack of communication. "Tegan isn't always free to contact me, so I wasn't able to fill her in on what we'd found out about him."

"Who is Pirovic enforcing for at the moment?" When her question is greeted with silence, she looks between both men. "One of you must have an idea of who is in charge."

Charlie glances over to Bradley, who shrugs. "We only have rumours, nothing concrete," is all he says.

She looks at Craig. "I'm sorry Sergeant, that is one thing I can't tell you," Craig's tone indicating he wouldn't budge on the matter.

Charlie sits back. "This is the same organisation that was operating here previously, isn't it?" When Craig stays silent again, Charlie glances over at Bradley. "You said yourself that you were starting to suspect there was a link."

"Sergeant," Craig interrupts. "I suggest that you concentrate on bringing Tegan's assailants to justice and the drug investigation here and leave the rest to my people."

Charlie bristles at his words. "So we're supposed to work together but you still want to keep me in the dark about things."

"I've already told you more than I should have Sergeant and for the moment, there are certain things I am not at liberty to divulge." He turns his attention to Bradley. "My office will be in contact with yours so we can arrange a time to pool our information."

Sensing he was about to be dismissed, Bradley nods. "I'll look forward to it," he says through gritted teeth before bidding them goodbye.

"I don't blame him for being pissed," Craig says once he and Charlie were alone. "Or you."

"I do understand the need for secrecy with undercover operations, but that doesn't mean I like it when it happens right under my nose and involving one of my officers without my knowledge is unacceptable."

"I didn't involve her, Tegan did, but you are right, once Watson knew, I should have allowed her to tell you immediately." He pauses briefly, before admitting he wished he had pulled Tegan out earlier.

"Why didn't you?"

"I sit at a desk while Tegan and others are out there alone, risking their lives, so I have to place my trust in them to make the right decisions."

"Some don't always make the right decision, especially when they've become compromised."

"I don't encourage my operatives to sleep with their targets, Sergeant."

"You don't discourage though, do you?"

"They're in the best position to judge how far to go, so no, I don't discourage it and I'd like to say that her pregnancy is a once off but I've had another officer who got a target pregnant."

"Watson warned you that her judgement was impaired though."

"Tegan insisted she was right to finish what she'd started."

"Are you blaming her for this?"

"Of course not. The blame lies with me," he admits. "This is my operation and her safety was my responsibility and ultimately, I'm the one who failed her by allowing her to say." Charlie sits back watching him, seeing the pain and regret on his face. "She's one of the best undercover officers I've ever worked with Sergeant, but this operation has been going on far longer than intended and I'm sorry to say, both Tegan and my judgement has been lacking."

Surprised by his admission, Charlie asks him what happens next with Tegan.

"Career wise, that's her decision, but her undercover career is finished and as I said before, it may be necessary to place her in witness protection."

"Watson warned her to leave, she stayed, what makes you think she will leave now?"

He rubs his brow. "Knowing Tegan, she probably won't. Men like Braxton are the reason Tegan has no family and despite what has happened to her, she'll most likely want to stick around to see him in jail and away from her baby." He shrugs. "I could order her to leave, but I can't force her to go into witness protection."

"I guess we had better put Brax in jail then."

He nods, getting to his feet. "Please keep me updated on her progress."

"Of course I will."

"Good day Sergeant."

Once he was gone, Charlie sighs heavily before reaching for the phone.

"Hey honey," Joey says before Charlie had said anything.

Charlie smiles. "How did you know it was me?"

"I just did. You sound tired."

"It's been heavy going."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not just yet, I just needed to hear your voice. Is Ruby still at home?"

"Yeah and Ash arrived about an hour ago. Gia had called her about Tegan being attacked."

She closes her eyes. "She was raped Joey."

"Damn. Suspects?"

"Everyone," Charlie says.

"There's more, isn't there?"

"I had a visit from Bradley and Insp. Craig."

"Sounds like fun."

Charlie chuckles at her sarcasm. "God, I miss you."

"I miss you to."

"I'm not sure when I'll get home."

"It's ok Charlie, just be sure to eat something."

"I will. I love you."

"I love you too."


	161. Chapter 161

Having worked hours past the end of her shift, Kylie's surprised to see Aden sitting on her front step with his head in his hands when she finally arrives home. Taking a deep breath, she gets out of the car and walks over to him, sitting on the step next to him.

"Have you been here long?"

"I don't know." He closes his eyes. "I keep seeing her."

Kylie puts her arm across his shoulders. "She's going to be ok Aden, thanks to you finding her."

He gazes into her eyes, "What sort of animal could do that to a woman?"

"One who belongs behind bars."

"Do you know who did it?"

"We have some suspects, that's all I can say." Aden nods. "It's been a hell of a long day Aden and since you miraculously fixed the hot water service, why don't we take a soak in a nice, warm bath."

"I don't think the two of us would fit in the tub."

"It'll be fun to try though."

Aden smiles a little, some of the heavy mood he was feeling lifting. "I don't know how you can do your job."

"I've seen some pretty bad things in my time as a cop, but it's not always like today and I take comfort in the fact that I can help people like Tegan and stop it from happening to others." She stands, holding her hand out for him. "You helped her Aden and she will recover from her injuries, focus on that."

"Will I ever stop seeing her like that?"

"In time." Aden gets to his feet, holding Kylie in a hug. "If you need to talk Aden, I'm here for you."

"Thanks Kylie."

* * *

Returning to the station, Watson knocks on Charlie's open door. Waving her in, Charlie continues to listen to Sid. "Ok Sid, thanks for that." Putting the phone down, she sighs in frustration.

"Bad news?" Watson asks in concern.

"Tegan's blood test showed a high dose of Rohypnol in her system."

"Rohypnol isn't something that we've come across here."

"No, it's not but it would be easy to come by in the city, especially for someone in a gang." She shakes her head in annoyance. "Sid warned me earlier that with the trauma and blows to the head, her memory could be affected and considering one of the side effects of Rohypnol is amnesia, it increases the chances that Tegan won't remember a thing."

"Damn," Watson mutters. "How is she Charlie?"

"She's still unconscious but her injuries aren't life threatening." She pauses, before telling her about the rape and the likelihood there was more than one assailant.

"Fuck!" Watson leaps to her feet in anger. "I was trying not to think about the possibility of that when I left the hospital."

"Gia," using her first name to get her attention. "With the doubts about Tegan's ability to remember or identify her assailants, it's going to be up to us to find the evidence and those guilty of this."

Taking a calming breath, Watson sits back down. "Sorry, it's been a long day."

"Yeah I know, all of us are tired."

"God, I feel like I've been running all over town chasing after leads all day."

"You pretty much have. What have you found out?"

"Well I spoke to Bradley."

"He mentioned that when he was here earlier with Inspector Craig, said you'd fill me in."

"I heard you'd had visitors," she says as she gets her notebook out, rubbing her eyes as the words start to blur. "Between our officers and Bradley's people, we've confirmed the whereabouts of the Braxtons and all but two of the River Boys."

"Which two?"

"Mick and Brodie. Kylie spoke to them and said they were rather vague about their whereabouts, though they do alibi each other."

"Oh, how convenient," she says sarcastically.

"They're the only River Boys without solid alibis, but despite all their tough talk, I'm not sure they'd risk going after Brax's girlfriend unless Brax had okayed it."

"Brax ordering it is certainly a possibility and while I do have my doubts that he was involved, it's far too early to discount him. Ok, so our main suspects for the moment are, Brodie, Mick and Pirovic, along with the possibility that this was just a random attack."

"Pirovic?"

Charlie fills her in on what she'd discussed with Craig earlier.

"Shit, that certainly makes Pirovic and other members of his crew suspects. What else did the dynamic duo tell you?"

"Once they stopped measuring the size of their dicks, Craig told me what he thought we should know and kept the rest to himself."

"So what didn't he say?"

"There's a lot to go over and I'd rather wait until we can talk it over with Joey and Ash."

Watson tilts her head as she watches Charlie. "They're not going to like it, are they?"

"No."

"Then your suspicion about the link to the last operation was right."

"They neither confirmed nor denied it when I asked."

"God, could this get any more fucked up," she mutters.

"Are you going to be ok to work on this?"

"I want to get them for what they've done in the past Charlie, but I'm not going to let it interfere with my work."

Charlie nods at her reassurance. "Did you have any luck tracing Tegan's movements?"

"Alf Stewart saw her hanging around outside the Surf Club at 9 pm, another witness can place her at the bus stop nearby a half hour later."

"There are no buses at that time of night."

"I know, that's why I checked with the taxi service. They took a call from a woman just after 9 to pick her up from the bus stop."

"What time did he get there?"

"One of the taxis is out of commission at the moment, so there was only one on and being a Saturday night, he was busy. It was about an hour later before he showed up and she wasn't there."

"Have you checked the driver out?"

"Yes, he called it in and was sent on another call. With the timing between his previous trip and when he arrived at the next one, there's no way he had time to attack Tegan."

"Then assuming she didn't get sick of waiting for the taxi, chances are, she was taken from the bus stop." Watson nods in agreement. "Now that we have a better timeline of events, we can work at placing Mick, Brodie or Pirovic in the area around the Surf Club and bus stop at the time Tegan was there."

Watson sits back, stifling a yawn. Charlie glances at her watch, cursing at how late it was. "We're both too tired to do anything more tonight and Ash is at my place, so why don't you come home with me and stay over."

"Are you sure?"

"We still need to talk about things and I'd rather not do it at the station."

* * *

Arriving home with Watson, Charlie smiles fondly as she gazes down at her girlfriend asleep on the couch.

"I'm not asleep Charlie," she murmurs without opening her eyes.

"You should be in bed."

"Probably," she opens her eyes. "I wanted to be sure you ate."

"Yes mum, I did eat something."

"Good, now we can talk."

"First thing tomorrow. I think we all need to sleep."

Joey nods, yawning. "Where's the fur ball?" Charlie asks warily, in no mood to be dodging claws. Joey points over to Ash who was just starting to stir awake.

"Oh great," Watson mutters as she notices the black mass perched on Ash's shoulder. "Now she'll be bugging me about getting a cat again."

Charlie chuckles. "I'll leave you to deal with her, I'm going to get this one to bed. There's some spare nightgowns and pj's in the wardrobe in the spare room that should probably fit you both."

"Thanks Charlie. Ah Charlie, where does the cat sleep?"

"It was the other spare room, but now he's taken over the sun-room."

"Thank god," she mutters.

"Are they staying?" Joey asks through a yawn as Charlie helps her to her feet.

"Yes."

"Good."

"Let's get you to bed before you're asleep on your feet." She leads Joey to the bedroom. "You really shouldn't have waited up."

"I couldn't sleep."

Charlie helps her out of her clothes and into her nightgown. "I'll just have a quick shower and be right back."

"I'm not going anywhere," she yawns again.

* * *

"You're still feeling guilty about Tegan, aren't you?" Ash asks as she climbs under the covers.

"Yes and no. I know I did my best to convince her to leave, but I can't help feel that I should have dragged her out of there kicking and screaming if necessary." She snuggles against Ash, resting her head on her shoulder. "I just feel bad for what happened to her."

"So do I but whoever did this is the only one who should be feeling any guilt."

"I doubt they even know the meaning of the word," she mumbles tiredly.

Ash pulls her closer, brushing her lips against her forehead, "Go to sleep babe, we'll talk in the morning." She'd barely said the words when her girlfriend's soft and steady breathing told her she was already asleep.

* * *

Coming out of the bathroom, Charlie smiles at the peaceful figure Joey made when she slept. "God I love you," she murmurs, kissing her lips softly before climbing in beside her, careful not to wake her.

* * *

Holding up his own copy of the newspaper due to hit the stands first thing in the morning, the journo admires his work, proud that he had not only gotten his article on the front page but that he had also scooped everyone.


	162. Chapter 162

The silence in the kitchen the next morning was deafening as Joey and Ash sit back, still slightly in shock over everything Charlie and Watson had just told them from the previous day.

"You always did suspect the link," Joey eventually says.

"I could still be wrong but both Bradley and Craig didn't like me asking so I think there is a strong chance it is linked." She squeezes Joey's hand. "Even if it is, your father may not be personally involved Joey," she says gently.

"Even if he isn't directly involved, he still works with these people and that makes him as guilty and as responsible as all the others."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not." She smiles at Charlie, "I did the right thing in cutting him out of my life."

Charlie leans over, brushing her lips over hers before assuring her she'd always be there for her.

"All I can say is I'm glad I never bothered to meet him," Ash says, upset by the sadness in her sister's eyes.

"He does love his family Ash and even though he doesn't know you, I'm sure he cares."

"It doesn't change anything."

"I know, I'm just," she shrugs, shaking her head. Feeling Shadow weaving around her legs, Joey leans back, giving him room to jump up. Holding him close, she rubs her cheek along his soft fur.

"You ok?"

"I'm just disappointed Charlie, though I don't know why."

"I suppose asking him if he's involved would be a bad idea," Ash muses.

Joey shakes her head. "I think it's best we steer clear of him completely."

"Hey sis, cheer up, dear old sperm donor may be a total loser, but having him for a father isn't a complete loss," she grins, "It's given us each other."

Joey smiles at Ash fondly, "Yeah, it did."

"Gabriel has a lot of faults," Watson says as she glances between the two sisters, "But I don't think he'd let anything happen to you two."

"The problem isn't just that our father could be involved, it's the people he works with," Joey points out. "These people have shown their willingness to silence loose ends and aren't scared to take on the police." Watson rubs her shoulder as if feeling the bullet hitting her again. "And if one of them is in charge, then my father might not have much say about our safety."

"Joey's right," Charlie says. "Even though the taskforce wasn't able to link him to anything illegal, we've suspected for a long time that Albright was the one giving some of the orders, including the death of his own daughter and that makes him an extremely dangerous man."

"Sometimes I wish I could forget I was a cop," Ash says, taking Watson's hand that was still rubbing her shoulder. "He's still our main suspect in Cat's murder and if he was responsible for you nearly being killed," she pauses, kissing Watson's hand. "I just don't want him to try again."

"This is my job Ash."

"I know and right now, I hate that it is." She grins impishly, "Can we have a cat now?"

"What!" completely thrown by the question.

"So I don't get lonely if something should happen to you."

"Great," she folds her arms across her chest. "She wants to replace me with a cat."

"Well you do tend to get upset if I try to tickle your belly to get you to purr."

Watson glares at her.

"Do you two want some alone time?" Joey asks sweetly.

"She might kill me if we're alone," jokes Ash, before turning her attention to Charlie, completely serious again. "If no one has been able to link Albright or Gabriel to any crime in the past, then if this syndicate is involved, it's not going to be easy to bring them down."

"With the Feds, Drug and Gangs Squads now involved, it's the best chance we've ever had of bringing them down."

"It's too bad they'll be keeping us in the dark along the way," Watson says in frustration.

"What do you expect from the Feds," Ash mutters.

"I wonder how much they actually know," Joey ponders.

"I don't know but if Albright and your father are suspected of being involved, it may be one of the reasons why we've been kept in the dark."

"That does makes sense I suppose, we do have a personal history with these people."

"Charlie, do you think any of your officers could be involved like in the past?" Ash asks.

Charlie shakes her head. "Everyone's background had been gone over, including who had them transferred here to begin with."

"What about this new constable due today?"

"He's been cleared."

"Charlie, why don't you contact Mike?" suggests Joey.

"Even if he knows something, I'm not sure if even he would tell me and I think it best that we just investigate it from here. We're just the little fish playing with the big boys now and if it looks like we're going to overstep, we'll be the ones shut down."

"So what do we do?"

"They have nothing major to charge the River Boys with, so they need to catch them red handed. Craig is keeping an eye on the wharf and wherever the drug exchange was originally supposed to happen, but if Brax knows Tegan is a cop, then that's most likely changed and it's going to be hard if not impossible for any of Craig's people to get close again."

"And even if Brax doesn't know about Tegan, it's only a matter of time before he does," Watson points out.

"Right. It's a large shipment of drugs so someone must know something on the wharf." She turns to Joey. "Can you give us the names of your contacts on the wharf?"

"They won't talk Charlie, not now, not even to me." Charlie narrows her eyes in suspicion, making Joey smile. "And no Charlie, I haven't been waddling down there to ask them. There's this wonderful invention called a phone." Appreciating Joey's levity, Charlie brushes her lips over hers before telling her off for working. "It's hardly an effort to pick up the phone but I haven't actually called them. I just know these people Charlie and the last time I was down there, people were running scared and that hasn't changed, except it's probably worse now. Even Frankie's still MIA until things get better."

"I'd still like Watson to talk to them."

"I'll make a list. What about this Pirovic guy, he sounds like a real piece of work."

"And just the sort of prick who'd use a woman to get at someone and get off on it," Ash adds. "I've dealt with gangs before and there is a hierarchy that you just don't cross and if they were pissed at the River Boys, then what happened to Tegan could very well be a warning."

"Well Pirovic, along with Brodie and Mick are our main suspects in her attack."

"What about Tegan, she's going to be ok, isn't she?" Joey asks, her own hands resting on her stomach. "And the baby?"

"Sid said the baby was fine and Tegan will recover physically." Charlie leans in closer to Joey, "But we both know the rest will take a lot longer."

Joey nods. "I just hope that she's right about the baby protecting her from Brax."  
"We won't take the risk. As long as she's in Summer Bay, we'll keep an eye on her."

"I kind of feel bad about that River Babies crack I made to her now."

"You weren't to know."

Joey looks over to her friend. "I guess now I know how everyone felt about me lying to them when I was undercover."

"I hated keeping this from everyone Joey," Watson says.

Joey nods in understanding. "I can understand Tegan contacting you. Being undercover is a lonely way to live, never being able to trust anyone, always looking over your shoulder and always lying to those you care about."

"It's even worse for Tegan, she has no one at all, except the baby."

"Isn't it too early for heavy discussion?" Ruby asks as she wanders into the kitchen.

"Who said it was heavy?" her mother asks.

"Because you and Joey are usually draped all over each other playing tonsil hockey at brekkie," she replies, making Ash snigger.

"We have guests Ruby."

She snorts at her mother, "Like that stops you. If you give me some money, I'll get brekkie at the diner and you can finish your not heavy discussion."

Charlie shakes her head, reaching for her purse. "You know, if you got a part-time job, you wouldn't have to keep borrowing money."

"I'll have one as a babysitter," she snatches the money and rushes out the door.

"You're going to be paying her to babysit?" Watson asks.  
"Not as far as I know," murmurs Joey. She shrugs. "Ok, so with things as they are, all you need to do is find Tegan's attackers, find out where the meet is going to happen, put a stop to the drugs and arrest everyone involved."

Charlie smiles wryly, "I didn't say it was going to be easy."

"I'll stop by the wharf on the way to work." Watson shrugs, "It'll probably be a waste of time, but we need to start somewhere."

"Just be careful," Ash warns her. "I'd hate to have to get a cat to replace you."

Watson promises her with a kiss. "You're still not getting a cat," she murmurs against her lips.

"Maybe we should leave them to it Charlie," Joey says with exaggerated loudness.

"I'm just about to go," Watson says, untangling herself from Ash's clutches.

Joey grabs a pen and notepad, jotting down some names and handing it to her. "These are my contacts but they're usually wary of talking to me, so I don't know how much luck you will have."

"Only one way to find out." Kissing Ash goodbye, she tells Charlie she'd see her at the station later.

"I should be going too," Charlie says, making no move to get up.

"Charlie, I'll be fine. I accepted long ago that my father wasn't a good man."

Charlie caresses her cheek gently. "I just wish things had turned out differently."

"He is who he is and he's made his choices, just like I have. You, Ruby, this baby and our family and friends are my future and I won't let him into my life again."

"The man is a fool for not only walking out on a wonderful woman like Ana all those years ago but for blowing a chance to get to know his daughters and grandkids." She leans over, kissing her tenderly. "I may have been a fool once and nearly lost you, but there is no way I'd ever risk losing you again."

"I know. You'd better get going, you have a lot to do and don't forget to eat."

"Yes mum." She brushes her lips over Joey's. "He's not hissing at me for being too close," Charlie says with a glance at the cat in her lap.

"Maybe he knows you're just cheering me up."

"Maybe. Call me if you need anything."

"Charlie, you don't need to say that every day."

"It makes me feel better." She glances over at Ash who was sitting there with her elbows on the table, her chin in her hands, grinning at them. "God, why do I always feel so nervous about leaving you two alone," she murmurs to herself, leaving them to it.

"Joey, you really ok about this?" Ash asks once they were alone.

Joey shrugs, "He's let me down so often, nothing surprises me anymore."

"Charlie's right, the man is a fool."

"Yeah, he is."

* * *

He pulls the motorbike into the parking bay, taking a moment to admire the scenery, in particularly, the cop getting out of her little blue car.

"Think I'm going to like this place." His eyes stay glued to her arse as she walks into the police station.


	163. Chapter 163

Charlie had barely gotten behind her desk when a cough at the door has her looking up at a man in motorbike leathers. "Yes?"

"I'm your new constable, Isaac Stone."

Charlie frowns, "I was expecting Const. Sumner."

"Yeah sorry, there's been a slight change in personnel but I assure you, I'm more than up for the job."

Charlie sits back, not at all amused. "Who are you really?"

Stone grins wryly, closing the door behind him. "Leading Senior Constable Isaac Stone of the Gangs Squad, working in conjunction with the Feds and now the Drug Squad."

Trying to keep a reign on her anger, she asks if he had intended to tell her the truth or keep her in the dark if she hadn't asked him. He indicates the chair. "Go ahead," Charlie says, still waiting for his reply.

Stone sits down, taking a moment to appreciate her front profile and finding it even more pleasing than the back. "I have been authorised to tell you who I am and for Watson to know of course, but if it's all the same Sergeant, I'd like to keep my connection to the investigation low-key, so for the moment, I'm just a last minute replacement for Const. Sumner who was in an accident and was unable to take up his new post."

"I've just about had enough of secrets, Senior."

"I don't blame you Sergeant and I have no objection to you and Watson informing your partners if that's going to help." He grins, "Actually, considering who your partners are, it's probably less trouble to keep them in the loop."

Charlie sighs. "Perhaps before I agree to anything, you'd like to fill me in on your reasons for being here and the subterfuge with your rank."

"Const. Sumner is barely out of the academy and it was decided that with the gang trouble here and impending drug shipment, to assign a more experience officer and one used to dealing with gangs and since I've been with the Gangs Squad for over eight years, it was decided I was your guy and as for the subterfuge," he shrugs, "You needed a constable and I'm hoping it will be easier for me to do my job if everyone thinks I'm just a constable going about my business and not a member of the Gangs Squad whose sole purpose is to bring the gangs down."

"I was only saying this morning that I trusted my officers but I don't know a thing about you and I don't like personnel changes being made without me even being informed, especially with the problems I've had in the past here."

"It was a last minute decision made by Insp. Craig after meeting with you and if it will ease your mind about me, feel free to check up on me, in fact, why don't you ask Insp. Michaels, I worked with him before I was assigned to the Gangs Squad, so he can vouch for me."  
"I'll do that," his use of Michaels as a reference once again confirming her belief in a link to the previous investigation. "I take it you're aware of what happened to Tegan Callahan?" He nods. "Some of the River Boys and Jake Pirovic are our suspects in her attack and we'll be investigating them, whether we get in your way or not."

"Sergeant, I may not know Callahan, but she's a fellow officer and that makes what happened to her personal and while I can't give you any details other than what my superiors have authorised me to give you, I assure you, if I have any information or come across anything that would bring her attackers to justice, I will tell you."

Charlie nods, "You realise that as a constable new to the area, I can't just send you out alone."

He smiles wryly. "I was hoping you'd overlook that but it would look a little strange if I was alone, so if you could assign someone discreet, that should be fine."

"I'll assign Const. Beckett but until I check you out, I want you out of my station."

Stone chuckles, not at all offended by her being suspicious of him. "Fair enough. Perhaps you could recommend somewhere cheap I could stay and I'll go and settle in."  
"There's the caravan park." She jots down the directions on a notepad, tearing it off and handing it to him. "The vans are comfortable and the prices are very reasonable."

"Thanks." He gets to his feet.

"Const. Stone?"

"Call me Zac."

"I don't want Kylie walking into something she's not prepared for so I'm going to fill her in on what we know and while you are patrolling with her, I expect you to keep her informed of any information that may impact on her safety."

"I'll watch her back Sergeant, just like I would any cop."

"See that you do."

He tilts his head to Charlie before sparing an appreciative smile for Kylie as she walks by him on his way out of Charlie's office. "Oh, I am definitely going to love working here," he thinks to himself.

"Who's the hunk in leather?"

"Your new patrol partner."

Kylie raises her brow in surprise. "That's Joey's replacement?"

"Yes. Kylie, close the door, I need to tell you some things."

* * *

"Watson, have you seen the paper today?" Hogan asks when Watson walks into the station an hour later.

"No."

"You may want to take a look at this then."

Watson stares angrily at the bold heading - **PREGNANT UNDERCOVER COP FOUND BEATEN AND RAPED.** "What the fuck!" Gripping the paper tightly, she tries to control her anger. "Tell Charlie about this, I'm going to the hospital." She rushes out of the station before saying any more.

"Was that Watson?" Charlie calls out from her office.

"Yes." He picks up another copy of the paper and shows it to Charlie.

"God damn it." She glances up at Hogan. "I know you weren't aware of all of this Hogan," she indicates the article, "But until recently, neither was I."

"Charlie, after Insp. Craig and Det. Bradley's visit, everyone here knew something was up."

"No names are mentioned in the article, but it's not going to take long to find out it was Tegan who was attacked or that she's connected to the River Boys." Charlie sighs, "No doubt we'll get enquiries as to whether this is true or not."

"I don't know anything Charlie, therefore I won't be able to confirm nor deny the truth of the article."

Charlie smiles wryly. "That may work for a while, but the cat is well and truly out of the bag so just the standard 'no comment' will have to do for the moment."

"What about Braxton?"

"He's most likely seen this by now." Charlie stands up, grabbing her keys. "So I think this may be a good time to talk to him about Tegan."

* * *

"That was a $70 bottle of whiskey," Heath remarks as the bottle sails past his head to smash against the wall.

"That bitch has been lying to me the whole time."  
"She's a woman, what do you expect."

Brax tosses the newspaper at him. "A woman who is a fucking cop."

"You're shitting me!" Heath stares in disbelief at the paper. "Fuck, it says she's knocked up too."

"And I bet that bitch wasn't planning on telling me I was going to be a dad." He kicks a chair over. "The more I think about it, the more it makes sense with the way she was always hovering and the subtle questions." He shakes his head. "She was good, I'll give her that, but I should have known."

"She's fooled everyone Brax and she doesn't have anything on us so there's nothing she can do to us."

"Not enough to do any real harm, but if she knows about the meet, then we're going to have to change everything or we'll be walking into a trap that will see us in jail for a long time."  
"That's not going to go down well with the others, especially on top of her being a cop."

"You think I don't know that!"

"You brought her into this Brax, you need to deal with this."

"I'll deal with Pirovic and the others but we can't do anything to Tegan, not just yet."

"We can't let her get away with this Brax, she's made a fool of you."

"Use your brain for once Heath, if something happens to her now, we'll be the number one suspects and that is the last thing we need. Fuck," he throws another bottle in anger. "Once people start wondering why she was undercover with us, this place could suffer."

"I told you this place was a mistake."

"Just shut up Heath."

"So you're just going to let this go then?"

Brax takes a calming breath. "Until the baby is born and everything has gone down, Tegan stays safe."

"Are you sure?"

"For the moment." He smiles maliciously, "But when the kid is born, he's going to be a part of our family and there is no way that bitch will stand in my way or she'll find out what real pain is once I'm through with her."


	164. Chapter 164

"I still can't believe she's a cop," Heath chuckles. "You're going to cop a lot of hell about banging the bacon."

"Heath," Brax hisses, nodding toward the door where Charlie and Hogan were standing. "Can we help you officers?" he asks pleasantly.

Charlie looks downs to her left, noticing the broken bottle. "Have an accident did we?"

"I'm a busy man Buckton, so what do you want?"

"Have you seen the paper today?"

"Yeah, it was very informative."

"Did you know Tegan was a cop?"

"What do you think?" he snaps back.

"I think you're an angry man and the woman you thought was your girlfriend is in hospital because someone beat the shit out of her and raped her," Charlie tells him, even though she didn't think he was responsible for it.

"Think what you like about me, but I'm no rapist and I have an alibi for that night, as I'm sure you're aware of."

Charlie nods. "You do like to hit women though," she points out, remembering Tegan's black eye.

"I've never laid a finger on a woman in anger," he lies smoothly.

Letting his lie go, she asks why Tegan was alone that night.

"We're not attached at the hip."

"Any idea why she was near the Surf Club that night?"

"You'll have to ask her."

Realising she wasn't going to get anything from him, Charlie looks around the restaurant. "I wasn't aware you were interested in opening a business in Summer Bay."

"It's time I set myself up for my future." He grins, "Especially now that I'm to be a daddy."

"You stay away from Tegan."

Brax smirks, "I will be a gentleman and give Tegan time to recover from this awful ordeal, but you can tell her from me, that baby is mine and there is no way she is going to stop me from being a father." He turns his back on her. "If you don't mind, I have a business to run."

"I don't want any trouble in Summer Bay, so keep your Boys on a leash or I'll be in here every night questioning you about the trouble they're making."

"That's harassment."  
"You're their leader Braxton, that makes you an obvious person to question when they play up."

"There won't be any trouble from me or my Boys, Sergeant," he assures her.

"See that there isn't." She watches Brax's back for a moment longer, before turning and leaving with Hogan.

"What do we do Brax?"

"The Boys stay out of the restaurant and out of trouble."

Heath nods, still not happy with Brax letting Tegan off the hook, even briefly.

* * *

"Charlie," Kylie follows her into her office when she returns from interviewing Brax. "Patrick called to say that Mick and Brodie now have an alibi."

"Solid?"

She nods. "They were in a hotel room with two women."

Charlie's raises her brow. "And this has been confirmed?"

"Yep and they even have video evidence." At Charlie's confused look, Kylie explains how they were filming a sex tape. "Everyone was over 18 and all claim it was for personal use only, so legally, they weren't doing anything wrong, but it does give them an alibi."

Charlie sighs, "Ok, that still leaves Pirovic as a suspect."

"I've been running that check you asked for on similar rapes and I found two, both in the city."

"Any suspects for them?"

"No, but one of the women was to testify against a local gang member on an unrelated crime and the other was the girlfriend of another gang member. Both women were bashed and Rohypnol was found in their blood system and Pirovic has been linked to the gang in question."

"He really is looking good for this."

"When I spoke to Patrick, he mentioned that he remembered pulling over someone by the name Pirovic on the night Tegan was attacked. I pulled the details from the ticket." She hands Charlie the paper. "It's not Jake, but,"

"It is his little brother Harmen," Charlie finishes.

"Yeah, but Patrick didn't recall seeing anyone else in the car and you said it was likely that there was more than one attacker."

"It doesn't mean his brother or buddies weren't nearby."

"Patrick feels really bad now, he pulled Pirovic over only 20 minutes down the road from where Tegan was found."

Charlie looks at the time on the ticket. "Tegan wasn't found until hours later, so Avery had no way of knowing at the time."

"I don't think that's going to make him feel any better though."

Charlie looks up as Hogan enters the room. "The photos taken of Tegan and the crime scene have just come through Charlie," handing her the folder. "The forensics from her clothes and rape kit should be in tomorrow."

"Ok thanks Hogan."

Charlie takes a moment to prepare herself, before opening the folder. Wincing at the image she's confronted with, she forces herself to look through the rest, one in particular grabbing her attention. Picking up the printout Kylie had provided on Pirovic, she reads through it again.

"What is it Charlie?"

"Take a look at these bruises on Tegan's back, what do they remind you of?"

While Kylie looks, Charlie reads over the report that accompanied the photos. Kylie frowns at the photo, her eyes widening. "I've seen this pattern before." Charlie nods encouragement. "An old boyfriend used to have a ute and this pattern looks like an impression you'd get from the tray of a ute."

"That's what forensics have concluded and it just so happens that Harmen Pirovic owns a ute. There's more," Charlie says. "The bruises indicate that she must have had a weight pressing her down against the tray."

Kylie thinks that over for a moment. "Shit, you said she was held down while she was raped, so the back of the ute could be our crime scene."

Charlie nods in agreement. "Bruising and scratches are consistent with her rolling down the embankment and through the thick brush and with the lack of footprints at the scene, it's possible she was pushed out of the back of the ute."

Kylie reads through the report. "The bruises to her face are from being punched and bruises to her arms and legs showed she struggled against her attackers, but if she was drugged, would she have struggled so much?"

"The drug may not have taken affect when the attack started and it could have been more to wipe her memory than to subdue her." She puts the photos away, finding them disturbing. "We need to look at that ute."

"Charlie, we canvassed the area around the bus stop and where Tegan was found and didn't find any more witnesses so is the speeding ticket that places Harmen Pirovic in the area on the night and him owning a ute going to be enough for a warrant to search his ute?"

"It should be, especially as Pirovic is part of a gang that has links to the River Boys."

"I'll get right on it."

"Kylie, this was good work."

Kylie smiles at the compliment as she leaves the office.

* * *

An hour later, Charlie takes a call from Watson. "Sorry for running out Charlie, but I wanted to check on a theory about how the story got out and that everything was ok with Tegan."

"How is she today?"

"She's just starting to wake up so I want to stay here."

"That's a good idea and if you think she's up to it, you need to warn her that Brax knows about the baby."

"I think she needs to know whether she's up to it or not."

"When I interviewed Brax earlier, he did say he would give her time to recover, but he's definitely going to cause trouble."

"And I wouldn't trust him at his word to stay away either. Did he have anything else to say?"

"Not about Tegan and I really don't think he knew until today about her being a cop."

"Did you quiz him about the restaurant?"

"Not really. We don't really have anything on him other than a suspicion he may have forced the previous owners out."

"A legitimate business would be a good way to launder dirty money."

"That's what I've been thinking ever since I heard about him taking over but he's only just started, so if we give him some time and keep an eye on him, we may just catch him out. So did your theory pan out?"

"Yeah. I recognised the surname of the journo who wrote the article; turns out he's married to one of Tegan's nurses."

"Shit, she should know better than to reveal information about patients."

"She didn't say anything to him, but she did admit that her husband was at the hospital visiting her when Tegan was brought in and he stuck around until after we'd both left."

"The bastard must have sensed a scoop and took to listening at closed doors." Charlie shakes her head angrily. "Doesn't this guy know what he's just done to Tegan and to the investigation?"

"He does now and I probably should warn you, you may get a call from the editor of the Coastal News."

Charlie's lips twitch. "I take it you paid the paper a visit."

"Yeah, I ducked out of the hospital while Sid was examining Tegan and I may have gone a little overboard in reaming out the journo about his reckless disregard for Tegan's safety and for jeopardising an ongoing police investigation."

"If I get a complaint, I'll deal with it and have my own say on the matter."

"I know word was bound to get out about Tegan's identity eventually, but even so, I wish we could have kept it under wraps for longer and that guy had no right to reveal the pregnancy, that's something that Tegan never wanted Brax to know about."

"Well now he does and he's made it quite clear he wants to be a part of the baby's life."

"I'm not surprised."

"The photos came back from forensics." She fills Watson in on what she and Kylie had discussed earlier. "There's an APB out on the ute, so hopefully it won't be long before we catch up to them."

"I'll ask Tegan if she remembers anything, but I think the chances are slim."

Charlie can hear Watson's heavy sigh through the phone. "Did you have any luck at the wharf?"

"It was as we expected, a complete waste of time. No one is talking and word was already getting around that it was Brax's girlfriend who was attacked and with today's paper, no one is game to talk to any cop, not even me."

"We knew this wasn't going to be easy."

"It would be nice to catch a break occasionally though," Watson mutters.

"We'll get them eventually. Oh by the way, the new constable wasn't as expected." Charlie grins as she hears the string of curses coming through the phone after she'd told her about Stone. "I got a hold of Michaels who did vouch for him, but still, I don't like having him here."

"I'm really starting to wish Ash and I were still at our weekend retreat."

"Once this is over, I think we all deserve a holiday. Stay with Tegan for as long as you need."

"Will do."

Charlie sets the phone down. "I think a holiday is looking like a very good idea right now."

* * *

After speaking to Sid, Watson walks into Tegan's, her breath catching at her appearance.

"The doctor tells me there's no permanent damage but going by your reaction, I must look awful."

"I could lie, if you'd prefer."

"I'm sick of lies, so be as truthful as you want."

"You do look pretty bad."

She smiles weakly, glad for some honesty at last.

"Do you feel up to talking?"

"No, but I can't put it off."

Watson brings a chair to her bedside. "Do you remember anything?"

"I remember getting on the bus to Summer Bay at around 6 that night and that's about it."

"Why were you coming to Summer Bay?"

"I just needed some space to think about things and I was even thinking of coming to you."

"Why didn't you?"

She shakes her head. "I've been so screwed up lately, making one bad decision after another and I just couldn't face up to." She looks away. "And now I'm paying for it."

"Tegan, this isn't your fault, no one asks to be raped."

"Not even a whore sleeping with a man she can't stand?"

"No one deserves to be raped," she says forcefully. "And you did what you thought was necessary."

Tegan lies back. "It may surprise you but I'm usually not so reckless and stupid as I have been."

"You were dealing with a lot."

"That's no excuse. I should have heeded your warning but I was so scared about the pregnancy and everything, I wasn't thinking and I probably blew my own cover."

"Tegan, I don't think this happened to you because you're a cop, in fact, I don't think Brax even found out until today." She tells her about the paper and everything else, leaving out Pirovic's name.

"Oh god, he knows about the baby," that thought scaring her more than what had already happened to her.

Watson squeezes her hand gently. "I'm sorry it got out like this."

"You think I should run and hide, don't you?"

"You can't do anything more here."

"I can't run." She looks Watson in the eyes. "This isn't just about me making a fool of him now, this is about me carrying his baby and he isn't going to let me just walk away. No matter where I go, he'll find me."

"There's witness protection."

"You're a cop and if you knew someone was after you, could you just run and hide and be left wondering if that next knock on the door could be him?"

"Probably not," she admits.  
"I know I have no one to miss me if I did go into witness protection, but I'd be spending the rest of my life and that of my child's always looking over my shoulder, just waiting." She shakes her head, "That's no way to live and if I stay here, at least I know where he always is and I can keep an eye on what he's up to."

"Then if you're staying in Summer Bay, move in with us," Watson finds herself suggesting.

"Thanks for the offer but I'm not going to put you in danger because of my stupidity."

"I'm already in danger. We suspect the link with the past investigation."

"I doubt Craig confirmed that."

"He didn't need to. These people have already come after us before, so have the River Boys and at least if we're together, we can watch out for each other."

"What will your girlfriend say, she's not exactly my biggest fan."

"I'll ask her."

"I don't want to cause problems for you."

"If she says no, we'll find somewhere else for you to go."

"Why are you doing this?"

"You're a cop and you're someone in need." She shrugs, "You need our help."

Tegan feels tears coming, suddenly overcome. "I don't remember anything, but my body is telling me what they did."

Watson moves closer, pulling her into her arms while she cries. "We'll get you through this."

Sometime later, Tegan had calmed down. "Do you know who did this to me?"

"We've cleared the River Boys, but we do having other suspects, but I don't want to say anything until we get some more evidence." Tegan nods softly. "Tegan, I know this isn't the best time to talk about all of this, but is there anything you can tell us which would help bring Brax down?"

"Everything I know, I've already told Craig."

"How did you find out about the drug deal that's supposed to be going down soon?"

"It was a risk, but when I realised something was up, I made sure I was within hearing distance whenever Brax and Heath got together at the house but." She sighs, "I guess that's all for nothing now, because they'll most likely change it all."

"Craig's keeping an eye on that, but we all agree that it would be too risky for them not to change the details." Watson pauses for a moment, before continuing. "Tegan, you said the other day that the black eye wasn't the first he'd given you, so I think you should press charges against Brax for assault."

"I never reported the abuse and if I press charges now, it would seem like I was only accusing him to keep him away from the baby."

"Charlie saw the bruises, so did I and Charlie did bring you in to question you about the suspicion of abuse of which there is a record of it. Tegan, if you file charges and have two officers to back you up, it could still affect any attempt he makes for parental rights and it will give us a basis to put an AVO out against him to keep him away."

She nods. "I'll make a statement."

"Why don't we leave the statement until tomorrow, you look like you're about to fall asleep."

"I'd have thought I'd slept enough, but I am feeling tired." She turns pleading eyes on Watson. "Can you stay, at least until I'm asleep?"

"Of course and there will be an officer outside while you're in hospital."

"Thank you," she says softly, closing her eyes.

* * *

"Ash, I did something stupid," Watson tells her as they drive home from Joey's.

Ash's lips quirk. "Let me guess, Tegan is staying, so you invited her to stay with us." Watson stares at her in surprise. "Watch the road please," Ash warns her. "I know you Gia, you promised to have her back and she needs that now more than ever."

"If you don't want her here, we can find somewhere else for her."

"Gia, she's a cop who needs us and it's going to be easier to protect her from under the same roof."

"I called Craig about her decision to stay, he wasn't surprised either, which is why he's drawing up orders for us both."  
"Orders? I'm on disability at the moment."

"As of now, you're on protective duties and once the orders are approved, we'll have permission to be armed while we're off duty."

Ash grins, "I get to be a cop again."

Watson spares a glance at her, shaking her head at her excitement. "Just remember that you are on limited duties and only where Tegan's safety is concerned."

"I know."

"Are you really ok with this?"

"Well, I'm annoyed we'll have to restrict our sex-life to the bedroom," she says with an exaggerated smirk, "But it's our job to protect those who need us and I want to do my part to bring all of these bastards down."

"She's going to need more than just our protection after what she's been through."

"We'll be there for her Gia, for whatever she needs us for."

* * *

Joey eyes the flowers in surprise. "Charlie, they're beautiful," she takes a deep breath of the perfumed scent.

"I know you were upset about your father this morning, so tonight is about you." She holds up a bag of food. "I even stopped by that restaurant you love."

"Oh my god Charlie, how did you arrange this," she eyes the food hungrily. "That restaurant doesn't do takeaway."

"I explained it was for a very special person who needed cheering up and I guess I got the manager at a good time."

"Are you sure you didn't threaten to arrest them or sick the health investigators onto them?"

Charlie chuckles, holding her hands up. "I promise, I just explained that you were pregnant, had received some upsetting news and I wanted to cheer you up."

"Right now, I think I love you more than I've ever loved you."

Charlie rests her hands on Joey's hips. "I've heard some of the food on the menu tonight is a wonderful aphrodisiac, so why don't we take the food into our room and then we can," she whispers in her ear, making Joey gasp.

"Charlie!" she grins. "I don't think we need any further aphrodisiacs, do you?"

"Maybe not, but it can't hurt and I can never have enough of you."

"I think it's a very good thing then that Ruby's going to be a couple more hours studying with the others at Irene's." She grabs a handful of Charlie's top, dragging her into a searing kiss that leaves Charlie breathless. Snatching the bag of food with her other hand, she walks from the kitchen, leaving a slightly bemused Charlie, staring after her. "Best not waste our time though."

Grinning, Charlie rushes after her.

* * *

"That was nice," Joey murmurs some time later as Charlie feeds her another mouthful of the chocolate mousse.

"It's very nice," she smears some on Joey's breasts. "I could do this all night."

"I think we're just about out of mousse." She moans when Charlie leans over, licking the mousse off her nipple.

"That's ok, I don't need mousse to do this all night," taking the nipple between her teeth.

"Oh god Charlie, I don't know if I can take much more."

Charlie gazes up at her as she moves to the other nipple. "Really?" the warmth from her breath on her nipple making Joey shiver.

"Really," her voice full of regret. Sighing exaggeratedly, Charlie moves up beside her. "I'm sorry Charlie, it's just one of those times I can't handle anymore."

"I understand Joey, you're body is going through all sorts of things while you're pregnant."

"I definitely like what you make my body do, especially for the past hour." Charlie leans in, planting a lingering kiss on her lips. "And if you keep kissing me like that, I may just be up for some more."

"Don't tease, it's not nice."

Joey grins, "How about a shower instead?"

"It may have to be cold."

Joey caresses her face, "I love you."

"I love you too and I think we need that shower now."

Chuckling, Joey lets Charlie help her to her feet. "I can't wait to hold this baby in my arms, but I also can't wait until we can get back to normal services," she glances over her shoulder at Charlie. "Coming?"

"Numerous times," she smirks.

Joey closes her eyes, blushing, "Now I really do need a cold shower." She opens her eyes only to see Charlie walking naked to the ensuite, swaying her hips invitingly. "An extremely cold shower," she mutters, rushing as quickly as she could after her.


	165. Chapter 165

"Joey, what are you doing?" Charlie comes up behind her and leads her away from the stove to the table.

"I'm just cooking breakfast Charlie."

"I can do that."

"Charlie, I think I can manage to stand on my feet to stir a pot of porridge," she says, letting Charlie help her onto the seat.

"Humour me, ok?" She kisses the top of Joey's head and starts stirring the porridge.

"You seem to have calmed down about Stone."

"Well Uncle Mike vouched for him."

"You don't trust him though."

"Of course I don't. He's not here to work for me and he's also keeping things from me."

"Why can't we all just work together like one big happy family," Joey muses.

"If only we could. I just hope this is all over soon."

"So do I, I want us to relax while we wait for the baby."

"How about a holiday when all of this is over?"

"You can't take that much time off Charlie."

"A weekend away then."

"Sounds wonderful, of course, it would just be our luck that I would go into labour."

"Oh right." Charlie stares into the porridge, "Maybe we should put it off until after the baby is born."

"With the way I'm up and down at the moment, we might enjoy it more if we wait until after."

Charlie turns to her, grinning. "We could always send Ruby away for the weekend, that way we can have our holiday here."

Joey chuckles, "I don't think we need to go that far and Ruby's already been great about giving us space."

"Yeah, we're pretty lucky to have her as a daughter."

Joey pats her belly, "I hope we're as lucky with this one."

Charlie leans over, giving her a kiss. "However she turns out, we'll love her like crazy."

"Definitely."

Forgetting about the porridge, Charlie loses herself against Joey's lips. "Do you smell something," she murmurs sometime later.

"Smells like we're going to be having cereal instead of porridge."

"Shit!" Charlie jumps back to the porridge, groaning at the state of it. "Yuck. Oh well, cereal it is."

"Next time, let me do the cooking."

Charlie tilts her head, conceding to her.

* * *

Later that morning, Charlie sits back in her chair, staring at Watson on the other side of her desk. "Are you sure about having Tegan staying with you?"

"Yes, no, maybe," Watson shrugs. "She's staying in Summer Bay and this is really the easiest way to protect her."

"And Ash doesn't mind?"

Watson smiles wryly, "She's looking forward to being a cop again, even if it is on limited duties."

"It's a big responsibility and not just because of the possible danger."

"I know that Charlie."

"Hopefully Tegan will seek counselling, but if you and Ash feel like you're in over your head, I'm sure Ana wouldn't mind you talking to her about how best to help Tegan."

"We've already considered that."

"And even with Tegan pressing charges against Brax and taking out an AVO, that may not be enough to keep him in check, so the three of you will need to keep your guard up."

"With the new security we're having installed, it should be safe enough for Tegan to be left alone, at least for a short time."

"You really are going all out with this."

"Since I was attacked in my own home, Ash and I had already been discussing getting more security around the place, especially as we're so close to the wharf."

"I would help out more, but I don't like being away from Joey for too long."

"It's ok Charlie, Joey needs you right now and Patrick, Kylie and some of the others have all offered to keep an eye on Tegan and to help out if we need it."

"I'm glad."

"There is one problem though. Ash is going to be tied up with Tegan and it's probably safer for Joey to stay away from our place."

Charlie nods slightly. "I don't want her left alone, not this close to term and certainly not until we know what is going on with this drug investigation." Charlie frowns, "I think Ana's course may be finishing up shortly and Joey loves spending time with her mother." She shrugs, "I'm sure we'll work something out." She glances over at the clock. "Hogan should be here shortly with Brax."

"Are you sure I can't sit in on the interview?"

"I'm charging him with assaulting Tegan and since she's going to be staying with you, I think it best that you distance yourself from it."

"Good idea, I'd probably spend the whole time trying not to give him a black eye any way."

"I'll fill you in as soon as I'm done."

Watson stands, "I'm going to check in with the other stations, see if there's been any sighting of the Pirovics."

Charlie nods.

* * *

Kylie looks up from her paperwork when a coffee cup is placed on her desk.

"Since we're going to be spending time together, thought I'd shout you a drink."

Kylie glances at the coffee. "Judging by the consistency of sludge, I'd say you used that nasty, cheap coffee from the tea room." She pushes the cup away, "We would be up on charges if we gave that to our prisoners."

"Sorry, it was the only coffee I could find."

She looks up at Stone again. "The coffee is in the cupboard by the fridge."

"Noted." He sits on the edge of her desk. "I know the boss filled you in on some things," he says in a low voice, "But you also know that I can't tell you everything."

"I'm aware of that," she murmurs, her attention back on her paperwork.

"You mind if we get out of here?"

Kylie sighs, sitting back in her chair. "You mind if I finish my paperwork first?"

"Do you have a problem with me?"

"We're all on the same team, yet you're treating us like the poor cousins, not worthy of knowing the full truth."

"There are reasons for that."  
"It doesn't mean I have to like it."

Stone grins, "I think I like you."

"The feeling is not mutual."

"You don't even know me."

"I know your type."

"Maybe it's all just a façade that I put on."

"I don't really care. Charlie's assigned me to work with you, so I'll work with you but I don't have to like it, now, if you can give me ten minutes to finish my paperwork, then I can show you around."

"Ten minutes it is."

* * *

Still haunted by the image of Tegan lying there, Aden had decided to take Kylie's advice and see for himself that Tegan was all right. But now that he was standing outside her room with Sid, he was having second thoughts.

"Aden, it's ok for you to go in."

"I feel kind of selfish coming here to make myself feel better."

"I think this will be good for you both Aden and Tegan has mentioned that she would like to thank you for what you did."

Taking a deep breath, Aden walks into the room.

"What do you want?"

"I um, I ah just wanted to see if you were ok?"

Staring at Aden and the flowers in his hand, Tegan sighs. "Peachy."

"This probably wasn't a good idea," he turns to leave.

"Wait. I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude or ungrateful, I'm just not very good company at the moment."

"I do understand."

"Do you?"

"Probably more than you realise."

Seeing something in his eyes, Tegan nods. "Maybe you do. You're the one who found me, aren't you." Aden nods. "Thanks for helping me."

"I only wish I'd been there much earlier."

"You couldn't have stopped what happened to me."

"Do you remember much of it?"

She shakes her head. "Nothing and I'm kind of hoping I'm not going to."

"It won't make it any easier to deal with it by not remembering." Aden edges closer. "If you ever need to talk," he offers, despite feeling out of his depth.

Tegan stares at him in surprise. "I don't even know you that well and the times we've met, I was a total bitch to you."

"That wasn't the real you though, was it?"

"I was playing a part but I can be as big a bitch as Tegan Callahan as I was as Tegan Jameson."

"The offer is there."

Tegan nods her thanks. "Are those for me?"

"Huh?" She tilts her head toward the flowers. "Oh right." He searches around the room, finding a half-empty vase.

"Thanks, they're beautiful."

Finishing with the flowers, Aden faces her again. "I um, I really need to get to work."

"Thanks again for what you did for me and for coming today, I know it can't have been easy."

"I thought you were dead."

"It's not easy seeing someone like that, but as you can see, I'm not dead."

Aden nods. "I feel kind of guilty about being here though, just so I can get the image out of my head."

"You could have just stood at the door and just looked in, but you came in and offered to help me again, so you have nothing to feel guilty over."

"Well I should be going."

Tegan watches him leave, his visit still surprising her. "Of course, I've been around the Braxtons' for so long, I've forgotten that there are still nice guys out there," she murmurs to herself.

* * *

Charlie grins at Watson who was pacing in her office. "You'll wear the floor out." Watson jumps, having been too caught up in her own thoughts to notice Charlie's return. "I suppose you're dying to know how it went with Brax."

"Well, no doubt he denied the charges."

"Yes and considering the only evidence we have are our witness statements and a statement from Sid about the bruise he noticed when she came in for a check up about the baby, it's probably not going to be enough to get a conviction of any sort, but it was enough for a judge to grant an AVO and that, along with our statements should help Tegan if Brax goes for parental rights."

"Which he will."

Charlie nods in agreement. "His lawyer claimed the charge was just an attempt to blacken his name against any future custody battle."

"Except for the fact he's actually guilty, he's not far wrong."

"Right. His lawyer did advise Brax to abide by the AVO because it wouldn't look good in a custody case, which was one good thing."

"I wouldn't put it past him to send Heath or one of his cronies to cause trouble though and the AVO is only for a limited time."

"Brax didn't appreciate being dragged in here and with the whispers now circulating after the article in the paper yesterday, along with the fallout from Gordo's drug bust, I got the impression he's going to be more worried about his reputation and the affect it will have on his business, than anything else right now. We'll be keeping a close eye on him though, especially the restaurant."

"It might ease Tegan's mind some, if she knows that Brax will abide by the AVO, but until he's in jail, I don't think any of us will really rest easy, the same goes with the Pirovics."

"Any news on them?"

"All stations have been notified about the Pirovics, but they've been laying low."

"They'll surface and hopefully we'll get something with the DNA."

"I hope so, because there was nothing in the two other cases Kylie found. By the way, there's a backlog at Forensics, so the results won't be in until tomorrow."

Charlie leans back in her chair, rubbing her eyes. "Maybe I do need a holiday."

"You've been putting in longer hours lately."

"It's only going to get worse when the baby is born, so I might as well get used to it."

"How about a strong coffee?"

"Thanks."

* * *

Leah glances over at Kylie and the new Constable, not liking the way he was flirting with her. "Aden, aren't you going to say something to him?"

"Why?"

"He's chatting up your girlfriend."  
"Kylie's not my girlfriend and besides, we're not exclusive or anything."

"So you're not even a little bit jealous?"

Aden looks over to Kylie who was sitting there wearing an expression of annoyance. "I will say something to him, not because I'm jealous, but because Kylie's about to clock him one."

Kylie sighs in relief as Aden walks over, her eyes widening in surprise when he pulls her to her feet and kisses her like he never has before. Feeling slightly breathless, she stands there with Aden's arm around her waist as they face Stone.

"Shit, you're not gay!"

"Of course I'm not," she snaps, confused by Stone's response.

"Sorry, I was only flirting with you because I thought you were gay."

"That makes no sense."

"I was playing up to my type, I never would have done it in front of your boyfriend if I'd known."

"So I've had to put up with you flirting with me just because I said that I knew your type?"

Aden chuckles. "It is kind of funny, especially thinking you were gay."

Kylie glares at him before turning on Stone. "Why the hell would you think I was gay?"

"Well,"

"If you say because most female officers are, that very hot cup of coffee will be singeing your balls."

He crosses his legs. "Can we just forget this ever happened and start again?"

"Fine, only because I can't really be bothered but the flirting stops."

"Done." He holds his hand out to Aden, who shakes it. "Name's Zac."

"Aden."

"I really wouldn't have flirted with her if I'd known she was taken."

Aden was just about to say she wasn't when Kylie nudges his foot with hers. "No harm done."

"Zac, could you wait outside, I want to talk to Aden."

"Take your time."

"Thanks for that Aden."

"You looked like you were about to thump him."

"I came close. I heard you visited Tegan, how did it go?"

"It was awkward but I'm glad I went."

"I better get out there before he cracks onto someone else he shouldn't."

"Are you sure you weren't jealous?" Leah asks when he rejoins her at the counter.

"We're friends Leah, nothing more."

"If you say so."

* * *

"Come on Joey, just a hint."

"No Ash."

"I'm going to be the kid's aunt."

"You'll just have to wait until she's born."

"Give up Ash, mum and Jo won't even tell me what my sister is going to be called."

"You have no idea at all?"

"I've heard them discussing names, I just don't know which one they've gone with."

"We're both certain it's a girl, we just don't want to tell everyone her name, just in case she decides to be a boy."

"Can't you just ask Sid if it's a boy or a girl?"

"We could, but we don't want to."

Ash shakes her head. "I hate surprises."

"Then you don't want yours?" Watson says from the front door.

"You've got a surprise for me?" she says excitedly.

"Thought you hated them."

"Stop teasing."

"Fine." Walking into the lounge room, Ash can finally see the moving bundle in her arms.

"A puppy! You got me a puppy!"

Joey and Ruby chuckle at her excitement.

"It wasn't planned." She hands the puppy to Ash. "I was driving here when I saw some guy toss something into the water."

"Some bastard tossed a puppy into the water!" she cries out in outrage.

"I'm not sure why, but I stopped to see what it was, and I found this little lady trying to get out of the bag and swim to the shore."

"What type of person could hurt you?" Ash holds the puppy up, laughing when she licks her face.

"I had the vet check her out. She's suffering from shock, but otherwise she's fine."

"So we get to keep her?"

"She's all yours."

"I thought you didn't want a pet." Watson shrugs. Ash grins, "You've fallen for her."

"She is kind of cute," she admits. "What are you going to call her?"

"She's a blue heeler, which seems kind of appropriate for a cop's dog and I have always loved those reruns of Police Woman, so how about," Ash looks at the puppy. "Pepper."

"Pepper?" Watson repeats, receiving a lick. "Pepper it is."

"What about the creep who tossed her?"

"I ran a check on his number plate and reported him to the RSPCA."

"I hope they drop the bastard into the water." She hugs Pepper closer. "Anyone who would do that to a poor defenceless animal deserves the same."

"Ah Gia," Joey says, her eyes on a black shape stalking along the back of the couch behind Ash. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"I don't think," she's interrupted by a hissing ball of fur flying off the couch followed by a yapping puppy. "Oh that's right, cats and dogs don't always go together," she says with a smirk. "Aww," Watson grins, "She hates cats, I like her already."

"You're getting a perverse sense of pleasure from this." Joey glares at her before grinning at Watson's sudden frown when Shadow turns and confronts Pepper, his hissing now met by much tail wagging. Edging closer, Shadow sniffs at Pepper, jumping back when her tongue comes out.

"Well that's kind of disappointing," Watson mutters at the now nose touching pair.

"Were you hoping to feed my kitten to your puppy?"

"I refuse to answer that on the grounds that I may incriminate myself."

"What the hell!" comes Charlie's cry when she trips over the puppy. "When did we get a dog?"

"We didn't, Gia got her for Ash."

"That's a relief, dealing with one ankle biter is more than enough." Charlie leans down, kissing Joey.

Joey looks up at her. "You look dead on your feet."

"It's going to be an early night for me I think."

"We should get going," Watson says, bending to pick up Pepper. Holding her up, she looks her in the eye. "We need to chat about how dogs are supposed to act around cats."

"Gia, she's my puppy, she can be a cat lover if she wants."

Sighing, Watson agrees. "Come along dear, you too Ash. Bye guys."

"Bye." Charlie curls up against Joey. "I can't believe she gave in and got Ash a pet."

"She'd do anything for Ash."

"Just like I'd do anything for you," she murmurs through a yawn.

"Why don't you take a nap before tea?"

Charlie nods, her eyes already closed.

"I'm going to finish my homework, yell out if you need anything."

"Thanks Ruby."

Joey moves a little, finding a more comfortable position as Charlie nods off against her. Kissing Charlie's temple, Joey murmurs her love for her, before flicking on the TV.


	166. Chapter 166

Leaning against the doorframe, Ash grins at Watson who was letting Pepper jump all over her. "Makes me wonder why you never wanted a pet."

"Pets are a lot of responsibility and we're going to have to find time to walk this little lady."

"I have plenty of time to do that while I'm off work." She sits on the couch next to her. "And when I'm back at work, we'll find a way."

"When, not if?"

Ash smiles wryly. "Even just helping with Tegan's protection has given me the incentive to get back, whether I end up on full duties or not."

"You'll get there Ash."

"Yeah I will." She leans over, kissing her gently, before screwing up her nose. "The puppy slobber flavoured lippy has got to go though."

* * *

"Isn't breakfast so much nicer when it doesn't come with burnt bits?"

Charlie grins at Joey. "It wasn't my fault yesterday."

"You could have let me finish cooking it."

"You're right, I could have." She reaches over and takes one of Joey's hands. "I know I can be a bit overbearing at times."

"A bit?"

"Ok, so I drive you nuts at times with my concern, but I can't help it. We're getting close now Joey to having our baby and I just want to protect you both and keep you safe."

"I had no idea cooking porridge was so dangerous," Joey quips. "Charlie, I know that I need to take things easy and I love how you want to pamper me, but if I can manage to go for walks, I think I can handle the simplest of things like standing at the stove."

Charlie sighs, nodding. "I keep promising I won't be too overbearing but I can't seem to stop myself."

Joey strokes her cheek gently. "That's one of the reasons why I love you, because you can't stop being the wonderful and loving person you are."

"I really would do anything for you Joey."

Leaning over, Joey presses her lips to hers, their kiss slow and tender.

"Oh god, that was a bad idea," Joey says breathlessly.

"We really are going to have to put a ban on kissing in the morning."

Chuckling, Joey pulls her in for another kiss before they were interrupted by Shadow bumping into Charlie's legs.

"What is up with that cat?" Charlie asks as Shadow runs back out of the kitchen. "He's been making funny noises and running around like a headless chook for the past five minutes."

Joey looks under the table, grinning. "I think he found Ruby's woollen scarf, or should I say, a thread."

Charlie glances down as well. "He's wrapped it around the table leg at least five times."

"Mum!"

"I think Ruby may have found the other end," Joey muses.

Following the thread, they find that Shadow had also wrapped it around the leg of the coffee table. "That is so funny, he's been running back and forth with it between his teeth, tying it up."

"I don't think Ruby finds it so funny," mutters Charlie.

"Look what that cat has done to my scarf!" Ruby holds up the remnants.

"Naughty kitty," Joey says, unable to keep the grin from her face.

"It's not funny Jo."

"Of course it isn't," she says with fake sincerity. "It's too bad we caught him, I'd like to have seen how long he'd have gone for."

"Jo!"

Unable to help herself, Charlie starts to laugh. "I'm sorry Ruby, but usually I'm on the receiving end of his mischief and if Joey was a cat," she looks at Joey fondly, "This is exactly the sort of thing she'd do."

Joey sits on the arm of the couch, waiting for Shadow to jump on her lap. "You are a little mischief maker, aren't you?" She holds him up, swearing that he was grinning at her.

"What about my scarf?"

"All the wool is still there, so take up knitting."

"Knitting!"

"Ruby, she's only joking. I'm sure we can get you a new scarf."

"I liked this one."

"So did Shadow."

"Jo, you really aren't taking this seriously." Joey shrugs, hugging Shadow to her. Ruby throws her arms up in surrender. "Great, so the cat can do as he pleases."

"Ruby, you were the one who brought Shadow into the house," Charlie reminds her.

Scowling at the kitten, Ruby stomps from the room, both Joey and Charlie bursting into laughter. "I know I'd be pissed if it was something of mine, but it is funny."

Charlie nods, brushing her lips over Joey's. "I've got to get to work, so take it easy."

"Yes mum."

"Cheeky sod," Charlie murmurs affectionately, having a feeling they were going to have their work cut out for them if their daughter turned out anything like Joey.

When she was alone, Joey holds the kitten up. "It's a good thing you're so adorable or they might be out for blood." He purrs contentedly in reply.

* * *

Drying her hair, Kylie sits on the edge of the bed. "Aden, we need to talk about us."

Aden keeps dressing, his back to her. "What about us?" he says a little worriedly.

"The sex has been great and that kiss yesterday, was like, wow, but," she pauses, unsure of how to put it into words.

"It's not feeling right, is it?" Aden finishes for her, feeling a sense of relief.

Kylie shakes her head. "You caught me by surprise with that kiss but it didn't really stir up anything in me." Aden turns to face her. "The whole friends with benefits thing was fun to begin with but now I realise that I like sex to include a certain connection with the guy and I just don't feel that with you, not in the way that I need to."

"I've been feeling the same way and yesterday when Leah asked me if I was jealous of Zac chatting you up, I wasn't. I was more annoyed at him for bugging you than I was jealous."

"Before, I saw you tense up when I said we needed to talk about us, were you worried I was falling in love with you?"

Smiling wryly, Aden nods. "I really like you Kylie, I love spending time with you and just talking, but I'm just not ready for anything more and I didn't want to have to hurt you if you did develop feelings for me."

"The only feelings I have are purely friendship Aden and you have helped me get over ending things with Chris, but now, I don't want to stuff up this friendship by complicating it anymore with sex."

"Friends without benefits then?"

Kylie nods. "If you need to talk to me about Tegan or anything, you know where to find me."

Aden chuckles suddenly. "My best friends all seem to be women."

"There's nothing wrong with that."

"I suppose I'm lucky they're all such wonderful women." Aden smirks at her, "So, does this mean you're interested in Zac?"

"God no! He may be a hunk but he knows it and I just don't trust the guy."

"Well, if you need me too, I'll set him straight if he hassles you again."

"Thanks Aden."

"Leah's going to be annoyed, I've spent so much time here I think she was planning to rent my room out."

Laughing, Kylie gets to her feet. "You really are a great guy Aden, that special someone for you is just around the corner."

Once she'd left the room, Aden lies back on the bed, wondering if he'd ever find someone who could make him move on from Belle.

* * *

The moment Charlie was in the door of the station, Hogan was calling her over. "The DNA is back Charlie."

"Any luck?"

"There was no semen but there was the presence of lubricant so our boys used condoms."

"Damn."

"They did find blood that didn't belong to Tegan on her clothes."

"And?"

"Jake Pirovic's DNA was in the system from an old assault charge, but there was no exact match to him, however," he adds when it looked like Charlie was about to go off. "There was enough familial DNA to indicate the DNA belonged to a relative."

"Little brother Harmen."

"Forensics would need a sample from Harmen Pirovic for a proper comparison, but they're confident enough to state that one of the attackers was indeed a relative of Jake Pirovic."

"I want the warrant to search Harmen Pirovic's ute amended to include his arrest."

"I'll get right on it."

"Now all we need to do is find them," Charlie mutters on her way to her office.

* * *

Brax looks up when someone clears their throat, thankful Heath wasn't there when he sees who it was or there could have been trouble. "What can I do for you boys," he asks casually as Jake and Harmen look around the restaurant.

"Nice place you have here Braxton," Jake says.

"It has possibilities."

"It's a shame about the damage to your business all this trouble could bring for you, people may not want to bring their families here."

"This will all die down."

"It's a risky game you've been playing Braxton and he's not happy, especially finding out you've been screwing a pig." Brax says nothing. "You've been drawing unwanted attention Braxton, getting a cop into your bed, going after that other cop, having your Boys getting busted for drugs." He smirks at Brax. "I heard you told your Boys to lay low, then Gordo goes and gets busted." He shakes his head in mock disappointment. "Sounds like your leadership is a little shaky Braxton."

"There's nothing wrong with my leadership," he says through clenched teeth.

"Tegan was a warning Braxton and if we'd known who she was, we never would have let her live, but you need to remember your place or next time, it may be that little brother of yours."

"Stay away from Casey," Brax warns him.

"You wanted in with the big boys Braxton, so you play by the rules or you and your family pays," his threat very clear. "Keep your Boys in line, stay away from the cops, including that slut you've knocked up and just maybe, you and your brothers will get through this."

"You're the one who should be worried about the cops after what you did to Tegan."

"They have nothing on us," he says confidently. Keeping a reign on his temper, Brax asks about the changes to the meet. "Sorry Braxton, that's something you don't need to know."

"You're cutting us out?" he asks in disbelief.

"You may be contacted before then," Jake smirks. "It depends on whether we decide you can be trusted or not." He rests his elbows on the counter. "Tell me Braxton, did she squeal like a pig every time you were giving it to her?" He sniggers at the fury on Brax's face and grabs a bottle of whiskey from a box on the counter. "Are we understanding each other Braxton?"

"Loud and clear."

"Don't keep fucking up Braxton, he doesn't like screw ups." He turns and walks away.

"Good luck with the piglet when the little bastard is born," Harmen calls out, following after his brother.

"You're not going to throw more things again, are you?" Heath says as he walks in from the back.

"Shut up Heath."

"I heard that threat at the end Brax."

"It's nothing."

"I warned you about getting in with them and now thanks to you sinking all of our money into this place, we could lose everything if we're cut out of the deal."

"I'll handle it."

"Like you handled Tegan?" Lashing out, he thumps Heath square in the face. "Fuck Brax, you nearly broke my nose."

"I don't need your shit right now Heath and this is just as much your fault as mine. You were just supposed to be in, hide the drugs and get out before Watson got home, you weren't supposed to blow the whole fucking thing and make it obvious someone broke in by waiting around to try to rape her."

"And maybe you should have said no to your girlfriend when she asked you to do it."

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Brax, you can't trust her, she has her own agenda."

"I don't trust her but she's useful."

"If you kept your dick in your pants, we wouldn't be in this shit to begin with," Heath says, storming from the room.

* * *

Charlie looks up from her desk as Watson rushes into her office. "Charlie, John Palmer just called to say that Kylie's been hurt and the other cop has gone speeding off after two men in a ute. The description of the men and the ute John gave matches the Pirovics."

"Did John say how Kylie was?" she asks, jumping to her feet. "And what the hell is Stone doing going after them alone?"


	167. Chapter 167

"John said Kylie was out of it for a bit, but she's awake and talking now while they wait for the ambulance and you'll have to ask Stone why he left her and went off alone."

"Damn it. Has he called in a location?"

"No. Hogan's trying to get in contact with his car."

"What the hell is he up to?" She mutters, striding out of the station.

* * *

Arriving at the scene, Charlie rushes over to Kylie who was sitting in the back of an ambulance. "Kylie, are you ok?"

"I will be as soon as my head stops hurting."

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"I noticed the ute, so I got Stone to pull over and we waited until we saw the Pirovics."

"It was definitely both of them?"

"Yes. We approached them as they neared the ute, I told them we had a warrant for Harmen's arrest and to search the ute." She rubs the back of her head, wincing at the bump there. "I thought Stone had my back and I didn't see Jake grab a bit of wood from the back of the ute until I felt it." She winces again. "At least that's what John said happened."

Charlie glances at John, who nods. "What was Stone doing?"

"He stepped forward to stop the guy, but he was too late," John tells her.

"Charlie," Watson joins them. "Hogan just got in contact with Stone. He's found the car but there's no sign of the Pirovics. Apparently they torched the car as well."

Charlie shakes her head. "Stone had better have some good answers." She turns back to Kylie. "I'll send someone to the hospital to take a statement but I want you to do whatever the doctor tells you."

"Don't worry Charlie, I don't think I could make a break for it even if I wanted to." She lies back on the stretcher, her arm over her eyes.

"Let's go and check the damage to the car."

"You think they were visiting the Braxtons?" Watson asks as they head back to the car.

"Most likely, not that they'd tell us and it's not illegal to go to a restaurant."

"With the prices they used to charge at that place, maybe it should be," quips Watson.

* * *

Having finally returned to the station with Stone, Charlie sits across her desk from him, still angry that the Pirovics had escaped. "How did you allow Jake Pirovic to get the drop on Kylie?"

"I was keeping an eye on both men while Kylie was dealing with Harmen and I only took my eyes off Jake for a second. Before I realised it, he was going after Kylie with a lump of wood. I tried to stop him, but I was too late."

"And then they managed to get away from you."

He flinches a little at her disapproving tone. "I stopped to check on Kylie. When that guy came running over, I had him stay with her and I went after them. They had a decent head start on me so by the time I caught up with them, the car was alight and there was no one around."

"Any DNA evidence from Tegan's rape that may have been there was destroyed by the fire."

"I did try to put it out, but the extinguisher in the squad car was too small."

"And you didn't see the Pirovics anywhere nearby?"

"They could have run off in any direction and been well hidden amongst the bushes."

"Why didn't you call your location in sooner?"

"I'm unfamiliar with these roads and I'd already fallen behind them so I wanted to keep my concentration on the road so I didn't miss any signs of where they may have turned off."

Charlie sits back, watching him closely. "I don't trust you Stone and after what happened today, I hope you're not in my station for much longer."

"As soon as this mess with the gangs and drugs is over, I'll be back to the city and you'll get your proper replacement Constable."

"I want your report on this by the end of the day and don't leave anything out."

He tilts his head to her, before getting up and leaving.

Watson, who had been sitting to the side listening in, finally speaks up. "What he says sounds plausible, but do you believe his version of events?"

"I don't think he would have allowed Kylie to be intentionally hurt and he did the right thing to check on her first, but it bothers me that the Pirovics got away and Stone didn't radio in until Hogan contacted him." She shrugs. "May be my doubts are because I just don't trust him but if he does turn out to be working both sides and it's not a part of his cover, then I'm going to be very pissed off with everyone involved in putting him in my station, especially Uncle Mike and I'll make sure Stone regrets it."

"I'll help you with that," Watson offers.

"You have your own doubts?"

She nods. "When Kylie mentioned the search warrant for the car, they must have been worried we'd find something, so they torched it, but I'd like to know how hard Stone really tried to put the fire out."

"You saw the car, it was totally burnt out and as much as I mistrust Stone, I'd like to believe that he wouldn't do anything to lose evidence in a rape case and he did have a point about the extinguisher."

"I really don't like that guy," Watson mutters. "And this would be so much easier if they stopped keeping us in the dark."

"Oh, they'll fill us in, when they feel we're ready to know," Charlie says, her annoyance at the situation obvious. "Stone will be gone soon but there's another officer I'm also concerned about."

"You mean Ned, sorry, John," she guesses.

Charlie nods. "He does the job but he doesn't socialise with anyone from work anymore and he's not exactly giving off an air of contentment in his work."

"Others have tried to reach out to him, he's just not interested. Frankly, I don't know why he doesn't apply for a transfer."

"I have suggested it but he doesn't want to uproot Jessie." She shrugs. "He's doing his job and he's not causing trouble, so I'll give him some more time to sort himself out, before I recommend to Area Command that he may be better off at another station."

"Aren't you worried he'll accuse you of personal bias?"

She shakes her head. "Joey's no longer here and I've had comments made from the majority of officers here about him, so it's not just my concerns I'll be putting forward."

"Why wait?"

"When Joey went on leave, we got Stone and while he's here, I really don't want to give them another opportunity to slip someone else in. As long as John isn't being disruptive, I'm sure we can all put up with his moodiness."

"I know Ash will be sorry if he did leave, especially if they can't resolve their differences, but I can't say I won't be sorry to see him go."

Charlie nods in agreement. "It's a shame, he was a good officer when he first arrived."

"Yeah, he was."

"Let's just keep an eye on him and Stone."

"It'd be nice to keep an eye on the crims instead of each other," Watson mutters as she gets to her feet. "I'll keep in regular contact with the other stations, especially the ones in the areas the Pirovics are known to frequent, but now that they've assaulted a police officer and they know they're definitely suspects in Tegan's attack, it's going to take some time to flush them out."

"I can't see them risking coming back to Summer Bay in the meantime, so that's one positive."

"I'll rest a lot easier when there's prison bars between them and the rest of us."

"Me to," Charlie mutters, returning to her work.

* * *

"Are you sure you're ok?" Aden asks Kylie as she settles back against the pillows.

"The doc says I'm fine, though I'm still stuck in here overnight just to make sure my brain wasn't rattled too much."

"How could they tell?"

"Oh, funny."

Aden grins. "Well, I've got a shift at the bait shop, but I just wanted to check that you were ok."

"I'm fine, really," Kylie assures him.

"Ok, if you need anything though, give me a call."

"I should be fine for the night."

"I'll see you later then."

Leaving Kylie's room, Aden pauses outside of Tegan's.

"She's sleeping," the cop guarding her door tells him.

"How's she doing?"

She shrugs, "She doesn't say much and spends most of her time sleeping."

"I hope you guys get the bastards who did this to her," Aden says, before walking away.

* * *

He grips the phone tightly as he listens to the report. "The cops are looking everywhere for them, so there's no way we can send them back to Summer Bay."

"I hate that god damn town," he says through clenched teeth. "We're going to have to bring the Braxtons back in on it now."

"That may not be such a bad thing. They're locals and if things go to shit again, we just make it look like they were in charge."

"Make sure you do that. Oh, and the Pirovics are liabilities with this much police pressure." He slams the phone down, sure that his man would understand his meaning.

* * *

Charlie relaxes in the bath after another trying day, enjoying the soothing feel of Joey's fingers working gently through her hair.

"Ever considered a haircut," Joey muses as she rinses the shampoo out.

"Every time I have to dry it." She grins, "But now I have you for that."

Joey chuckles, leaning down and giving her a peck on her wet cheek. "At least now I know why you keep me around."

"Oh, there are other reasons," she assures her with a suggestive wink and smile.

"Hair washer and sex toy." Joey shrugs, "There could be worse things in life."

"I couldn't live without you Joey," she says very seriously.

Joey drapes her arms over her shoulders, resting her cheek against Charlie's. "I couldn't imagine my life without you in it Charlie."

"That's something you never have to worry about." Joey stands suddenly, stripping off her clothing. "Joey, the water is getting a little cold."

"You can warm me up, now make room." With some manoeuvring, Joey leans back in Charlie's arms. "This is going to be so much easier when I'm not this big."

"Oh I don't know," Charlie looks over her shoulder. "There are two things I wouldn't mind staying this big," her hands moving slowly up from Joey's belly.

"I think you're going to miss them more than I will." Her breath catches when Charlie playfully tweaks a nipple. "Maybe this wasn't the best idea."

Smirking, Charlie gently kneads her breasts while whispering in her ear what she planned for her that night.

"I think the water is getting too hot."

"It's not the water," Charlie murmurs against her neck.

"Mum, Jo!" Ruby bellows. "Tea's ready."

Joey groans. "Damn, I forgot the time."

"You are a wonderful distraction," Charlie says, regretful they would have to put things off. Moving out from behind Joey, she steps from the tub and helps Joey to her feet, holding her closely when she stumbles from the tub. "It's getting harder to get out," complains Joey.

"That's not the only thing getting harder," Charlie blurts out, incredibly aroused by their nipples brushing against each other.

"I'm sure Ruby won't mind if we're a few minutes late," she licks a droplet of water from Charlie's chin.

"Hell, tea can be reheated."

"Mum, Jo, it's getting cold."

Charlie sighs heavily. "But I don't think I can perform under these circumstances."

"I can," Joey grabs her hand, leading her to the bedroom. Picking up a bra from the bed, she opens the bedroom door, putting it on the handle and locking the door. "I'm sure she'll get the hint."

"She's going to know what we're doing in here."

"Charlie, she already thinks we're at it all the time, why disappoint her."

The sight of her girlfriend standing there naked, skin still glistening from the dampness of their bath is all Charlie needs to set aside her inhibitions. "Why indeed."

* * *

Ruby sighs in exasperation when she sees the bra on the door handle. "Un-fucking-believable, don't they ever give it a rest," she mutters as she heads back to the kitchen to put their tea back in the oven.


	168. Chapter 168

"Do you think we'll be like this once the baby is born?" Joey asks the next morning while Charlie dresses.

"Like what?"

"Always wanting each other."

"I think there will be times when we'll be too tired to do anything but sleep." She smirks at Joey, "But I will always want you Joey, even if I'm not up to it."

"So it's not just because I'm pregnant?"

"I admit that your pregnancy has giving you this glow that I find irresistible." She kneels on the edge of the bed, brushing her lips over Joey's. "But you're pretty irresistible no matter what."

"Pretty irresistible, so I guess that means I'm not totally irresistible."

Charlie narrows her eyes. "Nice try Joey, I am not going to prove how irresistible I find you when I have to get to work."

"Am I really that obvious?"

"No, just insatiable." She moves off the bed. "Do you want breakfast in bed?"

"Nah, I'm just going to lie in for a bit longer. Charlie, I want to have a dinner party."

Charlie raises her brow. "Where did that come from?"

"I just want an evening with my family and friends, before we're knee deep in pooey nappies and too tired to do anything."

"Then we'll have a dinner party, but I don't want you overdoing things with the cooking."

"We'll order in or Ruby could help out."

"When do you want this to happen?"

"Tomorrow night."

"I'll leave it up to you who to invite." She nearly changes her mind when she sees the gleam in Joey's eyes. "Just try to remember you are pregnant and only so many people can fit in here."

"I will."

"I love you and I'll see you later."

"Bye and I love you too," she calls out, her mind already working on who to invite.

* * *

Walking into the station, Charlie heads straight for her office, quickly followed by Stone. Glancing at him in annoyance when he closes the door, Charlie takes her seat. "Your report on yesterday seems to include everything."

"I know you doubt me Sergeant and I can understand your reasons for doing so, but I need you to keep in mind that we're on the same side and want the same things."

"In case you're forgetting, I don't really know what you want Stone."

He sighs. "To bring down the bad guys and get the drugs off the street."

"My problem Stone, is that I'm not convinced you're not one of the bad guys."

He leans back in his seat. "The ute was already on fire when I caught up to the Pirovics and I did try to put it out, but it was too late." He pauses, "What I didn't tell you, was that I did catch the Pirovics, but I allowed them to escape."

"Why the hell did you do that!" she demands.

"Part of my duties as a member of the Gangs Squad has been to pass myself off as a corrupt cop and I've had previous dealings with the Pirovics."

"Those men assaulted a police officer, are wanted for raping another and are most likely responsible for other rapes."

"At the time, I didn't know that you had DNA linking Harmen Pirovic to the attack."

"Would it have made a difference if you had known?"  
"I honestly don't know. Sergeant, we're so close to bringing this organisation down and the Pirovics are a major part of it; they won't get away."

"Do you know where the Pirovics are right now, because there's been no sighting of them since you allowed them to get away," she says bitterly.

"No Sergeant, I don't know where they are."

"And I'm just supposed to trust you?"

"I know it's not easy, but yes. I can't risk your mistrust of me interfering in my investigation."

"I find it very hard to trust you at all Stone, but Insp. Michaels has vouched for you, so I'm going to trust him. That said, if I do find out that you're not on the up and up, then there won't be any hole that you can crawl into that I won't find you in."

He grins, nodding his head slightly. "If it'd help, I'll sit a lie detector test."

"Even though they're not totally reliable, I'll arrange it." She takes satisfaction in wiping the grin from his face. "I'll make sure it's done as quietly as possible, but if I'm to trust and rely on you after yesterday's events, then I think this is a good idea."

"Then I'll make myself available for whenever you arrange it."

"I do want to trust you Stone, but you've given me very little reason to."

"Not that I like it, I am used to this reaction of mistrust."

"So why do you do this?"

"Because someone has to." He gets to his feet. "Let me know the time and I'll be there."

Charlie sighs once he was gone, hoping she wasn't going to regret this.

* * *

Sitting with her sister and Leah at the diner, Joey takes a sip of her tea, before turning her attention back to Leah. "So VJ's ok with you and Miles?"

"He was more hurt that we kept it from him than anything."

"I told you it'd be ok."

"It was kind of fun to be sneaking around with Miles, but I have to admit, it's a relief that it's now all out in the open."

"Good, then you and Miles can come to my dinner party tomorrow night."

"I'd love to. I hope you're not going to be doing all the cooking and arranging yourself."

"God, you sound like Charlie," she says with a smile. "I was going to get Ruby to help or order something in."

"If you work out a menu, I'll help with some of it."

"You're supposed to be a guest."

"I'm also a friend who doesn't want to see you overdoing things."

"Give in Joey," Ash says, "She's going to cook something whether you want her to or not."

"You could make it so that everyone who is invited brings a dish," Leah suggests.

"Making the guests bring the food doesn't sound like much of a dinner party."

"It's about being with friends and family more than the food, isn't it?" Ash points out.

Joey looks between her sister and friend. "Charlie will feel better if I have as little to do as possible and I can still make something."

"Then it's decided," Leah says. "I'll be happy to do the main course if you want to get everyone else to do entrées and dessert."

"I do a mean pav," Ash says cheerfully.

Joey rolls her eyes. "Buying it in a shop does not count."

"Does it really matter as long as it tastes great?"

"Get the biggest one then," Joey suggests after a moment of thought.

"How about I get one just for you and another for everyone else?"

"Don't be a smartarse Ash and don't pick on a pregnant woman."

"You're not going to be able to use that excuse for much longer."

"No, but I intend to make good use of it while I can."

Leah chuckles at the sisters. "If there's any justice in the world, that baby is going to take after you Joey."

"Oh please no!" Ash says with mock horror.

"Oh shut up," Joey pouts.

"You better get her one of those éclairs Leah, cheer her up."

"One éclair coming up."

Ash shakes her head as Joey gets stuck into it.

"So how's the new family member," Leah asks while Joey was otherwise occupied.

"Aside from my shoes becoming chew toys, Pepper's great."

"No clashes with Gia?"

"Hardly. I caught Gia this morning lying on the floor, letting Pepper jump all over her."

"Any photographic evidence," Joey asks over a mouthful of éclair.

"I did have a few photos on my phone, but Gia threatened me if I showed them to anyone, so I deleted them." She shrugs. "Hey, as much as I love my puppy, I prefer to sleep with my girlfriend than in the doghouse."

"VJ's been bugging me about getting a puppy, I'm just not sure though."

"You totally should and they're a great way to teach responsibility."

"Why don't you let VJ take Pepper walking, let him see what sort of responsibility is involved," suggests Joey.

Leah looks at Ash. "She does need walking and with Tegan coming home in a day or two, it would make it easier for me, at least until I'm off the crutches."

"I'll mention it to VJ." Leah glances up. "Jesus Kylie, you look like you should still be in hospital."

"I'm fine except for the pounding of my head." She slumps into a chair.

"You should be home in bed," Joey says.

"I just spent the night in hospital doing nothing, I was going nuts."

"Ash and I will take you home when we leave later." Kylie shrugs, too tired to argue. "I heard you and Aden broke up."

"Wow, news does travel fast."

"Are you ok about it?"

"Joey, Aden and I were never together to begin with and we're still friends, we're just not sleeping with each other anymore."

"Well, if you're up to it, I'm having a dinner party tomorrow night and I was planning on inviting Aden too."

"I'll be there, provided you don't play matchmaker."

"I wouldn't do that!" Joey says in an offended tone.

"Yeah right," the other three women say.

"Really, I won't match make but I will warn you that even Ana is bringing a date, so you and Aden will be the only single people there."

"I'm perfectly happy with my single status for the moment."

"Who's Ana bringing?" asks Leah.

"Some guy who was a guest speaker at the uni. Apparently he's just moved to Summer Bay."  
Leah leans on the table, grinning, "And you're just dying to know more."

"Of course I am, she's my mum."

"I think you're going to be safe Kylie," Ash smirks. "Joey's going to be too busy grilling a potential stepdaddy to worry about your love life."

"Steady on Ash, don't marry my mum off just yet, she's only just met the guy."

"Look at it this way Joey, Ana wouldn't be with a guy unless he liked strong-willed women, is ok with lesbians and happy to be with a woman who is a mother and grandmother."

"I suppose so and I really do want Ana to be happy but I know nothing about this guy, not even a name."

"Your mum was probably worried you'd run a police search on him if she gave you a name before she introduced you," jokes Ash.

"That's not a bad idea."

"I was joking."

"So was I."

"I'll leave you ladies to talk over a menu," says Leah, "Because unlike some, I have to work."

"Was she having a dig at us for being bludgers?" Joey muses.

"Yep," Ash replies.

"It's funny, some days I miss work and other days I don't."

"I bloody well miss it," complains Ash.

"I could actually do with a holiday," Kylie says. "Preferably well away from Summer Bay, River Boys, jerks and arrogant, hunky cops."

"Please tell me you don't have a thing for Stone."

Kylie glares at Joey. "If I was up to it, I'd make you regret even thinking that. There is no way I am in any way attracted to that jerk."

"The lady doth protest too much, methinks," smirks Ash.

"For the last time, I'm not interested in him."

"If you say so," Joey says with a shrug.

"I wish I had stayed in hospital," she groans, resting her forehead on the table.

"There, there," Joey rubs her hand on her back.

* * *

Groaning as Joey's fingers worked their magic on her shoulders, Charlie lets herself relax.

"Were you really going to have Stone take a lie detector test?"

"Not really. I doubt I would have gotten approval for it, I just wanted him to know that I didn't trust just his word alone."

"Charlie, you've passed on your concerns about him to Area Command and you were told to trust him, so as much as you hate it, that's exactly what you're going to have to do."

"Unfortunately." She looks up over her shoulder at Joey. "So, your mum is bringing her new beau to the dinner party?"

"Yeah. Ana seemed really excited when she asked if she could bring him and I admit to being a little curious about him."

"A little?" Charlie snorts.

"Ok, it's been driving me nuts with curiosity."

"And?"

"And with the way things ended with Mike, I'm just worried she's going to be hurt again."

"Ana's a big girl, she'll be fine, though I'm still wondering what happened between her and Mike when they seemed so together."

"He was keeping something from her, that's all I know."

"He's been a little weird for a while now and it's not like him."

"He's got a lot going on with work and all."

"Yeah, maybe." She glances back over her shoulder. "Did I say you could stop?"

"Sorry Sergeant," she gets her fingers working again.

"That's better."

"Gee, I don't know, shampooer yesterday, now I'm a masseur."

"I'll show you my appreciation later."

"Payment will be gratefully accepted."

Charlie sighs blissfully as the tension leaves her. Joey pauses to kiss the top of her head before resuming.


	169. Chapter 169

Charlie rests her hands on Joey's hips, leaning against her back as she peers over her shoulder. "That looks tasty," she says, reaching her hand around. "Ow," she pulls her hand back when Joey raps her knuckles with the spoon.

"It's for tonight."

"It really is cruel of you to start cooking and filling the house with that wonderful aroma when I'm still here, especially when you know how much I love that fishy soupy thing."

Joey chuckles at the unofficial name Charlie and Ruby used for her dish. "How about I bring you a bowl for lunch?"

"Yes please." Once again she tries unsuccessfully to dip her finger in.

"Do that again and it will be bread and butter for your lunch."

"God you're mean," she complains with a quivering lip.

Taking pity, Joey scoops up a spoonful. "Here comes the aeroplane."

Charlie grins, accepting the offer gratefully. "Yum. Why are you cooking it this early?"

"Now that the cooking is being shared, I've decided to take it easy this afternoon so I'm not too tired for the dinner."

"I'm glad you're not doing too much." She peers over her shoulder again. "So, that's a bowl of fishy soupy thing for lunch, right?"

"Yes Charlie."

"Good. Any chance of some more now?" Joey shakes her head. "Not even a mouthful?"

"I can make you some porridge for brekkie."

"I'll stick with some toast. Want some?"

Joey nods. "With peanut butter, cheese and vegemite."

Charlie shakes her head in amusement at the mix as she starts preparing their breakfast.

* * *

"I'm coming," Kylie yells out as the banging on her door continues. "Jesus, it'd be nice if I could actually get to sleep in," she grumbles to herself, groaning when she flings open the door and finds her parents there.

"Well that's a nice welcome," her father says.

"I was in bed asleep."

"Will Aden be running out then?"

Kylie rolls her eyes, "No, I wore him out last night so he'll be resting for the rest of the day," she snaps. "He's not here," she says, not feeling the need to say anymore about Aden.

"You always were grumpy in the mornings," her mother says, stepping inside and hugging her. "We heard about what happened to you," her tone reflecting her disappointment that they hadn't heard the news from their daughter.

"If you're going to start lecturing me, I'm going back to bed."

"Are you ok?" her mother asks.

"I'm fine."

"It should never have happened."

"Don't start dad. Being a cop involves dangerous situations, you both know that." She rubs her head. "Can we do this later, I really want to go back to bed."

"We can catch up over tea tonight."

"I'm having tea with friends."

"Can't you cancel?" Her father suggests.

"I could but I won't." She turns and heads toward her room, closing the door behind her. "Damn, as if I didn't have a big enough headache to begin with," she mutters, throwing herself on her bed and burying her head under the pillow.

* * *

Watson sticks her head in the door, checking to see if Tegan was awake.

"You can come in, I stopped biting the heads off people yesterday."

"I just wanted to check on you before work." She drags a seat over to the side of the bed. "How are you feeling today?"

"Physically I'm a lot better, as for the rest," she shrugs. "I have my good moments and my absolute shit moments."

"Craig called me last night to say you'd tendered your resignation."

"I've had enough of it and I was doing this for the wrong reasons." She stares at her hands. "No matter how many creeps I put in jail, it won't bring my husband and daughter back."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yesterday I was, same as today, but tomorrow, who knows." She smiles wryly. "Which is why Craig said he's going to sit on my resignation for the moment."

"I wouldn't go making any hasty decisions."

Tegan lies back against the pillows. "I really don't know what I'm going to do."

"Then take your time to decide."

She nods. "The doctor is going to examine me tomorrow and if he thinks I'm up to it, then I'm out of here."

"We've got the spare room ready for you."

"I still don't know if this is a good idea."

"Ash and I have both talked about this and we think it's the best way to keep an eye on you."

"If there's any sign of danger to you or your girlfriend, then I'm out of there."

"Tegan, it's our job to protect others, and right now, you're someone who needs protecting, so that's what we're going to do." Tegan smiles slightly. "I hope you like dogs though, because we've got rather a precocious puppy now."

"I love dogs."

"That's good, because Pepper's rather on the affectionate side." Watson gets to her feet. "I'll be by tomorrow to pick you up."

"The doctor hasn't said I could go home just yet."

"I'll be by anyway."

"Hey," she calls out just before Watson had left the room. "Thanks for this."

Watson nods, leaving the room.

* * *

Charlie takes a mouthful, moaning in pleasure.

"Maybe I should have left the door open so people won't get the wrong idea of what's going on in here," jokes Joey.

"There would be endless complaints of me not sharing this wonderful food."

Joey sits on the edge of her desk. "So, how has your day been?"

"Thankfully uneventful," she says between mouthfuls.

"Still no sign of the Pirovics?"

Charlie shakes her head. "I have a feeling they're going to be laying low for the time being, at least until this big drug deal is about to go down."

"You're doing everything you can Charlie."

"Sometimes I feel like it's not enough."

"That's part of being a cop. You could always take a shortcut and circumvent the law by taking the bad guys out in secret."

"As pleasing as that sounds, I'm not quite ready to become vigilante just yet."

"That's a shame, I've kind of got this image in my head of you dressed head to toe in black, skin tight leather roaming the night cleaning up the streets, with me in one of those skimpy outfits that goes with being a sidekick," she says in a low, sexy voice. Charlie chokes on a mouthful of food. "I've got to go drag Ash away from Gia before the taxi arrives, so I'll leave you with that image of us," Joey says with a grin, giving her a quick kiss and leaving as quickly as she was able.

Wiping up the mess she'd made, Charlie shakes her head. "God I love her but I may need to ban her from my office."

* * *

"You're cutting it a bit fine mum," Ruby says when Charlie rushes into the house hours later.

"I got caught up at work." Taking a moment to admire the table setting, she asks where Joey was.

"In the bathroom." Ruby shakes her head when her mother runs out of the room. "I probably won't see them before tea."

Rushing into the bathroom, Charlie comes up short, struck by the image before her.

Joey looks at her nervously, "You like?"

"I um," she stares at Joey, taking in the dress that showed off her baby bump proudly, to her new, shorter hairdo. "Wow, you are gorgeous." She steps forward, only to be halted by Joey's raised palm.

"Stay right there." Her lips twitch at Charlie's confused disappointment. "I've got everything in the right place just now and I don't want it messed up."

"Not even a kiss?"

"Hands behind your back." Charlie does as she's instructed. "Now close your eyes."

Grinning in anticipation, Charlie closes her eyes, her heart beating faster as she senses Joey standing right in front of her.

"There," Joey says in a pleased voice.

Frowning, Charlie opens her eyes, her fingers touching her cheek where Joey had kissed her.

"That's it!"

"For the moment. You need to shower and get ready," she closes the door behind her, leaving a bemused Charlie staring after her.

* * *

Lying snuggled together on top of the bed, their legs entwined, Ash sighs heavily. "I guess we should get ready." She grins when Watson doesn't allow her to move.

"I'm just enjoying being this close to you without your cast getting in the way."

"It is a rather nice feeling."

"I just wish you'd told me you were getting your cast off today, I would have been there with you."

"Today was just supposed to be a regular check up and I thought I still had a week or two left with the cast." She shivers when Watson runs her fingers lightly along her leg. "We're going to be late."

"It's fashionable to be late."

"You can explain that to a hungry, pregnant Joey."

"Good point." She leaps up from the bed. "You feed the dog, I'll shower and get ready," she says, already out of the room.

"Me and my big mouth," Ash murmurs to the now empty bed.

* * *

Having showered and dressed, Charlie leans against the doorframe to the kitchen, watching her girlfriend and daughter getting things ready. "You should be off your feet Joey."

"I'm nearly finished," she says, her back still to Charlie.

"Aren't you going to see if I'm presentable?"

"You could dress in a sack and still look presentable Charlie."

"That's comforting."

Ruby glances over her shoulder, tapping Joey on hers. "It's a rather nice sack, Jo."

Turning, Joey's eyes widen at the vision before her. "Yikes!"

Ruby smirks, cupping Joey's chin and closing her mouth. "Don't drool in the food Jo. I can finish up in here," she gives Joey a gentle shove in the direction of her mother.

"Why did I have to invite other people," she murmurs as she walks into Charlie's arms.

"Thought you didn't want to put anything out of place."

"What's a hair out of place or wrinkle in my dress when you look like that."

Grinning, Charlie leans in, gently pressing her lips to Joey's. Ruby rolls her eyes as her parents lose themselves in their kiss, only the sound of the doorbell forcing them apart. "Someone is early," Joey grumbles as Charlie steps away from her, heading for the door.

"Joey, it's your mum and her guest," Charlie calls out, dying to see the look on her face when she finally meets the man in her mother's life.

"Ana, you're early," Joey hugs her awkwardly.

Ana chuckles as she feels the baby kicking against her stomach. "She's active tonight."

"She's just started," Joey says, her eyes drifting toward the man at her mother's side.

Ana links her arm through his. "I thought we'd come early so I could introduce you before everyone else arrived." She smiles at him. "Girls, I'd like you to meet my friend."


	170. Chapter 170

With the arrival of the other guests and the introductions to Elijah out of the way, the meal was well on the way. "So Elijah, how exactly did you become an ex-Reverend?"

Elijah smiles at the amused tone in Ash's voice.

"Just dive right in there why don't you Ash," Watson mutters.

"I'm sure I'm not the only one who is curious."

"It's ok, I'm perfectly happy to answer it." He turns his full attention to Ash. "I clashed one too many times with the bosses."

"I know what that's like," Ash admits. "So what do you do now?"

"I'm the new PE teacher at the school."

Ruby chokes on her drink, still feeling embarrassed about him overhearing her calling him kind of hunky earlier and now knowing he was her teacher, she felt even worse. "It'll be ok Ruby," Watson whispers to her. "He's probably already forgotten."

"I'm also a trained counsellor," Elijah continues on, carefully avoiding looking at Ruby so as not to embarrass her more. "So I'm thinking of opening up a drop-in centre."

"There was one here a few years ago," Joey says. "But they kept closing it down."

"It's just an idea at the moment, I don't even have a location for it yet."

"If you go ahead with it, I'd like to help out," Joey offers.

"Joey," Charlie starts.

"After the baby is born Charlie." She squeezes Charlie's hand gently. "Until I'm back at work, I can spare a couple of hours to help out."

"You may change your mind after she's born."

"Then I'll change my mind."

Charlie snorts. "Now that the idea is in your head, you'll be doing it."

"I'd appreciate whatever help I can get, at least until I can get it off the ground," Elijah says, glancing around the table.

"I'm sure Aden and I can help with setting up the place once you've found somewhere," Miles volunteers them both.

"Ah, yeah sure," Aden agrees.

"I start physio on my leg on Monday and with Tegan living with us, I'm not really available," Ash says when Elijah's eyes fall on her. "Plus, I still need the crutches until I get the strength back in my leg, but Gia will only be too happy to help out." Sparing a glare at her girlfriend, Watson offers her help.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll help," Ruby mutters.

Elijah smiles. "I really don't want to pressure anyone into helping if they don't want to."

"I'm sure anyone who is free for a working bee or something like that to get the place up and running will only be too happy to help out," Joey says, smiling sweetly at everyone. "Right?" Murmurs of agreement come from around the table. "I think you'll find more than enough help Elijah."

"Especially with Jo to guilt us into it," Ruby grumbles under her breath.

* * *

With the meal out of the way, Joey walks over Kylie who was standing alone, staring out the kitchen window. "Are you ok Kylie, it's not your head is it?"

"I'm fine Joey, it's just that my parents turned up this morning and they were a bit pissed that I didn't tell them I'd been hurt."

"You didn't tell your parents?" Joey says, incredulous she'd do such a thing. "Kylie, you could have been killed."

"I'm alive and well." She shrugs. "I didn't tell them because I can't handle the smothering. Ever since I was sick, if I had so much as a sniffle, it was panic stations."

"Your parents are cops, they were going to find out."

"I know, but at least it put them off until I was out of hospital, for which I'm grateful, because I've spent most of the day listening to reasons why I should transfer back to the city."

"You're not going to, are you?"

"No way. I love it here and most of my friends are here."

"Any particular friend that is keeping you here?"

Kylie shakes her head. "It was a nice touch by the way, seating me next to Aden, but there is nothing there."

"I thought it wouldn't hurt to try."

"You're a good friend Joey, an annoying pain in the arse at times, but a good friend."

"Here you go ladies," Aden hands them their refills.

"Isn't he well trained?"

"Very well trained," Kylie agrees. "Aden, I kind of implied to my parents that we were still on, hope you don't mind, I just couldn't deal with explaining things to them."

"It's fine, it's not like I'm going to be running into them." He stares at her when she avoids his eyes. "Am I?"

"Well my brother is getting married next week and you've been invited."

"I can't pretend to be your boyfriend at your brother's wedding!"

"I'm joking Aden, my brother's too busy to even have a girlfriend and by the time my parents come back to Summer Bay, it should be a safe amount of time to say it didn't work out between us without them hassling me about moving on so quickly again."

Joey chuckles. "Damn, I was hoping to see Aden in a tux."

"Same here," Kylie blurts out. "Ah, well, you know, most guys look good in a tux."

"Nice save," Joey whispers at her.

"Oh shut up," she murmurs. "Love the haircut, by the way," Kylie says to change the subject.

* * *

"I told VJ about walking Pepper and he hasn't stopped talking about her now."

"Wait till he meets her, he may change his mind," Ash mutters.

"Ash went to get her favourite shoes for tonight, only to find that Pepper had used them for a chew toy," Watson explains to Leah.

"It's always my shoes, never Gia's," she complains.

"That's because I don't leave mine on the floor where she can get them."

"Good point," Ash says, feeling a bit embarrassed. "Tell VJ he can start the dog walking in a fortnight, that will give Pepper a little more time to settle down with us."

"Wonderful, a fortnight of 'can I please walk the dog now, mum'," Miles says with a mournful look.

"That would only bother you if you were around there all the time," Charlie says, smirking when Leah blushes. "So, when are you moving in Miles?" she asks cheekily.

"Whenever she'll let me."

Leah glares between the two. "Next thing you'll have us married."

Charlie puts her arm around her girlfriend when Joey comes up to her side. "Who do you think will be the first couple to get married in this room?" Charlie's question is met with dead silence, each partner looking at the other.

"My money is on mum and Jo," Ruby says.

"I'm betting on Ash and Gia or Elijah and Ana," Leah adds.

"Don't go marrying my mum off to a guy she barely knows!" They all chuckle at Joey's horrified look. "No offence Elijah."

"None taken Joey. Your mum and I are only just getting to know each other, so marriage, if we were to get that far, is a long way away."

"Ana said you met at the uni when you were a guest speaker."

"That's right." His gaze lingers on Ana.

"And now you're here."

"I'd already applied for the job at the High School, so it seemed like fate to meet Ana when I was going to be moving to the same town."

Joey rolls her eyes at the obvious attraction between her mother and Elijah.

* * *

"Elijah seems nice," Joey says to her mother when they had a moment alone.

"He is."

"Why didn't you just call him your boyfriend when you introduced him?"

"I'm still getting used to the idea." She glances over toward Elijah who was chatting with Miles and Aden across the room. "We've gone out to the movies and dinner a few times whenever I was in the city and we're just taking things slowly at the moment."

"I might need to have a word with him though."

Ana smiles at her. "I'll tell him to expect a warning to treat me right from my very protective daughter."

Joey grins sheepishly. "I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"Joey, he's a great guy, I really like him and I think we can make it work between us."

Joey looks over at Elijah who was laughing and slapping Miles on the back. "He is kind of like a big teddy bear you want to hug."

"Oh, he's very huggable." She blushes when Joey smirks at her.

"I take it that those dinners included dessert?"

"Not like what you're thinking," Ana glares at her cheeky look.

Charlie walks up behind Joey, kissing the back of her shoulder before resting her chin there. "Aww, Aden's finally got someone with balls to talk to at these get-togethers."

"Charlie!"

"Did I say that out loud?"

"No, you sent it via psychic link." Joey leans back against Charlie. "I don't think anyone else heard."

"It's just nice that Aden isn't the only male like he has been lately."

"Yeah it is." Joey turns back to her mother. "If Elijah treats you right, then I'm happy for you."

"I am happy Joey."

"Elijah certainly seems open minded for a Reverend, even an ex-Reverend," says Charlie. "He's totally unfazed by our relationships."

"I couldn't be with anyone who had a problem with who my daughter loves."

"Thanks mum."

Ana beams, "I really do like how that sounds."

"Maybe one day it will come more naturally, but whatever I call you, I love you and I do think of you as my mum."

"Oh god," Ana wipes away a tear, suddenly emotional.

"Please don't start, you'll get me going and you don't want that."

"Believe me, you don't, with her hormones up and down, we really don't know what to expect." Joey glares over her shoulder at her. Brushing her lips over Joey's, she whispers in her ear.

"I love you to and I'll hold you to what you promised," she whispers back, before giving her mother a hug.

* * *

After a long night, Charlie and Joey eventually make it to bed. "Leah and Miles are kind of adorable together."

"Yeah they are and Leah really seems happy, so does Ana and who can blame them; their guys are nice, handsome, funny, intelligent and attentive, what's not to like about them." Charlie props herself up on her elbow, looking down at her. "Face it Joey, Ana's found a good one."

"I'll reserve judgement until I know him better."

"He's a good guy Joey."

Sighing heavily, Joey nods. "I'm not calling him dad though."

Chuckling, Charlie snuggles up next to her. "I wouldn't be at all surprised if Ana remarries, just not for some time."

"She really does deserve to settle down with someone and," her words are cut off by Charlie's lips on hers. "What was that for?"

"Are you complaining?"

"I could kiss you every second of the day," earning herself another kiss, before Charlie settles back down.

"Elijah is a lovely guy and their babies will be absolutely gorgeous too," she says out of the blue.

"Babies!" Joey sits up, horrified by the thought. "My mother is too old for babies!"

"It's the 21st Century, you're never too old," Charlie says with a completely straight face.

"Don't even tease me like that Charlie, because I just might," her eyes widen. "Just go into labour, like right now."

It takes a moment to sink in, before Charlie's out of bed and reaching frantically for her clothes, muttering, "Oh god, it's time," over and over.

* * *

"Sorry Joey," the doctor tells her a half hour later at the hospital. "Another false alarm."

"God, I hope there's not going to be too many more of these."

"So do I," Charlie murmurs, still nursing a bruised knee and big toe she got in her haste to get Joey to the hospital.

"At least you remembered me this time," Joey points out affectionately.

"Yeah, but all of that practice went out the window the moment I thought it was real."

The doctor hides his smile at Charlie's mournful look. "Joey, everything is fine, but I'd like to keep you in until the morning."

"It's already morning," she grumbles. "So can I go?"

He shakes his head. "Sid will be free soon and he'll want to check in on you, so if you want to argue about going home, argue with him."

"Thanks doc." Charlie takes Joey's hand, bringing it to her lips. "You really know how to keep me on my toes, I'm just sorry for being so useless."

"You got me here Charlie." She chuckles, "And I think it's rather adorable how you completely lose it."

Charlie smiles wryly.

"I thought I saw you guys before," Ash says from the doorway. "So am I to be an aunt today?"

Joey shakes her head. "What are you doing here?"

Ash's expression takes a sad turn. "We got a call from Sid," she pauses. "Tegan died about an hour ago."


	171. Chapter 171

_Ash's expression takes a sad turn. "We got a call from Sid," she pauses. "Tegan died about an hour ago."_

"What!" Joey's eyes widen with shock.

"The doctor said Tegan suffered a cerebral aneurysm. It was very sudden and there was nothing they could do."

"OMG," Joey says. Charlie hops on the bed beside her, pulling her into her arms. "That's so sad Charlie, I didn't really know her, but she was so young and the poor baby." She leans heavily against Charlie. "That could easily happen to me."

"Joey, you have a clean bill of health and once the baby is born, you can have your regular head scan, just to make sure."

"I haven't thought about that in so long, it seems."

"Because you're healthy." She kisses Joey's temple. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you Joey," she murmurs softly.

"How did it happen?" Joey asks her sister.

"They don't know, it could have been a birth defect that wasn't picked up during her earlier head scans or it could have been a result of the physical trauma from her assault. Joey, she was asleep when it happened, she wouldn't have even known."

"It still seems unbelievable."

"I know. Look, I'm going to catch up with Gia, but are you going to be ok?"

Joey nods. "We're just waiting for Sid and hopefully he'll let me go home early."

"He's with Gia at the moment, so there might be a bit of a wait."

"Wait for what?" Ruby asks from behind Ash, making her jump.

"Jesus Ruby!"

"Sorry, but I was trying to be quiet so as not to wake the other patients. Here's your coffee mum."  
"Thanks Ruby."

"Has something happened?"

"We just found out that Tegan died," her mother tells her.

"Oh, that's so sad," echoing Joey's earlier sentiment.

"Yeah it is." Charlie holds her girlfriend close.

Ruby glances between her parents, groaning suddenly when she realises something else. "I take it from mum's total lack of panic that this has turned out to be another false alarm?"

Charlie rolls her eyes at the reminder of her earlier state. "I'm afraid so."

Joey smiles, her hand on her belly. "It seems your little sister is in no hurry to join the real world."

"No offence kid," she pats Joey's belly. "But I don't think mum can survive too many more mad dashes to get Jo to the hospital, so how about making an appearance next time, before mum becomes a total wreck and Jo and I have to do this alone."

Charlie buries her head against Joey's shoulder. "I can just imagine years of embarrassment I'm going to endure because I went to pieces every time I thought the baby was arriving."

"Tough cop reduced to headless chook," smirks Ruby, enjoying her mother's embarrassment.

"It's ok Charlie," Joey squeezes her hand. "I love headless chook you, it just shows that you're human."

Charlie smiles, brushing her lips over hers. "All the same, I'm in total agreement with Ruby, next time, there had better be a baby after all this panicking she's putting me through."

"You through?"

"Us through," she amends quickly.

"Believe me guys, I more than anyone want this kid out of me."

Ash watches the exchange, more glad than ever that she had found out Joey was her sister and she and Gia were now a part of this family. "I'd better go catch up with Gia."

"Ash, we're not sure if Sid is going to let Joey go home early or not, so would you be able to take Ruby home with you?"

"Sure, we'll be going as soon as Gia's finished with Sid."

"I can stay mum."

"Ruby, there's no need for you to stay, especially if it's for the whole night."

"Ok." She kisses her parents on the cheek before leaning over Joey's belly. "Remember kid, next time or else."

"What do you think Ruby meant by, 'or else'," Joey asks once they were alone.

"I hate to think." She settles down more comfortably against Joey.

"You tired?"

"It's been a long day."

"One of many, especially once the baby is born."

"And we'll be loving every minute of our late nights with our daughter."

* * *

Having finished going over things with Watson, Sid pauses by Joey's room, smiling at the sleeping figures on the bed. Moving quietly into the room, he looks over Joey's chart, seeing everything in order, he decides to let them rest.

* * *

"Ruby was out like a light the moment her head hit the pillow."

"It seems weird that it's Ruby in the spare room and not Tegan."

Climbing under the covers, Ash snuggles up against her. "Do you think she will be ok?"

"As long as everyone thinks she's dead, she and her baby can start a new life without looking over their shoulders."

"Why do you think she changed her mind?"

"I don't know. Yesterday she was thanking me for offering our home to her and then I get the call from Craig."

"I almost wished I could have told Joey the truth when I saw her reaction."

"Only four people know what really happened and it needs to stay that way."

"Yeah, I know. Joey's reaction and everyone else's will convince Brax that she's gone. It's scary though, to think that it could easily have happened to Joey."

Watson nods. "When Joey was sick, it was hard, not just because of the way she was behaving, but because we all came so close to losing her and I'd hate to think how Charlie would have coped if she had lost her forever, it was bad enough when Joey was in a coma and then missing for all that time."

"And how would you have coped?"

"What do you mean?"

"They're your family Gia."

"Yeah, they are." She sighs heavily. "For so long, it was pretty much just me, especially after Cat left the first time and we broke up, but since Joey dragged me into her family, I realised what I've been missing out on all these years and I don't want to be alone ever again."

"Well I'm not going anywhere," she kisses her tenderly. "It's funny, I grew up surrounded by family, yet never really felt a part of it until now, with you, Joey and the others."

"Coming here was certainly the best thing I've ever done."

"Same here." She props herself up on her elbow. "And you were willing to leave here and follow me back to the city."

"As much as I love Joey and the others, you are my life and I'd follow you anywhere."

Ash beams, her heart swelling. "I'm a little bummed that now that Tegan is no longer our responsibility, I'm no longer on duty, but," she grins wickedly. "It does mean that I get to have you all to myself again."

"Ruby's here," she murmurs against her lips. "And as much as I want you right now, I'm kind of out of it."

"So that's a raincheck?"

"That's a raincheck."

Grinning, she kisses her passionately, before resting her head on her chest. "I'll hold you to that," smirking at the speed her girlfriend's heart was beating against her ear.

"Maybe I could cash that raincheck in right now."

Chuckling, Ash takes her up on that.

* * *

Sitting around a table in the diner the next day, there's a moment of stunned silence at the news they'd just heard.

"Joey said it was sudden and Tegan probably didn't feel a thing, so I guess that's something," Kylie says.

"It's kind of weird, I mean, I didn't really know her but I feel really sad that she's dead."

"You saved her life Aden, that gave you a connection to her."

"I suppose," his mind now drifting towards Belle.

As if sensing his thoughts, Leah squeezes his hand. "All we can do is believe that Tegan and her baby are in a better place now."

Aden and Kylie nod in agreement. "I can't believe Joey's baby is making them run around like this," Aden says, trying to find something else to focus on instead of his dead wife.

"Just wait until she's born, then the fun and games will really begin."

Kylie chuckles at the amused glee on Leah's face. "Here I was thinking you were their friend."

Leah grins, shrugging her shoulders. "Fair is fair is all I can say."

"How's your head?" Aden asks when Kylie rubs her temples.

"It's fine, it's just the last couple of days catching up with me."

"Come on, I'll walk you home before my shift starts."

"Take the day off Aden," Leah tells him.

"Are you sure?"

She nods. "Take care of Kylie."

She smiles at the way Aden was fussing over Kylie as they left the diner.

* * *

"Ahhh, that feels good," Joey sighs happily.

Ruby rolls her eyes when she walks in the front door and hears the moaning from the lounge room. "Daughter coming in," Ruby yells, making Joey chuckle.

"It's safe Ruby."

"It doesn't sound like it." She pokes her head in the room, sighing in relief when she sees them fully clothed, her mum sitting behind Joey, gently rubbing the small of her back. "Are you ok?"

"Just a bit stiff from sleeping in an unfamiliar bed last night. I thought Ash and Gia might have come in when they dropped you off."

Ruby flops onto a chair. "Those two are just as bad as you over breakfast, so I decided to walk home."

"A little to the left," Joey requests, moaning when Charlie obeys.

"Better."

"Oh yeah."

"Would you two like to be alone?"

"Don't be cheeky."

Ruby grins, "With you two, anything is possible."

"I'm not up to doing much of anything right now," Joey says, closing her eyes when Charlie's hands move over just the right spot. "Did you say that Gia and Ash were just having breakfast, because it's nearly lunch time."

"A little slow this morning, are we?"

Joey glares at her. "As much as I'm loath to move away from the sweet pleasure of this massage, I will," she threatens lightly.

Chuckling, Ruby shakes her head. "You couldn't catch me and as for Ash and Gia, they kind of slept in."

Charlie drapes her arms over Joey's shoulders. "I guess they are a little like us."

"Unlike you, they were actually sleeping though."

"And how would you know that?"

"The phone went, so I knocked on their door and didn't get an answer and Gia looked like she was practically sleepwalking when she eventually surfaced."

"I guess yesterday was a long day for everyone."

Joey leans back against Charlie. "A very long day."

"Why don't you take a nap?" Charlie suggests.

"I don't want to move and I'm getting a little hungry."

"Would you like a cup of tea and a sandwich?"

"That'd be great Ruby."

Charlie holds Joey in her arms, "How about we just have a lazy Saturday doing absolutely nothing."

"Sounds wonderful."

* * *

Walking back into the lounge with their tea and sandwiches, Ruby shakes her head at her parents, both snuggled together and dead to the world.

* * *

Kylie rolls over, staring at the now empty side of the bed. They'd spent most of the day just talking and watching movies to take their mind off things and she still wasn't sure how it had happened, just that one minute she was getting to her feet, only to stumble and fall in a heap on Aden and then they were tearing each other's clothes off and going right at it on the couch. It had been wild, uninhibited sex that had left both of them a little shocked but then Aden had held her, stared into her eyes and kissed her. It had shocked her more than the sex, because she had felt a connection with him at that moment, one she'd been trying to deny and she knew she should have put a stop to things then and there, but she had allowed Aden to lead her to her bedroom, where this time, their lovemaking had been slow and tender.

"Lovemaking?" she mutters to herself. "It was just sex," still trying to convince herself that it was the pent up emotions they'd both been feeling at the shock of Tegan's sudden death and reminder to their own mortality and experiences and not her feelings for Aden that had made her want to be with him. She clutches a pillow to her chest, no longer able to keep lying to herself. She wasn't quite sure when her feelings had changed, only that they had and she'd been trying to ignore them because she knew Aden would never return them but she knew now, that subconsciously, she had ended their friends with benefits thing before it went too far and she'd end up getting hurt.

"Too late," she murmurs against the pillow. Sighing, she squeezes her eyes shut at how empty she had felt when Aden had dressed and left, not blaming Aden for thinking it was just like their other times, but blaming herself for letting it happen when she knew she now wanted more with Aden. She felt even worse because she suspected that the entire time he was with her, he was thinking of Belle. "You're a fool Kylie."

* * *

Charlie climbs into bed beside Joey.

"How can I feel so tired when all I've done is sleep and do absolutely nothing all day?" Joey grumbles, her eyes already closed.

Charlie smiles, finding Joey's tired pout incredibly adorable. "Too tired?"

Opening her eyes at Charlie's amused tone, her pulse is sent racing when she sees what Charlie was wearing. Licking her lips as she stares at the red lacy, see-through bra, she finally finds her voice. "Are you trying to send me into labour?"

"Now there's a thought," she grins, throwing back the covers and revealing matching panties and suspenders. "So, still too tired?"

"Suddenly I'm very wide awake."

"Good." She kisses Joey's shoulder, moving slowly up her neck, along her jaw line, pausing at her ear. "The bra is edible." Her kiss stifles Joey's surprised gasp.


	172. Chapter 172

Charlie moans, slowly drifting awake to the pleasing sensation of Joey's mouth sucking her nipple in.

"There's still a little strawberry flavour left over," Joey happily explains.

"It's certainly a nice way to wake up."

"It's just too bad you have to get ready for work."

Charlie chuckles at Joey's mournful look. "Very bad." Sitting up, she leans over, pressing her lips to Joey's. Pulling back, she licks her lips. "Mmm, not bad at all."

"They were very tasty."

"I gathered that by the way you made short work of them."

"I was after the soft centre," Joey cheekily says, making Charlie shiver at the memory. She couldn't remember a time when her breasts had received so much attention. "Was there any particular reason I was treated to such a surprise?"

Charlie blushes, "I saw the underwear and couldn't resist buying it and to be honest, I couldn't wait any longer to try it out."

"Well, then my next question is," her voice low and sexy. "How many pairs did you buy?"

"That's a closely guarded secret."

Joey's eyes narrow. "You're going to make me guess?"

"I will say that I did buy more than one pair." She smirks, "But you'll have to wait to find out how many more I still have."

"How long do I have to wait?" Charlie shrugs and jumps out of bed. "So I'm just going to have to wait for another night like last night?"

"Yep."

"You do realise this baby could come at any moment and surprises like last night could send me over." Joey displays her best pout, "And making me wait for surprises can worry me into going into labour."

"You really are like a kid at Christmas at times."

"It's your fault, you gave me a taste of it and now I like my breasts with flavouring."

"You'll just have to put up with au natural." Joey mutters a few words under her breath. "Would you like brekkie in bed?" Charlie asks.

"Depends on what's for brekkie."

"Toast or cornflakes." Screwing up her nose, Joey shakes her head. "Then I'll leave you to sulk while I have my brekkie."

"I'm not sulking."

"Well whatever you're doing, you're incredibly adorable doing it."

Sighing heavily, Joey gets off the bed. "I guess I could have some cornflakes without strawberries."

Charlie shakes her head, wondering what Joey's sex drive was going to be like once the baby was born, because she was absolutely insatiable at times, not that she was complaining but turning up tired to work can have its drawbacks.

* * *

"How are you feeling this morning," Charlie asks Watson as she sits across her desk from her. "You out of all of us had become closest to Tegan."

"It's still a shock really," Watson lies more easily this time. "We were preparing to bring her home with us, only now, it will be her body being taken back to her home town for burial alongside her husband and daughter."

"Would you like time off to attend her funeral?"

Caught off guard by the offer, Watson takes a moment to gather her thoughts. "I think I would like to pay my respects."

"I'll rearrange the roster as soon as you let me know the time." Watson nods. Charlie sits back, watching Watson carefully. "I've been going over the rape investigation and it looks like Tegan's death won't have any adverse affect on it. She had no memory of the incident so the case was pretty much resting entirely on forensics and the medical reports anyway but it's a shame that she won't be in court to add a human face to the crime."

"Once the jury sees and hears what those animals did to her and that their actions may have in some way led to her death, then I don't think it will really matter."

Charlie nods. "I hope Tegan finds happiness, for both her and her baby." Though Charlie's words were spoken so softly Watson struggled to hear them, she flinches. Staring at Charlie, she relaxes when she sees the understanding in Charlie's eyes. "John Palmer called in a disturbance earlier. It seems that Brax wasn't too happy with the news that he wasn't going to be a father and he trashed the restaurant, even went so far as to throw a chair into a wall, putting a large hole in it."

"That must have pissed John off."

"On the contrary. Brax's little flip out has given John the means to tear up the lease." Charlie smiles a little gleefully. "Apparently there is a clause in the lease about deliberate damage to property not owned by the leasee."

Watson snorts. "Trust John to find a way."

"He was practically crowing about it. I did ask him to hold off informing Brax until Hogan and Avery arrived, just to play it safe."

"Brax's day isn't turning out so great."

"Shame that. Rumour has it, Brax had everything tied up in the restaurant, so being booted out is going to hurt not just his ego but his wallet."

"If he's short of money and not in the best frame of mind, he may screw up."

"Let's make sure we're there if he does."

"I hope Knucklehead is right there with him," Watson mutters as she gets to her feet. "Oh, I nearly forgot, Joey called while you were on the phone and wanted to know if you wanted leftovers from last night for lunch." Watson watches with amusement as Charlie blushes furiously. "I really don't want to know what she meant by that," Watson says, making a hasty exit.

Charlie groans into her hands, "I should have known better than to tease her."

* * *

Leah grabs Aden by the arm and leads him into the kitchen. "I know Tegan's death was a shock and that it's brought back painful memories for you about Belle, but I can't have you being rude to my customers."

"Look, I'm sorry, I'm just not here today."

"Is there something else wrong Aden?"

"No."

'Really, because Kylie was a little weird when she was in here earlier and it was obvious she was trying to avoid talking to you."

Aden sighs, leaning against the bench. "I stuffed up Leah and things went a little too far with Kylie yesterday."  
"What happened?"

"We kind of ended up in bed together."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"We stopped sleeping together because we didn't want it to interfere with our friendship and I got the feeling as I was leaving, that Kylie regretted it happening."

"Did you?"

"Yes and no. I enjoyed our time together, but if it stuffs up our friendship, then I will regret that a few hours of sex came between us."

Leah's brow rises. "A few hours?"

"It was a figure of speech Leah, I'm not in the habit of timing myself."

"Aden, how do you feel about Kylie?"

"She's a friend."

Leah studies him carefully. "And that's all she is?"

"Yes. Leah, I'm not interested in Kylie as anything more than a friend."

"Do you always fall into bed with your friends," she says, leaving him to his thoughts.

* * *

Walking into the house after work, Charlie dumps her bag on the floor and glares at Joey. "Did you enjoy embarrassing me like that?"

"Like what, honey?"

"That call to Watson."

"About lunch? How is that embarrassing you, unless you explained things to her."

Shaking her head, she moves over to the couch and leans with her hands on the armrest, her face inches from Joey's. "What am I going to do with you?"

"I can think of a few things."

"I'm sure you can." Grinning, she closes the distance, kissing Joey long and slow. "One of these days though, I am going to get you back for the way you make me feel at work."

"Charlie, you cannot hold me responsible for how you feel or act at work."

"Of course I can. You drive me nuts Joey, you drive me to constant distraction and you make me want to be here with you instead of doing my job."

"I do all of that?"

"And more."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Never." Charlie kneels in front of Joey. "Before, my life was pretty much about my career, now, it's about you, Ruby and our baby. Joey, you've shown me what I was missing in my life and now that I have it, I wouldn't give it up for anything."

Charlie falls back on her bum when Joey suddenly gasps. Her eyes wide, Joey relaxes after a moment. "Sorry, it was just the rug rat doing some gymnastics."

"Thank god," Charlie breathes a sigh of relief. "I want her to hurry up and be born, but at the same time, I'm not sure I can cope when you do go into labour."

"I'm a little that way myself."

Charlie sits up beside her, her arm around Joey. "Somehow we're both going to get through this."

"I don't have a choice, I'm kind of attached to the bundle, you on the other hand, have a choice."

"No I don't. Joey, there is no way I'm missing this, even if I'm a complete mess, I'm going to be there every step of the way."

Joey smiles, resting her head on Charlie's shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Charlie pats Joey's belly affectionately. "We love you kiddo, but stop jerking our chains and get out here."

"I'm still a few weeks off Charlie."

"You're right." She leans close to Joey's belly. "If you're not coming early, then enough of the false starts, already and give your mum a break with the gymnastics."

Chuckling, Joey lifts Charlie's face to hers, pressing her lips to Charlie's. Smiling, she breaks the kiss, her hands on her belly. "She's settling down."

"Nice to know one of the girls in my life listens to me."

"Ruby and I listen, we just choose to ignore you at times."

"Heaven help me if she's like you or Ruby then."

Grinning, Joey snuggles up to Charlie's side. Kissing Joey's temple, Charlie holds her close, sighing contentedly at how wonderful her life was right then.


	173. Chapter 173

The next morning, Ruby pauses by the door, smirking at her mother. "Well, well," she snickers. "What do we have here?"

Charlie's hand pauses in mid air. "It's not what it looks like."

"Really, because it looks like you're sitting on the floor playing with Shadow and a ball of string."

"I was apprehending him," states Charlie in a firm voice. "He was stealing it."

"Do you always flip a suspect on to their back and rub their belly?"

Charlie sighs, "Not one word to Joey."

"What's my silence worth?"

"Attempting to blackmail a Police Officer is a serious offence."

"Why don't you just admit that he's gotten to you."

"Well, because," she shrugs. "I don't know." She glances down at Shadow who was rubbing against her leg, purring loudly. "You're still not sleeping with us fur face."

"My my, will wonders never cease," Joey says playfully as she joins them in the lounge. "Looks like the big tough cop has finally succumbed to the cat burglar."

"Very funny."

"I told you feeding him would work."

"That's no real surprise, he takes after mummy Joey."

"I don't purr when you rub my belly."

"No, but you do make other interesting noises."

"Oh god!" Ruby covers her ears and walks away from them. "I so do not need to hear anything like this."

Joey grins down at Charlie. "We certainly know how to make Ruby leave for school early."

Charlie gets to her feet and moves over to Joey. Resting her hands on her hips, she brushes her lips over hers. "I wish I had time to see if I can make you purr, but I'll have to settle for this," crushing her lips against Joey's, smiling when Joey lets out a loud moan. Deepening the kiss for a moment longer, she reluctantly steps back. "Not quite a purr but it certainly sounded like you were happy."

"Very happy."

"I should be going." She takes a moment longer to kiss Joey goodbye before leaving.

* * *

"Sid's given you the all clear to return to work Kylie, but if at any time you don't feel up to it, let me know."

"I'm fine Charlie and right now, I just want to get back out there."

Charlie nods. "Do you want to keep partnering Stone?"

"You'd have to tell someone else who he was if you changed partners."

"I don't want you to feel like that means you have to stay with him."

"Charlie, it's ok, I can handle Stone."

"Just keep an eye on him."

"Don't worry, I haven't forgotten I got hurt while he was supposed to have my back, so I'll be keeping a very close eye on him."

* * *

"Come on Ash, you can do it," Joey yells out encouragement to her sister who was struggling through her first physio session.

"Shut up Joey," she says through clenched teeth. She lies back on the floor with her arms outstretched, breathing heavily. "That's it, I can't do anymore."

"Ok, that's probably enough for today Ash," her physio, Bruce says.

"Good, I can die now."

Joey makes her way over to her with her crutches, gazing down at her. "I'm sure it will get easier Ash."

"I hope so."

"It will Ash," Bruce assures her. "The first few will be the hardest."

"Oh god, I have to do this again," she whines pathetically.

"I'd switch with you in a second Ash, you can go through child birth and I'll do your physio." Ash stares at her sister's belly, shuddering at the imagined pain. Joey chuckles at her look of horror. "Come on Ash, I'll shout you lunch."

Getting to her feet gingerly, she accepts the crutches from Joey. "I'm really not sure I can do this," she says honestly.

"It's only the first day Ash."

"If I ever catch up to Fiona, I'm going to send her to Bruce as punishment," she mutters as she follows after Joey, nearly running into her when Joey stops suddenly in front of her. "Careful Joey."

"Bitch alert," Joey whispers. Ash groans as she finally notices Stacey's approach. "Do you want me to stay Ash?"

"No, there's no need to subject us both to her."

"I'll meet you out front."

Stacey glares at Joey's back. "At least she had the good grace to give us time alone."

"Shut up Stacey. Joey's a good woman and she's done nothing to deserve your constant attacks."

"My aren't we quick to defend her."

"She's my sister."

"So am I."

"The difference being that Joey accepts me for who I am and doesn't try to run my life or change me."

"I have only ever wanted the best for you Ashley."

"The best according to you. Look Stacey, I've just had my first physio and I am in no way up to putting up with your shit, so say what you have to say and then go."

Stacey shakes her head sadly. "How did we ever get to this state?"

"I am not going through this yet again Stacey." She starts to move away.

"Wait, please."

Ash stops. "If all you're going to do is have digs at me, Gia or Joey, then I'm not staying Stacey."

"I heard that you were starting physio today and I just wanted to offer my support."

"A little late." Ash sighs, "Seriously Stacy, why can't you just go home to your husband and kids and leave me alone?"

"I'm only in Summer Bay a couple of days a week Ashley, I spend the rest with my family and they understand my need to be here."

"I don't."

"You are not the only family we have here Ashley, John and Jessie need me too."

"Is there something wrong with them?"

"Do you care?"

"Of course I care."

"It's hard to know with the way you spend so little time with them. Ashley, John isn't in the best place at the moment. He's alienated at work, he has few friends and he hates this estrangement between us."

"I hate it too but I'm not backing down. You accept me for who I am and the choices I make or this estrangement will continue."

"You're virtually blackmailing us to get your own way."

"I learnt that from you. Stacey, I am the happiest I have ever been and I'd think you and John would be happy for me, but no, you'd rather try to run my life and have me conform to your view of the world."

"I have tried to accept you Ashley, but it's hard to set aside my beliefs."

"You're really trying?"

"Yes. Ashley, you're my little sister and I want our family back together again."

"After everything that has been said and done, that's not going to be easy."

"I know and I know I'm largely responsible for all the problems." Her admission catches Ash by surprise. Stacey smiles wryly at her reaction. "I've made a lot of mistakes, I'm willing to admit that."

"That's good but you'll forgive me for remaining sceptical."

"That's perfectly understandable. I have only ever wanted you to be happy and as you've pointed out time and again, you are happy and as much as I hate to admit it, you're relationship is the reason why."

"Gia is my soul mate Stacey and your attacks on her, are an attack on me and our love."

"I can't promise anything Ashley, only that I really am trying to accept your lifestyle."

"I hope for our family's sake that you can find a way Stacey, now if you'll excuse me, Joey's waiting for me."

* * *

"We're out of money Brax, what the hell do we do now?" Heath complains yet again.

Despite his lawyer's best attempts, there was no way he could fight the eviction and Brax was still furious at losing the restaurant and was growing impatient at Heath's constant whining. "Now that we're back in on the deal, we can manage until the exchange."

"And what if they decide to cut us out again?"

"With the Pirovics on the outer, they need us now and we're not going to disappoint them."

"I don't trust them."

"Neither do I but we need the money."

"You shouldn't have sold the import business."

"I was trying to look legit and owning an import business was giving people the wrong idea about what we imported."

"That's because we imported drugs Brax."

"Yeah well, it was safer to get out before they found the proof of that." He downs a full glass of whiskey.

"Why don't you lay off that?"

"Why don't you go and bitch elsewhere."

"Brax, I know you were looking forward to being a dad but it's for the best that the bitch is dead and you know it."

As much as he hated to admit it, his brother was right and there was nothing to stop him getting another woman pregnant. His mind flashes to Charlie and what he'd like to do with her. Cop or not, she was hot and he could just imagine the kids they could have, not to mention the amazing sex he was sure they'd have. He knew she seemed hung up on Joey, but Joey was a bore and a woman like Charlie needed the excitement a take charge kind of guy like him could offer. Once the deal was done and he could actually step away from the shadiness and go legit, he might make a play at Charlie. If she knocked him back, so be it, but he had a feeling that deep down, she was still into guys and going by her previous relationships, she didn't mind getting down and dirty with criminals so someone like him would fit right in. "Oh yeah," he smirks, his mind already playing out the scenes.

* * *

"Wow," Ash murmurs when Watson finally ends their kiss. "That's one hell of a welcome."

"Joey said you were a bit grumpy and feeling a little sore and sorry for yourself after physio."

"If that's the response I get, Joey can call you every day and say that." She leans in, stealing another kiss.

"Get a room guys," Joey mutters, her eyes rolling at their public display.

"Oh please, if Charlie was here, you'd be all over her as well."

"She's not here though."

Watson chuckles at her pouting expression. "She did try hard to get away, but she's snowed under too much paperwork." She turns her attention back to Ash. "Joey also said that Stacey paid you a visit."

"It actually wasn't that bad."

"That's surprising."

"As surprising as Stacey telling me she's trying to accept me for who I am."

"Really?"

"Don't worry, I'm sceptical too but I'm kind of hoping she means it."

"I know it's not easy for you with the way things are with your family."

"I'd love for everyone to get along, but that may never happen and I'm just glad I have you, Joey and my friends here." She steals another kiss. "It really is a shame we're out in public," she murmurs against her lips.

"And have company," Joey reminds them.

"Now you know how Ruby feels," Ash says with a smirk.

"What did the physio say?" Watson asks to change the subject.

"It shouldn't take too long to build up the strength in my leg, then I can ditch the crutches for a cane and even though Bruce confirmed I'd probably have a permanent limp, depending on how I respond to physio, I may not even need a cane to get around." Ash shrugs. "Either way, it shouldn't impact on my work too much."

"I'm glad you're being positive about this, especially about returning to work."

"I love my job and I'll take it any way I can get it, even if it means desk duty for awhile."

"When do you think you can return?"

"Not sure and there's still the problem of what my role will be. I mean, it's unlikely I can stay in Summer Bay as a Detective so I'd have to go back to uniform."

"We're understaffed at the moment, so it probably wouldn't be that hard to get you transferred here."

"There still could be a problem with being back in uniform and being your senior officer though."

"I've been thinking about that Ash," Joey says. "Charlie and I had our problems, but that was mostly because of the big gap in our ranks and Charlie being my boss, but with you and Gia, you're closer in rank and Charlie is the one in charge, so it may not be that big of a problem."

"Whatever happens, one way or another, I'm staying."

"Good, because my daughter needs both her aunts around."

"Relax Joey, you're stuck with the both of us."

* * *

"So how was school today?" Joey asks when Ruby flops onto the couch beside her.

"It was fine and Elijah was fine too."

"Oh?"

Ruby grins. "You want all the goss on future dad?"

"Hey, if he ends up my dad, that makes him your granddad, so will you be calling him Mr Johnson or granddad at school?" she asks casually.

Ruby's eyes open with horror. "Oh god, I didn't think of that."

Joey chuckles, "Ruby, you're safe for quite awhile yet." Joey frowns, "At least I hope any wedding will be a long way away."

"Gee, I don't know Joey, they really seemed into each other and Ana married your father after only knowing him for six months and at her age."

"She's not that old."

"But she's not getting any younger and Elijah really seems like a nice guy."

"Yeah he does." Joey sighs. "If it comes to marriage, I'll be happy as long as Ana is."

They both look over their shoulders as they hear the front door slam and Charlie muttering to herself. "What a day," she groans, just about falling onto the couch next to Joey.

"Aww, is my poor baby all tuckered out."

"Absolutely knackered." She curls up, her head on Joey's legs. "I have a new appreciation for all the paperwork you went through Joey."

"Just remember that when I return to work."

"Feel free to remind me."

"I have a surprise Charlie."

"Oh?"

"In the nursery."

"It's finally finished?"

"Yep, the painting and wallpapering was finished today, all we need to do is assemble the furniture."

"I can do that."

"Yeah, right," Ruby snorts.

"It can't be that hard."

Ruby and Joey share a look, shrugging their shoulders.

"Do you want to see it?"

"Of course."

* * *

"This looks great," Charlie enthuses. "I still think we should have gone with the pink but I do love the lavender."

"Lavender is kind of gender-neutral, just in case you're wrong and we have a boy."

"Just wait Joey, our little GIRL will be in this room."

Joey grins, hoping Charlie was right but having a perverse wish that they had a boy. "The decals on the wall are removable so as she grows up, we can remove them and her room will grow with her."

"I love it all." She picks up a large stuffed bear which came up past her waist when sitting on the floor. "My god, this is the biggest teddy bear I have ever seen."

"It's from Ash and Gia, they kind of surprised me with it earlier." She chuckles, "I think the delivery guy was a little worried I was about to go into labour when he saw how excited I was when I saw it."

"I had no idea they had planned this."

"They intend to take their aunt roles seriously." Joey grins, "At least until it comes to nappy time and then I'm sure Gia will find she's suddenly very busy with other things."

"Do you think they'll have kids?"

"Gia always said she wasn't interested but that was before Ash came back into her life, so who knows, maybe she will change her mind." She pats the head of the bear. "May be we should get one for our room."

"And where would I sleep?"

"Don't worry Charlie, you would take priority and he would sit outside while you performed your wifely duties."

"Wifely duties?" Her eyebrow raised.

"Well, when we finally marry, you will be my wife and knowing you, you'll have trouble performing with another pair of eyes in the room, even plastic eyes."

"I'll show you trouble performing."

Joey puts her hand on Charlie's chest to halt her advance. "Not in here Charlie."

"You're right, a nursery is hardly the best place."

"And it's nearly time to get tea ready."

Charlie's arms drop to her side and she glances over her shoulder at the bear. "I think you may be right, it looks like he's staring at us."

Joey reaches out for Charlie's hand, "Why don't you go and change, we'll have some tea soon and then we can watch Child's Play after."

"It's that a kids movie?"

"Well, there's a kid in it and a doll. It's an old movie, you'll love it."

* * *

Waking up to an empty bed, Joey goes in search of Charlie, finding her in the nursery. She leans against the door for a moment, watching Charlie at work. "Charlie, why are you assembling a cot in the middle of the night?"

"I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep and just had this urge to assemble furniture."

"An urge?"

"Aside from helping to pick the colours for the nursery, I haven't really done much."

"You've been busy and it's not like I did a whole lot. I mostly stood and watched the painters."

"Yeah well, I just wanted to do something to help finish it off."

"And how is it going?"

"Terrible. The box said easy to assemble but it's taken me nearly an hour to figure out where to start."

"They always say it's easy to assemble just to get people like you to buy them. Let me look at the instructions." Glancing at the instructions, Joey looks exasperated. "These aren't even in English, Charlie!"

"Hence the problem I'm having."

"So you've spent all this time trying to read instructions you can't understand?"

"Yes."

"That's what the pictures are for Charlie."

"The pictures don't really make sense to me."

Joey's lips twitch at Charlie's pathetic look. "God I love you Charlie, but I think you have to admit that you're kind of challenged when it comes to flat pack furniture."

Charlie nods her head, handing Joey a couple of screws. "Help me?"

"Of course I will."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, they stand back and admire the cot. "I knew I could do it," Charlie says proudly, her arm around Joey.

"Of course you could dear."

"I just needed a knowledgeable foreman to instruct me." She brushes her lips over Joey's. "Thanks for coming to my rescue."

"I had a feeling you wouldn't be back in bed until you had finished."

"Once I started, I just needed to finish it. It's a good thing I had my own handyman here though."

"I've always had a knack with instructions and been good with my hands."

"I know you're good with your hands," she says with a leer, causing Joey to blush furiously. Chuckling, Charlie hugs Joey to her. "We finished our daughter's room."

"Now all we need is bubs to take up residence here instead of lounging in me."

"It's not long now."

"Charlie."

"Yeah?"

"There's something I've been meaning to ask since I walked in here."

"And what's that?"

"What's with the rug over the bear?"

"He was watching me."

Joey smirks, "The movie didn't scare you did it?"

"No, but it might have been nice if you'd warned me that the soul of a serial killer possessed the doll and the doll then went on a killing spree as he tried to transfer his soul into the body of a boy."

"You wouldn't have watched it if I'd told you."

"For very good reason. There is something very creepy about a doll coming to life and killing people."

"That's the whole idea of the movie."

"Well after that movie, we're stocking up on Wiggles dvd's for bubs."

"Oh the horror!"

Laughing at her, Charlie steers Joey out of the room. "I really do need to get some sleep or I'll be sleepwalking my way through work tomorrow."


	174. Chapter 174

Still half asleep, Charlie brushes aside the hair tickling her face, frowning when it comes back. Opening her eyes, she's startled to find a face mere inches from hers. Sitting up with a frightened scream, she sends Shadow flying to the end of the bed and Joey into a fit of laughter.

"Oh my god," Charlie grabs her chest, her heart beating rapidly.

"It's just Shadow, Charlie, not the bear come to life," Joey gets out between her laughter.

Glaring at the cat who was now all over Joey, Charlie shakes her head. "It was a perfectly understandable reaction Joey, I was half asleep and all I felt was fur and something sharp and then I opened my eyes to that face."

Joey holds Shadow up to her face. "This adorable little face?" She chuckles when Shadow licks the tip of her nose.

"Up close and personal it looked a whole lot different," Charlie mutters with a scowl.

"He was just being affectionate and don't you prefer that to the usual claws in the ankles."

"I suppose." She feels her heart finally start to slow.

"Are you sure you didn't think it was the big bad bear after you?"

"It's nothing to do with the movie." Gathering Shadow into her arms, Joey climbs back under the covers. "That cat is not supposed to be in bed with us."

"You scared him Charlie."

"Why was he in here in the first place?"

"Um," Joey gazes down at Shadow with a guilty look. "I got up for a drink of water and he was just sitting there all alone so I brought him in here. I had no idea he'd be all over you."

Snuggling up against her, Charlie rests her head on Joey's shoulder, staring at Shadow who was preparing to curl up on her chest. "He's looking rather smug with himself."

"You're just imagining it."

Sighing, Charlie closes her eyes. "He really shouldn't be in bed," she murmurs.

"Too late now, unless you want me to get up and put him out of the room."

"That would mean you moving, wouldn't it?"

"That would be the plan."

"He can stay."

"Go back to sleep, honey."

"Hmmm," Charlie mumbles.

Joey smiles as she hears the soft breathing that told her Charlie was already asleep. "You, my little furry friend," she says to Shadow, who she admitted to herself, was looking rather smug. "Behave or you may never get back in here." In reply, Shadow yawns, turns his back on her and curls up. "Damn, the little bugger knows I can't resist him."

* * *

"What was that screaming about earlier?" Ruby asks when she wanders into the kitchen.

"Charlie had a close encounter of the feline kind."

Charlie stares into her cereal bowl, blushing furiously. Joey hadn't let her forget her rather impromptu awakening and when she'd woken again later, Charlie had found herself sleeping next to the bear and had barely stopped herself from screeching again.

"Oh, that's all. I'm going to catch up with Indi at the diner before school, so I'll see you guys later."

"Bye."

"Bye," Charlie murmurs.

Grinning, Joey moves her chair closer, her arm going around Charlie. "Shadow really was unintentional, but the bear was too good an opportunity to resist Charlie."

Charlie gives her a resigned expression. "It's my fault, I'm the one who fell in love with a cheeky little so and so."

"I thought you loved that part of me."

"I love every part of you Joey, just some a little less than others, especially when I'm the target."

"Feel free to get me back but I would recommend waiting until after I give birth."

"I'll hold you to that."

* * *

Kylie groans when she sees Stone swaggering toward her, making her wish she'd stayed home last night instead of going to the pub to drown her sorrows. She still didn't believe what she'd done or more importantly, who she had done. Having sex with him wasn't exactly what she had in mind when she'd told Charlie she'd keep a close eye on him and while she wanted to blame alcohol for her lack of judgement, she couldn't, because she'd only had one small glass of wine so she was completely sober when she dragged Stone into the toilets. When it was over, she'd just about run out of there and rushed home to shower him off her, then she'd curled up around a pillow and thought of Aden. And now because of her stupidity, she was going to have to endure Stone's smug cockiness at work. "Not one word about last night," she warns him as she strides past him toward the squad car.

He grins, running to catch up with her. "I have to admit, I thought you didn't like me."

"I don't and I said, not one word about last night."

* * *

Having spent the last few minutes watching the interaction between Aden and Kylie, Joey frowns at the tension she was feeling from them. "Aden, what's going on between you and Kylie?" she asks when he returns to the counter.

"I stuffed up Joey and I'm just trying to work out how I can fix it. I've gotta take this next order."

Joey looks over to Leah, "Do you know what's going on?"

"I think they're a little confused as to where they are with each other right now."

"Ah, so there is more going on with them."

"Not that they're willing to admit it. Where's Ash, I thought she was back on babysitting duties?"

"It's Tegan's funeral tomorrow and she and Gia are going to it, so I offered to take care of Pepper and."

"Oh no," groans Leah. "Please tell me she's not sitting out front with the dog."

"Is that a problem?"

"VJ's coming here for lunch."

"Ah." The sound of a kid's laughter draws their attention outside.

"Veej, your uniform!" Leah complains at her son rolling on the ground letting Pepper jump all over him.

"Sorry mum," he says, continuing to play with the dog. "Can I look after Pepper tonight?"

Leah glares at Ash, who shrugs. "All I said was Pepper was staying with Joey while I was out of town."

"Please mum," VJ displays his best puppy dog eyes.

"She's pretty easy to look after," Ash points out. "And despite her earlier mistreatment, she takes to people quickly, as you can see."

Leah gazes down at her son and the puppy, both of them looking very happy.

"I'll feed her and everything mum."

"Oh ok," she sighs. "But if she's any trouble, we're taking her over to Joey's."

He jumps up and hugs her. "Thanks mum."

"Now go and get yourself cleaned up."

"Sorry to drop you into it like that Leah."

"It's ok Ash, he's been begging me to let him see her ever since I suggested he walk her and I guess having him look after her for a night is one way to see if he is up to having a puppy of his own."

"You're just about to give in, aren't you?" Joey asks with a smile.

"He's been so great with accepting Miles and he is growing up, so it might be time to give him more responsibility."

"Well, Gia and I will drop her off with her stuff after work."

Leah bends down, patting the puppy. "She really is a friendly little soul. I'd better get back inside. I'll see you later."

"What's up with Kylie?" Ash asks. "It looked like she couldn't wait to get out of here."

"It's something between her and Aden."

"And Stone, going by the look of annoyance she was giving him."

"I don't really know Stone, but I know Charlie's not too keen on the guy and poor Kylie is stuck with him most of the day."

"There's nothing worse than sitting in a car all day with a partner you can't stand."

* * *

Nearing the end of shift, Charlie calls Kylie into her office. "Are you sure you want to keep partnering Stone?"

"I can stick it out."

"Kylie, there's obviously something bothering you and you know you can come to me or any of the senior officers here if you have a problem with a colleague."

"It's nothing to do with work," she assures her. "I just did something stupid and it's kind of been playing on my mind. I'll be fine though and I'll stick with Stone, at least for now."

"Ok. What did you two get up to today?"

"We just drove around Mangrove River a few times, keeping an eye out for the River Boys."

"They seem to be behaving themselves at the moment."

"Yeah, I was just about bored out of my mind watching them be good."

Charlie chuckles. "I'm sure it won't last. I'll let you get back to typing up your report but just remember what I said earlier."

"I will."

* * *

Charlie leans back on the couch, her feet up on the coffee table as she relaxes. "I ran into Bianca earlier and she suggested a girl's night out on the weekend."

"You should definitely go."

"Not without you."

"Charlie, I'd be cramping your style." She places her fingertip against Charlie's mouth to silence her. "Whenever you're not at work, you're here with me Charlie, it's time you went out and let your hair down."

"I love being with you."

"I know that but I'm not up to enjoying a proper girl's night out and it's not fair for you to miss out."

"I'll think about it."

Joey snuggles against her side. "I want you to go."

"Ok, I'll go, but only if you promise to call me if you need me for anything."

"Deal."

* * *

Against her better judgement, Kylie had once again gone out and now, standing outside with Stone, she just wanted to go home. "Look Stone, last night was a mistake, one that is not going to have a repeat performance."

"It's ok that you were thinking of him the entire time we were at it because I'm not after any sort of commitment, so I don't mind you using me if it means more of last night."

"Not going to happen."

He moves closer until she was backed against the wall. "Last night was the hottest sex I'd had in a long time and you were into it as much as I was, even if you were thinking of him at the time." He nuzzles her neck. "I'll help take your mind off him."

"Fuck you Stone," she shoves him away. "I said I wasn't interested and if you put any part of your body on me again," he crushes his lips against hers.

* * *

"How about a dvd?" suggests Joey once Rush was over.

"That depends on what you want to watch."

"Child's Play 2."

"They made a second one?"

"More than one. You're not scared, are you?" she teases her.

"Nice try Joey."

"Fine, you choose."

"How about an early night?"

"That sounds like my kind of movie."

"No cats and no bears though."

"Gee, you're no fun."

"I'm not sharing you."

"When you put it like that," she presses her lips to Charlie's. "I can't talk you into a snack, can I?"

"Not the snack you had in mind."

"You're putting a dampener on all my suggestions tonight."

Chuckling, Charlie helps Joey to her feet. "I'm getting in practice for when we have to say no to our daughter."

"I can't even say no to the cat, how am I going to say no to someone who is a part of me?"

"You'll find away." She takes Joey's hand, leading her toward their room.

* * *

Looking at Stone in her bed, Kylie shakes her head and sighs, knowing she was making a huge mistake. She could barely stand the guy, yet she couldn't deny the sex had been hot and just what she needed to forget Aden.


	175. Chapter 175

Charlie scowls at Joey who was sitting at the kitchen table the next morning with a satisfied grin on her face.

"I didn't mean for you to start practicing no on me," Charlie complains.

"I didn't say no last night," she replies, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"No, but all morning, every time I've suggested something, it's been 'no'."

"If it's ok for you to practice, I don't see why I can't."

"Can I have a kiss?" Charlie suddenly asks.

"N..." Joey grins, before leaning in and planting a big one on Charlie's lips.

Kissing for a short time longer, Charlie reluctantly leans back and gets to her feet. "It's becoming so hard to leave for work each morning."

"I'm not complaining."

"Well, I should be going, have fun today," she says in an overly cheerful way.

"Yeah, just my luck that my designated babysitter is away the same day that my mum's boyfriend has a pupil free day so I get to spend time with the happy couple instead."

"It won't be that bad."

"I know and Elijah really does seem like a nice guy, it's just watching my mum with someone."

Charlie chuckles at her look. "I don't want to receive a call out to a disturbance, so behave yourself."

"No."

Rolling her eyes, Charlie drapes her arms over Joey's shoulders. "I know you hate having someone around you see as a babysitter, but knowing you're not alone helps me get through the day without constant worry."

Joey sighs. "I'm not really that mobile most days, so it's nice to have someone here, but there are times when I do resent it."

"Once the baby is born, things will be different."

"Then I'll probably be begging people to stay and help me."

"You're going to be a great mum Joey."

Smiling wryly, Joey brushes her lips over Charlie's. "It's just one of those moments I'm not my usual perky self."

"There were two things that were perky this morning but you wouldn't let me play with," her words are cut off by Joey's hand over her mouth.

"Don't you have work to get to?" Grinning behind Joey's hand, Charlie nods. "You'd better get going before I decide to let you play, then you really will be late."

"I love you," she kisses Joey again. "I'll see you tonight."

"Don't forget to let Bianca know you're up for girl's night."

"Yes dear."

"Oh, I made you lunch," she holds a container up for Charlie. "I know you still forget to eat unless it's there."

"Thanks." Brushing her lips over Joey's, she finally makes it out the door.

* * *

Hating the tension and weirdness between them, Aden swings by Kylie's place, hoping to catch her before she left for work. Now, sitting there out front, he wished he hadn't. Seeing Stone coming out of her place, his face a picture of smugness was all he needed to know what they'd been up to and he was disappointed. Kylie had told him she wasn't interested in the guy and that she thought Stone was a jerk. Waiting for Stone to ride away on his motorbike, Aden glances once more toward Kylie's house, before driving away.

* * *

Sitting opposite her mother and Elijah, Joey couldn't help but notice how so into each other they were. It was kind of cute or it would be if it wasn't her mother getting all affectionate with someone in public. After the past hour with this pair, she really did have a better understanding of how Ruby felt, not that she had any intention of changing things; she loved Charlie too much to not show her affection. And as much as she was reluctant to admit it, she was finding herself really liking Elijah.

"I hope Ruby's not giving you too much trouble at school, Elijah."

"Actually, I haven't had too much trouble with any students. I think they're still trying to work me out. Your mum says that you don't have long to go with the pregnancy."

"It seems like forever that I've been pregnant and I'll be glad when she finally arrives."

"There's nothing like holding your baby in your arms for the first time," Ana tells her.

Joey moves closer to her when Ana's expression saddens. "I know we've missed out on so much time together, but we've got a lot of years ahead of us and I want you there at the hospital when she's born and for you to play a big part in her life."

"There are times when I wonder how you would have turned out if you hadn't been taken from me, but then I see the amazing woman you've become, despite the hardships you've suffered and I couldn't be prouder."

"Oh, now I'm going to start," she murmurs, feeling teary.

"Would you two ladies like some alone time?" Elijah suggests.

"We're right," Ana says, hugging Joey one last time.

They're interrupted by the sound of breaking crockery and loud curses. Joey winces at the way Aden's voice was carrying. "I think I better go see what's up with him."

* * *

"Aden, I don't think Leah will be happy to come back and find half her customers gone because of the language coming from here."

Aden turns on her, biting his reply off at the last moment. His shoulders slump as he leans against the table. "I'm really not in the best mood right now."

"Gee, you don't say," Joey says sarcastically, smiling warmly at him to take some of the sting from her tone. "What's going on?"

"I'm not really sure now." He sighs heavily. "I just need to sort some things out in my head."

"Try it a little more quietly," she suggests.

He smiles a little. "I'll be fine Joey."

"You know where to find me if you need to talk."

"Thanks Joey, you're a good friend."

"And so is Leah, but that doesn't mean she won't fire your arse if you keep up like this."

"I promise, I'll try harder to fake cheeriness."

"I'd rather you were cheery for real."

"Yeah, well, for the moment, you'll have to settle on fake cheer."

Joey surprises him by hugging him. "Find happiness Aden." She steps back. "You deserve it."

"Well, anything is possible. I'd better get this mess cleaned up before Leah gets back."

"Just remember, you're not alone Aden," Joey reminds him as she leaves the kitchen.

* * *

Charlie walks up behind the humming Joey, resting her chin on her shoulder. "You certainly seem more perky tonight."

"I had a great time with Ana and Elijah."

"Then you approve of Elijah?"

"Yeah, I do. He's funny, kind, intelligent and he obviously feels a lot for Ana and I've got to admit, I haven't seen Ana this happy in a long time. What about you, how was your day?"

"Uneventful."

Joey turns to face her. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

"I know this trouble with the drugs is coming to a head soon and it's starting to feel like the quiet before a very big shit storm."

"Any word from Craig or Bradley?"

"Only the usual regular updates about what they feel I should know."

"I know how much you hate being kept in the dark."

"I can see why they want to keep it on a need to know, but I feel like I'm not trusted."

"I'm sure that's not the case. You really think it's about to happen?"

"The deal was supposed to go down a few days ago, according to their previous information from Tegan, but we know they changed the when and where and again, the River Boys are keeping a low profile so as not to draw attention to themselves. I also get the impression from the updates from Craig and Bradley, that the people they have under surveillance are also keeping a low profile." She sighs. "I just want this over with and those involved behind bars."

"It sounds like you're right about it happening soon and as much as I want it over with as well, I'm kind of scared."

"Scared?"

"These people are dangerous Charlie and I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I have no intention of letting you be a single mum and I will take every precaution to ensure that."

"But you're a cop and safety is no guarantee," Joey adds. "As a cop, I understand perfectly, as your pregnant lover, I'm scared."

Charlie raises her hand, caresses her cheek. "I love you Joey."

Joey wipes a few tears away. "Oh god, my hormones are all over the place today."

"It's ok Joey." She pulls her closer. "I'm scared too but I made a promise I'd be there with you when our baby arrives and I intend to keep it."

"That's good enough for me."

Charlie kisses her temple and steps back. "How about you let me finish up with tea and you go and sit down and relax."

"I suppose I can trust you, it's all pretty much done anyway."

"Gee, thanks."

Joey grins, handing the stirring spoon to Charlie, "It's a heavy burden you're about to take on."

"Oh, get out of here," taking the spoon from her hand.

Chuckling, Joey pats her on the bum as she walks past. "Nice to see sitting on it all day hasn't harmed it."

* * *

"You sleepy?" Charlie murmurs gently to Joey a few hours later.

"Very." She burrows back against Charlie. "But I'm comfy."

"I think you'd be more comfy in bed."

"Probably."

"Let me put it another way, I'd be more comfy in bed."

"Am I squishing you?"

"My leg and arm has gone to sleep so I don't actually know as I can't feel anything."

"Oh shit," Joey sits up suddenly. "Sorry."

"It's ok, I love having you in my arms and it's my own fault for not saying anything sooner," she says, trying to shake life back into her extremities.

"Oh I love you Charlie Buckton," Joey says suddenly, kissing Charlie's hand.

"I think feeling is coming back."

"Would you like me to kiss it all better?"

"If we were in bed, I'd take you up on that offer."

"Let's get you to bed then."

With some effort, Charlie gets to her feet, wincing at the pins and needles shooting through her leg. "Ow, ow, ow," she complains as Joey helps her hobble to their room.

* * *

"What is it Constable?"

"A body was found in an old abandoned warehouse. Looks like a gang hit."

"Who is it?"


	176. Chapter 176

"I love you too, I'll see you later." Charlie smiles as she puts the phone down, a weight lifted from her shoulders. With her hormones all over the place and her worry about the drug investigation, Joey had been in a mood all morning and Charlie had been reluctant to leave her until Ash arrived and all but pushed her out the door.

"Things all better now?" Watson asks from across the desk.

"Yeah. She went for a walk with Ash and cleared her head." She sits back in her seat, smiling wryly. "I doubt this is going to be the last of it though, especially the closer it gets to her due date."

"I could never go through with all that just to have a squalling bundle at the end."

Charlie chuckles at her friend's expression. "That squalling bundle is your goddaughter."

"You and Joey are just asking for trouble making me godmother, I know nothing about babies except they need a lot of attention and what goes in one end is extremely unpleasant when it comes out the other."

"Shhh, don't say that around Joey or she'll have you in training, especially with nappy duty."

"She's already tried it. Don't get me wrong, I'm honoured you both want me as godmother and I am looking forward to it, but," she shrugs, searching for the words.

"You're finding it kind of scary."

Watson nods. "I'm worried I might break it." Unable to help herself, Charlie bursts out laughing. "You know what I mean," Watson mumbles.

Composing herself, Charlie nods in agreement. "I think you might surprise yourself and Ash seems to know more about babies than she's been letting on."

"She's certainly got enough nieces and nephews."

"We're all going to be new to this. This is Joey's first baby and while I may be Ruby's mother, mum and dad were the ones who raised her, so this isn't exactly something I'm an expert on either."

They both look at each other, grinning. "Poor kid."

* * *

Sitting with her feet up on the coffee table, Joey feels a lot more relaxed than she had earlier. "I hate being moody," Joey complains.

"You're a relative ray of sunshine compared to my other sisters when they've been pregnant, Bec is a total cow when she's in the later stages of pregnancy and you can just imagine Stacey."

"I'd rather not." She shudders at the thought. "I heard you had a hard time getting Pepper to go with you when you went to get her from Leah's."

"It may have only been a night, but VJ spoiled her rotten. I just hope she doesn't expect to share our bed like VJ shared his," sighs Ash. "Having Pepper in bed with us would mean going celibate, because there is no way Pepper would just lie there with her paws over her eyes. Plus, it might confuse her when a boy dog comes sniffing around. As for VJ, I may have to put some strict guidelines on what he can and can't do when he starts walking Pepper."

"Maybe VJ will lose interest when he realises he has to carry a bag with him and pick up the little doggy mines Pepper may leave behind."

"Hadn't thought of that."

"Now, maybe you can tell me how you went to a funeral and ended up with a new car?"

"It's Gia's car. It wasn't planned, we were just driving past the car yard and it kind of called out to her and it was about time she replaced the one Fiona trashed."

"So, is it roomy and comfortable?" Joey asks with a smirk.

"Very subtle little sister."

"So did you try it out?" she laughs when her sister blushes. "You didn't waste any time."

"Oh shut up."

* * *

"Charlie," Watson rushes into her office. "This just came through."

Charlie takes the papers she was holding out to her, her brows going up in surprise. "Harmen Pirovic's body was recovered in an abandoned warehouse in the city."

"Looks like he was the victim of a gang hit."

"It says there was a man seen staggering away from the warehouse before the police arrived and the description matches his brother."

"If it was Jake, there's a chance that he was also injured. Forensics is running DNA on the blood found at the scene now."

"I take it the hospitals have been alerted?"

Watson nods. "And GP's. They've been told to report any suspicious injuries."

"Is this because of what happened with Tegan or something else entirely," Charlie ponders aloud.

"The timing would fit with them going to ground because half the cops in the state are after them and if they're tied up with the Syndicate," she shrugs, "We know they have no trouble cleaning up loose ends and I doubt they would have been happy with the Pirovics for having the cops on their tail."

"This is either good news or very bad news, depending on whether Jake goes to ground permanently or goes after revenge."

"Considering his type, my bets on revenge."

"Is it wrong to hope he stays in the city so it stays a problem for our colleagues there?"

Watson grins at her. "No, I'm kind of hoping for the same thing."

Charlie sets the papers aside. "This is going to worry Joey even more. Once again, this shows how dangerous these people and the situation are."

Watson looks out the window for a moment, suddenly very serious. "When I was alone, I didn't really think too much about there being no one at home to worry, but now, I worry how Ash would cope if something were to happen to me." She turns back to Charlie. "I don't want to ever give her a reason to take up drinking again."

"Let's just make sure Joey and Ash never have to deal with anything like that."

* * *

"I feel like this is a second home with the amount of time I've spent here," Ash tells Leah after she takes hers and Joey's order.

"Well, I appreciate the patronage," Leah says, before jokingly adding that at this rate, with the money Ash had spent there, she'd be able to put VJ through uni.

"Anything to help others," Ash adds with a grin.

"I'll be back with your orders."

"Thanks for getting me out of the house again Ash, I was started to go stir crazy for the second time today."

"My pleasure."

"I hope these off days are few and far between for the rest of this pregnancy."

"You've been doing great Joey."

"For which Ruby and Charlie are both grateful for."

"Joey, they adore you, so I'm sure they can handle your off days and it's not like you have much say in the matter, unless you speak to your hormones and ask them to play nicely."

Joey rests her hands on her belly. "I'm sure I'll forget all the low moments as soon as she's in my arms."

* * *

"Back off Stone," Kylie says through clenched teeth as they make their way to the diner.

"What's your problem? You've been happy to screw my brains out on more than one occasion, yet now you act like I'm something you stepped in."

"I was temporarily insane and now I'm not." She glares at him, "I thought you didn't care that it was just sex but now you're acting like some pissed off lover."

"Hey, as long as I was getting some it was fine, but now you're giving me the brush off and acting like sex with me is the worst possible thing."

"I'm not in a good place right now Stone, I made a mistake and it's not one I intend to make again, so back the fuck off."

"You're a bitch," he hisses to her, before striding into diner.

Sighing heavily, Kylie follows slowly after him, hating herself for ever being so stupid.

* * *

"So Aden, any chance you and Kylie will get back together?" Stone asks him after placing his order with Leah.

Aden puts the empty plates he'd just picked up, back on the table, not wanting to break any more of Leah's plates. "That's really none of your business." He hadn't spoken to Kylie since he'd seen Stone leaving her place and he was still confused about things so the last thing he needed was Stone sounding him out about Kylie so he could make the moves on her.

"I might try my luck with her again," Stone says casually, noticing the stiffening of Aden's shoulders. Stone leans in, a smirk on his face. "She's a real little goer once her pants are down and she's not too fussy about where we," his words go unfinished as Aden's fist slams into his jaw.


	177. Chapter 177

"Aden!" Leah's voice bellows from behind him.

"I'm sorry Leah, but he had no right to be saying those things." Aden glares down at Stone as he struggles to his feet.

Smirking, Stone makes a show of working his jaw as if to say it didn't hurt. "It's ok, it was just a misunderstanding and I won't be pressing charges."

"Why don't you press charges," Aden challenges him.

Having entered the diner just in time to witness the altercation, Kylie walks over and puts her hand on Aden's arm. "Aden," she says gently, only for him to shake her hand off. Keeping her hands away, she tells him to let it go.

"Fine, if you want him to say those things, that's your problem." He storms out of the diner.

When Joey goes to follow, Ash stops her. "Let him cool down a bit."

Stone pauses by Kylie's side, keeping his voice low. "He knows about us now, so I doubt he would touch you with a barge pole."

"You prick," she murmurs back weakly, still hurting at the look of disappointment in Aden's eyes when he had looked at her.

"And you're a prick tease who got what she deserved." Stopping to pick up his order, he spares one more glance at Kylie, before sauntering out of the diner.

Leah shakes her head. "If Aden keeps doing this, I'm going to have to fire him." She glances down at the plates Stone had knocked off the table when he had fallen. "Or I'm going to run out of plates." She sighs, heading back into the kitchen to pick up a broom and dustpan to clean up the mess.

"This was Stone's way of getting back at me," Kylie says, turning to face Joey and Ash. "Because I told him I made a mistake by sleeping with him and wouldn't be doing it again." She waits for the condemnation, only to find her friends looking at her with concern. "You don't seem surprised."

"It's been obvious something has been going on," Ash says.

"I'm just so messed up at the moment."

Joey rests her hand on her back. "Let's go somewhere a bit more private."

"I have to get back to work."

"You still have some of your lunch break left and you can give Ash and me a lift home, that will give you an excuse if you're late back." Joey looks over to Leah. "Are you ok here?"

"I'll be fine. Irene is dropping the books off shortly, I'll ask her to cover the rest of Aden's shift."

"I'm sure he really is sorry about all of this."

"I know he is but he needs to get his head on right because he's bad for my business with the way he's been."

"Yeah I know. I'll see you later."

* * *

"Charlie, Hogan just took a call about a dust up at the diner."

Charlie looks up in surprise at Watson. "What sort of dust up?"

"The person who called it in isn't a local so couldn't give us names, other than to say someone working at the diner decked a police officer."

"What!" Charlie leaps to her feet, reaching for her keys.

"Charlie, there's no need to go to the diner, I called Leah to find out what was going on. It seems Stone was talking to Aden who took exception to something he said and punched him."

Charlie sits back down with a heavy sigh. "Please tell me this isn't over some lovers tiff."

"I think we've both noticed that Kylie hasn't been her usual upbeat self, neither has Aden from what Leah, Joey and Ash have said and the tension between Kylie and Stone is hard to miss."

"I knew something was up with Kylie and I guess now I know what the something stupid she did was or should I say, who she did." She shakes her head. "I'd like to say this is why officers shouldn't become involved with each other, but coming from me, it's rather stupid."

"I'm in the same position. Leah did say that Stone wasn't going to press charges, but I think the sooner he is gone, the better. For Aden to lose it like that, it must have been pretty bad what Stone said and he also said something to Kylie on his way out that left her upset."

Charlie nods. "I'll have a word with him when he gets back and," she gazes at her friend who groans. "Yep, I'm afraid so."

"Great, so now I get to partner him."

"Feel free to shoot him if he tries anything."

Watson grins. "Don't temp me."

"Where are they now?"

"I'm assuming Stone is on his way back and Kylie has been kidnapped by our girlfriends under the guise of getting a lift home."

"When she gets back, I'll assign her to the counter for the rest of her shift and I want you to keep Stone out as long as possible. Hopefully by tomorrow, their heads will be back on right and they can at least be civil and professional to each other."

* * *

Taking the tea from Joey, Kylie stares into it for a moment. "I'm in love with him Joey and I don't want to be," she finally says.

"Why not, Aden's a great guy."

"Because I can't compete with a ghost."

"Belle will always hold a special place in Aden's heart, but that doesn't mean he can't ever love again."

"Joey, he was so relieved when I was just ending our friends with benefits because he thought I was going to tell him I was in love with him and he didn't want to have to hurt me. I was in denial at the time, but I ended things because I was already starting to feel something and now that I'm willing to admit that I am in love with him, where does that leave me?" she asks in an appealing voice. "I don't want to be with someone who can't return my feelings."

"When I came back to Summer Bay, Charlie was with Angelo, so I know it's not easy being in love with someone you can't have."

"Except Charlie was still in love with you. I've never felt this way about a guy before and it hurts, because I know it can't ever happen."

"You don't know that for sure. Talk to him."

She shakes her head. "I don't want to push him away, or worse, for him to be with me because he doesn't want to hurt me. It's best he thinks of us as just friends."

"How do you expect to be friends with him when you want more?"

"I'll find away."

"You're going to just hurt yourself more, Kylie."

"Tell me about," she mutters. "How did this happen Joey, I've fallen into bed with guys before just for sex, but the whole love thing, it's always taken longer for me and I've only known Aden a few weeks."

"Kylie, even if it just started as sex between you two, it was still intimate and you've become good friends, so it's really not that strange for your feelings to change to love."

Kylie shakes her head sadly. "It doesn't really matter now anyway, he knows about me and Stone and considering I kept saying Stone is a jerk, what does that make me for sleeping with him?"

"Confused. Kylie, I really think you need to talk to Aden, get everything out in the open."

"No and I don't want you to say anything to him. Promise me Joey."

"Of course I won't say anything."

"Thanks Joey. I should be getting back to work."

After walking Kylie to the door, Joey rejoins Ash in the living room. "Kind of sucks to be her right now," Ash says.

"I know and the silly thing is, I think today proved that Aden feels more for her as well."

"Don't go getting any ideas Joey, you promised her."

"I didn't actually say the word promise." Ash glares at her. Joey rolls her eyes, "I won't say anything."

* * *

Coming home a little later than she had planned, Charlie finds a tired and grumpy Joey banging about in the kitchen. "Good luck," Ruby whispers to her on the way past.

Taking a deep breath, Charlie moves up behind Joey, kissing her shoulder and leaning against her back. She smiles when she feels Joey relaxing back against her. "Today has not been a good day," Joey mutters.

Charlie wonders if she should hold off about the Pirovics until tomorrow, before deciding it was best to be honest with her now than have her upset later. "Then what I have to tell you probably won't help," she says, proceeding to fill her in.

When she was finished, she hears Joey's soft sigh. "Are they sure it was a gang hit?"

"I spoke with the investigating officer after the report came in. Everything points to a gang hit."

"But they were working for the organisation."

"I know and it means they could have been loose ends the organisation wanted silenced. Joey, all options are being investigated. I don't want you to worry."

Joey nods. "It's annoying feeling like this, especially when I'm a cop and fully aware of the situation and dangers involved," she says. "I just want these damn hormones to stop screwing with my head and for this damn pregnancy to be over," she adds grumpily.

Charlie laughs as she feels Joey relaxing even more in her arms. "I love you Joey and however grumpy you are in the next couple of weeks, I'll be there with you."

"You may regret saying that. Teas nearly ready, so why don't you go and get changed."

"I'll be back in a minute," Charlie brushes her lips over hers.

* * *

Lying with her head on Charlie's lap, Joey gazes up at her. "I tried to call Aden a few times this afternoon, but he didn't answer his phone."

"He just needs time alone. When I spoke to Stone, he wouldn't say what he said to Aden, just that it was a misunderstanding and he wouldn't be pressing charges. I let him know I didn't believe him when I made it very clear to him that saying anything to provoke an attack or making any inappropriate comments about another officer will not be tolerated, so I think he will get the hint and leave Kylie alone."

"Good, because she's got enough problems."  
"Oh?"

"Yeah, she's in love."

"Wonderful," Charlie says in a resigned voice.

"My romantic," Joey teases.

Charlie smiles, "Being in love is going to mess with her head for longer than if it was just lust or sex."

"Yep and I get the feeling Kylie's just finding out what it really means to be in love."

"Falling in love and admitting it that first time is scary, especially when you're not sure if your feelings will be returned."

"There was never any doubt about my feelings." She takes Charlie's hand and raises it to her lips. "I never expected you to return my feelings though."

"Well, there was plenty of fear and doubt on my side. It wasn't just because you were a woman and all that meant, it's that I'd never had such strong feelings for anyone before and it was scary. I'm just glad I found you and so never have to go through that again."

"Same here."

"And as great a guy as Aden is, I kind of wish Kylie had fallen for someone else. He still can't really get past Belle."  
"He punched a cop Charlie, so I think Aden might feel more than he's willing to admit for Kylie."

"You may be right. If he does, I just hope they both figure it out soon."

"They're both running scared and after this, it may take some time."

"Try not to get stuck in the middle."

"That's going to be a bit hard seeing as how they're both my friends." Joey grins up at her. "I do have the advantage of being pregnant which affords me a level of protection and courtesy amongst my friends."

"Interfering in someone's love life may change that."

"Is it wrong to want my friends to have what we do?"

"Of course not, but not everyone is lucky enough to find love."

"I hope they are."

Charlie smiles down at her, brushing a stray hair from her face. "They're lucky to have you as a friend."

"Are you comfortable?"

"Very."

"That's nice." She closes her eyes.

Charlie strokes her forehead, pleased Joey's mood had lightened during the evening. "Is the cd still in the player?"

"As far as I know." Reaching for the remote, Charlie turns the player on, settling back against the couch as the soothing music comes through.


	178. Chapter 178

Waking to an empty bed, Charlie finds Joey sitting at the kitchen table with her laptop. Draping her arms over her shoulders, she kisses her cheek and then peers at the screen.

"What's this?"

"Just an idea I had running around in my head this morning."

"Is that why you're up so early?"

"The little one decided to do the River Dance this morning and I couldn't get back to sleep, so I came out here and just kind of got involved."

"You could have woken me."

"You looked so peaceful and you need the rest."

"Well, despite the early morning, you're certainly more cheerful this morning."

"You want to know something funny," Joey says with a grin, "I have no idea why I am."

Charlie laughs, brushing her lips over hers. "Looks like we're going to have some fun times in the next couple of weeks."

"Just remember, whatever mood I'm in, I love you Charlie."

"I love all my Joey's, even the grumpy one because I can do this," she cuddles her to her before kissing her on the top of her head and taking the seat next to her. "So what is this idea you've come up with?"

"It's about the drop-in-centre, I think I've found the ideal location."

"Where?"

"The restaurant." She grins at Charlie's surprised look. "Now that the Braxtons have been evicted, it's sitting vacant and I don't think there's been much interest in leasing it yet, so I thought the restaurant could be set up as one of those work for the dole projects or something similar."

"You mean run the restaurant as part of the drop in centre?"

"Yeah. It would be a great way for people to get some work experience."

Charlie considers it for a moment, nodding slowly. "I think it's a great idea and it has possibilities, but Joey, you're pregnant and this plan sounds like it requires a lot of time and work."

"I wasn't thinking of running it myself or being too involved, at least not while I'm pregnant."

Seeing the light in Joey's eyes and her enthusiasm, Charlie can't deny her. "You could mention it to Elijah, see what he thinks, but even if he goes for the idea, you'd still have to convince John to lease the area, which might be a bit hard after all the trouble he had with the Braxtons and River Boys."

"There would always be someone on site to supervise if he was worried about attracting the trouble makers."

"If anyone can sell the idea to John, it will be you, but I don't want you to get carried away Joey."

"I'm just putting my mind to good use Charlie and when the baby is born, it will give me something to do while I'm on maternity leave."

"What about Leah, do you really want to go into competition with her?"

"Of course not. If we keep it as a pizza place, we won't really be in competition with Leah." "You've really gotten into this, haven't you?"

"Since I've been on leave, all I do is stay home or go for walks or to the diner."

"That's because you're supposed to be taking it easy."

"And I am. Charlie, all I'm doing is putting ideas down on the computer and I have no intention of doing anything that would put stress on my body."

"Just don't go getting ahead of yourself and if I think you're doing too much, I don't want you to get upset if I ask you to pull back."

"Charlie, I know you only have mine and our baby's best interest at heart, so I could never be upset with you for looking out for us."

"Then I think you should go for it."

Joey grins, throwing her arms around Charlie's neck and pulling her in for a kiss.

"Wow," Charlie says a little breathlessly when the kiss finally ends. "I have to say, as much as I love all my Joey's, the grateful one is one of my favourites." With reluctance, Charlie gets to her feet. "I really should get dressed."

Joey tugs on the belt of her robe. "I think this would go down well at the station."

"I'm sure it would. About tonight, are you sure I can't stay here with you and Ruby?"

"No. Charlie, you've been with me every step of the way and it's time you let your hair down. Besides, you already accepted the invitation so you're going out with Bianca and having fun."

"I'll be thinking of you the entire time."

"Then you'll be bored out of your mind because Ruby and I were just planning on veging out in front a dvd."

Realising Joey wasn't going to budge on the issue, she agrees to go out and have fun. "Take it easy today so I won't have to worry while I'm out tonight."

"I was just going to try to catch up with Aden and finish off a few things with the restaurant idea."

"You're not going to speak to Elijah?"

"Not today."

"I do think it's a good idea and I'll help in any way I can."

"Thanks Charlie, now go get dressed."

"Oo, I love bossy Joey."

"What about naughty Joey?" she says with a suggestive leer.

"One of my all time favourites and I hope to see her again soon but not right now." She brushes her lips over Joey's. "Because I really do have to get dressed."

"I'll make you breakfast while you do."

Charlie pauses at the door. "With Aden, try not to have him married off by the end of the week."

"Charlie," she points in the direction of their room. "Get dressed."

"Yep, definitely love the bossy Joey," she smirks, before heading to their room.

* * *

Charlie looks up from her paperwork when Watson walks in. "They rushed the DNA from the warehouse through." Watson hands the printout to Charlie. "Blood found at the scene belonged to Jake Pirovic and considering the amount, it's almost certain that he would have required medical help."

"No luck with the hospitals and GP's?"

Watson shakes her head. "Gang members get into scrapes all the time, so it's possible he knows someone with a medical background that would come to him."

"Damn," Charlie mutters.

"The other blood found was a match to Harmen Pirovic and also a match to the blood found on Tegan's clothes."

"Well that's one thing I suppose, but with his death, it's going to be all but impossible now to find the others involved."

"Jake was most likely there but we have no evidence to prove it."

"Hopefully we'll get them all on drugs charges or other charges that will see them behind bars."

"Yeah."

Charlie smiles in amusement as Watson lingers. "Putting off the inevitable?"

"The least amount of time I spend in the car with Stone, the better."

"How's Kylie been this morning?"

"Her mind is on the job but she's not exactly swinging from the rafters with enthusiasm."

"What a mess," Charlie murmurs. "The only good thing that has come from this is Stone not pressing charges against Aden."

"He got what he wanted, to humiliate Kylie."

"I half hope Stone is playing both sides of the law so I can make his life a living hell after all of this."

Chuckling, Watson agrees. "I don't think anyone will be sorry to see him go."

"I have to say I'm a little disappointed in Kylie but speaking from experience, I can understand where her head was at the time and why she made such an error in judgement with Stone."

"You and Hugo?"

Charlie winces slightly at the reminder. "One of the biggest mistakes of my life and I'm just thankful Joey gave me another chance. I just hope Kylie and Aden can work through this and at least stay friends."

"I'm sure your girlfriend will have some say in the matter."

"I did warn her about getting too involved."

"I'm sure that was very successful," Watson says with a dry tone. "She tried playing match maker with me on more than one occasion, especially when Ash came back into my life."

"She wants her friends to be happy."

"Yeah I know. Joey's a great friend to have."

"I just hope Aden feels the same after she works him over today."

* * *

Aden leans against the doorframe, staring at his visitor. "Where's Ash?"

"I gave her time off for good behaviour which means you're going to look after me for the next hour or so." Joey barges past him before he could refuse.

Smiling at her back, he shakes his head and follows after her. "Can I get you a drink?"

"A tea would be nice." Joey sits at the table while Aden busies himself. "I ran into Leah before, she said you'd been very good with the apologies and begging since yesterday."

"Leah's been good to me and I've been letting her down lately with my behaviour."

"So what's your excuse?"

"I don't have one."

"Aden, you've been moody for days now."

Aden sets the tea in front of Joey. "You obviously want to say something, so why don't you just say it."

"Fine. How do you feel about Kylie?"

"She's a friend."

"And that's all?"

"Yeah."

"Why did you hit Stone?"

"I didn't like the way he was talking about Kylie."

"So you punched a police officer for saying a few things about a friend?"

"I'd do the same if he was talking about you."

"Then you weren't jealous?"

"Joey, it's none of my business who Kylie sleeps with, but that doesn't mean I like hearing those things said about her or seeing the smug look on his face when he was leaving her place the other morning."

Joey leans forward in interest. "You already knew about them?"

"Things have been a little tense between us lately, so I went around to Kylie's to talk to her and I saw him leaving."

"And then you left without talking to Kylie, right?" Aden stays silent. "Aden, you've been moody, you went to talk to Kylie, yet you changed your mind when you saw some guy leaving her place, then you later punched that guy when he said something about Kylie, so are you telling me all the moodiness and weirdness between you and Kylie is because you're just friends?"

"We are just friends."

Joey rolls her eyes. "You're acting more like a scared and jealous boyfriend."

"You're way off."

"Am I? Think about it Aden."

"There's nothing to think about."

"I know how much you miss Belle, but she's gone."

"I know that and what has that got to do with anything, anyway?"

"It's stopping you from moving on and is that what you think Belle would want?" Aden looks away. "Kylie is a great person and whether you're willing to admit it or not, you care more for her than just as a friend."

* * *

"Hey," Ash greets her girlfriend with a quick kiss.

"Ash, I'm working."

"You're making coffee."

"I'm still working."

"Going by your mood, I take it that it wasn't exactly fun times patrolling."

"Oh, it was real fun," she says sarcastically. "Stone just sat in the passenger seat and said nothing, it was actually quite unnerving."

"At least he took Charlie's advice about not making inappropriate comments."

Watson snorts. "Yeah and stony silence is so much better."

"His name Stoney, now is it?" jokes Ash.

"Ash, I'm really not in the mood. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Joey's with Aden, so I thought I'd catch up with my girlfriend." Ash frowns at her girlfriend who was acting very distracted. "What's up?"

"Craig, Bradley and Michaels just turned up and are behind closed doors with Charlie and Stone."

"You think it's all about to go down?"

"We were expecting it to happen soon and the three of them arrived together and unannounced."

* * *

Charlie leans back in her seat, staring at the men. "It's all going down in less than an hour?"

"Yes." Craig says.

"Why such short notice?"

"We didn't want to risk alerting them too early to our presence and having them clear out. Now, we need for you and your officers to be kitted up and ready to go in 15 minutes."

"That's not a lot of time to fill everyone in."

"Sergeant, I know I said I'd explain when the time was right, but we have no time for delays. I'll brief you with what I can on the way, but a full explanation will have to wait until afterward."

"I'll get my officers ready." With no time to even call Joey, she walks over to the door, all the while hoping that nothing went wrong.


	179. Chapter 179

_Thanks to those still reading. I still have quite a few ideas for this story._

* * *

Once she and her officers were kitted up, briefed and ready to go, Charlie takes a moment to speak to Ash.

"Ash, I need for you to explain to Joey what is going on and let her know I'm sorry I wasn't able to speak to her first."

Ash nods. "Be careful Charlie." She then holds her girlfriend's eyes. "The both of you."

Watson reaches over and squeezes her hand. "I'll see you later."

"I had better."

* * *

Michaels' gaze lingers on the woman with Charlie and Watson; his niece. He'd missed out on so much and what did he have to show for it? A successful career and an empty house. He'd already decided that after all this was over, it was time to come clean, even if it cost him his career. He just hoped his family would understand why he had lived this lie for so long.

* * *

Ignoring their surroundings, Ash ducks in and steals a quick kiss from her girlfriend, smirking at the wolf whistles they received, much to her girlfriend's embarrassment.

"You just had to do that, didn't you?" Watson says fondly.

Ash grins and nods. "Go get 'em girls."

"I sometimes wonder how she ever made Det. Sergeant," Watson mutters as she and Charlie join the other officers.

Following them out, Ash was finding it hard watching them drive away, not just because of her worry for her girlfriend's safety and that of her friends, but because she wasn't used to staying behind.

"Wishing you were with them?" Hogan says from her side.

"Yeah."

"Me too."

* * *

Albright was agitated. He usually didn't take such a hands on approach like this and he had intended to set the River Boys up to take the fall for everything should things go wrong, but after all the problems recently and with Pirovic still roaming free after the botched attempt on his life, he just didn't trust anyone else to do the job properly, so here he was in Summer Bay overseeing a major drug operation. He glances over to the two other men in the room. He had kept Gabriel in the dark for a reason and he'd gone to a lot of trouble to keep him away, even using Cat to keep him distracted, yet Gabriel had somehow gotten wind of what he was up to and Albright had been forced to bring him in. At least Gabriel hadn't tried to take command of the operation, for which he was mildly grateful, but he'd feel a whole lot better once this was all done and he could get out of this backwater shit hole and back to civilisation.

* * *

"Ash, you're back early," Joey remarks when Aden lets Ash in the door.

"Something came up."

Ash's tone has Joey leaning forward anxiously. "What's going on?"

"I can't give you too many details because I don't know them, other than it's happening and most of our people are involved."

Aden raises his hand to get their attention. "Um, what are you talking about?"

"There's a raid about to go down and the bad guys are dangerous and wouldn't think twice about killing a cop," Joey tells him in a tone devoid of emotion.

Ash rushes to her side, putting her arm around her. "Joey, they're all kitted up and they know what they're doing. Charlie, Gia, all of them, they're all going to be fine."

Joey closes her eyes, nodding. "Of course they will be. Charlie wouldn't dare die on me."

"Is Kylie going on the raid?" Aden asks softly.

"Yes. Aden, she'll be fine, they all will be."

* * *

Hidden behind another building, Charlie stares at the blueprints of the warehouse they were about to raid, while listening into Craig. "This warehouse was brought by a dummy corporation and has been operating as a front for some time now."

"Why weren't we informed?" asks Charlie.

"We already had someone on the inside and we couldn't risk having cops snooping around. We're not sure how many people are in there, but there are only two ways out of the building. If we hit them hard and catch them by surprise, we can corner them before they have a chance to fight back or take flight. Now, we know that some are armed with knives but we can't rule out that there will also be guns, so everyone needs to be careful."

"Are you sure your informant is trustworthy?" Charlie asks Michaels.

"Yes. My informant also told me the big wigs are personally overseeing things here today and while it may only be one leg of the syndicate, today we have a chance to really hit them where it hurts."

Craig takes over again. "Stone, I want you to take Watson and five others around the back. On the signal, I want you to come in hard and fast and make sure no one gets out. The informant will be inside, so anyone who offers minimal resistance, is to be handcuffed without too much of the rough handed tactics and I don't want anyone slipping up and mentioning an informant once we're inside, is that understood?" All the officers nod. "Take your positions." After the others had dispersed, Craig turns to Charlie who had stayed at his side. "Yes Sergeant?"

"We're about to risk our lives on the word of someone who is working for these people, so I'd like to know who this informant is."

Craig nods to Michaels. "It's your informant, you tell her, just be quick about it."

* * *

Aden twirls the glass in his hand, barely even tasting the contents as it goes down.

Ash holds Joey's hand, hating not knowing what was happening.

"I have a bad feeling," Joey murmurs.

* * *

At the designated signal, the officers burst through the doors and swarm into the warehouse, meeting little resistance as those inside were taken by surprise. Those who did resist, were quickly subdued.

"Not so fast Albright," Charlie calls out when the former judge makes a run for one of the rooms to the side.

He turns to face them, his face a picture of arrogance and indignation. "What the hell is going here?" His voice carrying throughout the whole warehouse. "This is a private business, you can't just come barging in here."

"We have a warrant." Michaels holds it up for him to see.

"Let me see that," snatching it from his hands. "I don't know who you lied to Michaels to get this approved, but I'll have your career for this."

"Give it up Albright, we've got you red-handed this time."

"Red-handed doing what?" He maintains his indignation. "Conducting a legitimate and completely legal business transaction?"

"Legal?" Michaels scoffs. "Do your employees always carry knives?"

"I hired local labour at short notice and didn't have time to check their credentials."

"It's over Albright," Charlie says, her eyes flickering to Gabriel who was standing nearby with his hands behind his head, Kylie's gun trained on him. "All the exits are covered, and right at this moment, officers are breaking into the room you have locked up tight."

Albright keeps his expression neutral as Stone and Watson join them. "The drugs are there," Stone confirms.

Michaels moves forward, "You're under arrest Albright, for the importation and distribution of drugs to start with and I have no doubt multiple charges of murder and attempted murder will be added once your lackeys realise there's no way out and start talking. Now, hands out in front."

"Look out!" The shouted warning sets off a flurry of activity as multiple gunshots sound out.

"Secure the area!"

"Shit, we have an officer down!"

"Call an ambulance!"

"There's no pulse."

* * *

_Who dies and who is shot and injured?_


	180. Chapter 180

Amidst the hustle of activity, Charlie sits alone, her eyes on the stretcher as the body was gently placed on it. Everything that led to this moment was still such a blur to her. Michaels had stepped forward to arrest Albright, when Stone had shouted out a warning. Then everything just happened so quickly. She could hear were gunshots somewhere nearby, but all she could see was Michaels going down, then Albright's gun was on her and she couldn't draw her eyes away from the barrel of the gun that was pointing at her face. She closes her eyes, trying to dispel the image. Watson comes over to her, her hand on her shoulder. "I called Ash, let her know we were fine but I didn't tell her about their father. She knows something is up though, so she's taking Joey home. You should go to her."

"How do I tell her?" She opens her eyes just as the stretcher was wheeled out.

"You tell her that her father died doing the right thing, that he died saving your life."

The last few moments of his life flash into Charlie's mind. She hadn't thought Gabriel was that close, but he had put himself between her and Albright's gun just as Albright pulled the trigger, the force of impact sending Gabriel into her and them to the ground.

Watson squats down beside her. "You're alive Charlie, that's the important thing and you'll be there to help Joey through this."

"Before he died, he told me that he was proud of both his girls and he could die happy, because he knew we would look after them."

"And we will, though I'm not quite sure how I'm going to tell Ash that while she lost a father she never knew, she's gained an uncle."

They had both been shocked when Michaels had knelt by Gabriel's body and revealed his connection. "What about Uncle Mike?"

"He was lucky he moved at the last minute, the paramedic said it was a through and through, so his arm should be fine. He's going to the hospital with the body, where his arm will be checked out, then he's going to have to face the music."

"Ana knew he was keeping something from her, but I doubt even she suspected this."

"I know I sure didn't. He's going to have to answer a lot of questions over this and his loyalty will definitely be brought into question."

"He's done so much to bring these people to justice."

"Yeah, but how much has he let slide because of his brother?"

"I don't believe he would have let anything go."

"But others might think he did. Charlie, even your loyalty was questioned when it was found out Gabriel was Joey's dad and you were honest about it. Michaels has kept this a secret from everyone and considering he was the head of the taskforce into police corruption and has tied that into the syndicate," she sighs. "He's going to have to hope that he can prove everything he has done has been beyond reproach."

Charlie reluctantly nods in agreement. "What about the others?"

"John's feeling pretty bad. First he doesn't cuff a suspect properly, then he lets the creep get his gun. If Stone hadn't called out the warning and distracted the guy, he may have gotten a shot or two off before anyone else realised what had happened. As it was, it gave Stone time to get a clear shot and take him down."

"As much as I dislike Stone, I have to admit, he did a good job today." She looks over to the body of the man Stone had shot dead. "I'll still be happy to see Stone go. And John might be joining him. He's cut himself off from most of the other officers and he was sloppy today. He's damn lucky that more didn't die because of his mistake."

"He's already requested leave."

"That's one good thing, though I'm still going to have to request he be reassigned."

"After this, I don't think he'll argue."

They both look up as Kylie approaches. "Charlie, I'm sorry about Joey's father, if I had acted quicker, I may have been able to stop him."

"Then I would be dead. As painful as losing her father will be, I'm sure Joey will be grateful that it wasn't you who shot him when he made such a sudden move."

"I don't think he even thought twice, he just threw himself in front of you."

"Charlie, go home," Watson tells her again. "You don't want Joey finding out about her father from someone else. I'll stay here overseeing things with Craig and Bradley," she adds when Charlie hesitates. "And they'll be taking custody of all the accused and conducting the interviews."

Sighing, Charlie nods. "Usually I'd complain about being shut out, but right now, I'm just glad it's someone else dealing with this."

"Hey Watson," Heath calls out as he was led past in handcuffs. "How about one for the road?"

"I'm sure you'll have more than enough offers where you're going, Knucklehead," she answers back, pleased to see the sudden worry on Heath's face.

"How many River Boys did we get?" asks Charlie.

"The only ones missing are Brax and Brodie. According to Bradley, they were seen leaving town earlier today but they were expected back here for the deal. Obviously something happened to delay them."

"Damn," mutters Charlie. "We get them all except the leader."

"He has one guy left to lead Charlie." She nods toward some of the other River Boys. "The ones we got today aren't going to see the outside world for a long time, not with the amount of drugs we found here and throw in the weapons charges, even if they did a deal, they'll still be doing jail time." She puts her hand gently on Charlie's back. "Go home."

"I'm going," Charlie replies, her feet still not moving.

"Kylie, take her home."

"I don't need an escort."

"Ash is going to need a lift home once you're there, so Kylie can take her after you've told them what happened. Now go, before I have Kylie drag you out of here."

Charlie smiles at her. "You're an excellent second in command and an even better friend but don't forget that you have someone waiting for you at home too."

"As soon as I'm done here, I'm home."

"I'll see you tomorrow." She pauses by Albright's body, thinking it kind of poetic that he had died the same way as his daughter. They still weren't sure whose bullet had struck him in the forehead, Watson's or Craig's, but she supposed it didn't really matter, he was out of their lives forever. Taking some comfort in that, she follows Kylie to the car.

* * *

Charlie holds Joey close, gently rocking her while she cried. It had been so hard telling her about her father, especially after Joey had been so glad to see her unharmed. "I'm so sorry Joey," she murmurs. Ash had stayed while she had filled them in, her confusion when Charlie had finished talking was obvious. Unlike Joey, she had no real connection to their father, but his death had still come as a shock to her. She had hugged Joey tight, before wanting to leave and wait for her girlfriend.

Joey finally sits back, wiping her face. "I think I'm about cried out."

"Sid's going to come by to check on you."

"I'm fine."

"You've received a shock."

Joey nods. "I still can't believe he was even there."

"I still don't know the full details of his involvement but he was helping the police. Joey," she brushes a stray of hair from her eyes. "He may have done a lot of bad things in the past, but in the end, he died trying to do the right thing. Why don't you remember him like that?"

Joey nods again. "I love you Charlie and I'm so glad I got another chance to do this," she hugs her again. "I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you."

Charlie squeezes her eyes shut, her own fear at how close she had come to dying, still fresh in her mind.

"If Mike is," Joey begins, before pausing. "If Mike was my father's brother, then that makes him," she stops again.

"It means my Uncle Mike is your Uncle Mike," finishes Charlie.

"It's a good thing he's not blood related to you or this could be awkward," Joey says lightly, still trying to process everything.

Charlie smiles encouragingly at her. "A lot has happened and it's going to take some time to sort it all out, but we're together Joey and we'll get through this like we have everything else."

"Mum, Jo," Ruby interrupts. "Sid is here."

* * *

"Her blood pressure is up a little," Sid informs Charlie after he had examined Joey. "Which is understandable considering what has happened."

"Does she need to go to the hospital?"

"No. Just keep her in bed and try to get her to get some sleep. I'll check on her in the morning."

"Thanks Sid."

"Mum, how's Jo?" Ruby asks after she had walked Sid out.

"Confused, upset, sad." She sighs. "She's always been conflicted where her father is concerned, even more now."

"He loved Joey and he proved it by saving your life."

"Yeah, if I ever doubted his love for Joey, I don't anymore."

"I'm sorry Jo lost her father but I'm glad I still have my mother."

Charlie opens her arms, drawing Ruby close.

* * *

Arriving home later than she had hoped, Watson finds Ash sitting out the back in the dark, staring at the stars. Taking her place by her side, she puts her arm around her. "I wish I was here earlier."

"You're here now," she rests her head on her shoulder. She wipes away a few stray tears. "I didn't even know the guy."

"He was your father and now you have no chance to get to know him."

"I didn't want to know him, Joey though, she loved him, despite the things he'd done."

"Ash, it's ok to be upset about losing him," she presses.

"I guess I do regret not getting to know him even just a little," she finally admits. "And I have to give the guy credit for doing the right thing in the end and for saving Charlie's life."

"Before he died, he told Charlie that he was proud of Joey and you."

"Really? He never even knew about me until recently."

"He may have been a lousy father and less than admirable person, but he did love his family in his own way."

"Oh god, this is nearly too much. I lose a father I never knew and gain an uncle I didn't even know I had."

"The Michaels situation is going to take some getting used to. Ash, there's something else you need to know. It's about John."

* * *

Joey wakes in the night to find Charlie staring at the ceiling. "Charlie?"

"I was so close to dying Joey," her voice so soft Joey struggled to hear her. "I never would have seen our baby."

Joey takes her hand and places it on her belly. "That's our daughter moving around Charlie and you will see her born and you will watch her grow up."

"God I love you," she snuggles up close to her, leaving her hand under Joey's on her belly as she closes her eyes.


	181. Chapter 181

Charlie rolls on to her back, wishing she didn't have to get up. A few times during the night, she had woken up in a cold sweat, her heart racing. It was only Joey's soothing presence that had allowed her to get any sleep at all.

"Chuck a sickie and let everyone else deal with it all," Joey murmurs, her eyes still closed.

"If I wasn't the Sergeant, I'd seriously consider doing just that." She moves over and rests her head on Joey's shoulder. "I really don't want to leave you today."

Joey finally opens her eyes. "Ash will be here and I'm going to call Ana. We all have a lot to talk about."

"Yeah I know. I wish I knew what to do about Uncle Mike."

"I was thinking of talking to him today."

Charlie props herself up on her elbow, gazing down at her. "Joey, I don't want you putting yourself under any stress."

"I need answers Charlie." She brushes the hair from Charlie's eyes. "You really look wasted."

"Gee, thanks, just what every woman loves to hear in the morning."

"You're right," Joey says, before grinning cheekily and adding, "You're utterly gorgeous, the picture of serenity."

"Enough already, I get the hint."

"I'm just worried about you Charlie, you tossed and turned most of the night."

"It's hard to get the image of the barrel of the gun out of my mind."

"Are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah, I just haven't had time to process and deal with things."

Joey studies her for minute, holding her arms out for her. Sighing, Charlie falls into her arms. "You don't have to stay strong just for me Charlie and I want you to talk about this, if not with me, then with Ana."

"I will, just not right now." She snuggles deeper into Joey's arms. "Why do you have to be so soft and warm," she complains.

Joey chuckles, holding her tight.

"Are you guys decent in there?" Ruby calls out from the other side of the door.

"I thought you knew Ruby," Joey calls back. "We're never decent."

"I know that and now, so does Sid who is standing right next to me."

Joey groans. "I think Ruby enjoyed that," Charlie says in amusement. Brushing her lips over Joey's, she grabs her robe and rushes to the ensuite, closing the door behind her.

"God, what are you doing in there," Ruby yells out. "On second thought, don't answer that."

"It's safe now," Joey tells her. "And for your information, we were just talking," she adds when Ruby leads Sid into the room.

Ruby snorts. "Yeah right. I'll put the kettle on why you and Sid talk."

"Cheeky brat," Joey murmurs.

* * *

Yawning, Kylie places her order with Leah.

"Long night?"

"I had about three hours sleep by the time I finally got home."

"Well, I'm glad to see your ok."

"Not even a scratch," she murmurs.

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Yeah, but I feel bad for Joey and Ash."

"At least they have people around them to help get them through this."

"It's funny, as annoying and overbearing as my parents can be, it's times like this I'm thankful I still have them. I even called them this morning just to hear their voices."

"Same here." Leah glances over Kylie's shoulder before making an excuse to leave.

"Morning," Aden says as he takes the seat next to her.

"Morning."

Watching from the kitchen, Leah rolls her eyes as the pair sit there in silence.

* * *

"Charlie, you heard Sid, I'm fine," Joey says for the third time that morning. "But if you keep hovering over me like I'm going to break, my bp will go up."

"Sorry, I can't seem to help myself this morning."

"Trying to keep your mind of your own problems?"

"Probably," she admits as she fills her cereal bowl. "Joey, you haven't said much about your father this morning."

"I've just been thinking. I know I said I could never trust him but a part of me always hoped that one day I'd find a way to. And now, that's impossible and he never even got to see his granddaughter."

"Your father made his choices Joey and he stayed away because he understood you didn't agree with those choices but he loved you Joey and I don't think he'd want you to dwell too long on the 'what ifs'."

"I know," she agrees softly.

Ruby walks in, holding something behind her back. "Um," she pauses.

"What is it Ruby?" her mother asks.

"It's the paper." She drops it on the table in front of them, all three of them staring at the large headline - "Businessman dies a hero."

Joey snatches the paper up, reading aloud. "The Police have confirmed that one of the men killed was well-known businessman Nickolas Gabriel. Gabriel was assisting the police after discovering that his friend, former Federal Court Judge, Wilberforce Albright, was conducting illegal activities in his name." She looks at Charlie. "What does this mean?"

"It means your father keeps his reputation as a respectable businessman."

"Everyone knows about him Charlie."

"Your friends and the police know the truth about who he was, but he's never publically been linked to any crime."

Joey glances at the paper again. "The police confirmed it, that doesn't make sense, why would they do that?"

"We shut down an entire drug operation, made multiple arrests and confiscated millions of dollars worth of drugs and despite his past, your father played a part in bringing these people down. He also died saving a cop."

"Somehow I think there are other motives for this."

"No doubt. There's no evidence to link him to the crimes we suspect him of and letting him die a hero stops a lot of questions being raised."

"Mike," Joey says simply.

"It's ok for the head of a taskforce into police corruption to be the brother of a businessman and hero, but to be the brother of a crime syndicate boss is a whole lot more problematic, especially as Mike's investigations included syndicate involvement. I suspect that the Force will be looking into all his past cases to make sure they were all above board and I daresay, his career will be over." She takes Joey's hand. "Joey, as far as the general public has always been concerned, your father was a businessman, nothing more and if you look at the wording, this article isn't far off the truth. We now know Albright was in charge while your father was away and that he did things your father never approved of."

"Conducting illegal activities in his name," Joey murmurs. "And dad was assisting the police."

"Exactly. I don't really like it but knowing your father, I doubt he left a trail back to him, so any move to discredit him now, would probably be met by the threat of a lawsuit by his company. Joey, he took a bullet for me, I think that was pretty heroic and in the end, he tried to right some of his wrongs, not that it excuses the things he had done, but I think we should see him as the man he was in the end; one who loved his daughter and sacrificed himself to ensure her happiness."

"I agree with mum," adds Ruby. "And when the baby is old enough, you'll be able to tell her how her grandfather saved her mother. What I don't get, is why this judge guy pulled a gun, he must have known he couldn't escape."

"He had nothing to lose," answers Charlie. "A former judge in jail? Even as dirty as he was, there would have been plenty inside who would love to see him dead, including his cronies on the outside. Albright was a dead man the moment we caught him red-handed and he knew it."

"So he tries to take some of you with him, including you." Ruby shivers once again at how close she had come to losing her mother.

Charlie reaches across the table, squeezing her hand. "I'm fine and so is Uncle Mike."

"Even that takes on new meaning now," Ruby says with a wry smile at Joey.

"I seem to be gathering quite a family." She rests her hand on her belly. "That's another hint little one."

"She'll come when she's ready," Charlie says, leaning down near Joey's belly. "Most likely at the most inconvenient time possible."

Joey chuckles. "Judging from the response I just got, she agrees with you."

"I'll get it," Ruby says when there's a knock on the front door.

When Joey sees her mother, she leaps up and rushes into her arms, "Mum, he's dead."

"I know honey."

Joey steps back a few minutes later, "There's something I need to tell you about Mike."

Charlie walks over to her side. "I need to get to work so I'll leave you two to talk." She kisses Joey goodbye.

"Charlie," Ana puts her hand on her arm to halt her exit. "If you need to talk about what happened, I'm happy to listen."

Charlie shakes her head in amusement. "Is it that obvious?"

"You were moments from death Charlie, I'd expect anyone in the same situation to have something to talk about."

Charlie looks over at her girlfriend and daughter's anxious looks, before nodding. "I think I'll take you up on that. Try to relax today Joey and maybe you could hold off on speaking to Mike, at least for today."

Joey nods. "I'm probably not up to it today anyway."

"Charlie, I'll make sure she doesn't do too much."

"Thanks Ana. I'll be home as quickly as I can." She brushes Joey's lips again before leaving.

"Now Joey, what's this about Mike?" Ana asks.

* * *

"How is Ash this morning?" asks Charlie.

"She's confused about how she's supposed to feel. He was her father but she didn't even know him and I won't even repeat what she said about the paper. She's also not sure what she's going to do about Michaels."

"I think we're all in the same boat with Uncle Mike."

"It's hard to imagine keeping a secret like that for so long, especially once he found out about his nieces."

"It's not easy to live a lie for so long. I lied to Ruby for most of her life."

"You had a reason to lie Charlie."

"And maybe Uncle Mike had a good reason to lie. We'll just have to wait and see what he has to say for himself."

Watson watches her friend carefully, concerned by how tired she looked. "Charlie, how are you holding up?"

"I woke up a few times during the night with my heart racing," Charlie admits.

"That's perfectly understandable."

"I've been in life and death situations before, but this was different."

"Of course it's different Charlie. You have a family now, a baby on the way and other responsibilities outside of work."

"The thought I'd never see all my girls again, it was terrifying."

"It's ok to feel fear in life and death situations Charlie, you are human after all."

"Well, I'm going to talk to Ana about it, before it becomes an issue." She opens the folder in front of her. "Now, I've processed John's leave request, effective immediately."

"Did he say anything about yesterday?"

"Only that he's sorry and takes full responsibility, even signed a statement saying that."

"At least he's not making excuses." Watson shrugs. "Maybe Ash will get more out of him when she talks to him."

"I also suggested that he put in for a transfer. He said he'd like time to consider it, but I suspect when he's back from leave, he'll have a transfer request filled out."

"It's such a waste. He had the makings of a good officer when he first arrived."

"Maybe once he's dealt with his problems and moved onto a new station, he still can be."

Charlie stares at the pages in front of her, wondering how to broach the subject.

"I know that look Charlie." Smiling wryly, Charlie sits back in her chair. "I'm not going to like what you have to say, am I?"

Charlie shakes her head.

* * *

_Next Chapter, there's a twist or two in Cat's murder investigation and Charlie is shocked to learn who Brax's lawyer is._


	182. Chapter 182

Ash had been a little surprised when John had agreed to meet her at the diner. They hadn't exactly been on the friendliest of terms lately, yet John had seemed almost eager to talk to her.

"Can I take your order Ash?" Aden interrupts her thoughts.

"Does it come with a knuckle sandwich?"

Aden grins. "After I'd done enough grovelling for Leah to give me another chance, I had to promise to be on my best behaviour at all times."

"In that case, I'll have a coffee and slice of carrot cake."

"How's Joey doing?" Aden asks as he jots down her order.

"I saw her earlier, she seems to be holding up and Ana and Ruby are there for her now."

"What about you?"

"Everything just feels a bit weird at the moment."

"I know the feeling."

"You and Kylie sorted things out?"

"We haven't really talked."

"Well, there is some good news, now that the case is coming to an end here, Stone will be crawling back into the hole he came from."

"I certainly won't miss him. Your brother's here," he says, making a quick getaway before Ash could say any more about Kylie.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to drop Jessie off at a friend's place."

"It's ok." Ash studies her brother, concerned by his tired appearance as he sits. "You look stressed John."

"Because I am. I fucked up Ash and cops could have been killed because of it."

"John, how did it happen?"

John stares at his hands clasped on the table. "It was supposed to be my day off, but I got called into duty and I," he stops, taking a deep breath before continuing. "I had been drinking."

"Oh John."

"It was only a couple of beers, but it was enough to slow my reaction time."

"Why didn't you say something to Charlie before the raid?"

"I didn't want to give her another reason to think bad of me."

"She wouldn't have John. You're not the first cop to have a drink or two on your day off, but you should have owned up to it."

"I know. I made a statement earlier and took responsibility, but I didn't say why." He shakes his head. "I'm sorry Ash, things are just so screwed up at the moment, I can't seem to think straight or make a right decision."

Right then, Ash saw a lot of her old self in him. "John, how much have you been drinking?"

"Too much," he admits.

"Why didn't you come to me John, as the family fuck up and drunk, I would have understood and I could have helped you."

"I didn't think I'd be welcome."

"Your attitude toward Gia isn't welcome but you're my brother John and you can always come to me when you're in trouble."

He nods sadly. "I've done things I'm not proud of Ash."

For some reason, Ash had the feeling he was talking about hurting Charlie and helping Fiona escape.

"And it would be easy to blame Stacey for all my problems, but I'm the one who has been too weak to say no to her."

"She has a forceful personality John and she's an expert at manipulating people."

"It's no excuse. I took her side, partly because I still blamed you for my wife leaving but mostly because I just can't stand up to her and before you ask, I really don't know where Fi is now."

Ash sees the truth in his eyes. "What happened that day?"

"I forgot I was a cop and I regret what I did," is all he says, his tone telling Ash he'd say no more about that day. "There's something else." He looks away.

Ash leans forward. "John, what is it?"

He turns back to her. "I slept with Cat."

* * *

_"I know that look Charlie." Smiling wryly, Charlie sits back in her chair. "I'm not going to like what you have to say, am I?"_

_Charlie shakes her head. _"There's been some developments in the investigation into Cat's murder," Charlie says, proceeding to fill her in.

Sometime later, Watson sits back, shaking her head in disappointment and frustration. "So all this time we suspected Albright, they knew he was alibied and so couldn't have killed her."

"I'm sorry."

"Are they sure his alibi checks out?"

Charlie nods. She had been furious when Mark had called to inform her first thing that morning. "He was under surveillance at the time."

"Is this why Mark was dragged back to the city and the investigation was brought to a virtual standstill?"

"Ash and Mark did their best to keep their investigation into Albright quiet, but as careful as he was, by poking around in the city, Mark was making Craig and others nervous that he would spook Albright, so Mark was given Albright's alibi and sworn to secrecy."

"I guess Cat was just a whore so her murder wasn't considered a priority."

Charlie winces at her words. "Now that Albright is dead, Mark assured me that he had the green light to go ahead with the investigation."

That gave little comfort to Watson. "And Gabriel really had no idea who killed Cat?"

"Gabriel finally provided proof of his own whereabouts at the time of her murder and he had no reason to keep anything about Cat's murder a secret, so if he knew, I'm sure he would have said something."

"I'm not quite sure how to feel right at this moment," Watson says in a soft voice. "Before, I had Albright as a suspect and even if we could never prove it, I still had hope he'd be brought to justice for his other crimes, but now, all this time has been wasted and we're completely clueless as to who murdered my sister," she shrugs. "I just want it over so I can finally put this to rest."

"A lot of Albright's people are in custody, maybe someone knows and will be willing to talk," though Charlie didn't hold out much hope there.

"What about the witness, the description he gave was the reason we suspected Albright in the first place."

Charlie had asked Mark the same question. "The witness lied."

"Oh, this just keeps getting better," Watson says bitterly.

"Mark hasn't sat idly by while he's been in the city. When he realised that the witness must have either been mistaken in his description or lied, he did a more thorough background check on him and he found out that the guy has been spending up big. No large payments had been made to his accounts, but the money was coming from somewhere."

"A payoff."

Charlie nods. "Mark believes our witness did see the murderer, but was paid off to provide a false description."

"What did this jerk have to say about it?"

"Unfortunately, he used his new found fortune to run off with his girlfriend overseas."

"Fuck!" her frustration growing again.

"He's got a private detective on his tail, who seems confident she'll catch up with him within the week."

"A PI?"

Charlie's lips twitch. "His wife was rather put out when she found out he'd been having an affair, even more so when she discovered he had been spending up big and now she wants her share, as well as a divorce, so she sent a PI after him. We'll get him and find a way to make him give us the real description."

Watson nods, even though she didn't feel all that confident about their chances. "What about the baby, just because Albright didn't kill her, it doesn't mean he wasn't the father." She wasn't sure why it was important now that Cat was dead, but she just needed to know.

"His DNA will be tested." Charlie hands her the file she had in front of her. "This is a copy of the file Gabriel gave to Michaels on Cat. Why don't you take the rest of the day off and read through it."

Watson stares at the file, fearful of what she might find within. "Charlie, you're barely on your feet, John is on leave, I can't leave you short another officer."

"At least take an extended lunch then. Gia, you're not going to be much good here until you've dealt with this."

Watson nods slowly as she finally takes the file from Charlie.

* * *

"Fuck!" Ash blurts out. "When the hell did that happen?" she asks, still in a state of shock.

"On the beach on New Year's Eve."

"You were on duty that night."

"I was on a break. Ash, it was just a once off thing.'

"John, you should have come forward with this when Cat was murdered."

"It was a stupid mistake Ash, what would it have achieved? I was on duty when she was murdered so I would never have been a suspect."

"Then you would have been discounted. John, you know how investigations are conducted, we needed all the information we could on Cat, including the names of the people she slept with." She shakes her head as she looks at him. "Is there a chance you were the father?"

"It's possible."

"God John," she rubs her eyes. "Why are you telling me this now?"

"It's been eating away at me and I just needed to tell someone."

"You need to make a statement and submit to a DNA test."

"I know. Ash, I have a month of leave owing, so I'm taking it all, as of today."

"That's a good idea."

"Charlie suggested I consider a transfer when I come back."

"A fresh start might do you good and if you took a transfer back to the city, Bec and Olivia can help you."

"Stacey helps." John smiles at the look Ash gave him. "At least where Jess is concerned. Ash, I need to ask a favour."

"Name it."

"My mind is all over the place and I'd like to get away just on my own to think things through, so I'd like for you to take Jess, it would just be for the first week."

"Me!" Ash squeaks. "Why not Stacey or better yet, Bec or Olivia?"

"As helpful as Stacey has been, I'm not sure I'm willing to leave Jess alone under her influence for a whole week and Bec and Olivia would take her in a second, but I'd like for you to take her. I've regretted the distance between us and it hasn't made it easy for you to be an aunt to Jess and I know she'd love to spend more time with you."

"I'll need to check with Gia," Ash says. "No promises though."

John nods, "I was wrong about Gia, she's been good for you."

"I wish Stacey could see that."

"She has been trying."

"Yeah I know. I've spoken to her a couple of times but we have a long way to go before I can ever forgive her for some of the things she's said and done."

"I wish I could have stood up to her like you do," he says as he gets to his feet. "I love you Ash and I'm glad you've finally found the happiness you've been searching for."

"Thanks John and I'll call you later about Jess."

Ash watches him walk away, feeling a mixture of pride for him finally owning up, at least to some things, but also disappointment at the things he'd done. She just hoped that now that he had admitted to his problems, he could overcome them.

* * *

"I'm glad you did decide to put off speaking to Uncle Mike," Charlie says into the phone.

"As angry and desperate for answers as I am, I'm just not up to dealing with him today and it'll give Ana a day to cool off."

"I take it that she didn't receive the news too well?"

"Let's just say that I'm thankful my Russian isn't that good." Charlie chuckles, easily picturing Ana ranting and raving in Russian. "She knew Mike was keeping something from her, but finding out she was sleeping with her ex-husband's brother wasn't something she'd considered. She's angry as hell and disappointed, she really cared for Mike and I think if he had been honest from the beginning, they may have made it work."

"Well, Mike's missed his chance with her now."

"Yeah he has. Elijah's here now and he's been a great calming presence, for the both of us."

"I hope you're not stressing too much."

"I'm fine Charlie, Ana's been doing all the ranting, pacing and stressing for me while I've become very much the couch potato today."

"In shape and all," Charlie jokes.

"Are you making fun of me?"

"I love your curves baby," Charlie says, a quick glance up to check she had closed the door. "I especially love running my hands all along your curves."

"Charlie, if you want me to relax, don't tease me like that."

Charlie grins, enjoying getting some back at Joey. "There are two particular curves I'll be very sorry to lose."

"I'll be only too happy for them to go back to normal. It's like lugging a couple of large melons around in my bra." Charlie laughs. "We probably shouldn't be talking about my boobs, I think Elijah is getting embarrassed."

"He's right there?" Charlie asks, suddenly feeling embarrassed herself. He was a former Reverend after all.

"Just kidding."

"Joey!" she shakes her head as Joey's laughter rings in her ear.

"He and Ana are in the kitchen getting lunch ready. Charlie, I hope you're taking some of your own advice today and not stressing too much."

"I'm trying very hard not to stress. It certainly wasn't easy telling Watson about her sister's case though."

"I was hoping with Albright's death it would all be over." She'd been upset for her friend when Charlie had told her what had happened.

"I'm sure Mark will solve this case."

"Ash always had a lot of faith in him."

"I need to get back to work. I love you Joey."

"I love you too."

Charlie puts the phone down, just as there's a knock at her office door. "Yes?"

Stone pokes his head in. "Charlie, Brax and his lawyer are in the interview room."

"Right." Stone had requested to be present when she spoke to Brax and she had seen no reason to deny his request. She'd just be glad when he finally left though.

* * *

"Why am I here?" demands Stacey for the second time since they'd been led into the interview room.

"I did a favour for you, now you owe me. I need a lawyer and you're going to do it pro-bono."

"I already gave you payment."

"Yeah you have and the bonus perks have been great," referring to the sex. He had to admit, he hadn't expected it of her but it amazed him how rough she liked it and it was a massive turn on.

"I shouldn't be here." She was regretting continuing with their affair once payment had been made, but she had found herself attracted to him and the danger he provided.

He leans in close, keeping his voice low. "I hear you're trying to make nice with your sister, so how would she take it if she were to find out you were behind the attempted rape of her girlfriend."

"I never told Heath to try to rape her."

"You wouldn't have cared if he had raped her though." He grins, "Now that Heath's going down, adding an attempted rape charge wouldn't really make much difference to his sentence if he fessed up to it all, but it would sure fuck up your career and life."

"You bastard." Brax chuckles. "No one would believe I'd have anything but a professional relationship with you or your brother."

"The videos of our little encounters say differently." Stacey gasps. "Not a good look for a married woman to be on her hands and knees getting drilled by someone of my reputation, especially when you so obviously enjoyed it and keep coming back for more." He smirks. "You're mine now Stacey and when I need you, you'll come running and provide whatever service I need you for and right now, that's your skills as a lawyer, unless you want Heath to develop a conscience and need to confess?" Stacey glares at him with hate-fill eyes, but as much as she hated him right now, he knew she'd be back in his bed, even without his threats. She thought she had been in control, but he had been in control the entire time and she was only just realising it now, when it was too late.

* * *

Charlie opens the door, stopping in shock when she sees who is sitting next to Brax. Now she was glad Watson had agreed to take a few hours off and go somewhere to look over Cat's file. "Nice to see you again Stacey," she says pleasantly as she takes a seat. "I'm surprised you brought a lawyer with you though Brax."

"After you tried to pin those ridiculous assault charges on me, I didn't want to risk you stitching me up for something else I didn't do."

"We both know you assaulted Tegan, I saw the bruises."  
"I did nothing of the sort and those charges have since been dismissed."

Charlie sits back, her eyes drifting between the two opposite her. "She's certainly an interesting choice for a lawyer."

"The family lawyer was unable to attend, so he recommended her."

"Sgt, get on with it or we leave right now," warns Stacey, now in lawyer mode.

"I'm sure you're aware that your brother and pretty much all of your River Boys were arrested yesterday on major drug charges?"

"Of course I'm aware of it, but it has nothing to do with me."

"Sgt," Stacey interrupts. "My client wasn't there and as you haven't charged him with anything, this is nothing more than a fishing expedition."

"I'm just trying to understand how an entire gang could be involved, including your client's brother, yet the leader of the gang wasn't." Brax just sits there with a smug look. "As Heath's big brother, aren't you supposed to be looking out for him?"

"I do look after him."

"Not very well it seems and considering the amount of drugs confiscated and that guns were used, resulting in police injuries, then Heath and all the other River Boys are looking at a very long stretch in jail, even with their confessions." She hadn't really been all that surprised when Bradley had informed her Heath and the other River Boys had all signed confessions. They'd been caught dead to rights, their prints were all over the scene and any denial would have only ensured a lengthier jail sentence. Unfortunately, their signed confessions came with silent mouths, not one of them willing to put Brax in the frame.

"Well, they did the wrong thing," Brax says, "It's only right they do time."

Charlie shakes her head. "You really don't care, do you?"

"Of course I care and I'll support Heath to the end, but facing the consequences of his actions may be a good thing. He may finally learn a valuable lesson."

"So you're really going to let your little brother take the fall for you?"

"This has nothing to do with me and I'm proud of Heath for taking responsibility for his actions, it's about time."

"That would be something you wouldn't know anything about," Stone points out, getting some satisfaction at the flicker of anger in his eyes. "Taking responsibility."

Charlie continues. "You really expect us to believe that your brother and your gang were involved, but you weren't and they did this without your approval?"

"That's right."

"Not a very good leader, are you, that so many of your Boys go out on their own like that." Stone pauses, "Kind of makes you look weak."

Clenching his fists, Brax keeps his voice even. "Unless you intend to charge me with something, then I'm leaving."

"How about we charge you with cowardice?" Stone says, barely getting out of the way when Brax launches himself at him. "Dumb move Braxton," Stone informs him, slapping the cuffs on him. "You're under arrest for attempting to assault a police officer."

"This is preposterous," Stacey says in outrage. "You deliberately provoked him into this."

"Prove it in court and I'll apologise, until then, I'm taking your client, I'm booking him, then I'm putting him in a cell with the other low life drug dealing scum. I'm rather slow though, so by the time I'm done booking him, it'll be too late to post bail."

"I'm going to report you for this," Stacey says, storming from the room.

"Come on Braxton, I think there might be some friends of yours in the cells."

"Fuck you Stone."

Stone shoves him toward Hogan. "Mind him for a moment." He turns back to Charlie.

"The charges won't stick."

"I'll drop them first thing in the morning, but I just wanted to give him a taste of how his brother and friends are going to be living for the next how many years."

"Stacey could have your badge for this."

"Nah, I've done this before and survived, I will again."

"I don't get you Stone."

"I'm so used to playing roles, I'm not sure I get myself at times."

"I still can't believe you called Darryl Braxton a coward."

"Well he is a coward. He demands loyalty, yet gives none back and as the leader, he's happy to sit there and let them take the fall for him. It's easy for him to expect them to do time when he's never had to and guys like Braxton will never take responsibility for their actions, because they find a way to justify it in their twisted little immoral minds."

Charlie was forced to agree with him. The River Boys were loyal to Brax to a fault and would never give him up, just as Brax would never admit to anything. She rubs her eyes, feeling tired again.

"You missed lunch Charlie, you should take a break and get some."

"I might just do that."

Stone pauses at the door. "Charlie, Braxton may have slipped through this time, but the drugs are off the street, the majority of the dealers are off the street and the syndicate has taken a massive hit, so I would call that a great success." He closes the door behind him.

"Yeah, it is." Charlie smiles, finally allowing herself to feel the success of everyone's hard work; the drugs were off the street, that's what she had wanted most, but they had also put most of those responsible behind bars and the man who held the greatest threat to her family was now dead. There were still things to tie up, but she could really start to relax and wait for their baby to be born.


	183. Chapter 183

_This is my last update until Tue. Have a happy Christmas everyone._

* * *

"How did you find me?" Watson asks as Ash sits down on the bench next to her.

"I had a feeling this is where you would be when Charlie called and told me about the file she gave you." She gazes down the path toward where Cat was buried.

Watson hands it over to her. "I didn't know her at all." Ash starts to look through the file as Watson continues. "Albright recruited Cat when she was arrested for ecstasy possession. He was in the court house that day and I guess he must have liked what he saw." Watson stares at the grass. "She was in deeper than we ever imagined, even when she was overseas, she was working for the syndicate. They used my sister like a whore Ash," her voice breaking. "When they couldn't find the dirt on someone to blackmail them, they sent women like Cat in to seduce them into compromising situations and took photos to use against them. They even used her to try to destroy Joey and Charlie." Ash sets the file aside, gathering her girlfriend into her arms. "How could I have let this happen?"

"Gia, you were practically a kid yourself when you took on Cat."

"I'm the one who arrested her and put her into their sights though."

"It was Cat's actions that put her in their sights. Gia, you did everything you could to help your sister and she could have taken the break she got in court to accept your help and turn her life around, but she didn't." From her own experiences, she knew how hard it was to seek help for her problems, but unfortunately, from what she'd read briefly in the file, Cat had been sucked into the glamour of the lifestyle Albright had offered her, only realising when she was in far too deep that the world she found herself in wasn't a fairytale and in the end, Cat became as trapped as those people she seduced. "Gia, you can spend the rest of your life wondering if only you had done things differently with Cat, but it changes nothing. Cat was old enough to know that drugs and alcohol were wrong, she made poor choices and she and those she became involved with are the ones to blame for her situation, not you."

"She died because she was here protecting me Ash." Reading that Gabriel knew from the start that Cat was sleeping with him on orders from Albright to keep him distracted and that Cat had done it not just to pay off her debt, but to keep her big sister safe had been hard to read. "Even if Albright didn't kill her, he's just as responsible for her death as the real killer. He turned her into a whore, put her into dangerous situations."

"Hey, don't call her that. Cat was a troubled teen who got mixed up with the wrong people and found herself in a world she couldn't find her way out of and she did what she had to do, to survive." She kisses Watson's temple. "Gia, remember the good things about Cat and remember that even after everything she had gone through, she loved you."

"I just wish she had come to me," she says softly.

"She was scared Gia and maybe if she had come to you, I'd be sitting here at your grave. Gia, you were always there for Cat and she knew that, but this was the only way she saw out of this life."

Watson snuggles up closer. "I miss her, even after everything."

"She was your sister, it's ok to miss her and to love her."

Watson nods.

* * *

After checking in on Joey, Ruby closes the bedroom door. "She's sound asleep," she tells Ana in a low voice.

"That's good. How are you handling all of this?"

"I'm ok, though I'm pissed at Uncle Mike for lying to us like this."

"You're not the only one."

"I bet you're glad you ditched him now."

"I suppose not being together when I found out makes it a little easier, but it still hurts. He knew how I felt about his brother and his betrayal, yet Mike said nothing."

"It can't have been easy on him either," Ruby says. "He still should have said something."

Ana nods. "Perhaps it's a good thing. I did care for Mike but losing him allowed me to meet Elijah."

"So, Elijah's the real deal then," she says cheekily.

"You asked me once if I'd ever thought of having more children and I said I'd never met the right man to consider that, but if I was younger, then Elijah is definitely a man I'd consider having more children with."

"It's a shame you didn't meet him earlier then."

"Things happen for a reason and I have my daughter now and her family, including a rather wonderful granddaughter."

Ruby blushes, looking at Ana shyly. "I never really had a grandmother, I mean I did, but I always believed she was my mum so it's kind of nice to have one now."

"I'm happy to play grandmother Ruby, but you still can't call me nana."

Ruby grins suddenly. "Even if I wait ten years to have a baby, mum's still going to be a younger grandmother than you and Joey's going to be even younger."

"Best not to remind them of that," Ana says with a chuckle. She knew her daughter regarded Ruby as a daughter but Joey still thought it a bit weird because of the small age difference.

* * *

Charlie sets the cup of tea in front of Watson. "I wish you'd consider taking the rest of the day off."

"I'm doing better after talking things over with Ash."

"Did she tell you about John?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"He came in while you were out, made a statement and submitted to a DNA test."

"When Ash told me, I was shocked, then I realised, it really wasn't that much of a shock. John's a guy and Cat did have a way about her."

"He'll most likely face a board of enquiry and end up with a severe reprimand and possible suspension but by coming forward and also admitting he has a drinking problem, he might just manage to keep his job if he gets help."

"He does want to sort himself out," Watson tells her. "We're even looking after Jessie while he takes a week to think things over." She'd been reluctant at first when Ash had brought it up but she'd seen how much it had meant to Ash for John to ask her to care for his most precious possession, his daughter and she couldn't deny her that. She also thought that maybe caring for Jessie would provide a welcome distraction.

Charlie smirks at her. "First godmother, now babysitter, soon you'll be wanting your own."

Watson shakes her head. "Never going to happen."

Charlie chose not to remind her that she herself never thought she'd be a mum again, yet here she was, looking forward to a baby arriving and hoping she wouldn't be the last. "There is another development on the Kelly family front. Brax has a new lawyer."

"Oh fuck."

Chuckling at her response, Charlie fills her in on the interview. "Ash is going to be pissed when she finds out," Watson says once Charlie was finished. "I know Stacey is a criminal lawyer, so it's not that unusual she'd have a man like Brax for a client, but I don't like the mix."

"Same here. There's nothing we can do though."

"And I still can't believe Stone locked him up."

"He certainly knew which buttons to push with Brax, but he intends to drop the charges tomorrow."

"It's a good thing Stone is leaving after this little stunt but I do like the idea of Brax behind bars, even for a night."

"Unfortunately, one night is all it will be; Brax is going to walk on this. He wasn't at the scene and Heath and all the River Boys have signed confessions and are refusing to say anymore."

"It's stupid, Brax would rat them out in a second to save his own arse."

"He has a strong hold over them and they're loyal to a fault. The good thing is, he's only going to have Brodie for quite some time while the others wile away their time in jail and with no one to do his dirty work, hopefully Brax will pull his head in for awhile."

"What about the others, any news?"

Charlie nods. "I've been receiving regular updates. Albright's men are facing more serious charges than the River Boys because of their connection to drugs, prostitution, witness tampering, blackmail, murder and attempted murder amongst other things and so they've been more than willing to talk. Gabriel also provided evidence to these crimes that links directly back to Albright."

"I bet there's nothing to link Gabriel to it though."

"No, he was very careful to cover his tracks. It's as we suspected though, Albright was pretty much involved in everything that happened in Summer Bay, including the previous drug operations and ordering the hit on his own daughter. This is creating a mess, every case he ever presided over will be reviewed, sentences are likely to be overturned."

"Is it wrong to be happy to know that it's no longer our problem?"

Charlie smiles, shaking her head. "It's a relief in a way. I do hope that Michaels' actions are above board or it'll be an even bigger mess."

"Have you spoken to him yet?"

"No. I can't put it off forever though."

"I think the grilling he's going to get from his family is going to be worse, somehow."

"It's in Joey's nature to be forgiving and giving people another chance, for which I'm personally grateful for, so if he's honest with us, I think Joey will be willing to let him into her life and I'll support whatever decision she makes."

"Ash may be willing as well." Watson takes a sip of her tea. "So it's all pretty much over then."

"There's still Pirovic roaming free but it should only be a matter of time before he's caught and with what Gabriel and Albright's men are providing, this part of the syndicate is pretty much dead. We're even going to get recognition for our part, though most of the credit will go to the others."

"Typical. I suppose their undercover operatives provided a lot of the information that got us to the point where we could bring them down."

"I still hate that we were kept in the dark for so long."

"Same here. I guess I should get back to work."

"Try to take it easy."

"You too Charlie, we've all had a lot to cope with lately."

"We have tomorrow off and I'm going to do my best to relax until the baby is born."

"Then when she arrives, your life will never be the same," Watson jokes, closing the door behind her.

"But in a nice way. A baby and," she pulls the box out of her pocket. "A wife." She knew Joey wanted to wait for the laws to change, but after coming so close to death, she didn't want to wait that long and when she'd walked past the jewellers shop on her lunch break, it had just seemed right to walk in and buy the ring. She would have to postpone the proposal for a short time because it didn't seem right so soon after Gabriel's death but the delay would give her the chance to come up with such a romantic evening she could change Joey's mind about an early wedding. "I hope she says yes."

* * *

Charlie lies curled up with her head on Joey's shoulder, enjoying the last éclair. She'd been surprised that Joey had even left her one, let alone two because Leah's éclairs were marvellous. "Yum," she moans in pleasure.

Joey smiles. Despite the last couple of hectic days, Charlie had come home looking relaxed and in such a wonderful mood she hadn't even noticed that Elijah and Ana were still here when she'd taken Joey's hand, led her into their room and made love to her. When they finally emerged for tea, Charlie had flushed bright red when she saw them sitting at the dinner table and realised she'd been making love to her girlfriend with her mother and her boyfriend close by. Joey hadn't cared out all, she'd been on cloud nine from the attention Charlie had just lavished on her. Ruby had just smirked at them while Elijah had hidden his smile.

After tea, Charlie and Ana had gone for a walk so they could talk about the previous day and now they were alone again, just enjoying each other's company. "It's nice to see you so relaxed Charlie."

"The worst is now over, I feel much better after talking about my near death experience with Ana and I've had two éclairs to pig down," she licks her fingers clean. "Plus, I have a gorgeous girlfriend carrying my baby, life couldn't be better."

"I could think of something more."

"Oh?"

"A nice soak in the tub, followed by a massage and then, we pick up where we left off before tea."

"Sounds wonderful."

"Even better that there isn't someone waiting for us."

Charlie groans. "You don't think they heard us, do you?"

"The walls and doors of this place are solid and they were in the kitchen, so I think we were safe and look at the bright side, it would have been worse if Elijah was still a Reverend."

"Oh god, it's just the thought that they knew what we were up to."

"We're lovers Charlie, it's kind of expected that we make love."

"What if it was reversed and we were waiting while it was Elijah and Ana behind closed doors?"

Joey shudders. "Eww. I know they probably do it but she's my mum and I don't really want to know."

Chuckling, Charlie's hand makes its way under Joey's top. "How about we delay the bath for an hour or two?"

"An hour or two?" Joey smirks. "Awfully confident of your abilities, aren't you."

"I didn't hear you complaining earlier," she gently nibbles on Joey's earlobe, making her groan with longing. "In fact, I'm pretty sure oh god, oh god, more, more, fuck I'm coming."

"Charlie!"

"That to, were testament to my abilities and if you have any doubts, I'm sure I can change your mind." She cups Joey's breast, tweaking her nipple.

"Fuck Charlie," Joey murmurs, her body already on fire. She didn't know what had made Charlie so amorous tonight, she also didn't care as long as she was on the receiving end.

"That's the idea," Charlie says, lifting Joey's top over her head. She was glad Ruby had gone to the movies with Ana and Elijah, because Charlie couldn't wait this time to get Joey into their room, she wanted her now as her lips crushed Joey's, their passion and need for each other growing as she gently manoeuvred Joey onto her back and lay beside her on the couch. She had always loved the physical side of their relationship, but since she had reached the decision to propose to Joey, Charlie had felt this burning need for the woman she hoped to be calling wife sometime soon. Devoting the rest of her life to one person was something she had never thought possible and where once it would have had her running away, now it had her running head long into it. She breaks their kiss, gazing into Joey's passion-filled eyes. "I love you so much," she murmurs, caressing her face.

"What is up with you tonight Charlie?" Joey finally asks.

"Life is short Joey and I don't want to waste it."

"In that case, stop wasting it by talking," she pulls Charlie closer, capturing her lips, not wasting another second.


	184. Chapter 184

"Mum and Jo are still sleeping Uncle Mike," Ruby says into the phone, adding extra emphasis on the uncle.

Michaels sighs. "I know you're upset with me and you have every right to be."

"I know mum, Jo and the others want to talk to you but maybe you should wait for them to contact you." She hangs up without waiting for his reply.

"Who was that Ruby?" Joey asks through a yawn as she wanders past Ruby.

"Uncle Mike, I told him to wait till you contacted him, I hope that was alright."

"It's fine Ruby."

"Is mum still asleep?"

"Yeah and I'm just about to rejoin her after I get a drink."

"I'm going out with my friends, so you have the place to your selves today."

Joey pauses at Ruby's side. "You've been great through all of this Ruby and once the baby is born, I think we should go away as a family."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. Charlie needs a break and I think it'd be nice for us to get away, even if it's just for a weekend."

"Well I'll be in on that. Do you need anything before I go?"

Joey shakes her head. "Go and have fun with your friends."

Walking back into the bedroom with her glass of water, Joey smiles when she sees the blue orbs peering intently at her. "You should be sleeping."

"I could say the same for you." Charlie throws the covers back for Joey, patting the bed beside her.

"Who did you call?" Joey asks as she snuggles up beside Charlie.

"Who said I called anybody?" Joey gives her a look. "I was just checking in with the station to see that Stone dropped the charges against Brax."

"It would do him good to spend more time in a cell."

"Yes it would but I really don't want to have to deal with a pissed off Stacey."

"It's your day off, it would be someone else's problem."

"I know, but everyone has been working hard, so I don't want any unnecessary hassles and Stacey being pissed and threatening legal action because a cop decided to get one back at her client is something that can be avoided. Still, it was a shame that I wasn't there when Stacey came in huffing and puffing only to find the charges dropped and her client had been released. " Joey chuckles, just imagining the deflating effect to Stacey's irate tirade. "I don't know how she can work for the people she does though," Charlie murmurs.

"Someone has to and considering her vicious personality, it's not really that surprising the clients she ends up with."

"Yeah, I suppose so."

"Charlie, Mike was on the phone before and Ruby put him off, but," she pauses for a moment.

"You want to talk to him, don't you?"

Joey nods. "I think we should just get it out of the way."

"Why don't you call your mum and sister later and I'll call Mike, set it up."

"Thanks Charlie."

"I want answers as much as you do."

"Until then though, why don't we pick up where we left off last night?"

"You mean when you were crying out, 'no more, I can't take it?'" Charlie says with a smirk.

"Just before then," Joey says.

"Oh, when I was doing this?"

* * *

Charlie grins against Joey's lips. She and Joey had only managed to crawl out of bed an hour ago and were back to making out on the couch after they'd had a quick lunch while they waited for the others to arrive. Joey's sexual appetite had been in overdrive at times during her pregnancy and Charlie had been only too happy to accommodate her needs, but right now, it was Charlie's need that was insatiable. She'd never felt this way about anyone before, nor this need.

"You're going to wear my lips out Charlie," Joey murmurs between kisses.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"What do you think?"

"That if we didn't have visitors coming, we'd be back in bed for the rest of the day."

"Next time I have this bright idea to invite people over on your day off, remind me what I could be missing out on."

Charlie chuckles, sitting back and pulling Joey against her side. "I don't think I'll ever be able to get enough of you."

"Is what happened still bothering you?" Joey asks.

"Not so much since I spoke to Ana, but coming so close to death has just made me reassess things."

"Such as?"

"Never wasting a second that I'm with you."

"As much as I love how affectionate you've been since you came home yesterday, there are limits to my endurance."

"It's been fun finding those limits."

"Very enjoyable indeed."

Charlie's lips had just found Joey's again when there was a knock at the door. "That'll be your mum."

* * *

Twenty minutes later and Michaels was joining Charlie, Joey and Ana in the lounge room. "I thought Ashley might be here," he says, taking a seat opposite Ana.

"She's looking after her niece but she said to go ahead without her," Joey informs him.

"I know you must have a million questions for me Joey."

"Starting with how long you've known about me."

"I never knew you were my niece until I found out that Gabe was the one who had taken you."

"You could have told me after."

"This hasn't been easy Joey. There have been times when I've wanted to tell you but this lie is such a part of my life it's like second nature to me and it's not so easy to go against it and," he sighs. "After what your father did, I wasn't sure how you'd accept me."

"If you truly didn't know about me, then I would have happily accepted you but all this time since, you've known who I was and then who Ash was, yet you said nothing."

"If I could do this all over again, I would Joey, but I can't. Joey, like your father, I've had to live with my own mistakes and I accept that, I just hope that one day you can forgive me and let me be there for you, as an uncle or just as a friend. The offer applies to Ash as well."

"I can't say anything to that just yet." Joey smiles at Charlie when she squeezes her hand in reassurance. "Why didn't you know about me?"  
"Gabe and I may have been brothers, but we were never really close and I was a cop Joey and he was who he was so there wasn't a whole lot of trust between us."

"Then you never protected him?" asks Charlie.

"Charlie, I have always done my best to bring them all down, including my own brother and when every case of mine is reviewed, they'll see that."

"I hope you're right," Charlie says. "Because it's bad enough every single court case Albright presided over will be reviewed and sentences likely to be overturned without adding yours."

"I know my word means little right now Charlie, but I assure you, every single case I have worked on is above board."

"I suppose you're lucky that with the way things have turned out you're the brother of a hero and not a criminal," Ana adds.

"This is my lie and I would have accepted whatever the consequences of the fallout, even if the truth about Gabriel came out."

"In a way I'm glad it won't come out," Charlie says, smiling at Joey. "Because you don't have to deal with the fallout of being tied to such a man." Charlie turns back to Michaels. "Is it all over now or is there a chance we're still in danger?"

"The only threat to you was from Albright, not the syndicate. He had his own reasons for coming after you, one being he blamed Joey for the death of his god son, Bolton."

"He was killed by a shark," Joey says. "And he was trying to kill me."

"Albright doesn't care about the facts, only that Bolton died but there were other reasons, including your continual interference, but it was Albright's personal agenda that also brought about his own downfall. His mistake was to threaten your safety and that of your family and friends and to underestimate your father. Gabriel knew that Albright was undermining him, ordering things he'd never have approved of if he'd been here but he allowed Albright to believe he was playing ball, even allowing Cat to seduce him but Gabriel was always in control and unlike Albright, he always had the support of the other syndicate members. Their success has been because they cover their tracks and don't draw attention to themselves, so they didn't appreciate Albright's heavy-handed tactics of killing witnesses and cops or using syndicate resources for his personal vendettas, thereby drawing unwanted police attention to the operation. Plus, I don't think anyone could ever trust a man who ordered the death of his own daughter."

"These other people are still out there though," Charlie reminds him.

"Gabriel convinced the others that Albright needed to be sacrificed and he provided us with all the evidence we needed to convict Albright and his men and send them away for a very long time and to ensure your safety, Gabriel remained tight lipped on the other members of the syndicate, not that he could have told us much anyway; the syndicate is split and run as entirely separate entities so that if one part fell, it wouldn't drag others down."

"Can you be sure we're safe?"

"Gabriel seemed to think so. He never planned to die, but he thought this through and we have nothing to link Albright to these other men and you were only a target because of Albright's vendetta; it was never the syndicate that was after you."

"If my father's plan failed, what would have happened to him?"

"Albright would have killed him, after he'd killed you and your family. Joey, for all of his faults and poor judgement, he loved you and if he had been given the chance, he would have loved Ashley as well."

Joey nods. "What about Cat, do you have any idea who killed her?"

"I'm sorry Joey, I only know that it wasn't Albright."

"Albright had an alibi for Cat's murder, so why did you give Ash and Mark that photo of Albright and Cat? That helped point us in his direction?" Charlie asks.

"That was a case of one hand not knowing what the other was doing. Gabe put me onto Albright as a suspect but at the time, I had no idea Craig had him under surveillance, so I thought I was helping, I'm sorry."

"I'm just sad for Gia," Joey says. "It's the not knowing that's hard on her, especially after all this time suspecting Albright."

"I wish I could help, but I can't."

When Joey leans against Charlie's side, Michaels takes the opportunity to turn to Ana. He swallows at the dispassionate look on her face. "Ana, I'm sorry for misleading you."

"I always sensed there was something about you."

"I never meant to hurt you."

"Then you shouldn't have become involved with me unless you were willing to be honest."

"You're right, I shouldn't have."

"I did care for you Mike, but I've moved on with a wonderful man so maybe we should just put this behind us."

Michaels nods.

"Uncle Mike, what do you intend to do now?" asks Charlie.

"I've been asked to resign and I'm not going to fight it and after that, I'm not sure." He takes a deep breath. "I get that I have to earn your trust again, I just hope you'll give me a chance to do that."

"I'd like to try," Joey says. "But just like with dad, if you disappoint me too often, then we're done and Ash feels the same way."

"That's fair enough. Charlie?"

"I'm so disappointed in you Uncle Mike and I know dad is too, but I'll support Joey in whatever she decides."

"I've taken up enough of your time, so I'll leave you be, but I'll see you at the funeral on Wednesday."

Joey nods, curling up beside Charlie.

"I'll see you out," Ana says, getting to her feet. She heads over to her daughter, kissing her forehead. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Thanks for being here mum."

"You ok?" Charlie asks once they were alone.

"I'm just tired."

"Just close your eyes, I'll be here."

Yawning, she does just that.

* * *

Sitting in his car, Michaels glances back at the house. He'd been honest with them about everything, except the one secret he'd take to the grave with him – Joey could never know that her father had hired the man who killed Cat. He wanted Joey to remember her father as the man who died doing the right thing and not the cold-blooded killer he could be. If Gabriel had lived, Michaels may have felt differently, but he was dead and the man he had hired to kill her had died in a rather unfortunate boating accident, so no good could come from the truth now, only pain and disappointment for Joey, so this was one burden he could carry alone.


	185. Chapter 185

"Are you sure about meeting with Elijah later?" Charlie asks as she pulls up outside the diner the next morning.

Joey nods. "With everything that's happened in the last couple of days, I could do with the distraction and we're only talking about my ideas, so I won't be overdoing things."

"I know you won't." Charlie leans over, pressing her lips softly to Joey's. "I wish I could join you for brekkie," she murmurs, moving in for another kiss.

"But you have to work," Joey says between kisses. "Charlie?"

"Mmmm?" her lips barely moving from Joey's.

"This isn't exactly you leaving for work."

Grinning, Charlie kisses her once more before moving back. "Sorry, I can't help myself lately."

"So I've noticed." Joey regards Charlie intently. "Why do I get the feeling there is more to this than you just reassessing things?"

"All in good time, my love," her hand going automatically to the little box she kept in her pocket.

"Then I'll just sit back and enjoy the extra attention." Getting out of the car, Joey leans in through the window. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Joey waits until Charlie's car was out of sight before heading into the diner. She smirks at the frazzled looking Watson who was getting her ear talked off by an excited Jess. "Aunty Joey," Jess cries out, running over to her. Joey hadn't seen much of Jess since things had become strained between her and John, but obviously the little girl still had a soft spot for her. "Aunty?" Joey mouths to Ash.

"She knows you're my sister now, which to Jess, makes you an aunt as well." Ash grins at her girlfriend. "You're not the only new aunt she has though."

"It's been Aunty Gia this, Aunty Gia that ever since her father dropped her off yesterday," Watson murmurs.

"You should hear what Aunt Stacey calls you," Jess says, retaking her seat between Watson and Ash. "She calls you a," the last few words unintelligible through Ash's hand over her mouth.

"I don't think we need to know that, Jess," Ash says, having a fair idea of some of the names. "Why don't you finish your toast, then I'll take you to school."

"Can Aunty Gia take me instead?"

Both Ash and Joey try not to laugh at their friend's panicked expression.

"If that's what you want sweetie, I'm sure your aunty Gia," Ash grins wickedly at the term, "Will be happy to take you."

"Jess seems very taken with Gia," Joey says ten minutes later when she and her sister were alone.

"Yeah she is. I was a little worried how Jess would feel about living with us as she doesn't really know Gia, but when I got out of the shower last night, I found Jess snuggled up next to Gia on the couch, watching a kid's movie."

"What was Gia doing?"

"She had the same panicked expression she had on her face before." Joey chuckles. "It was even funnier this morning when my lovely girlfriend decided to get a little frisky with me and only just managed to cover herself up before we ended up with a kid and dog in bed with us."

"I'm glad things are going well."

"After everything that's happened, it's great to have Jess staying with us, to have that laughter and unconditional love brightening the day."

"It can't have been easy for Gia to learn what she did about her sister."

"It wasn't, but she knows her sister loved her and I think that will help Gia get through this."

"Families can be so great, yet they can be so disappointing too." She had called Ash the previous evening to fill her in about her talk with their uncle and Ash had told her she was willing to give Mike at least one chance but unlike Joey, she didn't know him and so wasn't going to be too upset if things didn't work out.

"Tell me about it," Ash says, thinking of her own family. "I am pleased though that John's trying to get his life in order, he even apologised to Gia for his behaviour when he dropped Jess off."

"I haven't liked his attitude in a long time but he had been a good friend in the past and for Jess's sake, I hope he gets his life in order."

"It's a pity about Stacey though. I know she's a lawyer and someone has to take on clients like Brax, but I can't help feeling uncomfortable about it."

"Did John say anything?"

She shakes her head. "Stacey only told John what she thought he needed to know so he had no idea Brax was a client."

"What's bothering you about it?"

"I just get this feeling that there's more to it." She shrugs. "I'm probably just reading too much into it because I don't really trust her, even though she has been trying to change."

"Well, there's one way to find out if she's changing and that's to see how she will react when she discovers Jess is living in a house with a couple of lezzo's."

"God, maybe I'll need police protection," she jokes.

* * *

Stacey pulls her knickers up. Brax was determined to show her he meant business about her being his. He'd called her last night and demanded she drop everything and rush right over and when she'd hesitated, he'd played part of their video over the phone, so she'd rushed over and he'd spent the night using her like a whore. And to make matters worse, he'd filmed it all again and when he'd played it for her, it was obvious she had enjoyed the entire, humiliating experience. She senses him behind her moments before his possessive arms wrap around her. "Why are you doing this to me?" she asks, leaning back against him.

"You came to me with your little favour, thought you could seduce me into bed and then act like I was something you trod in, so now it's time you learnt to respect me."

"I need to get back home."

"Just remember, I like punctuality in my women, so don't be late next time." He releases her and walks out of the room.

Stacey needed a way to get out of this and destroy all the evidence before it was too late; Brax scared her, not just because of the threat he posed to her career and reputation, but because she hated the hold he had over her. Even without the threats of the videos, she knew she'd endure the humiliation because Brax knew exactly how to make her body cry out and have her begging for more and if she left it too long, she may never break free.

* * *

Watson drops the package on Charlie's desk. "I picked up a sandwich for you."

"Thanks, I was just starting to think about lunch. But first," Charlie picks up a sheet of paper. "I thought you'd like to know that ballistics is back on the bullet which killed Albright."

"And?"

"The bullet came from Craig's gun."

Watson lets a sigh of relief escape. "I'm glad he can't hurt us anymore, but it's also a relief not to have his death on my conscience."

Charlie nods in understanding. Taking a human life in the line of duty was one burden that cops hoped to avoid, no matter how bad that person was. Sitting back in her chair, she opens the sandwich, taking a bite and trying not to feel self-conscious about the way Watson was staring at her. "What?"

"There's just something different about you the past couple of days."

"I came close to dying and it's made me reassess things and think more of my future."

"I guess that explains the little box in your pants then," Watson adds casually.

Charlie nearly chokes on the next mouthful of her lunch. "How did you know?"

"I caught you looking at it earlier." She grins, "So you're really going to propose?"

"Yep, as soon as the time is right, I'm going to ask Joey to be my wife." She looks less certain suddenly. "I just hope she says yes."

"Of course she will."

"She wanted to wait a couple of years though, to see if the laws changed."

"Charlie, I doubt you're the only one reassessing things, I mean, Joey came close to losing you and that's got to change her outlook as well."

She hoped her friend was right. "Can I ask a favour?"

"Sure."

"Can you not tell Ash?"

"I don't keep secrets from Ash," Watson says in a serious voice, before smiling. "But just this once, I will."

"It's just that Joey's already suspicious about my behaviour and I don't want anyone else acting weird around her."

"And this is one secret I doubt Ash could keep to herself anyway." Watson glances at her watch. "Speaking of Ash, she must just about be done with her physio by now."

"It seems to be going well for her."

"Yeah, it is. It's exhausting for her, but at this rate, it might not be that long before she can ditch the crutches and go with a cane."

"That's great, then she'll be able to keep up with the little ones a little easier." She smirks at Watson's expression. "It must be quite different to have a kid around the house."

"It's harder than being at work and she just never stops talking."

Despite her words, Charlie thought she detected a hint of affection in Watson's tone as she spoke. "She's probably just excited to be with her aunt Ash."

"That much is obvious. There is one good thing about having a kid around the place, Pepper is being well-exercised."

Charlie takes another bite of her sandwich, having a feeling that babysitting duties was having a positive effect on her friend.

* * *

"I'm glad Elijah liked your idea about the restaurant," Charlie says, smiling in amusement. Ever since she'd come home from work, Joey had been talking enthusiastically about her meeting with Elijah.

"He's going to look into the logistics and if he thinks it's viable and we can get funding, then we'll talk to John about leasing the restaurant."

"We?"

"Relax Charlie, Elijah is as bad as you, he won't let me become too involved while I'm still pregnant." She grins. "I think he's too scared about what Ana would do to him if he let me do too much."

Charlie brushes Joey's hair behind her ears. "In that case, I'll trust him to watch over you."

"I really am doing great Charlie, despite recent events." She leers wickedly at her. "That might be more down to your recent amorous behaviour."

"I'm more than happy to keep it up."

Chuckling, Joey snuggles against her side. "Not right now though, I just want to sit here and relax with my girlfriend."

Charlie presses her lips to Joey's temple. "Anything you want."

"Be careful Charlie, that could be a dangerous thing to say to a pregnant woman."

"I trust you not to take advantage." Charlie places her palm on Joey's belly. "Feels like she's finally taking a nap."

"She's certainly been an active little bugger today, I think she might finally be getting ready to vacate the premises."

"Shhh, she may be listening and decide she likes being a lodger too much to leave."

"Yeah well, I'll have her evicted if she stays past the due date."

Charlie doubted that. Joey wanted a natural birth and would only consider a caesarean in an emergency. "If she's as stubborn as her mother, she'll come when she feels like it and not when we want her too."

"Despite all my complaints, I do love being pregnant."

"I love you being pregnant too."

"You just love what pregnancy does to my body."

"That's an added bonus but the best part is when we get to hold our precious daughter at the end."

"Don't forget the sleepless nights."

"Pooey nappies."

"Vomit everywhere."

"Headaches from all the crying."

"Charlie, why the hell do people go through all this?" Joey jokes.

"Because the poo and vomit making machine will grow up and take care of us when we're too old to look after ourselves."

"I knew there was a reason." She rests her head on Charlie's shoulder. "I really can't wait to hold her."

"Me neither."


	186. Chapter 186

"Are you sure you're up to this?" Charlie asks her girlfriend. It was the day of Gabriel's funeral and Joey had been quiet all morning.

"He wasn't a nice man so why do I miss him?" She shrugs, "I mean, I didn't even really know him, only the lies he fed me."

It was something she and Joey had talked about a lot; Joey's love for her father was based largely on her believing the life he'd constructed for her when she lost her memory and as loving and forgiving a woman Joey was, there were times when she felt it was wrong to love her father. "You can't always help who you love Joey and he was your father."

"I thought this would be easier now that he's dead, because I wouldn't have to make a decision about seeing him again and I could get on with my life with our family without waiting for him to intrude on it again."

"Give it time Joey."

Joey nods. "Is everything ready for after the funeral?"

"Leah called, the food is all ready and she and Ruby will set up while we're at the funeral."

"It could be an interesting afternoon," Joey says, a hint of humour returning to her tone. "Elijah is going to be with Ana and Mike is going to be here too."

"I'm sure they'll be on their best behaviour."

"Hey Jo," Ruby walks into the kitchen with a large bouquet of flowers. "These were just delivered."

Reading the card that came with the flowers, Joey smiles. "They're from Brett."

"I'll get a vase," offers Ruby.

"I miss him."

"You know he'd be back for the birth if he could and the last time you spoke to him, he did say he'd try to make it back within the next couple of months." She takes Joey's hand. "Joey, you don't have to go today, everyone would understand."

"I want to see this through."

Charlie places her palm on Joey's stomach. "How's bubs?"

"Maybe she senses my mood because she's been very quiet."

"Maybe she does. We should get ready."

Joey nods. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

"How are you holding up?" Charlie asks as she pulls the car up to their house.

"Better, now that the funeral is over." She smiles at Charlie. "I couldn't have done this without you."

"I love you Joey and I'll always be here for you."

"I love you too." Despite the awkwardness with Joey's belly in the cramped car, their lips meet in a long, tender kiss. "It's wrong to be thinking of sex right now, isn't it?" Joey murmurs when the kiss ends.

"More unfortunate I think, as we're about to have a house full of people and Ruby's standing on the porch giving us the 'oh no, not again' look."

"If this baby has Ruby's timing, we're going to have to schedule our sex life so we don't get interrupted."

Chuckling, Charlie gets out of the car and rushes around to help Joey out.

"Seriously, you two are hopeless," Ruby tells them. "Especially when Morag is waiting for you."

"Is everything all right with dad?" asks Charlie, surprised by Morag's unexpected arrival.

"He's fine. Morag's here to see Joey and Ash."

"Me?"

"I think it's to do with the will."

"I didn't even think of that."

* * *

Ash stares at the paper in front of her. "I think someone held their finger on the zero button too many times." When she and Watson had arrived at the house, she'd been even more surprised by Morag's presence as she hadn't expected anything from her father, let alone the staggering amount she was now staring at. "This has to be a mistake."

"No mistake," Morag says, her usually stern features breaking out into a smile. "You're both very wealthy young women."

"He didn't even know me."

"As soon as he heard about you, he amended his will to include you."

"Morag, why are you reading the will and not one of his own lawyers?" Charlie asks.

"When we had to prove Joey's identity, Gabriel asked me to amend his will because if anything should happen to him, he wanted you to be dealing with someone you knew and not one of his blood sucking lawyers as he called them."  
"I'm not sure I can accept this," Ash says, pushing the page away.

"If you're worried the money came from illegal means, I can assure you, every single cent he has left to you has come from a legitimate source, I even had a forensic fraud specialist go through the books and every cent has been accounted for. Now, I have no interest in knowing his other dealings or where the money from those dealings went, but Gabriel's main source of income was from legitimate business ventures and on his death, all shares of companies he was involved with were sold and the profits placed into the accounts that are to be signed over to you."

"Well," Ash turns to her girlfriend. "What does it feel like to be with a woman of substance, now?"

"As long as that substance doesn't go to your head, I feel the same as I always have."

"We still have so much left over from my trust fund," Joey murmurs, still in a state of shock.

Ana, who had also been surprised to have been left a substantial amount of money, rests her hand on her daughter's arm. "I'm sure you'll find a way to put it to good use."

"I think I already have," she says, an exited look on her face. "Elijah, you've been having some trouble finding out if you can get funding for the restaurant drop-in-centre, well consider it fully funded." Everyone in the room stares in shock, with Elijah at a loss for words. "Charlie, it's ok if we do that, isn't it?"

"Of course it is." She'd never felt comfortable with the size of Joey's trust fund, which had now ballooned out to a ridiculous amount. "I think it's a wonderful gesture."

"Joey, it's far too generous."

"Elijah, believe me, we can afford this and I'd really like to use the money for some good."

"If this is what you want, then I'd be a fool to turn you down, but I don't want you rushing into this Joey and we still need to convince John to lease the restaurant in the first place. And you're supposed to be taking it easy."

"You can do the talking with John, but having me there might sway John to lease the restaurant." She pats her belly affectionately. "Who can say no to a pregnant woman and an ex-Reverend?"

"John Palmer," Charlie murmurs. "I know he's mellowed a lot since he's been with Gina, but when it comes to business, he's all business."

"Just tell him you're rich and he'll be all over you," suggests Ruby.

"I'd rather people not know about this."

"Joey, it's going to be kind of hard to keep it a secret," Charlie tells her. "People know Gabriel was your father and that he was wealthy."

"But not how wealthy."

"If you'd like Joey, we can set up the funding for the drop-in-centre as a charity and keep your name as the benefactor anonymous," Morag informs her.

Joey looks to Charlie, who nods. "Who would run the charity, I mean, I'm assuming it's going to have to be run like a business or something?"

"I know you have little reason to trust me," Michaels interrupts. "But I'd be happy to take charge of the charity."

"There would be safeguards in place to keep track of the money Joey, so if it's your uncle or whoever you choose to put in charge, they will have to account for every cent spent but we can go over all the details at a more appropriate time." Morag gets to her feet. "I should be getting home, but if you have any questions, don't hesitate to call me."

"Thanks Morag," Joey says.

After walking Morag out, Charlie sits back down next to Joey. "You're looking a bit tired."

"I can hold on a bit longer."

"Sometimes you are too stubborn."

"You're a good one to talk."

"Uh, oh, lip action coming." Ruby deftly knocks aside the cushion Joey had launched in her direction. "Geez, it's not my fault I have a couple of horny teens for parents."

"Ruby!" Joey nods toward Elijah. Even if he was an ex-reverend, Joey still felt a little self-conscious about discussing some topics in front of him and being her mother's boyfriend, only added to it.

"Oops." Ruby grins wryly. "You didn't hear that, right?"

"Hear what?" replies Elijah.

"I think it might be time to eat something," suggests Charlie, Joey's belly deciding to answer for her. "You just sit here and I'll bring you a plate."

"Thanks Charlie."

* * *

"Now that you're even richer, can I have a car?" Ruby asks in a hopeful voice sometime later.

"We'll talk about it," Charlie says.  
"Really!" When she'd asked, Ruby had expected a no and while a 'we'll talk about it' wasn't exactly a yes, it wasn't a flat out no.

"Yes, really," adds Joey. "Ruby, your mum and I have a lot to discuss and I promise you, we'll seriously consider a car."

Ruby throws her arms around Joey's neck. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," she repeats over and over in excitement until Joey asks for her neck back. "Sorry." Giving her mum a hug also, Ruby continues to chat excitedly.

After five minutes of animated Ruby conversation, Leah makes an excuse to get Ruby helping her in the kitchen to spare their ears a bit.

"You realise that now we'll probably have to get her a car," Charlie murmurs.

"Ruby has been great ever since I came back to the Bay and I know she'd going to be a big help when the baby arrives so maybe a car would be a way to show her our appreciation."

"I'm just not sure about a new car at her age."

"It doesn't have to be new," Joey reasons.

"You're right, it doesn't but let's put it aside for the rest of the day."

"It looked like Mike couldn't wait to get out of here earlier," Joey says.

"I think seeing Ana so happy with Elijah made him realise just how much he lost."

"Yeah, or it was the Shadow attack," chuckling softly at the memory. Despite the solemnity of the day, Joey had become more relaxed and hadn't been able to keep the laughter in when Shadow had leapt onto Mike's leg when he tried to talk to Ana.

"Mike will be ok, he's just got some adjusting to do, especially now that he's retired."

Joey rests her head on Charlie's shoulder. "It's cute, isn't it," murmurs Joey, referring to Watson, who had barely sat down before Jess had picked up Shadow and climbed onto her lap with the cat.

"I'm not sure who makes her more uncomfortable; the kid or the cat," Ash jokes from behind them.

"Jess seems to have settled in well with you and Gia," Charlie comments.

"Yeah and she's pretty much adopted Gia."

"Gia's a lovely woman, Jess probably recognises that," adds Joey through a yawn.

"Despite her doubts and denials, Gia's doing great as an aunt."

Charlie pats Joey on the knee. "I think it's time to put this one to bed."

"We have guests Charlie, we can't do that," Joey murmurs tiredly.

Charlie snorts, even half-asleep she was a cheeky little so and so. Letting Charlie help her to her feet, Joey says a quick goodbye to their guests as Charlie leads her to their room.

"Don't forget our guests," Joey mumbles when Charlie snuggles against her back on the bed.

"As soon as you're asleep, I'll return to them."

* * *

"They're both out of it," Ruby informs the other guests twenty minutes later.

"We'll help you clean up, then we'll head off," Ana offers.

"Thanks nana."

"Definitely too much of my daughter's influence in that girl," she mutters under her breath as she starts to pick up the empty plates.

"What sort of car do you think I'll get?"

Ana rolls her eyes, glad it was Charlie and Joey's problem and not hers because she had a feeling that Ruby wasn't going to let this up now.


	187. Chapter 187

The water streaming down upon their heads, Charlie groans as their lips finally part. "I wish we could do this all day," she murmurs, brushing her lips over Joey's once again. She'd only come into the bathroom to ask Joey what she wanted for breakfast and instead, had stripped off her uniform and joined Joey in the shower.

"I'd hate to think what our skin would look like under the water for that long."

"You'd look gorgeous, no matter what." All the same, she reaches behind Joey and turns the water off.

Joey grins, shaking her head in affection. "Anyone would think you were the one pregnant with your sex drive lately."

"Maybe it's sympathetic pregnancy hormones."

"Want to go through sympathetic labour with me?" Joey asks sweetly.

"I'll pass." Helping Joey from the shower, she hands her a towel.

Charlie's heart beats a little faster when Joey picks her pants up from the vanity unit, preying the little box didn't fall out of the pocket as Joey passes them over to her. "Geez Charlie, I'm not going to run away with them."

"With you, I never can tell," she jokes, her heart finally easing the moment the pants and the box were in her possession.

"You really are acting weird lately," Joey mutters, padding naked out of the en suite into their room.

"You'll know why soon," Charlie murmurs to herself.

* * *

Buttering the toast, Charlie let herself smile. It had been an eventful two days since Gabriel's funeral, yesterday in particular. The DNA results had come back naming Albright as the father of Cat's unborn child and while the PI had lost the errant husband, their witness to Cat's murder, it didn't matter as one of Albright's cronies arrested in the raid, had come forward and provided proof that Albright was responsible for Cat's murder, having arranged for Cat to meet with a client, unaware that the man was to be her killer. Michaels had been in her office when the news had come in and his reaction had been rather odd, muttering something about covering all bases. She wasn't sure what he'd meant, nor why he seemed surprised by the news of Albright's guilt. Albright had been discounted as a suspect only because he had an alibi, but he had had his own daughter killed, so hiring someone to murder a pregnant woman and stage it to look like Cat knew her killer, really wasn't all that surprising. Of course Ash was kicking herself for not following up on that, but everything had pointed to Cat knowing her killer, which was why the focus had been on the men in her life and their witness had given them a description that matched Albright. With the death of both Albright and the killer, the case was now closed, much to Watson's intense relief and with Stone leaving yesterday, their involvement in the drug investigation was now officially over, except for any testimony they may later have to give in court, which seemed unlikely as so many involved were taking deals and turning on each other.

"Any toast left?"

"Huh?" Charlie asks dumbly.

Chuckling, Joey picks up the toast in question. "You've been lost in your own little world." She peers at Charlie through the hole she'd made with the knife.

"Oh."

"You should try blanking out like that when Ruby is around."

Since they'd agreed to talk about it, Ruby's enthusiasm for a car had been trying even Joey's patience, though that hadn't stopped Joey from wanting to get a little back at Ruby for all of her pestering; they'd actually reached a decision yesterday when Joey had turned up with lunch at the station, but Joey wanted to make Ruby wait.

"I must admit, it would be a handy skill to have at my beck and call, but I was actually just thinking back over yesterday."

"With everything over, now we can concentrate on the important things," Joey says. Smiling, Charlie rests her hands on Joey's belly. "You and our girls are never far from my mind." Leaning in, she presses her lips to Joey's. "I love you."

"I love you too and I'll love you even more if you make me some more toast."

"I think I can manage not to mangle it again."

"Maybe I should have my will drawn up," Joey says as she takes a seat at the table. Charlie stares at her in surprise. "I've been thinking of it since the reading of dad's will. We now have a ridiculous amount of money and I want to be sure my family is taken care of and considering I'm a cop and also with my medical history, I think it makes sense to draw up a will."

"It does and I should do the same." Abandoning the toast, Charlie sits down next to her girlfriend, taking hold of her hands. "It's just the thought of anything happening to you terrifies me."

"It terrifies me too but we have our girls to think of."

"I'll give Morag a call. Actually, I'm off this weekend, so maybe we could go visit dad and Morag in the city. I'm sure dad would love to see us and have more of a chance to get to know you."

"I think that sounds like a great idea."

"The long drive wouldn't bother you?"

"It's not like it was earlier in the pregnancy when I couldn't handle it and as long as we stop along the way so I can stretch my legs, I'll be fine."

"I'll check with Morag to see if it's ok to head up there tomorrow but it should be fine."

Joey smiles at her. "Everything is finally settling down and coming together."

"You're really excited about the charity and drop-in centre, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am, though I'm still surprised John agreed so quickly."

"He couldn't resist your charm."

"I think it was more my mum having a word to his wife about how this could be a good thing for the youth and unemployed of Summer Bay."

Chuckling, Charlie could just picture Gina talking John into it. "I think it's a great idea you've come up with Joey and a wonderful thing you're doing by funding it."

"I know Morag said the money was clean, but putting it to good use just makes me feel better."

"And that's what's important."

"What do you think of Mike being in charge of the charity?"

"He may have lied to us about his connection to us, but when it comes to his job, he's always been loyal and the investigation into his cases have shown that he did everything possible to bring down those connected to Police corruption, including the syndicate and Gabriel. Joey, Mike wants to make things right and I think he'll do a great job running the charity. Are you having second thoughts about him though?"

"No, well, not really, it's just that I want things to go well with the charity."

"And it will." Hearing Ruby moving about, Charlie grins. "They say that charity begins at home, so maybe we should put Ruby out of her misery."

"You think she'll be happy with our decision?"

"Only one way to find out." Getting to her feet, Charlie grabs an item from on top of the fridge and places it in the cereal bowl waiting for Ruby.

Walking in, Ruby stops short. "What?"

"What?" Joey answers back.

"You two aren't eating, talking or lip locked, so something has to be going on."

"Just eat your brekkie Ruby," her mother tells her.

Still thinking something was going on, Ruby reaches for the cereal box, very nearly missing the item in her bowl when she starts pouring the muesli in. "Oh my god." She grabs the keys excitedly. "Does this mean?" She peers at Charlie and Joey expectantly.

"Joey and I have decided to buy a more baby friendly car, which means you can have her old car. It's not a new car but," she's cut off by Ruby's excited squeal and her arms around her neck. "I take it that you like the idea?"

"It's a car mum, that's all I wanted." She gives Joey a hug next.

"We expect you to pay for the petrol and to also help out around the house and do some babysitting."

"No problem." She sits down, beaming. "I can't believe it, my own car."

* * *

"Those two still not talking?" Watson asks with a nod toward Kylie and Aden.

Leah shakes her head. "Nothing more than polite conversation or silence."

"Bloody hopeless, the pair of them." She frowns when Leah laughs at her. "What?"

"I seem to recall a certain police officer playing hard to get when a certain detective was chasing her."

"I wasn't that bad, was I?"

Leah just smiles at her. "I hear you've lost a house guest."

She nods. "Though John coming back for Jess proved to be good timing because Stacey was back in town as well and finally realised that Jess had been shacked up with a couple of deviants as she put it."

"Ouch," Leah winces.

"Yeah, she pretty much undid all the effort she'd made with Ash, not that either of us were really surprised. Stacey just isn't the type to change her opinions."

"It must be quiet around your place now with Jess gone."

"She was rather chatty and the mischief she and Pepper got up to certainly made the house quite lively." Leah's surprised by the fond smile on Watson's face as she spoke. "I liked having her around and the unconditional love she gave was just what I needed after all the crap that's gone on."

"I'm sure John will be happy for you to look after her again or at least spend more time with her."

"Except he's moving back to the city."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he's going to take whatever reprimand he gets for his actions and is transferring to a station in the city. He's still on leave, so he's already packed a few bags and is gone. I'm not even sure if he'll be back for the rest of his stuff or someone else will come get it, but moving back there, it means he'll be around Bec and Olivia who can give him and Jess the support he needs to get through this and act as a buffer to Stacey."

"Does that mean Stacey won't need to be around here?"

"I'm sure she'll find a reason to be here." Watson shrugs. "She still has to save her sister from me but hopefully she'll be stressing more about John than Ash."

"I guess things are finally settling down then."

"Thank god. With Cat's murder solved and the drug investigation off our hands, we're all kind of hoping things will go back to normal, with just the usual police work and nothing too stressful."

Leah props her elbows on the counter, smirking at Watson. "I guess that will give you and Ash more time to add to your family."

"We're not getting another pet. After Jess' visit, it's going to be hard enough to wean Pepper off expecting to be in bed with us, so one is more than enough for the time being."

"I wasn't talking about pets."

"I know. Leah, I really did enjoy having Jess around and I can certainly see now why Charlie and Joey are so excited about their impending motherhood, but I haven't changed my mind about wanting kids of my own."

"You might change your mind when you take up babysitting duties for them."

"It might confirm my choice too because there is no way in hell I'm touching a dirty nappy."

* * *

Ash grins at her sister who had been humming happily while making their sandwiches. "Did we get lucky this morning?"

"Extremely lucky," Joey replies with a grin. "But that's not why I'm so happy." She opens a drawer and reaches right to the back, pulling out a little box.

"Is that what I think it is?" Nodding, Joey opens the box. "Wow, that is gorgeous but I thought you wanted to wait."

"That was before I nearly lost Charlie. We're already a family, but I want her as my wife and I even thought of asking Ross for permission before I propose."

"My sister's getting married," Ash sings out.

"Charlie hasn't said yes yet."

"As if she'd ever say no."

* * *

"I don't know why everyone can't just get along," Charlie muses.

Watson shakes her head in amusement as she concentrates on the road. Charlie had been in an almost unbearably good mood since she'd shown up at the station and it hadn't dimmed, not even after they'd spent the past hour dealing with a dispute between neighbours on adjoining farms. "Maybe they would if they were on the same stuff you are on today."

"I'm just in a good place right now." Her hand patting the little box in her pocket.

"The right time getting closer?"

"Huh?"

"Your hand has barely strayed from the ring all day."

"Oh right."

"So?"

"So, I talked her into going to dad's and Morag's but while we're there, I've planned a little getaway."

"I never thought I'd ever see the day of Charlie Buckton not only settling down, but getting married."

"I never thought this day would come either, but Joey is my soul mate and now I want her to be my wife."

"I really am happy for you, because if any couple deserves happiness, it's you two."

"What about you? You and Ash have been through so much, do you see nuptials in your future any time soon?"

"One day."

"And the pitter-patter of tiny feet?"

"Only if they have four legs." She shakes her head. "I'm not sure what's in the water today, but everyone seems to be kids and..."

"Watch out!" Charlie cries out in horror, moments before a 4WD runs a stop sign and slams into the squad car.

Dazed, Charlie opens her eyes, groaning in pain when she tries to move. Taking a moment to assess her condition, she can't feel anything broken, just bruised where the seat belt had tightened around her. Wincing slightly as she undoes the belt and turns her head, she's immediately concerned by the state of her friend. Watson was unconscious, blood streaming down her face, but thankfully, Charlie thought, she could feel a pulse under her fingers; it was erratic, but it was there. Reaching for the radio, Charlie tosses it aside in disgust when there's no signal.

Groaning again, she struggles with the car door and stumbles out. Fumbling for her phone, she makes her way around the car to the 4WD, nearly vomiting at the sight of the driver. Nevertheless, she checks the woman's pulse, sighing sadly when she finds none. Still in a daze, she manages to finish dialling the station, unaware of the presence of a third car until it was too late, the unbelievable pain as the bullets tear into her the last thing she feels as her world goes black, the phone falling from her lifeless hand just as Kylie answers. "Yabbie Creek Police Station, can I help you?"

* * *

"CHARLIE!" Joey's mug shatters into small pieces on the floor moments after the first bullet strikes her soul mate, one hand going to her belly, the other clutching her chest as the second bullet finds its target. "CHARLIE!" she cries out in anguish again before collapsing to the floor.


	188. Chapter 188

_This chapter is dedicated to CJ4Eva who read 187 chapters in one day._

* * *

Kylie shudders at the pool of blood on the road. When she'd answered the phone, there was nothing but silence, so Charlie must have already been lying here, bleeding out.

"Kylie?" Hogan says softly.

"She was shot in the back, while she was calling for help, some bastard put two bullets into her back."

"She's going to be fine, they both are."

"We don't know that, at least where Charlie is concerned. You heard the paramedic, if our witness hadn't come by when he did, Charlie would have been dead by the time we'd tracked her phone and gotten help here and even with the witness doing everything he could, Charlie still lost a lot of blood." The image of Watson covered in blood and loaded unconscious into the back of the ambulance, of the paramedics working on Charlie, their desperation as they worked to stem the bleeding and keep her alive would forever remain in her mind. She squeezes her eyes shut.

"Kylie, for Charlie's sake and her families, we need to stay positive."

"I know that. What do you think happened here?" she asks, deciding to concentrate on the job at hand to take her mind of her friends.

"It looks like the 4wd ran the stop sign and from the skid marks and point of impact, Gia tried to swerve, but it was too late. The driver wasn't wearing a seat belt, so she ended partway through the windscreen and I'd say she died instantly."

"Hey guys, you need to look at this," Avery calls out from behind the 4wd. Kylie and Hogan hurry to his side. Avery points to the car. "This didn't happen in the accident," he says, "But the damage looks fresh."

Kylie squats down for a closer look, her mind going over possibilities as she takes note of the damage. Straightening up, she walks along the road in the direction the 4wd had come. She comes to a stop, staring at the fragments of taillight on the road as well as tire marks. Sighing, she returns to the others. "The rest of the taillight is a few hundred metres back so I'd say there was another car involved," Kylie says, squatting behind the car again. "Look at these dings and scratches." She points to each one, "It looks like she was hit more than once."

"You think someone was trying to force her off the road?" Hogan asks.

"It's possible. Some prick is ramming her, she's in a panic, speeds up and goes straight through the stop sign and into the squad car."

"If that's what happened, then Gia and Charlie were collateral damage and not the intended targets."

"Charlie was shot and until we know if that was because she was a witness to the accident or was the target all along, we can't discount anything yet, but we need to find out who the woman is, it might tell us who could have been after her."

"The woman's name was Hillary Pearce, according to her licence," Avery informs them. "She's from WA, so I'll get in contact with the station near her address."

"Thanks Patrick. We also need to come up with a suspect list in case Charlie and Gia were the intended victims and this Pearce woman was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. We should start with Braxton and anyone linked to the drug operation. This is a crime scene now, so we need to check further back along the road for more evidence," Kylie says, her thoughts drifting back once more to her friends and their battle for survival.

* * *

Ash stares at the sterile wall of the hospital corridor as she waits impatiently for news on her loved ones, her heart still racing since she'd found her sister lying unconscious on the floor after hearing her cries of anguish.

"Ash, what happened?" Ruby asks as she rushes to her side, Ana and Elijah close behind her.

"Joey collapsed in the kitchen, that's all I know."

"Is it the baby?"

"I don't know Ruby."

"Where's mum, is she in with Jo?" Ash looks away, her shoulders shaking. "Ash, you're scaring me."

"I'm sorry."

Ana puts a steadying arm around her. "Something has happened, hasn't it?" she asks softly.

Ash nods. "There was a car accident and," her voice catches.

"Oh god," Ruby's hand goes to her chest. "Please don't tell me my mother is dead."

"She's alive Ruby but she had lost a lot of blood from the bullet wounds by the time she was brought in."

"Bullet wounds?" Ruby says in confusion. "I thought you said there was a car accident."

"There was. Gia was hurt in the accident, but Charlie, she, um." Ana squeezes her hand in encouragement. "Ruby, I'm still not sure what happened, but your mum was shot."

"No!" Ruby would have fallen to the floor had Elijah not been at her side and supported her.

"What are their conditions?" Elijah asks, helping Ruby over to a seat.

"I don't know how any of them are," Ash admits in a quavering voice.

"Did Joey collapse because of Charlie?"

Ash shakes her head at Ana. "She collapsed and was brought to the hospital before word even came through about Charlie."

* * *

"I am not having this baby without Charlie," Joey informs the doctor with a determined expression.

"You're not in labour Joey, it's just the shock brought on false labour again."

"I sensed something bad had happened to Charlie, how did I know?" For her baby's sake, Joey was trying to stay strong, but inside, she felt like she was dying.

"Pregnancy can heighten the connection between a couple."

"Like sympathetic pregnancy?"

"Yes. Joey, I know you're worried about Charlie but I need you to try to relax."

"How can I when the woman I want to marry may die?"

The doctor sighs. "I understand this is a difficult time Joey, but you need to put your own health and that of the baby first."

"He's right Joey," her mother says from the doorway.

"Mum," Joey's last hold on her emotions breaks as she falls into her mother's arms, tears streaming down her face.

"Everything is going to be fine Joey, Charlie loves you and both of your girls, so you need to believe that she's going to be fighting to get back to you."

"I'm trying to believe that but I don't even know how she is."

Ana looks over Joey's head at the doctor. "I'm sorry, all I know is the sergeant is still in surgery, but she's in excellent hands with Dr Walker."

"And Joey?"

"Joey fainted and then went into false labour when she was told about Charlie. Now, the baby is doing well, but Joey's blood pressure is higher than I'd like, which is why I'd like her to stay in bed so I can monitor her and the baby."

"I can't stay here."

"Joey, you're going to be in the hospital while we wait for Charlie, why not stay in bed," her mother tries to reason with her.

"I need to be with Ruby."

Ana looks at the doctor again. "As long as nobody upsets Joey, there's no reason why your family and friends can't wait in here with you," the doctor tells her.

"Charlie would want you to put yourself and the baby first," her mother adds.

Nodding in defeat, Joey climbs back on the bed.

"I'll be back to check on you later," the doctor says, "But if you need me, just ring the buzzer."

"Thank you doctor." Joey lies back, staring at the ceiling. "I felt it mum, I felt her being shot."

"You and Charlie have such a strong bond, I'm not surprised."

"This is my fault, I started talking about making a will and then this happens."

"Joey."

"It was like tempting fate," Joey continues. "She only just faced death, it's not fair, mum. Everything was supposed to be getting better, we could relax, wait for our baby and now I might lose her." She turns tear-filled eyes on her mother. "I can't lose Charlie."

* * *

While everyone else was with Joey, Ash stands alone as her girlfriend is wheeled into another room. Seeing her girlfriend lying so motionless, almost makes her heart stop. If Gia had felt only half the fear she was feeling right now when their situations had been reversed, then she felt a new appreciation for her girlfriend's strength to not only deal with her family, but be there for her every step of the way. Ash takes a deep breath, before walking to her bedside. Taking her hand, she raises it to her lips. "You're going to be fine baby," she whispers.

"Are you her next of kin?" the doctor asks.

"Yes." She was thankful that Gia had legally made her, her next of kin, because she'd had a sudden irrational fear she'd be kept from her. "How is she doctor?"

"She received a heavy blow to her head, but luckily, there was no skull fracture. There is however, slight swelling to her brain, so we will need to keep her in an induced coma until the swelling goes down." Ash struggles to hold it together. "Her shoulder was dislocated in the impact, she has severe bruising to her ribs and side."

"What else aren't you telling me?"

"When her head hit the side window, small slivers of glass went into her eyes." Ash gasps, her own eyes drawn to the bandage covering her girlfriend's forehead and eyes. "There's a chance she may lose partial or all of her eyesight."

* * *

Curled on the bed beside Joey, with her head on her shoulder, Ruby clutches Joey's hand, trying to will her strength into Joey. Her mother would want her to look after Joey and their baby and that's what she intended to do, she just hoped she'd be up to the task.

* * *

"You're going to open those gorgeous eyes of yours and see the world," Ash states confidently. Most of all, she just wanted her girlfriend to wake up. "Nurse, has there been any news on Charlie's condition?" Ash asks.

"Last I heard, she was hanging in there." The nurse hesitates. "I wasn't sure who I should give this to." She reaches into her pocket, pulling out a little box. "The paramedics said this fell out of the Sergeant's pocket in the ambulance."

Ash smiles briefly as she opens the box. "She was going to propose."

"She loves Joey." Nurse Gloria has seen the love the two women shared every time she saw them at the hospital or around town and she thought it would be an absolute tragedy if their love was cut short.

"I was talking about Joey proposing to Charlie." Admiring the ring, she shakes her head. "And it looks like Charlie had the same idea."

* * *

Joey and Ruby hold onto each other as they wait anxiously for Sid to say something.

"Sid, please tell us," Joey's eyes beseeching him.

"We did everything we could."


	189. Chapter 189

"We did everything we could." Joey closes her eyes at Sid's words, preparing for the worst. "Now it's up to Charlie."

"She's alive?" Her voice barely a whisper.

"Yes Joey, Charlie is alive." Breathing a sigh of relief, Joey opens her eyes. "She had lost a lot of blood by the time she was brought in and a few times I thought we may have lost her, but she fought for her life every step of the way. She's in a critical condition, but she's stable."

"Thank god," Ruby says, throwing herself into Joey's arms. "She won't leave us now Jo."

"Of course she won't," Joey agrees, despite a flickering of doubt. "Can we see her?"

"As soon as she's made comfortable, I'll have a nurse bring a wheelchair to your room so you can go and sit with Charlie."

"Wheelchair?"

Sid's lips twitch at the look of distaste on Joey's face. "You're supposed to be resting Joey, so if you want to see Charlie, you will be going by wheelchair and I don't want to seem harsh, but your visit will have to be short, doctor's orders."

"I just want to see for myself that she's alive." Sid nods in understanding. "What about Gia?" Joey asks.

"She's in a medically induced coma but the signs are good," Sid informs her.

"She just might lose her eyesight, that's all," Ash says from the door.

"That's a worst case scenario. Ash, you need to stay positive, you all do, for both Gia and Charlie. I'll send a nurse in as soon as Charlie is ready."

"Sid, thank you for everything you've done."

"I'm just doing my job Joey." He nods to them before leaving.

Ash walks over to her sister's side. "I just wanted to check to see if you were ok before I head back to Gia."

"I'm fine, I just have to be kept prisoner for the time being. I really hope Gia will be ok."

"She will be and so will Charlie, because they're both too stubborn and pigheaded to let this get the better of them."

"I just wish I knew what happened."

"I gave Kylie a call and all she would say was they were considering all possibilities."

"Someone hurt our girlfriends, and that's all she can say?"

"It's only early days of the investigation Joey but she did say one of the possibilities is the woman in the other car was the intended target and not Charlie and Gia, nevertheless, there'll be an officer on guard at the hospital just in case."

"I hate this."

Ruby puts her arm around Joey's shoulders. "Jo, mum is going to be by your side when you have the baby and Gia's going to be able to see so she can change the baby's nappies, just you wait."

Joey smiles at Ruby's confidence. "Shouldn't I be the one saying that to you?"

"You have the baby to think about, let me worry about you."

Joey rests her head on Ruby's shoulder. "I hope you know what you're letting yourself in for."

"I'm a Buckton and considering what we've had thrown at us, I think I can cope with looking after my pregnant step-mum."

* * *

Walking into the station hours later, Kylie comes up short. "Ah, Const. Beckett, so nice of you to join us." Kylie suppresses a groan at Det. Robert Robertson's presence. "Want to fill me in on the case?"

"A 4wd ran a stop sign and crashed into the squad car. The driver of the 4wd, a Hillary Pearce, died instantly. Snr Const. Watson was injured in the accident and was taken unconscious to the hospital. Sgt Buckton," her voice catches. "Was shot twice in the back. Her condition is stable, but critical."

"So we have two accident victims and a shooting victim," Robertson muses aloud.

"We think Pearce may have been the intended victim."

"A police officer was shot, one who has been involved recently in a major drug bust, yet you want me to believe she wasn't the target?"

"Gia was just as involved in the drug bust, yet she wasn't shot and if not for the accident, then Charlie never would have been out in the open like that."

"Why were they in the area in the first place?"

"They were called to a dispute between neighbours."

"So if someone had a police scanner, they could easily lie in wait for them to return to the station. I'm assuming there was only one road back from where they were?"

"Yes, but you're forgetting the accident."

"I forget nothing. The accident may have just been an accident and the shooter took advantage of the confusion, making it easier to come up behind Charlie and shoot her."

"Except we don't think it was an accident, at least where the Pearce woman is concerned," Kylie says, sighing when she realises Robertson had been leading her along. "Evidence at the scene suggests that a third car tried to run Pearce off the road. We found fragments of the broken taillight from the 4wd a few hundred metres before the accident scene and there were signs of multiple impacts on the rear of her vehicle."

"And who is this Hillary Pearce that someone would want to run her off the road?"

Kylie looks over at Avery. "Patrick?"

"There's no record of a Hillary Pearce ever living at the address on her licence, but I faxed a copy of her licence to our colleagues in the west, they'll run a more thorough check on her."

"Interesting," Robertson murmurs. "Any witnesses?"

"A passerby stopped and administered treatment to Charlie. When we spoke to him again about if he saw another car in the area." Kylie checks her notes. "He recalled a black Nissan Navara dual cab passing him on the road a few minutes before he came across the accident. It matches the colour of the paint flecks we found on Pearce's car, but our witness didn't notice any damage to the front of the Nissan. He's pretty sure there was a bulbar on the front though, the same colour as the car."

"Follow up on that car. What about other suspects? Starting with Jake Pirovic?"

"There's been no sighting of him for some time, but we haven't discounted him."

"What about the Syndicate?"

"We're waiting on word from Insp. Craig about possible suspects, but before he retired, Insp. Michaels seemed very confident that the Syndicate wouldn't come after Charlie or anyone else here, because they'd be more concerned with keeping a low profile."

"That may be, but there's always the chance of a disgruntled employee taking matters into their own hands. What about the locals?"

"The most trouble we've had is from the River Boys but most of them are in jail now."

"The leader is still free though, isn't he?"

Kylie nods. "We're checking the whereabouts of Darryl Braxton and Brodie Upton at the time of the incident now."

"Sounds like you don't need me, perhaps I should go home," Robertson suggests lightly. When none of the officers reply, he smiles. "It does seem there could be more to this Pearce woman and that she could be the intended target, but for now, we work on the assumption that either of them could have been the target."

"Could it be random?" Avery asks. "You know, like a road rage gone bad and he just panicked when the accident happened and he saw Charlie's uniform."

"And he just happened to have a gun handy?" Robertson says in a condescending tone. "Best not discount it though." He nods to them. "I'll be in my office, keep me informed of any new developments."

"That's Charlie's office, you wanker," Kylie murmurs once he'd closed the door.

"I heard that!" Robertson's voice carries through the door.

* * *

Ruby wheels Joey to her mother's bedside, trying to stay strong and confident, despite her mother's lifeless appearance and the sounds of the machines. "I'll leave you alone."

Joey grabs her hand. "No Ruby, stay with me."

"You sure you don't want to be alone?"

"We're a family Ruby and we'll get through this together as a family." Joey turns her attention to the love of her life, hating to see her looking so frail. "If you know what is good for you Buckton, you'll get your arse in to gear, wake up and be by my side." Joey lets her tears fall. "You promised to never leave me Charlie, to be with me when we had our little girl and one thing I have always relied on, is for you to keep your promises so don't you dare break this one." She brings Charlie's hand to her lips. "I need you Charlie, Ruby needs you and our baby needs both her parents." She squeezes her eyes shut, hating the silence coming from her girlfriend.

Ruby takes her mother's other hand. "I'm going to look after them mum, but I can't do it on my own and after everything you and Jo have been through to be together, you can't give up now. You and Jo belong together and as Jo isn't going anywhere, it means you need to come back to us. Please mum, come back to us."


	190. Chapter 190

A few days later, there was no change in Charlie's condition, but things were looking better for Watson. Having left Charlie in Ross and Ruby's capable hands, Joey stood by her sister's side as Sid filled them in on Watson's condition. "The swelling has gone down, so we'll start to bring her out of the induced coma."

Ash breathes a sigh of relief. "Thank god. What about her eyesight?"

"That won't be known until she wakes and the bandages are removed." Sid moves to Ash's side and rests his hand on her shoulder. "She's going to be fine Ash." Ash nods, grateful for Sid's confidence. "Oh and don't forget your physio later, Gia is going to need you at your best while she recovers."

"I want to be here when she wakes."

"At the first sign she's coming to, we'll let you know." He gives Ash a look that just dares her to try to argue with him.

"Fine, I'll go."

Sid walks out of the room muttering about cops being the worst patients and also the worst loved ones while waiting for their loved ones to get better.

"You can go back to Charlie now," Ash tells her sister.

"I can't go back in there just yet."

Ash looks at her sister. "Are you ok?"

"I just hate seeing Charlie lying there like that and the machines," she puts her hands on her belly. "Our baby knows something is wrong and I think the sound of the machines upsets her."

"Every day Charlie holds on is a good sign Joey, you know that."

"I need her to wake up Ash."

Ash draws her sister into her arms. "Just keep believing Joey."

"It's not always easy."

* * *

"What's been the delay in running checks on our list of suspects?" Robertson asks Kylie.

"We're four officers down, so we're spread a little thin," Kylie explains. They'd all been working double shifts to get the person responsible for putting their friends in hospital but it had been slow going, still, they were finally making progress.

"Four?" Robertson swivels in the chair.

"Joey is on leave and her replacement has left, John Kelly is still on leave but is in the process of transferring to another station and Gia and Charlie are in hospital."

"Ah, of course. So what do you have?"

"Alibis for Darryl Braxton and Brodie Upton for the time of the incident."

"Air tight?"

"Yes," she says through clenched teeth as if it should be obvious they would have checked that out.

"Pirovic?"

"Seems to have vanished. None of his associates, family or friends seem to have a clue as to where he is. They could be lying of course, but wherever he is, he's keeping his head well and truly down. It also doesn't seem likely that the attack had anything to do with the syndicate. There are some members out on bail, but both Craig and Bradley have eyes on them and there's been no talk of any retribution."

Robertson tosses a file down in front of Kylie. "Our friends in the west finally got back to us. Hillary Pearce was previously known as Theresa Montgomery. She changed her name when she fled the state after her husband was jailed for nearly beating her to death."

"Let me guess, he's no longer in jail."

"Some snivel libertarian successfully argued that his own abuse as a child contributed to his behaviour as an adult and got his sentence reduced. He was released two months ago." He tosses another file in front of her. "Ballistics is back on the bullets, along with a match to bullets retrieved from an armed robbery in the city two weeks ago. Suspect to that crime matches the description of the husband."

"So somehow, he tracks down his wife, she panics and tries to get away from him, only she drives through a stop sign and dies instantly when she slams into the squad car." Kylie felt sympathy for the woman for what she went through with her abusive husband and how her life ended. "I guess when he saw Charlie, he panicked and that's why he shot her."

"Well, if you go and catch him, you can ask him why he did it."

* * *

After thanking Kylie for the update, Joey put her phone down. In a way, it was a relief to know that they now had a real suspect with a name and that Charlie wasn't the intended target but it didn't make seeing her like this any easier.

"Jo, what did Kylie say?" asks Ruby.

"They know who did it and he wasn't after Charlie."

"I hope they get the bastard."

"They will. Did Ross and Morag get away all right?"

"Yeah." Ruby wished they could have stayed, but her father, she still thought of him like that, really wasn't up to being away from home for too long. "He did tell me to tell you that you have his permission, whatever that means."

Joey smiles. Ross had been taken by surprise when she told him she wanted to marry his daughter, but before he could say anything, they'd been interrupted by the nurse seeing to Charlie and when he didn't say anything afterward, she thought he'd forgotten about it. Obviously he hadn't.

"Jo, what did he mean?" In answer, Joey pulls the box from her pocket and shows her the ring. "Oh wow, is that what I think it is?"

"If you think it's a ball and chain for your mum, you're absolutely correct."

"I'm so happy," Ruby says, hugging her tightly.

"I haven't even asked your mum yet."

"She'll say yes in a second." She grabs her mother's hand. "You hear that mum, Jo wants to marry you so you'd better come back to us."

* * *

Tired, Kylie arrives home to find Aden waiting on the front step for her. She hadn't seen him since this has happened, though she knew he'd been at the hospital spending a lot of time with Joey. Before she could say anything, Aden walks up to her and kisses her. "Life is too short," he murmurs to the shocked Kylie. "It could easily have been you in one of those hospital beds."

"Aden, if this is just a reaction to what happened."

He stops her with a fingertip to her lips. "It's not just that. I've missed you Kylie and despite all my denials, I was jealous of Stone. I care about you Kylie, a lot." He takes a deep breath. "You mean much more to me than just as a friend."

"If I wasn't so tired, I'd take you inside and show you how glad I am to hear that."

Grinning, Aden offers to make her tea instead.

* * *

Returning from her physio, Ash catches sight of a man hovering outside of Charlie's room. Immediately alert, she was about to call out to Sid at the end of the corridor when she realised there was something familiar about the man. Then she realised why; she'd seen his photo at Joey's. "It's Brett, right?"

Brett turns to face the approaching woman. "That's right."

"So why are you out here and not in there with Joey?"

"There's a nurse in there with them, so I was just waiting for her to finish. You wouldn't by chance be Ash?"

"Why do you say that?"

"The crutches and the attitude."

Ash's lips twitch. "Just what has my sister said about me to you?"

"Mostly good things."

"This is a bit weird, isn't it?" Ash says after a minute or two of them standing there, sizing each other up.

"A little. For so long it was just Joey and me and now she has this whole new family, including a sister."

"You're still her big brother and she misses you a lot."

"Brett?"

Brett turns at Joey's voice. "Hey sis."

"Oh my god, I can't believe you're here," she falls into his arms.

"I came as soon as I could."

"I wasn't expecting you to."

"I was planning on surprising you by being here for my niece's birth, but as soon as Ana called and told me what happened to Charlie, I changed my plans and came earlier."

"I'm so glad you're here."

"How is she?"

"There's been no change."

"Well, from what I know of Charlie, she's a fighter and she loves you, so it's only going to be a matter of time before she wakes."

"She'd better because I'm about to burst."

Brett grins as he takes in Joey's baby bump. "It's still hard to believe my little sister is having a baby."

"I just hope Charlie is here to see her."

"Of course she will be. How is Georgina, ah, sorry, Gia?"

"She's being brought out of the induced coma," answers Ash, "And the doctor is confident it won't be long before she wakes."

"That's great news." He takes a good look at both of them. "You guys look pretty wasted, can I get you something before I check in at the caravan park?"

"Brett, you are not staying in the caravan park," Joey tells him. "There's plenty of room at my place."

"I don't want to impose."

"You won't be. I've been sleeping in a room just down from Charlie's because the doctor wants to keep an eye on me and Ruby's been staying with Ash, so the house is empty at the moment."

"Or you can stay with us, if you don't mind competing with Joey's kitten and my puppy for somewhere to sit," adds Ash.

"It would be nice to be back in the old house again."

"Then it's settled," Joey says. "Oh, and I'll have a salad sandwich and juice if the offer is still open."

"Of course it is. Ash?"

"The same."

"I won't be long."

"He seems nice," Ash says when she and Joey were alone.

"He's changed a lot in the last couple of years and for the better."

"You should be off your feet Joey."

"Yes mum," Joey says cheekily, allowing her sister to lead her back into Charlie's room and into the wheelchair by her bedside.

Ash stands back as her sister takes Charlie's hand and holds it to her lips. She wondered how often Joey had performed the same action in the last few days.

"Brett's here Charlie, can you believe it?" Joey says with some excitement in her voice. "He was coming back for our baby's birth but he came earlier because of you." Her smile falters when Charlie remains silent. "Please wake up honey, I can't stand talking to myself like this." She closes her eyes. "Please Charlie, wake up," she says in a soft plea.


	191. Chapter 191

Ash brushes the hair from her girlfriend's forehead. "You're taking your own sweet time to wake up baby."

"Maybe I needed the rest," comes a weak reply.

"Yeah," Ash responds, before she even realised Watson had spoken. "Oh my god, Gia, you're awake."

"No need to shout." She moves her head around. "Why is it so dark?" Ash grabs her hand before she could touch the bandages. "Ash, what is going on? Why have I got something over my eyes?" her fear obvious in her voice.

"You got some glass in your eyes in the accident and the bandage is there to make sure they're given a chance to heal."

"Heal? So my eyes will be ok?" Ash's hesitance to answer worries Watson even more. "Ash?"

Hating the fear in her girlfriend's voice, Ash squeezes her hand in reassurance. "You need to stay positive," she repeats the words Sid had told her on more than one occasion since this had happened.

"Then tell me the truth."

"There's a chance you may lose some vision."

"Just some?" When Ash doesn't answer, Watson asks again.

"Gia, the doctor said to remain positive, so that's what we should do."

Sighing, she asks what else was wrong with her. "I feel like one big bruise."

"You got a bit banged up, bruises to your ribs and side, you dislocated your shoulder, but it went back in without a problem and you had a pretty nasty blow to the head."

"That explains the splitting headache."

"There was no fracture, but they had to put you in an induced coma until the swelling on your brain went down."

In her darkness, Watson reaches for Ash's hand again. "You must have been scared."

"Terrified, but you're awake now."

Watson flinches when she feels the bed move.

"It's just me." Mindful of her girlfriend's injuries, Ash lays beside her, smiling when Watson immediately seeks the comfort of her arms. Ash kisses the top of her girlfriend's head. "I'm glad you're finally awake."

"It feels weird being in the dark."

"It won't be for much longer," Ash says confidently.

"Ash, what happened?"

"What do you remember?"

Watson concentrates for moment. "Charlie screaming out a warning and then I'm assuming the car hit us. Is Charlie ok?"

Trying to keep her voice even, Ash fills her in.

"Poor Joey," Watson murmurs a short time later. "She's been so happy, then she loses her father and now this."

"As hard as things have been, Joey's staying strong, but I hope Charlie wakes up ASAP." Even though Watson couldn't see her, Ash smiles. "I think they both have something very important they'd like to ask each other."

"And what is that?"

"Joey was planning on proposing and I think Charlie may have been planning the same. A nurse gave me a ring that had fallen out of Charlie's pocket in the ambulance."

"Charlie was planning to propose over the weekend while they were at her dad's," Watson confirms. "Where is the ring now?"

"I wasn't sure what to do with it, so I kept it."

"You could give it to Joey, let her know that Charlie wanted to marry her. It may give her renewed hope at how hard Charlie will fight to make that happen."

"What if the worst happens?"

"Then she'll know that Charlie loved her and wanted to be with her forever."

* * *

Kylie strolls into the station after the best night sleep she'd had in a long while. Aden had stayed the night but she'd been too tired to do much more than sleep, so he'd just held her all night. This morning was another matter, she grinned happily at the memory of their early morning exercise and she may need to recall that throughout the day if she was to survive another day of Robertson. He had an infuriating habit on getting on her nerves just by being in her presence.

"So nice of you to join us, Constable," he says the moment she'd walked into the station.

Kylie glanced at her watch; she was 15 minutes early yet he still managed to make it sound like she was late. She was about to say something to him when she was greeted to his back as he headed into the office. Shrugging, she turns to Avery. "Patrick, any news on Montgomery?"

"We've had a few reports of sightings since his face has been plastered over the media, the latest one places him in the city. It should only be a matter of time before we get him."

"Good. The sooner we get this guy, the sooner we get rid of Robertson," she mutters.

* * *

"I'm getting very tired of this thing," Joey mumbles the next morning as her mother helps her into the wheelchair.

"What's to complain about Jo, you get chauffeured everywhere," Brett says.

"It's a reminder that I'm stuck in this place."

Behind her back, Brett and Ana share a conspiratorial smile.

"Mum, what are you doing?" Joey demands when Ana wheels her in the opposite direction of Charlie's room. "Charlie's room is the other way."

"We have permission from your doctor to get you out of the hospital for a couple of hours."

"I can't leave."

"You were just complaining about being stuck in this place," Brett points out.

"But Charlie."

"Ruby is with her and if there's so much as a flicker from Charlie, Ruby will be on the phone to you," Ana assures her. "You need some fresh air Joey."

"But."

"But nothing," Ana says firmly. "I'm your mother and I know best."

"You always wanted to say that, didn't you?" Brett asks with a smirk.

"Yes."

"Do I get a say in this?"

"No," Brett and Ana say together.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Joey was sitting on the beach, twirling the ring on her finger. When Ash had given it to her yesterday, she'd stared at it in shock and then she'd seen the humour in them both reaching the decision to propose at the same time and had laughed. Now, she desperately wanted Charlie to wake up so she could say 'yes'.

"Do you think it's weird to wear an engagement ring when I haven't even been proposed to yet?" she asks her mother.

"How does it make you feel to wear it?"

"That a part of Charlie and her love is always with me and it holds so much promise for our future."

"Then it's not weird."

Joey leans against her mother's side. "Why won't she wake up?"

"She suffered a major trauma and her body is just taking it's time to recover." Ana puts her arm around her. "And you heard Sid this morning, her vital signs are stronger, so it's only going to be a matter of time before she wakes."

"I hope so because I don't know if I can go on for much longer like this."

"Of course you can. Joey, you are one of the strongest people I've ever met and the love you and Charlie share will always bring you back to each other, which is why I know Charlie is not only going to make it through this, but she's also going to survive the two most terrifying things a person can go through."

"What's that?"

Ana grins at her. "A wedding and a birth."

Chuckling, Joey kisses her mother's cheek. "Thank you for this. I couldn't do this without you and the others by my side." Sighing, she closes her eyes, finally enjoying the sunshine on her face for the first time in what felt like forever.

* * *

It had been a week since Charlie had been shot and still she lay unconscious, clinging to life, but while they all worried constantly about her, there had been some good news.

Yesterday, Watson had had her bandages removed and despite having some blurred vision, she'd just been so relieved to have been able to see anything at all. After the optometrist had examined her eyes, he'd assured her the damage wasn't as bad as first thought and was confident her vision would improve and through the day, the blurring had cleared and only this morning she'd been fitted with a pair of glasses she'd have to wear while her vision continued to improve. Chances were though, her vision would never be 100% again and so she would still need the glasses she was now wearing for reading or working at a computer, but as long as she could see the people she loved, she could live with the glasses.

Joey walked by her friend's side. Ever since her mother and brother had kidnapped her from the hospital, as she liked to put it, she'd been getting out of the hospital more. She'd even talked Sid into letting her leave the wheelchair behind provided she only took short walks in the hospital grounds. Always at the back of her mind though, was her worry for Charlie, but, she takes in a lungful of fresh air, Joey had to admit, it felt good to be out of the hospital. Noticing the way Watson kept adjusting her glasses, Joey grins. "Ash is right, there is something sexy about those glasses."

Watson glares at Joey, before smiling wryly. "I suppose I can get used to them and at least I still have my sight."

"You seem better over all."

"Well my head has stopped killing me, though my ribs still smart if I move too suddenly, but other than that, I'm fine." She shrugs her shoulders. "Even my shoulder is fine," though the doctor had warned her it might be weakened for some time so she should avoid any heavy lifting or tackling suspects.

Joey chuckles at her obvious relief, remembering how grumpy and frustrated she had gotten after having her wing clipped when she was shot.

"I may even be back at work in a week or two," Watson adds with some enthusiasm.

"Are we crazy to do the job we do?" Joey asks.

"Absolutely," Watson says with a grin. "And despite the dangers and injuries we may get, we'll keep putting the uniform on, because being cops is who we are Joey."

"Charlie loves being a cop and for so long, it was pretty much her whole life yet if I asked her to quit, she would."

"That's one thing I know you'll never ask her to do."

"Yeah I know. Our family is her life now, yet I could never take the cop out of Charlie, nor would I want to."

"Besides, what would she do if she wasn't a cop? Work in a shop? I can just see her tackling a shoplifter to the ground."

Joey laughs, putting her arm around her friend's waist. "And can you imagine…oh god," Joey gasps, dropping her water bottle and clutching her stomach.

"Joey, what's wrong?"

"My water just broke."

"I'll get you another one when we get back inside," Watson says before it sinks in and she pales. "That's not what you meant, is it?"

Joey shakes her head.

"You meant it as."

"As in get me back inside the bloody hospital now."

"Right, um, you're um, a couple of weeks early," Watson rambles.

"Gia!"

"I'm sorry ok, I'm nervous."

"You're nervous! I'm the one going into labour."

"Right, um, just hold on until we're back inside."

"That's easy for you to say," Joey mutters.

"Cross your legs or something."

"Gia, I'm having a baby not going to the toilet."

"Oh god, why the hell does it have to happen now," Watson says, feeling as if the hospital entrance was miles away instead of just around the corner.

Wishing right now she had her wheelchair, Joey and Watson make slow progress to the doors.

"Sid," Watson calls out in relief at the sight of him.

Taking one look at Joey, Sid rushes over to help them, yelling out instructions to the nurses along the way.

"I refuse to have this baby without Charlie by my side," Joey declares when Sid leads her into the delivery room.

"I don't think you have much say in it anymore Joey, the baby is on her way."

Joey grabs a handful of his top, pulling him until his face was close to hers. "I am not having this baby until Charlie wakes up, do you understand me Sid?"


	192. Chapter 192

"Oh thank god," Watson breathes a sigh of relief when Ruby and Ana run into the delivery room. She had been doing her best to calm Joey, but her own nervousness and complete lack of having a clue of what to do wasn't really helping either of them.

Smiling briefly at Watson, Ana helps to extract her hand from the death grip Joey had on it, placing her own in her daughter's hand.

"Mum, I can't do this without Charlie."

Ana squeezes her hand gently. "You can Joey and even if she's not here physically, Charlie is here with you."

"Really?"

"Do you really think she'd be anywhere else other than here by your side?"

Ana's soothing words help to calm Joey. "I can't believe it is happening like this." Joey looks over at Ruby who was hovering nervously by the door. "You don't have to stay Ruby, mum is here for me."

"I'll stay," she says. Taking a deep breath, she moves to Joey's side, taking her other hand. "I'm staying to ensure there will be a Buckton by your side when your daughter is born."

Joey smiles fondly at her step-daughter, feeling extremely proud of her for staying when she clearly wanted to be elsewhere. "Thank you Ruby."

"I've been thinking though, wouldn't it be funny if you ended up having a boy," Ruby says, Joey's glare wiping her smile off. "Maybe not."

"Your mum said we're having a girl and that is damn well what I'm...ahhh," Joey squeezes their hands as she experiences another contraction.

* * *

"There you are," Ash says. "I've been looking for you everywhere."

"It's Joey, the baby," she waves her hand toward the door only metres from them. "It's um, coming."

"Going by how pale you are, I'm guessing you were with her when it started."

Watson nods. "I had no idea what to do." She looks her girlfriend in the eye. "How come I can solve a crime, catch the bad guys yet not know what to do when my friend goes into labour?"

"Well, with the crime solving and catching bad guys, you have experience gained from years of learning." She snuggles up behind her girlfriend, resting her hands on her belly. "But you've never been pregnant, nor have you ever been around a pregnant woman when she's gone into labour, until now."

"I don't know how women and their partners do this when I'm a wreck and I'm not even involved."

"You're a wreck because you care about all those involved."

Watson's thoughts drift to her friend lying unconscious not that far from them. "Charlie's been so looking forward to this, she should be here."

"Yeah I know, but she's going to wake up and be greeted with a precious gift."

* * *

Ana wipes Joey's brow. "You're doing fine Joey."

"I'm going to kill Charlie for putting me through this," she mutters between clenched teeth, as she's hit by another contraction.

Ruby winces as her hand is nearly crushed. Joey wasn't the only one who was going to kill her mother. She didn't know how much longer she could hold out watching Joey go through this.

* * *

Leah passes the coffees around. She and Aden had arrived shortly after Brett and Elijah had and the group had been waiting patiently for news on what was going on behind the door in front of them.

"Thanks Leah." Watson accepts the coffee. She couldn't believe five hours had passed since Joey's waters broke. "How long does this usually take?"

"It's different for each woman," answers Ash. "Bec took 15 hours with her first baby, Olivia nine hours and Stacey had her first in about five hours."

"Probably couldn't wait to get away from her."

Ash chuckles, having said something similar at the time.

Aden pales as another cry from Joey comes from the room.

"Would you like a sick bag?" Brett teases.

"It sounds like she's being tortured," Aden murmurs.

"I could give you a detailed description of what she is going through and what she is feeling from my own labour experience," Leah offers sweetly.

Even Brett pales at that suggestion.

* * *

"I can't believe women do this more than once," Joey pants out.

"It's all going to be worth it Joey," her mother assures her.

"I just want this over."

"It won't be long now."

"That's what you said however many hours ago it was."

"It was two hours ago, you're going on just under seven hours now," Ruby helpfully informs her.

* * *

At Joey's rather forceful and colourful insistence, Sid had left her in nurse Julie's capable hands and was now standing by Charlie's bed, looking over her vitals. "You're missing out on an incredible experience Charlie," he tells her. "Joey really wishes you were there with her."

* * *

"Oh god, she's coming," Joey clutches desperately at her mother's hand. "I need Charlieeeeeee," her voice rising at the end as another contraction hits her.

* * *

"Joey," Charlie calls out, startling Sid.

"Charlie, it's Sid, can you open your eyes?" He smiles when two blue eyes that were surprisingly clear grant his request. "It's good to see you awake."

"Where's Joey?" she asks, her voice sounding raspy.

"I need you to relax Charlie." He pours a glass of water and offers her a sip through a straw. "That's it."

"Sid, where's Joey?" her voice a little stronger.

"Your baby has decided it's time to come."

"What!"

Sid gently pushes Charlie back down when she tries to sit up. "Charlie, you need to stay in bed."

"I need to be with Joey, I promised her Sid."

"You're in no condition Charlie. You were shot twice and you've been unconscious for a week."

"A week?"

"Yes."

"Sid please, I need to be with her, I can't miss our baby's birth or break my promise to Joey."

Against his better judgement, Sid agrees to wheel her bed to Joey, provided she lets him examine her and he is confident she is strong enough.

* * *

"Charlie!" Watson rushes over to her when Sid pulls the bed to a stop just outside the delivery room. "I can't believe you're finally awake."

"I had this sense I needed to wake up and then Sid told me Joey was having our baby."

"It's been about eight hours now."

"Poor Joey." She looks her friend up and down, "I'm glad to see you're ok, I was worried when I saw you unconscious after the accident."

"I'm fine, though you've probably noticed I've gained an accessory." She pushes her glasses back up her nose, reminding herself to get the damn things adjusted properly so they stopped sliding. "I'll fill you in later, you need to be with Joey."

With smiles and words of support from her other friends gathered there, Charlie asks Sid to wheel her into the room. He stops the bed just inside the door. "This is as far as we can go," Sid says, "There's no room to take you any closer."

Charlie stares at her girlfriend whose eyes were squeezed shut as the nurse tells her to push.

"Mum!" Ruby yells out in excited joy.

Joey's eyes fly open, her eyes immediately drawn to the blue ones filled with love and encouragement for her. "Oh my god, Charlie," Joey sobs as she pushes again.

"I'm here Joey, just like I promised."

* * *

"Oh my god," Brett says, moments before his eyes roll back and he hits the floor.

"Brett!" Watson rushes over to him just as the sounds of a baby crying reach them.

"Guess he looked at the wrong time," Aden says with a smirk. "Would you like a sick bag?" he asks Brett as he slowly comes to.

Watson peers into the delivery room. "Wow, the baby looks so small."

"That's how they usually come out," Ash whispers to her girlfriend, thinking the baby looked absolutely beautiful.

* * *

Joey beams down at the little bundle in her arms. She was tired but she'd never been so happy in her life.

"I told you it was a girl," Charlie says, a catch in her throat. She desperately wanted to hold her girlfriend and her baby.

"It's time to go back Charlie."

"Please Sid, I want to be with my family."

"And you will be, but we need to get the baby and Joey cleaned up and I need to give you a more thorough examination."

"Charlie, go with Sid and we'll be in as soon as we can." Joey's voice was filled with such wonder and happiness that Charlie relaxed and agreed to go.

"I love you."

"I love you to and we'll be with you shortly."

With a final gaze at her baby girl, Charlie nods to Sid. She gazed fondly at her other daughter who was curled up in a seat by Elijah's side, sound asleep. Poor girl was exhausted, Charlie thought, feeling extremely proud at the way Ruby had been by Joey's side throughout it all.

* * *

"Hey," Charlie smiles as Ana wheels Joey into her room, a bundle held in her arms.

"I'll give you two some privacy."

"Thank you mum, for everything."

Ana smiles down at her, before bending and kissing her granddaughter's head. "I wouldn't have missed this for the world. All three of you need to rest, so try not to do too much," she warns them both as she leaves the room.

"Are you ok?" Charlie asks.

"I should be asking you that."

"I was only shot, you were the one having a baby."

Joey steps gingerly out of the wheelchair, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Say hello to your little girl."

"Hello my precious baby girl." Charlie gazes at their daughter in wonder. "Can I hold her?"

"You're still weak Charlie." As a compromise, Joey lies next to Charlie on the bed, their daughter cradled lovingly in her arms.

"She's absolutely gorgeous." Placing a kiss on her forehead, Charlie smiles at the way the baby looked at her whenever she spoke. "I think she knows me."

"Of course she does, you read to her and spoke to her often enough, your voice should be as familiar as mine."

"I must thank Ana for suggesting that I read to her. I really can't believe this, our baby is finally here."

"A little early but she's strong and healthy."

"God I love you Joey, you've given me so much already, and now you've made me a mother again."

"You've given me so much too Charlie." Their lips meet briefly, before their attention turns to the gurgling baby.

Sighing happily, Charlie's eyes close against her wishes.

"Rest baby," Joey whispers to her, feeling her own eyes getting heavy.

"Joey," Ash nudges her gently just before she drifted off.

"What?"

Ash points to the portable baby cot Watson had wheeled in with her. "It's time for you all to go to bed."

"I don't want to leave Charlie."

"That's why we brought the cot here."

Wincing slightly, Joey sits up and with Ash's help, she lays her daughter into the cot. "I don't think I'll ever tire of looking upon your precious face," she whispers, kissing her daughter's forehead. She'd barely climbed back onto the bed with Charlie when her own eyes closed and she was asleep.

"You're lucky kiddo," Ash says to her sleeping niece. "You have two great parents who love you very much." Kissing her niece goodnight, she looks over at her girlfriend. "Aren't you going to kiss her too?"

"I um."

"It's ok Gia, she won't break."

Watson gazes down at her goddaughter, so many emotions going through her. "You really are lucky," she says, brushing her lips on the top of her head. She groans at the strain on her still tender ribs when she straightens up.

"Gia?"

"I'm fine, just have to remember not to bend like that for a bit." She frowns as she walks out of the room with her girlfriend. "Ash, where are your crutches?"

"Finally, someone notices," Ash says with amused exasperation. "Bruce said I was strong enough to ditch the crutches and use this." She holds up the cane.

"With everything going on, I didn't even notice."

"It is kind of hard to compete with the birth of a baby." She grins. "You know what this means, don't you?"

"You're getting stronger?"

"Well yeah, that too, but it also means I can do this." Ash takes her girlfriend's hand. "I've missed not being able to hold your hand while we walk."

"I've missed it too."

"Come on, it's time I got you home."

Having been examined and finally released from hospital only an hour earlier, Watson was looking forward to being in her own bed again.

* * *

Smiling in her sleep, Joey curls up to Charlie, falling into the deepest sleep she'd had since those bullets had first struck Charlie.


	193. Chapter 193

Charlie felt a lot stronger this morning as she sat propped up against the pillows, cradling her daughter. Unable to tear her eyes away, she kisses the top of her head yet again. "We made a beautiful baby."

Joey grins. Leaning against Charlie's side, she gently cups her daughter's cheek. Right until the end, she'd been worried there would be something of Ivan in her, yet when she looked at her, all she saw was the most beautiful baby in the world. "Just don't go getting any ideas about getting me pregnant again anytime soon," Joey murmurs.

She sighs, "I just wish I had been there with you through it all this time."

"You were there when it counted and mum and Ruby were great."

Charlie smiles at the way Joey was calling Ana mum more often.

"You should be very proud of Ruby, she was amazing, not just during the labour, but for this whole last week."

"She never ceases to amaze me that girl." Charlie's eyes widen as the light catches on something on Joey's finger.

Noticing what Charlie was looking at, Joey holds up her hand. The engagement ring had become such a comforting fixture on her hand she forgot she was wearing it at times. "I hope you don't mind, but wearing it just gave me hope."

"Of course I don't mind. Does this mean that," Charlie starts, her heart racing in anticipation.

"That yes, I want to marry you Charlie Buckton, if," Joey says, her voice cracking with emotion as she pulls a box from her pocket. Opening it, she holds it out to Charlie. "You'll say yes to being my wife."

Charlie gasps in surprise. "Yes, yes I'll be your wife, of course I will."

"Not the most romantic of proposals," Joey says, slipping the ring onto Charlie's finger. "But I really don't think I could get down on a bended knee just now and I didn't want to wait a moment longer."

"I was going to ask you while we were at dad's," Charlie says as she admires the ring.

"So was I. I know I've said in the past I wanted to wait, but ever since the night of the drug bust, I've been thinking of this." She caresses Charlie's cheek. "Life it too short Charlie." She presses her lips to hers. Mindful of the baby and Charlie's injuries, Joey deepens the kiss. She smiles against Charlie's lips when the baby starts to gurgle and get restless. "She has her big sister's timing."

"What are you saying about me?" Ruby says from the doorway.

"That your sister has your knack for bad timing," her mum says.

"It's not bad timing, it's just that you two are always lip locked." Ruby walks over to the bed, gazing down at the baby. "Hello baby sister." She waggles her finger in front of her face, grinning when the little girl makes a grab for it. "Have you decided on a name?"

Joey and Charlie look at each other. "It's Dominique Charlotte Ana Buckton-Collins."

"Mika for short," adds Charlie.

"I like it."

"Well then Ruby, say hello to your sister, Mika," Joey says proudly.

"She's absolutely gorgeous Jo. Can I hold her?"

"Of course you can."

Being careful, Ruby picks up her sister from her mother's arms. "Hey Mika, I'm Ruby, your big...owww, wow, she has quite a grip." She winces at another rather enthusiastic tug. "Um, can I get some help here?"

Chuckling, Joey helps her out. With her hair rescued from the clutches of Mika, Ruby gazes down at her little sister. "She looks just like you Jo."

"You think?"

"Definitely."

"She has you're cute little nose," Charlie adds, "You're gorgeous smile." Charlie grins at Joey's rather bashful look at the comparison. "She's definitely all yours Joey," she says, knowing Joey had had doubts about Ivan's influence coming through. She had felt the same with Ruby. She still had regrets that she never connected as a mother with her daughter after her birth, however, she was just incredibly pleased she had been given the chance to become a mother to her and now, a mother to this little girl. "We may not share the same blood, but she feels every bit like she's mine," she thought to herself, the bond she felt for Mika just like the one she now shared with Ruby.

Ruby rolls her eyes as they kiss. "This is something you're going to have to get used to," she tells her sister. "Their endless displays of affection."

Finally breaking their kiss, Joey and Charlie face their children, Charlie's heart swelling at the obvious love Ruby had for the new addition to their family. "Ruby, I'm proud of you."

"Why?"

"You were there for Joey, not just in the delivery room, but since I've been in here."

"Jo's been there for me too." Her lip quavers, "Just don't do this to us again mum."

"I'm sorry I put you through this."

"Look, you're out of danger and our baby is here now, so why don't we just focus on the future," suggests Joey.

"Yes Mrs Buckton-Collins," Charlie replies cheekily.

"Mrs Buckton-Collins?" Ruby glances between them. "Does that mean?"

"We're getting married," Joey and Charlie say together.

"Oh my god, that's great news and dad will be so happy you said yes."

"Dad knows I was going to ask Joey to marry me?"

"Actually, I asked him for permission to propose to his baby girl," Joey says.

"And he gave it?" At their nods, Charlie closes her eyes. Her father's complete acceptance of her choice in life partner and her lifestyle meaning the world to her. "Wait, does that mean dad was here?"

"Of course he was mum. He couldn't stay long, but he did come," says Ruby.

"And so did Brett. He was planning to surprise us by coming for the birth, but he came earlier when he heard about you."

"He's probably wishing he'd waited now, after the ribbing he's been getting for fainting," Ruby says with a wicked smile.

"Brett fainted?" She'd been so intent on concentrating on Joey and their baby she hadn't really noticed much else.

"Went down like a log when he looked into the delivery room just as Mika came out." Just then, the baby made her presence known again, wriggling in Ruby's arms. "I think she wants her mum." Ruby frowns. "Not sure which one though."

"I'll take her," Joey says. "Brett will be fine, it was just his ego that suffered a bigger bruise than the back of his head. We should call your father and Morag, let them know you're all right and they're grandparents again."

"I've already done that," Ruby says. "Dad's not up to travelling so soon again, but they send their love and Morag said to remind you about the papers."

"The papers?" Charlie says, before her eyes widen. "The adoption papers! Oh my god, where are the adoption papers?" she asks in a bit of a panic.

"Relax honey, they're in my bag," Joey assures her. "All we have to do is put our daughter's name on them, send them to Morag and she'll lodge them, then," she gazes down at the baby. "You will legally be her mum."

"Are you guys really going to be changing your names?" asks Ruby.

"Mika is definitely going to have both our names and we had considered changing our names when we marry."

"It could be a bit confusing at work though," Joey says with a frown. "Maybe we shouldn't change our names."

"Obviously we'll need to think things over." Charlie glances over at Ruby. "If we do change our name, what will you want to do Ruby?" she asks, surprising both Joey and Ruby. "We don't want you to feel left out in any of this."

"It's ok mum, just you asking means the world to me, but I don't think I'll change my name, not even when I get married myself." She sits on the edge of the bed. "And we're already a family so having the same surname won't change that."

"It was my love for my family and this precious little bundle that pulled me through," Charlie says, her face briefly getting a faraway expression. "It was weird, sometimes it was like I was in a dream, I could hear these voices and then just before I woke, I heard Joey's voice crying out for me, at least that is what it felt like."

"I was calling for you," Joey says in wonder. "And you heard me."

"I told you, nothing would keep me from being by your side."

"Wow, that sounds like what happened to Joey," Ruby says, a little in awe at their bond.

"What do you mean?"

"I felt you being shot Charlie," Joey says with an edge of fear in her voice.

"And it made her collapse."

"What!"

"I'm fine Charlie. I did have to stay at the hospital but as you can see," she smiles down at her daughter. "Everything has turned out fine."

"I'm so sorry for what you went through this last week."

"Hey, we're concentrating on the future now," Joey reminds her.

"Speaking of the future, what has Sid said about your status mum?"

"I'll be in hospital for a week or two but I'll make a full recovery."

"And that is what is important now. Getting Charlie strong so we can all be home as a family."

Ruby moves in closer, her arm around Joey as the three watch in rapt attention as the latest addition to their family smiles back at them.

* * *

_Next Chapter, Mika is introduced to their family and friends._


	194. Chapter 194

"She really is precious," Charlie murmurs, tears of happiness in her eyes as she kisses her daughter's forehead, just as a flash goes off.

"That's going to look so good on the wall at the station," Kylie says, putting her phone away.

Charlie looks at her in horror. "Please tell me you didn't just take a picture of me with week old bed hair and in this hideous hospital gown?" she asks in a moment of vanity.

"You'd look good in a sack, honey,' Joey says with a big grin. "And I'd like a copy of that photo."

"I'll send you one later," Kylie promises. "Oh look," she wiggles her finger in front of the little eyes peering up at her. "It's a mini Joey. She's so adorable, it's hard to believe her birth caused Brett to faint and Aden to come over last night looking as white as a ghost."

"I'm sure you made him feel better," Joey teases, Kylie's blush suggesting she had.

"I'm guessing a few things happened while I was unconscious," murmurs Charlie.

"Yep, our two idiots finally stopped being idiots and are now officially together."

"Hey!" protests Kylie.

"Oh please, after we had to watch you two pretending, avoiding and generally acting like idiots, I think we reserve the right to call you idiots."

Charlie takes Joey's hand. "She just had a baby Kylie, not the best time to argue with her."

"It was bad enough when it was the pregnancy excuse, now it's the new mum excuse," Kylie says with a pout, her eyes widening on the sparkling objects on their fingers. "Oh wow, those aren't friendship rings, are they?"

"Nope." Joey holds her hand up, proudly displaying the ring.

"Well it's about time Charlie made an honest woman of you."

"I was going to make an honest woman of her, but she got in first."

"And I didn't even need to be conscious to propose," jokes Charlie.

"Propose?" Ash pokes her head into the room. "Did I hear that someone proposed?"

"We both did," Joey replies.

"I'm so happy," she says, walking over and hugging her sister, then shaking Charlie's hand. "I'd hug you but you look like you might break."

"I'm not too bad this morning."

"Congratulations guys," Watson says, repeating the hug and shake her girlfriend had just done. "You both deserve all the happiness in the world."

"The only thing that would make us happier right now, would be to go home, but I'm stuck in here a bit longer."

"Don't be in too much of a rush to get out of here or back to work," Watson advises Charlie, drawing amused looks from all there. "What?"

"I'm just remembering how you kept begging to be allowed to come back to work," says Charlie.

"That was different, I didn't have a new baby to be around or a fiancée to keep me from dying of boredom."

"Speaking of the baby, aren't you going to say hi to your goddaughter?" Joey says, watching in amusement as her friend looks uncomfortable at the idea.

"I will." Ash eagerly steps forward. "Hey my beautiful little niece, I'm your Aunty Ash, I'd call you by name but your mums still haven't told us what it is."

"Oh right," Joey says, before telling them her name.

"The Charlotte and Ana I get, but where's the Dominique come from?" asks Ash.

"Dominika was my middle name before I became Joey Collins, we just changed it a little."

Ash sighs exaggeratedly. "I guess there was no room for an Ashley in there."

"Yeah, sorry sis, but our family is getting rather large now and if we included everyone's name in Mika's, it would take forever for the poor girl to write it out. Do you want to hold her?"

"Sure." Ash places her cane next to the bed beside Joey as she takes the baby.

"What is that thing?" Joey points at it with distaste.

"It's called a walking cane, dear," Charlie informs her, her lips twitching at Joey's expression.

"I found it by the side of the bed this morning," Ash says with a big grin. "Gia got it for me ages ago and somehow managed to hide it from me, but it's great, isn't it?"

"It's got Carlton all over it," complains Joey.

"That's what makes it so great."

"It's hideous."

Charlie chuckles and kisses Joey's cheek. "I'm sure you'll get used to seeing it."

"I doubt it." Scowling once more at the offending item, she looks up at her sister. "It is great to see you without the crutches though."

"I was happy to ditch the damn things. Oops, shouldn't say that in front of the little one." She gazes down at her niece. "She's going to be a real heartbreaker when she's older."

"Wonderful," Charlie mutters, "We'll be chasing guys off with a stick at the door."

"Or girls," adds Joey.

"Or both," Ash points out.

"Joey, I don't want our daughter to date," declares Charlie.

Joey pats her on the knee. "It's ok, we have a few years to prepare for that." She looks back at her sister who was looking like a natural with Mika. "A little birdie told me you have much more expertise with babies than you lead us to believe."

Ash's eyes narrow. "Bec, I'll kill her."

"She said you're a great babysitter."

"Yep, she's a dead woman." She smiles down at the baby in her arms. "Aunty Ash is only kidding about killing her. Gia, why don't you hold her?"

Looking like she was about to be handed a hand grenade, Watson takes a step back. "I still have sore ribs and a shoulder."

"I'll hold her," Kylie says, holding out her arms. "I love kids," she grins, adding, "When they're other peoples and I can hand them back, of course."

"You don't want kids?" asks Joey.

"Sure I do, but the side effect of my illness and treatment means I can't have my own."

"I'm sorry."

Kylie shrugs. "I accepted it ages ago and I have my health, that's the important thing."

Joey nods in agreement. "So, does that mean we can put you down for babysitting duties?"

"Absolutely."

While Kylie was holding the baby, Ash had moved behind her girlfriend, linking her arms around her waist. "I think you should hold her," she whispers. "There's nothing to be scared about, you won't break her." At Ash's reassurance, Watson nods slightly. "Kylie, I think her godmother wants to hold her."

Taking the baby in her arms, Watson peers down at her, feeling a mixture of emotions, most of them strange for her.

Ash rests her chin on her shoulder, whispering in her ear. "I kind of like the look of a baby in your arms."

"Ash."

"I know, you don't want kids but you look incredibly sexy holding her."

"I don't know what you're whispering about," Joey interrupts, "But just remember that there is a baby in the room."

"You're a good one to talk," Ash fires back. "I'm sure poor Ruby has walked in on more than she wanted to see or hear and this little one will be no different." Joey blushes. "Huh, I knew it."

"She's just had a baby Ash, I think that means no arguing or disagreeing with her," Kylie informs her.

"Bullsh….sugar," she changes at the last moment.

"I think Mika's a little young to be picking up on our words just yet," says Charlie.

"I figure if I start to practice to weed out that sort of language now, it'll be easier later." Ash turns her attention back to her girlfriend, smiling at the look of wonder on her face; seems the little heartbreaker was already working her magic. "Where are the others, I thought Ruby was coming ahead of us?"

"She was here, but she went off with mum and Brett to mail the adoption papers to Morag."

"And probably to plan our wedding," Charlie says a little morosely. "The whole thing will be planned before I'm even out of here and I won't even get a say."

"It's going to be our wedding, Charlie and we won't let mum and Ruby highjack it."

"When is the big day?" Kylie asks.

"We haven't even thought about it." Joey looks at her fiancée. "This year or next year?"

"Definitely this year. I don't want to wait too long to marry you."

"Well that gives us about five months to work with."

"Let's make it sometime within the next three months."

"Deal." They seal it with a kiss.

"Oh, I nearly forgot why I was here," Kylie says. "We got the bastard who did this to you Charlie."

"Thank god. Was it that woman's husband?"

"Yep. He tracked her down by sorting through mail from her sister's mailbox which had her new address on it and then he just waited for the right time to strike."

"How did you get him?"

"Actually, it was our friends in the city who got him. The idiot got into a bar room brawl and glassed someone. He tried to make a run for it, but he was so drunk, he put his car in reverse and ended up back in the bar. It just so happened that he was still using the same car he used to run his wife off the road and a gun with his fingerprints all over it was found in it. With the amount of evidence against him and facing another attempted murder charge after the latest incident in the bar, he's signed a written confession to avoid a longer term. Based on all the charges he's facing, he'll still be seeing at least fifteen years at a minimum."

"I'm just glad it's over."

"Me too," Joey says, squeezing Charlie's hand. "Knowing he's off the streets makes it easier to concentrate on the future. Did he say why he shot Charlie?"

"He was trying to force his wife to pull over, so when she crashed into a cop car and he saw Charlie standing there, he wasn't sure what she'd seen, so he shot her."

"Bastard," Joey murmurs.

"Look, I should be getting back to work before Robertson sends out a search party." Kylie stops by Watson's side, waving at the baby. "I'll see you later little one."

"Bye Kylie," Joey calls out after her.

"Ewww," Watson grimaces, quickly offloading the baby to her mother. "I think she has a present for you."

A quick whiff confirms it to Joey. "Sure you don't want your first lesson in a nappy change?"

Watson grabs her shoulder. "It's kind of aching more since I held her."

Chuckling, Joey gets to her feet. "I'd best see to her."

Watson takes a few steps back, giving her a wide berth as Joey walks from the room. "You can't escape from nappy duties forever," Ash warns her girlfriend.

"I know, but I'll try to for as long as possible."

"So they sent Robertson?" Charlie asks Watson.

"Yeah and from what Kylie's said, he's made his presence known. I know the guy gets the job done but he can be so annoying."

"True, but my guess is he'll be staying on a little longer since with the both of us out of action, we're even more short staffed."

"Don't go getting any ideas of going back early," she advises her again.

"Once I'm out of hospital, I think this is one time I'll happily drag my feet about getting back to work, especially if it means more time with Joey and the baby."

"I really am happy for you guys."

"Thanks." She yawns. "God, I feel tired all of a sudden."

"We'll leave you to get some rest."

"I've been resting for a week."

"You're still weak and the more rest you get, the quicker you're out of here and back home with the family."

"Good point."

"We'll see you later."

Charlie closes her eyes, smiling as her mind fills with images of her family. She allows the pleasant images to lull her to sleep.


	195. Chapter 195

Eleven days after Charlie had regained consciousness, things were really looking up for the family. Joey had finally had her head scans and they'd come back clear. She'd still have to have scans every six months for the next few years to make sure the blood clot wasn't returning, but with her blood pressure returning to normal after the birth of the baby and Charlie's own recovery going well, Joey was now in full health, if a little tired with having a newborn in the house. She wasn't the only one tired, Ruby often looked like she was in a state of sleep walking and had even fallen asleep in class when everything had finally caught up to her, but she'd taken to sisterhood and also to planning their wedding, despite their objections. Every time Joey told her they wanted to plan their own wedding, Ruby had just said she was offering ideas and they were free to ignore them, usually right before she had even more suggestions.

Their house looked like the most wonderful thing in the world, Charlie thought as Joey pulled into the driveway. She had hated being apart from her family and though Joey and Mika had spent most of the days with her with Ruby visiting after school, it hadn't been enough and she'd absolutely hated spending the nights alone. "God, I've missed this place."

Joey reaches over, squeezing her hand. "You're home now, right where you belong."

"Damn right it is." She smiles at her. "I just can't sleep properly without you by my side."

"I'm the same and I think the only time I got any sleep was when I was too tired from being up late with Mika to keep my eyes open."

"Mika's sleeping through the nights a bit more now though, isn't she?"

Joey nods. "I think she's getting used to her surroundings. Hey, are you ok?"

Charlie dabs at her eyes. "I'm just a little emotional. This is going to be my first night in our home with our baby girl and with you as my fiancée."

"I can't wait to marry you," Joey says, leaning over and brushing her lips over hers. "Then I can call you wifey." She chuckles at Charlie's look of outrage.

"You are not calling me wifey," Charlie calls out as Joey jumps from the car and rushes around to her side to help her out. Charlie was much stronger now but she'd spent a few weeks with little exercise and she still moved a little gingerly because of her injuries.

"What's wrong with wifey?"

"Do I look like a wifey?"

"Well, now that you mention it," Joey grins, leaving the sentence unfinished. "Come on, let's get you inside, there's a couple of girls wanting to see their mum."

They'd barely gotten in the door when there was a chorus of "SURPRISE!" being shouted at them, startling both women.

"It's a homecoming, slash, engagement party," Leah says, stepping forward and kissing their cheeks. "We figured we'd get it out of the way and then you guys can finally have some alone time as a family."

"Thanks everyone, this is great," Charlie says, with a glance to Joey who was looking just as surprised.

"I arranged it," Ruby says proudly. "Just in case you were doubting my ability to plan for these things."

"Gee, could that hint be any bigger?" Charlie murmurs, hugging her daughter. "Thank you Ruby."

"You're out a day early so not everyone could be here at such short notice, but they send their congratulations and Aden and Kylie said they'd catch up with you tomorrow."

"If this is an engagement party, does that mean there are presents?" Joey asks with a hopeful gaze around the room.

Chuckling, Ana hands her an envelope. "Instead of buying you things you probably don't need, we all chipped in to send you on a weekend getaway."

"Thanks mum," the title coming more readily from Joey's lips these days.

"It's some swanky new place just outside the city," Ruby tells them. "And we've all offered to babysit, unless you'd like to take Mika with you," and me, the unspoken word loud and clear.

"We'll think about it," Charlie says.

Joey slides her arm around her waist. "As soon as you're stronger, I think we can make good on this gift."

Charlie nods, once again overcome with emotion. "This is all so wonderful guys."

* * *

An hour later, the party was in full swing. "I do believe Gia is getting clucky over our daughter," Charlie whispers to Joey. Watson had arrived from work ten minutes earlier and hadn't objected when Charlie had handed Mika over to her when she had needed to leave the room for a moment.

"Shhh, don't let her hear you say that, it may scare her off if she realises her tough, professional persona has been ruined," Joey jokes.

"I think it was ruined the moment your daughter threw up all over her uniform yesterday."

"My daughter! Oh, I get it now, when she throws up, she's mine."

"Of course," Charlie says as if it should be obvious. "No daughter of mine would be so disrespectful as to throw up on a police uniform."

"That's funny, because from what your father told me, she takes after you."

Charlie winces. "Please tell me he didn't!"

"Oh yeah," Joey says with a gleeful smile. "He's been regaling me with baby stories over the phone, including the time you threw up in the hat of his Snr Sergeant and he didn't realise it until he put his hat on."

"Oh god," she covers her face with her hands in embarrassment. "Dad was just starting out as a Constable when mum took me to the station to bring him his lunch. He was just lucky that the Snr Sergeant had grandkids and saw the funny side of it." She peers over her hands. "You're right, our daughter clearly takes after me."

"Yes she does." She takes Charlie's hands, holding them in hers. "I hope she takes after you in more than just that though."

"If she takes after us both, we're really going to have our hands full."

Joey steps into Charlie, sighing when her arms go around her. "I've missed this."

"So have I." She kisses Joey's cheek. "We have guests now but later, I'm going to show you what else I missed."

* * *

Ash leant against her girlfriend's side, smiling down at her niece cradled in Watson's arms. "That little police uniform you got her really is adorable."

"I couldn't resist it, especially with both her parents being cops."

"And both her aunts."

"You know, babies really aren't that bad," Watson murmurs softly, surprising Ash with her admission. "Charlie, I think your daughter wants to be back in your arms."

Charlie gently lifts her daughter from her friend's arms. "How's my little girl," she coos.

Ash chuckles a minute later when Charlie screws up her nose. Her girlfriend not only found ways to avoid changing her goddaughter's nappy, she also had this annoying sixth sense of handing Mika over to someone else just before a new nappy was required.

"I'll go and change her," Joey steps forward to take her daughter.

"No, it's time I changed my first nappy," Charlie says.

"I'll keep an eye on them," offers Ash, needing to talk to Charlie about some new changes about to come in at the station.

* * *

"Oh my god," comes Charlie's horrified cry from the other room.

"Guess she's forgotten what can be found in a nappy," Joey says with a smirk.

"And you wonder why I won't do it."

Joey glances at her friend. Watson had been surprisingly good with the baby and Mika really seemed to have taken to her, often just lying peacefully in her arms. When Ash had pointed out how quiet Mika was around her, Watson had joked that she'd threatened to arrest her if she made too much noise. Joey knew babies weren't for everyone and her sister and friend would be happy if it just stayed the two of them, but part of her wanted her friend to change her mind about kids, so that they could share the same joy she and Charlie had with Mika.

"Don't go getting ideas, Joey."

"What?" she says innocently.

"I know that look. Joey, I just don't see myself as a mother."

"Why not?"

"It's just not something I've ever seen myself doing."

* * *

Tying the bag off, Charlie finally lets her breath out. "Maybe Gia has the right idea." She puts the clean nappy on her daughter and tickles her tummy. "But I wouldn't give you up even if I had to change a thousand nappies," she tickles her again, eliciting a happy little giggle from her daughter.

"If only the guys at the station could see you now," smirks Ash.

"They've already seen me thanks to that damn photo Kylie took and put up for display." She actually hadn't expected her to go through with her threat, though she had spared Charlie some dignity and put it up in the tearoom and she had taken it down the next day. "I take it you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"It's about work, there's going to be some changes."

* * *

"That's a cute one," Ana says, picking up the photo of her granddaughter. "She looks just like you in it."

"You think?"

"Definitely. She's very much like you, even in temperament." She picks up another photo. "I really should have my photos and some of my other possessions shipped here."

"Do you miss it?"

"Sometimes, mostly I miss my mother and the rest of our family, but my home is here, with you, Charlie and the kids."

"And Elijah," she teases. Her mother and Elijah had become almost inseparable. "Maybe Ruby should be planning for your wedding."

"Don't go getting ahead of yourself."

* * *

"Congratulations on the new position and since there's to be a permanent detective stationed here, I'm glad it's you."

"I was happy to go back into uniform if that was the only way to stay here with Gia, but this is so much better and we avoid the whole conflict of being in the same chain of command."

"After the trouble Joey and I have had with that, you're lucky." Charlie shakes her head, a wry smile on her face. "It seems so much has happened while I've been in hospital and don't get me wrong, I'm all for the idea of having a permanent detective in the area but it's my station, I should have been consulted or at least notified."

"The decision to go ahead with the plan was only decided a few days ago and you're on leave, so technically, it's Robertson's station at the moment, at least until I'm back on board next week." She'd been so excited when her doctor and physio had cleared her to return to light duties. "Then it will be bye-bye Robertson."

"I'm sure that will be a relief to all."

"Including me. Gia's only been back for three days and he's driving her nuts and I get to listen to her complaining about him. I suppose I should consider myself lucky, poor Aden has had to put up with Kylie's complaints about Robertson for much longer."

From her own experiences with dealing with Robertson, Charlie was kind of glad she'd been in hospital than stuck working with him again. "You must be really looking forward to being back at work."

Ash nods enthusiastically. "It feels like forever since I last worked and I think it's a good time to go back. Things have really quietened down lately with just the usual run of the mill crimes, so it's a good way to ease back into things."

"Just don't get too comfortable running my station."

"Don't worry, I'll just be keeping your seat warm, I have no wish to be in charge longer than necessary."

* * *

Charlie closes the bedroom door behind her and quickly undresses. The party had broken up a couple of hours ago and she'd just spent the last half hour rocking her daughter to sleep. She could have held her all night but she had a promise to keep.

"I told you earlier that I'd show you what else I had missed while I was in hospital," Charlie says, climbing naked into bed behind her fiancée. "Joey?" she says softly when she got no response. She props herself up on her elbow and peers over Joey's side, smiling at the peaceful expression she had while she slept. She supposed she'd have to get used to their sex life being interrupted with having a newborn in the house and the exhaustion that sometimes came with that and right now, she didn't really care, she was just happy to be home and sharing a bed with Joey again. Snuggling against Joey's back, she sighs contentedly, feeling completely at peace as she closes her eyes.


	196. Chapter 196

Joey smiles as the scent of coffee hits her nose when she opens the bedroom door the next morning. After avoiding it for so long during her pregnancy, she had been slow to take it back up, only having one or two a day while Charlie was more than happy to pick up where she'd left off. She pauses in the doorway to the lounge, just content to watch the scene before her. Charlie was lying asleep on the couch with Mika in the crook of her arm and Shadow on the back of the couch, his favourite spot when not on a lap.

When she'd first brought Mika home, she'd been a little worried how Shadow would react, but he'd just sniffed the bundle in her arms, then he'd sniffed her, then the baby again. Satisfied, he had then rubbed his head against Mika's foot, making her giggle. Liking the sound, he did it again, his purring increasing with each sound from Mika. It was quite a touching scene and while they'd need to make sure he was kept from her room and was never alone with Mika, it appeared that he had welcomed the new addition.

Joey picks her camera up from the side table and makes her way over to her fiancée. "Smile!" she says, taking the photo.

"Huh, what?" Charlie mumbles, opening her eyes.

"Hey sleepy head," Joey greets her with a kiss and kisses her daughter's forehead. "How long have you been out here?"

Charlie glances at her watch. "Only an hour." Yawning, she cradles Mika in her arms and sits up. "I must have just nodded off." She looks down at her daughter as she starts to cry and squirm in her arms. "I think someone might be getting hungry." Sitting on the couch next to her, Joey takes the baby from her. Charlie smiles as she watches Joey breastfeed. "It's just such a beautiful sight."

"Don't go getting any ideas."

"I wouldn't steal from a baby," she says cheekily. "I just think it's beautiful."

"Hey guys," Ruby comes barging in. "I was on the net last night and I found this perfect garden that would be absolutely amazing for a wedding ceremony."

Charlie raises her brow at her fiancée who just shrugs.

"Oh, hey little sis," Ruby says when she finally notices her sister feeding. "It really is perfect guys and it's only half an hour out of town."

"Ruby, I've only just gotten out of the hospital and I'd like a chance to settle back in before we start on the wedding planning."

Ruby sighs. "It took you guys forever to get engaged, I don't want to be an old lady before you finally get around to the wedding."

"We intend to marry in the next few months, Ruby," her mother reminds her.

"Mum, you need to book months ahead for these places."

"She's got you there," murmurs Joey with a smile.

"We'll look at it but no promises," Charlie says, taking the print outs from Ruby. "Now, shouldn't you be getting ready for school?"

"Oh right."

"There's going to be no stopping that girl," Charlie says the moment Ruby was out of the room.

"I think it's great how into this she is and I'd much rather her being all for our wedding than against it."

"Yeah, we've been really lucky that Ruby's been so accepting of us." She flicks through the pages Ruby had given her. "It really does look like a beautiful spot."

"Maybe we can drive up there one day and have a proper look."

Charlie nods in agreement. "It's on the way to the resort, we could work it in then."

Joey smiles at Charlie's enthusiasm for getting away and she could do with a change of scenery, herself. "If you're feeling stronger in a few days, we can book into the resort next weekend. Now, about Ruby, she really has been wonderful throughout all of this and I did tell her we'd go away as a family when this was all over, so I was thinking we could take her with us."

"I think it's a great idea. And let's face it, we can't leave Mika behind because we'd spend most of our time worrying about her and it would be good to get away as a family."

"I'm sure Ruby would be happy to babysit and give us some alone time while we're there."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

"When I first met Charlie, I never pictured her as a mum," Leah admits to Ash. "Even when it came out she was Ruby's mum, I still couldn't picture her, but she looked so smitten and adorable when she was with Mika yesterday and every bit the mum."

"Charlie is definitely a soft touch now," Ash says with a smirk.

"I wouldn't count on that if you run her station into the ground."

"How did you know about that?"

"Robert was in earlier for breakfast."

"So is it true you guys were an item?"

"Once upon a time."

"I haven't dealt with him much but Gia's not exactly his biggest fan, so how did you cope with him?"

"He's different when he's not at work." Leah looks over Ash's shoulder. "Oh oh."

Ash glances over her shoulder, groaning when she sees her sister approaching. "I was hoping she'd be staying in the city now that John's back there."

"You're still here though."

"I was kind of praying she'd forget that." Especially after what Stacey had said to her when she'd found out Jess had been staying with them, she added silently. She swivels on the chair to face her sister. "You're back," Ash's tone expressing her disappointment at that.

"Nice to see you too, sister."

"Wish I could say the same but you tend to make my life hell when I see you. What are you doing here?"

"I have some business in the area and thought I'd stop in here for coffee beforehand or do you object to that."

"Don't give me an opening like that."

"Why don't you wise up Ashley and come back to the city to your family."

"I have family here too."

"I heard about the latest addition to that family," her mouth curled in a snarl.

"My niece is gorgeous and before you think of opening your mouth, notice this?" she holds up her cane. "Unless you want to be walking funny, you don't say one word against Mika, Joey or Gia." Stacey holds her tongue. "You've repeatedly made your feelings quite clear about how I live my life Stacey and I have no intention of changing it so do us all a favour and stay the hell out of it."

Stacey shakes her head in disappointment. "If you want to throw your life away, go right ahead." She walks away without ordering.

"Ok, now I'm worried."

"She's gone Ash."

"For the moment."

* * *

Stacey pauses outside the diner. She'd heard about her sister's new assignment and the timing couldn't be better. Her husband was starting to get suspicious of her trips here and he'd made it clear that if he found out she'd been cheating on him again, she'd regret it and she'd come to realise that she didn't want to lose her husband, nor could she afford to lose him so she needed to get those videos from Brax and to ensure he never opened his mouth about their affair. She glances back in at her sister. Having her sister in charge was perfect, she hadn't been a cop in months, was still injured and easy to discredit if need be. She squares her shoulders, preparing for her next round of humiliation after being summoned to town by Brax.

* * *

After putting Mika down to sleep, Joey rejoins Charlie on the couch. She gratefully accepts the cup of tea Charlie had made for her. "Oh god that's good."

"Coffee's better."

"If I drank it like you've been doing, Mika would be bouncing off the walls after her feedings."

Chuckling, Charlie draws Joey closer to her side. "It really is fantastic to be out of that hospital and back with you guys."

"We missed you."

"I really missed you too," Charlie says, nibbling on Joey's neck. "You were asleep before I got to show you what else I missed."

"Charlie, I just had a baby, I'm not supposed to have sex for a few weeks."

"Oh damn, I forgot."

"There's no reason why you have to go without though."

Charlie grins, turning slightly to accept Joey's lips. "Ruby's right, we are a couple of horny teens," she murmurs as Joey's hands make light work of her top and bra.

"Speak for yourself," Joey says, ducking her head and flicking her tongue over Charlie's nipple, then the other one.

"I'm not going to last long," Charlie warns.

Grinning, Joey gently pushes her onto her back, her hands gliding over Charlie's breasts, along her stomach before coming to rest at the waistband of her pants. She runs a hand over the material, feeling the heat between her legs.

"I'm really not going to last long," Charlie gasps moments before Joey slides her pants down her hips. She kisses Charlie through her panties before they too are tugged down. "Oh fuck," she moans as Joey teases her with her tongue.

"God how I missed this," Joey thought, gently sucking Charlie's clit into her mouth as she thrust two fingers through the wetness and inside her.

Charlie came almost immediately, "Oh fuck," she cries out, her hips rising to meet each thrust of Joey's tongue and fingers. Her second orgasm wasn't far behind the first one. Charlie closes her eyes, completely at the mercy of her fiancée as she felt a third orgasm approaching.


	197. Chapter 197

Lying utterly spent in her fiancée's arms, Charlie smiles happily. "There are some advantages to going without for a few weeks."

"If you can handle the going without," Joey teases.

"That's something you're going to have to get used to."

"I'm happy to give but I expect full payment in a few weeks."

"Well, I haven't forgotten the challenge."

"What challenge?"

"That once the baby is born and you're back in shape, we'll see who wears who out."

"Oh, that challenge." Joey runs her hand along Charlie's hip. "I can win that easily."

"Not if you've been going without for a while."

"I'm confident."

"You're on." Charlie settles her head on Joey's shoulder. "I could really get to like this life of leisure."

"So quit your job and become my kept woman, it's not like I can't afford to support you."

"Are you serious!" Charlie says with incredulity.

She chuckles at Charlie's reaction. "Of course not." She brushes the hair from Charlie's eyes. "You're a cop, it's who you are and I'd never want to change you."

"Even after what I've put you through these past weeks because of my job?"

Joey shakes her head. "I'd rather not go through that again, but I could never ask you to give it all away."

"Thank you." Charlie snuggles closer to Joey.

"Besides, I have a thing for a woman in uniform."

Charlie chuckles. "I have to agree with that, you're kind of sexy in blues."

"I wonder if I'll fit back into my old uniform," Joey muses.

"I'm sure you will." Charlie props herself up on her elbow. "Are you looking forward to going back to work?"

"It feels like forever since I worked and it's still some time away, but yeah, I am. There is something though, it's something I've been thinking about for a while now."

"What is it?"

"When I go back to work, I only want to do it part time, at least until Mika is off to school."

"I'm sure something can be arranged, especially if you're on desk duty."

"I'll definitely be sticking with desk duty to begin with."

"Ash is going to need someone to be her legs at times and you could help her out, but I was thinking that Kylie is probably better suited for that."

"They have worked well together in the past and it's probably not a good idea for me to work for my sister, it's bad enough taking orders from my future wife."

"Is it really that bad?"

"Nah, but can you imagine Ash and me working together?"

"The place would be a shambles and just thinking about all the gossiping gives me a headache."

"Oh, the fun we could have," Joey says lightly.

"You two really are as bad as each other."

"Well, we are sisters," she says with a grin. "I really am glad that Ash is able to stay and keep her detective shield though."

"Same here, but she better not get any ideas of taking over."

"I think it's safe to leave your baby in her hands for the short term."

Charlie smiles wryly. "I've worked hard to get the Station where it is after the corruption and all the other stuff, so I guess I am rather protective of it."

"Ash will take good care of it and Gia will keep an eye on Ash."

"I bet she will," Charlie mutters. "You know, the last time Ash worked, she and Gia weren't together, now they are and that changes things."

"Yeah, it makes them like us, with the slight difference of Ash not being Gia's boss."

"When you put it like that, I'm even more grateful that Ash is still Dee and not a uniform or it could have been the same problems we had."

"We got through it."

"Damn right we did. I wasn't about to let anyone take you away from me or take our careers."

"I don't think I've made any enemies lately to come after us, so I think we're safe, then again, I haven't known I've made enemies in the past either."

"Me neither. All we can do is continue on with our jobs as we always have."

"Oh well, at least all we have to worry about for the next couple of weeks is how we're going to spend our life of leisure until you go back to work."

"I have some ideas."

Before Charlie could say any more, they're interrupted by their daughter's cries. "Seems Mika has her own ideas," Joey murmurs.

"You stay here, I'll go and get her."

"It's a good thing she waited until we were done."

"Oh god, you don't think she could hear us in there, do you?" Charlie asks, horrified by the thought.

"Heavy doors and thick walls, remember, it was one of the perks of the house, so unless you flipped the switch on the baby monitor to go both ways, I think we're in the clear."

"Thank god."

* * *

Leah cradles the baby in her arms, gently rocking back and forth. She felt a pang of longing that she'd probably never hold another baby of her own like this but she was happy to play the doting honorary aunt. "She's so quiet, even with all the racket of the diner."

"When she wants to be, she can be a real little angel," Charlie says, playfully tapping her daughter's nose. "And other times she's so loud even the cat disappears."

Joey's eyes widen with glee when Colleen returns to their table with a couple of large slices of chocolate mud cake.

"On the house for the new mums."

"Thank you Colleen." She watches as Colleen pauses by Leah's side and smiles down at the baby before heading back to the counter.

"Now I know why you put those booties on Mika," Charlie muses. "To get the free cake."

"Colleen didn't have to knit those for Mika and they're really not that bad." She takes a healthy bite of the cake, savouring the taste. "Wow, that is nice though."

"Ooh, that cake looks lovely," Ash says, joining them at the table.

"You really can't get enough of this place, can you?" Leah teases.

"Who can resist your cooking," she grins at her. "Besides, I'm meeting the little Mrs here."

Joey splutters on a mouthful of her cake. "I wouldn't let Gia hear you call her that."

"Why do you think I don't say it when she's near," she says with a cheeky grin. "I ran into Kylie just before, she said she and Aden caught up with you and Charlie earlier."

"Aden, who's that?" Leah jokes.

"Still not seeing much of him?"

"Only at work or if he comes home to change his clothes."

"Ah, to be young and in love," Joey sighs exaggeratedly.

"Oh god, you and Charlie are the worst of the lot," Leah accuses her.

"I'm engaged to be married, that makes us mature grownups now," Joey says with a grin.

"Who's a grown up?" Watson asks from behind her.

"No one at this table," Charlie quips.

"Forget it, I don't want to know," Watson says with a wry smile.

"That's weird," Joey muses when her daughter starts bawling as soon as Watson sat down next to Leah. "She's usually as good as gold with you."

Watson winces at the loud crying. "Well she's not now."

"Maybe she's picking up on something different about you," Leah suggests.

"Like what, I've been in uniform around her before, so it's not that and there's nothing else different about me."

"There is one difference," Ash says.

"What?"

Ash points to her face. "You're not wearing your glasses today."

"I don't need to now, except for reading or if my eyes are tired."

"Yeah, but Mika doesn't know that. She looks at you and sees someone different."

"That's stupid."

"Put them on and see."

Shaking her head, Watson digs her glasses from her pocket and puts them on before leaning over Mika.

"I told you," Ash says when Mika quietens and smiles up at her girlfriend. "She's gotten used to seeing you in glasses, that's all."

"Here, why don't you take her," Leah says, handing the baby to Watson. "I really should be getting back to work."

"I came for lunch and end up with a baby, how did that happen?" Watson murmurs.

"Timing I guess and at least most times you get to see Mika at her best," Charlie says. "You should have been around when Aden and Kylie dropped by earlier, talk about a tantrum."

"Yeah, I couldn't believe Aden would act like that," Joey adds with a straight face.

"I don't think there's much hope of adult conversation at the moment," Ash whispers to her girlfriend.

"I guess it's up to me then to provide intelligent stimulation for Mika," Watson says, before cooing over the baby.

* * *

"Straight to bed for you," Joey orders when they returned home an hour later.

"Round two is it?"

"No it's not. Charlie, you've only just come out of hospital and I don't want you overdoing things, so its nap time for you."

"Will I be napping alone?"

"Somehow I think if I'm with you, napping won't be on the agenda."

"I've missed you," Charlie pouts.

"To bed young lady."

"Ooh, I like it when you order me like that."

"Great, I have three kids in the house now."

Charlie grins. "You love me though."

"Yeah, I do."

Charlie ducks in, pressing her lips to Joey's. "I love you."

"I love you too, now bed."

"Yes mum." She kisses Joey again and plants one on her daughter's head.

Joey gazes down at her daughter. "She really is a very responsible adult."


	198. Chapter 198

Since they'd told Ruby she could go with them on their trip away, in the past few days, she'd been extra helpful around the house, even serving them breakfast in bed. Even after they had assured her they wouldn't change their mind about her coming with them, she just shrugged and said she wanted to do it.

"What do you think she's after?" Charlie murmurs as soon as Ruby had left the breakfast tray in their room.

"Maybe she's just trying for daughter of the year?"

"She's already done so much."

"Well, she already has a car, she's going on the trip with us, what else could she want?"

"I don't know, but it is something."

"How about we just eat the wonderful breakfast your amazing daughter has prepared, then we discuss her ulterior motives?"

"You make it sound bad when you say it like that."

"I agree that Ruby is after something, but I get the feeling she's just trying to find the right moment or best way to approach us with whatever it is she wants to say to us."

"Now I'm more worried. You don't think she's pregnant, do you?"

Joey chuckles at her horrified expression. "No. Ruby's always been adamant that kids are out of the question for a good many years and I doubt she'd be lax in the contraceptive department. Besides, she's not seeing anyone at the moment."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Of course I am."

"You don't have to be so smug."

"It's hard not to be smug when you're always right," she says cheekily. "Let's just trust our daughter to come to us when she feels ready."

"I like how you say 'our daughter' like that."

"I admit in the past I've always felt more of a sister, I still do in a way, but maybe it's being a mum to Mika, makes it easier to see myself as a mum to Ruby."

"You are her mum and she sees you that way."

"It really is amazing how much my life has changed in the last few years, I've gone from a family that was just me and Brett, to having a gorgeous fiancée, two daughters and the rest."

"It's changed for me too. I've gone from being a sister to a mum and gained a wonderful fiancée, another daughter and extended family."

"I can't wait until we're married," Joey says, brushing her lips over Charlie's.

"Neither can I." Charlie glances at the food tray. "It's all cold stuff."

"Then it can wait," Joey says, circling her arms around Charlie's neck and pulling her down.

* * *

Ash stares at the papers in frustration. It was only her second day back at work and in command but she'd quickly discovered the downside to being in charge. Even as a Dee there was a lot of paperwork, but most of that was to do with current cases, whereas most of what was in front of her now was administrative reports, rosters and requests forms. She had a new respect for Charlie being able to get through it all and still do her police work.

She smiles appreciatively when her girlfriend places a cup of coffee on her desk. "Thanks."

"How are you going with all of that?"

"Wishing I was still home."

"I can help you with some of it."

"Can you?"

Watson nods. "I usually help Charlie out and she just signs off on them."

"I knew there had to be a way to get through all of this."

"Ash, no one expects you to be able to come in and do everything by yourself."

"I've been away so long, I just wanted to get back into it."

"Pace yourself Ash or you'll be back on sick leave."

Ash nods. "I'm glad one of us has their head on right."

Watson sorts through some of the folders. "I can deal with these ones."

"Thanks."

"It's only your second day Ash, it's going to take you time to get back into the swing of things," Watson says, before leaving Ash to her work.

* * *

"Hello all," Joey calls out as she and Charlie walk into the Station a short time later.

"Hey guys." Kylie rushes over. "And mini-Joey," she teases Mika.

"What's the charges for the little mite?" Hogan asks. "Vomiting with deadly force?"

"Charlie chooses not to press charges," Joey replies, thinking of only an hour earlier when Charlie had been the unlucky recipient of Mika's vomit.

"So, are you here to make sure we're not running your station into the ground?" Kylie asks while tickling Mika's stomach.

"I don't see a lot of work being done," Charlie points out. Kylie pauses mid tickle. "I'm joking," Charlie assures her with a smile.

"It's your fault if there's no work being done, anyway," Kylie replies. "Bringing in this little distraction."

"Well, I'll leave you to the distraction while I catch up with Ash."

* * *

"Please tell me you've come to rescue me from this paper warfare?" Ash pleads the moment Charlie had walked through the office door.

"Sorry, just here to show off the little sprite to everyone."

"I don't know how you do this day in, day out, Charlie."

"I've worked out a system and I delegate when I can."

"Gia's already relieved me of some but it's never ending."

"You'll find that it gets easier once you know how to fill out each form and how best to prioritise."

* * *

"I've got to head out on patrol, so I'll see you guys later," Kylie says, handing the baby back to her mother.

"Bye." Joey looks over to Watson who was ploughing through her paperwork. "Why don't we go and say hello to Aunty Gia," Joey suggests to her daughter who gurgled in agreement.

* * *

"You can leave these reports to last," Charlie tells Ash. "That way you can concentrate on these ones."

"Thanks for this Charlie. By the time I was working out what needed to be done first, I was getting further behind."

"You've been away from work for a while and you've kind of been chucked into the deep end, so don't be afraid to rely on the other officers or to call me."

"I will certainly take that advice. Why are you grinning?"

"I was a little worried about your liking my job a little too much, but I guess I don't have to worry about that now."

"God no, I'll be more than happy to hand it back over when you're back but I will try my best not to mess up your station too much in the mean time."

"You'll do fine Ash."

* * *

Watson held the baby cradled in her arms. Joey had no sooner walked over to her desk than she was placing the baby in her arms and rushing off to the toilets and she seemed to be taking her time about it, Watson thought.

"Oh, your baby is so adorable." Watson looks up in shock at the woman's mistake. Trying to ignore the chuckles from the other officers who had overheard, she told the woman she was just the godmother. "Well, you look such a natural, I just assumed, I'm sorry."

"No problem. Can I help you?"

"I need some documents witnessed."

"If you go over to the counter, I'm sure Const. Hogan can help you with that." Watson glares at Joey when she notices her hovering to the side. "You took your time."

"I ran into Patrick and stopped for a chat." Smirking, Joey retrieves her daughter. "Was it really so bad being mistaken for a mum?"

"No," she admits.

Charlie strolls over to where they were, resting her hand on Joey's back. "Are you ready to go home?"

"Yep. I think our little girl has had a big enough day out and needs a nap."

The happy couple say their goodbyes before leaving.

* * *

Charlie glances over at Joey who just shrugged. Ruby had prepared tea for them that night and had been bustling about the kitchen in what seemed like an obvious attempt to avoid talking to them.

"Ok Ruby, what is it?" Charlie finally asks.

"What?" Ruby turns from what she was doing in confusion.

"All this extra help around the house, while much appreciated, I can't help but feel there is a reason for it."

Ruby sighs. "There is something, I'm just not sure how to tell you."

"You can tell us anything Ruby, you know that."

"Yeah I know, but I don't think you're going to be too happy with my decision."

"What decision?" Charlie asks, her mind going over all sorts of things.

"What I want to do after my HSC."

"You've made a decision, that's great Ruby, I don't know why you'd think otherwise."

"It's what I want to do you may not be too pleased with, especially with what's happened recently." She takes a deep breath, before blurting it out. "I want to be a cop."


	199. Chapter 199

Charlie stares at her daughter, thinking she'd misheard her. "You want to be a what?"

"A cop."

"You've never shown an interest before in police work, why now?" Joey asks while Charlie silently mulled over Ruby's declaration.

"It's not that I've never shown an interest, I was just never sure it was what I wanted to do, until now."

"It's dangerous Ruby," Charlie finally says. "Why would you want to do such a job?" Both her fiancée and daughter raise their brows at her. "Ok, stupid question coming from someone who does such a job, but doesn't what happened recently make you realise exactly how dangerous being a cop is?"

"More people are killed driving their cars than cops are killed in the line of duty mum and with two mums, two aunts and a dad as cops, I'm more than aware of what being a cop is like."

"It just feels like this has come from nowhere."

"I know I haven't spoken to you about it before now, or to Joey, but I have talked about it."

"With who?" asks Charlie.

"Every cop I know except for the two of you," Ruby replies a bit sheepishly.

"Ruby!"

"I'm sorry Joey, I know I should have discussed this earlier with you two, but I was worried you'd try to talk me out of this."

"Damn right we will," Charlie says a little more harshly than she intended. "You are not going to become a cop, Ruby."

"Mum, you can't stop me once I'm 18 and as soon as I get my HSC, I will be applying to the academy." She holds her mother's eyes. "Just like you did."

"You've been speaking to dad."

"He said the same things to you that you've said to me, so I do understand mum and just like you, I'm going to do this."

Charlie's lips twitch. Her little girl was becoming as stubborn as her. "You're right, I can't stop you and if this is really what you want to do."

"It is," Ruby assures her.

"Then I'll support you and help you in any way I can."

"So will I." Joey walks around the table and hugs her. "Welcome to the family."

"I'm not a cop yet Joey and I may not even get into the Academy to begin with."

"You will," she ruffles her hair. "You can't miss with the Buckton genes."

Ruby grins at her and turns to her mother. "Mum?"

Charlie moves to her side and wraps her up in her arms. "I still can't quite believe your decision but I know you'll do us proud." Charlie sits back down. "You realise you're likely to be stationed elsewhere though?"

"I know it's doubtful I'll be posted under your command, but chances are, I'll end up in the city and that's not far away."

"I'll still miss you like crazy," Charlie says with a tear in her eye.

"I was never going to be at home forever."

"It's just," she wipes away the tear. "You're growing up so quickly."

"It had to happen eventually mum."

"I suppose so."

Joey squeezes Charlie's hand. "She'll always be your little girl."

"Of course I will," Ruby agrees. "At home, that is, everywhere else, I'll be your mature, wise, considerate and amazing daughter."

"Big headed, too," adds Charlie with a smile. She shakes her head, her emotions mixed. "Wow, my little girl the police officer."

"Are you really ok with this mum?"

"You kind of sprung it on us and I'll be worrying like crazy about you when you're finally in uniform, but yeah, I think I'm ok with this." She smiles at her daughter. "It is kind of nice to have you follow in my footsteps."

"Who says I'm following in your footsteps, I could be following in Joey's," Ruby says cheekily.

"Then I'm honoured," Joey replies just as cheekily.

"God help the police force," Charlie mutters with a roll of her eyes.

* * *

Charlie lies back in the bath while Joey undresses. "Can you believe it, another bloody cop in the family?"

Joey shrugs, "She's surrounded by cops, I guess it's not that surprising she's chosen the same profession."

"I have a hard enough time dealing with you on the job without worrying about my daughter." She makes room for Joey in the bath, wrapping her arms around her waist when Joey settles between her legs.

"Ruby's got a good head on her shoulders, she'll be fine." She leans back with her head on Charlie's shoulder. "And you said you'd support her."

"And I will." She sighs, "I just wish she'd talked to us a lot sooner."

"So you could talk her out of it? Charlie, it sounds like she hasn't gone into this blindly and has talked to people who could give her unbiased advice."

"I could have given her unbiased advice."

"Really? Or would you have highlighted all the dangers, the politics and things that you don't always like about the job, to try to dissuade her?"

Charlie sighs. "You're probably right. She could have gone to you though."

"And put me in an awkward position, especially if she wanted me to keep it quiet until she was ready to tell you. Charlie, you're going to have to face it, she's going to be an adult soon and there are going to be times when she seeks the advice of others, instead of us."

She knew Joey was right. "I just missed out on being her mum for so long, I'm not sure I'm ready to let go."

"You don't have to let go, just be there when she wants us and step back when she wants to go it alone."

Charlie kisses her cheek. "I'm so glad I have you, I doubt I would have been able to cope so well if it was just me and Ruby."

"Believe me, I'm glad I'm here as well, especially right here." She wiggles against her, her back rubbing against Charlie's nipples, which spring to attention.

"Careful, only one of us is able to have sex, remember."

"It's not something I can forget," Joey says with a pout.

Charlie picks up the bar of soap. "How about I soap those hard to reach places?"

"I'd rather have sex, but since I can't, I might as well get pampered."

Lathering the soap in her hands, Charlie reaches around and runs her palms over Joey's breasts.

"Those aren't exactly hard to reach, Charlie," she gasps when Charlie flicks her nipple.

"They are from where I'm sitting." She kisses the side of Joey's neck.

"You seem to be reaching them just fine." She arches her back, forcing her breasts harder into Charlie's hands. "You don't play fair," she groans. Charlie knew her breasts were sometimes extra sensitive since Mika's birth and she felt a stirring within her as Charlie gently massaged her breasts, her lips on her neck.

Charlie raises her knees either side of Joey, rocking against her, gasping when she finds a position that rubs just the right spot. She pushes harder against Joey, increasing the friction against her sex as her hands continue their torment of Joey's breasts.

The sensation in her breasts was spreading out, mingling with the heat she was feeling from Charlie. "Oh god," Joey moans, surprised to feel a climax approaching. She reaches behind her with one hand, finding Charlie with unerringly accuracy.

"Shit," Charlie tenses when her clit brushes over Joey's hand. Driving each other on, they reach their climaxes together.

"Wow," Joey says a little breathlessly a few minutes later. "I so didn't expect that to happen." While her climax wasn't as mind blowing as they usually were, it was no less pleasant. "I guess there are ways to have sex without having sex," she jokes lightly.

"That's good to know," Charlie whispers into her ear in a sexy voice.

"As much as I loved it, I'm not sure my breasts would be up to it again."

"Spoilsport."

"Hey, I'm the one that has to lug these things around and feed the baby, you just get to play with them." She slaps Charlie's hand away when she teasingly makes another play for her breast.

Chuckling, Charlie rests her hands on Joey's belly. "I promise to behave myself for the rest of our bath."

Closing her eyes, Joey snuggles against Charlie's front, sighing happily.


	200. Chapter 200

The evening after Ruby's big announcement, Ana, Ash and Watson were summoned to the Buckton-Collins household.

"What do you think this is about?" Ash whispers to the other two women while Charlie and Joey were in the kitchen.

"No idea," Ana whispers back. "Joey called and asked me to come over."

"That's what Charlie did with us."

They turn their attention to Charlie and Joey when they return with their drinks.

"So, is there anything you want to tell us?" Joey starts, once they were all seated.

The three stare at them blankly.

"About our daughter?" adds Charlie.

"Ah," Ash says, smiling sheepishly. "She told you about her career choice."

"Yes, she did."

Watson couldn't tell if her friends were upset or not, their faces completely devoid of emotion. "We could hardly turn her away when she came to us with questions and she wanted to be the one to tell you, when she was ready."

"What exactly did you say to her?" Charlie asks, her face still unreadable.

"Well," Ash begins. "She got me after a bad day in the office so she's now pretty clued into the fact that there's a lot of boring paperwork involved."

"She's probably heard me complain about that too," Joey says.

"I pointed out that the Academy is tough, both physically and mentally and that there was no guarantee she'd get through," adds Watson.

"Which is why she's been getting training tips from Elijah," Ana joins in.

Charlie rolls her eyes. It seemed like she and her fiancée really were the last to know.

"Ruby really does seem serious about this, Charlie," Watson says. "And none of us glorified our jobs in any way, we just gave her the facts and explained what our day to day duties involved."

"And she still wants to do it," Charlie murmurs.

"Like I said, she seems serious about this and she's certainly under no illusions that it's a glamorous job."

The sound of Joey chuckling catches them by surprise. "Oh my god, you three look like you've been sent to the principal's office."

"You brat," Ash tosses a cushion at her which Joey catches easily.

"We're not upset with you," Charlie says. "We're just surprised by Ruby's choice but we are glad that she has others she can turn to."

"Of course she can come to us, we're family," Ash replies. "And whether she gets through the Academy or not, you should be proud of her Charlie, she's doing everything she can to prepare for this."

"I'm always proud of her."

"You'll just have to forgive Charlie, she's suffering from that affliction that happens to parents when their little girls are ready to fly the coop," Joey teases.

"I wish I had had a chance to experience that," Ana says a little sadly.

"I've actually wondered how differently my life would have been if I hadn't been taken from you so young."

"You wouldn't have this wonderful family you have now and while missing all those years of your life is something I will never get over, seeing how your life turned out, it does make it easier."

"I guess we'll be going through this again with Mika and our other kids." Charlie perks up at the mention of other kids. "Don't go getting any ideas of getting me pregnant any time soon," Joey says at Charlie's reaction. "It's going to be at least a year before I'll even consider getting pregnant again, unless you'd like that duty this time."

"A year sounds good," Charlie hastily replies. As much as she adored Ruby and Mika, she couldn't go through with a pregnancy of her own to have another child. "But we can practice a lot," she adds cheekily, before blushing when she remembers they weren't alone.

"Unless I'm missing something, you'll need a lot more than practice to get Joey pregnant."

"Ash!" Watson glares at her girlfriend.

"Well they will."

"I'm sure they realise that."

"We do, but the practice is a lot of fun," Joey says with a big grin.

* * *

Joey smiles at the way her sister was watching Watson. "Did you ever think you'd see her changing a nappy?"

Ash shakes her head. "Not with that sixth sense of hers that always had her offloading the baby just in time."

"She certainly seems to have changed her opinion about kids."

"Yeah, she has." She turns to her sister. "I know where you're going with this Joey," she says. "Being a godmother and aunt is one thing, but being a mother is entirely another matter." Ash shakes her head, "And Gia has no interest in being a mum."

"And you do?" Joey asks softly. She remembered what Bec had told her, that Ash wasn't really keen on the idea of kids of her own, yet Joey had seen the look of longing on her face whenever she watched her girlfriend holding the baby.

"I do love spending time with my nieces and nephews, but being a mum is a big step up from that and I'm not sure I'd be the best role model for a kid, which is why I've never seriously considered kids of my own. I've made so many mistakes in my life, I'm an alcoholic and I've only ever had one stable relationship."

"With the woman you love and expect to spend the rest of your life with. Nobody is perfect Ash and you've not only learnt from your mistakes, you've made a good life for yourself and I think you have a lot to offer to a child."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. You're a wonderful sister, aunt and girlfriend, not to mention a respected police officer and I think if you gave yourself a chance, you'd be a wonderful mother."

She sighs. "I have to admit, babies have crossed my mind at times, even way back when I was first with Gia, but it never really seemed a possibility as I just never thought I'd be in a position to provide a stable environment or be a good mother so I always pushed those thoughts away."

"You can't get more stable than what you have now," Joey tells her. "And after the way you finally won Gia back, I think you're capable of anything."

Ash grins. "She certainly didn't make it easy for me."

"No she didn't. Ash, you were cocky when I met you, yet I always suspected it was hiding your insecurities."

"It was in a way."

"Well I don't see those insecurities anymore."

"I thought we've just spent the last few minutes talking about my insecurities."

"Insecurities about whether you can be a good mum or not are perfectly understandable and I went through it myself. When I was pregnant, I had doubts about whether I could bond with my baby, if I could be a good mother, about lots of things and even now that she's born, I worry I might stuff it up. I think it comes with being a parent."

"You're a great mum, Joey and not just with Mika."

"I have a wonderful and supportive partner who tells me just that and I tell her the same. Ash, you have a wonderful and supportive partner of your own, one who loves you so very much."

"She doesn't want kids though."

"How do you know her feelings on the matter haven't changed? I mean, look at her." Ash smiles at the way her girlfriend was gently rocking the baby. The more she saw her with the baby, the more she imagined her holding their own child. "Gia always said and acted like she was terrified of kids, yet she was good with Jess and she's wonderful with Mika and she's finally changed her very first nappy."

"Someone else's kids are a lot different to kids of your own."

"Talk to her."

Ash mulled it over. Her girlfriend really did seem so at home holding the baby and despite her moaning at times, she knew Gia looked forward to spending time with the baby. Still, at the end of the day, Mika was a baby she could hand back whereas their own would be an around the clock responsibility.

"Talk to her," Joey suggests again.

"I'll think about it."

* * *

"You seem pleased with yourself," Charlie says, as she climbs into bed behind Joey. "Have you been meddling again?"

"I don't meddle."

"So you don't drop great whopping hints to your sister or friend?"

"It's just that they're so stubborn at times." Joey rolls over to face Charlie, "I mean, look at how long it took them to realise that they belonged together."

"They got there in the end, just like we did."

"We did take our time, didn't we," Joey says with a wry smile.

"More than once and mostly because I was too dumb to see the truth, that you were the love of my life."

"Luckily for me you grew a brain."

Charlie chuckles and brushes her lips over Joey's. "I love you, I always have."

"I love you too."

"And Gia and Ash love each other and if a baby is what they both want, then when they're ready, they'll get there on their own."

"You can't tell me that you haven't wanted the same thing for them."

Thinking of just before the accident when she was quizzing Watson about weddings and babies, Charlie smiles wryly. "I may have said something. I was just in a really good mood at the time."

"And you wanted them to be as happy as you."

"Something like that. I remember a friend from the academy, his girlfriend had just had a baby and they were always saying how wonderful babies were and dropping hints that everyone should have one. I guess it's only natural to want those around you to experience the same happiness."

"I just don't want them to miss out because they each think the other isn't interested."

"Gia has always been quick to say no to kids, but then, I never thought I'd want to be a mum again, yet now I am and I couldn't be happier." She shrugs. "So who knows what will happen."

"But I need to butt out and let it happen in its own time, don't I?"

"As hard as that may be, yes."

"I'll try my very hardest to do that then."

Charlie grins at her. "Oh god I love you and you do make life interesting."

"That's a good thing, right?"

"Yes." She opens her arms to Joey who quickly snuggles against her.


	201. Chapter 201

When the second mug of the morning hits the kitchen floor and breaks, Joey rolls her eyes. "Geez Charlie, are you going for a complete set of broken mugs?"

"Sorry, I'm just a klutz this morning."

"Is everything ok?"

"It's fine Joey, just one of those mornings."

"Come here," Joey says, holding her arms open for Charlie. Smiling, Charlie takes up the offer and sits on Joey's lap. Joey kisses her cheek. "Are you sure everything is ok?"

"I'm just tired."

"Maybe we should hold off on our weekend away then."

"We're already packed and it's too late to cancel our booking." She smirks at Joey suddenly, "Besides, we can spend the whole weekend in bed."

"Is that all you can think about?"

"Yep," Charlie replies, wiggling her brow at her.

"You know, it's been three weeks since the birth, so maybe we could manage more than sleeping," Joey casually says.

"Really!"

Chuckling, Joey hugs her to her. "Is somebody getting excited about a little hanky panky?" she teases.

"Please, not in front of the baby," Ruby says, strolling into the kitchen with Mika in her arms. "After what was in her nappy, I think I deserve a raise in my allowance," she jokes, handing the baby over to Charlie.

"I hope she's going to be alright to travel," Charlie says, holding her daughter close.

"She'll be fine," Joey assures her, resting her chin on her fiancée's shoulder so she could gaze at her baby. "The few times we've taken her in the car, she's settled right down but I think I might sit in the back next to the baby carrier, just in case."

"Good, that means I get to ride shot gun," Ruby says. "Unless mum wants a rest and wants me to drive," she suggests hopefully.

Joey and Charlie just look at her. They'd finally gotten around to buying their new car two days ago and Ruby had been dying to drive it, even though she already had Joey's old one as her own. "I think I can manage," Charlie finally replies. "Now, how about we finish our brekkie and be on our way before the weekend is over."

* * *

"Ah Charlie, I think we need to pull over," Joey says from the back seat of the car only 15 minutes into their trip.

"Can't you wait a bit longer?"

"It's not me, it's Mika, she's thrown up all over herself."

"Oh gross," Ruby pinches her nose shut.

"It doesn't smell that much, Ruby," Joey tells her.

"Just getting in first."

"There's a sign for a service station just up ahead, we can stop there," Charlie says.

* * *

With Joey in the toilets cleaning up the baby, Ruby leans against the car, watching while her mother paces. "Mum, could you be any more obvious that something is going on?"

"Huh?"

"You've been a bundle of nerves all morning."

"I just can't believe it's so close now." She stops pacing and faces her daughter. "I hope everything is ready."

"Relax mum, it's all in place and things will go smoothly."

"This is me Ruby," she throws her arms up in the air. "And with me, it's rarely a smooth ride."

"Well, this time it will be."

"What if she says no?"

"Mum, would you stop worrying, there is no way that Jo will say no." She felt like she had told her mum this a hundred times since they'd decided to go ahead with this plan.

"You don't know that."

"Oh please, you two can't get enough of each other and this is what you both want."

"I'm just so nervous."

"Which is why I think I should drive."

"Nice try."

Ruby shrugs. "Didn't want to waste an opportunity."

Charlie resumes her pacing, "Oh god, I never thought this day would come."

"It's funny, but I never saw you as someone who would take the plunge, until Jo, that is."

"Same here, but Joey has completely changed my world and I have never looked so forward to spending the future with someone like I am now."

"I'm so happy for you, mum," she hugs her tight.

"Thank you Ruby. I don't know what I'd have done without you."

"Well, you wouldn't be doing this today, that's for sure," Ruby says.

Charlie smiles at Ruby's attempt to take credit and she deserved it. Without her help, what had been planned for today would still be some time away. "I'm going to miss you so much when you go to the Academy."

"I haven't even finished school and applied yet and I still might not get in."

"You're my daughter and you've also picked up some things from Joey, you'll get in."

"If you and Jo keep popping out kids, you could start your own Station."

"One daughter as a cop is more than enough and a third child will be some time away. Joey wants to wait at least a year before even thinking of getting pregnant again."

"There are two of you in this relationship capable of having babies," Ruby points out.

"Believe me, it's something I have given serious thought to, but," she shakes her head.

"It's because of me, isn't it?"

"What is?"

"Because you were raped and just a kid when you had me, is why you don't want to have your own baby again."

"That's nothing to do with you though."

"Come off it mum."

"I admit, what Grant did to me when I was so young has affected my desire to be pregnant again." She gently touches her daughter's face, "But I don't regret going through with the pregnancy and giving birth to you. I may not have been able to be a mother to you back then, but I have always loved you Ruby, right from the day you were born."

"I know that and you were always a pretty good sister," she says, before cheekily adding, "And you've become a more than passable mum."

"More than passable?" she asks with a raised brow.

"Well, you won't let me drive your precious new car."

Chuckling, Charlie kisses her forehead and hugs her again. "I love you so much Ruby."

"I love you too, mum."

"Why do I feel as if I'm being kept in the dark about something today?" Joey says on finding them hugging on her return.

"No idea," mother and daughter say together as they step apart.

Sighing, Joey rolls her eyes. "If you don't want to tell me, fine, but I know something is up."

"Why don't we tell her mum?"

"What!" Charlie says in a bit of a panic.

"We were going to surprise you Jo, by stopping at that garden on the way, you know, the one I told you about?"

"I remember."

"Well, they have this great little café there, so I suggested to mum that we stop there for morning tea and it will give you a chance to check it out."

"Right," Joey says, studying Ruby carefully. She and Charlie had already spoken about visiting the garden so Ruby's story made her even more certain that something else was going on, but she figured the only way to get to the truth, was to just go along with them. "Ok, let's go then."

Charlie gives her daughter a look, but Ruby just shrugs and whispers to her. "Does it really matter how we get her there?"

"No."

* * *

When they reached their destination some twenty minutes later, Joey allowed herself to be led down a long path surrounded on both sides by some of the most beautiful flowers she'd ever seen. She glances sideways at Charlie who was studiously looking ahead, her hands fidgeting nervously in front of her. Her fiancée really was adorable when she was nervous and whatever she was up to, was making her extremely nervous. Joey could see a little picket fence gate at the end of the path they were on. She was starting to grow nervous herself at what she would find beyond that gate. She hugs the baby closer to her chest as Charlie smiles at her before opening the gate.

Joey's breathe catches when they stepped through; the lake was beautiful, as was the pergola laced with flowers, but that wasn't what caught her attention. It was the long, red velvet carpet that split the white seats placed evenly either side, seats that were occupied by her mother, sister, brother, Morag, Ross and all their friends and at the steps of the pergola, stood Elijah, looking every bit a marriage celebrant.

"Joey, let's not wait a moment longer." Charlie gets down on one knee, "Will you marry me today?"

"But I don't have anything to wear," is all Joey can murmur, still stunned by the scene before her.

"That's taken care of." Charlie was growing nervous again at Joey's reaction. "Joey, will you marry me today?" she asks again.


	202. Chapter 202

"Of course I'll marry you today," Joey says with an emotional voice.

Charlie leaps to her feet and kisses Joey, then her daughter who decided she didn't like being ignored in Joey's arms. "Sorry kiddo, you're a bit small for flower girl so you're going to have to keep someone else company while I make an honest woman of your mum."

"I thought we'd have to book months ahead to get in here," Joey says, still amazed this was happening.

"I really liked the look of this place from what Ruby showed us, so I called to make some enquiries about times we could check the place out and the manager happened to mention this Saturday was free because they'd had a cancellation and before I knew what I was doing, I'd booked it for ourselves."

"I love it Charlie."

"You don't think I'm rushing you?"

"Definitely not. Ever since we got engaged, I've looked forward to this day but how did you arrange to have everyone here at such short notice when there wouldn't have been much time to post out invitations, let alone get replies back."

"Ruby personally called everyone and invited them. Of course there are some who couldn't make it, but our family is here and our closest friends."

"It's amazing Charlie."

"Well, I didn't really get a chance to propose the way I'd hoped, so I wanted to surprise you with our ceremony."

"You certainly did that." She looks around her. "I still can't believe it."

"I plan a mean wedding, don't I?" crows Ruby as she and a few of the other guests join them. At a harrumph from Ana, she adds. "With Ana's help of course." A similar noise from Leah has Ruby adding her name to the list of those who helped.

"Ruby does deserve a lot of the credit though," Charlie says. "I gave her some ideas and she just ran with them."

"It really does look wonderful but how did Ruby ever manage to keep it a secret?"

"Hey!" Ruby cries out in mock outrage.

Joey grins before kissing her stepdaughter's cheek. "You did a great job." She turns to her brother. "Brett, I thought you'd gone."

"And miss my little sister's wedding? No way was that going to happen but I will have to be leaving for home today."

"I'm just so glad you're here. You will be walking me down the aisle, won't you?"

"I'd be honoured."

"Dad, I'm so happy you made it," Charlie says.

"I have waited for this day for so long Charlie and I wasn't about to miss it." Ross gives his daughter a quick hug before stepping back. "Now, where's this granddaughter of mine?" he makes a show of looking at everyone except the baby in Joey's arms.

"Grandpa Ross," Joey says, beaming with pride at her daughter, "This is Mika."

Ross gazes at the baby in wonder. "She's beautiful, just like all my girls."

Charlie's heart swelled at her father's words. His acceptance of her new family meant so much.

"Joey, we need to get you ready," her mother says.

"I hope you don't mind that it's not overly formal," Charlie says. "And that you like the gown I picked out for you."

"I wouldn't care if we all had to go naked, as long as we get married."

"Ah no offence, but there are some people here who I don't want to see naked," says Ruby.

"I second that," Ash adds with a shudder.

Charlie points to a couple of small buildings nearby. "There are some little cabins where we can get changed."

"Why don't I take her while you get ready," Watson says, stepping forward to take the baby.

Joey kisses her daughter's forehead before passing her over. She kind of hoped the romance of the day and Watson's willingness to hold the baby would give Ash some ideas of her own.

* * *

Joey nervously glanced at herself in the mirror. She barely recognised the woman looking back at her.

Ana stands behind her, her hands on Joey's shoulders as she also looks at her in the mirror. "You look beautiful and I'm so glad I'm here to see my little girl married."

"I never really thought this day would come, until I met Charlie and then anything seemed possible."

"You certainly found a good one in her."

"I like to think so. Any chance you and Elijah will be taking this step?"

"Anything is possible but for the moment, I'm happy to be the mother of the bride and girlfriend of the celebrant."

"I know this isn't legal and Elijah is no longer a Reverend, but having him conduct the ceremony gives it just the right feel."

"Elijah may be an ex-Reverend, but he's still a registered marriage celebrant, so as soon as the law changes, he's happy to do this again."

"I'm not the only one who found a good one."

"I think we both have done rather well for ourselves."

* * *

"How do I look?" Charlie nervously asks her daughter once she'd changed into her wedding attire.

"You look great."

"If feels kind of weird though."

"It's a bit late to change your mind now."

"Oh god, I can't believe I'm about to be married." She pats down her pockets in a sudden panic.

"Looking for these?" Ruby says, holding up the wedding rings.

"For a moment there," she shakes her head. "I really don't know why I'm so nervous. Joey has said yes and we both want this more than anything."

"Aren't all brides supposed to be nervous when they're about to walk down the aisle?"

Charlie looks down at her attire. "I'm the groom today."

"Bride, groom, it doesn't really matter, I think it's ok to be nervous at this stage."

Charlie nods, then a silly grin breaks out across her face. "I'm getting married."

* * *

With the beautiful setting and the sound of Etta James' At Last playing softly, a sense of serenity was coming over Charlie as she stood with Elijah on the steps of the pergola. She had been praying all week for fine weather and they couldn't have gotten a more perfect Winter's day, the sun was shining, the sky was cloudless and blue and the breeze carried only a slight chill.

"Wow." She couldn't stop the word escaping her lips, her mouth going dry at the vision walking down the red carpet toward her. She had certainly picked right with the white, floor length, strapless gown accentuating Joey's post birth curves in all the right places. Charlie was finding it hard to concentrate; to her, Joey had always been gorgeous, but today, with the sun shining over her and the gentle breeze from the lake moving the dress in a way that made it seem like it was flowing around her, there was something ethereal about her soon-to-be wife.

Joey would have stumbled if not for her brother supporting her when she saw Charlie standing there, waiting for her. Charlie always looked stunning in any dress she wore and Joey had joked more than once that she'd make a sack look wonderful, but today, she was in a perfectly tailored white jacket with white pants and a silk shirt that was a pale blue to her eyes. It was simple, yet Charlie made it look elegant and beautiful.

"You look gorgeous," Charlie says when Joey finally drew level with her.

"So do you."

"Ready?"

Joey nods, hoping her emotions didn't get the better of her.

Neither really heard Elijah as he begun the ceremony, their eyes totally lost in each other.

"Charlie?" Elijah's voice some time later breaks the spell. "Your vows," he prompts her.

"But I have nothing prepared," Joey interrupts while fighting her emotions.

"That's ok," Charlie replies with a wry smile. "I seem to have forgotten mine."

"Just wing it guys," Ash calls out, drawing a chuckle from all there.

Charlie takes a deep breath, deciding to go with what was in her heart. "Joey, for so long, there was something missing in my life, but I didn't know what it was until you walked in and quickly captivated my heart. I fought my feelings for you to begin with but I failed miserably as my feelings grew stronger with each day. I wasn't ready then though or strong enough to embrace the love we already shared and as you sailed out of my life, you took a part of me with you and I believed I'd lost my one true chance at happiness." She smiles, "But then you came back into my life and you gave me a second chance and for that, I'll forever be grateful because with you by my side, I finally feel complete." She takes both of Joey's hands. "Joey, you are my best friend, my lover, the mother of my children, you are my soul mate and I will love you now and forever."

Joey freed one of her hands to wipe the tears from her eyes. "How am I supposed to talk after that," she complains.

"As long as you can say, 'I do', you don't have to say anything," Charlie says lightly.

Smiling at her soul mate, the words suddenly flow from Joey. "When I first saw you, I thought you were the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen and the idea of us seemed impossible, but then one rather bad day became something extraordinary when you kissed me. In that one moment, I thought anything was possible and while things changed and it took me leaving to realise you were so ingrained into my soul that it was impossible for me to forget you or stop loving you, it also brought me back to you. Charlie, I love you for the way you make me smile no matter what mood I'm in, I love you for the way you bring light to my darkest days, I love you for the way you drive the pain away, I love you for bringing meaning to a life that had felt empty and I love you for making my dreams come true. Falling in love with you has been the best thing to ever happen to me and with you by my side, I know anything is possible. I love you Charlie, now and forever."

Charlie dabbed at her own eyes with a hanky.

"The rings," Elijah requests. Ruby rushes forward, handing them to Charlie.

"Today Joey, I take you as my wife. I promise to be with you through the ups and downs of life, I promise to keep kissing away your tears and making you laugh, I promise to hold you and love you for the rest of our days," Charlie says, sliding the ring onto Joey's finger. "With this ring, I give myself to you completely."

"Can I just say, ditto?" Joey says in tearful voice.

"You can say whatever you want."

Joey takes a moment. "I promise to love and cherish you for the rest of our days." She fumbles with the ring, nearly dropping it before it slid onto Charlie's finger. "Take this ring as an eternal symbol of our union and of the love we share."

With the rings exchanged, in a loud voice, Elijah declares, "By the power vested in me by those present here today, I now pronounce you life partners, you may now both kiss your bride." He smiles wryly when the two brides pre-empted him on the kiss before he'd even finished.

"Family and friends, I now present to you, Mrs and Mrs Buckton-Collins."

Elijah's declaration was met with loud cheers and clapping while the brides remained oblivious, intent on sealing their marriage with a long kiss.

* * *

_I've never written vows before so hope they weren't too bad_


	203. Chapter 203

"Oi, enough of that," Ash calls out as the blushing brides finally pull away.

"I finally made an honest woman of you," Joey quietly teases her new wife as the others start to gather around them.

"I think it's the other way around, baby," Charlie whispers back.

Ana stands before Charlie, a smile on her face as she steps in to hug her. "Welcome daughter," her words making Charlie tear up. She missed her own mother terribly and wished she could have been here to see this moment. "I'm sure she's watching over you," Ana says softly, as if reading her thoughts.

"Thank you."

Ross follows suit with Joey, much to her surprise. She didn't really know Ross all that well, but she welcomed his words and hug. Then it was Ruby's turn. The mischievous glint in her eyes was making Joey wary, though.

Holding out her arms, Ruby rushes to her, "Mummy!" She laughs at the shocked look on her stepmother's face before she nearly crushes Joey in a bear hug. "Just kidding, unless you want me to call you mum," she adds teasingly.

"I think Jo is just fine."

"I'm so happy you came into our lives Jo."

"So am I Ruby." She looks over to see her brother and Charlie talking.

"Sorry for being such a jerk toward you and for giving you guys a hard time when you first got together. You make my little sister happy and that's all I've ever wanted, even if I haven't been able to show it at times."

"You've been there for Joey through so much Brett, I think we can forget that one blemish."

Brett smiles at her before turning to his sister. "I wish I could stay longer," he tells her as he hugs her. "But I really need to get going or I'll miss my flight."

"It's fine Brett. You were here to give me away and that meant so much to me."

"You've done well for yourself Joey, I'm proud of you."

"I'm going to miss you big brother."

"I'm going to miss you too. Look after them all, Charlie."

"I will," she promises.

"I guess I really should be leaving." He hugs his sister again before walking away.

"Sorry, but Brett's not the only one who has to rush off," Aden says, congratulating both women on a beautiful ceremony. "I always knew you'd be a beautiful bride, Joey," he says, kissing her briefly on the lips.

"Thank you for coming Aden."

"I wouldn't have missed the ceremony for anything."

"Yeah, sorry, but I'm going to have to leave too," Kylie says, "Because some of us have to work and cover for our absent colleagues," she adds with a grin at Watson and Ash.

"There are some advantages to being in charge," Ash replies.

"Just remember, you owe me a day off next week."

"Already on the roster."

"We'll see you guys back in the Bay," Aden calls out as he leads his girlfriend away.

With Joey finally free, Ash ducks in and hugs her sister. "Aden's right, you make a beautiful bride Joey."

"Thanks sis."

"And you make a pretty good looking groom, Charlie." She grins when Charlie glances self-consciously down at her attire. "So I guess it's Sergeant and Constable Buckton-Collins now," Ash says.

"Actually, Joey and I have decided not to change our names. Our marriage isn't going to be recognised at work and it could get a bit confusing having the same name."

"And our relationship isn't so much approved of as tolerated so we really don't want to force the issue and have the boss' decide to transfer me away like they've threatened to do in the past."

"Besides, we don't need names to demonstrate our love, we have our vows and children for that."

"Our children are still going to be named after the both of us though."

"Speaking of children," Morag hands a present to Charlie. "Thought you might like your wedding gift now."

"You didn't have to get anything for us, Morag, just you and dad being here is enough."

"I think you will change your mind after you see what is in there."

Curious now, Charlie rips through the paper more quickly. "What is it?" Joey asks when Charlie just stands there staring into the box.

Charlie looks up at Morag. "The papers were finalised yesterday," Morag says.

Joey peers into the box. "Oh my god."

Grinning, Charlie continues to stare at the formal notification of approval for her adoption of her daughter. "I'm really Mika's mother now."

"You always were," Joey reminds her.

"Yeah, but now the law agrees." Charlie hands the papers over to Joey so she could reach over and take her daughter from Watson's arms. "My little girl," she kisses her cheek.

"You can take your glasses off now and dry your eyes properly," Ash teases her girlfriend. "My girlfriend was blubbering like the baby in her arms throughout the whole ceremony."

"I was not," Watson says defensively, while her face went red.

Joey smirks at her. Her friend really had become quite the sap since Ash had re-entered her life.

"That breeze is starting to get a little chilly, why don't we head over to the reception hall," suggests Ana.

"Good idea," Charlie says, holding her daughter in one arm, while her other hand sought out her wife's hand. Taking Joey's hand, she walks with her wife and both daughters toward their future.

* * *

The reception had been in full swing for some time, everyone letting their hair down and having a good time. Sipping her wine, Charlie glances down at her attire. "I had planned on a gown, but you always say how much you love me in uniform and you were going to be in a gown." She shrugs.

Joey wraps her arms around her wife's waist. "Charlie, I love how you're dressed, I love everything about this day."

"You would have loved it even more if mum had followed my suggestion," Ruby pipes in.

"What suggestion was that?" Joey asks her wife.

"The shop also had the pants and jacket in soft leather with a low plunging leather vest instead of a shirt."

Joey felt her face flushing as her mind pictured Charlie head to toe in leather.

"See mum, you should have gone with my idea."

"It was hard enough getting through the ceremony as it was, without you adding torture like that to it."

Charlie grins and holds her wife tightly. "Me in skin tight leather, you in the skimpy sidekick outfit, image what a wedding ceremony that could have been."

"You remembered me saying that, huh."

"I remember it all and that may still come true in the future."

"How far in the future?"

"Some time," she replies enigmatically. "And I promise you, it won't involve roaming the night cleaning up the streets as a vigilante, but," she leans in, keeping her voice low. "It will involve roaming every inch of your body."

"Oh god," Joey groans, her body on fire, her lips finding Charlie's.

"Jesus guys, there are people around and you look about ready to have sex," Ruby complains. "Where's a bucket of water when you need it," she mutters with a shake of her head as they remain lip-locked.

* * *

Relieved of babysitting duties by the doting grandparents, Watson holds her hand out to Ash. "Dance with me."

"It might be a bit awkward with my leg," she replies.

"I'm sure we can manage a slow dance."

Leaving her cane against her chair, Ash takes her girlfriend's hand and steps into her, her arms sliding easily around her waist as they started to move to the music. "This day has been amazing, just like I want our wedding day to be."

"Shouldn't you propose before you plan our wedding?"

"So say you'll marry me and I'll start planning our wedding."

"Is that a serious proposal?"

"I do intend to propose but I think I can come up with something a little more romantic than that."

"Oh, I was about to say yes."

Ash frowns. "Are you serious?"

"I was but now I want a more romantic proposal."

Grinning, Ash brushes her lips over hers. "Me and my big mouth."

"It's part of what I love about you," Watson says, pressing her lips to hers.

With the emotions of the day and now holding her girlfriend close as they gently moved to the music, everything felt right to Ash, which is why she finally voiced what else she wanted.

"I want a baby, Gia." She immediately regrets her words though, when she feels her girlfriend tense in her arms and they stopped dancing. "Sorry, just forget I said anything."

"Ash."

"I mean it, just forget it." She grabs her cane from where she'd left it and walks away.

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER

_The reception continues and Joey and Charlie celebrate their first night as bride and bride._


	204. Chapter 204

"We should join the others," Charlie murmurs against Joey's lips.

"I suppose so," Joey murmurs back. "Or we could find somewhere quiet."

Charlie glances around the hall. Ross, Morag, Elijah and Ana were keeping both their daughters occupied and everyone else seemed to be dancing or eating. "There's a room to the side where we can get some privacy." Charlie had barely gotten the words out when their youngest daughter started crying.

Chuckling, Joey rests her head on Charlie's shoulder. "That girl is going to be running our lives for some years yet."

"Especially with that remarkable timing of hers." She takes Joey's hand and they go to join the others at the table.

* * *

"Ash, would you stop running away," Watson says with some exasperation. She'd been calling out for Ash to stop, but she had just kept going once she'd gotten outside.

"Just forget I said anything Gia."

"What if I don't want to forget it?"

Ash finally stops and turns. "I shouldn't have said anything."

"But you did and that must."

"Forget it Gia," she interrupts. "Wanting a baby was just a passing fancy."

"What if it's not for me?"

Ash stares at her, not sure she'd heard correctly. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying." She sighs and shakes her head. "I'm not quite sure what I am saying."

Ash walks over to her, trying not to get her hopes up as she rests her hands on her girlfriend's hips. "Gia, do you want a baby?"

"I don't know."

"That's not a no," Ash says softly.

"No, it's a, 'I think it's something we should talk about more'," Watson replies. "My career has always come first, but then you came back into my life and now it's taken on a whole new meaning and direction, and maybe it was babysitting Jess and holding my adorable goddaughter in my arms that is finally triggering my maternal clock, I'm not sure, but for the first time in my life, I've been imagining a baby in it."

"I feel the same. Over the years, babies had crossed my mind, but they were never a priority nor did they seem a possibility, yet I can't deny that lately, I've been thinking about it more and more." She gently caresses her girlfriend's cheek. "I've especially been picturing you with our baby in your arms."

"Ash, I don't want you to get too excited. Having a baby is a big responsibility, one I'm still not sure I'm ready for and this might all be down to being clucky over Jess and Mika, I just," she shrugs. "I don't think we should rush into anything and we shouldn't go ahead unless we're both behind this 100%, but I just thought you should know that having a baby is something I'm willing to consider."

"Just knowing you're willing to talk about the possibility makes me happy." Grinning broadly, Ash presses her lips to Watson's.

* * *

"A cop?" Ross says in surprise at Ruby's announcement.

"That's how mum said it too."

"It's just surprising."

"Tell me about," mutters Charlie.

"This is something I really want to do," Ruby tells him. "And I have thought it over a lot."

"Well, then," Ross raises his glass. "To another Buckton on the Force."

The others join in the toast. "And to the happy brides," Ana adds, all raising their glasses again.

"Where have you two been?" Joey asks when Ash and Watson join them at the table.

"Probably doing what we were planning to do earlier," murmurs Charlie quietly into Joey's ear. Chuckling softly, Joey leans back in Charlie's arms. Charlie had felt a little weird sitting opposite her father with her wife on her lap, but her father had barely turned a hair when Joey sat down.

"We were talking," Ash says.

"Yeah, that's what mum and Jo call it too," Ruby smirks.

"And sometimes talking is just talking," Watson points out.

"Oh, and what was so important you had to duck out to talk about?" Joey asks unashamedly. There was a look about them that had her dying of curiosity to know what was behind it.

"And sometimes talk is private," Ash says with a grin at her sister, knowing it would bug her.

"Ok, I can take a hint," Joey says, receiving a snort from her sister.

"It's a good thing for us you're going to be away on your honeymoon so we can avoid the inquisition."

"I didn't even think of that," Joey says with some excitement, her curiosity now running off in another direction. "We're going to that resort for two days with the girls, but what about."

"It's taken care of," Charlie interrupts her gently. "I extended the booking at the resort until next Saturday, so we have a whole week alone, well not quite alone, we'll have to take Mika with us."

"But I'm not crashing your honeymoon," Ruby says. "It's bad enough around you two at home without you being all loved up on your honeymoon," she adds with a shudder. "I'm going to go back with Ana today and crash at her place, along with the fur ball."

Joey wipes a tear from her eye. "This day really has just been so amazing."

"You deserve this day, baby," Charlie tells her. "And the next week is going to be just about us," a gurgle from Mika has her adding. "Well mostly about us."

Joey turns slightly, pressing her lips to her wife's in a short, but tender kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too. We should probably head off soon," Charlie suggests, "Or we'll be too late to check into the resort."

"One dance," Joey says with a pleading look.

"How can I deny my beautiful wife anything today," Charlie replies.

"Does that mean whatever I ask for, I shall receive?"

Charlie frowns. With that mischievous twinkle now in Joey's eyes, she could get into serious trouble by saying yes. "For now, just the dance."

Stepping onto the dance floor, they hold each other close as they start to sway to the music. "Thank you Charlie, for coming into my life."

"I should be thanking you." Their lips touch briefly.

"Oh, I love this song," Joey says, starting to sing along with Bette Midler's The Rose as they danced.

Charlie smiles as Joey comes to the last verse.

_"…When the night has been too lonely  
And the road has been too long,  
And you think that love is only  
For the lucky and the strong,  
Just remember in the winter  
Far beneath the bitter snows  
Lies the seed that with the sun's love  
In the spring becomes the rose." _

Charlie kisses her lips, "That was beautiful."

"So has this entire day been."

"I promise you Joey, as soon as the law changes, I'm going to marry you again."

"I'm counting on that, wifey."

Her lips twitching, she tells Joey that just for today, she'll let her call her that.

"Thanks wifey."

"Don't go overboard."

"Ok, wifey."

Chuckling, Charlie shakes her head. "Don't ever change my cheeky little Joey."

* * *

They had returned to the table after their dance, said their goodbyes to everyone, then headed onto the resort. Now, with the baby fed and asleep, Joey returns to the bedroom of the honeymoon suite that Charlie had upgraded them to, to find that her wife had slipped into something more comfortable. "Now this is what you should have worn during the ceremony," she murmurs, her eyes hungrily devouring the black lacy lingerie her wife was wearing.

"With the way you're looking at me now, I think we would have ended up having sex right there in front of everyone, if I had worn this."

Joey had also taken the opportunity to slip into something more comfortable and so let her robe slide to the floor.

Charlie's mouth watered at the sight of her naked wife's body. She loved Joey's post-baby curves and was hoping she would keep some of them. "Are you sure you're up to this Joey, it's not that long since you gave birth?"

"There are some advantages to being a lesbian," she says in a low, sexy voice. "We can be more tender and gentle in our lovemaking while still hitting all the right spots."

Charlie's heart started to race at the way Joey was slinking over to her and the sway of her hips as she walked was doing her head in. "You've been out of hospital less than two weeks after nearly dying, are you really sure you're up to this yourself?" Joey taunts her.

"Of course I am!" Her eyes follow Joey as she changes direction and walks over to the bed. She grins when Joey lies on top of the covers, giving her a sexy look and pose.

"Prove it."

She didn't think it was possible to move so quickly, but one second she was standing there staring, the next she was lying over Joey, kissing her passionately.

Charlie hadn't realised Joey's hands were even behind her and unfastening her bra until she felt the coolness of the night on her now bare nipples. Her wife really did have a soft touch at times, she thought, their mouths still working against each others. She groaned when her nipples brushed over Joey's. Her lips leave Joey's, moving downward.

"They're still too big," Joey complains when Charlie starts to kiss her breasts.

"You're gorgeous Joey," she murmurs. Kissing each breast again, Charlie trails kisses across Joey's belly, slowly making her way lower. She breaths Joey's scent in. "If you feel uncomfortable or sore, we'll stop," she tells Joey.

"I'm fine." Joey arches her back when Charlie swipes her tongue over her sex. "Definitely fine," she moans as her wife's tongue finds her clit. Even as gentle as Charlie was being, it didn't take long for Joey to feel her first climax approaching. "Oh yes," she gasps, thrusting up to meet Charlie's questing tongue. Her hands gripped the sheets tightly as her body bowed in climax.

Charlie held her hips, waiting for Joey to ride out the waves of her climax, before she started in on her again, this time adding a finger. Keeping her thrusts shallow, she sucked Joey's clit between her lips, her tongue making swiping movements over the peak. Panting more now, Joey's hips started to thrust more frantically as another climax rushed over her. With one last tease of her tongue, Charlie moves up and lies by her wife's side. "Are you ok?"

"I'm wonderful," Joey says with a big smile. "More than wonderful." She rolls onto her side, her hand cupping Charlie's breast. "The night is still young, wifey."


	205. Chapter 205

_Don't know if I'll be able to update regularly for the next three weeks as I'm at my parents place and the internet is pretty much useless, it's snail's pace and off more than on but I'll try to update whenever possible_.

* * *

It was the third day of their honeymoon and Charlie hadn't believed until now that it was possible to have as many orgasms as she'd had, nor to feel so happy and content but she felt like she was in a constant state of bliss and since they'd arrived at the resort, both of them had proven over and over again that they were feeling much better after their respective hospital visits. When they weren't making love, they were playing with Mika or taking her for walks around the resort or she and Joey just curled up and cuddled on the couch. It was an amazing feeling to be this in love.

Today though, they had decided to have some alone time, so they had arranged for a nanny to watch over their daughter, but only after Charlie had personally checked every one of her references. She had stopped short of calling Ash to run a proper police check on the woman because Joey had said that was taking it a bit far.

She grins as Joey once again glances behind her. "She'll be fine," Charlie tells her, gently squeezing her hand.

"I'm just not used to leaving our baby behind and certainly not with a stranger."

"Jaclyn seemed like a lovely woman and every one of her references spoke very highly of her."

"You've changed your tune."

"As hard as it is, there are going to be times when we need to leave Mika with someone else."

"Yeah, I know."

"So how much further is this place you're dragging me to?" They'd been walking along a bush trail for the past half hour.

"We need to go off track at the next fork in the road, then it's about fifteen to twenty minutes from there."

* * *

"Wow," Charlie says when they finally reached their destination. It was a beautiful little water hole with a small waterfall adding to its beauty. "How did you even hear about this place?"

"I overheard a couple talking about it and asked a few questions." She drops her bag near the shoreline. "Not a lot of people know it's here unless they're a local."

"Or a visiting eavesdropper."

Joey grins. "I was just in the right place at the right time."

"Joey!" Charlie cries out in alarm when her wife starts to strip.

"You didn't think we walked all this way just to admire the scenery, did you?" she says, taking off her bra.

"The scenery is looking pretty damn good though," Charlie replies, her eyes glued to Joey's now naked form. "But what if someone sees us?"

"Look around Charlie, its secluded and well sheltered and with the amount of noise we made through the bush getting here, I doubt anyone else could get through there without us hearing them." Joey turns and dives into the water, surfacing a few metres from the shore. "The water is lovely," she calls to Charlie, while she floats on her back.

"Joey, it's the middle of winter."

"I know, but the sun is out and the water is nice." She kicks her feet a little, gliding through the water.

Charlie stood there, admiring the view. Joey's breasts were above water, her nipples standing to attention. Feeling the heat rising in her, Charlie quickly strips off her clothes and dives into the water. "Oh my fucking god," Charlie splutters as she surfaces. "It's freezing Joey!"

Chuckling, Joey swims over to her. "It's not that bad." She circles her arms around Charlie's neck. "And I can warm you up."

Bobbing in the water, with their erect nipples, hard from the chill water and arousal, rubbing against each other and all of a sudden, Charlie wasn't feeling so cold anymore. Joey grins, sensing the change in her wife. She presses her lips to Charlie's, who willingly granted her tongue entry.

Their kiss growing more passionate, Joey gently forces Charlie back until she found sure footing for her feet, all the while, keeping her lips firmly against Charlie's. Planting her feet, she lets one of her hands trail down her wife's side.

Charlie shivers at Joey's touch, which was like a feather against her skin.

"Fuck," she gasps when Joey playfully teases her sex with her fingers.

"That's just what I intend to do to you," Joey warns, moments before she enters her wife.

Charlie was oblivious to the chill of the water, their surroundings, oblivious to everything except her wife and her talented fingers. She thrust against Joey's hand, groaning loudly when her wife's mouth found her breasts.

Using her thumb to flick over Charlie's clit, Joey increases her thrusts, while her mouth sucked first on one nipple, then the other, her teeth gently grazing the hardened peaks.

"Oh yeah," Charlie pants, her hips taking on a franticness as she neared her climax.

Adding another finger, Joey felt Charlie's inner walls pulse around her fingers, tightening and trapping her hand as Charlie's back arched, her body spasming in the throes of her orgasm. As soon as her wife relaxed around her fingers, Joey resumed her thrusting, her thumb once again teasing her clit.

"Fuck!" Charlie's loud cries echoing back at them as her body climbed toward another climax. "Oh god," she collapses in her wife's arms as she comes down from her high.

"Warm enough now," teases Joey.

"I think the water's boiling." She captures Joey's lips, intending to return the favour, when they were distracted by noises in the bush somewhere nearby.

"Shit, do you think they heard us?"

"I think you could have woken the dead with all your shouting," Joey replies cheekily. "But I doubt they heard anything over the sound of their motorbikes."

"Thank god."

"Of course, if they're coming this way, they won't need to hear, they'll cop an eye full instead."

Charlie looks down. "Fuck, we better get dressed."

Joey chuckles as her wife ends up under water in her haste for the shore. "Charlie, they might not even be coming this way."

"Do you want to take that chance?"

Following her wife to the shore, Joey admires Charlie's naked backside. "Stop looking and start dressing," Charlie says without even turning around.

"How did you know?"

"Because I know you."

"And you'd be doing the same with me." Joey saunters past her, feeling completely at ease with her nudity, despite the chill and the possibility of being caught.

Shaking her head to clear away all the erotic images suddenly flashing through her mind, Charlie hurriedly put her clothes on.

* * *

Walking back toward the resort, Charlie draws them to a halt some twenty minutes later.

"What is it?" Joey asks.

"Over there," Charlie says with a nod of her head to the right. "I saw something."

"It's probably whoever was on the bikes or even a roo or another animal." After her last encounter with a kangaroo, Joey was in no great hurry to get close to another one. She rolls her eyes when her inquisitive wife slips into cop mode and was off into the bush. "I had to marry a cop," she mutters as she sets off after her wife.

* * *

Joey crouches down behind the bushes next to her wife. They could see two men who were taking animals out of traps and transferring them to bags. "Hurry up Bill," one of the men said. "These animals are going to fetch us a pretty fortune and I don't want to miss getting them out on the next shipment."

"Relax already, there's plenty of time."

"Animal smugglers," whispers Charlie. She reached for her phone. "I'm going to call the local station."

Joey felt her anger growing at the way the men where handling the animals. "Those bastards, I'll hold them by the neck and shake them, see how they like it," she murmurs.

"Cops are about half an hour away," Charlie tells her once she was off the phone. She holds her phone up, snapping off a few photos of the men and their bikes for evidence.

"That's going to be a half an hour too late," says Joey, watching as the men tie the bags to their bikes and then slip their backpacks on. "Charlie!" Joey hisses at her when her wife edges closer to the men.

"They're going to get away before the locals gets here," Charlie whispers.

"What do you intend to do? Talk to them nicely and ask them to stay so they can be arrested when the local cops arrive?"

Charlie searches around her, sighting a heavy stick nearby, she picks it up. She hadn't seen any weapons on the men, but it wouldn't hurt to play it safe. She swings the stick, testing it out and was satisfied it would do the job if needed. "We can take them Joey."

"This is supposed to be my honeymoon," Joey complains as her wife leaps into action.


	206. Chapter 206

"Ow!" Charlie cries out as the nurse digs another splinter from her hand as gently as she could, which in Charlie's mind, wasn't very gentle at all.

It had seemed like such a workable plan when she had leapt into action and caught them by surprise, except it turned out the one called Bill had a knife, which he was very quick to brandish at her. She'd used the stick to knock it from his hands and then to hit him as he charged at her. Unfortunately, the impact of stick on human had sent dozens of little splinters into her hands. Her left hand wasn't too bad, but her right hand had a rather large splinter in it. "Ow!"

Joey chuckles at the way her big, tough wife was carrying on over a few splinters.

"It's not funny Joey, they hurt." She winces as the nurse digs around for another.

"Look at your brave mummy," Joey says to her daughter who was nestled in her arms. Jaclyn had said that Mika had fretted for some time after they'd left, but had eventually settled down and for that, Joey was grateful. Still, Joey doubted the anxiety she felt at leaving her behind would be any less the next time she had to leave Mika with someone else. She'd missed her daughter dreadfully, especially after she and Charlie were delayed by the local police who insisted they give their statements right away. There was a moment when she thought she'd be arrested when she threatened to do to them what she'd done to one of the smugglers if they kept her from her daughter longer than necessary. They'd placed their hands protectively over their privates and were only too happy to speed things along.

She grins. Men may be the so-called stronger sex, but one swift kick to the nuts turns them into whimpering sacks of jelly. It was the guy's own fault, he'd resisted arrest, tried to punch her into next week and then he had grabbed a heavy duty torch which he had then tried to knock her head off with and as she was unarmed, she had used what was available to her, which as her instructor at the academy always said, was to go for their weakness when all else fails. Well, there was certainly a nice weakness right between the legs of a guy.

Considering the two smugglers were wanted on multiple charges, had been responsible for smuggling hundreds of native birds and wildlife overseas and had lengthy rap sheets that included convictions for serious assaults, her actions had already been deemed as appropriate under the circumstances.

"Ow!" Charlie complains again.

"That's the last one," the nurse says, holding it up for Charlie to see. She turns to Joey. "The patient is all yours now."

"That woman enjoyed that too much," Charlie mutters once the nurse had left the room.

"She was just doing her job."

"Yeah well, she could have been more gentle," she replies with a pout.

Holding her daughter in one arm, Joey takes Charlie's hand in hers and raises it to her lips, gently kissing each finger. "Better?"

"A little."

Joey leans in, pressing her lips to Charlie's. "Better?"

"A little more."

This time, Joey presses her lips more firmly against Charlie's. "Better?"

"Getting there."

"Well that will have to do for now," Joey says as Mika starts to move restlessly. "It's nearly time for her to be fed, so we should head back to the room. Oh and Charlie."

"Yeah."

"No more cop Charlie for the rest of our honeymoon."

"It's not my fault we just happened to be there when they were."

Sighing, Joey conceded that was true. "I guess we just won't leave the room for the rest of our honeymoon then."

Liking the sound of that, Charlie follows after her wife and daughter.

* * *

"What's this?" Charlie says, pointing to the basket awaiting them when they got back to their room.

"Some of the locals wanted to show their appreciation for finally catching those guys red-handed so they sent over a gift basket."

"Ooh," Charlie practically drools over the delicious assortment of chocolates, fresh fruit, champagne and, she frowns. "Walnuts seem a bit out of place."

"So were that guy's nuts after my foot connected." She grins down at the basket. "Someone might be having a bit of a joke. I'm just going to feed Mika and get her settled, then we can make a start on those goodies."

* * *

Joey licks the melted chocolate off her fingers. They'd changed into their robes, put on some soft music and just relaxed on the bed for the last hour where they were overindulging on the basket of goodies. "Are you feeling better now?" she asks her wife.

Charlie nods as another fresh raspberry disappears into her mouth. She pats her belly. "I think that might be enough though."

Joey moves the basket over to the bedside table, then turns back to Charlie, propping herself up on her elbow and gazing appreciatively at her wife from head to toe. "It's a pity you're a little limp at the moment."

Charlie frowns. "Limp?"

"You might have a little trouble getting it up," jokes Joey with a tap to Charlie's hand.

"My hand and fingers don't hurt that much."

"Could have fooled me with the way you were bawling like a baby."

"I was not bawling!" Charlie fires back in outraged embarrassment. She had a feeling today may come back to haunt her.

"Ow, ow, ow," Joey mimics her.

"Why you," Charlie launches herself at her wife, sending them into a giggling heap. Straddling her wife's waist, Charlie leans over her. "Limp huh?"

"So prove me wrong," Joey dares her.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"I think that's the whole idea."

Charlie slowly undoes the belt on Joey's robe and pushes her robe open. Reaching for a glass of champagne, she smirks down at her.

"What are you planning Charlie?"

"This." She pours a bit of the champers onto Joey's belly.

"Oh fuck that's cold," Joey blurts out as the cold liquid hits her heated flesh. "Oh wow," she moans when Charlie licks the champers from her skin.

"Ah, just how I like it," she grins. "Cold, with just a dash of Joey." She pours a little more on. Joey arches her back as her wife's tongue laps up the liquid. Draining the last of the champers from the glass, Charlie sets it aside and returns her attention to her wife, starting with her breasts, kissing them tenderly. She wanted to spend more time on them, but Joey was feeling a bit too sensitive there after feeding Mika, so she moved downward.

Joey inhales sharply when Charlie teases her clit with her tongue. She groans in disappointment when Charlie sits up. "It is a shame I'm a bit limp handed today," Charlie says. "And may not be able to continue."

"Charlie!" Joey cries out in need.

Loving having Joey at her mercy, Charlie smirks down at her. "Yes dear?"

Joey wipes the scowl off her face, smiles and links her hands behind her head. "Nothing," she says casually. "I'll just lie here until you're up to the task."

"Oh I hate it when you do that," mutters Charlie.

"Do what?"

"Drive me nuts."

"But you love me anyway."

"I absolutely adore you." She captures her wife's lips, their kiss leaving both of them gasping when it ended. "Ok, I'm up for it now," Charlie murmurs, kissing a path down Joey's body, pausing only briefly again at her breasts, before reaching her desired destination.

"Oh yes," Joey sighs as Charlie enters her, her lips gently sucking on her clit as her fingers thrust slowly in and out, driving Joey crazy at the slowness. "Faster!" demands Joey.

Charlie shakes her head, even though Joey had squeezed her eyes shut and couldn't see her. She keeps up the slow steady pace with her fingers, but her mouth and tongue worked harder on Joey's clit.

The gentleness of Charlie's fingers to the intense pressure on her clit had Joey bucking her hips and crying out. Charlie didn't let up as Joey rode the waves of her climax, increasing the thrusts of her fingers and quickly sending her wife over again. She flops down beside Joey with a satisfied smile. "Not so limp now, huh?"

Chuckling, Joey curls up against her wife and takes Charlie's hand. "Definitely not limp," she agrees, kissing her hand. "I could stay here forever."

"Same here."

"Except we have responsibilities."

"Yeah. We could always abandon those responsibilities, quit our jobs and live off your money."

They look at each other and shake their heads. "Nah," they say together.

"I love my cop Charlie, even if she does send me into heart palpitations with her reckless disregard for her safety."

"If I hadn't truly believed we could take those guys, I never would have gone in Joey."

"I know, it's just hard being a cop's wife."

"Tell me about it." Charlie smiles at her wife. "We really are quite a pair."

"A good match though."

"A very good match."

Joey sighs contentedly as she closes her eyes. Charlie kisses the top of her head. "I love you Joey."

"Love you too wifey."

Charlie shakes her head in amusement. Her life really had changed when Joey walked into it and her future was definitely going to be lively and interesting with her in it.


	207. Chapter 207

It was their final day at the resort and Charlie was going for a leisurely jog. It was only her second jog since she'd been released from hospital and it felt like it. She came to a stop, her hands on her knees as she tried to get her breath back. As someone who prided herself on her fitness, she really hated being out of breath and she was grateful Joey was back at their room feeding Mika or she'd be getting a lecture on pushing herself too hard too quickly, even though she wasn't, she was just out of condition. "Or I'm too exhausted from all of our indoor sports," she thought happily. Yeah, that sounded like an excellent reason, rather than admitting she was just unfit right now. Getting her breath back, she sets off at a much slower pace.

* * *

Letting herself into their room, she smiles at the scene that greets her. Her wife was lying on the couch dozing, their daughter's head resting on her shoulder, sound asleep. Mika looked so much like her mother, it always amazed her every time she gazed upon her. She crouched down next to them on the couch.

"Ew," Joey says with a turned up nose. "Someone needs a shower."

"Care to join me?"

Joey's eyes had still yet to open. "I'd love to join you, but as you can see, I'm too lazy to even open my eyes."

"You're supposed to be getting whipped back into shape so you can meet the challenge."

"I already have you screaming and begging me to stop, yet you want me in better shape, so what, I can have you begging much earlier?"

"Over confidence will be your undoing and I'm still recovering from being shot, that's the only reason why I tire more easily," argues Charlie.

"Yet you can manage to exercise," Joey points out. Sniffing the air, she adds, "And work up a sweat."

"I'm just getting back into the swing of things," she replies.

Joey opens her eyes. "Just concede defeat now, my sweet little wifey."

Through narrowed eyes, Charlie makes a promise, "Just for that comment, you are going down."

"Isn't that usually how we do it Charlie?" Joey says innocently.

Chuckling, Charlie leans over, pressing her lips to Joey's.

"Mmm, that was nice," Joey murmurs. "But up this close, I have to say, you really do need a shower."

"Ha, ha. One month Joey, by then we both should be back to peak physical condition, then we'll see who is conceding defeat."

"It won't be me, but if you insist on this, then I'll meet you in this challenge."

"I actually can't believe we're having this conversation."

"You're the one who brought it up and you're the one who is so competitive that you can't just accept the natural order of things."

"Oh, you are so going to lose," Charlie says with great confidence.

"Keep believing that and you may manage to keep up for the first five minutes."

"The challenge has been made and accepted, so I think we can move on to another subject."

"Like what?"

"Personal hygiene and the need to soap away all this sweat that is covering every inch of my heated skin."

Joey swallows hard and stares at Charlie. "I'll just put Mika down."

* * *

When Joey walked into the bathroom, she found Charlie standing naked with a soap-on-a-rope dangling from her hand. "Ready to wash away the sweat?" Charlie grins at the speed Joey stripped off her clothes and snatched the soap from her hand. Turning slowly, she leant into the shower and started the water running, imaging she could hear Joey's heart racing. She shudders when Joey plants a soft kiss on the back of her shoulder and arms snake around her waist. She closes her eyes and leans back against her wife, loving the feel of her already hard and aroused nipples poking into her back. "The water will get cold if we wait too long."

"We'll heat it up," Joey murmurs against her shoulder, while slowly guiding them into the shower without breaking contact.

With the water streaming over them, Joey rubs the soap gently across Charlie's skin, her other hand following in its path and lathering the silky soap over every single inch of skin. Charlie was so turned on by the time Joey reached her toes, she felt like coming right then and there when Joey ran the soap over her sex, her fingers lightly teasing her. "Can't miss a spot," she tells Charlie.

"No we can't," croaks Charlie. Her legs were in danger of betraying her, so she leant her weight against the shower wall.

Joey stands and rests her hands on the wall either side of Charlie's head. "All clean," she says, capturing her wife's lips. She breaks the kiss and smirks. "Now it's time to get you all sweaty again."

Charlie's head went back with a groan when Joey's lips latched on to one of her nipples. Her breath was coming faster now as Joey loved each nipple, gently sucking them between her lips and flicking her tongue over the hardened peaks. "Of god," she gasps when Joey kneels before her. Even with the water cascading down on them, she felt the heat of Joey's breath on her sex.

Joey's hand ran up her wife's leg, before lifting it over her shoulder.

"Fuck," Charlie cries out when her wife enters her and Joey's lips find her incredibly aroused clit. She thrust her hips at her, trying to meet her thrust for thrust. She was already so close, so she pretty much bolted toward her climax.

Joey held her hand still as Charlie's inner walls tightened and quivered around her fingers, trapping her inside her wife while Charlie rode out her climax. The moment the walls loosened, she resumed her thrusting. Adding another finger, she stands, capturing her wife's lips as she continued to bring pleasure to her wife, her thumb now pressing on Charlie's clit.

With Joey's tongue, fingers and thumb pleasuring her, Charlie was quickly riding the waves of another orgasm.

"Oh god," she collapses against her wife, her breath coming in ragged gasps as Joey held her, completely oblivious to the water still pouring down over them.

* * *

Somehow they managed to dry themselves and make it to the bedroom, where they were now lying in each other's arms.

"This really has been the best time I think I've ever had," Joey murmurs happily.

"Just think, when the law changes and we can legally get married, we can do this all over again."

"Ooh, I like the sound of that."

"So do I." She kisses the tip of her wife's nose. "I love you so much."

"I love you more."

"And you call me competitive."

Joey grins. "You bring it out in me."

"Now it's my fault you're like this?"

"Like this as in post coital bliss or like this as in unbelievably adorable?"

"As in unbelievably, cheekily annoyingly a pain in the butt."

"But you love me anyway."

"I think it's impossible not to love you."

Joey presses her lips to hers. "I feel the same about you."

"It's a shame it's back to the real world tomorrow and then in a week, I'm back to work."

"Sid has to clear you first."

"If I can handle you for a week, then being cleared for work will be a cake walk," Charlie declares confidently.

"Then let's spend the rest of our time here with you handling me."


	208. Chapter 208

Charlie rolls over and stares at the offending alarm clock that's screeching was like finger nails being scratched down a chalk board. They'd arrived home the previous evening, greeted Ruby and then pretty much fallen into bed and just slept, which is what she wanted to keep doing if not for that infernal racket. She didn't even know why she'd set the damn thing.

"Just kill it," mumbles Joey from behind her.

"It's too far to reach," Charlie mumbles back.

Joey leans over her wife and none too subtlety, stops the offending noise before she snuggles back under the covers. "How can we be so tired when we barely left the room while we were away," she complains.

"We're tired because we barely left the room," points out Charlie. She rolls over again to face her wife. "And it was a very nice way to spend our time."

"A very nice way," Joey agrees.

"I am glad to be home, but I'm also sorry to see our honeymoon end."

"It doesn't really have to end just because we're home."

"No, but it will be harder to find time alone."

"Well, we'll just have to make the most of the time we do get alone."

"Sounds like a good idea, but for now, how about we just cuddle?"

"Cuddling is good," Joey murmurs, moving closer to Charlie and resting her head on her shoulder. "How long do you think we have before," she didn't get a chance to finish her sentence because there was a knock on their bedroom door and Ruby was informing them that they had visitors. "Well, I guess the honeymoon is over."

* * *

"I'd like to breathe," Joey gasps as her sister envelopes her in a bear hug.

"Breathing is overrated," Ash says as she releases her sister. "You look good Joey, a little tired, but good."

"Married life agrees with me."

"And a honeymoon at a nice resort," adds Charlie.

"Hope you didn't get up to too much mischief and allowed yourself some relaxation time while you were there."

Joey and Charlie share a smile, choosing not to mention their little smuggling encounter. "We relaxed," Joey assures her sister.

"A lot," Charlie says with some enthusiasm.

"Must be the type of relaxation that tires you out then."

"Ash!" Watson gently scolds her.

"Hey, I happen to be a very big fan of that type of relaxation," argues Ash. "And if I'm not mistaken, so are you."

"Enough already," mutters Watson, who was hoping her face wasn't as red as it felt.

Ash leans over. "Why don't we do some of that relaxation after lunch," she suggests in a low voice.

"I'm working, in case you've forgotten and so are you."

"Oh shit, I nearly did forget." Ash turns her attention to her niece who was nestled in Ruby's arms and peering at them. "Sorry little one, I'll watch what I say in future."

"So, how is my station?" asks Charlie.

"Oh, it fell down the other day," jokes Ash. "Its fine Charlie, I've finally gotten the hang of things and it's all going smoothly. It's actually been fairly quiet, just the routine call outs, but there is some news that may please you. We got word that Jake Pirovic's body was recovered in an old run-down house a few blocks from the warehouse where his brother's body was found. He died from blood loss due to a gunshot wound. Time of death puts it not long after it must have happened, so he must have just staggered away from the warehouse where his brother was killed and just curled up and died."

"No great loss," mutters Charlie. It was nice to put another chapter of the drug operation and Syndicate to rest.

"If everything is going well at the station, then there's no great rush for Charlie to return," Joey says.

"Speaking purely for myself," starts Ash, "Please come back A.S.A.P. Charlie, I'm sick to death of walking into that paper forest day after day."

"I thought things were going smoothly."

"They are, but that doesn't mean I want to keep doing it and if I'm going to be lumbered with paperwork, I want it to be related to a case and not all the admin stuff that comes with running a station." She looks her sister-in-law in the eye. "After the short time I've been in charge, I have a new admiration for you Charlie."

"I always had that for her," Joey says sweetly, earning a kiss from her wife. "So Ash, what was it you ducked out of the reception to talk about?" she suddenly asks her sister.

"Charlie, I'm so disappointed in you," Ash says with a heavy sigh and shake of her head. "I would have thought you'd have had Joey well and truly distracted and forgetting about everything else."

"She has a mind like a steel trap at times and once it goes in, it stays there."

"So?" Joey prods.

"So?" replies Ash with a grin. In the days since the wedding reception, she and her girlfriend had talked quite a bit about having a baby and though they had yet to reach a decision, Ash was now confident that even if they didn't have a baby this year, there would be a baby some time in their near future and until then, she smirks at the expectant look on her sister's face, her sister would be kept guessing.

"I think you're going to have to let it go," Charlie tells her wife.

Joey stares at her sister who stares right back. "Oh well," she shrugs after a moment. "It was worth a try."

"I have a new admiration for you Charlie," Ash says again. "You're a brave woman for taking her on."

"I didn't really have a choice," Charlie answers, earning a glare from her wife. "I love her and just had to marry her." This time, her words earn her a smile and a quick kiss.

"Oh god," mutters Ruby, holding her sister up in front of her. "I'm going to have to get you some extra dark sunnies and some headphones to spare you from all of this." She grins when Mika gurgles happily in reply.

"Well, I'm glad you guys had a good honeymoon, but Gia and I probably should be heading off."

"Have a relaxing time," Joey says with a bit of cheek.

"Not in the station, we won't be," Watson points out.

"Oh, I don't know, I've always had a thing for the locker room," Ash says.

"Then you and the locker room will be very happy together," quips her girlfriend. "We'll see you guys later."

"Thanks for stopping by and for bringing the éclairs," Joey says, finishing off the last one.

Charlie shakes her head at her wife, wondering how she could eat more than one of those things.

After seeing the couple out, Charlie returns to the lounge and flops onto the couch in between her wife and two daughters. "I really don't want to do anything for the rest of the day."

"It's been a while since we just veged out on the couch in front of the telly or just listened to some music. What about it Ruby, you have a pupil free day, how about joining the folks in doing nothing all day?"

"Sounds good, but I'm going to the cinema this afternoon with Indi and Dex."

"Well, we'll have some family time, a nice lunch, then your mum and I can continue on with nothing while you have fun with your friends." She reaches over and tickles her daughter's belly, sending Mika into a fit of giggles on Ruby's lap.

"So, is our vote for veging out then?" Charlie asks as she watches her two daughters together. It really did warm her heart to see how they'd taken to each other.

"Pretty much, though I may be able to muster up a walk to the fridge later," says Joey.

"We're not setting a good example to this little one," Ruby says.

"Then it's a good thing she's too young to know just yet." Joey grabs the remote for the cd player and hits play. With the soothing voice of MeganWashington drifting from the speakers, she curls up on the couch with her head on Charlie's lap.


	209. Chapter 209

In the week since their return, Charlie had resumed her normal daily exercise regime, slowly working her way back to her peak fitness. She wasn't there yet but walking into the hospital with her wife and daughter, she felt confident she would get the all clear from Sid to return to work.

She gazed at her wife who was still looking a little nervous. Today was also Joey and Mika's six-week postnatal check up and Joey had suddenly become nervous the closer they got to the hospital. "Hey, it's all going to be ok." Reaching out, she puts her arm around Joey's shoulders and squeezes gently. "You and Mika are doing great and so am I."

"I think it's more the hospital," Joey admits. "Between family and friends, we've spent far too much time here and for all the wrong reasons."

"Well this time, it's for good news." Charlie leans over, pressing her lips to Joey's cheek.

Joey smiles. She loved the way her wife reassured her.

* * *

"Your blood pressure is well within the norm," Sid tells Joey a short time later. "And both you and Mika are doing extremely well."

"Am I going to have the same problem with all my pregnancies that I had with Mika?" Joey asks, while trying not to laugh at the excited look on Charlie's face at the mention of more pregnancies. Her wife really had taken to motherhood and though Charlie was happy to wait until she was ready to get pregnant again, Joey had a feeling she'd be jumping up and down with joy if tomorrow she said they should have another baby straight away, not that she had any intention of saying that. As much as she loved her baby girl, she was still set on waiting at least a year before she'd even think about another pregnancy.

"It's likely your blood pressure will be one of those things we'll need to carefully monitor with each pregnancy and that in the latter stages of pregnancy, you'll most likely need to take time off work and take things easy just as you did with Mika."

Joey nods. She had suspected as much. "I only intend to work part-time once I return to work and it'll mostly be at a desk."

"Taking it easy and keeping your stress levels down can only be a good thing for your health, but there's no reason why you can't return to work on a full time basis."

"Yeah I know, but I want to spend a lot of time with Mika, that's why I'm only going back part-time."

"What about me?" asks Charlie. She had been confident coming in, but after the way Sid had avoided her questions during her examination, now she wasn't so sure.  
"Considering it's been less than two months since you were shot and in critical condition, you've done remarkable well to get where you are now."

"And?"

His lips twitch at her impatience. "I'll send over the paperwork clearing you for a return to work, but light duties only though, at least for the first week or so."

"I can do that."

Joey chuckles at her wife's excitement. Charlie had enjoyed her time of leisure but the closer to this day they had gotten, the more excited she was at the prospect of returning to work and while Joey knew Charlie would miss them when she was at work, she understood that her wife was the type of person who needed to work to balance out her life.

"You'll be glad to get me out of your hair," Charlie says.

"Oh yeah, I'm sick of the sight of you," she jokes.

Charlie grins wryly. She was both excited and dreading returning to work. Excited because she loved her job and dreading it because it meant being away from her family. It really was amazing how much her priorities had changed, once it was all work, work, work with a few failed relationships along the way, now she loved to work but she also loved being home with her family.

Joey turns to Sid. "So doc, are we right to go?"

"More than ready."

* * *

Mika laughs as Elijah holds her high in the air while making aeroplane noises. "Maybe she'll be a pilot," Charlie muses at the joy on her daughter's face.

"Or entertainer," adds Joey. Their daughter definitely loved being the centre of attention and had plenty of admirers here in the diner.

"I'm guessing cop," Ana says.

"Please don't even joke about that," Charlie tells her. "One daughter wanting to be in uniform is more than enough."

"Well, if Ruby does become a cop, then with a sister and both parents cops, seems a fair chance this little one will follow in your footsteps," Elijah points out as he sits back down at the table. He hands Mika over to her grandmother who holds her close.

Charlie looks over to her wife. "Joey, ever considered a career change?"

"As what?"

"Anything that we'll be happy for Mika to follow you into."

"Face it Charlie, if our girl is anything like either of us, we'll be adding to the Buckton tradition in the Force, especially as she likes that little uniform Gia gave her so much."

Sighing, Charlie was forced to agree and she did have 18 years or so to get used to the idea she supposed.

"Oh, by the way, I finally got around to arranging more of my things to be sent over from Russia, including Joey's baby photos," Ana says while she gently rocks her granddaughter. "Elijah, could you please get them from my bag?"

"Of course."

Charlie sits up straighter, eager to see her wife as a baby. She had seen plenty of her as a child, but none really as a baby so she nearly snatched them from Elijah's hands when he passed them over. "Wow, it's like looking at Mika," she muses as she flicks through the photos. "Aw, look at the little mooner," Charlies says, grinning at the bare bum on display.

"Mum!" Joey says with a horrified blush. "Couldn't you have left the nuddy ones out?"

"They're baby photos Joey, most of them are of you in the nuddy."

"You really were adorable as a baby," Charlie says. She holds one photo up for all to see.

Joey tries to grab it from her.

"Now, now Joey, there's nothing to be ashamed of," Charlie teases while holding up another photo.

"How would you like your least flattering photos plastered all over the station?" threatens Joey.

"You play dirty," mutters Charlie. "But you were definitely a cute kid," she adds, admiring even more of the photos.

"Who's the mooner?" Leah asks as she picks up their empty plates from the table. Joey covers her face when the others at the table look at her. "Ah," Leah nods in understanding. "The dreaded baby photos, every parent's pride and joy and every grown child's nightmare."

"Where are yours?" asks Joey.

"Locked away safe and sound," replies Leah with a grin. "I'll bring your coffees over shortly."

"Thanks Leah."

"I should be getting back to the school," Elijah says, leaning over and kissing Ana.

Charlie smirks at the look on her wife's face. Joey was all for Ana and Elijah, but she still felt uncomfortable with them being affectionate in public, especially when she was around. Ruby found it most amusing and was only too happy to keep reminding Joey how she felt when her parents were affectionate.

"Joey, I'll see you at the centre tomorrow so we can go over a few things."

"I'll be there." The drop-in centre was finally going ahead and tomorrow, they were going to brainstorm some ideas and work out what else they may need. They also hoped that because it had already been run as a restaurant, it wouldn't take long to arrange things the way they wanted them and they could have the drop-in centre ready to open within a month, two at the outside.

"It really is a good thing you're doing by funding the drop-in centre Joey," her wife says. "But I don't want you overdoing things when you're helping out."

Joey snorts. "Just be sure to take your own advice when you go back to work on Monday."

"I will."

"Yeah, sure," they grin at each other.

Ana smiles at them, then gazes down at her granddaughter. "You're a very lucky girl to have such wonderful mothers." Mika coos in response.


	210. Chapter 210

Joey lets herself in the front door after her meeting with Elijah and flops down onto the couch. Charlie had left the meeting early to take Mika for a walk when she'd grown restless, so she put her feet up on the coffee table and went back over what she and Elijah had discussed while she waited for their return. It had been a productive meeting and they were now confident they'd be able to get the centre up and running within the month.

They had enough volunteers to ensure there would always be a supervisor on site though Elijah and her mum were to be in charge of the actual running of the centre. Her mum and Elijah would also be providing a counselling service or just an ear to listen to anyone who needed to talk which meant they needed to convert the office into a more relaxing environment and perhaps even take out a wall to enlarge it. And though they were keeping it as a pizza restaurant, they decided to make it more of a takeaway restaurant and so were going to remove half the tables, which would free up space for an area where they'd install games, a tv, beanbags etc where people could just relax and hang out.

It was going to take some effort to reorganise things, get new furniture and repaint the place and she was surprised by how many people had volunteered their services to get the place up and running and had pledged their time once it did get going. Even John Palmer was helping to set up the place, though judging by the grudging expression on his face at times, his services were volunteered for him by his wife. Gina was one of the more excited of the volunteers, because they'd reached an agreement where the school would also be involved with the restaurant, with students given a chance of some work experience as part of their Home Ec classes or if they just wanted to earn some experience outside of school.

Aden and Watson, who had also been previously volunteered by Miles and Ash respectively, had offered the odd hour when they were free to help get the place ready and were going to be there tomorrow to start repainting the walls. Leah had also offered her services, advising them how best to set up the restaurant side of things, who the best suppliers to use were and such. Joey had been a little worried their friend would see them as competition, but as Leah pointed out, she didn't sell pizza and her business hadn't suffered after Brax had opened up the restaurant in the first place.

While she was still on maternity leave, Joey had also pledged a couple of hours a day to the centre and until it opened, it was going to be a hectic time, well for Elijah it was going to be hectic because he'd made it absolutely clear that he wasn't going to let Joey do too much while she was there. She wasn't sure if he was more scared of her mother or wife, but she appreciated his concern, even if it was motivated by self-preservation.

She chuckles to herself. She knew it wasn't only self-preservation, Elijah was just the type of guy who looked out for those around him, whether he knew them or not. Her mother really had found a great guy for herself and for that, she would always be grateful to Elijah for making her mother so happy.

They knew it wasn't going to be easy, but they now had the help and the resources to make it work and as Joey was funding the entire project and were therefore not running it as a government work-for-the-dole project, they no longer had to be worried about the extra paperwork and red tape that would have involved. They'd still have to deal with the usual red tape and paperwork any business has to deal with but by doing it their way, it meant there would be no restriction on the number of people they could have working and there would be no keeping a list of absenteeism or dobbing in of anyone who chose not to work. The centre was there purely for those who wanted a chance to learn and earn some money along with their experience and if they decided it wasn't for them or it was too hard, then it was their choice to quit. No one would be forced to be there unless they chose to be there.

If the centre proved successful, Joey had jokingly suggested it become a chain of restaurants to open in other small towns. During the meeting though, the idea had grown and it wasn't as if she'd have any involvement in them, except as the benefactor and even that didn't involve much. Morag had done an excellent job at setting the charity up as a business and Mike seemed to be revelling in his new responsibilities and at the chance of being involved in their lives. There were still some trust issues because of all the lies, but when it came to the business side of things, Joey trusted him completely and she was willing to give him a second chance, he was family after all.

With everyone else's involvement, she really did have little to do and while it was no secret she had contributed some of the funding, only those close to her knew she was funding the entire project and that was how Joey wanted to keep it. It really did feel wonderful though, to be able to help like this and to put the money to such good use. It really had become such an exciting time for her, first with her daughter's birth, then her marriage, then her unbelievably enjoyable honeymoon and now this and if someone had told her only four years ago this was where she would be, she'd have arrested them for substance abuse because she never would have believed it possible. She sighed happily and waited for her family to return.

* * *

"Gia!" Ash complains when her girlfriend shakes herself all over her.

"It's only water," she says, flicking more of it on her. "And people tend to go to the beach to get wet."

"I know that, but."

"Don't use your leg as an excuse Ash. You no longer have the cast on and being in the pool was part of your rehab and even if you can't swim strongly anymore, there's still no reason why you can't at least dip your feet into the water."

"I'd rather sit here and perve on you in that bikini," Ash replies with an appreciative glance along her girlfriend's body. "And there are other ways to get wet."

"Ash!"

Chuckling, Ash tugs her girlfriend down until she practically landed on top of her. "Pity it's a public beach as I'd like to do more than just kiss you," she murmurs, pressing her lips to Watson's.

"There is a thing called public decency," a tart voice comes from behind them.

"There's also a thing called 'mind your own business'," Ash fires back before resuming their kiss and wishing her sister away.

"It's rather hard to mind one's own business when you're shoving it in people's faces like that."

"Then don't look," Watson replies. Usually she'd be the first to pull away in embarrassment about being sprung kissing like this, but when it came to Stacey, Watson had this rather petty need to rub it in her face.

They continued to kiss until it became obvious Stacey wasn't leaving. Sighing, Watson rolls off her girlfriend and they both sit up. "Look around Stacey, there's always people kissing in public, you just don't like that its two women kissing in public and that one of them is your sister."

"I don't like it, period."

"Well that's your problem."

"What are you doing here Stacey?" Ash asks in a resigned voice. She'd been hoping with John having moved back to the city, it would limit her dealings with her sister to the city.

"I was passing through on my way to a client, thought I'd stop by and see my sister."

"You've seen me, now you can go."

"There's no need to be rude."

"Yeah, there is. I'm here enjoying a day off with my girlfriend and your presence puts a dampener on any day."

"We need to work things out Ashley."

"Accept that I'm a lesbian, that Gia is my girlfriend and then we can work things out but we've already tried that Stacey, more than once and you just keep proving that you can't accept it, so how exactly are we supposed to work things out?"

"We're family Ashley."

"And Gia is a part of my family, as are Joey and Charlie and that's never going to change Stacey."

"Hey guys," Charlie greets them. She barely spares a glance at Stacey and gently hands her daughter over to Watson. She didn't need to look at Stacey to imagine the expression on her face at seeing a nasty lesbian she hates holding a baby.

Watson was just grateful that Mika had become more used to her without her glasses on and so didn't cry when she took her. Having her bawl in front of Stacey would only confirm to her that they shouldn't have babies. "How's my goddaughter today," she touches her nose to Mika's and was greeted with a big smile and giggle.

Huffing, Stacey turns and stalks away.

"Nice timing Charlie," Ash says as she tickles her niece's belly.

"I was just walking along and saw the dark cloud hovering over you, so thought I'd bring over some sunshine."

"And what a nice little ray of sunshine she is." She chuckles at the way her niece was lapping up the attention. "Where's her other mum?"

Charlie glances at her watch. "She's probably home from her meeting by now."

"Why don't you call her, have her come down here and we can have a day out at the beach."

"I think I'll do just that."

* * *

After receiving the call from her wife, Joey had quickly gathered up a few things, stopped by the diner for some food and made her way down to the beach, where they spent the rest of the day playing with Mika, building sandcastles and frolicking in the water, even Ash managed to get a dunking in between playing with Mika. It turned into a very nice way to spend their last free weekend before Charlie returned to work.


	211. Chapter 211

"You missed a spot," Ash calls out from her vantage spot on the chairs where she and Joey had made themselves comfortable an hour earlier, sipping their drinks and barking out instructions, or helpful hints, as Joey called them, to their other halves and Aden as they repainted the walls of the drop-in centre.

"If you think you can do a better job, why don't you come over and help," suggests Charlie.

"You know, I'd really love to help you out, but it's my leg," replies Ash, holding her cane up as a reminder.

"Is she always using that excuse?" Charlie asks Watson.

Watson nods. "Especially when it means getting out of doing something she doesn't want to do."

"I can hear you," Ash calls out. Mika stirs in her arms. "Don't worry sweetie, it's just your Aunty Gia making fun of your poor Aunty Ash."

Charlie and Watson look at each other and roll their eyes.

"Ash, leave them alone," Joey gently scolds her. "They're trying their best and for police officers, they make slightly adequate painters."

"Just why is it that Joey isn't up here, helping us?" Aden wades into things.

They all look at Joey, who shrugs. "Charlie won't let me."

"That's not exactly what I said," Charlie says.

"You told me that you didn't want me to do too much today, so I'm just following your advice."

"Typical, she takes that to mean sitting on her bum issuing orders," complains Aden good-naturedly.

"Helpful hints," Joey tells him again, with a cheeky grin.

"Isn't it nice to see the kids playing so well together," Elijah jokes to Ana.

"A joy," she replies with a wry smile. She really was glad her daughter was surrounded by these people and that all of them could find a way to just let their guards down around each other and have fun together.

* * *

Hearing a lot of laughing coming from inside the old restaurant, John's curiosity gets the better of him and he walks in to investigate, only to be regretting doing so when he was barely in the door and he was splattered with paint.

"Whoops!" Watson says, surprised her girlfriend had been able to move out of the way so quickly and silently cursing that of all the people to walk in at the wrong time and receive the paint intended for Ash, it had to be John Palmer.

The paint-splattered guilty parties stood there, looking at each other. No one really seemed to remember how the paint fight had started, only that one minute the paint was being applied to the walls, then the next minute it was being applied to the individuals.

"Charming," John says, wiping away the paint dripping down the front of his brand new shirt.

"I'll replace that for you," offers Watson.

Growling softly, John turns and walks away.

"Might be an idea to avoid the Surf Club for awhile, Gia," suggests Charlie.

Watson nods and glares at her girlfriend who was giggling at her.

"Gia!" Ash complains when she wasn't as quick to avoid it this time around.

* * *

"Damn," mutters Charlie as she keeps lathering the soap to get the paint off.

Walking up behind her, Joey slips her arms around her waist and rests her chin on her shoulder. "Remember the last time you were that lathered up," she says in a husky voice.

Charlie shivers at the touch and reminder. "Unfortunately, we can't do what happened next."

"Well, we could, but it might be a bit embarrassing for whoever was first through the bathroom door."

They grin at each other in the mirror. "Ruby," they say together.

"She is going to be so looking forward to getting away from her randy mums when she goes to the Academy."

Chuckling, Charlie turns in her arms and links hers around her wife's neck. "Nice look," she grins, tapping Joey on the tip of her now, blue nose. "Who finally got you?"

"Aden ambushed me."

"I'm glad someone did."

"Hey!"

"Everyone else is wearing new colours, why should you be exempt." She presses her lips briefly to Joey's. "Come on, we should go out and help clean up."

"I think we're all wearing most of the mess."

Charlie looks down at her paint-splattered attire, glad she'd worn old clothes. "Thank god no one else from work was here."

"Yes, we couldn't have the redoubtable, ultra-professional Charlie and Gia being seen as giggling little school girls."

"We weren't that bad," Charlie says, knowing full well they all must have looked like they were in a playground with the way they had been fooling around.

* * *

"The Smurf blue suits you," Watson says with amusement at her paint-splattered girlfriend.

"And the abstract look you have going is rather fetching," she says with a grin. "You're almost good enough to frame and hang on the wall."

"You know how l don't like my picture taken."

"Very droll."

"Something you have to get used to if you're sticking with me."

"I'm never letting you go," promises Ash.

"Then we really should just get married," Watson says, completely catching Ash off guard.

"Huh?"

"You heard me."

"Yeah I did and here I was thinking that my proposal wasn't very romantic."

"Would you prefer we keep putting this off until one of us can come up with a romantic proposal, or," she pulls a little box out of her pocket. "You can say right now, Ashley Kelly, that you'll be my wife."

"Say yes!" Joey blurts out from where they were standing. "Oops," she says with a sheepish grin when Ash and Watson turn to stare at her. "We just happened to be walking by."

"I really can't take you anywhere, can I?" jokes Charlie affectionately.

"Will you say yes, Ash?" Watson asks a little nervously.

"Of course I will." She steps in and kisses her fiancée.

"Yes!" Joey punches the air.

Charlie puts her arm around her waist. "Just remember how you felt about Ruby taking over our wedding planning," she says.

"What are you implying?"

"I can see the cogs turning and you've probably already started planning the where and the when."

"I'm not that bad," Joey says, her blush telling her wife she'd guessed right.

"So, you just happen to have that ring handy?" Ash says as Watson slips it onto her finger.

"I never knew when the right moment would strike, so I always kept it in my pocket."

"I can't believe we're finally going to do this."

"I love you Ash, always have and always will."

"I love you too."

Joey and Charlie rush forward to congratulate them.

"You really will be my sister now," Joey says as she hugs Watson.

"Don't make me change my mind," she teases.

"You've definitely been around Ash too long."

"You and she seem to have the same effect on people."

"It's the cheeky genes mixed in with all the other unbelievably good ones."

"Including cocky."

"I really am happy for you two."

* * *

With the news quickly spreading to the others, there was celebration in the air and work was forgotten.

Elijah leans in closer to Ana. "Maybe this is a good time to tell Joey we're moving in together."

"Oh my god," Ruby says from behind them. "I have got to be there when you do."

"You take too much pleasure in some things Ruby," Ana says.

"I'm the one who has to put up with them being all lovey-dovey all the time, so I want to be there when you tell them you're shacking up with some guy."

* * *

"What a hard day's work," Joey groans as she slips into bed.

Surprisingly, when Joey was told about her mother's new living arrangements, she was very supportive of it and Charlie had congratulated the older couple on their excellent timing, striking when Joey was in such a good mood after the proposal, she was happy about everything. Now, looking down at her wife, she smiles wryly. "I wasn't aware that sitting down was hard work."

"Don't you know that it's just as exhausting watching as it is doing?"

"My arms beg to differ." She gently massaged her own shoulder.

Joey got to her knees on the bed. "Come here." She pats the bed in front of her.

Sitting with her back to her wife, Charlie groans in relief as Joey works her magic. "Oh, that's great."

"You probably shouldn't have done so much today Charlie, not when you're back to work tomorrow."

"I didn't do a lot, it's just that I'm not used to that sort of labour."

"Well, you're going to get a good night's sleep and I'll see to Mika tonight if she wakes."

"It's my turn."

"You need to get up early Charlie, I don't, so you're sleeping, you got that?"

Charlie nods. "I love it when you order me."

"That's not what you said earlier."

"I love it when you order me in the bedroom," she clarifies.

"Don't go getting ideas."

"Don't worry, that's all they are, ideas, because I don't think I could do much more." She closes her eyes and just relaxes against her wife's tender hands.

* * *

Unlike her wife, Charlie was refreshed from a good night's sleep. Mika had had a restless night and Joey had been up with her, so this morning when she woke up early for work, all she got from her wife was a muttered, "Don't forget your lunch," before Joey rolled over onto her side and pulled the covers over her head. Now, walking into the station, Charlie was practically bouncing on her feet.

"Morning Sgt Collins," Kylie greets her warmly.

"Morning Kylie," Charlie replies, before stopping and frowning. "Oh, very funny."

"I always thought the woman took her spouses name."

"Except when they're both women. Is Ash in?"

"The blushing bride-to-be is in your office getting the last of her things."

"That bit of news didn't take long to get around."

"Yeah well, Ash was shouting it out the moment she was through the door and has been showing off her ring to everyone."

Shaking her head in amusement, Charlie heads into her office.

"Bet you're glad to be back," Ash says as she puts a few things into a box.

"I miss being with my family, but I can't deny that I've been looking forward to getting back into the grind."

"Well, all the paperwork is up-to-date, though there's a few things you need to go over."

"I'll get right onto them. Thanks for taking care of everything Ash."

"It wasn't as bad as I made out it was at times, but I'm more than happy to have you back and in charge of things. Oh, I nearly forgot," she points to a parcel on Charlie's desk. "Joey asked me to leave a 'welcome back' gift for you."

"I wonder what it is?" Charlie muses as she unwraps it.

"With Joey, who can tell."

"That brat!" Charlie groans as she looks at the little plaque for bravery Joey had had made up for her. There was a gold plated splinter with the caption, "To a brave police officer, injured in the line of duty."

"Do I want to know what that's about?" Ash asks.

Charlie just shakes her head. She should have known by how quiet Joey had been about the incident, that she was up to something.

"Sorry to rain on your parade Charlie," Kylie says as she joins them in the office. "But there's been a murder."

"You have got to be kidding me," Charlie mutters.


	212. Chapter 212

"This is the murder victim?" Charlie says, staring at the bloody scene in front of her.

"That's my poor Mary," the woman sobs.

Charlie glances over at Ash who, along with Kylie, was trying very hard to keep a straight face. "Ms Illingsworth, this isn't a murder."

"Of course it's murder!" the upset woman all but screeches and waves her hand at the scene before them. "My poor Mary is dead and I want her killer brought to justice."

Ash covers her laugh with a cough. Once Kylie had told them there had been a murder, they had rushed to the scene fearing the worst, only to find out that the victim was a sheep.

"Ms Illingsworth, why don't you go back up to the house and we'll look into it," Charlie suggests gently.

The woman nods. "Please find her killer," she says, before hurrying away.

"Oh god," Ash finally cracks up when the woman was far enough away.

"Please Ash, it's not a good look to laugh at a crime scene," Charlie says, her lips twitching.

"Sorry, I'm just a bit sheepish today," Ash replies with a perfectly straight face.

"Poor Mary, this was a true act of baa-baa-rism," Kylie chimes in.

"Oh god," Charlie rolls her eyes.

Ash frowns. "Do we call the M.E. or the butcher?"

"I'm not sure," Kylie replies.

"I suppose her killer's probably on the lam by now," Ash murmurs.

"Maybe we could have a steakout to catch him or her."

"Enough, already," Charlie says.

Ash walks around the carcass, her cane nearly getting stuck in some mud. "Shit."

"Careful Ash, your fiancée won't be happy if you hurt yourself before the wedding," warns Charlie.

"When is the big day?" asks Kylie.

"We only just got engaged, so we haven't exactly planned anything yet."

"Just hand it over to Bridezilla and junior, they'll do it all for you," Kylie advises her.

"Who?"

"Joey and Ruby."

Ash considers that for a moment. "Neither Gia nor I really have much of a clue about wedding planning, so maybe," she stops when she notices Charlie shaking her head. "I'm sure Gia and I will come up with something."

"Good plan," Charlie says encouragingly. "So what do you think happened here?"

Now that the tension they'd all felt on the drive over to what they had thought was another murder had been released through a bit of morbid humour, it was time to get down to business.

Ash leans in closer, studying the animal carefully. "It looks like someone took a knife to the poor thing."

Charlie turns to Kylie. "What exactly did Ms Illingsworth say when she called the station?"

"That her Mary had been murdered. I tried to get more details, but aside from Mary being dead and her address, she was in too much of a distressed state to answer any more questions."

She certainly couldn't fault her constable for reporting a murder when that was all she had to go on. "Well, it might not be a murder, but it is still a crime and a gruesome one at that, so I'll leave it in your capable hands, Ash."

"Me!"

"You are the detective," Charlie says, waving her hand over the scene. "So, detect."

"Gee, thanks." Ash looks at the remaining sheep. "Ok, which of ewes did it?"

* * *

After she had gotten back to the station, Charlie had quickly settled back into the familiar routine that had been so much a part of her work life for the rest of day and she had enjoyed it immensely, but come knock off time, she had been out the door in a flash and on her way home.

Now, walking into her lounge room, Charlie shakes her head in amusement when she finds the couch adorned with lambs of all sizes and make. She picks up a soft lamb with a drawstring and pulls it. She smiles at the sweet melody that came from it.

"Nice one Joey."

"I thought so," she says from behind her, making Charlie jump in fright and the poor little lamb was sent flying across the room to bounce off the wall.

"Jesus Joey, don't sneak up like that!"

Grinning, Joey rushes over to the toy, picks it up and dusts it off. "That's no way to treat Mika's new toys."

"How many are there?"

"I'm not really sure, I just kind of brought one of every version in the shop."

Charlie picks up another one. "They are rather cute."

"Mika's already taken to one of them and wouldn't go to sleep unless I sat it by her cot." She cuddles a large one to her. "I can't believe anyone could do that to such a poor, defenceless animal."

"Well, I don't think he'll be doing it again after Ash and Kylie caught up with him."

"They got him?"

Charlie nods. "It was her ex-boyfriend."

"Hers or the sheep's?" Joey quips. "Sorry, I couldn't resist."

"It was hers. He didn't like being dumped, so he wanted to hurt her."

"Bastard."

"He's been charged with cruelty to animals and I don't know what Ash said to him, but he was looking very meek when he left the interview room and while it's not quite the same, Ms Illingsworth just found out one of her other sheep is expecting, so she's going to have another little lamb soon. So," she circles her arms around Joey's waist. "What are we having for tea, because it smells wonderful?"

"Funnily enough, chops."

"Joey."

"I already had them marinating even before I found out about the silence of the lambs. I kind of felt guilty, which is why I got the toys." She looks at the array of lambs. "It made sense at the time and I'm not sure why."

"Because you're, you." She kisses her wife on the tip of her nose. "Thanks for the plaque, by the way."

"It really was too good of an opportunity to let go."

"Please, no sheep one though."

"I promise. Aside from dead sheep, how was your first day back?"

"It was great, but I missed you guys so much."

"Well, Mika's starting to stir, so why don't you go and spend some time with her while l get the rest of tea ready."

Charlie nods and presses her lips to her wife's before walking away.

* * *

Charlie frowns when she feels a funny sensation on her back and rolls over in the bed, glaring at her wife who had just climbed in under the covers. "No sheep in the bed, Joey."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Joey replies, looking very innocent.

"I know every part of your body Joey, and not one part of it tickles like that. Now where is it?"

"I still have no idea what you're talking about?"

"Ok, you asked for it," Charlie warns as she burrows under the covers.

Joey rolls around in laughter as her wife alternates between tickling her and kissing her bare skin in her search.

"Found it!" comes Charlie's muffled reply.

Lifting up the covers, Joey peers down at Charlie whose chin was resting on her belly as she smirked up at her, the toy in her hand.

"Oh, that sheep," Joey says.

Tossing the toy aside, Charlie straddles Joey's waist. "Do you know what the punishment for lying is?"

Joey shakes her head.

"It's more of this," Charlie says, waggling her fingers before Joey's eyes and then sending her into hysterics as the tickle torture began.

"Enough!" Joey cries out a short time later.

Placing her hands on the pillow either side of Joey's head, Charlie leans over her, both women gasping when their nipples brushed over each others. Staring into Joey's eyes, Charlie ducks in, stealing a quick kiss, before moving in for a deeper kiss that leaves them both breathless. "I'd prefer not to share our bed, even with furry toys," Charlie says, capturing Joey's lips again.

The room was filled with moans and gasps as their hands explored each other, their breasts crushing against each others. Charlie drew her mouth from her wife's, kissing her way down her body.

"Oh god," Joey pants when her nipple disappears into Charlie's mouth.

Paying careful attention to both nipples, alternating been sucking gently and teasing them with her teeth, Charlie quickly had her wife begging for more. Only too happy to comply to her wife's pleas, Charlie moves her attention away from her breasts.

Joey's hands clutch the sheets when she felt her wife's tongue on her clit and two fingers enter her. Her hips start to rock to the rhythm set by Charlie.

Increasing her thrusts, Charlie had Joey soaring toward orgasm in no time. Holding on for the ride as her wife peaks, Charlie continues to pleasure Joey even as she came down from her orgasm.

"Charlie!" Joey gasps as she climaxes again.

Moving back up the bed while her wife struggles for breath, Charlie lies contentedly by her side.

"That's my kind of torture," Joey murmurs happily as she curls up against her.


	213. Chapter 213

Charlie grins when she wakes to find the sheep had found its way back into bed and was galloping up and down her side.

"Baa," Joey greets her, teasing her neck with the sheep.

She puts on her sternest expression as she turns over to face her wife. "What did I say about not sharing our bed, even with furry toys?"

"I guess you'll just have to punish me for disobeying."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Joey nods enthusiastically. "I've been a baa-baa-d girl and need me some punishing."

Chuckling, Charlie pulls Joey down into her arms. "I love starting the day with you but you've left it a little late this morning, I have to get up for work."

At Joey's sad pout, Charlie almost gave in, until she saw the mischievous glint in her wife's eyes. "I love you to death Joey, but you really are trouble at times."

"I try." She presses her lips firmly to Charlie's, her tongue demanding entry. Unable to resist, she opens her mouth to Joey.

Some minutes later, Charlie was left lying there, breathless from the kiss, while her wife climbs out of bed. Grinning down at her wife, Joey blows her a kiss. "Enjoy your day."

"That woman is going to be the death of me," Charlie mumbles to herself, at the same time thinking that if she had to go, there was no better way than being loved to death by someone so wonderful. She tosses back the covers. "Time for a very cold shower."

* * *

After another routine day at work, Charlie entered the house with a sense of anticipation. With the way Joey had said goodbye this morning, she wasn't quite sure what to expect, only that she suspected her wife had plans of some sort.

"Hey mum," Ruby greets her as she passes by. "I'm just going over to Xav's to study."

"Will you be back for tea?"

"Probably not. Watch your step," she advises her as she rushes out the door.

"Huh?" Shrugging, Charlie moves further into the house and nearly trips over a sheep. "Bloody hell," she mutters. Her frown turns to a grin when she realises the sheep were lined up along the floor and leading toward their bedroom. Making a quick detour to check in on her sleeping baby girl, she was then back on the sheep trail, shedding her uniform along the way so she was naked by the time she reached their ensuite.

"You look like one of the sheep," she smirks as she admires her wife who was standing in the bath covered in bubble bath foam.

"Why don't you come over here and shear me," Joey suggests with a leer.

"And how would I do that?"

Joey demonstrates by holding up her hand and blowing the froth from her palm.

Starting at her wife's face, Charlie gently blew, slowly revealing Joey's nakedness to her.

Joey shivered at the contrast of the coolish air of the bathroom to the warmth of Charlie's breath.

Blowing over her chest, Charlie flicks her tongue over the peaks as each nipple was revealed to her. The groan that greeted each flick of her tongue was too much and Charlie pulled Joey into her arms, crushing their lips together, eliciting another groan of desire from her wife.

Still half covered in bath foam, Joey steps from the bath and starts backing Charlie up and out of the ensuite, slowly edging her toward the bed, their lips never breaking contact.

Feeling the bed nudging the back of her legs, Charlie has a moment before she's falling backward and her wife was straddling her waist.

"Shit," Joey mutters as the slipperiness of the bath foam nearly had her sliding off her wife.

Chuckling at her wife's predicament, Charlie grabs her hips to steady her.

"That could have been embarrassing," Joey says with a grin. She quickly recaptures her wife's lips, drawing moans of pleasure from Charlie as their breasts crushed together. Breaking the kiss, Joey stares into her eyes before kissing the tip of her nose and working her way downward with feather light kisses. Charlie moaned loudly as one of her nipples disappeared into the warmth of her wife's mouth.

Still finding it hard to stop from sliding, Joey lets herself slide off to lie by Charlie's side, all the while sucking one nipple, then the other. With her wife's breath coming in sharp pants, Joey ran her hand lightly across Charlie's belly, stealing upward to briefly tweak a nipple before travelling downward.

The moment she felt her wife's hand between her legs, Charlie was opening them wider for her. Returning to Charlie's mouth, Joey presses her lips to hers as her fingers slide through the silky wetness between her wife's legs.

"Joey, please," Charlie begs against her lips when her wife kept teasing her without entering her. She'd barely gotten her plea out when Joey finally entered her. "Oh yes," she sighs, her hips rising up to meet her wife's fingers.

With her thumb flicking over Charlie's clit, Joey set a slow pace, thrusting gently until she felt the first signs of tightening around her fingers. Realising her wife was close, she quickened her thrusts, Charlie's hips now bucking erratically against her.

"Oh god," Charlie cried out as her climax washed over her. Her wife set an even quicker pace now and Charlie was rushing toward another climax that had her back arching off the bed. She moaned softly as Joey's fingers left her and she settled back on the bed.

"So, how was your day?" Joey asks as if they were sitting around the table sipping tea and hadn't just made love.

Chuckling, Charlie snuggles up against her. "It was good, but coming home was even better." She glances down at the bed covers. "We're getting the bed wet," Charlie points out.

"That's normal for us, isn't it?" Joey replies cheekily. She leans over and kisses Charlie tenderly. "I should probably go wash the rest of these suds off."

"Want some help with that?"

"I definitely wouldn't object to some assistance in getting to the hard to reach places," Joey readily agreed with a smirk.

"How long before tea?" Charlie asks as they climb off the bed.

"An hour or so, but I don't think Mika will give us that long."

"In that case, we'd better not waste any more time." She grabs her wife's hand and hurries her toward the shower.

* * *

Sighing contently on the couch, Charlie pats her belly. "That was delicious."

"Me or the tea," quips Joey.

"You're always delicious, but that fishy-soup thing followed by the chocolate strawberries and cream was the highlight of the day."

Joey crosses her arms and pouts. "Oh wonderful, I've been supplanted by food."

"Nothing could ever supplant you," Charlie says. "Especially if you were dipped in chocolate."

"You know, we haven't restocked the chocolate body paint in a while."

"That's because it's so messy."

"True." Charlie opens her arms and welcomes Joey into them. Nestled on her wife's lap, Joey closes her eyes. "This is nice, it's so peaceful."

"You just had to say it," Charlie mutters when a few seconds later their daughter was letting them know rather loudly that she was there.

Chuckling, Joey moves herself out of Charlie's embrace. "She's our daughter, so we always knew she'd have that kind of timing but at least we had some play time together."

The way Joey said those last three words had her flushing. She doubted she'd ever get enough of her wife and once Mika was settled again, she planned to have a little more.


	214. Chapter 214

The week had gone relatively quickly and work had been largely uneventful, for which Charlie was grateful. It had been nice to just ease her way back into things at work and it meant she was always home on time and allowed her to spend more time with her family.

And thankfully, in the last couple of days, the sheep had been retired to the nursery after causing quite a stir. She smiles as she walks up the path to the house, remembering the look on Colleen's face when she'd overheard only a part of what Joey had been saying and so had misunderstood about the sheep. Of course, her wife had decided to play along for a bit until it looked like Colleen's head was going to explode in outrage, then Colleen had gone bright red in embarrassment at the misunderstanding and had spent the rest of their meal avoiding them.

"Honey, I'm home," she calls out the moment she was through the door.

"In the kitchen," Joey replies.

Walking up behind Joey at the stove, Charlie links her arms around her waist and rests her chin on her shoulder as she watches her wife stir whatever was in the saucepan. "That looks nice."

"It's for the surprise party tonight," Joey says, swatting her wife's hand away before it could dip into the saucepan.

"Not even a taste?" she appeals with her most pleading look.

"When it's ready, you can have a little," Joey relents.

Charlie kisses her cheek. "I knew there was a reason I loved you."

"I hope it's for more than my cooking."

"That's just one of the many perks." Charlie glances over to the kitchen table. "So, how much of their wedding have you got planned?" she asks.

"I haven't planned anything."

"So all those wedding magazines on the table are just for decoration?"

"They're for suggestions only."

"Right," Charlie says with a grin. "When they get back tonight, just give them a bit of time before hitting them over the head with your suggestions."

"Yes dear, though after two days away, they should be nice and relaxed."

"And easier to convince," Charlie finishes for her.

Joey shrugs, not really denying it. "Can you check in on Pepper and get her things ready for when we take her back to her mums."

"Sure, where is she?"

"Last I saw, she and Shadow were playing hide and seek around the house."

"We are talking about the dog and cat, aren't we?"

"Yeah."

"And they're playing hide and seek?"

"Well, it's probably more of a case of Shadow hiding and then leaping out at the unsuspecting Pepper. They've been at it all day."

"Maybe I should hire Shadow for the station, he does seem rather good at catching everything he goes after."

"Aren't you glad he stopped chasing after you?"

"Yes and my ankles will forever be grateful. I'm going to look in on Mika first, then see to the four legged kids."

"Ok, I'll have a coffee ready for you when you're back."

"And some of that," Charlie says, pointing to the saucepan.

"If you behave yourself."

"I always behave myself," Charlie calls out as she leaves the kitchen, silently adding. "Except when I'm with you."

* * *

"Surprise!"

Both Watson and Ash jump back in shock when the lights flare on and they're greeted by their family and friends and a rather happy dog who launched herself into Watson's arms. "Alright Pepper, we know you missed us, but please, enough of the slobber," she complains at the overly enthusiastic tongue bath she was receiving.

Grinning, Ash pats the dog's head, while asking what the surprise was for.

"Your engagement party, silly," Joey informs them. Watson and Ash share a glance. "I know we had that impromptu celebration at the drop-in centre when Gia proposed, but we wanted to give you a proper engagement party."

"What my wife is trying to say, is she wanted an excuse to throw a party and give you ideas for your wedding." Watson and Ash share another glance at Charlie's words.

Bec steps forward, "The others wish they could be here, but Jess is sick, so John couldn't make it and between work and other commitments, the rest couldn't make it either, but they send their congratulations and love." She hugs her sister, then Watson. "It's about time you tried to make an honest woman out of that ratbag sister of mine."

"I'll try my best," Watson says.

"So, are we going to get this party started or not?" asks Ruby.

"Sure, why not," Ash says with a wry smile to Watson.

* * *

The party was in full swing in no time and Joey had finally cornered her sister. "I wasn't sure if one or both of you would be in dresses, so I got a magazine of dresses and also ideas for tuxes, if that's the way you want to go."

"Joey, you really don't have to do this."

"I know and I don't want to come over pushy or anything, but it's not every day that my sister gets married and it's kind of exciting."

Noticing the deer in the headlights look on Ash's face, Charlie comes over to rescue her. "Care to dance?" she asks, holding out her hand for her wife.

"Of course," Joey accepts, taking the offered hand.

Ash mouths a silent thank you as Charlie leads Joey away.

"Not very subtle Charlie," Joey murmurs as they slow dance.

"I wanted to dance with my wife, what's wrong with that?" Charlie asks innocently.

"Absolutely nothing." She cuddles against her wife as they sway to the music.

* * *

"Shouldn't we tell them," Ash whispers to Watson.

"You mean interrupt our engagement party to tell them that we eloped when we went away for the weekend?"

Both women jump when someone chuckles behind them.

"Oh Ash," Bec says with a shake of her head. "I was so fond of you little sister, but I fear your days may be numbered when Joey finds out," she jokes gleefully.

"It was Gia's idea."

"Seriously Ash," Watson says. "I seem to recall it was your idea to duck into that quaint little chapel we walked past and get married."

"Obviously your recollection is faulty."

"Nice way to start our marriage Ash," Watson huffs good-naturedly, "Saving yourself by offering your wife up as a sacrifice to your sister like that."

"Wife!" Joey strolls over. "You two didn't, did you?"

"You tell her Ash, she's your sister."

"Oh, so now it's ok for you to sacrifice me, is it?"

Joey stands there with her arms crossed, glaring at them. "What is going on?"

"We're already married," Ash says rather meekly. The look in Joey's eyes was rather frightening.

"Well why didn't you say so earlier," Joey says, her face becoming one of happiness. "We could have had this as a wedding reception."

Startled by the sudden transformation that came over her sister, Ash eyes her warily. "You're not upset?"

"That my sister and best friend are finally making honest women of each other? Of course I'm not upset." She hugs her sister hard. "I'm so happy for you."

"I'm sorry we kind of sprung it on you, it really was a spur of the moment thing," explains Ash.

"Yeah, it's not like we went away with the intention of getting married," adds Watson.

"And it's not like we had to arrange a marriage licence or anything, so when we walked past this rather charming little chapel, it just seemed like the right time."

"Well, I really am happy for you both but I do have one request." She grins when her sister eyes her warily again. "It's not that bad, it's just a request to be at your next wedding when we're all finally able to make it legal."

"I think we can manage that."

"In that case, let's celebrate this properly." Joey grabs hold of a glass and taps it with a spoon. "Attention everyone, let's all raise a glass to the bride and bride."

After a hasty explanation to everyone else, glasses were raised and toasts given.

* * *

"That was a great night," Joey enthuses as she snuggles up to her wife in bed.

"You're really not upset at missing out on the wedding?"

"Nah and knowing what Gia is like with fuss, it actually doesn't come as all that much of a surprise that they decided to get married this way."

Charlie chuckles. "She'll do anything to avoid being the centre of attention at times, even eloping and risking the Wrath of Bridezilla."

"Wrath of Bridezilla?" Joey says with an arched eyebrow. "I'd barely even gotten started on the plans."

"Maybe not quite Bridezilla just yet, but you were well on your way and I feel for Gia when she won't be allowed to elope the next time."

"It sounds funny when we talk about our next wedding."

"You know, by the time the law changes, we may decide that we don't need another wedding or a bit of paper to tell us what we already know and that is that we're already married in our hearts."

"You may be right and I doubt we'd be able to surpass the beautiful wedding you've already given me." She kisses Charlie's lips gently. "It was everything I had imagined it would be and the honeymoon was pretty great too," adds Joey.

"Care to relive some of it?"

"You have to get up early for work, so no late night for you," Joey says, sending her wife into a pout. "You could always wag tomorrow."

"Extremely tempting but I guess I'll have to settle for cuddling my gorgeous wife." She kisses her wife and hugs her to her. "You really are quite cuddly."

"You're not so bad yourself," Joey says as she happily cuddles her wife.


	215. Chapter 215

Charlie gently laid her daughter back into her cot and kissed her forehead. "Don't give your mum a hard time while I'm at work," she whispers to the now sleeping baby. She loved watching over her little girl but it made times like this, when she had to leave for work, so much harder. Giving her another kiss goodbye, she goes to look in on her wife, smiling when she finds her curled up around one of their pillows. Joey had woken up long enough to kiss her goodbye, before resuming her slumber.

Keeping her steps light, she leant down and gently brushed her lips over her wife's. "You're going to be late," murmurs Joey.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you."

"I'm not awake."

"Ok, then I'll take heed of your automated response and get going."

Joey smiles and opens sleepy eyes.

"God," Charlie thought. She always loved gazing into her wife's eyes, but there was something even more endearing and innocent in them when she was sleepy. She also loved the mischievous or devilish glint she got at times, but those looks tended to be of the distracting and making her late, kind.

"Are you just going to stand there, staring down at me?"

"I could watch you all day baby," replies Charlie, quickly ducking in for a soft kiss. "But I'll have to settle for the photo on my desk. I'll see you tonight."

"Bye."

Walking past the cat perched on the back of the couch, Charlie pauses. "Keep an eye on them Fur Face," she instructs to Shadow who slowly raises his head at the sound of her voice. Chuckling at the look of annoyance on his face, Charlie grabs her jacket and heads off.

* * *

Charlie gets up from behind her desk to check on what was causing the ruckus in the reception area. Seeing the cause, she leans against the wall, enjoying watching her friends being the centre of attention as their colleagues cheered and congratulated them on their marriage. Poor Watson was blushing like a red traffic light while Ash was beaming like the cat that got the cream or in this case, the wife.

"Only you two guys could bring the real surprise to your own surprise party," comments Hogan.

"And seeing as how you're married now," Kylie says. "We all chipped in to get you a wedding gift."

Ash gratefully accepts the box and unwraps it. "Her and Her mugs," she murmurs, smiling at the way Him had been crossed out with a pink paint pen and Her printed on above it. She'd seen these mugs just the other day, in the tearoom cupboard. "Gee guys, you shouldn't have."

"If you'd given us some warning, we could have actually gotten you a proper wedding gift."

"We didn't even know ourselves that we were getting married when we went away," Watson points out.

"And it's not too late for more gifts," Ash adds cheekily.

"But it is getting late for work," Charlie interrupts good naturedly.

"What, no special treatment for family?" quips Ash.

"I keep family and work separate at the station."

"Yeah, I remember," she replies with a smirk, setting off amused murmurs from the others.

Charlie keeps her expression neutral while blushing on the inside. Ash still occasionally teased her about the day she first arrived at the station and sprung her in her office with Joey on her lap and as hard as she and Joey tried to keep things professional at work, everyone knew they didn't always succeed and no one could fail to see how they looked at each other in a completely unprofessional way at times. Joey only had to walk into the room and Charlie could feel the smile coming onto her face and Joey had told her how her eyes reflected the same.

"Back to work everyone," Charlie says, avoiding Ash's eyes. She could almost feel the amused and knowing gazes on her back when she turned and walked into her office.

"Charlie," Watson calls out from the doorway just as Charlie sat down behind her desk.

"Yeah?"

"I'm just about to make a coffee, you want one?"

"Planning to christen your new wedding gifts?"

Chuckling, Watson nods. "I kind of like them and it is the thought that counts."

"So they say, but it's more likely that cops are just cheap skates."

"That to."

"I'd actually love a coffee."

"I'll bring it in when it's ready. Charlie, is Joey really ok with us eloping?" Watson asks after a moment of hesitation.

"As long as you're happy, she's happy."

"I am happy Charlie, more than I've ever been."

"Then so is Joey. Actually, I'd like to thank you for eloping."

"Why?"

"Because I had visions of your wedding taking over our house with bridal magazines strewn from one end to the other and Bridezilla growing larger the closer to the wedding."

"Poor Joey though, denied planning two weddings, including her own."

"Believe me, I'm glad I pulled that one off without a hitch."

"It was a lovely wedding Charlie."

"And yours?"

"It suited us."

"And that's the most important thing."

Watson nods in agreement. "I'll get you that coffee."

* * *

"Ooh, gimme gimme," Kylie says, holding her arms out for the baby the moment Joey strolled into the station with her. "Come to Const. Kylie." She grins as Mika gurgles in her arms. "She is so adorable in her little police uniform, makes her look even more like a mini-you."

"I have a feeling I'll need to get used to seeing her in uniform when she's old enough to start a career."

"Dressing her as a cop now may wean her off the idea later."

"One can hope." Joey retrieves her daughter from her friend's arms. "Is Charlie free?"

"For you two, she'd make herself free even if she was busy, but she's only catching up on some paperwork."

* * *

"Bugger," Charlie mutters, hitting the backspace key a couple of times.

"Not in front of the baby!" Joey says in mock horror.

"This is a nice surprise," Charlie says, getting to her feet and walking around the desk to greet her wife and daughter with a kiss.

"We were out and about and thought we'd stop in and see mummy Charlie and bring you some lunch seeing as how you left yours on the kitchen table."

"I didn't even realise I had."

"Well you did and I also thought you might like the real me instead of a photo on your desk."

"Definitely." She leans in, pressing her lips to Joey's.

"So much for keeping family and work separate," Ash calls out with a big grin.

"I'm on my lunch break," Charlie answers back while nudging the door with her foot. At the sound of the firm click of the door shutting, she was back to kissing her wife, before they were interrupted by their daughter.

"Somebody else is hungry," Charlie murmurs against her wife's lips.

"I'll feed her while you have yours."

"I'd better lock the door."

"Charlie ,there's no need, if someone wants you, they'll knock first and I'm hardly the first woman to breast feed."

"In this office, you are." Leaving the door unlocked, she moves her seat around to Joey's side and settles down to lunch with her wife and daughter.


	216. Chapter 216

_My phone line is down and isn't likely to be fixed before 6 Aug, so I will only be able to update when I can access the internet elsewhere like I am now and I don't know when I'll next be able to update._

* * *

Charlie grins at her baby girl wearing her dress hat. It was far too big on her but Charlie thought it was the most adorable thing she'd ever seen. "She really does take after you," she says to Joey.

"Better me than you while she's wearing that hat," jokes Joey. "Wouldn't want her to follow your example of using a hat as a vomit holder."

"Maybe I should take the hat back," Charlie says. She reaches for the hat and pauses when Mika screws up her face, preparing to set free the tears. "Damn," mutters Charlie.

Joey chuckles. "She's really picked up the art of manipulation through tears quite well."

"Tell me about it," murmurs Charlie. "I'm sorry, I have to do this," she tells her daughter as she steels herself against the emotional blackmail and retrieves her hat. Her daughter's quivering lip and damp eyes had Charlie quickly putting the hat back on her.

"You're such a softy."

"I can't bear that look." Charlie takes her daughter into her arms. "I know I'm going to have to learn to be able to say no to her or she'll have me eating out of her hand, but right now," she kisses Mika's cheek. "She's just too adorable to say no to."

"And doesn't she know it," Joey says affectionately. She wraps her arms around her wife's waist and gazes down at their daughter in her arms. "I love it when you show this side of yourself."

"Just don't let on to that rabble out there that I'm such a push over."

"I think they've probably already sussed out Mika's effect on people."

They turn toward the door when there's a knock. "Come in," Charlie calls out.

"Sorry to interrupt your lunch Charlie, but Inspector Joyce is on the phone."

"Thanks Gia." She kisses her daughter's cheek again before handing her over to Joey.

"I'll let you get back to work," Joey says, brushing her lips over Charlie's.

"Thanks for lunch and the company."

"My pleasure."

* * *

After getting off the phone to the Inspector, Charlie returned to her paperwork. "Bugger," she mutters, deleting the same mistake she'd made just before Joey had arrived. "I could be here all day at this rate," she says to herself.

"Especially if you take time out to talk to yourself," Ash says as she walks into the office and sits down opposite Charlie.

"I'm afraid it's one of those days where even the simple things are giving me a problem." She looks at her sister-in-law more carefully. "Why do I get the feeling it's not just marriage bliss that has you grinning from ear to ear?"

"Just got a call from Bec. Seems Miss Holier Than Now has been less than holy with some of her clients," Ash replies with relish. She takes a sip of coffee out of her wedding mug.

"And?" Charlie asks a little impatiently for more information.

"The wife of one of her current clients levelled a charge of professional misconduct against Stacey after she found her hubby getting a little more than just one-on-one advice about his upcoming testimony. While strictly speaking, sleeping with a client is not professional misconduct, it's not the sort of behaviour law firms like in their lawyers, especially when it's the daughter-in-law of a major partner."

"What a hypocritical bitch."

"That was my reaction and Gia's was even more colourful. Stacey's made my life hell for so long with her judgemental attitude and there she is cheating on her husband with a married client. Anyway, the firm kept the original allegation in-house, but a reporter got wind of it and did a little digging and found a few interesting facts that has Stacey facing some very serious questions."

"Like what?"

"Stacey's win rate is quite impressive and this reporter's intimated that perhaps it's not the first time she's slept with a client and that in return for sexual favours, she has some of them do things for her, like pressuring opposing witnesses in some of her other cases."

"That's a pretty serious allegation to throw at someone."

"The reporter is risking the wrath of an entire law firm, but he seems pretty certain of his facts and the O.D.P.P. seems to think there's enough to launch an investigation, especially as her current client is already facing charges of bribing government officials."

"It sounds to me like someone close to Stacey has been talking to the reporter."

"Gee, can't think why anyone would want to get at Stacey this way, what with that charming personality of hers and all." Charlie grins at Ash's sarcastic comment. "I agree though, the information had to come from someone close." She sighs, looking more serious. "Stacey is my sister and she's been humiliated with having her private affairs made public, but I can't feel bad for her, though I do feel sorry for her kids having to go through this." Charlie nods, feeling the same way. "So, what did the Inspector want?"asks Ash, feeling the need to change the subject.

"Oh, he just wanted to check up on you."

"Me!"

"More the new situation of having a permanent Dee assigned to the station. I told him things were going well."

"I suppose I should have expected them to keep an eye on things, at least in the early stages."

"Yeah, they're probably worried about friction because Dee's do have a reputation for being difficult to work with," Charlie points out with a completely straight face.

"That's because uniforms can't handle being second best," replies Ash.

"It's a good thing you're family or I'd get you back for that."

Grinning, Ash gets to her feet. "You'd have to get past Gia first."

"Really Ash, is that what detective's do, hide behind their wives?"

"Yep. I'd best get back to my very important detective work and leave you to your paperwork."

"And just what is your very important detective work?"

"Pretty much the same as what you're doing, only it's detective paperwork."

"Oh, get out of here," Charlie says with a chuckle.

* * *

Despite a few more interruptions, Charlie had managed to get through the rest of the paperwork and get home on time, where she'd quickly filled her wife in on Ash's news about Stacey. By the time Charlie had finished, Joey was grinning from ear to ear. "That's how your sister looked when she told me."

"Is it wrong to feel good at someone else's misfortune?"  
"Under the circumstances, I think it's entirely understandable to feel that way."

"What an adulterous, two-faced bitch, saying those things to us while she's been doing god knows who."

"Well, at least now she's going to have a hard time sitting in judgement and taking the moral high ground."

"Want a bet she still does though?"

Considering the type of woman Stacey was, Charlie chose not to take that bet.

"Hey mum, Jo," Ruby greets them. "What's for dinner?"

"Whatever you're cooking," Charlie reminds her.

"Oh, it's my turn, isn't it." Her parents nod in confirmation. "How about pizza or Chinese?"

Charlie looks at Joey, who shrugs. "As long as I'm not cooking tonight, I don't care where it comes from."

"Chinese," Charlie tells her daughter.

"I'll go order it shortly. Jo, I ran into your mum on the way home and we're invited to her and Elijah's for a barbie on the weekend, sort of a house warming party for Elijah moving in."

"Sounds good." She snuggles back against Charlie on the couch.

"I'll go order tea."

"Thanks Ruby."

"You're really ok with your mum and Elijah living together, aren't you?"

"He makes her happy and that makes me happy, besides, he's a nice guy."

"That he is." She kisses her wife's temple. Charlie felt so happy at the way her family had expanded since she'd met Joey and Elijah was another welcome addition. She grinned. She was so looking forward to when they added to their brood by giving their daughters siblings.


	217. Chapter 217

"That was a lovely day," Joey enthused as she all but fell onto the couch after having just put Mika into her cot. They'd spent the entire day at her mother and Elijah's, rearranging furniture, talking and having a lot of fun and now that she was home, she was feeling knackered.

"They certainly know how to throw a barbie, that's for sure," Charlie says as she moves behind her wife on the couch.

Joey sighs happily when Charlie's arm wraps around her and she puts her feet up on the couch. "Ah, that's better," Joey murmurs.

"I told you this morning to take it easy today."

"I did."

"I meant take it easy by sitting down, not standing around all day issuing thoughtful advice on where the furniture should go."

"That's not what you called it earlier," Joey says. "What was it, oh, that's right, issuing orders like a little," she mumbles the rest through Charlie's hand which had clamped down over her mouth. Feeling her wife grinning against her palm, Charlie removes her hand before Joey could try anything. Still grinning, Joey chuckles and snuggles against her. "You didn't need to move your hand, Charlie."

"From past experience, if I had left it any longer, I would have had a wet palm," Charlie points out. "Your mum really does seem on cloud nine these days."

"Love will do that to you, just look at me, I feel like that every single day."

"So do I and going by today, we're not the only ones."

"How long do you think Aden and Kylie and Miles and Leah can go before they follow us down the aisle?"

"If you had your way, you'd have them engaged by Monday and married by Friday."

"Oh please, I'm not that bad, I'd at least wait until Saturday," jokes Joey. "When it comes to marriage, that is something that should only be undertaken when they're both ready but once they're engaged though, then they're fair game when it comes to interfering, sorry, I should say, offering constructive and thoughtful advice on the when, where and how of the wedding."

"You have wedding fever," remarks Charlie with amused affection.

"Maybe I do. It's silly, I know, because we were happy before the wedding and we still would have been blissful happy without being married, but I just love being married so much and want everyone to share in the happiness."

"I'm sure the others will muddle their way through and get there in the end and as for our marriage, you just love getting to call me wifey."

"You're right wifey, there is that perk."

Charlie smiles and kisses Joey's temple. "It's not silly Joey. Being married is a deeper commitment for me, one I'm more than happy to have taken the plunge into and it wouldn't surprise me in the least if there was another wedding by year's end."

"Then I'll make sure to keep all the magazines and stuff I got for Ash's and Gia's wedding handy."

Charlie shakes her head in amusement. After missing out on planning two weddings already, her wife was determined to plan at least one wedding and she wasn't going to stand in Joey's way, she just hoped whoever was taking the plunge next, was prepared to deal with Bridezilla.

"Today really was a good day," Joey says after a few minutes of contented silence. "It's just a shame that it couldn't have been better."

"You mean about Stacey?" Ash had informed them earlier that day of the latest developments with her sister.

"Yeah. It's annoying that after all the trouble she's caused, it looks like Stacey is going to get away with her less than moral and legal activities."

"I wouldn't necessarily say she's getting away with things. They may not have been able to prove she was involved in witness tampering, especially as no witness has come forward to say they were intimidated into changing their testimony, but her professional career and reputation are still in tatters, she's been fired from the firm by her own father-in-law and with the affairs and allegations, along with all of the bad press, she'll be lucky to practice law again, at least with a respectable law firm and her personal life isn't much better; her husband has left her and is seeking custody of the kids, so I'd say that over all, she's lost out big time, especially with her siblings. For years she ran rough shod over the lot of them with her judgemental attitude and now she's been shown to be not just a hypocrite, but an adulterer and possibly a corrupt lawyer."

"I suppose for someone like Stacey, losing face like that is a massive punishment."

"Exactly."

"I'd still love to know who leaked the story and buy them a drink."

"I still say it was someone inside the law firm, but whoever it is, I doubt they'll be bragging too loudly about selling out the daughter-in-law of one of the partners and bringing so much embarrassment to the law firm."

"Well, I think Stacey is right up there as one of the most unpleasant people I've ever met and I somehow think she'll find a way to blame everyone else for this except herself."

"Joey, is there something more going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're usually a more forgiving person and while I can't blame you for taking enjoyment in Stacey's downfall, I get the feeling there is more to it."

"Fiona is still out there and I guess I was hoping that if they could get something on Stacey, she'd do a deal and turn her sister in."

"Fiona is long gone and despite everything he did, I believe John when he says he's as in the dark as the rest of us as to where she is now. Besides, I doubt Stacey would trust him with that information and I don't think she would sell out her little sister, even to save herself."

"You're probably right."

"I think we've seen the last of Fiona and Stacey's unlikely to show her face around here again, so how about we just forget about those two?" suggests Charlie.

"Good idea, they've taken up too much of our time in the past already." She manoeuvres until she was straddling her wife's legs, her hands either side of Charlie on the back of the couch.

"I thought you were tired?" Charlie murmurs, her hands running up and down Joey's back.

"I've had a breather and now I'm raring to go." Her declaration was ruined by a yawn.

Chuckling, Charlie hugs her to her. "Come on sleepy head, it's time to tuck you in."

"Don't wanna go," pouts Joey.

"That quivering lip only works on me with Mika these days."

"Damn, out pouted by a baby." Yawning again, she concedes defeat and gets to her feet, holding her hand out for her wife.

* * *

Joey's head had barely hit the pillow before she was out. Pulling the covers over them, Charlie kisses her lightly on the lips. "Sleep well my love." Snuggling against her, she closes her own eyes, quickly joining her wife in peaceful slumber.

* * *

_Next chapter will skip ahead a few months as I start to wind down the story to it's conclusion. I think our girls have been through enough and I have a couple of other new stories on the go._


	218. Chapter 218

**…SIX MONTHS LATER**

The last six months seemed to have flown by for Charlie. Work had settled into an easy routine and thankfully, there had been nothing major that required long stints of overtime, which left plenty of time for her family. As for her family, things couldn't be better. Her and Joey's love had continued to grow stronger and she now had the added pleasure of her wife's company at the station for half day shifts. Joey's first couple of weeks back had proven difficult as she had struggled to be apart from Mika, but knowing she was being looked after by her mother had helped to ease her worry and she'd quickly gotten back into the swing of things.

Ruby had passed her HSC and was now impatiently waiting for word from the Academy about her acceptance, which was due later that day. She would miss Ruby terribly when it came time for her to leave, but she was extremely proud of her eldest daughter and the fine young woman she was becoming and knew she'd make a wonderful police officer.

Her eight-month-old daughter continued to bring joy to every day. There had been some hasty rearranging of the house lately as their little troublemaker had discovered just how much fun crawling to all parts of the house and grabbing anything in reach could be, including the cat. Shadow had found the best solution for himself was to stick to the high ground and out of reach, though he did seem to get some fun at slinking along the floor before leaping out at Mika and making her giggle in delight at his antics. Charlie had been worried he may scratch her, but the only times his claws came out, was when he chose to climb the curtains, furniture or pant legs. Charlie rubs the recent scratch on her leg. It wasn't intentional on the cat's part, but still, she wished he wouldn't mistake her leg for something to climb. And it was no surprise that her baby girl still had her wrapped around her little finger and she found it impossible to say no to her, even more so now with her baby talk. Charlie was positive she was saying 'ma-ma' whenever she was around and it made her heart melt every time.

To her relief, Bridezilla, along with her apprentice, had finally gotten to plan a wedding, but only after missing out on two more. Aden and Kylie had gotten engaged a short time after Miles and Leah had and while Joey had wanted to plan a double wedding, Kylie's and Leah's mothers had taken control of their respective daughters impending nuptials, much to their horror as neither wanted the big weddings their mothers had planned. Their weddings were still a month away and Joey was looking forward to being best woman for Aden and bride's maid for Leah. Joey wasn't too put out that she missed the chance to plan their weddings, for she and Ruby had been given full planning duties for her mother's wedding and after a short engagement, Elijah and Ana had tied the knot two months earlier with a beautifully elegant but simple wedding full of surprises, none more so than Joey arranging for her mother's older sister and her two children to come over for the ceremony. It had been an emotional reunion for Ana, as well as Joey and Ash who were welcomed into the family with lots of hugs and tears. Once the ceremony had gotten under way, Ana had been reduced to further tears when she found out her daughter had organised a live hook up to her family in Russia so that her mother, who had been too frail to fly the long distance to Australia, could still watch her daughter marry.

She had been shocked to meet Joey's cousins, especially as one looked so much like her and the two of them, along with Ash, had immediately hit it off, so much so, that Charlie had been rather relieved when Maria had gone home as the three of them together had gotten up to all sorts of mischief in the few days she had been here. Unfortunately for her, when Maria left with her brother and mother, Ana, Elijah, Ash, Joey and Mika had gone with them so that they could meet the rest of the family in person. For Charlie, it had been the week from hell as she had missed her wife and daughter terribly and with Watson also missing her wife, there had been a lot of relieved cops at the station when their respective wives had returned home to cheer them up while Ana and Elijah went to honeymoon for a week in Paris. Charlie could feel her face flushing as she recalled the welcome home she and Joey had both thoroughly enjoyed. There's truth in the words 'absence makes the heart grow fonder', but she'd also add, a week apart made the sex all the more frenzied and exciting, not that she ever wanted to be apart from Joey for that long again. Joey had already planned another trip to Russia, only this time, Charlie was going with her.

"Coffee, Sarge?" Joey asks.

Charlie grinned as she was dragged back to the present. She couldn't help it, as soon as her wife walked into her office, her professionalism nearly went out the window and she had to remind herself that when Joey was in that uniform, she was her Constable and not her wife. It wasn't easy though, when her wife looked so hot in the uniform. Joey had taken up running again but despite the exercise, her body had kept some of the curves from her pregnancy and to Charlie, those curves helped her to fill out the uniform in all the right places.

"Earth to Charlie," jokes Joey when her wife continued to stare at her in silence.

"Sorry," she says with a guilty smile. "I can't help it."

"Maybe you should wear sunnies inside so as to hide those lustful gazes."

"That might take some explaining."

"Just say they're prescription glasses that are heavily tinted to shield your eyes from the glare of the computer screen."

"Somehow, I don't think anyone would buy that."

"Oh well." Joey sits down opposite her. "It was worth a shot."

"I see that Gia is in a cranky mood again today and Ash is no help. She still seems to be miles away. Do you think everything is ok between them?"

"Those two are as tight as ever, but I think all the Stacey drama is weighing on Ash's mind a bit and we both know how Gia feels about her sister-in-law."

Stacey's divorce was still some months away but things had gotten ugly and she'd tried to drag her siblings into her mess, much to Watson's displeasure. They'd exchanged angry words when Stacey had landed on their doorstep a few weeks ago, expecting Ash's help. It was a good thing they didn't live in the city with the way their family was being dragged into the very public stoush between Stacey and her soon to be ex-husband, but it still upset Ash that her other siblings had to deal with the fallout.

"I just hope that mess is over soon and the Kelly's can all get on with their lives without Stacey stirring up trouble."

Joey snorts at that. As long as Stacey was around, she'd probably always be stirring up things where her family was concerned, especially with the ones unfortunate enough to live near her. "So, only a few more hours to go before Ruby will have her answer from the Academy," Joey says when she catches her wife glancing toward the clock.

"Ruby wants this so much and I know she will get accepted, which makes me a little sad as that means we'll be saying goodbye to her."

"We're both going to miss her when she leaves, but I happen to know my boss will be only too happy to give my wife and I some time off to visit Ruby occasionally."

"I happen to know that boss is extremely professional and would not use her authority for personal gain, such as time off."

"Both of us have days off each week, they just need to coincide and you needn't worry about the others here complaining, they're more than happy to see the back of you."

"Gee, thanks."

"You're a great boss Charlie and that's why no one here would begrudge you having a life, just like everyone else that works here does."

"It is a pretty great place to work," Charlie says with some enthusiasm. "My officers are good at their jobs and are supportive of each other and every day, I get to go to work with my wife."

"And being half days, it means you don't get sick of the sight of me."

"I could have your image tattooed onto my eyes and still never grow tired of looking at you."

"I'll add a nice treat to your coffee for saying that." She smirks at Charlie's expression as she gets to her feet. "Keep it professional Charlie, I meant a treat as in a pastry and not me, lying naked on your desk, waiting for you to devour me," she says in a low, husky voice.

"Oh god Joey," Charlie groans, covering her flaming face with her hands while her wife chuckles.

"I'd better make that a cold drink for you," Joey says as she leaves her wife to her erotic thoughts.


	219. Chapter 219

Tossing her keys onto the table beside the front door, Charlie calls out, "Honey, I'm home."

"Only me here mum," comes Ruby's reply.

Following the voice, Charlie finds her daughter sitting at the kitchen table with an unopened envelop in her hands. "Is that it?"

Ruby nods. "It arrived an hour ago."

"And you still haven't opened it?"

"I thought I'd wait until you and Jo were here and we could open it as a family."

"I'm sure Joey wouldn't mind if you opened it now."

"Mum, anyone would think this was for you," she jokes.

"I admit to being a bit impatient to know if my little girl is leaving us."

"Well, Jo will be home from her meeting at the drop-in-centre shortly, so I'm sure you can wait until then."

Charlie glances at her watch. She'd forgotten that when her wife finished her shift at the station that she had a meeting at the drop-in-centre. Since it had opened, the drop-in-centre had gone from strength to strength and Joey was meeting with her mother, Elijah, Uncle Mike and Morag to get the green light to open another centre in a nearby town. "Are you sure you want to wait?"

"I've waited this long mum, I think I can wait a bit longer."

"Then I'm going to have a shower before Joey gets home."

* * *

"You waited for me?" Joey says, incredibly touched when she finds her stepdaughter and wife sitting at the table with the envelop still unopened.

"Mum didn't want to wait but this is my future and I wanted both my parents here for it."

"Thank you Ruby," she says, giving her a quick hug.

"Now that there's no need to wait, how about opening it?"

Joey chuckles at her wife's impatience.

"What if it's a rejection letter?" Ruby says in a small voice.

"Ruby, they'd be fools not to accept you," her mother tells her.

Ruby takes a deep breath. "Well, here goes nothing."

Joey rests her hand on top of her wife's to stop it from tapping on the table as Ruby rips open the envelop.

Taking the paper out, Ruby closes her eyes for a moment before turning it over and reading it. "I got in!" she cries out, leaping to her feet in excitement. She was quickly engulfed in hugs from her parents.

"This calls for a celebration," Joey says as she rummages through the fridge. "I guess this will have to do," she murmurs, pouring the apple juice into glasses.

When all three had their glasses filled, they held them up. "To the next generation in the Force," Charlie says as the three glasses clink together.

"Of course you realise that we won't just be your parents now, but also your superior officers, which means you'll have to call us Constable and Sergeant," Joey points out.

"I still have to pass the Academy first."

"You've gotten this far Ruby and the rest will come," her mother assures her.

"I hope you guys are going to visit and I plan to come home every second weekend or so," Ruby says, suddenly realising just how much her life was about to change. It had just been the three of them, then four with Mika's arrival and she loved spending time with all of them and now she was moving away from her family.

"Between the physical and academic parts of the course, you may not have the chance to get away so often Ruby," Joey tells her, "But we can call every day or Skype you."

"It's just that I'm going to miss you guys like crazy, especially my little sister."

"We're going to miss you too, but as Joey said, we can talk everyday and we're really not that far away," Charlie says, her voice breaking with emotion before she smiles wryly over at her wife as she recalls Joey's words at work earlier. "And I happen to know the boss will be only too happy to make sure mine and Joey's days off coincide so that we can visit you as a family as often as we can."

"You're the boss, mum."

"Which is why it shouldn't be a problem. We'll make it work Ruby and it will only be for a few months."

"But with you being my mum, they won't assign me to the station here when I graduate so I could end up anywhere."

Charlie smiles at her daughter now already talking graduation. "Ruby, wherever you end up, Joey and I will always be there for you and we'll visit as much as we can."

"I guess every kid has to spread their wings eventually, but now that the reality is here," she shrugs. "I don't know, I am excited, but I'm also nervous because everything is going to be so different now."

"It's completely normal to feel that way Ruby. You are about to embark on a new and exciting time in your life," her mother says, sliding her arm around her waist. "One that is going to be challenging but also rewarding and just remember, we're only a phone call away."

"Thanks mum." She hugs her mother tightly before stepping back. "I'm going to call the others and let them know," she says, rushing from the room.

Joey circles her arms around her wife's waist and rests her chin on her shoulder. "Our little girl is all grown up."

"She will always be my little girl, even when she's in uniform and armed."

"Oh god, it's kind of scary thinking of Ruby armed."

Chuckling, Charlie turns in her arms. "My dad said the same about me."

"Ruby's going to be just fine," she assures her wife again.

"I know but I warn you, I'll probably be a blubbering wreck when it comes time to say goodbye to her."

"I'll probably be joining you in that."

"God, they really do grow up so quickly."

"Yeah, tomorrow it will be Mika we send off."

"I don't want to even think about that for another 18 years or so."

Ruby rushes back into the kitchen. "Mum, Jo, Xav and the others want to take me out to celebrate, is it ok if I go?"

"Sure it is."

"Really?"

"Its fine Ruby. You should spend time with your friends before you leave."

"Thanks mum, you're the best," she says with a hug. "I'll be back whenever."

"I guess I should get used to seeing her walking away from us," Charlie murmurs once she was gone.

Joey hugs her wife to her. "She'll always come home, even if it's just to visit."

"I'm just so glad I have you here as I don't think I could have handled this if it was just me and Ruby and I was about to be left alone."

"Then it is a good thing you're stuck with me."

"If I had to be stuck with someone, you're definitely my first choice."

"Who would be your second choice?" Joey asks out of curiosity.

"I don't think I really have a second choice," admits Charlie. "Before you, I never saw myself as really committing to anyone, not even Angelo. That was more just settling for what I had, because at the time, I thought that was all I needed or would ever have, until you came back into my life and showed me what love and commitment really was." Charlie presses her lips to Joey's. "I love you so much."

"I love you too sweetheart."

Charlie rests her forehead against her wife's, chuckling at the sounds now coming from Joey's stomach. "I guess I should feed you before that rumbling wakes Mika and the rest of the neighbourhood."

"Ha, ha," Joey swats her wife's bum as she walks past her to the fridge.

"Hey, no assaulting the chef," protests Charlie.

"I should slap the other cheek for the nerve of you calling yourself a chef," teases Joey.

"Unless you want to cook, be nice to the chef."

"Yes Chef," Joey says cheekily.

Grabbing a few things from the fridge, she starts to chop. "So, how did the meeting go?"

"We have the go ahead for a second centre as soon as a suitable venue is found."

"That's great. I'm so proud of you Joey."

"Why, all I've done is hand over the money, its mum and Elijah who have done most of the work."

"You help out at the centre when you can and without your charity to fund it, Elijah would still be struggling to get one off the ground, let alone even thinking of starting another."

Elijah felt a little guilty at the way Joey spared no expense but she assured him, she had so much money she could never spend it all and so she was happy to spend it on worthy causes which was why the drop-in-centre wasn't the only project that she funded but for each project the charity was involved in, Joey's name was only linked to a small part of the funding, preferring to keep the full extent of her contributions private; she wanted the main focus on the projects and not on who was funding them.

"I'm just glad I can do some good with all that money."

"You're definitely doing that," her wife assures her. "Satay or Sweet and Sour with the chicken?"

"Satay. You want a hand with that?"

"I can manage. Why don't you sit down and relax while I do this?"

"I must say, domesticated Charlie is kind of sexy," Joey says as she follows her wife's advice and takes a seat.

"Do you prefer me in an apron or the uniform?"

"Definitely the uniform." Joey rests her chin in her hands as she watches her wife prepare tea. "Of course, nothing beats you naked."

"In that case." Charlie steps back from the bench and performs a strip tease that has her wife salivating for more than just the food. Wearing nothing but the small half-apron now, she resumes the food preparation, enjoying the way her wife couldn't tear her eyes off her.


	220. Chapter 220

Charlie grins when she walks into the kitchen the next morning and finds her wife packing the leftovers of their tea into a container for her to take to work. She was surprised there was much left after they'd eaten so late and had to replenish their energy after Joey had been unable to resist any longer and had taken her right there on the kitchen counter before they'd made their way to the bedroom.

"What are you grinning about?" Joey asks without even turning around.

"How do know I'm grinning?"

"Because you have been since last night."

"Can you blame me after that special meal?"

Joey turns and circles her arms around her wife's neck. "Nope."

"Please wait until after breakfast," Ruby says as she walks over to the fridge.

"What do you think Ruby would say if she knew what her parents were up to on the same very counter she just set her glass on?" whispers Joey.

Flushing at the memories and the embarrassment she'd have felt if Ruby had come home early, Charlie just shakes her head. "Don't even think that."

Chuckling, Joey brushes her lips over Charlie's. "Go sit down and I'll get you your brekkie."

"I love the service around this place."

"Maybe Leah should offer the same extras at the Diner," suggests Joey as she places the lid onto her wife's lunch.

Ruby looks between the two other women. "I so don't want to know what you two are on about," she mumbles.

"So how is Cadet Ruby this morning?" asks Joey.

"I'm great. Last night was a blast, I'm just sorry I'm not going to get to see the guys all that much."

"You'll be back for visits."

"Except everyone's likely to be busy with their own careers."

"Watching friend's go in different directions is part of growing up but you find a way to keep in touch with your friends and you make new ones along the way," Charlie tells her.

"I guess so."

"What are the others planning to do?" Joey asks.

"Xav hasn't really said, but April wants to study medicine, so does Dex, except I think he wants to be a nurse and not a doctor like Sid wants him to be."

"I can actually picture him more as a nurse than a doctor, myself," Joey says.

"Same here," adds Charlie. "I think he's going to be great whichever way he goes."

"That's what the other guys have told him." Ruby stifles a yawn. "Think I'm just going to have a quiet day today."

"You better get used to busy days and nights while you're at the Academy and especially once you're a Probie," Joey advises her.

"Believe me, growing up with cops, I know exactly how much time is involved in the job and I'm more than," she yawns again. "Prepared for it."

"I can see that," Joey says with a grin.

"Ok, so it's going to take some time to get used to it, but I will."

"We know you will." Charlie squeezes her hand. "We're so proud of you Ruby."

"I haven't done anything yet," she mumbles in embarrassment. "I'm going to check my emails."

Joey chuckles at her quick exit. "She really is a great kid."

"Mum and dad did a good job with her."

"And you, especially in these last couple of years. She looks up to you."

"In that case, I'm really glad I changed my ways, because I wouldn't want her to drift from one unhealthy relationship to another and settling for it like I did for so long." She pulls Joey onto her lap. "I hope she finds what we have."  
"The guy who claims her heart is going to have to be made of steel, if he's to survive the Buckton-Collins clan."

"Very true and it's not just the two of us, it's our extended family who all look out for Ruby."  
"Speaking of our extended family, Gia's coming over for morning tea today."

"Thank god she's got the day off. I'm not sure I can handle much more of her crankiness."

"At least she keeps the head biting to her colleagues and not the general public."

"For now."

"Well, I'll try my best to suss out if there's more to this than just the Stacey drama."

"There will be a lot of relieved officers if you can." She nuzzles Joey's neck. "I wish we could repeat last night but unlike you, I don't have the day off, so I should be finishing brekkie and getting to work."

Joey swivels so she was straddling Charlie's lap. "You know, we really must make good on that challenge one day, especially as we're both now back to peak fitness."

Charlie groans. "You just had to bring that up now, didn't you, just to torture me with images that are going to be going through my head all day?"

"Hey, it's not my fault you have a mind that likes to imagine all the things you'd like to do to me."

"Oh, you are cruel, but just so you know, I'm going to win the challenge."

"Yeah, yeah," Joey says as she slides off Charlie's lap. "Eat your brekkie, you need to keep your strength up."

"You should take your own advice."

Joey blows her a kiss. "I'm going to get Mika up."

"I'll be in to kiss her goodbye shortly."

* * *

"Can you grab the milk from the fridge?" Joey asks Watson, who so far, seemed to be in a slightly better mood than she had been for the past couple of weeks.

A photo on the fridge door gets Watson's attention. "Oh my god, you actually got Charlie to walk the cat."

Joey grinned. "There was a lot of protesting, but in the end, she caved."

"You should put this photo up at the station."

"There was a better one of Charlie with Shadow in her arms and running from a couple of dogs but she stole my phone and deleted the picture."

"Next time, we'll take Pepper with her as protection."

"I don't think there will be a next time. I'm having the cat enclosure extended, so there will be plenty of room for Shadow to roam outside and it will be safer than running from the dogs."

"Safer for who, Charlie or the cat?"  
"Both. Gia, is everything ok?"

"Yeah, sure, why do you ask?"

"It's just that you've been snapping at people a lot lately."

"When do I do that?" Watson asks, looking genuinely confused.

"Pretty much every day."

"Oh." She frowns. "I didn't even realise I was doing it."

"Are you sure there's nothing wrong?"

"Joey, everything is fine." She'd barely gotten the words out before she was bolting from the room.

"Gia!" Joey calls out as she runs after her friend.

Finding her on her knees in front of the toilet, Joey kneels beside her and rubs her back. "Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine in a couple of hours," she says as she gets to her feet.

"How can you be sure?"

"Because that's when it usually stops."

"You've been sick before?" Joey asks worriedly. "How long has this been going on for?"

Watson found it rather amusing that her friend had yet to realise the cause of her nausea. "Oh, a few weeks."

"This has been going on for that long and you're not worried?"

"It's perfectly natural to have morning sickness when one is pregnant," Watson says with a straight face while she waited for the penny to drop.

"Oh my god, you're," Joey points to her stomach, speechless.

"Yep, your sister knocked me up."

"I didn't even know you were trying," Joey says, before nearly crushing her friend with a bear hug.

"Breathing would be good."

"This is fantastic news," she says, releasing Watson from the crushing hug. "And I'm so glad you've decided to start a family."

"A baby was never really part of my plans, but finding Ash again has changed everything and having a baby together is just the next part of our lives."

"It really is fantastic news, but knowing how much Ash wanted a baby, I would have thought she would be carrying."

"She wanted to, but the doctor advised against it."

"There's nothing wrong with her, is there?"

"Ash is fine but while she may be using her cane less these days, the added weight and stress of a pregnancy is too much for her body to handle for the time being, so the doctor advised her to hold off on pregnancy for a couple of years and because we didn't want to wait until then."

"You're carrying the baby. Seriously though, how did you two both manage to keep so quiet about this, when I'd be blurting it out to everyone?"

"It was a bet to see how long we could keep you in the dark for and who would crack first." She groans, "I guess I lost."

"What does the winner get?"

"I don't think you really need to know all the details."

"Who's the father, if you don't mind me asking?"

"John offered." Joey's eyes widen. "Ash's John, not Gina's."

"I knew that," Joe says with a grin. "I still can't quite believe it."

"Once he took accountability for his actions and started to think for himself, he and Ash have grown closer again and this was his way of showing us he supports us, but we didn't take him up on the offer. With the Kelly family history, we thought it would make things too complicated, so we went with an anonymous donor, one who had physical characteristics similar to Ash."

"A male version of Ash, that's a bit weird," Joey murmurs.

"Personally, I prefer the female version but I'm hoping our baby does take on some of the characteristics. I'd love for him or her to look like Ash," she says a bit dreamily before she focuses on Joey. "I'm sorry if I've been snapping people's heads off. My hormones are all over the place at the moment and I didn't even realise I was doing it."

"Once they know the reason, they won't care about the snapping. I actually thought it was all this shit with Stacey."

"Oh, that." She shrugs. "As much as Ash hates all the crap going on, she and her siblings aren't letting it bother them and as long as Stacey is elsewhere, I'm not too fussed about it either."

"I guess this all explains why Ash has been walking around with that far away expression, she's on cloud nine."

"She is rather proud of herself."

"Yeah, I'll bet. This is so great," she says with a silly grin. Bending over so her face was close to her friend's belly, she taps gently. "Hello little niece or nephew, it's your Aunty Joey here."

"Joey," Watson blushes at the attention.

"Get used to it Gia, this baby is going to be spoiled rotten and so are you, starting with a celebration."

"I don't want a fuss."

"Believe me, I sympathise completely, but from personal experience, telling loved one's not to fuss over a pregnant woman tends to fall on deaf ears."

"At least leave any celebration to the weekend and keep it small."

"Done." Joey rubs her hands together. "I'm so excited."

"I'm the one who's pregnant Joey."

"And I'm excited for you."

"This is going to be a long pregnancy," mutters Watson.

* * *

Charlie had barely gotten through the door after work before she had her arms full of her wife. "We're going to be aunties," Joey says excitedly.

"Oh my god, Ash is pregnant?" Charlie says in surprise. "She didn't say anything at work."

"Because it's not her."

"Then," Charlie's eyes widen. "It's Gia?"

"Yep and the hormones are playing hell with her emotions."

"Well at least she's cranky for a good reason then."

"What's in the bag?" asks Joey, suddenly curious as to why her wife was trying to keep it behind her back.

"Is Ruby home?"

"No, she got a renewed burst of energy and is out with her friends again and won't be back until tomorrow. Nice attempt at evasion, by the way."

"Why don't you take Mika for a walk?"

"What are you up to?"

"Give me about 45 minutes and you'll find out."

"Now you really have me curious."

"All will be revealed soon, but I need time to get ready."

"How can you expect me to go for a walk now?"

"That's the only way you're going to find out what I'm up to."

Joey's eyes narrow. "This better be good," she mutters as she heads off to get Mika.

* * *

Arriving home exactly 45 minutes after she had left, Joey quickly put her sleeping daughter to bed. Gently closing the door behind her, she turns and stops in her tracks.

"Do you like?" asks Charlie.

With her jaw dropping to the ground at the vision before her, Joey could only nod.


	221. Chapter 221

_This chapter is dedicated to Henriette76, who caught up with the fic in a week_

* * *

"You said it had better be good, does it meet your standards?" Charlie asks with a sultry voice, her hands playfully gliding over the material covering her body.

Swallowing hard, Joey could do no more than stare, her eyes hungrily taking in the sight of her wife dressed in skin-tight black leather pants and jacket that accentuated every curve. Charlie's hands roamed across her chest, drawing Joey's attention to the low plunging leather vest that gave Joey a clear view of the near transparent bra that barely covered her breasts.

Charlie chalked Joey's reaction up as one point to her. "Now my dear, are you up to the challenge?"

"Yes," she squeaks, finally getting her mouth to work.

"Then come into my parlour," taunts Charlie, swaying her hips as she slinks toward their bedroom.

"Oh my god," Joey murmurs, completely turned on just by the sway of those leather clad hips.

"Come along dear," Charlie called over her shoulder, spurring Joey into action.

Practically running after her, Joey almost crashed into Charlie who had stopped just inside their room. With her hands on her hips, she eyed Joey up and down. "You look a little overdressed."

"Huh?" Joey said, still struggling to get some control over her reactions.

"Off with the clothes," orders Charlie.

Without argument, Joey quickly dispensed of her clothing until she was standing naked before her wife, her mouth watering with anticipation as to what her wife had planned for her.

Charlie's breath caught. She never failed to be aroused by her wife's body and now was no different. She ran her hands lovingly along the curves that she loved so much and leant in, pressing her lips firmly to Joey's.

Melting into the kiss, Joey stepped closer, groaning at the way her hardened nipples rubbed against the soft leather of Charlie's vest.

Breaking the kiss, Charlie took a stop back, her breath slightly ragged. "Sure you're up for this?" she asks, her voice husky with her own arousal. The way Joey was looking at her was nearly making her climax on the spot.

Nodding, Joey once again stepped closer and let her hands move over the leather-clad body. She loved the feel beneath her fingers as her hands made their way to Charlie's shoulders, where she gently slid the jacket down, letting it fall to the floor, before her hands returned to their exploration of the remaining leather, one hand trailing lower, surprising Charlie when she cupped her sex through her pants.

Charlie gasped as the pressure from Joey's hand pressed the seam of the pants against her clit. Wondering if she should have worn knickers, she felt her control slipping as her wife increased the pressure between her legs, the seam now rubbing in a regular rhythm against her clit.

Smirking at Charlie's weakening stance, Joey slowly moved them backwards until her wife's legs were against the bed. With a gentle shove from Joey, Charlie was on her back and her wife standing over her.

"Do you remember some time ago when you told me there'd be serious payback Charlie, yet here you are flat on your back. You need to do better and fulfil your promises," declares Joey, determined to get some control back after her initial surprise.

Realising she was losing the advantage, Charlie spoke up in a confident voice. "I think we both know who will win and you're looking at her."

"Really, because I'm pretty sure that I've been winning our races lately."

"I've been letting you win."

"Yeah, right."

"I have."

"Liar," said Joey huskily. She straddled Charlie's waist and leaned over her, her hands on the bed by her head. "And I'm going to prove it."

Charlie swallowed hard. She was torn between letting her wife take control and ravish her or asserting herself and having Joey screaming for her. Tough choice, she decided when Joey crushed her lips to hers, because either was as pleasurable as the other.

Their kiss becoming all the more passionate, both women were in danger of losing control when Joey pulled back slightly, before she began a trail of feather light kisses on the bare skin exposed to her. Working her way down to the cleft of Charlie's breasts, she sat up so she could unbutton the vest.

Helping her work the vest off her, Charlie lay back down and cupped her own bra-clad breasts, offering them to Joey. "I restocked with the flavour you like."

"I am rather hungry," Joey said with a lick of her lips.

"Then come and feast."

"Oh, you're asking for it."

Charlie groans as Joey's teeth latch onto some of the edible material and tugged at it. "Yum," Joey murmurs, ripping a chunk off and exposing Charlie's nipple to the coolish air. It was hard and standing to attention. "Ooh, I love soft centres," Joey grins, her tongue swiping at the peak before engulfing it.

Charlie gasped, loving the feel of her nipple disappearing into the warmth of Joey's mouth and the way her tongue teased her. For the moment, she was more than happy to cede control to her wife and thrust her chest out for more attention. "Don't forget there are two soft centres," Charlie says between moans of pleasure. Her hands clutched at the sheets as her other breast was treated to the same.

She moaned in disappointment when minutes later, Joey abandoned her breasts.

"What surprise do we have waiting down here," Joey muses as she slides down Charlie's leather-clad legs, her hands now at the stud to her wife's pants.

"Why don't you find out?"

"Don't mind if I do." With nimble fingers, she had the stud undone and the zipper down in record time. Gripping the waistband on Charlie's hips, she tugged. She frowned when there was little movement. Tugging harder, she cursed when once again, there was little give with the pants. It seemed that skin-tight leather had some disadvantages, especially when one was in a hurry, she mused to herself.

"Fuck!" Charlie muttered with a mixture of annoyance and embarrassment as Joey continued to struggle with her pants. This wasn't quite what she had in mind when she decided to go with the sexy leather look.

Joey started to giggle at the trouble she was having in trying to peel the pants down the length of Charlie's legs. With a bit more effort and help from Charlie, Joey felt the pants move down an inch, then another, then a bit more until they were around Charlie's knees. Yanking hard, the pants finally gave all the way and sent Joey flying backwards to land on her bum, Charlie's pants flipping onto her head. Grinning, Joey lifted the pants so she could see her wife who was blushing furiously. "Bet superheroes don't have this problem," jokes Joey.

Laughing, she tosses the leather aside and crawls back toward the bed.

Tearing away the remnants of her edible bra, Charlie rolls onto her stomach, resting her chin on her hands as she watches the seductive sway Joey was putting into her crawl. "Are you going to roll over and let me rub your belly, like a good kitty cat?"

"You can do whatever you want to me," purrs Joey, her mouth now centimetres from Charlie's.

Charlie moves quickly, wrapping her arms around the back of Joey's head and pulling her back onto the bed and over her, before flipping her onto her back and capturing her lips, their breasts crushing against each other as their moans of passion filled the room.

"Oh god," Joey pants against Charlie's lips when she felt Charlie's fingers gliding through the silky wetness between her legs.

Flicking her thumb against Joey's clit, Charlie thrust two fingers inside her, quickly finding a rhythm that was hard and deep and had her wife racing toward orgasm.

"Faster," Joey begged, her hips bucking hard against her wife's hand.

Granting her wife's request, Charlie sped up her thrusts as she ducked her head and sucked Joey's nipple into her mouth, the flicking of her tongue matching the rhythm of her hand.

"Fuck!" Joey cried out loudly, her back arching off the bed as she climaxed. Not breaking stride, Charlie kept up her thrusts and turned her attention to Joey's other nipple.

With no chance to recover from her last orgasm, Joey quickly found herself heading to another. Before she could reach the pinnacle though, Charlie stopped and sat up, her fingers never leaving the warm confines of her wife. "What?" Joey asked in breathless confusion, her chest heaving as she gazed at her wife.

"I want to watch you come," she said in a seductive voice. Holding her wife's eyes with hers, she moved her fingers in a slow but steady rhythm, slowly building up pace as her wife's pants grew more ragged. Her gaze dropped to Joey's chest, loving the way her breasts were bouncing as her hips thrust up against her. Pressing her thumb to Joey's clit, she added another finger.

"Oh god," groaned Joey. Her hips were bucking wildly now and she was desperate to come.

Feeling her wife tighten around her fingers, Charlie thrust harder and faster, her thumb now flicking back and forth over Joey's clit.

"Charlie!" Joey screamed her pleasure, her body taking Charlie deep and trapping her fingers as she rode wave after wave of pleasure. When she finally lay in a breathless heap, Charlie leant over and brushed her lips over Joey's.

"You are beautiful when you come."

Joey groaned at her words and again when Charlie gently removed her fingers and held them up to her lips, licking each finger slowly. "Fuck Charlie."

"Isn't that what we just did," she jokes. "Had enough?"

In reply, Joey gets to her knees and faces Charlie. There was no way she was conceding defeat, despite the wonderful weariness that had washed over her body post orgasm.

"I could go all night," she boasts, as she pushes Charlie onto her back.

Watching her wife in the throes of her climax had left Charlie incredibly aroused and wet, so she doubted she'd last long. "Oh yeah," she moaned happily when Joey went straight for the prize, her lips finding Charlie's clit already peaked and ready. Letting her legs fall wider apart, she rocked her hips as Joey gently sucked her clit into her mouth, her tongue swiping back and forth. Her breath was coming faster now as her pleasure rose.

"Inside me," gasps Charlie. "Joey, I need you inside me now."

Ignoring her wife, Joey continued to swipe at the aroused bud in her mouth. "Yes, yes," Charlie repeated over and over as her hips bucked harder against Joey. Feeling her wife nearing her peak, Joey thrust two fingers inside her, the sudden invasion sending Charlie over.

"Fuck yeah," she bellowed, her body spasming in climax. Joey waited for her body to still, before resuming her pleasure assault on her, her fingers thrusting as deep as they could go while her lips played with Charlie's clit, alternating between tugging and kissing her aroused peak. "Oh my god, nearly there," Charlie panted, her hips taking on a life of their own as they bucked frantically up and down. When tongue replaced fingers inside her, it was too much and she was crying out in climax again. "Oh yes, Joey, yes, yes," she cried as Joey continued to thrust inside her, quickly bringing her again. She sighed in contentment when her body was finally allowed to relax.

"That was rather nice," she murmurs when Joey settles down beside her.

"Just nice?"

"Rather nice," she said cheekily as Joey bent in to kiss her. She groaned in renewed arousal when she tasted herself on Joey's lips. Wrapping her arms around Joey, she deepened the kiss, leaving them both gasping for breath when it finally ended. Catching her breath before Joey did, she rolled Joey onto her back. "My turn again." She had no idea where the energy was coming from, but she wasn't going to complain as she placed a pillow under Joey's buttocks and hooked her legs over her shoulders.

"What, no breast foreplay?" Joey teases, despite her breath already starting to come quicker. She felt so open to Charlie in this position.

"I'm going for the win," Charlie replies, giving Joey no chance to respond by thrusting her tongue inside as deep as she could go.

"Oh fuck," Joey gasps. Her hips started to rock against Charlie's tongue, quickly finding a rhythm that matched the thrusts.

With her breath coming in desperate pants now, Joey's hips started to lose their rhythm as her climax neared. Sensing Joey was close, Charlie moved her mouth to Joey's clit, two fingers quickly replacing her tongue as her lips sucked gently on the little bud that brought so much pleasure. Feeling her wife tighten around her fingers, Charlie pressed her tongue against Joey's clit, flicking it from side to side.

It was too much for Joey and she cried out, her body bowed at the height of her climax. Offering no relief, Charlie kept thrusting through Joey's climax. As the pleasure rose again, Joey reached above her, her hands gripping the headboard as she used it to push herself harder against her wife's mouth and fingers. Increasing the speed and deepness of her thrusts, Charlie had Joey soaring again.

"Charlie!" Joey screamed her name long and loud as her body rode the glorious waves of orgasm, all the while, Charlie continuing to thrust inside her, quickly sending her wife over again.

Charlie was relentless as she drove Joey from one shattering orgasm to another, her cries of pleasure encouraging Charlie on.

"Enough," Joey finally croaks out. She felt hoarse from all the screaming.

Smirking in victory, Charlie gives one last swipe of her tongue over Joey's clit, sending a shiver of pleasure through Joey as her legs slid limply from Charlie's shoulders. Removing the pillow from beneath Joey, Charlie snuggles up against her side, feeling very satisfied, both sexually and with her victory.

"Wow," Joey murmurs.

"Wow, indeed."

"Smirking does not become you."

"You're just a sore loser."

"I'm just sore," Joey replies. "But in a very enjoyable way."

Charlie looked at the state of the bed and themselves. The sheets and covers were a crumpled mess and they were bathed in sweat but she had never been happier. She picked up the leather vest that had gotten tangled in the mess of sheets.

"So, was there a reason why you chose the leather?" asks Joey.

"I wanted to get back at you for this morning after you left me with those tortured images I had of what I wanted to do to you all day and I remembered the look on your face on our wedding day at the mention of leather."

"I'm kind of glad you didn't go with the leather that day, as I definitely wouldn't have made it through the ceremony; I could barely even formulate a coherent thought when I saw you standing there today."

"Well, I was going for sexy and exciting."

"And you succeeded in that." Joey runs her fingers over the vest. "It's so soft."

"But not very comfortable to wear," admits Charlie. "I felt like I was in a sauna."

"And not very easy to get off."

"Yeah, in future, I think I'll forego the leather."

"Oh, I don't know, I think it has its place, but it would be better if we had the skimpy outfit that goes with being a sidekick."

Charlie leans over the edge of the bed and reaches under it, before handing Joey a bag.

Joey's eyes widen when she sees the items inside. "I can't wear that," her voice coming out as a squeak. She hated it when it did that and it had done it a few times already this night.

"Hey, I got into leather."

"At least you could wear that in public, but this, I'd be arrested for indecent exposure."

"But you'd look incredibly hot in it."

"Maybe," Joey said doubtfully, "But not tonight."

"Still tired?"

"I freely admit that you bested me but don't go getting all cocky, because I can still wipe that look off your face."

"Oh yeah, how?"

"Let's have another baby," Joey says, catching her wife completely by surprise. "See, I wiped the cocky smile off your face."

"Joey, that wasn't very," her words were silenced by Joey's finger on her lips.

"I'm serious Charlie, I want another baby."

"I thought you wanted to wait at least a year before you'd even consider another baby?" Charlie said, hardly daring to get her hopes up.

"So what are a few months?" Joey said with a shrug. "As much as I bitched and moaned about being pregnant, I loved it."

"I loved you being pregnant as well."

"You just loved my bigger boobs."

"Guilty as charged." She cups one of the said boobs. "They are still a rather nice size."

"You look about ready to eat them."

"What a good idea," Charlie said, swooping down and sucking a nipple into her mouth. She grins around the nipple as her wife's breath started to speed up.

"Charlie, please, I really can't go another round just yet."

Charlie settles back down next to her. "Are you really sure about this Joey, I mean, are you sure it's not a reaction to having one daughter moving out or you're getting clucky now that Gia's pregnant?"

Joey shakes her head. "It's not that Charlie, the time just feels right for another baby."

"Then I am so going to love getting you pregnant," Charlie said with a beaming smile.

"It's going to take some effort on your part," Joey said cheekily.

Chuckling, Charlie brushes her lips over Joey's. "I'm going to be there every step of the way and I'm going to be the one at the doctor's holding the thingy that, you know," Charlie blushes as her words trail off.

"I want that too. I love you, wifey."

"I love you too and you've made me incredibly happy again today."

"Why don't we rest for a bit, then we can get some of that baby making practice in," suggests Joey.

"That is a lot of practice," replies Charlie with a grin. She kisses Joey again, before resting her head on the pillow beside her.

* * *

_Next, we move forward in time for the final chapter/s._


	222. Chapter 222

**5 years later…**

Ruby watched in amusement as her mother paced restlessly, anxiously awaiting the arrival at the hospital of her wife. It wasn't so much her mother being a nervous wreck for the third time that she found amusing, but the image of her two siblings copying their mother's pacing, step for step; six-year-old Mika, the spitting image of Joey and four-year-old Josh, who was clearly Joey's son, except for the blue eyes that were all Charlie. Healthy genes and blue eyes like Charlie had been Joey's main requirements when they had sought out an anonymous donor and they'd been blessed with a child that looked like the both of them. Charlie had been as captivated by those blue eyes as Joey had been and just like Mika turning those puppy dog eyes of hers on her mums, Josh had taken little time in turning his blues onto his mums to get what he wanted, much to everyone else's amusement.

They had used the same donor for their next pregnancy, which was soon to deliver at, Ruby glanced at her watch; anytime soon. She and her mother had been out with the two younger kids when Ash had called to say that Joey had gone into labour and to meet them at the hospital. Charlie had them all bundled into the car and at the hospital, quick smart. A little too quick it seemed, as they'd beaten Joey there and were now waiting for her.

Ruby was glad that this time though, she was here when Joey went into labour, having missed Josh's birth as she'd been in the city and wasn't able to get away from work until her little brother was two days old.

"Where are they?" Charlie asked, throwing her arms up in the air in impatience, the two little ones following suit.

"They'll be here in a safe and timely manner," Ruby said. "Look, Dex is coming this way, maybe he knows some more." She was glad her friend had stuck to his guns and chosen nursing above being a doctor; it suited his personality perfectly. It was just a shame his decision to be a nurse here while April had to leave for university to study to be a doctor meant they'd had to split up, after their long distance relationship didn't prove all that successful.

"Hey guys, Joey's just arrived," Dex said, his words sending Charlie racing away from them with a shout to Ruby to keep an eye on the kids.

"You'd think this being their third pregnancy, that Charlie would be used to this," Dex murmured good-naturedly. "Especially as this pregnancy has been the easiest of the three." As with her previous two pregnancies, Joey's blood pressure had wavered up and down, but had settled more readily this time around.

"They could have a dozen kids and mum would still be the same overexcited, overprotective worry wart."

"So, how many speeding laws did she break to get here?" he joked.

"Actually, none, but she pushed it as close as she could with the kids on board."

* * *

Charlie rushed down the hallway, the nurse at the nurse's station pointing the way without Charlie having to ask. Finding her wife in the next room, Charlie is by her side in an instant and greeting her with a kiss. Caressing her face, she smiles. "I'm so glad you're here, I was starting to worry when it was taking so long for you to arrive."

"I'm fine Charlie," Joey said, before wincing in pain at a contraction.

Charlie holds her hand while Joey rode out the contraction. "Where's Ash, I thought she'd be with you?" She asked when Joey settled back against the pillows propping her up.

"She was, but she has her own special delivery about to arrive."

"Gia's in labour?" Charlie asked in surprise as she wasn't due for another week or so.

Joey nods. "The second that Ash hung up from calling you, Gia's waters broke and that's why we were late, because poor Ash had to help two pregnant women in labour waddle to the car with two suitcases." Joey looks through the door. "Where are the kids?"

"With Ruby. They'll be catching up with us shortly. What about the twins?" Charlie asked, referring to Ash and Watson's eldest children. Charlie could still recall the day when a shocked Watson had told them after the first ultrasound, that they were expecting twins. Ash had strutted around like a proud peacock throughout the whole pregnancy, while Watson had eventually recovered and despite being a rather cranky pregnant woman, had taken to motherhood to their twin girls, Jacqueline named after Ash's mother and Bethany after Watson's, like a natural. So content was she with her family and her professional life, Watson had once again turned down sitting for the Sergeants exam, the both of them deciding that the Bay was their home and they wanted their children to grow up there. Perhaps some time in the future, that would change and she would sit the exam and go wherever there was a Sergeant's position, but for the moment, they were both happily settled and awaiting their third child, a child that Ash had planned to carry, until the doctor had told them that even though Ash was physically up to having a baby now, the risks were still higher than they'd like, so Watson offered to carry their third child, who seemed more anxious to join them than their own little one, who was running past the due date by a few days. Charlie glanced down at Joey's belly. At least now their little one was showing signs he was finally ready to join them.

"Mum is watching the twins." Joey smiles at Charlie. "We're having another baby," she said with excitement.

"I don't know how to tell you this hon, but I kind of figured that out months ago," Charlie replied with a cheeky grin.

Chuckling, Joey draws Charlie's hand to her lips. "Just when I think I can't be any happier, I am."

"Same here. You have brought me such joy Joey and now, you're giving me another precious gift."

"We make pretty special gifts, don't we?"

"That we do."

* * *

Four hours later and their precious gift was still gift-wrapped and after a few colourful words from her impatient wife, Charlie had agreed to duck out for some fresh air and food, provided Joey called her the minute it looked like their baby was about to make an appearance.

Sitting on the grass out in front of the hospital, sipping her coffee, Charlie took a moment to reflect on the past few years. If possible, Charlie thought she was even more in love with Joey these days than she had ever been. They had their share of disagreements over things, but they always held firm and had found a wonderful balance between their professional life and motherhood. One thing they never found balance on, was Joey's passion for the footy and she had followed through on her earlier threats and dragged their family to the footy in the city every time Collingwood played Sydney. Charlie was unwilling to admit that she actually enjoyed the matches, but preferred to barrack for the Swans, one of the few things she kept from her wife, this time more out of self-preservation, because Joey had converted all the kids, even Ruby, to being feral Pies supporters.

Much to her delight, Ruby had breezed through police training and was well on the way to her first promotion, to that of Snr Constable, a ranking that would have her outranking her stepmother. Joey wasn't bothered though. She was proud of Ruby's success and drive and had never wavered in her wish to be a part time cop while raising their children and for her, her children were her greatest achievement.

They had all been a blubbering mess when Ruby had left for the academy, but constant phone calls and Skyping made the distance more bearable, nevertheless, Charlie was extremely grateful that after two years of policing in the city, her daughter had been transferred to Area Command, little over an hour from them. It made it so much easier for them to have family meals together at least once a week, meals that now included Ruby's fiancé.

Xavier had surprised them all when he joined Ruby at the Academy and while they went to separate stations for the first few years, Xavier soon followed Ruby to Area Command, where their friendship had blossomed into love again. Charlie mused that it was yet another cop in the family when Xavier not only survived the Buckton-Collins clan, but also proposed and Ruby accepted. Kids were still well off their radar, much to both Joey's and her relief at not becoming grandparents anytime soon. They had enough on their hands being mums to their growing brood without adding grandkids.

The rest of their family had flourished as well. Ana and Elijah had moved into Summer Bay House with Alf and Marilyn and after some settling in, had opened their home up to foster children. Alf grumped and moaned all the time about his home being taken over, but it was clear to everyone he loved having the house come alive with children again. It had also created some awkward moments though, when both she and Joey had been forced to take some of the rather unruly ones back to Ana and Elijah after they'd been up to no good. It was never anything too serious, but a trip in the cop car usually had a good effect on them and Charlie quite liked being seen as the big sister again.

Miles and Leah had very nearly ended their relationship when Leah unexpected fell pregnant, only to tragically suffer a miscarriage. After some soul searching and a temporary separation, they decided that they were stronger together and after a few years of blissful marriage, were now looking to adopt.

The now Snr Constable Kylie Jeffries was on extended leave after a health scare in which she had feared her illness had come back had prompted her and her husband to reassess things. It proved to be just a virus, but it had her and Aden deciding to live a little and they were off, seeing the world, the last postcard coming from Cairo. They had been gone for four months now and while she and Joey missed them, they were happy for their friends because it was exactly what they needed to be doing and even Kylie's parents hadn't been too upset that she had put her career onto the back burner.

There were so many other things that had happened in the last few years, most of it good, especially when just over three years ago, Fiona Kelly had finally been apprehended when she tried to sneak back into the country with a false passport. Apparently, because of the long drawn out custody dispute between Stacey and her husband, which had gotten even uglier with allegations Richie had been seeing prostitutes and the release of multiple videos of Stacey having sex with Brax that came to light after he had finally been arrested and convicted for drug dealing, Stacey had neglected her sister and having run out of money, Fiona had come home. Finding out that Stacey had been sending money to Fiona and had arranged for the false passport, had Stacey being arrested and charged with aiding and abetting a fugitive and fraud. While she avoided jail, what was left of her reputation was well and truly gone and she would never be allowed to practice law in any form again and Richie hadn't fared much better, being charged with solicitation and all but being disowned by his own father, who'd grown tired of the embarrassment he and his wife had brought to the family with their actions and fighting. Charlie and Joey had felt sorry for their kids, who'd eventually been given back to Stacey, but the other Kellys were all keeping an eye on things, making sure the kids were all right and weren't being used as pawns by the very vindictive Stacey. Joey had almost cheered in court when Fiona was convicted on all charges, but she was rather pissed at what she saw as a lenient sentence. Charlie was just glad that it would be some time before Fiona was ever released from jail.

With Brax and Fiona in jail and Stacey never setting foot in the Bay since those videos did the rounds, it had helped to create a peaceful environment. They still had the everyday police problems, but they could handle those and aside from a few slightly drunk and overly aggressive partygoers that resulted in her getting a black eye, they had all avoided any serious injury.

Charlie was dragged from her thoughts by the beeping of her phone. Reading the text, she abandoned her half-eaten meal and bolted back toward the hospital entrance, hoping she wasn't too late to see her child arrive.

* * *

The latest addition to their family decided to make them wait a few hours longer before Samuel Buckton-Collins made his rather boisterous entrance into the world, much to the joy of his mums.

"He looks just like Josh," Joey murmurs with awed love at the now sleeping bundle of joy. These first hours with their baby were always so special.

Sitting on the bed by her wife's side, Charlie could only nod in agreement, too choked for words right now.

"Can I see?" asks Ruby.

"Of course you can," Joey said.

"Wow, he does look like Josh," she said. "Oh, by the way, Xav wishes he was here, but he sends his congratulations and love."

"Thanks Ruby."

"Hey kids," Charlie said, finally finding her voice. "Why don't you come over and meet your little brother."

"He's so cute mum," Mika said, gently touching his little hand that was clenched in his sleep around their mother's finger.

"Mama," Josh said, holding his arms up so Charlie could pick him up. Setting him on the bed beside her, she introduced him to his little brother.

"Can I play with him?" he asks.

"Not just yet honey, he's still too young," Joey tells him gently.

"When will he be old enough?"

"He needs to get a bit bigger," Charlie explains.

"When will that be?"

Ruby sniggered. Her little brother was full of questions these days and she had the advantage of living elsewhere, unlike her mums who had to show remarkable patience with his never-ending questions. "Josh, he'll grow when he's good and ready," Ruby told him. Josh thought about that for a moment before shrugging.

"It's a girl!" Ash called excitedly from the doorway. "We have another girl."

"It's a boy here," Charlie stated proudly.

Ash rushes over. "Hey little nephew, I'm your Auntie Ash, nice to meet you but I have to rush off and spoil your new cousin and other Auntie rotten." With a few more quick platitudes between the sisters, Ash was gone and it was the Buckton-Collins clan alone with their latest edition.

"That's it for me, if you want another baby, you're having it yourself," Joey said, repeating the words she had spoken when Josh had been born. She knew that just like then, she would change her mind, but it felt like tradition to say it.

"Ok, I will." Joey stares at her wife in surprise, Charlie's words very different to the last time. "I'm serious Joey, I will carry our next baby."

"Are you sure?"

"During this pregnancy, for the first time, I started to feel like I wanted to be pregnant again, so yes, I'm sure."

"God I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"Quick kids, cover your eyes," jokes Ruby as Joey and Charlie kiss.

THE END

* * *

_After starting out as a few comments, then intended to be nothing more than a short, few chapters on the old Official HAA message board, the journey finally comes to an end a few years later. Thanks to everyone who joined the girls on their journey and I hope you enjoyed the ride. I have a few new stories on the go but for the moment, I will only be updating the current ones._


End file.
